YuGiOh: RWBY Chronicles
by MaxGundam1998
Summary: Anna Yuno was just a normal girl who aimed to be a pro-duelist. She then had the fateful encounter with four special cards, known together as RWBY. She now fights an unknown force that threatens her world, and she must duel alongside her new partners to defend it. Go beyond the limit!
1. Prologue: Destiny's Card

**Disclaimer: (I do not own any of the series of Yugioh and RWBY)**

 **Yugioh belongs to Konami**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth (Thank you Monty Oum for creating a wonderful series we will never forget.**

 **I hope you enjoy this fanfic. This is just the prologue, so expect the action in the later chapters.**

Yugioh: RWBY

Duel monsters. The card game that has taken the world by storm. It has become well known, and almost everyone knows what it is. With the creation of the solid field system, duel monsters has become the number one card game of the century with duelist being able to fight alongside their monsters. There are duel tournaments, schools designed to create pro-duelists, and entertainment duelists who live to spread the joy of dueling with others. Many stories have revolved around this very game, and this is one of them.

It was a dark room, and only one person was standing in there. It was a 15 years old girl who had short bright red hair reaching down to half of her neck, and her eyes were blue like the ocean. She wore a white jacket vest with short sleeves, a black shirt beneath, and her favorite magenta pants (or shorts, depending on the season). Her name is Anna Yuno. Anna was looking around, turning her head one side to another. She had no idea what was going on. Just then in the distance, she notices rose petals floating by her, and they were coming from another figure. It was a silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak and she had black hair with red linings. She also seem to be holding a scythe. Anna looked at the girl.

The girl just stared at Anna with an emotionless gaze, but gave off a feeling of fear. Almost as she were asking Anna for help. Before Anna could say something, an annoying ringing sound echo through the area, shattering the silence.

Anna's alarm clock went off and which was so loud that it caused her fall out of her bed. Again.

"Owwwwww. Why in the world did I get the super deluxe alarm clock again?" Anna says, as she picked herself off of the floor.

"Anyway, another day, means another adventure. I better get ready for school, and I better get my cards before I forget again." Anna says, as her expression of pain quickly switch to one of joy.

The one trait that is special about Anna is that it is hard to get her down, since her spirits are always high and she always looks at the bright side of things. You could say she was optimistic. She does get serious at times, but it rarely happens. Little does she know, that today is the day of a fateful encounter, and the duel that started her story.

 **PROLOGUE: DESTINY'S CARD**

Anna was a just a normal girl. Living in Jewel City and attending Neon High School. It was her second quarter, and she was making decent grades with As and Bs. She lived with her sister, Victoria Yuno. Her sister is currently attending college and has a part time job as a library assistant. Her parents are currently in Egypt on an excavation dig site, investigating the ruins and treasures of ancient Egypt. Life was simple for Anna, and she was okay with it. The one thing however that got her blood pumping with excitement was playing duel monsters. During her free time, she would study different cards and archetypes, to have a vast knowledge of the game to hone her skills. Her favorite deck she would like to use are the synchro based decks. She was interested in XYZ, fusion, and the new pendulum monsters, but for some strange reason, she just loved synchro monsters. That however didn't stop her from trying the other summoning techniques. She planned on becoming a pro-duelist after graduating high school.

When Anna got to class, the first thing she saw and greeted by was her childhood friend, Zackery Aegis, or Zack for short. Zack was the same age as Anna, but he was a bit taller than her. He had short black hair that was move to the right, and had brown eyes. He is currently wearing his school uniform, but he normally wears a red T-shirt, depicting two swords crossing each other, and light blue pants. His personality can be described as energetic, willing to go head first into something. And if he sets his mind to something, he always tries to finish what he starts.

"Hey there Anna, how's it hanging?" Zack asked with enthusiasm, and a big goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, hey there Zack. It's the start of the morning, so I guess I could say it has been okay so far." Anna replied with a nervous smile, as she is sometimes overwhelmed by the amount of energy that Zack usually gives off.

"Anyway Anna, you mind fine tuning my deck with me? I'm still trying to work it out."

"Sure. I'm sure it won't be a mess like that one time."

Zack was a duelist just like Anna. He specializes in using Elemental Heroes, since he awed of how powerful and cool they were to him. Although he had good dueling skills, his deck building skills are downright horrible. On the first day he completed his hero deck, he stuffed a whole bunch of E-hero based cards in his deck (especially neo-spacians), that his first hand consisted of cards that were incompatible with each other: Burst Return, Bubble Blaster, Miracle Contact, Elemental Hero Avian, and Polymerization (and then "A Hero Emerges" card on his first draw). His opponent just finished him off in 5 turns with little effort. On the bright side, he was able to summon Elemental Hero Tornado with "Miracle Fusion", putting up small fight. Which proceeded to get destroyed by a "Rageiki" on the next turn. Anna was in complete disbelief after seeing how badly the deck's composition was, describing it as "Frankenstein's monster".

Anna made changes to his deck, having to cut some cards out and change a couple of monster, spell, and trap cards. It took a while for Zack to accept the changed deck, but he did started winning with a more balance "Hero" deck.

"Thanks for helping me out with my deck Anna. By the way, can we add in "Fifth Hope"?" Zack asked.

"Sure thing, it is a useful card in tight situations." Anna replied with a stern look on her face, which people described it as her duelist face, which is also shown when she is dueling, building decks or making strategies.

Zack then noticed something was up with Anna. She had a look of confusion and doubt on her face. Zack knew Anna for a long time, so he knows when something is bothering her.

"You seem kind of stressed out today. Something on your mind?" Zack asked with curiosity.

. "Well I have been having this weird dream lately. It's short, but yet mysterious." Anna replied, unsure of herself.

"Probably due to the stress. I mean you do have to take care of cooking, and other chores at your home since your sister is studying so hard." Zack replied.

"I guess you're right." Anna said, wanting to think that, but for some reason, she had a feeling that the dream meant something else.

The school day was pretty normal. Anna and Zack were partners in each of their subjects. The test was an average test, and nothing interesting happened. When free time came around, Zack duel against other students. He lost a few and won a few, but he was okay with it. Anna on the other hand was taking notes on his performance, of how she can improve the deck.

After school was over, Anna and Zack walked home together. It was currently sunset and the starry sky was almost visible. Anna was currently on the phone with her sister.

"Hey Victoria, I'm coming home soon. Do you need me to get anything?" Anna asked.

"No thank you. By the way, I had some free time and I decided to cook dinner tonight. Right now I'm starting simple with the meatloaf."

"Oh, really. I guess that's nice." Anna said with a worried tone.

Victoria may be the nicest and smartest big sister Anna ever wanted, but she has little experience the kitchen since she is studying most of the time. The last time she cooked, the curry in the pan exploded, and it took hours to get the stains off of the roof, floor, curtains, and somehow it ended up in the refrigerator. She has been improving recently, with less exploding and the food tasting good, but it is usually a mess in the end.

"Make sure you come home safely Anna, and if you're going to be late, call me before 11:00 pm." Victoria says.

"Will do sis. See you later."

Anna then hangs up, and then notices how beautiful the sky was. I was bright enough to show the stars in the sky. The best thing about Jewel city is that when night time comes, the sky would always show its stars, which would shine like diamonds.

"You know Zack. It is a nice view no matter where you are in this city. It has a nice glow." said Anna as she looked up into the sky.

"The way you say it almost makes it sound like you want something to fall out of the sky." Zack replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Well maybe I am expecting something to come. I mean the world has to hit you on the head at some point." Anna replied cheerfully.

The two of them laugh at each other. They then notice what appears to be a meteor flying across the sky. Anna and Zack smiled as it gave them a warm feeling. That lasted for short time when they started to notice the meteor changing course heading right towards them. Anna and Zack showed blank expressions and immediately turned white.

"If we die, I'm blaming you." Zack says with a slight hint of fear and annoyance.

"Don't worry. This one is on me." Anna replied.

The two of them started screaming as they ran away from the meteor which seemed to be getting closer and closer by the second. Then everything went dark. When Anna open her eyes, she found herself on the ground next to Zack. For reason, she wasn't dead. While she was glad that she and Zack didn't die, she also felt confused of how they survived. Especially since there were signs of damage, and tiny small crater in the ground in front of her. As humans are highly curious, Anna looked into the crater and found, a card.

" _What is a card doing in a crater?"_ Anna thought to herself, as she picked up the card.

Just then Zack was just waking up. He seem to be in pain and a little dirty.

"Uuuuuggggghhhhh. What just happened? And why in the world are we still alive? Not that I am complaining." Zack asked in a state of confusion.

"Do you know wha…hap...pened…here? Uhhhh, Anna? Zack stuttered as his face changed to one of shock.

"Are you okay Zack? You look like you seen a ghost" Anna asked with a confuse look on her face.

Zack only pointed behind Anna as his hand was shaking. When she turned around, her eyes went wide, it was the same girl from her dreams. There was only one slight difference. She looked chibi (imagine the Ruby plush toy, that you can purchase from the roosterteeth website), being way shorter than she was in the dream. She also appeared to look ghostly as you can see right through her and like a ghost, she was hovering in the air. There was an awkward silence between the two girls, until the chibi spoke.

"Hi, I'm Ruby!" the chibi spoke with a very cheerful tone and a cute smile on her face.

Anna's reaction was somewhat reasonable in her situation. She fainted. The chibi, known as Ruby, looked down at Anna with a confuse look. She then raised her head, and directed her attention to Zack, who was just speechless from what he is seeing right now.

"Is she okay?" Ruby asked, as she hovered over the unconscious Anna.

Zack fainted. Ruby just looked at the two not knowing what was going on with closed eyes and a blank expression.

"Why is making new friends so awkward for me." Ruby asked herself in a dead panned tone.

To Be Continued

 **Well the prologue is done. Anyway, I'm proud to actually write a fanfiction like this. Being my first, I hope I do things right and entertain you with my imagination. I thought that many series that are a crossover to RWBY'S world, usually takes place in the RWBY dimension. So I decided to do things differently with team RWBY coming to a different world. A Yugioh world with my own protagonist: Anna Yuno. "So why make Ruby appear in the form of a chibi?" Is probably what you are wondering. Well there is a hint in the prologue that explains why. Being a beginning writer, I would appreciate suggestions and reviews to tell me if I'm doing well. Since I have school, it might take a while to update chapters. The next chapter will feature Anna's first duel, with Ruby in her deck. Well this is MaxGundam 1998, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1: Rose's Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or YuGiOh, and they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **YuGiOh belongs to Konami**

 **Now here is the real beginning of Yugioh: RWBY Chronicles**

Yugioh: RWBY Chronicles

Chapter 1: Rose's Dance

"Hello? Is anyone in there? You know it is very rude to ignore a person that is trying to get your attention." A voice echoed out.

Anna heard a voice calling out to her. She started to regain consciousness, as her eyes begin to open up. She blinked a couple of times before sitting upright on the ground. Dazed and confused, she tried to process what was going on.

"Man, I had one of the weirdest dreams ever. It involved a meteor, and some tiny ghost girl." Anna says.

"Ahem" A female voice said.

Anna turned her head towards the direction from where she heard the voice. That's where she saw the red hooded chibi floating right in front of her. Anna was startled just a bit, but she regain her composure, and decided to approach this in a civil manner.

"Ummmm, who exactly are you?" Anna asked cautiously, not wanting to provoke the chibi.

"My name is Ruby Rose, but you can call me Ruby. But I'm still a little mad at you for fainting like that when you saw me." Ruby said as she was annoyed about that.

"Please forgive me. It's just not every day that a small girl falls out of the sky and then hits you like a meteor." Anna says.

This cause Ruby to be slightly embarrassed, knowing she was the person who cause the huge explosion, which resulted in the damage in the 10ft diameter circle.

"Oh, errrrr sorry about that. I just lost control when I came here, and I wasn't expecting to have a rough landing." Ruby said with her head tilted down with guilt.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone makes mistakes, even I do. It's just important to learn from it. So we good?" Anna says with the usual cheerful smile.

Upon seeing the smile and hearing what Anna said, Ruby started to feel better, and then she smile back at Anna.

"Thanks, not everyone is that forgiving. You know, we started off of on the wrong foot. Let's start over again." Ruby said cheerfully.

"Alright then, all is forgiven. My name is Anna Yuno, and my friend sleeping behind me is Zackery Aegis. But you can call him Zack." Anna said while pointing to Zack.

"You already know my name. So, where exactly am I anyway?" Ruby asked, looking around her surroundings.

"You are in Jewel city, my hometown. The reason why its name Jewel city is because it is famous for its mines of precious minerals. Also when it is night time here, the starts here sparkle like jewels." Anna replied as she pointed up to the sky.

Ruby in turn looked up, and was immediately amazed and awed struck of how the stars did sparkle like jewels. It filled her senses of joy and tranquility, being one of the most beautiful skies she has ever seen.

"It's…so…BEATUTIFUL!" Ruby screamed as she gazed upon the diamond like sky.

Just then, both Ruby and Anna noticed that Zack was starting to wake up. He looked like he had a headache and was scratching his head. As his senses started to come back to him, he notices Ruby hovering right next to Anna. His changes from one of confusion to one of shock and fear.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE BOMB GIRL!" Zack screamed, while imagining Ruby in bomb outfit (like the one Link wears in triforce heroes).

"MY NAME IS NOT BOMB GIRL!" IT IS RUBY ROSE! RUBY ROSE!" Ruby yelled back in anger.

After calming both Zack and Ruby down, Anna explained to Zack that Ruby isn't hostile and that she just fell from the sky. Zack wasn't really happy that he almost had a near-death experience, but he decided to give Ruby a chance.

"Alright Bomb Girl, if you want to earn my trust, then you have to tell us what you are doing here in our town." Zack said, as he spoke in a tone of detective.

"My name is Ruby Rose, but I don't have time to explain. I need to find the nearest Huntsman Academy and the most skill Huntsmen that are living here. You think you can help me find them?" Ruby asked, in a tone of desperation.

Upon hearing this, Zack and Anna had looks of confusion, with small blank eyes. Sure they have top-dueling academies, but not hunting academies. They both exchange looks at each other, seeing if the other knew what she was talking about. Of course, they had no idea what Ruby was talking about.

"I know from your looks that you are wondering why a 15 year old girl would want to see high ranking Huntsmen all of a sudden, but please I'm in desperate need of help right now." Ruby said frantically, hoping that Anna and Zack would help her.

She either expected them to say "yes" that they would help her, or "no", thinking that she is just a crazy girl trying to sneak her way to the big leagues. What she got was totally unexpected.

"Why would need a help from a person who hunts for wild animals?" Anna asked.

"Huh?" Ruby said with a blank look.

"I never heard of Huntsmen school before. Why would people be willing teach kids of how to kill animals?" Zack said with his thinking face. (The one Phoenix Wright makes)

"Wha?" Ruby said in disbelief from what she was hearing.

"Also, you don't look fifteen, you look like a very small toddler." Anna said looking at Ruby who was clearly tiny (Chibi size of when she fangirls over weapons, from the first season of RWBY: Episode 2).

The last one completely caught Ruby off guard.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed, trying process what Anna just said.

"But, but that can't be. I'm standing face to face with you right now!" Ruby screamed with shock.

"I think that's because you are floating." Zack said while pointing to the ground.

Ruby looked down and saw that her feet were not connecting with the ground. She then looked at her own body. As if it were not enough to prove to her that she was not the size of a 15 year old. Anna took out her D-Tablet and put it on mirror mode, showing the reflection of Ruby. Ruby looked at her reflection in complete horror as she saw herself completely miniaturized. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming that she was chibi. What seemed even more surprising is that her own body looked like one of ghost.

"I…can't…believe…that I shrunk…and turned into a ghost! Does that mean I'm dead?" Ruby said slowly, in denial.

Anna felt sorry for Ruby. Thinking that you yourself, actually dead, must be hard to take in. He then proceeded to give Ruby a hug, thinking she would just pass through him. However, what happen instead is that when Anna touched her, Ruby's ghostly body suddenly was replaced by a solid figure, while floating still. Ruby looked around her, and all forms of sadness disappeared instantly.

"YAAAAHOOOOO! I'M NOT DEAD!" Ruby screamed as she started moving around the area at high speeds, leaving behind a trail of rose petals.

"What just happened? More importantly, how is she moving around the place so fast!?" Zack asked Anna as he is trying follow the unbelievable fast Ruby.

"To be honest with you Zack, I have no clue what she was trying to explain back then." Anna replied as her eyes tried to follow Ruby who was currently in the air screaming at the top of her lungs.

Meanwhile in the distance, on a top of the Jeweler mall building. What appear to be a small black portal started to form on the ground. The portal then grew in size, giving off an unsettling atmosphere. Then a black liquid emerged from the portal, and it then began to take shape into the form of something sinister. It first formed legs, than arms and finally a head. The back liquid then dispersed, leaving behind a strange figure. It's seem to wearing black armor that a knight would wear, with several difference. There were spikes on his shoulder pads, and on this back. His left arm seem to have a gauntlet like machine on it. Its face was covered up with a mask, which had two eye slits, a sharp teeth design of a wolf, where the mouth would originally be, and it also had two horns sticking out of the sides of the helmet. What was highly noticeable, were the red eyes that it had, which would invoke fear into anyone who gazed upon them. The figure stood and looked around the city. It was searching for something, or someone. Some people noticed the figure on top of the building while looking from the ground. What they did was what any person would do. Take a picture of it and post it on their social network, put weird emojis on it or take epic selfies with it, even though it was ten stories high. Just then the figure sense a large amount of energy, and quickly turned its head towards the source, to see rose petals flying into the sky from afar. You can't see his face since he is wearing a mask, but the strange figure was smiling sinisterly underneath.

We now return to Anna, Zack and Ruby who were settling down after what just happen, and then went back to their conversation. Ruby who just settle down, realized something else.

"WAIT! YOU NEVER HEARD OR KNOW WHAT A HUNTSMAN IS!?" Ruby screamed.

"From the way you describe them, I going to go with a positive no." Zack replied.

"WHAT ABOUT DUST, REMNANT AND THE FOUR KINGDOMS, WEAPONS THAT TRANSFORM, SEMBLANCE, ROBOT ARMIES, FLYING SHIPS, OR GRIM!?" Ruby asked frantically as she was in deep denial.

"Dust, the dirty stuff that is on our desks?" Zack said.

"I don't recall remember that Jewel City was in a Kingdom, but there is the Queen of England." Anna said.

"The weapons here are pretty neat, but they don't transform. I mean gun swords are physically impossible to make." Zack said.

"Semblance? As in personality, or character traits?" Anna said.

"We have armies and robots, but I have heard of a robot army." Zack said.

"We got airplanes and fighter jets, but I don't think we have a flying carrier warhead ship." Anna said.

"What's a Grim?" Zack asked.

Anna and Zack just stared at Ruby, who was in shock upon hearing what came out of their mouths. Ruby then proceeded to sit in a corner and sulked. Anna and Zack couldn't help but feel sorry, but confused, for Ruby as she was unprepared. Just then Zack pulled Anna over to talk to her.

"Anna, do you have any idea what is going on with this girl? She crashes into us from the sky, doesn't even know what size she is, and now she is saying weird things." Zack said, as he is slightly concerned for Ruby who was now shivering in the fetal position, while muttering something.

"Look Zack, it's highly obvious at this point that this girl is not normal. I'm not talking personality or character wise, but she is somewhat different from us." Anna said with a serious look on her face.

"What makes you say that?" Zack asked.

"Take a look at this. I saw it when she was bouncing around with joy." Anna said.

Anna then proceeds to show Zack what was in her hand. At first glance, it looks like a normal duel monster card. However what surprised Zack the most was the monster depicted on the card. It was Ruby Rose (as a chibi). The card's name was "RWBY Soul - Ruby Rose", level 3, wind type attribute, a Warrior/Tuner/Effect type monster, and with 1400atk and 900def. Zack was going to read the effect, but was interrupted by Ruby who saw the card in Anna's hand. Before Anna could react, Ruby came over in a blink of an eye and snatched the card.

"FIRST THERE IS NOTHING HERE THAT I KNOW, AND NOW THERE IS A PICTURE OF ME ON A CARD! WHAT'S NEXT!? COOKIES BANNED FROM THE CITY!?" Ruby screamed as she looked at the card in her hand.

Deciding to mess with her a bit, Zack said three words that Ruby would never want to hear.

"What's a cookie?" Zack said.

Upon hearing these words. Ruby was silent for a moment. Until…

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I was just joking Ruby!" Zack said as he laughed at Ruby's reaction.

Ruby was not pleased. After Anna prevented Ruby from strangling Zack, she then calmed her down and decide to talk to her.

"Are you okay Ruby?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. You guys don't know anything I know, and I don't anything about this place. I was sent here for a purpose. To help this place, and now I'm lost, with no clue what to do. I feel helpless." Ruby replied as she looked down.

Anna saw how lost Ruby was. She didn't had anywhere to go, and she didn't know where to go.

"You know, why don't you come home with me, and tell me all about where you come from?" Anna said cheerfully trying to cheer up Ruby.

"Yeah, okay." Ruby replied as she got herself back together.

"Well, it's official. Looks like you will be hanging out with us for a while." Zack said.

Ruby nodded happily. But just as they were about to leave, Ruby sensed something. Her expression went from joy to fear. She felt this kind of feeling before. She knows it all too well. Before she could react, a giant loud thud was heard behind Anna and Zack, creating a shock wave sending a gust of wind blowing towards them. After recovering from the shock wave, they saw what appear to be an evil knight, with spikes coming off of its armor, horn on its helmet, and it had red eyes.

"What is that thing?" Anna asked in horror.

"Why is it…so ugly?" Zack asked in horror as well.

"I'm am Grim Wolf, and you have something that belongs to Me." The wolf knight monster said in a menacing tone.

"Run away." Ruby said.

"What." Anna replied.

"I'll hold him off you two get to safety." Ruby said with a more serious tone, as she sounded more focused.

Before they could say anything, Ruby pull out from her cloak a red rectangular item. What surprised them even more was the fact that it turned into a scythe! Zack just stared eye-wide of a 15 year old wielding a deadly weapon. Anna was impressed that, she could carry and use a weapon that was bigger than her. And with that, Ruby let out a battle cry and charge at the monster. Normally, most monsters would cower in fear of seeing a mechanical scythe. In this case however, Grim Wolf had nothing to be afraid of. When Ruby started whacking him, it caused no damage at all. Grim Wolf, Anna, and Zack just sweat dropped, at the sight of a little chibi girl, comically whacking a big bad wolf. Grim Wolf decided to end this. When Ruby stopped attacking to take a breather, Grim Wolf raised his hand, and flicked Ruby with his fingers. Ruby was then sent flying, and she then crashed into Zack.

CCCRRASSSSSSHHHH!

"I'm okay!" Zack said.

"Don't bother trying to run, I placed an energy dome in this area, so don't expect to be leaving any time soon." Grim Wolf said while mocking the three humans.

Deciding to see if this is true, Anna ran in the opposite direction of the wolf, and found that there was an invisible barrier surrounding them. Just then Grim Wolf lunge forth to Ruby, who was currently lying on the floor, and then proceeded to grab her. To everyone's surprise, a barrier surrounded Ruby and protected her from the monster.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? WHY CAN'T I CAPTURE YOU!?" Grim Wolf shouted. Then he noticed a strange power coming off of Anna.

"I see now. It appears if I'm going to accomplish my mission, I must defeat you in combat!" Grim Wolf said while pointing at Anna.

Ruby watched in horror, as she thought the first friends she met, were about to fight and probably die to this monster, seeing that they were normal kids, and not the Huntsmen she was familiar with. Anna and Zack didn't show it, but deep down they were both scared, not knowing what to expect. Grim Wolf then raised its left arm, then a black mist enveloped around the gauntlet. Anna and Zack prepared themselves for what the creature was about to do. The black mist disappeared, revealing that he was wearing a duel disk that was black, had sharp edges on the ends, with five zones on it and five slots. It also housed another slot that was in the center, and what appear to be a deck holder. Ruby didn't know what it was, and then prepared for the worst, until Anna stepped forward. When Anna and Zack saw the duel disk, all their doubts completely disappeared, and they both cracked a smile.

"I think I'll let you handle this one Anna. Sound good?" Zack asked with confidence.

"Sounds good to me. I could use the practice." Anna replied, feeling energy surging through her veins, and then she walked towards the creature.

"Wait! You can't stop that thing! Only a Huntsman can!" Ruby scream as she saw her new friend walking towards the monster.

"Don't worry Ruby, Anna has this under control." Zack said as he placed his hand on her hand.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, now wondering why they were so confident and filled with hope.

"You may have Huntsman and some interesting weapons from where you come from. However, if there is anything unique about his place, it is the one thing gets Anna going. Duel monsters." Zack said with smile.

"Duel…monsters?" Ruby questions Zack, as she returns her attention back at Anna who was took out her D-Tablet.

"I don't know what you are, but I do know you want to take Ruby for some purpose. However, I will protect her with all of my strength! If it is a duel you want, then it is a duel you'll get!" Anna yelled while pointing her finger at Grim Wolf.

She then place a gauntlet like object on her left arm and then attached the D-tablet to it. Like Grim Wolf's gauntlet, it extended into a disk like object with 5 zones and 5 slots on one part, and the main machine on the other. Anna then proceeded to get into a dueling stance, until she realizes something.

"Oh wait, hold on for moment, I need to do something." Anna said calmly as she took out her phone and dialed a number.

Everyone else just stared at her giving off a look of "Really" at her.

"Hey Sis, it's me Anna. I just want to let you know that I'm going to be probably late." Anna said as if her life wasn't in danger.

"Oh that's fine. Just take your WOAAHH!" Victoria said as plates in the background could be heard breaking.

"Is everything okay?" Anna asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, everything is fine, nothing to worry about, just come home when you feel like it!" Victoria quickly responded.

"Oooookaaaayyyy. I will see you home then." Anna said as she slowly hang up.

 _(At Yuno Residence)_

Victoria is a 19 year old girl who is currently in college. She had long blond hair, blue eyes and she wore square glasses. She is currently wearing an apron and holding a knife behind a table poking at something from behind. What is she poking you may ask? From one's perspective, it was giant meatloaf the size of truck, with tentacles and a mouth.

"Note to self: never try to do chemistry homework at the same time when cooking meatloaf." Victoria said remembering that she accidentally knock some chemicals into the meatloaf, creating the monstrosity you see now.

"ALRIGHT YOU BIG PIECE OF MEAT! I CREATED YOU BE ACCIDENT, AND I CAN DESTROY YOU ON PURPOSE! SO I'M GIVING ONE CHANCE TO SURRENDER!" Victoria yelled as she stood up pointing her knife at the meatloaf.

"RRRRRAAAAAWWWWAARRRRRR" the meatloaf monster bellowed.

Victoria then dashed out of the kitchen, and then came back dressed in a lab coat with various chemicals attached to it, She held to flask bottles with various mixed substances inside, and wore goggles with the glass being green in one and purple in the other.

"Big gigantic meatloaf monster. YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF SCIENCE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Victoria yelled as she charged at the vile beast.

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!"

"Rawr rawr ra ra. (But you are maker.)"

Explosions and stuff breaking noises then followed.

 _(Back to where we left off)_

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, I was going to beat you!" Anna said with enthusiasm.

"We'll see about that." Grim Wolf replied, as he ready himself to face off against his opponent.

Both inserted their decks into their disks, and Anna decides to add the new card she found into the deck, since she had a strange feeling it might help.

"DUEL!" Both duelist yelled as they started off by drawing 5 cards, and holograms like screens appeared showing that both duelist had 4000 life points.

"Wait, duel monsters is a card game!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"Something the matter?" Zack asked Ruby.

"Well the way you described what you guys did sounded interesting, and this doesn't seem like much." Ruby said with slight hints of disappointment.

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet." Zack said.

Turn 1: Grim Wolf

Grim Wolf: 4000LP vs Anna Yuno: 4000LP

Grim Wolf Hand: 5 vs Anna Yuno Hand 5

"I'll take the first move. I won't be able to draw, but I will summon my Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode!" Grim wolf said as he played a light brown card on the disk.

An enlarge hologram of the card appeared on the field, and then a sinister wood doll, with hello hair, dressed in purple overalls with a white shirt and shoes, emerged from the card. It had a creepy smile with sharp teeth and what was highly noticeable was the giant axe it was carrying.

 _Malice Doll of Demise_

 _Level 4: Dark Attribute_

 _1600 ATK 1700 DEF_

 _Fiend/Effect_

Upon seeing the monster, Ruby shrieked in horror as she saw the creepy looking doll.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Ruby yelled in horror.

"Relax, Ruby it's just the monster on the other side of the field." Zack said calmly.

"How can you be calm at a time like this!? He just summoned a monster! An actual monster!" Ruby said as she was hiding behind Zack.

Back to the duel, Grim wolf continued with his turn.

"Next I play the spell card Ectoplasmer. Grim Wolf said as inserted a light blue card into one of the slots.

Like before, the holographic version the card appeared on the field.

 _Ectoplasmer_

 _Spell Card: Continuous_

"As long as Ectoplasmer is in play, both players are force to sacrifice one face up monster they control during the end phase, and then it deal damage to the opposing player by half of that monster's attack points." Grim Wolf Explained.

"Wait, now there are spells? What is with this game?" Ruby asked Zack.

"Just watch." Zack replied.

"I set one card face down and end my turn. And now I sacrifice Malice Doll of Demise, and you take damage equal to half of its attack points!" Grim Wolf declared

Another holographic card was placed on the field but only facedown this time. Then, the smile from the doll disappeared as a white ghost came out of it, making the doll lifeless, sending it to the graveyard. The spirits then attacked Anna, who staggered back a bit causing her to lose 800 LPs.

Anna: 4000LP - 800LP = 3200LP

Anna was shocked of how real it felt, than it did when she played against other duelists, but she shrugged it off.

Turn 2: Anna's Yuno

Grim Wolf: 4000LP vs Anna Yuno: 3200LP

Grim Wolf Hand: 2 vs Anna Yuno hand: 5

"My move creep!" Anna said as she drew her card.

"I play my "Junk Blader" in attack mode!" Anna said as she placed her own monster on her duel disk.

 _Junk Blader_

 _Level 4: Earth Attribute_

 _1800 ATK 1000 DEF_

 _Warrior/Effect_

Another card appeared on the field. Ruby was scared of what was going to come out. She imagine a monster made out of garbage holding a sword. What did appeared was a humanoid figure standing up right. His body armor was purple, with blue crests on the back of his hands and arms. His head seem to be wearing a black helmet with two purple flaps on both sides of the helm and three red crests, one on his forehead and two on the topside of his head. He also wields a red obtuse triangle sword that also had a blue crest and one part was black at the hilt of the sword. For added coolness, he also wore a tattered black cape. When Ruby saw this monster, she immediately geeked out, fangirling at the monster.

"Oh my gosh, he looks so amazing!" Ruby screamed with excitement as she used her speed to examine every detail of the monster.

"He looks like an actual Huntsman, his armor is amazing with that design, and that sword just looks so amazing." Ruby said, and if one would look closely, Junk Blader, had a sweat drop since he had no idea why a little red chibi girl was circling around him.

" _Why is this duel spirit flying around me? It's as she never seen a monster before."_ Junk Blader thought.

After Zack pulled Ruby back, the duel went back on track.

"Using that "Ectoplasmer" is just like using a double edge sword, because it left you wide open. Junk Blader, attack Grim Wolf directly with Junk Slash!" Anna yelled, as Junk Blader responded to her command.

Junk Blader jumps towards Grim Wolf, and then dives down using his sword to slice vertically. Grim Wolf staggered back a bit since he just took a huge amount of damage. Ruby was starting get interested in the game as she saw the awesome attack.

"I place two cards face down, and end my turn. I don't forget, due to your own "Ectoplasmer" card, you take damage equal to halve of Junk Blader's attack points!"

Two facedowns appeared on the field, and the soul of Junk Blader came out of his body, and then attacked Grim Wolf, and then disappeared.

Grim Wolf: 2200LP - 900LP = 1300LP

Turn 3: Grim Wolf

Grim Wolf: 1300 LP vs Anna Yuno: 3200LP

Grim Wolf Hand: 2 vs Anna Yuno Hand: 2

"My turn. I draw! I activate Malice Doll of Demise's effect from the graveyard. When it is sent to the graveyard due to a continuous spell card's effect, I can revive it during my standby phase." Grim Wolf spoke, while directing his arm to a magic circle that looked like a portal, and the Doll came return to the field, causing Ruby to hide, but she has gotten used to it now. I mean what kind of girl, who has never seen a killer doll before, which looks like it wants to kill someone, not be scarred of it. Anna could relate.

"I then summon another Malice doll of demise from my hand." Grim Wolf said, as another Axe wielding Doll appeared.

"Now, Malice doll of Demise, attack Anna directly. Energy Cleaver!" Grim Wolf yelled.

The first Doll's axe charges energy into to the blade, and then sends an energy slice to Anna, who step back in pain from the attack.

3200LP -1600LP = 1600LP

"I'll end you with another attack!" Grim wolf stated as the second Doll repeated the same action from the last doll.

"I play a facedown! I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Anna said as she activated the trap card.

 _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_

 _Trap Card: Normal_

One of Anna's facedowns flipped up revealing a pink card that had the word "trap" in it. The card showed a scarecrow that was made from two iron bars crossing each other, and had a pilot's helmet as a head. A projected image of the scarecrow appeared, and blocked the attack, protecting Anna. Both Zack and Ruby took a breather after almost witnessing Anna lose.

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow allows me to negate one of your attacks, and then I can play it facedown again for later." Anna said as the trap card returned to its original position.

"Very well then. However my ectoplasmer spell card is still active meaning you will be taking 800 points of damage." Grim Wolf exclaimed.

Like last time, one of the Doll's soul came out of its body, and then attacked Anna.

Anna: 1600LP 800LP

Zack and Ruby were starting to get concerned with Anna's condition, but they still believed and had hope that she would still make it.

Turn 4: Anna Yuno

Grim Wolf: 1300LP vs Anna Yuno: 800LP

Grim Wolf Hand: 2 vs Anna Yuno: 2

" _I can't go on the offensive right now, so I guess I will focus on defense for now."_ Anna thought as she drew her card.

"I play one monster in face down defense-." Anna said before getting interrupted by Grim Wolf.

"Not so fast! I play my facedown! Light of Intervention! While this card is in play, all monsters that would be normally set, now must be summon in face defense position." Grim Wolf said before Anna could summon her monster.

The Light of Intervention showed a monster being blinded by a bright light.

 _Light of Intervention_

 _Trap Card: Normal_

"Uh Zack? Is that a bad thing? I mean wouldn't Anna's monster gotten sent to the discard pile due to that Ecto something spell card either way?" Ruby asked, being slightly confused.

"No Ruby. Playing a monster facedown might of helped. Ectoplasmer only works on monsters that are face up on the field. Playing set facedown monster would have protected it. However, Grim Wolf's trap card prevents her from doing so, meaning no matter what monster she summons, it will get sent to the graveyard." Zack explained with a grave tone.

"What is it with these darn trap cards and their cruel effects?" Ruby questioned as she questions herself in a deadpanned tone, remembering a certain game she played some time ago.

With no other options, Anna does what she could do.

"I play fortress warrior in attack mode, along two facedowns and end my turn." Anna said.

 _Fortress warrior_

 _Level 2: Earth Attribute_

 _600 ATK 1200 DEF_

 _Warrior/Effect_

Fortress Warrior then appeared along with the two new facedowns. Fortress Warrior was a blue quadrupedal monster, with four arms, red eyes and a bulky body. He was also carrying what appeared to be a command tower on his back. He did not stick around for long due to Ectoplasmer's spell effect. Grim Wolf took damage, but he didn't care.

Grim Wolf: 1300LP - 300LP = 1000LP

Turn 5: Grim Wolf

Grim Wolf: 1000LP vs Anna Yuno: 800LP

Grim Wolf Hand: 2 vs Anna Yuno Hand: 0

"I'm ending this now! I draw!" Grim Wolf stated as he drew his card and made an evil grin, behind his mask.

"Due to Malice Doll of Demise's ability, it is revived to my side of the field. Then I play the spell card Cost Down!" Grim Wolf said with confidence as the Doll rejoined him on the battlefield.

 _Cost Down_

 _Spell Card: Normal_

The card that Grim Wolf played show an image of a random monster card, who had two swords stabbing its star levels.

"By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can lower the levels of all monsters on my field and hand by two." Grim Wolf said proudly.

The levels of Dolls suddenly decreased by two, and this got Ruby confused of why Anna and Zack were worried about a decrease in level.

 _2 Malice Doll of Demise_

 _4 - 2 =_ _Level 2_

"Why did he decreased their levels Zack? Wouldn't they be stronger by being higher on a level?" Ruby asked.

"Level difference may affect the outcome of a battle, but it also shows how a strong a card is. Anna and Wolfy have been playing level 4 to 1 monsters so far. However there are stronger cards of levels 5 and above. Since they are so powerful they require a cost, like a tradeoff. But with Cost Down, Grim just made his powerful cards easier to summon." Zack said with contempt as he hated hearing himself say those words.

"Zack is right Ruby. Now I will summon Dark Ruler Ha Des, who would normally require one release! Come forth. The mighty Dark Ruler Ha Des!" Grim Wolf said, as he made an evil laugh.

 _Dark Ruler Ha Des_

 _Level 6-2 =_ _4: Dark Attribute_

 _2450 ATK 1600 DEF_

 _Fiend/Effect_

Dark Ruler Ha Des lived up to his name. He wore an evil looking robe with a giant skull in the center and a crown that horns (or orbs depending on the card you are seeing) coming out from both sides. His skin was green and he had the signature evil mustache with the completed deluxe sinister beard. And he was drinking wine at the same time.

Grim Wolf had three monsters on his field, while Anna had none. Her life points were at a measly 800LP. Things looked Grim (no pun intended).

 _Music (Play Yugioh Tag Force 5: Dark Ruler)_

"I'm going to finish you off, right here, and right now! I attack with Malice Doll of Demise!" Grim Wolf screamed as the first monster charged at Anna.

Anna however, didn't intend to lose.

"I play my scrap-iron scarecrow, and now your attack is negated!" Anna said while extending her arm.

The scarecrow came out of its card and shielded Anna from the Doll, and then went back down.

"DIE ALREADY! MY SECOND DOLL WILL MAKE QUICK WORK OF YOU!" Grim Wolf said with anger.

"I play my second facedown! Go, defense draw!" Anna said in quick response

 _Defense Draw_

 _Trap Card: Normal_

The card showed a play mat in the background with a knight exploding into smithereens, while a hand behind the poor the knight was drawing a card. A barrier then appeared around Anna, protecting Anna from the attack.

"Defense Draw reduce the battle damage that I would have taken to zero, and it lets me draw one card." Anna said calmly while drawing her card.

"THIS NEXT ATTACK WILL FINSIH YOU OFF, SO JUST DISAPPEAR!" Grim Wolf in anger as his attacks were doing nothing.

Dark Ruler Ha Des, charges up a dark energy sphere and fires it off at Anna, who just stood in place. She then looked up with a serious glare just as the attack just hit her, causing an explosion.

"ANNA!" Zack and Ruby cried in despair as the have just seen their friend who seem to be dead now.

 _Music (End Yugioh Tag Force 5: Dark Ruler)_

"HAAAAAHHAAAAHA! FINALY, I WON! ANNA YUNO IS NO MORE!" Grim Wolf shouted with crazed joy.

However, when the smoke cleared, Anna was still standing. This surprised everyone who just witness what should have been the final blow.

"How…How… HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING!? YOUR LIFE POINTS SHOULD BE ZERO!" Grim Wolf shouted in disbelief.

"Heh. You see, it is very simple. When your attack landed its mark on me, it triggered my third facedown. Nutrient Z. Whenever I would take 2000 or more points of damage, Nutrient Z gives me 4000 life points first, and then subtracts the damage that I have taken.

Anna: 800LP + 4000LP = 4800LP - 2450LP = 2350LP

Ruby and Zack were hugging each other with joy with tear coming down their face, while Grim Wolf was very irritated that he couldn't finish her Anna off this turn.

"Fine! You may have survived this assault, but to rid all hope of winning, I play the spell card the Dark Door!" Grim Wolf said, regaining his composure.

 _Dark Door_

 _Spell Card: Continuous_

The Dark Door was a spell card that showed a variety of monsters on the sides of the picture, and a monster who seem to be in a doorway.

"As long as this card is face up on my field, you can only attack with one monster during your battle phase!" Grim Wolf stated while pointing to Anna.

"I end my turn, and now I sacrifice one of my Dolls to inflict 800 points of damage to you." Grim Wolf said.

You know what happens next.

2350LP - 800LP = 1550LP

Turn 6: Anna Yuno

Grim Wolf: 1000LP vs. Anna Yuno 1550LP

Grim Wolf Hand: 0 vs. Anna Yuno Hand: 1

For a normal person, giving up seem to be the only way out. With one card in hand and one card that was still unknown, remaining facedown, all seem hopeless. With Anna however, it was a different story. Her eyes lit up with intensity, as she was enjoying this duel. Her blood was pumping as her heart raced, and she stood firm with a smile that said, "I'm going to win". Ruby takes notice of this. She recognized these kind of traits. The same situations she faced when faced with overwhelming odds. Anna's attitude was just like a Huntsman; the people who never back down and always pressed forward, and she respected that.

"It's my move! DRAW!" Anna yelled as time seem to slow down as she drew her final card.

When she looked at it, her eyes went wide upon seeing what the card was. She then turned to Ruby.

"Hey Ruby. You said that you would protect me, and I said I would protect you. So how about we take this guy down together?" Anna said as she showed Ruby the card she just drew.

Ruby's expression change to one of confidence as she put on a face which told the world she was ready to fight.

"I would appreciate that!" Ruby said with her head held up high.

 _Music: (Play Yugioh 5Ds: Yusei theme (Japanese version))_

"Alright! Let's go beyond the limit! Since I have no monsters on my field and there are monsters on your field, I can special summon RWBY Soul-Ruby Rose from my hand." Anna said as she played the new card on the duel disk.

Ruby then jumped from the sidelines and onto the battlefield while wielding her scythe in her hand.

 _RWBY Soul-Ruby Rose_

 _Level 3: Wind Attribute_

 _1400 ATK 900 DEF_

 _Warrior/Tuner/Effect_

"I then summon my Sasuke Samurai to my field." Anna declared as she plays a monster card next to Ruby.

 _Sasuke Samurai_

 _Level 2: Wind Attribute_

 _500 ATK 800 DEF_

 _Warrior/Effect_

Sasuke Samurai was as tall as Ruby in her current form, and he had a bright orange head with a hair piece that was blue. He also wore samurai armor and wield a flame katana.

"I then reveal my final facedown. Graceful Revival, which allows me to bring back a level two or lower monster in my grave, and I select my Fortress Warrior." Anna said.

 _Graceful Revival_

 _Trap Card: Continuous_

The Graceful Revival card was very confusing for Ruby, as it showed two cute little angels bringing back a skeleton from the grave. And in an instant, Fortress Warrior reappeared. Ruby looks at both monsters that were standing next to her.

"Alright guys, so what do we do now?" Ruby asked the monsters.

"Don't you know? You're the solution to this problem." Sasuke samurai said while pointing a Ruby.

"Huh, me?" Ruby said with surprised look on her face.

"Don' worry you will understand soon enough traveler." Fortress Warrior said as if he knew that Ruby came from another place.

"Those monsters posed no threat to any of my monsters!" Grim Wolf said, as he try to put on a brave face, but couldn't help but feel terrified of what was to come.

"Now for the main event. I tune level 3 Ruby Rose with level 2 Sasuke Samurai and level 2 Fortress Warrior!" Anna said as she extended her arm out.

"What's happening to me!?" Ruby exclaimed as she turned into a bright light.

The bright light then became three stars and the three stars turned into three green rings, and Samurai and Fortress were surrounded by the rings as their bodies became transparent with an orange outlining.

"Grand rose that scatters through the air, descend to the battlefield and create a new hope!" Anna chanted.

3+2+2=7

Then a pillar of light shot through the rings!

"SYNCHRO SUMMON!" Anna yelled as her extra deck began to glow.

"Embodiment of hope! I summon Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose!" Anna shouted as she placed a white card onto her duel disk.

In the three monsters' place, stood a girl who wielded a giant mechanical scythe, had black hair with red lining and silver eyes. She wore a black blouse and a red hood. The only difference was that she look like a full grown fifteen year old, and looked like she was combat ready.

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose_

 _Level 7: Wind Attribute_

 _2500 ATK 2000 DEF_

 _Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

 _1 RWBY Soul – Ruby Rose + 1 or more non-tuner monster_

"I told you I was fifteen." Ruby said as she look at herself seeing she was no longer chibi, but a skilled Huntress.

"It's pointless! You may have summon the true form of Ruby Rose, but what can she do against me and my monsters? She only has 2500 attack points, leaving me with enough to finish you off next turn." Grim Wolf said.

Anna only smiled, and Ruby smiled back.

"The effect of RWBY Soul – Ruby Rose activates from the graveyard! When she is used as synchro material for a Huntress monster, it adds 300 attack points to the synchro summon monster." Anna said with a grin on her face.

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose_

 _Attack: 2500_ _2800_

"Still, it isn't enough to bring down my life points to zero!" Grim Wolf yelled.

"We're getting to that part so be patient. I now attack Dark Ruler Ha Des with Ruby Rose!" Anna yelled as Ruby runs towards to the opposing monsters.

"Ruby's special effect activates, whenever she attacks a monster with 2000 or more attack points, she can battle another monster at the same time, at the cost of halving her damage output! Go Rose Dance!" Anna shouted.

"Alright, since Ruby is attacking both monsters at the same time, it counts as a single attack. But I never heard of an ability like that before." Zack said with awe and curiosity as he never seen an effect that lets you battle two monsters at once.

Ruby turned into a flurry of rose petals and began maneuvering around Dark Ruler Ha Des and Malice Doll of Demise. She then reappeared in the air, bringing down her scythe, splitting Dark Ruler Ha Des in halve, as he exploded. Ruby then turned her attention to the Doll.

"You want to know something interesting about my weapon?" Ruby said cheerfully to the doll.

The Doll of Demise was confused, until Ruby's weapon transformed in that of a rifle and pointed the barrel at its face.

"It's also a gun." Ruby said with smile in a cheerful tone.

The Doll was no more as he too was destroyed, and with both monsters destroyed, Grim Wolf screamed in pain as his last line of defense disappeared.

Grim Wolf: 1000LP - 775LP = 225LP

"Also, when Ruby destroys two monsters successfully when using this ability, you take 500 points of damage. Pretty sweet, huh." Anna said.

"What?" Grim Wolf said in a tone of denial.

Ruby then placed the blade end of the scythe into the ground and took aim.

"Goodbye." Ruby said happily before firing her shot.

"AHHHHHHH!" Grim Wolf yelled as the last of his life points turned to zero.

Grim Wolf: 225LP to 0LP

 _Music (End Yugioh 5Ds: Yusei's theme)_

Winner: Anna Yuno

"Ruby! That was awesome! I never knew you had fighting capabilities, and your synchro form was spectacular." Anna said.

"You're the one who's awesome. You came up with all those strategies and manage to hold your own against your opponent. You acted and fought like an actual Huntress!

Ruby and Anna then gave each other a high five, after winning their first duel together. While the two talk about how awesome they were, Zack approached the now defeated Grim Wolf. He suddenly picked him up and pushed him against the wall, and started interrogating him.

"WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR, AND WHY!?" Zack shouted while mimicking a bad cop's voice.

However, the monster's body began to disappeared, starting fade like ashes, and was then blown away by the wind. Zack didn't know what he saw, but he didn't care. All that matter was that he can enjoy his sleepover with Anna tonight, and he was glad that both Ruby and Anna were okay.

Just then, a vortex of Roses surrounded Ruby, and when they disappeared, she was back in her Chibi form.

"Awwwwww come on!" Ruby complained as she was tiny again.

As the three walked home (for Ruby, it was floating), they picked up right where they left off with their.

"So you come from another place call Remnant where you fight evil beings known as Grim?" Zack asked Ruby.

"Yep. I was attending Beacon Academy to become an official Huntress. On day, me and my team were walking in the courtyard, talking and having fun, until there was this bright light. When I came to, we were in a dark room, and then we saw some weird space-man." Ruby said.

"Space-man?" Zack asked.

"He told us that the evil that existed in our world is spreading to your world, and that he selected us to save it. It was our duty as Huntresses to help and protect the innocent lives of others, so we chose to help. We were then sent hurtling through some kind space hole he created and that everything we need to know would be on our scrolls when we got here. But just when we were about to reach your world, something rammed into us, and then we got separated. It felt sinister and strong. " Ruby said.

Anna and Zack were surprised that there was another world besides their own, and were quite intrigued to know more about it. They then looked at each other and immediately knew what they were going to do.

"Hey Ruby. You mind letting us help you? Anna asked.

"Huh?" Ruby replied.

"You're going to need a duelist if you are going to fight whatever it is that is invading our world." Anna said.

"Yeah! Plus, it's Saturday tomorrow, so you will have our full undivided attention tomorrow." Zack said.

"You guys sure? This isn't your fight. You could literally die if you are not careful." Ruby said.

"Hey. Living to the extreme is how like to go. And what's more extreme than fighting some strange, natural dark force?" Zack said optimistically.

Ruby thought about it for a moment.

"Alright. I'll let you two help me, but on the condition, that you will try to survive and be careful when you encounter the Grim." Ruby said.

Anna and Zack smiled at Ruby, and Ruby smiled back knowing there were people in this world that she could trust and count on.

"So what next?" Zack asked.

"First we need to find Weiss, Blake, and Yang before we do anything. I'm not that worried about them. They can handle themselves very well, but I do miss them." Ruby said, worried about her teammates, who were also her friends.

"Don't worry. We'll find them." Anna said comforting Ruby.

"By the way, can you tell us more about Remnant?" Anna asked.

"Sorry. I'm not really good at explaining that kind of stuff. But Weiss could probably tell you." Ruby replied.

"What are you teammates like Ruby?" Zack asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to Anna's house." Ruby replied.

Once they reached Anna's house, Anna was hesitant to open to door. She remembered her talk with Victoria on the phone. She didn't know what to expect. She then mustered all of the courage she could gather and then slowly turned the door knob.

"Well tonight was great. I made a new friend, survive two near death experiences, and now I get to spend the night with two of my friends." Zack said with his arms behind his head.

"I know right! This night couldn't possibly get better." Ruby said.

When Anna open the door, she knew something happen in the kitchen, but she was unprepared for what she saw. The entire living room was filled with dozens of chocolate chip cookies. They were everywhere no matter where you look. There was so much that you could feed the entire school with this many cookies. Victoria than came out of the door, currently eating a cookie.

"Oh Anna you're home. Sorry about the mess, you mind helping clean up a bit." Victoria said, as she was putting the cookie in food wraps, and in then in boxes.

Anna just had stun look on her face.

"What happened here?" Anna asked.

Victoria froze for a moment as she remembered what happened.

 _(Flashback)_

Victoria was grabbed by the meatloaf monster's tentacles, as she ate her way out to free herself. It was pretty tasty for an escape. The monster swung its tentacles at Victoria, who dodge and roll with great timing. Looks like those martial arts classes were starting to pay off. Victoria was running out of options as she was then cornered by the meatloaf. She then notices a flask that had the label "experimental" on it. Seeing as she had no other ways of defending, she dived for the flask just as the monster lunged to consume her. Just before roles got reversed, Victoria threw the bottle into the creature's mouth. Nothing happen at first, but as soon as the meatloaf monster was about to eat Victoria, it stopped. Its body began to vibrate as it then exploded! When Victoria open her eyes, she saw that cookies were scattering and falling around the inside of the house.

"That's something you don't see every day." Victoria said as she was dumbfounded that the meatloaf creature, turned into multiple cookies.

"What exactly did I put in these flasks?" Victoria asked herself, while looking at one of her flasks.

 _(Present time)_

"Let's just say that things got messy, and said mess resulted in cookies." Victoria said with a nervous smile.

"Alright then. I guess we will leave it at that." Anna said, as she was still stunned from seeing the overwhelming number of cookies.

"Huh. That's something you don't see every day. Right Ruby?" Zack said to Ruby, only to find that she was gone.

"Ruby?" Zack said as he wonder where she went.

"COOKIE DIVE!" Ruby shouted as she was seen in the air diving straight into a random pile of cookies.

"THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE BEST DAY EVER THAT INVOLVED COOKIES!" Ruby screamed with joy, as she then began devouring the cookies at an extremely fast rate.

Everyone just looked at her, as they saw her eating cookies intensely.

"So you found a duel spirit? That is pretty interesting." Victoria said.

"Wait. You can see her?" Anna asked as she was surprised that Victoria can see her.

When walking back home, Anna realized that she and Zack, were the only ones who could see Ruby.

"Of course. When you travel to Egypt and get trap in the very ruins that inspired this game, you start to become spiritually sensitive." Victoria said, as if it were normal to say in a conversation.

"So Ruby is a duel spirit? That would make sense, since she has her own card." Anna said while looking at the Tuner Ruby card.

"Looks like life, just got a lot more interesting." Zack said, as he ate a cookie.

"Why does this cookie taste like meatloaf?" Zack asked when he tasted the cookie.

This was just the beginning. Anna and Zack had no idea what was in store for them. All they knew was that tonight, was the start of a new adventure. They were ready for anything, as they decided to eat the cookies to celebrate.

They were however unprepared to handle Ruby's stomach ache, but she regretted nothing.

 _End of Chapter 1_

 _(_ _ **Bonus Scene)**_

The scene shows Anna on one end of a screen while Zack on the other end

"Today's winning card! Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose!" Anna said

"She is a level 7, wind attributed, synchro and warrior type monster." Zack said while pointing to the card on the screen.

"In order to summon her, you will need to use RWBY Soul – Ruby Rose as the tuner monster, along with other non-monsters." Anna said as the screen zoomed in on Ruby's summoning conditions.

"She has 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF, and she gets a 300 ATK points if you use RWBY Soul – Ruby Rose as the tuner." Zack said with excitement.

The screen then showed a playback of Ruby's fight with Dark Ruler Ha Des and Malice Doll of Demise.

"Her ability is very unique as well. When she attacks a monster with 2000 or more attack points, she can battle another monster at the same time, with the only drawback is that the damage that is dealt is halved. Take note, this is a simultaneous battle, meaning Ruby is fighting two monsters at the same time in one single attack." Anna explained.

"Amazing! She can wipe out opposing monsters so quickly! Not to mention that she deals 500 points of damage when she destroys two monsters using this effect!" Zack shouted as the playback image showed Ruby slaying the two monsters and then shooting Grim Wolf.

"I never knew I was this amazing!" Ruby shouted as she appeared in a small circle.

 **And the second chapter is done! After finishing the prologue, I immediately started working on chapter 1. It took two days for me to finish and I'm proud of my work. After everything I have been through, I have a new found respect for writers, who spend grueling hours on their stories. Anyway, my idea for this story is to have team RWBY to be in a default chibi tuner form, when interacting with Anna's world, and be normal size in synchro form. I just thought it would be nice to have nice chibi moments, and action pack RWBY moments during the duels. I decided to use the anime concept of dueling, with players starting out with 4000 LPs each and I'm using the current YuGiOh rules, like the "you can't draw on the first turn rule" (I hate that rule). I'm thinking of putting in turbo and action duels, but I don't know if I should. During the course of the story, I'm going to make up my own cards that are RWBY supportive. For those of you wondering if Zack will duel, yes he will. I just want to get all of team RWBY introduced first. There will be other duelists that will be in the story, and another main character. So that's it for now. If you like what you read, please a leave a review to tell me how I am doing with my first fanfiction, and what you think about the story. If guys want to see a certain YuGiOh card, or have RWBY go up against a certain deck, please let me know, and I will see what I can do. (As long as it is not a long repetitive deck like Qliports or instant Exodia decks)." I have a lot of school work to do, so don't expect an update so soon. Anyway, this is MaxGundam 1998 signing off. Next time, "Ice Queen's Magic."**

" **Hey!" A female voice said in annoyance.**

 **Also, I might need help with making puns that Yang would say.**

" **PLEASE, DON'T HELP HIM!" The female voice screamed.**


	3. Chapter 2: Ice Queen's Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or YuGiOh, and they belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth**

 **Yugioh is owned by Konami**

 **Get ready, because a things are going to get cold.**

Yugioh: RWBY Chronicles

Chapter 2: Ice Queen's Magic

A lot has happen ever since yesterday. Anna and Zack met a strange girl named Ruby Rose, who says she is from a place called Remnant and that the evil from her world is coming to their world. It was a lot for Anna and Zack to take in, which was understandable. Ruby didn't know a lot about the backstory or traits about Remnant, so she told as much as knew. She talked about how there were the four kingdom of Remnant of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo. She explained that her world was infested with Creatures known as Grim, and have been a threat to humanity ever since the beginning of time. This was where Huntsmen came in; they were the defenders of Remnant and fight Grim with their weapons. Academies were then established to train the younger generation into the new defenders of Remnant. Ruby attended Beacon Academy, where she was made leader of team RWBY, with her friends Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and her sister Yang Xiao Long.

"And that's not confusing at all." Zack said sarcastically.

"Just be quiet and listen." Ruby said, as she ate a cookie.

During her first year, she made many friends, including the members of team JNPR, and Team CFVY She also made friends with a girl named Penny. She has made multiple enemies, which included Roman Torchwick and members of the white fang. One day, while she was on a mission with Professor Oobleck on Mount. Glen, her team discovered a conspiracy, where the White Fang was trying lead Grim into the city. Her team and with the help from her friends were able to hold back the invasion. After that event, things went back to normal with Roman behind bars. Other things that she mention were the power source of dust, aura, semblances, and especially the Faunus, people who were half animal and half human.

"So that's it from me. So what do you think about Remnant?" Ruby asked as she took a breather from talking so much.

"Remnant sounds, like a nice place to visit. Well besides the Grim, I say it sounds interesting." Zack said as he was awed about amazing Remnant sounds.

"I have to agree. It does sound highly interesting, with using this Dust energy source, and semblances sound like a monster's personal effect. Aura even sounds cool, of using your soul to protect yourself." Anna said, getting more interested in Remnant.

"Anyway, I have to go down and get breakfast ready and teach Victoria how make pancakes. It's strange that she is so smart, but somehow creates something entirely different with just eggs and bacon." Anna said as she left the room, leaving Zack and Anna alone.

"So Zack. Are you a duelist too?" Ruby asked.

"Of course. I'm not good as Anna, but I do manage to pull out a win with my Elemental Hero deck from time to time. Anna has helped me construct it, but it does have my own unique…" Zack said, unable to finish his sentence, as he was then found face to face with Ruby whose eyes were filled with excitement.

"YOU HAVE A DECK OF SUPERHEROS!?" Ruby shouted as her eyes were wide, and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Uhh, yeah. It's the Elemental Hero deck. A deck comprised of superheroes, and it's my favorite deck." Zack said nervously, seeing that Ruby was becoming even more excited.

"LET ME SEE! LET ME SEE! PLEASE LET ME SEE IT!" Ruby said shaking Zack by the collar.

"I can't show you it right now. It's still incomplete, and I haven fine-tuned it yet. But I can show you some of my cards." Zack said.

After Ruby let Zack go, he took out five of his cards and laid them out on the ground for Ruby to see. Ruby's eyes twinkled as she was awed by the hero's looks and designs.

The first card was Elemental Hero Avian. A winged hero who was wearing a green suit, while having green feathers on his arm and legs, with a red claw on his left arm. He wore a feather like helmet with a red eye mask. Ruby imagine Avian swooping through the air, attacking Grim from below.

The second card was Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. A female superhero, who wore a red suit, which cover her entire body, had blue skin, and really long black hair that was white at the hand. Her head was covered by a yellow triangular crown. She also to be a fire based hero, since she had two fire orbs in her hand. This hero made Ruby remind her of a certain blond. She even imagine said blond as Burstinatrix.

The third card was Elemental Hero Clayman. Based from his name, his entire body was made out of clay. Most of his body was bulky as it was gray in most areas and light grey on the far end parts. He also wore a red helmet with blue eye slits. Ruby was awed of how sturdy Clayman looked, and admire his passion to protect his fellow allies. She imagine Clayman defending innocents from an Ursa's attack.

The fourth card was Elemental Hero Sparkman. Sparkman wore a blue suit, with golden armor on his chest and arms. He was also studded with orange orbs that seem to be in the armor. He also had two blade like items attached to his back. What Ruby liked about this hero is that he was using electricity as his main attack source. She then imagine Sparkman fighting a nevermore on a pillar, shooting lightning bolts out of his hands.

The fifth card was Elemental Hero Bubbleman. He wore a blue suit, along with chest armor, which seemed to house his core. He wore a helmet that had to horns on his head and two eye slits. His main weapon was his bubble shooter that was attached to two canister attached to his back. Ruby thought it was funny and cool that there was a hero who used bubbles to fight evil. She imagine Roman Torchwick, just being defeated by being washed over a wave of bubbles.

"So, what do you think?" Zack asked Ruby.

"I THINK THAT THEY ARE AMAZING! LOOK AT THERE POWERS! I wish I could meet them." Ruby said, as she imagine meeting the heroes in person and fighting alongside them.

 _(Ruby's mind)_

It was a dark night, with the moon high in the sky shining brightly in the sky. However, evil was afoot. Roman Torchwick and his gang were at the ports of Vale, and plan to steal the dust that just have recently been delivered from the Schnee Dust Company. Roman's henchmen broke down the door of a warehouse and then begun ransacking the place. Just then, one of the henchmen was thrown back. Everyone turned towards where the henchmen was originally from. Suddenly, a furry of rose petals moved around the room, taking out each of the goons, one by one. It was none other than Ruby Rose (being normal size) who was just passing through. She then stood face to face with Roman. Roman however, was prepared. He then took out his scroll and entered in a command. Ruby wasn't worried about it. Until a two large bullheads came with more henchmen, only this time, they look like they were combat trained, as their fighting stance was more of a warrior's stance. Ruby was getting worried, she couldn't fight them all on her own. Then out of nowhere, a lightning bolt struck a portion of the henchmen. Everyone turned their heads where it came from. Then, standing on the building of another warehouse, were five silhouettes. They were the main Elemental Heroes

"Oh great, now what?" Roman asked.

"Your days of crime are over villain!" Sparkman yelled pointing his finger at Roman.

"Striking villainy from above, the sky is mine to command! Elemental Hero, Avian!" Avian declared.

"Those who threaten the balance of peace will burn before me! Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix!" Burstinatrix declared.

"I am the shield of those of wield the sword! Elemental Hero, Clayman! Clayman declared.

"All evil shall feel the shock of justice at my hand! Elemental Hero, Sparkman!" Sparkman declared.

"All of your sins shall be washed away with a bubble bath! Elemental Hero, Bubbleman!" Bubbleman declared.

"Justice shall be served, and evil shall know no mercy! We are, the Elemental Heroes!" All of the Heroes shouted.

Before the Roman and his goons could respond. Avian swoop down, and used his signature attack, Featherbreak, sending a barrage of feathers down, knocking out at least 50 goons. Ruby was also attacking, swinging her scythe one direction to another. Then, one goon manage to sneak behind, and then made an attempt to cut down the hooded huntress. Clayman however, came in at just the nick of time, allowing Ruby to counter attack.

"You fire, and I shield!" Clayman said to Ruby, as armed gun goons began firing on him.

Ruby nodded, as she and Clayman began running towards the gun goons, with Ruby shooting behind Clayman, who shielded her from the barrage of bullets. Meaning while, Burstinatrix was very mad, since she was going to have a night to herself, until Roman trigger the "hero signal". The male Heroes almost felt sorry for anyone who had to feel her wrath. She then made a huge fire ball in her hand, and send it flying towards an unlucky group of goons, who were engulf in the Burst Impact.

"I'm not doing this. This isn't worth the Lien." A goon said as he walked away from the carnage.

Sparkman and Bubbleman were in the middle of fighting Roman Torchwick. Roman used his cane to parry an incoming jab from Sparkman, but Sparkman grabbed his cane, which was metal, and sent a current of electricity through it electrocuting him. As Roman backed up in pain, Bubbleman sprayed Roman with a barrage of bubbles as he was trapped in a mixture of sticky bubbles. Roman was finally defeated as the Ruby stood beside the heroes as the sun rose behind them.

 _(Real World)_

Zack was staring at Ruby, who appeared to be daydreaming as she was looking in the sky with a big grin on her face.

"Are there Ruby? Hello? Anybody home?" Zack said, as he waved his hands in front of Ruby, who was still unresponsive as she was still having her superhero fantasy.

 _(Meanwhile Downstairs)_

Anna just left her room as she headed downstairs, to find Victoria working on some device. Curious, Anna approach Victoria to see what it was.

"What are you working on Sis?" Anna asked.

"Oh, Anna. I overheard your conversation with Ruby, so I'm working on something that might help you." Victoria said as she was still working on the contraption.

"What is it? Anna asked.

When Anna looked at it, the device looked like a P.K.E. meter from ghostbusters, only that it had a slot that looks as though you can put a card in it. Unknown to Anna, Zack was seen walking down the stairs and entering the kitchen.

"It's an Aura tracker. You see, Ruby said that in her world, every living thing is surround by this aura, which is their soul. Considering that Ruby's friend came here, they must have an aura as well. This would have been impossible to track, but since Ruby is a duel spirit, so by logic, her friends should be duel spirits as well. This machine is programmed to find any duel spirits that are infused with aura, meaning it should find her friends easily." Victoria explained as she tweaked the machine for adjustments.

Anna looked in awe as she saw her sister putting together a complex machine in just a few minutes. Zack was then seen walking back upstairs with a whole bunch of ingredients. Victoria finally finished the machine and then gave it Anna.

"There you go, and all you have to do is insert RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose into that little slot right there, and you will find the rest of her team in no time." Victoria said giving the device to Anna.

"Thanks! I'm really lucky to have a big sister who is willing to help me out." Anna said as she hugged her sister.

"Yeah. I'm glad, I have a sister who can teach me how to cook." Victoria said with an embarrassed smile.

After their sisterly moment, Anna then taught Victoria how to make pancakes, through simple procedures. After going through it multiple times, and telling her what not to do, Anna returned to her room to tell Ruby and Zack the good news.

"Hey guys! You are going…to…like…" Anna said as she was unable to complete her sentence when she saw what was happening.

Zack was wearing a doctor's gas mask, and had a small bowl, and was mixing a yellow substance in the bowl. There were onion, and garlic peels on the floor, a watering cup, and an Italian cheese wrapper on the floor. Anna then notice Ruby staring out into space, with a grin on her face as if she were a child in a candy store.

"Two questions Zack. One: why does Ruby look like she's in a trance? And two: what in the world are you making?" Anna asked, worried of what Zack was making.

"Well, to make a long story short, I showed my hero deck to a hero fan. She has been like that ever since thirty minutes ago. So I'm making a stink serum that will knock her back to reality." Zack said as he was almost making the mixture.

"Are you sure this will snap Ruby back to reality? Anna said, concerned about Ruby's smell sensors.

"Relax, I'm sure it will work." Zack said as he added durian shells to the mix.

"I'm sure it might work, but I'm worried about something else." Anna said as Zack pours the mixture into several test tubes.

Zack had finally finished the mixture, labeling the test tubes as stink hazard. Anna couldn't do anything as she doesn't know any other way to get Ruby back, and she couldn't just hurt Zack. He was her best friend. Zack then put the tube near Ruby's face, who was still in her fantasy world, as he unscrewed the cap. Nothing happen for a while. Ruby's face then had an expression of shock and disgust, as she sniff the air a couple of times. Her face then turned green as she dashed out of the room and into bathroom, losing last night's dinner.

"What was in that mixture?" Anna asked Zack, feeling bad for Ruby.

"Just some onions, garlic, stinky cheese, durian parts, and a mashed up egg shell. Told you it would work." Zack said with a grin.

"I better go check on her." Anna said walking to bathroom.

 _(At an unknown area)_

The scene then shifts to a room that appears to be underground. There were wires however on the walls, ceiling, and roof of the room. Dark figures occupy the room, these were Grim. There was one difference, they were all humanoid. The Grim also wore armor covering their bodies, that was bone like and they all had red glowing eyes. In one area, there was beowolf running across the run, to the other side entering it. When he entered the room, he got one knee and bowed.

"My liege. Grim Wolf has been confirmed to be defeated in a duel." The beowolf said with slight hints of fear.

In front of him was a strange figure wearing black armor with white plating. He was wearing a red cape, and his face was concealed with a helmet with a V like visor, two triangle parts on both sides, and had two lines running down the part of the helmet that covered its face.

"Disappointing. It should have been simple. All he had to do was claim the little brat." The liege spoke as he turned his towards the beowolf.

"She…wasn't alone. She had help from another duelist." The beowolf spoke being careful not say anything that might anger his liege.

"Oh really. So are saying that a little human aided the huntress?" The liege said being

The beowolf only nodded. The liege thought about it for a moment. It was quiet in the room. The liege was in deep thought as he was curious about this human.

"Very well. We shall resume our search for the other three huntresses that were sent here. Dispatch Mid-knight at once, and give him this deck." The liege said as he held out his hand creating a deck from dark aura surrounding him.

"Yes my lord." The beowolf stated as he grabbed the deck and proceeded to find Mid-Knight.

The lord just stared at the door, and then took out a remote activating a holographic screen. The screen then show a recording of Anna Yuno and Ruby Rose (in synchro form) battling Grim Wolf.

"How strange, but yet, problematic." The liege spoke as he then cycled through a series of cards, studying them, as he then started making a deck with dark energy surrounding him, materializing cards in his hand.

 _(Jewel City Plaza)_

Anna, Zack and Ruby were in the Jewel City Plaza walking around. They were currently using the device that Victoria gave them to find Ruby's friends.

"Are we there yet?" Ruby complained.

"No Ruby. We still have to wait for the machine to pick up a signal." Anna spoke as she look down at the screen.

"Well, we could go grab a bite to eat. I mean, who knows when that thing will go off. It could be minutes, hours, days, or even, oh wait it's happening right now." Zack said as the machine emitted a beeping noise from it.

Anna, Zack and Ruby headed towards the area the machine showed where it was pinpointing the energy source.

"To reach your destination, turn left on Sapphire Avenue, and then proceed to go straight for the next 50 ft." The machine spoke.

"Huh. It's even got a GPS feature on it." Zack said, alarmed that the machine spoke.

"Are we there yet?" Ruby asked again.

"No Ruby. We are not there yet." Anna said.

After 45 minutes of walking, the gang were standing in front what appears to be an acting theater, which was closed. Anna then proceeded to pick the lock with a paper clip she kept in pocket and opened the door.

"Hey Anna, where did you learn to pick a lock?" Zack asked.

"When you get trapped in the storage room during the end of school on a Friday, you start to pick up on a thing or two." Anna said as Ruby and Zack just looked at her with a sweat drop on their heads.

The theater was dark, but only with a little bit of light that was shining from the tiny lamps that illuminated a portion of the darkness. The tracker began beeping faster and faster. Anna, Zack and Ruby proceeded down the aisle, following the tracker.

"You know I heard rumors that this place haunted by a spirit." Zack said.

"As in like a…g-g-ghost?" Ruby said scared of what Zack said.

"Yeah. Recently, guards working here have seen some crazy stuff. They would say that down below, in the cellar, barrels and crates would be flying towards them and floating around in weird motions. Also, the temperature down below would get so cold, that icicles would form on the ceiling. And the scariest part is that they would hear a crying girl at times." Zack said, scaring the heck out of Ruby.

"Zack, there is no such thing as ghosts." Anna said.

"What about duel spirits?" Zack said.

"Duel spirits, and ghosts are entirely different things. Duel spirits are spirits that are sentient and exist on different plane, and use their respective card to come to our world. A ghost is a dead person who haunts the living." Anna explained.

Just then, the temperature just dropped. The tracking device also displayed a temperature feature showing a decrease in temperature to 45 F.

"Did it just get colder?" Zack said rubbing his arms to keep himself warm.

"Maybe…it's…just an A.C. malfunction." Ruby spoke as she was a little nervous.

Anna was getting a little scared. As they approach the backstage, it started to get colder and colder by the second, and they failed to notice something moving from behind. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from behind, and when they turned around, they saw a wooden chair flying towards them! Anna, Zack and Ruby got down just in the nick of time as the chair shattered into little pieces in behind.

"Now that was a close one." Ruby exclaimed.

However, when the three of them turned their heads around, they saw multiple random objects, wooden sticks, sword props, cardboard designs, fake stars, sandbags, and even a half-eaten sandwich, slowly moving towards them. Anna, Zack and Ruby were stunned with fear. Then, all of the floating items started hurtling towards them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All three of them screamed as they ran away from the floating items that were out to get them.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WERE NO SUCH THINGS AS GHOSTS!?" Ruby yelled as she was hovering away from the items. (She is a duel spirit).

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Zack yelled as he moved to the left to evade a flying tomato.

"THERE HAS TO BE A LOGICAL EXPLANATION TO ALL OF THIS!" Anna yelled.

The three of them kept on running, until they found a pile of pillows and hid in there. Anna however notice the items kept moving in straight direction, until they hit the wall. As the three hid, nothing else happen. Anna was curious, so she picked up a nearby pebble and threw it at the ground across. As the pebble landed on the ground, Anna saw a white circle appear underneath the crate right next to them, which moved it towards the pebble.

"Let me try that!" Zack said quietly, as he pick up two pebbles and threw them at the ground in different places.

Like last time, two objects had a white circle appear underneath each of them, and move towards the pebbles. Zack was amused by this, and then proceeded to throw more pebbles. Zack watch in amusement as multiple items crashed into each other, walls and the ground.

"JUST PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" A female voice screamed from below.

Everyone then directed their attention towards the ground and found a cellar door on the ground. Anna and Zack were startled by the voice. Ruby however, looked like she realize something.

"Wait a minute! Cold temperatures, white circles moving objects, and that voice! It must be!" Ruby said as she flew into the cellar.

Anna and Zack went after Ruby and followed her down the stairs. Once they got to the bottom, Zack turned on his flashlight. Only to get hit by a rubber ball in the face.

"I'm okay!" Zack yelled

Anna then turned her head from where the ball came from. That's when she saw another chibi girl. She was young girl, wearing a pale blue bolero jacket that was red on the inside, over a thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress, along with white boots. She had white hair and with a pulled back off-centered ponytail, with a tiara at the base of it. She had ice blue eyes and a scar on her left eye. She also appeared to be a rapier in her hand, and was a fencing like stance. Anna saw that the girl was pretty, but scared.

"Just stay back. Or else I'm make you wish you never met me." The White chibi said.

"Weiss. Is that you?" Ruby said coming up from behind Anna.

"Ruby?" The girl named Weiss said, as her face of fear turned to one of surprise.

"MY BEST FRIEND!" Ruby shouted with joy, as she jumped into the air and tackled the white haired girl named Weiss.

"Can't…breathe. Ruby…let go…of me…please." Weiss said as she was crushed by Ruby's hug.

After Ruby let go of Weiss, Weiss stood back up dusting the dirt off her clothes and directed her attention towards Ruby.

"Where in the world were you? Do have any idea what I've been through!? I've been stuck down here for so long, and I never knew how to get out. This place is the worst! Also, why are you so tiny?" Weiss asked and exclaimed.

"You're tiny to Weiss." Ruby said pointing towards her.

"Wait! What?!" Weiss said as she looked at her chibified self.

"Ruby. What in the world is going on here?" Weiss said sounding very annoyed.

"That spaceman sent us to a world where everything we know about Remnant doesn't exist in this world, except people and civilization, there is no dust, no huntsmen, no grim, except the ones who came here, no cool weapons, and most of aura is limited here so that's why we are tiny." Ruby said to Weiss in a frantic way.

"That was to be expected. Expect us having to be tiny." Weiss said in a calm tone.

"You knew that already?" Ruby said in a blank tone.

"Whoever sent us here clearly said that we would going to a different world. It isn't surprising that this place isn't like Remnant. Not every world has what we have Ruby. It's so obvious." Weiss said.

"Oh…yeah. I guess you're right." Ruby said feeling a little stupid after hearing what Weiss said.

"But your explanation on why we are miniaturized makes sense. Anyway, how are we supposed to get anything done while we are so tiny? Better yet, how did you even get here?" Weiss asked, realizing Ruby couldn't have gotten here on her own.

"Weiss. I would like you to meet our new friends! Anna and Zack." Ruby said as she extended her hand towards the two.

"Hi. Didn't want to bother your reunion." Anna said, as she waved back with a smile.

"Yo." Zack said as he was still on the ground pointing two fingers at them, as he had a smile as well.

While Ruby waved back, Weiss just had a stern expression on her face.

"Ruby, we need to talk. I know that we have to prevent whatever dark force came to this world, but I would prefer the help from people that aren't fifteen year olds." Weiss said plainly.

"But I'm fifteen." Ruby said.

"You're a huntress. They're not. You can't just enlist the help of the first two people you come in contact with." Weiss said, looking at Anna and Zack who were just waiting around.

"But they can help, and it's not like we can do anything looking like this. No one will take us seriously." Ruby said while putting herself in a battle stance.

Although Ruby tried to put on a battle face, Weiss had to admit that was hard to take Ruby seriously.

"I will admit that we need help, but why those two?" Weiss said looking Anna and Zack, who were punching each other in the arm and laughing.

"Because they saved my life when I got here. Why don't you give them a chance Weiss? You gave me a chance and look where we are right now." Ruby said in a more serious tone.

Weiss thought about it for a moment. She remember the first time she meet Ruby, being unimpressed with every single aspect of her. It wasn't until later till she got to know Ruby better, eventually becoming the best of friends.

"Alright, fine. I'll give them a shot." Weiss said reluctantly.

Ruby cheered for joy from hearing her friend's reply, crushing her with another hug. Anna and Zack meanwhile, were talking until they saw something.

"Hey Anna, I think I see a card over there." Zack said pointing to the corner of the cellar room.

Anna proceeded to pick up the card and was slightly surprised when she saw it. The card's name was "RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee".

"Well, looks like we found what we came for." Anna said, while having a feeling it was too easy.

"Ahem." Weiss spoke trying to get Anna and Zack's attention.

"I have decided to let you two join us in our mission to fight the Grim. This however does not mean we are friends." Weiss said, quickly stating the last part.

"Geez, that's cold. Are you an ice queen?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm not an ice queen!" Weiss snapped with an annoyed look on her face.

"Weiss, has a hard time making new friends. She will warm up to you guys eventually." Ruby said.

"I don't have a hard time making friends. I'm just unsure if I should place my faith in couple of 15 year olds." Weiss said as she was slightly blushing from Ruby's last statement.

"Hey Anna. If we want to get know the Ice Queen more, maybe we should, break, the ice?" Zack said as he had a smile on his face nudging Anna in the arm.

Everyone just looked at him with blank looks, as he snickered at his own pun.

"For your information, my name is Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. My semblance happens to be the usage of glyphs, and I'm highly capable on the battlefield using dust with my weapon, Myrtenaster. I'm also considered the smartest of my team." Weiss stated as she held her head high.

"That would explain why the objects were moving, and why it was so cold. Told you there was a logical explanation to this." Anna said to Zack.

"Guess she must have been real lonely and paranoid down here. I mean, who wouldn't be?" Zack said.

Weiss' face turned a little red, upon hearing that.

"Yeah, good thing we came along and save her, and now we have a new friend." Anna stated happily.

Weiss turned even redder.

"I think deep down, Weiss is big softy with a warm heart." Zack said.

"Enough already, let's just go!" Weiss yelled as she floated out of the cellar.

"Yep, real big softy right there." Zack said.

Anna, Zack and Ruby followed Weiss out of the cellar. Anna however felt like this wasn't going to be so easy. She then place the new card she got into her deck, knowing it would help in the future. When they reach the top, they saw Weiss who was standing in fear, and in a battle stance wielding her Myrtenaster. When the rest of the group turned their heads, their expression change to that of fear. On stage was an armored Grim. It wore chest armor that had a series of gaps in it, shoulder pads with double edge bone spikes, two gauntlet like pieces, chainmail leggings and fur boots. Its helmet was of a crusader helmet design, and one could see his eyes glowing red.

"You know what I'm here for." The Armored Grim spoke.

Weiss, then on instinct attack the armored grim. However, the armored man pulled out a long broadsword, that would be too heavy for a normal man to use and parried all of Weiss' attacks. The gaps in the armored grim allowed him to move easily as he was able to move faster, than a fully armored knight. The Armored Grim then jabbed Weiss with the end of his sword and sent her flying across the other side of the stage.

"WEISS!" Ruby yelled in horror seeing her friend down.

The armored Grim approached Weiss, and reached his hand down near her. An energy sphere then formed around her, preventing the Armored Grim from grabbing her.

"So it seems that you are already linked to your duelist. There really is no easy method." The Armored Grim said as he directed his attention towards Anna.

Weiss was confused on why the armored grim knight would want a fifteen year old, who wasn't even a Huntress. Also, she notice the serious look on Anna. It was a huge contrast from the childish look she had back down in the cellar.

"So you are Anna Yuno I presume?" The Armored Grim asked.

"Yeah. And who might you be?" Anna asked back.

"Mid-Knight is my name, and I challenge you to a duel!" Mid-Knight declared pointing his finger at Anna.

Weiss than got back up and went over to Anna.

"What are you thinking you dolt?! There is no possible way you can defeat him! Grim aren't just vicious, they are also clever, and this one seems to be very intellectual." Weiss said, shocked that she thought Anna was going to fight wield a sword to fight.

"Weiss. Their battle method is different. They are going to duel in a very unique way." Ruby stated with a smile having hope in Anna.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss said, with a confused yet worried look on her face.

"Just watch and learn." Zack said with a grin on his face.

Anna and Mid-Knight walked to the opposing sides of the stage and prepared themselves. Mid-Knight raised his left arm, and dark energy swirled around it creating the Grim-exclusive duel disk. Anna took out her D-tablet and attached to her dueling gauntlet which then extended. Both respective players then place their deck into the disk.

"Wait. THEY ARE GOING TO SETTLE THE FIGHT, WITH A CARD GAME!?" Weiss yelled in disbelief.

"Yep. That's what they did last time when they first meet me." Ruby said giving out a nervous chuckle.

"This is, the most stupid, method of fighting, of all time." Weiss said with deadpanned look on her face, as she was unimpressed, that an evil grim and a 15 year girl, were fighting with a card game.

"Just watch the duel, and you might have a different opinion at the end." Zack said while grinning at Weiss.

"Doubt it." Weiss said turning her head away, remembering the first time she played a card game. Tears were shed that one day.

"Duel!" Both players yelled out as they draw their respective cards.

Turn 1: Mid-Knight

Mid-Knight: 4000LP vs Anna Yuno: 4000LP

Mid-Knight Hand: 5 vs Anna Yuno Hand: 5

"I'll shall make the first move. I will place one monster facedown defense position, and then another card facedown and end my turn." Mid-knight said in stern tone.

"Well, this is utterly boring." Weiss said coldly.

"It's only the beginning of the game, and you are already belittling the game?" Zack asked in a deadpanned tone.

"That's Weiss for you. She is the ice queen." Ruby said.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed.

Turn 2: Anna Yuno

Mid-Knight 4000LP vs Anna Yuno 4000LP

Mid-Knight Hand: 3 vs Anna Yuno Hand: 5

"My turn. I draw!" Anna declared as she drew her card.

"This is bound to put you on thin ice. I play my Blizzard Warrior in attack mode!" Anna said while putting a monster card on her disk.

 _Blizzard Warrior_

 _Level 3: Attribute Water_

 _Warrior/Effect_

 _ATK: 1400 DEF: 400_

When Weiss heard the name, she became a little intrigued, as she stared with curiosity at the card that materialized on the field, with low expectations. The monster that appeared was a knight like figure who wore light blue armor, with gauntlets, shoulder pads, leg and waist guards that appear to made out of ice. His chest armor was light blue and well crafted. His helmet resembled that of a knight's helmet with a beautiful snowflake design on top, and he wore a blue cape that majestically flowed in the wind. His weapon was a double sided sword, with the blades being made of blue crystal like ice. Upon seeing this monster, Weiss' eyes were just glued onto every aspect of the monster, going beyond what she was expecting. Ruby stared at the monster with awe as well.

"HE…LOOKS…AMAZING!" Ruby screamed.

"Yeah…he does." Weiss said, still staring with amazement at the monster.

"Looks like someone is starting to warm up a bit." Zack said while grinning towards Weiss.

"I…I'll will admit that Blizzard Warrior is impressive, but that does not mean I will like the game!" Weiss yelled, but secretly wonder what this game was about.

"You're starting like this now right?" Zack asked with a sly tone.

"I AM NOT!" Weiss yelled, at Zack.

Back to Duel

"Blizzard Warrior, attack that facedown monster with Icicle Cross!" Anna declared while pointing towards the facedown.

Blizzard Warrior respond, proceeded to attack the face down. He then swung down diagonally, then horizontally, as his blade emitted ice shards with each hit, which Weiss found to be cool, but tried not to show it. The face down was split in two, to reveal a cellular, hairy, and purple monster with brown like membrane.

"Ewwwwww. What is that thing?" Ruby said disgusted by the monster.

"That's Giant Germ." Zack stated.

"A GIANT GERM!" Ruby and Weiss screamed in horror as they held each other.

"KEEP THAT MONSTORCITY AWAY FROM ME!" Weiss yelled.

"I DON'T WANT TO GET INFECTED BY THAT THING!" Ruby cried.

 _Giant Germ_

 _Level 2: Attribute Dark_

 _Fiend/Effect_

 _ATK: 1000 DEF: 100_

The Germ shattered to pieces. Ruby and Weiss were relieved that it was gone. However, Mid-Knight had planned this.

"You activated Giant Germ's ability. When it is destroyed in battle, it inflicts 500 points of damage to you!" Mid-Knight declared.

Anna then had a red aura surrounding her, as it inflicted pain to her, as she flinched back.

Anna: 4000LP - 500LP = 3500LP

"And like most Germs, it multiplies. Giant Germ's other ability lets me summon other Giant Germs to the field in attack position from my deck." Mid-Knight said, as he pulled two copies of Giant Germ and placed them on the field. Frightening Ruby and Weiss even more as there were two more.

"However, my Blizzard Warrior's ability activates as well. When he destroys a monster in battle, I can see the top card of your deck! Ice reflection!" Anna said, after recovering from the small damage.

Blizzard warrior then raised his sword and shot an energy beam at Mid-Knight's deck. Then, the top card of the deck was reflected upon Blizzard Warrior's sword. The card was trap card, showing a two cylinders, marked with question marks, with an arrow going through one, and then coming out of the other.

"Hey Zack, what is that card?" Weiss asked, curious about it.

"It's the "Magical Cylinder Trap card". It's really deadly if used right." Zack said.

"How so?" Ruby asked curious about it too.

"Okay. Let's say that Anna attacks with a monster with 2500 Attack points, and Mid-Knight has magical cylinders facedown. When she orders the attack, Mid-knight can activate the trap, negating both the attack and deal her damage equal to the attacking monster's attack points." Zack explained.

"So it's like a shield that protects you, and then hurts your opponent with their own attack." Weiss said as she was impressed with the card effect.

"It is cool, but is it bad for Anna since he will draw it next turn?" Ruby asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Zack said as Ruby and Weiss directed their attention to the duel.

"After revealing the top card of your deck, I decide if it goes to the bottom or top of the deck. Since magic cylinder is a deadly card, I'll send it to the bottom of the deck." Anna said as she instructed Blizzard Warrior to do what he does best.

Blizzard Warrior then rotated his sword 180 degrees with the card on the bottom of the sword, sending "magical cylinders" to the bottom of the deck. Mid-Knight was irritated that one of his best cards was now at the bottom of the deck. Weiss was even more impressed with Blizzard Warrior's ability. The power that affects an opponent's power source and materials, or knowing what they'll have next turn, was very strategic.

"I'll end my turn by playing one card facedown." Anna said as she place a card facedown, ending her turn.

Turn 3: Mid-Knight

Mid-Knight: 4000LP vs Anna Yuno: 3500LP

Mid-Knight Hand: 3 vs Anna Yuno Hand: 4

"It's my move. I draw!" Mid-Knight declared as he considered his options.

"I play Pitch-Black Warwolf in attack mode." Mid-Knight declared as he place another card on the disk.

 _Pitch-Black Warwolf_

 _Level 4: Attribute Dark_

 _Beast-Warrior/Effect_

 _ATK: 1600 DEF: 600_

The monster that appeared was a humanoid wolf, who wore battle armor that was black-silver gauntlets on its arms, legs and on the lower part of its waist. It also wore a tattered brown cloth and it wielded a red and black sword with an axe like blade at the hilt. By its name, it was black and it had red eyes. Ruby and Weiss were surprised that this monster looked like a Beowolf.

"Now during the battle phase, you can't activate any trap cards." Mid-Knight stated.

Ruby, Weiss and Zack grew worried that Anna can't activate any of her trap cards.

"I attack Blizzard Warrior with Pitch-Black Warwolf. Execute him immediately!" Mid-Knight declared as the Warwolf rushed forward.

Blizzard Warrior parried the first two sword strikes from Warwolf, but his sword broke from the third swing and was finished with a stab to the chest causing him to explode. Weiss was slightly sad for the warrior, being the first monster card to make a good impression on her. Anna staggered back a bit.

3500LP – 200LP = 3300LP

"I now attack with Giant Germ." Mid-Knight said as a Germ charge towards Anna.

"I my Battle Fader's special ability from my hand! Whenever, I'm attack directly, I can summon this card to the field to end the battle phase!" Anna said as she placed a new card on the disk.

 _Battle Fader_

 _Level 1: Attribute Dark_

 _Fiend/Effect_

 _ATK: 0 DEF: 0_

Battle fader appeared to be some bell monster. It had a bat like head on metal plating, four metal pieces sticking out of its back, and a black arm piece. What made it unique was the right arm was a bell, and there was a large yellow metal piece hanging from the monster. What it did was that it brought the bell down, and struck the metal piece making a "gong" sound forcing the Germ to back off.

"That is one weird, but effective, looking monster." Weiss said as she looked at Battle Fader.

" _Says the girl wearing a dress into battle."_ Battle Fader said back, using spirit communication.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss stated having her arms crossed.

"Yeah!" Ruby said as she appeared right next to Weiss.

Weiss then extended out her hand, as Ruby then gave her a high five.

"Since it is the end of your battle phase, I play my trap. Miracle's wake!

 _Miracle's Wake_

 _Trap Card_

Miracle's wake showed a ray of light piercing through dark clouds. It was an inspiring picture to look at.

Since a monster was destroyed in battle this turn, I can bring back the Blizzard warrior you destroyed." Anna said, as Blizzard Warrior returned to her side.

"I switch my remaining Giant Germ to defense mode and end my turn." Mid-Knight said, as the Giant Germ turned green, to show it was in a defensive stance.

Turn 4: Anna Yuno

Mid-Knight: 4000LP vs Anna Yuno: 3300LP

Mid-Knight Hand: 3 vs Anna Yuno: 3

"My move. I draw!" Anna said, noticing the Red chibi on the card.

"Alright. I summon RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose to my field in attack mode." Anna said as she placed the Ruby card on the disk.

 _RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose_

 _Level 3: Attribute wind_

 _Warrior/Tuner/Effect_

 _ATK: 1400 DEF: 900_

"It's my time to shine! Wish me luck Weiss." Ruby said as she jumped into the battlefield.

"Now I tune Level 3 Ruby Rose, with Level 1 Battle Fader, and level 3 Blizzard Warrior."

Ruby then turned into a bright light, which then turned into three stars, and finally three green circles. Battle Fader and Blizzard Warrior were surrounded by the three rings, as their bodies became orange outlining. Weiss could not believe what she was seeing.

"Grand Rose that scatters through the air, descend to the battlefield and create a new hope." Anna chanted.

3+3+1=7

"SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth, Embodiment of Hope! Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose!" Anna yelled placing Ruby's synchro form on the disk.

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose_

 _Level 7: Attribute Wind_

 _Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

 _ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000_

Weiss was just shocked from what just happened. Her friend Ruby was standing on the battlefield, in her battle form.

"Ruby. What happen to you?" Weiss said with shock, and but yet awed.

"What you are seeing Weiss, is how we are going to beat this guy. Now watch as I take out two of Mid-Knights' monsters!" Ruby said confidently, while pointing her finger at the monsters.

"Sadly, you can't Ruby." Anna said, with her hand on her head.

"What!? But my ability lets me attack two monsters at the same time." Ruby said being flustered.

"You can only do it if you attack a monster with 2000 or more attack points first. Then you can attack another monster at the same time. None of Mid-Knight's monsters have 2000 or more attack points." Anna said pointing towards the attack point displays of the Mid-Knight's monsters."

"Oh. I see. Sorry about that." Ruby said with a blank look on her face while putting her two index fingers together.

"So you're telling me, that you don't even know your own card ability?" Weiss asked with a face that said, "Really".

"Cut me some slack! I'm still new to this duel monsters game!" Ruby yelled with a slightly sadden look on her face.

"Can we get back to the duel now?" Zack asked with a sweat drop on his head.

After cheering Ruby up, Anna got back on track with the duel.

"I may not be able to attack two of your monsters. But that won't stop me from attacking your Warwolf! Also, since RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose was used for as the tuner for a Huntress card, Huntress Ruby goes up by 300 attack points" Anna declared.

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose: 2500 ATK + 300 ATK = 2800 ATK_

"Ruby attack Pitch-Black Warwolf with Crescent Slash!" Anna said.

"You got it!" Ruby yelled as she charged towards the wolf.

However, Mid-Knight was smarter than Grim-Wolf, so he had a plan and knew what to do.

"I play my facedown. Fiendish chain!" Mid-Knight said as his facedown card was flipped face up.

 _Fiendish Chain_

 _Trap Card: Continuous_

Fiendish Chain depicted a demon that was surrounded by six torches that had blue flames. The demon was also surrounded by several blue flames on the ground. There were also green chains that wrapped around the torches, which seem to trap the demon within. Suddenly, green chains shot out of the card and ensnared Ruby canceling her attack, as she was wrapped up by the chain.

"Wait! What's going on here?! Let me go!" Ruby screamed as she struggle to break out of the chains with no success.

"Ruby!" Weiss and Zack yelled, while Anna had a look of irritation.

"Fiendish chain lets me select one effect monster on your side of the field and negates its abilities. Also it prevents it from attacking as well." Mid-Knight said in a calm manner.

"What!? But I just got here!" Ruby complained as she couldn't do anything.

Anna, realize that Ruby wouldn't be much help for now, so she resorted to plan B.

"I activate the spell card Tribute to the Doomed!" Anna said as she played a spell from her hand.

 _Tribute to the Doomed_

 _Spell Card: Normal_

The spell card showed several sarcophaguses, in the background. What made the card unique was that it had a mummy wrapped in brown bandages, with only one eye, and some of its arms exposed wrapping up another mummy in white bandages. This card creeped out Ruby and Weiss just from looking at it, but it felt safe since Anna was using it.

"By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy one monster you control. So I send my "united we stand" spell card to the grave, to destroy your Pitch-Black Warwolf!" Anna said pointing her finger at the wolf.

The "Tribute to the Doomed" spell card then shot out a series of white bandages, which started wrapping the wolf from head to toe. The Wolf tried to struggle, but failed to escape, as it was dragged towards the graveyard.

"That, was disturbing. But at least Anna can use trap cards again." Zack said

"I hope that never happens to me." Ruby said.

Weiss than realizes something.

" _He had that chain card from the very beginning of the first turn. He could have used it to stop Blizzard Warrior's attack, but he timed everything correctly. The monster got destroyed to inflict damage and summon more from the deck. And he saved that trap card just to stop Ruby."_ Weiss thought of how Mid-Knight planned most of these moves.

"So you noticed." Zack said to Weiss

Weiss was shocked to hear Zack say something like that.

"I'm not a mind-reader Weiss, but I can tell what you are thinking by looking at your face. You see, this Duel Monsters interesting. Every card that was put into their decks are used to their full potential when they respond to the duelist and the duelist responds back. It may seem like a game to you Weiss, but to us, it's more than just that." Zack said as his quirky tone was now more serious.

Back to the duel at hand, Anna ended her turn with a facedown.

Turn 5: Mid-Knight

Mid-Knight: 4000LP vs Anna Yuno: 3300LP

Mid-Knight Hand: 3 vs Anna Yuno Hand: 0

The match seemed even. Both players had a lot of life points, despite Mid-Knight having more than Anna. Anna had an immobile Ruby Rose and one facedown, and Mid-Knight has Germs on his field. However, Mid-Knight planned to tip the scale.

"Anna Yuno. Your efforts to defend the huntresses will be in vain. I draw." Mid-Knight said, as he was pleased with what he got.

"I play the spell card, Graceful Charity!" Mid-Knight said as he placed the spell into the slot.

Graceful charity showed an angel who looked really beautifully holding a shining card.

"This card lets me draw three cards, as long as I discard two cards from my hand." Mid-Knight stated as he did what he explained.

"Now, Giant Germs! I release both of you to bring forth an even greater power!" Mid-Knight declared.

The two Germs then disappeared from the field as the ground shook and a powerful force was felt through the air. Anna, Zack, Ruby and Weiss were worried of what was about to happen.

"I summon thee, Gilford the Legend! You shall know no mercy Anna Yuno!" Mid-Knight yelled as he held a card high in the air and placed on his disk.

 _Gilford the Legend_

 _Level 8: Attribute Earth_

 _Warrior/Effect_

 _ATK 2600 DEF 2000_

Gilford the Legend to Ruby and Weiss looked like a legendary huntsman from the history of Remnant. He wore body armor showing his abs, with shoulder pieces with two tusks sticking out of each of them. He wore iron leggings with spikes down near the boots. His head was covered by a black mask with two horns sticking out of it, and he had long red hair. He also wield a huge and long broadsword with two hands.

"I'm both amazed of how awesome he looks, and terrified that I'm fighting him." Ruby said while having mixed emotions about facing Gilford.

"I'm sensing such power radiating off this monster." Weiss said as she stood in place as Gilford over towered them.

"When Gilford is summon to the field, I can access any equip spell cards in my graveyard. Such as the card's I discarded earlier from my Graceful Charity card." Mid-Knight stated.

"Oh, that just great." Anna said sarcastically.

"I equip my Gravity Axe – Grarl and my Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce, to Gilford the Legend."

All of a sudden, the Gravity Axe appeared in Gilford's hand and then split into two from the properties from the Twin Swords.

"Gravity Axe will increase Gilford's attack by 500, but the Twin Swords will lower his attack points by 500." Mid-Knight explained.

 _Gravity Axe - Grarl_

 _Spell Card: Equip_

 _Twin Swords of Flashing Light – Tryce_

 _Spell Card: Equip_

 _Gilford the Legend: 2600 ATK + 500 ATK – 500 ATK = 2600 ATK_

" _Why lower the attack points. It would have made more sense just to equip the Gravity Axe?"_ Weiss thought in her head.

"Then from my hand, I equip axe of despair and mist body from my hand to Gilford the Legend. Axe of Despair will raise Gilford's strength by 1000 points and mist body will prevent Gilford from being destroyed in combat." Mid-Knight said in an emotionless tone.

 _Axe of Despair_

 _Spell Card: Equip_

 _Mist Body_

 _Spell Card: Equip_

 _Gilford the Legend: 2600 ATK + 1000 ATK = 3600 ATK_

The axe of despair had an axe blade attached to a strange wooden base that seem to be organic. Gilford's body was then surrounded by a mist, making him partially visible.

"Wow. Talk about getting a major upgrade." Zack said in a worried tone.

" _In my hand, I have "My Body as a Shield" card, which will let Gilford evade destruction from a Spell, Trap or Monster effect, all at the cost of 1500 Life Points. Victory for me is assured."_ Mid-Knight thought to himself, seeing as he had a backup card.

"Now, Gilford the Legend, attack Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose with your mighty sword!" Mid-Knight yelled pointing his finger at Ruby.

Gilford marched forward with his powered up sword in hand. Ruby desperately tried to break out of the chains, but it wasn't long till Gilford showed up in front of Ruby.

"Uh oh." Ruby said meekly as she had a blank expression on her face as she was scared to death of what was about to happen next.

With a mighty swing from his sword, Gilford attacked Ruby who screamed in pain from the devastating attack.

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed in pain as she then shattered, showing that she got destroyed.

"RUBY!" Weiss and Zack yelled in horror as they just saw Ruby got destroyed.

Anna staggered a bit since she took damage.

 _Anna Yuno: 3300LP – 1100LP = 2200LP_

"This is the end. Due to the Twin swords of flashing light, Gilford is allowed to attack again!" Mid-Knight yelled, believing the duel is his.

" _That's why he equipped it! He planned on ending everything on this turn!"_ Weiss thought as she stared in horror as Gilford prepared for another attack.

"Final Attack! Gilford destroy Anna Yuno with no mercy!" Mid-Knight ordered Gilford, believing that Anna's facedown was a destruction card.

Anna's card however was something different.

"I reveal facedown trap card! Reanimation Wave!" Anna yelled as she triggered her trap card.

Reanimation Wave showed Dark Ruler Ha Des sending out a series of dark energy waves, reviving a skull demon.

"I can only activate this card when I'm attacked directly. This card halves the damage I take as long as there is a synchro monster in my graveyard whose level is equal or less than the attacking monster. Last I check, Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose is in my graveyard, and her level is 7, and Gilford's level is 8." Anna said as she braced herself for the attack.

The reanimation wave, sent out a wave of energy, weakening Gilford just a bit, as he brought down his sword striking Anna.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Anna screamed as she was thrown back from the attack.

"ANNA!" Zack yelled as he saw her friend barely surviving against an attack that would have killed her.

 _Anna Yuno: 2200 LP – (3600/2) LP = 400 LP_

Anna then stood back up and continued the effect of her trap.

"In addition…, Reanimation Wave brings back…the synchro monster that was…, targeted in my…graveyard." Anna said, as she could barely talked.

A dark portal like circle in the ground appeared in front of Anna, and Ruby Rose emerged from the portal. She was however dizzy after being hit by Gilford's last attack.

"Where…am I?" Ruby said as her eyes were little swirls as she stumbled around for a while.

When she regained her senses, she saw that Anna was injured and hurt real badly.

"Anna! Are you okay?" Ruby said, concerned about her friend.

"Yeah. I guess I'm okay." Anna said weakly.

"I'll give you credit for surviving two consecutive attacks, but next turn, you won't be so lucky. I place one card facedown, and end my turn" Mid-Knight said keeping his calm composure.

Turn 6: Anna Yuno

Mid-Knight: 4000LP vs Anna Yuno: 400LP

Mid-Knight Hand: 0 vs Anna Yuno Hand: 0

Anna had no cards in her hand. Ruby wasn't going to do much against Gilford. Her life points were very low. Everything depends on the next draw. She was going to draw until Mid-Knight said something.

"You have no chance of winning. I suggest you give up." Mid-Knight said.

Anna stopped moving as she notice and heard those words.

"There is no possible way that you could be me. But since you fought valiantly to the end, if you surrender right now, I'll let you go free, but I'll take the huntresses." Mid-Knight said.

"What? Anna would never throw in the towel!" Ruby yelled in shock at the proposal.

"You never intended to fight alongside the huntresses in the first place. So you don't have to be here. You can let it all end now." Mid-Knight said in reasonable tone.

Weiss got on her knees and looked down.

"It's true. We just met Anna. It's not like we known Anna for all our lives, and it wasn't her fight to begin with." Weiss said to herself.

Zack on the other hand just stared at Mid-Knight, with a straight and serious face.

"Now he has done it." Zack said in a stern tone.

Mid-Knight continued with his argument.

"I will report to my commander that you have lost your memory and-," was all Mid-Knight could say until interrupted by Anna.

"STOP SPOUTING THAT NONSENSE!" Anna yelled with rage taking everyone but Zack by surprised.

"I was bad enough that you suggested that I ditched people who were in need of help. But you just had to cross the line." Anna said angrily.

"What…What are you talking about?" Mid-Knight asked, slightly worried.

"You told me give up! GIVE UP!? SURRENDER!? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT DUEL MONSTERS IS ABOUT!?" Anna yelled with spite and anger.

"Anna?" Ruby asked being slightly scarred of Anna's change in emotion.

"A true duelists fights till the bitter end. No matter how bad the situation is, even if there is no chance of winning. TELLING ME TO GIVE UP IS AN INSULT TO MY PRIDE, AS WELL AS MY SPIRIT OF A DUELIST! I WOULD FIGHT, AND FIGHT TILL THE LAST OF MY LIFE POINTS ARE GONE! AND AS A DUELIST, I SHALL NOT FORGIVE YOU FOR NOT ONLY HURTING MY FRIENDS, BUT FOR INSULTING MY PRIDE AND SPIRIT AS A DUELIST!" Anna yelled, with such anger.

"Anna doesn't like to hear someone tell her to "give up". To her, it means to stop evolving." Zack explained to everyone.

Weiss on the other hand, saw it in a different light. Her will not to give up, and to keep going rather to stop. To protect her pride as a duelist, and stand strong even if her odds looked bleak. She herself was also proud of her strength, and would rather keep going than to give in. While most saw it as a peeve, Weiss saw it as the will to protect her pride as a duelist, as a huntsman would protect his.

"MY TURN!" Anna yelled.

"I play the spell card Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two more cards from my deck." Anna said as she became calm.

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Spell Card: Normal_

The pot of greed was a pot that was green with blue lines, and a blue handle. It also had small red eye slits and had a huge smile showing twenty teeth. When Anna drew her cards, one of them made her smile. She then turned to Weiss.

"Weiss." Anna called out.

Weiss turned her head towards Anna and looked at her.

"I know you don't consider me as a friend yet, but could you please lend-," Anna said, before being interrupted by Weiss.

"Say no more." Weiss said.

"Huh?" Anna responded.

"I said that I have accepted you as our comrade, so that means I trust you. Besides, I cannot forgive those who insult the pride of others. This is more than just a game to you. It's your passion, and you defend this passion because you are proud of it. You have my respect for that." Weiss said looking at Anna telling her that she was serious about this.

"Awwwwww. Weiss, you really do have a heart." Zack said with a grin on his face.

"She sure does." Ruby said in agreement with Zack.

"Quiet you!" Weiss snapped at Zack who snickered.

"Alright Weiss. Let's go beyond the limit!" Anna yelled.

Anna then returned attention back to the duel with the smile that tells the world to bring it on.

 _(Play Fang of Critias)_

"Since you control more spell or trap card than me, I can special summon RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee from my hand!" Anna said, regaining her composure.

Weiss then jumped from the sidelines into battle as she ready herself for what was going to happen.

 _RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee_

 _Level 2: Attribute Water_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect_

 _ATK 1200 DEF 1000_

"My BFF!" Ruby said.

"No." Weiss Replied.

"Yes." Ruby whispered to herself.

"I now summon my Junk Blader to the field in Attack mode!" Anna yelled.

 _Junk Blader_

 _Level 4: Attribute Earth_

 _Warrior/Effect_

 _ATK 1800 DEF 1000_

Junk Blader appeared right between Ruby and Weiss.

"Now I tune Level 2 Weiss Schnee, with Level 4 Junk Blader." Anna declared extending her arm.

After seeing what happen to Ruby, Weiss knew what to do as she turn into two green rings, as they surrounded Junk Blader, turning him into four stars.

"Maiden of Dust and Glyphs, come to my side to vanquish thy foes!" Anna chanted.

2+4=6

"SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth Embodiment of Pride, White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee!" Anna yelled as she placed the new synchro monster on her disk.

Weiss then appeared in the pillar of light, wearing a pale blue bolero jacket that was red on the inside, over a thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress, along with white boots. She had white hair and with a pulled back off-centered ponytail, with a tiara at the base of it. She had ice blue eyes and a scar on her left eye. She was wielding Myrtenaster in her left hand, in a combat stance.

 _White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee_

 _Level 6: Attribute Water_

 _Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect_

 _ATK 2400 DEF 1800_

"Was that really necessary?" Weiss asked, as she looked at Anna and Zack.

"Yes, yes it is." Anna and Zack replied.

Anna then takes notice that her graveyard was emitting a light. It was coming from the effect of RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee.

"Since RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee was used for the synchro summoning of White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee, I can add one spell card from my graveyard back my hand." Anna said, as a spell card came out of the grave.

"Your "Tribute to the Doomed" card is worthless, you don't have cards in hand to discard!" Mid-Knight yelled.

"Who says I'm adding that card to my hand? I'm adding the card that was discarded. My "United we Stand spell card!" Anna yelled!

"What!" Mid-Knight yelled.

"I equip "United we Stand" onto Weiss Schnee! For every monster card that is on my field, Weiss' attack points go up 800!" Anna said as she played the spell card.

The "United we Stand" spell card showed a red hand and a blue hand holding hands, as it signified the bonds between comrades making them stronger. Ruby and Weiss though the card had a wonderful meaning like that. Then a blue aura surrounded Weiss filling her with power, as a red aura surrounded Ruby and was transfer over to Weiss.

 _White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee: 2400ATK + 800ATK + 800ATK = 4000ATK_

"4000 Attack points! It is useless however since my "Mistbody" prevents Gilford from being destroyed in combat." Mid-Knight yelled.

Anna only smiled at this. Ruby and Weiss saw this and smiled as well knowing Anna was aware of this.

"I now attack Gilford the Legend with Weiss Schnee!" Anna declared while extending her arm outward.

Weiss then charge at Gilford as he ready his sword.

"I activate Weiss' special ability! Whenever she attacks a monster with 2000 or more attack points, I can activate one quick-play spell from my deck!" Anna said.

"A…A Quick-Play spell!" Mid-Knight yelled in horror.

Weiss then extended her left hand which formed a glyph that had a snow-flake like design. It then shot a ray of energy at Anna's right hand. A light blue card then materialized in Anna's hand.

"I activate the Quick-Play spell card, Spell Shattering Arrow!" Anna said as she played the magic card.

"No, not that card!" Mid-Knight yelled with dread from seeing the card.

"That's right buddy. Thanks to Spell Shattering Arrow, I can destroy each and every one of your face up spell cards, and inflict 500 points of damage for each. Since four spell cards are going to be destroyed, that means 2000 points of damage are coming your way!" Anna yelled with confidence as victory was guaranteed.

The spell card showed an arrow with a pink energy orb in the middle. A volley of arrows then shot out of the card and when struck Gilford's sword and mist surrounding him. The swords then exploded, or shattered, and the mist body vanished. The energy of the explosion was then directed towards Mid-Knight as it inflicted 2000 points of damage.

 _Mid-Knight: 4000LP – 2000LP = 2000LP_

"That's not all! Weiss is still attacking Gilford!" Anna yelled.

Weiss used her glyphs to propel herself into the air, as she used Myrtenaster to activate the red dust filling her with power. Gilford tried to block it with his sword, but the sword shattered as Weiss then brought the final blow to Gilford.

"Done and done." Weiss stated calmly as Gilford exploded, as she stood behind the explosion.

 _Mid-Knight: 2000LP – 1400LP = 600LP_

Mid-Knight staggered back, as he just lost his best card.

"With no monsters left to protect you, this will be the final blow! Ruby, if you may?" Anna said.

"Considered it done!" Ruby answered back with confidence.

Ruby then charged at Mid-Knight, turning a flurry of rose petals, and then brought down her Scythe.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Mid-Knight screamed in pain as he was thrown back, when the last of his life points were gone.

 _Mid-Knight: 600LP to 0LP_

 _Duel Over_

 _Winner: Anna Yuno_

When the winner was declared, Zack ran up to Anna as they high fived each other. Ruby came up and hugged them both. Weiss however walked up to the defeated Mid-Knight.

"I don't get it. Why used this game as your method of claiming us? Wouldn't have made more sense to use a different form of combat?" Weiss asked.

"Trust me. If there was another way, we would have done it. Upon arriving in this world, our power was limited, just as your was. However, we discovered that this game can be used for more than just fun. By combining our dark aura with the game, we are able to create, a Game of Darkness. A Game of Darkness, lets us use our dark auras to inflict damage upon those we battle. So duel monsters in this world to us, and to you, is the new method of fighting." Mid-Knight said as she faded away.

Weiss just starred at the ash of the opponent as he faded away. She then started to wonder of how dangerous the Game of Darkness could be. Out of nowhere, Anna then patted her on the back.

"Wow Weiss. I never expected you to have an ability like that." Anna said happily.

"Yeah! You were amazing Weiss." Ruby said as she then appeared on the other side of Weiss.

"It was indeed a spectacle to watch." Zack stated, who was walking towards them.

"Of course it was. I am a Schnee and heiress to the Schnee dust company. I'm well trained huntsmen-," Weiss said as she continued talking.

Weiss then notice a glyph over her head, which then went through her, turning her back into a chibi. Ruby then had the vortex of rose petals surround her as she was to now back in chibi form.

"It really is hard to take them seriously when they are like that." Zack said as Anna agreed with him.

 _Outside the Theater_

Anna just called Victoria to let her know they were coming back. Zack and Ruby were talking about how awesome the duel was, and Weiss was in deep thought.

"Hey Weiss, can I ask you something?" Anna asked.

"Depends on what it is." Weiss responded back.

"I was wondering if you could tell more about Remnant. Ruby did say that you would know more about Remnant and what made it interesting. You don't have to do it if you want." Anna said.

Weiss thought about it.

"Fine. I suppose I could teach you a little about my home. But consider this a special opportunity as I don't just do this for anyone. So you better pay attention!" Weiss stated.

"Sure, Sensei." Anna said jokingly.

Weiss blushed a little at the last part, and liked it a little. Ruby then came up from behind.

"Hey Weiss. You should see the sky! The stars over here sparkle like diamonds!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby that is just an exaggeration. There is no way that stars…would…sparkle…" Weiss said as she then noticed the sky.

Weiss just hovered in the air as she stared into the sky with her eyes wide were overtaken by the beauty.

"Uh, Weiss. Are you there? Hello, anybody home?" Zack asked waving his hand in front of Weiss.

"So…pretty." Weiss mumbled as she was still hypnotized by the sky.

"Weiss is really likes jewels and diamonds." Ruby stated.

"Well, guess there is only one thing to do now." Zack said as he reached for something in his bag.

"Zack. You are not actually going to do it?" Anna said feeling sorry for Weiss.

"Time for the stink serum." Zack said pulling out the bottle.

"ZACK! NOOOOOOO!" Ruby screamed as she tried to prevent him from opening it.

It was too late. Zack opened the bottle and the stench came out and assaulted Ruby's nose. The smell was immediately detected by Weiss' nose as she was revolted from what she was smelling.

"MY OUM! WHAT IS THAT STENCH?!" Weiss yelled, as her face turned green.

"Just some onions, garlic, stinky cheese, durian parts and an egg shell." Zack explained.

After hearing what Zack said, Ruby and Weiss rushed into a nearby ally, lost whatever they had in their stomachs. After that, an angered Weiss came back and tackled Zack at full force knocking him down.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME SMELL SOMETHING SO REVOLTING! I SHOULD HAVE YOU PUNISHED FOR THIS!" Weiss yelled pointing Myrtenaster at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Jewel city is famous for its diamond like diamonds, and it's mines of rare metals!" Zack yelled.

"Wait. What was that last part?" Weiss asked with curiosity.

"Jewel city is famous for its mines of rare metals, such as diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and local accessories."

"Tell me more." Weiss said calmly.

As they walked back to Anna house, Zack told Weiss and Ruby all there was to know about Jewel City. Weiss was taking notes, while Ruby was still a little sick from stink serum. Anna looked at them and smiled seeing Weiss getting along with Zack. She then looked at the RWBY soul cards, knowing that there were two more out there, but had a feeling that she would find them. She had high hopes for the future.

Except for Victoria's cooking scenario, as she was at home wrapped up in a giant pancake. It still tasted good.

 **Bonus Scene**

Anna and Zack were on two sides of a screen.

"The winning card of today is "White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee", a Spellcaster synchro monster, with the requirements of RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee and one or more non-tuner monster. Anna said as a Weiss' synchro form.

"She is a level 6, has the water attribute, and with 2400 Attack points and 1800 Defense points." Zack said with excitement.

A display monitor then appeared showing a playback of Weiss' fight.

"When you use her tuner monster, for her summon, you can add any spell cards in your graveyard back to your hand. Plus when she attacks a monster with 2000 or more attack points, you can activate a quick-play spell card from your deck." Anna sated.

"It really is an effective ability. You can combo certain spells on the field to give you the advantage!" Zack said being impressed

"I suspect no less from myself." Weiss said with a smug look, appearing through a white hole.

 **End of Chapter 2**

" **This took longer than I thought it would. Thinking about Weiss' ability first started out as a gear golem effect, but it didn't seem to fit her semblance. So I came up with the idea of activating spells from the deck. As you have notice, team RWBY's abilities are triggered when they attack a monster with 2000 or more attack points. Now I have to think of Blake's ability, and it might be tricky. Probably involve tokens, or something ninja like. I really tried hard to write and show Weiss' attitude and I hope I did a fine job. Writing this story has been really fun for me. The duels however, while are fun to think, are definitely tricky to write up. You have to consider what cards to use, the cards in the player's hand, what they'll draw next and how the battle will go. Going up to six turns is the longest I can do, but for longer duels, it may take a while for a story like that to get uploaded. Now I have a question for you guys. Do you want me to include the monster details with the effects or not. If you are wondering when XYZs and Fusions will show up, they'll appear in chapter 5. Rituals, sometime later. I hoped you enjoyed another addition of YuGiOh: RWBY Chronicles. Please leave a review to give me feedback of how I'm doing. See you in the next duel!**


	4. Chapter 3: Trust in the Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or YuGiOh, and they belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth**

 **Yugioh is owned by Konami**

 **The Black Beast has descended to the duel.**

Yu-Gi-Oh: RWBY Chronicles

Chapter 3: Trust in the Shadows

 _(Yuno Residence)_

It was 7:00 AM, and it was a quiet morning. Zack was in the guest room, snoring and had his head where his feet should be on the bed. Victoria was sleeping on her desk, after working on a project with her friends online. For Anna, she was sleeping and having a wonderful dream. She was dueling in the pro-leagues and fighting with everything she's got.

 _(Anna's Dream)_

Turn ?: Anna Yuno

Anna Yuno: 1900LP vs Random Guy: 1200LP

Anna Yuno Hand: 3 vs Random Guy Hand 0

"I summon my Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode!" Anna declared.

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Level 3: Attribute Dark_

 _Warrior/Tuner/Effect_

 _ATK 1300 DEF 500_

Junk Synchron was as tall as a preschooler. Despite being a warrior type monster, he looked like a walking engine with a body of a human. He had orange boots studded with yellow bolts, orange shoulder pads and arm guards as well. He wore an orange cap with a white scarf. On his chest look something like a bib, with a green rip-cord on the right side. He also seem to be wearing orange glasses and he had two small black eyes. Underneath all of his armor was whole bunch of metal parts and on his back was an engine.

"With his ability, I revive my Speed Warrior from the graveyard in defense mode!" Anna yelled directing Junk Synchron to use his ability.

 _Speed Warrior_

 _Level 2: Attribute Wind_

 _Warrior/Effect_

 _ATK 900 DEF 400_

Junk Synchron then extended his right hand, creating a blue circle. A then a warrior emerged from the circle. He wore a triangular helmet that had an oxygen mask that was connected to his chest armor, and he wore a gray track suit. He was also equipped with light gray shoulder pads, gauntlets, leggings, and on his feet were a three wheels, with two small size in the front and a big one in behind.

"Also, since I control a tuner monster, I can summon my Quillbolt Hedgehog from the graveyard!" Anna declared summoning the monster to her field.

 _Quillbolt Hedgehog_

 _Level 2: Attribute Earth_

 _Machine/Effect_

 _ATK 800 DEF 800_

Quillbolt Hedgehog was yellow-orange furry hedgehog with buck teeth, a brown nose, whiskers and two green eyes. What made him different from most hedgehogs, was that he had a series of bolts on his back.

"I now tune level 3 Junk Synchron, with level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog!" Anna yelled as she extended her arm towards the sky.

Junk Synchron then pulled his green rip-cord and then turned himself into three green rings, which then surround Quillbolt Hedgehog, turning him two bright stars.

"When two minds become one, and two souls are in harmony, a new power shall awaken!" Anna chanted.

"SYNCHRO SUMMON! Appear before me, Junk Warrior!" Anna shouted placing her synchro monster on the field.

 _Junk Warrior_

 _Level 5: Attribute Dark_

 _Warrior/Effect_

 _ATK 2300 DEF 1300_

Junk Warrior was a humanoid monster, but looked part machine at the same time. His feet appeared to have skis attached to them, he was armed with purple armor on the legs and arm, his shoulder pads were jets that had wings, and wore a hexagonal purple helmet with red goggle like eyes. On his right arm, was a cylinder like gauntlet, and he was holding knuckle like weapon.

"When Junk Warrior is summoned to the field, he gains attack points equal to the attack power of all my level 2 or lower monsters on the field. Since Speed Warrior is level 2, his attack power is added to Junk Warrior's. Then I'll activate Blustering Winds, which will increase his attack and defense by 1000." Anna said.

 _Junk Warrior: 2300 ATK + 900 ATK + 1000 ATK = 4200 ATK_

 _1300 DEF + 1000 DEF = 2300 DEF_

"Now Junk Warrior, attack with Scrap Fist!" Anna declared throwing out her arm in the form of a punch.

Just as Junk Warrior was about land his attack, a voice then echoed out through the stadium, and it sounded cranky.

"OWWWWW! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DREAMING OF!" A female voice yelled.

This caused Anna to stop what she was doing, and look around where the voice was coming from.

"ANNA YUNO! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" The female voice yelled again.

 _(Real World)_

Anna was just waking up after having her dream disrupted. She then found herself face to face with Weiss, who had a red mark on her face, and she did not look so happy.

"Weiss. What are doing? It's 7:15 in the morning. What do you want?" Anna said groggily.

"Oh! So that's the thanks I get for waking up early in the morning to make this lesson plan to teach you about Remnant. I spent all of last night making this lesson plan to teach you about Remnant, since you asked me to. And what do I get!? A FIST STRAIGHT INTO MY FACE, WHICH SENT ME FLYING ACROSS THE ROOM!" Weiss complained, as she was already having a bad morning.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Weiss! I was just having this awesome dream of being a great duelist!" Anna said franticly as she felt bad for punching Weiss in the face.

"Honestly! Why can't you just dream about being in defense mode?" Weiss said back.

"Look Anna. I don't just do this for anyone, and you are one of the few that I'm going to teach today. So consider this a once in a life time opportunity!" Weiss said, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry Weiss." Anna meekly said.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you this one time. Just don't let it happen again!" Weiss said turning her head.

"By the way Weiss. Where's Ruby?" Anna asked.

"I sent her to go wake up Zack." Weiss said, as she left for the living room.

 _(Guest Room)_

Zack was in the bed just doing what anyone would do when tired out; snoring loudly. The door to the room then open and Ruby entered the room. Ruby then proceeded to the bed and tried to shake Zack awake. It wasn't really effective. She then tried making noise by hitting two pots together. Zack kept on sleeping. Ruby was getting really frustrated. She thought for a moment, and then came up with an idea. She used her semblance to get out of the room and back as she was holding a flask.

"Alright Zack, it's time for you to wake up, and time for me to get some payback." Ruby said, as she was still upset about both stink serum incidents.

Just as she was about to move forward, she tripped over crease in the rug, and the bottle went flying and landed on the window ledge. Just then a piece of paper landed on Ruby's head. She then picked it off her head, and read the contents.

 _Warning: This stink serum must not come in contact with high concentrated rays of sunlight. If so, the serum will turn into a gas and expand so much causing a stink explosion._

Ruby then looked up, and saw an inconveniently placed microscope on the window ledge directing a ray of sunlight onto the serum. The flask then started to vibrate violently.

"CHEESE IT!" Ruby yelled running out of the room.

 _(Living Room)_

Anna and Weiss were preparing the room for "Remnant 101", until they heard an explosion coming from outside. Anna and Weiss ran upstairs, and were surprised from what they were seeing.

"Is that green smoke?" Anna asked.

"UUUUGGGGHHHHH! It smell horrible!" Weiss yelled as she pinched her nose.

Just then, a black silhouette could be seen in the smoke. Anna and Weiss prepared for what it was. When the figure exited the smoke, it was none other than Zack, with the only difference that he was covered in green powder. He also smelled bad.

"Don't ask. If you need me, I'll be in the shower." Zack said in a monotone voice.

"What about smoke?" Anna asked, pinching her nose.

"It will deteriorate eventually." Zack said as he went into the shower, slamming the door behind him.

Anna and Weiss then saw Ruby who was walking away slowly, as nobody knew she was responsible.

"Hey Ruby. Did you see what happened here?" Anna asked.

"Nope!" Ruby quickly responded.

 _(Unknown Lair)_

In the unknown location of the Humanoid Grim headquarters, things were normal. Some played the duel monsters game on tabletops, but with bets. Others were having a contest of who saw the most negative emotional scene, and some were just training in combat. The liege was in his throne room, and studying the city on a holographic screen. The door to his throne room then burst open as a beowolf came in running in.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" The liege asked.

"Sorry my liege, but Mid-Knight was confirmed to be defeated in combat." The beowolf said frighten.

"And let me guess. He was defeated by none other than Anna Yuno?" The liege said, being very annoyed.

"Yes…yes he was." The beowolf said nervously.

The liege was very disappointed. So far the huntresses have not been captured, and the worst part was that they were losing to a fifteen year old girl. He then raised his head.

"Well, we might as well just move on. Getting angry about the past won't do us any good. I guess desperate times call for desperate measures." The Liege said.

"What…do you mean sir?" The beowolf asked.

"I'm calling Black-Manic." The Liege said, bringing up a holographic screen entering a command.

"Black…Manic! But…that guy is insane! He killed two Deathstalkers, three Nevermores, and a Giga Ursa within 5 minutes. And he did it just because he was bored!" Beowolf said, panicked of who the liege was sending in.

"Did somebody say Maniac!?" A voice rang out.

In between the Liege and Beowolf, a dark light exploded in front of them. The beowolf turned his head, shielding his eyes, but the liege just kept looking forward. When the dark light disappeared. In its placed stood what appeared to be a man in a gangster outfit. He had a black jacket which was over his black shirt, with a red tie around his neck. His pants to his shoes were all black, with red linings, and he also wore a black fedora. The only difference between this Grim and a human, was that his face was all black, with a face that resembled that of a jack-o-lantern, with eyes that glowed red and the inside of his mouth was red. His hands were claw like, and were black. His entire body was made of dark aura.

"If I heard you right my lord, it appears you need me to run an errand for you. Whatever it is, it better be fun." Black-Manic said smiled sinisterly.

"I want you use this deck I made, and seek out the huntresses that followed us here. If you happen to run into a girl named Anna Yuno, eliminate her." The liege spoke, handing Black-Manic the deck.

"Hmmmm? I suppose this will be interesting. Killing Anna Yuno slowly with a Game of Darkness, and capture the huntresses. It's killing two birds with one stone! GAhahhahHAAhhaaaaa!" Black-Manic said as he laughed.

"Just make sure you bring back results." The liege said.

The Beowolf was sneaking away, not wanting to get involved with this lunatic. He seen things that can never be unseen.

"You there!" Black-Manic said pointing at the beowolf.

The beowolf stopped as he turned around slowly with fear.

"I think I need to give this deck a test drive, and you are going to help me adjust to it. So we are duel as many times as we have to, in order for me to adjust to this." Black-Manic said pointing his finger at the beowolf.

"Uhhhh, about that. I…forgot that today I have to...ummm…take out the garbage today. So I'll just leave now." The beowolf said backing away, only to find his back up against a black dome.

"Oohhhoooo. You aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Black-Manic said, as his left arm morphed into a Grim-Duel Disk.

"Shall we begin?" Black-Manic asked.

The Liege just watched as Black-Manic dueled against the Beowolf, knowing that he would show no mercy, and eventually kill the Beowolf. He knew that anyone who went up against the Maniac, was doomed to a fate of death.

 _(Yuno Residence)_

It was 9:00 am. Weiss was currently doing her class of "Remnant 101", and the people who attended this lesson where Anna, Victoria, and Zack. Ruby was Weiss' assistance. Weiss talked about the unique development of the four kingdoms, and what they were known for. Anna was listening carefully, taking small notes, trying to keep up with Weiss. Victoria was writing down her notes at a fast pace, remembering everything Weiss said. Zack on the other hand was trying not to fall asleep, as he would rather be working on his HERO deck instead on a Sunday. Weiss takes notice and was annoyed by this.

"Zack. Are you paying attention?" Weiss asked looking at Zack.

"Uhhh, yeah." Zack replied, as he completely bored.

"Alright then. Tell me how communication works in Remnant." Weiss said staring coldly at Zack.

Zack founded it weird that he was scared and being threaten by a little chibi girl. A timer than rang signaling breakfast was ready.

"Looks, like the soufflé is done. Come on Victoria. Let's see how you did." Anna said getting up.

"I can't wait to see the results." Victoria said following.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Ruby said as she went into the kitchen.

"I'll tag along too." Zack said, trying to get off his seat.

Weiss however used her glyphs to pull him back.

"Not so fast Mr. Aegis. Answer the question!" Weiss said fiercely.

Zack was worried. He didn't know the answer. He normally pays attention in class, but only if he is in a good mood during class. However, he was rudely awaken by a stink explosion, smelled so badly, and forced to take 5 cold showers (Victoria used up all the hot water for her experiment), that he couldn't focus on anything. Before Weiss could force Zack to answer, another kitchen incident was just occurring.

"IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" Anna screamed.

"I think I used too much baking soda." Victoria said calmly

"THROW IT OUT OF HERE!" Ruby yelled.

Zack and Weiss turned their heads towards the kitchen to see a soufflé flying into the air out of the kitchen, which then exploded in their faces. Anna, Victoria and Ruby rushed out of the kitchen to find Zack and Weiss covered in soufflé custard. Anna, Victoria and Ruby then started laughing uncontrollably. Weiss and Zack exchanged looks with each other. So far, they could tell that their respective morning wasn't the best. Weiss got punched in the face, Zack got stink bombed, and both of them were covered in egg custard.

"You know what. Let's just forget that all of this ever happened. Agreed?" Zack asked Weiss.

"Agreed." Weiss responded.

After the kitchen incident Anna, Zack, Ruby and Weiss went out to track down their remaining friends. Victoria decided to go shopping in the market to restock their food supply. Right now, the gang were heading towards the downtown district, and were currently on the subway.

"The trains here look rather more advance than the train that was back at Mount Glen." Weiss said examining the interior.

"So you have giant flying ships, but no trains. How does that make sense?" Zack asked.

"When people of vale tried to expand their territory, Grim always seemed to get in the way." Ruby explained.

"So Ruby. Do you think you can tell me a little bit more about your other friends?" Anna asked.

"Sure, who do you want to hear about first: Blake or Yang?" Ruby asked.

"How about Blake?" Anna responded.

"Ok." Ruby replied.

Ruby and Weiss then described of how Blake was the third member of team Ruby. Blake was described as being "mellow" from Anna and Zack's perspective. They were told that Blake had a cool, reserved and serious personality most of the time. She also has righteous attitude, willing to stand up for anyone for a just cause.

"Wow. She does sound cool. Almost like ninja!" Zack said awed of how cool Blake sounded.

"She's also fau—." Ruby was about to say until Weiss covered her mouth.

"Friendly person." Weiss quickly stated.

While Anna and Zack discussed on where they should go to search, Weiss dragged Ruby away from them to discuss about something.

"Ruby. You can't just tell them that Blake is a Faunus!" Weiss whispered.

"Why can't we? We trust those two, and it's not like they would disrespect her just because she is part cat." Ruby said.

"Blake isn't that open on that subject. Anna and Zack are nice, but they may be little on edge if we tell them if Blake is a Faunus. I think it is in our best interests to keep it a secret, until we are sure that they can truly accept Blake for who she is. I think Blake would want that" Weiss explained.

"I guess you're right." Ruby replied

Ruby and Weiss than rejoined Anna and Zack who were examining there D-Tablets of where they should have lunch. When the train came to a stop at the South portion of the Jewel Plaza, Ruby and Weiss were then lifted in the air and seem to be dragged out against their will.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Weiss yelled as she floated out of the door.

"My body is moving on its own!" Ruby yelled as she held onto the door, but was unable to hold on.

"Uh, Anna. What's going on?" Zack asked.

"Well, since duel spirits are bound to their cards, the spirit can move around a certain radius of the user will. They may start moving on their own, if something were to happen to the card. Such as having your deck stolen." Anna said.

Upon hearing her own words, Anna placed her hand on her waist feeling for the deck. Only to look down and realize it wasn't there. Zack then notice a shady looking guy who was holding a magenta deck holder, with a RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose card at the bottom on the bottom of the deck.

"YYYYYYOOOOUUUUUUUU!" Zack yelled, pointing his finger dramatically at the robber.

The robber was surprised by this, and then takes off, dragging both Ruby and Weiss with him.

"HELP! WE'RE BEING KIDNAPPED!" Ruby yelled.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Weiss yelled.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DECK STEALING, THEIF, JERK, SCOUNDRL! AND GIVE ME BACK MY FRIENDS!" Zack yelled as he dashed out of the subway and started chasing after the robber.

Anna would have followed, but the subway doors closed at the last second. She was now isolated from Zack, Ruby and Weiss, as the train started moving again.

"Well this is just splendid." Anna said sarcastically.

Anna sat back down on her seat, not knowing what was going to happen next, or how Zack was doing. It was however quiet. No distractions, no loud noises, and no people. It was just a calm relaxing ride. Anna started to get drowsy eyed, and then she eventually fell asleep. When she came to, she realized that the train wasn't moving anymore. After regaining all of her senses, she found out that she was in the train yard. She then notice that her D-Tablet was ringing, and the caller ID showed it was Zack.

"Hello?" Anna answered.

"Anna! I'm so glad you are okay. I got worried after we got separated." Zack replied.

"Yeah, I got worried to. So did you get Ruby and Weiss back?" Anna asked.

"Don't worry, I got them right here with me, along with your deck. Also that thief is going to be doing hard time for a while."

"That's excellent news." Anna replied with small smile.

While Anna was talking, a little black figure was on top of the train eavesdropping on the conversation.

"My friend locator says that you're close by. I'll come where you are." Zack said.

"Got it. As soon as we meet up, we'll go back with our search for Ruby and Weiss' friends." Anna replied.

"Roger, roger." Zack jokingly said.

"Alright you droid, just call me when you get here. See you soon." Anna said giggling.

Anna then hung up and then proceeded to take a breather after all that has happened. She however got the feeling that she was being watch. She turned around in curiosity, but saw nothing. She felt relieve at first, but when she turned around, a sickle like object came flying out of the air, wrapping Anna up causing her to fall to the ground.

"What's going on here?!" Anna yelled as she was not expecting this to happen.

"That's something I should be asking." A female voice said from the shadows.

When Anna turned her head towards the voice, she saw a small chibi girl. She had long, wavy black hair, her eye color were that of an amber color. She wore, black low-heeled boots, black stockings that go from her hips to her legs, and black ribbons on her arms. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt, with some of her midriff exposed, and white shorts which seemed attached to the shirt. What was highly noticeable about her was the black bow she wore on her head. Anna didn't know that many girls that would dress like this, and sound mature being so small and then quickly figured out this was Blake Belladonna: the third member of team RWBY.

"Are you Blake Belladonna by any chance?" Anna asked cautiously.

The black chibi was taken back by this, as she realized that this girl knew her name. She then got out a blade, and pointed it at Anna in a more serious tone.

"How do you know my name, and more importantly, how is it that you are the only one that has seen me so far, while everyone else that goes on and comes off that train seem to ignore me? Also why am I like this?" Blake questioned Anna intensely.

"Oh. Ruby and Weiss told me about you. They sure weren't wrong when they said you really cool." Anna answered calmly.

This however, caused Blake to get more agitated.

"How do you know Ruby and Weiss?!" Blake questioned as she was getting serious about this.

"I'm friends with them. I met them two days ago, and I have been helping them ever since." Anna said as she grew worried.

"How do I know I can trust you? For I could know, you could be the enemy in disguise trying ambush me, and you already captured them, based on your conversation." Blake said.

"Look. I know that me being the only one who has seen you so far maybe a bit suspicious, and not everyone trusts each other when they first meet. But you have to believe me when I say that I'm your ally, not your enemy." Anna frantically said.

Blake thought about for a moment. She knew that Anna might be telling the truth, and that it would be wrong not give her a fair chance to prove herself.

"Alright, fine. If what you say is true, I'll let you go. However, if you prove to be lying to me, I'll end you. Understand?" Blake asked in a more calm tone.

"Yes ma'am!" Anna responded.

Blake then proceeded to walk to the other side from where Anna was, and then began reading a book called "Ninjas of Love" as she sat down. Anna was allowed to walk around, with the exception she had to be tied up by Blake. She explored the train, seeing if she could find something, just in case if Zack gives the wrong impression on Blake. She however, notices something in a suit case rack. It was another card. Having a good feeling of what it was, she picked it up. The card was "RWBY-Soul: Blake Belladonna", and Anna smiled knowing the third card had finally been found. However, she then noticed the monster type. It read "Beast-Warrior". Anna thought it was weird that Blake would be labeled as a Beast-Warrior, but she regarded it as a typo. Even the universe makes mistakes. She then heard a voice called out.

"ANNA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Zack screamed.

Upon hearing this voice, Anna ran out of the train and shouted to the top of her lungs, to get Zack's attention.

"I'M OVER HERE ZACK! I'M AT THE GRAPHITE TRAIN AREA!" Anna shouted.

"GOT IT! I'M COMING OVER RIGHT NOW!" Zack replied.

Blake then comes over to Anna after she caught her breath.

"That's your friend?" Blake asked.

"Yep, and I'll bet that he'll be enough to prove that we're on the same side." Anna said with confidence.

That confidence disappeared when Zack showed up in the worst possible scenario. When he arrived, Anna and Blake noticed that Zack was carrying Ruby and Weiss, who were tied up in a rope together and they appeared to be dizzy. Upon seeing this Blake immediately went on the offensive.

"UNHAND THEM YOU FIEND!" Blake yelled, untying her gambol shroud from Anna as she then charged at Zack.

Zack takes noticed of this and begins to panic, as he ducks and drops Ruby and Weiss to the ground. He then breaks for it, as he runs away from an angry black chibi. While Blake was chasing Zack around the train yard, Anna approaches Ruby and Weiss who were still dazed from some reason.

"They seem to be dazed and dizzy. Luckily, I brought along an emergency chocolate chip cookie for a situation like this." Anna said pulling a cookie out of her bag.

She then waved the cookie in front of Ruby's face. At first, nothing happens. Ruby then notices the cookie's scent by sniffing it, and then proceeded to eat it by grabbing it with her mouth. She then opens her eyes and takes notice of Anna.

"Anna! You're here!" Ruby exclaimed, happy and relieve to see her friend.

"I don't have time to explain Ruby, but I need you to stop Blake from chopping up Zack!" Anna said as she untied the rope.

"What! Blake is here? And did you say she was attacking Zack!? Don't worry Zack I'm coming!" Ruby yelled as she used her semblance to go after the two, leaving Anna and an unconscious Weiss together.

"Now then. What do I do about the ice queen?" Anna asked herself.

"HHhH...eeee…..yyyyy." Weiss mumbled still unconscious.

 _(Somewhere else in the train yard)_

Zack was currently running for his life from a little black chibi girl that immediately attacked him. Normally in a case like this, it wouldn't sound serious, unless the chibi was carrying a kusarigama that could kill you. Zack ducked, roll, and jumped to evade every attack.

"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME YOU CRAZY WOMEN!?" Zack yelled, confused and scared.

YOU KNOW EXCATLY WHY!" Blake yelled back, swinging her weapon with skill.

It was the same dance routine for these two; Blake attacks, and Zack evades. It wasn't till long until Zack finally reached a dead end, and found himself face to face with Blake.

"Are you ready to repent?" Blake said as she then charged at Zack.

Zack prepared for the worst, but just before final blow was struck, Ruby got in between Zack and Blake and parried the strike with Crescent Rose.

"RUBY! What are you doing?" Blake Asked surprised of what just happened.

"Blake. This is all nothing but a huge big misunderstanding. Zack is our ally and he won't hurt us." Ruby said.

"But he had you and Weiss tied up with a rope!" Blake argued back.

"I can assure you, that there is a slightly logical explanation to all of this." Ruby said.

"Yeah, there is Blake." Weiss said from behind as she was standing next to Anna.

Blake then turned her attention to Zack.

"Alright, let's hear what happened on your side of the story." Blake said.

"Okay. Here is what happened." Zack said as a flashback began.

 _(Flashback)_

Zack was currently chasing the thief and there were now in the market place. The thief used the crowd to his advantage to try and escape in the crowd. However, Zack was very athletic, and he used this ability to parkour through multiple merchant stands, obstacles, and a car. He then leaped into the air letting out a battle cry as the thief was now out of breath.

"SPECIAL ATTACK: AEGIS KIIIIIICCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" Zack yelled as he fell out of the sky, in a kamen rider kick posture.

Zack then landed, foot first into the thief's faces sending him flying 10ft back. Some of the bystanders ran away, while some were recording it on their phones, and others called 911. Zack then notices a pile of rope right next to him, and he gets an idea. He picks up the rope and then runs toward the thief.

"I think it's about time I start to wrap this up." Zack said, snickering in the process.

Ruby and Weiss just groaned at the pun. But then realize that they were near the thief, and Zack was charging at the thief. If Zack charges at the thief, he attacks him, and if Zack attacks said thief, they'll get involved as well.

"Uh oh." Ruby said realizing what was about to happen.

"I got you now!" Zack yelled as he tackled the thief.

A comedic dust cloud then formed around Zack, the thief, Ruby and Weiss, as imaginary stars flew out. Zack then took his rope and tied up the thief. Or so he thought. When the dust disappeared the, it was revealed that Zack accidentally tied up Ruby and Weiss together.

"Uh…whoops." Zack replied with a blank face.

"ZACKERY, YOU IDIOT!" Weiss yelled with a face of anger.

"What's going on?" Ruby questioned as she was dizzy.

The thief takes notice that Zack was distracted and then starts to run away. Ruby and Weiss were bound to their cards, so they were dragged along as well. Zack however, pulled on the rope that they tied to, and the thief found it hard for him to run.

"What's going on? It's like I'm being tugged back! And why is that rope floating in the air!?" The thief yells in shock seeing a floating rope in the air. (Only Anna and Zack can see Ruby and Weiss)

It was now a battle of tug of war, with Zack pulling as hard he could and the thief trying to move his body with all his might. Ruby and Weiss were in the middle of the conflict. Ruby then had an idea. Her arms were free, so she pulled out her Crescent Rose and loads a certain bullet.

"Ruby, is that the gravity dust based bullet?" Weiss asked.

"Yes it is Weiss." Ruby said, taking aim.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Weiss asked now concern of what was going to happen.

"I got propelled last time we tested it. So I figured that it might help in this case. What's the worst that could happen?" Ruby said.

Before Weiss could react, Ruby fired the shot. Like what Ruby said, the gravity bullet propelled her back, but with the added force of Zack's pull on the rope, they went faster than usual. This caused Zack to stumble back, as Ruby and Weiss were sent flying back, crashing into Zack, and knocking the two chibi girls out. The thief was also thrown back by this tremendous force that sent him flying as he crashed head first into a conveniently placed dirt pile.

"Owowowowowow!" Zack complained as he held his chest in pain.

Suddenly, Anna's deck falls from the sky right into his lap. Knowing that he won, he got up, spun in a circle and held the deck high in the sky with his right arm, dramatically. He then notice that Ruby and Weiss were unconscious. Normally, he would have untied the rope, but he didn't know how to do it without hurting the two girls. He then took out his D-Tablet and called Anna.

 _(Present Time)_

"And that's what happened." Zack said.

Anna and Blake just had blank looks on their faces, while Ruby and Weiss were embarrassed being a part of that big mess.

"Anyway, here is your deck Anna. I went through a lot to get it back." Zack said, giving Anna her deck holder back.

"Thanks Zack. It's nice to know I have someone looking out for me." Anna said as she was happy to get her deck back.

"Excuse me." Blake said towards Anna and Zack.

"I would like to apologize for my previous actions. Judging you like that was wrong of me. It's just that when I got here, no one noticed me and I thought no one could see me, until you came along. And when I saw you holding Ruby and Weiss like that, I just assumed the worst. So please forgive me." Blake said feeling guilty.

"Don't sweat about it. If I saw you three dragging Anna in ropes, I would probably kick all three of you in the face at full force! Ahhhaaahhhahha. Zack laughed as everyone just stared at him.

"Besides. There was nothing wrong with you being suspicious about us. You were just concern for your friends. To me, that just means you care so much about them. Your actions and heart were in the right place." Anna said smiling.

Upon hearing this, Blake was surprised of how easily these two were able to forgive her. She was happy to know people like these two kids exist.

"It's good to have you back Blake!" Ruby said appearing next to her side.

"Our team can't be complete without you." Weiss said.

"Thank you." Blake said.

Blake smiled as she was surrounded by so many people who cared for her. She then realized something. She didn't know if Anna and Zack knew if she was a Faunus. Knowing this, she drag Ruby and Weiss to talk in private.

"We need to talk. In private. So no eavesdropping. Okay?" Blake told Anna and Zack.

"You got it!" Anna said happily.

"We won't even come over." Zack said.

And with that, Blake dragged Ruby and Weiss off into the corner.

"So your finisher is Aegis Kick?" Anna asked Zack.

"To much you think?" Zack replied.

"No, I kind of like it." Anna said back smiling.

Once Blake was sure Anna and Zack couldn't hear them, she then began speaking.

"Okay, did you guys tell them about, that?" Blake said as she pointed to her bow.

"Nope. We didn't. Well, I almost did." Ruby said.

"So, do you intend to hide the fact that you are a Faunus?" Weiss asked.

"As much as I want them to know, I not sure if I should tell them." Blake said.

"Those two are very nice. They been helping us with our fight with the grim." Ruby said cheerfully.

"It's not that I don't trust them. I'm just want them to get know me as if I were just a normal girl. I'm proud of my Faunus heritage, but I just want to hide it a bit longer, until I'm sure it would be okay to reveal it to them." Blake said.

Ruby and Weiss thought about it for a moment. They decided to respect Blake's decision.

"Alright Blake. Just make sure this doesn't cause any inconvenience for us or them. Remember, they trust us. It would be wrong to betray that trust." Weiss said.

"I understand." Blake Replied.

The three girls then walked backed to where Anna and Zack, who were talking about what Victoria could be doing.

"Oh, hey guys. Are you ready to get going?" Anna asked.

"Yep! We are ready to call it a day!" Ruby said.

"Ohooohhoohho! But I didn't even get make my grand appearance yet." A crazed voice yelled.

This voice caught everyone off guard. The three girls brought out their respective weapons, and prepared themselves for what was about to happen. Then, form a dark aura began to manifest right in front of them. The dark aura then started to take shape in humanoid look. When the shadows disappeared, a dark gangster like figure appeared. The only difference was that his skin was all dark, and his face resembled that of a Jack-o-Lantern with red eyes, and the inside of his mouth was red.

"Who are you?" Anna asked the figure.

"I'm glad you asked girly. My name is Black-Manic. Better remember it, because it'll be the last name you'll ever hear. Now let's play a nice little game of darkness." Black-manic said as darkness enveloped the area.

"Now no one can leave, until one of us starts spouting daisies. So what'll be Ms. Yuno? Stand your ground, or run like a little scaredy cat?" Black-Manic mocked.

"One: that is a direct insult to cats, and two: I think the answer is quite obvious." Anna said as she attached her deck and her D-Tablet to her left arm.

"Then let the games begin! GAhhhahahhha!" Black-Manic laughed as his left arm formed into a duel disk.

"Wait. What's going on?" Blake asked curious of what the two were doing.

"It is the form of pure awesomeness." Ruby squealed.

"It may be silly way of combat, but it is actually an interesting method of fighting." Weiss said.

This confused Blake as she just watched what the two duelist were about to do. They then drew their five cards, and got into their dueling stance.

"DUEL!" Both players yell.

"Wait. It's a card game?" Blake asked in a monotone voice.

"I know it seems weird at first, but it is actually a really fun game that is popular in this world. Well without the whole darkness thing. It's call duel monsters." Ruby said.

"The Grim, like us, came here powerless, so they use this game in order to fight and achieve whatever their objective is here, by combining their dark aura with the game, and its dark origins." Weiss explained.

"Huh. I'll admit, this those look interesting." Blake said.

"Just wait till you join in." Zack said.

"Huh?" Blake questioned.

Turn 1: Anna Yuno

Anna Yuno: 4000 vs Black-Manic: 4000

Anna Yuno Hand: 5 vs Black-Manic Hand: 5

"I'll go first if you don't mind. I play one monster in facedown defense and end my turn." Anna said.

A facedown horizontal card appeared on the field, and Anna's turn ended.

"What's she doing? She has a big hand. Why not go big?" Ruby asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Anna is seeing what his opponent's deck is before attacking." Weiss replied.

"It's how Anna plays. She examines a duelist's card, and tries to use that information to her advantage." Zack said.

"So this game requires some it of strategy." Blake said getting intrigued.

Turn 2: Black-Manic

Anna Yuno: 4000 vs Black-Manic: 4000

Anna Yuno Hand: 4 vs Black-Manic Hand: 5

"If you aren't going to start big, then I'll kick this duel off with a bang! Draw!" Black-Manic declared.

"Ini mini miney moe, who shall kill Anna first? Oh I know, I play my Machina solider in attack mode." Black-Manic said as he placed the card on the field.

 _Machina Soldier_

 _Level 4: Attribute Earth_

 _Machine/Effect_

 _ATK 1600 DEF 1500_

The monster appeared was a machine that stood on two legs. Its body armor was green on its arms, lower legs, shoulder pads that had two little yellow lights, and a green helmet. It also had a triangle like face with a red circle in the center, which was its eye. What was eye catching was that its right arm was giant blade. Despite being the enemy monster, Ruby liked it.

"Ohmygosh! It's a robot! It looks so amazing!" Ruby said with delight.

"That thing looks so much more advance than an Atlesian Knight." Weiss said looking at the design.

"Uh. That machine is on the enemy field." Blake said.

Back to the duel.

"You see, Machina Solider doesn't like to be lonely. So, if I control no other cards on my field when I normal summon him, I can special summon another Machina monster from my hand. You're up Machina Sniper!" Black-Manic declared placing another monster on the field.

 _Machina Sniper_

 _Level 4: Attribute Earth_

 _Machine/Effect_

 _ATK 1800 DEF 800_

Like Machina Soldier, Machina Sniper was a bipedal machine robot designed to fight. Its center body was white, with circle like connector pieces which attached the limbs. Its arms were on a ball joint elbow with gray armor plating and the legs were gray as well. Its head looked like a British military cap and it had two red eyes. Its weapon of choice was of course, a sniper rife, which had an orange and green barrel at the end, and a scope. Ruby liked the monster, but was sad that it was on the other side.

"Why does he get the cool monsters?!" Ruby complained.

With the stage set, Black-Manic went on the offensive.

"Now, Machina Sniper! Pop open that facedown monster, with your sniper." Black Manic declared.

Machina Sniper used his rifle to take aim, and then it fired its shot revealing the facedown monster as Quillbolt Hedgehog, which then exploded after getting shot. Blake cringed to see a hedgehog get destroyed like that. Ruby and Weiss cried over its destruction.

 _Quillbolt Hedgehog_

 _Level 2: Attribute Earth_

 _Machine/Effect_

 _ATK 800 DEF 800_

"That poor hedgehog!" Ruby cried.

"He didn't deserved it!" Weiss cried.

Zack comforted the two Chibis.

"Now, Machina Soldier! Slice her up real good." Black Manic declared pointing his finger at her.

Machina Soldier advanced on the battlefield, and when she reach Anna, it raised its arm blade and slashed Anna vertically.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Anna yelled as she was thrown back from the attack

 _Anna Yuno: 4000LP – 1600LP = 2400LP_

"You okay Anna?" Zack asked worriedly.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Anna responded.

Black-Manic liked what he had in his hand.

"To end my turn, I'll play the continuous spell card, Machina Armored Unit! Then I'll place three cards face down for added fun." Black-Manic said

 _Machina Armored Unit_

 _Spell Card: Continuous_

Machina Armored Unit showed a Machina Soldier getting blown up, while there was a blue robot hanging out in the background.

"I wonder what that card does." Weiss said worried about what it might do.

Turn 3: Anna Yuno

Anna Yuno: 2400 vs Black-Manic: 4000

Anna Yuno Hand: 4 vs Black-Manic Hand: 0

"It's my move. I draw! Perfect." Anna said as she drew her card, pleased with what she got.

"First, I'll play the spell card, Reinforcement of the Army! With this card, I can add one level 4 or lower warrior type monster from my deck to my hand. I select my Little-Winguard." Anna declared.

 _Reinforcement of the Army_

 _Spell Card: Normal_

The Reinforcement of the Army spell card showed Marauding Captain leading his troops into battle. Anna's deck then pushed out a card which was Anna's desired card.

"Also, since you control more spell or traps cards than I do, I can special summon RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee from my hand." Anna said.

"Looks like I'm needed. Now if you excuse me, I have get ready for battle." Weiss said as she jumped into the battlefield.

 _RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee_

 _Level 2: Attribute Water_

 _Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect_

 _ATK_ 1200 DEF 1000

"Weiss is a duel monster too?" Blake said, slightly surprised by this.

"It's not just her. All three of us are duel monsters as well, and we fight alongside Anna." Ruby stated.

"While that may be true, I don't think Weiss is going to be doing much with those low attack points." Blake said.

"Oh don't worry. The good part is just about to start." Zack said smiling at Blake.

Anna gets back on track with duel and know what to do next.

"Next I'll summon my Little-Winguard to the field in attack mode." Anna said as, she place her card on the field.

 _Little-Winguard_

 _Level 4: Attribute Wind_

 _Warrior/Effect_

 _ATK 1400 DEF 1800_

Little-Winguard was small little warrior, being the size of the chibi girls. He wore two blue boots with wings attached to them, chest armor that had a wing an angel's wing design on it, and a blue cape. His face was covered up by a large blue right that had tiny wings on both sides and a small blue beanie with a single as decoration in front. The monster reminded Ruby, of a Hunter from the fairy tales she read from.

"Now I tune Level 2 Weiss Schnee, with Level 4 Little-Winguard!" Anna declared extending her hand outward.

Weiss then turned into two bright green rings, which then surrounded Little-Winguard, turning him into 4 bright stars.

"Maiden of Dust and Glyphs, come to my side to vanquish thy foes!" Anna chanted.

2+4=6

"SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth Embodiment of Pride, White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee!" Anna yelled.

 _White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee_

 _Level 6: Attribute Water_

 _Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect_

 _ATK 2400 DEF 1800_

Weiss then appeared in her Synchro form, which was being her actual size and she wielded Myrtenaster, positioning herself in a combat stance.

"Amazing. I can't believe what I'm seeing." Blake said, as she just witness Weiss' synchro summon.

Black-Manic however wasn't worried about this.

"While, I'll admit that the summoning was impressive, she can't use her ability. None of my monsters have 2000 or more attack points!" Black-Manic said joyfully.

"He's right Anna. I can't use my ability. I suppose you have a backup plan?" Weiss said.

"Of course I do. But first, I'm going to add "Reinforcement of the Army" back to my hand using your RWBY-Soul form effect." Anna said, reclaiming her spell card back.

"Next I play the equip spell, Junk Barrage to give Weiss an added bonus." Anna said playing her equip spell.

 _Junk Barrage_

 _Spell Card: Equip_

Junk Barrage showed pieces of space junk reentering the earth's atmosphere, burning up in the ozone layer. Myrtenaster then started to glow green, as the power flowed through Weiss' body.

"This is acceptable." Weiss stated.

"Well, even with an equip spell, you can only attack my Machina Sniper! His ability protects my other Machina monsters. So hands off of Machina Soldier, girly." Black-Manic stated.

"So sniper acts like a shield, protecting his weaker allies. For a guy this crazy, I'll admit, he is good." Blake slightly impressed with Black-Manic's formation.

"Fine then! Weiss, take out Machine Sniper with-." Anna said, until interrupted by Weiss.

"Don't name my attacks." Weiss said coldly.

Weiss then charge at Machina Sniper. Sniper took aim and fired multiple shots, but Weiss mange evade all the bullets that were fired. She then used her glyphs to move above the sniper, and then came back down slicing it in halve, as it exploded.

 _Black-Manic: 4000LP – 600LP = 3400LP_

"Also, since Weiss is equipped with Junk Barrage, and she destroyed a monster in combat, halve of that monster's attack is dealt to you as damage." Anna declared extending her hand.

Weiss then appeared in front of Black-Manic. She then made a green glyph, which then fired green shards at Black-Manic as he took the damage.

 _Black-Manic: 3400LP – 900LP = 2500LP_

"Alright! Anna was able knock off 1500 life points with one attack!" Ruby cheered.

"Wait! Black-Manic's spell card is doing something, and I don't like it." Blake said as she noticed Machina Armored Unit glowing.

"Bingo! Someone give the girl a prize. Allow me to explain. When a machine type monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can summon one machine type monster from my deck, as long as it has the same attribute and lower attack point than the monster that was destroyed. I think I'll summon Machina Defender!" Black-Manic said as he placed a new machine type monster on his field in attack mode.

 _Machina Defender_

 _Level 4: Attribute Earth_

 _Machine/Effect_

 _ATK 1200 DEF 1800_

Unlike the other Machina monsters, Machina Defender was more of a moving battle ground drone. His middle body was a block like with the head unit being rectangular like with two red eyes. On the left and right sides of the blue body, it wields two canons that have four green and orange barrels, and were on top of white stands with blue treads.

"Next I activate the time machine trap card! Since exactly one monster was destroyed in battle this turn, time machine brings back that monster from the past in the same attack position! So say hello again to Machina Sniper." Black-Manic said.

 _Time Machine_

 _Trap Card: Normal_

Just then, a gigantic black machine appeared on the field. It looked like a capsule in a way, with a meter on top and it had a front door. Just then the meter went to the right and made a ding sound. The door of the machine then opened as Machina Sniper then stepped out.

"Well. There goes all my hard work. However, those monsters aren't enough to compete against my skill." Weiss said, with confidence.

"Well, if that's what you think, let's see what you think of this. I play my second facedown! The quick-play spell card Book of Moon! This card lets me flip one monster that is face up on the field into facedown defense. I select my Machina Defender!" Black Manic declared.

The Book of Moon showed an ancient book that had crescent moon on the front page, and two jackals standing next to it. It also had a red eye on the top of front cover. The card then gave off a lunar light, which shinned on Machina Defender, turning him into facedown defense.

"I don't like where this is going." Zack said gritting his teeth.

"What are you talking about Zack?" Blake asked.

"Book of Moon is a card that can turn any monster facedown. So when Weiss was attacking, Black-Manic could have activated, changing Weiss' mode from attack to defense. However, he used on his own monster. I think he is going to use a flip effect." Zack said gravely.

"What's a flip effect?" Ruby asked Zack.

"A flip effect is exclusive to monsters whose effects activate when they are flipped face up from facedown defense. These effects are meant to surprise the enemy and throw them off guard." Zack explained as he did not like the situation.

Blake takes notices of what Zack said, and fears of what Black-Manic had in store for Anna and Weiss.

"I'll play two cards facedown, and end my turn." Anna said as a facedown appeared in front of her.

Turn: 4

Anna Yuno: 2400 vs Black-Manic: 2500LP

Anna Yuno Hand: 1 vs Black-Manic 1

"That means it's my turn! I draw! First I'll flip summon my Machina Defender!" Black-Manic said as Machina Defender was revealed itself again.

"Whenever Machina Defender is flipped, I can add one Commander Covington from my deck to my hand. I'll then summon good old Covington from my hand!" Black-Manic said playing his new card.

 _Commander Covington_

 _Level 4: Attribute Earth_

 _Machine/Effect_

 _ATK 1000 DEF 600_

Commander Covington did look like a commanding officer. He had a red metallic body, with a white tie. He had yellow lining on his body, and tall shoulder pads. He also had a head that resembled a pin head, with green eyes and a white mechanical mustache.

"Now that he is on my field, I can summon a more powerful monster." Black-Manic declared.

Anna knew what he was going to do. From the moment he activated his Book of Moon spell card, she knew what was going to happen. Ruby, Blake, and mostly Weiss were worried when Commander Covington appeared on the field.

"Commander Covington! Engage operation Merge and Destroy!" Black-Manic said as he snapped his fingers, or claws.

Commander Covington then opened the panel in his left arm and entered in a command. The eyes of the three Machina monsters the glowed as they then began to morph their bodies. After the morph was complete, a new machine stood in place of the previous machines. It was enormous, powerful, and deadly. It had the body of machine sniper. Machina Defender's canons as shoulder pads. The Machina's soldier's body as the waist connected with defender treads as feet. It wielded the rifle as its weapon.

"Feast your eyes on the mighty Machina force!" Black-Manic declared.

 _Machina Force_

 _Level 10: Attribute Earth_

 _Machine/Effect_

 _ATK 4600 DEF 4100_

"IT'S…SO…HUGE!" Ruby screamed at the size of the monster.

"MY OUM! THAT THING MAKES PALADINS LOOK LIKE CHILDREN TOYS!" Weiss yelled, shocked of how powerful the monster look.

"Not to mention it has 4600 Attack points to boot. I can't believe he only summoned it in three turns." Zack said as he stared in disbelief.

"And the worst part is that Weiss has to go up against that thing!" Blake said in fear.

Upon hearing this, Weiss realized that she had her work cut out for her. One shot from that thing would spell her end. She eventually put on a brave face trying to shake off her fear, hoping Anna could do something about it.

"Your monster may be strong, but it has one fatal weakness." Anna said.

"It has a weakness?" Blake asked, having a little bit of hope.

"What is it?" Ruby wonder.

"Every time you attack with that monster, you have to pay 1000 life points! Considering that you only have 2500 Life Points, you can only make two attacks with that monster!" Anna explained.

"In other words, it's a tradeoff, you attack with a high power at the cost of your own life." Zack said sternly.

"That's a relief. All we have to do is survive two attacks." Weiss said, feeling more hopeful.

"Yeah. That is a shame. Having to pay 1000 life points. However, what if I only need to pay 1000 life points to attack as many times as I want?" Black-Manic asked sinisterly.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked feeling a little concerned.

"Allow me to show you! I activate the Skill Drain trap card!" Black-Manic said activating his trap.

"Oh No!" Anna yelled is horror.

"Oh yeah! Now, at the cost of 1000 Life Points, all monsters on the field lose their special abilities, or semblance in Weiss' case.

 _Black-Manic: 2500LP – 1000LP = 1500LP_

 _Skill Drain_

 _Trap card: Continuous_

Skill Drain showed Dark Ruler Ha Des, being weakened as he was losing his powers. For Weiss, she felt weak, as she got on one knee, and used Myrtenaster to support herself. She found it hard to breath, as she couldn't feel her semblance at all.

"Weiss! Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine. But I just don't feel like myself as soon as that card was played." Weiss stated as felt weaker.

"Will Weiss be okay?" Ruby asked Zack.

"She will Ruby. She only lost her special ability, so she can't use it. Unfortunately, Machina Force lost his ability as well." Zack said, getting more anxious by the moment.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Machina Force is powerful, but his life point cost is risky, which causes the owner to use its attacks wisely." Zack stated.

"In other words, he purposefully removed his own monster's skill, in order to fight without the risks." Blake said now understanding the strategy.

Everyone just realized that Anna was in a pinch right now. She was going up against a monster that can just attack relentlessly.

"Let's get this show on the road! Machina Force, will attack Weiss Schnee. CHARGE CANNON!" Black-Manic yelled.

The Machina Force that had no restrictions began charging its rifle at Weiss. Weiss braced herself for the attack until Anna did something.

"I play the trap card, Zero Gravity! With this card, all monsters must switch their battle modes!" Anna declared.

 _Zero Gravity_

 _Trap Card: Normal_

Zero Gravity showed multiple knights being lifted into the air as there was no gravity. Then a wave fluctuated from the card causing, Machina Force, Commander Covington, and Weiss to switch into defense mode.

Everyone rooting for Anna took a breather as Anna was able to stop a deadly attack.

"You got lucky. Next time, you're dead. I end my turn." Black-Manic said, annoyed.

Turn 5: Anna Yuno

Anna Yuno: 2400 vs Black-Manic: 1500

Anna Yuno Hand 1 vs Black-Manic: 1

" _Machina Force is a force to be reckon with, so I better play defensively till I find a way to get rid of it."_ Anna thought as she drew her card.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn." Anna said.

" _How will you solve this situation Anna? I hope you know what you're doing."_ Blake thought to herself.

Turn 6: Black-Manic

Anna Yuno: 2400 vs Black-Manic: 1500

Anna Yuno Hand 1 vs Black-Manic: 1

"My turn already?! Good, I draw!" Black-Manic said creepily.

"Play the spell card Pot of Greed. Now I can draw two more cards." Black-Manic stated.

"I was hoping you would do that." Anna said with a smile.

"What?" Black-Manic responded.

"I play my trap card! Reveal, Talisman of Reversal! I can only activate this card, if my opponent draws cards outside of his draw phase. I'm now allow to draw cards from my deck equal to the number of cards in your hand. Since there are three cards in your hand, I get to draw three cards!" Anna said as she smiled.

Talisman of Reversal showed cards in either a red or blue aura that revolved around two bright yellow stars. Anna then drew her three cards now having more options in her hand.

"Impressive. She was able to find a way to stand on equal footing with Black-Manic, and give herself more resources. This game does seem to be interesting when it comes to strategy." Blake said, being more impressed with the game.

"I told you it was a fun game. Well as long as there is no dark magic." Ruby said cheerfully.

"She still has to deal with that thing." Blake said almost emotionlessly.

"I attack with Machina Force! CHARGE CANNON!" Black-Manic yelled.

"Anna! A Little help here!" Weiss said nervously

"I'm on it! I play the trap card, Shadow Spell! Now, not only Machina Force can't attack, but it also loses 700 attack points." Anna stated.

 _Shadow Spell_

 _Trap Card: Continuous_

The Shadow Spell cards showed multiple chains, which seem to be sealing or restraining a bright light. Then multiple chains then shot out of the card and tied Machina Force's arms and legs to the ground.

 _Machina Force: 4600 ATK – 700 ATK = 3900 ATK_

"So Machina Force may be a strong card, it has no immunity against other card effects." Blake said smiling.

"Fine then! I'll play the spell card Mirage of Nightmare! During your standby phase, I can draw cards until I have four cards in my hand. But on my turn, I must discard four." Black-Manic said.

Mirage of Nightmare showed an Egyptian man, being surrounded by frightening mummies.

"That…seems kind of a bad card to play. I mean, what's the point of drawing those cards, if he has to throw them away?" Ruby asked, confused by the card.

"Ruby. I don't think he would play a card that would hurt him unintentionally, unless he had a plan." Blake said, with a grim expression.

"I guess we'll have to wait." Ruby said.

"I'll end my turn with two cards facedown." Black-Manic said, as two facedowns appeared in front of him.

Turn 7: Anna Yuno

Anna Yuno: 2400 vs Black-Manic: 1500

Anna Yuno Hand: 4 vs Black-Manic: 0

"Alright buddy, it's my turn now, I draw!" Anna declared.

"Mirage of Nightmare's effect activates! Now I can draw four new cards." Black-Manic said as he drew his cards.

"Don't forget. You are going have to discard the same number you drew. So playing that card was pointless." Weiss stated, but curious why he would a card like that.

While it seemed like a bad move to most of the team, Blake couldn't help but feel worried about this. Anna meanwhile was looking at the cards in her hand. Weiss takes notice and realizes that Anna has a plan.

"Hey Anna. How long are you going to keep me waiting? I need to put that gigantic over-sized tin can in its place."

" _That's cold."_ Machina Force thought.

"Sure thing Weiss, but I think he won't be that tall when I play this. I activate the Quick-Play spell card, Shrink!" Anna said.

The Shrink card showed a goblin warrior in a little microscope, behind a faded goblin. The card then fired out a beam, which hit the Machina Force, causing it to shrink in size, making it tall as Weiss.

"What…just happened?" Weiss asked, surprised of what she was seeing

"BWWAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's so tiny now, that it's funny." Ruby laughed, after seeing a mighty machine shrink to human height.

"That's something you don't see every day." Blake said.

"What did you do!?" Black-Manic screamed.

"My shrink card not only cut's your monster's size in half, but also it halves its original attack points." Anna said slyly.

"So, its original attack was 4600, meaning shrink lowers it to 2300." Zack said thinking.

"And shadow spell lowers it by 700, so its attack points would be…" Ruby said trying to figure out the attack value.

"The attack strength would be 1600." Blake said.

"I was going to get it!" Zack complained.

"Yeah, of course you were." Blake said sarcastically.

"All that matters, is that I can defeat it." Weiss said confidently.

"Of course you will, with a little boost. I play the equip-spell Mage Power! Now for every magic or trap card that I have on the field, Weiss gains 500 Attack points! So I'll play two cards face down for an added bonus." Anna said confidently.

 _Mage Power_

 _Spell Card: Equip_

Mage Power showed three mages, dressed in green robes, who appear to chanting a spell in a shrine. After playing her two facedowns, Weiss felt a burst of energy flowing through her body.

 _White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee: 2400 ATK + 500 ATK + 500 ATK + 500 ATK + 500 ATK + 500 ATK = 4900 ATK_

"I feel so powerful! It's like all the dust in Remnant is flowing through me." Weiss exclaimed.

"With that much attack points, Black-Manic will lose all of his life point!" Zack exclaimed.

"Go get him Weiss!" Ruby yelled.

Blake held up a sports flag that had the word "RWBY" on it and waved it around while smiling.

"Here goes! Weiss, attack Machina Force with all of your strength!" Anna declared.

Weiss then used her glyphs to move herself across the battlefield. Machina Force fired multiple shots, but Weiss zigged and zagged, and eventually slash forward as Machina Force. Machina Force stood in place as he then exploded.

"Anna won!" Ruby yelled.

"Well, that's game." Zack said high fiving Ruby.

"Wait. Something not right. The game is still going." Blake said feeling nervous of what was happening.

Weiss and Anna looked around. The attack landed its mark, and the difference in attack should have ended the duel. Then the dust cleared the scene, and what they saw made their faces of hope disappeared. Machina Force stood, still tiny, and intact with the chains attached, while Black-Manic stood laughing.

"Gahhahahahaha! Did you actually think I would go down that easily? Sorry to disappoint you but I don't." Black-Manic said mockingly.

"How did you survive? My attack should finished it." Weiss asked, flustered of what she was seeing.

"I simply played the Impenetrable Attack trap card. This card allows my monster to evade destruction during the battle phase!"

 _Impenetrable Attack_

 _Trap Card: Normal_

Impenetrable Attack showed a superhero, being attacked, and being protected by his side-kick. Machina Force was then shown to have blue aura surrounding him.

"But still, the attack should have damage you, causing you to lose all of your life points!" Anna exclaimed.

"I can assure you I did take damage, but in times emergency, use Emergency Provisions, to get out dangerous situations like these." Black-Manic said, in a commercial advertiser voice.

 _Emergency Provisions_

 _Spell Card: Quick-Play_

The card showed several food rations, of can tuna and meat, a food packet and some crackers. Blake then noticed that Black-Manic no longer had his continuous spells and traps.

"That card. It gave him life points by sacrificing his spell and trap cards." Blake said in horror.

"Someone give another point to her, because she is right. By sending spell or trap cards from my field to grave yard, I gain 1000 life points for each. So by ditching Machina Armored Unit, Skill-Drain, and Mirage of Nightmare, I gain 3000 life points." Black-Manic.

 _Black-Manic: 1500LP + 3000LP = 4500LP – 3300LP = 1200LP_

"On the downside, you can use your effects again, but on the upside, I won't have to discard my hand!" Black-Manic said happily.

Ruby, Zack and Blake had horrified looks on their faces as the fight was not over, and that Black-Manic had a turn to fight back.

"I…end my turn." Anna said hesitantly.

Turn 8: Black-Manic

Anna Yuno: 2400 vs Black-Manic: 1200

Anna Yuno Hand: 1 vs Black-Manic Hand: 4

"This will be the end Ms. Yuno. I draw." Black-Manic declared.

"I activate Machina Force's other ability! By sending it to the graveyard, I can summon the Machina Solider, Sniper, and Defender from the graveyard!" Black-Manic yelled.

Machina Force then split itself apart into it three main components. Machina Sniper, and Solider appeared in attack mode, while Defender was in defense mode. This caused Anna's shadow spell to disappear, lowering Weiss's attack points.

 _White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee: 4900ATK – 500ATK = 4400ATK_

"It doesn't matter, I'm still stronger than all four your monsters." Weiss said, but was nervous of what came next.

"You know, what you're right. That's is why I will remove your spell from the equation. With the spell card Mystical Space Typhon! Now say goodbye to your mage power!" Black-Manic said.

Mystical Space Typhon showed a blue tornado with a lightning bolt. Then a gust of wind came out of the card destroying Mage Power. Weiss' power up was gone.

 _White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee: 4400ATK – 2000ATK = 2400ATK_

"Weiss' equip-card is gone!" Ruby yelled.

"Don't worry, Weiss is still strong without it." Zack said.

"Ohohoohoo! Sorry to disappoint you folks, but I believe it is time say goodbye. I sacrifice Commander Covington and Machina Defender! So make way for something new, something destructive, something massive!" Black-Manic declared.

The ground shook, and a giant metal hanger door appeared on the ground. The hanger door then began to open as a massive machine began to rise out of the ground.

"Feast your eyes on the ruler of all machines, and destroyer of you. I SUMMON THE MIGHTY, PERFECT MACHINE KING!" Black-Manic Chanted.

 _Perfect Machine King_

 _Level 8: Attribute Earth_

 _Machine/Effect_

 _ATK 2700 DEF 1500_

Perfect Machine king had a white and red color scheme. It stood several stories tall and had the body of a Gundam. It had vents on its legs and arms, and waist flap protecting its upper legs. It had two boosters on its back and the number 4 on its left shoulder guard.

"Again! Why does he have the cool monsters!?" Ruby complained.

"That's the least of our worries Ruby. That thing is stronger than Weiss." Blake stated.

Weiss hears this and starts to get nervous about her current situation.

"That's not all! Perfect Machine King also gets a 500 Attack bonus for every machine type monster that I control!" Black-Manic declared.

 _Perfect Machine King: 2700ATK + 500ATK + 500ATK + 500ATK = 4200ATK_

"Now Perfect Machine King! Attack Weiss Schnee with Energy Pulsar!" Black-Manic declared.

Perfect Machine King then charge a blue sphere in his hand and then fired it at Weiss. Weiss got caught in the explosion.

"DDDRAAAATTTTT!" Weiss yelled as she got destroyed.

"WEISS. DON'T LEAVE ME! NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Ruby cried as she saw her best friend got vaporized.

 _Anna Yuno: 2400LP – 1800LP = 600LP_

Anna slide back a few inches after taking the hit.

"Now! Machine Sniper take aim wipe out the rest of her life point!" Black-Manic yelled as Machina Sniper took aim.

"Not so fast! I play a trap! Call of the Haunted! It allows me to revive one monster from my graveyard. So come on back Weiss!" Anna declared.

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Trap Card: Continuous_

A purple Glyph appeared on the ground, and Weiss emerged from the glyph in her usually battle stance. Machina Sniper takes notices, and withdraws.

"Hmph. I'll just finish you off next turn." Black-Manic said.

"My entire life flashed before my eyes! Do I really yell that much?" Weiss said.

Ruby just whistle, while Blake just looked away, and Zack just smiled nervously. It was all enough to give Weiss an answer.

"I end my turn. With a card facedown." Black-Manic said.

Turn 9: Anna Yuno

Anna Yuno: 600LP vs Black-Manic: 1200LP

Anna Yuno Hand: 1 vs Black-Manic Hand: 2

"You still insist on fighting?" Black-Manic asked.

"Of course. After all, I trust that Ruby, Weiss and Blake will come through for me." Anna said.

Ruby, Blake, and especially Weiss were touched by this. But Black-Manic started laughing.

"Is something funny buddy?" Anna asked annoyed.

"Of course! It is so sad that you trust each of those Huntresses so willingly. Especially when one of them has a dark secret!" Black-Manic said.

"What?" Zack said as he looked at Weiss.

"Weiss may be cranky, but that's is no reason to believe that she is hiding something dark." Zack said.

Weiss face palmed at this.

"NO! Not the Ice Queen! I meant the one with the bow!" Black-Manic said agitated at Zack's response.

Blake realized where he was going with this. He was going to try to shatter and break the bonds between team RWBY with Anna and Zack.

"And what might that secret be?" Anna asked.

"Why, it would be the fact that she is a Faunus!" Black-Manic said, pointing at Blake.

Everyone's attention was turned towards Blake. Reluctantly, she took off her bow, revealing that she had Cat ears. Anna and Zack realized that she was a Cat Faunus. Blake prepared herself, for whatever shock and disgust Zack and Anna would say. What she heard was way off from what she was expecting.

"Ohhhhhh. That would explain why she is a Beast-Warrior. She's part cat." Anna said causally.

"Wait. So the card label Blake as a Beast-Warrior?" Ruby asked.

"It would make sense. You told us that Faunus were humans with animal like features. So if Blake is part cat, it would make sense that she is Beast-Warrior." Zack said.

"I just don't get how that's a dark secret." Anna said.

Ruby, Weiss and especially Blake were just in shock of how easily Anna and Zack were taking the news. Is as if they didn't mind at all of her being a Faunus.

"Anyway, back to the duel. I dra…" Anna was about to say, until Black-Manic scream.

"Wait! You're not mad, or a single bit shocked about this? She kept this a secret from you, and you trust her as a friend! How can you not be mad!?" Black-Manic yelled, confused.

"Dude. Being a friend doesn't mean you have to make them spill every secret. I mean, most friends have secrets. I know Zack has some, and I won't pry into his secrets. If Blake didn't want to tell us that she was part cat, that means she had a good reason too, or it was a just a personal thing." Anna reasoned.

"And beside. Telling us that Blake is part cat, is just telling us something new about her. Also, it's not like she is a Werecat." Zack said looking at Blake.

Blake had a hard time processing what she was hearing. These two teenagers, were treating this as if nothing serious has happened.

"Well…how about this! Blake was also once part of a terrorist organization!" Black-Manic said.

Blake eyes then went wide, as Black-Manic was going to reveal something even more serious than the fact she was a Faunus.

"This organization was known as the White Fang. They were a violent activist movement, using questionable methods to gain equality for Faunus. Assassinations, robberies, and terrorist acts. Can you actually trust a girl like that?" Black-Manic said, believing what he said will create disorder in Anna.

All was silent for a moment. Blake wish she could disappear. Zack then broke the silence.

"Really dude? Just, really?" Zack asked.

"Wait. Why aren't you asking Blake questions about this!?" Black-Manic asked.

"Look man. Hearing that Blake was part of the White-Tooth is quite shocking in a way, but it really doesn't mean anything at this point. I mean, what I heard from Ruby, Blake had been a part of team RWBY for a while, and been a team together. She even almost went crazy at one point trying to find, this Roman guy, and said guy worked with White-Tooth. Plus she had every perfect opportunity to back stab her teammates in the back. She could have even taken Weiss for ransom at one point. But here she is, helping us fight you scumbags. I rest my case." Zack said as he crossed his arms.

"Well said Zack. Well said." Anna said, clapping after hearing what Zack said.

Everyone at this point was speechless. These two duelist, who just heard that Blake tried to keep the fact that she was Faunus, and that she was ex-White Fang member, were just accepting it as day to day facts that hear every day. Blake had a tear roll down her face. These two were able to easily accept the fact that she was a Faunus, after all the spite she faced from other people, and they didn't even care she was once a terrorist at one point. Ruby takes notice and puts her arm around her.

"I told you that these guys were great." Ruby said smiling.

"Yeah. They sure are." Blake said.

"Now. Where was I? Oh yeah, just beginning my turn. I draw." Anna declared drawing her card.

Seeing what it was, she then turned her attention to Blake.

"Look Blake. I may not know a lot about you, or most of your past. But I wouldn't be a duelist if I didn't trust you. So do you trust me as your duelist Blake, as I trust you as my duel spirit?" Anna asked Blake.

Blake and Anna looked at each other from a moment until Blake spoke.

"How could I say no?" Blake responded smiling.

"Alright then. It's time to go beyond the limit!" Anna yelled.

 _(Play Yuto's passionate soul)_

"I summon RWBY-Soul: Blake Belladonna from my hand in attack mode!" Anna declared.

Blake then jumped into the field ready for battle.

 _RWBY-Soul: Blake Belladonna_

 _Level 2: Attribute Dark_

 _Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect_

 _ATK 900 DEF 1500_

"Glad you can join me. What Manic said, was quite rude, care to teach him a lesson?" Weiss asked Blake smiling.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Blake replied.

Anna then executed the next phase in her plan.

"I activate Quillbolt Hedgehog's effect from my grave! Since I have a tuner monster on my field, I can bring it back to the field." Anna declared.

A white circle then appeared on the ground, and Quillbolt Hedgehog emerged returning to the battlefield. Weiss coed at the sight of the monster and began petting it.

"Next I play Reinforcement of the Army, this lets me add Boost Warrior from my deck to my hand. Also, with his effect, since I control a tuner monster on my field, I can summon him from my hand in defense mode!" Anna declared.

 _Boost Warrior_

 _Level 1: Attribute Fire_

 _Warrior/Effect_

 _ATK 300 DEF 200_

Boost Warrior then came flying into the scene. He wore purple armor that went from his waist to his lower part of his legs. He also had purple armor covering his upper body, leaving his lower part of his body exposed, along with armor that covered his arms, with two boosters attached to each side and two claws. He also had a dragon ball Z hair cut that was red. Ruby stared at awe of how this monster looked.

"Now the stage is set! I tune Level 2 Blake Belladonna, with Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Level 1 Boost Warrior!" Anna declared, extending her arm upward.

Blake then jumped into the air turning into 2 green rings, surrounding Quillbolt Hedgehog and Boost Warrior, as they turned into their star levels.

"Descend the Black Beast! Fight to protect the world from cruel tyranny!" Anna chanted as a pillar of light shot through the rings.

2+1+2 = 5

"SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth, Embodiment of Freedom! Black Shadow Huntress: Blake Belladonna!

 _Black Shadow Huntress: Blake Belladonna_

 _Level 5: Attribute Dark_

 _Beast-Warrior/Effect_

 _ATK 1900 DEF 2400_

She had long, wavy black hair, her eye color were that of an amber color. She wore, black low-heeled boots, black stockings that go from her hips to her legs, and black ribbons on her arms. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt, with some of her midriff exposed, and white shorts which seemed attached to the shirt. What was highly noticeable about her was the black bow she wore on her head. She then wielded her signature weapon: the Gambol Shroud in Kursarigama form.

"Does she always says that?" Blake asked Weiss.

"You'll eventually get used to it." Weiss replied.

"I activate RWBY-Soul: Blake Belladonna's effect from the grave. When used for a synchro summon for a huntress card, I can summon a token with the same name, type, attribute, and one level lower of the synchro monster that was summon, in defense mode with half of that monster attack and defense, and it can't attack.

 _Black Shadow Huntress: Blake Belladonna (token)_

 _Level 4: Attribute Dark_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK 950 DEF 1200_

The token almost looked exactly like Blake, with the only difference being that it was all black.

"Now, for the fun part. I attack Perfect Machine King with Blake Belladonna!" Anna declared.

"But wait! Blake has lower attack points! She'll be destroyed!" Ruby yelled, shocked of what Anna was doing.

Blake then charged at Perfect Machine King, and jumped on its arm using her blade to slash at its right arm. Perfect Machine King then threw his arm in the air, causing Blake to fly in the air. Perfect Machine King then raised its left arm and fired an energy blast at Blake from its palm, seemingly destroying Blake.

"Blake! NOOOOOOOO!" Ruby yelled.

"Hah! What were you thinking! You just lost in the most humiliating way ever." Black-Manic said, as he laughed.

"I suggest you take a closer look." Anna said smiling.

Black-Manic stops looking and looks at Blake who just got hit in the air. The body then dissipated as if it were a shadow.

"A FAKE!?" Black-Manic yelled.

He then looked at Perfect Machine King who just feel to his knees. Taking a closer look, he was being restrained by Blake, who had her Gambol Shroud tied to its arm as she pulled it down.

"What's going on!?" Black-Manic screamed as he saw his monster being restrained.

"You see it's quite simple. Whenever Blake attacks a monster with 2000 or more attack points, all battle damage is turned to 0, and instead of going to the graveyard after attacking the monster with 2000 or more attack points, she goes to my spell and trap zone, and equips to that monster." Anna explained.

Everyone was shocked by this. To confirm this, they looked at Anna's duel disk to see that Blake was in the spell and trap card zone.

"Moving on! Weiss, take out Perfect Machine King!" Anna declared pointing her finger at the machine.

"On it!" Weiss responded as she charged towards the monster.

"Blake's other ability activates. When the monster equipped with her is attacked by a monster with Huntress in her name, that monster loses attack points equal to halve of that attacking monster's original attack points!" Anna declared.

Blake then change her Gambol Shroud into her gun form and shot multiple shots at Perfect Machine King, as Weiss used her glyph to get in the air and hit it with several strikes from her sword.

 _Perfect Machine King: 4200ATK – 1200ATK = 3000 ATK_

"I'm not done yet! I activate Weiss' special ability! When she attacks a monster 2000 or more attack points, I can activate a quick-play spell card from my deck!" Anna said.

Weiss then used her right hand to create a glyph, which shot a bolt of energy towards Anna's hand, as a card manifested in it.

"I play the quick-play spell card, Ego Boost! Now Weiss' attack points increase to 1000 for this battle phase." Anna said.

Ego Boost showed a tiny superhero, with a gigantic yellow muscular figure behind him, as he was fighting a purple monster. Weiss then filled with energy as she felt it coursed through her body.

 _White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee: 2400ATK + 1000ATK = 3400ATK_

"If you think I'll let you get what you want, think again! I play the trap card, Sakuretsu Armor! Now your attacking monster is destroyed!" Black-Manic declared.

Sakuretsu Armor showed a scaly figure blowing away two other warriors. A blue veil then appeared on Perfect Machine King as if deflected the attacks done by Weiss back to her. But before they could destroy her, the token got in front of Weiss and took the hit.

"Wait! What just happened!?" Black Manic screamed.

"The token created from RWBY-Soul Blake Belladonna comes with an added bonus. If a huntress card on my field would be destroyed by monster, spell or trap effect, I can destroy the token instead." Anna explained.

"No." Black-Manic said, as his protection was foiled.

With nothing else to protect the King, Weiss and Blake continued to attack the machine, as it tried to fight back with little success. Weiss then used her Myrtenaster, to switch to a red dust, empowering it. She then made two slashes as Perfect Machine King exploded.

 _Black-Manic: 1200LP – 400LP = 800LP_

"Since the monster that Blake was equipped to was destroyed, I can summon Blake back to the field, with her effect negated till the end of my turn." Anna said, as Blake then reappeared beside her.

"So what? You may have destroyed my machine king, but her attack strength isn't enough to bring my life points down to zero." Black-Manic said.

Anna only smiled at this. Blake and Weiss knew when she did that, she always has a plan.

"I play a trap card! Go, Synchro Strike! Now I can target one synchro monster that is on my field and give it 500 attack points for each synchro material that was used for the summoning. I target Blake Belladonna, and since three monsters were used for her summon, that's a total of 1500 attack points, and if my calculations are right, that adds ups to your defeat." Anna said confidently.

 _Synchro Strike_

 _Trap Card: Normal_

The trap showed Junk Warrior imbued with power, as Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron were behind him. Then astral images of Boost Warrior, Quillbolt Hedgehog, and RWBY-Soul: Blake Belladonna, appeared behind Blake, as they then turned masses of energy, infusing with Blake making her stronger.

 _Blake Shadow Huntress Blake Belladonna: 1900ATK + 1500ATK = 3400ATK_

"Alright Blake, attack that sniper to end this duel right now!" Anna yelled pointing her finger at Machina Sniper.

"You can count on it." Blake said, as she then rushed towards Machina Sniper.

Machina Sniper fired multiple shots, but using her semblance, Blake used her shadow clones to evade and move closer to the sniper. When in range, she slashed forward, destroying Machina sniper. The explosion then caused Black-Manic to get sent flying back, as he disintegrated.

"How could…I…lose…to this human?" Black-Manic thought as he disappeared.

 _Black-Manic: 800LP to 0LP_

 _(End Yuto's passionate soul)_

Winner: Anna Yuno

"Wow. That was so intense, and awesome!" Zack yelled.

"Told you Blake was cool." Ruby said giving Zack a high five.

Anna was catching her breath after the duel, and was glad no one she cared about got hurt, and then notice Blake walking up to her.

"Anna. I wanted to say thank you for trusting, and believing in me, even all of what Manic said. I was so surprised that you and Zack just accepted me like that." Blake said.

"Well, it is surprising to hear that your part cat, but that doesn't mean we wouldn't be your friend because of that. I said that I would help team RWBY do what they need to do, and I'm willing to help you guys." Anna said with hands on her hips.

"Thank you again, for everything." Blake said.

"Well, that was quite an ability you have their Blake. I'm kind of impressed." Weiss said walking up to Anna and Zack.

"I have to admit, our abilities do resemble some part of our fighting methods and semblances." Blake stated.

Just then, a glyph appeared above Weiss, which proceed to go through her, while a black vortex surrounded Blake, turning them both back into chibi form.

"This…might take some getting used to." Blake said, as she started at her chibified self.

 _(Time-Skip to Yuno Residence)_

Anna was at the front door. She was hesitant to open, because since she arrived late, her sister would be cooking tonight. She then took a deep breath and prepared to open the door.

"Is something wrong with her?" Blake asked Ruby.

"Oh. Anna has a sister who has weird cooking." Ruby said.

"Oh. I see." Blake responded.

Mustering all the courage she could find, Anna opened to door, only to see everything was normal.

"Huh. No mess, no food on the wall, no nothing? What's going on?" Anna asked.

The team walked through the house, towards the kitchen till they saw Victoria in a Japanese style apron with a Japanese chef hat on her head.

"Oh Anna. I see you found a new friend. I was waiting for you to get home." Victoria said.

"Why is that?" Anna asked.

"Because today, this will be the day I make a wonderful dish! Behold!" Victoria said.

Victoria then reached down and pulled out a large tuna.

"Is that a 3 foot tuna you have in your hand?" Anna asked surprised.

"You betcha it is." Victoria said.

"How did you even get it? They are really hard to find." Anna asked again.

 _(Flashback)_

Victoria was walking in the market area, looking for ingredients for her next meal. Little did she know, Zack was behind her, a couple of feet away, using his final attack on a thief. The kick caused a shock wave causing air multiple object to fly through the air. One these objects happened to be a raffle ticket that landed on Victoria's face. It was for a random prize at the prize booth. Curious, she decided to use it.

 _Ding Ding_

"We have a winner! This young lady here has won a fresh 3 foot long tuna, along with this sushi and sashimi cooking book." The booth man said giving Victoria the fish.

Victoria just looked at the tuna in awe and went home immediately to study the book.

 _(Flashback end)_

"Well, that is sure one catch of day. Huh Blake?" Zack asked.

However, he saw that Blake was very different. She had stars in her eyes, and drooled at the sight of the fish.

"Blake likes tuna, a lot." Ruby told Zack.

"I study that book from front to back. So feast your eyes upon ultimate cooking!" Victoria declared.

Victoria then threw the tuna in the air, and took out two kitchen knives, spinning them in her hand, as she then jumped into the air.

"Cooking Special Strike: SASHIMI TORNADO!" Victoria shouted.

Victoria then began slicing the tuna as she was suspended in mid-air, defying gravity, as everyone jaw dropped at the spectacle. When she was, done, the tuna then divided into evenly cut slices as they lay few onto the chopping block. The head and tail then fell to the sides of the plate. Another pile of cut tuna was on the other another chopping block next to a bowl of rice.

"High Ultimate Technique: SUSHI BULLET SMACKDOWN!" Victoria yelled.

Her hands then moved at high speeds, creating nigiri tuna sushi at an intense rate, as they were placed fancifully on the plate. In only ten minutes the table was set up with tuna sashimi on one side and tuna sushi on the other.

"It is done." Victoria said bowing towards her audience.

Everyone just stood there still amazed after what they saw.

"Anna. Your sister is pretty amazing." Ruby said.

"Yeah. She sure is." Anna said.

"Wow. Just wow." Zack said.

"I never seen someone cook like that with skill and precision. What do you think Blake?" Weiss said, only to find Blake wasn't next to her.

Everyone turned their heads, to find Blake on the table, happily eating the sushi and sashimi. Everyone laughed, as they sat down and enjoyed the rest of their night and dinner.

 _End of Chapter 3_

 **Bonus Scene**

Anna and Zack were shown on different sides of TV screen.

"Today's winning card. Black Shadow Huntress: Blake Belladonna.

"She is Level 5 Beast-Warrior type synchro monster, with 1900 attack points and 2400 defense points." Zack said as the card appeared on the screen.

"She can only be summoned by using the tuner RWBY-Soul: Blake Belladonna with one or more non-tuner monster." Anna stated.

"When she attack a monster with 2000 attack points, the player takes no damage and she acts as an equip card as well. This causes the monster to lose attack points equal to halve the strength of huntress monster that attacks it. Also when the equipped monster is sent to the graveyard, you can summon Blake back, with the only exception of having her effects negated for the turn.

"Blake is so cool. She is nimble, quick, disruptive to the enemy, and amazing. She is one awesome ninja cat!" Zack said with enthusiasm.

"That sounds almost accurate enough." Blake said appearing through a small white hole smiling.

 **Well, chapter 3 is finally completed. It took a week and three days, but I finally finished it. Blake's ability first started out as a negate monster effect and lower attack point effect, but I changed it after long hours of thinking. Up next is Yang. Yang might be simple for me. I'm just worried about making her even more overpowered than she is usually is. Don't expect an update soon. School is going to be rough on me this week, so I need to focus hard this week. Please understand that I have life that I don't want to mess up, so please be paitient. The hard part of adding Yang to story might be her puns. After Yang, Zack will show off his skills with his HERO deck in Chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed another edition of Yu-Gi-OH: RWBY Chronicles.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Burning Spirit

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or YuGiOh, and they belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth**

 **Yugioh is owned by Konami**

 **Let's kick this chapter off with a Yang. (Random fourth wall guy throws tomato at my head.)**

 **Worth it.**

Yu-Gi-Oh: RWBY Chronicles

Chapter 4: The Burning Spirit

 _(Unknown Grim Lair)_

Nothing has change much from the last time we visited this place. The humanoid Grim were just doing normal Grim things when not killing humans. Ursas were arm wrestling, Nevermores were delivering messages, and the Beowolfs were arguing who would break the bad news to the Liege.

"You tell him." Beowolf 1 spoke.

"No you tell him." Beowolf 2 said, pushing the first Beowolf.

"We'll draw straws." Beowolf 3 said, holding up 2 long straws and a short one.

The Beowolfs than drew straws from a cup, and the one who got the short end of the straw was Beowolf 2. He then looked down as he realized that he might feel the Liege's wrath as he had a bad morning already, because some wolves ate all the meat last night. All non-vegetarian grim went hungry that night. Beowolf 2 walked into the corridors, and there was nothing but silence at first. And then there was a scream of agony as Beowolf two was sent flying out of the doors. The other Beowolfs looked in the hallway to find the liege standing on his feet and in a karate like punching pose.

"What are you looking at?" Liege asked, in an unpleasant mood.

"Nothing!" Both Beowolfs yelled as they then booked it for the nearest exit.

The Liege went back to his throne and sat down, annoyed of how the battle was turning out.

"Whoever this Anna Yuno is, she may be the most dangerous adversary we have ever faced yet! The ultimate hindrance to our mission!" Liege spoke under his breath

 _(Road to Neon High School)_

Anna Yuno was in a sleepy mood and she yawned, as she was currently on her way to school with Zack. She normally doesn't feel this tired. But when you fight evil forces from another dimension, it's bound to take a toll on your body. Ruby, Weiss and Blake followed. Ruby was disappointed that she had to follow Anna to school, even though she didn't had to attend classes. Weiss was glad that they would be educated about Anna and Zack's dimension. Blake was just ok with it, as she was reading her book.

"Gee Anna. You sure look worn out. Think you can stay up in class?" Zack asked.

"Don't worry Zack. I'm just not use to fighting evil beings on a daily basis. I still can't believe you girls take classes on how to kill monsters." Anna said.

"Says the girl who lives in a dimension, which has schools that teach people how to play pro at a card game." Weiss replied back.

"Touché. Anyway, what's wrong with you Ruby? You don't look so happy." Anna asked.

"I just didn't think we would have to go to another school when coming to a different dimension. Plus, there isn't a training session for fighting Grim here." Ruby complained.

"It's not like you have to attend the class. I mean, only Zack, me, and Victoria can see you guys." Anna replied.

"Weiss suggested that we pay attention in your class, and that she was going to make me." Ruby said, glaring at Weiss.

"I think it is important to learn more about Anna's world, and we do need to be educated. I also have doubts that you two can explain everything there is in the world." Weiss stated, slightly offending Zack.

"Hey! That statement is highly, correct now that I think about it." Zack said, as Weiss smiled that she won the argument so easily.

"So, when you guys are done with school, will we go look for Yang?" Blake asked, still reading her book.

Anna and Zack looked at each other. It wasn't like they would be able to look for their last remaining friend at any given time. They had school work, tests and books to read. As much as they want to help their new friends, they also had personal things in their lives they just can't ignore.

"Look guys. I know we said we would help you, but Zack and I have things to do in our lives that just can't be ignored. So depending on how much work we have, we'll have to wait for a week before finding your final friend." Anna said.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake looked at each other. Ruby was worried that they might have to wait a week or more to find her sister. Weiss knew that Anna and Zack were helping them, and that they had no right to force them to do whatever they wanted. Blake gave Ruby glances that told her to respect Anna and Zack's decisions.

"Alright guys, we understand. I'm just worried about Yang." Ruby said, trying to put on a smile.

"I not sure if we should worry about her. You do know what she is capable of." Weiss said.

"But she is going to be tiny like us." Blake stated.

"As if that is going to stop her from picking a fight with the enemy." Weiss argued back.

After that statement, RWB started to worry less, knowing what their last teammate was capable of. Ruby had a spark of hope knowing that Yang can handle herself pretty well. Weiss was now worried about what will happen when they find her. Blake was concerned about finding her partner, and what crazy things she might have done within the past 3 days.

"Don't worry girls. We'll find her. And when we do, I guess we can kick off your mission with a Yang!" Zack punned.

At this moment, Ruby, Weiss and Blake groaned while Anna just stared at her friend.

Anna was very annoyed by this. She has been friends with Zack for a long time, and she deeply cares about him. She just can't stand him and his puns. The first couple of times were funny, but after that, it just kept on getting repetitive to a point where she just gets tired of hearing them. She does admit a play on words is cool, but doesn't want to hear it over and over again. She got used to hearing puns on a daily basis, but it didn't stop her from giving Zack the evil eye.

"Come on Zack. Let's get to class." Anna said annoyed as she dragged Zack by his school uniform collar.

Weiss at first was just annoyed of the puns that Zack tries to make from time to time. She then realized something that made her dread with horror.

"Wait! I just realized something. If Zack meets Yang, and if one them says one of those awful puns, then that means…" Weiss said.

"We would have two people that would make puns together non-stop." Blake finished with dread, as Yang was known for her horrible puns.

She tried to forget that stage night that featured Yang.

"ANYTHING BUT THAT! HIS PUNS ARE JUST AS WORST AS YANG'S!" Ruby screamed holding her hand to her head.

 _(5_ _th_ _period chemistry class)_

Anna and Zack were at their station working on a lab, of creating the shown chemical on the board with the items that they were given. RWB meanwhile were looking around the room examining it.

"So you have a plan on finding Yang? Flask please." Zack asked.

"Well, considering all the work that is due tomorrow, I have my doubts that we'll have the time to look for this Yang person. I mean, we can't just ditch school, no matter how badly we need to look for her. Pass me the tongs please. Anna replied, now handing the Bunsen burner.

In the background Ruby was walking around a chemical set that is on the table (she's chibi, so she can walk on the table), and then accidentally knocked over a flask with her arm, causing the contents to spill on the table. She then began to look around frantically, and quickly grab a pile of towels, wiping up the mess.

"There is also the problem that the Grim don't have any kind of exploration limits, so they can get ahead of us when they can. So we have to manage our time well." Anna also said.

"You sure you can do that? I mean you have a lot to juggle with school work, your dream of becoming a pro-duelist and taking care of your sister. With team RWBY in the mix, it might be harder. Measuring cup please." Zack replied.

Ruby, who was trying to act casually in the background, begins to notice that the chemicals she spilled were highly acidic, as it ate its way into the table. Ruby then begins to panic. Weiss, who was examining a chemistry book, looking at the periodic table, takes notices of this. She then stormed over to where Ruby was and begins to scold her of her mistake.

"To tell you the truth Zack, I not sure if I'm suited to be team RWBY's duelist. Don't get me wrong but, I don't know if I'm capable of standing high and mighty next to team RWBY. The reason why they are with us in the first place, is because we were the first duelist that they came across with. Samples please." Anna said, as she wonder if she was good enough for team RWBY.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Anna. You should just let things goes of how they should. You are such a worry bird." Zack replied.

Weiss was finished scolding Ruby, but as she walks away, she slips on some water, and almost falls into the hole. Ruby caught her in the nick of time. Weiss was yelling at Ruby furiously not to let go, since at the bottom of the hole were a whole bunch of Bunsen burners that were recently used. Ruby was trying to lift Weiss up, which wouldn't be much of a problem, if the table wasn't covered in water.

"I am not a worry bird Zack!" Anna said offended of what Zack said.

"You literally freaked out this morning thinking that the 1st period test was today, when it was actually tomorrow. You started muttering yourself, and curled up in the corner." Zack said, embarrassed having to mention that.

"Tests are important Zack." Anna retorted.

"What about last night? You thought that you left your wallet back at the train yard that you screamed so loud, that you almost scarred the living soul out of Ruby." Zack asked.

Anna did remembered that moment. She literally went ballistic, scarring Ruby so hard that she fainted. It wasn't till long until Zack came along and explained to Anna that it was in her jacket pocket the entire time. He then explained to Weiss and Blake that Anna had a tendency to overreact at times, due to the amount of stress she has. A scolding from Weiss then followed.

"I guess you're right. I'm just a little stressed out trying to accomplish everything that I need to do." Anna hesitantly admitted.

In the background, Ruby just pulled Weiss out of the hole and they were taking a breather. Ruby then realized that they could of hover in the air since they were half spirit in this world. Weiss looked away as she just realized it too. Blake then came over to ask what was going on, only to accidently slip on the water knocking down another flask in the hole. The three chibi girls then looked down into the hole, not knowing what was going to happen.

"You just need to know when to take it easy. Oh by the way, I picked this up today." Zack said, holding up a new card.

"Wait. This looks like a Huntress support card. Where did you get it?" Anna asked surprised.

"I found it while we were leaving the train yard." Zack said, remembering himself picking up the card.

"Gee, thanks Zack. You know. I think I would go insane without you." Anna said smiling at Zack.

"Don't mention it Anna. By the way, we have a test next period." Zack said.

"WHAT! I DIDN'T KNOW!" Anna yelled.

"Just, Kidding." Zack said slyly.

Anna just glared at Zack, but shrugged it off. She does admit the fact that she is over reactive at times, when it comes to certain tasks. Luckily, these traits don't show when she is dueling. Just then the fire alarm rang. Anna and Zack quickly turned their heads around to see a huge massive pillar of fire shooting right up from the table behind them. After evacuating the school grounds, the principal made the announcement that the school would be closed for two days. Anna and Zack looked at each other, and realized how convenient it was that this fire was going to start their search back up again.

"Well, might as well start our search again." Zack said

"Yeah I guess. I wonder what started that fire though." Anna said as she went to get her stuff.

As Anna went to get their stuff, Zack turned his attention towards the three chibi girls who were acting like nothing ever happened.

"Did you three see anything?" Zack asked.

"NO!" all three of them replied.

"Okay." Zack replied, being completely oblivious of who done it.

"This stays between the three of us." Ruby said quietly, as Weiss and Blake agreed.

 _(Same evil lair again)_

The Liege was on his throne, and he was searching through the holographic card database, trying to figure out which deck to use. The one thing he knows for certain is that Anna Yuno used Synchro monsters. However, no matter how hard he searched, he couldn't find any Synchro cards on the database. Then, a Beowolf came in delivering the Liege's daily lunch: The Despair bento.

"I don't get it. This is supposed to be the advance tech that tells us about all the cards that I need to build a deck. But yet, I don't see any Synchro monsters. Something smells fishy, and it isn't the fish in my lunch." Liege spoke as he ate his fish.

The Beowolf then noticed something about the modem.

"Uh, sir. I think this is an outdated piece of hardware." The Beowolf spoke.

"What did you say?" Liege asked.

"Apparently, the Crawler mechanic here accidently installed a past file of previous duel cards. This isn't updated with extra deck monsters." Beowolf spoke.

The Liege was furious at this. The entire time, he has been building decks, without adding in extra deck monsters, all just because some Crawler got an incomplete dueling terminal drive. He then calmed down a bit, and decided to execute the Crawler later. The Beowolf then updated the terminal as it then booted up, giving the Liege access to all the new cards he can use in his decks. When he brought up the screen, something caught his eye.

"XYZ? This sounds interesting. You there! Bring me Grand Kuma. He has a new assignment today." The Liege spoke.

The Beowolf nodded and went out to retrieve Grand Kuma. The Liege now had access to a hold new selection of cards, and was ready to use them on Anna Yuno. The doors then blew open as a gust of wind blew through the corridors of the throne room.

"Grand Kuma Reporting for duty." The figure in the doorway said.

 _(Down Town Area of Jewel City at Night)_

It was night time, and a lot of people were home, relaxing in their chairs and doing what they want. Anna, Zack and RWB weren't doing that. They were instead walking for several hours, following the signal to where the final member of team RWBY was. Anna and Zack were tired after walking so much. Blake didn't mind as it gave her time to read her book. Weiss was annoyed that it was taking so long. And Ruby had been waiting so long, that she immediately lost all of her patience.

"I'M BORED! Entertain me." Ruby said, to Anna and Zack, knowing she would get a "no" from Weiss, and that Blake was invested in her reading.

"Not now Ruby, I need to focus." Anna replied, as she sounded annoyed with the fact that she had Ruby pestering her all day and that they weren't at their location yet.

"Entertain me Zack." Ruby said, with a face that said she wanted to do something.

Zack looked at Ruby, and then at Weiss. Weiss face told Zack that she wasn't helping him at all, and that he was on his own for this. Zack looked at Ruby, who looked extremely eager for him to do something. It felt like he was dealing with a five year old who was bored after the first five minutes. He quickly looked around to see if there was anything to do. He would show his hero deck to Ruby, but he really didn't want to show her an incomplete deck. He then began sweating nervously as Ruby's cute face made it even more stressful for Zack as he started sweating like crazy. He literally wished he could be as cold as the ice queen. Just as he was about break under the cute intensity of Ruby's boredom, Anna then said something.

"Guys! We are getting closer to the signal! That means that our journey is over! _(Finally)._ Anna said and thought as she was just exhausted from walking and waiting.

"That's great Anna, I'll go right ahead to get a head start and scout ahead." Zack said as he yanked the radar out of Anna's hands and then heads towards the signal.

Anna was confused on why Zack was making a run for it, but she didn't cared as she was about to meet the fourth member of team RWBY. She then followed Zack, and she remembered the coordinates exactly so she knew where to go. When she and RWB got there, they saw Zack looking up with a disappointed look on his face.

"Hey Zack what's…stopping…you." Anna said as she looked up as well, as her face turned to that of annoyance.

Apparently they the place that Yang was located was at the _"Miner's Night Gem Club",_ and the sign clearly stated that those that are under the ages of 18, cannot enter. At this point, Anna was about to blow a fuse that she walked all the way from school, with a heavy backpack on her back, for hours, and with an energetic Ruby that kept bugging her.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! WE WALKED ALL THE WAY FROM SCHOOL FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG IT TOOK, AND NOW OUT OF ALL THE PLACES WE HAD TO GO TO, IT HAD TO BE A NIGHTCLUB!" Anna shouted with anger as some people stared at her. Ruby, Weiss and Blake were taken back of how Anna, the happy-go girl, was going on a rant.

"Is Anna okay Zack?" Weiss asked, staring at a really peeved Anna.

"Oh, don't worry. This is what I like to call, Crazy Anna. Usually, Anna doesn't get mad that easily, but push her buttons and pull the right switches, and then she might burst. I like say there are five different levels of Crazy Anna. This is level 3, the stage where she goes on non-stop ranting. Levels 1 and 2 are mild annoyance." Zack explained.

"So, what do we do now?" Blake asked.

"I got this. So sit back and just watch." Zack said as he then started walking towards Anna.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake were curious of what Zack was going to do, when she got to Anna, who was still rambling. When Zack got to Anna, RWB was highly surprised and shocked of what he did next.

"SNAP OUT OF IT ANNA!" Zack yelled, as he then slapped Anna across the face.

Ruby was shocked that a boy would actually hit a girl across the face like that. Weiss took it as an offensive act against women as she had a face as if someone was mocking her. Blake just couldn't believe that Zack would do something like that to his friend. Ruby was shocked, as she was told nice men shouldn't hit ladies. At this point, Ruby, Weiss and Blake could all agree that these two kids were weird in certain aspects.

"Gee Zack. Did you really had to hit that hard?" Anna asked rubbing her face.

"It's something called tough love. You feeling better now?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, I guess." Anna replied.

Anna and Zack then went back over to Ruby, Weiss and Blake, who were still stun of what Zack did. They then proceed to tackle Zack for his actions. Anna was surprised of how Zack was getting subdue by three chibi girls.

"You should be ashamed of yourself mister!" Weiss yelled pulling on Zack's ears.

"What kind of person hits their own friends!?" Blake yelled as she had his arms tied up with Gambol Shroud.

"You will be judge for your crimes!" Ruby yelled angrily, wielding her Crescent Rose.

Anna had to stop the three girls before Zack got punished. She explained to them that she asked Zack to do that to her every time she goes into her crazy states. It's become a normal routine for Anna and Zack: Anna goes crazy, and Zack slaps her back to reality. RWB just sweat dropped and thought that their relationship was a weird, but yet touching at the same time, of how these two kids look out for each other.

"So what do we do now? It's clear that we can't go into that building. You two don't have the clearance to enter." Blake said directing her attention towards the Anna and Zack.

"I know. Why don't we just call Victoria? She's nineteen." Zack exclaimed.

"Yeah! I bet she would be eager to help us." Ruby said, in agreement with Zack.

"Guys. We can't just call my sister for everything." Anna said, with her hand on her head.

"Why not? It makes perfect sense that your sister would help you in a time like this, considering her personality." Weiss asked, confused.

"My sister may care about me, but she also has a whole bunch to deal with. She is super busy most of time. You ever wonder why I usually do all the chores? It is because Victoria is busy studying most of the time. Also, something happened the last time I bother her during a study session." Anna said, as a chill ran through her spine.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Anna replied, as she was having a bad flashback.

"I wonder what happened between Anna and her sister." Weiss asked.

"I think it's best to just leave it at that." Blake responded, but still curious about what happened.

After having her bad flashback. Anna proceeded to just stare off into space for a few moments, and then went back on track.

"Either way, I can't call Victoria, because I have no idea what she is doing, and it's not like she is going to show up anytime…" Anna said until.

"Hi Anna." Victoria said as she was seen in the ally.

"Your sister is quite convenient Anna." Weiss said..

"Victoria! What are you doing here?" Anna asked as she was surprised.

"I was in downtown district getting takeout for us. I should be asking you why you are in front of Nightclub. You weren't planning on sneaking in, are you?" Victoria asked with a dangerous glare in her eye.

The glare send chills down RWB and Zack's spines, as they felt strong energy radiating off of Victoria. Anna was stuttering, until she finally got her words out. Her sister may care about her, but that won't stop her from punishing her dearly.

"No! It's not like that! Ruby's final teammate is in the Nightclub!" Anna explained as she does not want to feel the wrath of Victoria.

"Oh. I see now. I suppose you five need my help? Am I correct?" Victoria asked, as she reverted back to her friendly calm personality.

Everyone just nodded. RWB and Zack just witness a portion of the Victoria's menacing side. Anna however got the full course at some point in the past. Ruby then gave Victoria a description of what Yang looked like, and Victoria proceed to the door, and showed her ID to the bouncer. And with that Victoria, was in the club, leaving everyone else outside. Everyone didn't know what was going to happen so they waited outside.

"So what's Yang like?" Zack asked.

"She is one of the coolest sisters ever. No offense Anna." Ruby said.

"None taken. Wait. She's your sister?" Anna said, a little surprised at the last part.

"Yang is an efficient teammate, and she has my deepest respect. Although she is quite reckless in my opinion." Weiss said.

"In a way, you could say that she is the one that looks out for the team. Just a quick warning, don't touch her hair." Blake said.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake described Yang as a very lively person, being straightforward and confident. She was a fun, humorous, but yet mature at the same time. She solves most of her problems with her fights with her fists. The way Yang was describe to Anna and Zack sounded like she was a nice girl hang around with. They also didn't want to get on her bad side, after hearing what one little strand of hair could do.

"As fun as she sounds. I just can't believe she'll go berserk over a strand of hair. I may be a girl, but hair is just hair." Anna said.

"Wow! I would like to meet this Yang. She sounds so fun. I wonder if she likes puns." Zack said, as he didn't know how right he was.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake made it their top social priority to make sure that Yang and Zack, don't pun next to each other.

Several minutes had pass and nothing has happened, and Ruby was bored again.

"Uuuuuuggggghhhhhh! There is nothing to do!" Ruby screamed.

"Weiss, can you do something about this? You did live with her for a school year." Zack asked.

"My method is that you pretend she doesn't exist." Weiss replied.

"That's cold Weiss! Anna, Zack! Don't you know anything else about Duel Monster?" Ruby asked, desperate for something else to happen.

Anna and Zack thought of what to do to entertain Ruby. They then looked at each other and immediately got the lightbulb.

"Well, as a matter of fact, this is bound to catch your attention. Have you ever heard of XYZ summoning?" Zack said, getting the attention of Ruby.

"What's that?" Ruby asked

"It's…" Zack was about to say, until an explosion was heard from the Nightclub.

Everyone turned their heads toward the explosion. It was coming from the Nightclub. People were running out of the building screaming. A couple pieces of furniture were flying out of the windows as well. Anna then decided to ask a passerby of what was going on.

"Um, you mind telling me what is happening." Anna asked the stranger.

"It's chaos in there! Some crazy black creature just came in there, and is attacking the place. Not to mention there is some Blond in there fighting in there." The Stranger said.

"A blond?" Zack replied.

"Call me crazy. But for an instance, when I looked back, I swear I saw a small yellow flame flying around it. I'm out of here!" The stranger said as he booked it for the nearest taxi.

Anna and Zack knew that the blond would have to Victoria, and that the black beast must be a Grim, but they were confused about the small yellow flame. RWB might have a good idea who that small yellow flame might be.

"You don't think…" Ruby said, as her question was answered when the upper window burst open.

"AAAAWWWWWWW YYYEEEAAAHHHHH!" A female voice yelled from above.

"TTTTHHHHHIIISSSSSS IIIISSSSS TTTTTTOOOOOO IIINNTTTEEENSE!" Victoria yelled from above, as she was scared for her life.

Everyone looked up to see a 19 year old Blond girl and a Blond Chibi girl, jumping out of an upper window as an explosion was seen in the background. The two blonds then landed on the ground, with Yang doing a battle roll, while Victoria fell into a large crate of water.

"Nailed it." Yang said as she got up.

Anna and Zack got a better look at the small chibi. She was appeared to be a teenage girl (despite being chibi) with purple eyes, wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. She also wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner like object. She also wore black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back, with and orange scarf. Her foot wear, are brown knee-high platform boots, with orange socks of different length. What was noticeable were the two bracelets around her arms. She also had long blond hair, which is a bit messy, but beautiful in a way. Anna and Zack then realized that Victoria was still in the tub, and ran over to her. Ruby meanwhile was happy to see her sister immediately running up to her.

"Yang!" Ruby said, hugging her sister.

"Ruby! It's so good to see you again. But why are we so tiny?" Yang said, as she was relieved to see her sister.

"I think the better question is what in the world is going on in that club." Weiss said as she walked up to Yang.

"Weiss! No hello? Cold as ever." Yang said, smirking.

"Hey!" Weiss replied, slightly annoyed.

"I'm just kidding. It's good to see you too Weiss." Yang replied smiling.

"I guess it is nice to see you again." Weiss said turning her head, blushing a bit.

"Yeah. This team wouldn't be complete without you." Blake said walking up to Yang.

"Blake! You're here too! Ah man, it's so great to see all of you!" Yang said, putting her arms around Ruby, Weiss and Blake.

"Team RWBY is back together again!" Ruby yelled happily.

While team RWBY was having their reunion, Anna and Zack were busy pulling Victoria out of the water bucket.

"You okay Victoria?" Anna asked.

"Considering the fact I had to choose to fall face first on the concert, or fall into a bucket of water, I would say I'm pretty much fine and alive." Victoria said, trying to force a smile.

"So what in the blazes happened back in there that caused that explosion?" Zack asked.

"Well, here is what happened." Victoria said, beginning her play back."

 _(Several Minutes Ago)_

When Victoria entered the club, the first thing she saw were people dancing on the dance floor, some of them were having drinking contests, and others were chatting. Looking for a card in this mess was like looking for a needle in a haystack. She also knew that this Yang person had to a spirit, so she had to be around here somewhere. Feeling a little thirsty she went to the bar and sat down, and just order some apple cider. The person on her left then nudged her in the arm. He was a man in his mid-20s, and Victoria immediately didn't like this guy.

"What's a pretty gal like you doing here?" The man asked smiling.

"I suggest you watch your tongue, if you don't want to have to aching pain in your stomach for four days straight." Victoria said, analyzing the rude man.

" _Subject shows no signs of backing down. Several others are around and looking at him. Possibly his friends. Fighting the entire group may be catastrophic for my health. The safest choice is to leave. If he grabs my arm…"_ Victoria thought in her head, as she got up.

"Now hold it girly." The man said about to grab Victoria's arm, dooming himself.

"… _employ arm block. Twist him his arm, kick him in both legs to immobilize him, and then bring him around as a hostage."_ Victoria thought as she used her martial arts training to hold the guy by his arms and turned him around.

The rest of his groups noticed and then became hostile towards Victoria.

"I would suggest you tell your friends to stand down. I won't kill you, but I do know how to make a man cry like a little girl." Victoria said sinisterly, as her glasses flashed for intensity.

"YOU'RE CRAZY! Do what she says guys!" The man spoke in fear.

The group hesitantly back down, as Victoria threw their boss towards them. She then proceeded to walk away. The group then saw their chance as they then rushed towards Victoria. She however knew if the obstacle preventing you from attacking was gone, you may charge. Little did Victoria know, from above the beams that supported the second floor, a small yellow figure was watching in amusement as she was about to enjoy the beat down.

" _The group looks clumsy, and their formation is terrible. Threat level is considered to be a 0.5 out of 5. All charging in a single direction, and no one is trying to flank me."_ Victoria thought as she was unimpressed.

"No running in the halls boys. You learned this in elementary school." Victoria said, as she took two large glasses of water and poured them in front of her, and then added soda to the mix.

Due to the lack of friction, the first goon slid on the water as the others constantly tripped over the first, causing a domino effect of the thugs slipping over each other. Victoria then jumped back to avoid getting caught in the mess. She then looked upon the defeated pile of men and proceeded to walk away, brushing her hands together. Considering that no one cares what goes on this bar, it was just an ordinary gang of men, getting beating by one girl. Victoria then proceeded to walk up to the boss of the group.

"Look! I'm sorry. Just please don't hurt me!" The man screamed as he was scarred of Victoria now.

"Have you seen a card with a little yellow chibi with purple eyes on it?" Victoria asked directly.

"Wait. You beat us up, and your demand is asking if I saw card like that? The man said, a little shocked about her question.

"Just tell me, or else." Victoria said, as she gave off her menacing glare.

"You looking for me?" A female voice said from behind.

Victoria turned her head towards the voice. She then saw a small blond chibi girl who appeared to seventeen, smiling at her. Knowing she was the only person that could see this spirit, she then decided to give out a signal to her.

"I'm now going to go upstairs, by myself, and see if said card is there." Victoria said looking at the small blond winking at her.

"Uh, okay?" The man said, confused on what Victoria was doing.

The small blond, who Victoria knew was Yang, takes notice of the signs and then followed Victoria upstairs. The upstairs area was the quiet area, where people could just talk in peace and drink together. Victoria made sure no one was around and sat down with the yellow chibi in front of her.

"So, who might you be?" Victoria asked the blond.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long. Pleasure to meet you. Also, I got to say I'm quite impress with the way how you took that entire gang of goons down with just couple glasses of water. Of course I could have taken them all down by myself." Yang said.

"Well, thank you. I'm Victoria Yuno, and I suppose you have some questions for me." Victoria said, as she drank her apple cider.

"As a matter fact, I do. I want to know, why you know me, why I am so tiny, and why there is a picture of me on a card." Yang said, showing Victoria the _RWBY-Soul: Yang Xiao Long_ card to Victoria.

"Well, let's just say I'm associated with your teammates." Victoria said, putting the card in her special card protector.

"You know my teammates! If so then tell me what makes them so special." Yang demanded, wanting to make sure she wasn't lying.

"One of them is cookie eater, the other is a cold Ice Queen, and the last one is a ninja cat." Victoria stated.

"That sounds about right. So how do you know them?" Yang asked.

Before Victoria could answer, the booth door was broken down by a large dark figure. He was wearing a Black trench cloak, with black pants, and his head ornament was the head of an Ursa mouth, helmet. His skin was dark, he had sharp teeth, and his eyes glowed red. In an instant he brought down his fist smashing the table into pieces. Victoria was thrown back by this as she landed on her back. Yang was able to move out of the way in time. Everyone takes notice, of the gigantic monster rampaging in the room and started running away.

"I finally found you huntress!" The Grim yelled.

"Hey! My friend and I were having a conversation buddy." Yang said as her hair flared up.

"YOU'RE HAIR IS ON FIRE!" Victoria screamed, with her eyes wide.

Yang then ran towards the Grim and starts punching it around with her Ember Celica, firing shots out of them. She couldn't hit it as hard as she normally could, since she was in chibi form, but she did manage to deal out some damage towards the Grim.

"Buzz off!" The Grim yelled.

"You're the one who started it!" Yang said, as she then began throwing punches and shots at the Grim.

"Shotgun gauntlets?" Victoria said, shocked at the development.

The Grim was getting annoyed at the little yellow chibi, as she was beating him, and she even winked at one point.

"That's it! I Grand Kuma, shall defeat you. Since you're not connected to your duelist yet, you're still up for grabs." Grand Kuma yelled.

" _He's right! I may be an average duelist, but Anna is more in sync with the members of team RWBY, due to the fact she was the first one to come in contact with their leader. Yang may be strong, but her endurance won't last much longer. I have to get her to Anna, and fast."_ Victoria thought as she then looked for a way to get out.

The front exit was blocked, so they couldn't go out that way. She then saw the window, and thought it was a horrible idea. What other choices did she had?

"Yang! We need to jump!" Victoria yelled, as she picked up a fallen chair.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, curious of what Victoria had in mind.

Victoria then threw the chair at the window breaking it. Yang saw this, and was surprised at first, but then she cracked a smiled as she knew what Victoria had in mind.

"I see what you mean. Let's do this!" Yang said, coming over to Victoria.

"Now, I have to see what's at the WWWHHHOOOOAAA!" Victoria said, as she was then pushed out the window by Yang.

"Less thinking, more action!" Yang yelled, as she fired a shot at Grand Kuma causing an explosion.

"AAAAWWWWWWW YYYEEEAAAHHHHH!" Yang yelled with excitement.

"TTTTHHHHHIIISSSSSS IIIISSSSS TTTTTTOOOOOO IIINNTTTEEENSE!" Victoria yelled, as she was scared for her life.

Yang managed to stick the landing, as Victoria fell into a large crate of water.

"Nailed it." Yang said, standing back up.

 _(Present time)_

"And that's what happened." Victoria said drying herself off.

Anna and Zack just stood in front of her with blank looks, after hearing all that Victoria has gone through.

"HUNTRESSES! YOU SHALL BE MINE!" Grand Kuma yelled from above.

Everyone turned their attention towards the second floor of the building. Grand Kuma stood in the broken window, with his clothes on fire. He was also really mad. He then jumped into the air, and came crashing down into the ground, causing a shock wave causing Anna, Zack and Victoria to be thrown back. Team RWBY then rushed over.

"You okay Anna?" Ruby said, as Weiss helped her up.

"Yeah, just give me a moment." Anna replied.

"Stay with me Zack." Blake said, helping Zack up.

"Thanks Blake." Zack replied as he rubbed his head.

"So who are you two?" Yang asked, as she helped Victoria get up.

"Name's Anna, this is Zack. And I bet that you're Yang Xiao Long." Anna said looking at Yang.

"What's up?" Zack said as he pointed two fingers at Yang.

"As much as I would like to get to know you, I have to take care of this over grown bear. Victoria, the card!" Anna said directing her attention towards he sister.

Victoria responds by throwing taking the card out of the protector, and throwing at Anna who caught the card and placed it in her deck. Grand Kuma notices this, and realizes that he has to duel Anna to claim the huntresses now.

"I would rather crush you where you stand, but I have no choice but to duel you now!" Grand Kuma yelled, as his left arm morphed into the Grim-Duel disk.

"Uh, Anna. I have to give you credit for standing up to a Grim twice your size. But I seriously doubt you can beat it in a fight. You don't look that strong." Yang said.

"Don't worry Yang. Fights done here are very different, but awesome at the same time. They fight with the card game known as Duel Monsters!" Ruby exclaimed.

"A card game? As much as I like playing card games, it doesn't sound that epic." Yang said, hoping to see some action.

"As silly as it sounds, it is quite interesting in a way, and it is worthy of my attention." Weiss hesitantly admitted.

"Besides, Anna relies on us for help, since we assist her in battle in this game." Blake said as she came over dragging Zack over to the sidelines.

"Alright then. I think I'll give this game a chance. Besides, if Weiss says something is okay, then it has to be great in my book." Yang admitted.

"What makes you say that?" Weiss asked angrily.

"I think it's due to the fact you're an Ice Queen." Zack said as he got up.

"Hey!" Weiss retorted.

Zack then notices the yellow chibi and decides to introduce himself.

"You must be Yang. I'm Zack and its pleasure to meet you. I hope we can get along." Zack said extending his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to see you too Zack. This duel monster game must be something if the Grim are using it." Yang said as she grabbed Zack's hand, and almost crushed it.

"That's…one strong grip you got there." Zack said, as he tried not to cry.

"Oh. Sorry about that kid." Yang said as she let go.

While Zack was blowing on this squeezed hand. Grand Kuma then activated the Barrier of Darkness, trapping Anna, Zack, Victoria and team RWBY within. Anna and Grand Kuma walked to their opposing sides. Anna then attached her D-tablet and her deck to her left arm. The two duelist then drew their five cards as holographic displays then showed up.

"DUEL!" Both players yelled.

Turn 1: Anna Yuno

Anna Yuno: 4000LP vs Grand Kuma: 4000LP

Anna Yuno Hand: 5 vs Grand Kuma Hand: 5

"I start things off. Since I control no monsters, I can special summon Junk Forward straight from my hand in attack mode!" Anna declared, placing her card on the disk.

 _Junk Forward_

 _Level 3: Attribute Earth_

 _Warrior/Effect_

 _ATK: 900 DEF: 1500_

Out of no-where a warrior then came running out of a blue hole, as he jumped into the air and landed on his feet. Junk Forward was wearing white-grayish armor with black lines running across his armor parts. He also had a triangular shaped armor piece with armor blades sticking out of his shoulders, and his belt had three red gems; one in the center, and two on his sides. His helmet had a red gem on top with horns coming out of the face guards. What was noticeable was the two boosters on his backs. Yang was surprised of from seeing the summoning. Weiss and Blake thought he was okay. Ruby liked him the most.

"A speed based warrior!" Ruby yelled.

"This is starting to get interesting." Yang said as she had experience playing card games. Everything was okay, until someone came along and ruined it.

"I'll follow it up by summoning RWBY-Soul: Blake Belladonna from my hand in attack mode!" Anna declared, as she placed Blake's tuner card on her disk.

"I'll be right there." Blake said, as she entered the battlefield.

 _RWBY-Soul: Blake Belladonna_

 _Level 2: Attribute Dark_

 _Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect_

 _ATK: 900 DEF: 1500_

"Wait. You're a monster too Blake!?" Yang said, as she was shocked.

"Of course I am. I did say that Anna relied on us and vice versa." Blake stated.

"That's not all you'll see." Zack said to Yang.

"Now I tune level 2 Blake Belladonna, with level 3 Junk Forward!" Anna declared extending her hand into the air.

Blake then jumped into the air, turning into two green rings, which then surrounded Junk Forward as he turned into three stars.

"Descend the Black Beast! Fight to protect the world from cruel tyranny!" Anna chanted, as a pillar of light shot through the rings.

2 + 3 = 5

"I SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth, Embodiment of Freedom! Black Shadow Huntress: Blake Belladonna!" Anna yelled, playing Blake in her synchro form on the field in defense mode.

 _Black Shadow Huntress: Blake Belladonna_

 _Level 5: Attribute Dark_

 _Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

 _ATK: 1900 DEF: 2400_

"The effect of RWBY-Soul: Blake Belladonna activates! Now I can summon a Shadow Clone token to the field in defense mode!" Anna declared.

 _Shadow Clone Token_

 _Level 4: Attribute Dark_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 950 DEF: 1200_

The Shadow Clone Token then appeared next to Blake, as they took on a defensive stance, protecting Anna.

"Now that's what I call impressive." Yang said as she whistled in the process.

"I know right! We can do it too." Ruby said.

"The game of duel monsters allows us to fight to the best of our abilities, and Anna is the strategist." Weiss explained.

"Now that's something. Can't wait to join in on the fight!" Yang said as she put her right fist into her left palm.

Back to the duel

"I play two cards face-down and end my turn." Anna said, as she placed two cards face-down on her field.

Turn 2: Grand Kuma

Anna Yuno: 4000LP vs Grand Kuma: 4000LP

Anna Yuno Hand: 1 vs Grand Kuma: 5

"It's my turn now. I draw!" Grand Kuma declared, as his draw caused a gust of wind to be blown towards Anna.

"To start my turn, I'll summon Battlin' Boxer Headgeared to my field in attack mode!" Grand Kuma declared.

"Wait. Did he say Boxer?" Yang exclaimed.

 _Battlin' Boxer Headgeared_

 _Level 4: Attribute Fire_

 _Warrior/Effect_

 _ATK: 1000 DEF 1800_

To clarify Yang's question, the monster that was summon threw a couple of punches and was in a boxer like battle stance. Headgeared had a muscular body with purple skin, and wore black pants with white lines running across. He was wearing to boxing gloves, red leggings, and had his Head Gear on his head. His face was white and he had two glowing red eyes. Ruby, Weiss and Blake were slightly intimidated by the monster, as it looked ready to pummel someone's face. Yang had a face of a kid in a candy store.

"There is a deck based around Boxers?! This has to be the best game ever! I know what deck I'm going to get if I get a chance to duel. Also his attribute is Fire, just like me!" Yang exclaimed.

Everyone stared at Yang who looking at the monster with starts in her eyes, and had a big goofy grin on her face.

"Yang! That's the enemies' monster. This is no time to be admiring it!" Weiss yelled at Yang.

"Come on! A girl can dream!" Yang yelled back.

Back to the duel.

"I activate Headgeared's special ability. I can now send one Battlin' Boxer monster from my deck to the graveyard. I select Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw." Grand Kuma said, as he sent Glassjaw to the graveyard.

"Next I play the spell card Battlin' Boxer Spirits! By sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon one Battlin' Boxer from graveyard in face-up defense mode. Return to the ring, Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw!" Grand Kuma yelled, bringing back Glassjaw.

 _Battlin' Boxer Spirits_

 _Spell card: Normal_

Battlin' Boxer Spirits showed Headgeared in front, Glassjaw to the right, and another Battlin' Boxer to the left, and all of them were on fire with their eyes glowing intensely. All three of them were surrounding a card that was glowing blue. Yang liked how the card looked as it reminded her the will to keep fighting till you win. Then a burst of fire erupted on Grand Kuma's field as Glassjaw emerged from the fire in defense mode.

 _Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw_

 _Level 4: Attribute Fire_

 _Warrior/Effect_

 _ATK: 2000 DEF: 0_

Glassjaw had green skin and had huge muscles on his upper body. He wore black boxing gloves, black headgear, black footwear, and white shorts. His appearance made him looked like he went to the GYM every single day.

"As strong as he is. A monster with zero defense points in defense mode isn't impressive." Weiss stated as she wasn't too worried.

"He still looks amazing!" Yang yelled.

"And you guys say I overreact at these monsters." Ruby said with a deadpanned tone.

"This isn't the main event yet. Well now it is. I overlay level 4 Headgeared and level 4 Glassjaw!" Grand Kuma declared.

Anna, Zack and Victoria were shocked to hear what Grand Kuma just said. Team RWBY were curious of what the word overlay meant. They were even more surprised as Headgeared and Glassjaw turned into bright red energy representing their attributes, and shot up into the sky as they then crossed each other in the air.

"With these two monsters I build the overlay network!" Grand Kuma yelled.

A black vortex then appeared in front of Grand Kuma, which resembled a Black Hole, as the two red beings of energy went into the hole. This then caused a bright explosion in the vortex.

"I don't like where this is going." Blake said, as she worried what was happening.

"Great shackled warrior, come forth to the ring and destroy anyone who challenges your strength." Grand Kuma chanted.

"I XYZ summon! Appear! Rank 4, Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke!" Grand Kuma declared, as he placed card that was black on his disk.

 _Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke_

 _Rank 4: Attribute Fire_

 _Warrior/XYZ/Effect_

 _ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000_

From the light stood a warrior who wore the outfit of a Greek solider or a Roman Gladiator and had an iron mask on his face, with eyes glowing red, and short red hair. What was noticeable about this monster was that he was wearing a shackle on his right hand that was connected to his neck, with wood balancers on both sides, and a weight balancer on his back with chains. There also two red orbs revolving around the monster, as if there were planets revolving around the sun. Team RWBY was shocked at the summoning method that Grand Kuma used, as they only know the synchro summoning method.

"What kind of summoning method is that?!" Weiss yelled as she did not see this coming.

Victoria then began to explain to the team RWBY what a XYZ summoning was and somehow pulled a chalk board out of no-where.

"It's known as an XYZ summon. You see it is one of three extra deck summoning methods that some duelist use. The summoning method you four are currently familiar with is Synchro summoning. That is when you use a tuner monster and combine its level with another monster on the field, to synchro summon a monster whose level is equal to the sum of that monster." Victoria explained, using the chalk board to demonstrate.

Zack then took over.

"What Grand Kuma used is another extra deck summoning method known as XYZ summoning. To perform an XYZ summon, you have to combine the appropriate amount and certain types of monsters with the same level and overlay them. This is quite different from most summoning methods, as the monsters are stacked onto of each other rather than going to the graveyard. Then the duelist selects the desire XYZ monster with the same rank as the monsters, and places it top of the stack monsters, and those monsters become its overlay units. Keep in mind that Rank and Level are two different things." Zack said as he demonstrated the summoning technique on the board.

"As awesome as that is, it doesn't change the fact that there is a gigantic boxer on the other side of the field." Ruby said in fear.

"I'll say. He just looks menacing just standing there." Weiss said.

"His looks and summoning methods are awesome! But why did he had to be on the enemy team?" Yang yelled as she was half excited, but half disappointed.

"Even though it's powerful. My defense points are high enough to keep me safe." Blake said, as she was cautious.

" _Wasn't expecting an XYZ summon. I better fight carefully."_ Anna thought to herself.

"If you're done talking, I'll now attack that shadow clone token with Lead Yoke. Go K.O. punch-out!" Grand Kuma declared.

"I play my trap card, Scrap-Iron scarecrow! This card lets me negate one of your attacks. After that, I can set facedown again for another turn." Anna declared activating her trap.

 _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_

 _Trap Card: Normal_

The trap revealed itself open as it projected the iron scarecrow in front of the token, as Lead Yoke attack was blocked as it then turned face-down once more.

"There are traps in the game too?! This just keeps getting better and better." Yang said with excitement, remembering her times playing her trap cards on a certain board game.

"Hmph. I'll end my turn with a card two cards face-down on my field to end my turn." Grand Kuma stated, as two cards appeared on his field.

Turn 3: Anna Yuno

Anna Yuno: 4000LP vs Grand Kuma: 4000LP

Anna Yuno Hand: 1 vs Grand Kuma Hand: 2

"It's my turn now. I draw! From my hand I activate the Graceful Charity spell card! I can draw three cards from my deck, as long as I toss out two." Anna declared, as she drew then discarded.

"But I think I'll be little disgraceful with my face-down. I play Disgraceful Charity! With this card, I can add any cards that I have discarded back to my hand." Anna said, activating her face-down.

 _Disgraceful Charity_

 _Trap Card: Normal_

Disgrace full charity showed a black angel with horn on her head and red hair holding a card in her hands. Her skin was blue, she wore a blue dress, with purple eyes and a trident like symbol on her forehead. The angel then emerged from the card and blew red dust at Anna's duel disk, as Anna reclaimed her discarded cards.

"That was smart. Anna didn't had to lose any cards by playing those two charity cards." Weiss said.

"Looks like Anna just got donation from her deck." Yang punned.

 _(It may not be the best pun, but at least I'm trying): Author note_

Everyone, especially Grand Kuma and Anna just stared at Yang. Everything was silent, until Zack started laughing a little.

"Hahahahahaha! That was a good one!" Zack said.

"You actually like my puns? Nice to know there is a person here that appreciates good humor." Yang said, as she never heard anyone laugh that loud, from hearing her puns.

"Mission failed." Ruby said, in a deadpanned tone.

Annoyed, Anna decided to continue her turn, but not before her eye twitched.

"I summon RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose to the field in Attack mode." Anna said, still a little ticked off.

"It's my time to shine! Wish me luck sis." Ruby said as she join the battlefield.

 _RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose_

 _Level 3: Attribute Wind_

 _Warrior/Tuner/Effect_

 _ATK 1400 DEF: 900_

"I now tune level 3 Ruby Rose with my level 4 shadow clone token!" Anna announced.

Ruby then jumped into the air, turning into three green rings, which then surrounded the shadow clone, turning it into four stars.

"Grand rose that scatters through the air. Descend to the battlefield and create a new hope!" Anna chanted, as a pillar of light shot through the rings.

3 + 4 = 7

"I SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth! Embodiment of Hope! Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose!" Anna declared playing Ruby's synchro form on her disk.

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose_

 _Level 7: Attribute Wind_

 _Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

 _ATK: 2500 DEF 2000_

Ruby then appeared on the battlefield as she wielded her Crescent Rose, in her battle stance.

"Nice of you to join the battle Ruby. I could use the help." Blake said smiling.

"Don't worry Blake. I got you covered." Ruby said.

"Due to the effect of RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose in my graveyard, Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose gains 300 extra attack points for this turn. I'll then switch Black-Shadow Huntress: Blake Belladonna to attack mode." Anna declared, as Ruby powered up, and Blake prepared for battle.

 _Black Shadow Huntress: Blake Belladonna: Defense Mode to Attack Mode_

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose: 2500ATK + 300ATK = 2800ATK_

"Now, I attack Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke with Blake Belladonna!" Anna declared.

Blake then on instinct ran towards Lead Yoke. She then slashed at him with several sword swings as Lead Yoke guarded against them. Lead Yoke then brought down his left hand and manage to land a hit on Blake.

"BLAKE! What was Anna thinking!?" Yang yelled in horror as she saw her friend got pulverized.

"Don't worry Yang. It's all part of Anna's plan." Zack said smiling.

"I suggest you take a closer look at our friend." Weiss said, as she smiled as well.

"Seeing you smile seems logically impossible to me." Victoria said to Weiss.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with the way I smile!" Weiss yelled back.

"There's nothing wrong with it. It's just weird to see you smiling." Zack said, with a nervous smile on his face."

"Quiet you!" Weiss snapped at Zack.

As Lead Yoke thought he destroyed Blake, the body then vanished as if it were a shadow, surprising the monster.

"When Blake attacks a monster with 2000 or more attack points, all battle damage is turned to zero, and she is placed in my spell and trap card zone, equipping to your monster as well." Anna declared.

Lead Yoke then had the gambol shroud tied to his left arm, as Blake pulled him down with all her might.

"Looks likes Anna and Blake got that Lead Yoke tied up at the moment." Zack said snickering.

"Grand Kuma is going to get stringed along in this fight." Yang said as she snickered as well.

The two then high fived each other as they laughed at their puns. Everyone just stared at them. Even the Lead Yoke was staring at them.

" _Do you have to deal with that every day?"_ Lead Yoke asked Blake.

"You have no idea." Blake said with a deadpanned look.

"Getting back on track now! Ruby, attack Lead Yoke with Crescent Slash!" Anna yelled.

"I'm on it Anna. Prepare to be beaten." Ruby said as she rushed forward.

"Blake's ability now activates! When the monster equipped with her gets attacked by Huntress monster, that monster loses attack points equal to halve of the attacking monster's original attack points!" Anna yelled, with her arm thrusted out.

Blake then converted her Gambol Shroud to Gun form and shot Lead Yoke multiple times, as he was then weaken.

 _Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke: 2200ATK – 1250ATK = 950 ATK_

"I play Lead Yoke's special ability! When a Battlin' Boxer monster would be destroyed by card effect or battle, I can use one overlay unit, and negate that destruction." Grand Kuma yelled.

"Overlay units are said to be the soul of a XYZ monster, and they use those souls to use their abilities to their full potential." Zack said, with a serious tone.

One of the overlay units was then absorbed into the right arm shackled, and Lead Yoke was surrounded by a blue aura. Weiss notices something. The right shackle on Lead Yoke's body seemed to have a crack in it.

" _That's strange. I don't remember seeing a crack there before. Is my mind playing tricks on me?"_ Weiss thought.

"You still going to take damage from my attack!" Ruby yelled as she brought down her scythe.

Ruby then brought down her scythe, causing a shock wave, damaging Grand Kuma. Lead Yoke was still standing due to its ability.

 _Grand Kuma: 4000LP – 1850LP = 2150LP_

"How do you like that? This is what team RWBY is capable of!" Ruby said proudly.

"Is that so? Then I have nothing to worry about!" Grand Kuma said smiling.

"Since I took battle damage this turn, I can summon Battlin' Boxer Veil from my hand in defense mode! Also, when he is summon this way, I gain life points equal to the damage I took." Grand Kuma declared.

"What!?" Ruby yelled in disbelief, as Anna gritted her teeth.

 _Battlin' Boxer Veil_

 _Level 4: Attribute Fire_

 _Warrior/Effect_

 _ATK: 0 DEF: 2000_

Battlin' Boxer veil then appeared, as he wore red leg armor and red chest armor. His lower body was strapped with a brown brace, and his face was covered up by a mask with a white mask with four eye slits. On both of his arms were large semi-circle disk guards. Veil then glowed blue as, he then restored Grand-Kuma's lost life.

 _Grand Kuma: 2150LP + 1850LP = 4000LP_

"Aw come on! Not only he wasn't destroyed, but he got his all of his life points back!" Ruby complained as her hard work was for nothing.

"To make matters worse, Blake can't come back to the field until Lead Yoke is destroyed." Anna said, as she realized Blake was stuck in her spell and trap card zone.

"It's about to get worse. Whenever Lead Yoke loses an overlay unit, his attacks points increase by 800." Grand Kuma yelled.

Lead Yoke then, puts all of his strength into his right arm, and then breaks the weaken shackle, allowing him to fight with two hands now.

 _Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke: 2200ATK + 800ATK = 3000ATK_

"I hate it when I'm right! Lead Yoke is now stronger than Ruby!" Weiss yelled in horror seeing Yoke's attack point's rise.

"A monster who can't be destroyed by using its effect and just gets stronger in the process. I really have mixed feeling about this." Yang said, as she was impressed by the monster's ability, but frighten that Ruby might get knocked out.

"I play two cards face-down and end my turn." Anna said, playing her cards face-down.

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose: 2800ATK – 300ATK = 2500ATK_

Turn 4: Grand Kuma

Anna Yuno: 4000LP vs Grand Kuma 4000LP

Anna Yuno Hand: 1 vs Grand Kuma Hand: 1

"My move now. I draw!" Grand Kuma declared, as smiled at the card he has in his hands.

"I activate the ability of Battlin' Boxer Shadow from my hand! By sending one overlay unit from a Battlin' Boxer XYZ monster to the graveyard, I can special summon this card from my hand. Enter the ring Shadow!" Grand Kuma yelled.

 _Battlin' Boxer Shadow_

 _Level 4: Attribute Fire_

 _Warrior/Effect_

 _ATK: 1800 DEF: 1400_

An overlay unit from Lead Yoke was then sent into a black-portal in the ground, and then Battlin' Boxer then emerged from the portal. He then moved around, as he fazed in and out like a shadow, throwing several punches in the process. The boxer was all black, and really dark gray in some areas, as he wore blue pants, with blue lines running across it and he had blue eyes. He also wore black headgear, with black boxing gloves and bandages on his arms, and waist. His upper body was also exposed revealing his muscles. Blake slightly blushed at the sight of this monster, as he looked extremely cool to her, and he moved like a shadow, just like her. Everyone then realized that Lead Yoke lost an overlay unit which spell bad news.

"Since Lead Yoke lost an overlay unit, it gains another 800 attack points." Grand Kuma declared.

Everyone watched in horror as Lead Yoke broke the final restraints that he had on him, as he was at full power and he stood with his back straight.

 _Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke: 3000ATK + 800ATK = 3800ATK_

"That monster has muscles on its muscles!" Ruby screamed in horror.

"So this is the power of XYZ monsters. It's scary, but yet incredible." Weiss stated as she just stared eyes-wide at the monster.

"Man, that monster ripped! But yet attractive at the same time." Yang said, as she smile at the monster for a brief moment.

"I'm not done yet! I now overlay level 4 Battlin' Boxer Shadow and level 4 Battlin' Boxer Veil, to build overlay network!" Grand Kuma declared.

"Another XYZ summon!" Anna said in fear.

The two monsters then turned into red energy as they then went up into the air crossing each other, and then went into a black vortex on the ground. A white explosion then erupted from the vortex.

"I XYZ summon another Lead Yoke!" Grand Kuma declared.

Another Lead Yoke appeared on the field but this one was shackled.

 _Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke (2)_

 _Rank 4: Attribute Fire_

 _Warrior/XYZ/Effect_

 _ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000_

"And just when one wasn't enough." Anna said sarcastically.

"My thoughts exactly Anna." Blake said.

"I now attack Ruby Rose with my strongest Lead Yoke! Go K.O. Punch-out!" Grand Kuma declared.

The unshackled Lead Yoke then began running towards Ruby, and Ruby was sweating bullets as she did not want to get punched in the face by that monster. Everyone thought Anna would use her scrap iron scarecrow, but she had something else in mind.

"I activate one my other face-downs. Huntress Reversal Tactics!" Anna declared activating her trap.

"That's the card I gave to Anna this morning! A Huntress support card." Zack said.

"So there are cards that are exclusive to us. That is quite interesting." Weiss said, intrigued of what this card does.

"I think something awesome is about to happen." Yang said smiling from hearing the name of the card.

 _Huntress Reversal Tactics_

 _Trap Card: Normal_

The card showed a Beowolf attacking a shadow clone that was created by Blake, and the real Blake about to slice the Beowolf in to, as she was about to bring her Gambol Shroud in blade form down.

"Whenever you attack a huntress monster, this cards negates your attack. After that, the huntress monster is one attacking instead! As an added bonus, the Huntress monster gains 200 attack points for this battle." Anna yelled.

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose: 2500 ATK + 200 ATK = 2700 ATK_

"What's the point? The outcome is still going to be the same anyway." Grand Kuma yelled.

"Not quite. Remember, Ruby is the one attacking this time, not your monster. Team RWBY's abilities can only be activated if they're the attackers. So my trap card lets them attack instead." Anna explained.

"I didn't really get it." Yang said scratching her head.

Victoria then explained it to anyone who didn't understood the card.

"It's quite simple if you think about it. You see the trap card Anna played first negates the attack from the opponent. What it does next, is that it causes the monster who was just attacked to fight back, or in this case, attack the monster who had its attack negated. In other words, Ruby is attacking on Grand Kuma's turn." Victoria explained.

"There is even more to this card. Our abilities are activated whenever we battle a monster 2000 or more attack points. So this card lets us use our abilities on the opponent's turn." Weiss said, as she smiled.

"I activate Ruby Rose's special ability! Since she is attacking a monster with 2000 or more attack points, she can battle another monster! I choose your other Lead-Yoke!" Anna yelled, as she pointed her finger at the second Lead Yoke.

"Not to mention Blake's ability activates as well. Whenever the monster she's equipped to battles a huntress monster, that monster loses attack points equal to halve of the original attack points of the attacking monster." Anna yelled as she smiled, with her arm extended.

 _Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke (1): 3800 ATK – 1250 ATK = 2550ATK._

Blake then fired multiple shots at the Lead Yoke she had tied up, halving its attack points. Ruby then turned into a flurry of Rose petals attacking both Lead Yokes, as they tried to fend off Ruby. She then slashed at them a couple of times, before moving out of the way. Blake also used her blade to bring down Lead Yoke (1), allowing Ruby to fire several shots at it.

"I activate my second Lead Yoke's ability, I use one overlay unit to negate its destruction." Grand Kuma declared.

The overlay unit then was absorbed into one of the shackles. Lead Yoke (2) then had a blue glow as Ruby's scythe couldn't make a dent in it.

"That won't stop Ruby from destroying your other Yoke along with damaging you!" Anna yelled.

It was true. Lead Yoke (1) was then destroyed as he was cut in halve by Ruby's scythe. Ruby then turned her scythe into its gun form firing multiple shots at the second Lead Yoke. This caused multiple shock waves damaging Grand Kuma. However, since Ruby attack using her effect, all battle damage was halved.

"That's my sister for you! Awesome as ever!" Yang shouted with excitement.

 _Grand Kuma: 4000LP – 75LP – 250LP = 3675LP_

"Since Lead Yoke lost an overlay unit, it gains 800 attack points." Grand Kuma stated.

Lead Yoke's right shackle then broke as it got more powerful.

 _Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke (2): 2200ATK + 800ATK = 3000ATK_

"At this time, since the monster that Blake was equipped to was destroyed, I can special summon her from the graveyard with her effects negated till the end of my next turn, and Ruby's attack points return to normal." Anna said, as Blake returned to field in defense mode, and Ruby's attack went back to normal.

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose: 2700ATK – 200ATK = 2500ATK_

"That won't stop me from attacking with my other Lead Yoke! K.O. Punch out!" Grand Kuma yelled.

"I still have my Scarp-Iron Scarecrow to negate your attack!" Anna yelled.

The scarecrow then appeared in front of Ruby ready to block the attack as Ruby felt safe. Grand Kuma then smirked.

"I activate my facedown trap card! Trap Jammer! When you activate a trap card during the battle phase, Trap Jammer negates that card and destroys it." Grand Kuma declared.

 _Trap Jammer_

 _Trap Card: Counter_

Trap Jammer showed a magic circle binding a bear trap. A circle the appeared around the scarecrow destroying it. Anna then realized something.

"You had that card on your field ever since your turn began. So why didn't you use it to stop my other trap card?" Anna asked, confused.

"She's right, if he used that trap card, his other Lead Yoke would have survived." Weiss stated.

"It's quite simple. I knew if I attacked, you would negate the attack of the first Lead Yoke, with that scarecrow. I wasn't counting on you activating that other card, but little did you know, playing that card only made me stronger. Because of it, I was able to use my other Lead Yoke's ability to increase's its attack points. Plus, it let me get rid of your pesky Blake card, and she can't use her effects till the end of your next turn. So I waited to use my trap until now." Grand Bear said, waving his finger at Anna.

"Man. Not only this guy is strong, he's also smart." Yang said, as she gritted her teeth.

"He timed that trap perfectly. I guess we all underestimated him." Weiss said with contempt.

"And the worst part is that Ruby is going to get destroyed!" Zack said with a worried look on his face.

Lead Yoke bypassed the trap card, and charged at Ruby. Ruby tried to fight back by firing several shots at Lead Yoke, but the boxer weaved its way around the bullets, and then disarmed Ruby. He then jabbed her in the stomach knocking her down on the ground as she flat on her back. Lead Yoke then climbed up a nearby fencing, and jump off said fence, finishing Ruby off with a downward elbow strike, in the gut. It was very unpleasant for Ruby.

"So this is what boxing feels like." Ruby squeaked as she then shattered, or exploded.

 _Anna Yuno: 4000LP – 500LP = 3500LP_

"RUBY! YOU MONSTER! I DON'T CARE HOW AWESOME YOU ARE! NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH KILLING MY LITTLE SISTER!" Yang angrily yelled, as her eyes turned red for a moment.

"She's not actually dead you know. She's a spirit, so she's just resting in the graveyard." Victoria stated.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO BEAT THIS GUY SO BADLY NOW!" Yang yelled, still angry about her sister's destruction.

"I now end my turn with a card face-down." Grand Kuma said.

Turn 5: Anna Yuno

Anna Yuno: 3500LP vs Grand Kuma: 3675LP

Anna Yuno Hand: 1 vs Grand Kuma Hand: 0

"SHOW HIM NO MERCY ANNA!" Yang yelled.

" _As much as I want to, I can't right now. I got one face-down on my field, Blake in defense mode, a monster-card and a trap-card in hand. If I use the trap on Blake, it wouldn't do much. So I better lay low until Lead Yoke disappears. Man this is hard."_ Anna thought to herself.

"I play a monster face-down in defense mode, and one card face-down. That ends my turn." Anna reluctantly said.

"I guess Anna can't do much with her hand. She has to play defensively if she wants to win, until she draws the card she needs." Weiss stated.

Yang growled a little. She wanted to see Grand Kuma pulverized for what he did to Ruby. No one was allowed to hurt her little sister. She then calm down just a bit, but was still a tad bit angry. She really needed to hit something.

Blake was more worried. The Lead Yoke's attack strength towered over her defense strength. Although she was worry about being destroyed, she would willingly protect Anna, in order to buy her time.

"Sorry I have to leave you out there Blake." Anna said.

"Just as long as you find a way to beat this guy, everything will be fine." Blake replied, in a serious tone.

Turn 6: Grand Kuma

Anna Yuno: 3500LP vs Grand Kuma: 3675LP

Anna Yuno Hand: 0 vs Grand Kuma Hand: 0

"It's my move! Draw!" Grand Kuma yelled, smiling at the card he got.

"I first activate the one my face-downs. I play XYZ Reborn! This card lets me revive a XYZ monster that is in my graveyard, and XYZ Reborn becomes an overlay unit for the monster. I choose my other Lead Yoke." Grand Kuma declared, as a black portal appeared in front of him.

 _XYZ Reborn_

 _Trap Card: Normal_

XYZ Reborn showed an orange and yellow emblem with several metal like wings in the front, studded with blue gems, and had a blue ring circling around it. It resemble that of a space key. Lead Yoke (1) then emerged from the portal and was ready to re-enter the ring. XYZ reborn then turned into an orb of energy, and circled around Lead Yoke (1) becoming and Overlay unit.

"Guess it's double the trouble, and the Lead Yoke's are going to take first place! To be honest, I don't if what I said is a pun." Zack yelled.

"Now's not the time for puns Zack, I really want to have at those Yokes for hurting my sister!" Yang yelled.

"Yang is known to have a short-temper at times. So don't make her mad if we get out of this." Weiss whispered to Zack.

Lead Yoke had plans to finish off Anna Yuno.

"I play spell card XYZ gift! Since I control two XYZ monsters on my field, I can send two overlay units to the grave yard to draw two cards from my deck. So not only will I draw cards, but my Lead Yokes will also power up in the process!" Grand Kuma yelled.

 _XYZ Gift_

 _Spell card: Normal_

XYZ Gift showed a present box that had a bright orange light shooting through it, as it was circled by two overlay units that were red and blue. The overlay units then detached from the Lead Yokes and went to Grand Kuma's deck, causing it to glow. As Grand Kuma drew his two cards, each Lead Yoke powered up.

 _Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke (1): 2200ATK + 800ATK = 3000ATK_

 _Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke (2): 3000ATK + 800ATK = 3800ATK_

Everyone was worried that now Grand Kuma had more cards in hand, and two monsters with over 3000 attack points. It was about to get worse.

"I play the spell card graceful charity from my hand. You're familiar with this card, so instead of explaining, I'll just do it." Grand Kuma said, drawing three cards and then ditching two.

"I think the weather is getting a bit stormy now. Well lightning will strike with the help of my spell card! I play the spell card Raigeki! This card destroys all monsters you control on your field. So say goodbye to your monsters." Grand Kuma yelled.

 _Raigeki_

 _Spell Card: Normal_

The card showed a deadly lightning bolt. Storm clouds then began to gather over Anna's field, as a lightning bolt shot out of the sky, striking both Blake and Anna's facedown monster, destroying them. Blake didn't get a chance to scream, as the lightning made quick work of her.

"FIRST RUBY, NOW BLAKE! THIS GUY IS SO GOING TO GET IT NOW!" Yang angrily yelled.

"Relax Yang. Anna has two face-downs, and from experience, I sure Anna is safe." Weiss said, with a slight grudge against traps.

"Those trap cards do pose a threat to me. Well, until now. I play my other face-down, Trap Stun! This card negates all other trap effects on the field for this turn. Too bad so sad." Grand Kuma said.

 _Trap Stun_

 _Trap Card: Normal_

Trap Stun showed a trap card shooting out three bolts of electricity at three other trap cards nullifying their effects. The card then shot out to bolts of electricity paralyzing Anna's trap cards for a turn. Everyone was horrified that there was a card that stop trap cards. Ruby meanwhile watching from the Graveyard, and recovering from her attack, wanted that card the next time she went up against Yang.

"With nothing in my way, my Lead Yokes will pulverize you! The Lead Yoke with 3000 ATK points will strike first! Grand Upper Cut!" Grand Kuma yelled.

The first Lead Yoke started running up to Anna, and then deliver an upper cut sending her flying off the ground as she landed on her back.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH! *cough*" Anna screamed and coughed as that last attack was severe.

"Come on Anna! Get up girl, you can do it!" Zack said trying to encourage Anna.

 _Anna Yuno: 3500LP – 3000LP = 500LP_

"The final blow! I attack with the second Lead Yoke! Grand Upper-cut!" Grand Kuma yelled.

The Lead Yoke then began charging at Anna, and everyone just stared with anxiety that Anna was about to lose. In the graveyard, Ruby and Blake were watching the duel as they were recovering from their attacks. Ruby had an ice pack on her stomach, and Blake was twitching a bit from the electricity. They then watched in horror as the last attack was about to hit. That was until they saw a black pig running across the black void towards the fight.

"Was that a pig?" Blake asked, surprised of what she saw.

"I guess?" Ruby said, as she was confused on what a pig was doing in the graveyard.

Anna then used all the strength she had to activate her countermeasure.

"I play the effect of Bacon Saver in my graveyard!" Anna yelled, as black portal appeared in front of her.

A small black pig with a yellow line on its body then emerged from the graveyard.

 _Bacon Saver_

 _Level 2: Attribute Dark_

 _Zombie/Effect_

 _ATK: 700 DEF: 600_

"A PIG!" Everyone screamed, as they eyes went blank, and their jaws dropped.

"You sent him to the graveyard with your spell card. So by banishing Bacon Saver from my graveyard, I can negate any occurring attack, like that Lead Yoke with 3800 attack points. Do your thing Bacon Saver!" Anna said, pointing her finger at it.

The Bacon Saver then ran towards the charging Lead Yoke, and then somehow spat out its own skeleton, grossing everyone out, which then collided with Lead Yoke, as he was force to fall back.

"I'll never look at pigs the same way again." Weiss said, shocked at what the pig just did.

"That monster is sure dedicated to its name. Saving the Bacon of others." Yang said.

"Arrrgh. Play one card face down to end my turn." Grand Kuma said, as his attack was stopped, by a pig.

Turn 7: Anna Yuno

Anna Yuno: 500LP vs Grand Kuma: 3675LP

Anna Yuno Hand 0: vs Grand Kuma Hand: 0

Anna found it hard to stand up. Being in a darkness barrier made the damage intense. She had a couple of bruises in some areas. But she manage to pick herself back up, and keep going. She then started smiling with face that said "I'm going to win".

"I don't get it what is with you human. How are you smiling when the chances of winning are low?" Grand Kuma asked confused.

"Well, I think it's because I'm having a great time dueling you." Anna replied.

"What!? I just hit you full force a Lead Yoke, and you call that fun?" Grand Kuma said confused.

"Don't get me wrong. I would rather fight without darkness thing, but dueling is what gets my blood pumping. It's also like my stress reliever. Besides from the fact I might die if I lose." Anna said, trying to support herself.

"Come to think of it. You did say Anna has the tendency to freak out at in stressful situations. How come she isn't freaking right now?" Weiss asked Zack.

"It's quite complicated. Dueling to Anna, is like the one thing that helps her calm her nerves, or rather excite them, canceling out her freak out emotions." Zack explained.

"Also, no matter how hard you hit, a duelist always gets back up on his feet. So don't expect me to hold back, just because you got most of my life points." Anna said, as she finally stood straight.

Yang liked the way how this girl think. Just keep getting back up till you're out of energy or until your win. A lot of people didn't agree with that logic, but it was good logic to her.

"This girl got spunk." Yang said, smiling at her.

"I believe it's my turn. I draw! To start my comeback, I play the spell card Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two more cards. _Here goes nothing."_ Anna said, and thought.

Anna then placed her faith in the next two cards she drew. When she saw then she wasn't disappointed.

"Hey Yang. As much as I don't say it, but want to finish this duel off with…a Yang?" Anna hesitantly said, trying to force a smile on her face.

"Now were talking! Just get me in there and I'll beat the Yokes." Yang punned.

Anna tried to ignore the last pun, and then got in her dueling stance.

"Time to go beyond the limit! I activate my face-down, Descending Lost Star! This card revives a Synchro monster from my graveyard in defense mode, with zero defense points, one level lower and its effects negated. So come on back Ruby!" Anna declared.

 _Descending Lost Star_

 _Trap Card: Normal_

Descending Lost Star showed a quadrupedal machine like monster that appear to be technologically advance. A black portal then appeared from the graveyard, as Ruby came back to the field in defense mode.

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose: 2000DEF to 0DEF_

 _7 – 1 = Level 6_

"Thanks for bringing me back Anna, but I'm not sure if I'll be much help in this condition." Ruby said.

"Don't worry, you aren't going to be alone, for long. Since I control a Huntress monster on my field, I can special summon RWBY-Soul: Yang Xiao Long from my hand in attack mode!"

 _RWBY-Soul: Yang Xiao Long_

 _Level 1: Attribute Fire_

 _Warrior/Tuner/Effect_

 _ATK: 500 DEF: 500_

Yang then used her gauntlets to launch herself into the battlefield as she held up two fingers for Victory in her hand.

"Yang! You're here! You look quite cute being that size." Ruby happily said.

"I guess. But don't worry Ruby, your big sister is here to help you." Yang said, smiling at Ruby.

"Thanks sis!" Ruby said hugging her tiny older sister, almost crushing her.

"Ruby. Can you let go of me please?" Yang said, as she was able to endure most of the crushing hug.

"I then summon my Tuningware to the field in attack mode!" Anna said, placing another monster next to Ruby.

 _Tuningware_

 _Level 1: Attribute Light_

 _Machine/Effect_

 _ATK: 100 DEF: 300_

Tuningware was small little monster that had wire like arms and legs, with an orange body, that was white in the middle. He also wore a yellow scarf, along with a cooking pan on its head, with glowing green eyes.

"Tuningware reminds me of you Ruby, when you played superhero by putting a pan on your head." Yang said, teasing Ruby.

Ruby blushed and smiled a little remembering that one time, she dressed up as a superhero.

"I'm not impressed. Your comeback is a joke! What can you do with those weak monsters?" Grand Kuma said.

"I should let you know something. You been standing to close a flame that burn even hotter than the sun." Anna said.

"Huh?" Grand Kuma said, slightly worry now.

 _(Play Zexal Sound 4: Duelist Burning Soul) or (Play I Burn)_

"Let me show you instead! I tune Level 1 Yang Xiao Long, with Level 1 Tuningware and level 6 Ruby Rose!" Anna said as she extended her arm into the sky.

Yang then launched herself into the sky turning into one green ring. Ruby and Tuningware were then surrounded by the Green ring as their orange outlined bodies turned into a total of seven stars.

"Great burning soul that rampages in battle! Ignite the path to victory!" Anna chanted, as a pillar of light shot through the ring.

1 + 1 + 6 = 8

"I Synchro Summon! Enter the battle! Embodiment of Blazing Spirit! Yellow Flame Huntress: Yang Xiao Long!" Anna yelled placing her new synchro on the field.

 _Yellow Flame Huntress: Yang Xiao Long_

 _Level 8: Attribute Fire_

 _Warrior/Synchro/Effect_

 _ATK: 2800 DEF 1900_

Yang came crashing down, as she put her fists together, smiling. She then stood on the battlefield as a teenage girl with purple eyes, wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. She also wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner like object. She also wore black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back, with and orange scarf. Her foot wear, are brown knee-high platform boots, with orange socks of different length. She also had long blond hair, which is a bit messy, but beautiful in a way.

She then had her bracelets extend forming two gauntlet shotgun weapons known as the Ember Celica, as she then got in her battle stance.

"Now this is more like it. I was a bit worried when I saw my level was one at tuner form." Yang said as she flicked her wrist.

"Due to Tuningware's ability, since he was used for a synchro summoning, I can draw one card. And it's a good one. I now play the equip spell card Assault Armor! I can only play it if I only control one warrior type monster on my field, and that monster gains 300 attack points." Anna explained.

 _Assault Armor_

 _Spell Card: Equip_

Assault Armor showed warrior being amped up and glowing with an orange aura. Weiss then notices something about the card.

"That monster on the card. He looks just like him." Weiss said.

 _Yellow Flame Huntress: Yang Xiao Long: 2800ATK + 300ATK = 3100ATK_

"Three hundred attack points won't be enough to stop me. _And I still have my face down. Sakuretsu Armor."_ Grand Kuma said and thought.

"I activate Assault Armor's other ability! By sending it to the graveyard, the monster that was equipped with it can attack twice for this turn." Anna declared.

When Assault Armor was sent to the graveyard, Yang's body was surround by an orange aura, as she felt more energized then before.

 _Yellow Flame Huntress: Yang Xiao Long: 3100ATK – 300ATK = 2800ATK_

"I feel like I can take on an entire army!" Yang shouted, as she ready herself to attack.

"I now attack the Lead Yoke with the highest attack point!" Anna declared.

"Wait! Yang has lower attack points! Why is she attacking?" Zack screamed.

Anna and Yang were ready to fight.

"I activate Yang's ability! When she attacks a monster with 2000 or more attack points, I can destroy any spell or trap card, and if it activates, I can negate it." Anna declared.

Yang then fired a shot from her gauntlet destroying Grand Kuma's face-down. He was shocked at first, but regained his composure.

"So what! My Lead Yoke is stronger than your Huntress." Grand Kuma said.

Anna only just smiled.

"Yang has another ability. This one activates when she battles a monster with 3000 or more attack points! Since the Lead Yoke I'm attacking has 3800 attack points, Yang gains attack points equal to halve of the difference of 4000 and my current lifepoints. Since I have 500LP right now, and that makes the difference from my original Life points 3500. Meaning Yang's attack point's rise by 1750." Anna declared.

 _Yellow Flame Huntress: Yang Xiao Long: 2800 ATK + 1750 ATK = 4550 ATK_

"Yang's attack points are higher than Lead Yoke's! She can beat it now!" Zack yelled with excitement.

Yang's eyes then turned red, as her hair flared up. She then charged at Lead Yoke and starts attacking him. Lead Yoke evades multiple punches and threw some of his attacks back at Yang. The two than began to trade punches as their fists collides with the other's.

"No matter! I will activate the ability of the Battlin' Boxer Counterpunch I discard to the graveyard. Now by banishing it, Lead Yoke gains another 1000 attack points!" Grand Kuma declared.

 _Battlin' Boxer Counterpunch_

 _Level 3: Attribute Fire_

 _Warrior/Effect_

 _ATK: 0 DEF: 1100_

A black portal then appeared from the ground, and another Boxer monster appeared. He wore a Blue headgear, and blue boxing gloves. His face was covered up by an orange visor, and his upper body had braces, as he wore black shoulder guards, two black gauntlets, and with and black pants. He also had a sharp blade like item attached to his right arm. Counterpunch then send a shock wave towards Lead Yoke powering him up. Lead Yoke then began dodge and block most of Yang's attack as he began to fight back. Yang also had boxing knowledge, as she then step back and dodge and blocked most of Lead Yoke's attacks, and struck back when she could. Everyone watched the intense fight unfold as two boxer based monsters were duking it out. It was quite an amazing scene.

 _Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke (2): 3800ATK + 1000ATK = 4800ATK_

"Nice try, but I play my final face-down! Fiery Fervor! This card equips to Yang, and now whenever she battles a monster whose attack points are higher than its original attack strength, Yang's original attack points are doubled!" Anna declared, as she had a smile of confidence.

 _Fiery Fervor_

 _Trap Card: Normal_

Fiery Fervor showed a man surround in flames as four rings surrounded him. The card then shot out four rings, and pairs of two then attached to Yang's gauntlets. Yang then let out a battle cry as she then burst into even hotter flames, as her hair burned even brighter than before, and her eyes glowed even more intensely.

 _Yellow Flame Huntress: Yang Xiao Long: 4550ATK + 2800ATK = 7350ATK_

"7350 ATTACK POINTS!" Grand Kuma yelled, as he was in shock seeing attack points that high.

"Man. Yang sure is hot." Zack said, as he was fanning himself with a fan.

"Go for it Yang! Show him what team RWBY is made of!" Ruby cheered from the graveyard.

Yang felt even more powerful than before, as she then began striking Lead Yoke with multiple consecutive strikes. Lead Yoke tried to block the attacks, but his guard was broken when Yang gave him an uppercut. She then brought down her right fist smashing it into Lead Yoke's face. Lead Yoke was then destroyed in the explosion, causing damage to Grand Kuma.

"THIS IS FOR HURTING MY SISTER!" Yang yelled, as she destroyed Lead Yoke, causing him to explode.

 _Grand Kuma: 3675LP – 2550LP = 1125LP_

"We're not done yet! Thanks to my assault armor, Yang can make two attacks this turn!" Anna said, while holding up two fingers.

Yang then charged at the remaining Lead Yoke, propelling herself using her gauntlets. Grand Kuma had one final card to play.

"I activate the ability of the Necro Gardna I discarded! By banishing him from my graveyard, I can negate your attack." Grand Kuma desperately yelled.

 _Necro Gardna_

 _Level 3: Attribute Dark_

 _Warrior/Effect_

 _ATK: 600 DEF: 1300_

A phantom like image of Necro Gardna then appeared between Yang and the second Lead Yoke. He had silver armaments on his legs, arms, and the front of his chest. He also wore sharp shoulder pads that were red. His face was also covered up by a red metal mask, and he had long white hair.

"That isn't going to happen, because we're going to take you down like a fever! I activate the effect of RWBY-Soul: Yang Xiao Long in my graveyard. Whenever a Huntress would have its attack negated, I can banish this card from my graveyard, to negate that card effect." Anna declared.

Anna' graveyard then began to shine, as Yang's tuner form came out as a yellow spirit. The yellow spirits then flew towards Necro Gardna at high speeds, and caused an explosion as they collided. When the smoke cleared, Yang now fired up continued her attacked, as she then winked before smashing the final Lead Yoke.

"AND THAT WAS FOR BARBECUING MY PARTNER!" Yang yelled, as she finally avenged her friends.

"Again. They aren't dead Yang. They aren't dead." Weiss said, in a monotone voice.

The final explosion caused Grand Kuma life points to drop to zero as yelled in pain.

"AAAAAGGGUUUGGGHHHHHH! YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!" Grand Kuma screamed as he then disappeared.

 _(End whatever song you decided to play)_

With that, the barrier of darkness disappeared, revealing the night sky. Anna then sat down on the ground as she took in a deep breath. She never expected the duel to heat up that much. Ruby and Blake then reappeared in their tuner forms, as they finally recovered from the attack. Yang then came over and extended her hand.

"Come on Anna. You're a winner, and you should be standing up, not sitting down. I never had a battle like that before, and especially been that heated up before. I can say that this duel monsters game certainly is something." Yang said smiling.

"Yeah, it sure is." Anna said, as she grabbed Yang's hand.

She stumbled around a bit, till Victoria came and helped her up.

"Easy there Anna. You've been through a lot, you can rest easy now." Victoria said to Anna, only to find her sleeping.

"YOU WERE SO AWESOME YANG! The way you were on fire and how you went toe to toe against two Lead Yokes was amazing!" Ruby screamed as she held onto her sister's arm.

"You always manage to impress us every single time. It's very normal and accurate of you." Blake said walking up to the gang.

"I have admit that I'm quite impressed with your performance. It was quite a spectacle." Weiss said, as she smiled quite a bit.

"Thanks guys! You all know I always bring a hundred percent when comes to fighting." Yang said.

"Well! I guess we can wrap up this night and call it quits." Zack said smiling, as he was ready to go back to the Yuno's house.

However, Zack accidentally tripped over a small rock as he lost his balance, and fell on top of Yang's back. He quickly then got up, and got on his knees apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Yang please forgive me!" Zack said, bowing over and over again.

"Don't sweat it Zack. I mean, what kind of man wouldn't…fall…for…me?" Yang said slowly.

Zack didn't know what was going on. Ruby, Weiss and Blake had horrified looks on their faces.

"Uh, Zack. Your hand." Ruby said, as she was scarred.

"What about it. It looks fine to me." Zack said holding his left hand up.

"Your other hand Zack." Ruby said pointing to his other hand.

When Zack looked at it, he saw he was holding several small strands of yellow hair. He was confused at first, until he saw Yang eyes glowing red, and her hair lightning up. He then remembered that he was told that Yang didn't like it when people ruin her hair.

"Rest in peace Zack. I'll always remember you." Ruby said, holding up some flowers.

"We'll make sure Anna will always remember you. Do have a will you would like us to hear about?" Weiss said.

"You lived a wonderful young life Zack." Blake said, praying for him.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS ACTING LIKE I'M ABOUT TO DIE!" Zack yelled.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY ZACKERY!" Yang yelled.

"I suggest you start running Zack." Victoria said calmly.

Zack then made a run for it, as he was then chased by an angry Yang, in her battle form.

"I'LL MAKE YOU CRY, YOU HAIR YANKER!" Yang yelled.

"I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS!" Zack yelled as he ran away from Yang.

Zack did survive the wrath of Yang as she did converted back to chibi form. This however didn't prevent the painful smack down he got when Yang caught up to him. All of his organs and bones were intact somehow, and he manage to only get away with several burn marks and multiple bruises. The search for Team RWBY had ended, and the journey had just begun.

 _End of Chapter 4_

 **Bonus Scene**

Anna and Zack appeared on two sides of a TV screen.

"Today's winning card, is Yellow Flame Huntress: Yang Xiao Long. She is a Level 8, Warrior type Synchro monster." Anna said explaining the card.

"This card is hard to summon, considering her tuner is level 1. But when she appears on the field, you can't count on her to burn your opponents real good." Zack said, as he made a sizzle sound with his mouth.

"She has 2800 attack points and 1900 defense points. Clearly, you want to use this card when attacking." Anna explained, showing a playback of Yang fighting Lead Yoke.

"Plus, if she battles a monster with 2000 or more attack points, you can destroy one spell and trap card on the field and prevent it from activating." Zack said excitingly.

"That's not all. She comes if another ability. If she attacks a monster with 3000 attack points, she then gains attack points equal to halve the difference of 4000 and your current life points. So if you're low on life points, you can't count on a major power up from Yang. Plus, banishing her tuner form prevents your opponent from negating your attacks. So you're guarantee a full onslaught assault." Anna explained, showing it on the TV screen.

"She is so strong that anyone who stands in her way will get burned!" Zack said with excitement.

"I'm the hottest gal you can find in team RWBY, and in Duel monsters." Yang said, appearing in a white circle.

 **Author's Note**

 **There you have it folks. Chapter 4 is now officially done. I originally thought to have the duel, be against a person who uses life point gaining strategies, and having Yang gain attack points equal to the difference of the opponent's life points. But then I thought it wouldn't be as exciting. I then came to the conclusion to introduce XYZ summoning here and use the Battlin' Boxer monster archetype. Thinking of Yang's ability was quite tricky, but then I realized that she enjoys a good challenge, so fighting a monster with 3000 or more attack points inspired my idea. I also made my first Huntress support card, and more will come later. The next chapter will feature Zackery Aegis' duel, and his HERO deck. He still is alive somehow. Where do I begin with it? There are so many possible duels with this deck. So I'm asking you guys, what heroes you want to see. Should I bring in masked heroes early, or use the classics? I don't know what deck Zack will go up against, but I'm thinking of Frightfur monsters. So did you guys like Yang's ability, and the support card I made? I hope so, because Anna will be using that ability and support card for future duels. Well, I'll see you at the next duel!**

 **Just one more thing. Should I make an opening? If so, what song then?**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. Chapter 5: Elemental Critical Strike

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or YuGiOh, and they belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth**

 **Yugioh is owned by Konami**

 **This is going be Zack's stage today!**

Yu-Gi-Oh: RWBY Chronicles

Chapter 5: Elemental Critical Strike!

Anna found herself floating in a strange place, which seem to be like space. She looked around, as examine the spectacle around her. A bright light then flashed behind her, as Anna shield her eyes from the flash. When she looked up, she saw a figure standing in the light. Anna couldn't see who the figure was, since he or she was standing behind the light. The figure then held up several cards in his or her hand that were shining in his or her hand. The cards then floated towards Anna, as they shined even brighter than before, engulfing the area in light. Anna then found herself lying on her bed. She realized she had another strange dream.

" _Why do dreams also have to be so vague? Can't they just get straight to the point?"_ Anna thought to herself.

When she tried to get up, her body ached, and she could barely sit up straight. It felt like her entire body went to the GYM for 7 days straight with no rest at all.

"I see you're awake." A voice said in the corner.

Anna turned her head to see Blake in a chair reading her book. She looked pretty invested in it. She was reading the Ninjas of Love book. Anna wonder what the Ninjas of Love book was about. From what she heard from Ruby, she described it in one word: filth.

"What happened last night? The last thing I remember was attacking a Lead Yoke with Yang. After that everything just- tch." Anna said, as she winced at her pain.

"I suggest you take it easy. The Dark Duels that you participate in seem to inflict heavy damage onto your body. I'm surprised you able to stand up after getting hit like that, especially without aura." Blake said, still reading her book.

"Oh yeah. Remind me to never take up boxing. I'm sure I would get K.O. in a real match." Anna said.

"I'm sure you would. I'll go get the others, and let them know you're okay." Blake said, as she exited the room.

When Blake left the room, Anna then felt something in her hands. After pulling back the covers, she saw that she holding several Blank cards. She then realized that these were the same cards from the same dream she had. It must have meant something, but she wonder why they were blank.

"I have some of the craziest dreams. So what is up with these blank cards anyway?" Anna asked herself.

The door to her room then burst open as multiple rose petals came flying in. A little red chibi then came flying into the room and then appeared in front of Anna, and standing on her bed jumping up and down.

"Anna! I'm so glad to see that you're alright! I was so worried last night when Victoria said that you were in bad shape. So are you feeling any better?" Ruby asked, as she was happy to see her friend awake.

"Get off the bed Ruby. You have to let Anna rest, and she can't recover with you jumping around her room." Weiss said, as she appeared next to Ruby, pulling on her ear.

"Okay! Okay! I get it Weiss! Just please let go of my ear!" Ruby pleaded.

Anna giggled just a bit seeing the scene unfold before her. Yang then came into the room, and she was just as energetic as ever.

"Hey there Anna! How you doing? Don't answer, because I already know what you're going to say. Anyway, the way you took that punch from Grand Kuma's monster was amazing. And the second best part was when you stop his attack, WITH A PIG! Bwahhhhahahha!" Yang laughed, thinking it was funny to use a pig to save the day.

"Yeah! It is pretty funny when you think about it!" Ruby said, as she failed to hold back her laughter.

Ruby then started laughing as well, now that she thought how funny it was to use a pig to stop an attack. Weiss just though it was completely ridiculous that one pig could stop a lethal attack, let alone spit out its own skeleton.

"I guess it is. So I'm guessing first place was the part when you attacked." Anna said.

"Are you kidding me!? It was amazing! I was literally on fire, and I never felt that strong before in life! The ability that this game gave me, is similar to my semblance. This duel monsters game is both funny and awesome at the same time." Yang said, as Anna was almost overwhelmed by her excitement.

"Yeah! Yang was all like: Kaboom, Kapow, and Bam! And Lead Yoke was all like: Blarrgh! You made my sister look awesome!" Ruby yelled, as her eyes had stars in them.

Weiss rolled her eyes, at the silliness of what her teammates were doing, but smiled as it was slightly amusing to her. She then remember the tactic that Anna used to win the duel. The spell card Assault Armor. A monster was shown on that card looked exactly like him. To clarify her answer, she then decided to ask Anna about it.

"Anna. There is something I need to…" Weiss said, until Zack came bursting through the room, throwing her off guard.

"Anna! Great to see you're A-Okay!" Zack yelled, surprising Weiss.

"Nice to see you too-. Zack. What in the blazes happened to you!?" Anna said, shocked of how Zack looked.

Zack had multiple bandages on his head, arms, several burn marks on his body, and a couple of bandages on his cheeks, and one on his noise. Anna couldn't tell, but there were also bandages underneath his shirt.

"Long story. So you feeling okay now?" Zack asked, walking towards the bed.

"You're asking me if I'm okay!? I should be the one concerned about you! You look liked you just got into a fist fight and lost horribly!" Anna yelled, mortified by Zack appearance.

"Well. It's more like a beat-down, rather than a fight." Zack said, scratching his head.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Let's just say I got into a hairy situation, and it heated up real quickly." Zack punned, snickering.

He then found a gauntlet up to his face. Anna then remembered that anyone who touched Yang's hair, pays the ultimate price.

"While I respect you double pun in one sentence. Don't, pun, about, my hair, ever. You understand?" Yang said, in a menacing voice, as her eyes turned red.

"Yes ma'am!" Zack said, as he did not want to feel the wrath of Yang.

Everyone else laugh at the Yang and Zack's situation. Yang eventually forgave Zack, and apologized for going berserk on him. They then had a good laugh about it, and the two immediately began making puns. They even started their own pun book. Ruby tried to burn it, but it was protected in a secure box, with several stink serum bombs.

"Well, as long as you're alive, I can be glad about that. By the way, where's Blake and Victoria?" Anna asked.

"Oh. Victoria is busy making you breakfast and Blake is seeing how she is doing." Ruby said.

"I wonder how well that's going." Anna said, worried what was going on in the kitchen.

"Relax Anna. It's only bacon and eggs, and no one can mess up bacon and eggs." Yang replied.

Blake then flew in into the door, and there were eggs bits on her face. Victoria then followed behind as she had egg bits on top of her head as well.

"Sorry Anna. Victoria messed up the bacon and eggs." Blake replied, in a monotone voice.

"I stand corrected." Yang said.

"What happen this time Victoria?" Anna asked, in a deadpanned tone.

"Well, I did what you said, which was to crack the eggs. I just happened to use the eggs that I was experimenting on during my free time. The eggs that I used were dipped in a special bacteria, that when heated up start to multiply. I didn't noticed since I was cooking the bacon, but the eggs started to grow at an intense pace. Luckily, Blake saw what was happening and she immediately began cutting up the eggs, saving me from being buried under a 10 foot pile of scramble eggs." Victoria said.

"I never thought I would see the day where I would had to fight eggs to survive." Blake said, as she brushed some eggs off her head.

"So, I decided to bring you cereal instead. Rice krispies, or cinnamon toast crunch?" Victoria asked, pulling the cereal out of no-where.

"Toast crunch. So now that all of team RWBY is here, what do we do now?" Anna asked.

"Not to worry Anna, because our fearless leader, yours truly, has the plans on her scroll. Now I'll just take it out." Ruby said grinning.

Ruby then reached into her pocket, only to feel nothing. She searched for a while, finding nothing. Everyone shot looks at her.

"Actually, I think it's in my other pocket! Just give me one second. Where is it? It's got to be in here!" Ruby said.

Ruby dug through her pockets pulling out multiple cookie rations, bullets, a crumpled up weapons magazine, and what appears to be set of handcuffs. Ruby frantically searched her pockets, desperately looking for her scroll.

"Don't tell me that are fearless leader has lost her scroll?" Weiss said.

"Well maybe. Sort of. Okay! I admit I lost my scroll! I must have lost it when we came here." Ruby sadly said.

"At this point, I'm not surprised that you're still somewhat irresponsible at times. However, unlike you, I happen to keep track of my things." Weiss said, as she reached into her pocket.

After shifting around in her pocket, Weiss couldn't feel her Scroll. Ruby then looked at Weiss, crossing her arms, and then decides to imitate her.

"Oh, look at me. I'm Weiss Schnee. I'm so responsible. I can take care of my things. I'm so much better at organization." Ruby mocked.

"We all tend to make mistakes. I just make less mistakes than you." Weiss argued back.

"Yeah right. What about you Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry. But I don't have my scroll. The most likely reason is that we lost them during the collision we had when we came to this world." Blake said.

"If you're going to ask me, don't expect much. I got nothing." Yang replied.

Team RWBY then realized that they now how no idea what to do without their scrolls. They were now in this world without a clue of what to do. This won't stop them from doing whatever they have to do, but it was going to be a lot more difficult. Weiss secretly blamed Ruby.

"Well, not much we can do about it. I guess we can just lay low for now." Blake said.

Anna then decided to speak up.

"Blake's right you guys. I think you should all just-tch!" Anna said, as she wince from her pain.

"Anna! You're still hurt! Don't worry. I know what will make you feel better." Ruby said getting an idea.

Ruby then used her semblance to rush out of the room. She then came back with holding several items in her hands.

"Here we go, I got you everything you need. A whole glass of milk. My favorite game Kung-Fu Ninja Slayer Death Battle 2. The first one was way better though. And finally, a motivational cat picture. Meow." Ruby said.

"Errr, why?" Zack asked Blake, seeing the poster was her on a tight rope, with the words, Hang in there.

"I don't want to talk about it." Blake replied, as she glared angrily at the poster.

"Ruby. Anna doesn't need all this. All she need is some rest. Besides, she can't play the game without our scrolls." Weiss said.

"Well, 2 out of 3 is still good. Also, I told you this before, but this is what my dad did when I didn't feel good, and it would always make me feel better. *cough*. Right Yang?" Ruby said.

"Yeah! Trust us Anna! You will start feeling better in no time." Yang said, holding a thumb up.

Weiss gave Anna a look that told her to just go with it. Ruby and Yang's method of getting better was questionable, but it was the thought that counts. She would drink the milk, but decided not to hang the poster, knowing Blake might not like it. The Anna's D-tablet then started ringing. The caller ID showed it was her parents.

"It's mom and dad!" Anna yelled.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen your parents. Where exactly are they?" Weiss asked, Victoria.

"Oh. Our parents are archeologists, and they are currently in ancient Egypt, working in a dig site. One time, our dad almost brought back a cursed artifact. Our mom was able to decipher the text in time, before the scarab beetles ate everybody." Victoria explained.

Team RWBY just sweat dropped at the fact their father almost got everyone killed, just by taking an artifact home. Zack heard the story already, but it was still funny to him. The screen was blank for a couple of seconds, then a face then appeared in front.

"Is this thing on? Uh, hello? Anyone home? Are you still alive Anna? Vicky?" A male voice said.

"I think you have the feedback camera off Alex." A female voice said.

"Oh. Thanks Spark." The man named Alex said.

"So your father's name is Alex, and your mother's name is Spark? That's a unique name for a woman." Blake said.

"I think it's a nice name." Ruby said.

"Of course you do." Blake said, sarcastically.

When the monitor zoomed out, two adults in their mid-40s. The man known as Alex Yuno, had short blond hair, two small brown eyes, and he had a small bandage on his left cheek. He was also wearing an archeologist vest with a white shirt underneath, with brown pants. He also appeared to have a belt with a variety of tools, which are mostly used for digging up artifacts or examining them. The woman that was next to him, was Spark Yuno. She had long hair that was bright red, two blue eyes, and she wore an archeologist vest, as Alex did, along with short shorts. She too had a belt of various equipment as well.

"Hey Spark, I think we just found two treasures, and they are ours for the keeping. Alex said, gesturing towards Anna and Victoria.

"Oh, you're such a jokester." Spark said, rolling her eyes.

"Hi dad, hi mom. How is your dig going?" Anna asked.

"Everything is going pretty well girls. This excavation is going smoothly." Alex replied.

"You mean to tell me that accidently triggering four traps on our last exploration in the ruins translates to, smoothly. And it wasn't even 5 minutes yet. If it weren't for me, you would have arrows where your eyes would be, and your body would be melted in a puddle of acid." Spark said, with a sly smile.

"You don't have to say it in front of the girls." Alex said, with a sadden look.

"Well, it's good to see you're still alive and not sleeping with the kings." Victoria said.

The Yuno family then started laughing at what Victoria said. Team RWBY just watched the weird conversation unfold. Victoria told their parents about the meatloaf monster, and Spark told them they were attacked by an angry group of camels. Team RWBY just stared at family with blank looks, after hearing the weird and crazy stories they just exchanged.

"This is an interesting family." Weiss whispered to her team.

"What's a camel?" Ruby asked.

Alex and Spark settled down, till they noticed Zack in the room.

"Zack. Nice to see you're doing well. You're not causing any trouble for my daughters, are you?" Alex said.

"No sir! I'm taking care of them with the greatest of my abilities." Zack said, saluting.

"From what I seen, Zack's best is pretty mediocre." Blake said.

"He did save us from that robber." Ruby said, trying to defend Zack.

"He tied us up in the process." Weiss said, remembering that moment.

"At least he has a nice personality." Yang said.

Alex and Spark the noticed Anna's injuries.

"Anna. What in the world happened to you? Its looks like you went toe to toe with a boxer, and got K.O. as soon as the gong went off." Alex said.

" _He has no idea how accurate that is."_ Zack thought.

Anna tried to come up with something in her mind. She couldn't just say that she was dueling monsters that came from a different dimension. Not only did it sound dangerous, but nobody would actually believe her. It would just sound outright ridiculous. Luckily for her, Victoria knows how to work under pressure.

"Anna was walking home from school yesterday, and she tripped over a rock near the city river. She fell down the hill, and the ground was so ruff, that she got a couple of bruises. Zack was there to help her, so I was able to patch her up in time, when he got her home." Victoria explained, as her face was still calm.

"Yeah…that's exactly what happened!" Anna said quickly.

Alex and Spark thought about it for a moment, and decided to just go with it.

"Ok then. Just promise us that you try and be more careful next time. Alright Anna?" Spark said.

"Yes mom." Anna replied.

"Alright then. Well, your mother and I have to go now. We have to do a video session for a documentary video of ancient Egypt." Alex said.

"We just have to make sure we don't sound boring again. The last video we made was so boring that it was primarily used for to put people to sleep that had a hard time sleeping. I think that we tried too hard to sound smart." Spark said.

"It was that boring?" Blake questioned.

"No documentary can be that boring." Weiss said, not believing it.

"Documentaries are still boring either way to me." Ruby said.

"It can't be as bad as Professors Port's lectures." Yang said.

"Alright! Bye dad. Bye mom." Anna said, waving goodbye.

"Just be more careful Anna. A future duelist can't duel with a broken body and spirit." Alex said.

"And an archeologist can't do his job if he is buried under the ruins." Victoria said back.

"Very funny Vicky. Very funny." Alex said.

"Come on Alex. Let's get going now. Bye girls." Spark said, as she waved goodbye.

"Bye." Anna and Victoria said.

The monitor then turned black. Team RWBY were glad that these two girls had a nice family. Although some of their conversation was quite weird, it was touching to the girls. They then realized that Zack wasn't part of this family.

"Hey Zack. Why are you here all of the time? Where is your family?" Ruby asked, now curious.

"My mom and dad are chaperoning my younger sister's field trip. They should be coming home this afternoon. I also have an older brother, but he lives in the dorms of his college." Zack explained.

"Oh really. So what is your family like?" Yang asked.

"Let's just say that we are an interesting group of people. My dad and mom are unique in their own way, but you have to see them to believe me. My little sister Mia is very curious of the world, and tries to learn anything that interests her. She's also in middle school in the sixth grade. She's really friendly, unless you get on her bad side, which is the opposite of you Ruby." Zack said.

"You mean like Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Hey!" Weiss retorted.

"I wouldn't go that far. Anyway, my older brother is pretty strict most of the time. He usually calls the place from time to time, to make sure nothing is going haywire. You could say, he keeps the house from going over the edge." Zack said, as he scratch his head.

"Just like how Weiss keeps Ruby in check." Blake said.

"No argument there." Weiss said, with her arms crossed.

"So what about you guys? What's your family like?" Zack asked.

At that moment, RWBY became silent. Ruby and Yang looked at each other with worried looks. Weiss had a face that look troublesome. Blake was unsure of what to say. Victoria takes notices of this, and tries to change the subject.

"Wait a moment! I think we should all let Anna rest right now. Weiss said she does need rest, and that is a smart suggestion. So maybe we should all get out." Victoria said.

"Can I ask Anna a couple of things first?" Zack asked.

"Fine. But not too long Zack. Come girls, we shall leave first." Victoria said

While Zack stayed behind, team RWBY and Victoria left the room first. Victoria was about to head downstairs to think of what to do next, until she was stopped by Blake.

"Alright Victoria. What's was that back there?" Blake asked.

Victoria was silent for a moment until she decided to speak.

"Anna and Zack didn't take noticed of your expressions at the mentioning of your family. They probably took it as a sign of hesitation of what to talk about. I however am more familiar with social interactions. It's clear that talking about family for you guys is uncomfortable. I don't know what happened, but until you're ready, you girls don't have to say anything." Victoria said.

"Well, Anna is our duelist. So I think she has the right to know." Yang said, thinking about it.

"By the way. Thanks for your consideration Victoria." Weiss said.

Victoria just smiled at the girls, as all four smiled back. Zack then came out of the door ruining the moment.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?" Zack asked.

"Nothing important." Weiss said, turning her head.

"Zack. I need you to run down to the store and get me these items on the list. Here's the cash needed to buy it." Victoria said, handing Zack a shopping list, and the exact amount of cash needed to buy it.

"You can count on me Vic. I'll be back in a jiffy!" Zack said, as he went down stairs.

"Oh, and take Weiss with you." Victoria said.

"Wait! Why me?" Weiss asked.

"Because I need someone responsible to look out for Zack, just in case if he forgets. You're the smartest of the group as well. You wouldn't want me to send Ruby with him." Victoria said, with a smile.

"That, is quite true." Weiss said, admitting defeat.

"Victoria sure does make good arguments. No wonder she's smart." Ruby said, and a little peeved of what Victoria said at the end.

"But she still can't make bacon and eggs for some reason." Blake said.

"Alright then! Come one Weiss. Let's shop! Zack away!" Zack exclaimed.

Zack then picked up Weiss' card and then dashed out of the door dragging Weiss with him.

"ZACK! SLOW DOWN!" Weiss yelled, as she pulled at her own free will.

Zack then mounted on his bike and headed out, as Weiss held onto his shirt.

 _(Grim Cave)_

The Liege was sitting in this throne, and was very unhappy. So far, he stubbed his toe this morning, breakfast exploded in his face, he had to hire a new Grim cook (he killed the last one), and now he just received notice that Grand Kuma had been defeated. It was not a good day for him.

"Uh…Liege. Are you okay?" The Beowolf asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's all gloom and thunder storms today. Oh wait, it isn't. You know why?" Liege asked, as voice became demonic.

"Is that a trick question? Because I know why, but I not sure if I should answer." The Beowolf shutter with fear.

"Come on. Tell me." The liege said, getting off his throne.

"We…lost four times…in a row…to Anna Yuno and the huntresses." The Beowolf said.

"THAT IS EXACTLY RIGHT!" Liege yelled, as he kicked the Beowolf in the face.

The Beowolf was then sent flying across the room, as he then crashed into a wall, and a barrel fell on his head out of no-where, knocking him out. The Liege then went back to his throne as he then sat back down. The Beowolf quickly regain consciousness, as he then raised his arm in the air.

"I…do have…good news…sir." The Beowolf said.

"Really. Then tell me what it is right now?" Liege said, intrigued.

"Before Grand Kuma lost, he was able to injure the duelist severally. Our examiners say she should be recovering right now." The Beowolf replied.

The Liege thought about this for a moment. He then created a smile underneath his helmet.

"This is good news indeed." Liege said.

"Does this mean you'll attack the huntresses?" The Beowolf asked.

"Of course. However, the only reason why we attacked them in the first place was to see if we could make our jobs easier. Apparently we failed, so our mission here will be much harder. So, what'll do is send a squadron of Grim to the city to this place. Also, we'll send a Grim to try and take out Anna Yuno in the process. I know just the Grim to can drag her to the pits of despair. In the mean-time, we must also focus on our mission at hand. Dealing with Anna Yuno is our second priority for now. Go tell the Grim-Ops to test this Black-Shot device, and bring me Eddie Terror." Liege said.

The Liege then handed the Beowolf a right hand-arm glove. It was different from an ordinary glove, as it had wires that were attached to the finger parts, and a glowing dark core on the palm. For an added terror design, it also had sharp edges on it, and a red orb on the back of the arm part of the glove. The Beowolf then exited the building, with the glove in hand. The doors then opened up, as the room was filled with a dark mist. Then a jack -in-the-box music tone played in the background, as a figure appeared through the door, and almost everything we wore had spikes. This Grim wore black pants, with a belt with spikes. The front of his shoes had snake fangs sticking out. He wore chest armor, resembling that of a mouth, with an eye in the center. He also wore shoulder pads that resembled masks that looked like they were in pain. He had multiple red orbs on his jacket. His face had red eyes with black pupils, and he had multiple rows of sharp teeth, just like a shark. He also had long black hair that extended towards his waist. This was Eddie Terror. The Grim that earned the nickname of "The Nightmare of Huntsmen".

"You wanted to see me?" Eddie asked.

"First of all: Nice music. It really goes with your demonic looks, when you make those scary dramatic entrances. Second of all: you have your assignment today. I build a deck for you, and I want you to use it against Anna, and anyone who stands by her." Liege said.

Liege then handed the deck he materialized in his hand to Eddie. Eddie then examined the contents of the deck, and he didn't look to please, making a snarl at it.

"What is this? A toy shop?" Eddie asked rhetorically.

"Look at the extra deck." Liege said, pointing to the refer cards.

Eddie then examined the extra deck, and his expression then soon change to one of sinister joy, as he grinned at the cards he was looking at.

"Well, I guess you can't just judge a book by its cover. So Anna Yuno is the target, correct?" Eddie said.

"Who else?" Liege asked.

"May I suggest anyone who is an ally with this Anna Yuno?" Eddie asked, sinisterly.

"Do what you will. Family or friend, there is no exception to anyone who is allied to Anna. Just make sure you beat her, and claim the huntresses." Liege said.

"Oh, I'll do more than beat her. I'll break her spirit." Eddie said, sadistically.

 _(Yuno Residence)_

At Yuno residence, Victoria was looking on her D-tablet, looking up how to make an herbal remedy to heal Anna. Blake was just in the living room reading her book. Ruby was looking at Anna's cards to familiarize herself with the deck she was going to be used in, and she consider this the only time she had study so hard. Yang was sitting down on the table with Victoria and was chatting with her about small things.

"So you took out a gigantic war machine, after getting hit by it two times, absorb the damage using your aura, and destroyed it with one punch? That is pretty impressive." Victoria said, studying her tablet.

"Yeah. Sometimes, I even surprise myself. You know, it is very quiet when Weiss isn't around yelling at us all the time." Yang said, stretching her arms out

"You should spend an entire day with Zack. That kid is like a bottomless energy canister. Always trying to live to the extreme. Always trying to finish what he starts. It's quite admirable, in a way." Victoria said.

"Weiss may yell at us a lot, but I guess it's just because she just trying to look out for us. Making sure that we don't accidently blow up a city block." Yang said.

"I wonder how does two are doing anyway. The way we talk about them sounds liked we mixed oil with water." Victoria said, as she turn her head in curiosity.

"I'm sure they're fine. Opposite due tend to attract." Yang said.

 _(Jewel City Convenience Store)_

"I'm telling you Weiss we got everything." Zack complained.

"Tea leaves?" Weiss asked, with a glare.

"Yes." Zack replied, having a tic on his head.

"Medical herbs?" Weiss asked, as she stared even more.

"Lock and loaded." Zack replied, twitching his eye.

"Bandages and ointment?" Weiss asked, as she wasn't convinced.

"Check and check. Now stop asking me questions!" Zack yelled.

Zack and Weiss had finished shopping for the supplies that Victoria needed to treat Anna's injuries. It would have been okay for Zack, if Weiss hadn't kept on criticizing most of his actions. Maybe he did compare the items a little longer than was needed, and it was weird for a fifteen year old to be riding on a shopping card, by putting his feet on the axles of the back wheels. But Weiss just did it in a way that seem so annoying, it just sucked up all the fun. Weiss least favorite part was when Zack had to go to the bathroom. Weiss said he had to use the first stall in order to stay out of bathroom, as she refused to step into the men's bathroom. Zack wasn't listening as he really need to go, after drinking a jumbo soda he bought with his own money. What happen was that Zack ended up using the stall farthest from the entrance, causing Weiss to be press against the door with massive pressure, as she was so close to her movement range around her card. There also happen to be a moment where Zack order an ice cream for him and Weiss to share. No one else was around, so they could eat, without anyone seeing a floating spoon. This would have gone well, if Zack didn't put tobasco sauce on the ice cream, burning Weiss' mouth.

"Out of all the boys I have meet, you are far by the most improper out of all of them. Who puts hot sauce on ice cream!?" Weiss said.

"Weiss, listen. If there is one thing you should know about me, is that I like to live life to greatest extreme possible. You just got to live more once in a while." Zack said, pointing his right index finger in the air.

"Honestly. You need to have more constraint on your actions. You can't just go rushing everything that is placed in front of you." Weiss said crossing her arms.

"Alright Weiss, I copy. You know. I find it relaxing talking to you. For some reason." Zack said, looking up.

"And why is that?" Weiss asked.

"It's just you have a different view point from me, making you different. If everyone on in the world was the same, then life as we know it wouldn't be interesting at all." Zack said.

"I would rather prefer to have things less interesting, depending on your definition of it. But what you say does hold merit." Weiss said.

Zack and Weiss just looked at each other and smile, (Zack had a goofier one).

"So we good?" Zack asked.

"I suppose. But if you ever burn my tongue ever again, I will freeze your head." Weiss said.

"Got it." Zack said, a little terrified.

As Weiss and Zack reconcile, Zack put his arm around Weiss' shoulder, as she immediately gave him a cold look to tell him to let go. At that point. Weiss then felt something strong, and dark. She then saw a dark aura flying through the sky, going in the same direction they were. Zack takes notice of Weiss expression, and then sees the dark apparition.

"Zack! It's the Grim! They're going to attack everyone back at the house!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Drat. And at a time like this. Anna may be a skilled duelist, but she is in no condition to duel. If she were to duel, she wouldn't be able to withstand any kind of attack that game of darkness had to offer." Zack said, clenching the shopping bag.

"We have to warn them. Call them on your D-Tablet." Weiss said, turning her head towards Zack.

Only to be dragged off again forcefully, as Zack immediately mounted his bike and began pedaling as fast he could. Weiss was now clinging onto his shoulder, to avoid being dragged around like a rag doll.

"This is bad. I won't be able to make it in time! Weiss, do you have a plan!?" Zack said, as he pedal furiously.

Weiss then started to look around her environments. She saw a triangular truck ramp that was used for transporting cars. Weiss had no intention of using it, but she realized there was no other way.

"I have something in mind, but it's completely stupid, and probably an idea Ruby would do." Weiss said, concern of what came to her head.

"Hey, some plans are so stupid, that they actually work." Zack said.

"I'm going to regret this. Alright Zack, you just have to listen to me. Think you can do that?" Weiss said.

"Weiss. My friend is about to be attacked by a monster, and you're the only option I have; of course I'm listening!" Zack said.

"Alright then, here goes. _It will be a miracle if I live through this ordeal._ " Weiss said and thought as she prepared her Myrtenaster.

"Head for that ramp!" Weiss yelled.

"I don't know what you're doing Weiss. But any plan that involves me riding towards a ramp, is an awesome plan." Zack said, as he started pedaling even faster.

"It's also the stupidest plan. But I'm afraid stupid is my only option. Hang on Zack." Weiss said.

Weiss then used Myrtenaster to create a glyph underneath Zack's bike, which resembled that of a clock. Zack felt himself getting faster and faster by the second. Weiss then made a row of glyphs in front of her, as Zack then felt his body becoming lighter. Zack then grinned intensely, as he knew what he was going to do will be awesome. At the moment reached the ramp at full speed, he flew straight into the air.

"Now this what I call falling with style!" Zack yelled.

"Just get us back in one piece!" Weiss yelled, as she continued making glyphs for Zack to land on mid-flight.

" _Hang on Anna. I'm coming."_ Zack thought, hoping he would make it in time.

 _(Yuno Residence)_

It was almost nighttime as the sun was just about to set. Anna was feeling a little better, and was allowed to be out of bed as long as she didn't do anything reckless and was giving tips of deck building to Ruby and Yang. Ruby and Yang were building decks for a small friendly sibling duel, using cards that Anna had in her card inventory. Blake meanwhile was wondering how they were going to know what to do without their scrolls. She borrowed Anna's D-tablet to research more about this Jewel city. There was also the fact that Anna doesn't have the luxury to help all the time, as she has her own social life, and helping team RWBY is one of many. Victoria was in her room studying for an upcoming test, and listening to classical music to help her study. She also told Anna not to disturb her, unless it was an emergency.

"You're so going down Yang." Ruby said, as she picked her cards.

"In your dreams Ruby, cause this deck is going crush you so badly." Yang said, as she smirked.

Blake in the meanwhile was surfing the web seeing what she could find.

"So this place is famous for its gem mines, interesting. Also, how is it possible for the stars to shine like diamonds here?" Blake said, as she was amazed by the pictures of the starry nights.

"Hey Blake. You sure you don't want to play with us? Anna said that we are allowed to have a three way duel. I'm sure it would be fun." Yang asked, waving her hand at Blake.

"Yang. The duel monsters game may be our way of combat here, but I'm not in the mood to play right now." Blake said, still focusing on the tablet.

"Not even if it involved ninjas?" Yang said, showing Blake the Strike Ninja card.

The card showed a ninja garbed warrior who had yellow bandages on his arms, and the bottom of his legs, red knee pads, a red scarf and a mask that a three point star ornament on his head, a golden part that showed his red eyes, and a his red mouth piece. He also wielded two kunais, as he moving so fast leaving behind afterimages. Blake slightly blushed at the monster as she had a soft spot for ninjas. Yang smirked at her partner's reaction, and Blake quickly shakes her head and turns away in embarrassment.

"Curse you Yang." Blake said under her voice.

Ruby and Anna, snickered at the scene and went back to what they were doing. While Blake was looking at Anna's D-tablet. She saw multiple photos of her and Zack doing things together as friends. She smiled at Anna and Zack's friendship. But was weirded out by the stuff they were doing. One picture showed them squirting each other with ketchup, while another picture shows them dressed as secret agents.

"A weird, but yet touching, friendship." Blake smiling, nervously at the pics.

Ruby, Blake and Yang then all sense something sinister. They stopped what they were doing and immediately went on the offensive drawing out their weapons.

"What's going on girls?" Anna asked.

"It's a Grim. It's close by." Ruby said, now alert.

"It sure does have a wonderful sense of timing." Blake said sarcastically.

Suddenly, the air turned cold, as the front entrance of the door flew opened. Dark mist then began to flood the room, as the lights went out. It was quiet, but sinister at the same time. Ruby, Blake, and Yang looked for anything that moved. For some reason, Jack-In-The-Box music played. Just then, Anna felt something behind her. She then turned her head around slowly, and saw a nightmarish creature. It eyes glowed red with black pupils, as it showed multiple rows of sharp teeth. It also had an eye in the middle of its chest that looked evil.

"Hello little girl. Up for a challenge?" The creature asked.

Anna stepped back in fear, knowing she couldn't take him on in her condition. Ruby then turned into a flurry of petals, and then rushed towards the grim. Ruby manage to stab the monster, but he didn't seem to be fazed. He just smiled, and chuckled.

"Heh. That tickles." The Grim said.

Ruby clenched her teeth, as she then jumped back to evade the Grim's swipe. Blake then ran towards the Grim, as she tied its left leg, and begin swinging around the Grim, firing multiple shots at it. This however had little effect on the Grim as it flinched just a bit at the shots. What he didn't expect was a little yellow huntress to deliver an uppercut to his face. This sent him flying back, as he did not suspected the surprise attack. The only causality was the soft, which split in two.

"That should keep him comfortable for a while." Yang said.

"We have to get away from here, and fast." Blake said, dusting her cloths.

"Don't worry girls. I can take him. And even without Weiss, I can beat him." Anna said, getting her D-Tablet.

"Anna. We all know you can dish it out. But after everything that has happen to you. I'm not sure if you can take it." Ruby said, concern about her friend.

"But…" Anna said, until she felt a jolt of pain in her left arm, as she then dropped her tablet.

"We are going, and that's final." Yang said, sounding a bit more serious.

Yang then grabbed Anna by the arm, and pulled her out of the door as Ruby and Blake then followed. The Grim then regained consciousness quickly as he then rubbed his head.

"You can run, but you can't hide." The Grim said, as he turned into a swirl of black mist, and headed out the door.

Anna, and RBY were outside but they didn't get that far as the Grim was able to out speed them and get right in front of them.

"Now wait just a moment. If you think I'm just going to let you go and get away, you got another thing coming." The Grim said.

"Two questions. One: who are you, and Two: how do you keep finding us!?" Anna yelled.

"To answer the first, I'm Eddie Terror. AKA, Nightmare of Huntsmen. And the second…IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Eddie said, mockingly.

"Hmph. I guess not all minions will blab about everything." Yang said.

"Now then, either you fight me here in a duel, to savor whatever pride you have left, or you can just give the huntresses to me. As you know I can hurt you, but I can't kill you in this state. And don't think about running, because this darkness barrier prevents you from getting out." Eddie said, pointing to the barrier surrounding him.

Normally, Anna's first instinct would be grab her D-Tablet and put it on. However, she felt weak and could barely move her arms. Plus, Victoria said that the darkness games inflict real damage to the body, and Anna has already done four. A fifth duel will cause major damage to her body. There was also the fact that if she refuse to duel in the arena, Ruby, Blake and Yang would be taken away. She then hesitantly reached for her D-tablet.

"Anna. You can't duel this guy! Your body is in bad shape after all the beatings you've been getting." Yang said, grabbing her arm.

"You're in this mess because of us, and I don't want to lose another person I care about." Ruby said, as she desperately tried to hold back Anna.

"So what am I supposed to do? Let this guy take you away? Let me remind you that it was my own choice to join this battle, and help you anyway possible. It's the promise of a duelist, to her duel spirits." Anna said, trying to get Yang and Ruby to let go of her.

"She right." Blake said.

"What are you saying Blake!? Anna could get killed." Yang yelled, as her eyes flickered red for a moment.

"If Anna forfeits, the Grim is allow to kill her. So if Anna accepts the duel, there may be a guarantee we might survive. However, in her condition, she won't be able endure much. So either way you look at it, we all have a high probability of being defeated, whether we accept the duel or not." Blake said, as she looked down.

"Well…that's…" Yang said, trying to make an argument, but accepted what Blake said as true.

"So, what will you do?" Eddie asked, knowing exactly what Anna would do.

Eddie was an experience Grim. He knows what a huntsmen does and what he thinks. They would sacrifice themselves to save the weak, they would never turn their backs on their friends, and they would certainly never give in to fear. He uses this to his advantage, making the Huntsman suffer by putting them through situations that are so hopeless that it shatters their minds. This why he earned the nickname, Nightmare of Huntsmen. He made them dread with no hope at all. Ruby looked at Anna, and she saw Anna's resolve to fight, but her fear of failing. Yang clenched her fist knowing that Anna was going to fight no matter what they say. Blake accepted the truth easier than Ruby and Yang did, but she hated it. As Anna reached for her deck, a delivery came.

"INCOMING!" A voice yelled from the sky

Everyone then directed their attention towards the voice which was behind Anna, and RBY. What they saw was Zack on his bike riding, hoping on the glyphs towards the barrier.

"DID SOMEBODY ORDER A MIRACLE!?" Zack yelled as he was about to crash through the barrier.

Zack's bike then went through the barrier, as he then landed on the ground. Weiss was seen on his shoulder, and all tired out after using her glyphs consecutively. Zack then dismounted from his bike, with his back facing towards Eddie Terror. He then turned around and he put his right fist on his chest.

"I, have arrived." Zack said dramatically, as he extended his left arm out, throwing his right out.

Everyone just stared at him, as he did his pose. Ruby did thought it was okay, but now wasn't the time for catchphrases.

"That was awesome Weiss. We have to do that again sometime." Zack said, carrying Weiss towards to her team.

"No. We will not do that…as long as I live." Weiss said, as she was catching her breath.

"Weiss! Are you okay? You look like you've been fighting non-stop for days!" Ruby yelled, as she supported her friend.

"I'm fine Ruby. Just a little tried, after getting Zack here." Weiss said slowly.

Zack then turned went up to Anna.

"Zack. What are you doing here?" Anna asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going duel mister ugly over there to protect you." Zack said.

"First of all. I'm not ugly, I'm terrifying. Second of all. Who says you can substitute for Anna?" Eddie asked.

"It's in this Darkness game manual book. It says in chapter 5 section A.2 that Anna, and team RWBY can let another person duel for them, if they all agree to the decision. After that, duelist can duel the Grim under same win and lose conditions." Zack explained, as he took out the book out of no-where.

" _There's a hand book for darkness barriers?"_ Eddie thought

Upon hearing this, team RWBY realized there was now a third option. They could have Zack step in, and have him duel. But they were quite unsure if Zack was up for the challenge. Usually, most of his actions have been questionable, not in a bad way, just questionable. Ruby and Weiss remember the bandit moment, where Zack tried to save them, but failed to keep them comfortable in the process. Blake almost killed him because of the way he carried Ruby and Weiss, and Yang nearly demolished him because he accidently yanked her hair. But what choice did they have. It was go with the glass-canon Anna, or whatever Zack was made out of.

"You girls having doubts?" Anna asked.

Team RWBY then turned their attention towards Anna, who was being supported by Zack.

"Don't worry. Zack will take care of this. After all, I trust him." Anna said.

Team RWBY realized that Anna has known Zack for a longer time than they had. They all then came to an agreement to let Zack duel in Anna's place.

"Alright Zackery. We will let you duel, but you better make sure you get a victory." Weiss said staring at him.

"We're counting on you, but no pressure or anything." Blake said, with a calm expression.

"As much as I would want to fight, guess I have no choice but pass the baton. You better be good at this duel monsters game." Yang said smiling at him.

"That right Zack, just win…with…your…deck." Ruby said as she then realized something.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby squealed with excitement, surprising your teammates.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Yang asked.

"I JUST REMEMBERED THAT ZACK USES A DECK FULL OF SUPERHEROES! NOW WE GET SEE WHAT THEY CAN DO!" Ruby squealed.

"Guess this match is going to be powered up." Yang said while grinning.

"Don't ruin my moment please." Ruby said with a deadpanned tone.

Weiss and Blake had blank expressions on their faces.

"A deck of superheroes? I'm starting to have my doubts now." Weiss said.

"Is he really our final hope?" Blake asked.

"Hey. How long are going to keep me waiting? So you dueling or not kid?" Eddie asked.

Zack then put Anna down, as he then turned towards the Grim. He did not speak, but only acted. He then reached down and grabbed his deck holder as he spun it in the air. He then smiled as then used his other hand to throw his D-Tablet in the sky. He then placed his deck on his wrist, connecting it with the Tablet that fell.

"Let me say this to start. I am fairly strong. Also, get ready get beaten." Zack said as he then ready himself.

"Let me say this then. I don't care." Eddie said as he got in his dueling stance.

Anna and team RWBY moved to the sidelines to watch the duel unfold. Ruby was especially excited to watch Zack use his hero deck. Anna just smiled at her friend. The duel disks then glowed as they then signal the start.

"DUEL!" Both players yelled.

Turn 1: Eddie Terror

Zackery Aegis: 4000LP vs Eddie Terror: 4000LP

Zackery Aegis Hand: 5 vs Eddie Terror Hand: 5

"I'll make the first move. I play the continuous spell card Soul Absorption from my hand. Now whenever a card is removed from the game, I gain 500 life points." Eddie stated as he then played his card.

 _Soul Absorption_

 _Spell Card: Continuous_

Soul Absorption then appeared on the field as it showed several spirits of monsters being absorbed by a demonic creature.

"What does removed from play mean?" Ruby asked.

"It means when the card doesn't exist on the battle board. Cards remove from play are taken out of the game, as if they are in another dimension. You could say they traveled somewhere else." Anna explained.

"So in other words, they're transported somewhere else." Weiss said.

Eddie Terror then prepared to make a move that would make the duel favor him.

"Next I play the spell card Pot of Desires! By banishing the top ten cards of my deck, I can draw two cards!" Eddie Terror declared.

 _Pot of Desires_

 _Spell Card: Normal_

A pot then appear on Eddie's side of the field. It appeared to have two faces. Team RWBY recognized the first face of the pot of greed, while the second face was purple as it had a smug look on its face, jewelry for teeth and stuck out its tongue. The purple side of the pot then open its mouth as it then began sucking in the air surrounding it. The top ten cards from Eddie's deck then began flying towards the jar, as the jar sucked then up. The pot then turned it around revealing the pot of greed face, as the top of the jar had two hands come out, and each of them held a card. Eddie then proceeded to draw two cards from his deck.

"And don't forget. Soul absorption gives me 500 life points every time a card is banished! Ten cards were removed from play. So I gain 5000 life points!" Eddie yelled, as he smiled sinisterly.

Soul absorption then had 10 souls fly out of it as then proceeded to enter Eddie as he laughed manically, as felt a surge of energy coursing through him.

 _Eddie Terror: 4000LP + (500x10) LP = 9000LP!_

"9000 THOUSAND LIFE POINTS! THAT HAS TO BE ILLEGAL!" Weiss yelled.

"Apparently, it is legal. Your life points can go as high as they can." Anna explained.

"Look on the bright side. That Terror guy lost 10 cards already, and Zack has a full arsenal of cards." Yang said, trying to brighten things up.

"Oh really. Then perhaps I need to call a friend to give me a refill. I now summon Dark Necroface in attack mode!" Eddie yelled as he played his card.

 _Dark Necroface_

 _[LV: 4]_ _[Attribute: Dark]_

 _[Zombie/Effect]_

 _ATK: 1200 DEF: 1800_

Dark Necroface then appeared on Eddie's field. It was just a baby doll face. Until it started sprouting pink tentacles from underneath. Its left eye then fell out, as a massive amount of a pink substance burst from underneath. It also had a purple eye that just stared at Zack. The appearance of this monster sent chills down Anna and RWBY's spines.

"That monster is quite creepy. It's even labeled as a zombie, which makes it scarier." Anna said.

"I don't think that thing will be winning any beauty contests." Blake said, a little disgusted by its appearance.

"I play the effect of Dark Necroface. When summoned to my field, I can return all banish cards to their respective decks." Eddie declared.

Dark Necroface tentacles then started extending outward as it teared upon a rift in the different dimension, grabbing cards one by one and sending them back to the deck. Another thing that everyone noticed is that it got bigger by the second.

"Is it just me, or is that thing getting bigger." Ruby said, as she saw the monster grew in size.

"As much as I hate to say it, you're not the only one." Weiss said, looking at the monster.

"For every card that was returned to the deck, Dark Necroface gains 100 attack points. Ten cards returned to the deck, meaning Necroface gains 1000 attack points!"

 _Dark Necroface: 1200ATK + 1000ATK = 2200ATK_

"First he gets a life point advantage of 9000, regains his deck, and now he has a monster with 2200 attack points already!" Ruby said.

"This Grim is overpowering Zack, and it's only his first turn. I have to admit that he is resourceful with his cards." Weiss said.

"This guy is going give Zack a run for his money, or deck." Yang said, now worried.

"Also, that monster is looking at us with that face." Blake said, still disgusted by it.

Zack only smiled at this. He actually didn't looked fazed at all. It was more than that. He actually looked happy he did it.

"So you're going to start with a life point bonus huh. Very well, challenge accepted. By the end of this duel, all of those life points will be gone. My dad once said this: any mountain can be conquered, and the highest ones just need more work." Zack said pointing his right hand into the air.

"Hmph. Well let's see if you got the bite, to back up your bark. I play one card facedown, and end my turn." Eddie stated, as he placed his face-down.

Turn 2: Zackery Aegis

Zackery Aegis: 4000LP vs Eddie Terror: 9000LP

Zackery Aegis Hand: 5 vs Eddie Terror: 3

"My move now. I draw!" Zack yelled as he drew his card.

Upon seeing the card he drew and the cards he had in his hand. His face then formed an aggressive smile.

"What's with the face?" Eddie asked.

"Heh. What have in my hand here will show you the true strength of my deck! I play the spell card Polymerization!" Zack yelled.

 _Polymerization_

 _Spell Card: Normal_

Polymerization showed an orange imp monster and an orange dragon with each with black eyes, and they seem to be in some blue and purple swirl.

"Polymer-what?" Yang asked, in confusion of the name.

"That's a scientific term, to describe the direction of light, magnetism, or radiation." Weiss said.

"But what does it do?" Ruby asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Blake said, curious about the card.

"I can now send fusion material monsters from my hand or field, to summon a Fusion Monster! I'm going to fuse Elemental Hero Clayman, with Elemental Hero Sparkman from my hand! Alright guys, time to bring the thunder!" Zack yelled, sending his cards to the graveyard.

 _Elemental Hero Clayman_

 _[LV: 4] [Attribute: Earth]_

 _[Warrior]_

 _ATK: 800 DEF: 2000_

 _Elemental Hero Sparkman_

 _[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]_

 _[Warrior]_

 _ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400_

Both Clayman and Sparkman then appeared on the field. Elemental Hero Clayman, had his entire body was made out of clay. Most of his body was bulky as it was gray in most areas and light grey on the far end parts. He also wore a red helmet with blue eye slits. Sparkman wore a blue suit, with golden armor on his chest and arms. He was also studded with orange orbs that seem to be in the armor. He also had two blade like items attached to his back. Ruby and Yang smiled at the monster, as it reminded them of the superhero cartoons they watch. Weiss wasn't normally interested in superheroes, but she was slightly impressed with their design, Blake just thought they were okay. What they were about to see next would highly impress them. A swirl of blue light then appeared behind Sparkman and Clayman. The two heroes looked at each other and nodded, as their bodies started to distort into a swirl, as they then entered the blue vortex. A white light then flashed from the vortex.

"Now watch as the Hero of Lightning and Hero of Clay combine their might together, to show their true form!" Zack chanted.

"I FUSION SUMMON! Presenting, the one and only, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Zack said extending his arm outward.

 _Elemental Hero Thunder Giant_

 _[LV: 6] [Attribute: Light]_

 _[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]_

 _ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500_

In the place of the two heroes, stood a giant hero of thunder. The lower part of its legs were equipped with yellow armor parts with white parts in the front. He also had purple pants with white lines as well. What was most impressive was his upper body which was extremely massive. There was a blue electric core in the middle of his chest, as white lines extended all over his body, in a symmetrical pattern. His arms were equipped with shock gauntlets, as they had sharp tips on each finger, and a blue electric palms in the center. He also wore shoulder pads, that had horns on each of them, and he wore a helmet, that had a visor that extended from his eyes to the back of his fore head. On his back were several fins blades. Weiss, Blake and Yang just stared in awe of what just happened. They have seen XYZ and Synchro, but his was highly impressive. Ruby on the other hand was almost fainted if it weren't for Yang.

"THAT IS SO COOL! THE TWO HEROES TURNED INTO ANOTHER POWERFUL HERO!" Ruby yelled looking at the Thunder giant.

"Now that's what I call putting your heads together." Yang said.

"All of the extra deck summoning methods combine monsters, but fusion sounds more suitable for the word." Blake said.

"I'll admit that Zack's summoning was interesting. You mind telling us what fusion summoning is Anna?" Weiss said, curious about fusion summoning

"I'll be happy to." Anna said, as somehow pulled out the same chalk board out of no-where.

"How do they do that?" Weiss asked, puzzled by the chalk board again.

"I have no idea." Blake said, as she shrugged.

Anna then began her explanation of fusion summoning.

"You see, unlike like most extra deck summoning methods, some fusion monsters require specific monster to summon it. Thunder Giant requires Clayman and Sparkman. Even if you do get the required monsters to summon it, you need to use a certain card affect to summon it. The main card that is used for these summoning methods is mostly polymerization, but there are other ways to fusion summon. The upside of fusion summoning is that some fusion methods can use monsters from you hand, field, banish or graveyard, allowing you to have access to your monsters at any time. Fusion summoning represents the." Anna said.

"So while fusion summoning is harder than synchro and XYZ, it gives players access to monsters he or she needs." Blake said, awed about fusion summoning.

"Correct. The Elemental Heroes in their standard forms aren't much, but when you fuse them together…" Anna was about say, until interrupted by Ruby.

"YOU CAN CREATE AWESOME FUSION HEROES! THE ELEMENTAL HERO DECK IS THE BEST!" Ruby yelled.

"You really need to calm down sis." Yang said to her sister.

Back to the duel. Eddie was surprised at the fact Zack fusion summoned, but quickly regain his composure.

"While that fusion summon did throw me off guard, and it is stronger than my monster, a measly 200 is nothing." Eddie said, considering he had more life points.

"Did I ever say anything about attacking your Necroface?" Zack replied with a smirk.

"Huh?" Eddie said.

"Elemental Hero fusion monsters have unique and devastating abilities, and here's Thunder Giant's! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy one monster on the field, whose original attack points are lower than Thunder Giant's. Necroface's original attack was 1200, and Thunder Giant's attack points are 2400. In short, by sending this card from my hand to grave, you can kiss your monster goodbye! Vapor Spark!" Zack declared, discarding a card in the process.

Thunder Giant then generated an electric energy ball in his palms, and then fired a burst of lighting at Necroface, as it was instantly destroyed. Eddie covered himself from the explosion, and then saw himself looking at the Thunder Giant that towered over him.

"Don't forget. My Thunder Giant can still attack! Volitc Thunder!" Zack declared.

Thunder Giant then raised his right arm as he then sent current of electricity at Eddie, as he step back in pain.

 _Eddie LP: 9000LP – 2400LP = 6600LP_

"That is an amazing monster. He wipes out the defenses using his ability, and then attacks with his strength. So this is the power of the Elemental Heroes." Blake said, as she was in awe.

"I want a hero deck now!" Ruby screamed.

"I guess these heroes are more versatile than I thought." Weiss said, being slightly impressed.

"I guess Eddie had, a shocking experience. Eh. Guys?" Yang punned.

Everyone, but Zack, groaned at it.

"Nice one Yang. Now, I'll play one card face-down, and call it a turn." Zack said ending his turn.

Turn 3: Eddie Terror

Zackery Aegis: 4000LP vs Eddie Terror: 6600LP

Zackery Aegis Hand 2: vs Eddie Terror Hand: 3

"A minor setback. I draw! I summon Edge Imp Saw from my hand!" Eddie Terror declared.

 _Edge Imp Saw_

 _[LV: 3] [Attribute Dark]_

 _[Fiend/Effect]_

 _ATK: 500 DEF: 1000_

The Edge Imp Saw was a buzz saw that had the teeth of the blade glow green, with its flat side facing forward. It also had six band saws that are placed vertically in between. It also had two red angry eyes that glowed.

"Yeesh. Where did he get that? The daily evil appliance store?" Yang said, trying to make a joke.

"Enough with the jokes Yang." Weiss said, in a deadpanned tone.

"Still, that monster gives off a bad vibe for me." Blake said, being a little concerned about it.

"Don't worry Blake. Zack's Thunder Giant won't be put down that easy. He's a super hero." Ruby said smiling.

"This isn't a Saturday cartoon Ruby. This is duel monsters. And what I learned so far, anything can happen." Weiss said.

"Edge imp. Where have I heard that name before?" Anna asked herself.

"I activate Edge Imp's ability! By discarding one Fluffal monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw two cards. I send Fluffal Bear from my hand to the graveyard, to draw two cards from my deck. Then I select one card from my hand, and place it on the top or bottom of my deck. I take this card, and put it on top." Eddie said, as he did his explained actions.

"Fluffal? I feel like I know that type of card, but I can't seem to get it out." Anna said as she thought.

"Hehehehehe." Eddie slowly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Zack asked.

"Nothing special. You're just about to find your doom." Eddie said.

"You mean I can finally buy the new DOOM game for a lower and affordable price that is stock!" Zack said with a surprised look.

"NO YOU IDIOT! I MEANT DEATH, DESTRUCTION. ARE YOU THAT DENSE!?" Eddie yelled in anger.

"Hmmm. I have to figure out a way how to buy the new hero cards, and the new DOOM game. I should probably start asking for more chores and saving my money." Zack said, as he took out a notebook, jotting down notes.

"HEY! FOCUS ON THE DUEL KID!" Eddie yelled, annoyed with this kid.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I have duel first. Now what were you saying again?" Zack asked, with a casual look on his face.

Team RWBY just stared at him with blank expressions, while Anna just giggle at her friend's personality.

"Zack sure is a, unique guy." Blake said.

"He makes Jaune look like he became a world class Huntsmen." Weiss said.

"Is it weird that he the one who's going to save us from this Grim?" Yang asked, as RWB nodded in agreement.

"At least he has a cool deck." Ruby said, trying to defend Zack.

"I can't believe I have to duel this moron. Anyway, besides that, let's just say that my next move, is going to give you a scare." Eddie said, smiling sinisterly.

Anna was still thinking of where she heard the names Edge Imp and Fluffal. Even though she couldn't remember, she felt scared just thinking about it. Two words did came to mind: Fright and Fur. She had no idea what they meant.

"I now play the spell card Dark Fusion! Now I can send fusion material from my field or hand to the graveyard, to fusion summon a Fiend type Fusion monster." Eddie said, sinisterly.

 _Dark Fusion_

 _Spell Card: Normal_

Dark Fusion showed Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix being enveloped in yellow light, as a winged female humanoid figure stood behind them, and it look like it had claws.

"Wait. Why are Hero monsters on a card that has Dark in its name?" Ruby said, shock of seeing the cards."

"Dark Fusion was originally created to fuse Elemental Heroes together to create their dark fusion counterparts. Evil Heroes. Evil Heroes are stronger than Elemental Heroes. However, Dark Fusion can also be used to summon fiend type fusion monsters." Anna explained.

"Taking Heroes and turning them into villains! That's a horrible card!" Ruby said, dreading what Evil Heroes were capable of.

"Even the greatest of heroes can succumb to darkness." Blake said, with a serious look on her face.

"That was kind of dark Blake." Yang said.

"It doesn't look like Eddie is using a Hero deck like Zack. What could he be fusing then?" Weiss said, with her hand on her chin.

"I'm taking my Fluffal Leo on my hand, and fusing it with my Edge Imp Saw that's on my field!" Eddie said.

"Wait. Fluffal, Edge Imp, and Fusion! It has to be!" Anna yelled in horror.

"Something wrong Anna?" Ruby asked.

"I just realize what the deck is." Anna said, trembling with fear.

Team RWBY were getting a little scared themselves, to see Anna all worked up about the deck.

 _Fluffal Leo_

 _[LV: 4] [Attribute: Earth]_

 _[Fairy/Effect]_

 _ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200_

Fluffal Leo then appeared on Eddie's field. The monster was appeared to be a cute stuff toy lion, with two black beaded eyes, bandages on its legs and tiny little wings on its back. It was really adorable to Ruby and Weiss.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" Ruby and Weiss squealed as their eyes turned into hearts.

"For a Grim, he sure does have cute monsters." Yang said.

"I wouldn't get attach if I were you." Anna said, with a terrified look on her face.

"Didn't he say something about a Fiend Fusion monster?" Blake said, as she did admit the monster was cute, but was more prepared then her teammates.

The Edge Imp Saw and the Fluffal then started ascending into the air, as their bodies became distorted in a swirl of dark light.

"Steel blades possessed by demons. Become one with the fanged beast, and show us a nightmarish form and horrifying power! I FUSION SUMMON! Come forth King of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! Frightfur Leo!" Eddie chanted.

 _Frightfur Leo_

 _[LV: 7] [Attribute: Dark]_

 _[Fiend/Fusion/Effect]_

 _ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000_

The Fluffal Leo then reappeared on the field. Its body then began to shake as it if something was moving inside. Suddenly, its cute fluffy paws were ripped opened, revealing three red sharp jagged claws, on its arms. The back then ripped open showing a yellow buzz saw separating both sides of the body, but holding it together at the same time. Its face then started to expand, as it teared itself open to reveal a nightmarish lion face, with a yellow buzz saw placed between the back and front of the head, and seven white glowing blades attached in a symmetrical pattern. It had two red eyes with dark black pupils, a black nose and red sharp teeth. It then gave out an evil laugh as the monster finally assumed its combined form. At that moment, Ruby and Weiss' hearts were broken as they saw the cute lion, become a nightmarish monster.

"THAT GRIM TURNED A CUTE ADORABLE LION INTO A MONSTER!" Ruby cried as she held Weiss.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK DECK IS THAT!? AND DON'T TOUCH ME RUBY!" Weiss screamed as she just kept holding onto Ruby.

"That's a Frightfur fusion deck. It takes cute little stuff toy animals, and demon possessed cutting appliances, mashing them together, to create nightmarish animals from a Five Night's at Freddie's game." Anna said, as her voiced quivered a little.

"I don't know what that game is, but I do know that is a game that I do not want to play. Who in the world created this deck! What were they trying to do? Scare little kids to death." Yang said, as she tried comforting Weiss and Ruby.

"I think it was directed for people interested in the horror genre." Anna said, still a little terrified of it.

"Well, whoever made it sure did do good job of it. But it's sick! Turning animals into monsters! I can't accept the cruel animal mutations, even if it is a card game, or stuff animals!" Blake said, as she was horrified and angered by the summoning.

Zack was the only one unfazed by this. He actually like the monster. He played a whole bunch of horror games before, so he was used to seeing this.

"Heh. Now this getting interesting. It's been a while since I had a fusion vs fusion duel. Although, I don't remember the last time it happen, it's still going be awesome!" Zack said as he did a fist pump with his right hand.

"You won't be thinking that for long once I activate my Leo's ability. Once per turn, by giving up Leo's right to do a direct attack on your life points, I can target one monster on your field, destroy it and you take damage equal to its attack points!" Eddie declared.

"Thunder Giant has 2400 attack points. So if it's destroyed by this effect…" Ruby said, as Blake finished her sentence.

"Zack will take 2400 points of damage." Blake said in fear.

"Also, thanks to Dark Fusion, the monster summoned by it is cannot be targeted by monster, spell, or trap effects. Frightfur Leo! Use your ability to destroy Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! Buzz Mayhem!" Eddie Declared pointing at Thunder Giant.

Frightfur Leo then laughed maniacally as the seven blades on his head started rotating at an intense speed. Energy saws then flew out of the seven saws as then spin with deadly speed and force, threatening to slice Thunder Giant in halve. Zack then decided to play his face-down.

"I play my face-down. The Quick-play spell card De-Fusion! De-Fusion lets me choose one fusion on the field and send it back to the extra deck. As much as I would want to choose your Leo, I have no choice but to split apart my Thunder Giant!" Zack said, as he pointed to his Thunder Giant.

 _De-Fusion_

 _Spell Card: Quick-Play_

De-Fusion showed an orange humanoid monster, and a green dragon like monster being split apart. Thunder Giant's body then glowed white as he then split into two energies of light, as the saws missed their target.

"Also, as an added bonus. If the fusion monster happened to belong to me, I can summon the monsters that were used to summon it, if they are in my graveyard. So I'm bringing back both Clayman and Sparkman back to my field in defense mode. Welcome back guys!" Zack said, retrieving his two monsters.

The two energies of light then started to take shape, as Clayman and Sparkman were then formed from the light and were in defensive position on the battlefield.

"That was smart. Zack acknowledge he could use De-Fusion on his monster, rather than just his opponents. Dark-Fusion would have protected Leo from the card, so Zack was flexible with his options. Also he now has two defensive monsters protecting him. I have to admit, but he's doing okay against the Grim." Weiss said, admiring Zack's play.

"Leo ability lost its target, so damage won't be applied. This Hero deck is even more amazing than I thought!" Ruby said, smiling.

"But Eddie still has an attack with Leo, and he was only restrained from direct attacks." Blake said, taking that fact into account.

"And that kitty cat has some really sharp claws." Yang said looking at the monster.

Eddie was slightly annoyed that he couldn't do damage to Zack.

"You're life points may be safe, but your monsters are a different story. Frightfur Leo, attack and tear his Sparkman apart!" Eddie Terror yelled.

The Frightfur Leo then rushed up to Sparkman, and picked him up with his left paw. He then brutally stabbed Sparkman with his right claws and Sparkman went limp and was destroyed. Ruby covered her eyes to avoid seeing the gruesome scene.

"That was mildly disturbing." Blake said, creeped out by the lion.

"It's like watching a horror movie, and I really don't like horror movies." Yang said.

"Also, I just realized that the weakness of Zack's deck." Weiss said.

"What is it Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Look at Clayman. It's a normal monster. A monster that doesn't have an effect. Anna told us that the Heroes relied on fusing to use their abilities to beat their opponents. So in short, if Zack doesn't fuse his heroes together, he won't be able to win." Weiss said.

"I wouldn't worry about that. This morning, Zack and I made a few adjustments to his deck." Anna said.

 _(Flashback)_

"Hey Anna, can I ask you a favor?" Zack asked.

"Sure what is it?" Anna asked.

"I was wondering if I could put in these cards." Zack said holding several cards.

"Zack, you know that adding those cards to your deck will throw the balance of your deck off." Anna said, with a stern look.

"Anna. I just have a feeling that I need to put these cards in my deck. I swore I saw them next to my deck this morning, when I put them in my card storage." Zack said.

"Fine, but you'll only add in two of six cards, but we'll add in the main card as well, along with some supports." Anna said, as she decided to go with it.

"Deal!" Zack said, with enthusiasm, overwhelming Anna again.

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Based on the cards he has in his deck, I'm sure he can de-claw that overgrown cat." Anna said, confidently.

"I hope your right, because that thing looks ready to pounce." Yang said.

"I'll just finish you next turn. I'll take pleasure in seeing you squirm." Eddie said, as he ended his turn.

Turn 4: Zackery Aegis

Zackery Aegis: 4000LP vs Eddie Terror: 6600LP

Zackery Aegis Hand: 2 vs Eddie Terror Hand: 1

"Alright then. Here goes. I draw!" Zack said, as he looked at his cards.

"Oh. I get it now. How about a cat for a cat?" Zack said, as he picked up one of his cards.

Eddie was curious of what he said as he could only watch.

"You played your big cat, now I'll play mine. I summon Neo-Spacian Dark Panther in attack mode!" Zack declared playing his card.

 _Neo-Spacian Dark Panther_

 _[LV: 3] [Attribute: Dark]_

 _[Beast/Effect]_

 _ATK: 1000 DEF: 500_

A panther like animal then appeared on the field and looked like any normal panther, only this one wore a yellow collar, with the letters N and S, on it for Neo-Spacian. He also wore a Black cape that was red underneath. The appearance of the monster surprised team RWBY, but mostly Blake.

"What is that monster, and what's up with the name Neo-Spacian?" Weiss asked, awed by the monster.

"Neo-Spacians are superheroes from outer space. They assist the elemental heroes, although building a deck like that will take a lot of work." Anna explained.

"There are superheroes in space!?" Ruby said with excitement.

"Seven in fact, if you count the guy who is in charge of these of the Neo-Spacians." Anna said.

"Sounds like these guys are, out of this world." Yang punned, as everyone else groaned.

"I quite interested to see what this monster does. Besides, a cat as a superhero sounds interesting, and unique." Blake said, as she was more interested in the monster. She also thought he look cool.

Eddie was on guard, as duelist don't play weak cards all for nothing.

"You see here Eddie. My cat isn't your typical everyday cat, but more of a copycat. What I mean by that, is that it can copy one of your monsters, such as the Frightfur Leo that's on your field! Dark Panther, so him how it's done!" Zack said, pointing at Frightfur Leo.

Dark Panther responded by nodding his head, as his eyes then glowed red as he body started to melt into a black liquid. The black liquid then gushed up like a geyser, as it then started taking shape. The liquid then took form as Dark Panther had become Frightfur Leo. It even gave out the same laugh. Team RWBY was awed, but a little scared, by Dark Panther's trick.

"A monster with shapeshifting abilities. That is an interesting ability." Weiss said.

"He really takes the name Copycat to a whole new level." Yang said.

"It's is kind of cool." Blake said, as she secretly like this monster the most.

"The ability to become your opponent is amazing. I just wish it wasn't that monster." Ruby said, as she awed, but yet terrified, of Black Panther's new look.

Zack wasn't done yet.

"For this turn, Dark Panther name and ability are the same of the monster he copied." Zack said.

"Wait. Did you say that cat of yours can use the ability of my Leo?!" Eddie asked, shocked at what he heard.

"That's right. So even though my Leo have 1000 attack points, it can use a new trick it learn. Alright Dark Panther, use your new trick to destroy Frightfur Leo, with taste of his own medicine! Buzz Mayhem!" Zack yelled.

Black Panther in his new form responded by sending out a series of spinning saws towards the real Frightfur Leo, as the saws sliced him apart, as he then exploded or shattered. The saws then went towards Eddie as he was then hit by multiple spinning saws, as he screamed in pain.

"Don't forget. You also take damage equal to your monster's attack points!" Zack said, pointing at Eddie.

 _Eddie Terror: 6600LP – 2400LP = 4200LP_

"Arrrrghh." Eddie growled.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Zack asked.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Anna decided to let it slide, as it was kind of funny at the same time. Yang was snickering that Zack just punned and burned Eddie at the same time.

"Since I can't attack you directly this turn, I'll just play a card-facedown and end my turn." Zack said, as he ended his turn.

At that point, Dark panther reverted back to his original form.

Turn 5: Eddie Terror

Zackery Aegis: 4000LP vs Eddie Terror: 4200LP

Zackery Aegis Hand: 1 vs Eddie Terror Hand: 1

At this point, Eddie was starting to get really annoyed with this kid. He started out with 9000LP, and now here he was, almost back to 4000LP, in just two turns. What made things worse was if it weren't for his life point bonus, he would have lost.

"That's it kid! The gloves are off! I draw!" Eddie yelled in anger.

"I summon Kuribandit to my field in attack mode!"

 _Kuribandit_

 _[LV: 3] [Attribute: Dark]_

 _[Fiend/Effect]_

 _ATK: 1000 DEF: 700_

Kuribandit was a ball shaped monster, covered in black fur. He also had an eye-patch on his left eye, and wore a yellow bandanna on his head. He also had a right blue eye, two sharp fangs, and two green claws, and feet. Despite trying to be intimidating, it wasn't really that scary.

"Heh. As if that furball could actually do some damage to Zack." Yang said, confidently.

"I agree. That monster doesn't look like much. It looks really pathetic." Weiss said, judging the monster coldly.

"It's not as awesome as the Elemental Heroes. But it is kind of cute, in a weird way." Ruby said, looking at the monster with a curious look.

"While it does look weak, I wonder what it does." Blake said.

"Girls. If there is one thing you should not do in this world it's this. Never, underestimate a monster that has Kuri- in its name." Anna said, with a grim expression.

"Why is that?" Weiss asked.

"Personal experience." Anna said, blankly.

"I activate Kuribandit's ability. By sacrificing it, he robs the top 5 cards of my deck, and takes them to the graveyard. However, if there happens to be a spell or trap card among the five cards, I can add it to my hand." Eddie explained.

Kuribandit, then ran towards Eddie, and then snatched the top 5 cards of his deck, and jumped into a black portal leading to the graveyard.

"Well. That just happened." Yang said, confused of what just happened.

"One of the cards is Frightfur Patchwork. I'll add that card to my hand." Eddie said, retrieving his card.

"Next I play the trap card, Designer Frightfur. It lets me revive one Fluffal or Edge Imp monster that is in my graveyard, and treat it as a Frightfur monster. I select Fluffal Bear." Eddie said.

 _Designer Frightfur_

 _Trap Card: Normal_

 _Fluffal Bear_

 _[LV: 3] [Attribute: Earth]_

 _[Fairy/Effect]_

 _ATK: 1200 DEF: 800_

Designer Frightfur showed Frightfur Leo in the center split opened, as Fluffal Leo emerged from the torn up body. A black portal then appeared in the ground, as a pink fuzzy teddy bear emerged from the ground with a red scarf and white wings. Ruby and Weiss thought the monster was cute, but remembered what happen to the lion.

"He's going to turn that fuzzy teddy bear into a monster!" Ruby cried, dreading the monster.

"We don't know that yet. Eddie doesn't have any fusion cards in his hand, and one of them is a spell card." Weiss said, trying to remain calm.

Eddie then grinned viciously.

"I now play the spell card, Frightfur Patchwork, this card lets me add one card with Edge imp and a polymerization spell card from my deck to my hand. So I'll add Edge Imp Sabres and Polymerization to my hand."

"Did he just say Edge Imp and Polymer- whatever it is to his hand?" Yang asked, hoping she was wrong.

"I believe so." Blake said, readying herself.

 _Frightfur Patchwork_

 _Spell Card: Normal_

Frightfur Patchwork showed a monstrous abomination of a several fluffal monsters sewed together, with the two evil red eyes in its mouth of sharp teeth. It appeared to be on a work bench, which had a saw, needles and a spike press in the background. There was also a scissor monster in the background. Eddie's deck then pushed out two cards from his deck, revealing them to be Polymerization and Edge Imp Sabres.

"I now play the spell card Polymerization! I now fuse Edge Imp Sabres with Fluffal Bear!" Eddie declared.

 _Edge Imp Sabres_

 _[LV: 3] [Attribute: Dark]_

 _[Fiend/Effect]_

 _ATK: 1200 DEF: 800_

Edge Imp Sabres was a monster of multiple scissors pinned together as the blades glow white. It also had two red glowing eyes. Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Scissors then started to be lifted into the air as their bodies turned into a bright light, as they merged together.

"Claws of the demon! Fangs of the beast! Become one and reveal your new ghastly form, and tremendous strength!" Eddie chanted.

"Not again." Anna said, terrified.

"I FUSION SUMMON! Appear, horrifying beast that sherds everything! Frightfur Bear!" Eddie declared, placing his violet card on the disk.

 _Frightfur Bear_

 _[LV: 6] [Attribute: Dark]_

 _[Fiend/Fusion/Effect]_

 _ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800_

The Fluffal Bear then reappeared on the field. It arms then started to move, as it arm burst open to show a larger paw, as it extended showing it was attached to a scissor blade, while the other was in the body. Its stomach was then pierced by another scissor as it then opened up. Its head was separated into two parts. The top part had googly eyes, and the top and bottom had sharp teeth. It also had two glowing evil red eyes in its mouth. Team RWBY was more prepared this time, but were still more terrified.

"I wonder if this deck was actually made to catch duelists off guard, with the cuteness of the Fluffals, and then surprise them with the horror of the Frightfurs." Blake said, as she was a little on edge.

"Well, whoever made it must have a crazy mind!" Ruby said, holding dearly to Weiss.

"I said don't touch me." Weiss said, as she only hugged tighter.

"Note to self: never stick cutting tools into stuff animals." Yang said, trying to lighten the mood.

"This is bad. Frightfur Bear has higher attack points than Dark Panther. In other words, Zack is about to lose his monster, and his life points will take a hit." Anna said, worried.

Eddie only smiled, as that was not the only thing that would be happening.

"I'm going make you regret for opposing and making a fool out of me. Frightfur Bear! Attack his Neo-Spacian Dark Panther! Bear Hammer!" Eddie yelled.

Frightfur Bear responded as he then lashed out his right arm, as it then smashed into Dark Panther sending him flying back, as screamed in pain as a cat would, as he then hit the ground with a thud. Blake cringed at a cat like monster getting hit like that. It was about to get worse.

 _Zackery Aegis: 4000LP – 1200LP = 2800LP_

"Since Frightfur Bear destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the graveyard, I can take that monster as an equip spell card for Frightfur bear, and he gains 1000 attack points. Frightfur Bear, consume his Dark Panther!"

Frightfur bear then extended his arm and picked up the unconscious Dark Panther, and brought close to his mouth. He then dropped him into his mouth, as he literally ate him whole. Being a monster scissor bear was enough, but eating other duel monsters was extremely disturbing for team RWBY. Anna was just as scarred. Blake was even more horrified of seeing a cat getting eaten by a bear.

 _Frightfur Bear: 2200ATK + 1000ATK = 3200ATK_

"IT ATE HIM!" Team RWBY and Anna screamed, as they had horrified looks on their faces.

"So cruel." Blake said slowly.

Normal duelist get mad at times during some matches, such as losing a good monster. Zack reacted the same, only he really looked mad.

"Why you. No one, and I mean no one, turns my monster into bear chow, and gets away with it buddy. Prepare to visit the world of hurt, at side tourist locations of pain and POW." Zack angrily said, as he put his right foot forward, and clenched his right hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot how you humans are so attached to your cards in this world." Eddie mocked.

"Well you should be, because you triggered my face-down, and one my favorites. Go, Hero Signal!" Zack said extending his arm upward.

 _Hero Signal_

 _Trap Card: Normal_

The Hero Signal card showed several tall buildings in the night. One of the buildings was projecting a spotlight in the sky with a Heroic letter H. The card then shot out a ray of light into the sky, as it showed an H in the sky.

"Allow me to explain. When you destroy one of my monsters in battle, Hero Signal can summon any Level 4 or below Elemental Hero monster from my deck, and I know just the card to crank up the heat. I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" Zack declared grabbing his card.

 _Elemental Hero Burstinatrix_

 _[LV: 3] [Attribute: Fire]_

 _[Warrior]_

 _ATK: 1200 DEF: 800_

Burstinatrix female superhero, who wore a red suit, which cover her entire body, had blue skin, and really long black hair that was white at the hand. Her head was covered by a yellow triangular crown. This instantly became one of Yang's favorite Elemental Hero.

"Now that is what I call a hot gal. But not as hot as me." Yang said, admiring Burstinatrix.

"She looks even cooler when she is on the field." Ruby said, with excitement.

Blake and Weiss just admit it was a good card, with nice artwork.

"Look here Eddie. You try to hurt Anna, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, and now you take one of my monsters and turned him into bear chow. I never thought getting this angry would clear my mind. Every card in my deck telling me to defeat you!" Zack yelled.

"That's the spirit Zack! Show that monster whose boss!" Yang yelled.

"Our lives may be in your hands, but their decent hands, so use them!" Weiss yelled.

"Use another Hero!" Ruby screamed.

"Avenge your Dark Panther!" Blake yelled.

"You're doing well Zack. Keep it up." Anna yelled, holding her thumb up.

"I doubt it. Soon all your monsters will be consume by Frightfur Bear, and he'll just get stronger. I'll end my turn now."

Turn 6: Zackery Aegis

Zackery Aegis: 2800LP vs Eddie Terror: 4200LP

Zackery Aegis Hand: 1 vs Eddie Terror Hand: 1

"My move now. I draw." Zack said as he drew his card.

"I now play the spell card Pot of Greed. I can now draw two more cards from my deck." Zack said.

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Spell Card: Normal_

The same green pot then appeared on the field again, and disappeared as Zack drew two new cards. Team RWBY then realized they may be seeing that card over and over. Zack looked at his hand and had a plan.

"First off, I play the spell card R-Righteous Justice! Now for each Elemental Hero monster that I control, I can destroy one spell or trap card that you have on your field. I count two, so two of your spell cards are going to go out with a bang. I'm destroying your Soul Absorption, and I'm taking back my Panther!" Zack said, as he played his card.

"My effect destroys spell and traps with a Yang! Guys?" Yang punned, causing several groans.

 _R-Righteous Justice_

 _Spell Card: Normal_

The R-Righteous Justice card showed a yellow R as it emitted a red energy. Clayman and Burstinatrix then started to glow red as they then charged. Burstinatrix created a fire ball, and fired it at the Soul Absorption, destroying it. What Clayman did was either epic, or disgusting. Team RWBY wonder how Clayman was going to reclaim Dark Panther. Clayman then rushed towards Frightfur bear, as he then forcefully opened his mouth with his hands, as he then jumped into his mouth. Clayman literally jumped into Frightfur Bear's mouth! Everyone, except Zack was shocked by this.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone, expect Zack, screamed. This included Eddie.

Frightfur Bear eyes then showed a shocked expression, as the top part of his body started shaking. Clayman then jumped out of his mouth, as he was carrying Dark Panther in his arms. Dark panther then turned into a mass of light, as he then returned to the graveyard.

 _Frightfur Bear: 3200ATK – 1000ATK = 2200ATK_

"Dark Panther is back were belongs. Thanks Clayman. Burstinatrix, if you may?" Zack said, talking to his heroes.

Clayman put his right arm to his chest, as an acknowledgement. Burstinatrix, generated a small little flame, and began drying Clayman, who was covered in stomach acid.

"Did…your Clayman…just…" Eddie stuttered.

"Yes. Yes he did." Zack replied.

"That is just sick!" Eddie screamed.

"You're calling what Clayman did was sick?! Your monster ate my Panther!" Zack replied back.

"It's normal for an evil teddy bear to eat its victims!" Eddie argued.

"It's normal for Heroes to jump into a monster's stomach, and save the victim! Zack argued back.

"You're crazy!" Eddie yelled.

"Crazy is my middle name. No, seriously. My full name is Zackery Crazy Aegis." Zack said.

Team RWBY and Anna were dumbfounded that Zack and a Grim were having an argument, that was totally unrelated to the duel.

"Uh, does Zack know he is having an argument with a Grim?" Blake asked.

"Is he always like this?" Weiss asked, with blank eyes.

"How did you two ever become friends?" Yang asked, stunned by Zack's personality.

"His middle name is Crazy?" Ruby asked, a little shocked by it.

Anna thought for a moment.

"Yes, sometimes, that's a story for another time, and yes. I saw it on his birth certificate, when he showed it to me for proof." Anna replied cheerfully.

"I do have to admit that Clayman does have the guts to jump into that bear." Yang said, admiring his bravery.

"I have a hard time deciding if that is cool, or disgusting." Ruby said.

Team RWBY did admit that Zack had his moments, but at this point, everything he did was either ridiculously epic, or just plain unpredictable. Weird as it was, they actually saw this as a pro for Zack. Eddie, was really getting annoyed. When Burstinatrix was done drying Clayman, Zack got back on track.

"Now that your Bear has lost it lunch, I'm going to activate Fusion Substitute spell card, which is just an amped up version of Polymerization, from my hand. This time, I'm fusing Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, with Elemental Hero Clayman, so I can summon a Hero with some firepower!" Zack said, smiling.

 _Fusion Substitute_

 _Spell Card: Normal_

Fusion Substitute showed a Polymerization card in a vortex, with the same orange monsters, fusing together. Burstinatrix and Clayman then jumped into the air as their bodies start to distort into a swirl, as a new monster was about to appear. Ruby was really excited.

"I FUSION SUMMON! I now summon in defense mode the mighty, the hardcore, wait for it, Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" Zack yelled, extending his arm out.

 _Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster_

 _[LV: 6] [Attribute: Earth]_

 _[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]_

 _ATK: 2000 DEF: 2500_

Rampart Blaster then appeared out of the swirl of light. This was a female Elemental Hero, as she had the firepower of Burstinatrix and the build of Clayman. She was wearing high plated metallic gray and dark gray armor. Her shoulder pads had a handle on each of them. She also wore a red suit underneath her armor. For weaponry, she had red metallic blast shield in her left arm, and a micro-missile launcher arm cannon on her right arm. She also wore a daredevil helmet, with a red and yellow flame design, as the lower part of her face showed her light blue skin, mouth and nose. She then dropped out of the sky, positioning herself in a defensive stance, of kneeling on her right leg, and having her shield up.

"That hero looks so cool! Look at its right arm! It has an arm cannon!" Ruby squealed.

"That monster looks like a walking tank! I think she could go up against a paladin, and come out with only minor damage." Weiss said, as she was impressed by how durable the monster look.

"I really like the way how these ladies think! Attack with fire power and force!" Yang yelled, admiring the ladies of the Elemental Heroes.

"Something feels strange. Zack played his monster in defense mode. But he sounds like he's going to attack." Blake said, observing the monster.

"You guys haven't seen anything yet." Anna said to Team RWBY.

Eddie was taken back by the summoning, but quickly regained his composure.

"Looks like you're running scared, playing a monster in defense mode. I thought you were going to let me have it?" Eddie mocked.

"Oh, I will let you have it. You see, they say a good defense is a good offense, and Rampart Blaster proves that point! While in defense mode, Rampart Blaster can attack you directly with halve of her attack points!" Zack said, as Rampart raised her arm cannon.

"What!?" Eddie screamed.

"Hope you in the mood for fireworks! Rampart Blaster, attack Eddie directly with Rampart Barrage! Take aim and fire!" Zack declared.

 _Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster: 2000/2 = 1000ATK (For battle)_

Rampart then raised her right arm, and then fired a barrage of micro-missiles in the air as they then arced over Frightfur Bear, and then exploded on contact with Eddie, and the ground surrounding him.

 _Eddie Terror: 4200LP – 1000LP = 3200LP_

"The ability to attack and defend at the same time is so unique. These monsters could give Atlas some inspirations." Weiss said, amazed at Ramparts ability.

"It's…so beautiful." Ruby said, sniffing on a tissue.

"She's just like an immovable fortress." Blake said.

"Oh yeah! This is officially one of my other favorite Heroes!" Yang said.

"Also, since Zack's monster has higher defense points, than Eddie's monster won't make a dent, and Zack can just keep attacking directly!" Anna said.

"I'll end my turn for that. Your move buddy." Zack said, as he grinned casually.

Turn 7: Eddie Terror

Zackery Aegis: 2800LP vs Eddie Terror: 3200LP

Zackery Aegis Hand: 1 vs Eddie Terror: 1

"You are really starting to tick me off kid. I draw!" Eddie yelled, annoyed with Zack.

The card he drew made him smiled wickedly.

"Let's see if you will be smiling when I play this. The Spell card Stop Defense! This card forces your monster into attack mode!" Eddie yelled.

 _Stop Defense_

 _Spell Card: Normal_

Stop Defense showed an armored knight holding up a shield, and had an X over him. Rampart Blaster then started to glow blue, as she was then forcefully switched into attack mode.

"Rampart is efficient in defense mode, but she is more vulnerable in attack position." Weiss said, surprised at the card.

"Frightfur Bear! Attack his Rampart with Bear Hammer!" Eddie yelled.

Frightfur Bear then swung his right arm at an extreme force, as he then punched Rampart Blaster throwing her off the ground. She was then sent flying over to Zack, who had little time to react as he was then crushed underneath, Rampart's Weight. RWBY and Anna cringed at Zack getting crushed by Rampart's armor.

 _Zackery Aegis: 2800LP – 200LP = 2600LP_

"Oooowwwwwww. My somehow intact bones and organs." Zack asked, in pain.

"If you think that was painful, remember that Frightfur Bear consumes all monsters that he destroys. Consume his Rampart Blaster!" Eddie said, pointing to Rampart.

Frightfur Bear then used its arm to grab Rampart Blaster and then brought her close to her mouth. He dropped her as swallow her one gulp. He let out a small burp. Yang just fainted as she was even more horrified of seeing her favorite Hero fusion get eaten, whole.

 _Frightfur Bear: 2200ATK + 1000ATK = 3200ATK_

"NOT THE SUPERHERO!" Ruby cried as she shed comical tears.

"It's inhumane. Then again, it is monster teddy bear, but still inhumane." Blake said.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Weiss said, as her face turned green.

"I need to hurl." Anna said, as she held back her vomit.

Zack picked himself up and did a couple of stretches, and made sure he wasn't internally bleeding.

"Still have the will to fight. Very well then. I'll take pleasure in seeing you squirm. I'll end my turn." Eddie said.

Turn 8: Zackery Aegis

Zackery Aegis: 2600LP vs Eddie Terror: 3200LP

Zackery Aegis Hand: 1 vs Eddie Terror Hand: 1

"Then I'll take mine. I draw!" Zack said.

"Huh. This should make things interesting. I summon my Neo-Spacian Glow Moss in attack mode!" Zack said.

"Another superhero from space!" Ruby yelled.

"Keep it down Ruby." Weiss scolded.

 _Neo Spacian Glow Moss_

 _[LV: 3] [Attribute: Light]_

 _[Plant/Effect]_

 _ATK: 300 DEF: 900_

Glow Moss then appeared as he resembled a humanoid alien that was made entirely out of glowing moss, and had two dark circles on his head for eyes.

"First a cat, now moss. What's next? A humming bird, a mole, or how about a dolphin?" Eddie mocked.

"I wish. Anna said I couldn't add those guys to my deck." Zack said scratching his head.

This caused everyone to fall down in shock.

" _This guy is really starting to bug me! I'm trying so hard to break his spirit, but each time I seem to succeed, he always seems to pretend like his life isn't on the line."_ Eddie thought.

"I now attack Frightfur Bear with Glow Moss!" Zack yelled.

"Is Zack crazy!? Glow Moss has lower attack points than that overstuff teddy bear." Yang yelled, who regained her consciousness.

"I wouldn't worry. From what I seen, Zack's moves aren't wasted, and aren't done out of recklessness. He may not look like it, but he is quite smart, in his own way." Blake said.

"I'm not sure if smart is the right word." Weiss said, coldly.

"You don't have to be so cold Weiss." Ruby said, in a deadpanned tone.

"You're doing great Zack!" Anna cheered, waving at him.

"I activate Glow Moss' special ability. Signal Check!" Zack yelled.

Glow Moss then held up three orbs, each of a different color: yellow, blue, and pink. The orbs then cycled as they then lit up.

"Here's how it works. Whenever Glow Moss attacks or is attacked, you flip the top card of your deck and show it to me. Depending on what card it is determines Glow Moss' ability. Now what is the top card of your deck?" Zack asked, smiling.

Eddie then drew the card.

"It's a Spell Card. Soul Absorption." Eddie said, showing the card to Zack.

"Alright! Since the revealed card is a Spell Card, Glow Moss can attack you directly! Spore Spear!" Zack yelled.

Gloss Moss' blue orb then lit up. He then jumped into the air, as he then generated a spear like weapon and then hurled it at Eddie.

 _Eddie Terror: 3200LP – 300LP = 2900LP_

"Why you." Eddie cursed.

"Relax man. On the bright side, you can add the card that was revealed to your hand." Zack said calmly.

"Interesting. A card that makes your opponent draw, but in turn gives you an ability." Blake said, studying the card.

"I wonder what happens if it revealed a trap or monster." Ruby said thinking about it.

"Still, Zack can't win by dealing 300 points of damage every turn." Weiss said.

"If he did, then this duel would probably be a snore feast." Yang said.

"I think I'll end my turn now." Zack said.

Turn 9: Eddie Terror

Zackery Aegis: 2600LP vs Eddie Terror: 2900LP

Zackery Aegis Hand 1: vs Eddie Terror Hand: 2

"My turn. I draw! First I'll play my new spell absorption, and now I attack your Glow Moss with Frightfur Bear!" Eddie said, as he was getting impatient.

"Glow Moss' ability activates now! Signal check! Now the top card of your deck is flipped!" Zack said.

Glow Moss then did his signal check as the orbs cycled between their lights. Eddie then drew his card.

"My Edge Imp Chain. A Monster card." Eddie said.

"Phew. Since the card is a monster card, Glow Moss can end the battle phase." Zack said.

Glow Moss then generated a dome of light around him and Zack, preventing Frightfur Bear from attacking.

"So monsters cards, stop the battle phase. Glow Moss is a good card, but only if you're lucky." Weiss said.

"Agreed. If the card had been a spell card, then Glow Moss ability would be wasted." Blake said.

"So what happens if it's a trap card?" Ruby asked.

"Glow Moss would have to switch to defense mode." Anna answered.

"So if he flipped a trap, Zack would of have been safe, but that bear would of just powered up. This monster is just like a game of roulette." Yang said.

"Fine. I'll place one monster in face-down defense position and one card face down to end my turn." Eddie said, as he started to remain calm.

Turn 11: Zackery Aegis

Zackery Aegis: 2600LP vs Eddie Terror: 2900LP

Zackery Aegis Hand: 1 vs Eddie Terror Hand: 1

"So is this Zack's plan? Just keep using Glow Moss' ability till he wins." Ruby asked.

"If so, then that's a risky idea. Glow Moss may stall his opponent, but in the process, he'll fill his opponents hand with more cards. Also, he may get unlucky getting a bad card." Blake said.

"Zack's got this under control. Besides, he knows the cards that I gave him. He studies his decks first before dueling, so he knows exactly what to do with them, the moment, he draws them." Anna said.

"Let's just hope that Zack know what to do here. Otherwise, we're all bear chow." Yang said.

"Alright. It's show time." Zack said as he drew his card.

Upon seeing the card. Zack's face burst into a big smile.

"Hey Eddie. I think it's about time I introduce you to somebody." Zack said.

"Oh really. So where is this guy? I'm so dying to meet him." Eddie said, mockingly.

"All you have do, is take a peak in my graveyard. My Elemental Hero Necroshade!" Zack said.

 _Elemental Hero Necroshade_

 _[LV: 5] [Attribute: Dark]_

 _[Warrior/Effect]_

 _ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800_

Suddenly an Astral Image of Necroshade appeared behind Zack. Necroshade had red skin, as his center body was wrapped with skeletal armor, that resembled a rib cage, and it went all the way done to his thighs, as well as the back of his neck. He also wore gray bone like armor on his shoulders, arms, and legs, as they had red markings on them. His feet were also like a bird's feet, only backwards. His face had two red eyes and several black stripes on it. His hands also had sharp claws. Out of all the heroes, this had to be the creepiest out of the bunch. Everyone, except Anna, was shocked at this.

"That's a superhero?" Yang asked, as she was intimidated by its looks.

"He sure looks creepy. He doesn't look very heroic." Weiss said, frighten by the monster's look.

"Don't judge the guy before you get to know him." Blake said, trying to defend Necroshade.

"Yeah! Even the creepiest Superheroes deserve some spotlight!" Ruby yelled.

"Wait. How did he ended up in your graveyard? I don't remember destroying him." Eddie asked.

"It's quite simple actually. On the turn I used my Thunder Giant's ability, I discarded Necroshade for the cost." Zack explained.

"He doesn't look impressive." Eddie asked.

"You saying the ability to let me summon a high level Elemental Hero from my hand isn't impressive?" Zack asked sarcastically.

"Ok. I take it back." Eddie said.

"In other words. Necroshade's true power shows when he is in the graveyard. Zack can summon a high level Hero monster now, and I think I know which one." Anna said.

"You ready Eddie? Cause this monster is what you may call, out of this world." Zack said.

"I wonder what he's going to summon." Weiss wonder.

"Being a high level monster means it has to be powerful. This has to be good." Yang said.

"Let's just hope it's enough to turn the tides of this duel." Blake said.

"I can't wait to see it." Ruby said, wanting to see a powerful hero.

Team RWBY knew they would see a spectacular hero, but they weren't ready for who he was.

"Now, with Necroshade's ability, I can summon an Elemental Hero without sacrifice once per duel. Come forth! Hero of Space and wielder of Cosmic Energy! I summon Elemental Hero Neos!" Zack yelled.

"Even his name sounds Heroic. Wait, did he say Neos?" Ruby said in shock.

 _Elemental Hero Neos_

 _[LV: 7] [Attribute: Light]_

 _[Warrior]_

 _ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000_

The hero that appeared wore a white suit, with red lines on his body. His chest contained a blue orb, and on his back. There were also three red triangles surrounding his chest piece. His arms were equipped with shoulder blades. He had blue eyes, a yellow gem on his head, and a backwards curve sharp antenna.

"Something wrong Ruby." Anna asked.

Anna then noticed that team RWBY had gone completely silent, not out of awe, but shock and surprise. Zack takes notice of this and wonders why they look like they seen a ghost.

"Uh, are you girls okay?" Zack asked.

"It was you. It was you all along." Weiss said slowly.

"Huh?" Zack said with a blank look.

"ZACKERY!" Weiss yelled, as she then tackled Zack.

"I SHOULD OF KNOWN SOMEONE AS UNCOUTH AS YOU WOULD DO THIS TOO US!" Weiss yelled shaking Zack by the collar.

Eddie then stood in place as he just watched the seen unfold, and had a sweat drop on his head.

"What are talking about?!" Zack asked, as she tried to pull Weiss off.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO US! YOU TURNED US TINY!" Weiss yelled.

"Eh?" Zack replied.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! NOW CHANGE US BACK TO NORMAL!" Weiss yelled.

Anna was confused, as she saw Blake and Yang sharing the same shocked expression. Ruby was just as shocked, but immediately went back to being star struck by the Neos' look.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Anna asked.

"That card that Zack just played, Neos. He was the guy who sent us here." Blake said, still shocked.

Weiss had finally stop shaking Zack. Anna and Zack remained silent for a moment, as they were silent for a moment, with blank looks on their faces. Zack then turned his head at Neos, and the back RWBY, as he repeated the procedure for a couple more times.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anna and Zack screamed.

"You mean…Neos…sent you here!?" Anna asked, as she was stunned.

"It's true. I remember this guy's face clear as day." Yang said, as she sounded serious.

"Ok. So you met Neos! THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOU'RE SHAKING ME WEISS!" Zack scream.

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS!? YOU HAVE A NEOS CARD, AND THAT MEANS THAT YOU HELPED NEOS SENT US HERE, AND THEN TURNED US TINY WITHOUT HIM KNOWING AS SOME SICK JOKE!" Weiss yelled.

"No. Zack has nothing to do with this." A voice spoke.

Everyone turned their heads towards the voice, and it came from Neos. This shocked everyone. Zack had his jaw dropped, as Anna just turned white as she stared at him.

"I can assure all of you, that there is a completely logical explanation to all of this. I'll explain everything, until Zack wins this duel." Neos said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot I was dueling." Zack said with a casual look, causing everyone, except Neos, to fall down with shock.

"Very well then. Now I believe you know what to do." Neos said.

"Sure thing Neos. Oh, by the way. How come you never talk to me before when I used you in my past duels?" Zack asked.

"The duel energy is much stronger here, allowing me to communicate with you through this card. Also, I'm using a great amount of my energy to be here. Team RWBY's aura allows them to interact more freely with this world, so don't expect this to happen so much." Neos replied.

"Well whatever works for you." Zack said, as he and Neos got fired up.

"I can't wait to see what Neos can do!" Ruby said.

Eddie, was intimidated at first at the sight of Neos, but realized he was a normal monster.

"So that's what you wanted to show me? Your Neos may be strong, but my Frightfur Bear is superior to both of your monsters. So are you done yet?" Eddie said.

"Of course I'm not done yet. I know that Neos and Glow Moss can beat your monster. But if I unite them, then that's a whole different story." Zack said.

"How are you going to do that? I've been paying attention to your hand, and you don't have a fusion card in your hand." Eddie said.

"For other fusion monster, that would be the case. However, my monsters have a neat trick. Neos, Glow Moss. You guys ready?" Zack asked.

"I'm always ready." Neos replied.

"I'll do my duty." Glow Moss replied.

"Alright then! Let's go! CONTACT FUSION!" Zack yelled.

Neos and Glow Moss then jumped into the air as they then aligned themselves in a vertical position. They then began to shine brightly in a blue light as it enveloped them. Team RWBY was stunned by the spectacle, while Eddie covered his eyes.

"What is this light?!" Eddie screamed.

"It's contact fusion. You see, Neos can fuse with other neo-spacians, through Contact Fusion. So by returning Neos and Glow Moss to my deck, I can summon their fusion Counterpart!" Zack said.

"A fusion method that sends monsters to the deck. That sounds incredible." Weiss said.

"Good thing I always carry sun glasses." Yang said, as she put on her shades.

"Behold! Introducing Elemental Hero Glow Neos!" Zack yelled.

 _Elemental Hero Glow Neos_

 _[LV: 7] [Attribute: Light]_

 _[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]_

 _ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000_

The monster that appeared resembled that of Neos, only that he was entirely different. His entire body was glowing, the same color and light as Glow Moss did. He was equipped with lighter armor, with his chest plate, only covering his top section of his body. Arm guards that had shorter arm blades. Shoulder guards that were rounded, and lower legs guards. His mask covered the top portion of his head, as it revealed the lower part of his face, as it also had two horns. He also had white hair. Team RWBY was shocked at the monster as they were speechless. Ruby was grinning ear to ear, while Yang whistle.

"Now that is a shiny hero." Yang said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Blake replied.

Zack was far from done.

"I activate Glow Neos' ability! Once per turn, I can destroy one face up card that you have on your field, and depending on what that card is, I Neos' gains a special ability. I'm going to destroy the Rampart Blaster that's in your Frightfur Bear! Go, Signal Buster, Blue Lightning!" Zack yelled.

Glow Neos then generated an Electrical Blue orb in his hand and fire it at Frightfur Bear. The orb made a hard impact with his stomach, as Frightfur Bear vomited Rampart Blaster. Rampart then fell into a black portal, sending her to the graveyard. Upon seeing a contact fusion, and a cool ability at the same time, Ruby's brain couldn't take this much excitement as she then fainted.

 _Frightfur Bear: 3200ATK – 1000ATK = 2200ATK_

"Take it easy Zack! You're going to overload Ruby's brain if you don't slow down!" Yang said, as she woke she sister up.

"I love this deck." Ruby said, as she regained her senses.

Eddie was surprised from the explosion.

"Don't relax yet Ed. Since the card I destroyed with Neos' ability was a spell card. He can attack you directly!" Zack said pointing at him.

"What?!" Eddie yelled.

"Glow Neos! Attack Eddie directly! Lightning Spear!" Zack shouted.

Glow Neos then jumped into the air. He then generated a glowing spear in his hand, as he threw it at Eddie.

"I play my face-down! Damage diet! This card halves all damage I take this turn!" Eddie said, as he braced himself.

 _Damage Diet_

 _Trap Card: Normal_

Damage Diet showed a young orange haired girl, with pig tails and in overalls, gracefully dodging monkey bars with fists. The lightning spear then hit a barrier surrounding Eddie as he received half the damage.

 _Eddie Terror: 2900LP – (2500/2)LP = 1650LP_

"I actually can't believe I'm saying this, but Zack is actually a decent duelist." Weiss said.

"Well. Looks like the Ice Queen does have a little warmth in her." Yang teased.

"Quiet you." Weiss said annoyed.

Anna however had a worried look on her face.

"Something wrong Anna?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. Zack monster has a fatal weakness." Anna said.

"Sadly, all heroes have weaknesses." Ruby said.

"That was quite mature for you Ruby." Weiss said.

"I can be mature at times too." Ruby said.

Anna then explained the weakness.

"Neos has the power to fuse with other Neo-spacians through contact fusion, by returning himself and the Neo-spacian to the deck to summon a Neos fusion monster. However, the Neos fusion monster has to return to the extra deck at the end of the turn." Anna explained

"But that'll leave Zack wide open!" Yang yelled.

"So it's basically a double edge sword. Powerful effect, but limit time." Blake said.

"Guess you didn't think that through kid." Eddie said, feeling safe.

"Don't worry guys. I got this under control. But instead of talking, why don't I just let the cards speak. I play the Equip-Spell Card Instant Neo Space!" Zack said.

 _Instant Neo Space_

 _Spell Card: Equip_

Below Glow Neos, a white space portal opened up. It showed on the other side a beautiful space like word, vibrant with colors.

"Thanks to my Instant Neo Space, my Glow Neos is staying put." Zack said.

"What Zack did was pretty smart. Did I just used the word 'smart' and 'Zack' in the same sentence?" Weiss said, questioning herself.

"Next I activate the effect of my Fusion Substitute in my graveyard! By banishing it, I can return my Rampart Blaster back to my deck, and draw a card." Zack said, as Fusion Substitute was removed, Rampart returned, and he drew one card.

"Don't forget, I have soul absorption on my field, and a card was removed from the game, so I gain 500 life points." Eddie said.

 _Eddie Terror: 1650LP + 500LP = 2150LP_

"No worry. Like I said, I turn those life points to zero. I place one card facedown and end my turn." Zack said ending his turn.

Turn 12: Eddie Terror

Zackery Aegis: 2600LP vs Eddie Terror: 2150LP

Zackery Aegis Hand: 0 vs Eddie Terror Hand: 1

"You have made a fool out of me for the last time boy! Draw!" Eddie said.

Upon seeing the card, he then began to laugh insanely. After all the trouble that Zack put him through, he was starting to lose it. He now finally got the card that would change the tides of the duel.

"Uh, I don't get it." Zack said looking at Eddie.

"Listen here kid. You're about to witness the ultimate monster I have in my deck!" Eddie screamed.

"Sorry I asked." Zack said.

"I now play the spell card Frightfur Fusion! By banishing fusion material from my field and graveyard, I can fusion summon a Frightfur fusion monster! I'll use the two Edge Imp Frightfuloid that were sent to my graveyard, and the Frightfur Leo that you destroyed to summon your worst nightmare." Eddie said, with a crazed look.

"Since when did you had Frightfuloids in your grave?" Zack asked.

"My Kuribandit took them, and sent them to the grave!" Eddie said.

Team RWBY realized what Anna said was true. Never underestimate anything with kuri- in its name.

"That is one pesky fuzz ball." Yang said.

 _Frightfur Fusion_

 _Spell Card: Normal_

 _Edge Imp Frightfuloid_

 _[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]_

 _[Fiend/Effect]_

 _ATK: 1300 DEF: 1300_

Frightfur Fusion showed a toy bear with bat wings, a puppet with sharp fangs and horns, and a toy dragon that were being wrapped up in orange ribbons, as they were in a swirl of light with other toys. Two Edge Imp Frightfuloids then appeared above Eddie. It was the toy version of Frankenstein as it had the head of a dog, with several parts, a baby face, with the neck of a rolled up paper, pencils jabbed into its body, a tape measure on its left side, along with three triangles, a bottle on its right side and it was all connected to a ball of yarn. Blake screeched like a cat, after seeing the dog part of the monsters. She then jumped on Anna's shoulder, causing her to lose balance.

"Sorry Anna." Blake said.

"It's fine. I was starting forget that you are part cat." Anna said, as she got up.

Frightfur Leo then appeared alongside the two monsters. Their bodies then started to distort into a mass of light as they started to fuse together.

"Unusual plaything possessed by demons! Destroy and root out the plebeians who dare oppose you! I FUSION SUMMON! Come forth and appear chimeric fusion of all toys! Frightfur Chimera!" Eddie chanted.

 _Frightfur Chimera_

 _[LV: 8] [Attribute: Dark]_

 _[Fiend/Fusion/Effect]_

 _ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000_

The ground then shook, as it then burst open revealing a monstrous creation. It wasn't as scary as the other fusions, but it was humungous. It stood on four yellow anvils for feet, and had three heads. The main body resembled a pink bear, on a mechanical joint, with some of its stuffing ripped out. It look like a normal pink teddy bear, if it didn't had two yellow horns. One head looked like a brown bean bag with sharp teeth, blue eye, two wrenches with horns, and was on an extended curved neck. The last head resembled the head of an otter, or whatever it was, but it had multiple horns sticking out of its head and was on an accordion like neck. Anna and RWBY just stood in silence at the size of the monster. It gave out a cackling laugh.

"Imagine if there was a Grim like this in Remnant." Weiss said, in fear.

"I don't want to imagine it." Blake said.

"If you think this is bad, then it's about to get a lot worse, because now that three monsters were removed from the game, I gain 1500 life points due to my Soul Absorption!

 _Eddie Terror: 2150LP + 1500LP = 3650LP_

"His life points increased again!" Ruby said, in horror.

"I now play Suture Frightfur! I can now revive a Fluffal monster in my graveyard! I'll choose the Fluffal Owl that my Kuribandit sent to the graveyard! I'll also flip summon my Edge Imp Chain!" Eddie declared.

 _Fluffal Owl_

 _[LV: 2] [Attribute: Earth]_

 _[Fairy/Effect]_

 _ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000_

 _Edge Imp Chain_

 _[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]_

 _[Fiend/Effect]_

 _ATK: 1200 DEF: 1800_

A black portal then appeared on the field, as a brown and light yellowed furry owl, with glasses, emerged. The Edge Imp Chain was then revealed. It was a monster that had multiple chains connected to it and had two red circle eyes.

"I activate Fluffal Owl's special ability! By paying 500 life points, I can fusion summon a Frightfur monster, using monsters on my side of the field as fusion materials. I now fuse my Edge Imp Chain with my Fluffal Owl!" Eddie declared.

 _Eddie Terror: 3650LP – 500LP = 3150LP_

Fluffal Owl and Edge Imp chain slowly ascended into the air, as they their bodies began to distort into a swirl.

"I FUSION SUMMON! Chain beast that binds everything! Frightfur Sheep!" Eddie chanted.

 _Frightfur Sheep_

 _[LV: 5] [Attribute: Dark]_

 _[Fiend/Fusion/Effect]_

 _ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000_

The monster that just appeared was a toy sheep with googly eyes, with chattering teeth that could grind a person. Its body resembled yellow fur, but it had two disks connected to its body by chains. Its back legs were also a chain disks. Normally team RWBY would of have been creeped out by this monster, but it made them wonder how an owl becomes a sheep.

"Did that owl just became sheep?" Ruby asked.

"I believe so." Anna replied.

"That makes no logical sense no matter how hard you think about it." Weiss said, shaking her head.

"After everything we seen in this game, I think it's safe to assume that some things won't make sense in this game." Blake said.

"Zack's in trouble. Eddie has three Frightfur monsters on his field, and they all want a piece of Zack!" Yang said, worried for Zack.

Zack had to admit that he was a little nervous, as he stepped back just a bit. Eddie had Zack hanging by the ropes. He wanted him to suffer after everything he has done.

"Frightfur Chimera, attack Elemental Hero Glow Neos!" Eddie yelled.

Frightfur Chimera responded as the bear part of the monster, pulled its body back, and then spat out a cartoonish missile at Glow Neos, which then exploded on contact. Zack shielded himself from the explosion.

 _Zackery Aegis: 2600LP – 300LP = 2300LP_

"GLOW NEOS!" Zack yelled.

"Don't worry. You'll see him sooner than you think. Whenever my Frightfur Chimera destroys a monster in battle, I can take control of that monster with half of its attack points! Plus, for every monster I control by this effect, my Chimera gains 300 attack points." Eddie chuckled.

Zack then watched in horror as Glow Neos the reappeared on Eddie's side of the field, with the only difference was that his Glow was faint.

"That Hero doesn't belong to you!" Ruby yelled, in anger.

"Yeah! You stole it from him!" Yang yelled, as her hair flared up for a moment.

"It must be painful for Zack to have his own friend turned against him." Blake said, horrified of the ability.

"The worst part is that Eddie has three attacks." Weiss said.

"HANG IN THERE ZACK! YOU CAN DO IT!" Anna yelled, worried for Zack.

"I make you suffer from your- Wait, what's going on!?" Eddie said, seeing the Instant Neos card glowing.

"You may have taken my Glow Neos. But I'm not alone. The other effect of Instant Neo Space activates! When the monster equipped with it leaves the field at any time, I can summon Elemental Hero Neos from my hand, deck or graveyard. Return, Neos!" Zack yelled.

Elemental Hero Neos then emerged from the portal that Glow Neos was original hovering over, and then took on an offensive stance.

"With Neos by myside, your monsters won't take us down!" Zack said, as he looked at Neos, who looked backed at him.

"Let's test that theory then. Frightfur Sheep, attack his Elemental Hero Neos!" Eddie yelled.

"That sheep only has 2000 attack points. Why's he attacking with it?" Anna asked, curious of what was happening.

The sheep then swung its chain disks at Neos, but Neos evaded the attacks as he then delivered a downward strike destroying the sheep with his right fist, which then exploded.

 _Eddie Terror: 3150LP – 500LP = 2650LP_

"Now that was a stupid move. I guess Eddie lost his mind after all the beating he has been getting." Yang said, smiling confidently.

"Wait. Something is happening." Blake said as she notices something.

A black portal then opened up, and a chain shot out of it, heading straight for Neos, as it tied up his arm. More chains then came out, as they began restraining Neos. Everyone was startled of what was happening. When they looked at the portal, Frightfur Sheep then emerged from the graveyard.

"I thought Neos destroyed that sheep! Why is it back!?" Ruby said, scarred of what it was doing to Neos.

"Whenever Frightfur Sheep is destroyed in combat, or from an effect from my opponent, I can bring it back with 800 extra attack points once per turn. Now let's try this again. Frightfur Sheep! Turn his space man into sawdust!" Eddie yelled.

 _Frightfur Sheep: 2000ATK + 800ATK = 2800ATK_

Frightfur Sheep then used its chains to bring Neos closer to it, as he failed to break out the chains. When Neos was close enough, Frightfur Sheep then used its two spinning blades, and swung them horizontally at Neos, destroying him.

 _Zackery Aegis: 2300LP – 300LP = 2000LP_

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT NEOS!" Ruby yelled, horrified seeing Neos destroyed.

"Zack doesn't have any monsters left to protect him. He's wide open!" Weiss said.

"Plus, he didn't used that facedown to protect his monster, so it probably can't negate his attacks." Blake said, analyzing Zack's field.

"No way. We're going to die if he loses." Yang said in disbelief.

" _Come on Zack. You manage to get this far. Please be alright."_ Anna thought, praying for Zack's safety.

"Your face-down has been quite idle. I guess it doesn't do much. Get ready boy, because this next attack is going to be the last thing you'll ever see! Frightfur Bear! Attack him directly with Bear Hammer!" Eddie yelled.

Frightfur Bear then swung his right arm at Zack. RWBY and Anna just watched in silence as the arm was getting closer to Zack. Eddie thought Zack's facedown was a dud. The only reason why it hasn't activated, because the conditions weren't fulfilled, and Zack saved it for this occasion.

"Neos may be gone, but his spirit is always with me! I play my face-down trap card! Hero Spirit!" Zack yelled.

 _Hero Spirit_

 _Trap Card: Normal_

Hero Spirit showed a red armored warrior standing onto of a rock pillar, as the sun rose behind him. There were also several barbaric monsters from below, gazing at the hero. Suddenly, an astral image of Neos then appeared as he then got in front of Zack and then raised his arms in the form of a cross, and blocked Frightfur Bear's attack.

"What's going on here!?" Eddie said, surprise at Neos reappearance.

"My Hero Spirit trap card can only be activated if an Elemental Hero was destroyed in battle this turn. With it, I can change all the battle damage done by one monster on your field for this turn to zero." Zack said.

"I still have one more attack. It won't finish you, but now you will feel the wrath of your own monster's strength! Glow Neos, attack your master directly!" Eddie said.

Glow Neos, then jumped into the air. He then generated a Lightning spear, as he then hurled it at Zack, piercing him.

"AAAGGGGGGAAAAAHHH" Zack yelled, as this was the most damage he has taken during this duel.

 _Zackery Aegis: 2000LP – 1250LP = 750LP_

Team RWBY and Anna were glad that Zack survived, but now they were worried if Zack could win. His situation was worse than Anna's, as she had cards on her field and some cards in hand, but Zack had nothing. No cards in hand, no monsters, and no traps.

"Shame I couldn't defeat you this turn. You only delay the inevitable. I'll end my turn. So now make your move, if you have one." Eddie said, mocking Zack.

Glow Neos' effect then activated, as he then returned to Zack's extra deck.

It was hard for Anna to watch her friend struggle as she could see he was desperately trying to think of something. Team RWBY knew Zack wouldn't give in, but didn't know if he could fight back.

"Zack." Anna said softly.

"Zack can't lose now. Not after all he has done." Ruby said.

"Losing Neos must have hurt his morale. He's alone on the field." Weiss said.

"I'm sure he'll pull through. He did take a beating from me, and survive." Yang said, trying to encourage everyone.

"I don't know Yang? A duel and a beating from you are completely different, when it comes to surviving." Blake said

Turn 13: Zackery Aegis

Zackery Aegis: 750LP vs Eddie Terror: 2650LP

Zackery Aegis Hand: 0 vs Eddie Terror Hand: 0

Zack got up, as he supported himself with his legs. He was silent for a moment.

"Look kid, winning at this point is impossible, so I suggest you take your turn, and at least go out quietly." Eddie said.

Zack remained silent. He then gave out a chuckle.

"Heh. You know what? Winning at this point is impossible." Zack said.

"What are you saying Zack!? Are you giving up on us!?" Weiss yelled, shocked at what Zack said.

"And you call yourself a true friend to Anna." Blake said revolted with what Zack said.

"I knew you would eventually see it." Eddie said.

"However, the word impossible is nothing more than just a wall you need to knock down." Zack said.

"As if you can defeat me. You have no cards in your hands, and one card isn't enough to save you." Eddie argued.

"Do you know what I think about the word impossible?" Zack asked.

Everyone then noticed Zack expression. While he usually had his normal grin and smirk, he looked dead serious.

"The word impossible, is just nothing more than a challenge, a challenge that I can overcome, a challenge of making the impossible the possible. Making the illogical the logical, and redefining reality itself. Those are the words that I live by every single day of my life." Zack said.

Team RWBY were stunned by Zack's words. Some of it sounded crazy and insane, but yet was inspiring in its own way, somehow.

"Did Zack just say something inspiring?" Weiss said, trying to comprehend what Zack said.

"I don't know about you, but Zack looks and sounds like a completely different person." Ruby said.

"You're all talk! You can't possibly beat me at this point! I got three monsters that will shred you into pieces!" Eddie said.

 _(Play Impossible Victory)_

"Well fare warning. This deck of mine is telling me to defeat you with all my might! So get set to get decked! I DRAW!" Zack yelled.

A gust of wind then blew around the area from where Zack was standing. It was only a draw, but everyone felt the massive pressure that Zack was giving off. Zack then looked at his card, and then smiled.

"I special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman from my hand in attack mode!" Zack declared.

 _Elemental Hero Bubbleman_

 _[LV: 4] [Attribute Water]_

 _[Warrior/Effect]_

 _ATK: 800 DEF: 1200_

Bubbleman wore a blue suit, along with chest armor, which seemed to house his water core. He wore a helmet that had to horns on his head and two eye slits. His main weapon was his bubble shooter that was attached to two canister attached to his back. He also wore light blue boots and gloves.

"Wait. There is a superhero that fights with bubbles? That sounds kind of weird." Weiss said confused about this hero.

"A super power based around bubbles sounds okay to me." Ruby said.

"Did Zack say special summon?" Blake asked.

"Still not as good as Burstinatrix." Yang said.

"If Bubbleman is the only card in my hand, I can automatically special summon him." Zack said.

"That monster is nothing compared to my Frightfurs! Its attack power is pathetic!" Eddie stated, but couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Don't sell my Bubbleman short just yet, because he has another ability! When I summon Bubbleman, and I have no other cards on my field, I can draw two cards." Zack said as he drew two.

Time seem to slow down as Zack drew his final two cards. Team RWBY and Anna held their breath as this was now the deciding moment of the duel. Zack looked at his cards, and stared in amazement of what came to him. He then envisioned victory and how to accomplish it.

"Since Bubbleman was special summoned, I can still normal summon one monster this turn, and I know just who to play. I summon Elemental Hero Prisma!"

 _Elemental Hero Prisma_

 _[LV: 4] [Attribute: 4]_

 _[Warrior/Effect]_

 _ATK: 1700 DEF: 1100_

The monster that appeared was highly different than the other Heroes. His body was literally composed of crystals. His main body was a triangular shape, with jagged shoulder pads. His upper chest was made of light blue armor, as well as his waist section. His legs were made of diamond like trapezoid shape. His arms were connected on a ball like joint, having sharp shoulder blades, and on a rough rectangular base, with blue hands. His head resembled that of a diamond like shape that was light green. He also had two crystalline wings. Although seeing the monster before, Anna thought he look spectacular. Ruby, Blake and Yang were all dazzled by the monster's appearance. Weiss on the other hand had stars in her eyes, as she was enthralled by the monsters appearance. It didn't help that the moonlight and the stars were shinning on him, causing his body to sparkle in the night.

"Now that's a monster that has bling." Yang said.

"So…beautiful." Weiss said, entranced by the monster.

"I think Prisma shut down Weiss' brain." Ruby said.

"Prisma sure is a lady killer. Even though it's unintentional." Anna said, remembering the first time she saw Prisma.

Prisma takes notice of this, and out of respect, he waves his hand towards Weiss as a friendly gesture, which caused her to pass out.

"I think she likes you Prisma. Now then, time for you shine. Well, with your ability. Now by revealing one fusion monster from my extra deck, I can send a fusion material monster needed for that card to the graveyard, and Prisma's name becomes that monster. I reveal my Elemental Hero Glow Neos, and send Neo-Spacian Glow Moss from my deck to the graveyard. Prisma! Use your hidden powers to transform into Glow Moss! Reflect Change!" Zack declared

Zack then sent Glow Moss from his deck to the graveyard, and Prisma started to glow in a massive light. When the light died down, his body resembled Neo-Spacian Glow Moss. Prisma's change in appearance caused Weiss to snap out of her daze. Yang was snickering at her. She then started blushing so hard that her face turned completely red of embarrassment.

"So what does that do? Your Elemental Hero Neos is in the graveyard. So you can't fuse him with your Prisma. Besides, even if you do summon Glow Neos, I would have enough life points to survive if you used his signal buster and destroyed my spell card. It's impossible" Eddie said.

"Like I said. I do the impossible. And to show you, I play this! The spell card Miracle Contact!" Zack yelled.

"Miracle what!?" Eddie exclaimed.

Zack's graveyard then began to glow as Neos, Glow Moss, and Dark Panther then emerged from the graveyard.

"Miracle Contact allows me to send fusion materials monsters from my hand, field or graveyard back to my deck, to summon a Neos fusion monster! I return Elemental Neos, Glow Moss and Dark Panther back to my deck. TRIPLE CONTACT FUSION!" Zack yelled.

Neos, Glow Moss, and Dark Panther then flew into the air, as they then entered a galaxy and were then enveloped in bright flash of light.

"I hope you guys are ready, because IT'S SPPPPAAAAACCCCCCEEEEEEE TTTTTTIIIIIMMMMMMMIMEEEEEEEE!" Zack screamed to the top of his lungs, as he pulled his arms back in and crouch down, and then thrusted both arms into the air.

Anna giggled at what Zack did. Ruby and Yang were focused on the fusion summoning that was taking place, as the light was exhilarating. Blake rolled her eyes, but smiled in amusement that Zack was being himself. Weiss just face palmed at what Zack just did, and shook her head.

"Come forth! The combination of light, darkness and the cosmos! Elemental Hero Chaos Neos!" Zack yelled.

 _Elemental Hero Chaos Neos_

 _[LV: 9] [Attribute: Dark]_

 _[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]_

 _ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500_

What emerged from the light was a hero who was covered by bat like wings. He then opened his wings and got into a battle stance. This form of Neos had him wearing a black suit, with white blade gauntlets on each of this arms. His upper body had chest armor, with sharper and sleeker shoulder guards. His wings look like one of bat or vampire. He had a rough edge face, which resembled that of a bat, with a yellow gem on his forehead. He also had long blue hair. His right arm also had a black claw. Ruby almost fainted after seeing the appearance of this monster, if it weren't for Yang. Weiss had to admit that Chaos Neos did look like a vampire, but handsome as well. Blake sort of blushed at this monster, but didn't know why.

"I activate Chaos Neos' ability! Chaos check!" Zack declared.

Chaos Neos then held up three different orbs in a vertical line, and they then began to spin like a slot machine, switching between colors of white and black.

"Chaos check is quite interesting. The number of white orbs that appear depend on his ability. If I get one light, then all I control return to my hand. Two lights lets me negate all the effect of all your monsters. Three lights lets Chaos Neos destroy all your monsters." Zack said.

"You're risking your life over a game of chance!? That's ludicrous, to get three light!" Eddie screamed.

"Let's find out. Chaos! Time to give Chaos check a spin!" Zack declared.

"So the fact of whether we survive or get killed is all based on a game of chance?" Ruby asked.

"Well, if you think about it, life is a game of chance. Things just happen just by chance." Blake said.

"Looks like Zack feeling lucky tonight." Yang said.

"Zack! Go beyond your limit!" Anna yelled.

Chaos Neos then begun spinning his three orbs. Everyone watched in suspense as his the orbs spun. The first orb stopped on the color white. The other two kept on spinning, and the middle one started to slow down. It then landed on light. The only thing that was needed was for the last orb to be white. Anna had hope Zack would win. Ruby put her hands together and prayed. Weiss was secretly rooting for Zack, but didn't show it. Blake just watched with a calm look. Yang had high hopes and smiled having the feeling Zack would get it. The final orb started to slow down, as it then slowly stopped. Another white light.

"No! That's…impossible!" Eddie screamed.

"News flash buddy! The impossible is nothing more than a stepping stone for me! Chaos Neos got three white lights! That means that mean your Frightfurs, are a thing in the past!" Go! Aura Dark Spiral!" Zack yelled.

Chaos Neos then jumped into the sky as he looked face to face with the Frightfurs. He then retracted his wings, and reopened then, sending out a furious flash of dark energy. The dark energy then changed into thousands of black bats, as they then swarmed the Frightfur monsters. The Frightfurs tried to fend them off, but with no avail. They felt the one emotion they wanted to place in their opponent: fear. They then exploded in a dark explosion. Frightfur sheep then returned due to its ability.

"Looks like Neos just went, batty." Yang punned.

"I'll admit, that was good one. But not still not funny." Anna said.

"Lighten up Anna." Yang said.

"That was amazing!" Ruby said, amazed by the effect.

"I never thought I would get stressed out because of a card game." Weiss said, glad Zack got what he needed.

"That was an ability, so it doesn't count as an actual attack. Zack's going to claim victory." Blake said.

It was time for the finale.

"Chaos Neos! It's time to break the chain sheep!" Zack declared.

"This can't be! I'm the Nightmare of Huntsmen." Eddie yelled, in disbelief.

"Well, if you are a Nightmare, then guess it's time for you to wake up. Alright Neos, let him have it! Chaos Kick!" Zack yelled.

Neos then flew high into the sky, until he was behind the moon. He then, surround himself with his own wings, as he then became a twister of darkness, destroying the Frightfur Sheep, with a downward strike.

 _Eddie Terror: 2650LP – 200LP = 2450LP_

"Prisma! Get in there, and attack Eddie directly! Spore Spear!" Zack yelled.

Prisma then created a glowing spear, and then hurled it towards Eddie, inflicting damage.

 _Eddie Terror: 2450LP – 1700LP = 750LP_

"Alright, the Final Attack! Get ready Bubbleman! BUBBLE CRITICAL FINISH!" Zack yelled.

Bubbleman then circled his right arm, and then aimed it at Eddie. He then fired a stream of bubbles, causing him to slide back. The stream of bubbles made a hard impact with Eddie sending him flying, and ending the duel.

"Curse…you." Eddie said, as he then vanished.

 _(End Impossible Victory)_

 _Eddie Terror: 750LP to 0_

Winner: Zackery Aegis

"ALRIGHT! Now that's what I call a victory!" Zack yelled as he jumped into the air.

Ruby then ran up to Zack and cling to his arm, almost knocking him down.

"THAT WAS AMAZING ZACK! You've got to show me every card in your deck! You almost looked like an actual hero at the end." Ruby said.

"Yeah! Who would have thought that you would were such a good duelist!? You sir just won my respect." Yang said, as she ruffled his hair.

"I suppose you are good in certain aspects. But, I would be lying if I were to say your duel wasn't good." Weiss said, hesitantly.

"Aw Weiss, you really are a softy!" Zack said bringing her in with one arm.

"Don't touch me." Weiss said, coldly.

"Anyway, while that was a good duel, I think it's about time we needed answers." Blake said, turning her attention to Neos, who just defused.

"I don't have much time, so I'll try to keep it brief. You see, being the Hero of the cosmos, it's my job to watch over the space-time continuum." Neos said.

"Why time?" Zack asked.

"Space and time happen to fall under the same category of space. Anyway, during one of my observations, I noticed a crack in space. When I investigated it, I was attacked by black creatures with bone like masks." Neos said.

"Grim." Blake responded.

"I called my fellow Neo-Spacians to fend off the invaders. We fought with all our might. However, darkness was able to slip past us and enter this world. After the encounter, a light flashed from the crack. That was when you four appeared." Neos said.

"I remember that day. We were just walking in the courtyard until we were engulfed in that light, and then we met you Neos. You told us that the Grim went to another world, and that was where we decided to help you." Blake said.

"So why are the Grim invading?" Ruby asked.

"We don't know yet. The Elemental Heroes have their best researchers on the case, and they will send any information to your scrolls. I can't just appear at will all the time. You would not believe how much energy it takes to materialize here." Neos said.

At that moment, everyone was silent, as they had nervous looks on their faces.

"You lost them didn't you?" Neos asked, having a sweat drop on his head.

"Yeah. We sort of did. So how come, we aren't experience the same problem." Yang asked.

"The four of you were sent here along with your aura. Your aura seemed to have mixed with the duel energy that was required to send you here. While only your duelist can see you, your aura allows you to interact with the world, unlike other spirits." Neos said.

Neos' body then began to flicker, as he seem he was losing power.

"It seems this all the time I have left. If you have any other questions, I'll answer them the next time I meet." Neos said.

"That's simple, all I have to do is duel again in one of these barriers, and then summon you." Zack said.

"It's not that simple. Yes while it is true that using me in your darkness duel allowed me to appear here, in order for me to appear here, I also must use a significant amount of my energy, and it takes a while to recharge." Neos stated.

"Nothing is ever simple. Except eating, and sleeping." Zack said.

"I can't believe you were the one who saved us." Weiss said, under her breath.

"Wait! Why are we like this?" Ruby asked, referring to her chibi body.

"It's a long explanation. I'll tell you when I see you again!" Neos said, as he then disappeared.

Everyone just stood in place after hearing what Neos said. Zack and Anna looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Ruby then screamed in shocked.

"What's wrong sis?" Yang asked.

"I forgot to ask for his autograph!" Ruby yelled.

Weiss just rolled her eyes, while Blake grinned a bit. Yang was trying to cheer Ruby up.

"BIG BROTHER!" A little girl voice yelled.

Out of no-where a small little girl was running up towards the group and was waving at them. She appeared to be 12 years old. She was wearing a dark blue skirt, with a sakura flower pattern design on the edges. She wore a white hoodie unzipped and a green shirt underneath. She had black hair with two pig tails, and brown eyes.

"Mia! You're back!" Zack said, running up to her sister.

"Mia? As in Zack's sister?" Yang asked.

"What gave it away? The fact that she called him big brother?" Blake said.

"Nice to see you Mia! Now how's my little sister doing?" Zack said, ruffling her sister's hair.

"I'm doing fine. Besides, that duel you had was intense!" Mia said.

"It sure was. Wait. How did you know I was dueling?" Zack asked.

"I rigged your duel disk to let me know whenever you are in a duel. I can only see the duel in a simulation play mat style though. It was still a nice fight. Made the trip back home more fun." Mia replied.

"Well that's kind of weird." Weiss said.

"That's the relation between Zack and Mia. Just being a brother and sister thing." Anna said.

"Well, glad I could entertain you unintentionally. So how was your trip?" Zack asked.

"I'll tell you more about it later. Dad and mom are coming over here so we can cook that dish." Mia said.

"You don't mean…" Zack said.

"Kuri-rice." Mia said, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh boy! An Aegis classic!" Zack said.

"Oh by the way Zack. Who are those four kids next to Anna?" Mia asked.

"You can see them?" Zack asked surprised.

"I'm not blind Zack. So are going to introduce me, or what?" Mia asked.

"Well sure. By the way, they're spirits." Zack said.

"Oh. That's quite interesting." Mia said.

Team RWBY was surprised that Zack's sister could see them, but immediately ready themselves to meet Zack's sister.

"Don't worry girls. Mia is really sweet, and surprisingly mature in a way." Anna said.

"She doesn't look mature to me." Weiss said.

"She has nice hair." Yang said.

When Zack then brought Mia close to Team RWBY.

"Okay Mia, this is Ruby." Zack said.

"Hi." Ruby said, as she smiled and waved.

"This is Weiss." Zack said.

"Hi. I guess." Weiss said.

"This here is Blake." Zack said.

"Hello." Blake said.

"And this is Yang." Zack said.

"What's up?" Yang said.

Mia was silent for a moment as she was thinking of what to say to the four girls.

"Hi, I'm Mia Aegis, and it is a pleasure to meet all four of you. I hope to get to know you all more. Any friend of Zack, is a friend of mine as well." Mia said.

Strangely to RWBY, and mostly Weiss, Mia did sounded a lot more mature than your average 12 year old.

"Are you really Zack's younger sister? Your personalities are completely off." Weiss said shocked.

"Oh. We get that a lot. My brother can be quite a handful at times. Sometimes people get confused of who actually is the older sibling. I find it amusing at times." Mia said.

"Hey! You can be a handful too you know." Zack said, defending himself.

"Oh really? May I remind you brother of the several blunders you made? Like the time you wore your pajamas to school?" Mia said, smugly.

"It was just one time! Besides you aren't perfect yourself! You almost threw my deck into the washing machine, just because you thought they needed to be cleaned!" Zack yelled.

"I was 3 years old at that time. My mind barely developed, and my cognitive thinking was immature. Your incident happen when you were my age, and I always know what I'm wearing when I'm awake. However, on the bright side, they say that failure is nothing but a lesson, so knowing all the future fails you will probably do in the future, you will have more experience than me from learning from those lessons. So keep learning big brother." Mia said, cheerfully.

"HOW IS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE A BRIGHT SIDE!? I JUST WANT DO THE IMPOSSIBLE, NOT FAIL MISERABLY ALL THE TIME!" Zack yelled.

"Hey, it's quite impossible for you to do something without something crazy happening, but I don't see you doing that." Mia said.

"THAT'S BECAUSE CRAZY IS WHAT MAKES ME DO THE IMPOSSIBLE! IT'S LITERALLY MY MIDDLE NAME!" Zack yelled.

"As much as I would like to point out all these faults in this conversation, I think it is quite inappropriate to display this kind of behavior in front of our friends." Mia said, still smiling.

Zack only clenched his teeth, as his sister had just won the argument. He loved her little sister from the bottom of his heart, but sometimes, she just acts way to mature for his own good.

Team RWBY were quite shock to see a little girl giving a lecture to his older brother. Anna just looked down and shook her head. She sometimes think that Zack and Mia traded ages. Here is what RWBY thought.

"She's only three years younger than me, but acts more mature than me." Ruby said in a deadpanned tone.

"I wonder how life would be if Ruby was like that?" Yang said, as she then thought of Ruby lecturing her, giving her little to no chance of a comeback.

 _(Yang's mind)_

"Please restrain yourself big sister. You can't just go destroying clubs just because you didn't get what you want. Yang, watch your diet. Your posture is wrong. Don't just go seducing boys for the thrill of it." Ruby said.

 _(Reality)_

"Then again, I would rather not." Yang said, trying to forget those thoughts.

"Well this is a strange turn of events. A younger sister lecturing his older brother. Now I've seen it all." Blake said.

Anna, Ruby, Blake and Yang all then noticed Weiss was acting weird. On closer inspection, she appear to be holding back her breath. It appear she was trying not to laugh.

"Weiss. Are you laughing?" Ruby said shocked to see her friend clutching her stomach.

"I'm…not…laughing." Weiss said, trying to deny the fact that she was laughing.

"Is something amusing about our conversation?" Mia asked Weiss.

"It's just…so amusing…to see…this." Weiss said, as she then started giving out small forms of laughter.

To Weiss, it was quite amusing to see Zack get lecture for his childish actions, by his little sister. Weiss doesn't really like people at first, but Mia made quite the impression on her. Her attitude and the way she acted was quite proper for a young lady of her age.

"Well no surprise there. Zack sure does bring comedic relief for the family, and a day in the house is never boring with him around. He's like an entertainer." Mia said.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M A CLOWN!?" Zack yelled.

"Oh no. You put clowns to shame Zack. They could actually learn from you." Mia said, teasing Zack.

"Oh, ha, ha. Real funny Mia." Zack said.

"Please…stop." Weiss said, as Mia's remarks were amusing Weiss, as she started to grin even more.

"Do you find it displeasing? By the way, it's not healthy to keep in a laugh. You will feel much better if you let it out." Mia said.

Weiss then started to laugh uncontrollably as Mia patted her on the back. Seeing this made the rest of team RWBY laugh. Zack was still a little peeved, but decided to laugh as well. He couldn't stay angry at his little sister, and she did had a point. Anna laughed as well, knowing that team RWBY, were just another part of the family to her.

" _It's nice to have friends in your life, whether the moment is bad, or even good. As impossible means a challenge to Zack. Friend also means family to me."_ Anna thought.

Anna decided to enjoy the moment. Although she found a smiling and laughing Weiss to look really weird. It just didn't seem right.

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **Bonus Scene**

Anna and Zack appeared on two different sides of a screen.

"Today's winning card. Elemental Hero Chaos Neos." Anna said pointing to the card on the screen.

"He's a Level 9, Dark attribute warrior type Fusion monster, with 3000 attack points and 2500 attack points." Zack said.

"In order to summon him, you need to return Elemental Hero Neos, Neo-Spacian Dark Panther and Neo-Spacian Glow Moss back to the deck to summon him." Anna explained.

"However, the harder the fusion, the harder they hit. Just look at the guy! He looks like a werewolf and vampire combined!" Zack said.

"Chaos Neos has three effects, which are based on the number of heads you get in a coin toss. One head means all monsters on your field return to your hand. Two heads negates all your opponents' monster effects. And three heads destroys all of your opponents' monster without mercy. However, his effect requires him to return to the extra deck, so try to keep that in mind." Anna explained.

"He has high attack and a random chance effect!? This guy really does define the meaning of Chaos. You could say he makes things highly chaotic." Zack said.

"HE SO AMAZING!" Ruby said appearing from a white hole.

"My brother may be a goof, but at least he knows how to duel smart." Mia said, appearing in another white hole.

 **Author Notes:**

 **This has to be the longest chapter I have ever written in my life! Zack to me is like the physical representation of GX. I have a soft spot for the series as it just had a nice charm to it, in my opinion. Now I don't plan on showing Elemental Hero Neos a lot, because he was Jaden's ace card, so I don't want him to take the stage all the time, but he will appear from time to time. Also, a lot of people have been asking me about putting in team JNPR in the story, and yes I am thinking of how to put them in the story. I'm just wondering if Zack should claim them, as he is fusion duelist, and I find it hard to mix other extra deck monsters with Elemental Heroes. But if I do, I might make JNPR fusion based. So did I do a good job with Zack's duel? What do you think of Zack's sister, Mia? Please let me know so I can improve. I'll see you for the next duel!**


	7. Yu-Gi-Oh: RWBY Chronicles Card Guide

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh, and they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: RWBY Chronicles**

 **Card Guide 1**

" **This list will contain all cards that are exclusive to my story. It will be updated frequently." MaxGundam1998 said**

" **Nice to know that I something to reference these cards with." Weiss said.**

" **Weiss! What are you doing here?! This page isn't part of the story!" MaxGundam1998 yelled, shock.**

" **I'm just here to make sure that you don't end up breaking the rules of this website. The rules did state that this had to be in a story like format, and you can't just list stuff. So my teammates, along with your own characters are going to be looking at these cards. Plus, this is the only place where I can be in my normal form. I really hate being tiny." Weiss said, stretching her body.**

" **Oh. I see. So where's everyone else?" MaxGundam1998 asked.**

" **They will eventually appear within the contents of this page. So is this page going to be expanding every time you make a card that only appears in this story?" Weiss asked.**

" **Of course. I have several card ideas floating in my head waiting to be release. I just got to make sure they aren't overpowered." MaxGundam1998 said.**

" **Just make sure you do a good job. Now if you'll excuse me, I going ahead to see the gallery. I have to make sure I'm as far as possible from Jaune. Who knows when he'll be here?" Weiss said.**

" **About that. Jaune is going to be here in Chapter 8." MaxGundam1998 said.**

" **Really. Considering how long it takes you to write a chapter, I suppose I have time. I better get a head start then." Weiss said, as she then began to walk away.**

" **Wait! I forgot to mention that Pyrrha will appear in the same chapter as Jaune!" MaxGundam1998 yelled, just as Weiss disappeared.**

" **If you guys haven't put two and two together yet, Nora and Ren will appear in the same chapter after Jaune and Pyrrha. Enjoy the card gallery." MaxGundam1998 said.**

" **Yeah! Let's do this!" Nora yelled.**

" **NORA! What are you doing here?! Weiss being here makes sense, but I haven't written your chapter yet!" MaxGundam1998 yelled, startled by Nora's appearance.**

" **It's a secret~. Now, time to do something crazy!" Nora said, as she ran off into the card gallery.**

" **GET BACK HERE NORA! THE STORY ISN'T READY FOR YOU YET! IT ISN'T READY!" MaxGundam1998 yelled, as he chased after Nora, before she did something to story.**

" **NOTHING CAN STOP ME!" Nora yelled.**

 **Card Gallery**

RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: WIND] [Warrior/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 1400] [DEF: 900]  
Effect: If you control no monsters on your field and your opponent controls a monster(s), you can special summon this card from your hand. When this card is used as Synchro material for a "Huntress" Synchro monster; add 300 ATK to Synchro summoned monster till the end of this turn.

" **Aw sis. You look so adorable." Yang said, having her left arm around her sister's shoulders.**

" **Please stop." Ruby said, embarrassed by her sister.**

" **You look cute either way to me Ruby." Anna said.**

" **You're not helping Anna." Ruby said, as Yang hug her even tighter.**

" **Anna! I need help some help! The Pork Roast is starting to vibrate!" Victoria yelled.**

" **Hang on Sis! I'm coming!" Anna yelled as she dashed off.**

" **Siblings love each other in many different ways." MaxGundam1998 said.**

" **I'm telling you Mia, I won't get lost in here!" Zack yelled.**

" **That's what you said last time at the train station! You ended up getting on the wrong train and almost booked yourself at a hotel that we couldn't afford to pay for! I'm just glad Daniel was able to track you before you emptied out dad's wallet." Mia said.**

" **IT WAS JUST ONE TIME! Just please give me a break Mia!" Zack yelled.**

" **Fine…..You want to grab something to eat?" Mia asked.**

" **Sure. I'm starving. You want curry bread?" Zack asked.**

" **Yep! Extra spicy!" Mia said.**

" **Coming right up." Zack said, as he walked towards the food court.**

" **Like I said. Siblings love each other in many different ways." MaxGundam1998 said, smiling at the two.**

" **We have a food court!? This card gallery rules!" Yang said, dropping her sister to grab a burger.**

" **Wait up Yang!" Ruby said as she followed to get cookies.**

Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: WIND] [Warrior/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2500] [DEF: 2000]  
RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose + 1 or more non-tuner monster(s)  
Effect: When this card attacks a monster with 2000 or more ATK; this card may simultaneously attack another monster at the same time (apply damage calculations for both battles at the same time), while halving the damage done from both battles. If this card destroys two monsters using this effect, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent.

" **How do you carry that Scythe? It's looks really heavy." Anna asked.**

" **When you have an awesome Uncle like mine, you become a lean, mean, Grim killing machine." Ruby said as she smiled.**

" **I wonder what he's like." Anna said.**

" **Let's just say it's where Ruby got her reckless behavior." MaxGundam1998 said.**

" **Hey Ruby! Think you can teach me how to use a scythe?" Mia asked.**

" **I'm not sure. I don't think I would make a good teacher." Ruby said.**

" **Also, I don't think we should be teaching a twelve year old how to use a scythe. We already have one scythe wielding girl, and I think it's best if we just stay at one." Blake said.**

" **Agreed." Weiss said.**

" **Count me in." Yang said.**

" **Come on guys! What's the worst that could happen?" Mia asked.**

RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: WATER] [Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 1200] [DEF: 1000]  
Effect: If your opponent controls more spell or trap cards on their field than you, you can special summon this card from your hand. When this card is used as a Synchro Material for "White Snow Huntress – Weiss Schnee"; add one Spell Card from your graveyard to your hand. You can only use this card's effect once per turn.

" **Wow Weiss. You sure do look very cute like that." Ruby said, looking at the card.**

" **Shut up." Weiss said, blushing a little.**

" **Hey Weiss! Man, you sure do look cute." Zack said, walking up to the girls.**

" **I'M NOT CUTE!" Weiss yelled.**

" **Does that mean you're ugly?" Zack asked, confused.**

" **I'm not ugly! But that doesn't mean I'm also cute. But not cute enough to not to be ugly. What I'm trying to say is…" Weiss said, as she blushed even more.**

" **How about if I called you pretty?" Zack asked, with his neutral expression.**

 **Weiss just blushed until she was red as a tomato. She did the one thing she could do: Freeze Zack in a block of ice, using her glyphs.**

" **ZACK! Don't worry! I'll get you out of there!" Ruby yelled, pulling a flame flower out of no-where.**

" **O-kay. Just…make sure…you don't…burn my face…off." Zack said, shivering.**

" **You an idiot Zack." Weiss said, walking away.**

 **MaxGundam1998 just looked at the scene.**

" **I think it's just funny for Weiss, who is usually cold and unsociable, to interact with Zack, who is just bursting with energy. It's quite entertaining." MaxGundam1998 said.**

White Snow Huntress – Weiss Schnee  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: WATER] [Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2400] [DEF: 1800]  
RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee + 1 or more non-tuner monster(s)  
Effect: When this card attacks a monster with 2000 or more attack points; you may activate 1 Quick-Play Spell Card from the Deck. The timing, and conditions must be appropriate. If not, negate that spell card's activation.

" **I have to say Weiss, you appear quite graceful in this card. It goes well with your personality." Victoria said.**

" **Why thank you Victoria. It's nice to know that this author knows how make some of his characters proper and respectable." Weiss said.**

" **Now if only he gave me better cooking skills. Plus the icy background really brings out your beauty." Victoria said.**

" **It's a gift and a curse I got from being born as a Schnee." Weiss boasted.**

" **Apparently, being humble isn't part of it." Victoria said quietly.**

" **I don't see the softy part in it." Zack said, examining the card portrait.**

" **That's because I don't have that trait." Weiss said annoyed.**

RWBY-Soul: Blake Belladonna  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: DARK] [Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 900] [DEF: 1500]  
Effect: When this card is used as Synchro Material for a "Huntress" Synchro monster; Special Summon a Token with the same name, Type & Attribute as the Synchro Summoned monster. That Token has half of that monster's ATK and DEF as well as having a one Level lower than the summoned monster, and gains this effect: If a "Huntress" Synchro monster would be destroyed by battle or by card effect, you can negate the destruction of that monster, by Tributing this card. This card cannot attack.

" **Wow Blake. Even in this tuner form, you still look cool and cute at the same time. It's like your coolness overshadows your cute factor." Anna said, looking at the card portrait.**

" **I'll take that as a compliment. I like this card's effect. Normally I use my semblance, or shadow clones to protect myself, but now I can use it to protect others." Blake said, looking at the card.**

" **That is quite honorable of you Blake. Just like a true Huntress. I like it." Victoria said.**

" **Hey guys! I got grilled tuna on hot rice." Zack asked bringing in the food.**

 **Zack was just getting food for Anna, Victoria and himself, so he had no idea Blake would be with them. He also didn't notice that Blake's eyes became more cat like. When Anna and Victoria gotten their bowls, Zack was about to grab his. Until Blake used her agility to snatch it out his hands and then run way.**

" **HEY! THAT WAS THE LAST ONE THEY HAD IN STOCK! GET BACK HERE BLAKE! THAT'S MY GRILLED TUNA AND RICE!" Zack yelled chasing after Blake.**

" **And at times, it's just Blake being cute, like a kitty." Anna said.**

Black Shadow Huntress: Blake Belladonna  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: DARK] [Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 1900] [DEF: 2400]  
RWBY-Soul: Blake Belladonna + 1 or more non-tuner monster(s)  
Effect: When this card attacks a monster with 2000 or more attack points; you can negate all battle damage done from that battle, and if it were to be destroyed in battle; equip this card to the monster that was attacked, instead of sending it to the graveyard. While this card is equipped to a monster, and a "Huntress" Synchro monster attacks it, lower the attack points of the equipped monster by halve of the attacking monster's original attack points. When the equipped monster is destroyed (either by battle or card effect); you may special summon this card from your graveyard, with its effects negated until the end of the turn.

" **So I'm basically like a support card for Ruby, Weiss and Yang?" Blake asked.**

" **It's a bit more complicated than that. You first weaken the monster, making it easier for your teammates to destroy it. And then you come back either to attack the opponent, or protect me." Anna explained.**

" **So you act like a sword, and shield at the same time." Weiss said.**

" **What would we ever do without our favorite cat?" Yang said, patting Blake on the back.**

" **Shut up Yang." Blake said, while smiling.**

 **Zack then got curious and then decided to scratch Blake's cat ear wondering how she would react. When he did, Blake then perked up, and then slapped Zack across the face.**

" **Don't touch my ears!" Blake yelled.**

" **Sorry. I was just curious of what would happen." Zack said, lying on the floor in pain.**

" **That's what you get when you touch a girl without permission." Mia said, kneeling next to her brother.**

" **I guess curiosity really does hurt the cat, or Zack." MaxGundam1998 said.**

RWBY-Soul: Yang Xiao Long  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: FIRE] [Warrior/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 500] [DEF: 500]  
Effect: If you control a card with "Huntress" in its name, you can special summon this card from your hand. When a "Huntress" Synchro monster would have its attack negated by a card effect, you can banish this card from the graveyard to negate the activation of the card.

" **Why in the world is my tuner form Level one?" Yang asked.**

" **Well considering how powerful you are, I decided it was best to weaken your tuner based form, making it hard to summon you." MaxGundam1998 said.**

" **WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT!?" Yang yelled, holding MaxGundam1998 by the collar.**

" **Because I needed to balance you out! If I were to create cards that seem to be way overpowered, it would make the game unfair, and people on the review page would complain about it! I'm trying to make this story with cards that have meaningful and interesting effects. Now please don't hurt me." MaxGundam1998 said, meekly.**

" **Alright then. Your story, your choice. But I'll admit. You're kind of cute." Yang said.**

" **Nice to know. It would be even nicer if you weren't choking me!" MaxGundam1998 said in pain.**

" **Whoops. Sorry about that bud." Yang said, dropping MaxGundam1998 on the floor.**

" **It's kind of weird if I stand next to you while you're like this, and I'm normal. It's like I'm the older sister now." Ruby said.**

" **As if that's ever going to happen." Yang said, rubbing Ruby on the head.**

Yellow Flame Huntress: Yang Xiao Long  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: FIRE] [Warrior/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2800] [DEF: 1900]  
RWBY-Soul: Yang Xiao Long + 1 or more non-tuner monster(s)  
Effect: When this card attacks a monster with 2000 or more attack points, you can target one spell or trap card on your opponents side of the field, and destroy it. The targeted card cannot be activated in response to this card's effect. When this card attacks a monster with 3000 or more attack points, and your life points are below 4000, this card gains attack points equal to difference of your current life points subtracted from 4000.

" **Nothing is going to stop me when I go on the attack! Watch out duel monsters, because I'm going to kick all these duels off with a Yang!" Yang yelled to the top of her lungs.**

" **Yang! You have been using the pun over and over again! It's getting old!" Weiss yelled.**

" **I don't think it's old." Zack said snickering.**

" **Your opinion doesn't count!" Weiss yelled at Zack.**

" **Alright, Geez! No need to yell." Zack grumbled as he walked away.**

" **Come on Weiss. Maybe you just need to chill out for a moment." Yang said snickering.**

" **I swear Yang, one of these days." Weiss said, annoyed.**

" **You know Anna, the more I read this ability, the scarier Yang becomes, when she gets mad." Ruby said.**

" **Well, you haven't met my sister yet. Yang may have outburst anger, but Victoria has downright sinister anger." Anna said, sweat dropping.**

" **What's she like?" Ruby asked.**

" **You don't want to know little girl." Victoria said suddenly appearing behind the two.**

" **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby and Anna screamed in fear.**

Huntress Reversal Tactics  
[Trap Card] [Normal]  
When a "Huntress" Synchro monster you control is attacked, negate the attack and if you do, the "Huntress" Synchro monster gains 200 attack points and then becomes the attacking monster instead.

" **Now this is what I call art!"** **Zack said looking at the picture.**

" **You look amazing Blake! Also that Grim is so well detailed." Ruby said.**

" **I guess I do. By the way, why is there a pancake here?" Blake asked.**

" **Sorry about that. It's for the pancake room I'm going to make on this page." Nora said.**

" **A HA! I FOUND YOU! AND NOW I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU OUT OF THIS PAGE, UNTIL I WRITE CHAPTER 9!" MaxGundam1998 yelled pointing at Nora.**

" **You're going to have to catch me first~." Nora sung, as she then dashed off, leaving behind a Nora shaped dust cloud.**

" **Oh no you don't! By the way! This chapter is going to be constantly edited, so when chapter 9 comes out, everything that you've done in this chapter may get deleted!" MaxGundam1998 yelled chasing after Nora.**

" **I'm not too worried about it. I always find a way. AAAAAALLLLLLLWWWAAAAAAYYYYYS!" Nora yelled.**

 **MaxGundam1998 then gave chase to Nora, as Ruby and Blake just watched in silence.**

 **End of Card Guide (Check back if a card exclusive to this series appears.)**


	8. Chapter 6: The Little Fighter Grimm OPs

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh, and they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami**

 **Two duels shall take place. One is full of spirit and enjoyment. Another filled with darkness.**

Yu-Gi-Oh: RWBY Chronicles

Chapter 6: The Little fighter. The Grimm OPs

Zack had just won his duel, and everyone was relieved that the darkness duel was over. Mia had just shown up, and was curious of what RWBY was, where they come from, and why they are here. At this point, team RWBY thought that one more person knowing their secret wouldn't hurt. Everyone then explained everything to Mia, team RWBY being from another dimension, monsters known as Grimm invading the land, and how Anna and Zack are currently helping them with their mission. They also explained to her that team RWBY were a group of teenagers that were miniaturized, due to limited aura in this dimension. Surprisingly, she took it pretty well.

"Ok. I guess that makes sense." Mia said.

"Wait. So you're not going to question us whether we are telling the truth or not? Despite everything we said that would sound crazy to others?" Blake asked.

"Listen. If there is one thing should know, is that when you live with a family like mine, nothing else is crazier." Mia replied.

"Normally, I wouldn't believe you. But after seeing your brother, he gives your statement all the proof it needs." Weiss said, looking at Zack.

"Having Zack in our lives means that things will never be smooth." Anna said chuckling.

"And RWBY in the mix just makes things even amazing!" Zack exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ruby yelled, in agreement.

" _Great. I just realized I now got two dolts in my life. I'm just glad one them lives somewhere else."_ Weiss silently thought.

"And I thought Ruby was hyper. So what's the rest of your family like?" Yang said.

Mia and Zack thought about it for a moment. They then exchanged looks of confusing of what to talk about. They then started giving each other strange hand signals, to communicate in silence. Some of them were easily translated, while others made no sense, such as Zack and Mia yanking their hair in the air.

"Hey Yang. Maybe we should get our own sibling code." Ruby said.

"That sounds like a good idea. This is how I say "I love you sis"." Yang said, putting her arm around Ruby's shoulders and then ruffling her hair.

"Yang! Please don't do that!" Ruby complained.

After several weird hand signals, Zack and Mia finally spoke.

"We think it's best if you see them up close. An Aegis is special in their own way." Zack responded.

"Like your Grandma?" Anna asked.

"Something like that." Mia responded.

"What so interesting about your Grandma?" Ruby asked.

"Our Grandma is a material artist. She once fought three wrestlers, and two ninjas in a no holds bar cage match. I almost felt sorry for them. Now a days, she teaches material arts at her dojo, and every woman who went there came out stronger than ever. A lot of guys that hit on them had their spirits broken. Her name is Linda Hissatsu Aegis." Mia explained.

Yang was quite impressed hearing what their grandmother could do. Ruby wonder what she was like in person. Weiss just face palmed that her middle name was Hissatsu. Blake was kind of worry of meeting the parents that were the children of a deadly material artist. This made team RWBY wonder what Mia's middle name was.

"Uh Mia. Out of curiosity, what exactly is your middle name?" Weiss asked.

"Well, if you must ask, my full name is Mia Grace Aegis. My mom gave it to me. Now come on, let's get back your house Anna." Mia replied, as she ran off to the house.

"By the way Zack, why you cover in bandages?" Mia asked.

"Long story short, I learned to never yank out a girl's hair, who can light herself on fire." Zack said, as he laughed.

"You better remember that lesson." Yang said glaring at Zack.

The group then proceeded to walk the rest of the trip back to Anna's house. In the distance, they see a man and a woman talking to Victoria. The man was wearing a black trench coat, along with blue pants, and a black shirt with lion eyes on it. He had dark brown hair that was all pointed in the back direction, along with two narrow brown eyes. The woman was wearing a pink and orange Japanese kimono that went all the way down to her feet. She had black hair that extended down to her waist and covered her ears, and two blue eyes. The two apparently appeared to be talking to Victoria.

"Gee V. What in the Sam Hill happen to your couch? It looked as though you got attacked by a chainsaw maniac." The man said.

"I can assure you Drake, that all is well. It's an old couch, it understandable why it broke." Victoria said, pushing her glasses up.

"Oh. That sounds lovely." The woman replied.

"Uh, Miko. I don't think a sofa cut in half sounds lovely." The man name Drake said.

"But think about it. With a sofa cut in half, she now has two chairs. It's a nice turn of events." The woman named Miko said.

Anna, Victoria, Drake and team RWBY just stared at the woman who just kept on smiling.

"That's our mom. She has a really good sense in fashion, and always wears something stylish. Her job is being both a tailor and a dressmaker, and Mia usually helps make the designs. She once wore a fancy red dress to a fast food joint. She very outgoing. She once manage to have a conversation with a serial killer, and lived to tell the tale." Zack said.

"How did she lived?" Ruby asked.

"Our mom knows how to talk to speak other people's languages. You should hear her speak alien. She also knows how to speak in robot language. She spoke psycho maniac so well, that the guy wet his pants." Mia said.

"That sounds impossible. Then again, she is the mother of the most improper boy in this world." Weiss said, looking at Zack.

"May I remind you that I saved you guys?" Zack said.

"With a game of chance. While I am grateful for what you did, if you didn't get those three lights, we would all be dead." Weiss said.

"Come on Weiss. You don't have to be so cold. Lighten up a bit." Yang said.

"So what about your dad?" Ruby asked.

"Dad is quite enthusiastic. A lot like me. He's also a duel chaser. He patrols the streets, looking for any rogue turbo duelists. I just want to be just like him." Zack said.

"His personality is almost like Zack, but he's more like hot headed, and Zack is just crazy." Mia said.

"To be honest. I don't think I'll know the difference." Weiss said, having little hope for the father.

"What's a duel chaser?" Ruby asked, curious about the profession.

"To explain that I have to talk about turbo duels firsts." Zack said.

"Turbo duels?" Ruby said, intrigued by the term.

"It's a form of –." Zack was about to say, until Weiss said something.

"Wait. I think your parents noticed us." Weiss said.

"I wonder if they can see us." Blake said.

At that moment, Drake then notices his two kids, and forms an aggressive smile, the one Zack usually makes. What team RWBY didn't expect was for him to run up to them at an intense speed, making a dust cloud behind him. He then jumped into the air, as the moon shined behind him. He then spun himself in the air, as he then landed on the ground right knee first, with head staring at the ground, his right hand towards his chest, and his left arm extended towards his side. Mia just smiled nervously, while Zack had stars in his eyes. Ruby had the same eyes, Weiss just stared blankly at the man, as he was just like his son. Blake just rolled her eyes, while Yang was a bit surprised at the dramatic entrance. Anna has seen this before, as Drake was always doing something dramatic. She still remembers the time he fired 10 fireworks all at the same time. Her house almost got burned down from it.

"Zack, Mia. Your spirits will burn tonight. You will be head of a Curry Festival at this house!" Drake said, as he raised his head, with his right hand in front of his face dramatically.

"Straight to the point as always. Can you just say "hi" like any other dad?" Mia asked.

"Hi Mia. Hi Zack." Drake said, waving his hand.

"Allow me to rephrase that: Can you just say "hi" first before doing something weird?" Mia asked.

"Oh come on Mia. You just need to learn how to unwind and just let out all of your spirit!" Drake said.

"Dad. It's just cooking curry. I'm sure it won't require that much spirit." Mia said.

"Oh Mia. You always manage to talk smart and stay cute all at the same time." Miko said smiling.

"Mom! Please don't embarrasses me in front of my friends!" Mia yelled, blushing.

"But there's no else here except Anna and Victoria, and they don't seem to mind." Miko said, confused as she looked around.

At this moment, team RWBY realized that Zack and Mia's parents couldn't see them. They didn't know if that was either a bad thing or a good thing. For now they just decided to see what was about to happen.

"Alright then! What about you Zack? Is your body ready!?" Drake asked, while he stared Zack in the eye with an intense stare.

"My body was born ready! Now, let's get cooking! Zack yelled in response, with the same intensity in his eyes.

"THAT'S MY BOY! NOW TAKE YOUR SISTER, AND MAKE US THAT KURI-RICE!" Drake yelled back.

"YOSH! LET'S DO THIS MIA!" Zack yelled, as he dashed off.

"Fine, just make sure you don't accidently use the wrong ingredients." Mia said, as she showed less enthusiasm than her brother and father.

"Come on Mia. Let's have fun. It's been a while since I cooked with you." Zack said.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to have fun doing this. It's just that you guys are always overdoing it. But, I guess it is nice to do something together." Mia said, smiling.

"Sounds great to me! Come on Mia! The festival is just about to begin!" Zack said.

"Yay." Mia said, raising her hand and smiling.

"Have fun you two." Miko said waving at them.

Team RWBY didn't know what to think about the Aegises. Ruby and Yang thought that the father looked like a fun guy. Weiss could relate to Mia, as she has to deal three interesting teammates. Blake on the other hand was quite concerned about the mother, and her carefree personality.

"Well. I think it's safe to assume that anyone with Aegis in their name, is going to be unique somehow." Blake said.

"Mia seems to be alright. I think she's the most normal of the family." Weiss said.

"She's a twelve year old that is more mature than any of her family members." Yang said.

"At least she isn't like Zack." Weiss said.

"Don't worry girls. You'll get along use to them." Anna said.

"LLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSS DDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOO TTTTTTHHHHHIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS!" Drake yelled to the top of his lungs.

"This sounds fun." Miko said, smiling casually.

"Eventually. And maybe a bit longer for Weiss." Anna said, with a blank look.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed.

At that moment, they then notice Victoria running up to them.

"Anna! What happen to you? I was worried sick!" Victoria said, as she hugged Anna.

"We just had a rude visitor. Luckily, Zack was able to show him the door, and kick him out." Anna said, hugging her sister.

"All that matters is that you are okay. Remind me to thank Zack for saving you. Also, what happened to the sofa?" Victoria said, glad her sister was okay.

"That one is on me. But it was to save Anna, in my defense." Yang said, raising her hand.

"Well, try to be more careful not to destroy things in the house. Money doesn't grow on trees." Victoria said.

"Will do." Yang replied.

At that moment, Drake and Miko started walking up towards the group.

"Anna. Good to see you! How have you been?" Drake asked.

"I'm fine Mr. Aegis. And how are you doing Mrs. Aegis?" Anna said.

"Oh, I'm doing fine Anna. But I am a bit worried." Miko said, showing signs of concern.

"About what?" Anna asked.

"Well, about five days ago, women have been disappearing around the Topaz district. No one knows where they are, or why they disappear, but I'm scarred that I might get abducted, because that the area that sells the best curry buns." Miko said terrified

"You have nothing to fear my love. Cause my everlasting love for you is what fuels my grand spirit, allowing me to shield you from harm." Drake said, comforting his wife.

"You really are my knight shining armor. I feel so safe." Miko said, hugging her husband.

"Besides. We have the best people working on the case in the detective department."

Team RWBY felt happy to see a husband and wife getting along. However, they were concerned about the disappearance of woman.

"I wonder happen at the Topaz district. Could it be a Grimm?" Weiss said, curious of what is happening.

"I don't know, but I sure do hope that the women there are okay." Blake said.

"I say we go search for them!" Ruby declared.

"I best it's safe to leave this in the police's hands. They do have more authority here." Victoria said.

"Also, just to remind you girls, I'm only fifteen years old. It's not like I can just do whatever I want. I only signed up for fighting Grimm. So unless its Grimm related, my hands are tied." Anna said, showing signs of disappointment.

"But Anna!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Not buts Ruby. Anna may be helping us fight Grimm, but we can't just ask her do anything we want to do. As much as I want to save those girls, asking Anna to do that is way out of her authority. She's just a girl; not a huntress." Yang said, talking in a more serious tone.

"Yang's right. My little sister, can only do what she's capable of, and figuring out disappearing incidents isn't on that list." Victoria said, holding her sister's shoulders.

Weiss, Blake, and Ruby, said that they would help anyone in need when they said they were going to become huntresses. As hard it was, they also had to accept the fact that their mission was to stop whatever the Grimm were doing here, but they were restrained to becoming duel spirits, and having Anna as their duelist. While a great duelist, she was still a high school girl in the 9th grade.

"It's not like I don't want to help, but I just don't have rights or strength to do it. I'm not like you guys." Anna said, slightly disappointed she can't help.

"We understand. It's just hard to sit around and not being able to do anything." Ruby said, sadden by the turn of events.

"I know how that feels." Anna said, under her breath.

"Who are you talking to girls?" Miko asked, appearing behind Victoria, and Anna.

"GGAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Anna and Victoria screamed.

Anna and Victoria were startled by Miko's sudden appearance behind them, making them jump in the air. Miko has a slight tendency to unwillingly sneak up on others when they least expected. While her intentions are good, it mostly ends up scaring someone.

"MIKO! Please don't do that! Honestly, you're going to end up giving me a heart attack one of these days." Victoria said, regaining her composure.

"Do what?" Miko asked.

"Never mind" Victoria said, shaking her head.

"By the way, who are girls talking to?" Miko asked.

" _Shoot. I guess Miko and Drake can't see team RWBY. Victoria and I probably looked like crazy people. Got to think. Got to think!"_ Anna thought in her head, as she was panicking on the inside.

"Anna was just talking to herself! About the disappearance of the women at the Topaz district! She was just worried, because one of her friends' lives around that area, and you know how Anna is when she starts to worry." Victoria said quickly, but in a calm tone.

Miko glared at Victoria and Anna for a moment, thinking about what Victoria said. Anna and Victoria were sweating bullets. Team RWBY were nervous as well, just by watching Miko inspecting the two girls. Luckily for them, Miko was a bit tired and hungry, so she just wanted to sit down and do nothing else.

"Well, I think I'll just leave it at that. Come on you two. My kids are going to put on a show for us." Miko happily said, as she walked towards the table.

Anna let out a big breath, as she almost broke underneath the pressure. Victoria just smiled. Team RWBY went to make sure that Anna was okay.

"You feeling alright Anna?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. Just a bit woozy. You guys already know that I have a tendency to breakdown in stressful situations. Except with dueling." Anna said, sitting down.

"Just relax girl. Just relax." Ruby said, patting her back.

"I guess that means that not everyone can see us. I'm not sure whether this will help or hinder us." Weiss said.

"But think of all the things we could do! To most of the people living here, we're invisible. So that means we do things here and get away with it! We could be like ghosts!" Yang said.

"Yang. I think we shouldn't abuse our existence here as spirits." Weiss said, glaring at Yang.

"Come one Weiss. Think of all the fun we could do." Yang said, nudging Weiss in the elbow.

"Going into the men's locker room is not consider fun." Weiss said.

"What makes you think I would do that!?" Yang said, a little shocked at what Weiss said.

"Yang. I lived with you in the same dormitory for a semester. I wouldn't have been wise of me not to learn more about my teammates." Weiss said.

"Weiss…..You really do care!" Yang said, hugging Weiss.

"LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW YANG!" Weiss yelled, struggling to get out of Yang's grip.

"I think we should go see what that show, that Miko mention. I'm quite curious of what it is." Blake said, heading off towards the table.

"I wonder what it is going to be." Ruby said, excited to see what was going to happen.

"I'm sure am hungry. Can wait to eat!" Yang said, as she too followed.

"If Zack is behind the counter, I could only imagine of what he's going to cook." Weiss said, having little faith in Zack's cooking.

Upon entering the house, a delicious scent of curry seeped through the nostrils of Anna, Victoria and team RWBY. Weiss had a hard time believing that Zack was making this. Then again, she found it easier to accept it, after remembering his sister, Mia, was helping. Ruby and Yang were unconsciously drooling just from the smell of the food. Blake, thought the smell was good, but was also strong. In the kitchen, they saw Zack and Mia dressed in chef wear, of a white button jackets, black aprons, black pants with a red fabric belt, and chef hat. Zack was using a skillet, and stirring the curry sauce at an even speed. Mia was cutting fruits, for the smoothie she was making. Team RWBY were taken back of how well dressed Zack and Mia were. Anna explained to them, the clothing was done by Miko Aegis. Weiss almost thought Zack was someone else, as he looked like a skilled cook. She was however impressed of how Mia was dressed. Ruby was staring at hypnotic show of Zack and Mia cooking. Yang was a little envious that a twelve year old girl can cook better than her. Blake was impressed of how the two siblings were working well together.

"You did remember to cook the rice, right Zack?" Mia asked.

"Uh, I think I did." Zack said.

"You think?" Mia said.

"Let me go check." Zack said, running towards to the rice cooker.

While Zack was checking on the rice cooker, Mia was busy cutting fruits, she first started with an orange slicing it in half.

"Soiya! I did remember to cook the rice!" Zack exclaimed, doing a fist pump, with his right hand.

"Good to know. You can't have curry without rice. That's just wrong." Mia said, as she just chopped a banana.

"Come on! Let's finished this up Mia!" Zack said, as he patted his little sister on the back.

"I'm holding a knife Zack. I suggest that you don't touch me. You don't want to lose your head, and I don't want to be charged with killing or harming my own brother." Mia said, just looking at Zack, as she then chopped a kiwi.

"Haaaaaiiiiiii! Don't worry sis. Your big bro is here for you all the way!" Zack said, as he then went back to his station.

Mia just let out a sigh, and then smiled at his brother.

"Always exciting as ever. Just wish he could tone it down just a bit." Mia said, as she then used the blender, to mix her fruits.

After twenty minutes passed, Zack served his curry dish. Unlike most curry dishes, the red curry sauce was shaped in the way that resembled a kuriboh, with the rice being the claws and feet. The eyes were little chicken pieces that were cut to resemble eyes. Mia also severed her fruit smoothie, which had a yellow and pinkish color.

"Well done my kiddo! You've done it again! You have made Kuri-Rice!" Drake said, with his right hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Thanks dad. That means a lot." Zack said, scratching his head.

"Zack made this?" Blake said, staring at the plate.

"It's well designed, and the scent is wonderful. I just can't believe that Zack made this!" Weiss exclaimed, examining the dish.

"Wonder what else that kid can do." Yang said looking at the dish.

"Well this smoothie looks tasty. It even smells sweet." Blake said, examining it.

"I just want to eat now." Ruby said, staring at the food.

Anna knew that Drake and Miko couldn't see team RWBY, so she had to get their food in secret. When no one was looking, she sneaked over to the pot, grabbing four mini plates of curry and bringing them towards the living room. Drake however notices this, and wonders what she was up to.

"Hey Anna. Where are you taking those plates to?" Drake asked.

"Uh. I'm taking them toooooooo…to…the shrine…as offerings…to spirits!" Anna said nervously.

"I didn't know you guys had a shrine." Zack said, surprised.

Mia then whispered into his ear, of what Anna actually meant.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh." Zack said, acknowledging what Anna was doing. Weiss just face palmed at this.

"Idiot." Weiss said softly under her breath.

"Well. I hope the spirits enjoy their meal. Just make sure you tell them not to underestimate it. Kay?" Drake said, relaxing in his chair.

"Sure thing. Mia, can you bring you bring a four medium sized cups please?" Anna asked.

"Sure thing. Just give me a sec." Mia said, getting out of her chair.

"But why four?" Miko asked, confused about the number.

"I just feel like getting four for some reason." Anna said, getting a little worried.

"Alright then. Whatever floats your boat." Drake said, as he prepared to eat.

Team RWBY then followed Anna towards the living room, and they were starving.

"Well here you go girls. Sorry you can't with us. I mean it would freak out Drake and Miko, if they were to see flying spoons, filled with curry and then disappearing." Anna said, imagining Drake and Miko screaming seeing the scene.

"It's okay. As long as it we don't cause you guys any trouble then, we're fine with it." Blake said.

"It's like you four are ghosts haunting this house, no offense." Mia said, setting the cups on the table.

"You could say were something like that." Yang said.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Zack said, as he then came through the door.

"Hi Zack. What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"I asked my parents if I could eat in the living room with Anna. I didn't mention you guys though. You can sit with us Mia." Zack said.

"Alright then. Just don't make a mess for me to clean up again." Mia said.

"Affirmative." Zack said happily.

"Alright then! Let's dig in. I'm starving." Yang said, ready to chow down.

"I should warn you guys, it's quite-." Anna was about to say, but it was too late.

Team RWBY then took a bite of the curry. The taste was warm, and delicious. However, the taste of pleasure was quickly replaced by a taste of burning heat. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake's face started to turn bright red.

"Spicy." Anna finished.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed. They also breathed out flames from their mouths from the heat. (The Yugioh world is an anime. So anime concepts apply). The only ones who didn't seem to mind were Yang, Mia, and Zack.

"I forgot to mention this. The curry is made with my special made firecracker hot sauce. It packs a flaming punch. *chomp*. Spicy!" Zack said, taking a bite out of his curry.

"You always go overboard with you spices, but just enough keep the flavor." Mia said, taking a bite out of the curry.

"IT BURNS!" Blake yelled,

"I NEED WATER! I NEED WATER!" Ruby yelled, as she tried blow on her tongue.

"IT BURNS!" Blake yelled, holding her throat.

"MY TONGUE FEELS LIKE IT'S ON FIRE!" Weiss yelled, fanning her tongue.

"I think it's just okay. But it sure does pack a punch." Yang said, as she took a couple more bites of the curry.

"You guys do realize that you have smoothies." Mia said, gesturing towards the smoothies.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake then grabbed their smoothies and then chugged down the whole glass, relieving them of the spicy flavor.

"Anna! Why didn't you tell us this before!? You could have spared my tongue!" Ruby asked, crying just a little.

"Sorry. The spices that Zack uses always masks the spicy scent of the dish. *chomp*. It burns, but tastes so good." Anna said, while tears streamed from her eyes.

"Heh. That's the power of my Kuri-Rice. Underestimate it, and you get burned." Zack said smiling.

At that moment, Zack was frozen in a block of ice. Mia was taken back by this. Everyone then directed their attention towards Weiss, who was furious.

"I told you what'll happen if you burn my tongue again!" Weiss said, having an icy glare in her eye.

"ZACK! Don't worry brother! I'll get you out of their!" Mia yelled.

Mia then ran out of the room, and quickly brought a small hammer, and then whacked the ice block with all her strength shattering it. Zack then collapsed to the floor, shivering.

"You okay Zack?" Mia asked.

"Con-nn-si-i-der-ing I'm still alive and have a-a-ll my limbs. You could say that." Zack said shivering on the floor.

"Wasn't that a bit much, even for Zack, Weiss?" Anna asked with a sad look on her face.

"In my defense, I did warn him ahead of time." Weiss said.

"In his defense, he's Zack. You know how he operates." Mia said, getting a blanket for Zack.

"Can't argue with that Weiss." Yang said, as she ate her curry.

"Still, how am I supposed to eat this? It's too spicy!" Weiss complained.

"I have to agree with Weiss on this one. Zack made this dish way to spicy for my taste." Blake said.

"It felt like my tongue was going to melt." Ruby said, drinking a little bit more of her smoothie.

"Sorry girls, but you are just going to deal with it, or go hungry for the rest of the night. I learn that the hard way. *chomp*" Anna said taking a bite out of her curry.

"My suggestion is to take small bites. Luckily for you girls, I made extra smoothie batches tonight." Mia said.

"Mia! We ran out of smoothie! You made it to good!" Drake yelled from the dining room.

"Thus is the curse of a chef. Hunger is never satisfied." Mia said.

Anna suggested that team RWBY take small bites, to minimize the burning sensation in their mouths, and Mia brought back several glasses of milk just in case. Team RWBY got the hang of eating the curry, but it was still spicy nonetheless. Weiss kept on giving Zack cold stares every time she bit into the curry. The only member who didn't mind the curry was Yang, and she actually asked for thirds. Mia was curious about the world of Remnant, so she asked Team RWBY about it. They then explained to her all about the world of Remnant, from the four kingdoms, its history, technology, Grimm, Huntsmen, Beacon Academy, weapons, the White Fang, and Faunus. Mia listen to every word that came out of the Huntresses mouths, jotting down all the notes in her head. Weiss even gave her a pop quiz, asking her questions about Remnant.

"How does communication work in Remnant?" Weiss asked.

"The Cross Continental Transmit System, which is controlled by the academies' towers." Mia stated.

"I have to say, I'm quite impress. Are you really the sister of Zackery Aegis?" Weiss said, smiling at Mia.

"I assure you, I am the sister of Zackery. However, I do question the fact myself." Mia said, drinking a glass of water.

"Hey Mia, check it out! I'm going to drink two cups of orange juice at the same time! *choke*" Zack said, choking on the two glasses of juice.

"ZACK! Don't worry Zack, I'm here for you! Stay with me buddy! Do not go into the light!" Anna yelled, doing a Heimlich maneuver on Zack.

"It's hard living with a brother like that." Mia said, looking at his brother.

"I know how that feels." Weiss said looking at Ruby.

"Hey Weiss! I'm going to eat this cookie through my nose!" Ruby said, as she actually tried to push the cookie through her nose, only to get some crumbs stuck in her nasal passage.

"RUBY! Hang on sis! Yang is here for you!" Yang yelled, patting Ruby on the head multiple times to get the cookie crumbs out.

"At least you're older than her. My brother is three years older than me, which makes it way more embarrassing." Mia said.

"If you think that's bad, my teammate also happens to be the leader of our team, and she's younger than me." Weiss said.

"Huh. I guess that is kind of weird. I'm just glad someone knows my pain." Mia said, smiling at Weiss.

"I'm just glad there is someone who acts proper here in this dimension." Weiss said, enjoying her conversation.

"So you actually an heiress to the largest dust Distribution Company?" Mia asked.

"That is also correct, and I'm quite proud of it." Weiss said.

"So Blake. You said that Faunus, are a race of people with animal parts?" Mia asked.

"That is correct. Since Anna and Zack already know, I might as well show you." Blake said, taking off her bow.

"Are those…cat ears!?" Mia said, surprised at seeing the ears.

"Indeed they are. Other Faunus traits, include tails, fangs, or horns." Blake said.

"Wow! That is so amazing! I wish I had cat ears! They would sure be useful." Mia said smiling.

"If you live were we come from, you wouldn't be wishing that." Blake said sadly.

"Why is that?" Mia asked.

"Ever since the beginning of time, Faunus have been discriminated and some of us are treated like animals. This has led to multiple wars, of Faunus fighting for their rights. Even today, Faunus are still being treated as differently. This has caused the Faunus Rights movement, the White Fang, to form. At first we were a peaceful movement, but then when the original leader step down, the new leader resorted to violent methods, such as terrorism, or murder, and it actually worked. But people only respected us out of fear, not out of compassion. I'm trying to make a difference for Faunus, but my way. So that's why I joined Beacon." Blake said.

When she looked up, she saw Anna, Zack, and Mia crying streams of tears at Blake's story.

"That is *sob* the saddest thing I have ever heard *sob*." Anna said crying.

"And I though racial discrimination here was stupid *sob*." Mia said, crying as well.

"I never knew you went through so much *sob*." Zack said, as he then hugged Blake.

"Can you please let go Zack? I'm fine all things consider. Also, this is quite embarrassing." Blake said, blushing.

After drying up their tears. Everyone went back to eating, and eventually finished their dinner. Mia then turned her attention towards the rest of team RWBY.

"Well girls. Now that we've eaten, I would like to see what you guys are made out of." Mia said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ruby asked.

"I mean in a duel. I want to see what you girls are made out of, and I'm quite curious to see how you fight." Mia said, as form the same aggressive smile that Zack would make.

"What do you girls think?" Anna asked.

Team RWBY thought about it for a moment.

"You know what. I accept your challenge Mia, so bring it on!" Yang said, smashing her right fish into her left palm.

"I think it would be a nice change of pace of dueling someone else besides a Grimm." Blake said.

"I think I'm starting to see the resemblance between your brother and you. But you have captured my attention. Let's see if you are worth it." Weiss said, glaring at Mia.

"Bring it on Mia! But don't expect us to go easy on you just because you're younger than us." Ruby said.

"Trust me Ruby. That's the last thing you would want to do in a duel." Mia said.

"Then it's settle. I'll go let my sister and your parents know that we are going to duel in the backyard. After that, we'll have our duel." Anna said, staring intensely at Mia.

Anna did tell Victoria, Drake and Miko that she was going to have a duel with Mia. They all agreed as long as they didn't do anything reckless, and they would come out as soon as they were done talking. Once outside, Mia and Anna had there duel disks equipped, and then began shuffling each other's decks.

"Zack. Why are they shuffling each other's decks?" Blake asked.

"As a sign of respect. We wouldn't do it with a Grimm though." Zack said.

"Amen to that." Yang said.

"So what kind of deck does your sister use?" Weiss asked.

"If I told you that, it would be quite unfair. But I can tell you that it is quite interesting, and you girls might give you girls a run for your money." Zack said, joyfully.

"Are you saying we might lose?" Ruby asked, shocked from what she heard.

"It could happen. Anything goes when it comes to duel monsters. I won't take a side this time. I'm just going to see how things go. Fair warning though: my sister is a force to be reckon with." Zack said in a relaxed tone.

Team RWBY was now on guard, since they had no idea what Mia was made out of, and Zack described her of being strong. They however felt relieve to duel someone who didn't want to kill them. When both players got to their areas, the duel began.

"DUEL!" The duelist yelled.

Turn 1: Anna Yuno

Anna Yuno: 4000LP vs Mia Aegis: 4000LP

Anna Yuno Hand: 5 vs Mia Aegis Hand: 5

"I'll start us off, by summoning my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Anna declared playing her monster.

 _Obnoxious Celtic Guardian  
Level 4: Attribute Earth  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200_

The monster that appeared was an elf like warrior, garbed in a light brown shirt, white pants, and adventurer boots. He also had two yellow woven wrist gauntlets. For armor he wore green chest armor that covered the top portion of his body, and his shoulders. He also wore a green helmet with two axe like blades sticking out from the sides, and a red jewel in the middle. He also had yellow hair. For his weapon, he wielded a long broadsword, which he wielded with two hands. For added flair, he also wore a purple cape. Team RWBY thought that the monster looked quite handsome.

"He looks like a Huntsmen from the history books!" Ruby said, amazed by the monster's appearance.

"Now that's a fine looking monster if I do say so myself." Yang purred, winking at the monster, hoping he would notice.

"He…looks impressive." Weiss said, turning her head.

"Come one Weiss. You like him don't you." Yang said, nudging her in the arm.

"Not now Yang." Weiss said.

"He just looks fine to me." Blake said, with a neutral expression.

"I'll then activate the spell card Shard of Greed! Now whenever I draw a card during my draw phase, I can place one greed counter on this card, and if it has two Greed Counters, I can send this card to the graveyard to draw two cards." Anna explained.

 _Shard of Greed  
Spell Card: Continuous_

Shard of Greed showed a broken eye piece of the pot of greed. Team RWBY wonder why not just have another Pot of Greed though.

"I'll end my turn with one card facedown." Anna said, playing her face down.

Turn 2: Mia Aegis

Anna Yuno: 4000LP vs Mia Aegis: 4000LP

Anna Yuno Hand: 2 vs Mia Aegis Hand: 5

"Looks like I'm up now. I draw! I'm going to summon my Card Trooper to the field in attack mode!" Mia declared.

 _Card Trooper  
Level 3: Attribute Earth  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 400 DEF: 400_

The monster that appeared had a cylinder like red body, with two meter gauges on its chest. Its head was inside an oval shaped glass dome, with an antenna receiver, as it also has two yellow eyes for its main camera. It also had two arms, connected a yellow ball joint, and wire arms, but had two red arm cannons. It also was attached to a blue base with thank treads.

"Not as good as a paladin." Weiss said, unimpressed with the monster.

"He looks kind of cool." Ruby said, as she was slightly impressed with the monster.

"I wonder what it does." Blake said curious about the monster.

"Doesn't look like much." Yang said, examining the monster.

"I activate my Card Trooper's ability! I can send up to three cards from the top of my deck to graveyard, and my Card Trooper gain 500 attack points for each. So I'll send three cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard, and my Card Trooper will power up by 1500 points for this turn!" Mia declared, as she then sent the top three cards of her deck to the grave.

 _Card Trooper: 400ATK + 500ATK + 500ATK + 500ATK = 1900ATK_

"That's an interesting ability. Sacrificing some of your deck to power up." Blake said.

"But what merit those that hold? You're sending your own cards to your graveyard. Isn't that a bad thing?" Ruby asked.

Team RWBY looked at Zack, expecting him to say something.

"What? You girls aren't getting anything out of me. It would give you an unfair advantage against my sister." Zack said, turning his head.

"A true sibling to the end. I respect that Zack." Yang said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Alright Card Trooper! Take aim and fire at Anna's Celtic Guardian!" Mia declared extending pointing her finger at Celtic Guardian.

Card Trooper then powered up his arm cannons, as he then took aim at Celtic Guardian and then fired its cannons. Celtic Guardian then raised his sword and then sliced the beams in two.

"Hate to break it to you Mia, but my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian can't be destroyed in battle with monsters with 1900 or more attack points." Anna declared.

"You're still going to take damage!" Mia yelled.

Celtic Guardian did survive the battle, but the beams were then directed towards Anna, as they then exploded around her.

 _Anna Yuno: 4000LP – 500LP = 3500LP_

"ANNA!" Team RWBY yelled.

"Don't worry girls. This isn't a darkness duel, so the damage isn't real, and the shockwave damage has been set to level C." Anna said.

"What's shockwave damage?" Ruby asked.

"Shockwave damage, is a type of damage exclusive to solid field vision duels. They add more realism to the duels, by exerting pressure on a duelist's body when they take damage. It won't kill them, but they will feel the intensity of the damage based on the level. Level C is the lowest, with the damage being almost none existent. Level B is the middle area of damage, where the duelist will feel the pressure from the damage from attacks. Level A is the highest, and is a test of endurance, as shockwave damage exerts high amounts of pressure on a duelist's body." Zack explained.

"So these Shockwave Levels add realism to the game, making it more interesting. Like a simulator." Blake said.

"You could say something like that." Zack said.

"I have to say that this solid field vision technology is way more advanced than I thought it was." Weiss said, intrigued with the system.

"I would play this game on Level A all the time." Yang said.

"This game keeps getting better and better." Ruby said, as she really wanted to duel.

"I'll end my turn with one facedown." Mia said, playing a card facedown.

 _Card Trooper: 1900ATK – 1500ATK = 400ATK_

Turn 3: Anna Yuno

Anna Yuno: 3500LP vs. Mia Aegis: 4000LP

Anna Yuno Hand: 2 vs Mia Aegis Hand: 4

"My turn now, I draw! At this time, my Shard of Greed gains one counter." Anna stated.

 _Shard of Greed: 1 Counter_

"I then summon RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose in attack mode!" Anna declared.

 _RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose  
Level 3: Attribute Wind  
Warrior/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 900_

"Leave it to me Anna! Now let's Synchro Summon!" Ruby said, entering the battlefield.

"Actually Ruby, I'm going to have you attack Card Trooper first." Anna said.

"Why not go straight for the Synchro summon?" Ruby asked confused.

"Well, if I were to summon your synchro version and attack, we would only do 2100 points of damage. But if you attack Card Trooper and I have Celtic Guardian attack Mia directly, then we would deal 2400 points of damage. After that then we summon your Synchro form to for next turn." Anna explained.

"Oh. I get it now. That's pretty smart of you Anna." Ruby said.

"The more the merrier." Yang said.

"Alright Ruby! Attack Card Trooper!" Anna declared.

"On it!" Ruby said.

Ruby then placed her blade of Crescent Rose in the ground, and then fired a round at Card Trooper. Mia however had other plans.

"That is a nice plan Anna. However, my trap and I have other ideas. I play Mirror Force!" Mia declared.

"Not that card!" Anna screamed in horror.

"Sorry Anna. Now all face up attack position monsters you control are destroyed." Mia said.

 _Mirror Force  
Trap Card: Normal_

Mirror Force showed an energy beam being fired towards a convex barrier, and then being deflected in multiple directions. A mirror like wall then appeared in front of Mia's Card Trooper, and the bullet made contact with the barrier. The mirror then began to react, by then shooting out two rays of energy towards Ruby and Celtic Guardian.

"Aw come on!" Ruby yelled, in annoyance, as she was already going to get destroyed.

Ruby and Celtic Guardian were then struck by the rays of light, as their bodies then shattered, leaving Anna with no monsters on her field. Team RWBY was stunned from what one Trap Card could do.

"RUBY! Not again!" Yang yelled in horror.

"Get used to it Yang. Because you guys will get destroyed from time to time. I hope this won't be traumatic for every time you have to see your sister get destroyed." Zack said.

"You mean to tell us that it's guarantee that we may get destroyed if we are placed on the field?" Weiss asked, showing signs of concern.

"Pretty much. Unless Anna doesn't have a card to protect from attacks or effects, you guys are going to the graveyard. I mean, there are a lot of ways you could die in this game, like steam rolled, being mauled by a dog monster, or eaten by a burger monster. It happened to my monsters once." Zack said, as he was unintentionally scarring Team RWBY.

"STEAM ROLLED!" Weiss yelled.

"DOG MONSTERS!" Blake yelled in fear.

"A BURGER!? How in the world does that make sense? We should be the ones eating the burgers." Yang yelled in confusion.

"Yep. But since you girls are strong, you won't suffer from humiliating defeats, like being defeated by a Kuriboh." Zack said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I think I would die from embarrassment from that." Weiss said, not wanting to be defeated by a fuzz ball.

Anna gritted her teeth. She already lost all of her monsters. She then regained her composure, and then took a couple of deep breaths.

"That was quite the setback. I'll just play two cards facedown and end my turn." Anna said ending her turn.

Turn 4: Mia Aegis

Anna Yuno: 3500LP vs Mia Aegis: 4000LP

Anna Yuno Hand: 0 vs Mia Aegis Hand: 4

"My move Anna, and you better get ready, because this next move is devastating." Mia said as she drew her card.

"You think you'll be okay Anna?" Ruby asked, appearing next to Anna in an astral like body.

"To be honest with you Ruby, I'm kind of nervous." Anna said, as her voice quivered a little.

"Just relax, you'll be fine." Ruby said, comforting Anna.

"Thanks Ruby. I can see why you're the leader." Anna said.

"Pay attention Anna, cause this where the battle begins! I play the spell card Silent Doom! Now I can summon one Normal type monster from my graveyard in defense mode. I'll select the Blazewing Butterfly that was sent to my graveyard. Return, Blazewing Butterfly!" Mia declared.

 _Silent Doom  
Spell Card: Normal_

Silent Doom showed a hand grabbing ray of energy. A black portal then appeared in front of Mia, as a flaming object shot out of the portal. When the flames died down, Blazewing Butterfly then appeared. It looked like your average everyday butterfly with a red body. Except that its wing are literally made out of fire.

 _Blazewing Butterfly  
Level 4: Attribute Fire  
Insect/Gemini  
ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500_

"Wow! Now that's a butterfly I would want to have. It's one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen." Yang said dazzled by the butterfly.

"A butterfly with fire for wings? Now I've seen it all." Weiss said surprised by the monster's appearance.

"Wait. That monster looks like an Effect Monster. How did Mia summon it?" Blake asked.

"Quite simple Blake. My monster is a Gemini monster: monsters that are treated as Normal type monsters when on my field, or graveyard. However, they have inner potential." Mia said, smiling.

"What do you mean by that?" Blake asked curious what a Gemini is.

"Let me show you! I give up my normal summon this turn, to Gemini Summon Blazewing Butterfly!" Mia yelled.

Fire like circle then appeared underneath Blazewing Butterfly, as it a pillar of fire shot up, surrounding the Butterfly in a vortex of fire, as it then dissipated, leaving the Butterfly surrounded in a red like aura.

"A Gemini Summon?" Weiss said, wondering what it meant.

"Zack. You mind telling us, since there's no point in hiding it." Blake asked.

"Sure thing. Gemini Monsters are quite unique. When first summon, they are treated as normal monsters. However, if you haven't normal summon yet, and you have a Gemini Monster on your field, you can give up your Normal Summon to Gemini Summon a Gemini Monster. If you do that, it unlocks their hidden ability. Trust me, I have seen it multiple times since I live with her." Zack explained.

"The only question is; what does it do?" Blake said, examining the monster.

 _(Play Yugioh GX Fervent Duel)_

"I activate Blazewing Butterfly's effect! By sacrificing it, I can summon one Gemini Monster from my graveyard, and treated as an effect monster. I just so happen to have one, and it's all thanks to my Card Trooper." Mia said.

"So by sending cards to the Graveyard, Mia can summon her monsters with more ease." Weiss said, understanding Mia's strategy.

"I told you that my sister is a force to be reckon with." Zack said.

"Blazewing Butterfly! I release you to give rise to a new power! Now feast your eyes upon a monster that burns everything in its wake, and is the pure manifestation of the Flames of Catastrophe! I summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" Mia yelled, while pointing her right arm and finger in the air.

 _Chthonian Emperor Dragon  
Level 6: Attribute Fire  
Dragon/Gemini  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500_

Blazewing Butterfly then turned into a ball of fire and then flew towards a black portal that appeared in front of Mia. Suddenly, a pillar of fire erupted from the portal as two black wings, sprouted from the pillar, and two red eyes could be seen inside the pillar. The dragon emerged from the pillar head first as it gave out of roar, flying high into the air, and then returning to the ground next to Mia's side. The dragon had the body of a serpent. Its head and neck were attached together. The head resembled that of a snake with yellow eyes, and his head appeared to be wearing a bronze helmet. His neck was also studded with orange orbs. The mid part of his body had two curved blades on his shoulders, arm wings that were also his arms (he basically had no hands, just wings on his arms), along with an orange core in his chest. The lower part of his body, consisted mostly just his tail, but he did had two tiny wings attached to the lower parts of his body. Team RWBY was just speechless from just seeing the monster. Zack just smiled at the summoning. Anna just gulped.

"NOW THERE ARE DRAGONS IN THIS GAME! This game sure is something else." Yang yelled.

"That thing looks dangerous." Weiss said, staring at the dragon.

"And the other thing is that a twelve year old girl is controlling it." Blake said, as she was trying to comprehend that the strength of a dragon, was being controlled by a twelve year old girl.

"Anna. Is it wrong to be both afraid but yet like an awesome monster at the same time?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry Ruby. That is completely normal in Duel Monsters." Anna said.

Mia then continued her turn.

"I activate Card Trooper's ability. I'll send two cards from of my deck to the graveyard to give him 1000 extra attack points." Mia said.

 _Card Trooper: 400ATK + 500ATK + 500ATK = 1400ATK_

"Get ready Anna, because I'm cranking up the heat. Chthonian Emperor Dragon! Attack Anna directly! CHTHONIAN FLAME BURST!" Mia yelled.

Chthonian Emperor Dragon's orbs then lit up, as he breathed a breath of fire towards Anna.

"I activate a Trap Card, Spirit Force! This card turns any battle damage for this battle to zero!" Anna declared.

 _Spirit Force  
Trap Card: Normal_

Spirit Force showed a duelist with spikey orange hair surrounded in a yellow aura, with wind blowing around him. Anna then took on a kung fu like posture, was then surrounded in a yellow aura, as she then let out a battle cry, withstanding the attack.

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Anna screamed, as she withstood the attack of the flames.

"Was that really necessary?" Weiss asked, glaring at Anna.

"Come on Weiss. Let the girl have her fun." Yang said, nudging her arm.

"Don't touch me." Weiss said.

"In addition, I can add one Warrior Type tuner monster from my graveyard back to my hand, as long as it has 1500 or less defense points. RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose has 900 defense points, so I'll add her back." Anna said, retrieving Ruby.

"And it's good to be back." Ruby said, appearing next to the rest of her team.

"RUBY! You're back!" Yang said, hugging her sister.

"Yang. Please let go of me." Ruby said in distress.

"Don't relax just yet girls. Remember, my Dragon is consider an effect monster thanks to my Butterfly, and his hidden ability allows him to attack twice during each battle phase." Mia said.

"Anna! Watch out!" Blake yelled.

"CHTHONIAN FLAME BURST!" Mia yelled, as her the dragon attacked once more.

"I play my other facedown! Defense Draw! All damage from this battle also becomes zero, and I get to draw one card from my deck!" Anna said.

 _Defense Draw  
Trap Card: Normal_

A barrier then formed around Anna, as the flames then dispersed upon contact with the dome. Anna then drew one card.

"Nice one Anna. You survive my dragon's breath. But you won't evade my Card Trooper's attack." Mia said, signaling Card Trooper to attack.

Card Trooper then took aim, and fired his cannons at Anna, as they then exploded upon contact with the ground damaging Anna.

 _Anna Yuno: 3500LP – 1400LP = 2100LP_

"Mia just made Anna lose almost halve of her life points. She sure is one tough cookie." Yang said.

"I must say. I wasn't expecting her to put us in a corner." Weiss said.

"It's a good thing she isn't a Grimm." Blake said.

"I'll end my turn with a card facedown." Mia said

Turn 5: Anna Yuno

Anna Yuno: 2100LP vs Mia Aegis: 4000LP

Anna Yuno Hand: 2 vs Mia Aegis Hand: 3

"My turn now, I draw! At this time my Shard of Greed has two counters, so I by sending it to the graveyard, I can now draw two cards!" Anna declared, sending Shard of Greed to the graveyard.

"I then activate the spell card the Warrior Returning Alive spell card! Now I can add Obnoxious Celtic Guardian from my graveyard back to my hand." Anna said, retrieving her monster.

"I think I know what comes next." Ruby said excited.

"Since I control no monsters and you do, I can special summon RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose from my hand." Anna declared.

"I have returned!" Ruby declared, as she reentered the battle field.

"Also, I summon my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian to the field in attack mode!" Anna said, summoning the monster again.

"Bring it on Anna! Show me what you and team RWBY can do!" Mia said, pointing her finger at them.

"Careful for what you wish for Mia, because you might just get it! I tune level 3 RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose with level 4 Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Anna declared.

Ruby then jumped into the air, turning into three green rings, surrounding Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, turning him into four stars. Team RWBY knew what came next, and smiled.

"Grand rose that scatters through the air. Descend to the battlefield and create a new hope!" Anna chanted, as a pillar of light shot through the rings.

3 + 4 = 7

"I SYNCHRO SUMMON! Come forth! Embodiment of Hope! Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose!" Anna yelled.

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose  
Level 7: Attribute Wind  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000_

Ruby then reappeared on the field in her Synchro form, as she then unfolded her Crescent Rose into its Scythe configuration.

"Aren't you a bit young to be wielding a Scythe?" Mia asked.

"Aren't you a bit mature for your age?" Ruby asked.

"Touché." Mia responded.

"Due to the effect of RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose, Ruby gains an additional 300 attack points till the end of this turn." Anna said, as Ruby powered up.

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose: 2500ATK + 300ATK = 2800ATK_

"Let's go Ruby! Attack Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" Anna yelled, pointing at the Dragon.

"I can finally scratch slaying a dragon off my bucket list!" Ruby yelled with excitement.

"I activate Ruby's special ability! Whenever she attacks a monster with 2000 or more attack points, she battle another monster simultaneously, at the cost of halving her damage output! I'm having Ruby attacking your Card Trooper!" Anna declared.

Ruby then began swinging her Crescent Rose, attacking Chthonian Emperor Dragon, and then fired multiple shots Card Trooper. The Dragon then breathed a breath of fire towards Ruby, but Ruby evaded it by using her semblance, to maneuver around the fire. She brought the blade of the Crescent Rose behind the back of the Dragon, and then fired a shot from the rifle, cutting the dragon in two as it was destroyed. She then switched it to sniper configuration, as she then fired a shot at Card Trooper, causing him to explode. The destruction of the two monsters then damage Mia, causing her to slide back just a little.

 _Mia Aegis: 4000LP – 200LP – 1200LP = 2600LP_

"Since Ruby destroyed two monsters using this effect, you also take 500 points of damage!" Anna said.

Ruby then placed the blade of the weapon in the ground, and fired a round at Mia damaging her.

 _Mia Aegis: 2600LP – 500LP = 2100LP_

"That was quite impressive Ruby. Wasn't expecting that." Mia said, wiping some dirt off her face.

"Thanks Mia. It nice to fight someone who isn't trying to do something bad, but would rather have a good time with friends." Ruby said, smiling.

"Still, that doesn't mean you're going to beat me!" Mia said, with hints of aggression in her voice.

"In your dreams Mia! Because Anna's best duelist that we could ask for!" Ruby said.

"She sure has proven herself to quite useful to us." Weiss said.

"I'll say. It's because of her that we're still alive and kicking." Yang said.

"She also a nice person to hang out with." Blake said.

"Aw. Thanks girls." Anna said, blushing.

"I'll admit that Anna is a good duelist. But that doesn't mean that she'll come out on top. No offense Anna, but you aren't invincible." Mia said.

"None taken." Anna replied.

"Good. Now then, the effect of my Card Gunner activates! When destroyed in combat, I can draw one card." Mia said.

"Alright then. I'll end my turn with two cards facedown." Anna said ending her turn.

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose: 2800ATK – 300ATK = 2500ATK_

" _My remaining facedown is Synchro Deflector. This card will negate any attack targeting a synchro monster on my field, and I can destroy one monster on Mia's field. I'm all set."_

Turn 6: Mia Aegis

Anna Yuno: 2100LP vs Mia Aegis: 2100LP

Anna Yuno Hand: 1 vs Mia Aegis Hand: 4

"Here I go! Draw! First, I play the spell card Magical Stone Excavation! Now by discarding two cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can add one magic card back to my hand! So I'll discard two, and add Silent Doom back to my hand." Mia declared.

 _Magical Stone Excavation  
Spell Card: Normal_

Magical Stone Excavation showed a purple magical stone that was shining brightly. Mia then traded two of her cards in her hand for the Silent Doom spell card. The card reminded Weiss of mining for dust.

"So she used gave up three cards in hand, just to get one Magic Card back. I wonder what she's planning." Weiss said.

"She's obviously going to bring back that butterfly. You've seen what she did before." Blake said.

"That is exactly right Blake. I'm going to use Silent Doom to bring back, my Blazewing Butterfly. Then you know the rest." Mia said.

Blazewing Butterfly then reappear on the field, as Mia once again Gemini Summon it.

"Fine then! Bring back your Dragon! I can take him on any day." Ruby said, confidently.

"I know that. So how about another opponent?" Mia asked, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, a little nervous now.

"It means you're going to meet Mia's ace." Zack said, as he came back with popcorn.

"Ace?" Team RWBY said.

Anna was now on guard, as she then prepared for what Mia was about to do.

"Blazewing Butterfly! I release you once more to summon a Warrior of Burning spirit!" Mia yelled.

Blazewing Butterfly once again turned into an orb of fire, and flew into a black portal. A bigger pillar of fire then erupted from the ground.

"Mighty warrior of the eternal flame. Burn endlessly for all of eternity! APPEAR, PHOENIX GEARFRIED!" Mia chanted.

 _Phoenix Gearfried  
Level 8: Attribute Fire  
Warrior/Gemini  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 2200_

From the pillar of fire, scimitar like sword then slashed through the fire vertically. The fire then now surrounded a figure, that stood within the flames was a tall warrior. His body armor was mostly white, but yet elegant armor pieces on the top portion of his body, and shoulder, along with a gold outlining and his chest piece had a purple gem in the middle. In the mid-section of his body had black straps, which were connected to a long piece of cloth that ran down the center between his legs. His legs were consisted of red armor plating with, white metallic boots. His head was covered with a face guard which covered up his mouth and nose, but still reveal his green eyes. His helmet was curved back, colored white, with a gold outlining. It also has a red crown like object on his head. His weapons consisted of Scimitar, with small sharp blades for the cross guard, a purple gem on the base of the sword, and a circular gem at the end. He also wielded a shield in his left arm that was in a pentagon like shape, with several golden linings, and purple jewels. For added flare, he also wore a stylish white cape, resembling the feathers of a phoenix at the end. Team RWBY just gazed at the monster. Just his appearance was just enough to tell them that he was not to be taken likely. Yang was most impressed, and had a hard time to get her words into a sentence.

"That…monster….sword….on fire…awesome…cape…feeling dizzy." Yang said, as her eyes were swirls, and she started to lose balance.

"That's…Mia's ace?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"He like the swordsman version of Yang." Blake said.

"I have to go up against him?" Ruby said, both in awe and in fear.

"That's not all you have to worry about. From my hand I play the spell card Twin Twisters! Now by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy two of spell and trap cards!" Mia said, discarding another card.

"You are one cruel little girl." Anna said in annoyance.

 _Twin Twisters  
Spell Card: Quick Play_

Twin Twisters showed two tornados causing massive damage to a field, and a hat with a question mark, a spikey telescope, a cross, two lambs, and a horn were being caught up in the storm. The card then generated two tornados, and they then circled around Anna facedowns, lifting them up in the air, revealing them to be Scrap-Iron scarecrow, and Miracle's Wake. The cards were then destroyed in the ferocious winds.

 _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow  
Trap Card: Normal_

 _Miracle's Wake  
Trap Card: Normal_

"Not those cards! They were some of the best trap cards in the deck!" Ruby screamed in horror.

"She traded her entire hand, just to gain an advantage over us. She's even better than the Grimm we've been fighting." Weiss said, as she couldn't believe a twelve year old was beating them.

"I don't know whether that is impressive, or just scary. She's clever, and aggressive at the same time." Blake said, stunned by Mia's dueling style.

"Wow. This girls is even just as ruthless as me when it comes to card games." Yang said, admiring.

"This is just a fraction of Mia's strength. So you haven't seen anything yet." Zack replied.

"Oh this is just the beginning girls. Next I banish Dawnbreak Gardna and Marauding Captain, who were sent to my graveyard by Card Trooper's effect, to add Divine Sword Phoenix Blade to my hand. Then I'm going to equip it too Phoenix Gearfried." Mia declared.

 _Dawnbreak Gardna  
Level 3: Attribute Light  
Warrior/Gemini  
ATK: 1500 DEF: 500_

 _Marauding Captain  
Level 3: Attribute Earth  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 400_

 _Divine Sword Phoenix Blade  
Spell Card: Equip_

Dawnbreak Gardna was a warrior clad in black armor and had a small green gem in the center, with two mid-size shield gauntlets on his arms. His helmet was connected to his armor, with a Y like visor and a red gem on the bottom. Marauding Capitan was a man in his middle age, wearing blue armor on his upper body, knees and legs, and arms, and were embedded with gold attachments. His face was rough edged, with blue eyes and a scar on his left eye, with short blond hair. He also wore a blue cape, which is also red on the inside. His choice of weapons were two swords, with one being less wide than the other. The spirits of the monsters came out of the graveyard, along with a sword with a hilt resembling the head of a phoenix, and the cross guard resembling the wings of a phoenix. The spirits then went into the sword empowering it. Normally, a swordsman who already has a sword would replace his sword with the sword he or she would be equipped with. However, what Gearfried did was different. He detached his shield and threw it to the side, and picked up the blade with his left hand, and he was now duel wielding a flaming scimitar, and a Phoenix blade. For dramatic effect, he then lit the top part of his cape on fire.

 _Phoenix Gearfried: 2800ATK + 300ATK = 3100ATK_

"Weiss. Even you have to admit that he looks awesome." Yang said, dazzled by the warrior's appearance.

"I'll admit to that. THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THAT HE'S GOING TO DESTROY RUBY WITH THOSE SWORDS!" Weiss yelled.

"OH SHOOT! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THAT! ANNA! PLEASE PROTECT MY SISTER!" Yang yelled.

"I don't think she can Yang. Mia destroyed all of Anna's traps, and they were what Anna was going to use to protect Ruby with." Blake stated.

Yang was just silent, as she was about to see her sister get destroyed, again.

"You can dish it out Anna, but can you take it? Phoenix Gearfried! Attack Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose! PHOENIX ERUPTION BLADE! By the way, know you have one more facedown, so I play the Trap Card Royal Decree! Now all trap effects are negated, except this one. So now I shut down all of your traps." Mia said.

"She's even more heartless than Yang!" Ruby screamed in horror. (She came back in an astral like body).

"A card that shuts down trap cards! That's just pure evil!" Yang yelled.

"No Yang. That there is strategy, and it's a good strategy to prevent your opponent from activating traps." Weiss said.

"You're praising the enemy Weiss." Blake said.

"I'm just respecting her playstyle. I would have done the same thing." Weiss said.

"You really are an Ice Queen." Zack replied.

"Hey!" Weiss complained.

Phoenix Gearfried then jumped into the air, and came back down striking the ground with both of this swords, causing a wave of a fire to erupt from the ground, as it quickly engulfed Ruby.

"HOT! HOT! HOT! IT'S TO HOT!" Ruby yelled, as she then shattered.

 _Anna Yuno: 2100LP – 600LP = 1500LP_

"RUBY! WWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!" Yang yelled in agony

"Relax Yang, she's not actually dead." Blake said, comforting Yang.

"Oh yeah. You're right. But you'll pay for this Mia!" Yang yelled.

"Sorry Yang, but you guys are going get destroyed once in a while if you get used in battle." Mia stated.

"She right. Sadly, it very likely we'll get destroy in a duel if we are used in a duel." Blake said.

"That doesn't sound so pleasant." Weiss said.

"Thus is the life of a Duel Monster. That's why we duelists respect them." Zack said.

"And with that I'll end my turn." Mia said.

 _(End Yugioh GX Fervent Duel)_

Turn 7: Anna Yuno

Anna Yuno: 1500LP vs Mia Aegis: 2100LP

Anna Yuno Hand: 1 vs Mia Aegis Hand: 0

"My turn Mia! I draw. I play the spell card Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards." Anna declared.

"Now you've done it." Mia said smiling.

"Huh?" Anna said in confusion.

"Remember, Gearfried was summon by Blazewing Butterfly's ability, so he has his Gemini ability. Since you activate a spell card, I can choose one Gemini monster in my graveyard, and wake it up. Return to the frontlines! Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" Mia declared.

Phoenix Gearfried then raised his sword, and generated a portal made out of fire in front of him. Chthonian Emperor Dragon then flew out of the portal and let out a tremendous roar.

"That's a dangerous ability. Gearfired forces his opponents to second guess themselves whether they should play their spell cards or not." Blake said.

"And if they do, they might end up hurting themselves more than helping." Weiss said.

"Out of all the monster that had to appear, it had to be the Emperor." Yang said, clutching her fists.

Anna drew two cards from her deck. She then looked at her hand, and did only one thing.

"I end my turn." Anna said, doing nothing.

"Wait. No facedowns, no monsters, no nothing!?" Yang yelled, in disbelief.

"Is Anna out of options?" Weiss asked, showing slight hints of concern.

"Mia is quite the adversary. With proper training, I think she could be a fine Huntress." Blake said, admiring Mia.

"That's my sister for you. She show no mercy to any one, especially five year olds. Ever since she was little, she was fearsome when it came to duel monsters that a lot of kids at her school don't play with her, since it's very likely she would win. That's why she looks forward to dueling Anna, since she isn't afraid to duel her." Zack said.

"Wait. This isn't the first time, Anna and Mia dueled each other?" Weiss asked.

"Yep. So far, they had so many duels, I lost track of wins and losses of the duels." Zack said.

"So Anna lost and won against Mia before. So Anna knows Mia's deck already." Blake said.

"Not quite. Mia and Anna are constantly editing their decks from time to time, to see which playstyle they would prefer and how to improve it." Zack explained.

Team RWBY just looked at Mia and Anna, who stood face to face with each other. They then saw that both duelist acknowledge each other.

Turn 8: Mia Aegis

Anna Yuno: 1500LP vs. Mia Aegis: 2100LP

Anna Yuno Hand: 3 vs Mia Aegis Hand 0

"My turn now Anna! I draw! First I'll Gemini Summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon, by giving up my normal summon." Mia declared, as Chthonian Emperor Dragon was surrounded by a red aura.

"Alright Gearfried! Let Anna have it! PHOENIX ERUPTION BLADE!" Mia yelled.

Gearfried then jumped into the air, and came back down slamming his two swords on the ground, sending a wave of fire at Anna.

"I activate the effect of Swift Scarecrow that is in my hand! Whenever I'm attack directly, I can discard this card to negate the attack and end the battle-phase!" Anna yelled.

 _Swift Scarecrow  
Level 1: Attribute Earth  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 0 DEF: 0_

A Scarecrow like figure then came flying out of a blue portal. Unlike most scarecrows, this one was metallic. Its entire body was connected on a yellow like metal strand, and had a jet booster on the lower part of his body. It also had two yellow braces on it upper body with bolts. The top portion of his body was gray and dark grey in the middle, with its shoulders being two blue cylinder connectors, with robotic arms. Its head resembled a metallic witch, (not the ones with the pointy nose), as it wore a witch hat, with red sunglasses, and had some green hair. For weaponry, it wielded two sticks. The scarecrow then charged towards the flames, and caused an explosion upon collision. The explosion, caused Phoenix Gearfried and Chthonian Emperor Dragon to guard and withdraw from the battle.

"What is up with these Scarecrows negating attacks? Maybe we should try throwing a scarecrow at an incoming attack and see if it works." Yang suggested.

"Yang. That is a horrible idea." Weiss said.

"Come on Weiss. It sounds pretty fun. I could go get the scarecrow from my garage, and you can try and hit me with everything you've got, while I protect myself with the Scarecrow." Zack said.

"While it that does sound tempting, I'm still going to refuse." Weiss said.

"Well, at least Anna had something up her sleeve. Let's just hope she draws something good." Blake said.

"Well Anna, looks like you manage to get out of that one. But next time you won't be so lucky." Mia said.

"This is nothing! No matter how hard you hit me, I'm just going to bounce back!" Anna yelled.

"Then come at me Anna. I know you don't give up. I end my turn." Mia said.

Turn 9: Anna Yuno

Anna Yuno: 1500LP vs Mia Aegis: 2100LP

Anna Yuno Hand: 2 vs Mia Aegis Hand: 1

 _(Play Passionate Duelist)_

"I never give up. Glad you know that, because I'm going to go beyond the limit! I draw!" Anna said, in a more serious tone.

When she looked at in her hand, she connected the dots, or cards, in her head for victory.

"I'm going to end this duel right now! I play the spell card Monster Reborn! Now I can revive one monster from any of our graveyards. But there is only one monster that I have in mind. Return! Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose." Anna yelled.

 _Monster Reborn  
Spell Card: Normal_

Monster Reborn showed a an emblem symbol with a round feather like object on the top, with a red gem in the middle, with a sharp like object pointing down, with several lines attached to it. (Or you can say it looks like an ankh symbol. Seriously, what is that emblem?). A black portal then appeared in front of Anna, as Ruby then emerged and entered a combat stance.

"Good to have you back Ruby." Anna said.

"Good to be back Anna. So what now?" Ruby said.

"Now we turn this duel around. I play the Equip Spell Mage Power! Now Ruby gains 500 attack points for every spell and trap card I have on the field!" Anna yelled.

 _Mage Power  
Spell Card: Equip _

_Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose: 2500ATK + 500ATK = 3000ATK_

Mage power appeared on the field, empowering Ruby with its magical might.

"I activate Gearfried's effect! I'm bringing back my Blazewing Butterfly back to the field in defense mode! Sorry Anna, but even if you set another facedown spell or trap and use Ruby's ability, it won't be enough to beat me." Mia said.

"I told you. I…no…we are ending this duel right now! I activate the Equip spell Card Fighting spirit! Now for every monster that you control, Ruby gains 300 attack points for every monster that you control. There are three monsters on your field, so that equals 900 attack points! Also, since I have another spell card on my field, Ruby gains another 500 attack points.

 _Fighting Spirit  
Spell Card: Equip_

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose: 3000ATK + 300ATK + 300ATK + 300ATK + 500ATK = 4400ATK_

Fighting Spirit showed a swordsman in armor, and a tattered cape, being imbued with power, and was going to go head to head with three roman soldiers. Ruby's Crescent Rose then started to glow in a bright yellow aura, as it started to emit sparks of energy. Ruby then felt the magical energy of the spells flowing through her body making her aura and semblance stronger. For a moment, her eyes were glowing, and a storm of rose petals blew around her.

"Let's do this." Ruby said, now filled with energy and confidence.

"Right on Ruby! Now attack Phoenix Gearfried! ROSE DANCE!" Anna yelled.

Ruby then used her semblance to get up close the Gearfried, who used his swords to parry Ruby's strikes with her Scythe.

"Ruby's effect activates! Whenever she attacks a monster with 2000 or more attack points, she can battle another monster! So Ruby is also attacking Chthonian Emperor Dragon. Also, as an added reminder, damage calculation is applied at the same time for both battles, so Ruby gets to keep her addition 900 attack points." Anna said.

Ruby Chthonian Dragon then flew into the air, and shot multiple Fire Blasts at Ruby, but she weaved and dodged the blast of fire. Gearfried then charged towards Ruby, swinging his two blades downward, as Ruby parried both blades and struck back with all her might. She then pointed used her Scythe to ascend into the air, by firing at the ground, and then used her semblance to attack Chthonian Emperor Dragon with multiple consecutive slashes. She then directed her attention towards Gearfried, and turned into a flurry of rose petals, and struck Gearfried with an attack show powerful that his swords broke. Ruby then landed on her feet and remained still. Gearfried then fell to his knees, and Chthonian Emperor Dragon fell back to the ground with a thud, as they then both shattered.

 _Mia Aegis: 2100LP – 650LP – 1000LP = 450LP_

"Since Ruby destroyed two of my monsters using her own ability, I take 500 points of damage due to her effect." Mia said.

Ruby then took aim and fired a round at Mia, depleting the last of her life points.

 _Mia Aegis: 450LP to 0LP_

Duel Over

Winner: Anna Yuno

"Oh well. Guess I lost this time." Mia said sadly.

"Don't worry sis. I have to say that duel was pretty intense, and probably one of your most greatest. You fought well kid." Zack said comforting his sister.

"Thanks Zack. You know, at times like these, I'm proud to admit that you're my brother." Mia said hugging her brother.

"Aw don't sweat it. Besides, I'm not the only one who enjoyed your dueling." Zack said as he gestured towards team RWBY, who were walking up to the two siblings.

"I must say, your dueling style is both forceful and resourceful at the same time. You are quite unique Ms. Aegis." Weiss said.

"Savor the feeling Mia, because this is as close as Weiss can complement someone." Yang said, while Weiss just glared at her.

"I'm just glad you our friend. Ever since we got here, almost everyone that duel us wanted to kill us. I think you're the first person we duel for fun with." Blake said.

"Glad to know. Although it was a shame I didn't get a chance to battle against the rest of you. I'm sure your abilities would have been fun to fight against." Mia said.

"Well, there is always next time. Remember, we can always duel each other whenever we visit each other." Anna said walking over to Mia, with Ruby, who is still in Synchro form.

"Thanks Anna. I'm glad there's someone who's not afraid to duel me. Seriously, I just don't get why no one else wants to duel me." Mia said, thinking about the subject.

A vortex of rose petals then encased Ruby turning her back into her tuner form.

"Mia! Your cards are so amazing! Can I see your Phoenix Gearfried card again?" Ruby asked.

"Sure thing. Just be careful with it. It's my favorite card." Mia said giving Ruby the card.

"He even looks cool when he is just on a card." Ruby said, fangirling at the card.

"I wonder if there is a Hunter on Remnant who looks like this." Weiss said.

"If there is, then I would want to meet him." Yang said.

"If you did, we would have to make sure you guys don't accidentally burn down the area." Blake said.

"Um Anna. No offense, but your deck didn't seem to be really unique." Mia said.

"What do you mean Mia?! Anna's deck is amazing!" Ruby yelled.

"Yes, but while it is amazing, it just didn't leave much of an impact on me. It felt like I was playing against any average Synchro deck. You guys come from a different dimension, so shouldn't there be cards exclusive to you?" Mia asked.

Team RWBY was stunned from Mia's question. She wasn't saying that the deck was bad, but rather it didn't felt unique or memorable. Anna didn't want to admit it, but Mia was right. Her deck was just a normal Synchro deck with team RWBY added in the mix.

"Well, I do have one trap card, and I guess that isn't enough." Anna said.

"Plus, we don't know where the other support cards are? I found that card in the train yard where we found Blake." Zack said.

"Well, the best thing you could do, is make your deck as highly as compatible with your new friends. Until then, make your deck the best Huntress deck there is." Mia said.

"As motivational as those words sounded, it's still surprising to hear it come out of a twelve year old's mouth." Blake said.

"I still can't believe you're three years younger than me." Ruby said.

Everybody laughed at the moment they were having, until Mia realized something.

"Wait, something is not right." Mia said.

"What do you mean sis?" Zack asked.

"Usually at moment like these, something is about to happen in this family, and it should be happening right about…." Mia said.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Drake yelled from the house.

"…now." Mia said.

"How did you know?" Weiss asked.

"When you live with a family like mine, you learn how to survive the unexpected." Mia said.

"Can you teach me? It would be really make my life easier." Weiss said, as she shifted her eyes towards her team. Mostly Ruby.

"Maybe next time. Now let's go see what happened." Mia said, as she really did not want to get involve.

When they enter the house, what they saw was quite unexpected as Mia predicted. Victoria was holding Miko back, as Miko appeared to be in a very angry mood, while Drake was trying to apologize to her.

"YOU LEFT THE WATER RUNNING BACK AT THE HOUSE!?" Miko yelled.

"Miko I understand you're mad, but please don't strangle your husband for something like this." Victoria said, trying her hardest not to let go.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Mia yelled.

"Heh. Typical dad. So what happened anyway?" Zack said smiling at his family.

"Your older brother Daniel happened to call me on the phone, and said that he saw our house was flooded with water through the camera at the house." Drake said, in panic.

"And apparently, your father happened to be in such a rush to come here, that he left the faucet turned on back our house!" Miko said angrily.

"Zack! Can you calm your mother down please?" Drake asked.

"Don't worry I'm on it." Zack said walking over to his mother.

Team RWBY was taken back of how Miko was acting. She looked like she wanted to kill someone.

"I thought you said your mother was easygoing." Yang said, towards Mia.

"I forgot to mention she goes through several mood swings, if the conditions are met." Mia explained.

Zack then came up to her mother and then patting her back.

"It's okay mom. Everything is going to be okay. Think about happy things, like kittens, butterflies or how cute Mia is." Zack said, calming his mother down.

"ZACK!" Mia yelled in embarrassment.

"Why thank you Zack. I'm feeling much better now." Miko said, as she quickly reverted back to her calm personality.

"Okay. That just happened." Yang said confused.

"That's what I said when I saw something like this for the first time. It was when Drake got a promotion. Miko started crying tears of joy, hugging her husband so hard, that Daniel, Zack and Mia had to pry her off of him." Anna said, remembering that moment. She never seen that many tears shed in her life, let alone just under 5 minutes.

After Miko completely calmed down, Drake then slapped his cheeks with his hands to get himself psyched up.

"Alright! We've wasted enough time! AEGISES ASSEMBLE! TO THE CAR!" Drake yelled, as he ran out the door to get his car ready.

"Come along kids. We have to fix your father's mistake now." Miko said, as she then followed her husband.

"Well, until next time we meet. It was really nice meeting you." Mia said, shaking the hands of each of the members of team RWBY.

"It was also a pleasure meeting you. I feel so relieve that there is someone in this world who acts properly than most people I know." Weiss said.

"Things sure heated up in that last match. Come over and hang out with us again." Yang said.

"Our duel is one that we'll remember. We thank you for that." Blake said.

"Good luck with your problem." Ruby said.

"Well, see ya later guys. Zack out!" Zack said, as he walked away.

"Goodbye Zack. It was nice having you over." Anna said

"Have a nice night you two." Victoria said waving her hand at the two.

Zack and Mia then walked out of the door, and left the household. The Aegis family then left to save their house from being an indoor ocean. Victoria suddenly let out a deep breath, as she looked exhausted.

"You okay Vic?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine. It's just those two kept asking me questions about why Zack was in bandages, and why you look like you were in a boxing match. Do you know how hard it is to lie in front of a cop and a woman who has temporary mood swings?!" Victoria said.

"Wow. I'm sorry you have to cover us all the time." Anna said.

"Oh don't worry about that. As long as you and your friends are okay, then I'm happy for you." Victoria said.

"Thanks. I'm glad I can count on you." Anna said.

"By the way, I made a cake while you guys were dueling. Try some!" Victoria said, grabbing a slice of cake.

"Don't mind if I do." Ruby said, as she grabbed a slice.

"Ruby! Don't…" Anna said.

Ruby then took a bite of the cake, as her lips then puckered up.

"It tastes sour." Ruby said.

"…eat it yet." Anna finished.

Curious, the rest of team RWBY and Anna then took a bite from the cake, and the taste was sour.

"Victoria, what did you add in this cake?" Anna said, puckering her lips.

"I was trying out a new recipe, by adding pickle plums inside the cake. Cooking is an area of exploration, with many possibilities." Victoria said.

"Victoria. Not all possibilities are meant to be explored." Anna said.

"I think it taste great. I feel like I journeyed through the cosmos." Yang said, enjoying the sour taste of the cake.

"Of course you do. Anyway, I think I'll pass." Weiss said, heading up to Anna's room.

"I agree. I just want to enjoy a peaceful, calm, and Grimmless night." Blake said, stretching her arms.

"You should get to bed Anna. You have school tomorrow." Victoria said.

"Alright. Come on girls, let's go to bed." Anna said.

"I wonder what the Grim are doing." Ruby said.

"I wouldn't worry about that right now. Let's just get some sleep for tomorrow. I'm beat." Anna said.

 _(Topaz District)_

The Topaz district was the busiest area of Jewel city, with several marketplaces, restaurants, Jewel stores and other business areas. However, due to the disappearance of several women, the place was almost vacant as most women were afraid of becoming targets. Sector Security forces were on patrol watching for anything out of the ordinary, but had no luck. In a certain area, three figures were walking together, two males and one female. They appear to resemble 17 year olds. One of them was wearing black pants, with a black uniform jacket with a red tie. He had really long hair that spread out, with the end of his hairs being pointy. He had narrow red eyes, and his face was showed little expression. This is Shinrai: the Grimm of Fate. The second male was wearing dark red pants, and a dark red jacket, with a black shirt depicting a Grim Reaper who was equipped with a scythe. He had black hair, with some it pointing downward that was covering his forehead, and slightly covered his eyes revealing only just a little of his red eyes. He had an impatient expression, and appeared to be frustrated. This is Hidou: the most cruelest and dreadful Grimm of all who came to Jewel city. The female was wearing white short shorts, with a ring like belt. She also wore a blue tank top with a Camilla flower design on it. She also wore a sliver necklace with a dagger like pendant design. She had pink hair with back lines on it and had red eyes. This is Siren: Grimm of Beauty. She hated that title, so she usually calls herself the Rogue Grimm, but a lot of Grimm call her Grimm of Beauty, and it annoyed her every single day of her life. These three are the Grimm Ops. Some of the fearsome of Grimm. Right now, they are on their mission that Liege assigned them to. Unlike the other Grimm, these three look more human like, rather than having dark skin, or wearing Grimm armor. They wore natural clothing, and had normal human skin, with the only Grimm trait they possessed were their red eyes. They were human like eyes though.

"Why in the world are in this crummy place?" Hidou asked, as he sounded frustrated.

"We are here to accomplish our mission." Shinrai said, in the most monotone voice you could ever hear.

"It was rhetorical! Ugh. Everything is this dimension is boring! I thought I was going to get into the action. But here I am going on errands as a stupid errand Grimm!" Hidou said in anger, restraining himself

"Would you shut up? You're not the only one here that's not please about being here." Siren said, annoyed with Hidou's attitude.

"Well I don't see you helping us with our mission. What do you think Shinrai?" Hidou said.

"I'm sensing such negativity in the air. How about you my friend?" Shinrai said, as he was talking to his personal small Grimm bird.

Unlike most Grimm, this was the only Grimm that came to the world in his normal form from Remnant. Like most Grimm, he had a skull like mask on his head with red markings. This is Shinrai's companion, Jay, a tiny bird Grimm.

"…" Jay was silent.

"I see. So we should ask some humans about the place. Very well, let's proceed." Shinrai said, as his friend flew off.

Shinrai then proceed to walk away to find someone to talk to, while Hidou and Siren just stared at him.

"What a strange Grimm he is." Hidou said.

"But he is capable." Siren said.

"How do you know? That guy doesn't even know who he is. All he knows is that he came to this world with us, and doesn't know anything else." Hidou said.

"I've seen him duel once. It was quite interesting. Unlike most Grimm, he already had a deck in the beginning, and sometimes, it seems like he talks with his cards." Siren explained.

"Hey. Looks like he knows something. Let's see what he's know." Hidou said walking up to Shinrai as Siren followed.

"So find anything Shinrai?" Siren asked.

"No. The woman I spoken to was silent." Shinrai spoke.

"Guess she mistaken you for a play boy." Hidou said.

"She felt strange. Devoid of emotion, no fear, no joy, no sadness, no anger. It looked as though she had no will. Her eyes were blank, and she just wandered off." Shinrai said.

"Wait. She had no emotions at all?" Siren asked confused.

"I know it. I have a unique ability to sense what humans are feeling, being either joy, sadness, anger, disgust, or fear. I'm also highly sensitive of feeling a person's despair. Also her eyes glowed purple for some reason." Shinrai explained.

"Sounds like we found our lead. Where did she go Shinrai?" Hidou said, as he thought he was going to finally do something deadly.

Shinrai pointed in the direction he saw the girl walked off too. The trio of Grimm then ran towards the direction, and found a girl walking towards the nearby area. At times, she paused and looked around. The three Grimm then decided to follow her in cardboard boxes to avoid being seen. After 20 minutes of sore legs and sneaking around they finally see her entered a small building.

"You sure that's the girl Shinrai?" Hidou whispered.

"Yes." Shinrai responded.

Siren was unable to see anything, and bumps her box into Hidou's box.

"Hey! Watch it!" Hidou said quietly, but with anger.

"I can't see anything through this stupid box! Who in their right minds would use this for stealth missions?" Siren questioned.

"You guys do realize we can take these off, right?" Shinrai asked.

Upon hearing this, Hidou and Siren quickly threw their boxes off into the corner, accidentally scaring a cat causing it to screech.

"I thought my legs were going to pop. I hope this mission was worth the pain." Siren said, stretching her legs.

"You look shorter than usually." Hidou teased at Siren.

Siren just ignored him and walked towards the building. She was suddenly grabbed on the shoulder by Shinrai, who held her back. He then shook his head and put his lips on his fingers to tell her not to rush in. She just nodded her head, and Shinrai went up first. Hidou and Shinrai then snuck slowly towards the door. Hidou then raised three fingers, to signal the timing of how they should go in. After each finger disappeared Hidou was about to ram to door open with his shoulder. Shinrai however just opened the door, and Hidou fell to the ground, since he was expecting to hit the door.

"Shinrai! What were you doing!?" Hidou asked, as he was furious.

"You said we would open the door on three through those signals. Why are mad then?" Shinrai asked.

"I meant that we ram the door open! Like how cops do in TV shows back on Remnant." Hidou said.

"How did a Grimm like you manage to watch a cop show in Remnant?" Siren asked.

"Oh, I look through the window of family and watch their TV show before killing them." Hidou said.

"Really? Anyway, what is this place?" Siren said.

The three Grimm then examine the place. The room was white on the inside. It had several benches for sitting, a couple of plants, a noisy fan, and a Mahogany desk in the center of the room. There were three door in the back, one label restroom, cell room, and break room. The desk also had several papers on top, a globe, a computer and a name plate that said "Austin R. Tip". The Grimm then notice a star like palate hanging in the back of the room, with the words "Sheriff" on it. Just then, the door from the Breakroom then opened. A man wearing a sheriff uniform then came out. His face was rough, with some facial hair on his chin. He had small black eyes and his hair was brown, messy and short. His name tag was the same as the name plate. The three Grimm, then realized that his was the man in charge of this place.

"Why hello there. Is there something I can do for you kids?" Austin asked.

Siren then pushed her way past Shinrai and Hidou, and changed her personality to one of cheer and her voice became more girly.

"Why hello there mister. We just saw a girl walking into this building, and we just wanted ask her to sign a petition for young teens. _Why do I even bother talking in this stupid voice? It sounds plain ridiculous. I may not have eyes in the back of my head, but I can see that smug look on Hidou's face right now._ " Siren said and thought.

Hidou did had a smug look on his face, as he enjoyed seeing Siren acting like this. Shinrai just had a neutral expression on his face as he didn't really care how Siren acted.

"Man, seeing her like this for some reason makes me feel better about myself." Hidou whispered to Shinrai.

"I don't get it." Shinrai responded.

"Best we keep it that way." Hidou replied.

"Oh, that there was my daughter. Pretty girl she is. Best you run along now. A lot of women been disappearing lately around these parts. I've been getting request non-stop about it." Austin said.

"Really then? Is it okay if you get her for us then? Really want to get her opinion." Siren asked.

"Sure thing. Just let me get one thing." Austin said, as he then pulled out something from his pocket.

What he was holding was a pendant with what appeared to be a dark gem inside it. The gem then flashed a bright dark light in front of the three Grimm. However, they felt nothing.

"What was that?" Hidou asked.

Austin was taken back what Hidou said. He looked highly surprised for some reason. He then remained calm.

"I just realized that it's my daughter's curfew hour. I'm going to ask you all to leave now." Austin said.

Shinrai just stared at the man and then spoke.

"You're afraid. Aren't you?" Shinrai said, in chilling monotone voice.

"I beg your pardon?" Austin said.

"You're afraid of us. I can sense your emotions." Shinrai said.

"I don't know what you're talking about son. Will you please leave me, I have a lot to do tonight." Austin said.

"Then tell me this. What is the name of your daughter?" Shinrai asked.

Austin was silent for a moment and then spoke.

"Why would I give away the name of my own child? You kid have been bothering me non-stop. I'm asking you all to leave now." Austin said, as his voice had hints of aggression.

"You don't have to, because she isn't your daughter. Her name is Melissa Sawyer. I saw it on her purse, which appeared to be sew in with care from the mother. Her last name is different from yours." Shinrai said.

"That's because she prefers her mother's last name. Tip isn't a fun last name." Austin said.

"There's more. She also happen to drop her phone while she was walking. I looked at the cover screen, and it show the mother and father. This man on the phone resembles nothing like you. Don't try to lie through this one either. This was taken when she was five years old, and the mother and father had cone hats labeling their relationship towards their daughter, not yours. So why are you afraid of us?" Shinrai said.

Austin only remained silent as he looked down at his table.

"Oi! Say something! What really going on here?!" Hidou yelled, slamming his hand on the desk.

"Pesky kids. I never liked them." Austin said, with rage, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Shinrai! Look out!" Siren yelled, jumping on top of Shinrai, getting him on the ground.

Austin then threw a smoke bomb, and then made a run for it.

"Smoke *cough* *cough*. Filthy human." Hidou yelled.

When the smoke cleared, the three Grimm could see everything once more. Siren was going to wish she moved during the confusion, because now she was going to be mocked by Hidou as long as he lived.

"Hey, *laughs* Siren." Hidou said, starting to laugh.

"What?" Siren asked.

"What is that!?" Hidou says, pointing at her

Siren then looks down, and realizes that she is still on top of Shinrai. Shinrai wasn't to concern about their situation, actually, he didn't even know what Hidou was laughing about or why Siren was blushing so much. Siren then got up and scooted away from Shinrai. This only made Hidou laugh even louder.

"BWAAHHHAAHAHHAHA! THAT WAS PRICELESS! My only regret is that I don't have a camera." Hidou said, trying to catch his breath.

Siren then got mad. She then grabbed a nearby book, and slammed it on Hidou head.

"SIREN CHOP!" Siren yelled, leaving a rectangle imprint in Hidou's head.

"You…didn't had to hit that hard." Hidou said, holding his head in pain.

Siren then turned her attention towards Shinrai, who just got up, and brushed some dirt off his cloths.

"This stays between you and me. Tell anyone, and I'll kill you." Siren said.

Shinrai only nodded, but he didn't really understood what happened. Hidou then got up and then got back on track.

"Arrgh. Where did that bastard go?! I really want to get back at him for pulling that stunt." Hidou said in anger.

Siren then began sniffing the air. She turned her head towards different directions.

"Since when did you become a dog?" Hidou asked, sarcastically.

"It's just one of my abilities. I can smell the fear that men give off. *sniff* Lonely, *sniff* scarred, *sniff* watches the TV as a hobby, *sniff* armed with a revolver and knife, *sniff* running for the next 15 minutes and well then take a 2 minute break before running again, *sniff* and appears he's going on an instant cup noddle diet due to salary cuts. He also uses one these duel monsters deck." Siren said.

"You got all that by smelling his fear?" Hidou asked.

"I can understand a whole a lot from men by smelling their fear. It appears his fear scent leads to here; underneath this rug." Siren said, pointing towards the rug.

Shinrai then removed the rug, revealing a cellar door. Hidou then opened the door, and the three Grimm teenagers proceeded down to the bottom and found a corridor. After what 20 minutes of walking. They then found a locked door. At first it wouldn't budge, but Hidou used all of his built up anger and kicked the door down. What they saw would have mortified any human being that looked upon the area. Being Grimm, they didn't had much of a reaction to the area. Women were locked up in a cage, with their arms and legs shackled against the wall. Their eyes were blank, as if they lost the will to think freely on their own. Shinrai recognized the girl he was talking to before. Just then a light then turned on the area.

"Lovely, isn't it? I to be honest, I wasn't expecting you to find this place." Austin's voiced echoed out.

The three Grimm then looked around being on guard. Siren sniffed the air trying to pinpoint him, but his stench of fear was everywhere.

"You three aren't normal. I could tell when I tried to use this Gem on you. Since you won't be alive, I suppose I can boast about how I was able to outsmart you three. This Gem here has the power to manipulate the minds of others. I then decided to use it on women, so I could sell them to greedy men. A beautiful women is what they want, and I'll give it to them at a high price." Austin said.

"So you're a Human salesman. I can't believe we have to waste our time with this guy. This has to be the lamest excuse of a sin that a human could do." Hidou said, unimpressed with what Austin was doing.

"Now if you don't mind, this is where your story ends." Austin said, from the shadows.

Austin then fired two shots and each Grim with his revolver. Before the bullets hit their mark, Jay then came flying through the corridor and an intense speed, deflecting the bullets, with his Grimm like strength, protecting the three Grimm teens. He then landed on Shinrai's hand.

"*tweet* *chirp* *tweet*" Jay said, and only Shinrai understood him.

"Yes, I will try to be more careful next time." Shinrai replied softly.

"So I owe my life to a bird. That's just splendid." Hidou said.

Siren then spotted the shadow figure of Austin in the shadows and then reaches in her pocket, holding a diamond cube like object with a dark orb inside.

"What is that thing?" Austin said, while running.

"Shinrai, deal with this guy. He isn't worth my time. Selling women. What a joke." Hidou said, in a displeased tone. This wasn't really interesting to him.

"Here you go. If you need us, we'll be waiting upstairs." Siren said giving Shinrai the cube, as she then walked back outside.

"Hey! I'm not going to let you leave!" Austin yelled revealing himself.

"Darkness Barrier…activate." Shinrai said, crushing the cube.

As Hidou and Siren walked away, a field of darkness then enveloped the both Shinrai and Austin.

"What's going on here?" Austin asked.

"Now, its game time." Shinrai said.

"A game?" Austin replied.

"You'll duel me, and if you win, we'll keep quiet. However, if you lose, you'll suffer the consequences." Shinrai said.

"Fine then. I'll have you know that I used to be a sector security officer, and I made several arrestments, and I never lost a duel. It wasn't until I discovered this Gem, where I was able to brainwash the chief into give me the position of sheriff. I also used it to make sure that no one figured out about his place." Austin said, as he ready his duel disk.

"I see. Jay. Let's go." Shinrai said.

Jay then responded by turning into a black apparition which then surrounded the left arm of Shinrai, turning into a duel disk. This duel disk had the main board in the form of a black bird wing, and the tablet had a bird like design on it. (Don't get the wrong idea of what deck he uses).

"What just happened? Must be a mind game trick. Hope you're ready to lose kid." Austin said.

"We'll see. Game start." Shinrai said.

"DUEL!" Both players yelled.

Turn 1: Shinrai

Shinrai: 4000LP vs Austin Tip: 4000LP

Shinrai Hand: 5 vs Austin Tip Hand: 5

"I'll take the first turn. I summon Destiny HERO – Drilldark in attack mode." Shinrai said

 _Destiny HERO – Drilldark  
Level 4: Attribute Dark  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200_

The ground in front of Shinrai began to crack, as a drill like object emerged, and then a body. Drilldark was a warrior with black armor parts on the lower end of his arms, legs and shoulders. He had small little drills on his knees, waist side, and left finger tips. His orange muscles were shown on his upper thighs, upper arms, and center body. He had green eyes and wore a helmet that had sharp drill like points curving upper ward in the back and being round in the front. What was noticeable about this hero was his right arm was actually a gigantic drill.

"When Drilldark is summon to my field, I can summon another Destiny HERO to my field, whose attack points are equal or lower than Drilldark's. I summon Destiny HERO – Diamond Dude in attack mode." Shinrai said, in an emotionless tone.

 _Destiny HERO – Diamond Dude  
Level 4: Attribute Dark  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1600_

Drilldark then used his right drill hand to make a portal in the ground and Diamond Dude emerged from the portal. He looked like your average Stereotypical British Dandy, but his entire body was covered in diamonds. He wore a blue skin tight suit, and a dandy cape. He wore a blue diamond like visor and had white spikey hair. Like the name suggested, he had several huge diamonds sticking out of his back and arms, even his right arm was made out of diamonds. For some reason, his right leg had more diamonds than his left.

"A couple of armed freaks. Just like you kid." Austin said, mocking Shinrai.

"I'm a Grimm. Thus it is our fate to be despised by your kind. As it is our fate to cleanse the world of humanity. I activate Diamond Dude's effect. I can check the top card of my deck, and it's a Normal Spell Card, I can send it to the graveyard, and I can activate it during my next Main Phase. The card is Graceful Charity, so I can activate it next turn. I play two cards facedown and activate the field spell Clock Tower Prison." Shinrai said, doing all of the following actions.

 _(Meanwhile upstairs.)_

Hidou was raiding the fridge seeing what the guy had to eat.

"Well what do you know? This guy really is on an instant cup noodle diet. Well he won't be needing these anymore after Shinrai mops the floor with him." Hidou said, making a packet of cup noodles for himself.

After boiling a pot of water and following the directions, he sat down on a nearby couch. But before he could take a bite, the ground started to shake, and objects began falling off shelfs. Hidou was startled by this, and wonder what was happening. Suddenly a building like structure rose from the ground completely catching Hidou by surprise.

"WWAAAAAAHHHH!" Hidou yelled.

Siren then came to the break room to see what happening. What she saw made her laugh. Hidou had his underwear hung from a pole, and he had a pile of cup noodles on his head. Siren then just burst into laughter.

"BWAHHAHAHHAAAHAHHAA! NOW THAT IS WHAT I CALL PRICELESS!" Siren said, trying to catch her breath.

"To bad no one will believe you." Hidou said, annoyed.

"Good thing I remember to bring a camera. Say cheese." Siren said, taking multiple snapshots of Hidou.

"OH COME ON!" Hidou yelled in annoyance.

 _(Back at the duel)_

 _Clock Tower Prison  
Spell Card: Field _

The entire field change to that of a prison yard and behind Shinrai was a tall Clock tower. With golden arms and numbers.

"I end my turn." Shinrai said.

Turn 2: Austin Tip

Shinrai: 4000LP vs Austin Tip: 4000LP

Shinrai Hand: 0 vs Austin Tip Hand: 5

"My turn now! I draw!" Austin declared.

"At this time. My Clock Tower gains one clock counter." Shinrai said.

The clock's hands then ticked forward, and then struck 3 O'clock.

 _Clock Tower Prison: 1 Counter_

"As if that's going to help you. I activate the spell card Fiend's Sanctuary! This card summons one metal fiend token to my field!" Austin declared.

 _Fiend's Sanctuary  
Spell Card: Normal_

Fiend Sanctuary showed a statue of an imp with several torches surrounding it, and in a magic circle. A metal like creature then appeared, as it then showed the reflection of Shinrai.

"It won't stay around for because I release my metal fiend token, to Summon Armed Dragon LV 5!" Austin declared.

 _Armed Dragon LV 5  
Level 5: Attribute Wind  
Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700_

The metal fiend token then disappeared, and in its place stood a red and gray color dragon. Its limbs and side of its body were red with its back colored black. It had multiple sharp spikes on its body, and especially his belly. He had tiny wings, and had muscular arms, with spikes on his fists. He also several drills on his arms legs. His head had a square like shape, with his front jaw in covering his upper jaw, and it had green eyes.

"Think this is impressive, you haven't seen anything yet. I now activate Armed Dragon LV5's effect! I discard Spear Dragon from my hand, and now a monster whose attack is lower than Spear Dragon's is destroyed. So I destroy Destiny Hero Drilldark. Time to make it rain!" Austin declared.

 _Spear Dragon  
Level 4: Attribute Wind  
Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 1900 DEF: 0_

Spear Dragon was a Pterodactyl like dragon, with a spear like nose, with blue wings and a white body.

Armed Dragon then launched spearhead rockets from his chest Drilldark who then exploded upon contact. Shinrai did not move or flinch.

"That's not all, I still have an attack. Go and attack Destiny HERO Diamond Dude! ARMED PUNISHER!" Austin declared.

Armed Dragon then began spinning his arms in 360 degree circles, and destroyed Diamond Dude. Shinrai was damage, but he still remained unfazed.

 _Shinrai: 4000LP – 1000LP = 3000LP_

"Trap open. Destiny Signal. When a monster on my field is destroyed, I Destiny Signal activates, and allows me to summon a level 4 or below Destiny HERO from my deck. Appear, Destiny HERO – Doom Lord.

 _Destiny Signal  
Trap Card: Normal_

 _Destiny HERO – Doom Lord  
Level 3: Attribute Dark  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 600 DEF: 800_

Destiny Signal showed a skylight flashing the letter D in the air, in a London like town. The card then emitted a light that flashed a D in the sky. Doom Lord then appeared on top of the tip of the clock tower, and gave off a chilling vibe. He wore armor that a devil would wear. He wore two gauntlets resembling claws. He wore a cloak that was red that was a devil attire, with several pointy tips on top. His face was ghostly white, and he had two red eyes and a blue gem on his forehead. He then jumped off of the Clock Tower, and took on a defensive position.

"Doesn't look so heroic to me. I'll play one card facedown and end my turn. And since my Dragon destroyed a monster this turn, by sending it to the graveyard, I can summon Armed Dragon LV 7!" Austin declared summoning the monster.

 _Armed Dragon LV7  
Level 7: Attribute Wind  
Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000_

Armed Dragon LV 5 then had a vortex of wind surround him, as he then evolved into his level 7 form. The level 7 version showed Armed Dragon wearing axe blade like armor, with more drills on his legs, and a metallic like head with sharp fangs and claws. His chest showed jagged razor sharp blades as well.

Turn 3: Shinrai

Shinrai: 3000LP vs Austin Tip: 4000LP

Shinrai Hand: 0 vs Austin Tip Hand: 3

"My turn. Draw. I activate the effect of Graceful Charity. I now can draw three cards, and then discard two." Shinrai said, drawing and then discarding.

 _Graceful Charity  
Spell Card: Normal _

"I play the spell card Misfortune. I select one monster that you control, and then you take damage equal half that monster's original attack points. I select your Armed Dragon." Shinrai said.

 _Misfortune  
Spell Card: Normal _

Misfortune showed a man dressed in a fancy tuxedo, top hat, and cap, and wore a phantom like mask, standing over a pool of water. A sure of pain then coursed through Austin damaging him. He was surprised of how real it felt. But quickly got back on his feet.

 _Austin Tip: 4000LP – 1350LP = 2650LP_

"Destiny HERO – Doom Lord's ability activates. I can now banish one of your monster for two whole turns. Destiny Road." Shinrai said, emotionlessly.

Doom Lord then sent multiple yellow glowing chains towards Armed Dragon as he then disappeared within the chains.

"Why you." Austin said, angered that his monster was gone.

"I can't attack on the turn I used Doom Lord's effect and Misfortune prevents me from doing the same thing. I end my turn." Shinrai said.

Turn 4: Austin Tip

Shinrai: 3000LP vs Austin Tip: 2650LP

Shinrai Hand: 1 vs Austin Tip Hand: 3

"You're going to pay for that. I draw!" Austin said.

"Clock tower Prison now gains one counter." Shinrai said.

The clock's hands then turned until it struck 6 O'clock. Austin didn't care, he just wanted to beat this kid.

 _Clock Tower Prison: 2 Counters_

"Now you're in for it! I play the spell card Monster Reborn! I reviving my Armed Dragon LV 5 from the graveyard!" Austin yelled.

 _Monster Reborn  
Spell Card: Normal_

Armed Dragon LV 5 then returned from a black portal back to the field, and took on an offensive stance.

"Next I play the spell card Level Up!. Now I send one monster with LV in its name to the graveyard to summon its next evolutionary stage! That's right, I have another Level 7 version of Armed Dragon!" Austin said.

 _Level Up!  
Spell Card: Normal_

"Level Up!" showed a majestic bird monster undergoing an evolutionary process and was glowing. Armed Dragon LV 5 disappeared once again, and its place stood Armed Dragon LV 7.

"Next I play the Equip spell card Fairy Meteor Crush! This allows my dragon to inflict piercing damage when battling a monster in defense mode! Now get ready to feel the pain. Armed Dragon LV 7! Attack Destiny Hero Doom Lord with ARMED METEOR PUNISHER!" Austin yelled.

 _Fairy Meteor Crush  
Spell Card: Equip_

Fairy Meteor Crush showed meteorite enveloped in a pink barrier. Armed Dragon then raised his arm and smashed it into Destiny HERO – Doom Lord destroying him.

"That ought to teach you not mess with me." Austin said.

However, as the smoke cleared, Shinrai remained standing, and he lost no life points.

"What! You should of taken damage from my equip spell! Tell me! Why are you not hurt?" Austin yelled.

"I activated my Eternal Dread trap card. This card places two Clock Counters on my Clock Tower Prison. And when Clock Tower Prison has four or more Clock Counters, I take no battle damage as long as it remains on the field." Shinrai explained.

 _Eternal Dread  
Trap Card: Normal_

 _Clock Tower Prison: 4 Counters_

Eternal Dread show the Clock Tower Prison and a full moon with the letter D on it. The Clock hands then turned, until it struck midnight. The grandfather clock bell then started to ring, echoing out through the area.

 _(Upstairs)_

When I mean everywhere, I mean everywhere within the Darkness Barrier. Siren and Hidou, had to endure several gongs of bells, since they were directly on top of the clock.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Siren yelled covering her ears.

"SSSSSHHHHHINNNNNNNRRRRAAAAAIIIIIIII!" Hidou yelled in anger.

 _(Duel)_

"Argh, I end my turn." Austin said.

Turn 5: Shinrai

Shinrai: 3000LP vs Austin Tip: 2650LP

Shinrai Hand: 1 vs Austin Tip Hand: 2

"My turn, I draw. I set one card facedown and end my turn." Shinrai said, as he did little during his turn.

Turn 6: Austin Tip

Shinrai: 3000LP vs Austin Tip: 2650LP

Shinrai Hand: 1 vs Austin Tip Hand: 2

"Look at you. You think you're safe because you have the big piece of junk behind you. Well think again! I draw!" Austin said.

 _Clock Tower Prison: 5 Counters._

"I play the spell card Pot of Greed! Now I'm allow to draw two more cards." Austin said.

When he looked at the cards. He began laughing maniacally, and then calm down again.

"Bad news kid! First I sacrifice Armed Dragon LV 7, to summon Armed Dragon LV 10!" Austin yelled.

 _Armed Dragon LV 10  
Level 10: Attribute Wind  
Dragon/Effect  
ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000_

Armed Dragon LV 7 was then surrounded by a vortex of wind, as a bipedal monster then stepped out of the vortex. It was armed dragon armed to the tooth with axe like blades on its back, with sharper claws and an armored head. He looked even more muscular than before.

"Now your clock will face a natural disaster! I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon! Now your Clock is a thing of the past!" Austin yelled.

 _Mystical Space Typhoon  
Spell Card: Quick-Play_

Mystical Space Typhoon then generated a typhoon which then went towards the clock destroying it.

 _(Upstairs)_

The clock wasn't the only thing caught in the typhoon. Hidou and Siren were caught up in the storm as well. The room was in utter chaos as the typhoon manage to extend all the way up to the break room, and somehow not break the floor.

"THIS NIGHT IS OFFICIALLY THE WORST NIGHT EVER!" Hidou yelled.

"FINALLY! SOMETHING WE ACTUALLY AGREE ON!" Siren yelled.

 _(Duel)_

The Clock tower was in ruins. Only ruins and portion of the Clock remained scatter behind Shinrai. Shinrai didn't respond, he just looked down.

"With your clock out of the way, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again kid!" Austin yelled.

Shinrai only remained silent. Black mist suddenly enveloped the area, as a deep raspy breathing could be heard. Austin looked around, from where the sound was coming from.

"You're scarred of me. Aren't you?" Shinrai said slowly.

"Huh?" Austin said, as he actually felt fear.

 _(Play Yugioh GX The Shadow Duelist sound track)_

"My prison contains a monster filled with anger of being restrained, sorrow of having no freedom, and hatred towards the one who enslaved it. Those are the feelings of those you captured." Shinrai said in a monotone voice.

"What are you saying!? They have no will! I stole it with this Gem!" Austin said, holding his Gem up.

"At first I didn't feel anything, but now that I'm closer, I can feel all the emotions of hatred, anger, and sadness of those behind those bars." Shinrai said.

"I'm not listening." Austin said, feeling afraid.

"Feel the wrath of a monster who has been set free and will unleash his anger. When Clock Tower Prison is destroyed, I can summon Destiny HERO – Dreadmaster to my field from my deck or hand. Awaken, Dreadmaster." Shinrai said.

 _Destiny HERO – Dreadmaster  
Level 8: Attribute Dark  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: ? DEF: ?_

The rumble behind Shinrai then began to move around. A giant hand then arose from the rubble and then Dreadmaster then emerged from his prison, and let out a fearsome roar. Dreadmaster had a muscular body with several scars on his body. He also wore purple pants. There were broken shackles on his legs and arms. He wore a chain necklace lock with the letter D on it. He also wore an iron mask, that had two rectangular eye slits and covered the middle of his mouth, and he also had long black and brown hair. Austin stood in fear of the monster that appeared in front of him.

"When Dreadmaster is special summon by my Clock Tower's effect. He first destroys all non-Destiny Hero monsters on my field. I don't have any, but I'm allow to revive two Destiny HEROES from my graveyard. I summon the Drilldark that you destroyed and the Disk Commander I discarded earlier both in attack position." Shinrai said.

 _Destiny HERO – Disk Commander  
Level 1: Attribute Dark  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 300 DEF: 300_

Two dark portals then appeared on both sides of Dreadmaster, as Drilldark and Disk Commander joined the battle. Disk Commander was a warrior, who wore a blue and gray spandex suit. He also had a device on his back that had two disk blades that used magnetic technology to hold them in place, and it was connected to a mask, with black eye visors. He also had two magnetic disks on his arms.

"When Disk Commander is summoned from the Graveyard, I can draw two cards from my deck. Also the attack and defense power of Dreadmaster is equal to the total sum of attack points of all Destiny HERO monsters I control." Shinrai explained, as he drew two cards.

 _Destiny HERO – Dreadmaster: 300ATK + 1600ATK = 1900ATK_

"Heh. You almost had me worried there for a bit. I thought you were going to finish me off. Well surprise! I activate Armed Dragon LV 10's effect! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all face up monsters you have on your field!" Austin yelled.

Armed Dragon then send a shockwave though the ground towards the Destiny HEROES, but they remained unscathed.

"But how!?" Austin yelled.

"When Dreadmaster is summon by my Clock Tower Prison's effect, for this turn, all Destiny Heroes can't be destroyed in battle or by card effects." Shinrai said.

"Fine then! Armed Dragon LV 10 attack Destiny HERO – Disk Commander, and damage Shinrai!" Austin yelled.

Armed Dragon raised his fist and generated an energy ball in his palm and was about to strike Disk Commander. Disk Commander then raised his right hand, and stop the attack with ease, and pushed back Armed Dragon.

"You didn't take damage!" Austin yelled.

"Another effect of Dreadmaster." Shinrai said.

"I end my turn. _No worry. I have Mirror Force. When he attacks, I finish him off on my next turn."_ Austin thought.

 _(End Yugioh GX The Shadow Duelist)_

Turn 7: Shinrai  
Shinrai: 3000LP vs Austin Tip: 2650LP

Shinrai Hand: 3 vs Austin Tip Hand: 1

"My turn. I draw. At this time, your Armed Dragon LV 7 returns to your field." Shinrai said, as Armed Dragon LV 7 then returned to the field.

"This your fate has been decided." Shinrai said.

"What?" Austin said.

 _(Play Cornered Duelist)_

"Prepare to receive judgement human. I sacrifice Disk Commander to summon Destiny HERO – Dasher." Shinrai said.

 _Destiny HERO – Dasher  
Level 6: Attribute Dark  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 1000_

Disk Commander then disappeared and in his place stood a warrior equipped with jet black speed gear, with wheels on his feet, and palms. He had jet like thrusters on his back and a visor on his face.

"I then activate the effect of the Destiny HERO - Malicious that I discarded in my graveyard. By banishing it, I can summon another Malicious from my deck." Shinrai said.

 _Destiny HERO – Malicious  
Level 6: Attribute Dark  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 800 DEF: 800_

Destiny HERO – Malicious was a gargoyle like monster with wings of a gargoyle, three horns, and his lower part of his body was covered in black fur, along with his arms. He also had two tails, with yellow barbed tips, and backward claws on the back of his hands.

"I activate Dasher's effect. By sacrificing one monster on my field, he gains 1000 attack points for this turn." Shinrai said, as Malicious disappeared.

 _Destiny HERO – Dasher: 2100ATK + 1000ATK = 3100ATK_

"Next I'll use the Malicious' effect once more to summon another Malicious to my field. Dreadmaster's power will now increase." Shinrai said.

 _Destiny HERO – Dreadmaster: 2100ATK + 1600ATK + 500ATK = 4200ATK_

"Dasher. Attack Armed Dragon LV 10. Spin kick." Shinrai said.

Dasher then dashed towards the dragon ready to roundhouse kick it. Austin then smiled.

"You fell for my trap card! Reveal Mirror Force! Now all attack position monsters you control are destroyed! Hate to be you now!" Austin said, smiling wickedly.

Dasher then kicked a mirror barrier, causing a barrage of energy to destroy Shinrai's monsters.

"Hah! Guess you're nothing but talk. You're saying I'm scared? It should be you who should be scared. You have nothing." Austin said.

"You know nothing. I play my facedown, Destiny Mirage. When a Destiny HERO monster is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, all Destiny HERO monster that were destroyed this turn, are revived." Shinrai said.

 _Destiny Mirage  
Trap Card: Normal _

Destiny Mirage showed Doom Lord behind a mirror image or illusion evading destruction. Four mirror images then appeared on the field, and began to crack. They then shattered as the four Destiny HEROES returned to the field.

"No way! However, your Dasher lost its power bonus, so it can't destroy my monsters!" Austin yelled.

"I play the Quick-play spell card Ego boast. Now Dasher gains 1000 attack points." Shinrai said.

 _Destiny HERO – Dasher: 2100ATK + 1000ATK = 3100ATK_

"It can't be!" Austin yelled.

"Attack. Dasher, destroy Armed Dragon LV 10. Spin kick." Shinrai said, picking off were he left off.

Dasher then charged towards Armed Dragon LV 10. The dragon tried to crush Dasher, but Dasher was just too fast. Dasher then performed a 360 degree kick, hitting the dragon right in the face.

 _Austin Tip: 2650LP – 100LP = 2550LP_

"Dreadmaster attacks." Shinrai said.

Dreadmaster then jumped into the air, and headed towards the remaining Armed Dragon, grabbing it by the throat and then smashing it into the ground.

 _Austin Tip: 2550LP – 1400LP = 1150LP_

"Drilldark. End it." Shinrai said.

Drilldark then walked slowly towards Austin, readying his drill arm.

"No." Austin said.

Drilldark got closer.

"Please." Austin begged.

Drilldark was face to face with him.

"Have mercy." Austin cried.

Drilldark then stabbed him through the chest injuring him severally.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Austin screamed, as he felt Drilldark's drill piercing his body.

Drilldark then pulled his drill out of his body as Austin fell to his knees, holding his wound.

 _Austin Tip: 1150LP to 0LP_

Winner: Shinrai

"No. I won't let it end. I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!" Austin yelled.

He then flip opened his pocket knife and used his remaining strength to charge at Shinrai to attack him.

Shinrai then side stepped to the left, causing Austin to lose his balance and tumble over.

"The Darkness Barrier not only lets us battle, but it also reveals the true nature of humans." Shinrai said.

Shinrai then raised his right arm, as it then morphed into the Black-Shot device. The palm of the device then revealed a red lizard like evil eye, and it shinned.

"The gate of despair, has opened." Shinrai said, as his eyes glowed red.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Austin screamed as the red light enveloped him.

Suddenly, astral images of women, who looked demonic began to circle Austin as he was then grabbed, and surrounded by the angry spirits of women.

"NO! STAY BACK! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Austin yelled in horror, as he went insane.

"When women are not meant to be your items. Hold them like slaves, and then prepare to face their anger." Shinrai said.

 _(End Cornered Duelist)_

The Black-shot device on Shinrai's arm emitted a beeping noise as the top portion opened revealing the Dark Gem that Austin had. He then noticed that some of the women started to regain consciousness. Shinrai then walked towards the cell. The women were scared of him. They then saw him pick up the keys from the Sheriff, and came towards the cage. He then opened the cage.

"Leave, and don't comeback." Shinrai said.

The women then ran out of the cage stampeding all over Shinrai, as he lay flat on the ground. They all then went to contact sector security of what has happened. Jay then detached himself from Shinrai's arm and went back into to bird form.

"*Tweet* *tweet*" Jay said.

"They were confused, but yet relieved to leave this place. I felt it through their feet." Shinrai said, as he lay on the floor.

"Um… excuse me sir?" a female voice said in the middle.

Shinrai and Jay then turned their heads towards a girl who walked up to them. Shinrai recognized the girl. It was Melissa Sawyer.

"What do you desire?" Shinrai asked, as he sat up.

"I just want to say thank you. I was dreaming that, someone was fighting to save me. It was real. A dream come true. Thank you." Melissa said.

"You feel, happy. You'll be happier with your mother and father." Shinrai said.

"Mom and Dad! They must be worried sick about me! I have to go. Thank you." Melissa said, as she then ran towards the door, but then stop.

"Wait! What is your name?" Melissa asked.

"Shinrai. By the way this is yours" Shinrai said, giving her phone back

"Shinrai. That's a strange name. But I'll remember it as long as I live. Goodbye." Melissa said, as she then left the building.

Shinrai then got up and brushed his cloths. He and Jay then proceeded upstairs, to get Siren and Hidou. He then found Siren and Hidou hanging upside down in a mess of what use to be the Break room.

"Shinrai. Help me. Please." Siren cried, streaming tears from her eyes.

"And make it quick!" Hidou yelled.

Shinrai then walked towards his Grimm allies and then yanked them down from the ceiling.

"Thanks. So did you get what we needed?" Siren asked.

Shinrai then held out his hand and showed the dark gem object in his hand.

"Dark Dust. Nice work man. Now can we go home now?" Hidou asked.

"Sure. I just have to leave a note of a mentally insane man, who kidnap women using hypnosis, is in the underground room." Siren said, making the note, and leaving it on the desk.

The three Grimm then walked out of the building together and then headed back towards their lair to tell Liege the news.

"Nice work Shinrai. You should be proud of yourself." Siren said, patting Shinrai on the back.

"You know, if all humans are going to be like this in this dimension, then this place, is nothing more than a waste of time." Hidou said.

"Oh Shinrai. Check out this photo of Hidou I took, while you were dueling." Siren said, grabbing her camera.

"HEY! Don't showed that to him!" Hidou yelled, as he then try to grab it.

"Oh yeah. Come and get it!" Siren said, as she ran off with the camera.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Hidou yelled as he chased after Siren.

Shinrai just looked at his comrades and didn't know why they were fighting. He only felt embarrassment from Hidou, and playfulness from Siren. Jay then landed on his shoulder and talked to him.

"*Chirp* *Tweet*" Jay said.

"Why do you say they are like children?" Shinrai asked, as he walked towards his companions who were fighting.

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **Bonus Section**

Instead of Anna and Zack doing there "Winning Card" section, it was Hidou and Siren instead.

"Welcome to Grimm inside look. Today, we'll go over about the Grimm that came to the dimension of Jewel city." Siren said.

"Are we really doing this?" Hidou asked.

"Deal with it. Anyway, Grimm are creatures from Remnant, and we have crossed over to this dimension to accomplish our goal." Siren said.

"Don't expect us to say it. I also doubt your human mind could comprehend it." Hidou said, mocking the reader.

"The Grimm that arrived here took on humanoid forms. Grimm retained their certain aspects such as their dark aura, bone armor. However, they also have certain parts of their body, or armor that depicts of what they were in Remnant. A humanoid Grimm Beowolf, would have fangs of a wolf, or claws of a wolf. A Stalker would have sharp like finger tips, and multiple eyes." Siren explained.

"Were not telling you what we are. Sucks to be you reader." Hidou said, pulling down his eye and sticking his tongue at the reader.

"Hidou. Please stop breaking the fourth wall to just insult the readers." Shinrai said, dragging him away.

 **Author Notes**

 **After several weeks of grueling work. I've finally finished the seventh chapter of Yugioh RWBY: Chronicles! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. With the holidays out, there is a lot to do, fun and busy. However, I have bad news. School is starting up, and my grades aren't so stylish. So I need to focus all my efforts into my work. I won't be able to work on this until sometime in March, so please be patient. I'm still a high school student. Anyway, originally, I was going to give Mia the Destiny Heroes to use, I came to the conclusion that it didn't work with her personality. So I choose Gemini monsters. Mia acts calm and patient. However, when she duels, she unleashes her inner Aegis, becoming more aggressive. Mia is like the odd ball out of her family, so she has a hard time dealing with all of the shenanigans that happens in her family. Originally, Shinrai would have just been a lone wolf. I then decided to add two more characters to interact with Shinrai, as their personalities mixed together. Hidou and Siren will duel in the future, and I will introduce Daniel Aegis in the future. So tell me what you think about these characters. Anyway, next chapter, Anna will duel if a new deck, based around the Huntresses. I appreciate all the suggestions you sent me for Huntress support cards, but I also want to add my own style and charm to the deck, to make it unique from other decks. That's all for now, so wish me luck with my school work, and I'll probably see you sometime in March. Maxgundam1998 out.**


	9. Chapter 7: The Inferno Dueler

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh, and they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami**

 **A new duelist enters the fray, and he will test the huntress' strength**

 **Author: Hey everybody, Maxgundam 1998 is back. Now before we begin, I want to make a couple things clear. I've heard about the new Link summoning and new rules, and you guys are wondering if it will be incorporated in my story. Well, I'm going to wait for a while till more cards and the anime come out, and then I'll consider putting in the new rules. So for now, I'll stick with the rules we know and love today. Now, IT'S TIME TO DUEL!**

Yu-Gi-Oh: RWBY Chronicles

Chapter 7: The Inferno Dueler

 _(Lapis Docks)_

It was morning at the Lapis Docks. The Lapis Docks was the main port for ships leaving and entering the Jewel city portside. In the area, there were several warehouses, and in one of them, something was happening. In warehouse 24, several explosions could be heard from the inside. A Duel was taking place. In the warehouse, a group of men were equipped with their duel disks and had several monsters on their field. They are a gang of card smugglers, who steal decks from all over the city and sold them at higher prices to high bidders. An explosion then occurred as one of the gang members was sent flying as his life points dropped to zero. The other members began to back away.

"Who is this guy?" One of the members asked.

"How should I know?! Just get him!" Another member yelled.

"B…but he's taken out at least half of us already." A member said in fear, as another person was sent flying in the air.

"I don't care! Just make sure we beat this guy!" the member yelled.

On the other side of the warehouse, stood a teenage boy, around 17 years old, he wore an unbuttoned orange-red jacket vest, with pockets on both sides, with a black shirt on the inside, military camouflage pants, and brown combat boots. His hair was black with a yellow lining as it spread out from the sides of his head, and curved upwards a little, and he wore a black cap with the picture of a knight helmet on the front. He had bright yellow eyes. On his left arm was a Duel Disk that was colored in crimson red and gun metal silver. Next to him were two pillars of light, and within the light were monsters suspended in the light that were concealed within the shadows. From a distance, they appeared to be mechanized warriors wielding a gun or sword. The man then spoke.

"Because of you guys, I'm going to be late for school. I can't believe the cards actually obey dishonorable people like you. It just boils me up. What's worse is that this is a complete waste of time. You guys are nothing but weak, pathetic, dishonorable, lowlife duelists who don't even deserve a deck!" the man yelled.

"You dare insult the Archfiend Raiders!? As leader, I will not accept your intrusion!" The leader spoke.

"It is the truth, and you know what? The truth hurts, so deal with it! Just how it hurts me to know I'm dueling such disgraceful duelists. It's my turn now! I DRAW!" the man yelled, as he drew his card.

"I'll incinerate all of you in my inferno! To the Frontlines! My monsters!" the man yelled.

Five flashes of red-orange then appeared out of portal in the sky. The gang members covered their eyes from the light. When they opened their eyes, five mechanized warriors wielding hybrid gun-swords appeared on the field.

"Open fire." The man command.

The monsters then raised their weapons and charged forward, firing multiple shots, as well as swinging their weapons with precision. The gang members fell one by one, as explosions, the destruction of enemy monsters, and screams of pain rang out of from the warehouse. After the onslaught, several gang members either fled or were unconscious. The leader however was nowhere to be seen. Upon realizing this the man, slammed his fist in a nearby wall.

"DARN IT! He got away. He just talks all big to me, and what does he do? He leaves his cronies to do the fighting for him! Disgraceful!" The man yelled.

Behind him an astral figure appeared behind him. It was warrior who wore gray-green armor, with shoulder armor pieces that resembled lighters. On his legs and arms, were wheel like objects. His helmet had two green side pieces that went upward. He had red eyes, and a black mouth guard, with a silver piece running along his fore head, along with a blue marking. He also appeared to be wielding what appears to be Caliber gun with a blade at the front.

"Come on Ethan. You did pretty well. I mean, you did take out almost everyone in this warehouse." The monster said.

"They were dishonorable Gallant. It was only natural that I would win." Ethan said, as he then dusted the dirt off his cap.

"Geez. Would it kill you to lighten up a bit? Anyway, you should get to school. You're already late. I have to get back now. I need to check my men. Later Ethan." Gallant said, as he then vanished.

When Gallant left, Ethan noticed of a several items sticking out of one of the goon's pockets. Upon inspection, they appeared to be four transparent phone shaped devices. He tries to turn it on, but there is a password lock on it.

"What strange devices. Wonder what they do? Probably a new phone on the market. Anyway, I probably should get to school after I tip Sector Security about this." Ethan said, as he then proceeded to walk out of the warehouse.

 _(Yuno Residence)_

It's has been at least five days ever since Anna meet team RWBY, and things have been quite interesting for her. The thought that another world that contained huntsmen, evil creatures called Grimm, huntsmen academies, an energy source of dust, and the kingdoms of Remnant. All this time, something like that existed in the universe. It was a lot for Anna to take in at first, but now team RWBY was part of Anna's life, as they all live with her. However, while Anna doesn't mind having four new roommates, that didn't mean it would cause trouble for her from time to time. Such as what is about to happen right here. Anna and team RWBY were sleeping on one bed, since there is only one bed for them to sleep on, and Anna refused to let team RWBY sleep on the floor. She was really persistent last night, as she broke into a nervous sweat for some reason. On the bed, Anna was scrunched up against the wall to make room. She and Ruby were snoring with their mouths opened, with both of their heads on the pillow. Weiss was sleeping in the center of the bed, next to Anna's stomach. Blake was laying at the bottom of the bed, next to Anna's feet. Luckily, Anna likes to keep her feet clean before going to bed. Yang on the other hand, was hanging from the side of the bed, with a bed sheet tide up to her right leg, as she was hanging upside down. The girls were at peace. This will all end, because Victoria suddenly came through the door by performing a flying crane kick. She did not look happy, and she was wielding a microphone. Then, she then took a deep breath and yelled as loud as she could through the microphone, on the highest volume, waking up everyone in the bedroom.

"ANNA YUNO! WAKE UP! YOU OVERSLEPT!" Victoria yelled, startling everyone in the bed.

"KKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Anna screamed, falling out of the bed.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?" Weiss yelled, as she doesn't like to disturbed while sleeping.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! QUICK! BUMBLEBEE FORMATION!" Ruby yelled, as she then pulled out Crescent Rose, and started swinging it around like crazy, nearly decapitating Weiss.

"RUBY YOU DOLT! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING THAT THING!" Weiss yelled. However, Ruby couldn't hear her, as she was in a panic, and continued to swing her scythe.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN FOR THE NEXT 5 SECONDS!? A LADY NEEDS HER SLEEP YOU KNOW!" Yang yelled, as she then burst into flames, lighting some part of the blanket on fire.

"YANG! THE BLANKET IS ON FIRE!" Anna yelled, frightened by the fire.

Blake was surprised as well, but was able to handle the situation more calmly

"Victoria. You mind telling us why you're waking us up with a microphone?" Blake asked, with all the chaos that started to take place. Ruby still swinging her Scythe around, as Weiss began jumping and ducking to avoid being chopped up, Yang still in a blazing rage fit, and Anna trying to put out the fire by fanning it.

"Anna overslept, and now she's going to be late for school, and now I have to solve this mess!" Victoria yelled, as she was not happy.

"Wait? I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!?" Anna shrieked in horror.

"NOT ON MY WATCH SISTER! COMMENCEING PLAN G.A.T.S.!" Victoria yelled.

Plan G.A.T.S. stands for "Get Anna to School", which was a plan that Victoria made to help her little sister get to school, if she ever overslept. It hasn't been used before, since Anna always woke up on time, until now. Victoria then analyzed the situation, as she then began to formulate a plan. When Victoria thinks, time seems to slow down for her. It isn't a superpower, it's just she enjoy thinking a lot, that she's gotten fast at it. She also enjoys puzzle games.

" _Only thirty five minutes till School starts for Anna. Five minutes for me to think of a plan. Three minutes to get her uniform on dresser, two minutes to brush her teeth, and we can skip the shower, most kids don't take showers in the morning, so it's fine. The matter of breakfast: my cooking skills are horrible. Conclusion: resort to the coconut yogurt that is in the fridge. Anna may dislike it, so I should force her to eat. After all of this, this will leave me with twenty minutes. However that is exactly the same amount of time it takes for Anna to walk. Wait a minute. I have a car! So I can just drive her to school. Oh wait. The car was scratched up by a bunch of hooligans a week ago, so it's in the repair shop. Anna easily panics, so she may not be able to focus easily on directions. That leaves me with only one option of transportation!"_ Victoria thought in her head.

Victoria immediately connected the dots in her head, as she then rushed towards Anna. Anna was caught off guard, as she was then spun, like a spinning top, and Victoria then changed her into her school uniform quickly. Victoria then yanked Anna by the back of her collar, and then began brushing her teeth for her. Anna would normally do this herself, but with all the confusion that just happened, it was taking her a while to think clearly. She then grabbed all of her school supplies, stuffed them in Anna's school case, and made Anna hold it. Victoria then remembered that team RWBY was still in Anna's room, as they were still in a panic. Blake was now trying to calm down a grumpy Yang, and Weiss was now scolding a depressed Ruby, and Victoria was almost at her breaking point.

"EVERYONE JUST BE QUIET!" Victoria yelled, as everyone stop what they were doing to turn their attention to a very annoyed Victoria who was holding her confused sister by the collar.

"This morning is not pleasant for all of us. But the least you girls could do is actually try to clean up this mess here." Victoria said.

"But you were the one who-." Yang was about to say until.

"Don't talk back to me young Lady! I'll be gone for a while, and by the time I return, I want this place all cleaned up. Or else." Victoria snapped, as she gave off her menacing glare.

Victoria then left the room, dragging her sister down the stair, leaving team RWBY in silence, as they were not suspecting to see the menacing side of Victoria. However, they then heard footsteps coming back up the stair, and Victoria appeared in the doorway smiling.

"I forgot to slam the door shut for dramatic effect, and to state that I'm serious about what I said. Bye girls. Clean this place up or else." Victoria said, in a more cheerful tone, as she then slammed the door shut.

Team RWBY didn't know what to say, as they were slightly intimidated and surprised by Victoria's sudden change in attitude. They then looked out the window and saw Victoria and Anna on a two-person bicycle, and then began pedaling at maximum speeds. Anna was trying to keep up with Victoria furious pace. They then noticed that they weren't being dragged with Anna, and the reason for that was that Anna left her deck on her desk in the middle of the confusion.

"Looks liked Anna, Decked, out on us." Yang punned, causing multiple groans from her teammates.

"Yang. Isn't it a bit early to start annoying us with your puns? Blake asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Blake. Not every morning can be, Purrfect." Yang punned again.

"Still. Shouldn't the alarm clock woken Anna up?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think I would of. Just take a look at it." Blake said, directing everyone's attentions toward the clock, or what remained of it.

The alarm clock was hanging on dresser by its cable, and had the glass shattered in the front, with the digits stuck on 6:00 am. It also appeared to be crumpled inward on top. What everyone did noticed was a shot gun bullet stuck in the top of the clock. As everyone turned their attention towards Yang, who whistling.

"I guess I kind of hit the snooze button to hard." Yang said, as she made a nervous smile.

"More like pulverized. That clock no chance." Ruby said, looking at it.

"I looks like I made time, fly." Yang punned again.

"That's it. I'm leaving. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the bathroom." Weiss said, as she then quickly stormed out of the room.

"I'm going to be cleaning Crescent Rose. My sweetheart is a little dirty after what happened, and I want her in top shape." Ruby said, as she went down stairs to clean her weapon.

"I'm going to read my book." Blake said.

"You mean that smutty ninja book?" Yang asked, smirking at Blake.

"It's not smut!" Blake yelled.

While Yang was snickering at her partner, Blake began looking for her book. However, she couldn't find it. She then tried to remember where she placed it. Thinking back, she knew she placed on the desk. The same desk that Victoria snatched all the books and placed in Anna's book bag. Once she put the pieces together, she had the look of dread on her face, as she knew what happened, and what could possibly happened.

"Oh no." Blake muttered in fear.

"What wrong Blake?" Yang asked, as she was doing some stretches.

"I think Anna might lose her innocence today." Blake said, in dread.

It took a while for Yang to realize what Blake meant, as her face then twisted to one of fear of what might happened to Anna.

"Well Blake. Guess you might just cause a cat-tastrophe." Yang punned once more.

"GODDAMMIT YANG!" Blake yelled.

While Yang was laughing at her partner, a flash of light then appeared in the room. This caused Yang and Blake to be on guard. The light then started to form a tear in the fabric of reality. When it opened up, two figures could be seen on the other side. The first was man who wore a black cloak and an orange device on his lower body. His cloak was embedded with gold engravings. He also wore a white cape with shoulder guards, with the same gold embedment, with an orange oval orb in the center. His head was covered up by a mask, showing his orange eyes, as we as having an orange outline, and had gold crest wings sprouting from the sides. Next to him was a familiar face, it was Elemental HERO Neos.

"Greetings Huntresses. Long time no see." Neos said.

 _(Neon High School)_

Class was about to begin, and everyone except Anna was there. Zack was there as well, as he started wondering what was taking Anna so long. He then heard a woman screaming as if she were going into battle, and a girl's voice who was holding on for dear life. When he went to look out the window, he saw Victoria and Anna on a two-person bicycle pedaling towards the front gate. What then followed were a serious collaboration of noises ranging from a cat shriek, objects falling down, and furious sound of sole being pressed on the ground, and Victoria screaming like a barbarian. Zack didn't know what to think, since he had no idea what was going on. Other students were scared of what the screaming was about. Suddenly the door burst opened revealing a blond with glasses, wearing Watapon slippers (she forgot to put on shoes), with sweaty clothes, and breathing deeply. She was carrying a confused Anna. She then regained her composure, as she then walked towards Anna's, desk setting Anna down, who was still trying to process what just happened this morning.

"Zack. If you may?" Victoria asked.

"Uh…yeah!" Zack stammered, as he then tapped Anna on the cheek a couple times, snapping her out of her daze.

"INFERNOID APOCAPLYSE!" Anna screamed, as the word just came to her head.

Everyone just stared at the scene. Some were giggling, while others were just confused. Anna then looked around, and just blushed in embarrassment. Zack patted Anna on the back to cheer her up.

"I'll never oversleep again." Anna said, meekly.

"Cheer up Anna. At least things can't get any worse." Zack said.

"Well Anna, take care." Victoria said walking towards the door.

Upon opening it however, two sector security guards stood in front of the door.

"IT'S THE CRAZY BLOND! GET HER!" Guard one yelled.

"Eh?" Victoria muttered before she dogged piled by the guards.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR TRESPASSING ON SCHOOL PROPERTY, AND NOW YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENCE!" Guard two yelled.

"WAIT! THIS IS ALL BUT A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING!" Victoria yelled.

"That's what they all say." Guard one said.

Everyone was dumbstruck of what was just happening. Anna was very worried for her sister, as she was about to see her be taken to jail. However, before the police could take her away, another person stood in their way. Judging from his appearance, he appeared to be the teacher of the class. He wore a limestone color suit, and matching pants. Unlike most teachers, he had a scar cut on his left cheek, and his suit was unbutton, revealing his black shirt and red tie. His hair had a dark tan color. This is Aibo Dachi.

"Hey guys what's up? Up top!" Aibo said, raising his hand for a high-five. One guard, hesitantly, gave him a high five in return,

"Oh, Mr. Dachi. We're just taking this women back to HQ for questioning." Guard one said.

"Oh really. That is a big problem for me, because this women is my class-assistant volunteer. She called me ahead of time, to notify she might be late. However, her determination got her here on time, as well as getting her sister to class. Can you really call that a crime?" Aibo asked.

"I…suppose we can let it go this one time. But she is your responsibility Mr. Dachi. So look after her. Understand?" Guard one said.

"Yes!" Aibo said, as he curved a thumb up.

The guards then released Victoria, as they then walked out of the door. Anna was relieved that her sister wasn't going to go jail because of her.

"Thanks for bailing me out Mr. Dachi." Victoria said, as she brushed her dirt off her clothes.

"Ah don't sweat it. Being one of my former students, a teacher strives to guide their students down the road they want. Also, you might need to help me, just to make sure those cops don't come and arrest you." Aibo said.

"I would be glad too." Victoria replied.

"Alright then! It's class time! Everyone please settle down. Now, before we begin, I have an announcement to make." Aibo said.

"A pop quiz?" A male student asked, in fear.

"Nope." Aibo replied.

"You're going to get married next week?" A female student asked with hearts in her eyes.

"N…no." Aibo said, with hints of sadness.

"Are you actually a superhero?" Zack asked.

"Believe me. I wish was, but no. Instead, something else. Victoria! The Lights!" Aibo yelled.

Victoria went to the other side and cut the lights. Aibo then raised a flash light, and played Hollywood music.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and class pet lizard! Introducing, the newest edition to this classroom! Please give it up for…." Aibo said until.

"QUIET IT DOWN MR. DACHI!" A women voiced yelled from the chalkboard.

"S…sorry Bell. You can come on in now Ethan." Aibo said, as he turned off the music. He really wanted to do that introduction.

The person that walked into the class was wearing the school uniform. It was a 17 year old teenager. He was wearing a black cap with the picture of a knight helmet on the front. He had black hair with a yellow lining on the left side of his head, and it curved up ward just a bit. He also had two bright yellow eyes.

"Everyone. This is Ethan Hono. He is a transfer student from, uh, where did you come from again?" Aibo asked, writing his name on the board.

"Gem City." Ethan replied.

"Oh, so you come from the neighboring city. Alright then. Anything you would like to say to the class?" Aibo asked.

"Just one thing." Aibo said, as he then turned to the class, with a serious look.

"Listen up! If anyone of you shows any signs of dishonor in here, you will get no sympathy from me, and I will break you!" Ethan declared, pointing his fist towards the other students.

After that, some of the students were startled by his attitude, and decided it was best not to get on his bad side. Others thought he was a complete nut job. Here is what Anna and Zack thought.

" _What's his problem? Is he like some kind of edge lord?"_ Anna thought.

" _I think I like this guy. That was one awesome introduction."_ Zack thought.

"Now calm down Ethan. I assure you that everyone in this class is an honorable student, and its ill advised to fight other students. Those are the rules after all." Aibo said, a little frighten by Ethan.

"Very well then. Now I assume you have a class to start?" Ethan asked.

"Uh…yeah. You can take the seat right over at the front of the class." Aibo said.

As class began, Anna felt like there was something else about this Ethan character, besides his personality, as she felt something spiritual from him. It reminded her of the encounter she had with team RWBY.

 _(Yuno Residence)_

Team RWBY have just gathered in the living room, and Neos and the other figure was there as well. Neos was sitting down on the chair, which was originally the sofa and is now being propped up by a wooden block, while team RWBY were on the other chair. Ruby was staring at Neos, as her eyes sparkled. Yang was having the same look at the other figure as well. Blake and Weiss were slightly intimidated by the monster next to Neos.

"Uh…would you mind not staring at me? It's a little uncomfortable." Neos said to Ruby, as he was a little creeped out by it.

"Oh. Sorry about that. It's just that you're a superhero from space, which makes you so awesome!" Ruby said, as she blushed a little.

"So how exactly are able to see us again? You said you're power was low, so you couldn't contact us. Also, who's the other hunk next to you?" Yang purred.

"I am Hyperion. Titan of Light! Master and God of the Galaxy! Leader of the Agents of the Solar System!" Hyperion said in a booming voice.

"Wait. YOU'RE A GOD?!" Weiss yelled in disbelief.

"Indeed I am. So it's best for you that you don't upset me. Otherwise, I can erase you from existence with a snap of my finger." Hyperion said.

Team RWBY were then scarred of Hyperion, as he just threaten to destroy them, if they were to make him upset. There was a brief awkward silence in the room. Neos only took a sip from a cup of tea he made.

"That was a joke." Hyperion said calmly.

"DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!" Team RWBY yelled in synchronization.

"But seriously. I can destroy you through a duel. So don't get any ideas." Hyperion said.

"Aw come on Hyperion. Take a chill pill. By the way girls, Hyperion here was able to give me permission to open a portal from space in order to talk to you." Neos said.

"It's not an easy thing to do. Opening portals constantly in the fabric of space is dangerous, as they can form distortions through the fabric of reality. Plus, you guys only have an hour to talk. Neos' presence here is highly dangerous. There is also the fact that the invading Grimm left the rift between our worlds strained." Hyperion said, as he was being strict about this.

"So why are you here Neos?" Blake asked.

"Well for starters, I was able to go your world and have a talk with your headmaster." Neos said.

"You met Professor Ozpin?" Yang asked, as all of team RWBY was surprised by this.

"Indeed. You girls were taken from your world without any warning. I'm sure everyone back home is worried about you." Neos said.

Team RWBY now realized that no one back at Beacon knew where they were, as it might cause some panic. Ruby and Yang thought of how worried their dad might be. Weiss was wondering if her dad would take notice. Blake on the other hand was worried about her parents as well.

"So what did you and Ozpin talk about?" Ruby asked.

"Well first, I had to go through his right hand woman. I think her name was…Glitter?" Neos said.

"It's Glynda." Blake said, correcting Neos.

"Thank you. Anyway, when she first saw me, she immediately went on the offensive. But who could blame her? I am a duel monster after all, and I am typically an alien. Luckily for me, Ozpin decided to give me a chance to explain myself. I then told them all about this world, the world of duel spirits, how the Grimm came and invaded this world, and that the four of you are now fighting alongside Anna Yuno."

"So did he believe you? I mean it is a lot to take in. To be honest, if it were me hearing this for the first time, I might have asked you to leave immediately, and I would use force if you didn't." Weiss said.

"Funny thing; that is exactly what Glynda said to me. However, I manage to record your duels with the Grimm, and showed it to them. It is like they say: a picture is worth a thousand words. At first, they were a bit surprised to see you fighting the Grimm through the use of Card Game, and even more surprised to see your miniaturized forms, but they did eventually accepted it. Your headmaster is real reasonable man. He also knows how to make a great cup of coffee. He even gave me this coffee mug as a gift." Neos said, showing them the coffee mug, with the beacon symbol on it.

"That's great! So what's Ozpin going to tell everyone else?" Ruby asked.

"He's going to contact your parents and tell your friends that I'm a huntsmen who selected team RWBY for a special training mission, and that you are going to be with me for a while." Neos said.

"Thanks Neos! You sure did save us a lot of trouble." Yang said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Is there anything else you would like us to know about?" Weiss asked.

"Actually, there is. Recently a man was discovered unconscious yesterday by Sector Security. Apparently, a girl by the name of Melissa Sawyer told us that he was kidnapping women, and selling them. What caught our attention was that he vaguely remembered using a black crystal object. I sent a Kuriboh there to investigate it. He discovered that the man had traces of dust on him, the type of energy from Remnant." Neos said.

"You mean actual Dust? I thought Dust didn't exist in this world." Weiss said, as she was most surprised.

"That's what we thought, but Dust somehow appeared here. However, the energy readings were gave off negative energies of darkness. We don't know what it is, but keep on the lookout for anything like that." Neos said.

Team RWBY were a little shock of hearing this, as they were worried what this might cause. However, Ruby and Yang realized something.

"Ruby! We forgot about Zwei! He's still in the dorm room!" Yang yelled in horror.

"You're right! We were so busy fighting the Grimm that we completely forgot about him!" Ruby screamed.

"Oh don't worry. He's with us, back at Elemental HERO headquarters. He's getting along with Wroughtweiler. I even have a picture of him. Take a look." Neos said holding up his phone.

The picture showed a black and white corgi sleeping next to a black mechanized dog, with teal linings, and had a visor on covering its eyes. This was Zwei hanging out with his new bud Wroughtweiler.

"ZWEI!" Ruby yelled with joy.

"You…have a robot dog?" Blake asked, a little tense.

"Yep. He is an Elemental HERO'S Best friend. Codename: Friend Dog. Anyway, this is all the time I have left. So you have any more questions, ask them now." Neos replied.

"We do have one. Why are we tiny?" Yang asked, referring to her body.

"Having you in your normal forms would prevent you from interacting in the world, as they require more energy. So the synchrons suggested that you girls have the same gimmick as them." Neos explained.

"So if we were normal size, we wouldn't be able to interact with Anna outside of duels?" Blake said confirming the answer.

"That is correct. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going. See you girls later. Hyperion, if you may?" Neos said.

"Gladly." Hyperion said.

Hyperion then created a small red orb with his hands, and surround Neos and Himself as they then disappeared from the room. Ruby then screamed in horror as she just realized something.

"I FORGOT TO ASK FOR HIS AUTOGRAPH AGAIN!" Ruby cried, in sadness.

"Oh Ruby." Weiss said, shaking her head.

 _(Elemental HQ)_

Neos and Hyperion arrived from the flash of light and appeared in a white room that looked like a lounge room. There was a white couch with a large flat-screen TV. There was also a bar with a mini-fridge. It basically had everything for entertainment purposes, such as videogames and books.

"Thanks again Hyperion." Neos said.

"Don't mention it. Just don't expect me to do it again. We already have enough space related problems, and we don't need anymore. I need to go see Time Wizard now to make sure there aren't any time distortions. The last thing we want are time paradoxes, or alternate timeline problems. Until we meet again." Hyperion said, as he then surrounded himself in a bright light, as he then disappeared from the room. Neos just looked around him wondering if he should just relax, or if he should check on his other hero friends. Just then Sparkman came in running through the door.

"Neos! Thank goodness you're back!" Sparkman said, as he took a breather.

"What seems to be the problem Sparkman?" Neos asked.

"Well, I have good news and bad news. Good news is that Clayman was able to buy the food for the outdoor grill." Sparkman said.

"That's great! I've been looking forward to this day all week! What's the bad news?" Neos asked, worried what Sparkman was going to say next.

"Well, you see, the thing is that Clayman is being chased by the Zwei and Wroughtweiler. Apparently, Avian got called out for a mission, and forgot to feed them. So right now the dogs are starving and won't listen to reason until they've eaten." Sparkman said.

"WHAT!?" Neos exclaimed as he then grabbed a remote and switched the monitor to Clayman's signal.

Clayman was on top of a counter top as Zwei and Wroughtweiler were barking at him, demanding for the meats he was holding in his arms.

"Stay back! I have a newspaper, and I'm not afraid to…" Clayman was about to say, when Wroughtweiler and Zwei grabbed the newspaper with their teeth and teared it apart.

"Ok. Only one thing to do now. Scream in fear until someone comes. SOMEBODY HELP!" Clayman yelled, as he continued to fend the dogs off.

"Sparkman! We must hurry! We haven't had a cookout for long time ever since Burstinatrix destroyed the grill, and I am not waiting any longer!" Neos yelled as he then ran out the door to assist Clayman.

Sparkman then followed after Neos as Lady Heat and Burstinatrix noticed them running out the door. The two male heroes continued to scream about meat, while the two female heroes just stared at them with blank expressions.

"Men. What is with them and meat? It's just a piece of cooked flesh on a stick." Burstinatrix said.

"We may never know Burst. We may never know." Lady Heat said, shaking her head.

 _(Neon High School)_

It is now lunchtime for the students, as well as free time. Anna and Zack were stilling together, eating today's lunch: curry bread. Anna decided to see what she had in her book bag, and then noticed a certain book in her bag. It was the ninja's of love book. She then examined the front cover and back of the book.

"What book is that Anna?" Zack asked.

"It's Blake's book, "Ninja's of Love". Ruby told me that this book is filth. Not sure if I should read it. I kind of want to keep my innocence." Anna said.

"Aw come on Anna. It's just Ninjas. There are only a few things you need to know about them. They are masters of stealth, killing, wield swords and shurikens, and they are Blakeish!" Zack said, posing as a ninja.

"Blakeish? What does that mean?" Anna asked.

"It means being so cool like a ninja! Besides, can you imagine Blake in a ninja outfit?" Zack said.

"I can actually see that. She would make a good ninja." Anna said, envisioning Blake dressed in Black Ninja Garments, and wielding a katana.

"If I were a Ninja, I wouldn't bother with hiding! Instead, I would go on a rampage!" Zack said pretending to hold up a sword.

"Zack. What kind of ninjas would go on a rampage? That just doesn't sound like a ninja at all." Anna said confused with Zack's definition of a ninja.

"The ones that fight evil Japanese spirits, or evil galactic aliens, with the powers of, Aka JA! Ao JA! Ki JA! Shiro JA! Momo JA! NINJA! Ninja Issen!" Zack yelled dramatically.

"Ok. I get the Japanese spirits, or Youkai. But why evil aliens?" Anna asked.

"Because Anna, aliens fighting ninjas would be awesome!" Zack said, imagining himself killing an alien with a katana.

"You have one big imagination Zack. I bet you can a make a train made out of rainbows with it." Anna said, smiling at her friend.

"Sure do. Anyway, you mind if I read that book? I really am curious about what ninja adventures are written in those pages." Zack said.

"Well sure. I'm sure Blake wouldn't mind. I mean it's just a book, nothing could ever be that vile." Anna said, oblivious to what was written inside the pages.

"Thanks Anna. So now that all of team RWBY is here, what do we do now?" Zack asked, tucking the book away in his book bag.

"I have no clue. I mean, the only way we know what to do is unless we get the scrolls. Plus, we don't even know what they look like." Anna said.

"Don't worry about it, because we got this!" Zack said, holding up a well detailed drawing of a scroll.

"Zack! How did you get this!?" Anna asked surprised by this.

"I got it from Mia. While she was talking with Weiss, Weiss told her about the problem, so Mia asked her to describe what a scroll looks like. She ended up drawing a splitting image of it, that it got the Schnee seal of approval. You know, I was suspecting something more paper like." Zack said.

"Well now we know what it looks like, the only problem is finding them." Anna said.

"I'm sure they will turn up eventually." Zack said.

"Zack. It's highly unlikely that we will OH MY SLIFER!" Anna yelled, getting out of her chair.

"What about Slifer?" Zack asked.

"Look over there! That new guy! Ethan! Look what he has in his hands!" Anna yelled, pointing at Ethan, who was sitting at a nearby table.

Ethan was just sitting in his chair minding his own business, and was examining something in his hand. They looked like four transparent phone like devices, and it didn't take long for Zack to realize what they were.

"Are those….scrolls?" Zack asked, surprised from what he was seeing.

"Uh huh. I think we should have a nice talk with this guy." Anna said getting out her chair, as Zack followed.

Ethan continued to stare at the devices we was not familiar with and kept questioning himself what they were. He then noticed both Anna and Zack approaching him. He wonder what they want, but he did know he was going to judge them, and see if they were worth his time. He doesn't like it when people waste his time.

"Uh, h-hello Ethan. I'm Anna, and this is my friend Zack." Anna stammered, as she was a bit nervous, when talking to Ethan.

"What's up man?" Zack asked, having no fear of all.

"Something I can do for the both you?" Ethan asked, uninterested about the conversation.

"Well, um, you see, those devices in your hands, t-they be-l-ong to a friend of ours, a-and we were won-dering if you could give them back?" Anna asked, as she was sweating bullets talking to this man.

"Chill out Anna. You're going into freak stage 1. You're going to end up rubbing this guy the wrong way." Zack whispered to Anna, clenching both of his teeth.

"I can't help it! You know I tense up when talking to new people." Anna whispered back.

The last sentence caught just a little of Ethan's attention, in a bad way, as he then gave off an intimidating glare, as his yellow eyes narrow at both Anna and Zack. Anna just stared at Ethan with a nervous look.

"So you say these items belong to your friends. Where are these said friends?" Ethan asked, glaring menacingly at the two kids.

"T-they aren't here right now. They sent u-us to pick them up. Right Zack?" Anna said, franticly.

"Uh huh." Zack said, as he nodded casually.

"Well that sounds awfully suspicious. Are you lying to me? And if you are, I'll make you regret it." Ethan said, standing up, as he looked even more intimidating than before.

" _Oh geez. This guy is so darn scary. Stay calm Anna. Stay calm._ Sir, I can assure you that we are telling the truth. Besides, you don't have proof that we are lying." Anna said, trying to keep a cool head.

Ethan than looked directly into Anna's eyes. They showed signs of fear, but yet courage, and determination. Most dishonorable people don't have these kind of traits mixed in with fear. He also knew it would be unreasonable not to give them a chance to prove themselves. Although he thought it would be nothing more than a waste of his time. However, when he looked at Zack, it was kind of hard to know what this guy was thinking of, as his eyes were very carefree.

"Alright then. There is one way you can convince me that you're telling me the truth. You have a deck?" Ethan asked, as he then pulled out his deck.

"Oh. Now you're speaking our language!" Zack said, as he smashed his fist together.

"I guess you two are both duelist as well. Judging you will be much easier for me, and will save me some time. I'll duel you Anna, since it was you who asked me for these strange devices. I'll give them to you if you beat me. However, lose, then you'll surrender your deck to me." Ethan said, as the last part caught Anna and Zack by surprise.

"Wait. What kind of condition is that!? Are you trying to steal Anna's deck?" Zack asked, as he was furious with the claim.

"Steal a deck? Oh please, as if I would do something like that. You see, if you happened to lose this duel, it will convince me you have been lying and dishonorable to this very game. In my eyes, any dishonorable duelist doesn't deserve to have a duel monster deck. Also, if you don't have anything to lose, you won't play as if your life depended on it." Ethan said.

"That's crazy! You're crazy! Judging a person from one lost is just wrong!" Anna yelled.

"There is no guarantee of knowing ones true thoughts and beliefs. That's why I choose to see them face to face on the battlefield. The actions, their responses, and their emotions are all done based on the drive to win, and to be the last duelist standing. That is where a duelist shows their true intentions." Ethan said, as some of his words made sense. They angered Anna and Zack, but at the same time, it actually held meaning.

"Well, I don't know if I should." Anna said, doubting herself.

"Oh. Does that mean you're going to give up?" Ethan asked, unaware of Anna's trigger word.

At that moment, Ethan found himself face to face to a more serious and angered Anna, who was staring directly at his face, and her eyes glowed intensely with rage. Ethan was surprised as he did not suspect Anna having a more ferocious side to her. He originally though she had no mettle, but now, he was intrigued.

"Don't ever tell me to give up. I can't even stand to hear those words in that order. Mark my words Ethan Hono. If it is a duel you want. Then I'll Duel you with everything I've got, and I will defeat you, as punishment for insulting me. If you want to see what kind of duelist I am, then I'll gladly show you." Anna said, in a more serious tone.

At that moment, Ethan face was one of surprised as he didn't know what to say at first. Then, he began laughing, but not because he didn't think Anna could beat him, but rather she actually might give him a duel that he where he can go at full force.

"You're an interesting little girl. I'll give you that. So I suppose that's a yes to my challenge?" Ethan asked, now smiling just a little.

"Of course. How else will I'll be able to beat you?" Anna said, with her stern expression.

"Uh Anna. Can you cool down for just a sec?" Zack asked, as Anna sometimes frightens him when she's like this.

"Then it's settled. We'll have our duel tomorrow. Meet me at the Jeweler Mall at six o'clock in the evening. Later Annie." Ethan said, as he then got up and walked away.

"IT'S ANNA! NOT ANNIE!" Anna yelled, as she blushed a little.

As Ethan Hono disappeared from Anna and Zack's view, Gallant then appeared by his side.

"That was quite unexpected of you. Normally, you don't' accept challenges like these." Gallant said.

"I can't believe it either. There's just something in that girl's eyes. However, I can never lose to a dishonorable opponent, and I'll judge her, whether or not she is worthy to be called a duelist." Ethan said, as he then clenched his right fist.

"You really are something Mr. Hono. Anyway, I'm going to tell my men to get ready for the duel. Don't underestimate her Ethan. I sensed something else from her." Gallant said, as he disappeared.

Ethan didn't mind Gallant's words. All he wanted to do now was to go home, but there were still two more classes. He wasn't expecting much for tomorrow, but he expected that something was bound to be interesting.

 _(After School)_

Anna was now looking really depressed as she was slumped forward, as she walked towards the exit with Zack.

"What in the world was I thinking?! Accepting a challenge like that without even thinking it through, and without consulting with team RWBY about it! I'm such an idiot!" Anna complained.

"It's not your fault Anna. You completely become unreasonable when you're like that. Plus, you really get fired up when you're like that. So does this mean you're going to give up?" Zack asked, as purposefully said those words.

At that moment, Anna grabbed him by the collar, and looked straight into his eyes.

"ANNA YUNO DOES NOT GIVE UP! I'M GOING TO FIGHT THAT GUY, AND SHOW HIM THAT I AM A DUELIST, TO NOT TAKE LIKELY!" Anna yelled.

"Now that's the Anna I want! Can you please let go of me? It's starting to hurt." Zack said, as he was trying not to cry.

"Oh. I'm so sorry!" Anna said, dropping Zack.

"*cough*. It's okay. Anyway, my mom will be here soon to pick me up. Fair warning, after last night, she's a little bit on edge." Zack said.

"Hi Anna. Hi Zackery." Miko said, appearing behind the two kids.

"GGGAAAAAHHHHHH!" Anna screamed.

"Hi mom." Zack said, unfazed by his mother's sudden appearance.

"Will you please stop doing that!?" Anna yelled.

"Doing what?" Miko asked.

"Never mind." Anna replied.

"Ok. Did you enjoy your time at school Zac…?" Miko was about to say, until a rude man bumped into her.

"HEY! WATCH WERE WALKING BUDDY! I'M TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH MY SON!" Miko yelled, as her mood then shifted to one of anger so quickly.

"Look lady, why don't you…" The man was about reply, but didn't get a chance.

"NO YOU LISTEN HERE MISTER! I HAVE HAD NOTHING BUT WORK ON MY HANDS EVER SINCE MY HOUSE GOT FLOODED. I HAVE BEEN RECEIVING MULTIPLE ORDERS FOR CLOTHES AND REPAIRS, AND MOST OF MY EMPLOYEES ARE TAKING THE DAY OFF! ALL I WANT IS SOME PEACE AND QUIET, AND HERE YOU COME, WALKING INTO ME, WITH LITTLE REGARD FOR ANYONE'S SAFTEY! SO SHUT UP AND WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, OR ELSE I'LL FREAKING SMASH YOUR PUNY HEAD!" Miko yelled, in rage, as she then crushed a water bottle in her hand, sending the cap flying in the sky.

The man nearly wet his pants, as then ran away from Miko, completely terrified of her. He even called her a demon at one point.

"So. How was day anyway Zack?" Miko asked, as she became calmer all of sudden.

"Pretty much the same thing. Classes, work and all of that stuff. What about you?" Zack asked.

" _It's amazing that Zack can actually deal with a mom like that."_ Anna thought, as she was terrified of her previous rant.

"To tell you the truth. It was a huge pain! Constantly working all day, taking multiple phone calls about the house. I'm telling you kid, it was not a fun day. Geez. I feel like my aging process is starting to accelerate. And blah blah blah blah blah blah…" Miko said, in the tone of a rebellious teenager, as she then went on a rant about the horrible things in life of being an adult and parent, which seemed to last for an eternity.

"Sounds rough. Well see you later Anna." Zack said, as he then walked off with his mom, who was still ranting.

Anna then waved back. While she waited for Victoria to get the bike, she wonder what she was going to do about Ethan Hono. She could back out, but she hated that option, and she would eventually find herself going face to face with him. It wasn't just that. Anna could tell he was strong, and even stronger than the Grimm. Losing her deck would be a major setback for team RWBY, as being in the possession of another duelist would mess them up. Plus, Ethan only said he would take her deck, not use it, meaning the worst case scenario is that team RWBY wouldn't be used ever again. Just then Victoria came up with the bike to take her home.

"You ready to go home little sis?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah. Victoria? Is it okay if I talk to you about something?" Anna asked.

"We can talk on the way home." Victoria said.

As the two sisters mounted the bike, Anna began telling everything that happened to her so far. Victoria was a bit surprised of what happened, and of the man Ethan Hono. She then regained her composure, as the two continued to bike home.

"I see. So you plan on dueling this man tomorrow?" Victoria asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't like backing down from a challenge, but at the same time, I don't want to lose team RWBY." Anna said.

"That is a big pickle. But that didn't stop you from fighting the Grimm, when team RWBY's life was on the line. So what's the difference?" Victoria asked.

"It's just that the way he talked, and the way he acted. Unlike the Grimm, he appears to have experience of dueling, and looks like he has been through multiple duels." Anna said, as she looked down at the pedals.

"Look Anna. Zack and I have faith that you can win, and team RWBY will probably have the same feelings when you tell them about this. However, what's is important is that you have faith in yourself. When people believe in you, it's just support for your morale to do what you want to accomplish. Then, it is up to us to choose the choice, as their support influences it. When we have complete faith in ourselves, we start to believe we can do anything. It's a nice feeling, but risky. But doing so helps us keep going straight. I won't stop you from whatever you want to do, as you have my permission to either take the challenge or fallback. Just so you know, what you do next, is entirely up to you." Victoria said.

"You know sis, you sound like some ancient wise monk." Anna said, comforted by her sister's words.

"What do you want me to do? Shave my head till I'm bald?" Victoria said, jokingly.

The two sisters then laughed. After laughing, Anna thought about what her sister said. Ethan Hono said the only reason why he would take her deck if she lost, would be because she had no honor. He wanted to see what kind of duelist she was. To prove to Ethan she was strong, she then decided to build a deck to resemble her will as a duelist, with team RWBY as the ace cards. The two sisters then arrived home, as Anna quickly dismounted the bike, and headed for her room.

"Thanks for the talk Vic! I'm going to go beyond my limits, and have complete faith in myself, and make sure to doubt once in a while!" Anna said, as she then dashed off.

"Still my little sister. Now then, time to try that new recipe I found online." Victoria said, as she headed for the kitchen.

 _(Yuno Residence)_

Back at the house, team RWBY just had a talk with Neos, and they felt relieved that everyone back at home didn't had to worry. What Ozpin was going to say to everyone was true after all. They were on sort of training mission. Just in a different dimension. That used a card game to fight. Yang was busy playing a fighting videogame on Alex's console. He sure had a lot a large collection. Blake was pacing around in circles in the living room, nervous about what was going to happen with her book. Ruby and Weiss were looking at Anna's card collection.

"Anna sure does have a lot of cards. Some of them look a lot older than most." Ruby said, comparing two monsters that look like they were produced in different timelines.

"I guess that means that this game has existed for quite some time." Weiss said looking at several Spell-Caster type monsters.

While Ruby was looking among the cards. One of them caught her eye. Upon reading the name of the card, she began snickering. Weiss then notices this, as Ruby was also looking at her, while trying to hold back her laughter.

"I'm probably going to regret saying this, but what's so funny Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss. I think I found your long lost sister. The resemblance is pretty uncanny." Ruby said, holding up the card.

Upon seeing the card, Weiss head turned bright red, and there was also hints of annoyance. The card showed a beautiful woman, with pale white skin, wearing a white dress, with a light purple skirt, that came with a brooch with a red gem, and pink crystals. On her waist was a yellow ring, with another red gem, and another pink crystal. On her arms, she wore a pair pink gloves, and each of them had blue gems. There was also a long yellow crystal bracelet along her arms. She also had a yellow necklace with a green gem in the center, and a pink crystal tiara on her head. Her eyes were covered by her silver colored hair, which when down to the lower end of her upper body, and spread out, and it seemed like her hair was shining. As for weaponry, she wielded an icicle staff. What made the artwork beautiful was with all the snowflakes surrounding her. The card's name was Ice Queen. _(I'm not joking here. There is a literal card in the Yugioh card game, named "Ice Queen". Just figured I might make a joke about this with the heiress, just for fun)._

 _Ice Queen  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Water]  
Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 2900 DEF: 2100_

While the monster did look beautiful to Weiss, it really annoyed her that there was a monster that had the same annoying nickname that people come to call her, due to her personality.

"Oh man! I've got to show this to Yang! Yang, check out what I found!" Ruby yelled, as she bolted out of the door.

"Don't you dare Ruby Rose! I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life!" Weiss yelled.

Weiss then used her glyphs to close the door shut before Ruby could escape.

"GIVE ME THAT CARD!" Weiss yelled, as she then lunged towards Ruby.

Ruby then performed a combat roll and used her semblance to jump on the bed.

"You're going have to catch me." Ruby said cheerfully.

"RUBY ROSE!" Weiss yelled, as her eyes became frosty. Scary, but not scary as Yang.

"Uh oh." Ruby said. It was at this moment that she knew, she messed with the wrong Ice Queen.

Ruby was then running around the room, tripping over some objects, as an enraged Weiss came after her. Weiss used multiple glyphs to maneuver around the room, to try and keep up with Ruby. Ruby up against the door of the bedroom, as she was paralyzed with fear, as an angry Weiss slowly walked up to her. Since she was tiny, it was really hard to take the scene seriously.

"Come on Weiss it was just a joke. Forgive me?" Ruby said.

"NO! I HAVE HAD IT WITH PEOPLE CALLING ME ICE QUEEN, AND THAT CARD JUST BRINGS IT DOWN LOWER! THIS WON'T KILL YOU, AND IT WON'T BE PAINFUL! THIS JUST REPRESENTS ALL THE ANGER I HAVE BOTTLE UP INSIDE OF ME! _(So this is what Yang feels like when someone calls her fat)._ Weiss said.

" _Weiss turned into Yang!"_ Ruby thought.

Weiss made a glyph and brought a pillow to it. She planned to put a lot of force into the pillow, to give Ruby a piece of her mind, but at the same time, not mortally wound her.

"A pillow? Is that the best you could do?" Ruby asked, feeling relieve.

The pillows then multiplied.

"Oh." Ruby replied.

Weiss then gave out a battle cry, sending a barrage of pillows towards Ruby. If it worked, Ruby would be buried under a huge pile of pillows, which might be comfy, but cramped at the same time. A perfect way to represent your anger without hurting someone but at the same time, getting your point across. However, the doors suddenly opened, as Anna appeared in the doorway.

"Hey girls! I'm BBBBBBAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" Anna screamed, as she was then bombarded by multiple fluffy pillows, and was soon then buried underneath the pile of pillows.

Weiss and Ruby had shock looks on their faces, as they saw their duelist getting possibly hurt, for something she didn't do. Yang and Blake came up and saw Anna's face sticking out of the pillow pile, and she had swirls in her eyes.

"Well, if Anna was looking forward to taking a nap, then I say that she got what she wanted." Yang said.

"I'm not going to even ask." Blake said.

After Anna regained consciousness, Weiss deeply apologized to Anna for the bombardment. Anna accepted it, and had Ruby apologize to Weiss in turn. Anna and team RWBY then traded their respected stories with one another. Anna was surprised that team RWBY met Neos again, as well as a god, but team RWBY was more surprised about Anna's upcoming duel, within the next two days.

"This man name Ethan Hono has our scrolls!?" Weiss yelled.

"And you're going to duel this guy in tomorrow, to prove you're not lying!?" Yang yelled.

"And if you lose, you have to surrender your deck!?" Ruby yelled.

"And you accepted it all because he told you to give up!?" Blake said.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I just hate does words with a burning passion. Just thinking about burns me up. I hate it with all my might, that I were a goddess, I would give it a divine punishment!" Anna said, as she clenched her fists.

She then noticed team RWBY backing away from her.

"Sorry. I just start acting like Yang, if she had her hair chopped off." Anna said.

"Oh, that's only for a strand. You haven't seen what would happen to the poor fellow who would be stupid enough to do that." Yang said.

"I don't think we would want to. So what do you plan to do Anna?" Blake asked.

"Simple. I'm going to beat this guy, and prove my strength. I also have a favor to ask. Will girls please be part of my deck? I know that if we win, we earn the scrolls, and if we lose, I will lose the deck I use. But I want to prove my strength, I want to fight Ethan with everything I got. If I can't use you guys properly in a duel, I have no right to be your duelist. I know this might be selfish of me, but please be a part of my deck!" Anna pleaded.

Team RWBY then shared looks with one another. Ruby then walked up to Anna, and looked face to face to her.

"Anna. You don't have to ask. You don't have to prove anything to us. We're your spirits, and we're sticking together to the end." Ruby said.

"You question if you're worthy of being our duelist. Then prove yourself in this duel that you can master us in battle." Weiss said, glaring at Anna.

"You earn my trust. So I trust you that will win with us. Now trust yourself that you'll win." Blake said.

"I was starting to get a little bored anyway! I could use the workout, and with your skills, I bound to get fired up." Yang said.

Anna then looked up at team RWBY. These girls had faith that she would win. She then remembered Victoria's words: when people have faith in you, have faith in yourself. She then smiled, and held back her tears as she then gave RWBY a huge hug. Meanwhile, Victoria was eavesdropping from behind the door smiling.

"My little sister is growing up. Although I feel like I forgot something. AH! The casserole! I left it in the oven to long!" Victoria yelled, as she ran downstairs, to save what was left of the casserole.

"Thank you so much. You girls are like the best thing that has happened to me." Anna said.

"Come on Anna. Don't get mushy on us." Yang said.

"Unhand me." Weiss demanded.

Dinner was skipped that night, as no one wanted to eat the burnt food. After the moment passed, Anna quickly got out her deck, and laid all the cards on her desk. She didn't had much homework to do. She then set the RWBY exclusive cards to the sides: the tuners, synchros, and the one support card. She began examining every card in the deck, to see which ones to cut and what to add. Weiss was looking at the cards with her.

"I'm guessing you like using equip cards?" Weiss said.

"Yeah. I just like to power up my monsters, but I sometimes rely on them too much." Anna said.

"So how are you going to do this Anna?" Ruby asked.

"Well, considering deck has to focus around you guys, and there are only four tuners, I might need to use less cards, and try to stick around 40 to 45 cards. Using 60 cards in a deck gives you more options, but the option become scattered." Anna said.

"Interesting. So you could use fewer cards to get guarantee draws, or you can use more cards for more options, and both have their downfalls." Blake said.

"Yep. Just like how a ninja balances out stealth and attack." Anna said.

Upon hearing that, Blake realized that she still doesn't know what has happened to her book.

"ANNA! DID YOU READ THE NINJAS OF LOVE BOOK!?" Blake yelled, hoping she didn't.

"You mean that ninja book? Well I didn't get a chance to look at it, so no." Anna said.

"Oh thank god. Where is it now?" Blake asked, as she thought she was in the clear.

"I gave it to Zack. He said he wanted to read it." Anna said.

"YOU GAVE IT TO ZACK!?" Blake yelled, as the book being Zack hands, seems way worse than Anna reading it.

"Relax Blake. He'll give it back. I mean it's just ninjas, how bad could it be?" Anna asked.

Blake only stood in place, as she dreaded the worst. Having Anna reading the book may of cause a little conflict, but Zack. That was equivalent of Armageddon to her. Well maybe it might be an over exaggeration, but Zack is highly unpredictable. Anything could happen with him. Blake then shook her head, and decided to deal with it later, when the time comes. She then notice several blank cards on the other side of Anna's desk.

"Hey Anna, what are those cards over there?" Blake asked.

"Oh. Those are just some blank cards. I founded in my hand yesterday, although I don't know what to do with them." Anna said, as she examined multiple cards in her deck.

Curious, the rest of team RWBY walked over to the cards, and each picked up one at a time, inspecting it.

"They're all blank. Why would a person have cards like these?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe they were bad products that weren't finished." Yang said.

"No that's not the case. I sense something from these cards." Weiss said, looking right at the card.

Ruby, Blake, and Yang were curious about what Weiss said. Weiss was busy thinking. She then remembered that some duel monster cards are filled with spiritual energy, or simply put: a soul. She then had a theory. Weiss closed her eyes, and then activated her aura. The card began to react to Weiss' aura, as it began to glow. A picture on the card then formed on the card, as Weiss concentrated even harder. Everyone else in the room was watching in awe, but covered their eyes from the brightness. Anna fell out of her chair, after being surprised of what Weiss was doing. Yang had her sunglasses on. When the light died down, everyone opened their eyes to find Weiss holding the same card, but it was now a spell card. It was another Huntress card.

"How…did you…do that?" Anna stammered as she was completely unprepared for this.

"Quite simple. Neos told us that some duel monster cards have spiritual energy, and considering aura is somewhat similar to it, I figured that we can unlock the spiritual energy of these cards with our aura." Weiss explained.

"That's amazing Weiss! You really are a genius!" Anna said, admiring Weiss.

"Well…it was only natural that it would work." Weiss said blushing just a little.

"That was so cool! I have got try this!" Ruby said, as she then did the same thing as Weiss.

"Careful Ruby, I suggest you…" Weiss was about to say.

The same bright light then surged from the room. Just like before another card appeared, and it was a trap card this time. However, Ruby then collapsed as she looked exhausted.

"Why…am I…so tired?" Ruby asked, lying flat on her back.

"I was going to tell you to use just a little of your aura. Instead, you ended up depleting most of it. Then again, it was your first time, so I'll give you a pass." Weiss said.

"My turn!" Yang yelled, as she did the same exact thing making another trap card.

Anna examine the card and then thought of something.

"What's wrong Anna? You don't like it?" Yang asked.

"No it's not that. I'm just wondering what would happen if you girls channeled your aura all at the same time." Anna said.

"That sounds pretty interesting. But we don't know what'll happen if we try." Blake said.

"I say we go for it!" Yang said.

"I'm not sure if we should. It may cause damage to the item receiving the energy." Weiss said.

"Weiss. It's just a card. It's not an actual living being." Yang said.

"Alright. Fine then. We just have to wait for Ruby to regain her strength." Weiss said, looking at their leader.

"I'll be alright…just give me…five more minutes." Ruby said.

After twenty minutes past. Ruby felt better again, and the huntresses then decided to start with five cards, to make sure the aura they use wouldn't overload the card. They then closed their eyes, and placed their hands on the cards, as each of their respective auras glowed. The combination of all four auras, resulted in a spectrum of colors of red, white, black and yellow to be emitted from the cards. When the light died down, the cards were now hovering in mid-air. The cards then hovered to Anna's hands and, stopped glowing after that. Team RWBY drained after the ritual. Anna then smiled like a little kid at a candy store.

"Girls! From this point on, I'm going to make the best Huntress deck in the world, and nothing is going to stop me!" Anna yelled with passion.

"Yeah!" Team RWBY cheered in unison.

Anna then stretch her hands, and then put on a head band that had the kanji of "takumi" on it. Team RWBY then began making a couple more cards, but decided to save some for later, just in case if they needed specific cards.

"Let's do this." Anna said, as she got her game face on.

 _(The next Day)_

While school was in session. Ethan had to take the day off for some reason, as his excuse note from his parents said that he was assaulted by stray cats for the fish he was bringing home for dinner. Ethan however also left a note for Anna saying they were still going to duel. As for the "Ninjas of Love" book, Zack really didn't get it, as most of the smutty content was really vague to him. Blake was very glad that Zack was very oblivious about the reading, but immediately went pale when he told her that Mia decided to read it, and that she would like to have a nice chat with her tomorrow. Unlike Zack, Mia was smarter for her age, and who knows what she was going to say. Elsewhere, three teenagers were walking around the city. Two males and one female, and they all had red eyes. One male with his hair covering some of his eyes, seemed to be thinking hard. The female was glaring at him with an annoyed look, while the other male was just standing next to them with an emotionless gaze.

"Hidou. We're lost, aren't we?" Siren asked.

"No. We….uh…took a detour. The lair should be coming up soon." Hidou said.

"There's no point Hidou. I can smell fear, and you're covered head to toe in it." Siren said crossing her arms.

"OK, Fine! But it wasn't my all my fault! You're were the one who lost the map, after you left it at the sheriff's office!" Hidou yelled.

"I was busy writing a note, and brushing off my clothes! I refuse to look hideous in public. Besides Shinrai…he…um…actually, he did nothing." Siren said.

"I was following the both of you." Shinrai said calmly.

"Not helping. By the way, if Liege asks why we're late, I'm blaming you Siren." Hidou said.

"ME! You're the one who said "Don't worry, leave it to me. We'll be back in no time" is what you said. AND THIS ISN'T THE LAIR!" Siren said, mimicking Hidou's voice.

"WHY YOU LITTLE FILTHLY SAD EXCUSE FOR A GRIMM!" Hidou yelled.

At that moment, Siren and Hidou were staring at each other intensely, as a spark was seen between their heads. Shinrai then walked up to the two, as he then used his hands to lengthen the distance between their heads.

"Stop fighting. You guys are creating a flick." Shinrai said.

"It's "scene" Shinrai, not "flick". Wait, what was that last part?" Hidou asked.

Shinrai and Hidou stopped their fighting to realize that some folks were staring at them. After a brief moment of awkward silence. The two Grimm just crossed their arms, and looked away from each other. Just then, Jay came down and perched on Shinrai's shoulder.

"*Tweet* *chirp* *tweet*. Jay said to Shinrai.

"Huh. That is indeed frustrating." Shinrai said.

"What exactly did he say?" Siren asked.

"He says we've been going in the opposite direction this entire time. The lair is actually that way. At least 5 miles away." Shinrai said, pointing in the opposite direction.

Hidou and Siren just jaw dropped after hearing the horrible news. Hidou then let out a roar that was so loud, that it scarred the living daylights out of everyone. Siren just clenched her fist and began saying words that were a little inappropriate.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Hidou yelled.

"************, I CAN STAND THIS *********, FREAKING ************, GOSH DARN **************, STUPID CITY!" Siren yelled, causing multiple mothers to cover the ears of their kids.

Jay then pecked Shinrai gently, as he then pointed towards another man. When Shinrai examine the man, he felt a massive surge of anger emitted from him. It was highly unnatural for a human. He also saw a dark aura formed around them. Behind him was Siren and Hidou fighting, as they were blaming each other for their current predicament.

"That man has dark dust." Shinrai said, causing both Grimm to stop fighting in place, with Hidou yanking Siren's hair, and Siren stretching his mouth.

The two Grimm then ran up to Shinrai's side and saw the man. The man was wearing a black jacket, a red Mohawk, and black pants. The three Grimm exchanged looks, and then went after the man. However, a group of people came up in front of them, and then weren't happy.

"You kids are causing a lot of trouble." A man said.

"Who are you're parent?" A woman asked.

"What are you? Animals?!" Another person said.

" _In a weird way, we sort of are a little bit like animals back on remnant."_ Siren thought in her head.

"Stop acting like monsters and disrupting the society." An old man yelled.

" _Kind of ironic considering we are monsters and disrupting the society is what we do on a daily basis. Like how that one time I went on a killing spree in one of those villages. It's like our job."_ Hidou thought in his head.

The three Grimm were surround by a couple of people within the district, who had little tolerance for their behavior. One person was about to call sector security about the problem, and Shinrai took notice.

"They're going to call the law on us." Shinrai said, sounding a bit to calm about it.

"This is bad. We can't get arrested! We'll be the laughing stock in the Grimm army!" Hidou said.

"But we can't attack these people with duel monsters. It might draw too much attention." Shinrai said.

"Only one thing to do now. We kill'em." Siren said, smashing her right fist, into her left palm.

"That the opposite of keeping a low profile." Shinrai.

"So what do we do? By the way, I've got a dagger if they start getting closer." Hidou whispered.

Shinrai only looked at the angry mob, and he felt a huge amount of anger coming off of them. He really didn't seem to care though, because it was hard to judge what he was thinking with his emotionless expression he always has. He then reached into his pocket and took out the dark dust he got from last night. The mob then backed away slowly, cautious of what he was doing. He then raised his right hand, holding the dust, and had it emit a large flash of light. The mob just stood in place for a moment, and then went back to walking as if nothing had happened.

"Shinrai…what exactly did you do? Just to let you know, I'm not complaining." Siren asked.

"I channeled some of my energy into to the dust to absorb their anger, which caused the humans forget what just happened, erasing all their memories about us." Shinrai said.

"Pretty nifty of you Shinrai. So were did that man ran off to again?" Hidou said.

"I sent Jay after him, so when he finds out where he is, he'll send me a signal to move closer, or come where he is." Shinrai said.

"What kind of signal will he send?" Siren asked.

"He said he'll come up with something, so all we do is wait." Shinrai said.

The three Grimm then just stood in place as they quite didn't know what to do. Normally, if they had bodies of Grimm, they would just probably go on a killing spree with Siren and Hidou having a competition in the process. A couple more seconds of awkward silence went by, until Siren spoke up.

"You guys want to get something to eat?" Siren asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty hungry. I saw a burger joint a couple streets." Hidou said.

Shinrai's stomach then growled as he then started walking towards the burger joint.

"I'll take that as a yes from Shinrai. By the way, do we have money?" Hidou asked.

"Liege lend us some. It should be enough to cover for lunch, considering it's only a burger joint." Siren said.

"And Shinrai is just as exciting as a rock, that nothing bad will happen with him." Hidou said.

Unfortunately, Shinrai was chatting with the cashier woman, who was giving suggestion to Shinrai about making his order. Shinrai's response to all of her questions was "yes" or "sure". Siren and Hidou were able to stop him, and manage to make it out with only with one dollar and eleven cents. Siren wanted to kill the cashier, but was held back by Hidou and Shinrai.

 _(Jeweler Mall)_

Jeweler Mall. Despite its name, it's just your average everyday mall. It just has more jewelry stores than clothing stores. The mall was a place where many craftsman in gems and other special rocks come to sell their fabulous designs. Right now Anna was waiting for Ethan to come, as she came fifteen minutes early just in case. Zack was giving team RWBY a tour of the mall, and Weiss had sparkles in her eyes, just staring at the all the gems. Mia was also there, and she kept giving Blake the evil eye. Right now the both of them were having a little chat. For Blake, it felt like an eternity. Ruby and Yang were a bit bored as some of the stores didn't really interest them.

"The people here have great craftsmanship when it comes to gems. It's incredible!" Weiss said.

"Yep! Jewel City is a place where all jewelry geeks can come and feel at home." Zack said.

"Are you calling geek?" Weiss asked, as this was the first time someone called her that.

"I said it once and I'll say it again. You're a jewelry geek." Zack said, with no hesitation.

"Something wrong Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Nothing. I just don't how react to that. No one has ever called me a geek before. That what everyone says to Ruby, when she starts getting into weapons. It feels weird. I like gems and Jewelry, but I don't act like Ruby when geeks she out." Weiss said.

"I guess Zack has low standards for describing people." Yang said, as Weiss nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile with Blake and Mia, the atmosphere was a little tense. Last night, Zack was trying to read the "Ninja" book, but didn't really understand anything. He only saw ninjas as brutal silent killers of justice, like from his other ninja books. Reading this only confused him. He then asked Mia to help him. After reading the book, Mia's face turned red form just reading the first couple of pages. Now here she was sitting in front of Blake at nearby table, and she had her arms crossed, with straight face, with her eye's covered in the shades.

"Blake. You have an interesting choices books, like the one I found in Zack's possession." Mia said, trying to sound intimidating, but since she had the voice of a twelve year old girl, it really wasn't that scary. It was hard for Blake to take the situation seriously, but Mia's tone was very negative.

"Well, you see Mia, it's just a hobby that I do in secret. I mean, yes it may seem a bit much, but I'm in it for the romantic scenes." Blake said.

"If you ask me, it's a bit too romantic. You better be glad that Zack only payed attention to the guy's actual Katana." Mia said.

"How do you even know all this!? You're only twelve years old!" Blake yelled, wondering why Mia would know all these mature topics.

"My mom accidentally gave me the talk at the age of 7! It was a big misunderstanding, so I lost my innocence at a very young age." Mia said, as she shivered a little.

"Wow. That must have been rough for you." Blake said, feeling a bit sorry for Mia.

"Those seven days were the hardest for me. My mom eventually made it up for me, after we went on an all-girls night with my grandma. It was pretty nic-HEY! Don't you dare change the subject! As punishment, I'm confiscating you book, until till you're old enough!" Mia said.

"Since when did you became my mom? Besides I'm pretty mature myself, and I'm sure I can handle that content." Blake said, calmly.

"Blake. If there is one thing I hate, it's sexual R-rated material! It's is poison to our brains, and it will invoke the sins of lust! I also forbid my siblings from seeing this sort of content, and if I discover any more in your possession, I'll teach you a lesson. Understand?" Mia said, with an intimidating glare.

"Yes ma'am! _Did I just get lecture by a twelve year old?"_ Blake asked herself.

"Good. I'm glad we could have this talk Blake. Well, you better get ready for the duel. Good luck." Mia said, as her face turned to one of glee.

"Uh, thanks. _She really takes after her mother."_ Blake said.

After everyone was done exploring, they headed for the duel arena in the mall. After several minutes of waiting Ethan showed up. Anna just looked at him.

"So, you came. That shows you willing to go up against me. Respectable. But if you want to prove to me that you're telling the truth and you want these scrolls, you're going to beat me." Ethan said.

"Believe me. This duel will end with your defeat." Anna said.

"Look forward to Annie." Ethan said.

'IT'S ANNA! AN-NA!" Anna yelled.

"Yeah, whatever. By the way, do you four little girls standing next to you?" Ethan said.

"You can see them?" Zack asked surprised.

"Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing they're spirits then. Well, we wasted enough time. I'll be waiting. By the way, don't think about cheating. I'll know." Ethan said as he then walked in the door.

After he went in, team RWBY then expressed their opinions about him.

"Is he some kind of edge-lord?" Ruby asked.

"It's hasn't been five minutes and I already don't like this guy." Weiss said.

"He does look strong, so be on your guard Anna." Blake said.

"He looks cute, and a bit feisty." Yang said, smiling.

"Well good luck Anna. Mia and I will be cheering from the sidelines. I even made this flag with your face on it to show my support." Zack said holding up his flag.

"Please don't. Just stick with normal cheering. Anna has to go through a lot. But nonetheless, just do your best. You've got nothing to lose." Mia said.

"Actually she will lose team RWBY and her new huntress deck if she does lose." Zack said.

"Not helping." Mia said, annoyed.

"Well it's the thought that counts. Well, wish us luck." Anna said, as she and team RWBY entered the arena.

Anna and team RWBY started walking for a while, till they came upon one side of the arena. On the other side stood Ethan in his normally clothing. He then titled his cap up and stared at Anna, and saw she was a brave duelist.

"You ready? If you are, then don't hold back." Ethan said, readying his duel disk.

"After everything you said to me yesterday and today, I'm planning to show you what I'm capable of." Anna said, placing her disk on her left arm.

"You better. I hate it when people waste my time." Ethan said.

"Jeez. No need to be rude." Ruby said.

The two duelist then position themselves in a dueling stance and the duel then commenced.

"DUEL" both players yelled.

Turn 1: Anna Yuno  
Anna: 4000LP vs Ethan: 4000LP  
Anna Hand: 5 vs Ethan Hand: 5

"I follow a gentlemen code, so ladies first." Ethan said.

"Find then. Today is the day the huntress deck is known to the world!" Anna said.

"GO FOR IT ANNA!" Zack yelled waving his flag, as Mia covered her face in embarrassment.

"I can't believe I'm related to you." Mia said.

"What a moron." Weiss said.

"It's the thought that counts." Blake said.

"Knock this guy down!" Ruby cheered.

"Smash him to a pulp!" Yang yelled.

"It would be my pleasure! First, I'm going to summon a new ally! I summon Necro Huntress: Muerta in attack mode!" Anna declared playing one of her new cards.

 _Necro Huntress: Muerta  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Spellcaster/Effect]  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1700_

The monster that appeared on Anna's side of the field was what appeared to be an African female witch, as she then rose out of a portal and spun her staff in a circular motion, and then slamming it down into the ground. She wore a black poncho, with ancient writing on it that glowed, as well as a black dress, with blue lines that ran down the sides. Her arms were wrapped in black markings, and wore finger nail extensions that resembled a skeleton's fingers. Her mouth was covered up by a black mask that showed skeleton teeth, and she had dark purple eyes, and wore a black hood, with her black and brown hair braided. For weaponry, she wielded a wooden staff, with a skull attached to the tip, with a purple orb in its jaw. Team RWBY didn't recognize the huntress, as they never seen her before. Zack and Mia had goosebumps sent down their spines. Ethan however became curious about the monster, as he had never seen this type of card before.

"I am Muerta. The Huntress of necromancy. Death is the greatest beauty of all!" Muerta said.

"O~kay. That was a bit creepy." Yang said.

"Fear not team RWBY. For I and all the others in the deck were created to serve you. It will be my honor to serve you. Also, if you want me to curse someone back on Remnant, I'll be most happy to do so." Muerta said.

"Thanks…but we don't really need to curse anyone." Weiss said.

"So how are you talking to us?" Blake asked.

"I was created from your aura, so I'm able to talk to you whenever Anna duels a person." Muerta explained.

"That's so cool!" Ruby squealed.

"As much as I would like to get to know you, I've got a duel to win. I now play the spell card Shard of Greed. Now during each of my draw phases, I can add a greed counter to this card, and when it has two greed counters, I can send it to the graveyard and draw two cards. I now end my turn." Anna said.

Turn 2: Ethan Hono  
Anna: 4000LP vs Ethan: 4000LP  
Anna Hand: 3 vs Ethan Hand: 5 +1

 _(+1 means when a duelist is going to draw on their turn. I made it so no one gets confused.)_

"My move then. I draw! I summon Command Knight to my field in attack mode!" Ethan declared, placing his monster on the battlefield.

 _Command Knight  
[LV: 4] [Attribute Fire]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 1900_

The monster that appeared was a beautiful female warrior, who wore red armor plating, with feathers in the center and dark gray shirt with a blue small plate at the front of her belt with a green gem. She also had yellow armor attachments on her elbows and knees, and shoulder pads with markings. She also wore a black helmet with four golden feathers attached to the side. She had ginger hair and two gray eyes. For weaponry, she was equipped with a rectangle like shield with triangles and a double edge sword.

"Wow. The girls in the duel monsters universe really do love to use fire." Yang said.

"Whenever Command Knight is on my field all warrior type monsters gain 400 attack points including herself. Meaning her power rises to 1600." Ethan said.

 _Command Knight: 1200 ATK + 400 ATK = 1600 ATK_

"Next I play the Continuous spell card The A. Forces. For every Spellcaster and Warrior type monster that I control, all warrior type monsters gains 200 attack points. So now Command Knight is stronger than your Huntress. Command Knight! Attack Necro Huntress: Muerta! Blazing slash!" Ethan said, extending his arm forward.

 _The A. Forces  
[Spell/Continuous]_

 _Command Knight: 1600 ATK + 200 ATK = 1800 ATK_

The A. Forces showed a knight, a maiden, and what appears to be a Viking, fighting an evil dragon, and protecting a young child. Command Knight then rushed towards Muerta and first used his shield to break her guard. Muerta proceeds to swing her staff downward to parry. But being a wooden staff, it was sliced in half, as Command Knight stabbed Muerta in the chest, destroying her.

 _Anna Yuno: 4000LP – 200LP = 3800LP_

"It's kind of hard to see an ally get destroy on our field. It almost feels like they died." Ruby said, with hints of sadness.

"I feel the same Ruby. But remember. This is a card game, so the monsters that get destroyed are like resting in the discard pile until they can be used again." Blake said, comforting Ruby.

"I hope that isn't all you've got. I'm expecting a lot from you, based on what you said to me yesterday. For now I'll play the Continuous Spell Card Supply Squad. Now, once per turn, whenever a monster on my field is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can draw a card, and it effect apply to both of our turns." Ethan explained.

 _Supply Squad  
[Spell/Continuous]_

"So when Anna destroys a monster, he will immediately replace it with a new card from his deck. That is quite resourceful." Weiss said.

"You sound more interested in the game than the first time you came here Weiss. I guess someone gotten a little softer." Yang said, nudging Weiss in the arm.

"It's just important for me be attentive to something that is necessary to fight the Grimm in the future." Weiss said.

"That is a very reasonable excuse Weiss." Ruby said.

"It's not an excuse." Weiss quickly stated.

"I set one card facedown to end my turn now. Come at me with full force. Our first turns were nothing but warmups. The real fight starts now. So show me what you got." Ethan said, with a tone of aggression.

"Considered your wish granted!" Anna yelled back.

"You know. This guy is somewhat honorable, but at the same time, he acts little bit like jerk. That's a weird combo, right?" Yang said.

"Isn't that what defines Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby. You already compared me to a card. Don't go lumping me in same category, with that Ethan guy." Weiss said.

"Sorry Weiss." Ruby said.

"Just as long as you understand, I guess I can forgive you." Weiss said.

"Thank you Weiss. You really are a great friend." Ruby said smiling at Weiss, causing her to just smile a bit.

Turn 3: Anna Yuno  
Anna Yuno: 3800LP vs Ethan Hono: 4000LP  
Anna Hand: 3 + 1 vs Ethan Hand: 2

"It's my turn now Ethan! I draw, and at this time, my Shard of Greed gains one Greed Counter." Anna said, as a green light lit up above the Shard of Greed card.

 _Shard of Greed: 1 Counter_

"You have a plan Anna?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss. If didn't had a plan, we would be losing. But since I do, victory we one more turn away. Let's try out this card. I play the spell card Huntress Soul! Huntress Soul lets me target one level 4 or below Huntress monster that's in my graveyard, and bring it back. I only got one option, so give a warm welcome to Necro Huntress: Muerta!" Anna declared.

 _Huntress Soul  
[Spell/Normal]_

Huntress Soul showed Muerta, raising her left hand, holding an orb of red, white, black and yellow color and her staff emitted an eerie light. A black portal then opened up in front of Anna's field as Muerta returned to the field.

"I activate Muerta's special ability! Whenever she is special summoned from the graveyard, I can add one level 4 or below Huntress or RWBY-Soul card to my hand. I'm adding level 2 RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee." Anna said, adding Weiss' tuner form to her hand.

"Wise choice. You won't be disappointed." Weiss said, smiling that she got picked.

" _Those little girls are spirits, which in turn means they are all cards. I think this duel might just grabbed some of my attention. Well, just some."_ Ethan thought.

"Also, since you control more spell and traps than me, I can special summon Weiss from my hand." Anna declared, playing Weiss' card.

 _RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Water]  
Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000_

Weiss then entered the battlefield and stood next to Muerta. Weiss felt a little uncomfortable that she had to tune with a Huntress who was fascinated by death, but she decided to just deal with it. Besides, there were a couple of cards in the deck that she herself made and was proud of. Ethan realized that the Weiss is also a tuner, so he wonder what Synchro monster Anna was going to play.

"I now tune Level 2 Weiss Schnee with Level 4 Muerta! Maiden of Dust and Glyphs. Come to my side to vanquish thy foes!" Anna chanted, as Weiss became to green circles, surrounding Muerta, as bright light shot through the rings.

2 + 4 = 6

"I Synchro Summon! Appear! White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee!" Anna declared.

 _White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Water]  
Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1800_

Weiss then appeared on the field in her battle form, standing upright. She then did a couple of stretches, knowing that this would be one of the only times, where she can be in her normal body. Mia was had sparkles in her eyes, as Weiss' true form was beautiful to her.

"It feel good to be able to stand tall again. I really hate that miniaturized form." Weiss said.

"She looks like an actual princess!" Mia said, admiring Weiss even more.

"Are you ok Mia? Do you have fever?" Zack asked.

"Shut up Zack. Don't ruin the moment for me." Mia said, putting her finger on his lips.

"Incredible. So these are the Huntresses. What else can this deck do?" Ethan said to himself.

"I activate the effect RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee from my graveyard! Whenever she is used for the synchro summon of White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee, I can add one spell card from my graveyard back to my hand. I'm going to add the spell card Huntress Soul back to my hand. Luckily for you, I can only activate this card once per turn. However, since I haven't normal summon yet, I'm going to summon Aerial Recon Huntress: Amelia!" Anna declared summoning her new monster.

 _Aerial Recon Huntress: Amelia  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Wind]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1300 DEF: 1100_

The monster that appeared on Anna's field was another female warrior, only this one had a jet pack with silver wings. She wore a dark brown jumpsuit, with a brown flight jacket, and black gloves. She also wore brown boots, with jet booster attachments. Her helmet resembled the head of an eagle. She had brown eyes and brown hair. For weapons, she dual wielded two high tech plasma pistols in her hands.

"Hello everyone! Name's Amelia. The Huntress of the sky. I'll keep the skies safe, and strike down anyone who stands in my way. I'll do my best for team RWBY!" Amelia said, while saluting.

"An aerial based Huntress! You look so amazing!" Ruby said.

"Aw. Thanks for the compliment. If I ever get the chance, would you care to take a ride with me?" Amelia asked, blushing.

"I would love to!" Ruby squealed, imagining flying with Amelia on her jet pack.

"Can we get back to the duel?" Weiss and Ethan asked at the same time.

"Hey! That's what I said! Stop repeating everything I say!" Weiss and Ethan said in unison.

"Ok. This is getting a little scary. Anna have Weiss attack before it gets weirder." Yang said.

"G-got it. Weiss attack Command Knight with…" Anna was about to say.

"I said don't name my attacks." Weiss interrupted, as she then charged towards command knight.

Upon engaging Command Knight, Weiss used her Myrtenaster to make several forward stabs, and then she spin her body multiple times to attack Command Knight who was struggling to parry the attacks. Mia was enthralled with Weiss as she looked like she was dancing gracefully. Weiss then dashed forward, slicing horizontally to Command Knight destroying her.

 _Ethan Hono: 4000LP – 600LP = 3400LP_

Thanks to Supply Squad. I can draw one card, since a monster on my field was destroyed." Ethan said, drawing his card.

"While you're doing that, I'm going to have Amelia attack you directly. Plasma Bombardment!" Anna declared.

Amelia acknowledge Anna's command flying into the air, and firing a barrage of plasma shots at Ethan damaging him, while Ethan shielded himself from the blast.

 _Ethan Hono 3400LP – 1300LP = 2100LP_

"Amelia's effect activates. When she inflict battle damage, I can select one Huntress spell or trap card from my deck and place it face down on the field, but it can't be activate till the end of this turn. I select Huntress Semblance Spirit, and set it on my field." Anna declared

 _Huntress Semblance Spirit  
[Spell/Normal]_

Huntress Semblance Spirit showed an astral spirit Ruby Rose with her arms extended, behind an enraged Yang with her semblance activated, and as Rose Petals were surrounding them. The card then turned face-down on the field.

"I'll end my turn by playing one card facedown. Your move Ethan." Anna said.

"That was amazing Anna! You manage to get half of his life points! This duel is too easy!" Ruby cheered.

"I don't know Ruby. Look at Ethan, he doesn't look worried. He's planning something." Blake said, examining him.

Turn 4: Ethan Hono  
Anna: 3800LP vs Ethan: 2100LP  
Anna Hand: 2 vs Ethan Hand: 3 + 1

"My turn now. I DRAW!" Ethan yelled, as a wave a wind surged through the arena.

"I play the spell card Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards." Ethan said, playing the famous Pot of Greed Spell.

 _Pot of Greed  
[Spell/Normal]_

The wind was so fierce that Anna could almost feel this man's strength. Ethan looked at what he got, and was pleased.

"The real battle begins now. Now Anna, my inferno has started." Ethan said.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked concerned.

"Let me show you. I'm taking both Scale 7 Igknight Templar, and Scale 2 Igknight Gallant from my hand, to set Pendulum Scale! This duel will about to erupt in flames!" Ethan declared as he placed two monsters on the farthest sides of the disk, as the word "PENDULUM" appeared on the disk.

 _Igknight Templar  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Fire]  
Warrior/Pendulum  
Scale [7:7]  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 1300_

 _Igknight Gallant  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Fire]  
Warrior/Pendulum  
Scale [2:2]  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 2200 _

The monsters that appeared were wearing knight like armor, and some armor pieces resembled parts of a gun. Templar black and gray armor pieces, with bronze attachment pieces. Each of his arms were equipped with a gun barrel with ammo cartage of sniper rifle. His shoulder pads had flint spark wheels that made sparks when they are spinning. His mask was triangle shaped, with a narrow red visor. The weapon he was wielding was a Dragnov Sniper Rifle, but instead of a barrel, it was a blade. In this case a Sniper Rifle-Sword Hybrid, with a scope. The second monster that appeared was warrior who wore gray-green armor, with shoulder armor pieces that resembled lighters. On his legs and arms, were wheel like objects. His helmet had two green side pieces that went upward. He had red eyes, and a black mouth guard, with a silver piece running along his fore head, along with a blue marking. He also appeared to be wielding what appears to be Caliber gun with a double edge blade attached to the front. Two pillars of light then appeared next to Ethan, as the monsters started to ascend in the light, as the number 7 appeared under Templar and the number 2 appeared under Gallant. Team RWBY was shocked as they never had seen anything like this as they were speechless. Anna, Zack and Mia were shocked as well, as they discovered that the man was pendulum user.

 _Ethan's Scale: 2 to 7_

"Now I can simultaneously summon monsters between levels 3 to 6! Warriors of honor! Burn across the battlefield, and ignite your blazing spirits! I Pendulum Summon! To Frontlines my monsters!"

Templar and Gallant's wheels began to make sparks as a gigantic portal in the sky opened up. Two bright lights, one red and the other orange came out, as then resembled monsters.

"Appear level 5, Igknight Cavalier, and Level 6 Igknight Veteran." Ethan declared placing two monsters on his field.

 _Igknight Cavalier  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Fire]  
Warrior/Pendulum  
Scale [2:2]  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1200 _

_Igknight Veteran  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Fire]  
Warrior/Pendulum  
Scale [7:7]  
ATK: 1300 DEF: 2700_

The monsters that appeared were just like the monsters in the pendulum zones, and Cavalier was in attack mode, while Veteran was in defense mode. Cavalier was a female warrior, with pink and dark gray armor parts that resembled guns. Just like the rest of the Igknights, she had spark wheels on her shoulder pads. She had two red eyes, and blue gem on her forehead, and a very long mechanized pony tail. Her weapons were Derringer pistol-Daggers, and she had multiple copies of them on her thigh armor. The second Igknight was a male, and he wore light blue and dark gray armor, with silver parts on the knees, feet, elbows, and waist. His legs also had a gold outline on the top of his armor. Again, like the other igknights, his armor resembled gun parts. His helmet was circular on the sides, with a blue and silver piece on his forehead. He also had red V-visor. For his weapon, it was an Uzi gun, with the blade of an axe at the barrel, and a sword blade on the ammo cartage. The monsters took their battle stance and faced the huntresses on Anna's field. Team RWBY just stared in amazement as they didn't know what to think. Synchro, XYZ, and fusion were amazing summoning methods, but now Pendulum.

"What just happened?!" Yang asked with her jaw dropped.

"How…why…what is going on here!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Anna! What kind of summoning method is that!?" Blake screamed.

"It's called a Pendulum summon. See those two monsters in those pillars of light. Those are pendulum monsters. You see, pendulum monsters are quite special, because they cannot only be placed in monster zones, but in pendulum zones as well. While in these pendulum zones, they are treated as spell cards, not monster cards, and can use their pendulum ability. Another thing they can do is that can allow the controller to pendulum summon. A pendulum summon can only be used if you have two pendulum monsters. If you do, you can summon as many monsters from your hand, as long as their levels are between the scale numbers. Since he has scale 7 and 2, he can summon monsters between level 3 and 6 simultaneously once per turn." Anna explained.

"You've got to be kidding me! That's like cheating!" Yang yelled.

"Actually Yang, it's kind of balance if you think about it. Summoning that many monsters may be overwhelming, but that means he uses up his hand to quickly." Blake said.

"Wait a minute where's Ruby?" Weiss asked.

Everyone on Anna's field then looked around. They then all realized that Ruby was weapon fanatic, and the Igknights had sword-gun hybrids, and armor that had gun parts. They all turn their heads towards Ethan's field, to see Ruby admiring the monsters.

"Of course." Everyone said.

"You guys look so cool! Your weapons are swords, and they're also guns! You're guys are so amazing, how many more are there of you!?" Ruby said, as the monster's appearance and weapons were making her so happy.

This happy moment ended when Cavalier grabbed her by the cape, and then looked directly in her eyes.

"You know what I don't like about little brats like you. It's the fact that you don't keep your mouths shut. Now go back to your field me alone. Or else, I, will, break you." Cavalier said in a menacing voice, causing Ruby to almost cry. Until Veteran came up and made her let go of Ruby.

"Cavalier that is no way to talk to a little girl. I am so sorry about my comrade. She has very short temper, and easily provoked." Veteran said to Ruby apologizing.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Cavalier yelled, as she had three daggers in between her knuckles.

"Cavalier, I think you need to calm down just a bit." Veteran said, with hints of fear in his voice.

"Oh, I'll be calm. ONCE I VENT ALL MY ANGER ON YOU! FEEL MY WRATH!" Cavalier yelled, lunging towards Veteran.

Veteran's screams of pain echoed throughout the arena, as Cavalier struck him multiple times. Ruby proceeded to retreat to Anna's side, hiding behind her sister, as she was completely terrified of the pink Igknight monster.

"G-gallant! Do something! Please!" Veteran yelled, in pain.

"Sorry Gallant. I can't do much up here. You're on your own." Gallant said, looking from below.

"Try giving her chocolates! Girls love chocolates." Templar said.

"I HATE CHOCOLATES!" Cavalier yelled, as she performed a grapple maneuver on Veteran.

"Well, that option is out of the bag." Templar said.

Everyone on the other side of the field just sweat drop, after seeing the fighting that was going on the other side of the field.

"That pink lady is scary." Ruby said.

"She has a shorter temper than you Yang." Blake

"I can agree with that." Yang said.

Just then a dagger landed between each of their feet, as they look up to see Veteran laying down, in pain, with Cavalier burning with anger.

"SAY THOSE WORDS AGAIN! I DARE YOU!" Cavalier yelled.

Weiss was a bit scared as well, but she really didn't like this girl's attitude. She then scowled at her. Anna however realized that these monsters were also duel spirits.

"Cavalier. We've got a duel to win, so get ready for battle." Ethan said with a stern look.

"Fine. I could use the target practice anyway." Cavalier said, as she equipped herself with several of her daggers.

"Alright then. Thanks to my A. Forces spell card, my warriors gain additional 200 attack points for every warrior and Spellcaster that I control. Since I control two warriors at the warrior, Veteran and Cavalier gain Cavalier! Engage Weiss Schnee in combat!" Ethan yelled.

 _Igknight Cavalier: 2400 ATK + 200 ATK + 200 ATK = 2800 ATK_

 _Igknight Veteran: 1300 ATK + 200 ATK + 200 ATK = 1700 ATK_

Cavalier then turned her attention towards Weiss.

"I'm going to enjoy melting you Ice Cream." Cavalier said.

"Ice Cream! Oh, that is it! Prepare to feel the wrath of a Schnee!" Weiss yelled, as she did not take the insult very well.

Cavalier then ran towards Weiss at and intense speed, and Weiss found herself facing Cavalier, who then used her dual wielded her daggers, and swung them with precision and speed, forcing Weiss to back up, and parry each of her strikes. Weiss could feel the intense power that this one monster gave off, as it was frightening. Cavalier then pulled the trigger on her daggers, causing a burst of energy to be fired from the blade. Weiss took noticed of this and was able to dodge just in time. Seeing that Weiss was in trouble, Anna decided to play her trap card.

"I play my face-down! The trap card Huntress Reversal tactics! Whenever you attack a huntress synchro monster, this card negates your attack, and then makes my monster the attacker instead. Plus it gives them a 200 attack point bonus." Anna explained.

 _White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee: 2400 + 200 = 2600ATK_

Weiss than sidestep an attack from Cavalier, and went for a forward stab towards to Cavalier, who then blocked the attack by crossing her two daggers.

"Hmph. All you did was reduce the damage. The outcome will still be the same." Ethan said.

"Are you sure about that?" Anna said slyly.

"Huh?"

"My huntresses can only use their effects if they're the ones attacking, and here's Weiss' ability. Whenever she attacks a monsters with 2000 or more attack points, I can activate one quick play spell from my deck! Weiss, do it!" Anna yelled.

"On it!" Weiss said in return, as she made a glyph with her right hand and shot a ray of right to Anna's hand as a card materialized in her hand.

Ethan and the Igknights were surprised by this ability as they were speechless. The card that materialized in Anna's hand, was a new card.

"I activate the quick play spell card White Dust – Ice Element. Normally this card would let me destroy one face-up spell or trap card you control. However, since I control Weiss on my field, I can destroy as many spell and trap cards, equal to the number of monsters on my field, that have huntress in their name! So I'm destroying both The A. Forces, and Igknight Templar! Show them how it's done Weiss." Anna said, activating the spell.

"It would be my pleasure." Weiss said, smiling.

 _White Dust – Ice Element  
[Spell/Quick-Play]_

Weiss than released the weapon lock, and then did multiple black flips creating distance between her and Cavalier. She then placed two fingers on Myrtenaster, having the dust chamber set to the White dust setting. She then made a glyph in front of her, and sent a huge chunks of ice towards The A. Forces spell card, and Templar. The monster and spell, were then crushed by the Ice as they were then destroyed.

"Templar! Why you." Ethan said, surprised about the effect.

"Don't relax yet. My card also has another ability. For every card destroyed by this effect, you take 300 points of damage. So 600 points of damage are coming your way." Anna said, smiling.

"I'm quite proud of these cards I made." Weiss said

"Go for it Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

"That our ice queen for you. Get in her way, and she'll freeze you." Blake said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think Weiss is having fun playing this game." Yang said.

"She looks so pretty!" Mia said, with sparkles in her eyes.

"Uh, Mia? Do you need to see a doctor?" Zack asked.

Weiss then made another Glyph, and sent an energy wave of ice towards Ethan. Mia was dazzled by Weiss' abilities.

"I play my trap card! Damage Polarizer! Whenever a card effect would inflict damage to me, I can negate it and destroy it. After that, we both draw one card from our deck." Ethan said.

 _Damage Polarizer  
[Trap/Counter]_

Damage Polarizer showed a knight deflecting a ray of energy with a mirror shield. The ice wave then hit the card dispersing it, as Ethan and Anna drew there cards.

"You may have avoided taking damage, but the battle is still going on, and without your spell card, Weiss is now stronger!" Anna yelled.

 _Igknight Cavalier: 2800ATK – 400ATK = 2400 ATK_

 _Igknight Veteran: 1700ATK – 400ATK = 1300ATK_

Weiss then created a glyph underneath her, to increase her speed, and charged at Cavalier, with a forward strike. Cavalier held her wound in pain and turn to Weiss.

"I'll…get you…for this…brat!" Cavalier said, as she then shattered.

 _Ethan Hono: 2100LP – 200LP = 1900LP_

"Supply squad now lets me draw a card, since a monster was destroyed. Also, pendulum monsters are sent to the extra deck face-up instead of the graveyard, when they leave the field. I'll end my turn with three cards face-down." Ethan said, keeping his composure.

" _Why the extra deck? What's he planning?"_ Blake thought.

Turn 5: Anna Yuno  
Anna: 3800LP vs Ethan: 1900LP  
Anna Hand: 3 + 1 vs Ethan Hand: 0

"My turn then! I draw! At this moment, my Shard of Greed card, now has two counters. So by sending it to the graveyard, I can draw two more cards.

 _Shard of Greed: Two counters._

"Big mistake! I activate Talisman of Reversal! Since you drew out of your draw phase, I can now draw as many cards that you have in your hand. Since you have six cards in your hand, I can now draw six cards from my deck." Ethan said, as he drew six cards.

 _Talisman of Reversal  
[Trap/Normal]_

"He has the same card as Anna. He was able to replenish his hand just like that." Weiss said shock.

"Damn. This guy is one tough customer. If he has any more of those pendulum cards, then were in for a big party of gun monsters." Yang said.

"Then we're going have to beat him before he can use them! I play the spell card, Huntress Soul! I now revive Necro Huntress: Muerta from the graveyard!" Anna declared, as Muerta returned to the battlefield.

"Muerta's ability activates! Since she was special summoned from the graveyard, I'm going to add RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose to my hand, and now I'm going to summon her!" Anna said, placing Ruby's card on the field.

"Alright! It's show time!" Ruby said, jumping into the field.

 _RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Wind]  
Warrior/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 900_

"Now I tune Level 3 RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose with Level 4 Necro Huntress Muerta! Grand Rose that scatters through the sky. Descend to the battlefield to create a new hope!" Anna chanted, as Ruby turned into three green rings, surrounding Muerta's four stars, as a pillar of light shot through the rings.

3 + 4 = 7

"I Synchro Summon! Appear! Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose!" Anna yelled, playing Ruby's card.

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Wind]  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000_

Ruby then appeared on the field, as multiple rose petals were scattered around the arena. She then took out her Crescent Rose, and had it in Scythe configuration.

"A Scythe combined with a sniper rifle. That something you don't see every day. Well except for me, considering all my monsters have sword-gun combinations." Ethan said, on guard.

"Due to the effects of RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose, her Synchro form gets a 300 attack point boost!" Anna said.

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose: 2500 ATK + 300 ATK = 2800 ATK_

"Ruby is stronger than Veteran's defense. If these next attacks succeed, we'll win the duel." Yang said.

"I don't think it will be that easy. Ethan may be behind, but I don't think he's going to back down." Blake said.

Anna knew that he had two facedowns, but she decided to take the chance, as she might not get another.

"Ruby! Attack Igknight Veteran! Crescent Slash!" Anna said, throwing out her arm.

"I'm on it! Here goes nothing!" Ruby said, as she then dashed towards Igknight Veteran.

"Ethan do it!" Veteran yelled.

"Right back at ya. I activate trap Draining Shield! Not only does this card negate the attack, but I gain life points equal to Ruby's attack strength. Alright Veteran, you know what do!" Ethan said activating the trap.

 _Draining Shield  
[Trap/Normal]_

Draining Shield showed a knight equipped with a circular futuristic shield, while a reptile monster's attack was being blocked, and drained of its energy. A circular shield then appeared on Veteran's left arm, as he then used the shield to block Ruby's attack. Ruby then felt her aura being drained due to the shield and was forced to back off.

 _Ethan Hono: 1900 LP + 2800 LP = 4700 LP_

"And just like that, he's now ahead of us. I was so focus on winning quickly that I disregarded all other possibilities." Anna said, feeling frustrated.

"It's okay Anna. We all make mistakes. What's important is that we learn from them." Blake said, comforting Anna.

Meanwhile for Ruby, she was busy taking a breather, as her aura felt depleted.

"You okay Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"I'm….fine…Just…need to…catch my breath. They don't call that a draining shield for nothing." Ruby said, sitting down.

"I'll get you next time Ethan. For now, I'll switch Amelia to defense mode, and set two cards facedown, and call it a turn." Anna said.

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose: 2800ATK – 300ATK = 2500ATK_

Turn 6: Ethan Hono  
Anna: 3800LP vs Ethan: 4700LP  
Anna Hand: 3 vs Ethan Hand: 6 + 1

At first the duel look one-sided, as Anna was able to counter everything Ethan threw at her with ease, and manage to get half of his life points. However, Ethan's deck answered back to him, and his deck trusted him. Ethan was ready.

"My turn. I draw! Prepare to be incinerated within my inferno Anna! I play the field spell Ignition Phoenix!" Ethan declared.

"A field spell?" RWBY said at the same time, as this is the first time they seen a field spell.

 _Ignition Phoenix  
[Spell/Field]_

Ignition Phoenix showed four Igknight monsters, having their arms raised in unison, creating a spark of fire, which created a mighty flame resembling a phoenix, as a humanoid dragon stood behind the fire. Ethan then raised his duel disk, as it then bursts into flames. Everyone on Anna's side just jaw dropped from what they were seeing. This duelist set his duel disk on fire! Ethan then let out a battle cry as the flames then shot up into the sky. The flames then took the shape of a phoenix made of fire, coloring the sky orange with its flames. Ethan then clenched his right fist, and took a deep breath. Team RWBY was just speechless. Yang on the other hand thought the fire looked beautiful, that she was smiling.

"Now that was awesome." Zack said, with his mouth wide.

"I agree." Mia said, in turn.

"Wow! That was so amazing! I want to do something like that some day!" Yang said with glee, dazzled by what Ethan did.

"How come we are always admiring the opponent's cards?" Blake said, in a deadpanned tone.

"Forget that! What in the name of Remnant is a Field Spell!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Anna. I think we need an explanation." Ruby said.

"Well you see, a field spell, is a special type of magic card, as it goes into the field spell card zone. Field spells are known for affecting the battlefield with their effects, and affects both sides of the field. Back then, only one field spell could be active at a time. So if a person plays a field spell, when there is already one out, the previous spell is destroyed. New rules were put into play that allowed both players to control a field spell. However, if you want to play a new field spell, you have to get rid of your current field spell that is active." Anna explained.

"So in a way, field spells can alter the terrain." Weiss said.

"Or teleport us to another battlefield." Ruby said.

"However, I think were on Igknight home turf, meaning they have an advantage." Blake said.

"Well. I think we can all agree what card we are going to make after this. Well if we win." Yang said.

One word came to each of the huntress.

"Beacon." Team RWBY said at the same time.

Anna and team RWBY then turned their attention towards Ethan who had a really serious game face on, as he was ready to play is cards.

 _(Play Jack Atlas Battle Theme)_

"Ikuze! While Ignition Phoenix is in play, all Igknight monsters gain 300 attack and defense points. So Veteran is getting a boost." Ethan said, as Veteran was now surrounded in flames.

 _Igknight Veteran: 1300ATK + 300ATK = 1600ATK  
2700DEF + 300DEF = 3000DEF_

"I now activate Ignition Phoenix other effect! Once per turn I can destroy one Igknight card I control! I destroy the Igknight Gallant that is in my pendulum zone! Phoenix Burner!" Ethan yelled.

The phoenix in the sky responded, by sending a wave of fire towards Gallant who saluted as he was destroyed.

"After that I can add one Igknight card form my deck to my hand. I'm adding Igknight Crusader to my hand! Now using scale 2 Igknight Crusader, and scale 7 Igknight Squire, I'll reset the Pendulum Scale!" Ethan yelled, placing his new pendulum monsters on the field.

 _Igknight Crusader  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Fire]  
Warrior/Pendulum  
Scale [2:2]  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 300_

 _Igknight Squire  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Fire]  
Warrior/Pendulum  
ATK: 0 DEF: 2000_

The two pillars of light then reappeared on Ethan's field as two monsters ascended and hovered in place in the pillar. Igknight Crusader had dark blue and black armor parts, with gun barrels as shoulder pads, and two spark wheels on the front of his thigh armor. His helmet resembled a cone in a triangle like shape, along with a red visor like the rest. His weapon of choice was a Desert Eagle, combined with a wide sword blade. Igknight Squire had yellow and dark gray armor parts, with revolver chambers on his arms, and spark wheels on his shoulder. His helmet was triangle shape, with two red eyes, a yellow head attachment, and a blue gem on the forehead. His weapon was a Magnum revolver that was also a dagger. The number 7 then appeared under Squire, and the number 2 appeared underneath Crusader. Anna and team RWBY realized that Ethan had access to Pendulum summoning again.

 _Ethan's Scale [2:7]_

"Now once more I can simultaneously summon monsters between levels 3 to 6, from my hand, or cards face up in my extra deck." Ethan said, smiling aggressively.

"What do you mean from the extra deck!?" Weiss asked, as she felt the temperature rising.

"If you remembered correctly, my pendulum monsters were sent to the extra deck instead of the graveyard, and pendulum summoning not only works with cards in my hand, but any pendulum monster face up in my extra deck!" Ethan explained, as the flames started to move violently.

"Wait! He can do what now!?" Yang yelled.

"Is that really possible!?" Blake yelled.

"Let me show you instead! Squire, Crusader! You guys are up!" Ethan said.

"Time to rampage!" Squire said, as his eyes flared up.

"Prepare to feel the heat!" Crusader said, as his eyes flared up as well.

"Warriors of Arms! Your spirits are inextinguishable! Return to the frontlines to fight honorable fight, and rage across the battlefield! I Pendulum Summon! Return from the extra deck!" Ethan yelled, grabbing three cards from his extra deck.

Crusader and Squire Wheels began to spin, as they created sparks. The sparks then ignite the air, causing a portal of fire to open up in the sky. Three flashes of fiery light then came out of the portal and landed on Ethan's field.

"Come forth! Level 6 Igknight Gallant, level 4 Igknight Templar, and level 5 Igknight Cavalier!" Ethan said, as his monsters reappeared at his sides.

"Roll call! Gallant!" Gallant said, as the other Igknight said their respective names.

"Templar!"

"Veteran!"

"Cavalier!"

"Crusader!"

"Squire!"

The Igknights then made their rally cry.

"Justice will blaze across this battlefield! Igknight Commando Unit, Deployed!" the Igknights yelled, as the flames around then became hotter and ferocious, and they position themselves in their battle positions.

Everyone just stared in amazement, as the Igknights looked very flashy at the moment. Ruby and Yang were smiling with stars in their eyes. Zack was speechless, as he then fainted from the epicenes that just occurred in front of him. Mia had to slap his face a couple of times to wake him up.

"RUBY! This is no time to be admiring the enemy! They're going to try and destroy us!" Weiss yelled in anger.

"YANG! Snap out of it! Those Knights are going to destroy your sister!" Blake yelled, getting Yang out of her daze.

"Oh shoot! Why are the cool monsters trying kill my sister!?" Yang cried, with tears streaming down her face.

"Why do have to be so awesome!?" Ruby cried.

Weiss just face palmed at her teammates reactions. Ethan was however far from done.

"Nice work guys. That was perfect. Moving on with part 2! I summon the tuner monster Rose, Warrior of Revenge from my hand!" Ethan said playing a new card on his field.

 _Rose, Warrior of Revenge  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Fire]  
Warrior/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 600_

A female warrior then appeared from a blue hole, as rose petals surrounded her. She was wearing black armor that almost made her look like a ninja, and a white scarf. She had scarlet red hair, in a ponytail, and two red eyes. Her weapons was a red hilt katana. When Ruby saw this monster, this is what she thought.

"That woman is like the combination of both me, Yang and Blake!" Ruby yelled.

"Similarities aside, she's also a tuner monster." Blake said.

"Another thing she has in common with us!" Ruby said.

"No you dolt! That means he's going to synchro summon a monster too! But her hair reminds me a bit about Pyrrha." Weiss yelled in annoyance.

"Are we really fighting teenagers?" Rose asked Templar.

"You're a teenager." Templar replied.

"I'm around my twenties, but I'll that as a compliment." Rose said.

Ethan than made his move

"Time for action! I tune level 4 Rose, Warrior of Revenge, with Level 4 Igknight Templar!" Appear from beyond the blazing heat waves! Lite everything ablaze with your crimson flames!" Ethan chanted as Rose then turned herself into four green rings, which then surrounded Templar, turning him into four stars.

4 + 4 = 8

"I Synchro Summon! The Burning Fierce God, Crimson Blader!" Ethan yelled, placing Crimson Blader on his disk.

 _Crimson Blader  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Fire]  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600_

The monster that appeared to have the form of a jester, with red and orange armor pieces. He also had a green cape of a marine general on his waist. There were also black long pentagons attached to his shoulder guards. The lower section of his dark skin was exposed, as well as the upper section of his arms. Is helmet had two black horns sticking out from the sides, and his face was covered by a black mask. He dual wield two yellow long swords. The flames seem to dance around him, as his eyes burned with valor.

"That monster looks dangerous and goofy at the same time. I didn't think that was possible." Yang said.

"He looks like a jester. I wonder if there is a Huntsman dressed up like that." Blake said.

"Well, whatever he is, we can let him destroy you, otherwise I won't be able to special summon level 5 or higher monsters." Anna said.

Team RWBY was now on edge as they faced an army of swordsman. One may be a misfit from the rest, but he was still menacing. Ethan then went on the attack.

"Due to the effect of my field spell, my Igknights gain 300 attack and defense points! Now, Crimson Blader! Attack White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee! Twin Crimson Slasher!" Ethan yelled.

 _Igknight Cavalier: ATK: 2400ATK + 300ATK = 2700ATK  
DEF: 1200DEF + 300DEF = 1500DEF_

 _Igknight Gallant: ATK: 2100ATK + 300ATK = 2400ATK  
DEF: 2200DEF + 300DEF = 2500DEF_

Crimson Blader then charged at Weiss, and began swinging in his swords in an erratic combat style. Weiss found it hard to block all of his attack, as it was hard for her to predict what he'll do next. Anna then activated her trap card.

"I play my trap card! Huntress Paradigm Shift! Whenever a Huntress Monster is selected as an attack target, I can change its battle mode! Also, if I control another huntress monster, I add half of that monster's attack strength, to the Huntress that is currently being attacked until the end of the turn! I switch Weiss Schnee to defense mode and add half of Ruby's strength to her defense!" Anna declared.

 _Huntress Paradigm Shift  
[Trap/Counter]_

Huntress Paradigm Shift showed Ruby moving to the right, and Weiss moving to the left, and were taking on a defensive position. Ruby then came running towards Weiss using her semblance, as she then blocked the attack with her scythe. Weiss then used her strength to create a glyph and repel Crimson Blader's attack. Due to the attack failing, Ethan took a little bit of damage.

 _White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee: 1800DEF + 1250DEF = 3050DEF_

 _Ethan Hono: 4700LP – 250LP = 4450LP_

"You okay Weiss? Glad I could save you." Ruby said, picking her best friend up.

"Thanks. But the battle is far from over, so be careful." Weiss said, feeling stronger in defense, as Ruby nodded.

"Impressive. You manage to evade Crimson Blader's effect. However, my other monsters have other plans. Igknight Cavalier! Attack Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose! Derringer Explosion!" Ethan yelled throwing out his arm.

"It would be my pleasure!" Cavalier said, with the tone of a killer.

Cavalier then began sprinting towards Ruby Rose, and armed herself with two Derringer throwing knives. Ruby swung her scythe in multiple directions to hit Cavalier, but she manage to dodge and parry every strike Ruby threw at her. Ruby however, lost her balance, allowing Cavalier to break her guard, and stab her in the abdomen, causing Ruby to scream in pain.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed, as she then shattered.

 _Anna Yuno: 3800LP – 200LP = 3600LP_

"RUBY! No one destroys my little sister and gets away with it!" Yang screamed in anger, as her hair lite up.

"I look forward to it. Just make sure you aren't that tiny." Cavalier said.

"Why you!" Yang said.

"CAVALIER! That is no way to talk to the opponent! Talking to them like that is a dishonorable act! Don't ever do that again!" Ethan yelled, furious at Cavalier.

"Grr. Fine then." Cavalier said, with venom in her tone as she walked back.

"You have to admit. Ethan was right." Veteran said.

"WHY YOU!" Cavalier said, punching him in the gut.

"Why me?" Veteran asked, holding his stomach in pain.

Everyone was surprised by Ethan's reaction to Cavalier's actions. It put him in a new light. Sure he may be a bit harsh at times, like yesterday towards Anna and Zack, but he did had his own sense of justice.

"That duelist is somewhat respectable in a way." Weiss said.

"Ditto to that." Blake said.

"I guess. I still don't like him though." Anna said, crossing her arms.

"Now! Gallant! Attack Aerial Recon Huntress Amelia! Fire Barrage! I also activate the trap card Strike Slash! Now, not only Gallant gains 700 attack points, but he also inflict piercing damage as well. Go for it Gallant!"

 _Strike Slash  
[Trap/Normal]_

"I'm on it! Moving forward!" Gallant said, charging at Amelia.

 _Igknight Gallant: 2400ATK + 700ATK = 3100ATK_

Strike Slash showed a dragon like creation, surrounded in flames, wielding a blade. Gallant then began running forward and started firing a barrage of energy blades at Amelia. Amelia began maneuvering around the fire, to avoid being hit. Gallant then timed his shots, and manage to land a direct hit on Amelia, who shattered in midflight, and was then engulfed in the explosion. Anna covered herself from the explosion only to see Gallant right in front of her.

"Don't forget about my additional piercing effect!" Gallant yelled, as he brought down his blade.

Anna manage to hold back her scream, but it felt painful nonetheless, as she got on one knee. They were playing on damage level B, but the shockwaves were still intense.

 _Anna Yuno: 3600LP – 2000LP = 1600LP_

"This is bad! Anna lost half of her life points! Another hit like that, than it's over!" Zack said, as he ate a handful of popcorn, to calm himself.

"It's okay. Anna can still turn this around." Mia said, patting her brother on his back.

"Kudos for surviving Anna. However, next turn, you won't be so lucky. I set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Ethan said, as a card appeared on his field.

 _Igknight Gallant: 3100ATK – 700ATK = 2400ATK_

 _White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee: 3050DEF – 1250DEF = 1800DEF_

Turn 7: Anna Yuno  
Anna: 1600LP vs Ethan: 4450LP  
Anna Hand: 3 + 1 vs Ethan Hand: 2

"It's my turn now! I draw! First, I'll activate my own Pot of Greed spell card, now I get to draw two more cards. Then, I'll summon RWBY-Soul: Blake Belladonna to my field!" Anna declared, playing Blake's card.

 _RWBY-Soul: Blake Belladonna  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Dark]  
Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 900 DEF: 1500_

"I'll assist you anyway I can." Blake said, as she appeared on the battlefield.

Ethan became curious of what this card could do.

"Since I also control a monster with RWBY-Soul in its name, I can special summon this card from my hand! Apprentice Mage Huntress: Lucy!" Anna said, placing a new Huntress card on the disk.

 _Apprentice Mage Huntress: Lucy  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Light]  
Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 500 DEF: 500_

The Huntress that appeared to be 13 years old. She was wearing an emerald green cloak, with a white tunic, and brown shoes. She had bright green hair, and light blue eyes. She was also holding a red tome in her hands.

"H-hello. M-my na-me is Lucy. My I'll do my b-est for you." Lucy stammered as she was a bit shy.

"Aw. Aren't you just adorable? You remind me of Ruby when she was your age. Only she was a bit more active." Yang said, as she took an immediate liking to Lucy.

Anna then examined Lucy's ability and smiled.

"Lucy's ability now activates! Whenever she is summon by her effect, her level increases by the same level of any RWBY-Soul monster on my field. Since I only have RWBY-Soul: Blake Belladonna, who is level 2, Lucy's level increases by 2. After that I must perform an immediate synchro summon for a Huntress synchro monster. If I can't, I take 1000 points of damage. Also, when I use her ability, she is banished the next time she leaves the field." Anna explained.

Lucy then flipped the pages in her tome, and then several magic circles appeared around her.

"Lucy. Can I ask you something?" Weiss asked.

"Uh, s-ure." Lucy said.

"How are you using magic? For all we know, magic back at Remnant is something rare, and hard to find, or it might be non-existent. How is that you know magic?" Weiss asked.

"Oh. Well, it's duel to the fact I'm also a duel monster. You see, being created from your aura, I was also infuse with duel energy. That energy gave me the power to use magic. Does that satisfy your answer Ms. Schnee?" Lucy explained.

"Indeed it does. You seem like a proper young lady. Lucy, if we ever get the chance, I would to talk more about this." Weiss said.

"Uh, okay." Lucy said, smiling.

 _Apprentice Mage Huntress: Lucy: 1 + 2 = Level 3_

"You have to admit, she's pretty cute, just like you Mia." Zack said.

"Shut up Zack!" Mia said blushing. She doesn't like being called cute.

Anna proceeded to continue her turn.

"I now tune Level 2 RWBY-Soul: Blake Belladonna, with level 3 Apprentice Mage Huntress Lucy! Descend the black beast! Fight to protect the world from cruel tyranny!" Anna chanted, throwing her right arm in the air.

Unlike other synchro summons, Lucy surrounded both Blake and herself in a magical orb, and Blake turned into two green rings, surrounding the orb. The orb then began to crack.

"I Synchro Summon! Appear! Black Shadow Huntress: Blake Belladonna!" Anna yelled.

The orb then shattered, as Blake then emerged from the light, and landed on her feet, in a combat position.

 _Black Shadow Huntress: Blake Belladonna  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Dark]  
Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 1900 DEF: 2400_

"Whenever RWBY-Soul: Blake is used as synchro material for a Huntress Synchro monster I can summon one shadow clone token, with the same name, type, attribute, one level lower, and half the attack and defense of the original monster, in defense mode." Anna explained as a Shadow clone appeared right next to Blake.

 _Black Shadow Huntress: Blake Belladonna (token)  
[LV: 4] [Attribute Dark]  
Beast-Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 950 DEF: 1200_

"Now for the main event! Blake! Attack Crimson Blader!" Anna said, pointing at Crimson Blader.

"Leave it to me." Blake replied, as she ran towards Crimson Blader, armed with her Gambol Shroud.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I'm not taking any chances! I activate the trap card, Sakuretsu Armor! Now your attacking monster is destroyed!" Ethan said, activating his trap.

 _Sakuretsu Armor  
[Trap/Normal]_

Crimson Blader, was then covered in a reactive armor, and when Blake struck the armor, the armor gather up energy and directed it right back. Just then, the shadow clone got in front of Blake and took the hit for her.

"Sorry Ethan! But if a Huntress monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can destroy the Token instead to negate the destruction! So Blake's attack still goes on! That means her effect activates! Whenever she battles a monster with 2000 or more attack points, all battle damage is reduce to zero, and instead of going to the graveyard, she automatically equips to your monster!" Anna said, confidently.

"What!?" Ethan said, surprise to hear the ability.

Blake attacked Crimson Blader, with her Gambol Shroud in Blade mode, landing multiple consecutive strikes, as Crimson Blader parried all of them. Crimson Blader then performed a 360 degree spin, and manage to slice Blake in half. Or so he thought. What he attacked was a shadow clone, which then disappeared. The real Blake then appeared behind him, and threw her Gambol Shroud, restraining his right arm and pulling him down.

"Let go of me!" Crimson Blader said, trying to get Blake off of her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Weiss!" Blake yelled.

"Anna. May I?" Weiss asked, smiling.

"It would be my honor. I now attack Crimson Blader with Weiss Schnee! Blake's effect now activates! Crimson Blader now loses attack points equal to half of Weiss' attack points! Unfortunately, I won't be able to activate Weiss' ability, but either way, say goodbye to you Crimson Blader!" Anna yelled.

 _Crimson Blader: 2800ATK – 1200ATK = 1600ATK_

Blake fired multiple shots from her shroud at Crimson Blader weakening him. Weiss then created a glyph underneath her feet, and attacking Crimson Blader with multiple Dash strikes. Weiss and Blake then jumped into the air, as they both performed a downward strike, destroying Crimson Blader. Ethan then activated one of his cards.

"I activate one of my face-downs! Go Spirit Barrier! While this card is active on my field, I take no battle damage while I control a monster! Considering I still have my Igknights, I'll take no damage. Plus, my Supply Squad is still active, so I can draw a card." Ethan explained.

 _Spirit Barrier  
[Trap/Continuous]_

Spirit Barrier showed a sorcerer, attacking the same reptile monster from the draining shield card, but was deploying a barrier around himself for protection.

"Fine then! Since Crimson Blader was destroyed, Blake comes back to my field in defense mode. I'll end my turn with a card facedown." Anna said, ending her turn.

"So unless, we get rid of his monsters, we won't be able to hurt him! Man this guy is really good." Yang said, with contempt.

"We can't let our guard down for a second." Blake said.

"Our attack points are low. I'm not sure if we can survive." Weiss said, fearing the worst.

Turn 8: Ethan Hono  
Anna: 1600LP vs. Ethan: 4450LP  
Anna Hand: 2 vs Ethan Hand: 3 + 1

Ethan took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. So far, he wasn't disappointed. The duel was worth his time, and Anna had been judge fairly. However, that didn't mean his drive to win decreased, but now it was growing.

"IT'S MY TURN! I activate The Warrior Returning Alive spell card! With it, I add my Command Knight back to my hand." Ethan said adding Command Knight to his hand.

 _The Warrior Returning Alive  
[Spell/Normal]_

"Now I destroy all three of my Igknight monsters, to special summon Igknight Lancer from my hand!" Ethan declared.

"I don't think we're going to like this." Blake said.

"I concur with you Blake." Weiss said.

"I think things are starting to heat up." Zack said.

"It was already hot in the beginning. The accurate term is that he's going burn everything!" Mia said.

 _Igknight Lancer  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Fire]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800 _

The Cavalier, Veteran, and Gallant then erupted into flames as they then shattered. The remaining flames, then started to form a fire vortex that gave off a tremendous might. An arm then came out of the fire vortex and dispelled it, and another Igknight monster dropped from the sky, and this one looked more powerful than the rest. He had orange black armor, with pun parts on his shoulder and lower legs. His helmet looked like an admiral hat, and it had spark wheels on both sides at the top. His weapon of choice was GAU-8 Avenger, or in simpler terms a Gatling gun, with lances sticking out of the barrel. Due to the effect of Ignition Phoenix, his attack and defense power went up by 300 attack and defense points. Team RWBY just stared at the monster, at it reminded them of Coco Adel from team CFVY. Ethan then drew a card due to his Supply Squad card effect.

 _Igknight Lancer: 2600ATK + 300ATK = 2900ATK  
1800DEF + 300DEF = 2100DEF_

"Igknight Lancer, reporting for duty." Lancer said, aiming his weapon at the huntresses.

"Now that is a big gun." Yang said.

"I guess he is one of the stronger one." Blake said.

"I fear that we are going to get destroyed this turn." Weiss said.

Anna only narrow her eyes, as she braced for what came next.

"Next, I pendulum summon every Igknight in my extra deck! Gallant! Cavalier! Templar! Veteran! Return to the battlefield once more!" Ethan yelled.

The portal in the sky opened up, as the four Igknight monsters then returned once more, and there were all in attack mode, except Veteran. Anna felt overwhelmed, as she faced multiple knights of blazing spirit, and they had the intentions of defeating her. Weiss and Blake, felt overwhelm as well, as their attack and defense points weren't enough to keep up with the Igknights. Ethan was truly a fearsome duelist. They respected him for what he duel for and how he dueled.

"I now activate Lancer's ability! By returning Igknight Veteran to my hand, I can place one of your spell or trap cards at the bottom of your deck! I choose your facedown Huntress Semblance Spirits!" Ethan said.

"I won't let you keep doing things as you please! I play my other facedown! Breakthrough Skill! This card lets me negate any one of your effect monsters, till the end of your turn!" Anna yelled, as if she were fighting to survive.

 _Breakthrough Skill  
[Trap/Normal] _

Breakthrough skill showed an angry white dragon using his claws to breakthrough a yellow eggshell.

Lancer then glowed yellow, as his gun then jammed, rendering him unable to use his ability.

"Good move. Not only did you keep your spell, but you also prevented me from summoning my Command Knight, which would have increase my monster's attack strength. However, if you intend to use that card, you must first survive my attack!" Ethan said.

"That's what I intend to do." Anna said.

"I admire your valor. But believe me, it takes more than valor to win a battle." Ethan said, sounding a bit more serious.

" _What was that all about?"_ Blake wondered.

"My turn is far from over! I now activate the continuous spell card Solidarity! If I have only one original type of monster in my graveyard, all monsters with the same type gain 800 attack points. I only have Rose in my graveyard, and her burning desire of revenge shall be given to my Igknights!" Ethan declared, as he sounded more serious.

 _Solidarity  
[Spell/Continuous] _

Solidarity showed 5 weird monsters in red underwear, joining their hands together in unison creating a star like shape. Rose then appeared in an astral spirit and hovered above the Igknights. The Igknights then joined then raised their weapons and joined them together, pointing them into the sky. Rose then raised her sword and sent a red aura towards each of the Igknights, giving them power. The fire in the surrounding area then became more violent, forcing Weiss and Blake to step back just a bit. The Igknights then returned to their original battle stance.

 _Igknight Gallant: 2100ATK + 300ATK + 800ATK = 3200ATK_

 _Igknight Templar: 1700ATK + 300ATK + 800ATK = 2800ATK_

 _Igknight Veteran: 1300ATK + 300ATK + 800ATK = 2400ATK_

 _Igknight Cavalier: 2400ATK + 300ATK + 800ATK = 3500ATK_

 _Igknight Lancer: 2600ATK + 300ATK + 800ATK = 3700ATK_

"Wow. That is a lot of attack points." Zack said, amazed of how strong the Igknights got.

"I swear. One of these days. The duel monster community is going to complain so much about pendulum summoning, that the creators are going to make a new card mechanic, or create completely new rules that prevents these sort of shenanigans, only for the duel monster community to complain about that too. When will you people be happy!?" Mia ranted.

Ethan then made one more preparation before battle.

"Before I attack, I going to play the equip spell Fairy Meteor Crush card, and give it to Lancer! Now he can inflict piercing damage! Lancer! Attack Blake Belladonna! Gatling Blade!" Ethan yelled.

"If Ethan manages to destroy both Weiss and Blake, Anna life points will drop to zero!" Yang yelled.

Lancer then armed his gun, and fired a barrage of lances towards Blake, at an intense pace. Blake then began using her Gambol Shroud to cut away at the lances, but she couldn't keep up, as some of the Lances made scratches on her. Anna knew she couldn't save Blake, but the least she could do was soften the blow.

"I activate the effect of Steam Huntress: Jessica from my hand! By during the damage step of a battle that involves a Huntress monster, I can discard her from my hand, and that huntress monster gains 1100 attack and defense points!" Anna said, desperately.

 _Steam Huntress: Jessica  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Water]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1100 DEF: 1100_

The Huntress that appeared on the field on the field was wearing brown pants, a brown long sleeve vest with yellow linings, with the top portion unbutton showing her white shirt she wore on the inside. She two narrow red eyes, and a monocle on her right, and she had long dark brown hair, that was the same length as Yang's but only neater. Her equipment consisted of a utility belt, with multiple mini-bombs of steam, and her signature weapon: a steam gun, with a barrel that resembled a horn, which was connected to a steam tank backpack.

"Calling me out in a pinch? I'll see what I can do." Jessica said, as she then loaded her steam gun, and fire a shot towards the ground, before she disappeared.

 _Black Shadow: Huntress Blake Belladonna: 1900ATK + 1100ATK = 3000ATK  
2400DEF + 1100DEF = 3500DEF_

Within the Steam, Blake was able to make it out of the barrage of lances. However, she then found herself face to face with Lancer. Lancer then raised his weapons and stabbed Blake with the lance part of his gun, as she then screamed in pain.

"That's…going to…leave a mark." Blake said as she then shattered.

 _Anna Yuno: 1600LP – 200LP = 1400LP_

"BLAKE!" Yang yelled. She felt her anger building up.

"Cavalier! Attack White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee! Derringer Explosion!" Ethan commanded.

Cavalier, smirked beneath her helmet, as she then ran as she could towards Weiss. Using her rage from their last battle, she began striking Weiss with her combat knives, and kept pulling the triggers at the same time to fire shots for added pressure. Weiss began parrying most of the strikes, but she was then disarmed, as Cavalier then fired a shot from one of her weapons at Weiss. Weiss stood still for a minute, until she fell to her knees.

"Not…again." Weiss said with annoyance, as she to shatter.

 _Anna Yuno: 1400LP – 1100LP = 300LP_

"WEISS! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! YOU HEAR ME!" Yang yelled.

"Calm down Yang. Remember, they aren't dead." Anna said.

"It's over. Templar! Take aim and fire!" Ethan declared for his final attack.

Templar then kneeled down, and steady his aim, and fired at Anna. Zack, Mia and Yang all gasped in shock. From the graveyard, the rest of RWBY were busy taking care of their wounds, and saw what was happening. They all feared the worst.

"I activate my final facedown! Reject Reborn! Whenever my opponent declares a direct attack, this card automatically ends the battle phase. Then I can summon one tuner monster and one synchro monster from my graveyard with their effects negated! Return Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose, and RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee." Anna yelled.

 _Reject Reborn  
[Trap/Normal]_

Reject Reborn, showed King Ha Des, several skeletons, and a fiendish knight, witnessing the resurrection of a fiend, who was erupting from the ground. A black portal the opened up, as Ruby in her synchro form, and Weiss in her tuner form came out. Weiss then created a glyph shielding Anna from harm, while Ruby got in front of Anna protecting her. The both of them had bruises and cuts on their bodies, and they were exhausted after battling Cavalier.

"Ruby! Weiss! You guys are okay!" Yang said feeling so glad to see them.

"We didn't die Yang. Although it felt like dying." Weiss said, in a monotone voice.

"I never thought that I would ever get impaled and live to tell the tale." Ruby said, still holding her abdomen.

Ethan only looked at Anna, and grinned just a little.

"Well. I have to say, I'm impressed. You certainly went over my expectations. However, that does not mean, you are in the clear. You will surrender your deck if you lose." Ethan said, as his tone was now serious again.

"Anna doesn't plan on losing! She's going to beat you and win!" Ruby yelled.

"If that's the case, then prove it on your next turn! I set one card facedown and end my turn." Ethan said.

 _(End Jack Atlas Battle theme)_

Turn 9: Anna Yuno  
Anna: 300LP vs Ethan: 4700LP  
Anna Hand: 1 vs Ethan Hand: 2

" _The only card in my hand is Double Spell, but Ethan's grave doesn't have any spells that I can use. I'm going to gamble everything I have on this draw. If I don't draw the right card…"_ Anna thought, as she fear losing.

" _Don't give up."_ A voice echoed in her head.

" _Huh? Okay. That was weird. I think I got hit harder than I thought on that last attack."_ Anna thought.

" _Don't worry about losing. Think of how to win. Keep going forward and believe in yourself."_ The voice said.

" _I don't know if hearing this voice means I'm crazy, or losing my mind, but what I'm hearing is good advice. Thanks weird strange voice in my head."_ Anna thought.

" _Your welcome. Good luck."_ The voice said again for the final time.

" _Okay. This is getting creepy now. No time to think about that, I've got to move forward. If everyone believes in me, I've got to believe in my own strength as well."_ Anna thought.

"Anna! Are you there?" Ruby said, bringing Anna back to reality.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry Ruby, I guess I spaced out there for a moment." Anna said.

"Well, if you're done, we could use some help. I really hate this body." Weiss said, arming herself.

"Well. Here goes nothing. Time for me to go beyond my limits! I DRAW!" Anna yelled, as she drew her final card. When she turned it around, she eyes widen, being surprised of what the card was.

"What do you know? I actually did it." Anna said to herself.

 _(Play Yusei's battle theme)_

"Anna is smiling." Zack said.

"Wonder what she's planning." Mia said, curious of what card she was holding.

"I summon Grand Mage Huntress: Mana from my hand in attack mode!" Anna yelled playing a card from her hand.

 _Grand Mage Huntress: Mana  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Light]  
Spellcaster/Effect  
ATK: 700 DEF: 400_

Grand Mage Huntress: Mana wore the same robe as Lucy did, but it was white with gold stripes instead, and she wore a black tunic underneath. She wore the exact same boots, and had white gloves. She had two wise purple eyes, and white hair. She too carried a tome, but this one was green. This huntress seem to be the eldest of all the other Huntresses.

"I am Mana. A Seeker of knowledge. I my abilities will be of good use to you." Mana said.

"I activate Mana's ability! Once per turn, I can discard one spell card from my hand to the graveyard to add a RWBY-Soul card to my hand. I send Double Spell to the graveyard to add RWBY-Soul: Yang Xiao Long to my hand." Anna declared, discarding her spell for Yang.

"Finally! It's my time to shine, and to get payback!" Yang said, pounding her fists together.

"So the fourth one will appear." Ethan said, intrigued.

"Since I control a monster with Huntress in its name on my field, I can special summon Yang to my field. It's time to teach these knights what it really means to burn." Anna said.

"You got it! I'm going to serve them the Knuckle Sandwich filled with extra hurt!" Yang said, as she jumped into the battlefield.

 _RWBY-Soul: Yang Xiao Long  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Fire]  
Warrior/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 500 DEF: 500_

"I now tune level 1 Yang Xiao Long, with level 7 Ruby Rose!" Anna yelled.

"Ready Ruby?" Yang asked.

"You know I am!" Ruby responded, as both siblings jumped into the air.

Yang then turned herself into one green ring as she then surrounded Ruby, turning her into seven stars. Ruby and Yang could almost feel their minds becoming as one.

"Great Burning Soul that rampages in battle! Ignite the path to victory! I Synchro Summon! Appear! Yellow Flame Huntress: Yang Xiao Long!" Anna chanted, playing Yang's synchro form on the field.

 _Yellow Flame Huntress: Yang Xiao Long  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Fire]  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 1900_

Ethan stood firm, and showed no signs of fear.

"Your monster may be strong, but its attack strength is lacking. But I'm guessing she is power up type monster. However, you can't destroy all my monsters, and destroying only one, would leave me with plenty of life points, if you gotten rid of my Spirit Barrier." Ethan said.

"You're pretty smart. True, I can't defeat you with just using Yang. But that doesn't mean she has to fight alone. Now I tune level 2 Weiss Schnee, with level 2 Mana!" Anna declared.

"Another Synchro summon!" Ethan said, in shock.

Weiss didn't know what Anna planned, but she trusted her. She then turned herself into two green rings, to surround Mana, turning her into two stars.

2 + 2 = 4

"Appear! The fist that smashes all! Level 4 Armory Arm!" Anna yelled.

 _Armory Arm  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]  
Machine/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200_

The monster that appeared was unlike any other monster. It was a floating silver metallic gauntlet, with a black fin on the arm part, and it also five sharp jagged metal fingers.

"I activate Armory Arm's ability! I can equip it to anyone of my monsters on my field! I equip Armory Arm to Yang!" Anna declared.

"Wait. Are you serious!?" Yang yelled smiling.

To clarify her answer, Yang raised her right arm in the sky, as Armory flew up, and dismantled the silver area of the gauntlet to wrap around Yang's arm to fit. Surprisingly to Yang, it felt light. She then felt her hand slide into a glove like mechanism. She then clenched her fist and the Armory Arm did the same.

 _Yellow Flame Huntress: Yang Xiao Long: 2800ATK + 1000ATK = 3800ATK_

"I never been so happy in my life! This game rocks!" Yang yelled, as she threw down her arm, now equipped with Armory Arm.

"Any monster equipped with Armory Arm gains 1000 attack points. But why stop there? I activate my final facedown! The Spell card Huntress Semblance Spirit! This card lets me take one level 6 or higher Huntress Synchro monster in my grave and equips it to another Huntress Synchro monster on my field, and that monster gains the abilities of the monster that she is equipped with. I equip Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose to Yellow Flame Huntress: Yang Xiao Long. Now Yang has both her and Ruby's semblance's combined!" Anna declared, playing her facedown spell.

An astral spirit of Ruby then overlapped with Yang's body, as she then seem to be absorb into Yang. Yang's aura, then fluctuated between the colors of both red and yellow at the same time.

"My little sis is looking out for me. I can almost feel Ruby's aura within me. It's warm. Just like mom." Yang said, smiling.

Ethan was currently shocked of what he was seeing. However, he did not falter, and stood his ground.

"VERY WELL ANNA! COME AT ME AND SHOW ME YOUR HONOR AS A DUELIST!" Ethan yelled, to the top his lungs.

"That's what I plan to do! Yang! Attack Igknight Lancer! Burning Power Gear Fist!" Anna yelled.

Yang then began running towards the Igknights. For some reason, she knew how to use Ruby's semblance. She then jumped into the air, and turned into a flurry of rose petals and flew into the sky.

"I activate Yang's ability! When attacking a monster with 2000 or more attack points, I can target and destroy one spell or trap card you control! Your Spirit Barrier is a thing of the past!" Anna said.

Yang then stop mid-flight in the air, as she fired a left hook at the trap card, destroying it.

"Also, since she has Ruby's semblance, she also can simultaneously attack another monster at the same time, at the cost of halving her damage output! I'm attacking your Igknight Cavalier! Also, since Lancer has more than 3000 attack points, Yang can activate her other ability." Anna declared.

"She has now has three effects?!" Ethan said surprised.

"That right, which means she's a triple threat! This ability lets her increase her attack points equal to half the difference of 4000 and my current life points. My current life points are 300, meaning that Yang's attack strength increases by 1850 attack points! Go for it Yang!" Anna yelled, as she threw her fist forward.

 _Yellow Flame Huntress: Yang Xiao Long: 3800ATK + 1850ATK = 5650ATK_

Yang felt power surge her veins, as her hair then lit up on fire. Using Ruby's semblance, she then dived towards Lancer and Cavalier, as fiery rose petals came off her.

"I play my face down! Power Frame! If you attack with monster with higher attack strength than my monster, this card negates your monster's attack, and then adds attack strength to the monster that was attacked equal to the difference in their attack strength. I giving it to Lancer!" Ethan said, as a last resort.

 _Power Frame  
[Trap/Normal] _

Power Frame showed two glowing cube metal frames, and one of them appeared around Lancer, protecting him. Yang only smirked knowing it wouldn't work.

"Hate to break it to you, but I activate the effect of RWBY-Soul: Yang Xiao Long in my graveyard! Whenever a Huntress Synchro Monster would have its attack negated, I can banish this card from my graveyard to negate the activation!" Anna yelled.

"What!?" Ethan exclaimed.

"Nothing is going to stop us!

Yang's tuner form then came out of Anna's grave as a flaming spirit, as it then charged towards the power frame, and destroyed it. Lancer and Cavalier then began firing their weapons at Yang, who was evading them by using Ruby's semblance. Yang then propelled herself forward by firing a shot from her left gauntlet towards the two Igknights. She then extended her right hand forward, as Armory Arm was engulf in a yellow flame that grew twice its size. Yang then let out a battle cried, as she smashed the flaming fist into the Igknights, causing a huge explosion that rocked the stadium, or arena, destroying them.

 _Ethan Hono: 4450LP – (1950/2)LP – (2150/2)LP = 2400LP_

Ethan covered himself with his arms covering himself from the explosion. He then saw Yang right in front of him, and he saw her red eyes, and her smile.

"Armory Arm has one more effect. Whenever the equip monster destroys another monster in combat and sends it the graveyard, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack. Lancer is not a pendulum monster meaning you take 2600 points of damage." Anna said.

After finishing her sentence, Yang then delivered a right hand, Armory Arm, uppercut to Ethan, sending him flying in the air, causing a massive explosion.

" _I can never lose to a dishonorable duelist, who uses others for their own gain. Guess I was wrong about this girl from the start. But, being wrong, is not always a bad thing."_ Ethan thought, as he went flying in the air. He didn't showed it on the outside, but he was smiling on the inside.

 _Ethan Hono: 2400LP – 2600LP = 0LP_

 _(End Yusei's battle theme)_

Game End  
Winner: Anna Yuno

"ALRIGHT! ANNA WON! YAHOO!" Zack screamed, shaking Mia by the collar in excitement.

"STOP SHAKING ME YOU NUTHEAD!" Mia yelled.

Anna just stood in place for a moment, as Yang landed back to her side of the field. She was trying to process the fact she won a hard battle.

"Did I hear that right Yang? Did the system said that I won?" Anna asked still surprised.

"You heard right girl. You won the duel!" Yang said, giving her a big thumb up with Armory Arm still equipped to her.

"In that case, HIGH FIVE!" Anna yelled, as she raised her hand.

Yang then gave Anna a high five as well. Only problem it was an Armory Arm high five, as yang sent Anna flying across to the end of the field.

"Owwwwwwww." Anna moaned, as she checked to make sure nothing was broken.

"ANNA! I'm so sorry. I just got caught in the moment." Yang said, picking Anna up.

"It's okay. At least nothing is broken." Anna said, dusting herself.

"That's good. But I got say Anna, you really lent me, a hand." Yang punned.

"Yang please no." Anna groaned.

"Come on Anna. You have to admit that this monster is quite, Handy." Yang said, waving Armory Arm from side to side.

"GODDAMIT YANG!" Anna yelled, while Yang kept snickering.

The rest of team RWBY then came back, as they completely recovered from their injuries. They didn't had scars, since the graveyard also removed the scars, as well as repairing anything that is broken at fast rate.

"Yang! Your arm looks so cool! Anna, can I try it on, please?" Ruby begged.

"Well, that may not be happening. I think Yang has taken quite a liking to it." Anna said.

Everyone then saw Yang cleaning the Armory Arm with a wet rag, removing an ash spot, and smiling like a kid at a candy store.

"I think Yang found her new favorite monster." Blake said.

"And if she wasn't destructive enough, you just had to give her a giant mechanical arm Anna. What comes next is entirely on you." Weiss said, frowning at her.

"Come on Weiss, can you at least be happy that we won?" Anna asked.

"I am happy about our victory, and I'm proud of you. I'm just concern about Yang's new toy." Weiss said.

"It's not a toy, it's a giant fist of doom!" Yang yelled back.

"Either way, your victory was well earned Anna." Blake said.

"Thanks girls. But it's our victory, and we won together! Not to mention those cards you made were awesome!" Anna said.

"I know right! Every Huntress was so amazing!" Ruby said with sparkles in her eyes, from thinking about the support Huntresses.

While Anna and team RWBY were talking and celebrating their victory, they then noticed Ethan Hono walking up to them. Their expression then turned serious, as they did not know what he was going to do. When he finally got close, he directly looked at Anna's face, as Anna then looked back. The two of them just stared at each other, as the tension grew between them. Ethan then reached into his pocket and took out the four scrolls and handed them back to Anna.

"Here. These are yours." Ethan said, as he still had his stern expression.

"Huh?" Anna replied.

"You have proven yourself to be an honorable duelist, thus you were telling the truth. So I'm giving you the scroll that belonged to your friends. So are you going to take them or not?" Ethan said, as he moved the scrolls closer to Anna's face.

"Of course we will take them. They were ours to begin with." Weiss said.

Suddenly an astral image of Cavalier appeared next Ethan.

"Hey Blondie! Don't think this over! Next time, we'll smash you to a pulp!" Cavalier yelled, pointing her finger at Yang. An astral image of Veteran then appeared on Ethan's other side.

"Cavalier. Please calm down! Come on be a good spo-URKT!" Veteran said, as he was then punched in the gut by Cavalier, silencing him.

"I look forward to it. I still a bit mad at you for creaming my teammates." Yang said, as she clenched Armory Arm's fist.

"Hmph. Fine then. By next time we battle, I'm going to shave your head!" Cavalier said.

At that moment, all of team RWB gasp, as well as Anna. Yang had the face as if someone insulted her.

"Did she just…?" Ruby said.

"I think she did." Weiss said.

"Either this woman is very brave, or very stupid." Blake said.

Yang was furious. Any threat to cut off a strand of her hair would enrage her. However, a threat to shave her entire head, has never been made. She now erupted into flames that were so hot, that Anna had to back away to avoid getting burned. Yang's eyes instantly turned red, and both of them were directed on Cavalier. Cavalier then gestured her hand of a "come at me girl", taunting Yang to give it her shot. Since she was a spirit, Yang could hit her, and vice versa. Yang then ready Armory Arm, and lunged forward letting out a battle cry. However, a small vortex of flames appeared around her, turning her back to her default tuner form. Armory Arm, did not had time to readjust the size, as Yang's body changed drastically, causing her fall down, due to Armory Arm's weight. Everybody, including Cavalier, did not see that coming, and just sweat dropped.

"On second thought, maybe next time. I rather not fight little girls. It would give me nightmares if I accidentally killed her." Cavalier said, as she then dragged an unconscious Veteran back to the spirit world by the legs.

"Hey! Get back here! No one threatens to shave my hair and gets away with it!" Yang yelled, after getting up.

"Calm down Yang. She's gone now." Weiss said.

Reluctantly, seeing as it was pointless to stay mad, Yang eventually calm down. She then realized that Armory Arm was gone. She then sighed in disappointment, as she wanted to keep it on for a little longer.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted. By the way Ruby. Your semblance is incredible! I always wonder what being a whole bunch of rose petals felt like." Yang said.

"I know right! It just feels like nothing can stop you, and that you're a petal blowing in the wind!" Ruby said, spreading out her arms.

"Indeed. That was a useful card. The ability give us our own semblances, except Blake's. No offense." Weiss said.

"None taken. Although, I would be interesting to use your semblance Weiss." Blake said.

"By the way Weiss, did you made that Dust card?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I did. I just figure we could use something that we're familiar with." Weiss said, her hands on her hips.

"Thanks Weiss! You're the best." Ruby said, about to give Weiss a hug.

"Don't even think about it." Weiss said.

"Too late for that!" Yang said, as she surprised hugged Yang.

While Ruby and Blake joined in, and talked, Anna smiled at them, and chuckled a bit. Ethan then walked up next to her, and Anna then notice turning his attention towards him. He was silent for just a moment. Anna didn't know what he was thinking of, as we was kind of hard to read.

"You have a great family. Make sure you take care of them." Ethan said, as he then began to walk towards the exit.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Anna asked.

"I would be wasting my time if I stayed here. I got better things to do." Ethan said, as he continued walking without looking back.

"Oh come on. The least you could do is lighten up a bit!" Anna said, annoyed with his attitude.

"If it makes you feel better, our duel wasn't a waste of my time. It was pretty decent." Ethan said.

"D-decent! Why decent?" Anna asked.

"It's just decent. Not bad, not good, just decent. Your deck may respond to you, but you still have a lot to learn if you want to duel well. I went full force on you, but I felt like overkill to me. Get stronger Annie. Later." Ethan said, as he exited the building.

Anna just stood in place, trying to process what Ethan just said.

"I respect him as a duelist. But I really don't like his attitude and demeanor." Anna said, clenching one of her fists.

"Anna? Are you okay? Is something the matter?" Ruby asked.

"No…nothing at all." Anna said, still clenching her right fist.

"You sure? Because it kind of looks like you really want to strangle someone right now." Ruby said.

"I'm fine Ruby. There's nothing to worry about." Anna said gritting her teeth.

"That's what comes out of your mouth, but your tone says something else." Blake said.

"Come on Anna, no need to be so tense." Yang said.

"I think you just need to calm down." Weiss said.

"Calm? I'M COMPLETELY CLAM!" Anna yelled, breathing heavily.

Team RWBY were startled by Anna's outburst, as they jump back just a bit.

"Ok. I think I am a little bit stressed out than I originally thought." Anna said, scratching her head.

"You think?" Team RWBY said at the same time.

After apologizing for her behavior, team RWBY and Anna walked out of the arena, to find Zack and Mia running up to them. However they looked like they were panicking as they were out of breath.

"What's with you guys?" Anna asked.

"We have to leave, now!" Zack said.

"Is it a Grimm?" Weiss asked.

"No. Worse. The Duel Monster Duelist Community. They saw your duel, and now they're here to bombard you with question, look at your deck, and the really greedy duelists may try to take your cards!" Mia said.

"Oh come on Mia. It's just couple of duelist it can be that bad." Anna said.

To prove his point, Zack opened the door, showing a huge group of people, who were all duelists. Upon seeing Anna, they all then started running towards the door. Zack then immediately closed the door, and Weiss locked with a glyph, not wanting to deal with that.

"Ok. It really is that bad. So how are we going to get out of here?" Anna asked.

"Simple. I'm going to take them all head on!" Zack said, pumping his fists.

"That is a horrible idea Zack. We can just go out the emergency exit." Mia said.

"Guess you didn't think through that one Mia. If we go out that way, then it would be considered a major offense." Zack said, feeling victorious.

"Zack. Our dad works for sector security. I told him about our predicament, and even sent him a picture for proof. He said as long as we lock the door, he said we could use it. He even gave me the alarm codes, to silence it." Mia said, holding up her phone.

"Oh. I guess you really did think through it well enough." Zack said, as he was defeated by his little sister in an argument, again. Weiss was highly impressed by this.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's get out of here!" Anna said.

The gang then left the building undetected, as they continued to talk about their preferences. Anna then thought what that mysterious voice was. She then disregarded it, as she was proud to be the first Huntress Duelist. Meanwhile elsewhere, Ethan was minding his own business, walking home down an ally. However, there was a person hiding in the shadows, following him. Ethan then stopped walking, and turned his head slightly.

"I suggest you stop hiding and come out and face me." Ethan said.

"Well, your sense is pretty good." The figure said.

Upon hearing the voice, Ethan's eyes widen as he recognized the voice. He then turned around and saw that the man was the same man he faced at the docks yesterday. The man was wearing a black jacket, black pants, had a red Mohawk, and wore square sunglasses.

"You caused me a lot of trouble kid. I Raid Doki, leader of the Archfiend gang will not accept this." Raid said.

"I see you have the guts to come back and fight. I thought you ran, after you abandon your comrades." Ethan said, glaring at the man.

"Comrades? Please, those guys meant nothing to me. Just pieces of trash who will just do anything to the mentioning of a rare card. I can always get more. There's plenty of guys just like them." Raid said.

Upon hearing his words, Ethan, became engulfed in fury. He then placed his duel disk on his arm, and created distance between him and raid.

"You spineless worm! You have no respect for the people that aid you in your raids! I'll duel you if you want, but know this. There is no possible way you could defeat me in your current state, and with those ideals you stick to." Ethan said.

"It's true. I can't beat you in a duel. That's why I have this." Raid said, holding up a dark crystal.

"What the hell is that crystal?" Ethan said, now on guard.

Raid only chuckled as he placed the crystal in his duel disk. He then began laughing, as his body was engulf in darkness. The darkness then disperse, as Raid stood, he then stood straight up, as his eyes flashed black.

"I summon X-Saber Uruz! Waste him!" Raid said playing a monster on his disk.

X-Saber Uruz was a bull warrior, who duel wielded two swords, had red armor, and the bear of a cape. The monster then charged at Ethan, as he swung his swords. Ethan then jumped back as the monster's swords then struck the ground, breaking it. Ethan then evaded more attacks until Uruz got his swords stuck in the wall.

"The attacks are real?" Ethan exclaimed.

"What's wrong? Too much for you to handle?" Raid said, as he walked forward.

Ethan only got up and only looked at the monster and raid. Gallant then appeared next to him.

"Hey Ethan what's going on here? How's he doing that?" Gallant asked.

"I don't know. But all I do know is that it involved that crystal he placed in his duel disk. Gallant, permission to use Blade mode. If so, what level?" Ethan asked.

"Granted. Level one only. We don't want to draw to much attention. Be careful." Gallant said, as he disappeared.

Ethan then nodded. He then took out a gauntlet like object and strapped it to his right arm. He then took is duel disk off his left arm, and transfer it to his right. He then entered a command code in the disk.

 **BLADE MODE ACTIVATE  
LEVEL ONE PROTOCALL: ENGAGE**

The instead of duel monster board, like all duel disks have, a triangle blade then came out of the disk, and created a handle for Ethan to grip with his right hand, as his duel disk now resembled a tonfa combined with a blade. Ethan then charged towards, the monster and kicked it multiple times. Uruz swung his blades, and Ethan duck the first swing and rolled around the second, as he then performed a spin attack, causing him to propel himself in the air, slicing Uruz back multiple times, shattering him.

"Who are you?" Raid asked, surprised from what he saw.

"I am Ethan Hono. The Inferno Dueler. Prepare to be incinerated." Ethan said, positioning himself in a combat stance.

"I won't go down that easily. Galahad! Airbellum! Come forth!" Raid yelled, summoning more monsters.

The monsters that appeared were a warrior with a fish mask, wearing golden armor, and he wielded a harpoon as his weapon, and a Wolverine monster, armed with gauntlets with three claws on each one, and was wearing brown armor.

"I see. I better hurry this up. This is a complete waste of time." Ethan said, as he flipped the handle of the tonfa, and held the blade as a sword, as the monster then charged at him.

While the fight ensued, a little black bird was seen on top of a building watching the fight. He then jumped down, and began cutting up a piece of cloth with his talons. When he was finished, he took it to a spot light and placed on top of the lens. He was taking his time because he didn't care about Ethan. He's a Grimm. He then flew down to the button and pressed it, waiting for his allies to come.

 _(Al's Burger Joint)_

Back with Grimm teens, Siren was glaring and frowning at Shinrai, who was eating a burger. Hidou was gobbling down multiple French Fries.

"I can't believe you order 10 Jumbo burgers, 3 large size drinks, 7 medium size fires, and 40 chicken nuggets, all under FIVE MINUTES! You're lucky we had enough money to cover for this." Siren yelled at Shinrai.

"Oh, thank you." Shinrai said, as he continued chewing.

"You better be thankful! Because of you now were several bucks short, and Liege won't give us another batch of cash, until the end of the month!" Siren yelled.

"Shut up loudmouth. I can't eat with you yapping." Hidou said.

"One of has to be responsible for what happens in this team." Siren said.

"Since when did you become our manager?" Hidou asked.

"Ever since the two of you started goofing up! You're the one that got us lost, and Shinrai was responsible for squandering our funds!" Siren yelled.

"Geez, will you just chill for just a minute." Hidou said, as he slurped his soda.

"You are so immature! How in the world did you survive back on Remnant?!" Siren yelled.

While Hidou and Siren argued, Shinrai then saw something in the sky. It was a Grimm bone mask of a Beowolf, and it was well designed. Shinrai immediately knew it was Jay, as it had his signature, on the bottom left corner.

"Jay sent the signal, we have to go now." Shinrai said, getting out of his chair, and walking toward the door.

"I'm coming as well." Hidou said, jumping out of his seat.

"Hey! What are going to do with all of this food!?" Siren yelled.

"Just pack it up, and take it to go! That's what humans do." Hidou yell.

"Ugh! I really hate that Grimm!" Siren yelled, as she crushed a burger in her hand.

She then notice a group of teenagers looking at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" Siren yelled, causing the group to leave.

"By the way, put this on Shinrai. We're in public, so it's best to hide our identities. Plus, let's stick with our code names. You're Phantom, I'm Ravage, and Siren is Curse. Got it?"

"Sure." Shinrai replied

 _(Back with Ethan)_

Ethan was currently fighting both Galahad and Airbellum. Galahad made multiple thrust and stabs towards Ethan, but only manage to get some of his clothing. Airbellum lunged towards Ethan, pinning Ethan down. Ethan then used his legs, to push Airbellum off of him and strike multiple times, before rolling away from Galahad's spear that struck the ground. Ethan then ran up a wall, and jumped over both monsters, and slash both of them across the head. Once he landed on the ground he, entered a command code in his disk.

 **ENERGIZE**

Ethan blade then glowed yellow, as he then swung it in a circular motion, destroying Galahad, and sent Airbellum flying, next to Raid. Ethan then charged at Raid, and ready to subdue him, not kill. At the last minute, Raid picked up Airbellum and used him as a shield to block the attack.

"You bastard! Don't you have any regard for your allies!?" Ethan yelled.

"Allies is just a synonym for the word tools. They are at your disposal at any time." Raid said.

Enraged, Ethan lunged forth and brought the side of his blade close to Raid's neck.

"I'm taking you in, and you will come quietly. Also, don't think about pulling anything out of your pockets. If you do, I break your wrist with my foot. You do not know how lucky you are. This blade could be in your throat by now. But, rules are rules." Ethan said.

"You're right. I don't have anything behind my back. That doesn't mean there's nothing behind your back." Raid said.

"What?!" Ethan exclaimed, as he turned around.

When he turned his head, just enough to keep his eye on Raid, he saw XX-Saber Faultroll behind him, who then brought down his sword. Faultroll was a warrior, wearing red cybernetic armor, and had a mechanical left arm. Ethan then parried the strike, as Faultroll's strength was putting pressure on Ethan, as he was stuck in a deadlock.

"When did he get here?!" Ethan said, struggling to break the deadlock.

"I summon him when you were busy with my other monsters, and kept him hidden in the shadows." Raid said.

"Damn, I wasn't paying attention." Ethan said.

"I've been waiting for this my entire day! You humiliated me for the last time!" Raid said, taking out a dagger.

Raid the charged forward for a finishing stab. Ethan then let Faultroll push him down to evade the attack, but Raid was able to gash his right shoulder.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Ethan cried holding his wound as he backed away.

"With this new found power, no one will stand in my way! I'll be unstoppable!" Raid yelled.

"Are you sure about that?" A voice said from behind

Ethan and Raid then turned their attention to the voices behind them. There, they saw two teenagers standing in the ally. They wore bone masks, with red markings on them. It was Shinrai and Hidou, but no else knew that.

"Who…are you two?" Raid asked.

"We are Grimm. Our mission is to purge humanity from the world." Hidou said.

"Grimm? You're all nothing, not as long as I have this." Raid said holding up his crystal.

"Dark Dust. I was correct. The human term is fight water with water." Shinrai said, taking his dark dust out his pocket.

"Actually Phantom, its fight fire with fire." Hidou said.

Shinrai then held up his Dark Dust, and a dark emanated from it. The light then caused Faultroll to disappear.

"Wait! What's going on here?!" Raid said.

"I used my Dark Dust to counter act yours. Now, Darkness Barrier activate." Shinrai said, crushing a cube in his hand.

A dark sphere then enveloped the area, surrounding the Grimm, Raid and Ethan.

"What's going on here? Wait a minute, those teens, they said Dust." Ethan said.

 _(Flashback)_

" _I activate the quick play spell card White Dust – Ice Element." Anna said._

(Reality)

"Dust. I wonder if those huntresses have anything to do with this." Ethan said holding his wound.

Raid looked around and was shocked what he was seeing. He was a bit scarred.

"What's going on here!? You guys better let me out of here or else!" Raid yelled.

"Quite wasting your breath. The only way you can leave is if you duel us. You'll get out either way, but you will face punishment if you lose." Hidou said.

"Fine then! I'll beat you and I'll teach you a lesson for keeping me in here." Raid said, putting on his duel disk.

"OK. Jay, let's go." Shinrai said, holding out his hand.

"Wait a minute Phantom! Mind if I take this on guy. He looks far more entertaining that that sad excuse for a sheriff. I haven't had fun all day. Especially with Sir-I mean Curse ruining everything." Hidou said.

"I don't ruin everything!" Siren yelled, as she came through the barrier panting.

"Oh, Curse. You're here." Shinrai said.

"No thanks to you. This bag of food is so heavy!" Siren said.

"Heh. Weakling." Hidou said.

"What did you say!?" Siren said in anger.

"Nothing. Anyway, Phantom. You mind letting me duel?" Hidou asked.

"Go ahead Ravage." Shinrai replied.

"Alright! About time I got some action!" Hidou yelled.

Hidou then took out a deck of cards and placed them in his left palm. He then seem to crush the deck with his hand as it looked as though it disappeared. Suddenly, his left arm began to twist and turn, as it than began to morph, and Hidou let out a bloodcurdling scream, which would scare anybody. His left arm now morphed into a duel disk that had sharp edges, and red core in the center. Hidou remained silent for a moment. Until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SCRAP! THAT HURTS!" Hidou yelled in pain, as he started blowing on his arm.

"YOU MORON! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD MAKE YOUR DUEL DISK LIKE THAT!?" Siren yelled.

"I THOUGHT IT WOULD LOOK COOL!" Hidou yelled.

"Oh geez. I didn't know having your duel disk come out of your arm, and THEN BAWLING LIKE A BABY WOULD BE COOL!" Siren yelled.

"YOU CALLING ME A BABY!?" Hidou yelled.

"AS A MATTER OF FACT, I AM!" Siren yelled.

"Are these guys idiots?" Ethan said, looking at them.

"Are you going to duel Ravage?" Shinrai asked.

"Yeah, just…give me a moment. Alright, now I'm ready." Hidou said.

"Hate to break to you, but your intimidation kind of lost its effect after that last stunt you pulled. But no matter you will be defeated either way!" Raid said, confident.

"DUEL!" Both players yelled.

Turn 1: Ravage  
Ravage: 4000LP vs Raid: 4000LP  
Ravage Hand: 5 vs Raid Hand: 5

"I'll make the first move! I'll start by summoning XX-Saber Boggart Knight in attack mode!" Raid declared.

 _XX-Saber Boggart Knight  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Earth]  
Beast-Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000_

The monster that appeared looked like a troll, or goblin creature, equipped with gray cybernetic armor. Most of his upper body was exposed, and he wore a red cape. He also wore a helmet with several horns on it. He had green eyes and sharp teeth.

"I activate Boggart Knight's special ability! When I normal summon him, I can special summon one level 4 lower X-Saber monster from my hand. I summon X-Airbellum in attack mode!" Raid said, playing his monster.

 _X-Saber Airbellum  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Earth]  
Beast/Tuner/Effect  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 200_

"Since I control two monsters with X-Saber in their names, I can summon XX-Saber Faultroll from my hand! Come forth Faultroll!" Raid yelled, as Faultroll appeared next time him.

 _XX-Saber Faultroll  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Earth]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK 2400 DEF: 1800_

"Now I tune level 3 X-Saber Airbellum, with my level 4 Boggart Knight! I Synchro Summon! Appear Level 7 X-Saber Souza!" Raid yelled.

3 + 4 = 7

 _X-Saber Souza  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Earth]  
Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 1600_

Airbellum then leaped into the air, and turned into three green rings, which then surrounded Boggart Knight, turning him into four stars, as a pillar of light shot through the rings. The monster that appeared was a muscular warrior, with gray and black leg armor with braces, gauntlets, a tattered left cape, and only one shoulder pad on his left shoulder. His face had a devilish grin, and he hard short hair and some on his chin. His weapons were two long swords.

"That's not all! I activate Faultroll's ability! Once per turn, I can target one level 4 or lower X-Saber monster in my graveyard and bring it back! I choose my Airbellum!" Raid yelled.

Faultroll then raised his swords, creating a black portal, allowing Airbellum to return.

"But he won't be around for long, because I tune Level 3 Airbellum with level 6 Faultroll! With these monsters, I will create an ultimate monster to signify your doom!" Raid yelled.

3 + 6 = 9

"I Synchro Summon! Appear level 9 XX-Saber Gottoms!" Raid yelled.

 _XX-Saber Gottoms  
[LV: 9] [Attribute: Earth]  
Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect  
ATK: 3100 DEF: 2600_

The monster that appeared was a warrior that was equipped with silver armor, with a yellow orb in the middle. He also wore a red cape and a falcon like mask. His weapon was a sword with two blades.

"I'll end my turn with one card facedown, and end my turn. _My card is Mirror Force. This card will assure my victory."_ Raid said and thought, ending his turn.

"He manage to summon two Synchro monster in one turn. I wonder how these Grimm will respond." Ethan said, as an astral image of Gallant appeared.

"Ethan! You're hurt! Don't worry, we're coming to get you. Hang on, we're coming to get you." Gallant said, as he quickly vanished.

Turn 2: Ravage (Hidou)  
Ravage: 4000LP vs Raid: 4000LP  
Ravage Hand: 5 + 1 vs Raid Hand: 1

Hidou just stared at Raid.

"Starting off strong huh? I like that tactic. However, you're so weak." Hidou said.

"What?!" Raid exclaimed.

"Allow me to show you! I draw! Since you control more monster than me, I can special summon Evilswarm Mandragora from my hand!" Hidou declared.

 _Evilswarm Mandragora  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
Plant/Effect  
ATK: 1550 DEF: 1450_

The monster that appeared was a humanoid plant figure. It had a small brown body, and light green leaves as arms. It had two big green eyes, white hair, and a Venus flytrap leaves on its head. It also had a symbol on its stomach that looked like a beetle.

"I now summon Evilswarm Castor from my hand!" Hidou yelled.

 _Evilswarm Castor  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1750 DEF: 550_

Castor was a humanoid warrior, with dark gray armor, and some brown. The left side of his body had red studs and horns sticking out of it. His helmet had a curved pincer on the left side, while the front of the right side was scratch up. He also had a tattered red cape, with a hollow sword. He had the same symbol on the emblem on his left thigh.

"When Castor is normal summoned, he grants me the ability to normal summon another lswarm this turn. In that case I summon Evilswarm Ketos from my hand." Hidou declared.

 _Evilswarm Ketos  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
Aqua/Effect  
ATK: 1750 DEF: 1050_

Ketos was a sea creature, mixed with a Spellcaster, as he wore blue robes and had fins. He has six yellow eyes on his face, and wielded an aquatic staff with a pink orb at the top. He had another symbol on his robes.

"Those monsters don't hold a grain against my monsters. They are far too weak!" Raid said.

"True. But one thing we can agree on is what they desire." Hidou said.

"Huh?" Raid spoke.

"Can you hear it? It is the one desire to destroy everything! The one wish to turn everything from nothing! The dream to erase all from existence! The voice of their will to eradicate!" Hidou yelled.

"Stop…talking." Raid said, in fear.

"Let me show you! I overlay level 4 Castor with level 4 Mandragora to build the overlay network!" Hidou yelled.

Castor and Mandragora, turned into dark rays of energy, and shot up into the air as they circle each other. A black vortex then appeared in front of Hidou, as the two forms of energy went into the vortex, causing a bright light to erupt from it.

"Creature of darkness, arise to spread your desire of destruction and brand the meaning of fear in the hearts of those who defy you! I XYZ summon! Appear Evilswarm Bahamut!" Hidou yelled.

 _Evilswarm Bahamut  
[Rank: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
Dragon/XYZ/Effect  
ATK: 2350 DEF: 1350 _

From the portal, two red eyes were seen. The creature then revealed itself to be a dragon with the body of a serpent. It had two arms that were black, with three claws, and wings made out of ice, and was black at the edges. The middle section of the body is also was made of ice, and it had a red gem in the middle of its chest. It's held was covered in dark mask.

"We are the Evilswarms. Our only desire is to turn everything to nothingness. The Grimm's objectives, fall in place with ours, so we collaborate for your defeat." Bahamut said in a deep voice.

"Wow. Ravage really isn't going to give this guy a break." Siren said.

Raid only step back in fear of the monster. Normally he wouldn't be scare after seeing how low its attack strength was, however, he couldn't help but tremble. Ethan on the other hand, felt massive strength from the monster, as he could do nothing but stare.

"I activate Evilswarm Bahamut's effect! By using one overlay unit, and discarding one Iswarm monster, I can take control of you face up monster you control! I select your Gottoms!" Hidou yell.

"Embrace destruction!" Bahamut yelled, as he sprouted his wings.

His wings then fired multiple strings of darkness towards Gottoms, who struggled in pain to break free. However, he stopped. His eyes glow red, and he then began walking towards Hidou's field.

"Hey! What are you doing!? You're my monster! Obey me!" Raid yelled.

"Sorry. But I'm afraid, Gottoms has seen what a crummy person you are. Now, all that is left are your remaining two cards. I activate Ketos' ability, by sacrificing him, I can destroy one spell or trap card on your field. You facedown is no more!" Hidou yelled.

Ketos then began to glow, as he then shattered. The facedown card was then engulfed by shadows, and was then destroyed.

"My mirror force!" Raid yelled.

"Amazing. This man is crippling Raid's forces already. Then again, if you think about it, he shares the same goals as his monsters, thus their bonds are stronger than Raid's." Ethan said.

"Now only one thing remains. I activate the spell card Tribute to the Doom! Now by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, your monster is considered dead!" Hidou yelled.

 _Tribute to the Doom  
[Spell/Normal] _

Tribute to the Doom then appeared on Hidou's field, as it then shot out multiple bandages towards Souza, ensnaring him. A hand then came out from the ground and grabbed him, dragging him down to the grave.

"My…field. It's…there's nothing left." Raid said slowly.

"Phantom. I can't believe I'm saying this, but he is actually a good duelist, for an idiot."

"Nothing left but you. Bahamut! Direct Attack! Infection Cataclysm!" Hidou yelled.

Bahamut then made a tiny black sphere around him. He then breathed a dark fire on the sphere, as he began circling around it making bigger and bigger, until it was the size of a wrecking ball.

"Death will come for all!" Bahamut yelled, as he fired the sphere at Raid, as he was then surrounded in an explosion darkness.

 _Raid: 4000LP – 2350LP = 1650LP_

"We're far from over! Gottoms. Give him what we deserves." Hidou said sinisterly.

Gottoms then slowly walked towards Raid. Raid began shaking and trembled with fear, as one his monsters came up to him. All was silent until he spoke.

"I always wanted do this." Gottoms said, as he was glad to strike his former master.

Gottoms then thrusted his sword into Raid's body, and again, and again, and again, unleashing all of his hatred on him. As his screams then filled the air with dread. Ethan watched in horror. Sure the guy was a rotten duelist to him, but this was far beyond cruelty.

"Please…no more." Raid said, as he was struck again.

"That's Ravage for you. Always savoring his kills." Siren said.

 _Raid: 1650LP – 3100LP = 0LP_

"He won. In just one turn." Ethan said slowly.

Gottoms was still on the field, as he then picked Raid by the head.

"I never liked you. You always seem to stay behind us, and it felt like you used as shields. Yet I obeyed you, hoping that you would treat us as equals. However, you are far from redemption. This so call Grimm, is more worthy of being a duelist than you. He has freed me from your selfish grip." Gottoms said.

"Damn you! You're just a piece of trash for me to use!" Raid yelled.

"A Darkness game reveals the true nature of humans." Shinrai said.

Raid then turned around to see Shinrai raising his right arm, as he was wearing the Black-Shot device. The device then glowed red, as well as his eyes. Ethan was too weak to move to stop him.

"The gates of despair, have opened." Shinrai said, as the device glowed.

Raid then covered his eyes from the light. When he opened them, he saw himself in a black area. Suddenly light, ghouls rose from the ground and they all came from them.

"Boss. Traitor. You left us." The ghouls said, as they were spirits of his previous subordinates.

"Don't come any closer! No. No! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raid yelled, as he was then consumed.

"Allies are those who you fight with side by side. Not those you hide behind and simply replace." Shinrai said to the now mad Raid, who was unconscious.

The device then beeped as the dark dust crystal then came out. Shinrai grabbed it and gave it to Hidou.

"Congratulations. This belongs to you now." Shinrai said handing the crystal to Hidou.

"I have to say, I'm almost impressed. Although, did you really had to win in one turn? If you asked me that was a bit overkill." Siren said.

"Hey. I do what I've got to do." Hidou said.

"Ravage. Are you going to put your duel disk away?" Shinrai asked.

"Oh yeah. Give me a sec." Hidou said.

Hidou then retraced his duel disk back into his arm. He cringed from the pain, and tried not to cry, due to how painful it was. The deck then ejected out of his palm, which hurts even more. Hidou had a single tear form in his eye, but he did not cried.

"This is just so hard to watch." Siren said, shaking her head.

"That's it. I getting this thing removed when we get back." Hidou said, holding his left arm in pain.

Jay then perched on Shinrai's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Oh. I see. The other human is still here." Shinrai said, turning his attention to Ethan.

Ethan then began to run, but Siren suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Sorry boy. But I'm afraid we can't let you leave." Siren said.

"Who are you guys?" Ethan asked.

"We are Grimm. Our goal is to purge humanity, before the Huntresses stop us." Shinrai said, walking next to Siren.

"Huntresses?" Ethan said, surprised to hear that word.

"If you can't duel us, then we can kill you. Beat us, and then we'll let you go. I'm not sure if you can last though. So what will it be?" Siren asked.

Ethan just looked at the Grimm. He was in no condition to duel, but if he would die if he didn't. Suddenly a gun shot was heard. Shinrai sensed it and pushed Siren down, to evade bullet. In the ally stood a Crusader and Templar, in trench coats. They then ran towards Ethan and picked him up, and fired multiple shots at the Grimm, to keep them at bay, as they then fled the scene.

"Damn it! He got away!" Siren yelled.

"Leave him. Those men felt strange." Shinrai said.

"Ugh fine! By the way, which way is the Lair?" Siren asked.

"It's all the way over there. Should take about 7 hours to get back." Shinrai said.

"OH COME ON!" Hidou yelled.

"I HATE THIS CITY!" Siren yelled.

Elsewhere, Ethan was being supported by Crusader, as Templar walked next to him.

"How did you guys get here?" Ethan asked.

"Gallant took drastic measures, and opened an unauthorized portal, so we can rescue you." Templar said.

"We're in so much trouble when we get. Just hang tight till we get back. " Crusader said.

"So what who were those three?" Templar asked.

"I'm not so sure, but they called themselves Grimm. I don't know what they are here for, but I remember them saying they couldn't let the Huntresses interfere." Ethan said.

"Huntresses. You mean the girls who we fought today?" Crusader said, surprised.

"Yeah. Also, they said the dark crystal was dark dust. Annie had a card that had the word dust on it." Ethan said.

"So what does that mean?" Templar asked.

"What it means is that I need to have a long nice talk with Annie." Ethan said.

Templar and Crusader nodded in response. Templar then entered a command code on his device, and a portal then appeared. The group of three then walked into the portal, as Ethan thought that this was bigger than anything he has ever went up against.

 _End of Chapter 7_

 **Bonus Scene**

 **Meet the New Huntresses.**

The huntresses of today's duel then appeared on stage, as they began to introduce themselves, in order. Muerta, Amelia, Lucy, Jessica, and Mana.

"I am Muerta. I'm a huntress who specializes in Necromancy. Death to me is one of the greatest things in life, as it is mysterious and dark. Plus, my powers come from the spirits of dead Huntsmen, as I use it for my own use. My Dark Staff is an artifact that I recovered from a long time ago. It's said that when the owner dies, he will be consume in shadows, and be shown the greatest darkest secrets of life!" Muerta explained.

"I am Amelia! The aerial combat is my specialty, but my role in battle is being a scout. I survey landscapes, and help tacticians plan the battle. My jetpack here is great, but it did require practice to get the hang of it. I like to use dual wielding plasma pistols, as they are much more suited for making sharp turns in the air. Flying is one of my favorite hobbies, and I enjoy it to the best." Amelia said saluting.

"My name is Lucy. I'm a student and assistant to Mana. I'm not that really good, but one day, I hope to become just like her. I only know a couple of spells, but I was quite surprised to hear that magic doesn't exist in Remnant. You see, we come from the spirit world, and were trained to help team RWBY, by our leader." Lucy said.

"Jessica is who I am. I'm a huntress who specializes in steam weaponry. Steam has been around humans for the longest time, and it has proved most efficient in the past. I use my free time to experiment with steam to see what I can do with it. I can make a medicine with it, or make a potent poison with no cure with it. Truly, steam is one of many wonders of the world." Jessica said.

"I'm the eldest of all the duel spirit Huntresses. My name is Mana. I have been around for some time, so I have the most experience out of the rest of the Huntresses here. Fun fact, every Huntress card from here on out will always be a female. I suppose were a little bit like amazons. Anyway, I'm very capable with spells, and Lucy is a good apprentice. I do hope that you are enjoying this read." Mana said smiling.

 **Author Note**

 **It's finally done! Chapter 7 has been completed! Coming up with Ethan and Anna's duel was the hardest. I had to consider the monster effects, and the cards in hand, and with everything that happened, it was hard to keep track of things. Also, Yang + Armory Arm = EPIC SMACKDOWN! Well, that's my opinion. Anyway, hope this chapter was worth the wait, as it how takes first place for being my longest chapter. I try to make duels entertaining, and to make sure that every card that is played is significant. I always try to end it with a good outcome. Ethan is a character that is little bit unsociable, but has good morals as a person. He's a bit rude at times, and doesn't like doing things that seem like a waste time to him. He's also sensitive about the honor of duelist, and dislikes dishonorable actions. He's a person who can see spirits, uses the Igknight deck, and has a weaponized duel disk for some reason, which will be explain later. So now we have a Synchro, Fusion, and Pendulum user. This begs the question: will there be a XYZ user? I believe so, but he won't appear for a while. I will take a while for me to update the card guide, since I have exams next week, so please be patient. So did you guys like the Huntress support cards, and what do you think of Ethan? Please leave a review down below to tell me if I'm doing a good job. Next chapter, Jaune and Pyrrha make their debut with Zack, and Ethan is going to demand for some answers from Anna and from Team RWBY. See you next duel.**


	10. Chapter 8: Duelist, Knight, Spartan

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh, and they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami**

 **Heroes and Huntsmen will come together, and Zack will unite them!**

 **There is a Notice at the bottom of this Chapter.**

Yu-Gi-Oh: RWBY Chronicles

Chapter 8: The Duelist, the Knight, and the Spartan

 _(Neon High School)_

School was about to start in thirty minutes, and some students were chatting with each other, while others were dueling on play mats. Basically, it was your everyday school day. What was different this time was that the students were talking about the new Huntress deck that was used by a red head, wearing a white jacket vest, a magenta shirt, and a black shorts. These cards were never heard of, nor were they ever recorded in duel monsters archives. Game creators from Industrial Illusions were interviewed, but they claimed that no one at the company ever created the cards. Everyone at the mall witness these cards in action, against the Igknight pendulum monsters, and they immediately took interest. The cards that were used were considered legal and real, meaning they weren't fake, and are now recorded within the database of duel monsters. Right now, the Huntress archetype was the biggest craze of the duel monsters community. Right now a group of students were discussing this. In Mr. Dachi's class, Anna's desk was surrounded by multiple students asking her about her mysterious deck. Due to the fact that team RWBY was from another dimension. Team RWBY was there as well watching Anna struggling to handle the group of students.

"Those are some interesting cards Anna. Where did you get them?"

"Can I see them?"

"How come you have such rare cards?"

"Well…you see…" Anna said, nervously.

Team RWBY just stared at Anna, who was struggling to get her words to form a sentence.

"Anna sure is having a hard time handling this." Blake said.

"I can understand her. Talking to a big group like that can be scary." Ruby said feeling sorry for Anna.

"Not everyone is perfect. Not even me." Weiss said.

"Quite humble of you Weiss." Blake said.

"Well, I suppose there is one thing left to do. I guess I should go give her some good old Yang socializing tips." Yang said, as she floated towards Anna.

RWB were curious and worried of what Yang had in mind. Yang then came close to Anna's right ear and whispered her advice into her ear. Upon hearing her advice, Anna nodded the first couple of times. After that, she then smiled innocently, and made her voice smooth.

"Well, a girl has her secrets. These cards just happen to pop up into my life one day. However, I can show you some cards, but no touching." Anna said, in a sly tone, as she wagged her right index finger in the air, with her right eye closed.

Zack just sat in silence as Anna almost sounded a bit like Yang, with his jaw hanging, and could only utter one word.

"Wow." Zack said, in shock.

The students were amazed at the cards they were seeing. The Synchro monsters caught most there attention.

"Hey Anna! I saw you duel yesterday! It was amazing!" A student said.

"Aw it was nothing. It's just me using the good old Yuno touch. Besides, I can't take all the glory. These girls here are totally hhhhoooooottttttt." Anna sung pointing down towards the synchro cards, as Yang whispered into her ear.

Most of the students were stunned by Anna's change in demeanor, but found it attractive at the same time. By now, Anna was now talking like a pro, as she felt more confident than her usual self. RWB just stared at Anna who is now starting to act a little bit like Yang. Somehow it was impressing of how Yang was helping Anna, but scary how she was starting to sound like her.

"Hey Ruby. Did Yang ever gave you this kind of advice before?" Blake asked.

"I think she did. But I was too embarrassed to do it." Ruby said, smiling nervously.

"I'm glad you were. The last thing I need is you acting like your sister. You're fine just the way you are. Maybe." Weiss said.

"Aw. Thanks Weiss. That's is one of the nicest things you said to me. Bring it in friend." Ruby said, smiling at her partner, preparing to hug her.

"Ruby. Let's just leave it at the compliment." Weiss said, gently pushing Ruby back.

"Fine." Ruby pouted.

"Although, should we be worried that Anna might turn into Yang?" Blake asked.

While Anna was talking to her classmates, Ethan was pretending to read a book to avoid attention and kept looking at Anna. Ever since yesterday, he has seen some strange things. A man using a dark crystal to make cards come to life, and make then obey him. A group of duelist that called themselves Grimm who hunt for these crystals. What's more, this group of duelists seem strange to him. As if they weren't meant to be here, and he would know.

" _Anna Yuno. What secrets are you hiding?"_ Ethan thought.

Ethan decided to talk to Anna after school. Since it was a Friday, she probably wouldn't have many plans today. Just then Aibo Dachi came up to him and spoke to him.

"Uh Ethan." Aibo said.

"Yes Mr. Dachi?" Ethan asked.

"You do realize you're holding that book upside down, right?" Aibo asked.

Ethan then looked at his book, and indeed it was upside down. Without changing his serious expression, he then turned it around to its upright position.

"Thank you. This was not a waste of my time." Ethan said.

"No problem bud. Suggest you get ready for class then." Aibo said, as he pointed two fingers at him, as he smiled.

Aibo is not a normal teacher. He prefers to teach his class with vigor. What he did next was that he got up on his desk, and stood up straight. He then grabbed an Air Horn, and honked it five times. This made everyone in the class room jump up, except Ethan.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! CLASS SHALL COMMENCE SHORTLY. I REPEAT: CLASS SHALL COMMENCE SHORTLY! PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR DESIGNATED SEATS AND PREPARE FOR EDUCATION! ON HANDS ON DESK! TO YOUR STUDY STATIONS POST HAST!" Aibo yelled, dramatically, like a military instructor.

"BE QUIET MR. DACHI!"

"S-sorry Professor Bell!" Aibo yelled, as he apologize for making noise. Again.

Team RWBY just stared at Aibo, stunned of what he did.

"That man is a teacher?" Weiss said.

"He looks fun." Ruby said, but unsure about him.

"I wonder how he teaches his class." Yang said.

"Anna and Zack have been his class for half a year. If he can keep his job, then he is really good, or this place doesn't have many teachers." Blake said.

"How did a guy like that got the job of teaching students?" Weiss asked.

Class proceeded as usual, and Weiss had her team pay attention, much to Ruby and Yang's dismay. Surprisingly to team RWBY, Mr. Dachi was actually a decent teacher, as he did his job properly and effectively. After class, more students came up to Anna talking to her. Thanks to Yang's advice she managed to survive. Just then Zack came up to Weiss.

"Hey Weiss I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Zack said.

"Are you going to ask me out on a date?" Weiss asked sarcastically.

"What? No! I was going to ask if I could sign my little sister's Duel Monster's journal. I wanted to surprise her with a gift, and since she respected you, I figure your autograph would be a nice gift. Why in the world would you think I would date you?" Zack said.

Upon hearing this, Weiss was at a loss for words, as the answer she got was unexpected. She then regained her composure and began speaking.

"My…apologies Zack. It's just that most boys often only talk to me because of my name as a Schnee. But I'll gladly sign your sister's Journal." Weiss said grabbing a pen.

"No worries Weiss. Besides, you may be pretty, you don't exactly look like my type." Zack said, smiling.

"Glad to hear. But yet in a way, I feel offended." Weiss said.

"Weiss. Just let it go. It'll never happen." Zack said, as Weiss seem stunned.

" _Did I just get rejected by Zack? Normally I would feel relieve, but for some reason. I just feel defeated for some reason."_ Weiss thought.

"Oh. Can you do me one more thing?" Zack asked.

"Well, I suppose it can't hurt. What is it?" Weiss asked.

"Can you sign my back?" Zack asked.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Weiss yelled in anger.

"I'm just kidding. Learn how to take a joke. Anyway thanks for the signature." Zack said laughing.

Zack then got smacked on the head by Weiss with Mia's journal as she then stormed off towards Anna, feeling insulted.

"You can't blame her. Weiss has a lot of self-respect." Blake said, helping Zack up.

"Yeah. She doesn't take to jokes easily." Ruby said.

"I can see that." Zack said, as he held his head in pain.

After a while Anna and Zack exited the school. Weiss was still a peeve about what Zack pulled, even after he apologize multiple times. Anna was talking to Yang and thanking her for her advice.

"You're amazing Yang! You're tips of socializing really worked! I wish I was that outgoing." Anna said.

"What can I say? I'm pretty great." Yang said boasting.

"Come on Weiss! I said I was sorry." Zack said.

"I suppose I could forgive you this one time. But don't ever do something like that again." Weiss said, scolding Zack.

"Well. I guess I could tone it down a bit. Anyways, I got to jet! Later!" Zack said as he ran off.

"Bye Zack. Take care. WAIT! WATCH OUT FOR THE…" Anna was about to say but it was too late.

SMACK!

"…lamppost." Anna said, as she just saw Zack run into a lamppost, making contact with the left side of his face, since he wasn't looking forward.

Zack then slide down to the ground and fell then on his back.

"ZACK!" Anna yelled, worried for her friend

"That had to hurt." Yang said.

"Especially since he was running at full speed." Blake said.

"That's what he gets for being reckless." Weiss said, hiding her feelings of concern for him.

"I hope he's okay." Ruby said.

Upon reaching Zack, Anna saw that he had a red mark on his left cheek, and a minor scrap on his left arm. However, in an instant, he immediately got up and brushed it off. He then gave a thumbs up and made a toothy grin, while his eyes were close.

"I'm A-OK!" Zack said as if nothing happened.

"Don't worry me like that!" Anna yelled.

"Well see ya later. Got to pick up my sis." Zack said, as he took off again. Only this time looking forward.

"How did you ever become friends with that guy? I mean, if I were you, I would have walked away and ignored him." Weiss said.

"That's pretty cold Weiss. But still, the two of you are completely different. You're a bit shy at times, and he's energetic all the time." Yang said.

"This coming from the team of girls with completely different personalities?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"Fair enough." Blake said.

"Look guys. Zack may seem like a dense and reckless person. But in truth, it's just his way with tackling life's problems. Also, he just cares for anyone, who he views as a friend. His methods and views may not be the best, but he only does them to inspire others. Fun fact, he was the guy who helped me break out of my shell back then." Anna said, smiling, of everything Zack did.

"He did!? How did he do that?" Ruby asked.

"Let's just say he shared some of his energy with me. He's always trying to think of different, and crazy ways to solve life's problems." Anna said.

"Really? Can you give us an example?" Weiss asked.

"Well, there was this one time he saw this guy picking on a girl. I can't remember their names. It was when we were in middle school. You see, Zack confronted the bully and challenge him to a duel. Zack said he would surrender his deck if he lost." Anna said.

"But he won! Didn't he?" Ruby said, with confidence.

"Yeah. But barely. He was lucky that the roulette spider backfired on his opponent. Anyway, when the bully lost, what did you think Zack did?" Anna asked.

"Told the guy to get lost and never come back?" Ruby said.

"Walked away leaving him in defeat?" Weiss said.

"Told the guy to apologize to the girl and never come near her again?" Blake said.

"Asked the girl out on a date?" Yang said.

"Nope. He told the guy that he had to go out on a date with the girl he was picking on, and have a fun time, and he would go as his wingman." Anna said, remembering that day.

Anna's words echoed out for a bit, as what Zack did back then caught team RWBY completely off guard.

"HE HAD TO DO WHAT?!" Team RWBY screamed at the same time.

"Uh huh. Trust me, I was shocked too when I heard that demand. The girl tried to refuse the offer, but Zack manage to persuade her in going. The bully thought it was horrible, but he was lucky for Zack, Mr. Dachi came, and told him to respect his lost as a duelist. The next day, he took the two to a theme park, and surprisingly they had fun. But the highlight of all this was that Zack asked the guy, why was he bullying people. His response was that he didn't know why, but he just felt lost. Zack then told him, that the best way to get on track is to have friends that you can laugh and have fun with, because they are the best maps in life. The guy didn't had many friend, and girl actually understood him, because she felt the same loneliness as well. To be honest, I almost teared up at the end. At the end of the day, the two of them became friends, and eventually, they are now a couple, and it was all thanks to Zack." Anna said, finishing the story.

Team RWBY was shocked of what Zack decided to do. He turned the enemy of another person, into their friend. It shocked them even more when they heard the former bully was now in the relationship with the girl he use to pick on.

"I did not see that ending coming." Yang said.

"How…romantic. Wait, is this considered romantic?" Blake said, and asked herself.

"That was really surprising, but so sweet at the same time." Ruby said.

"How did Zack know this would happen?" Weiss asked.

"He didn't. He just took a chance and went with it." Anna said.

"But why did he help the bully in the first place?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I think it was because of their duel. Zack told me that he felt sadness and confusion coming from the man. What he was doing was bad, but Zack felt that it wasn't out of a lust for power, but rather out of confusion, and loneliness." Anna said.

"This game sure is something. By the way Anna, how come you didn't duel the man?" Yang asked.

"I had to do a make-up test, so I had to stay behind at school that day." Anna explained.

"So duel monsters made two people, who originally hate each other, now care for each other. I love this game." Ruby said.

"Well, I guess this one of Zack's redeeming features. Although there still is a lot more flaws than feats." Blake said.

"Funny thing, Zack's actions reminded me of what Jaune did for me and Pyrrha back at the dance." Weiss said.

"Who's Jaune and Pyrrha?" Anna asked.

Team RWBY then told Anna all about the Jaune and Pyrrha. Jaune was outgoing, goofy and a friendly person. He has a lot of confidence, which was primarily used to ask Weiss out on dates. He cares a lot for his teammates, disregarding his own safety to protect them. He once started out a bit rough when he attended Beacon, but he has become more efficient in his pursuit to become a hero. He also has a lot of integrity to put himself in awkward situations. One instant was when he wore a girl's dress at the prom, to uphold his word and make Pyrrha smile. Before that, he also gave a talk to Neptune of just being himself, when Jaune had the chance to ask Weiss out. This gave Neptune the courage to dance with Weiss. Anna thought that Jaune was bit like her friend Zack. Only Zack was a bit more aggressive when helping others.

Pyrrha Nikos is considered to be capable, friendly and relaxed person, being highly composed and collected. She is modest and patient around others, making her very formal. She was very skilled is actually viewed as a celebrity, due to her many achievements. She cannot stand for atrocious acts and is less forgiving than Jaune, well when it comes to certain people. The way Pyrrha was described to Anna gave her the impression that this woman was way out of her league, but she would like to know more about her. Her semblance also happens to be polarity, meaning she has control over magnets.

"Wow. Those two sound like great friends. So what about the other two members of team JNPR?" Anna asked.

"I think it will have to wait, because we've got company." Yang said, pointing directly in front of Anna.

Upon seeing who it was, Anna's face made a serious expression, as the person was none other than Ethan Hono, who had his back against a wall, with arms crossed, and his eyes looking right at Anna, with his usual cap tilted downward, making the top portion of his face barely visible. Anna wasn't really fond of his behavior, and his attitude, but his dueling skills and strategy are not to be taken lightly, as she felt like he was actually burning her. Anna just sighed and stop in place, and looked directly at Ethan.

"Good evening Ethan. How are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Pretty well myself. Also, can I have a word with your spirits?" Ethan asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, as long as it doesn't waste our time." Yang said, teasing him.

"We aren't that busy, so I suppose we can have a chat." Weiss said.

"Sure thing. We are friends after all." Ruby said, although Anna slightly agreed with that remark.

Blake felt suspicious about this. She knew Ethan wasn't the type of guy would talk to others, unless it was necessary, since she use to be like that in the past. Ethan isn't cold like Weiss. He just prefers to be quiet, and Blake immediately recognized these traits.

"Okay. I thank you for giving me some time to talk to you. I'll just get right to it. Does the word Grimm ring any bells?" Ethan asked, tilting his cap up with right thumb.

At the mentioning of the word "Grimm", it immediately changed the expression of the Huntresses to one of surprised and seriousness, as Ethan said something that he shouldn't know.

"Allow me to define it. Grimm: a humanoid being with red eyes, and wears bone like masks. Their one goal is to kill all humans. Am I wrong?" Ethan asked.

"No. You've hit the mark. How do you know this?" Weiss asked, with a stern expression.

"I had an incident last night, and I ran into a group of duelist that called themselves Grimm, and they mention the words "Huntresses" and "Grimm", and it doesn't take a genius to know that the four of you are involved with them." Ethan said.

"Ethan. I think you should stay out of this. This doesn't involve you." Blake said.

"Fine then. I'll leave, and I won't tell anyone. But in doing so I'll leave with information that the five of you do not know of." Ethan said.

"What kind of info?" Weiss asked, glaring at Ethan.

"Something called, Dark Dust." Ethan said.

Anna and team RWBY just stood in place, and became curious and concern about Dark Dust. It became clear that this man knew something that is highly important.

"So you want to exchange info?" Anna asked.

"Sounds like a plan. Since you were kind enough to hear what I had to say, I'll buy us some dinner while we talk. You like ramen?" Ethan asked.

"Sure. I love ramen." Anna said, as she and team RWBY followed Ethan to have their discussion.

 _(Beacon Academy: Headmaster's office)_

Remnant: the place where team RWBY comes from. More specifically, they attend Beacon Academy. A school in Vale that trains the young generation in future Huntsmen and Huntresses. In the high office of Beacon, with what appears to be the inside of a clock. At the desk sat a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes, wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His attire was that of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt, black trouser shoes and long dark-green pants. This Professor Ozpin: Headmaster of Beacon.

Next to him was a middle-aged woman with light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down on the right side of her face. She had bright green eyes, thin ovular glasses, teal earrings, and a teal pendant. Her attire consisted of a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs, a purple cape, with a black high-waisted skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She also wore Black boots with brown heels. This is Glynda Goodwitch: Beacon's Combat Teacher, and Ozpin's assistant.

Ozpin was busy with some desk work, while Glynda had a scornful look on her face.

"Something wrong Glynda? You seem a bit tense." Ozpin asked.

"I'm just finding it hard to believe that four of our students have been transported to another dimension, and are fighting Grimm with a card game. I mean, it sounds ridiculous! No. Beyond ridiculous. How do you know we can trust Neos?" Glynda said, pacing around the room.

"While I understand how you feel Glynda, I trust Neos. I can tell he was telling the truth. Although, I do find it intriguing that combat is based around a card game." Ozpin said sipping some of his coffee.

"Still. It still sounds suspicious. I'm just worried for team RWBY." Glynda said, showing signs of concern for her students.

"I'm sure they're in good hands Glynda. This girl, Anna Yuno, looks okay to me. Although she does look familiar." Ozpin said, examining a photo given to him from Neos.

Glynda just made a stern look, and still had some doubt. Ozpin knew, but it was reasonable and made sense why. Suddenly, a bright blue light engulf the room, and a portal suddenly appeared in the office. Ozpin and Glynda covered their eyes from the blinding light. A familiar face then step out of the portal. It was none other than Neos.

"Neos. I didn't expect you would be back so soon." Glynda said staring at him.

"Hey Glynda! How's it hanging? Up top!" Neos said, raising his hand for a high five.

Glynda just walked away towards Ozpin's desk.

"Hey! Don't leave me hanging." Neos said.

"Neos. Pleasure to see you again. Have a seat." Ozpin said.

"Thanks you Ozpin. Now knowing you, I suppose you know that I'm not here for small chit chat." Neos said.

"The last time you were here, you said, we may not see you due to how strain the link between Remnant, the Duel spirit world, and Jewel city are. So what brings you here?" Ozpin asked.

"Well you see, there really an easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Recently, four more of your students got transported to my world." Neos said.

"What!? This better not be a joke Neos!" Glynda yelled, shocked from what he said.

"Believe me, I wish it was a joke." Neos said gravely.

"Who are the students?" Ozpin asked, as he too was shocked, but didn't show it.

"Well, I don't know their team name, but one like's knight, a Spartan woman, a crazy hammer girl, and Chinese dude." Neos said.

"Team JNPR." Ozpin said softly.

"Yes indeed. Just came here to inform you about this. Also, I want to ask you if you'll allow me to send them to Jewel City to aid team RWBY." Neos said, turning his head away.

"Well instead of sending our students to another world, why not just send them back?" Glynda asked, with contempt.

"Hey! For the record I wasn't the one who brought them here. Plus I tried sending team RWBY back first, but no matter what I did, nothing worked. The portal rejected them every single time. I tried almost every method. We fired them from launch pads, put them in dimension cars, try to rewrite physics, or dropped them from the sky. The blonde boy did seem a bit tense after that. I tried calling some of my other allies, but they couldn't help. I'm sorry Ozpin, but I'm afraid I can't send them back right now, and we need all the help we can get." Neos said.

Ozpin thought about it for a moment until he came to a decision.

"Neos. Do you know the role of Huntsmen and Huntresses?" Ozpin asked.

"Huh?" Neos said looking up.

"Huntsmen and Huntresses dedicate their lives to protecting of the innocent and upholding peace of the world. But most importantly, protecting it from Grimm. From what I heard, the Grimm came to Jewel City, and are plotting something. If Team RWBY or JNPR were to fight them, they would be doing what they were trained and aspired to do. Well sort of." Ozpin said.

Neos was awed by Ozpin's words, as he was speechless after hearing what he said.

"Wow. Those were some really wise words. Well thank you for your time. I'll prepare team JNPR now. Also, can I have a brand of your coffee?" Neos said.

Ozpin only smiled as he handed Neos a brand of his personal coffee, and Neos got up shook his hand. He then proceeded to the portal not before saying something to Glynda.

"You're lucky girl Glynda. A very lucky girl." Neos said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Glynda asked, confused.

"Heh. You'll figure it out eventually." Neos said as he left.

After Neos left, the portal then vanished. Leaving only Ozpin and Glynda in the room.

"I better notify the family members and the school of team JNPR's so call special mission." Ozpin said, as he brought up his scroll.

While Ozpin prepare to send a notification, Glynda stood in place confused about Neos' final words.

 _(Elemental Hero HQ)_

Neos had just returned from his short trip to Remnant, and stepped into a futuristic lab. This was the Lab of the Elemental Heroes where new weapons and technology are made, as well as experiments. Hyperion was also there, as he was the one who created the portal in the first place.

"I can't keep doing this Neos. The dimensional rift is getting weaker, so don't expect me to say yes again. You're lucky that I decided to do it." Hyperion said.

"Yes I know, and I thank you Hyperion. So did you do it?" Neos said.

"Yes. I just sent the team towards Jewel City. They should be there any moment now." Hyperion said.

"Good. If everything goes as planned, team JNPR will meet up with Anna and Zack. Also, did you debrief them about what would happen to them?" Neos asked.

"I just told them that their bodies may undergo a slight alteration in their appearance. I didn't want to freak them out. I also told them about Anna and Zack, so they will know who to go to once they reach Jewel City." Hyperion said.

"That's good. I wonder what kind of cards they'll be. Did you tell them about the duel monster game?" Neos asked.

"Nah. It's more fun for them to discover it themselves." Hyperion said.

"That is quite true." Neos said.

Just then Hyperion sensed a disturbance in the space-time continuum.

"Something's wrong. Oh no." Hyperion said.

"What? What is it?" Neos asked.

"It's that same dark energy from before! The one that collided with team RWBY when they came to Jewel City! It just collided with team JNPR." Hyperion said.

"That is bad. But we can't do much from here. We already done quite enough. All we can do now is hope. The duel energy in the cards will pick the duelist, like how RWBY chose Anna. I wonder who JNPR will chose." Neos said, as he looked towards the sky.

"Hmph. Well, I don't know about you, but I have a strong feeling it's someone we already know." Hyperion said.

 _(Grim Lair or Cave, whatever you want to call it)_

It's has been several days ever since the Grimm have arrived in the dimension of Jewel City, and things have been looking pretty well for them. The cave no longer looked like a cave, but rather like a castle like interior. They even had technology that was powered by Grimm riding bicycles that were hooked up to generators. There Nevermores, (they are humanoid) who scout the area 24-7, constantly bringing Intel back. They also manage to bring with them a huge supply of Lien, which somehow converted into the current currency of Jewel City. The amount we are talking about is enough to cover the entire Grimm army for at least 5 years. How they got that much money, nobody knows. Not even the Grimm know. All they know is that came here for one thing; kill all of humanity. Liege decided to trade in his throne for a nice leather chair and a mahogany desk, as he was starting to lose interest in the whole throne thing. One of the greatest editions was the dueling arenas, where the Grimm trained to become deadly Grimm duelists. There is even duel pit, where only the toughest Grimm duel to a near-death experience. With everything that has happen, the Grimm almost forgot about their mission. Liege was at his desk, looking at past pro-duelists, and copying their decks, using his dark energy to create cards. Just then, a Beowolf then entered the room.

"Liege. I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" The Beowolf said.

"Okay. Let me guess, the bad news is that Eddie failed to kill Anna and the Huntresses. Am I correct?" Liege said.

"Yes. That is exactly what happened." The Beowolf replied.

"After all that has happened, I not even disappointed, nor am I even surprised." Liege said.

"Yeah. That has been happening almost every time. However, the good news is that the Grimm Ops have returned." The Beowolf said.

"Really? Well that is good news for once. Bring them in. I want to hear everything that have to say.

The Beowolf nodded, as he went out to bring in the three Grimm teens in. After waiting for a while, Liege heard the sound of an explosion, and saw that doors then came down with a thud. What came through the busted doorway were three Grimm. The one with pink hair with black linings and another one wearing a dark red jacket with shirt showing a Grim Reaper were in the middle of fist fight, rolling around on the ground. They were also trading blows with each other, as Hidou punched Siren multiple times in the face, while she retaliated by striking him with a knee attack into the gut. Shinrai just followed behind them, with Jay on his shoulder. Liege's eyes just followed the Hidou and Siren, all around as the fight was amusing in a way. In fact, it was so intriguing that he didn't even notice Shinrai was right up in front of his desk.

"Hello Liege." Shinrai said.

"Whoa, Shinrai! Didn't even notice you even there. By the way, what are those two fighting about?" Liege asked.

"They are arguing who invaded their personal space. I don't know who did it, but the argument turned into a fist fight within the next ten seconds after that." Shinrai explained.

"I see. Well, let's just let them fight it out. In the meanwhile, what is the status of your mission?" Liege asked.

"A success. We manage to recover the Dark Dust, and another one while on our way back." Shinrai said.

"You got two of them!?" Liege said, surprised by the last remark.

Shinrai then reached into his pockets and pulled out two medium size dark dust crystals and placing them on Liege's desk.

"Wow! This has to be the greatest thing that has happened here! Well done guys! I knew I picked the right Grimm for this." Liege said.

At that moment, Hidou and Siren were still fighting, and it wasn't getting any prettier.

"YOU STAY OUT OF MY SPACE!" Hidou yelled, yanking Siren's hair.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO INVADED MY SPACE!" Siren yelled.

With the two still stuck in their deadlock, one of Siren's shoes came flying off, and was heading towards Liege's face. Shinrai then caught the shoe on instinct without even batting an eye. Liege just sat in place, with both arms up.

"Just to let you know Shinrai. You sometimes scare me a bit." Liege said.

"You want me to stop them?" Shinrai asked.

"No. When Grimm fight each other, it's just part of nature, and you should just let nature take its course." Liege said.

Another shoe was then sent flying in the air, only being Hidou's shoe this time, as Shinrai then caught the shoe again.

"How do you do that?!" Liege asked, bewildered by Shinrai's reflexes.

"I just know." Shinrai said.

Just then a Nevermore Scout came through the doors running towards Liege.

"Liege! I've received word that another team of Huntsmen are coming here!" The Nevermore Scout said.

"What!? Explain yourself!" Liege yelled.

"I was out on patrol on a building doing my daily observation. Then I felt something strong. The Aura of Huntsmen! It is the same feeling as the day that team RWBY came here." The Nevermore said.

"This really problematic. I'll send him to split them up like last time. After that I'll send one of our trained Grimm to take them out. Thanks for the info." Liege said.

The Nevermore kneeled, and took his leave. Something then came to Shinrai's head and he decided to ask Liege about it.

"Liege. Why don't send me nor any other members of my group? We're capable duelists." Shinrai asked.

"Look. You guys are the best duelists around here. That's why I'm not taking any risks. If this mission were to annihilate the Huntsmen and Huntresses, then I would have send you. But our mission is to gather the Dark Dust crystals. The Huntsmen are only here to intervene. Plus, the three of you are most compatible with the Black-Shot device, thus making our plans go quicker. Everyone else here is more suited for combat." Liege explained.

"So what you're saying is that we are necessary to complete this mission, right?" Shinrai said.

"Correct. Also, you can harness the power of Dark Dust crystals to halve of their potential. In turn, having you hunt duelist holding Dark Dust duelists would be more useful to us than sending you to fight the Huntresses. However, if the time comes, I'll send you to fight the Huntresses. Understand?" Liege said.

"I understand Liege." Shinrai said.

Meanwhile, Siren and Hidou were laying down on the floor, exhausted from fighting each other.

"What's…wrong? Too…tired…to…end this?" Siren asked.

"I'm…still in…this." Hidou said, tired.

"Hah. You can...barely…hold yourself…up." Siren said.

"Then come get me." Hidou taunted.

"Shinrai. Please take your friends outside. I need to do something." Liege said.

"As you wish." Shinrai said.

Shinrai then dragged both Hidou and Siren out of the room leaving Liege by himself. Liege then got up and went the center of the room. He then held up a duel monsters card and channel his dark energy through it. A dark astral figure then appeared in front of him, as its body took on the form of a humanoid purple flame, with red eyes.

"You know what to do." Liege said to the spirit, as it then flew into the air, phasing through the roof.

Just then another Grimm came through. He was clad in chain mail, and he wore a black cloak that covered his mouth, and nevermore helmet. His face was all dark, only showing his two red eyes. He also had arrows in his right shoulder.

"Scar. Just the Grimm I wanted to see." Liege said.

"Just give me the details, and I'll be on my way." Scar said, as he yearned to kill.

Meanwhile, after Shinrai dragged Hidou and Siren out, Shinrai decided to take a walk, while Hidou and Siren went to the Duel Arenas.

"Why are you following me?" Siren asked.

"I just so happen to be going in the same direction as you. I need to get this flesh fused duel disk out of my left arm." Hidou said.

"That's was actually the smartest thing you said at all." Siren said.

"I'll pretend that was a compliment." Hidou said in annoyance.

While Siren smirked at Hidou. The two of them saw Beowolf and an Ursa Grimm getting ready to duel. What surprised Hidou the most was that the two of the made duel disks formed on their arms without any pain.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Hidou asked.

"What do you mean?" The Beowolf asked.

"That duel disk! It came out of your arm!" Hidou yelled shocked.

"Actually. It's part of our armor. Why would it hurt?" The Ursa asked.

"Yeah Hidou. Why don't you show them?" Siren said slyly.

Normally Hidou would have just walked away. However, he didn't want to look weak in front of Siren, who would have just mocked him for backing out. Mustering all of his courage, he then took out his deck and placed it in his left palm, and clenched his left hand into the fist, as his deck was absorbed into his arm, surprising the Beowolf and the Ursa. Hidou's left arm then began to twitch as it then started to twist and turn. Hidou then let out a bloodcurdling scream as his left arm morphed into a duel disk with spikes, sharp edges and a red core at the center. He then muffled his screams of pain, and held pack his tears, as he tried to look strong. Siren just had a sinister smile as she enjoyed seeing Hidou suffer. The other two Grimm were just stunned at what just happened

"Dude. That is hardcore!" The Beowolf said, as he sounded impressed.

"Huh?" Siren and Hidou responded.

"Yeah man! A duel disk in your arm takes a lot of dedication! Respect man! Respect!" The Ursa said.

"I don't have the same guts as you do dude! There's no possible way I would able to take that kind of pain dude." The Beowolf said.

"Well anyway, see you around, you amazing Grimm Bro." The Ursa said, as he fist bumped Hidou.

As the two Grimm left for their duel, Hidou then looked at his left arm that was fused with duel disk and smiled.

"Don't tell me you're actually going to keep that thing." Sirena asked, with an annoyed look.

"Hey if I can look cool and annoy you at the same time, then the agony that I feel when I activate this is worth it. Smell you later sucker." Hidou said, as he walked away feeling triumphant.

"What a moron. But sadly an effective moron." Siren said, as she just stared at Hidou.

 _(Lakeside area of Jewel City)_

On the Lakeside Area of Jewel City was Mia and Zack walking home together. Mia was happy since her brother didn't do anything to embarrass her. Although, she was concern about his minor injuries.

"You really need to be more careful with yourself. I don't want you to kill yourself, all because you weren't looking forward." Mia said.

"Thus making my saying of always looking forward and never looking back valid." Zack said, smiling.

"Your logic is always isn't dumb, but you're still a bit nuts." Mia said.

"What can I say? My middle name is Crazy for the record." Zack said.

"Why did mom and dad give you that middle name again?" Mia asked.

"Well, on the second after I was born, I vomited on dad's face, and instead of crying, I laughed as well. I then put my hand on his face, putting baby food on him in the process. My mom called me a crazy baby, and that's where I got my middle name." Zack explained.

"That is pretty funny." Mia said, snickering at the story.

"Yeah. Even dad was laughing." Zack said.

The two sibling then laughed and continued walking home. Little to Mia's knowledge, Zack in turn was trying to support himself, because his previous incident hurts more than it looks. He was trying to walk it off as he didn't like to show pain.

" _Man this hurts. Eh. I'll just walk it off until I get home."_ Zack thought, as he smiled through his pain.

While Zack and Mia were walking, they were unaware of a meteor like object in the sky behind them. The meteor then made a 90 degree turn and headed directly towards the two siblings. Zack and Mia then heard the meteor coming closer to them, and quickly turned around to see the meteor like object heading towards them. At the last second, Zack pushed Mia away down the slope of the Lakeside, as meteor made contact with the ground, knocking both Zack and Mia out.

 _(15 minutes later)_

Mia was currently laying down on the ground with her eyes closed. She body ach from the explosion, as she then started to regain consciousness. The first thing that came to her mind was to see if Zack was okay.

"Little girl. Are you alright?" A woman's voice asked.

Anna then slowly opened her eyes, as she then felt someone pushing her right arm. She sat up, and stretched her arms and yawned a little. She then looked around, until she saw her. It was chibi teenage girl and around seventeen years old. She had red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She wore a light-brown strapless top split divided vertically with bronze patterns, with small round embroideries on the sides. Underneath was a low bronze V-neck. She also wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera length gloves. There was also a small circular bronze plate by her right hip. There was also a bronze gorget around her neck, and she also had two small green earrings.

Upon seeing the young woman, Mia was startled and scooted back a bit.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." The woman replied.

"Who…are you?" Mia asked.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos. I guess you're not use to seeing a very small teenager." Pyrrha said.

"Hi Pyrrha. My name is Mia Aegis, and I have to say. You're quite beautiful." Mia said, admiring Pyrrha.

"How adorable." Pyrrha said.

"Please don't say that. I don't like being called any form of cute." Mia said blushing.

"What's wrong being called cute?" Pyrrha asked.

"Don't get me wrong. I know you meant no offense, but I feels embarrassing to me." Mia said.

"Okay then. I promise I'll try not to call you cute." Pyrrha said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Mia said.

"So, I guess you're wondering why I'm so small." Pyrrha said, referring to her tiny body.

"Not really. Do you happen to be acquainted with four girls, known together as team RWBY?" Mia asked smiling.

"Why yes! So you know Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang?" Pyrrha asked.

"Indeed I do." Mia said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A girl like scream yelled.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" A demonic voice yelled out.

"There's a little girl in trouble!" Mia yelled.

"That's not a girl. But what was the other voice?" Pyrrha said.

"I think we should find out." Mia said, as she and Pyrrha ran off towards the source.

 _(5 minutes earlier)_

Zack had just gotten up and recovered from the impact and scratch his head. He then looked around for Mia, but didn't see her. He then realized he was thrown back quite a distance, and was underneath a bridge of the lakeside. Next to him was a trash can that he was knocked back into, and something caught his attention within the debris.

"Hey! It's one of those Brron, Mad King of Dark World masks with the voice modifier! I always wanted one of these, but Mia always kept saying they were too freaky. Well now's my chance to see what it feels like!" Zack said as he slipped the mask on.

While Zack was putting on the mask, he failed to notice something else regaining conscious behind him.

" _What should I say? Oh, I know!"_ Zack thought.

Zack then cleared his throat and activated the voice modifier, now speaking in the voice of Brron, Mad King of Dark World.

" **Foolish mortals! I Brron, Mad King of Dark World shall end all of your pathetic puny lives! I then become the strongest king in the world! NOW PREPARE TO FACE DEATH AND DESPAIR! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Zack said, with a Brron voice, as he dramatically turned around and pointed his finger, and wagged, while having his head tilted to the left at a 20 degree angle.

The reason why he was pointing with finger in the opposite direction was because Zack was pretending to have back turned a group of humans, and then point at them to show them who they're messing with. The only thing was, is that there was a person behind him, who still dizzy and could only see Zack's face with the mask on.

It was a teenage boy with dark-blue eyes, and he had messy blonde hair. He was wearing a white diamond-shaped chestplate and white spaulders with rerebrace. Underneath it was a black hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. He was also wearing blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, two belts crisscrossing around his waist, brown wrist-gloves, exposing his fingers, and small metal plate on the back of each, and wearing black sneakers. He was also equipped with a sword in a sheath. What Zack also notice was that this boy was chibi.

Zack and the young teenager just stared at each other for a moment. The teenager's face turned to one of fear, and both of them took a deep breath and screamed at each other.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The teenager screamed, and in the voice of a little girl, while pointing at Zack.

" **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"** Zack yelled pointing at Jaune.

The two continued to scream at each other. The teenager did it out of fear. Zack did it because he was tiny.

"EVIL DEMON!" The teenager yelled.

" **TINY TEENAGE BOY!"** Zack yelled, still in his demonic evil voice.

The teenager then forced himself to put on a brave face, and then drew his sword out of its sheath. The sheath then transformed into a shield, with two yellow arcs on the front. The teenager then charged towards Zack, as Zack then barreled roll to dodge.

" **Wait! Just a moment! Who are you!?"** Zack asked.

"My name is Jaune Arc! And don't think about taking another step closer! Also, I suppose you're going to try and kill me, but I won't let you! I have friends that I need to protect!" Jaune yelled, trying to be brave.

" **Dude. You got it all wrong! I'm not evil."** Zack said.

"Don't try and fool me! I heard everything you said a while ago. NOW DIE!" Jaune yelled as he ran forward.

" **Oh crud."** Zack said, as Jaune then charged forward.

Before the final blow was struck, Jaune was quickly held back by unknown force.

"Jaune wait!" a woman screamed.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune said, in surprised.

Zack and Jaune then turned their heads to the voice. They then saw Mia and Pyrrha, who was raising her hand.

"How are you doing that?" Mia asked.

"It's my semblance. Polarity." Pyrrha replied.

" **You mean she has control over poles?"** Zack asked.

"No Zack. It means she has control over magnets." Mia said, in a deadpanned tone.

"Wait. What kind of demon has the name Zack?" Jaune said.

"That's not demon. That's just my brother dressing up as a demon for fun." Mia said.

Jaune's face then turned to one of surprise as he then looked at Zack, and stared at him for a while. Pyrrha then let released from her semblance, and she and Mia approached them.

"You're…not a demon?" Jaune asked.

" **Yep. I just doing it for fun. And this isn't my voice. It's a voice modifier."** Zack said.

"Oh. I'm sorry man. Is just you sounded and acted like an actual demon." Jaune said.

" **Well if you put your mind to anything, you can accomplish anything. Especially sounding like an evil overlord."** Zack said.

Mia then approached Zack with her arms crossed.

"Zack. What did say about those masks?" Mia said, in a displeased tone.

" **Come on sis! It was just one time."** Zack said.

"Wait. You two are siblings?" Pyrrha asked.

"Uh huh. Now take that stupid thing off your face!" Mia yelled.

Zack tried to pull the mask off, but apparently it was stuck. While Zack struggle to pull off his mask, Jaune and Pyrrha jus sweat dropped at the scene, with dumbfounded faces, and Mia had one of annoyance.

"This calls for desperate measures." Mia said.

Mia then walked up to Zack, and gave him the signal to stop. Using all of her built up annoyance, she then yanked off the front of the mask, ripping it in half.

"YYYYYYEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWW!" Zack screamed.

"I told you that these things bring nothing but misfortune. Now to destroy it." Mia said, with a menacing glare in her eyes.

With the mask in her hands, Mia threw it to the ground, and then began stomping it with her right foot, and proceed to jump on it multiple times. She then grabbed a nearby stick and began whacking it."

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Mia yelled, scarring Jaune and Pyrrha just a bit.

After completely destroying the mask Mia then took in multiple deep breaths. Zack then went up to her and place his right hand on her left shoulder.

"Feeling better now?" Zack asked.

"Yep. I'm alright now." Mia said, turning to a cheerful tone.

"Alright then! Now that's over, I believe that introductions are in order. We went off the wrong foot, and we need to get back on the right one." Zack said.

"I agree as well. I'm Jaune Arc, the leader of team JNPR. Pleasure to meet you. And this is friend and partner Pyrrha." Jaune said.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said, waving her hand.

"The name is Zackery Aegis. But call me Zack. This is my little sister Mia." Zack said.

"Nice to meet you two. Now then, I believe that the two of you know team RWBY." Mia said politely.

"How do you know!?" Jaune yelled in surprised.

"Perhaps you meet them a while back?" Pyrrha said.

"Correct. My friend Anna, has been helping them out ever since they got here, and let me tell you, those girls are quite radical! Although Weiss is kind of a buzz kill." Zack said.

"Don't say that about her! She just happens to be a really refine lady." Mia said.

"She froze my head multiple times!" Zack yelled.

"That's because you kept on pestering her!" Mia argued back.

"It's not pestering! I was just trying to get her to smile." Zack said crossing his arms.

As the two siblings continued to argue with each other, Jaune and Pyrrha continued to look at the two.

"Well. These two are quite a pair." Jaune said.

"I think they're lively together." Pyrrha said, smiling.

After they were done fighting the conversation went back on topic. Jaune and Pyrrha explained how they were engulfed in the same light that transported them to Neos' dimension. Neos asked them if they wanted to fight with them, and they agreed. While on their way here, they were hit with the same dark force that attacked team RWBY.

"So you two manage to stay together while the rest of your teammates got separated." Mia said.

"Yeah. But I'm not to worry about them. Nora and Ren can handle selves pretty well. Although, I'm more worry about what Nora might do without supervision." Jaune said.

"Don't worry Jaune. We'll find them. Just have some faith." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah! By the way. You guys look like a Holy Knight and Spartan Woman. You guys look really strong and your weapons look cool." Zack said, taking notice of their armor.

"Thanks for the complement, but my weapon is just a shield and sword. Just standard weaponry." Jaune said.

"Ah come on man! Sometimes the classics are the way to go! I mean, some people just focus on the new stuff all the time, and they become reliant on them. A shield and sword may be basic, and not exciting, but it's quite effective in many ways." Zack said.

"Wow. I never heard someone complement about my weapon for that long. Thanks Zack." Jaune said.

"And the way you charged at me to kill me was amazing! Scary, but amazing!" Zack said, disregarding the fact he almost died.

"Uh…yeah. Thanks…I guess." Jaune said, as he did not expect to get complemented for almost killing someone.

"Don't worry Jaune. With us by our side, those Grimm are all going down!" Zack said with vigor.

"Yeah! Let's show them what we got!" Jaune said.

Jaune and Zack immediately started talking about how they were going to beat the Grimm, while discussing shield and sword tactics.

"Your brother is quite an interesting guy." Pyrrha said, smiling at the two.

"I can say the same about your partner." Mia said.

"Yeah." Pyrrha said as she just looked at Jaune.

Mia then takes notices, and looks at Pyrrha's face, and saw that she was blushing. She then looked at where she was looking and, her eyes were directly set on Jaune. Mia looked back at the two of them and came to a single conclusion. This woman loves Jaune.

"Huh. I never expected a woman like you to fall for a man like that." Mia said.

"W-what? What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked, a little flustered.

"I may be twelve years old, but I'm quite perceptive for my age. I know love when I see it. The dreamy eyes, the flushed cheeks, the smile, and not to mention the change in your voice. These are all signs of a woman falling for a man. Although, I'm not sure what you see in Jaune. Care to enlighten me?" Mia said.

"My, my. You aren't you a smart one. It's a long story, but let's just say that Jaune just made my life much more precious, and I'm deeply thankful for what he has done." Pyrrha said.

"I see. If you want. I could help you." Mia said.

"With what?" Pyrrha asked.

"You know. As wingman, or wing-girl in my case." Mia said smiling.

"Really? You don't have to really." Pyrrha said.

"Don't worry about it Pyrrha. Together, we shall change your name from Pyrrha Nikos, to Pyrrha Arc!" Mia said.

"Hey Pyrrha. What are you girls doing?" Jaune asked.

"It looks fun." Zack said.

"N-NOTHING!" Pyrrha said frantically.

"Don't get yourself involve with this Zack." Mia said.

"Okay." Zack and Jaune said, as they went back to talking.

After the two groups were done talking, Zack and Jaune then shook hands and then fist bumped to celebrate their friendship, while Mia and Pyrrha made their life mission to get Jaune to fall for Pyrrha. While Pyrrha, Jaune and Mia were leaving, Zack notices two cards in the ground, and proceeds to pick them up, having a good feeling knowing what they are. The cards were in fact Jaune and Pyrrha's. He also saw two blank cards, probably extra deck cards. Since his extra deck only had 13 cards right now, since he forgot to bring the Neos cards, he decided to put them in his disk.

" _These must be Jaune and Pyrrha's cards. I better get them to Anna, so they can be put to good use."_ Zack thought, as he put the cards in his pocket, and then ran back to the gang.

"You know. You guys are really taking your new looks really easily. Team RWBY freaked out when they saw their miniature versions." Zack said.

"In all honesty, it was a bit much to take in when I saw my reflection in the lake, but Neos did tell us that our bodies may have a slight change in size." Pyrrha said.

"Still. It's kind of weird being so small." Jaune said.

"I think you look kind of cute Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"Oh please. That's just the Arc charm. It's always there." Jaune said.

Everyone laughed at that, and headed for Zack and Mia's home. However, before the gang could leave, a dark figure then appeared in front of him. It wore chain mail, and he wore a black cloak that covered his mouth, and nevermore helmet. His face was all dark, only showing his two red eyes. He also had arrows in his right shoulder. Jaune and Pyrrha went on guard, while Mia backed up a bit, as this was the first time she has seen a Grimm. Zack got in front of his sister to shield her.

"A Huntsman and a Huntress. We already have four of them here. No need to have two more interfere with our plans." The Grimm said.

"Who are you?" Jaune said, as he armed himself.

"My name is Scar. The Grimm who cuts everything. You two will not leave this place alive. Darkness barrier activate." Scar said, breaking a dark sphere.

The area was then surrounded with a black dome, surrounding Jaune, Pyrrha, Mia and Zack. Jaune, Pyrrha and Mia were on edge, as they never seen this before, but Zack was highly aware of what this sphere is capable of.

"You now have two options. Surrender and die. Or fight and die. I believe I know which one you will pick duelist." Scar said, pointing his finger at Zack.

"Me?" Zack said, pointing to himself.

"Who else? Or are duelist not the duelist of these two Huntsmen? Without a duelist, I would be able to take them on in a battle without participating in your game." Scar said.

Zack thought for a moment. Normally Anna would be the one who would use the Huntresses, or huntsman in Jaune's case, but he couldn't just wait for her to come. On the other hand, he has been itching for a duel, and felt pumped up. He then walked forward and faced scar, with an aggressive smile. However, it then turned to one of curiosity.

"I guess, but what about my sister?" Zack asked.

"Yeah! What about me!? Women can duel to you know!" Mia yelled.

"Simple. You defeated Eddie. Eddie was a good duelist in our ranks, and fearsome at least. After I heard of his passing, I became intrigued with your strength. I strive to defeat the strongest of warriors. You can only grow strong, by beating the strong." Scar said.

"Ah. I get it. Fine then. Let's play this little game of yours. I've been itching for a duel." Zack said, taking out his deck holder.

"Game?" Jaune and Pyrrha said, confused.

"You want these cards? Come and get 'em." Zack said, as he showed the two cards to scar, and placed them in his deck.

"Wait. Those cards had pictures of us on them!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Mia. What exactly is going on?" Pyrrha asked.

"What you guys are about to see is what makes this dimension so unique." Mia said, smiling.

Pyrrha and Jaune were curious of what Mia meant. Zack then spun his deck holder, and looked excited for some reason. Mia was curious too, as Zack looked even more riled up than usual. Zack then pressed a button on his deck holder and smiled like a kid in the candy store when it happened. The deck holder then spoke.

 _ **JUSTICE E-HERO!**_

The deck holder then projected a holographic image behind Zack, with a yellow and white background, showing the five main Elemental Heroes, with Clayman and Sparkman on the left of the screen, Burstinatrix and Avian on the right, and Bubbleman on the bottom, as the words "JUSTICE E-HERO" appeared on the screen. The deck holder also made some epic battle music. Everyone was just stunned from what happen, including Scar.

"Zack. What was that?!" Mia asked, surprised.

"That Mia, is something I installed in my deck holder for more flare, and plus, it's really cool." Zack said.

"Only you Zack. Only you." Mia said, hanging her head in embarrassment.

"Heroes? As in actual superheroes?" Jaune said in surprise.

"Are those trading cards?" Pyrrha asked.

"How did Eddie lose to a guy like you?" Scar said.

"To answers everyone's questions, just watch. GAME ON!" Zack yelled as he then slid the deck on his wrist and attached his D-tablet. The Tablet then made another noise as the duel disk then took form.

 _ **DECK SET! LET'S DUEL! SUPER DUEL! ULTRA DUEL! WHAT'S YOUR DUEL?! I'M A DUELIST!**_

"I've been waiting to take this out for a spin." Zack said, smiling.

"That was unique." Jaune said, intrigued by the disk.

"Zack has one big imagination." Pyrrha said.

"For the record, his duel disk, is the only one that will do that. I'm surprise he even knows how to program something that complex." Mia said.

Scar was a bit thrown off by Zack's duel disk function, but immediately re-focused, and formed a duel disk from his armor. The two duelist then position themselves, and drew five cards, and shouted the words.

"DUEL!"

Turn 1: Scar  
Zackery Aegis: 4000LP vs Scar: 4000LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 5 vs Scar Hand: 5

"I'll make the first move. I shall simply place one monster in face-down defense position, and a card face-down to end my turn." Scar said, as a monster and spell/trap appeared face-down.

"They're fighting, with a card game." Pyrrha said, in a confused tone.

"It doesn't look that impressive." Jaune said, but curious.

"It's only the first turn. Trust me. Things will get better from here. And also, I'm sure you'll like Zack's dueling." Mia said.

Pyrrha and Jaune looked at each other and shrugged deciding to give the game a chance.

Turn 2: Zackery Aegis  
Zackery Aegis: 4000LP vs Scar: 4000LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 5+1 vs Scar Hand: 3

"My move now! I draw! For starters, I'm going to summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman in attack mode!" Zack yelled placing Bubbleman on his disk.

 _Elemental HERO Bubbleman  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Water]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 800 DEF: 1200_

A flash of bubbles then appeared from the ground, as Bubbleman emerged from the portal striking a pose. Jaune and Pyrrha were stunned by the appearance of the monster.

"Is that an actual superhero?!" Jaune yelled.

"Amazing. What kind of game is this!?" Pyrrha said.

Mia decided to keep her mouth shut, as she figure it would be more fun for the two newcomers to see the action up close. Action does speak louder than words.

"A hero that fights with bubbles? Is that the best you've got?" Scar asked.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but no! I activate Bubbleman's ability! Whenever I summon him successfully, and there are no other cards on my field, I can draw two cards!" Zack said, smiling at what he got.

"Jaune! Pyrrha! What you're about to see next is the true strength of my deck! I activate the spell card Fusion Substitute! Now I can take fusion materials from my hand or field to create a fusion monster." Zack declared.

"A Fusion what?" Jaune said.

"I'm taking the Elemental HERO Avian that is in my hand, and merging him with the Bubbleman on my field!" Zack declared.

 _Fusion Substitute  
[Spell: Normal]_

 _Elemental HERO Avian  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Wind]  
Warrior  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000_

Avian appeared to be a winged hero who was wearing a green suit, while having green feathers on his arm and legs, with a red claw on his left arm. He wore a feather like helmet with a red eye mask. Avian then appeared next to Bubbleman, as they then jumped into the air. Their bodies then distorted in the swirl of light, catching Jaune and Pyrrha off guard, and awed of what

"Come forth! Hero of the seven seas! Elemental HERO Mariner!" Zack yelled, placing a violet card on the disk.

 _Elemental HERO Mariner  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Water]  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000_

The hero that appeared on the field had pale blue skin, as his skin was very exposed. He had rock hard abs, long spikey black hair. He wore two shoulder guards with Red Anchor designs on them, and he wore a blue, white and red piece of cloth that was wrapped around the top portion of his body and was connected by a blue gem in the middle of his chest. It didn't cover much, but he did get a red scarf hanging from the back of the cloth. He also wore something that resembled a dark blue speedo that had what appear to be aqua jets on the sides. He was also equipped with two blue boots, with fins attached to them, and a blue sparrow mask, with red lenses, and a gold outline around it. What made him unique, was that both of his arms were wrapped in chains, which were connected to the Anchors on his arms.

Jaune and Pyrrha were just stared in amazement, as they had never seen anything like it before.

"W-whoa. Pyrrha. Is this a dream?" Jaune asked.

"I don't think so Jaune. This is actually happening. But it is remarkable." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah! I mean, that is an actual superhero!" Jaune said, admiring the monster.

"That's Zack's deck. The Elemental HEROES. A deck based around super heroes, and with the strategy of combining together to create stronger versions of themselves. And each fusion HERO comes with their own ability." Mia said, smiling.

"Now that is pretty awesome. I'm sure Ruby would really want to be here right now." Jaune said.

 _(Meanwhile)_

"ACHOO!" Ruby sneezed.

"Something wrong sis?" Yang asked.

"I don't know. But I have the strangest feeling that I'm missing something really cool right now." Ruby said.

 _(Back to the Duel)_

After Mariner appeared on the field, Scar became more cautious, as Zack came up with a plan of attack.

"Next I play two cards face-down. By the way, fun fact about Mariner. If I have any face-down spell or trap cards on my field, he automatically bypass all of your monsters, and can attack you directly!" Zack yelled.

"He can do what!?" Scar yelled.

"Mind if I reel you in? Mariner! Attack Scar directly! Anchor Shot!" Zack yelled.

"Anchors away." Mia said cheerfully.

Mariner then jumped into the air, and then thrusted his right arm forward at Scar, sending his Anchor flying towards him. The anchor then hit Scar, phasing through him, as he stepped back a bit, as he already took a lot of damage. Mariner then retracted his anchor and landed back on the ground on Zack's side of the field.

 _Scar: 4000LP – 1400LP = 2600LP_

"The ability of these monsters in a way is just like their semblance. The ability to bypass the enemy's frontlines and attack the main leader is quite useful." Pyrrha said.

"I take back everything I said about this game from before. This is really amazing!" Jaune said feeling excited.

"See. Duel Monsters is a lot of fun. Well, when your life isn't on the line, at least." Mia said.

"I end my turn. Alright Scar, show me what you got. I dare ya." Zack said, gesturing his hands of the "come at me bro".

Turn 3: Scar  
Zackery Aegis: 4000LP vs Scar: 2600LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 3 vs Scar Hand: 3+1

"I can see why Eddie lost to this a human like you. Giving me more the reason of why I shouldn't hold back. Despite, your quirky demeanor. I draw! I now flip summon my Dust Knight!" Scar declared.

 _Dust Knight  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Earth]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200_

The horizontal card on Scar's field then turned vertical, and flip face up, as a knight then emerged from the card. This knight had short black hair that was pointing back, and he wore your standard silver armor, with blue pants, multiple belt braces on his arms and legs, red cloak, and goggles. His weapons of choice was a silver shield and sword.

"Now there are knights in this game!?" Jaune yelled, to see a monster with the exact same weapons as him.

"What other kind of cards does this game have? I remembered that Zack mention spells and traps." Pyrrha said.

Scar didn't take notice to their remarks, but focused on destroying Zack.

"I play Dust Knight's ability! Whenever he is flipped face up, I can send one Earth Attribute Monster to the graveyard. I send Heroic Challenger - Double Lance to the graveyard!

"Heroic Challenger?" Mia said, concerned.

"I now summon another Heroic Challenger – Double Lance to my field in attack mode!" Scar said playing his monster.

 _Heroic Challenger – Double Lance  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Earth]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1700 DEF: 900_

From a blue portal, another knight appeared. This one was clad in light blue and white armor, and wore a classic knight helmet with a metallic plume. He also had sharp shoulder guards, and a red crest in the middle of his armor. For weaponry, he wielded two yellow lances.

"Whenever I normal summon Double Lance, I can special summon another Double Lance from my hand, or graveyard in defense mode. I now resurrect the Double Lance I sent to the graveyard." Scar said, as his second Double Lance resurrected.

"He's now got three level 4 monsters." Mia said.

"Why do I get the feeling something bad is about to happen?" Jaune said, worried about Scar's knight formation.

"You're not the only one Jaune." Pyrrha said, worried as well.

"It's coming." Zack said, preparing himself.

"Prepare yourself human, because you'll receive no sympathy from me. I now overlay both Level 4 Double Lances and Dust Knight! With these three monsters, I build the overlay network!" Scar yelled.

The three knights then turned into bright lights of orange energy, and the shot up into the air, circling each other in the air. A black vortex then appeared in front of scar, as the three energies of light then went into the vortex causing an explosion. Jaune and Pyrrha were even more surprised as this was completely different from the previous summoning they saw Zack performed.

"I XYZ Summon! Warrior of the flaming bushido spirit! Heroic Champion – Kusanagi!" Scar yelled, placing a black card on his disk.

 _Heroic Champion – Kusanagi  
[Rank: 4] [Attribute: Earth]  
Warrior/XYZ/Effect  
ATK: 2500 DEF: 2400  
OVU: 3_

In place of the three knights, stood a red armor samurai, wearing leather gloves and dark red metal on his lower body, and orange-red shoulder armor. He also had green leg armor. His helmet resembled that of a samurai helmet, with his face covered up by a metal face plate, and he also wore a red visor. His sword was currently sheathed in scabbard, and he was surrounded in flames, giving off a dangerous vibe while three orbs of light circled around him. Jaune and Pyrrha were once again stunned by the spectacle.

"Ok. I'm just going to say this. This game is amazing. Even the enemy's monster looks cool. Is that a bad thing I think that?" Jaune said.

"Don't worry Jaune. That stuff is completely normal when it comes to duel monsters." Zack said, as he thought that Kusanagi look awesome as well.

"First Superheroes, then knights, and now a samurai. What other monsters are there in this game Mia?" Pyrrha asked, becoming more intrigued with the game.

"You have no idea." Mia said smiling.

Zack and Scar just stared at each other, as their monsters were ready to fight.

"Get ready. Kusanagi! Arm yourself, and cut down his Mariner!" Scar yelled.

Kusanagi then charged towards Mariner, as he then drew his sword, and wielded it with both hands.

"Kusanagi has more attack strength then Mariner. If the attack hits, Mariner will be destroyed and Zack will take damage equal to the attack difference." Mia said.

"You're right sis. Mariner doesn't stand against Kusanagi. So how about we switch things up a bit? I activate a trap card! Mirror Gate!" Zack yelled, activating his trap.

"A trap card?" Jaune said.

 _Mirror Gate  
[Trap: Normal]_

Mirror Gate showed an endless spiral of mirrors that sparkle. Suddenly, Kusanagi and Mariner then swapped places, as Kusanagi continued his attack on Mariner.

"You see Scar. Whenever you attack one of my Elemental HEROES, mirror gate swaps our monsters, and the battle then goes on from there. So what's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine, for this turn only." Zack said.

"I see. That trap, didn't change the outcome of the battle, but it manage to redirect the damage right back at his opponent. I guess there is a lot of strategy that needs to be considered in this game." Pyrrha said.

While Zack was smiling, he then notice that Scar was not scarred by this, and was about to do something.

"Your illusions will not blind my Champion! Once per turn, whenever you activate a trap card, Kusanagi can use one overlay, to negate and destroy you trap card!" Scar yelled.

 _Heroic Champion – Kusanagi: OVU: 3-1= 2_

Kusanagi then raised his sword, as one of the overlay units went into it. The blade then ignite itself on fire, as Kusanagi brought down his sword, destroying the mirror gate. Kusanagi and Mariner then returned to their respective sides. Mariner then tried to block Kusanagi's attack by performing a cross guard with his anchors.

"Oh no!" Zack yelled.

"You're are so reckless boy. Not only did you fail to stop my attack, but you ended up strengthening my Kusanagi's strength by 500 points, since I used his ability! End Mariner's life!" Scar yelled.

 _Heroic Champion – Kusanagi: 2500ATK + 500ATK = 3000ATK_

Kusanagi's blade then burned even hotter than before as it started to melt Mariner's anchors. The anchors then broke from the heat, as Kusanagi's blade was swung vertically downward, causing Mariner to scream in pain as he was destroyed. The explosion then caused Zack to be sent flying back off of his feet.

 _Zackery Aegis: 4000LP – 1600LP = 2400LP_

"AAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" Zack screamed as he then landed hard on his back.

"Zack! Are you still alive!?" Mia shouted.

"Yes! I am still alive! In fact, I feel even more pumped up than before! Comeback time! Kusanagi can only use his effect once per turn, and that means I can do this! I play my second face-down! Go, Hero Signal!" Zack yelled, as he then got back up on his feet.

 _Hero Signal  
[Trap: Normal]_

The Hero Signal trap then revealed itself, as it then casted a spotlight in the sky, depicting a Heroic letter H.

"You see Scar. Whenever one of my monsters is destroyed in combat, I can then summon a Level 4 or below Elemental Hero to take its place. I feel in the mood for some air support. Take to the skies! Hero of the Stratosphere! Elemental HERO Stratos!" Zack yelled.

 _Elemental HERO Stratos  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Wind]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 300_

From the skies, the sound of turbines could be heard as the Hero, descended from above, and landed on one knee as he then hovered in placed. This hero had light blue skin, and was equipped with a dark blue armor, with white linings on the top portion of his upper body, while the lower portion was exposed, showing his muscles. He also wore white armor leggings with black boots, two blue and white gauntlets. His head gear was a helmet that had a blue visor, and an aerial dynamic design, with a red gem in the center. His main feature was that he had two turbine wings attached to his back.

Stratos had his back facing Scar. He then turned around, and then placed his right hand on his chest.

"Ore youyaku sanjou!" Stratos yelled, as he threw out his right arm to the side and threw his left arm forward.

"Ruby would definitely want to see this." Jaune said, admiring the monster.

"I'm sure she would. Also, this Hero has flight capabilities. Quite versatile." Pyrrha said.

"I activate Stratos' ability! Whenever he's summoned to my field, I can either destroy any number spells or traps, equal to the amount of heroes I control, or I can add any monster with HERO in its name from my deck to my hand. I'll go with door number two, and add Elemental HERO Sparkman to my hand." Zack said, adding Sparkman to his hand.

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]  
Warrior  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400 _

"That sounds like an electric hero. Sounds like a Hero Nora would like." Jaune said.

"This is quite intense. It may be a card game, but both Zack and Scar are countering each other moves with their cards. It almost feels like an actual battle. Is it always like this Mia?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course it is. Duel monsters is a game where two duelists face off, and fight to reduce the other player's life points to zero, by summoning various monsters, to fight alongside them, while using spells and traps to gain an advantage in battle. Duelists build their own decks, to create their own style of dueling and each card in the deck represents the duelist's spirit." Mia said.

"That was pretty deep. Aren't you a bit mature for your age?" Jaune asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." Mia replied.

Pyrrha and Jaune then turned their attention back to the duel, as Zack manage to stand upright.

"You still have some fight. It will all be gone soon. I play a card face-down, and play the Shard of Greed spell card. You're quite familiar with this card, so I won't bother explaining its effects. I now end my turn." Scar said, as his cards materialized on the field.

 _Shard of Greed  
[Spell: Continuous]_

Turn 4: Zackery Aegis  
Zackery Aegis: 2400LP vs Scar: 2600LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 3+1 vs Scar Hand: 2

"Alright! Time to take another crack at ya! Draw!" Zack yelled as he drew his card.

"I play the Equip Spell Megamorph, and I'm equipping it to Stratos! Since my life points happen to be lower than yours, Megamorph doubles Stratos' attack strength!" Zack yelled, raising his fist.

 _Megamorph  
[Spell: Equip] _

_Elemental HERO Stratos: 1800ATK + 1800ATK = 3600ATK_

Megamorph showed an emblem with strange engravings on it, and emitted an eerie aura, as the Emblem was then absorbed into Stratos' body, empowering him, as the wind started to pick up. Jaune and Pyrrha felt a great amount of intensity emitting from the monster, as they could feel its resolve to fight.

"Alright Stratos! Get in there and attack Heroic Champion – Kusanagi! Turbine Kick!" Zack yelled.

Stratos jumped into the air, as he then created two mini tornados, with his turbine wings. Since damage is real in the darkness barrier, Jaune and Pyrrha had to hold onto Mia's shirt, so they wouldn't get caught up in the storm. The two miniature tornados then headed towards Kusanagi, as he was then picked up by the two tornados, which then merged together creating a bigger tornado. While Kusanagi was helpless to do anything within the tornado, Stratos then launched himself forward, performing a downward kick strike, and headed towards Kusanagi. With perfect timing, the tornado then dissipated, as Stratos finished off Kusanagi with his kick, causing an explosion to occur in the sky. Scar was pushed back a bit, and took a little bit of damage. Stratos then exited the explosion, as he then landed on the ground, sliding just a bit forward, and kneeling just a bit, before returning to Zack's side of the field. Jaune just jaw dropped, while Pyrrha was at a loss for words.

 _Scar: 2600LP – 600LP = 2000LP_

"You guys think that was good? You haven't seen anything yet." Mia said.

"You mean it gets even more intense than this!? Not sure if Ruby would be able to handle this much excitement. However, Zack's monsters are really awesome." Jaune said.

"That's my brother." Mia said, feeling a little proud of him.

"Wait. Something is happening to Stratos." Pyrrha said.

Everyone then looked at Stratos, who was now having a hard time supporting himself. He was surrounded by a purple aura, as his power was drained as he was breathing heavily now.

 _Elemental HERO Stratos: 3600ATK – 1800ATK – 900ATK = 900ATK_

"That's the downside of my Megamorph card. If my life points happen to be higher than my opponent's, the monster equipped with Megamorph loses half of its attack strength. Real bummer there. Hehe." Zack said, while having an awkward smile on his face.

"DON'T ACT SO CASUAL ABOUT IT!" Mia yelled in anger at her brother's behavior.

"Don't worry Mia, I got it undercover, thanks to this! The Quick-Play spell card Emergency Provisions! Now I can send as many spell and trap cards that I control to the graveyard, and I gain 1000 life points for each. So I'll ditch my Megamorph and Stratos and I are better than ever." Zack said, as the Megamorph card disappeared, as both he and Stratos looked better than ever.

 _Emergency Provisions  
[Spell: Quick-Play] _

_Zackery Aegis: 2400LP + 1000LP = 3400LP_

 _Elemental HERO Stratos: 900ATK + 900ATK = 1800ATK_

"Huh. I guess he really did think through that one. I'm sure not giving Zack enough credit." Mia said, feeling more proud of her brother.

"Alright then. I'll set one monster face-down and that's all for now. Turn over!" Zack said, ending his turn.

Turn 5: Scar  
Zackery Aegis: 3400LP vs Scar: 2000LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 1 vs Scar Hand: 2 + 1

"Very well. My turn. I draw, and now my Shard of Greed Gains one Greed Counter." Scar said.

 _Shard of Greed: 1 Counter_

"Next, I play my face-down trap card! Call of the Haunted! With it, I revive my Kusanagi!" Scar said, as Kusanagi revived.

 _Call of the Haunted  
[Trap: Continuous]_

"Guess you're ready for round two." Zack said, as he stood his ground.

"I'm bringing backup this time. I summon Heroic Challenger – Assault Halberd to my field in attack mode." Scar said, placing another card on the disk.

 _Heroic Challenger – Assault Halberd  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Earth]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 200_

The new challenger that arrived was wearing dark and light purple armor, with silver blades on his shoulders and knees and helmet, which had a horn. He had red eyes, as his mouth was covered by a faceplate. His left arm is actually a halberd mechanical arm, with sharp blades and had the "Heroic Challenger" emblem on it. This one was intimidating out of the rest.

"I now equip Kusanagi with Lightning Blade increasing his attack strength by 800." Scar said.

 _Lightning Blade  
[Spell: Equip] _

_Heroic Champion – Kusanagi: 2500ATK + 800ATK = 3300ATK_

Kusanagi then opened this left palm, as a double edge sword, with a hilt design with in lightning bolt design. Electricity then coursed through his body.

"An electric sword. I'm sure Nora would like that." Jaune said.

"I think we should be more concern with the fact that Kusanagi is fighting with both Fire and Lightning." Pyrrha said.

"Time for payback! Kusanagi! Strike down Stratos! Fire-Lightning Style! KAISHIN NO IPPASTU!" Scar yelled, as imaginary Kanji characters appeared behind him.

"Kaishin no what?" Jaune said, confused by the words.

"It means "One hit of satisfaction". I don't mean to brag, but I'm quite skill in my Japanese." Mia said.

"That doesn't sound good in our case." Pyrrha said.

"Indeed it isn't." Zack said, bracing himself.

Kusanagi then ignited both swords with their corresponding element, and ran towards Stratos, as he performed a sword dash, and made a clean cut through Stratos, who then exploded, damaging Zack.

 _Zackery Aegis: 3400LP – 1500LP = 1900LP_

"STRATOS!" Zack yelled.

"Assault Halberd! Lay waste to his defense position monster!" Scar yelled.

Assault Halberd then ran forward with his left hand thrown out, charging towards the face-down monster. The card flipped face-up, revealing it none other than Wroughtweiler. While the dog was brave to face his opponent and charge at him, he was not match for the sheer might of the Halberd wielding knight, as the dog was pierced with the Halberd and destroyed. Pyrrha almost cried, after seeing a dog, even though it is a machine, get destroyed in cold blood.

 _Wroughtweiler  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Earth]  
Machine/Effect  
ATK: 800 DEF: 1200_

"You feel bad for the dog Pyrrha?" Mia asked.

"Yes." Pyrrha replied.

"Well get used to it, because that dog is going to be dying a lot." Mia said.

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Pyrrha screamed.

"Have you no heart!?" Jaune yelled, as he comforted Pyrrha.

"I was just stating the facts." Mia said.

"Well you don't have to be so direct! (To Pyrrha) It's okay Pyrrha, I'm here for you." Jaune said, hugging Pyrrha.

"Thanks Jaune." Pyrrha said, as she calmed down.

As for the duel, Zack just covered himself from the explosion and then smiled.

"Hey Scar. You shouldn't kill a man's best friend. Whenever Wroughtweiler is destroyed in battle and sent to my graveyard, I can take an Elemental HERO and one polymerization card from my graveyard and add it to my hand. Considering Fusion Substitute is also named Polymerization, it counts. So I add Bubbleman and Fusion Substitute to my hand." Zack said retrieving his cards.

Suddenly, Zack felt a sharp surge of pain, as he then got on one knee holding his chest in pain. When he looked up, he saw that Assault Halberd's weapon was steaming, as if it had just fired a shot.

 _Zackery Aegis: 1900LP – 600LP = 1300LP_

"Assault Halberd can inflict piercing damage whenever he attacks a defense position monster. Also, whenever he inflict battle damage, I can add a Heroic card from my deck to my hand. I'll add Heroic Challenger – Extra Sword to my hand. I shall now end my turn. I'm looking forward how you fight back." Scar said.

 _Heroic Challenger – Extra Sword  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Earth]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000_

Turn: 6  
Zackery Aegis: 1300LP vs Scar: 2000LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 3+1 vs Scar: 2

"You want me to take my turn? Fine then! I'll take it! Draw! I play Graceful Charity! Now I get to draw three cards, as long I discard two!" Zack yelled.

 _Graceful Charity  
[Spell: Normal]_

Zack looked at the cards in his hand, and consider which cards to throw out. After thinking carefully, he then devised a plan, as he then discarded his cards.

"I now summon Bubbleman again. Since I don't have any cards on my field, I can draw two cards again. Next I play Dark Factory of Mass Production! Thanks to this spell card, I can snatch two normal type monsters in my graveyard, and add them back to my hand. I select both Avian and the Sparkman that I discarded back to my hand!" Zack said.

 _Dark Factory of Mass Production  
[Spell: Normal] _

Dark Factory of Mass Production showed a Goblin monster working at a factory that was decorated with skulls and skeleton arms, and were producing square shaped fairy monsters, with pink question marks on their heads.

"Time to take this duel to the next level! I play Fusion Substitute! I'm taking Bubbleman, Avian, and Sparkman to form a Hero with the power of a storm!" Zack yelled.

"A triple fusion!?" Scar said in surprise.

Avian and Sparkman then appeared on the field next to Bubbleman, as the three Heroes then jumped into the air, as their bodies distorted in the mass of light, until one being emerged from the light.

"Presenting, the rad, the mighty, the awesome, Elemental HERO Tempest!" Zack yelled.

 _Elemental HERO Tempest  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Wind]  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2800 DEF: 2800_

The Hero that appeared had dark blue body and leg armor, with gold outlines and Bubbleman's shoulder pads. The feet resemble those of a bird. He also had two green wings from Avian, and his head had a blue visor that covered the top area of his face, and he had spikey green hair. For weaponry, he had a red claw gauntlet, and on he had an arm cannon on his left.

"I literally have no words to describe this monster." Jaune said, as he was awe struck his appearance.

"Indeed. This may only be a card game, but it is astonishing of what it's capable of." Pyrrha said.

"That's what makes our world special. Technology of today in our world made the game of duel monsters evolve. I'll tell you guys more, that's if Zack wins." Mia said.

"Ah Mia. I'm starting to see the resemblance between you and Weiss." Zack said, sounding a little annoyed.

"You want to prove me wrong? Beat him then." Mia said, as she kept her glare.

"Fine then. You know, I think I need a place where my Heroes can stunt their stuff." Zack said, as a slot on the side of his duel disk opened up.

"What are you doing?" Scar said.

"Just a little scene change. I play the field-spell Skyscraper!" Zack said, placing his card in the disk.

 _Skyscraper  
[Spell: Field] _

The ground began to shake, and it continued to become more violent. Suddenly, massive buildings arose from the ground, as they then surrounded the area. Once the rumbling stop, multiple skyscrapers were seen all around them, and there was even a full moon. Tempest was then seen on top of the tallest skyscraper, as the moon shone behind him, as he looked down at the two Heroic monsters. Jaune and Pyrrha only just stared at what happened.

"DID ZACK JUST BUILD A CITY WITH JUST A CARD!?" Jaune yelled.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! THIS LOOKS SO REALISTIC!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Calm down guys. It's just solid vision. It's not actually real." Mia said.

"Well it looks real to me!" Jaune said, trying to calm himself down.

"Interesting. A new battlefield." Scar said.

"Like it? Well, your monster may not. When an Elemental HERO fights a monster with more attack points, Skyscraper can increase their attack power by 1000! Tempest! Attack Heroic Champion – Kusanagi! Tempester Storm Blast!" Zack yelled.

 _Elemental HERO Tempest: 2800ATK + 1000ATK = 3800ATK_

Tempest then jumped off the building he was perched on, and position himself directly above Heroic Champion – Kusanagi. He then aimed his arm canon right at him and fired.

"I play the face-down trap card Heroic Advance! Whenever a Heroic monster is attacked, I can redirect the attack to another face-up level 4 or lower monster, and double its attack! Tempest! Your opponent is now Assault Halberd!" Scar yelled.

"But you'll still take damage! Go for it Tempest!" Zack yelled.

 _Heroic Advance  
[Trap/Normal]_

 _Heroic Challenger – Assault Halberd: 1800ATK + 1800ATK = 3600ATK_

Heroic Advance showed Double Lance filled with power, as he was shielding another Heroic monster that looked like a Spartan. Assault Halberd then quickly got in between Kusanagi and attack, as he raised his arms to block the beam.

"Monster that battle due to the effects of Heroic advance, aren't destroyed." Scar said, shielding himself.

 _Scar: 2000LP – 200LP = 1800LP_

"Now that was pretty epic." Jaune said.

"If there wasn't so much riding on this battle, I think I would be enjoying this a lot more." Pyrrha said.

"Skyscraper only works, if your monsters attack. Tempest will be destroyed when my turn comes." Scar said.

"Are you sure? I think Tempest has other plans." Zack said.

"What?" Scar replied.

"I activate Tempest's ability! By sending one card on my field to the graveyard, I select one monster on my field, and that monster can't be destroyed in battle as long as Tempest is face-up on my field. I'll send Skyscraper to the graveyard, so that way, Tempest can always get up, no matter how many times he gets knock down!" Zack yelled, as the city disappeared, while Tempest glowed with a green aura.

"I can sense this monster's strength. It's so strong." Pyrrha said.

"The pressure he's giving off. To be honest, Zack and his monster almost have the same look in their eyes?" Jaune said.

"Wait. You can sense his strength? And how can you see his eyes? He's wearing a visor!" Mia said, surprised.

"I just know how those two are feeling. Their desire to move forward is strong." Jaune said.

"It's almost as the cards are communicating with Zack." Pyrrha said.

"I'll play a card face-down, and end my turn." Zack said, playing a card face-down on the field.

Turn: 7  
Zackery Aegis: 1300LP vs. Scar: 1800LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 1 vs Scar Hand: 2 + 1

"My turn. Draw. Shard of Greed now gains another greed Counter. I now send it to the graveyard to draw two more cards." Scar said, as the shard glowed green, allowing him to draw two cards.

"I now summon Heroic Challenger – Extra Sword in attack mode." Scar said.

 _Heroic Challenger – Extra Sword  
[LV: 4] [Earth: Attribute]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000_

The warrior that appeared was wearing a variety of green and white armor. His helmet had white spikes on the top part of his mask, a mouth guard, and two red eyes. His weapons of choice were one long sword and a smaller version of it.

"I now overlay level 4 Assault Halberd with Extra Sword! With these two monsters, I build the overlay network!" Scar yelled, as the two knights performed the same procedure as before.

"Another XYZ summon!" Jaune yelled.

"Anything from that can't be good." Pyrrha said.

"Descend from the gale of a storm! Blade Armor Ninja!" Scar said, placing another monster on the field.

 _Blade Armor Ninja  
[Rank: 4] [Attribute: Wind]  
Warrior/XYZ/Effect  
ATK: 2200 DEF: 1000_

On Scar's side of the field was a pillar of green wind, as a warrior descended within the pillar. He was wearing dark red armor, with yellow pieces on his shoulder, arm, and waist guard. He also wore a black hood, on his head, and he had two red eyes, and a one yellow horn. On his back was a special sword sheath, that looks like it rotates, and it stored two katanas.

"First he have heroes, a knight, a samurai, and now ninja? What's next? A futuristic solider?" Jaune asked rhetorically.

"Jaune. You can find any type of monster in the world. Any monster." Mia said, emphasizing the last part.

"Really. I guess the duel monster world is big one. Right Pyrrha?" Jaune said.

"It does sound big indeed. However, I'm sure Blake would love to see this." Pyrrha said.

 _(Meanwhile)_

"ACHOO!" Blake sneezed.

"You okay partner?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like I'm missing something I want to see." Blake said.

"I know exactly how you feel." Ruby said.

"So what would you girls like?" Ethan asked.

"Um…can I get…tuna on my ramen please?" Blake asked.

"Sure. I can give you the maximum amount they allow." Ethan said calmly.

"T-thanks." Blake said, while her partner giggled at her.

 _(Back to the Duel)_

"Since Extra Sword was used as XYZ material for the XYZ summon, Blade Armor Ninja gains 1000 attack points." Scar said.

 _Blade Armor Ninja: 2200ATK + 1000ATK = 3200ATK_

"That's not all! I activate Blade Armor Ninja's special ability! By using one overlay unit, a Ninja monster on my field can attack twice this turn." Scar yelled as an overlay unit was absorbed into one of his swords.

"I then play Overlay Regen! This card acts as an overlay unit for any XYZ monster. I'm giving it to Kusanagi!" Scar yelled.

 _Blade Armor Ninja: 2OVU to 1OVU_

 _Heroic Champion Kusanagi: 0OVU to 1OVU_

Over Regen showed a green warrior with wings, a lava dragon, and golem made out of acid standing behind a pillar of bright light, as they each got their overlay units. Then card then turned into an overlay unit and attached to Kusanagi.

"I just did the math, and the results aren't good. If all three attacks hit, then Zack loses!" Mia yelled.

"And if Kusanagi has overlay units, he can negate trap cards." Pyrrha said, analyzing the situation.

"Both of those sound bad." Jaune said.

Zack stood his ground, but smiled wickedly. As he gestured his hands to tell scar to bring it on. Tempest did the exact same thing.

"Bring it!" Zack said.

"Blade Armor Ninja! Strike Tempest twice! Double katana slash!" Scar yelled.

Blade Armor Ninja then ran forward towards Tempest at high speeds. The sheath on his back then rotated to the right, so that there was a sword on the top and bottom right side. He then unsheathed the bottom right sword, and slashed forward. Tempest withstood the attack due to his ability, but Zack still took damage. Armor Ninja then ran up the barrier and unsheathed his other sword, and sliced Tempest's back. Tempest survived, but Zack felt the pain and fell to his knees.

 _Zackery Aegis: 1300LP – 400LP – 400LP = 500LP_

"The final blow. Kusanagi! End Zackery Aegis' life!" Scar yelled.

Kusanagi then jumped into the air and then brought down both of his swords, Tempest grabbed his right arm, and pushed it back to prevent it from touching him. However, he had more trouble trying to hold his left arm back, since he was wearing a blaster. Kusanagi's Lightning Blade got closer and closer. Everyone just stared in suspense at the scene.

"You fell for the trap." Zack said.

"What are you talking about? I can just negate it with Kusanagi's ability." Scar said.

"Who said it has to be a trap card to be a trap?" Zack said.

"Wait. You don't mean…" Scar said, realizing what he meant.

"At this moment, I play my face-down Spell card! Mystical Space Typhoon! This card can destroy any spell or trap card on the field. I destroy your Lightning Blade!" Zack yelled.

 _Mystical Space Typhoon  
[Spell: Quick-Play] _

_Heroic Champion – Kusanagi: 3300ATK – 800ATK = 2500ATK_

A blue typhoon then emerged from the card, as it headed straight for the two monsters, who were in a deadlock. The typhoon, then made Kusanagi let go of his Lightning Sword as it was sent flying into the sky, and shattered. Now seeing his chance, Tempest then pushed forward, and placed the front end of his canon against Kusanagi's chest. Kusanagi then looks down at his body, as Tempest fired a shot from his blaster right through Kusanagi. Kusanagi was sent flying back, as he then shattered in the air.

 _Scar: 1800LP – 300LP = 1500LP_

"Well played. I shall end my turn by playing one card face-down on my field." Scar said.

"Now that was a close one." Jaune said, calming down.

"This quite stressful for a card game." Pyrrha said.

Turn 8: Zackery Aegis  
Zackery Aegis: 500LP vs Scar: 1500LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 1 + 1 vs Scar Hand: 2

"I draw. I play the spell card Pot of Greed! I can now pick up two more cards." Zack said, as he drew his cards.

What he drew was Pyrrha's card. However, he noticed something strange. She wasn't a tuner for some reason. He examine the card carefully, and realized that playing her now wouldn't be the best thing. None of the cards in his hands would be able to help Tempest destroy Blade Armor Ninja. He hated playing defensively, but he had to do it.

"I activate the effect of Fusion Substitute. By banishing it from my graveyard, I can return Elemental HERO – Mariner from my graveyard back to my extra deck, and then draw a card." Zack said, but he did not get the card he needed right now.

"I…switch Tempest to defense mode, and set a card facedown to end my turn." Zack said, hesitantly.

"If he's going on the defense, there must not be a lot he can do. Although he's staring at the other card in his hand." Pyrrha said.

"Don't worry guys. Zack will get through this, hopefully." Mia said, trying to have faith in her brother.

"Who knew card games could be so deadly as well." Jaune said.

Turn 9: Scar  
Zackery Aegis: 500LP vs Scar: 1500LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 3 vs Scar: 2 + 1

"My turn. Draw! I play the spell card Pot of Greed. Now I'm allowed to draw two cards. I then play the spell card Dian Keto the Cure Master! Now my life points increase by 1000!" Scar said.

 _Dian Keto the Cure Master  
[Spell: Normal] _

_Scar: 1500LP + 1000LP = 2500LP_

The card sowed a woman in a red and blue dress, with green hair, holding a magical orb with healing powers. The card then blew pixie dust on him, healing him.

"Great. Now he's has more than half of his life points." Mia said with contempt.

"Next, I play the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive! With the power of this card, I can now add Heroic Challenger Double Lance back to my hand. I now summon Double Lance to my field. And you know his ability very well." Scar said.

 _The Warrior Returning Alive  
[Spell: Normal] _

Double Lance then reappeared on the battlefield, as he then summon another version of himself from the graveyard.

"I now overlay both of my Double Lances! I shall once again build the overlay network with these two monsters!" Scar yelled, as the two monsters performed the XYZ summoning routine.

"Knight of grand strength! Unite the warriors of strength, and become a stronger force! I XYZ summon, Zubaba General!" Scar yelled.

 _Zubaba General  
[Rank: 4] [Attribute: Earth]  
Warrior/XYZ/Effect  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000  
OVU: 2_

The ground then shook, as it then began to crack. The crack then completely opened, as bulky, white armored knight arose from the ground. He had yellow studding on the sides. His helmet had two sharp horns, and a mouth plate, as he only showed his two yellow eyes. He was wearing two shoulder pads with horns as well, and a red cape. His weapon was a gigantic broad sword which was almost the height as he was.

"Great. Two XYZ monsters. At least things won't be boring." Zack said.

"You'll be changing your mind about that soon. I activate Zubaba General's special ability! By using one overlay unit, I can take a Warrior type monster from my hand, and equip it to Zubaba General, and he will gain attack points equal to the equipped monster's attack strength. I equip my General with Heroic Challenger – War Hammer, with an attack strength of 2100!" Scar yelled.

 _Zubaba General: 2OVU to 1OVU  
Zubaba General: 2000ATK + 2100ATK = 4100ATK _

_Heroic Challenger – War Hammer  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Earth]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 1300 _

An astral spirit of Heroic Challenger – War Hammer then appeared, and he was a massive knight with dark blue, and grey body armor. He wore a helmet with two horns and a slit visor on it. His elbow armor were tow cylinders and his lower legs resembled rectangles. His weapons of course war a gigantic War Hammer. The astral spirit then overlapped with Zubaba General, as he was then absorbed. Zubaba General then sheathed his sword, as a war hammer then materialized in his right hand.

"You think Nora would be happy or sad to see a gigantic hammer wielding monster on the enemy's field?" Pyrrha asked.

"Probably both." Jaune said.

"Who's Nora?" Mia asked.

"Well, you know how wild your brother is?" Pyrrha asked.

"Uh huh." Mia said, with a nod.

"Well, multiply that by 10, and that's basically Nora." Pyrrha said.

"I'm not sure if ten is the right number." Jaune said.

"Sounds like Zack and Nora would get along just fine." Mia said in a deadpanned tone, as Zack was already a handful to her.

"No matter how strong your monsters get, they won't destroy Tempest!" Zack yelled.

"That's all going to change when I play my face-down! Breakthrough Skill!" Scar yelled, as his trap revealed itself.

"Oh shoot. That isn't good." Zack said.

"Exactly, your monster's effect is hereby negated! Meaning it can be destroy in battle now! Blade Armor Ninja! Strike!" Scar yelled.

Tempest had a yellow aura surround him, as it then shattered. Blade Armor Ninja, then ran towards Tempest, and performed a dash strike, destroying Tempest as he blew up.

"Sorry Tempest." Zack said.

"You put up a worthy duel Zackery. However, I will be the winner of this battle. Zubaba General! Award Zackery with a swift death!" Scar yelled.

Zubaba General then raised his hammer and charged towards Zack. Jaune and Pyrrha all watched in horror, as they thought Zack's life was over. Mia just continued to stare. Zubaba General then threw down his sword causing an explosion to occur.

"ZACK!" Jaune and Pyrrha screamed.

Scar tried to see beyond the smoke, to clarify if Zack was permanently down. However, when the dust cleared, Zubaba General had his sword stuck in what appears to be a giant stone hand. Behind the stone hand was a another HERO, who had green skins, a leather kilt, and leggings, while his right side of his body was completely made out of wood, with his right arm appearing to be a tree branch. Behind the Hero was Zack, who remained unscathed.

"He survived!" Jaune yelled.

"Thank goodness." Pyrrha said, taking a deep breath.

"I believe you owe me an explanation. How are you still standing, and how did you summon your monster?" Scar demanded.

"I have my Pinpoint Guard trap card to thank for that. Whenever you attack me with one of your monsters, Pinpoint Guard lets me summon a level 4 or below monster from my graveyard in defense mode, and it can't be destroyed in combat, or by effects for the rest of this turn. As for Woodsman, I discarded him earlier due to my Graceful Charity spell card. So I'm still in this." Zack said.

 _Pinpoint Guard  
[Trap/Normal] _

_Elemental HERO – Woodsman  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Earth]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000_

"I'll just have to hold out until my next turn, to finish you off. I play one card face-down and end my turn!" Scar said, ending his turn.

Turn 10: Zackery Aegis  
Zackery Aegis: 500LP vs Scar: 2500LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 3+1 vs. Scar Hand: 0

"Alright! My tur-URK!" Zack said, as he felt a sudden surge of pain throw through his arm.

Zack got one knee, as he held his right arm. He then remembered that he accidentally battered his arm, when he ran into that lamppost, and it didn't help that damage was real in the darkness barrier. Mia ran over to support him, and was really angry with her brother.

"Are you an idiot!? You told me that your injury wasn't serious, but apparently, not serious is equivalent to kneeling down in intense pain in your book." Mia yelled.

"Sorry about that. I just really wanted to duel this guy." Zack said, hoping his sister's anger would subside.

Jaune and Pyrrha then came over.

"Zack. You're in no shape to fight! You can't go on like this!" Jaune yelled.

"I know you're trying to protect us, but you can't if you can't protect yourself. Mia, can you take over for your brother?" Pyrrha asked.

"I won't allow it. Once a duel of darkness has started, both duelist must fight to the end, and not outside help is allowed." Scar said.

"Good point. Even if I could, I wouldn't interfere." Mia said.

"But, aren't you concern for his safety? Isn't that why you ran up to him, and mad that he went in without telling you?" Jaune asked.

"No. I'm mad at him that he completely forgot all about it, and rushed in without thinking! I could have treated that you know!" Mia yelled.

"Well, too late for that. I can't take off my duel disk, otherwise it's an immediate forfeit." Zack said.

"Why wouldn't you interfere?" Pyrrha asked.

"Multiple reasons. One: my brother is too stubborn to give up. Two: I trust him. Three: he wants to finish the fight. And Four: he's an Aegis." Mia said.

"Aegis? As in a shield?" Pyrrha said.

"That's correct. Our dad has always said that our name is meant to protect and shield those we cherish. So no matter how broken I may be, as long as I still got some backbone, and organs, I can still stand strong! As for my deck. Well, it's obvious that they're the sword. Swords and shields work together as one, and in the right hands, they're unstoppable! I won't give a damn of how I look right now, until everyone can breathe easily. Besides, this Grimm is giving me a great fight! I really want to beat him because of how strong he is." Zack said as he got up.

Mia just looked at her brother. She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"You better win after making that speech. It sounded cheesy though." Mia said.

"Well, we all need to eat cheese once in a while. It's good for us." Zack said.

"Fine then. You better win this, otherwise I'll call you the worse brother of the century." Mia said, smiling.

"You can be so cruel sometimes. But that's why I love you." Zack said, ruffling Mia's hair.

Jaune could relate to Zack in a way, as he is willing to risk his life to protect his teammates, and keep on fighting till they're safe. Pyrrha thought that Zack's words were in a way inspiring in way, as it would be something a Huntsman would say. Zack's spirit was the same as Huntsman.

"Such spirit. Reminds me of you Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"I guess. You know. If there was a way we can help. We should take it." Zack said.

"You're right Jaune, and I think there is a way we could help." Pyrrha said.

Jaune only looked confused, and turned his attention back to Zack.

"Are you done talking? We have a duel to finish. Although, it's quite impossible to make a comeback in your condition." Scar said.

"Guess you haven't heard. I do the impossible. My turn now. I DRAW!" Zack yelled.

All of a sudden Zack's extra deck, began to glow. Even Scar was surprised by this. Zack then opened it up, as two cards were shining brightly. The cards then took form of two violet cards. He then smiled, knowing that he would be victorious.

"I guess the trump card comes to me, or trump cards. Pyrrha, Jaune. If I'm a shield, would you care to be the sword?" Zack said, as he flicked two of his cards, and showed them to the two Hunters.

"Do you even have to ask? Of course we'll help." Jaune said.

"That sounds lovely." Pyrrha said, smiling.

"Alright then! Let's go! I activate Woodsman's ability! During my standby phase, I can add one Polymerization card from my deck or graveyard to my hand, so I'll take another copy of polymerization and add it to my hand." Zack said, adding a copy of Polymerization to his hand.

"I now going to bring out a new friend of my! I summon JNPR-Soul: Pyrrha Nikos! All right Pyrrha! Spotlight's yours!" Zack yelled.

"Why thank you. I won't disappoint." Pyrrha said, as she jumped into battle.

 _JNPR-Soul: Pyrrha Nikos  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Earth]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1500 DEF: 900 _

Pyrrha then stood on the battlefield, next to Woodsman. She then raised her Milo spear and Akouo shield up against the two XYZ monsters.

"Now for the fun part! I play spell Polymerization! Merge Earth attribute Woodsman with Pyrrha! This might tickle a bit Pyrrha." Zack said.

"Wait. You're doing what?!" Pyrrha yelled surprised.

Woodsman and Pyrrha were then lifted into the air, as their bodies then distorted in the mass of light. Jaune just stared as his friend was fusing with a hero. Pyrrha felt like her body was pulling apart, but she felt Woodsman's power flowing through her.

"Hero of the Forest. Lend your strength of a forest to the Huntress of Grand Skill, to bring forth a warrior of true strenght! I Fusion Summon! Come Forth! A combination of hero and huntsman! Hunter HERO – Pyrrha Nikos!" Zack chanted.

 _Skilled Hunter HERO – Pyrrha Nikos  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Earth]  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300 _

From the swirl of light, Pyrrha descend with her eyes closed. Armed with both weapons. She then landed on the ground, as she then opened her eyes. She then twirled her weapon and threw it down, as a gust of wind blew from the area. Scar was forced to cover himself as the wind was fearsome. Zack and Mia were the ones in awe this time, as Pyrrha looked amazing to them.

"Pyrrha. You look so beautiful." Mia said.

"Not to mention you look pretty strong as well!" Zack said, giving Pyrrha a thumbs up.

"Why thanks. Although the card name. Hunter HERO. Did you come up with that yourself?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm not quite sure myself. The cards in my extra deck just did whatever they wanted, and bam. Hunter HERO was created." Zack said, as he questioned the thought.

"Of course it did." Mia said in a deadpanned tone.

"Well. Let's see what you can do. I play the special effect of JNPR-Soul: Pyrrha Nikos! When sent from the field to the graveyard by Fusion Summon for her fusion counterpart, I can send one face-up spell or trap card you control back to the bottom of your deck! I send Heroic – Challenger War Hammer to the bottom of your deck! Magnetic Repulsion!" Zack yelled.

Pyrrha then thrusted out her hand, sending a magnetic wave towards Zubaba General. The general then felt his Hammer pulling out of his hands, as the astral image of War Hammer was pulled out and sent back to the deck.

"My War Hammer!" Scar yelled.

"There's more. Since I control Pyrrha's fusion form, I can special summon JNPR-Soul: Jaune Arc directly from my hand!" Zack yelled.

"My turn now!" Jaune said, as he stepped into the battlefield.

 _JNPR-Soul: Jaune Arc  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Light]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1300 DEF: 500_

However, upon seeing the two monsters face to face, he felt a little overwhelmed as he gulped a bit. However, from Pyrrha view, Jaune's chibi size was something she adore, and couldn't help but blush and smile. Zack and Jaune were too dense realize it, while Mia just sighed.

"Jaune is a lucky man. How is he this oblivious?" Mia muttered to herself, as Zack continued his turn.

"I now play the spell card Fusion Recovery! Thanks to this card, now I can recover a Polymerization spell card and a monster that was used as fusion material back to my hand. The monster I choose is none other than my Elemental HERO – Sparkman!" Zack yelled.

 _Fusion Recovery  
[Spell/Normal]_

Fusion Recovery showed the orange Imp monster coming out of a flying Polymerization card. Zack then retrieve both Sparkman and Polymerization back from his grave, and proceeded to the next phase of the duel.

"I now play Polymerization from my hand! This time, I fuse Light Attribute Sparkman, with JNPR-Soul: Jaune Arc!" Zack yelled.

"Um…Mister Sparkman. What does fusion feel like?" Jaune asked.

"It feels like your entire body is being ripped apart during the middle section, and you're being squished together with someone, in a cramp bed. Don't worry, it's painless. Well, for me. I've been doing this ever since. It's my job." Sparkman said.

"Oh. Really. I see. Well. Let's get this over with." Jaune said.

Jaune and Sparkman then ascended into the air, as their bodies began to merge together. Jaune felt Sparkman's strength flow throw his body, and a slight hint of electrical shocks.

"Hero of surging lightning. Lend your strength to the Huntsman of proud chivalry, in order to create a force to bring great wisdom to the battlefield! I FUSION SUMMON! Tactician Hunter HERO – Jaune Arc! Appear!" Zack chanted.

 _Tactician Hunter HERO – Jaune Arc  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Light]  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2300 DEF: 1300 _

From the flash of light, Jaune then walked out of the light, as he then unsheathed his weapon, Crocea Mors, and got in a battle stance next to Pyrrha. Zack and Mia just stared in wonder at Jaune.

"Wow Jaune. You look a lot more decent than I originally thought!" Mia said.

"D-decent?" Jaune said.

"Ah don't worry about it. Classic is good sometimes. Remember." Zack said, with his eyes closed and with a thumbs up.

"Y-yeah. Thanks Zack." Jaune said.

"Sure thing. Now moving right along. I activate the effect of JNPR-Soul: Jaune Arc! When sent from my field to the graveyard as fusion material for Jaune's fusion counterpart, I can select one HERO monster on my field and give it 300 attack points until the end of my turn. I give Jaune Arc 300 extra attack points." Zack declared.

 _Tactician Hunter HERO – Jaune Arc: 2300ATK + 300ATK = 2600ATK_

"Your monsters may be strong, but I'll still be standing for my next turn to come." Scar said.

Zack then looked at one of the cards and in his hands, and then turned to Jaune with a nervous look.

"Jaune. Can you sheath your sword for a moment?" Zack asked.

"Uh…sure why not?" Jaune said, as he sheathed his sword.

"Ok. Jaune. Whatever you do. Do not, freak out. Ok?" Zack said.

"That doesn't sound reassuring Zack." Jaune said, getting a bit nervous.

"Just listen to me. What I'm about to do next may seem a bit extreme. But it's for our own good." Zack said.

"Is going to involve me doing something that could get me killed?" Jaune asked.

"No. It's just going to be really surprising from your point of view." Zack said.

"Well. Go ahead. How bad could it be?" Jaune said.

"Okay then. Here goes. I play the Equip Spell Fusion Weapon from my hand, and give it to Jaune! FUSION WEAPON ON!" Zack yelled playing the card.

 _Fusion Weapon  
[Spell: Equip] _

Suddenly, Jaune's right arm began to glow with a bright light, as the lower section of his arm morphed into a red mechanical arm with a blue ball joint, with a red octagon railgun design. The upper part of Jaune's right arm see to have his flesh connected to the weapon. Upon seeing what happen, Jaune's reaction was somewhat understandable. He freaked out. Even Pyrrha let out a little shriek seeing what had happened.

 _Tactician Hunter HERO – Jaune Arc: 2600ATK + 1500ATK = 4100ATK_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY ARM! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARM!?" Jaune yelled, completely caught off guard by the equipment spell that was now attached to his arm.

"Relax Jaune. It's Fusion Weapon. It lets me equip it to any level 6 or lower fusion monster and give it 1500 attack points. Pretty nifty, don't you think?" Zack said.

"Is…it permanent?" Pyrrha asked, as she was still a bit startled by the card.

"Ah don't worry. I'm sure it will come off after the duel is over. I think." Zack said, with the upmost confidence.

"You think?" Mia said in a deadpanned tone.

It took a while for Jaune to calm down, and after feeling overwhelm with such an amount of power, he started to accept it. Pyrrha on the hand was still a bit on edge about Jaune's right arm was now a giant arm canon.

"Here we go! Pyrrha! Attack Zubaba General! Sparta Strike!" Zack yelled.

"Glad to." Pyrrha replied.

Pyrrha then ran towards Zubaba General and thrusted her spear forward, as the General block it, and swung his sword horizontally. Little to his knowledge, Pyrrha used her semblance to move his sword slightly, to give off the illusion he missed. The two warriors kept striking each other, parrying their attacks. Scar had other plans.

"I won't let you do as you please! I play my face-down! Battleguard Howling! Whenever a warrior type monster is targeted for an attack, this card can return a monster you control back to your hand, and deals damage to you, equal to its attack points!" Scar yelled.

"Sorry Scar. But Pyrrha her own effect! Once per turn, during either players turn, whenever a spell or trap card is activated during a battle that involves her, I can negate the activation and then re-set it! Polarity Rejection!"

Pyrrha then raised her left hand towards the trap, forcing it back into the face-down position. Zubaba General then swung his sword down, as Pyrrha was able to block the attack, and use her semblance to push Zubaba General back, throwing him off balance. Pyrrha then went for the kill, as she pierce the General's armor, causing him to explode.

"Oh by the way, if Pyrrha manages to destroy a special summon monster that came from the extra deck, I can return one spell or trap card you control back to your deck. Not that it matters." Zack said, as the trap card was ejected back from Scar's disk, and returned to his deck.

"So Pyrrha's ability messes with the opponent's spell and trap zones. One of them can negate a spell or trap card that activates when she battles, but set it rather than destroy it. Her second ability returns spells and traps back to the deck, considering if the monster she destroyed came from the extra deck." Mia said.

 _Scar: 2500LP – 600LP = 1900LP_

"While I may lose my monsters. I'll still have enough life points to hopefully make a comeback." Scar said.

"There won't be a next turn! Jaune! Attack Blade Armor Ninja!" Zack yelled.

"Right!" Jaune said.

Blade Armor Ninja then began moving around the area, at lightning fast speed, as his movements became blurry, in an attempt to confuse Jaune. Jaune then calm down and closed his eyes to see if he could pinpoint, Blade Armor Ninja's movements.

"At this moment, I activate Jaune's effect. When he battles a monster whose attack points are different than its original attack strength, he can convert that monster's attack strength to its original value. After that, he gains the half the amount of change in attack strength until the end of the damage step! Tactic Reverse!" Zack yelled.

 _Blade Armor Ninja: 3200ATK – 1000ATK = 2200ATK_

 _Tactician Hunter HERO – Jaune ARC: 4100ATK + 500ATK = 4600ATK_

Jaune then opened his eyes, as he then grabbed his sword with his left hand and performed a 180 degree sword slash, as he managed to wound Blade Armor Ninja. Jaune then re-sheathed his sword and held up his right arm, and charge energy in the weapon. Zack then decided on an attack name.

"FUSION WEAPON LIMIT BREAK! HERO…EXPLODING FUSION SHOOT!" Zack yelled dramatically.

Pyrrha was caught off guard from Zack's special attack shout. Mia just rolled her eyes, but smiled. Jaune thought the attack name sounded great. Once the energy was done charging, he then released all of the energy at once, into a massive laser beam. The beam then collided with the Blade Armor Ninja, who was then vaporized within. The beam kept on traveling towards Scar, as he too was caught up in the blast.

"Well played Zackery Aegis. I'm proud to fall against a worthy opponent. But mark my words, the Grimm in the end will be triumphant! GRIMM BANZAI!" Scar yelled, as he was then disintegrated within the beam.

"Banzai? What in the world does that mean?" Mia said with a puzzled look.

 _Scar: 1900LP – 2400LP = 0LP_

Duel Over  
Winner: Zackery Aegis

"Alright! Victory achieved!" Zack yelled as he jumped into the air, throwing one of his fists into the sky.

"Well, looks like you have the bark to back up your bite." Mia said, walking up to her brother.

"Is that your way of saying I'm proud of you?" Zack asked, jokingly.

"Maybe. But I do mean it that you put on a splendid display of dueling. Maybe you be just as good as Daniel." Mia said.

"Yeah. Maybe." Zack said, as his tone sounded a bit more serious, just as Jaune and Pyrrha came up to Zack and Mia.

"Zack. We just want to say thank you for helping us. I never suspected something like this to happen, nor be the way of combat here." Pyrrha said.

"Your welcome! Besides, I couldn't have done it without this awesome deck of mine. Not to mention you guys." Zack said.

"I guess we all helped out in a way. By the way Zack, how much longer until my arm goes back to normal?" Jaune said, as he referred to his deformed arm.

"Just give it some time. Anyway, so what do you think about our game?" Zack asked.

"I don't know what to say about it honestly. It is an unique form of combat here on this world." Pyrrha said.

"It wasn't made for combat. It was made for fun. Well according to Mr. and Mrs. Yuno, they were used for combat back then, but now it's a game that everyone can enjoy. It's got something for everyone. Demons, angels, bugs, robots, fairies, aliens, dragons, and so much more." Zack said.

"Yep. The world and game of duel monsters is very vast, and enjoyable, that it has evolved through multiple ways of playing. Such ways of playing are Turbo Dueling, and Action Dueling." Mia said.

"Whoa. That's a lot of evolution for one game. I guess it's quite popular even if the Grimm are using it. Wait. Did you say bugs, and dragons in the same sentence?" Jaune asked.

"Uh huh. Pretty much. Bugs are on par with dragons here." Zack said.

"Really. That's…something." Jaune said, as he imagine a gigantic Butterfly fighting a fire breathing dragon.

"So what now?" Zack asked.

"What we do next Zack is that we go home. Get patch up. Call Anna and team RWBY about what happened. And then tomorrow, we search for Nora and Ren." Mia said.

"Do you have to be so smart all the time?" Zack asked glaring at Mia.

"It's what I do." Mia said, with a smug look.

Just then, Jaune and Pyrrha glowed, as bright energy dispersed from their energy, turning them back to their Soul-base forms. The Fusion Weapon was also gone.

"This is going to take some time getting used to. So is team RWBY like this too?" Jaune asked.

"Indeed they are. Come on let's hit the road and head for my place." Zack said, as he got up.

Zack indeed got up, but as soon as he took his first step, he immediately fell face first into the ground, and began groaning in pain. Mia, Jaune and Pyrrha rushed up to him to see what was wrong.

"Zack! What's wrong!? Are you hurt?!" Mia said, worried for her brother as he looked in pain.

"It must have been the duel. The stress has taken a toll on his body, and he must be in pain right now." Pyrrha said.

"What do we do? If we don't do something now he'll…" Jaune said.

*GROWL*

"…have an empty stomach?" Jaune said, as he did not expected that.

"He's just hungry." Pyrrha said.

"Stomach…empty. Need….food." Zack muttered as he was starving.

"YOU FREAKING MORON! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Mia yelled.

"Mia. You're going have to drag me back home. I can't move my body. I'm too tired." Zack said.

"No way Zack! If you can get consecutively get up after getting attack by real damage, there is no possible way you can get down just because of an empty stomach!" Mia yelled.

"There's a difference Mia. Dueling requires spirit to press on. However, for actions to be perform, duel fuel is needed for endurance, and…my tank is empty." Zack said, as he manage to get on his back to lay down.

"There is no way that I'm dragging you back home! SO MAN UP! GET UP! AND START WALKING!" Mia yelled.

Pyrrha and Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at the two sibling's squabble, as Mia was enrage, and Zack was making things worse for her. Mia looked like she was about to blow a fuse. Mia then calmed herself down, before she did something to Zack. She took a couple of deep breaths, while telling herself not to break Zack's body. She then kneeled down next to Zack and came up with a solution.

"You have enough energy to chew?" Mia asked.

"Sis. If my mouth has enough energy to talk, then it has enough energy to chew." Zack said.

"Well, we're going to be a bit late to get home. I'm going to a convenience store to get some curry bread for you. Wait here okay." Mia said, as she then walked off grumbling to herself.

"Thanks Mia! This is why I like you." Zack said, putting a fist into the air.

"Yeah, yeah. Jaune, Pyrrha. Make sure he doesn't do anything reckless while I'm gone please." Mia said.

"I'm sure he's not going to be doing much, in his condition, but we'll do our best." Pyrrha said.

"Don't take too long!" Jaune yelled.

As Mia waved back, Zack laid on the floor as he stared up at the sky. He then wonder what Anna was doing at the moment. Right now, he just really needed to fill up his stomach right now. He then looked at Jaune and Pyrrha who were talking about the duel monsters game, and just smiled, knowing that he would be more useful now.

" _This was sure one heck of a day. I wonder if this is what Anna felt like when she first duel with Ruby. Well, where ever they are I sure they aren't having much fun as I am."_ Zack thought, as he laid down.

 _(Red Demon's Ramen Stop)_

The Red Demon's Ramen Stop. Home to the famous Red Demon ramen noodles. Inspired by the Red Demon, these portion of noodles are not to be taken lightly. Right now, team RWBY was about to get a taste of the violent flavor of these noodles, being there first time here. Ethan was a regular here, as it was his favorite eatery. Although he didn't tell Anna and team RWBY. Ethan got everyone a Tyrant size bowl, with Absolute Power Sauce. It was tasty, strong as well. As if a dragon punched you in the face, while lighting it's hand on fire. Blake got extra fish with hers. Ethan then gained a serious look as he was about to talk.

"Okay. I'll get straight too it. Last night I…"

*Slurp*

"…I encountered a duelist who…."

*Sllllluuuurrrrppppp*

"…who was using…."

*Ssssslllluuuuuurrrrrppp*

"…a dark crystal, which allowed him…."

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP SLURPING FOR ONE RA DARN MOMENT!?" Ethan yelled as he stood up from his chair.

Anna and team RWBY just stared at him with noodles hanging in their mouths, except Weiss. They blinked a couple of times before slurping down whatever they had between their lips, through the gums, and down towards the stomachs.

"Continue." Anna said, as Ethan sighed.

"Anyway, I encountered a criminal duelist last night. He had some strange type of dark crystal." Ethan said.

"I think what you're talking about is dust. However, my family has been in the dust mining business for generations, and I never have heard of something called dark dust." Weiss said.

"Well, it real. The interesting part was what he did with it. He summoned duel monsters with it." Ethan said.

"Isn't that what duel monsters is about? Summoning monsters?" Yang asked.

"True. However, it wasn't solid vision. It was a real life, breathing, flash and blood monster." Ethan said.

"What do you mean by that?" Anna asked.

"Good examples are that they can stab you, grapple you, punch you, or kill you." Ethan said.

Ruby then did a spit-take, as she drenched Weiss in soup.

"RUBY!" Weiss yelled.

"Sorry." Ruby said meekly.

"Here, I'll clean you up." Anna said, wiping Weiss' face with a napkin.

"Wait. Are you saying these monster were brought to life because of the dark dust?" Blake asked.

"That's correct. I've got this wound to prove it. Actually, it was the owner who did it." Ethan said, as she showed his injury from last night.

"That looks like it hurt. You sure you're okay?" Ruby asked, worried for Ethan.

"Don't worry. It takes a lot more than that to take me down. I would have been killed there, however a group of duelist came and confronted the man. They didn't do it to save me. They had their own agendas." Ethan said.

"Grimm." Blake said softly.

"Yeah. Grimm. You want to know something funny. The Grimm who fought the guy who attack me, he was more connected to his card than the other guy, and he was criminal. It's like the cards responded greatly to his spirit." Ethan said.

"But that's impossible! Grimm don't have souls! They're just monsters who just kill." Weiss said.

"Really? That's quite interesting. Anyway, the Grimm won in on the second turn of the duel. In other words, his first turn." Ethan said.

Upon hearing that, Blake choked on a fish and tried to get it out. Yang saw that her partner was in trouble, and slapped her so hard on the back, causing her spit out her fish right towards Ethan face. Ethan then slapped the fish before it made contact, sending it flying into a trash can the ramen owner was carrying. Blake cried in agony of seeing good fish going to waste.

"Getting back to the subject, after the Grimm defeated the crook, one of them had a strange device on their arms. It seem to absorb the dark dust's energy from the crooks body, and it made him go insane as well. What one of the Grimm said at the end, was that the Game of Darkness shows the true nature of humans, and that guy was rotten to the core. Even his monsters acknowledge that fact, and they even thank them." Ethan said.

"The Grimm killing a human sounds normal, but the way you describe it sounds like they were delivering their own sense of justice on him." Blake said, regaining her composure.

"Well still, everything you said is still hard to believe. I mean, what kind of proof do you have that all of this is true?" Weiss asked.

Ethan remained silent. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out two pictures. Team RWBY and Anna were in complete shock from seeing them. The first picture showed three dark figures wearing bone like masks, as their eyes glowed red. The one with really long dark hair was holding something that was dark but shining. The second picture was a close up shot of the dark object. Crusader remembered to bring a camera, and was able to get some shots.

"There's no doubt about it. Those are Grimm." Anna said.

"And the crystal?" Ethan asked.

"I know a dust crystal when I see one. This looks like a real dust crystal." Weiss said.

"How did you manage to get away?" Anna asked.

"I…have my ways." Ethan said, as he didn't want to blab about his secret.

Anna and team RWBY didn't know what to think of this right now, as this was a bit much.

"I've held up my end of the bargain. I expect that you would guys would do the same." Ethan said.

"Fine. We'll tell you everything." Weiss said.

"Get your ears ready, because it's a long story." Yang said.

 _(35 Minutes Later of explanation later that would be so boring since everyone knows what happens. If not, go watch RWBY. It's a good show)_

After explaining everything to Ethan about Remnant, the four kingdoms, huntsmen and huntresses, Grimm, and everything else, he was a bit stunned that there was another world out in the entire universe, and everything seem a bit bizarre. Although they tried to keep the word Faunus out of the discussion, but Ethan questioned why Blake was a Beast-Warrior type. Anna decided to come clean, with Blake's permission of course.

"So let me get this straight. The four of you come from another world known as Remnant. You are trained by a combat school to teach you how fight monsters. Once stopped a full onslaught invasion of Grimm once. Got transported to the duel monster realm, where Elemental HERO – Neos transported you here, as duel monster cards. And Anna is your duelist?" Ethan said.

"In a nutshell, yeah. That is correct." Anna said.

"Please don't tell anyone. It's very important you keep it a secret." Ruby pleaded.

"Don't worry. I'll keep my mouth shut. Besides. No is going to believe me that four teenage girls that fight monsters on a daily basis, came from another world to stop an evil force here. Besides, we don't want to cause a panic." Ethan said.

"Good call. So is that everything you wanted to here?" Blake asked.

"Well there is one thing. Is racial discrimination back on your world really based on having animal parts?" Ethan asked with curiosity.

"Yes. Faunus have been discriminated since the beginning of time." Blake said.

"Wow. It's amazing and sad of how some people try and look for the most discriminatory traits in others, just to get a 1-up in society." Ethan said as he slumped back.

"I know, right!" Blake exclaimed, agreeing with Ethan.

Ethan then got up, but not before paying the bill and leaving a tip. He then got up and headed for the door, leaving Anna and team RWBY back at the counter.

"Hey! Why don't you stay and talk some more with us? You know, for fun!" Ruby asked.

"I'm not interested. I only talk with others if I need to know something, or is just necessary. I don't like small talk that much. Later Annie." Ethan said.

"It's Anna!" Anna exclaimed.

"Whatever." Ethan said, as he walked out of the door, while tilting his cap down.

"I really don't like that guy." Anna said, clenching her right hand.

"Ah come on Anna. Don't be like that! You're going to end up turning into the next Ice Queen with that attitude." Yang said, patting her on the back.

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Cheer up Anna! Maybe's just a shy guy who needs a friend to warm his heart. And that person is you." Ruby said.

"Not everyone is willing to open up immediately. I'm one to know." Weiss said.

"You can't really blame him. He's just not the type of guy who likes to socialize. A bit like me back then." Blake said.

"Thanks girls. It's just the fact he's sometimes so rude, and so unsociable, that it kind of frustrates me a bit. But the worst part is that stupid nickname he gave me!" Anna said, as she squeezed her chopsticks.

"You mean Annie?" Yang asked.

"Don't. Call me that. Ever." Anna said, in quiet annoyed voice.

Weiss however glared at her, and she realized what it was about.

"Not a word Weiss. Not a word." Anna said.

"Just don't call me Ice Queen. Got it Annie?" Weiss said.

"Just don't call me Annie, Ice Queen." Anna said.

Weiss and Anna continued to look at each other in the eye, creating tension between them.

"Oh no. Anna is turning Weiss!" Ruby yelled.

After they finished their ramen, they head out for Anna's house. The whole story of Dark Dust really intrigued them, as maybe it was what the Grimm were here for, if so then why? Also, Ethan mention that the Grimm he saw duel, was connected to his cards, like an actual duelist. Team RWBY pondered about the statement, as Grimm don't have souls. Suddenly, a huge crash was heard from behind them.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

"I don't know. But I think we should take a look, just in case." Anna said.

Team RWBY looked at each other, and agreed to follow Anna. They silent walked over to what was happening in the ally. What they saw was unbelievable. Ethan was fighting a monster known as Vorse Raider. Another man was in the ally, as he was holding something in his hands that glowed with an eerie aura. Ethan also had something had his duel disk on his right arm, but instead, it appeared to be a tonfa blade.

"Is that, Ethan?" Anna asked.

"Looks like it. But who's the other guy? And what is that monster!?" Weiss yelled.

"Look at his weapon! It looks so awesome!" Ruby shouted, as the weapon caught her attention.

"Not now Ruby!" Weiss yelled.

"Wait! What's he doing?!" Blake yelled.

Everyone turn their heads towards Ethan, who then rushed towards the enemy as he then entered a command in his disk. Anna ran towards Ethan without thinking concern for him. Just because she didn't like the guy doesn't she doesn't want to help him.

"Ethan!" Anna screamed.

"What!? You've got to be kidding me." Ethan said, as the light engulfed the area.

Anna and team RWBY then covered their eyes from the blinding light. Anna opened her eyes and found herself laying on the ground. However for some reason, the ground didn't looked like a sidewalk, rather it looked more like rocks and gravel. She then got up and saw team RWBY.

"Are you girls okay?" Anna asked.

"We're fine, but I think you might want to turn around." Ruby said.

Upon doing so, Anna's eyes widen, as she was no longer in Jewel city, but on top of Cliffside, which was above a vast green forest, with the dusk sky, and for some reason there were now three suns setting in the horizon. Everything was breath taking. However, in Anna and team RWBY's case, it was a time to panic.

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF OBELISK ARE WE!?" Anna yelled, as her shout echo from the cliff.

 **To be continued: See you next Duel!**

 **Bonus Section**

Mia and Zack appeared out of nowhere preparing their own showcase.

"It's time for a double card showcase!" Zack yelled.

"Today's cards are the two Hunter Heroes that were seen today." Mia said.

"First one. Skilled Hunter HERO – Pyrrha Nikos! She's a level 7, warrior-earth and fusion type monster, with 2600ATK and 2300DEF. In order to summon her, you need an Earth Attribute monster and JNPR-Soul: Pyrrha Nikos, as the fusion materials." Zack said.

"Her first effect is that when an opponent activates a spell or trap card, during a battle that involves her, you can negate that card effect and set it face-down again. Also, if she happens to destroy a special summoned monster that came from the extra deck, you can return one spell or trap card your opponent controls to their deck. This force opponents to choose the activation timing of their spells and traps, as they need to manage them wisely." Mia said.

"Our second card is Tactician Hunter HERO – Jaune Arc. He's a level 5 warrior-light attribute, fusion type monster, with 2300ATK and 1300DEF. Fusion materials are of course a light-attribute monster, and JNPR-Soul: Jaune Arc. As if that was a surprise." Zack said.

"His effect is that when he battles an opponent's monster, he can convert the attack strength of powered up or weakened monster back to normal, and gain attack points equal to half of the attack point change, a great card to change the tides in your favor. Plus, with 2300 attack points to boot, he's pretty strong by himself. Although, I don't know why you would make a weaker enemy monster normal again. Maybe it could be useful somehow." Mia said.

"Hunter HEROES and Elemental HEROES are the best tag force dueling force for decks ever!" Zack yelled.

"Aw. That's really sweet of you Zack." Pyrrha said.

"Look out world! Here comes Arkos!" Jaune yelled.

"Arkos?" Mia said.

"That's our pair attack. I made it myself." Jaune said.

 **Author Note**

 **I would just like to thank all of you for being so patient with me, as this fanfic is no cake walk. Anyways, Jaune and Pyrrha finally make their debut in the Yugioh: RWBY Chronicles story, as they are now going to be a part of Zack deck. The thought process was really tough. I first had to consider if I should make them fusions or not. I then came up with it. Hunters and Heroes: what's the difference? Thus, the Hunter HEROES were created. Their effects were tricky, as magnets are complex, and Jaune's semblance is a bit unclear. Pyrrha's effect is somewhat similar to the Timegazer and Stargazer, but hey, I'm doing my best to make it original. Jaune was originally going to be a Lionheart effect, but it didn't seem to fit. So I tried to do something with his smarts instead, as Jaune's strategies are where he shine best, of using an opponent's strength to his advantage. I hope you like them. It's not easy to just come up with new effects right off the bat. As for Anna and team RWBY, guess where they are now. More mysteries and secrets will be uncovered in the next chapter, as Ethan is going to find himself on the other end of the stick. Next chapter is probably what everyone wants: Nora and Ren. Nora seems straight forward, as I speak hyperactive. Ren is a bit more complicated. His semblance wasn't shown till volume 4 (which was awesome), so I don't know if I should use it. I'll think of something. Now, a lot of you are probably these questions as well: When's the card guide going to be updated? When is the first Turbo and Action duel going to happen? Well I decided to make multiple card guides, for every ten OC cards that appear in the fic just to make things simpler. Also the first Turbo duel will take place in Chapter 10! Hooray! It will include Speed world 2, with some modifications, and best of all, Speed Spells. Heck. I might even make my own Speed Spells. As for action duels, I don't know when they will appear. But I can promise you, that the card "Evade" will not be making that much of an appearance. Maybe once or twice, but to me, Action Cards should be more based on random events, and special unique effects. I even have one right here. A sneak peak of the action duel that will take place whenever I decided to included it.**

 _ **Action Spell – Beat Rhythm Step!**_

 _ **This action card forces both players to step in beat with a randomly selected music that is being played. For every correct step, the player's life points increase by 10. Incorrect steps will result in a 50 life point loss.**_

 _ **Comment of the Card: Hope you play Dance, Dance, Revolution games.**_

 **Is this a good action card? Just let me know. Well that wraps this up. See you guys later. Peace out!**

 **Notice:**

 **Apparently, someone told me that I forgot to put in the part where Zack set Wroughtweiler. There was a different version of the duel where Zack used United we stand, and Wroughtweiler was set at that moment. I just forgot all about putting in the set Wroughtweiler when I decided to change the card. This error has been fixed. As for Bubbleman's ability, I decided to use his "anime" ability as it is more fun, and gives me more options, making him more useful. One final error is that I just realize that Fusion Substitute can only use cards on the field. Apparently I didn't understood the card, and just assumed it was just worked like Polymerization. I'll keep this in mind, as I want to create clean duels. Apparently this isn't something I can easily fix, but I'll think of something to fix this. Not in this chapter, but the next. Thanks Guest for pointing out all these mistakes.**


	11. Chapter 9: Flower Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh, and they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami**

 **Anna and team RWBY take a little trip to new place, and Ethan is their tour guide to his dismay. Zack encounters a queen of thunder and a warrior of great art. Let's just hope nothing gets destroyed.**

 **Before we begin I need to say this.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI MOTO!**

 **I know it was two days ago, but hey! Better late than never!**

 **There is a notice at the bottom**

Yu-Gi-Oh: RWBY Chronicles

Chapter 9: Flower Power. A Shocking Battle

 _(The Alleyway next to the Red Demon's Ramen Restaurant)_

Ethan was currently on his way home after talking to Anna and team RWBY. It was quite a lot for him to take in that there was another world with combat schools, kingdoms, robot armies, hybrid sword-guns, and monsters known as Grimm with the intent of destroying everything. But for some reason, he didn't look surprised, as if he dealt with this stuff before. However, if the Grimm were causing a ruckus for him, all he had to do was burn them. Just simple logic: bother me, then I incinerate you. Ethan didn't care what the Grimm were planning, as he was going to get stronger to take them down. While walking, he sensed someone walking behind him.

"If you're going to try and be sneaky, you might want to practice a bit more." Ethan said.

"You are good as they say you are, Inferno Dueler." A male voice said.

Ethan turned around, and saw a man in a black cloak that covered his entire body, and wore a gas mask with two vents on the side and green eye lens.

"You know who I am?" Ethan asked, a little surprised.

"I need to be well informed about my targets." The Cloaked Man said.

"Target? What made me so popular?" Ethan asked.

"You should be fully aware of my employers, as you have been quite a handful with them." Man said.

"So an Assassin? Look buddy. I've made a lot of enemies in the past. Your employers are just another group who are just caught up in payback." Ethan said, as he attached his gauntlet to his right arm, knowing he would have to fight.

"Heh. Looks like the file was right. You really do hate wasting time." The Assassin said, as he attached a similar device to his arm.

"Think you can beat me? I beaten plenty of thugs like you. You're not that different from the rest. Considering that we're in this dimension, the amount of duel energy here is very low, so we can only use level 1 protocols. Just to let you know, close range combat is my specialty." Ethan said, as he attached his D-Pad to his gauntlet.

"I know that as well. Like I said, I looked you up." The Assassin said.

"Yeesh. What are you, a stalker?" Ethan asked.

"I prefer the term profiler, but you said it yourself, I have no chance of beating you in this world and our world." The Assassin said, attaching his D-Pad to his gauntlet.

"So you have a death wish? Because I can grant it, depending on my mood." Ethan asked.

"Not at all. I've got something to tip the scale in my favor. But let's see how far I can go in level 1." The Cloaked Man said.

"I'm done talking." Ethan said, as he ran towards the man inputting a command in his disk as the cloak man did the same.

 **BLADE MODE ACTIVATE  
LEVEL ONE PROTOCALL: ENGAGE **

**CLAW MODE ACTIVATE  
LEVEL ONE PROTOCALL: EXECUTE **

A blade tonfa then extended from Ethan's disk as he then flipped it to hold it like a sword. The cloaked man's disk then extended towards his hands, as it morphed into three sharp claws. Ethan then jumped into the sword, as he performed a downward swing, as the Assassin blocked the sword with his claws. He then went for a right kick towards Ethan. To counter it, Ethan twisted his body to the right, performing a 360 degree kick at the Assassin, who was sent a couple feet to the side. The Assassin then rushed towards Ethan, thrusting his claws forward, and furiously swiped then at Ethan, who was walking back and parrying each attack. Seeing as he was being backed into a corner, Ethan raised his right arm to block the next attack, and used his left palm to strike the Assassin in the gut, and push him back to the ground.

"Told you so. Now get out of my sight, before I change my mind. You have at least 10 seconds starting now." Ethan said, menacingly.

"Heh. Just wanted to have a little fun. Here's where the battle really begins." The Man said, going for his pocket.

"I won't let you!" Ethan yelled, as he lunged toward the man.

A bright dark light then shined through the field. Ethan then covered his eyes from the light, halting his attack. When he looked up, he saw that the Assassin was covered in a dark purple like Aura. The man looked up, and his eyes glowed red. Ethan could feel his strength glowing stronger.

"Why is the color purple so darn intimidating for evil dudes?" Ethan asked himself.

Ethan couldn't see it, but beneath the cloak man's mask, he was grinning wickedly. The Assassin's disk then started to absorb the dark energy around him. Ethan really did not like what was happening.

 **DUEL ENERGY AQUIRED  
LEVEL 3 PROTOCALLS: EXECUTE **

"Level 3?! Dark Dust was already dangerous enough in the hands a duelist that reside here, but in the hands of a person like him, the threat level just skyrocketed." Ethan said in shock.

"Level 3. I guess I need more for level 4, but I'll make due. Now, where was I? Oh yeah. I was about to collect my payment. My employers said that they prefer you dead." The Assassin said. He then placed a card on his disk, as a purple dark circle appeared in the ground. What came out of the portal was a humanoid monster with dark yellow skin. He was wearing jagged jeans with a battle vest and arm guards that were studded with purple gems. He was also wearing helmet with four sharp edges. His face showed his green eyes and his sharp teeth. Its weapon was a Dual Naginta. This was the monster known as Vorse Raider. Ethan just glared at the monster as he ready his sword.

"He summoned a monster. It's a strong level four monster, but I can deal with it just fine. After all, it's part of my job. This is just my average Friday." Ethan said.

Vorse Raider then let out a battle cry, as he then swung his Naginta towards Ethan, striking him with a powerful blow. This surprised Ethan, as this Vorse Raider was stronger than it should have been. He then noticed a dark aura surrounding the monster, and its eyes seem to have nothing but bloodlust in them.

" _So that's what a Dark Dust crystal can do in the hands of a Spirit Duelist. That monster is too dangerous to be here. I can't fight him here as well. I'm only managing due to the reverse weapon advantage. Luckily for me, Crusader was able to hook me up with some new trans-dimensional tech. It's untested, but if it works, I can automatically transport this guy, along with his monster, back to my world. Unfortunately, the location selection isn't working right, so using it now would send me somewhere random. Gallant said to only use this in times of emergency. I guess being attacked by a vicious monster powered by an evil monster counts. Well here goes."_ Ethan thought, as he dodged Vorse Raider's furious swings.

Setting his disk to Dimension transport mode. The location screen wasn't working, but Ethan had to risk it. Not only would the people here would be safe, but he would also be able to fight this man and his monster much more easily. He then charged towards the monster and the Assassin, as he imputed a command in his disk to activate the transportation sequence. However, he failed to notice that a Red Head and her four spirits were running towards him.

"Ethan!" Anna screamed.

"What!? You've got to be kidding me." Ethan said, as he now had another problem on his hands, as the area was engulfed in a bright light.

When the light dissipated, Ethan slowly opened his eyes, and saw that he was now in a wide open area in a tropical jungle. It almost resembled a battlefield, in front of him, was none other than the Assassin, and Vorse Raider. Ethan then got in his battle stance, and notice the look of surprise on his face.

"Trans-Warp Technology! How did you get your hands on that!?" The Assassin exclaimed.

"I think the better question is, how long will it take for me to beat you. Cranking up to the Next Level." Ethan said, as he pressed a command on his disk.

 **LEVEL 2 PROTOCALLS UNAVAILABLE: UPDATE REQUIRED  
PLEASE WAIT WHILE YOUR DEVICE DOWNLOADS NEW DATA  
THANK YOU: HAVE A NICE DAY**

The Disk's last words than echoed out for a while. As Ethan just slowly looked down at the words displayed at his disk. It then showed a loading bar on Ethan's screen which was slowly filling up.

"OH COME ON! OUT OF ALL TIMES IT DECIDED TO UPDATE, IT HAD TO BE NOW!" Ethan yelled in anger.

The Assassin didn't expect that to happen, but then smirked as he now had an advantage.

"Looks like you're out of luck. Not only is your device out of commission, but now that we're here, I have access to stronger monsters! Come forth! Dark Tinker!" The Assassin declared.

The monster that appeared was black spider like monster that had blue skin, purple hair that extended towards the sides, and red eyes. Weirdly, the head was attached to the lower part of the body. It also had six arms, and wielded two knives, and a hammer.

"A tuner monster? You're bluffing. Extra deck monsters require a lot more energy to summon. You will be putting yourself in a bad position." Ethan said.

"I guess you forgotten that I have this! First I'll use Star Changer to lower Vorse Raider's level by one! Now Dark Tinker, tune with Vorse Raider!" The Assassin yelled, as the Dark Tinker, turned into two green rings and surrounded Vorse Raider.

"I summon Armades, Keeper of Boundaries! You're about to get roasted and frozen at the same time!" The Assassin yelled, as the monster appeared.

The monster that appeared from the bright light, was wearing upper body armor, and the lower part of his body was adorn in a white cloth. He had flaming blue hair, with a yellow crest on his forehead. He also had a red and a blue eye. The Assassin let out a cackling laugh. Ethan saw that the Dark Dust Crystal was emitting an eerie light. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the Cloak dude was using to power up his monster. The monster in turn, also had its eyes glowing intensely.

"Just when I fought this day couldn't get any worse." Ethan said, as he readied himself.

 _(Anna and RWBY)_

While Ethan was fighting for his life, this was around the time where Anna and team RWBY regained conscious, and they now find themselves on top of a cliff, and above a lush forest. Also, they happened to notice there were three suns in the sky. No one could blame them for being shocked at the change of scenery, but Anna was not dealing with it well as she then began freaking out.

"What's going on!? Why are we on a cliff!? What happen to Jewel city!? There's three suns in the sky! How does that make any sense!? What was Ethan doing!? Was he fighting a Vorse Raider!? How are we going to get home?! What…is…going on here!?" Anna said frantically in a panicked voice. Seeing as their duelist was not doing so well, team RWBY came over to her, and tried to calm her down, with Ruby first to speak.

"Anna. Calm down. I know this is a bit surprising, but you have to take it easy. We won't get anywhere by panicking." Ruby said, as Anna started to breathing started to slow down. Blake then came up to her next.

"Try and take deep breaths Anna. Now follow my lead. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. And breathe out." Blake said, as Anna started to calm down a bit, as Weiss stepped in.

"You feeling okay now Anna? We can't have our duelist in a state like this. It's not good for our safety." Weiss said.

"Weiss. That has to be the coldest concern I have ever heard in my life. But thank you." Anna said.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that first part. Also, where are we anyway?" Weiss asked.

"That's what we all want to know Weiss. Also, what kind of place has three suns? Although that does look cool." Yang asked.

Suddenly, a loud screech was heard from above. Anna and team RWBY then looked up and then jaw dropped upon what they saw. It was blue serpent like monster, with red eyes, with several horns on its head. This is the Serpent Night Dragon. The dragon flew over their heads and overshadow them. Anna and Ruby only stared in bewilderment at the beast. Blake and Weiss brought out their weapons, and went on the offensive. Yang whistled as she was impressed.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Ruby yelled in shock.

"I don't know Ruby. I don't know." Anna said, as she at a loss for words. Yang then noticed something.

"Um, girls. Is it just me, or is that thing coming back towards us?" Yang asked.

"I hope you're wrong Yang." Blake said in response.

The serpent than generated black aura like shards and fired it at the group. On instinct, Weiss got in front and generated a glyph shielding them from most of the black shards. Ruby, Blake, and Yang used their respective weapons to shoot down the remaining shards. Anna was amazed at team RWBY's skills. Yang then began running forward.

"Oh that's it! You're about to get served with a Yang sized knuckle sandwich!" Yang yelled, as she began to picked up speed.

"Yang, wait!" Weiss yelled.

However, Weiss' warning went unheard as Yang jumped into the air, and threw a punch at the dragon. Only problem was, she was a duel spirit in tuner form. Being so small, the dragon used its head to smack her, and send her flying.

"OH COME OOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!" Yang yelled as she was sent flying behind the group.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"What now?" Blake asked.

"Simple. WE RUN!" Anna replied, as she grabbed Ruby, Weiss and Blake and ran off away from the dragon. The dragon in turn then gave chase after the RWB and Anna.

"Don't you have a plan Anna?" Blake asked.

"I'm a duelist! Not a dragon hunter! Isn't this your future dream jobs!?" Anna yelled.

"Kind of hard to do it, WHEN YOU'RE A TINY LITTLE DUEL SPIRIT!" Weiss yelled.

 _(Back with Ethan)_

Ethan was parrying and dodging every attack he could manage. Armades fired a fire and ice sphere towards Ethan. The tablet was still updating, and Ethan slid back from the attacks. Right now, Ethan was getting tired. The Assassin walked up towards him, as Armades ready his arms.

"Time to collect my payment. Do it." The Cloak Man commanded.

Armades raised his right arm, as fire began to build up. Ethan tried to get up, but it would be too late. Just when the attack was fired, out of nowhere, Yang came out of the sky and crashed into Ethan, pushing him out of the blast. Ethan groaned in pain as he managed to get up. He then notice the little blond girl on his stomach, scratching her head, and he picked her up by the hair.

"What are doing here?" Ethan asked.

"HEY! WATCH THE HAIR BUDDY!" Yang yelled, as she then she then began throwing out her arms furiously.

Ethan then dropped Yang to the ground. He then heard the scream of a girl, and the screech of a dragon. Everyone then turned their heads to the left, to see Anna holding on to the rest of team RWBY, running for her life. She then tripped over a root, dropping Ruby, Weiss and Blake, as the Serpent flew right over them.

"Great. I forgot I have to deal with these four. And of course Annie." Ethan said in a displeased tone.

"IT'S ANNA!" Anna yelled in anger.

"This is no time for you to be angry at that Anna." Blake said, in a deadpanned tone. Ruby then takes notices of the monster.

"Who's that? Is he fighting with fire and ice? He looks so cool!" Ruby said, as she was awed by the monster.

"NOT NOW RUBY!" Weiss yelled. Yang was looking really annoyed.

"WOULD EVERYONE JUST PLEASE CALM DOWN FOR THE NEXT TWO SECONDS!?" Yang yelled, as she lit herself on fire.

"All I wanted was info. Not this big mess." Ethan said.

While all of the confusion was taking place, the Assassin looked at the serpent and smiled wickedly. He then held up the dark dust crystal and pointed it towards the serpent. The serpent then screeched in pain, as it then flying around aimlessly. It then stopped as its eyes glowed purple. The dragon then descended towards the ground, next to the Assassin and Armades. Everyone just stared at what just happened.

"What did you just do?" Ethan demanded.

"I simply just put this creature under my control. Feral Monsters are more deadly than the carbon cards. This dark crystal is so amazing. I wonder what other things it could do." The Assassin said.

Ethan just took on a battle stance, and surveyed the area. So far, Anna, Ruby Weiss and Blake were in shock of seeing the Assassin. As for Yang, she was still a bit angry. Upon seeing Yang, Ethan then had a light bulb in his head. He then took out a glove, and then grabbed Yang by the waist.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Yang yelled.

"Helping us survive! That's what!" Ethan yelled, as he then raised Yang in the air. Everyone else started to realize what Ethan had in mind.

"You don't think." Anna and RWB said.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Yang yelled.

"Sorry." Ethan said, in advance.

Using all of his strength, Ethan hurled Yang with all of his might. Yang was completely enraged by his action, Yang engulfed herself in flames. She then crashed into the Assassin, stunning him. He then started to yell in pain from the burn. Yang then got up, and refocused all of her anger towards Ethan.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS ETHAN!" Yang yelled, as she launched herself towards Ethan.

Ethan quickly dodge the attack, as Yang crashed into a tree, splitting it in half. She then got up. From Ethan's point of view, she looked like a miniature angry dragon, with red glowing eyes. This made Ethan wonder how strong she could get due to her semblance. Yang then stormed up to Ethan. She tried to float up to eye level, but for some reason, she couldn't hover like she used to. So she did the next best thing. She grabbed Ethan by his right leg and pulled his down. Ethan did not suspected her to be that strong despite her size. Yang then jumped on his chest and pointed her finger at him.

"YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE ETHAN! THE NEXT TIME YOU PICK ME UP WITHOUT PERMISSION, IS THE DAY THAT THIS FIST GOES INTO YOUR FACE!" Yang yelled.

"Get off me!" Ethan yelled, as she picked Yang up, by the hair again.

"DON'T TOUCH THE HAIR!" Yang yelled.

Yang then manage to let free herself from Ethan's grasp. However, since Ethan touched her hair, she was furious with him. She then clenched up her fist, and prepared to lunge towards him. Just then, Weiss created a glyph beneath Yang and pulled her back, while Blake and Ruby restrained her.

"LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO TEACH THE YOUNG MAN WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A MAN MESSES WITH A WOMAN'S HAIR WITHOUT PERMISSION!" Yang yelled.

"Yang! Please! Ethan's not the enemy!" Ruby yelled, desperately holding her sister back.

"If you want to be angry at someone, be angry at the man with the dragon and synchro." Blake said.

"Honestly. If you're going to be like this in the future, we really need to consider putting more restraints on you." Weiss said, shaking her head.

Anna just stared at the situation, but then shook her head. She then ran over to Ethan, knowing that he might have some answers.

"Ethan. You mind telling me what's going on here? I've seen some bizarre things in my life, but this take every piece of the cake!" Anna said.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now, I have to wait for this thing to finish updating. Should be done any moment now. Almost there. Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Ethan said.

Ethan looked at the loading bar with an intense glare. The bar was nearly at finished.

 **ERROR  
UPDATE COULD NOT BE COMPLETED  
PLEASE TRY AGAIN**

At that moment, Ethan snapped. Anna decided to back away from Ethan

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Ethan yelled, as he then slammed his fist into the disk's side, to prevent himself from breaking the glass.

 **UPDATE CANCEL  
STANDARD LEVEL 2 PROTOCALLS ENGAGED**

"Huh. I why didn't I think about that? Now then. Time to get serious." Ethan said.

The cloaked the man then regained his composure as he recovered from the last attack. He then saw Ethan glaring at him and smirking. He then flipped his tonfa to sword mode, and opened a slot at the bottom of the blade, which appeared to big enough to hold a card. He then grabbed two cards from his deck. One being the Kunai with Chain trap card, which showed a Kunai, attached to a chain. The second card was the equip spell card, Salamandra, which showed a sword that was surrounded by a serpent dragon made up of fire. Ethan then inserted both cards in the slot, as the machine spoke their names.

 **KUNAI WITH CHAIN  
SALAMANDRA**

 **KUNAI SALAMANDRA**

Ethan's blade then began to morph into the Kunai with chain. Ethan then grabbed the chain with both hands. Suddenly the kunai then lite itself on fire, as the head of a dragon made of fire surrounded it. The Assassin was surprised by it, but quickly regained his composure. Anna and team RWBY could not believe what they were seeing, especially Anna.

"Wha…what's going on here!?" Anna said frantically.

"Did his weapon just changed to a kunai?" Blake said, taking an interest in his weapon.

"And there's a fire dragon on it!" Yang yelled, smiling just a bit.

"I think Ethan's hiding more than we think." Weiss said, glaring at him.

"Um…Ruby. Are you okay?" Anna asked, seeing that Ruby was staring at Ethan's weapon. Ruby then used her semblance to get closer to him.

"That was so awesome! It's a kunai with a flaming dragon head on it. What else can your weapon do!?" Ruby asked.

"Get out of the way kid. Sit back and just watch." Ethan said, pushing Ruby to the aside with his hand.

Ruby just pouted as she backed away. The Assassin was now on guard, seeing as Ethan had a new weapon.

"Oh. The Dancing Dragon attack. One of your special techniques. I'm well prepared for it." The Assassin said.

"Looks like you did do your homework. However, there's a difference between looking something up, and experiencing it up close and personal." Ethan said

Ethan then twirled his Kunai, and threw it towards Armades with all of his strength, as an intense speed. The dragon head made a roar. Armades blocked the attack using both of his hands. At first, it seemed as if Ethan's attack didn't do anything, but the Dragon head then roared, as it broke through Armades defense, slashing him across the chest. Ethan then retracted the Kunai, and spun his body throwing the Kunai towards Armades again, striking him multiple times with the maneuver. The Serpent Night Dragon then used its Nightmare Shadow Sonic attack. Ethan then notices the attack, and combat rolls out of the way. Armades, soon recovers, and he and Assassin performed a double attack on Ethan. Ethan guarded the attacks, but his right arm was scrapped by the Shadow Sonic attack. Using is Kunai to guard, Ethan pulled out another card, threw it into the air. He then kicked the Assassin and, pushed off Armades. He then grabbed the fallen card and activated it. It showed a magical hexagram.

 **SPELLBINDING CIRCLE**

A pentagram then appeared on the Night Sky Serpent restraining it. Ethan then threw his Kunai at the beast.

"Two can play at that game." The Assassin said, as he pulled out another card. The card was Trap Master, which showed a pale blue skin man, with dark blue hair, whose lower body was nothing more than a chainsaws, a saw disk, a claw and a drill. He was also wearing a red top hat that was cut in half, a green cape and white gloves.

 **SUMMON: TRAP MASTER**

The monster then appeared on the field, and used its saws to free the Dragon. Both the dragon and the Trap Master went towards Ethan, who pulled out another card. This card showed a red and blue vortex absorbing an attack.

 **NEGATE ATTACK**

Two vortexes then appeared in front of Ethan shielding him form the monster's attack. Ethan then threw out his Kunai, as it erupted into flames. Armades, now knowing of its power, blocked it with more strength this time. As the battle raged on, almost everyone forgot that Anna and team RWBY were there. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Wow. Ethan's got some moves." Yang said, as she whistled.

"He's holding his own really well. He fights just like a Huntsman." Blake said.

"He's using duel monster cards to fight. We really need to have a nice long talk with him." Weiss said.

"Let's give him four helping hands team!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby. We're not that really at full power. We're are still tiny. How do you suspect us to go up against that?" Weiss asked, pointing at the dragon.

"Maybe Anna can use her cards. Neos said, we were infused with duel energy in order for us to become cards. So maybe, Anna can use that energy to help us fight!" Ruby said.

"That, actually made sense. Looks like you can use more of that brain of yours." Weiss said.

"Aw. Thanks for the compliment Weiss. I think it was a compliment. Alright Anna! As your leader, I order you to bring out our true strength!" Ruby yelled, raising Crescent Rose in the air.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Anna yelled, while saluting at the same time.

Anna then attached her duel disk to her arm, and drew her cards. By chance, or by fate, her hand consisted of Muerta, Amelia, Huntress Soul, Jessica, and Mind Control. The card she drew was United We Stand. She then looked up to see Ethan currently fighting off both the Assassin, Night Serpent, and Armades, but failed to notice the Trap Master slowly sneaking up from behind. Knowing she had the element of surprise, Anna picked a card from her hand and played it on her disk. A blue circle then appeared in front of her, and a gust of wind blew from it. Anna and team RWBY covered her eyes from the heavy wind. Trap Master then turned around to notice the wind, but was then bombarded with a series of pulse bullets, and was destroyed. Everyone then turned their heads towards the explosion, where Trap Master once stood. Above the smoke, the Aerial Recon Huntress, hovered above in the sky. Amelia has arrived, and her guns were hot.

"Hope I'm not late to the party. Now then, time to go to work." Amelia said.

She then took off and began firing a furry of pulse bullets at both monsters, while flying around to confuse their enemies. Armades and Night Serpent evaded the attack. The Assassin then signaled the dragon to go after Amelia. The Serpent, then chased Amelia, as it fired multiple shadow sonic blasts towards her, hitting her jet pack and knocking her out of the sky. She then tumbled towards Anna.

"Well. That's wasn't so hard." The Assassin said, unimpressed. Ruby was the first to run up to her.

"Amelia! Are you okay!?" Ruby asked in concern.

"I'm fine. Just a little scratch. I wanted to go on for a little, but I guess I got to give you girls the spotlight." Amelia said.

"You don't mean…" Blake said.

"Well duh! Come on cat girl! Let's do this! Spirit Monsters are stronger than cards played on the disk." Amelia said.

"Don't call me cat girl, but I'm in." Blake yelled.

Without Anna's command, Blake and Amelia jumped into the air and performed the synchro summoning procedures. Ethan was busy battling both Armades and the Assassin. He then noticed the Night Serpent Dragon coming from behind.

"You're not going anywhere! Activate Shadow Spell!" The Assassin yelled.

 **SHADOW SPELL**

Chains then appeared and wrapped around Ethan. The Night Serpent then Charged towards him. Ethan tried to use all of his strength to break free, but nothing worked. However, a Kurisgama then then wrapped it's self around the Serpent's neck, and was pulled back. Ethan then saw that Blake in her Synchro form throwing herself towards the serpent. She then untied the Gambol and strike the Dragon with multiple slashes, before using a shadow clone to evade a bite.

"Anna! Some help would be useful right now." Blake said, as she dodge and attacked.

"You got it Blake! Ruby, any suggestions?" Anna asked.

"Checkmate!" Ruby yelled.

"Huh?" Anna asked confused.

"Oh. That's right. We never told you. Summon Weiss!" Ruby yelled.

"Got it! Necro Huntress: Muerta!" Anna yelled, summoning the Huntress of Necromancy.

"Oh. Is it my turn now? I was busy with something at the moment, but I suppose I'll help." Muerta said, as she chuckled sinisterly.

"Part of me wants to ask. The other part is smart to stay silent. Muerta, tune with me." Weiss said, running towards the battle field.

"Ah. Very well. Anything for the heiress. I need something in return for my assistance." Muerta said.

Weiss just nodded in response. She then turned into two green rings and surrounded Muerta. A bright light then shot through the rings, as Weiss came out of the light in her synchro form. She then attacked the night serpent with Blake with multiple sword strikes. The Serpent howled in pain, as it then retaliated with another Shadow Sonic attack. In the nick of time, Weiss used her air-step glyph to avoid the attack, and backflips away, quite gracefully. She then used a speed glyph to increase Blake's attack speed, allowing her to cut down all of the sonic attacks. Ethan and Assassin were surprised. Their combat was amazing.

"A dragon, losing to mere children! That's ludicrous!" the Assassin yelled, lowering his guard giving Ethan the chance to strike back.

"Gotcha ya!" Ethan yelled, as he loosen his chains and struck the Assassin with a kick to the gut.

"Why you! Well then, time for a new approach. It may use up a lot of my energy, but I'm definitely not going to lose to a couple of girls! Come forth, demon of pure strength! Zoa!" The Assassin yelled.

 **SUMMON: ZOA**

A blue demon monster than appeared with a tail, long blue arms, with golden claws, and golden spikes on his body. Some of its muscles were exposed, and it had horns on its head that resembled bat wings. The monster let out a roar, as it looked blood thirsty.

"Your monster may be strong. But it doesn't scare me! I'll take on anything you throw at me!" Ethan yelled with spirit.

"You might be re-thinking that once I upgrade him! Go Metalmorph! Transform Zoa into, METAL ZOA!" The Assassin yelled

Zoa's body then began to morph into metal, as it looked nothing liked it originally did. It now had robotic arms, with larger mechanical claws. Its face was covered by a metal face plate, and the metal also wrapped itself around its horns. Zoa was now a cyborg demon. Team RWBY were stunned by its transformation.

"A Monster made out of Metal. Now that's a scary thought. Let's hope that the Grimm back home don't get upgraded like this." Ruby said.

"Still. Looks like a tougher opponent! Anna! Send me in!" Yang said, smashing her right fist into her left palm.

"Depends on what I draw. Huh. This works." Anna said, looking at the card.

The Assassin then got up, as Blake and Weiss went to Ethan's side of the field.

"You girls aren't that bad." Ethan said.

"You're quite capable yourself Mr. Hono." Weiss said, as the Assassin got up.

"I don't know who your girls are. But you're not getting in the way of my assassination payment!" The Assassin yelled surprising Anna and team RWBY.

Blake then turned to Ethan confused. "Assassination? What in the name of Remnant did you do to get targeted for something like this?" she asked.

"I'll explain that later. Anyway. Let's take out the garbage. It's starting to stink." Ethan said.

"OOOOHH! Roasted!" Yang yelled.

"As if! I have three powerful monsters on my side! Winning is impossible." The Assassin said. However, he notice Anna smiling.

"In the wise words of my friend Zack, and I quote 'the word impossible is nothing more than a stepping stone for us'. So don't count us out yet. Besides, you're won't have three monsters. After I play this. Go, Mind Control!" Anna yelled.

Mind Control showed two hands with strings attached to it, controlling a puppet. The card then shot out multiple strings towards the monster, in an attempt to take control of it.

"Foolish girl! You think a mere spell is strong enough to overcome the influence of this crystal!?" the Assassin yelled, holding up the crystal.

"That's if you're holding it! Take this!" Ethan yelled.

Ethan then took a card from his deck, and instead of putting it in the slot, he threw the card towards the Assassin, knocking the crystal out of his hands. With nothing left to control the dragon, Mind Control worked its magic and took control of the dragon.

"Alright Yang. He's all yours." Anna said.

"Sweet! Let's do this! It's tuning time!" Yang yelled, as the brain washed Serpent followed.

Yang turned into one green ring, and the Serpent went through the ring. The pillar of light then shot through the ring. Yang then came running out of the light, and punched the Metal Zoa, with enough force to slide it back.

"Careful Yang. That Serpent didn't tune with you with its own free will. Also, its looks wild. So your synchro form might not last long." Anna said.

"Hey. As long as I can give them a nice beating, then I can make it last." Yang yelled. Ruby then examined the field, and gave a command.

"Freezer Burn! Ethan get back!" She yelled.

Ethan then moved back, after hearing the warning. Weiss then stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground, creating an icy floor. Yang then jumped into the air, and smashed her gauntlet into the ground creating a large amount of steam. Armades and Metal Zoa looked around, to see beyond the steam. The Assassin, or Assassin, tried to look as well. Several figures were seen in the steam, moving around. Meanwhile, without announcing it, Anna activated Huntress Soul to bring back Muerta for Ruby. Then, all of sudden…

"Ladybug!"

Without any time to react, Aramdes was struck with multiple strikes from Ruby and Blake, and dashed attacked multiple times, using their semblances to evade and increase attack strength. After being hit so many times, Armades exploded. Upon its demise, the Assassin appeared to look injured. But soon regained his composure.

"Fun fact. Monsters summoned by a duelist like him, will suffer damage if there monster is destroyed." Ethan said.

"What about me?" Anna asked.

"I would be careful, but since you're different, the damage is similar to shockwave damage at level B." Ethan said.

"Oh. That's reassuring." Anna said.

"However, you're also control a large amount of synchro monsters. I'm surprise you're still standing. I guess team RWBY being part spirit lowers the amount of energy that you have to use. Worst case scenario is that you might pass out." Ethan said.

"Gee. Thanks for the tip." Anna said.

"Um, guys. I think that dragon is starting to wake up. My entire body feels like it's going to be ripped apart." Yang said.

"Then we'll just have to finish it off fast." Ruby yelled.

"Ruby. For now, I'll follow your order. I'll do as you wish, as long as it's effective." Ethan said.

"Really!? Thanks Ethan. You're actually a really nice guy." Ruby said.

"Just make sure you give out good commands." Ethan said.

"Alright then! Ethan, Yang, Blake! Rush Zoa! Weiss and I will deal with Mr. Shady." Ruby yelled.

On Ruby's orders, Ethan, Yang and Blake charged towards Zoa. Ethan and Blake attacked with their weapons, as Yang then jumped into the air and punched it in the face pushing it back. The Assassin came in, as Ruby and Weiss parried his attacks. Since Anna wasn't fighting, nobody really notice her. She then got behind the Assassin, and summon Steam Huntress: Jessica.

"Hey Jessica I need you to… What's with the top hat?" Anna asked, seeing Jessica was now wearing a brown top hat, with goggles on it. It also had a sewed in flower pattern design for decoration.

"Oh. I forgot to wear it when you first summon me. Also, my card got updated. See, I'm wearing my hat here." Jessica said.

"That's pretty neat. Wait, we're getting off topic here. Do you have any kind of steam that can help us?" Anna asked.

"Hmmm. Well, depends. Do you want him dead or alive?" Jessica asked.

"Uh…let's go with alive, just to be safe." Anna responded while sweat dropping. Jessica then reached into her coat and examine the contents of test tubes of steam.

"Very well then. Let's see what I have. Ah this should do the trick." Jessica said, picking a red colored tube.

Jessica then loaded her gun, and aimed her reticle at the Assassin. She then fired the gun, as the tube exploded at his feet. Ruby and Weiss were just barely out of the radius of the cloud. The Assassin then feel to his knees and held his throat.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"Spicy steam. I mixed ghost chili peppers into the mix of a steam. Side effects include, a burning sensation in the throat, itchy eyes, and constant taste of spicy flavors, and in a rare instance, colon issues." Jessica explained.

"Well, with him out of the picture, everyone can focus on that Metal Zoa. Thanks Jessica." Anna said.

"Don't mention it. I'll be taking my leave now. You're already using up a lot of your energy. You're just not feeling it yet. Later." Jessica said, as she disappeared. Her card also turned gray.

"Guess I can't use a card if it's gray." Anna said, as she ran back to RWBY and Ethan, who were facing against the Metal Zoa.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby yelled

Weiss and Ruby then got into their positions, as Weiss created a glyph, and Ruby fired shots through the glyph. The shots then made contact with Zoa, as ice began to form on him, slowing him down.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby yelled.

On command. Blake threw out the rope of her Gambol Shroud, as Yang grabbed the end. Blake made tension in the rope, as Yang starts running a circular motion to Metal Zoa, with Blake swinging the rope. Ethan then swung his fiery Kunai in the opposite direction. Yang then used her gauntlets to propel herself even further. The Metal Zoa, tried to escape, but the ice on his body slowed him down. At that moment, Yang and the Kunai, smashed into the monster with enough force to make him explode! The monster's destruction caused the Assassin to fall on his back, as he was now weakened. Ethan then retracted his chain and walked towards the man.

"Don't…think you've won. There are…more like me…and they will…" The Assassin said, as he didn't get a chance to finish as Ethan punched him in the face knocking him out.

"Just shut up. I've heard that mumbo jumbo about a million times already. I'm sick of it. I like it better when you guys aren't talking." Ethan said. He then noticed his disk was broken. "Darn. Looks like the dimension feature is broken. Got to get it fix." He then grabbed the man's arms, and tied them with some rope. Team RWBY and Anna then came over to Ethan, and all of them looked serious, with Weiss first to speak.

"Alright Mr. Hono. You owe us many explanations." Weiss said.

"Yeah! What's with your duel disk? Why are you fighting an assassin? And…how are…y-ou..." Anna said, as she collapsed.

"Anna! What's wrong!?" Ruby asked.

"She just used up a lot of energy summoning the four of you. It's amazing she was able remain conscious with all four of you out." Ethan said.

"She's going to be alright? Right?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing a quick nap will fix. Come on. Let's talk in a place that's safe." Ethan said.

Suddenly, Yang then started to glow white as she then split into two. One being her tuner form, and the other being the Night Serpent, that flew off into the sky, having enough of this nonsense.

"There are easier ways to dump a lady you know!" Yang yelled at the serpent. Blake shot a look at her.

"Yang. That's a living, breathing, wild monster. I think you should be glad that it decided to leave.

"Besides that, we should probably go back to tuner form. It might help Anna a bit to recover." Ruby said.

And with that said, the rest of team RWBY converted to tuner form, and Anna started to look better.

"Enough with the chit chat. We're wasting time here." Ethan said, picking up Anna, and carrying her over his shoulder.

"Do you know exactly where we are?" Weiss asked.

"Oh. Just the standard Jurassic World. I suggest we start moving before the dinosaurs find us." Ethan said.

"Dinosaurs?" team RWBY said in unison.

Suddenly, a fearsome roar was heard that echoed across the forest. Multiple birds then flew into the air, as they feared the mighty roar.

"Oh boy. That sounded like a T-Rex. We better held for one shelters. My disk is showing one nearby. Let's hustle." Ethan said. Not wanting to meet what made that noise, team RWBY then quickly followed.

 _(Jewel City: Aegis Tailor Store: Mending and Crafting)_

The Aegis Tailor Store: Mending and Crafting, is under the control of Miko Aegis. It's a small store in the Aquamarine area, but it's known for its great handiwork and crafting. This is also the home of the Aegis family. There has recently been a flooding of the building, so most of the clothes got wet. It took a while to dry them, but somehow, the store managed. Right now, Zack and Mia were coming up, along with their new friends, Jaune and Pyrrha. Zack and Mia were sweating, and look a little hesitant upon entering.

"You think she'll be mad sis?" Zack asked.

"Knowing her, it's probably a seventy percent chance that she will be. I mean, because of your stomach, we are late on getting home." Mia said.

"Why didn't we call her ahead of time?" Zack asked.

"Because we were risking our lives, by fighting a monster known as Grimm. It's reasonable we would forget during our moment of relaxation." Mia said. Jaune and Pyrrha then took notice.

"You guys okay?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. It's just our mom, is not really fond of tardiness." Mia said.

"Also, when she gets mad. She turns into a raging demon lord!" Zack said.

"I wouldn't go that far. But making our mom mad is the last thing anyone wants to do, unless they want an early grave." Mia said.

"You two aren't over exaggerating. Are you?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sadly Mr. Nikos, we aren't." Mia said.

"Let's get this over with. We must face the challenge head on!" Zack said, mustering his courage.

"Zack. She's our mom. Not an obstacle to conquer in life." Mia said.

Zack then reached for the door handle and slowly opened the door. Suddenly, a sewing pin came flying through the air, and lodged itself in the wall next to the door. Zack then stands still as he sees a person, surrounded in a dark aura, and coated in anger. It was none other than his mother. Miko then looked up, and her face was nightmarish too look at.

"You're…LATE! Explain yourself!" Miko said, in a menacing tone, scarring Jaune and Pyrrha.

"She seems pretty strict." Jaune said.

"I'm a bit scarred." Pyrrha said, holding onto Jaune. She felt safer. Zack then tried to explain.

"Well…you see…um…ow." Zack said, as his shoulder winced in pain. Upon seeing the pain, Miko's anger disappeared, as she then jumped towards her son, with a concern expression on her face.

"Zack, you're hurt! What on earth happened to you!?" Miko asked, as tears now streamed down her face.

"Uh…I ran into a lamppost." Zack said.

"Honestly! You need to be more careful. You're responsible for your own health, and if you were to break something, you would have no idea how that would make me feel." Miko said, hugging her son.

"OK mom! I get it. Can I please have my lungs back?" Zack asked, as he was being crushed by the hug.

"Sure thing. Now how was your day Mia?" Miko asked.

"Let's just say it was a bit…exciting." Mia said.

"Well. As long as the both of you aren't dead, I'm a happy mother. Now then, what do you say you two help me out with some work, and I'll make you some dinner?" Miko said, now cheery.

"I say yes to that!" Zack said.

"Good. You know what to do." Miko said, as she walked towards the kitchen.

"You mother is quite…unique." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah. One minute, she was all scary looking, and in an instant, she's all cheerful all of a sudden. Why's that?" Jaune asked.

"Our mother is known for changing her moods quite quickly. One instant she could be happy, the next, she could be gloomy." Mia explained.

"Huh. That is one interesting trait." Jaune said.

"Is she always like that?" Pyrrha asked.

Meanwhile, the sound of a broken dish was heard in the kitchen.

"OH COME ON! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE DISH! WHY MUST GRAVITY BE A NUSIANCE, BUT A NECESSITIY IN LIFE!? (Change to Calm tone) Oh well. No use in crying over spilled milk. Back to work." Miko said, humming a cheerful tone

"More or less. A lot of people say it's where my genes come from, but I'm not going through constant mood swings." Mia said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, a loud moan of annoyance was heard.

"UUUuggggggghhhhh! This is so boring! I just want to go to bed! (Change to Passionate Tone) No! I must not give in! I SHALL COOK DINNER!" Miko yelled to the top of her lungs. Jaune and Pyrrha did not know what to say.

"The two of you will get used to it eventually. After all, this is your temporary home now!" Zack said.

"Why thank you Zack. For an aggressive person, you are quite the gentleman." Pyrrha said.

"Oh, it's just the Aegis way of treating guest. Now if you excuse me, I need to sort out the clothing orders. Mia. Just do whatever you do." Zack said as he left.

"I keep telling you Zack. I'm in charge in keeping track of the yarn, needle supplies, and sewing machine maintenance." Mia explained.

"You do all of that?" Jaune asked.

"Of course. I'm the most responsible person in this house. Well, next to my other older brother." Mia said.

"Aren't you a bit young to be doing all of this?" Pyrrha asked.

"I may be twelve, but I look a lot more mature for my age. Also, someone has to keep an eye on this family." Mia said.

"Hey Mia! Maybe I can…" Zack was about to say.

"No." Mia immediately answered.

"I didn't even finished." Zack said.

"I know what you're about to say." Mia said.

"Oh yeah! What?" Zack asked.

"You're going to ask me where my duel disk is, and then without telling me, you're going to install that same function into the disk to represent my Gemini deck." Mia said in a deadpanned tone.

"Wow. How did you know?" Zack asked, looking a bit sullen.

"I lived in this family for twelve years Zack. I learned how to survive it." Mia said.

"Survive is quite the exaggeration." Zack said, with a sweat drop on his head.

"Just go up and do your job, or else mom will not be please with you." Mia said.

"Zack. Are those orders sorted out yet? (Change to Menacing tone) If not, then your soul shall be mine." Miko said.

"Uh…there almost done! Oh, by the way, I got this for you!" Zack yelled, throwing Mia's journal to her.

"My journal! How did you get this!?" Mia yelled.

"Don't worry. I didn't read it. By the way, open it to the first page! You might like it." Zack said.

"Just go do your job!" Mia yelled. Zack only waved and smiled, as he walked away.

Jaune and Pyrrha didn't know what to think of the family. So far, there was a little girl who acted like she was in charged, a mother whose mood is different at times, and a hyper teenager. It was an interesting family indeed.

"Jaune. Do you ever think we'll have some peace and quiet in our lives?" Pyrrha asked.

"I can assure you Pyrrha that things are never quiet nor peaceful, but sometimes, it's safe at the same time." Jaune said.

"There is meaning in those words Jaune. You've grown wise." Pyrrha said.

"Don't talk like that. It makes me feel like an old man." Jaune said, blushing a bit.

"Fine then. For now, let's figure out on how to find Nora and Ren." Pyrrha said.

"You don't suppose Zack and Mia have a huge supply of pancakes?" Jaune asked.

"Highly doubt it. With Ren by Nora's side, she can have all the pancakes she wants." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah. Besides, Ren's semblance keeps them safe. They can evade the Grimm as long as they want. It's like finding a really small needle in a huge haystack." Jaune said.

The two of them chuckled, but it was just to make themselves less concern of their friends. Jewel city is foreign world to team JNPR, meaning it would be unwise with to travel and wander the city without a guide. However, with Ren's semblance to evade Grimm's prescience, so they are safe for now. They then notice Mia's face was now changed to one of joy.

"Oh Zack. The things you do to make me smile." Mia said.

"What is it Mia." Jaune asked.

"Zack got me Weiss' signature. Oh, she is just so beautiful and graceful! She's also so smart. She's like a role model to me." Mia said, as her eyes glitter.

"You got Weiss' signature! Man, I wish Weiss gave me her signature." Jaune said.

"You can have my signature Jaune." Pyrrha said stepping in all of a sudden.

"Aw thanks Pyrrha. That's really kind of you. I'll gladly accept it." Jaune said.

"Y-our welcome. Just take care of it." Pyrrha said, handing it to Jaune. Jaune then turned away, while Pyrrha blushed hard with her face turning red as a tomato. Mia was baffled.

" _How is this man so dense!? He's right in front of her, but he doesn't notice every sign she throws at him! I just want to yell at him and tell him what's right in front of him! However, love can't be forced. It must come naturally. But I really want to strangle him for ignoring a woman's heart!"_ Mia thought, clenching her fist. Jaune felt a chill run through his spine.

After doing finishing their work, Mia and Zack went up to their room, and decided to chat with Pyrrha and Jaune.

"So. Do you think you can tell us more about duel monsters?" Jaune asked.

"Well. If I were to describe it in one word it would be this. ASTOUNDING!" Zack yelled.

"I see. Is there anything else?" Pyrrha asked. Mia then stepped up to give an accurate description.

"Duel monsters is a very unique game that originates from ancient Egypt." Mia said.

"Egypt?" Jaune asked.

"It's another place on earth. You see, according to Anna's parents, duel monsters was a game of dark magic that was used to wage in combat, with kings, or Pharaohs calling forth their servant to do battle." Mia said.

"That's a bit scary. Dark magic, pharaohs, monsters. It's kind of hard to believe." Jaune said.

"I agree. I thought this was supposed to be just a card game." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah. But because of a certain man, known as Maximillion Pegasus, he brought duel monsters from the ancient tombs of Egypt to the modern world. Ever since then, the game has evolved in a series of ways, ranging to new monster looks, new summoning methods, and special methods of dueling. It's so popular that our world have duel schools to train duelist to become pro duelist. Others become Turbo Duelist, to participate in turbo duels." Mia said.

"Our big brother likes to call them Riding Duels, but I prefer the term Turbo Duel." Zack said.

"Just like the time the two of you got into an argument about Jinzo's name?" Mia asked.

"I'm telling you Mia! Jinzo is a better name then Psycho Shocker!" Zack said.

"You two get into the weirdest of fights." Mia said, sighing in the process.

"Anyway, besides all of the crazy dark voodoo, duel monster is an intense, fast pace, heart racing game that almost everyone enjoys playing!" Zack yelled.

"Don't forget strategy. That's another important element in the game." Mia said.

"Don't ruin my moment sis." Zack said.

"I'm just stating the facts. Even you use strategy from time to time." Mia said.

"That's hardcore combat tactics. Completely different." Zack said.

"No. That's exactly the same thing. Your thinking of strategy is just more forceful." Mia said.

"And it works. So you can't complain about it." Zack said.

"Zack. Nothing is perfect, meaning I can still criticize it." Mia said.

"You're such a buzz kill." Zack said.

"One of us has to be the reasonable one here. You're a man who tries to do the impossible, mom can get emotionally unstable, and dad is an agro cop." Mia said.

Pyrrha and Jaune just sat and watch as the two sibling kept arguing about certain things. Jaune and Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh. The two siblings now yanking each other's hair, turned towards to the two laughing small huntsmen in confusion.

"Is something funny?" Zack asked.

"I'm all ears." Mia said.

"Sorry. It's just your argument is almost similar to Ren and Nora arguments. They are just close as you." Pyrrha said.

"You mean they're siblings?" Zack asked.

"No. Not really." Jaune said.

"You mean they are in love?" Mia asked.

"Nora claims they aren't together, together. We just mean in a way of how you two care for each other. Not to mention personality wise." Pyrrha said. Zack and Mia then immediately brushed off the dirt on their clothes, and decided to learn more about Nora and Ren.

"Please. Enlighten us." Zack said.

"Yes. Enlighten us." Mia said.

Jaune and Pyrrha began on the subject of how Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren have known each other ever since childhood. However they don't know much about their past. They are a bit evasive on that subject. The two of them are completely different, but they get along really well, which was the similarity they saw with Mia and Zack. Nora has a happy-go-lucky and bubbly personality and really playful. Like Zack, she has an endless amount of enthusiasm. She is very open to people, meaning she is very sociable and likeable. She can be a handful sometimes. However, there are times where she gets serious and she's pretty smart as well. She also has an insatiable appetite for pancakes, and she can even slurp them down like noodles.

Lie Ren, or Ren, has a lot more control and calmer than Nora. He's mostly quite most of the time, and speaks only a few words. He also has a great amount of patience, as he is able to deal with Nora's personality, and he is also quite insightful. He's also a good cook.

Zack took and immediate liking to Nora, and he really wanted to see her. Mia was worried what would happened if that happened, but she was really looking forward to meeting Ren. He sounded like a person she could relate to, and someone that's very calm to talk to.

"Wow. Your friends sound pretty neat. Heck. I really want to meet this Nora person. She sounds like fun." Zack said.

"I beg to differ. I find Ren to be more sociable for my standards." Mia said.

Jaune and Pyrrha chuckled at their new friends reactions. However, their faces then turned grim, as they worried for their friends. Zack and Mia took notice, and became concern as well.

"Hey. No need to worry. I swear. We'll find them, and they will be in one whole piece. In the meanwhile, let's have some fun. Hey Pyrrha. Your semblance is magnetism, correct?" Zack said, trying to cheer them up.

"Yes. I can control anything metallic." Pyrrha said.

"Well, besides in battle, can you show me? Please?" Zack asked.

"Okay, sure. I would be glad to." Pyrrha said, smiling.

"Alright! Try moving, that card tin!" Zack said pointing to a metal box holding cards.

"Sure." Pyrrha replied. Concentrating, she moved her hands towards the metal box, and it started floating. Zack was staring at it like a kid at a candy store. Mia was awed as well. It was like seeing a magic trick. Pyrrha then turned the box around, rotating it. She then brought it closer. Zack and Mia were enthralled.

"Uh what's going on?" Miko asked.

Jaune and Pyrrha jumped back, as Miko entered the room without arousing anyone's attentions. Pyrrha immediately lost concentration, and sent the tin box flying upwards in the room, it then came back down, and landed on a nearby lamp, shattering it. Miko only stared at what just happened.

"I think I need to go take a nap. As for you two, clean up this mess and head downstairs. Dinners ready. After that, I need you to get some stuff tomorrow. It's for dinner tomorrow." Miko said. She then exited the room, and slammed the door. This caused the shattered lamp pieces to fall to the ground, and broke into tinnier pieces.

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha said.

"You're good Pyrrha. Don't sweat about it. It's like my brother always says; if there's a mess, just clean it up." Zack said.

"I'll get the dust pan." Mia said.

"Don't you think it's pretty late to go to the market?" Jaune asked.

"Normally yes. But, we live in the Aquamarine Area, meaning the supermarket is right around the corner. Besides, Mr. Thomas is really friendly with us. I'm sure he's willing to stay open just a little longer." Mia said.

"Well that's pretty convenient." Jaune said.

"In the meanwhile, I'm going to edit my deck just a bit." Zack said.

"You sure Zack? You're not a good deck builder." Mia said.

"It's just to incorporate Jaune and Pyrrha. Besides, I'm sure that I've improve, and it's all thanks to Anna." Zack said.

"I might as well help you. Who knows how badly you'll construct it. One moment, it's forty. The next, sixty cards." Mia said.

 _(Grimm Layer)_

The Grimm are currently trying their best to haunt down the remaining Huntsmen. Notice came in that Scar had lost his match. Liege, just tried to ignore it, and focus on finding the isolated Huntsman. The Huntsman are only strong in this world if they are with a duelist. Attacking a Huntsman without a duelist would allow the normal hand to claw combat that is normally done in Remnant. However, the Huntsman were turned into duel spirits, after their aura was combined or mixed with duel energy, resulting in their tuner forms. The Grimm manage to become humanoid somehow, meaning it would be a one sided battle. Right now, Liege was making his way somewhere with Siren.

"Sir. Where are we going?" Siren asked.

"The lab. I need ask a favor from someone." Liege said.

"How's that possible. Back on Remnant, we never had access to this type of knowledge." Siren said.

"That's something you don't need to worry about. For now, just do your duty, and continue to bring results with your team. As for the reason why we're going to the lab, it's to find the huntsman." Liege said.

"Can't we just track them by sensing their aura? I mean, no else here is a huntsman, which means no here has aura. Thus the only people here that have aura are those little huntsmen." Siren said.

"That is true Siren. However, I looked up our foes, and one of them has a particular semblance. The power to hide their presences from Grimm. In other words, they become invisible to us. A Nevermore scout was in the area, sensing two different auras. However, he no longer felt it." Liege explained.

"So how do we find something we can't see?" Siren asked.

"Oh, we'll see something. We just need the right tools. That's why, and sadly, we have him." Liege said, as the two Grimm found themselves in front of a big metal door.

"Him?" Siren asked.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard behind the door, causing said door to fall forward. Siren just looks with an annoyed look, and beyond the door, she saw the Grimm. This Grimm had the same red eyes, and was wearing a rat skull mask over his face. He also had a pointy nose. He was wearing a white lab-coat, brown pants, and a black shirt. He was also slouching just a bit. He then slowly turned around and face liege.

"Ah Liege, what unexpected visit." The Grimm said.

"Likewise. Siren, this Rodney. Our Grimm head technician, head scientist, head engineer, and head of almost anything that is related to tech, chemicals, and extremely dangerous test." Liege explained.

"I don't know how it happened, but I don't care! I have the greatest mind of the entire, GRIMM ARMY! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rodney shouted, emphasizing the last part. Siren only looked at the Grimm with a deadpanned look.

" _Why am I surrounded by completely idiotic Grimm?"_ Siren asked herself. "Liege. Why did you bring me here anyway?" She asked.

"Oh, about that. I need to you to deliver the invention to our next Grimm duelist." Liege said.

"Why me though?" Siren asked.

"You're were just closer. Anyways, Rodney. Your creation." Liege said.

"Why yes of course." Rodney then proceeded to move to another area of the lab, and stood something covered in white cloth. "Now behold my latest creation! The Aura detector glasses!" Rodney yelled, pulling the cloth off dramatically. What was underneath, was a pair of 3D glasses, that looked mechanized and with a series of wires.

"Aren't those 3D glasses?" Siren asked.

"Not just any 3D glasses. These 3D glasses are like thermal vision, only its aura vision. These glasses, can detect the aura like traces on a huntsman's body, and can track down their location. The Huntsman's semblance hides itself from Grimm, but that requires aura. If a semblance is in use, aura is in use as well! So bada-bing, bada-boom! Glasses!" Rodney said, holding his glasses in the air.

"Rodney, this is an excellent piece of work." Liege said.

"Why, I do my best to impress. You are the best leader who deserves the best." Rodney said.

"No one likes a suck up Rodney." Liege said, glaring at him.

"Yes Liege." Rodney said in a sadden tone.

"Now Siren, if you please deliver this to the Grimm in the Aquamarine Area. His name is Mince." Liege said.

"Yes Liege. I shall get it done." Siren said. She then notice Rodney chuckling evilly in the corner.

"Yes. Most delightful. With this, we are a closer step to taking over, JEWEL CITY! MUWAHAHAHA!" Rodney laughed.

"He does that from time to time. I think it's because he has a screw loose. Just ignore him. That's the best course of action." Liege said.

Siren only just stared, coming to one conclusion.

"I need more female friends." Siren said, with annoyed look on her face.

 _(Jurassic World: Safety Shelter A)_

The Jurassic World: Safety Shelters are areas where researchers study the dinosaurs of Jurassic World. Other people come here for sightseeing. Right now, Ethan, a recovered Anna, and team RWBY were in a café. Right now, what they were seeing was something incredible. It was a Black Tyranno. It was a massive T-Rex that stood 40 feet tall. The shelters are protected by an invisible force field, so everyone inside is safe. The monster let out a roar, as it then walked away to find some food. RWBY and Anna could not believe they were seeing a creature that should be extinct. It was a scary but yet amazing scene.

"I never thought I would see the day where I would see a dinosaur. But here I am." Anna said.

"There's Dinosaurs in the game too!? Who created this game?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. But I would hate to go up against that thing." Blake said. She imagine getting eaten by one.

"I need to take a picture!" Ruby yelled, as she grabbed her scroll.

"He looks strong. I bet I can take him out." Yang said.

"Yang. The last thing I want is for you to be turned into dino food." Weiss said, glaring at Yang.

"That means a lot to me Weiss." Yang said, as she hugged the heiress, as Weiss rolled her eyes.

" _Just go with it Weiss. They won't stop doing it, so you might as well accept it."_ Weiss thought to herself.

Ethan just sat down, and did a couple of stretches. He was a bit sore after his the battle he had. He turned in the Assassin to the authorities, and now he was preparing for the questioning he was about to receive. Team RWBY and Anna regained their composure and then turned towards Ethan.

"So. What do you want to ask me first? 'Where are we? Who am I? My disk? How you got here?' Those are the questions I bet are on your mind right now." Ethan said.

"How about, where are we?" Anna asked.

"Well that's simple. You're in the spirit world. The realm of Duel Monsters, meaning their home. Whatever you want to call it. It's also where I live." Ethan said.

"SPIRIT WORLD!" Ruby yelled.

"REALM OF DUEL MONSTERS!" Weiss yelled.

"YOU LIVE HERE!?" Anna, Blake and Yang yelled.

"Is it really that difficult to take in?" Ethan asked, sarcastically.

"Well, the spirit world makes more sense, after seeing the T-Rex and the Serpent. What's more shocking is that you live here!" Anna yelled.

"Hm. I guess that is quite shocking for someone who lives in the standard dimension. Well, the more you know, the better. I suppose." Ethan said. Weiss then decided to ask Ethan the next question.

"So who exactly are you? From the duel disk weapon, and being hunted by an Assassin, you must have an interesting history." Weiss said.

"Like your one talk. But, since you told me your secret life, I'll tell you my life." Ethan said.

"So, you live here with all of these dinosaurs?" Ruby asked.

"No. I live with the Igknights at their headquarters. That's where they trained me to become a master of combat, and a survivor in this world." Ethan said.

"You live with the Igknights. The monsters of your deck?" Blake asked.

"Correct. Ever since I was a child, those knights have given me home, and they taught me everything I need to know." Ethan said.

"That's so cool! So what's it like living with monsters like that!?" Ruby asked.

Ethan then thought about it.

 _(Ethan's flashback to twelve years ago)_

The scene takes place in a forest, with a dirt road in the middle. In a distance there was a jeep coming up. Inside was Templar, Squire, Gallant, and Crusader, with Squire at the wheel. Next to the jeep was Five year old Ethan running next to the jeep, and trying to keep up with it.

"'Come on boy! You can do it!" Crusader yelled.

"Just thirty more miles to go!" Templar yelled.

"You guys are crazy!" Ethan yelled.

"Trust us. You will be thanking us later in the future. As for now, keep running you maggot!" Gallant yelled.

"Why did you call me that!?" Ethan yelled.

"It's called motivation. Now prove to me you're a dragon, and not a maggot." Gallant yelled.

"I'M NOT A MAGGOT!" Ethan yelled in anger, as he began running even faster.

" _Ah. The "Maggot" name always gets them, and it never fails. He'll make a great knight in the future."_ Gallant said, knowing Ethan will become a great warrior.

 _(Back to the Present)_

"It was a big lesson to me. Probably the source of my motivation." Ethan said, remembering the lesson of honor and chivalry the knights taught him.

"Sounds like you had a blast. So what's up with that duel disk of yours?" Yang asked.

"Also, can I get one?" Ruby asked.

"Oh. This duel disk functions like any normal disk, only this one has a weapon system installed into it." Ethan said.

"That we know. What we need to know is why." Blake said.

"I'm getting there. Just be patient. While training with the Igknights, they taught me how to channel my spirit energy through duel monster cards. It's for combat, or when I get called for missions." Ethan said.

"You go on missions. What kind of missions?" Blake asked.

"You know the usual. Fighting bandits, dueling criminal duelists, stopping rampaging monsters, bodyguard duty for important political figures here, and more stuff like that." Ethan said.

"You do all that!?" Ruby asked, as her eyes lit up.

"Uh…yeah." Ethan said.

"Then you're just like a huntsman!" Ruby said with delight.

"The term is Spirit Duelist, but I guess Huntsman is synonym for it. There's are others just like me. I happen to know this one person. She was a good partner. Did everything effectively and didn't get in my way. She barely wasted my time." Ethan said.

"So in short, this is your job?" Anna asked.

"Pretty much. Pay is pretty good to." Ethan said.

"If you're so good, then why are you in Jewel city?" Yang asked.

"The Igknights thought it would be best if I get an education. Gallant was worried that I was spending way too much time in the battlefield. He decided that I needed to make a normal life." Ethan said.

"Sounds like you have an active life. I'm kind of jealous. I mean, we're still in school, and you're already fighting all of these monsters!" Yang said.

"While I'll admit it's entertaining to do my job, it does has its faults. One time, I had to fight a Spiral Serpent when I was out at sea. I'm lucky to be alive. If it weren't for that kaiju that got rudely woken up, I may not be here today." Ethan said, not wanting to remember that moment.

"You saw a Kaiju!?" Anna exclaimed.

"Can we not talk about that? It's a sensitive subject." Ethan said.

"Sure thing. So, how do you summon and use those cards?" Anna asked.

"Well, by channeling my spiritual energy, I'm able to access the inner power of my cards. However, there are restrictions to this. I must be in an area that has sufficient spirit energy to absorb. I can use my own spirit energy to access these levels, but they will be drained faster. Level 1 is where I can use my weapon, or my sword. Level 2 is where I can use spells and traps in combination. Level 3 is where people can summon monsters. I can use my spirit energy to go to level 3, but summoning monsters requires a lot of spiritual energy. By being in an area with a great amount of spirit energy, the higher the level will go." Ethan explained.

"What about me? I summon team RWBY, and I don't have any fancy weapon duel disk. Does that mean I have a good amount of spiritual energy?" Anna asked.

"Not exactly. Anyone can summon monsters like that. The difference is that monsters that are summon through the method of duel monsters are restricted by their powers of attack and defense points. Monsters played by people like me, require a bit more energy to summon monsters, but those monsters are more lively, and realistic. They can use the environment to their advantage. They can evade attacks. A good example is that an army of weaker monsters, summoned by a Spirit duelist, like me, can overpower a stronger monster that was summoned by a normal duelist, within minutes." Ethan explained.

"But team RWBY were able to take out that Metal monster with ease." Anna said.

"I said it before, but it's due to the fact that they are part spirit. Duel Spirits can use their own strength to enhance their abilities. Heck. Some of them are so strong that they can access their stronger forms, without the need of summoning requirement." Ethan said.

At the mentioning of that, he soon found himself face to face to Weiss.

"You mean to tell us that we can become our normal size selves!?" Weiss asked.

"W-well, I guess if you're in the spirit world, you can channel your spirit energy more easily, thus allowing yourself to become your synchro forms. Since your spirit is connected to both your tuner and synchro cards, I guess it's possible for you to change forms without the need of another monster to tune with." Ethan said.

"But won't it hurt Anna?" Ruby asked.

"No. You would be using you only spirit energy, which is completely separate from Anna." Ethan said.

"You're helping us." Weiss said.

"What?" Ethan said.

"I refuse to stay in this miniature form any longer! You're helping us!" Weiss yelled.

"I don't have time for this okay. I got to get you guys back." Ethan said.

"It can wait! Also, I don't care if this is a waste of your time! You're teaching us and that's final!" Weiss yelled.

Ethan just stared at the heiress. He figure she wouldn't take no for an answer. He just sighed and decided to go with it.

"Fine. I'll teach you." Ethan said.

"Why thank you. I'm glad we could come to an agreement. We'll begin shortly. I need to get some water first." Weiss said, leaving for a glass. Ethan only looked at her for a while.

"You deal with that every day?" Ethan asked.

"Hey! She's my BFF! And besties stick together no matter what!" Ruby happily said.

" _Now that's either dedication. Or just being naïve. "_ Ethan thought.

 _(Aquamarine Area, south area)_

In the Aquamarine Area, Siren was busy making her way through the area, looking for the Grimm assigned to the area. She was told that he was being concealed in a large trench coat, and was wearing sunglasses, to hide his appearance from the public. Siren was super annoyed. The only good thing about this is that Hidou wasn't around.

"Jeez. Where is here? Liege said he should be around here. Sometimes I wonder if all of this work is worth the effort. Hey! Mince! It's me! Siren!" Siren yelled. She then felt a presence appear behind her.

"So you're the Grimm of beauty. Am I mistaken?" Mince, asked.

"DEAD RIGHT YOU ARE! I'm the Rogue Grimm! Geez. Why was I given that name?" Siren yelled.

"Uh…sorry about that. Anyway, if you're here for a status update, then I got nothing. The Huntsman are well hidden. I searched everywhere. One moment when I'm close to their aura, they disappear at the last minute. I looked everywhere. Even underneath the trashcans. Am I dealing with ghosts?" Mince asked.

"First of all: ew. Second of all: not really. Here. This should help." Siren said, handing Mince the glasses.

"Aren't these 3D glasses? I'm not in the mood for a movie right now." Mince said.

"But I think you're in the mood for some Huntsmen. With this little device, your eyes will get a boost." Siren said.

"Hmph. This is the best prescription I've gotten." Mince said, as he placed the glasses over his eyes.

"Well. Happy hunting." Siren said, leaving Mince.

"You're not going to stick around?" Mince asked.

"I'm not really interested in dueling. I guess that's why I don't duel much." Siren said.

"That's kind of funny. You better learn soon. This little card game is method of battle now. Time to jet! Catch you on the flipside." Mince said, leaving Siren.

" _Duel monsters. What's so interesting about it? It's just a card game. Why are battle done like this? I get the whole dark magic thing, but what so special about it?"_ Siren thought. Siren was the only Grimm who could care less about dueling. Everyone else was hooked into it. Shinrai may feel no emotion, but since he's like that, he was the only exception. Hidou enjoys the thrill of dueling, and he loves it more when he's completely destroying his opponent. Right now, she has a deck given to her by Liege. Hidou got his deck through the corrupt spirits of the Evilswarms, while Shinrai had his deck from the beginning. Siren wondered why this question is still in her head.

As for Mince, he was following the aura trail. Once it started to get hot, it then turned cold. He then smiled.

"Hey Huntsmen! You've been giving me a run for my money for quite some time. However, it's time to come out and face me mano a grimo. Or Manos a grimo. Or is Mano y Chico a Grimo, because one of you is a girl. Oh whatever. Either way, I'm going to find you." Mince said. He then turned on the Aura detector goggles, and his normal vision was replaced with a frame. He then saw two outlines, one green and one pink. The outlines, then took the form of two small humans, one male and one female.

"It works! Don't believe me. Just watch." Mince said. He then picked up an iron pipe, and swung it towards the huntsmen. The huntsmen dodged the attack and looked surprised, but regained composure. "You think I got lucky? Heh. Guess again." Mince then swung the pipe once more, attacking the invisible huntsmen. Mince then began swinging the pipe furiously, smashing multiple boxes and crates. The huntsmen then fled knowing they can't take him on in their current state.

"You can't hide, but you can run! …..Darn it! I messed it up!" Mince yelled. He then ran after the huntsmen, to end their lives.

 _(Aquamarine Supermarket)_

Elsewhere, Zack, Mia, Jaune and Pyrrha were making their way to the market. Around that time, Mia just realized something.

"Hey Zack. I have something important to tell you." Mia said.

"Well shoot." Zack said.

"It's about Fusion Substitute. Apparently the card is getting updated. It can only use monsters that are on the field. Not in the hand. Might as well tell you now before you use it again in a duel." Mia explained.

"That is good advice. I think I'll just use one. I prefer to have access to all my fusion materials at any given time. Also, I think Fusion Gate is a better card." Zack said.

"True, but you have to be careful of the cards you use. They get banished instead of going to the grave." Mia said.

"No sweat Mia. That's what Voltic is for." Zack said.

"If you ask me, Flash is more useful. Banishing him, along with three other heroes gives you access to a normal spell in your grave. Like polymerization. And if you don't need it, you could also get another spell instead." Mia said.

"Yeah. Man. If there is one thing I hate about duel monsters, it's that there are multiple ways to win a duel, but I can't use all of them." Zack said.

"Just deal with it. Hey is that Mr. Thomas?" Mia asked, looking into the distance. True to be told, a middle aged man, wearing a blue apron, with a bushy mustache and short black and gray hair, running towards Zack and Mia.

"Oh hey kids. Shops closed. Normally I would make an exception after all your mother has done for me, but I need to get away. There's this crazy maniac running around the shop, in the alley holding a metal pipe. He scared away all of my customers! My mother told me never to talk to crazy people." Mr. Thomas said. Zack gave a glare.

"Crazy insane people." Mr. Thomas said. Zack gave it a pass.

"What is with today's society? So what do you think he was doing back there?" Mia asked.

"I don't know! All he ever blabbed about was (in a gruff voice) 'I'm going to kill you huntsmen!' I mean, is he delusional? Hunters do their jobs in forests! Anyway, you two best make for home. Your mother would cry so hard if you got hit by a pipe. Toddles!" Mr. Thomas said, as he started running again. Zack, Mia, Jaune and Pyrrha took a while to register what he said.

"Wait. Did he said Huntsmen?" Zack asked.

"If there's a chance, it could be Nora and Ren." Jaune said.

"But Ren's semblance should evade any Grimm's detection." Pyrrha said, knowing Ren and Nora wouldn't engage if necessary.

"Grimm here are a bit different. If they can play duel monsters, they can probably do a whole lot more." Mia said.

"Alright guys. Let's take action, and move out!" Zack yelled. He then ran forward, but did not see the person making a corner and accidentally bumped into the person. When he looked up, it was a female around seventeen years old, with pink hair with black lining, and two red eyes, with black pupils. She wore a blue tank top with a camellia flower design, and white short shorts. She also had a silver dagger like pendant around her neck. It was none other than Siren

"HEY! Watch where you're going!" Siren yelled.

"Sorry! I'm in quite a rush." Zack frantically said.

"That doesn't mean you can run into people and knock them down." Siren yelled.

"Like I said, I'm sorry. I've got to jet!" Zack said, running off. Mia then came up and bowed to Siren.

"I apologize for my brother's rashness. He's a bit wild at times." Mia said, as she then ran after Zack. Jaune and Pyrrha then hovered by, and Siren saw them.

"You know Pyrrha. I think I'm getting the hang of this whole spirit thing." Jaune said.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool to fly. Your whole body just feels so light." Pyrrha said, spinning in the air for fun.

Siren then realized she just met the duelist of the Huntsmen who came here not too long ago. _"That kid. If I'm not mistaken, then he's Zack. An E-Hero deck user, as well as using the archetype of Hunter Heroes. If that's the case, then is highly likely he's going to duel Mince."_ Siren thought. For some reason, she couldn't help but follow, without arousing suspicion.

Back to the Grimm known as Mince, he was behind the Aquamarine supermarket, and was swinging his pipe towards the aura outlines that kept on dodging his swings. Mince then came up with an idea. He then swung towards the huntsmen, who dodged, only for mince to perform a low round house kick at the Green aura. Upon contact, the semblance was deactivated, and the Huntsmen were revealed. The Huntsman that got kicked into a crates was wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. He was also wearing a black, long sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light tan pants with black shoes. He also has long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There was also a magenta streak in it. He also had magenta eyes. This is Lie Ren.

The second one to be revealed is a huntress. She was wearing a collared black vest, ending at her waist, with two layers of clothing underneath, being red and light-blue. She also wore a white sleeveless top with a tiny heart shape between her collarbone, and white detached sleeves on each arm. She also wears fingerless gloves, and a pink skirt that goes up to the mid-thigh. She had shoes that were pink and white. She has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. This Nora Valkyrie.

What is similar between the two is that they are both chibi sized. Nora then ran up to the fallen Ren, who was struggling to get up.

"Ren! You alright?" Nora asked.

"I'm fine. But I'm not sure if we can take him on in our state." Ren said.

"Well, you know what they say. The bigger they are, the harder their legs break!" Nora said, as she glare intensely at the Grimm.

"Normally I would agree with you, but this Grimm seems more versatile. It can probably use tactics to counter us. Using those glasses is just proof that it can adapt to my semblance." Ren said.

"So we're only losing because this guy is wearing glasses?" Nora asked.

"Strange, but yes." Ren said.

"So what will it be Huntsmen? Run and die? Or fight and die? Either way, you're going to die." Mince said.

The two huntsmen drew out their weapons. Nora's weapon was Magnhild, hammer and grenade launcher hybrid weapon. Ren's weapons are the twin automatic pistols, with sickle like blades attached under the barrels, known as StormFlower. Mince smiled as he twirled his pipe. Just then a distant rattling of wheels was heard. Everyone then turned towards the sound, and it was none other than Zack and Mia pushing a shopping cart loaded with multiple stone bricks, and with multiple pipes sticking out of the cart.

"Come on Mia! You got some muscle! So use it!" Zack yelled.

"You think I don't know that!" Mia yelled.

Mince didn't had time to react as the shopping cart, collided with his body. Pushing him back to the floor. While down, Mia armed herself with a fry pan, and ran towards the Grimm, and began smacking him.

"Take this! And that! And some of this!" Mia yelled.

"You little runt! You think you can kill me with that!?" Mince yelled.

"No. But it's really fun." Mia said, as she kept smacking the down Mince. Mince then got up and swung his pipe, but Mia's small body allowed her to move faster and avoid the strike. She then ran away, as the anger Mince chased her.

" _Alright Zack. I gave you time. Spend it well. And hurry! I don't want to die!"_ Mia thought.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Mince yelled, as his anger was completely focused on Mia.

Zack then ran back to Ren and Nora. Jaune and Pyrrha just came into the area as well.

"Hey Ren! It's Jaune and Pyrrha!" Nora exclaimed.

"Well. I think things are starting to take a turn for the better." Ren said, as Jaune was first to come up.

"Ren, Nora! You guys are okay! I don't know what we would of done if the worst were to happen." Jaune said. Nora then walked up to him.

"I'm quite shocked Jaune. You should know that it takes a lot more to put us down. I am the queen of the castle after all." Nora said triumphantly.

"Well. That's one way of putting it." Pyrrha said.

"We're just glad to see that the two of you are okay. I suppose those two kids are your friends?" Ren asked.

"Yes. He's really helpful. And here he comes now." Pyrrha said. All of team JNPR then turned around seeing Zack running towards them. He then crouched down to their height, and then examining Nora and Ren up close. Nora in turn did the same thing. The staring continued for a while. Zack then moved back, and threw out his hand.

"Name's Zack. Nice to meet the both of you." Zack said, smiling.

"You're no Ren, but aren't you sweet. Nice to meet you to Zack." Nora said. She then grabbed Zack's hand as squeezed it firmly. Zack then got on one knee, as he endured the pain.

"That's…a strong grip you got their Nora." Zack said, trying not to cry.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I work out daily. And boy it's extreme." Nora said.

"It is?" Zack asked. Ren then came up to him.

"My word of advice. If you do not wish to have a broken body, I suggest you try and avoid getting involve with her shenanigans. Trust me on this one." Ren said.

"So you must be Ren, the calm one." Zack said. Meanwhile behind him, Mia was still running away from Mince.

"You can't catch me! I ran track back in elementary school!" Mia yelled.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Mince yelled.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jaune asked concerned.

"I wouldn't sweat about it. Mia is as slippery as an eel. She can worm her way out of any tough spot. However, I don't think she'll be able to keep this much longer. Do any of you have any cards?" Zack said.

"Cards?" Ren and Nora asked.

"Of course you're still new to this." Zack said. Suddenly, he notice two cards on the ground basked in light, as images form on them. Nora and Ren were taken back from what they were seeing. Jaune and Pyrrha just watched, knowing what was happening. Zack then walked towards the cards, and picked them up. He then grinned.

"Heh. I guess it's time to take action." Zack said. He placed his new cards in his deck, as they were then shuffled.

"What was that all about?" Ren asked.

"It's a bit complicated. But also very simple." Jaune said.

"It's how we will be battling the Grimm. It's actually quite interesting from this standpoint." Pyrrha said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but as long as I can smash something, I'm on board with it." Nora said. Ren nodded in agreement.

Mia then came running back to Zack, and she was sweating hard after running from Mince. Mince was a Grimm so he had more stamina.

"Please tell me you got what we needed." Mia said.

"I got what we needed." Zack then turned towards Mince. "Hey buddy! You want the Huntsmen and huntresses? Come get'em." Zack said, as his gesture his deck towards Mince.

"A duel? I would prefer destroying the Huntsman and Huntress with this pipe, but oh well. This is just as fun. Very well then. I shall defeat you, and the name's Mince by the way. Are you sure you're ready?" Mince said.

"Bring it!" Zack said, pushing the button.

 _ **JUSTICE E-HERO!**_

The same projection appeared from last time. Nora and Ren taken back by this, and Mia just faced palmed.

"What…is this?" Ren asked.

"It's just my brother's method of an entrance. Nobody else does this, except him." Mia said.

"It was pretty flashy if you ask me. I approve it!" Nora said, giving a thumbs up.

Mince had his duel disk form from his arm, and inserted his deck into the disk. Zack just grinned. He then placed the deck on his arm, and attached the D-Tablet to it, as the disk formed.

"GAME ON!" Zack yelled.

 _ **DECK SET! LET'S DUEL! SUPER DUEL! ULTRA DUEL! WHAT'S YOUR DUEL!? I'M A DUELIST!**_

"DUEL!" Both players yelled. They then drew five cards from their deck, and took on a dueling stance.

"It's…a card game." Ren said.

"Well. I'm not seeing much excitement from this." Nora said, in a disappointed tone. Mia then came up to the two.

"That's what they all say. Trust me. There's more to this game than meets the eye. By the way, I'm Mia Aegis. Zack's younger sister. Pleasure." Mia said extending her hand. Ren then came up first, to spare Mia from Nora's handshake.

"Likewise. I must say, you're quite more mature than you look." Ren said.

"I get that a lot. Anyway, just watch, and you'll be changing your minds in a flash." Mia said.

Meanwhile, no seem to notice that up on the roof, Siren was watching the duel, and she wondered why.

Turn 1: Zackery Aegis  
Zackery Aegis: 4000LP vs Mince: 4000LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 5 vs Mince Hand: 5

"It's my move Mince! I'll heat things up right now, literally! I play Elemental Hero Lady Heat, in attack mode!" Zack said, playing the card on his disk.

 _Elemental HERO Lady Heat  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Fire]  
Pyro/Effect  
ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000_

A portal made out of fire appeared on the ground, as Lady Heat then emerged from the portal. She was wearing white spandex suit that was crimson red on the right side of her body, along with a white stocking on her left leg with a suspender on her left leg. She was wearing a red metallic skirt, with golden waist armor. She also was wearing golden shoulder armor, with an orange blouse around her shoulders, and her arms were equipped with red extended bracelets. Her hair was bright orange, and curved upwards on the sides, and there was an orange red crown on her head. She also had bright blue eyes. She then moved her arms in a circular motion, and maneuver the flames around to demonstrate her power. Team JNPR were taken back of how fierce Lady Heat look. Ren and Nora were surprised as well.

"Amazing. So this is duel monsters." Ren said.

"I'm intrigued again!" Nora exclaimed.

"Lady Heat sure is beautiful." Jaune said.

"She's just a card Jaune." Pyrrha said, feeling a bit nervous. Zack then continued.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn! Now Lady Heat's effect activates! During my End Phase, Lady Heat nails you with 200 points of damage for every Elemental HERO monster that I control! Go! Inferno Rage!" Zack yelled.

Lady Heat generated a ball of fire, and fired it towards Mince, damaging him in an explosion.

 _Mince: 4000LP – 200LP = 3800LP_

"Fast and hot! I like this kid's style." Nora said.

"It takes more than brute strength to win a battle, or duel in this case." Ren said.

"That's what I said to him! Strategy is the key to victory." Mia said.

"Indeed it is." Ren said.

Nora then gave off a glare at Mia.

"Mia. I know you're new here, so I'll give you a piece of advice. Don't take my man." Nora said.

"I was just being friendly. Besides, I'm twelve years old." Mia said.

"Alright then, I'll trust you. But to let you know, I'm watching you. Always watching." Nora said.

"OK. That's just creepy." Mia said, in a deadpanned tone.

Turn 2: Mince  
Zackery Aegis: 4000LP vs Mince: 4000LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 3 vs Mince Hand: 5 + 1

"It's my move now, I draw!" Mince yelled

"Hey! Why did he get to draw, and Zack didn't?" Nora asked in anger. Mia then explained.

"The player who goes first doesn't get to draw first, nor attack. I get the whole no attacking thing, but no drawing on the first turn makes no sense to me. Then again, it might encourage players to make small plays on their first turn." Mia said.

"Well that sounds stupid! It's just an extra card!" Nora yelled.

"Just go with it Nora." Ren said.

"Wonder what Mince will do." Pyrrha said. Mince then proceeded with his turn.

"I play one monster in facedown defense position, and two cards facedown as well. I now end my turn!" Mince declared. In the distance Siren watched from a distance.

" _What's he doing? A monster with only 1300 attack points should be easy to beat. Why go defensive, when your opponent is pressuring you?"_ Siren thought.

"He's planning something. I just know it." Pyrrha said.

"Break his legs Zack!" Nora yelled.

Turn 3: Zackery Aegis  
Zackery Aegis: 4000LP vs Mince: 3800LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 3+1 vs Mince Hand: 3

"My turn now! I draw!" Zack yelled.

"Hold it! I play a trap card! Secret Barrel! This card deals you 200 points of damage for every card you have in your hand and field! There are four cards in your hand, and two cards on your field. That means you six times the amount of damage! FIRE!" Mince yelled.

 _Secret Barrel  
[Trap: Normal]_

In an instant, six turret guns appeared on Mince's field, with three green, orange, and a purple barrel. The turrets then opened fire, and bombarded Zack with a furry of bullets. Zack covered himself with his arms. His entire body felt it was being ripped into shred. Team JNPR stared in horror, as being attacked like that looked brutal. Siren just stared in awe, as Mince already inflicted more damage than his opponent on the third turn.

 _Zackery Aegis: 4000LP – (200 x 6 = 1200) = 2800LP_

"That did not look pleasant. I'm not sure our aura would be able to withstand that." Ren said.

"Zack. You okay?" Jaune asked.

"I'm fine. It take a lot more than that to take out an Aegis. Moving right along from that setback, I play the spell card Polymerization from my hand! I'm fusing Elemental HERO Sparkman and Elemental HERO Necroshade that are in my hand!" Zack yelled. Sparkman and Necroshade then appeared on the field, as they then both jumped into the air, and their bodies distorted in the swirl of light.

 _Polymerization  
[Spell: Normal] _

_Elemental HERO Sparkman  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]  
Warrior  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400 _

_Elemental HERO Necroshade  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Dark]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800 _

" _Fusion Summoning is this boy's method of combat. Fusion are hard to bring out, but they have devastating effects."_ Siren thought.

"Now this is a light show!" Nora said, feeling excited.

"It gets better from here." Jaune said.

"Now introducing the Hero of darkness! The vigilante of black lighting! I summon Elemental HERO Darkbright!

 _Elemental HERO Darkbright  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Dark]  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000_

What emerged out of the swirl of light was a hero that gave off an eerie chill. This hero was wearing a black suit, with hints of dark red on the sides. The lower middle section of his body was silver, while the upper body was equipped with yellow armor that appeared to be jet wings. He was also equipped with silver knee armor, and yellow braces on his legs. His arms were equipped with yellow braces as well with sharp edges, and he had a belt that resembled a mask with two evil red eyes. His helmet was red and resembled that of a bat, with a yellow eye slit on his right eye, while the left was cracked. Darkbright then entered the field, as Black lighting appeared in the sky, and struck the ground around him.

"I…AM….DARKBRIGHT!" Darkbright yelled in a brooding tone, while throwing out his arm.

"Black lightning. Now that's awesome! I wish I could make my lighting pink! Than everyone would feel the wrath of Nora's lightning!" Nora yelled.

"Not to mention that entrance." Jaune said.

"His deck is quite…unique." Ren said, struggling to find the right words to describe it.

Pyrrha just nodded in agreement. Zack then grinned and immediately went on the offensive.

"Alright Darkbright! Attack Mince's facedown monster! Black lighting! Also, when Darkbright attacks a monster in facedown defense position, he inflicts piercing damage!" Zack yelled.

Darkbright then put his hands together, and generated a stream of black electricity, and fired a stream of it towards the facedown monster. The monster was then flipped face up and was reveal to be a small pink thin circular monster, with two purple and green small horns, with two yellow eyes and a thin circle with a plus symbol on it, floating above his head. His limbs were wire like, with purple and green hands and feet. This is Batteryman Micro-Cell. Micro-Cell was then struck by Darkbright's attack and then shattered. Due to Darkbright's piercing effect, the surge of black electricity damaged Mince greatly.

 _Mince: 3800LP – 1900LP = 1900LP_

 _Batteryman Micro-Cell  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Light]  
Thunder/Effect  
ATK: 100 DEF: 100_

"Was that a battery?" Ren asked.

"It looked like it. So in short we're fighting batteries." Pyrrha said

"Who cares!? We're in the lead now!" Nora yelled.

"Um, guys. Mince doesn't look nervous." Jaune said.

Mince then got up, and snickered.

"I activate Micro-Cell's ability! When flipped face-up, I can special summon one level four or lower Batteryman monster from my deck. So appear! Batteryman AA, in attack mode!" Mince yelled.

 _Batteryman AA  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Light]  
Thunder/Effect  
ATK: 0 DEF: 0 _

Several streams of electricity then manifested towards Mince's side of the field. AA then appeared from the flash. It had a red double A battery as its main body, with the positive side pointing up, and negative side at the lower end, and there was a number 3 on its chest. It had wire like limbs, with orange gloves, gauntlets and boots, with silver studs. Its head was separated from its body, hovering over the positive side of the battery. It had bright green eye, two blue and orange horns coming out from the lower area of the head, and a recycle symbol on its forehead. It also used electricity to from an electric scarf around its invisible neck.

" _A monster with zero attack points is what he wanted? What a waste of cards."_ Siren said. Mince wasn't finish yet.

"Now before you mock me or ask me about the fact that I summon a monster with zero attack points, let me remind you that you always need more than one battery to power a device, or a win! I play other facedown! Inferno Reckless Summon! Whenever I summon one monster with 1500 or less attack points, and you control monsters, I can summon as many monsters with the same name of the first special summon monster from my deck, hand, or graveyard. I play two more Batteryman AAs from my deck!" Mince yelled.

 _Inferno Reckless Summon  
[Spell: Quick-Play] _

Inferno Reckless Summon showed multiple skeletons with red eyes rising from a graveyard. Just then, two more flashes of electricity than appeared on the field, as two more AA made their appearance and took on an offensive stance.

"Of course, you can do the same with one of your monsters. So do you have any more Lady Heats in your deck?" Mince asked.

"Sadly, I don't." Zack said, wishing he did.

"Well, it's about to get worse for you and better for me, because if all Batteryman AA are in attack mode, they all gain 1000 attack points for each Batteryman AA that I control. Since I have three of them, their attack strength rises to 3000 attack points!" Mince yelled.

 _Batteryman AA (1): 0ATK + 1000ATK + 1000ATK + 1000ATK = 3000ATK_

 _Batteryman AA (2): 0ATK + 1000ATK + 1000ATK + 1000ATK = 3000ATK_

 _Batteryman AA (3): 0ATK + 1000ATK + 1000ATK + 1000ATK = 3000ATK_

The AA were then linked together through several currents of electricity, in a triangle formation.

" _With just two cards, he manage to call forth monsters with 3000 attack points, on his opponent's turn. While impressive, that leaves the question if he can use them."_ Siren thought. Team JNPR was just as shocked, and Mia was analyzing the field.

"Mince managed to bring out three monsters and raise their attack strength to 3000 on Zack's turn, with minimal effort. However, Zack manage to get almost halve of his life points. So you could say it's somewhat even." Mia said.

"More like unfair! How are we supposed to fight that kind of formation!?" Nora yelled.

"Yeah. Three monsters with 3000 attack points is not something anyone would want to go up against. I can just feel the strength that those monsters give off." Pyrrha said.

"I'm sure Zack will think of something. Hopefully." Jaune said.

"It's best to look on the bright side of things. Thus is a trait that every leader should have." Ren said.

"Also, I almost forgot to mention that after Micro-Cell is destroyed in battle after being flipped, I get to draw one card from my deck." Mince said, drawing a card.

"Well my Darkbright has another effect. Normally I wouldn't like it, but in a situation like this, I'm ok with it. After finishing an attack, during the end of the damage step, he automatically switches to defense mode. I'll switch Lady Heat to defense mode as well, and end my turn. Also, don't forget. Lady Heat burns you with 200 points of damage for every E-Hero out on my field. Now that I have two, you take 400 points of damage!" Zack said. Darkbright and Lady Heat then took on defensive stances, and Lady Heat generated an orb of fire, and shot it towards Mince, who brushed it off like it was nothing.

 _Mince: 1900LP – 400LP = 1500LP_

Turn 4: Mince  
Zackery Aegis: 2800LP vs Mince: 1500LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 1 vs Mince: 4+1

"My move now! Draw! Batteryman AA one. Take care of that annoying Lady Heat! Shock Stream!" Mince yelled.

In response, the first Batteryman AA sent a flash of electricity towards Lady Heat. Lady Heat did not cry, but she looked in pain, as she then shattered.

"Up next, Darkbright! Batteryman AA number two, let him have it! Shock Stream!" Mince yelled.

The second Batteryman AA sent out a stream of electricity towards Darkbright, who was ironically affected by lighting attack and then destroyed.

"How does a Hero of Black lightning get destroyed by an electrical based attack? It doesn't really make sense." Jaune said.

"I have a feeling that not a lot of things will make sense in this game. We are fighting batteries after all." Ren said.

"Is it wrong to say they look kind of cute?" Nora asked.

"Yes and no. But mostly no Nora." Pyrrha said.

"Don't worry guys. That's completely normal in this world." Mia said.

Mince then smiled as he was about send his third Batteryman AA to finish the job. However, he notice some black electricity was forming around on Zack's field. Suddenly a black apparition made of black electricity rose from where Darkbright once stood. It took on the shape of dark bright, with yellow eyes, and only a black body of electricity. It had no legs, nor arms, as if he were concealed in a black cape.

"What's going on here!?" Mince demanded.

"Heh. Darkbright is the symbol of vengeance! When he's destroyed in combat or by effect, I can target one monster you control, and Darkbright takes him down! Go! Dark Static Vengeance!" Zack yelled.

The apparition then sprouted two dark arms, with sharp fingers and lunged towards the third Batteryman AA. It then grabbed it, and sent a strong black current through its body, destroying it. Team JNPR was a bit frighten by the scene, while Mia just smiled.

"Now that was scary. But awesome at the same time!" Nora exclaimed.

"It was a bit disturbing, but I'm glad he's with us." Jaune said.

"Also since he lost a Batteryman AA, the attack power of the other battery monsters decrease as well." Mia said now feeling confident.

 _Batteryman AA (1): 3000ATK – 1000ATK = 2000ATK_

 _BatterymanAA (2): 3000ATK – 1000ATK = 2000ATK_

Pyrrha and Ren just focused on the battle, as it was going to be Zack's turn soon.

"I end my turn with two cards facedown." Mince said.

Turn 5: Zack  
Zackery Aegis: 2800LP vs Mince: 1500LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 1+1 vs Mince Hand: 3

"Alright, let's do this! I draw! I play a facedown! Fusion Reverse! Thanks to this card, I can reveal one fusion monster from my extra deck, and then I can add one of the listed fusion materials to my hand, as well as a polymerization from my graveyard. I'll reveal  
Plasma Vice, and add Elemental HERO Bladedge to my hand, along with the polymerization in my graveyard." Zack said, performing all of the actions.

 _Fusion Reverse  
[Trap: Normal] _

Fusion Reverse showed an orange imp monster emerging from a trap card that was shot out of a deck. Zack then added Bladedge and Polymerization to his hand to his hand.

"You plan on another fusion summon?" Mince asked.

"Not right now. Instead, I'm going to activate Necroshade's ability from the graveyard. If he's just chilling in there, I'm allowed to summon a high level Elemental HERO without paying a tribute. So make way for Elemental HERO Bladedge!" Zack yelled, playing the card.

 _Elemental HERO Bladedge  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Earth]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800_

Bladedge then appeared from a portal from the ground. His entire armor was made up of gold and three green gems on the lower and upper body, and on his helmet, with a black body suit underneath. His helmet had two sharp horns on both sides of his head, and it showed his two blue eyes. For weaponry, he had two razor wings on his back, and two razor blades on his arms. Team JNPR were amazed of how it looked, while Mia's expression was amusement, from seeing their reactions. It reminded her of the time, when she first saw Phoenix Gearfried on the battlefield.

"Now that's a HERO is the definition of style." Jaune said.

"He looks incredibly strong. Not to mention a bit sharp." Pyrrha said.

"He's really shiny!" Nora said.

"That's all you have to say about him?" Ren asked.

"Alright Bladedge! I think it's time to put Mince on, Edge! Show him how you got your name!" Zack punned. Team JNPR just shot looks at him, while Mia just face palmed.

Bladedge didn't mind. He then jumped into the air, and dived towards a Batteryman AA, with his arms thrusted outwards. Mince scoffed.

"Paying not regard for an opponent's backrow can be a deadly mistake. Let me show you! I play Enchanted Javelin! Now I gain attack points equal to Bladedge's attack power!" Mince yelled.

 _Enchanted Javelin  
[Trap: Normal] _

A Javelin with green spear head with a yellow base, with red eyes and wings appeared in Mince's hand, as he shot a beam of energy towards Bladedge, absorbing his attack strength.

 _Mince: 1500LP + 2600LP = 4100LP_

"Well that's not good." Zack said.

"It's about to get worse. I play a second trap card, Dimension Wall! Now all battle damage that I take is dealt to you instead. My Batteryman AA may fall, but like they say, no pain, no game." Mince said.

 _Dimension Wall  
[Trap: Card] _

Dimension Wall showed a male warrior attacking a female warrior, who created a dimension portal. The man's sword went through the portal, which lead to his back. Bladedge struck the Batteryman AA sending it flying back. A dimensional portal then opened behind the batteryman, as it was sent flying through it. Suddenly, another portal appeared behind Zack, as the Batteryman came out, and exploded. This caused Zack to be sent flying forward.

 _Zack: 2800LP – 600LP = 2200LP_

 _Batteryman AA: 2000ATK – 1000ATK = 1000ATK_

" _Amazing. Not only did Mince gain life points, but he also manage to sneak in some damage. This is starting to get intense."_ Siren thought. Team JNPR gasp in horror seeing the opponent had the lead.

"This is bad! He has full health again, and Zack only has half of his health! This really, really bad." Jaune said, panicked.

"Calm down Jaune. Zack recklessness may have cost him, but the Battery monster attack has been lowered." Ren said.

"Plus, Bladedge is really strong! I would like to see how Mince will deal with that." Nora said.

"What do you think about this Mia?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know Pyrrha. In a duel, anything could happen. All it takes is one single card to make a difference, and how a person responds to that card. Zack on one hand prefers to toughen out anything his opponent throws at him, and strike back whenever he can. While it's a good trait, he needs to know when to hold back." Mia said.

"You know I can hear you. I'll end my turn for now." Zack said.

Turn 6: Mince Zackery Aegis: 2200LP vs Mince: 4100LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 2 vs Mince Hand 3+1

"Do you expect me to believe you can win with just one monster with 2600 attack points?" Mince asked, drawing his card.

"Nope. Because I've got more cards that want to have a crack at ya." Zack said.

"You better hope you're right because, you will be needing more than one card to save yourself. I now sacrifice my Batteryman AA, to advance summon Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon!" Mince yelled.

 _Super-electromagnetic Voltech Dragon  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Light]  
Thunder/Effect  
ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000 _

Batteryman AA then disappeared, as another monster materialized. It was what appeared to be a robotic bipedal dragon, with a copper frame body, with several circuits connected to its body. It had two short arms, with three class, and two wings made out of metal, surrounded by electricity. Its head was as big as a T-Rex's, with tow red eyes, and its neck was surrounded by a surge of electricity. It also had a huge gap in its chest. The metallic Dragon let out a roar, signifying its arrival, as team JNPR was shocked by it. Nora had stars in her eyes, as Ren bonked her on the head, reminding her it was the enemies' monster. Zack narrowed his eyes.

"I'll admit that it's ferocious and cool. But Bladedge still holds an advantage." Zack said.

"That would be true, if it didn't sacrifice the proper monster. Voltech Dragon is a powerful monster, but can become more powerful, depending on the power source. A battery." Mince said.

"Oh." Zack said, realizing what was happening.

"Since I used Batteryman AA for the summoning, Voltech Dragon gains 1000 attack points!" Mince yelled.

Batteryman AA then reappeared and it was then placed in the dragon's chest. It then emitted several flashes of electricity, and the circuits on the dragon began to glow. The Dragon gave out another roar, as it felt its strength increase.

 _Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon: 2400ATK + 1000ATK = 3400ATK_

"Alright Voltech! Eradicate his Bladedge! Voltage Burst Stream!" Mince yelled.

The Dragon the unleashed a breath of electricity towards Bladedge who was destroyed in the electrical attack.

"Aw man. I like that guy." Zack said.

 _Zack: 2200LP – 800LP = 1400LP_

"Worry about yourself. I play two card facedown, and end my turn." Mince said.

Turn 7: Zackery Aegis  
Zackery Aegis: 1400LP vs Mince: 4100LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 2+1 vs Mince: 1

"Off to a rough start. But it's important to just keep moving. I'm coming for you! I play Graceful Charity. You know the drill, draw three, then ditch two. Everybody knows this." Zack said, playing the card he drew.

 _Graceful Charity  
[Spell: Normal] _

"Next I play Pot of Greed! Looks like, I'm getting two more cards." Zack said.

 _Pot of Greed  
[Spell: Normal]_

"Why do you bother explaining it?" Mince asked.

"You would do it too, right?" Zack asked.

"Hmmmmm. Yeah, I probably would do it too. I don't know why though." Mince said, pondering over the question.

"I think its best we leave it at that and never question it again." Zack said.

"Agreed. Now get on with your turn!" Mince yelled. Team JNPR and Mia were a bit stunned that Zack and Mince had a conversation, that wasn't about defeating each other.

"Oooookay. That was a bit weird." Jaune said.

"It's not every day you see two opposing sides make small talk." Ren said. Pyrrha and Nora didn't really know what to say. Mia just shrugged as it was another moment of Zack just being Zack.

"You know, I don't feel satisfied just yet. I summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman from my hand. If Bubbleman is the only monster on my field, I get to draw two cards." Zack said drawing cards.

 _Elemental HERO Bubbleman  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Water]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 800 DEF: 1200_

" _Amazing. That kid managed to resupply his entire hand. Mince on the other hand is summoning monsters and powering them up to keep an advantage."_ Siren Thought

"Next I play the spell card, Miracle Fusion! Now by banishing fusion materials from my field or graveyard, I can summon an Elemental HERO fusion monster. I'll banish both Sparkman and Bladedge from my graveyard, to bring a HERO who can really bring the thunder." Zack yelled.

 _Miracle Fusion  
[Spell: Normal] _

Miracle Fusion showed a red and blue hero fusing around a Heroic letter H. Sparkman and Bladedge then emerged from their respective black portals, and began to fuse together in the swirl of light.

"Come forth and shock everything! Elemental HERO Plasma Vice!" Zack yelled.

 _Elemental HERO Plasma Vice  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Earth]  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300_

The Hero that emerged from the swirl of light was what one would define as epic. Plasma Vice was wearing a blue body suit with gold streaks, and was wearing heavy golden armor, with a green gem around his waist. He also had two golden boots. His helmet resembled that of Sparkman's, only with a golden visor. His weapons were two gigantic cutting edge gauntlets, with orange orbs on the back of the back of the hand. The warrior then landed on the battlefield, as the ground shook. Plasma Vice then stood up right, as electricity course through its body. Mince, felt a little intimidated. Nora immediately took a liking at this HERO. The rest of the team were immediately were in awe. Mia was also impressed. Siren's eyes widen from seeing the monster, as it looked fearsome.

"SO…..AWESOME! I WANT ONE!" Nora yelled.

"You think there's a huntsman like that back on Remnant?" Jaune asked.

"If there is, I would like to meet him." Pyrrha said.

Ren was completely speechless. Zack then made his move.

"I activate Plasma Vice's ability! I discard Fusion Substitute, and I can destroy one monster you control. Let him have it! Plasma Burst!" Zack yelled.

Plasma Vice then generated an orb of Plasma in his hands, and fired it towards the Voltech Dragon. The Dragon howled in pain and exploded. Zack made a cocky grin, while Mia just smiled, and rolled her eyes. Team JNPR just had their jaws hanging. Nora just slow clapped.

"I've got to get him to teach me how to do that." Nora said.

"Nora. You're already fine just the way you are. I would prefer if we keep it that way." Ren said. He did not want his close friend to destroy an entire city block.

"Aw! That means a lot to me Renny!" Nora said, hugging Ren, who still retained his stoic face. Zack then continued his turn.

"Alright Plasma! Time to let him have it! Plasma Slicer!" Zack yelled.

Plasma Vice then charged towards Mince, charging his gauntlets with electricity. Mince had a plan.

"I play the trap card, Burst Rebirth! By paying 2000 lifepoints, I can revive one monster from my graveyard in facedown defense position. I summon Batteryman Micro-Cell in defense mode!" Mince yelled, as a facedown monster appeared.

 _Mince: 4100LP – 2000LP = 2100LP_

"That won't save you Mince! Plasma Vice can inflict piercing damage! So considered yourself breakfast, because you're toast! Plasma Vice! Strike Micro-Cell down!" Zack yelled, as Plasma Vice charged.

"I play my second Facedown! Impenetrable Attack! This card lets me either let my monster survive battle, or I prevents me from taking battle damage. I choose to evade damage!" Mince yelled.

 _Impenetrable Attack  
[Trap: Normal] _

Plasma Vice struck Micro-Cell with all of its might, causing it to explode. However, an invisible barrier appeared around Mince, protecting him from damage.

"Micro-cell's flip effect activates! I can now summon one level 4 or below Batteryman from my deck! I play Batteryman D from my deck in Defense mode! I also get to draw a card, since Micro-cell was destroyed." Mince yelled.

 _Batteryman D  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Thunder]  
Thunder/Effect  
ATK: 0 DEF: 1900 _

The Micro Cell then created an electrical portal, as Batteryman D emerged from it. This Batteryman had a huge yellow D Battery for its body with the number one on its chest, and stubby green arms and legs. He had an oval like head that's was green and white, and it also had three orange horns.

"Aw. He looks so adorable!" Nora said.

"Nora. I wouldn't go hugging monsters that belong to the Grimm. Besides, you can't be deceive by looks." Ren said.

"Ren. If anyone were to deceive me at the last minute, I would make it the last time they do it. But if it's a friend, I'll let them live. Or if it was for a surprise birthday party, then I would understand." Nora said. Mia was a bit frighten by Nora, but she retained her composure.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind." Mia said, making a mental note. Zack couldn't do much for now.

"I'll play two cards facedown, and end my turn." Zack said, ending his turn.

" _The kid's got some moves. He manages to summon a heavy hitter on almost all of his turns, which allows him to put pressure on Mince. However, Mince's usage of traps calls forth his monsters, and will counteract against a heavy hitter deck. At the same time, Mince will try to summon monsters with high attack power, or good effects to fight against the heavy hitter. The kid has a polymerization in his hand, and since he hasn't used it yet, he must not have compatible fusion material monsters. This is anyone's game. Wait. Why do even care about this? It's just a card game, yet here I am spectating and making observations of the players."_ Siren thought to herself.

Turn 8: Mince  
Zackery Aegis: 1400LP vs Mince: 2100LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 1 vs Mince: 2+1

"My move now. I play the spell card Graceful Charity. Draw three, and discard two. That's all there is to it. I now summon Batteryman 9-Volt from my hand in attack mode!" Mince yelled.

 _Batteryman 9-Volt  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]  
Thunder/Effect  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000_

Batteryman 9-Volt had a gray and black 9-Volt battery for the body, with blue and orange hands and feet, and wire like arms and legs. He had a square head, with two green circular eyes. He also had a recycle symbol on his forehead.

"I activate 9-Volt's effect! When summon to my field, I can add one Batteryman monster to my hand, and 9-Volt's attack and defense points are doubled! I add Batteryman Fuel Cell to my hand" Mince yelled. 9-Volt then charged his battery with electrical power, becoming twice as strong, literally.

 _Batteryman 9-Volt: 1000ATK + 1000ATK = 2000ATK  
1000DEF + 1000DEF = 2000DEF_

"Since I control two more Batteryman monsters on my field, I'm allowed to special summon Batteryman Fuel Cell from my hand. Look out, because he's joining in on the fun." Mince said.

 _Batteryman Fuel Cell  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Light]  
Thunder/Effect  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 0_

Both D and 9-Volt shot a stream of Electricity into the sky, as the beams collided, and went straight down to the ground. Batteryman Fuel Cell then emerged from the ground. His pink body was rectangular, with the inside of chest inside being a huge fuel cell. He had two rectangular arms, pink arms with three claw fingers, and two short pink legs. Its head represented that of a dome, with two big orange eyes, and a little green orb on the back of its head. Team JNPR was still a bit stunned that they were fighting batteries.

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling about that battery?" Jaune asked.

"You're not the only one Jaune." Ren said.

"It's a shame, because they look so cute!" Nora said, sounding a bit disappointed. Mia just looked at her.

"Wow. I never thought I would see a female version of Zack. But I here I am." Mia said.

"And we never thought we would see a male version of Nora." Pyrrha said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I activate Fuel Cell's effect! By sacrificing one Battery monster, one card you control is sent back to your hand. I release Batteryman D, and now say adios to your Plasma Vice!" Mince yelled.

Batteryman D then turned into a bright light and was absorbed into Fuel Cell. Fuel Cell's hands then charged with electricity, and he fired it towards Plasma Vice. Plasma Vice then turned into a bright light of energy, and returned to the extra deck.

"Adios Plasma Vice. Adios." Zack said sadly.

"You didn't really had to say it you know." Mince said.

"I felt like it." Zack said, shrugging.

"Whatever you say. Batteryman 9-Volt! Attack Bubbleman with Voltage Orb!" Mince yelled.

9-Volt then lifted his hands in the air, and fire the ball of energy towards, Bubbleman who exploded. Zack slid back due to the damage.

 _Zackery Aegis: 1400LP – 1200LP = 200LP_

"Water does conduct electricity after all. Fuel Cell finish the job!" Mince yelled.

Batteryman Fuel Cell fired an electrical laser towards Zack to end the duel. Team JNPR, and Mia just stared as the beam got closer.

"I play a trap card! Defense Draw! Now all battle I take is reduce to zero, and I get to draw a card!" Zack said, as he drew his card. Team JNPR and Mia took a deep breath.

 _Defense Draw  
[Trap: Normal] _

"Heh. Lucky. I play one card facedown and end my turn. Since I used 9-Volt's effect this turn, it's automatically destroyed at the end phase." Mince said. 9-Volt then powered down, and was destroyed.

Turn 9: Zackery Aegis  
Zackery Aegis: 200LP vs Mince: 2100LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 2+1 vs Mince: 1

"That was way to close. However, it's comeback time! I draw! I activate Fusion Substitute's ability from the graveyard! By banishing it, I can return one Fusion type monster by to the extra deck, and draw one card! I return Darkbright to the extra deck and draw!" Zack said.

 _Fusion Substitute  
[Spell: Normal] _

" _Interesting. The reason why he discarded it earlier, was to use its grave effect. So he was able to destroy Mince's dragon, without the fear of tossing out his entire hand. Having cards in hand is the most important aspects of a duel."_ Siren thought.

"Time to fight fire with fire! But in this case, fight thunder with thunder! I summon Elemental HERO Voltic in attack mode!" Zack yelled.

 _Elemental HERO Voltic  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]  
Thunder/Effect  
ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500 _

Dark Clouds then began to gather over the battlefield, as a flash lighting struck the ground. From the light, was a hero hovering in the air, while static electricity was seen on his body. He was wearing a dark purple suit with yellow lines, with silver armor pieces on his chest, and around his arms. He also had an orange gem on each his shoulders, and an orange gem on his knees as well. His belt showed a lightning bolt in the center, and had a spike on each side of the waist. There were also two sharp bolts on the back of his shoulders. His helmet had a silver mouth piece, and was purple every else. The eye slits were darken, and there were two fin pieces on each side of the helmet, with a triangle on the forehead. There was also a lightning bolt on his head. He may not be as powerful, but we was rocking the look. Team JNPR was amazed with how this hero looked, but no else was just as impressed as Nora. Mia takes notice of this.

"Nora. It just occurred to me you're a lot more excited about the electrical based heroes. Why's that?" Mia asked.

"Oh didn't Jaune and Pyrrha tell you? My semblance allows me to absorb electricity! It lets me jump explosively into the air, power my muscles, or send any poor creature flying into the air with my hammer." Nora said cheerfully. Mia was a bit frighten.

"You just became the most scariest person in world that I know." Mia said.

"Thanks for the complement!" Nora said, giving a thumbs up.

" _Note to self. Never make this woman mad. I'll somehow regret it for the rest of my life. She makes Zack look like a calm person."_ Mia thought, as she began sweating. Mince didn't showed much concern for the monster.

"While I will admit your monster has the good looks, it doesn't have good attack power to defeat my Fuel Cell." Mince said.

"His target isn't Fuel Cell. It's you!" Zack said, pointing his hand at Mince.

"What!?" Mince yelled.

"I play a facedown! Half Straight! Until my next Standby Phase, I halve the attack power of Elemental HERO Voltic. If Voltic's strength current strength is lower than the attack power of your strongest monster, then he can attack you directly. 500 attack points is obviously lower than 2100 attack points! Let him have it Voltic! Lightning Sonic!" Zack yelled.

 _Half Straight  
[Trap: Normal] _

_Elemental HERO Voltic: 1000ATK – 500ATK = 500ATK_

Half Straight showed a Red Ogre shrinking down to a miniaturized size, passing by two other monsters. Voltic then crouched down, and began running at mach speed. He then jumped into the air, and went over Fuel Cell. His right foot was enveloped in electrical energy, as he delivered a thunder kick towards Mince. Being such low damage, Mince didn't really mind it.

 _Mince: 2100LP – 500LP = 1600LP_

" _So he's willing to cut the strength of his own monster just sneak in some damage? He must be desperate."_ Siren thought.

"I activate Voltic's ability! After inflicting battle damage, I can summon a banished Elemental HERO! And thanks to Miracle Fusion, I have just the perfect card. Return to the field! Elemental HERO Bladedge!" Zack said.

Voltic then pointed his right index finger into the air, and fired a small stream of electricity towards Zack's field. The electricity then formed a line in the air. Suddenly, two golden hands appeared between the line and was torn wide open. It was none other than Bladedge who tearing a hole in the fabric of the universe. Team JNPR, Mince and Siren's eyes went wide, as they did not suspected Bladedge to return like that. Once the hole was big enough, Bladedge flew out of the hole, performing a dive bomb towards Fuel Cell. The hole then patched itself up, and disappeared.

" _So it wasn't a desperate move. He did so he can bring back a stronger monster. He planned this out from the beginning."_ Siren thought, realizing Zack's strategy. Or brute tactic in Zack's book.

"A monster summoned during the battle phase can attack! Bladedge, attack with slice and dice attack!" Zack yelled. Bladedge then extended his arms forward for the finishing blow.

"I activate my trap card! Portable Battery Pack! This card lets me summon two Batteryman monsters from my graveyard in attack mode! I summon two Batteryman Ds, The one I sacrifice, and the one I discarded with Graceful Charity!" Mince yelled.

 _Portable Battery Pack  
[Trap: Continuous] _

Portable Battery Pack, showed a Batteryman Charger in a black battery pack, powering up a console. Two Batteryman Ds then emerged from the graveyard. However, they did something unexpected. One D turned upside down, and they both moved to opposite ends of Mince's field. Suddenly, an electrical grid was formed between the battery monsters, as Bladedge's attack was repelled.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Zack asked.

"The big idea are my Batteryman Ds' effect. If Batteryman D is on my field, you can't attack any other thunder type monster that I control. However, if I control another Batteryman D, you can't attack the other Batteryman D, and vice versa. In other words, your monsters can't attack any of my monsters!" Mince yelled.

"THAT'S…NOT…FAIR!" Nora yelled, in rage.

"It's actually legal Nora. I saw it once before. I used this play one time before, with two Marauding Captains on my field. I was untouchable since my opponent didn't get a card that destroy other cards with effects." Mia said. Team JNPR shot looks at her "What?"

"You are a cruel little girl." Ren said.

Mia only roll her eyes. Other people used this technique. What's so different for a twelve year old girl to use it?

"I play one card facedown and end my turn." Zack said.

Turn 10: Mince  
Zackery Aegis: 200LP vs Mince: 1600LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 2 vs Mince Hand: 1+1

"My turn now. I draw! I play Pot of Greed! Now I draw two more cards! Hey, what do you know? I did actually explained the effect. I'm not question it and I'm just going to roll with it." Mince said. Siren began questioned it.

" _Why did he announce what Pot of Greed does? I know what it does! That kid knows what it does! The Huntsmen know what it does! You know what it does! You? Who am I referring this to? It's not like a whole bunch of people are watching this. Right?"_ Siren asked herself.

"I now summon another Batteryman 9-Volt in attack mode, and like before, I can add another Batteryman to my hand, and double 9-Volt's attack power. I'll add Batteryman Industrial Power to my hand, and 9-Volt's attack power will double! Next I remove two Batteryman AAs from the graveyard, to special summon Batteryman Industrial Power from my hand!" Mince yelled.

 _Batteryman Industrial Power  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Light]  
Thunder/Effect  
ATK: 2600 DEF: 0_

Two Batteryman AA then came out of the graveyard, and then turned into pure electricity. They then emerged together, as a monster than began to take shape. From the sphere of electricity emerged a monster with the body of a car battery that was on a wheel. It had two mechanical hands, and a short cylinder head, with white eyes, and red markings on its face. On its back were two connectors for a blue and red electrical clamps that it wielded as weapons. It then snapped the clamps, causing electricity to fly from them.

"I never thought I would get intimidated by a battery. Put here I am." Jaune said.

"Duel monsters sure is a whole another world." Pyrrha said, fearing the gigantic monster.

"Is it bad that I think he looks awesome?" Nora asked.

"Normal I would say that is completely normal, but considering what will happen when Zack loses, then no, it's okay." Mia said.

Ren just stepped back. This Mince was preparing to destroy Zack, and he won't hesitate to hold back.

"I activate Industrial Strength's effect. By banishing one Thunder type monster from my graveyard, I can destroy one monster, and one spell or trap card that is on your field. I choose to destroy your Bladedge and your facedown card! Circuit Breaker!" Mince yelled.

Industrial Strength then used its wheel to speed towards Zack's field. Team JNPR knew if Zack's facedown was destroyed, he would stand no chance of winning. Mia however smile, while Zack had a face of annoyance on his face.

"I…activate Threating Roar, and chain it to your monster's effect. Thanks to this card…you can't declare an attack this turn." Zack said, sounding less enthusiastic.

 _Threating Roar  
[Trap: Normal] _

Threating roar showed a Manticore letting out a fearsome roar, scarring a behemoth monster, who was scarred out of its wits. The card then let out a fearsome roar, causing Mince, and team JNPR to cover their ears. The Batterymen then started to look scared as they began to back away. While this was a good thing, Zack didn't looked so happy. Mia on the other hand had a smug look on her face.

"Go on. I'm waiting." Mia said. Zack then let out a huge sigh.

"Fine. Putting in Threating Roar…was a better choice…than putting in Hero Barrier…into the deck." Zack said, in an annoyed tone.

"And?" Mia asked.

"And….the artwork of a card…no matter how cool it is…doesn't help you win a duel." Zack said, struggling to get the words out.

"I'm just glad you're see things my way now." Mia said, smugly.

"You can be really mean sometimes." Zack grumbled.

"And you can be so stubborn sometimes. If that were Hero Barrier instead, you would have lost. Negating one attack if you control HERO monster, vs a card that prevents your opponent from attacking at all, which can be used at any time. It's obvious which one wins." Mia said.

"You're just lucky that I don't stay mad at you for a long time, because I'm your older brother. But…thanks anyway for the change." Zack said, crossing his arms. He really wanted to put in HERO Barrier instead. But on the other hand, Mia snatched his deck, and refused to give it back unless he agreed to put in Threating Roar instead.

"You're welcome. Now keep on dueling, and win!" Mia said, sounding more supportive now. Zack smiled just a bit. But he was a little salty on the inside.

Team JNPR was a bit stunned that the younger sister bested the big brother, as it was usually the other way around.

"I knew she was mature. But that was downright savage." Jaune said.

"I like her style." Nora said, smiling wickedly.

"I'm not sure if she would be a good or bad influence on Nora." Ren said.

"Let's just not think about it too much." Pyrrha said.

"Uh…it's my turn! And if you forgotten, my Industrial still destroys your Bladedge!" Mince yelled.

Upon hearing that statement, Zack snapped out of his frustration and focuses back on the duel. He then saw Bladedge getting clamped down, as Industrial Strength sent a current of electricity through his body as he then shattered.

"I can't attack this turn, but I will use Fuel Cell's ability! I sacrifice 9-Volt to return Voltic to your hand!" Mince yelled.

9-volt then turned into pure energy, and was absorbed into Fuel Cell. Fuel Cell, then shot a beam of electricity towards Voltic, and forced him back to Zack's hand.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn! I'll just finish you off next turn. Face it kid. I built a wall that you can't climb over! You'll fall down if you try to climb it." Mince yelled.

"Yeah. That's sounds accurate enough." Zack said.

"Are accepting defeat?" Mince asked.

"Not a chance. You said you built a wall I can't climb over. Well if that's the case, then I'll just have to break through it then! This is my last turn, but it's also the last turn of the game! I'm winning here and that's all you need to know!" Zack said, as he sounded more aggressive.

Team JNPR saw that Zack hadn't given in. He was going on, hanging on by a measly 200 life points. He may be a bit crazy, but his spirit was where it should be. They respected it.

"Zack's got spirit. That we all can agree on." Jaune said.

"Question is whether his spirit will respond." Pyrrha said, showing concern.

"BREAK HIS LEGS!" Nora shouted.

Ren just smiled.

Turn 11: Zackery Aegis  
Zackery Aegis: 200LP vs Mince: 1600LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 3+1 vs Mince Hand: 1

"It's my move now. I DRAW!" Zack yelled, as a gust of wind blew in the area.

"Well. What do you know? Looks like this match is over. Ren, Nora! Ready to take action?" Zack asked. Ren then looked up.

"I was once told that the worst course of action, is taking no action at all. My skills will aid you in combat." Ren said.

"Let me loose, and I'll give him the hammer." Nora said.

 _(Play Duel Target Lock on! Or Play Jaden/Judai's theme)_

"That's what I like to hear. Time to tear down this so call wall of yours. I'm summoning JNPR-Soul: Lie Ren from my hand in attack mode!" Zack yelled.

 _JNPR-Soul: Lie Ren  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Water]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1200 DEF: 1800_

Ren then jumped into the battlefield, wielding Stormflower in both of his hands. He then looked at the battery monsters that seek to destroy him.

"Well. This is nothing new." Ren said, in a calm tone.

"I now play the Shallow Grave! This card lets us both select a monster in our grave, and summon it to the field, but they have to be in facedown defense mode. I play Elemental HERO Bubbleman!" Zack yelled.

"Then I shall play Voltech Dragon!" Mince declared.

 _Shallow Grave  
[Spell: Normal] _

The Shallow Grave showed a skeleton warrior rising from the graveyard. A vertical facedown card appeared on both Zack's and Mince's field.

"I now activate Polymerization, and fuse Ren with water attribute Bubbleman!" Zack yelled.

"Wait. Did you just say fuse?" Ren asked.

To clarify his answer, Bubbleman was flipped, and appeared on the field. He then gave Ren a huge smile showing his teeth, and giving him a thumbs up, and there was a shiny glint on it. Bubbleman and Ren then ascended into the air, as they began to fuse in the swirl of light.

"Hero of…bubbles, I guess? _(That sounds really weird now that I think about it. No wonder I don't do summoning chants when I use Bubbleman)._ Lend your aquatic strength to Hunter of Fantastic Technique! Come on out! Lotus Hunter Hero: Lie Ren!" Zack yelled.

 _Lotus Hunter HERO – Lie Ren  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Water]  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2100 DEF: 1400_

Ren then appeared from the light, and landed on the ground. He then summoned his weapons from his sleeves, and dual wielded them.

"Looking quite sleek Ren." Zack said.

"Why thank you. Now then, shall I attack?" Ren asked.

"Not just yet. I'm activating your soul form's effect! Went sent from the field from to the graveyard for a fusion summon of his fusion counterpart, I can add special summon one JNPR-Soul from my graveyard!" Zack yelled.

"You mean, that Graceful Charity spell card…" Mince said.

"Oh, you caught on. Thanks for noticing. You saved me a huge explanation. From the grave, rise! JNPR-Soul: Nora Valkyrie!" Zack yelled.

"Uh, Zack. Not to ruin your flow, but I've been standing here to whole time. How come I didn't go to the grave?" Nora asked. Mia then came up with an answer.

"I guess you're aren't spiritually connected to your card at the moment. Well, that's just my theory at least." Mia said.

"Well, I might as well I came back from the grave." Nora said.

Nora then jumped into a portal leading to the graveyard. After a while, the same black portal then appeared on the field. A hand then slowly came out. It was gray, and some flesh was torn. The head of Nora slowly emerged, but she looked like a zombie.

 _JNPR-Soul: Nora Valkyrie  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1800 DEF: 0_

"PPpaaaaannn cccaaakkkkeeess." Nora moaned, in the voice of a zombie. Ren, now standing tall, picked Nora up by the collar.

"Nora. You didn't had to take it that literal. Besides, I told you to throw away that zombie costume weeks ago. I still can't believe, you covered it in garbage just to get the smell." Ren said, pinching his nose.

"Just for the record, it called dedication. And I'm dedicated to putting in realism in this Zombie costume. I even got this fake eye ball!" Nora said, pulling it out.

"Zack. Please hurry up and win. I don't know how much more my nose can take." Ren said.

"No prob Ren. I activate the effect of Elemental HERO Flash that I discarded to the grave. By banishing three Elemental HEROES and Flash, I can add one normal type spell to my hand! I banish Lady Heat, Bladedge, Necroshade, and Flash! This allows me to add polymerization to my hand!" Zack yelled.

 _Elemental HERO Flash  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK: 1100 DEF: 1600 _

A black portal then appeared on the field, as a blur of blue light exited it. Following along was Lady Heat, Necroshade, and Bladedge. The blur then came to a stop. This hero wore a blue spandex suit, with yellow lines. He wore silver armor that extended towards his shoulders. He wore a white cape, and a triangular helmet, with a white visor and a lightning bolt, with his mouth exposed. The other three heroes then united their hands to together. Flash then began to run around them, creating a vortex around the three Heroes. Tapping into the Speed Force, he access the inner energy of the heroes, and transformed them into energy. The vortex then dissipated as a card glowing was in their place. The card then flew to Zack and it was revealed to be Polymerization.

"Now then, for Nora's fusion. She's a bit different from the rest of her teammates. Instead of attribute, it's type. Thunder to be exact. Luckily for me, I happen to have Voltic in my hand, and last I checked he's labeled as Thunder." Zack said, flipping Voltic's card.

"Just get on with it already Zacky! I want to get in on the action!" Nora said, as her tone was menacing.

"I know just how you feel! I play Polymerization! Fuse thunder type Elemental HERO Voltic with, JNPR-Soul: Nora Valkyrie!" Zack yelled.

Voltic then reappeared on the field. Ascended in the sky with Nora.

"Hey Volty. Question." Nora said.

"Shoot." Voltic said.

"How much energy you got?" Nora asked.

"Enough to fry a couple of batteries. Or a gigantic one in this case. What say we show these chumps what real Electricity feels like!?" Voltic asked, as his voice sounded aggressive.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Nora yelled. Nora and Votlic did bro handshake, and began to fuse together.

"Hero of Electrical might. Charge the Huntress of grand strength and make way for the harbinger of destruction! Descend from a storm! Mighty Hunter HERO – Nora Valkyrie!" Zack yelled.

 _Mighty Hunter HERO – Nora Valkyrie  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Light]  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK: 2900 DEF: 2100_

A flash of lightning the appeared on the field, and Nora materialized from the light in her Fusion form. She was currently kneeling down and wielding Magnhild. Her eyes then shot opened, and she stood up and twirl her hammer like a baton and stared at Industrial Strength. Mia and Zack were impressed.

"Nora looks, so strong." Mia said.

"You haven't seen anything yet Mia." Jaune said.

"Nora and Ren. A great combination." Pyrrha said.

While Ren and Nora got into position, Mince stood his ground.

"Despite your monster's strength, you won't be able to break past my defense!" Mince yelled.

"Are you so sure about that?" Zack asked sarcastically.

"Huh?"

"I activate JNPR-Soul: Nora Valkyrie's effect! When she's sent from field to the graveyard for a fusion summon for her fusion counterpart, I can flip one face-up monsters you control into facedown defense position! I'm flipping one of your Batteryman Ds to defense mode!" Zack yelled.

On response, Nora raised her hammer and slammed it down into the ground. This caused an orange cracks to extend towards one of the Batteryman, causing it to be stunned and flip facedown.

"I now activate Ren's ability! By banishing a monster HERO monster from my graveyard, I can target one monster with the same attribute as the banish monster, and return it to the bottom of the deck! I remove Elemental HERO Voltic from the grave, to return your second Batteryman D to the deck! He can't attack on the turn I used this ability, but it's a great tradeoff in my opinion. Blossom Burst!" Zack yelled.

"Blossom Burst?" Ren questioned

"Just….just shoot the darn battery." Zack said.

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place?" Ren asked.

An astral image of Voltic appeared over Ren. Stormflower's barrel then began to charge with electrical energy. Ren then fired a barrage of electrical based Bullets at the face up Batteryman D. The Batteryman then turned into yellow energy and returned to the deck.

"I told you I would break through your wall. All that's left is to power down your oversized power plant. Nora. Give them hammer." Zack said, while smiling aggressively.

"Got it." Nora said, with the same aggression.

Nora then jumped into the air, and then attacked Industrial Strength. Industrial Strength prepared his clamps.

"I won't let you win! I play the quick-play spell shrink! Your monster's attack strength, as well as its size is cut in half!" Mince yelled.

 _Shrink  
[Spell: Quick-Play] _

The Shrink card then revealed itself and fired a beam towards Nora. However, Nora brought down her hammer, splitting the beam in half.

"What! It's having no effect!" Mince yelled.

"Well that the thing Mince! Nora's ability is that she is unaffected by all opponent spell and trap effects!" Zack yelled.

"…..Ok. That's just overpowered, along with 2900 attack points to boot. But somehow, it feels right at the same time. I guess the thunder attribute will be hard to incorportate into the deck of HEROES." Mia said, questioning, the effect.

"Even if you destroy Industrial Strength! I have a Monster Reborn in my hand! I can bring him back next turn, and use his ability to destroy Nora!" Mince yelled.

"I told you! This is the final turn! Nora has another ability! Whenever battling a Thunder type monster, Nora gains that monster's attack points! Electric Charge!" Zack yelled.

Industrial Strength clamped Nora's Magnhild, and sent a course of electricity through it. Magnhild conducted the electricity sending through Nora's body. However, Nora began absorbing it, and she felt her body charging up. She then looked up and smirked, she then ripped off the clamp, and began swinging her hammer around like a pro.

 _Mighty Hunter HERO – Nora Valkyrie: 2900ATK + 2600ATK = 5500ATK_

"HAMMER…..DOWN!" Zack yelled, and for some reason in a German accent.

Nora then swung her hammer downwards, right onto Industrial Strength's head, completely crushing him. The monster then exploded, causing Mince to fly back and scream in pain.

 _Mince: 1600LP – 2900LP = 0LP_

Duel Over  
Winner: Zackery Aegis

"Alright! Game Clear!" Zack yelled, throwing his fist in the air. Suddenly Nora appeared behind him.

"Great job buddy! You really know how to give a girl some fun!" Nora said, slapping Zack on the back. However, she did while still charged with power that she accidently pushed Zack to the ground real hard, face first.

"Oooowwwwww. I don't know why. But for some reason…nothing's broken." Zack said in pain.

"Whoops. Sorry. Sometimes, my strength goes to through the roof." Nora said, picking Zack up.

Meanwhile, Mia walked over to Mince along with Ren. Mince was barely moving, his body was slowly fading. Stronger Grimm take time to dissipate.

"Alright Mince. Considering you're still alive, you mind giving us some answers?" Mia asked.

Mince let out a chuckle. Seeing he won't live for long, might as well go out with style. He then takes out his Aura-Detector glasses.

"Sorry girl. I'm not giver. I'm a taker, and I'll take my life. _Forgive me Liege._ " Mince said, smiling. Ren takes notice.

"GET DOWN!" Ren yelled, grabbing Mia and running away.

Smiling to the end, Mince pressed a red button on the glasses causing them to blow up, disintegrating what was left of his body. Siren watched, not in horror, but rather in fear.

" _That kid…won. Mince wasn't completely defeated. He was able to hold his ground, countering his moves. It was a like a real battle. Like new found strength, that kid, no, Zack manage to turn things around. If things keep going on like this…the Grimm will end. Dueling is our weapon. Thus, I must master it and become strong."_ Siren thought. She then left, with the desire to become strong, and become a powerful duelist.

Ren and Mia manage to get away in time. They only had a little dirt on them.

"Going out with a bang. I don't know what to think of it." Mia said.

"It's best not to think about it. Come on. Our friends are waiting." Ren said.

Ren then walked away, leaving Mia. Mia took some time to get up, because right now she was thinking. From the way RWBY described Grimm, they were define as savage monsters. She only seen two so far, but the first, Scar, acted like a proud warrior who fought to the end. Mince seem to be acting like it was normal. He even made small talk with Zack. To him, it was just a job.

" _Not really that much of a savage. They're more like an organization of humans, who have access to dark magic. Either way, the intentions to destroy are the same, but actions are what defines whether a person is a human, or a monster. I need to see more to clarify it."_ Mia thought, as she walked back to team JNPR and Zack. Nora and Ren had just turned back to their Soul forms.

"Hey Sis! You want to join in?" Zack asked.

"Do I even have a choice?" Mia asked sarcastically.

"That's my sister. Quick thinker and quick talker. My flower, and a nightmare at the same time." Zack said jokingly.

"Ha ha. Real funny. Anyways, so what do the four of you think about Duel Monsters so far?" Mia asked.

"Well it's…" Jaune was about to begin, until he was pushed out of the way by Nora.

"IT'S AMAZING! I got to fight gigantic battery monsters! You summoned cool Heroes! You acted like a huntsman! You did all of the above awesome! What do you think Ren?" Nora yelled.

"A world where we become cards, and fight Grimm who use cards for combat is a strange concept, but yet at the same time kind of refreshing." Ren said, in a calm tone.

"Before we continue to talk about the game, can we ask you guys how team RWBY is doing?" Pyrrha asked.

"There in good care. My friend Anna won't hurt them. She really sweet, and totally reliable." Zack said.

"Out of curiosity, are two together, together?" Nora asked slyly.

"Nora, I don't think we should be asking questions like that." Jaune said.

"Well Anna is nice to hang out with. We talk a lot, eat together, duel each other. She beats me, I beat her sometimes. I suppose you could say that." Zack said, calmly.

"Are...are you serious!?" Pyrrha asked a bit flustered.

"Yeah. Of course I am. I mean, I've been hanging out with ever since the 5th grade. I watch her back, and she watched mine. She great friend I could ask for. Just best friends." Zack said in a calm tone.

"Best Friend? Is that what you think of Anna?" Pyrrha asked.

"What else would I think of her? She just nice a person to hang out with. It's simple as that. Like Ren and Nora. You guys are just best friends, right?" Zack asked.

"Of course we are! I mean I wouldn't try and go ruin our long lasting friendship, over some crazy love life! I mean, that's just crazy!" Nora said frantically.

"Eh. Works for me. I'm going to call Anna, and tell her the good news." Zack said, taking out his D-Pad. Mia then came over to team JNPR and decided to give them some advice.

"Guys. Note of advice. Zack doesn't really understand all of this complicated stuff. He limited to the friend zone, and he's going to be there for a while. I estimating that he won't be moving out of that zone until he graduates from college." Mia said.

"I think I know what you're talking about Mia. I happen to be familiar with that trait." Pyrrha said, giving quick glances to Jaune, who doesn't.

"Huh? You said something Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing really." Pyrrha said, sounding a bit down, but not enough for Jaune to notice. Zack then came back.

"Ok. I called Anna a couple of times, but she's not answering. Is she on another planet of dinosaurs? Heh. That would be weird. Anyway, want to head home with us? I'm sure our mom wouldn't….uh oh." Zack said, as he gave a couple glance at Mia.

"MOM!"

"You think she'll be mad Zack?" Mia asked.

"I'll check." Zack said, as he pulled out his phone and dial a number.

"WHERE IN THE RA FORESAKEN GOSH DARN MONARCH TIME WIZARD LEVEL EATING, YANG ZING MALDOCHE ARE YOU TWO!?" Miko yelled from the phone. Zack immediately hangs up.

"I think we have our answer." Zack said, slowly lowering his hand.

"WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU HANG UP!? YOU COULD HAVE MADE A GOOD EXPLANATION TO HER WHY WE'RE LATE! AGAIN!" Mia yelled.

"I'M SORRY, OK! I MEANS ITS MOM! YOU KNOW WHAT SHE IS LIKE WHEN SHE'S ANGRY! HER ANGER IS STRONG ENOUGH TO RIVAL THE HULK!" Zack yelled.

"That is somewhat of an exaggeration, but it's almost make logical sense. So I'll give you a pass on this one. Here. I'll call her, and tell her that I'm in the bathroom." Mia said.

"You sure you can handle it?" Zack asked.

"Zack. I lived with her for twelve years. If anyone should know how to deal with this, it should be you! You lived with her for fifteen years!" Mia yelled.

"A three year gap doesn't make a difference!" Zack said, as he was getting more scared.

"Just let me do this. I can handle it. It's woman willpower." Mia said.

While the two siblings kept on arguing on how they should deal with the angry mom, team JNPR chuckled to see the siblings just being a family. Just a normal brother and a normal sister having an awkward conversation.

"For now on, as my decision as leader, I say we do our best to protect this world, and all the people that live here." Jaune said with vigor.

"I'll follow you till the end of our days Jaune. You have my full support." Pyrrha said.

"I couldn't agree more." Ren said.

"LOOK OUT DUEL MONSTERS! TEAM JNPR IS GOING TO GIVE YOU THE FULL JNPR TEAM SMACKDOWN EXPERIENCE!" Nora yelled.

 _(Spirit World)_

Back at the Shelter, Ethan was currently trying to teach team RWBY how to access to full synchro forms without Anna's help. He didn't really like it though, but it was the fastest way to get back to his life, so he went along with it.

"Focus all of your energy in through your entire body. Synchro summoning is where synchro materials have their minds sync with each other, in other words harmony within. Use must balance your energy through your body. Aura in your world is consider your soul, based on what you told me. Try to focus that aura through your body, extended outward. Once you've done that, picture a mental image of your synchro form, and command your aura to take that form. The four of you have strong aura, so you should be to do it. However, don't get discourage if you fail to do so. No one can get it right the first time. It's like they say practice…" Ethan said.

Suddenly, a flash of light was seen where team RWBY stood. When the light died down, team RWBY stood where they standing, only now they were now in their synchro forms, or their true forms.

"…is no longer needed. Impressive." Ethan finished, hiding the fact he was really amazed.

"Finally. At long last! I'm free from that ridiculous miniaturized form!" Weiss yelled with joy.

"I get Weiss why Weiss happy, and I'm happy when she's happy. But, it's starting creep me out a bit." Ruby said.

"Don't Rubes. I got this. Hey Ice Queen! How does it feel to stand tall again?" Yang yelled.

"Don't call me Ice Queen! And it feels very pleasant as well, and thank you for asking." Weiss said.

"Ah. That's more like it." Yang said. Blake on the other hand went up to Ethan.

"Thank you Mr. Hono. We appreciate you for taking the time to help us. I must say, it's been a while to see my body like this again, and not out on the battlefield. Just being like this for relaxation." Blake said, examining her hand, and then shaking Ethan's hand as a form of courtesy.

"Indeed. You're prettier this way. Gives me time to take it in." Ethan said.

"Excuse me?" Blake said, blushing a bit.

"I'm just messing with you. You did waste a lot of my time. Consider it payback." Ethan said, with the same strict tone.

"Oh ok. I get it. Wait. Did you just made a joke?" Blake asked, taken back from the realization.

"Something wrong with it?" Ethan asked.

"Uh…no. Nothing at all. There's nothing wrong with it at all." Blake said.

Anna smiled that team RWBY was having a good time. She then walked up to Ruby, to see how she was doing.

"Hey Ruby. Are you feeling ok?" Anna asked.

"I feel more than ok Anna. I feel fantastic! I also wanted to do this for a long time!" Ruby exclaimed. She then gave Anna a huge hug.

"Ruby. What all this about?" Anna asked.

"I never got a chance to give you a real hug. I did with Yang, Blake, and surprisingly Weiss. I just want to give you a proper thank you for everything you've been doing for us." Ruby said. Anna smiled gently.

"You're welcome Ruby." Anna replied, embracing the hug.

"Oh yeah! Group hug! Come on Weiss! You're joining!" Yang yelled, wrapping her shoulder around Anna.

"You're not going to give me a choice, are you?" Weiss asked.

"Nope." Yang replied

"You won't mind me joining in, will you?" Blake asked.

"Why would we mind? Come here kitty cat!" Yang said teasing Blake.

"Please don't call me that." Blake said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Hey Ethan! Take a picture for please!" Yang said.

"Fine. Only because you said please." Ethan said, taking Anna's D-Tablet, and putting it into camera mode. He then took a picture of team RWBY, with Yang and Blake on the left, Ruby and Weiss on the Right, and Anna in the middle between Blake and Ruby. Ethan made sure to take two pictures, to make sure he didn't had to do a retake later.

Just then, loud metal footsteps were heard in the hallway. Everyone then turned their heads to see a knight clad in Dark grey and light red armor, with waist armor made up of gun parts, with ignition wheels on the sides. He was also wearing a crown shaped helmet with a yellow visor and a black mouth piece. He also had two Riot-guns with blades, attached to his waist. This was Igknight Margrave.

"Ah Ethan. How're you doing? If you didn't tell me what went all, I would assume you started a harem." Margrave joked.

This cause the girls, except Ruby to blush.

"Yang, what's a harem?" Ruby asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Yang replied, as Ruby pouted.

"Not now Margrave. Can you just please fix my disk. The location selector is broken." Ethan said.

"No problem. I just need see your Dimension License." Margrave said.

"What's a Dimension License?" Weiss asked.

"Oh. That there Ms. Ice Cream, is what let's Ethan here operate dimensional tech legally. Dimensional transport is very easy now a days, but it's has high responsibility. One guy accidentally left a portal open for too long, and a ton of spirit monsters came flooding out of the portal. Luckily, it was in an abandon mineshaft. Ethan has a grade B license, meaning he can use teleport to different areas in the spirit world, go to your world, and use the transporter function in this disk." Margrave explained. Blake took note of this.

"Why did you call me Ice Cream?" Weiss asked, as her anger was building.

"Uh, isn't that your name? That's what Cavalier said." Margrave said.

"Why that sneaky pink armored *****." Weiss said. Yang proceeded to cover Ruby and Anna's ears.

"WEISS! Language! Ruby and Anna are in the room with us!" Yang shouted.

"Uh, why are you covering our ears Yang?" Ruby asked. Anna just rolled with it.

"Don't worry Ms. Schnee. I deal with her when I get back. She's honorable on the battlefield, but a complete handful in social life." Ethan said, sighing.

After a while, Margrave finished fixing Ethan's disk. Ethan then tested the device to see it was working.

"Back up and running again. Anna, can I have your address, I can send you home immediately." Ethan said.

"Alright. Give me a sec." Anna said. Ethan then typed in the coordinates, and a portal then appeared in the room.

"Wait. We're leaving now?" Weiss asked.

"Yes Weiss. We're leaving. I'm not living in the Spirit World. I just want to go home, and sleep on a comfy bed, where Dinosaurs are extinct.

"But, we could look around a bit. I mean, dark dust crystal! That Assassin had it on him! We should demand it from him!" Weiss said desperately.

"No need for that. I picked it up after the battle. Here, take it. It's best in hands that know what they're dealing with." Ethan said, handing Anna a plastic bag, with the malevolent looking dust crystal.

"That settles that. We're going home now." Anna said.

"Well, maybe stuff we could see, that might be helpful." Weiss said.

"Weiss. Everyone knows that you just want to stay, because you don't want get turned into a tuner again." Anna said, with a stern expression on her face.

"…..Ok! Fine! I just got out of that horrendous form, and I refuse to change back!" Weiss yelled.

Anna just sighed. "Girls. While I go check on the portal, can you convince Weiss to change her mind? And when I mean convince her to change her mind, I mean force her back to my house."

"I'm on it Anna. Come on Weiss. You have to face the truth at one point." Yang said.

"First of all; that made no sense. Second of all; you can't make me." Weiss said.

"Want to bet on it?" Yang said, extending her Ember Celica.

"I refuse to revert to that ridiculous miniature form." Weiss said.

"Wow. I never seen Weiss act this desperate." Ruby said.

"It's actually makes sense. I don't have as much pride as Weiss, but it's kind of weird living in a miniature body. Between you and me Ruby, I sometimes worried if it will become a permanent condition." Blake said.

"Yeah. That would be kind of bad. Also, I think its best that we should stop Weiss and Yang from beating each other up." Ruby said, as the tension between Weiss and Blake was escalating.

"Yeah. That is what good friends do. Even if it means being shrunken again." Blake responded.

Yang and Weiss then began duking it out, as Anna entered the portal to her house, with Ethan escorting her to make sure, she got where she was. When the exited the other side, what greeted their eyes was a sight that was a kitchen covered in green and yellow slime spots. In the middle of the mess was Victoria, in an apron covered in green slime, and was holding a pot with, something in it.

"Anna. You mind telling me why you came home via portal? Does it have to do with team RWBY?" Victoria asked.

"Funny thing, it actually has to do with my friend Ethan. Turns out, he lives in the spirit world." Anna said.

"Greetings." Ethan said.

"H-hello." Victoria replied.

"Now do you mind telling me why the kitchen looked like it got hit by a slime bomb?" Anna asked.

"I was trying out a new recipe which involved spinach, guacamole, salsa, octopus, squid, and squid ink. I didn't turn out well as I hoped." Victoria said.

"I can see that. Ethan, does the shelter have a cafeteria?" Anna asked.

"You can stay long enough for dinner. After that, you leave. I need to leave. Not only is this a waste of time, but a horrible nose experience." Ethan said, going back into the portal.

"I really don't like his attitude. Sometimes I just want to tell how much of a jerk he is!" Anna grumbled.

"I heard that! By the way, you should be glad this attitude is letting you eat here! Now hurry up and get your dinner!" Ethan yelled.

Anna only puffed her cheeks, and just stormed through the portal. Victoria chuckled a bit.

" _My, my. I never seen anyone get Anna this worked up. So that's Ethan Hono. What an interesting man. Not to mention handsome as well. I also sense a great deal of spiritual energy radiating off of him. I better dispose of this quickly. Who knows what will happen if it's left unchecked. I hope they have an oven in the spirit world."_ Victoria thought following Anna and Ethan.

Upon exiting the portal Anna saw that Yang was carrying Weiss over her shoulder, with Ruby and Blake trying to calm her down. Anna just sighed and walked past them.

"Change of plans. We're staying for dinner." Anna said, as she stormed towards the cafeteria. After hearing that statement, Weiss smiled deeply on the inside, as Yang dropped her on the floor.

"You're one lucky girl." Yang said.

"I wonder what made Anna changed her mind." Ruby said.

Victoria then exited the portal, as Margrave then went up to her.

"Hey there. What's in the pot?" Margrave asked, as he began to lift up the pot.

"Sir. I advise you to be careful. It's a bit revolting." Victoria said.

Margrave looked inside the pot, and upon seeing the contents, his eyeballs began to tear up. Suddenly, the odor assaulted his nose, causing him to pass out. Victoria then closed the pot, to prevent any further victims.

"Ms. Schnee. Would you care burning the contents within this pot with your fire based dust?" Victoria asked.

"I would of done it whether you asked me or not." Weiss said.

 **Bonus Scene**

 _(Short Skit: Tacos)_

In Elemental HERO HQ, Flash, Lady Heat and Necroshade just finished a mission and were relaxing in the lounge.

"So Lady, how was the first day on the job?" Necroshade asked, who was reading a book.

"I have to say. I did not expected that the villain would put a self-destruct button on the machine. It was pretty stupid." Lady Heat replied.

"Heh. Some people are just stupid, or complete morons. Hey Flash, what's wrong with you?" Necroshade asked. Flash had his head slumped on the table.

"I'm so hungry. I didn't eat lunch. The mission comes first." Flash said.

"Well, you can't save the day on an empty stomach." Lady Heat Replied.

Just then the door opened, and the one who entered was Bladedge wearing a butler outfit, and he was carrying a large serving tray. With a tall cover.

"Food!" Flash said in excitement. He then ran up to Bladedge with his speed. Bladedge's face couldn't be seen, but he had a stoic face.

"May I?" Flash asked.

"Help yourself." Bladedge replied in a deadpanned tone.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Necroshade said, sounding not to please.

"What's going on?" Lady Heat asked. She just recently joined.

Bladedge then lifted the cover revealing a stack of at least eighty tacos. Lady Heat jaw dropped seeing that many tacos. Flash smiles with delight. He then started snarfing down the tacos at a fast pace using his speed powers, eating with his mouth opened, and getting crumbs on the ground. Lady Heat's eyes were as all white and big as dinner plates, as her right eye twitched a bit. Necroshade just went back to reading his book, ignoring the tacos scraps that were landing on the couch. Bladedge just raised an eyebrow. After finishing all eighty tacos, Flash licked his fingers to savor the taste. He then let out a loud burp.

"Sorry Blade. My Metabolism." Flash said.

"I'll be back with seconds." Bladedge said, leaving.

"That was disgusting! Do you always eat like that!?" Lady Heat asked.

"Oh come on Lady. I was really hungry. A guy has to eat." Flash said.

"Yes. But the least you could do is avoid making a mess. I mean, look at Necroshade!" Lady Heat yelled. She then gestured her hand towards Necroshade who had taco scraps all over his head.

"Honestly. I don't think I'll ever get used to this. Plus, you need to eat slower. Your breath will stink." Necroshade said.

"Hey chill out Necro. It's not like you're going to die." Flash said.

Necroshade narrowed his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I forgot that you died before." Flash said scratching his head. Necroshade's previous death is a sensitive topic for him.

Bladedge then returned and in an instant, Flash ran up to him, and began eating the tacos at a fast past, covering Necroshade in taco scraps.

"That's it. I'm leaving. If anyone needs me, I'll be with my cousin." Lady Heat said, getting up to find Heat. Flash takes notice.

"Was it something I said?" Flash asked, with his mouth still full.

 **End of Chapter 9**

 **Well, after a month of waiting the 9** **th** **chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh: RWBY Chronicles is out. There are three reasons why it took so long. First: I was working on this during the school year, meaning I didn't had time. Second: I'm catching up on other activities that I didn't get to finish over the school year. Third: Writing chapters that last over 29000 words takes a while to finish. Besides that, when thinking of Ren's ability, I decided to change it to something more offensive. The ability to hide from your enemies is affected, but in the world of Duel Monsters, nothing is truly hidden. I hope you guys like the effect. For Nora, I was worried about making her overpowered. She just give me the unstoppable force vibe. I decided to give her an effect related to her semblance, but I also wanted to give Nora another affect. Something that represented her personality. If I made her overpowered, some part of me say that's just right, while another says it's bad. Aside from Nora and Ren, Ethan lives in the Spirit World. Pretty neat place. More of Ethan will be revealed in the later chapters. Team RWBY and team JNPR will return to the Spirit World. Next issue is the fact that I'm mixing Elemental HEROES with JNPR. Considering that I have to show JNPR and Elemental HEROES, in a majority of duels means more work for me, of considering which cards to use. But I'll manage. I guess many of you are wondering why I didn't do a special card of a day bonus. The answer to that is just I really wanted to get that skit out of my head. Also, I'll type the second card guide next. Just for heads up, the second chapter will be the first TURBO DUEL, or RIDING DUEL, ACCELERATION! Thanks for being patient with me, and I hope you will continue to enjoy this fic.**

 **See you next Duel!**

 **Notice: Apparently, I messed up Elemental HERO Flash's ability. I'm really getting sick of myself making these mistakes. I'm sorry for it and I'll fix it in the next chapter. I want to provide all of you well made duels, so I'll make sure I read the effect first, more carefully.**


	12. Yugioh: RWBY Chronicles Card Guide 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh, and they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: RWBY Chronicles**

 **Card Guide 2**

 **Hello duelists and RWBY fans all of kind! Maxgundam here, with another card guide. Last time, I said I would update the first one frequently, but I decided to make multiple. The way this new system works, is that for every ten or more new cards that appeared after a certain chapter, I'll make a card guide. And of course, to avoid rule breaking, I'll either have my characters comment on the cards, or do card bios on the monsters that I've created. So let's get this party started!**

 **Monsters**

Necro Huntress: Muerta  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Spellcaster/Effect]  
[ATK: 1600] [DEF: 1700]  
Effect: When this card is special summoned from the graveyard, you can add one level 4 or below monster "Huntress" or "RWBY-Soul" monster from your deck to your hand. You can only use this effect once per turn.

 **Little is known about this necromancer, but only that she is highly fascinated about death, and what lies beyond it. She can inflict dangerous curses, which are all unpleasant to experience for anyone, who angers her. She doesn't socialize much, as she spends most of her time in her own room, dabbling in voodoo. She can infuse skeletons with some of her aura, to give them enough energy to fight for her. She can summon ghastly ghosts, to terrorize her foes, and if enough energy is used, they might go insane for a while. She often uses this ability on Halloween nights to give others a scare just for fun, much to her friends' annoyance. Another ability of hers is that she can talk to the souls that have left the land. On occasions, she will help guide the souls to the afterlife, in hopes that they will achieve a state of peace after death. She loves to scare others for fun, through either pranks, or minor necromancy spells. The ghosts that she summons are the ones who either decided to stay on earth, and roam the planet, or spirits that decided to stay with her. She may not interact much with the living, because she prefers to talk to the dead. To her death is the beginning of happiness, that we leave the world of the living to enter the world of greatness. While misunderstood by most, she is actually a nice person, if you get on her good side. She sometimes hangs out with the huntress spirits, even though she creeps them out just a bit. Just don't make her angry. Next thing you'll be knowing, is that you will be looking at your own corpse, or die a slow, painful death. She also has a pet rat named Plague. Many of her friends avoid him, as they worried he really does have the Plague. This is not true as Muerta had this rat treated via Necromancy.**

Aerial Recon Huntress: Amelia  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1300] [DEF: 1100]  
Effect: When this monster inflicts battle damage, you can set one "Huntress" Spell/Trap from your deck on your field.

 **At a young age, Amelia dreamed of being a fighter pilot. It was always her dream to fly in the skies like a bird. She enrolled in flight school and earned multiple degrees, and eventually made it into the air force. Due to her reputation, she was offered a position in the jet recon squad. A squad of fighters, with jetpacks. Amelia started out rough, but eventually became one of the best Jet Flyer Huntresses in the Spirit World. She enjoys flying the most, and says that she cannot live without the sky. She is really outgoing, and enjoys making jokes, and the good ones. She is also easily excited and is willing to jump into action head first, and dive bomb the enemy with her plasma pistols. She cares deeply about her allies, and always tries to make the best decision to make sure that everyone can comeback alive and well. In her eyes, life should be enjoyed till the end, and as long as you do what you love, your time is never wasted. Most of her friends say she's a bit reckless, but very fun to hang out with. In battle, she is not to be taken lightly. She can maneuver in the skies so easily, using little fuel. Her accuracy with shooting is around 98 percent that she came accustomed with a sniper rifle, but she said it didn't fit her style. In case of close ranged combat, she carries a flip-out Combat knife, but she doesn't really practices with it much, since she spends so much time in the skies. Her Jet pack can let her hover in the air. While the wings aren't retractable, they are highly aerodynamic, allowing Amelia to make sharp curves and turns, although it can be a bit heavy on land. To counter this, she wears training weights during training to endure the jet pack's weight. She can fly around 200 mph, and she can go faster, but it will strain her body. She also acts as a scout for the Huntresses, relaying information back to them, using the inbuilt camera in her goggles. Amelia is an extraordinary Jet Pack Huntress, and will use her skills to help anybody she cares about. She is the hardest worker out of all the Huntresses.**

Steam Huntress: Jessica  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Water]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1100 DEF: 1100]  
Effect: During the damage step of a battle involving a "Huntress" monster that you control between another monster your opponent, you can discard this card from your hand and have your monster gain 1100 attack points and 1100 defense points.

 **Jessica is highly fascinated by steam, as she believes it can have many uses. She began experimenting with it in the labs, by pouring mixtures into boiling water, turning it into steam, and containing it into air sealed flasks. While many told her that this is the same thing as gas chemicals, she pays no mind to them, saying steam is completely different. Her research is approved by her friends, as it aids them in battle, either boasting their stats, or weakening the opponent. She has made many different types of steam, with strength steam, spicy steam, speed steam, and even healing steam. Her friends are baffled by how she does it, but pay no mind to it, since it was helpful to them. She uses these flasks in her steam gun, which loads a flasks, and heats it up to make the molecules vibrate, and then fires it. The gun has rapid fire mode, which is used with mini flasks, such as exploding steam, itching steam, or vomit steam, which makes foes vomit. It also has a sniper configuration which is used for long ranged support. Jessica is calm and collected, and likes to drink a cup of tea. She is obsessed with her research, as she will go on about it telling her friends about her strides, why it's good, and its importance in the word, and will not stop, until she is done, or something more serious is happening. She neat and tidy, and will clean up any messes. She acts very lady like, being really polite around others, and never says any foul language. She is really direct, and will say what she truly thinks about a person, in the most polite manner. She is devoted to the Huntresses cause, but even more to her research. She is the most cleanest and has the cleanest room out of all the huntresses.**

Grand Mage Huntress: Mana  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Light]  
[Spellcaster/Effect]  
[ATK: 700] [DEF: 400]  
Effect: Once per turn, you can discard one spell card from your hand, and add "RWBY-Soul" tuner monster to your hand.

 **Mana is a huntress who studied many magical arts, and has been around for a while. She is usually found reading or studying a book, as she has a whole library of them. She has master multiple spells, mostly for healing wounds, purging evil, removing poison, and treating illness. She doesn't prefer to fight, as she despise violence, and tries to settle matters in a peaceful manner. This includes trying to talk things over a cup of coffee or tea, or making mutual deals with the enemy. However, if necessary, she knows a few combat spells, which are mostly rune based, meaning non elemental. She is the eldest of most huntresses in the Spirit World, and gives advice to her comrades, as well as saying a couple of confusing but wise lines. She enjoys reading during her free time, but she's also the teacher of her young apprentice, Lucy. She cares deeply for her, and sees her as her own daughter. Mana is a gentle soul, who wants nothing more than peace for the entire world. She hopes to live long enough to see that day. She's the best at reading people.**

Apprentice Mage Huntress: Lucy  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Light]  
[Spellcaster/Effect]  
[ATK: 500] [DEF: 500]  
Effect: If you control a "RWBY-Soul" Monster(s), you can special summon this card from your hand. Then target one "RWBY-Soul" monster that you control, and increase's its level equal to the current level of the targeted monster. You must perform an immediate synchro summon with the targeted card and this monster for a "Huntress" synchro monster. If you cannot, you take 1000 points of damage. If this card was summoned this way, it is banished instead of being sent to the graveyard.

 **Lucy was just a normal village girl who wished to learn more about the world. She is very timid at times, and has a hard time socializing with others. One day, while out in the forest, she found Mana who was being attacked by bandits. Normally she would run away, but she sensed something from a tome that had fallen to the ground. Upon picking it up, her domain magical powers awoken and the bandits ran in fear from the light, not knowing it came from a little girl. Lucy was then taken in by Mana, and she gave her the option of becoming her apprentice. Lucy agreed wanting to use her talent to make the world a better place. Lucy is a bit clumsy at times, but she works really hard to achieve her goal. She has master a few spells, such as Mana's rune magic, and healing magic. She's also a vegetarian, not wanting to eat any meat, which caused tofu to be her favorite food. Many of Lucy's friends think that she is cute, and she is slowly becoming more confident. However, this doesn't mean that her spells, won't result in an accident. She has a high hatred for snakes.**

JNPR-Soul: Pyrrha Nikos  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 900]  
Effect: If you control a "Jaune" fusion monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard as fusion material to summon a "Pyrrha" fusion monster, select one face-up spell or trap card your opponent controls, and return it to the bottom of their deck.

 **Jaune was impressed by the artwork and the card design. "Wow. I never thought Pyrrha could look this cute." He said, smiling. Pyrrha in the distance began blushing.**

" **I mean, look at her. I just don't know what else to say about her." Jaune said, this caused Pyrrha to turned even redder and smile. Zack then began to show concern.**

" **Hey Pyrrha? Are you sick? Hello? Anybody there?" Zack asked, as she waved her hand, in front of the feverish Pyrrha. Zack then did the one sensible thing he would do. Grab a bucket of water and drench her. Pyrrha then snapped out of her love daze.**

" **Zack! What was that for!?" Pyrrha yelled, looking a bit angry.**

" **I thought something was wrong with you. I mean, your face was all red, your eyes were drifting off into space, and you had a dreamy smile. I thought you were sick with something." Zack said. Pyrrha then calm down, knowing Zack meant nothing ill intent.**

" **Well, I guess you could say something like that." Pyrrha responded.**

" **What are you sick with then?" Zack asked.**

" **Love." Pyrrha said.**

"… **.Wha?" was Zack's only response.**

Skilled Hunter HERO – Pyrrha Nikos  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]  
[ATK: 2600] [DEF: 2300]  
JNPR-Soul: Pyrrha Nikos + One Earth Attribute Monster  
Effect: When your opponent activates a spell or trap card involving a battle with this monster, negate the activation and return it to its original position. If this card destroys a monster that was summon from the extra deck, target one spell or trap card that they control and return it to the bottom of the deck.

 **Mia then began examining the card. "You know, this effect can be deadly against Pendulum users." She stated.**

" **How so Mia?" Pyrrha asked.**

" **Well, Pendulum summoning can summon pendulum monsters from the extra deck, meaning they were special summoned from the extra deck. Your effect states the destroyed monster has to come from the extra deck in order to return a spell or trap to the deck. It didn't state if it had to be a Fusion, Synchro, or XYZ. That means, your effect also applies to pendulum monsters, special summoned from the extra deck. Plus, a pendulum user will likely have a pendulum scale, so you can disrupt their field using this ability. It's a two for one deal!" Mia exclaimed.**

 **Everyone just stared at Mia. There was also a cricket in the vicinity. "Is there something on my face?" Mia asked.**

" **Your sister is really smart. How are you two related?" Ren asked. Zack then thought about it.**

" **I have no idea. We just are. Genetics are strange." Zack said.**

JNPR-Soul: Jaune Arc  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Light]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1300] [DEF: 500]  
Effect: If you control a "Pyrrha" fusion monster, you can special summon this card from your hand. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard as fusion material to summon a "Jaune" fusion monster, select one Hunter HERO you control, and give it 300 attack points until the end of the turn.

" **It's kind of embarrassing to see myself like that. It feels kind of awkward." Jaune said. Ruby then patted him on the back.**

" **Don't sweat Jaune. You'll get used to it. Take it from me. Leader to leader." Ruby said.**

" **Thanks Ruby." Jaune said. Pyrrha from afar watched, hoping what Jaune said meant it was together, together. Mia then walked up to her. "Relax Pyrrha. If Jaune is dense to not notice your love, he has to dense not to notice Ruby's love. Plus, I think Ruby wouldn't notice herself."**

" **Thanks Mia. But how can you be so sure of it?" Pyrrha asked.**

" **Trust me. When it comes to love, Jaune reminds me of my brother. He's pretty much an open book to me." Mia said. Pyrrha chuckled a bit seeing a little girl making deductions. "Something funny?" Mia asked.**

" **Nothing." Pyrrha replied with a soft smile.**

Tactician Hunter HERO – Jaune Arc  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Light]  
[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]  
[ATK: 2300] [DEF: 1300]  
JNPR-Soul: Jaune Arc + One Light Attribute Monster  
Effect: When this card battles a monster whose attack points are different from their original attack points, change that monster's attack points to normal, and have this card gain attack points equal to half of the added or subtracted amount.

 **Mia was highly impressed. "Wow Jaune, I'm quite surprised. I never would have thought that you were an expert tactician."**

" **Well thanks Mia. I am the leader after all, and it's my job to keep the team safe, and functioning." Jaune said. In the distance, Ren and Nora were having a conversation.**

" **Nora. I keep telling you to wait until all the pancakes are done. It's important to eat together, so we can have some quality breakfast time." Ren said.**

" **But they're so good! I just can't help myself!" Nora complained.**

" **I never would have thought you would turn out like this when I first met you. It's kind of interesting in a way." Ren said.**

" **You called me interesting! Thanks Ren." Nora said, hugging Ren.**

 **Mia stared at the situation. "Aren't you going to do something about it?" Mia asked.**

" **Nah. That's completely normal in our team. Just let them be." Jaune said.**

 **Mia then turned her head towards the Ren and Nora, who were still having their conversation. She then decided to go with it, as they looked like a nice couple.**

JNPR-Soul: Lie Ren  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Water]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1200] [DEF: 1800]  
Effect: If you control a "Nora" fusion monster, you can special summon this card from your hand to the field. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard as fusion material for a "Ren" fusion monster, you can special summon one JNPR-Soul card to the field.

 **Nora was staring at the picture with heart shape eyes. Zack and Mia were a creep out by it.**

" **She's been staring at that card for hours. You think she's hypnotized?" Mia asked.**

" **I don't know sis. I picking up weird vibes in the air around her." Zack said.**

" **What kind of vibes? The good ones, the bad ones, or the strange ones?" Mia asked.**

" **I say it's around the strangely awkward section." Zack said. Suddenly Pyrrha came up.**

" **I wouldn't worry about it too much. It's just an average day for us. Now come on. Let's let her be. Snapping out of her daze is just as dangerous as waking a sleep walker." Pyrrha said.**

Lotus Hunter HERO – Lie Ren  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Water]  
[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]  
[ATK: 2100] [DEF: 1400]  
JNPR-Soul: Jaune Arc + One Water Attribute Monster  
Effect: Once per turn, you can banish one "HERO" monster from your graveyard, then target one monster on the field with the same attribute of the banish monster, and return that card to the bottom of the deck. This card cannot declare an attack on the turn you use this effect.

 **Ren looked up at the card in confusion.**

" **This effect that the game has given me is nothing like my semblance." Ren said.**

" **Who knows? The cards do whatever they want. But hey! I prefer enemy head on instead of playing hide and seek with them." Zack said.**

" **But hiding does have its advantages. Such as setting up ambush attacks. The element of surprise is strong." Ren said.**

" **Yeah, I suppose. But hey, nothing's wrong with a straight out, full frontal assault." Zack said, pumping his fist. Nora then appeared behind him.**

" **You said it Zack-man! Full out attack!" Nora yelled.**

JNPR-Soul: Nora Valkyrie  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1800] [DEF: 0]  
Effect: If you control a "Ren" fusion monster, you can special summon this card from your hand to your field. When this card is sent from the field to the graveyard as fusion material for a "Nora" fusion monster, you can target one face-up monster your opponent controls, and set that monster.

" **Huh. Your miniature form is quite strong. Stronger than all the other miniature forms of your friends." Mia said.**

" **Oh yeah! Nothing can stop me! I'm the queen of the castle!" Nora sung.**

" **Queen?" Mia asked. Ren then stepped in to intervene.**

" **Pay no mind to her Ms. Aegis. It's just her thing." Ren said.**

" **I can see that." Mia said. She then started to worry about the future of living with Nora.**

Mighty Hunter HERO – Nora Valkyrie  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Light]  
[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]  
[ATK: 2900] [DEF: 2100]  
JNPR-Soul: Nora Valkyrie + One Thunder-Type Monster  
Effect: This card is unaffected by all of your opponent's spell and trap effects. If this card battles a Thunder-Type Monster, this card gains that monster's attack points during the damage step.

 **Zack and Mia just stared at the card. Zack had a toothy grin, while Mia had her jaw hanging.**

" **Ok. This card is just overpowered. The inability to be unaffected by spell and trap effects is just way too much. She even has 2900 attack points! Zack. I don't know if you can handle it." Mia said.**

" **This body can handle anything! If I can survive real damage in duels, then I can probably take on the entire world!" Zack yelled. Nora then came up from behind.**

" **You think you can handle me!?" Nora yelled.**

" **Oh, I can handle you!" Zack yelled.**

" **Alright solider! Drop down and give me 200!" Nora yelled.**

" **Yes ma'am! 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6…" Zack said, as he began doing pushups.**

" **This could only end in disaster." Mia said, shaking her head.**

 **Spells**

Huntress Soul  
[Spell: Normal]  
Effect: Target one level 4 or lower "Huntress" monster in your graveyard, and special summon it to the field. You can only use one "Huntress Soul" once per turn.

 **The people who were seeing this card were Ruby, Blake and Anna.**

" **Uh Anna, can I ask you a question?" Ruby asked.**

" **Sure thing. Anything for my spirit." Anna replied.**

" **Why don't you use Monster Reborn instead of Huntress Soul? I mean, you can bring me back, Weiss, Blake, Yang, or an opponent's monster. Why go with a weaker version?" Ruby asked.**

" **Ruby brings up a good point. I mean, it's not banned." Blake said.**

 **Anna then thought about it for a moment. "Well, it can be searched by using Amelia's ability, or used in conjunction with other Huntress cards."**

" **Well, I guess that makes sense. You're pretty smart Anna." Ruby said.**

" **Oh, it's just common dueling knowledge." Anna said.**

" **Still, how come you only have one of each card in your deck? I mean, you could have more Pot of-." Blake was about to say until interrupted by Anna.**

" **Blake. I think it's best if we don't question it. Am I making my point clear Blake?" Anna asked, having her right index finger on her lips. Blake only nodded her head slowly. The three girls then began laughing at the little situation.**

White Dust – Ice Element  
[Spell: Quick-Play]  
Effect: (1) Destroy one face-up spell or trap card on the field. If you have a control a "Huntress" monster with "Weiss" in their name you can activate the secondary effect instead.  
(2) Destroy Spell/Trap cards equal to the number of "Huntress" cards that you control. For every card destroyed by this effect, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.

 **Weiss in the meanwhile, had a boastful face, showing that she is very proud of the card she made.**

" **I've got to say Weiss. You certainly have the imagination to create a card like this. It's impressive." Anna said.**

" **Oh please. Stuff like this is child's play. I also made plenty more cards like this." Weiss said.**

" **What kinds?" Anna asked.**

" **Well there's a Red Dust, Black Dust and Yellow Dust, all based around my expertise in dust, and how to use it." Weiss said. Anna then thought of something.**

" **Um Weiss. The four Dust based cards you made, spell out RWBY if you put them in the right order. Was that your intention?" Anna asked. Weiss didn't know what to say.**

" **It was…just a coincidence. Ok. Although, I guess it is nice to have dust cards that represent our team." Weiss said, trying to hide her true feelings.**

" _ **Yeah right.**_ _ **You may be smart, but your feeling for your teammates is crystal clear.**_ **" Anna thought, in a deadpanned tone.**

Huntress Semblance Spirit  
[Spell: Normal]  
Effect: Target one "Huntress" Synchro that you control, then target one level 6 or higher "Huntress" Synchro monster in your graveyard. Equip the second target to the first target. The equipped card gains the effects of the monster that is equipped to it.

" **I guess this card shows your sisterly bond, although I can use this card with any of your teammates." Anna said.**

" **So Yang. How did it felt to have my semblance?" Ruby asked.**

" **It felt like amazing! It's like everything else around me slows down. Also, it reminded me of mom." Yang said softly.**

" **Well, I do have her looks." Ruby said**

" **Yeah. Anyways, I wonder how it would feel to have Weiss' semblance." Yang said.**

" **I just hope we don't become an Ice Queen if that happens." Ruby said.**

" **Hey!" Weiss exclaimed.**

 **Trap**

Huntress Paradigm Shift  
[Trap: Counter]  
Effect: During the damage step when a "Huntress" monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can switch its Battle position. If you control another "Huntress" monster, you can have the monster who swapped modes, gain either attack or defense points, equal to halve of the second "Huntress" monster's attack points, until the end of the turn.

(This card can work with any Huntress monster. Not just synchro Huntress monsters).

" **Now this card is all about teamwork!" Ruby said, happily.**

" **I find it hard to believe that you two are best friends." Anna said.**

" **We're not. Just friends. Nothing more." Weiss said.**

" **I don't know. The artwork on the card says otherwise. It shows that you two have a strong bond and trust between each other." Anna said.**

" **Well…that's just normal for teammates to trust their leaders. I would trust Ruby with my own life, and believe that she would keep me safe! She may be a dolt at times, but she has become somewhat of a respectable leader for this team. And let the world damn me if I'm wrong." Weiss said, unaware of what she said. She then turned around to see Ruby crying tears of joy.**

" ***sniff*. That was the most *sniff* kindest, friendliest *sniff* comment that you ever said about me. WEISS!" Ruby yelled, tackling Weiss with a huge, while smiling.**

" **RUBY! PLEASE STOP CRYING! YOU'RE GOING *sniff* make me cry to." Weiss said, as tears swell up.**

" **I'm so sorry!" Ruby said, while crying.**

" **Ruby you dolt!" Weiss said, crying as well.**

 **Anna just smiled warmly.**

" _ **Ruby and Weiss sure do have a special bond between them. I just hope they stop crying soon. I'm a huge sucker for this stuff."**_ **Anna thought, as she tried to hold back her tears.**


	13. Chapter 10: Duel to the Finish Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh, and they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami**

 **What's say we kick this chapter into overdrive!? RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!**

 _ **(Note: Any spells and traps relating to Turbo Duels will have their anime effects. Why? Because it's more fun that way. And easier for me.)**_

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: RWBY Chronicles Chapter 10**

 **The Third Shield. Duel to the Finish Line!**

 _(Yuno Residence)_

Anna was currently sleeping in her bed, and wanted to stay in it, considering what happened last night. Dinner in the Spirit World was a disaster. The food was good, but what made it bad was that the intern forgot to get new door handles. Apparently, Raptors are good at opening doors. This lead to a Raptor attack during dinner. Ethan, team RWBY and Margrave had to fight them off. Anna on the other hand had to avoid Raptors, by climbing into a freezer. Everyone found her before she turned into a Popsicle. For some strange reason, she got a strange chill on her back every time she looked at Weiss. All she wanted to do was stay underneath her covers. Just then her D-Tablet started to ring. She then reach for it multiple times, knocking over a couple of items. She finally then grabbed it, and answered it.

"H-hello?" Anna said, still half asleep.

"Hey Anna! It's me Zack. How's it going?" Zack asked.

"I'm sleeping. *Yawn*. Ppplleeeasse. Just let me sleep." Anna said, still half asleep.

"Alright girl. I just want to tell you that a group of spirits named team JNPR came here last night. Just thought I let you know. Bye!" Zack said, hanging up.

Anna didn't came to understand the importance of Zack's words, as she just placed her D-Tablet on the desk, and covered herself up even more. Just then Ruby came into the room and floated up next to Anna.

"Are you still sleeping Anna? You need to get up now. We can't have RWBY's duelist sleeping on the job." Ruby said.

"Leave me alone Ruby. I just want to sleep." Anna grumbled, as she turned in her bed.

"I'm starting to think that being in that freezer turned you into Weiss. So who was on the phone?" Ruby asked.

"Zack. Now go away. I'll get up when my body decides to." Anna said, as she sounded more annoyed.

"Sorry. So what did he call you about?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. Something about JNPR…meeting them last night…and duel spirits. Whatever." Anna said. She then gestured her hand to tell Ruby to leave.

"Wait. TEAM JNPR IS HERE!? That's great news! I have to tell the others!" Ruby yelled, as she dashed out of the room.

" _Finally some peace and quiet. Ruby. You may be a bundle of joy and energy, but not all of us have as much energy as you."_ Anna thought, as she then started to drift off into sleep and smiled.

Suddenly the door then burst open only this time being Yang, screaming at the top of her lungs. Anna's eyes then shot open, and her smile then turned into a grimace. Weiss, yanking on Ruby's ear, and Blake then followed, as they got on the bed.

"TEAM JNPR IS HERE!? ARE YOU COMPLETELY SURE ABOUT IT!?" Yang yelled.

"Yes Yang. They're here. That's what Zack apparently told me. Now if you excuse me, I want to have my Saturday sleep." Anna said, covering her head with a pillow. The pillow was then removed with a glyph.

"Honestly Anna. While Ruby's intrusion is completely rude, and disrespectful for your privacy, it's completely improper of you to sleep this late in the morning." Weiss said, whiling yanking Ruby's ear.

"Sorry Anna." Ruby said, while tears stream from her eyes.

"Weiss. I wasn't raised to have schedule wake up routines. I'm just a human who sleeps as much as she wants. Now leave me alone." Anna said.

"Anna! We have to see team JNPR, and we can't go anywhere without you!" Ruby said.

"We can go later. Weiss, back me up here. Can you try to reason with Ruby?" Anna asked.

"Normally I would, but considering Zack's character, I'm a bit worried about them, as that boy is completely unpredictable. So can you please get up?" Weiss asked.

"Not you too Weiss. Blake?" Anna asked, hoping to get support from Blake.

"Sorry Anna. But it's three against one here. Plus, I think it's best for you to get up now." Blake said.

"Ugh! We'll go when I decide to get up." Anna said, covering herself with the blanket. Yang then stared at her.

"So that's how it's going to be. You've asked for it Anna! Ruby! You know what to do." Yang said, nodding at her sister.

"Uh, what am I supposed to do?" Ruby asked.

"Just say please of how you normally do it. Trust me. Just make sure she's looking at you when you do it." Yang said, nudging Ruby in the shoulder.

Ruby then stepped in front of Anna's face, as Anna then opened her left eye.

"Please?" Ruby asked, in the most innocent voice, with puppy dog eyes. Anna's eyes then shoot open, as she was staring at something so cute. Anna quickly turned her body the other way to avoid it.

"No means no Ruby. I said I'd get up soon." Anna said frantically. Ruby then floated towards Anna's face, and looked directly at her eyes.

"Please Anna? For us?" Ruby asked.

Anna began quivering out of nervousness. Ruby looked so cute to her that it felt impossible to say no. It would be like kicking a puppy that was already crying. Anna then let out a sight of defeat.

"Fine. I'll get up. Just give me a moment." Anna said, as she began to pull back the covers. Ruby then gave her a gentle hug around her neck.

"Thank you Anna! This means so much to us!" Ruby said, feeling so happy.

Anna only returned the huge. She couldn't help but smile, and roll her eyes. Weiss and Blake only stared at Yang.

"Yang. You knew that this would happen the moment you had Ruby asked Anna for permission." Weiss said.

"Guilty as charged. Go ahead and arrest me." Yang said, raising her hands in the air.

 _(Aquamarine Area)_

In the Aquamarine area, a single man was walking along the sidewalk, with a backpack hanging from his right shoulder. He was around the average size of a 21 year old man. He wore an unbutton black biker jacket, with a Rhinoceros Beatle design on the back, and a white T-Shirt, with a Duel Monsters card design on it. He was also wearing dark blue jeans. He had short messy black hair that went halfway to the bottom of his neck, and two narrow blue eyes. In the distance, he saw two men running towards him. One of them was wearing all black, a black beanie, and ray ban sunglasses. The second man was chasing him, and he appeared to be a businessman, wearing glasses. The first man was holding a knife in one hand and a wallet in another. Just another robber robing a businessman. The Black Hair man continued walking, as if he did not care about the robber.

"Hey kid! Move it! Unless you want to get cut." The Robber yelled.

"I move on one path. And no one can deter me from it." The young man said.

Just as the robber swung his knife, the young man then tipped backwards, and threw out both of his hands and, fell to the ground. He then raised his right leg, and crossed it over his left. The Robber then tripped over the young man, and lost his balance. He then received a right hand punch to the gut, from the young man, knocking him out. The young man then threw his unconscious body to the left, as he then got up, and brushed off the dirt.

"And a knife like yours, can't even wound me." The Young Man said.

The Businessman then ran up to the robber and retrieved his stolen goods.

"Thanks. You just saved me from my mother in law. You have some serious luck." The Businessman said.

"Hmph. Luck means nothing to me." He then raised his finger in the sky. "The wind blows in my direction. Towards the tailor store, of my origins." The Young Man said. He then walked away.

"What a strange man." The Businessman said, as he then went to work.

As for the Young Man, he kept on walking and then stop, and turned towards a building. It was the 'Aegis Tailor Store: Mending and Crafting'.

"The Blacksmiths, who forge the finest of clothes. The shields that protect smiles with clothing skills. It's nice to pay a visit once in a while." The Young Man said.

This is Daniel Sky Aegis. The oldest sibling of the Aegis family.

 _(Inside the Store)_

Right now, Zack and Mia were sitting at a table with empty plates, with crumbs on them. Their mother was staring intently at them. So far, her kids had been late two times, and now, all the pancakes she made have disappeared. Zack and Mia only remained silent, fearing the worst. What happened was that Nora was half asleep, and was hungry when she woke up. No one can blame her, after all, it was due to old habits. Ren made her pancakes, and she ate them. She thought Ren made Miko's pancakes. Team JNPR was floating next to Zack and Mia. Nora gave a look of 'I'm really sorry about this'.

"Now then. Who ate all the pancakes without the entire family? Speak up, or all of you get punished." Miko said, as she did not sound happy. Zack then raised his hands.

"It was I! I was just so hungry today!" Zack yelled.

"No! It was I! I was half asleep today!" Mia yelled. The two siblings looked at each other, and began speaking in synchronization.

"Don't take the blame for me! It was I! You don't have to take the blame for this! Now stop repeating everything I say! I said stop it! Stop it!" both Sibling said. Team JNPR was stunned.

"Whoa. I never seen my sisters do stuff like that. I guess that's because we don't get in trouble most of the time." Jaune said. Miko had a surprised look on her face.

"Now that was impressive. How did you do that?" Miko asked, as her anger vanished.

"How long before she goes back to being angry?" Pyrrha asked. Ren then observed her.

"I don't know. For all I can say, this woman's behavior is far beyond anything I ever seen. She changes her mood and tone so quickly. Truly, she's a mystery. Almost enough to rival Nora's ability to slurp pancakes." Ren said.

"I'm still number one in that!" Nora triumphantly said.

Zack then tried to explain to escape his mother's wrath. "Well it's usually based on…" Zack said, but he didn't get to finish.

"WAIT JUST A MOMENT! Don't you dare try and change the subject!" Miko yelled, slamming her hands on the table.

"You were the one who changed it in the first place." Mia said. Miko's expression then changed to a calm tone.

"I did. Hm. I guess I did. Pretty funny, right? Hehe." Miko said, giggling a bit. Zack and Mia laughed nervously, hoping their mother would forget. Unfortunately, Miko had a moment of realization.

"HEY! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE LAUGHTING! Now unless one of you can tell me who the real culprit, you're both in trouble!" Miko said.

Both Zack and Mia then calmed up. Miko began breathing heavily, as she stared at the two siblings, making sure they didn't try and escape. Just then the doorbell from the backside rang. Miko's anger was then suddenly replaced by casual joy.

"Oh! A Visitor! Coming!" Miko sang as she ran to the door.

"We're safe." Zack and Mia said, as they slid back in their chairs, letting out big breaths of relief. Team JNPR then went up to the two.

"You two alright? That looked quite stressful." Pyrrha said.

"You don't know the half of it." Zack said wiping away some sweat from his head. Suddenly Miko yelled from the hallway.

"Kids! You are not going to believe who's here!" Miko yelled, as her voice echoed out.

Upon hearing the last line, both Zack and Mia then went to where Miko as team JNPR followed, to find her standing in front of the door, and had a bright smile on her face, with her hands behind her back.

"So what's the news mom?" Zack asked.

Miko then sidestep to her right and gesture her hands to the left, revealing a Young Black Haired man behind him.

"TA-DA! Your big, big brother is back!" Miko said, as Daniel stepped into the household.

"DANIEL! IS THAT YOU!?" Zack and Mia yelled.

"Hmph. Do you look at the sun and ask 'are you the sun'." Daniel replied. Zack and Mia looked at each other.

"Yep. That's him alright." Zack said.

"I recognized that arrogant and strange tone from anywhere." Mia said. Miko then went to embrace her son.

"It's so good to see you again Danny! You should have told me you were coming over for a visit." Miko said, filled with joy.

"I was around and I decided to pay a visit. I'm glad to see you're doing well." Daniel replied.

"Well, not point in standing around. There's still some pancake batter left. Hmmm. Now that I think about it, I think the best way to punish the both you, is not to let you have seconds." Miko said, still smiling.

"What! Aw man." Zack said sighing.

"Hey. Look on the bright side son. I could've done something even worse. Bye, bye!" Miko said, as she headed for the kitchen. Mia then sighed.

"I'm so hungry right now." Mia said with hints of sadness, while hanging her head.

"You're not the only one." Zack said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Daniel only walked towards his younger siblings, and looked into their eyes.

"The eyes of those who are guilty, don't linger within the both of you. I'll ask mom if I can share with you." Daniel said. He was then immediately hugged by both of his siblings.

"THANK YOU!" They both yelled. Daniel then proceeded to push off his siblings gently and threw his bag on the couch. He then stopped and turned his head, while having a stoic expression.

"I feel the presence of four other beings in this household. How odd." Daniel said, as he walked right past team JNPR.

"I guess he can't see us like the others." Jaune said.

"But he did sense us. I mean he did say 'four other beings'." Ren said.

"So what is your brother Daniel like?" Pyrrha asked.

The two siblings looked at each other and said the first words that came to their heads, with Zack being the first, and Mia going next.

"Stubborn." "Arrogant." "Strange." "He's a bit weird." "He can be a badass if he wants." "Kind and caring." "Says mysterious quotes sometimes." "He's sometimes a mystery."

Team JNPR didn't know what to say. Zack and Mia sounded like they had mixed feeling for there older brother, but that was usually common, as some sibling don't get along. However, they just decided to let it slide. Just then there was a sudden knock at the door. Mia was first to respond.

"Coming." Mia responded, as she walked towards the door. When she opened the door, she saw a half-asleep Anna being supported by Victoria.

"Oh. Good morning Anna. And good morning to you as well Victoria." Mia said.

"M…morning." Anna murmured, as she still had her eyes closed.

"Good morning to you Mia." Victoria replied.

"So what brings you here, especially this early in the morning? Anna looks a bit woozy." Mia said noticing that Anna was smiling a bit, with her eyes closed.

"Eh…hehehe. Where's the…couch?" Anna mumbled.

"Oh. Team RWBY practically dragged Anna out of bed. They really wanted to see, team JNPR so badly, especially Ruby. So I drove them here. I say it was good idea for her to get out of bed. It's not good for us to stay in bed." Victoria explained.

"That's pretty good. I'm sure they are really anxious to meet them. So where are they anyway?" Mia asked.

"Now that you mention it, I don't see them. Anna, do you know where they are?" Victoria asked. Anna then opened her eyes slightly.

"Uh…I brought my deck. And I'm sure…that…team RWBY in the deck, and they were in the car. So the only…. reasonable outcome is...I…left them in the car." Upon hearing her own words, Anna finally came to her senses. "I LEFT THEM IN THE CAR! VICTORIA! KEYS!" Anna yelled, as she ran towards the car, as Victoria followed. However, the car alarm went off, signaling that team RWBY unlocked the car from within. Mia just sighed.

"And this is one of the reasons why I hate mornings." Mia said. She then received an update on her D-Tablet.

"Hey Zack." Mia yelled.

"Yeah Sis?"

"Apparently, there's an effect change with Elemental HERO Flash. Apparently, his effect can only be used when he's destroyed by battle." Mia explained.

"Again. Geez. You know, it feel like the publisher of the card just skimmed over the card effect, jump to conclusions, and released the card without even giving it a second look. I'm telling you. That is nothing but poor planning skills." Zack said.

Anna and Victoria returned with team RWBY by their side, and Weiss was not happy with the Yuno sisters.

"We said we were sorry!" Anna said.

"Still. You need be more mindful about your companions. One mistake could lead to disaster." Weiss said.

"Come one Weiss. Take it easy on her. I mean she's definitely not a morning person." Yang said.

Blake then stepped in as well. "Who isn't? Anyway, I believe we should try and take it easy. Besides. I think it's time to see some familiar faces." She said, as she walked, or floated pass Mia door, while Ruby followed.

"I'm with Blake on this one." Ruby said.

"I suppose I'll let you two off the hook. Now then, let's hope that Zack here didn't do anything rash with our friends." Weiss said, as she too followed.

Zack just looked at the heiress with a confused glare. "I don't think Weiss trusts me that much." He said, scratching his chin. Yang then came to clear his doubts.

"Don't worry Zack. Weiss is just a bit worried for her friends. Besides, you did put hot sauce in her ice cream. You have an interesting palate my friend. But hey, it's just Weiss' version of showing concern." Yang said, as she went in to join her friends.

Zack then looked back at Anna and Victoria, who just shrugged. He then looked at Mia, who just went back inside. He then began to think about it, coming to the conclusion not to think about it that much. Meanwhile on the inside of the house, team RWBY was searching for team JNPR. Just then, a voice was heard. Anna, Zack, Mia and Victoria decided to talk outside, so they can let the hunters have some quality time together. After all, it's been a while since they last seen each other.

"Hello there." Pyrrha said, as she and the rest of team JNPR walked towards the other team.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, well. Looks like we got the, short, end of the straw. Didn't we?" Yang said.

"Please Yang. No puns." Ren said.

"I'm kidding. You guys know we're glad to see you again. Especially after we left so suddenly." Yang said.

"Ozpin said you were going on a training curriculum. Some curriculum this is. Hey Weiss" Jaune said. Weiss only turned her head.

"Well, it is something like that." Blake said. Nora suddenly appeared behind all of team RWBY.

"I'll admit that it's weird seeing you all like this, but hey! FRIENDLY REUNION HUG!" Nora yelled, as she gave a group hug to the team. Nearly crushing their bones.

"Nora…lungs." Ruby said, as she found it hard to believe.

"Whoops! Sorry about that." Nora cheerfully said, as she released her grip. Dropping them to the floor.

Weiss then dusted the dust on her clothes. "You guys never change. But, for some reason, I really don't mind. Is Zack's presence influencing me?" Weiss questioned. Ruby then came up with an answer.

"Nope. You're just starting to warm up to us even more! If this keeps up, you will start to smile for a full hour!" Ruby said.

"Now sis. Let's not advance to that area." Yang then whispered into Ruby's ear. "A full hour would just be paranormal." Yang said, showing hints of fear.

"I kind of like it. It's nice." Ruby said.

"Thank you Ruby." Weiss said.

Blake chuckled a bit. She then turned her attention towards the rest of team JNPR. "So what do you guys think of Zack?" She asked. Team JNPR thought for a while. Jaune was first. "Pretty intense." Followed by Pyrrha. "A bit aggressive." Then Ren. "He has shown that he is capable in, duel monsters." And finally Nora. "That boy is nothing more than a wild man, who will annihilate anything in his path. I like him." Nora gave a thumb up to give Zack's method of dueling a Nora thumb of approval.

"Hmph. I say those comments about Zack are hundred percent accurate. I have mix feeling about it." Weiss replied.

Ruby then realized something. "Wait. If Zack used you in a duel, does that mean you teamed up with the HEROES!?" Ruby asked, as she started to look anxious. Jaune was a bit hesitant at first, but Pyrrha was able to assist him.

"Why yes Ruby. Zack did put us in his deck, and we are now known as Hunter HEROES. I must admit, though. Fusing with man, made up of wood felt really strange." Pyrrha said, as she felt her limbs feeling stiff after thinking about it.

"You mean…you guys are fusions?" Ruby asked. Ren stepped in to answer.

"Apparently so. Mia told us you're synchro, and that your current forms are tuner based." Ren said.

Ruby was silent for a moment, as she looked really envious.

"I really wish I was part of a HERO deck." Ruby muttered. Anna and Victoria entered the room then entered the room.

"Oh really. Does that mean that I'm not a good duelist for you?" Anna asked sarcastically, throwing Ruby into a state of panic.

"Indeed. I think that is what she's saying." Victoria said, as her glasses glinted.

"What! No! It wasn't like that! I'm not saying your bad; I just like super heroes and all. But Anna is great duelist, and after all she done for us it just be wrong to…you get what I mean! Right?" Ruby said, anxiously.

"We're just joking Ruby. You can be so cute sometimes." Anna said, patting Ruby on the head.

"And you can be very mean sometimes." Ruby pouted, while Anna gave out a little chuckle.

"So you're Anna Yuno. Pleasure. My name is Lie Ren. But most people call me Ren." Ren said, as he shook Anna's hand.

"Why thanks. You four must be team JNPR. It's nice to meet all of you. As you've already know, I'm Anna Yuno." Anna said, as she extended her hand outward. Big mistake.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Nora Valkyrie!" Nora said gripping Anna's hand real firm.

"That's…. very…tight." Anna said, as she wasn't prepared for the handshake. Ren just shook his head.

"Nora. I think you need to learn how to restrain your strength, for social interactions. Because if your strength is reduce drastically here, I would hate to see what happen at full strength." Ren said.

"I did with you guys before. So how come it matters to them?" Nora asked.

"It's because one: we have aura. Two: they're not strong as us. And Three: We've gotten used to it." Ren said.

"Hmmmm. I guess that makes sense." Nora said, thinking about the logic. Pyrrha and Jaune then came up to introduce themselves to Victoria.

"It very nice to meet you Ms. Yuno. I'm Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha said.

"Likewise. If you haven't heard, my first name is Victoria. So you're the skilled huntress that I've heard about from Anna." Victoria said. Jaune on the other hand, was examining Victoria's face.

"You look…familiar." Jaune said.

"Pardon me?" Victoria asked, adjusting her glasses in the process.

"I'm just saying. I know I haven't met you yet, but you give off a certain vibe. I just can't put my finger on it." Jaune said, as he began scratching his chin.

"It's probably just your imagination. I mean, this is our first time meeting each other." Victoria said.

"Still. You just look a lot like someone I know. One of my sisters? No that's not right. I feel like it right there." Jaune said, Zack then came up to him.

"Jaune. Here's some advice. If you can't find it, let it come to you. It worked for me when I couldn't find my deck. I stopped looking, and eventually, it turned up." Zack said.

Mia only looked at him with a deadpanned look. "That logic somehow make sense, but at the same time it doesn't." Mia said.

Weiss went with Mia's argument. "Your sister is correct Zack. You tend to show promise for the future. At the same time, it's questionable." Weiss said.

" _Great. That's just what I need. Two sassy, know-it-all girls."_ Zack thought.

Everyone chuckled a bit. Just then, Daniel stepped back into the room holding a dish of pancakes. Due to his inability to see spirits, he kept on walking, making no attempt to avoid stepping on team RWBY and team JNPR. The two teams began maneuvering around his legs, to avoid getting stepped on. Daniel then walked over to the couch, sat down, and began eating.

"Well. That's pretty rude." Weiss said.

"Yeah! Watch where you going buddy!" Ruby yelled. Daniel remained silent.

"What's his problem?" Blake said.

"I don't think he can see you guys. I mean, not everyone can see spirits." Zack said.

Everyone then thought about it for a while.

Daniel, looks up from his plate, and looks at Zack. "Why are you talking to yourself Zackery?" he asked, taking another bite out of his pancakes.

"Oh. It's quite complicated. You see, there are duel spirits in this house." Zack said. Daniel was silent as he was busy eating.

"I'm sorry. I was bit busy eating. Could you repeat that last part?" Daniel asked.

Zack just rolled his eyes, and let out a grunt. "There are duel spirits in the house." Zack said.

"Hmmm. I guess it explains what I sensed before, and the new four now." Daniel said, showing little interest in the matter.

Mia just looked at him confused. "That's it? You're not going question it? You're not going to ask why there are spirits in the house." Mia asked, as she expected something more from Daniel.

"No." was Daniel's only replied. He then went back to eating, but stopped his fork before it touched. "I do know however, that one of them is trying to take one for itself." Daniel said. Everyone then turned his or her attention towards the plate, to see Nora trying to grab a pancake. She then slowly retracted her arm. "And now the spirit is slowly retracting its arm out of awkwardness. It's looking at me out of shock of what I just said, and is now backing away from me, because it thinks I'm strange." Daniel said, as Nora did all of the according actions.

"Ren. He's scarring me." Nora said.

Anna then decided to greet Daniel. "Hi Daniel. It's been quite a while. You sure look the same." Anna said.

"Oh. When did you get here Anna?" Daniel asked.

"I…arrived, just a while ago with my sister." Anna said, as her eye twitched.

"I knew Victoria was here. You just didn't stand out much." Daniel said, as he didn't sound interested in anything else, besides his food. Anna then turned white, and began sulking in a corner. Ruby was there comforting her, and patting her on the back.

"Geez. What's his problem?" Yang asked.

"What a jerk." Blake said, as she wasn't fond of his behavior.

Mia then came up to the two to talk about her older brother. "As you've heard, there is another sibling in this family. This is Daniel. Please forgive him. He's a bit strange, and he can be quite rude at times, but he's real nice guy if you can put up with everything else." Mia said.

"Am I really that forgettable?" Anna said, as she was still sulking.

"No you aren't Anna. Some people just happen to be really, um…absent-minded. Yeah!" Ruby said, trying to cheer up her duelist.

Weiss on the other hand, thought that this man was being completely disrespectful. She then went up to Zack's ear and whispered something to him. Zack became a bit nervous after hearing what Weiss said to him.

"Uh…are you sure about this Weiss? I would advise…" Zack said, until interrupted by Weiss.

"Just tell him." Weiss said, as she gave Zack a cold expression. Zack only nodded, but went for a piece of paper instead. Pyrrha was curious of what Weiss said to Zack.

"So what was that all about Weiss? Zack looked pretty tense from what you said." Pyrrha said, as Jaune felt the same.

"Yeah. It must have been something real big for Zack to be shaken up like that." Jaune said.

"Nothing you need to know about. I just want that man know the meaning of respect." Weiss said.

Zack began writing on the paper, and then went over to Daniel, who looked up at his younger brother.

"Hey Dan. Uh. One of the spirits, named Weiss, wanted me to tell you something about your attitude and all. But I couldn't bring myself to do it, so I wrote it on paper." Zack said, as he slowly handed the paper to Daniel. Daniel took said paper and read the contents. Weiss was smirking hoping her words would teach him a lesson. Daniel then got up from the couch. And as he knew where Weiss was, he turned his attention towards her.

"Weiss. Your words will not deter me from my path. My attitude to you is nothing more than an annoyance to you. However, it is not your place to decide how I walk along my path. The only thing that will guide me is the wind. Good day to you, Ms….um….Ice, I think. Good day to you Ice." Daniel said, as he sat back down and resumed eating.

Weiss would normally get mad at a response like that, but this time, she felt, confused. "What?" Weiss said. Blake then came up to her to

"You okay Weiss? You're not scolding him. Especially since he called you ice." Blake asked.

"I'm fine, and I'm a bit peeved at what he said, but I just didn't really get what he meant. He's a strange one." Weiss said.

"Well, I think that's something we all can agree on." Blake said. Victoria then walked up to Daniel.

"Well Daniel. It's been a while. I've seen you've been doing well." Victoria said.

"Why thank you Victoria. I could say the same about you." Daniel said, retaining his stoic expression.

"That attitude hasn't gotten any better. I must say, it's quite strange." Victoria said, glaring at Daniel, who was still looking at his food.

"That may be the case. How about your skills with cooking? Has that gotten any better?" Daniel asked.

"Ooooohhh! Roasted!" Yang yelled. Victoria shot a glare towards Yang. Yang only smiled, and chuckled nervously.

"Touché, Mr. Daniel Sky Aegis. If you excuse me, I'm going to let your mother know that both I and Anna are here." Victoria said, walking off to the kitchen.

"Go ahead." Daniel said.

Blake then came up to Mia and Anna, wondering what was up with the two elder siblings. "Your older siblings seem to be acquainted with each other, and not in the friendly way." Blake said. Anna then thought about it, as she then explained it.

"Victoria and Daniel are quite complicated. One could think they hate each other. Mia theorized they were once in a relationship. Zack thought they fought over the last egg roll. For all we know, it's hard to tell what happens with the two. Victoria doesn't really talk about it." Anna explained.

"Neither does Daniel. For reasons on both personal and attitude levels. For all we know, there relationship is something like cats. Silent and mysterious." Mia said, just realizing Blake is part cat. "Was that insult to Faunus race?" Mia asked.

"No, not really. But if that's what you think of me, then thanks for the compliment." Blake said. Daniel then turned her attention towards Mia.

"So even you can see them sister?" Daniel asked.

"Y-yeah. I can see them. Even Victoria, and Anna can see the spirits. I guess you're the only one here who can't seem them." Mia said.

"I guess that the truth. But it doesn't really matter. Oh by the way, as promise, here is your and Zack's share of my plate. Enjoy. I need to use the bathroom." Daniel said, as he got up. Hungry as they were, Zack and Mia went for the remaining pancakes, grabbing them and devouring them. Anna was a bit shocked.

"Wow. They must have been really hungry." Anna said.

"Kind of how Grimm eat their prey." Weiss said.

"I wonder how the Grimm are doing. Probably something sinister." Ruby said.

 _(Grimm Headquarters: Siren's point of view)_

Siren found herself in a dark room. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around the space, wondering where she was. To her right, she sensed a figure, and she saw a dark silhouette. From what Siren could tell, it was female, who was tall as her, with long hair that went down to her waist, and was scattered to the sides. Siren couldn't see anything else about the person, but she then saw her dark red eyes opened up. The silhouette raised her right hand, and then without warning, extended it, at fast speed, piercing Siren's body.

 _(Reality)_

Siren woke up with a scream, as she had no idea of what she had just witnessed. It's been only a day since she witness the duel between Mince and Zack, but she was still a bit shaken up. The dream she had at that moment almost felt real. The last thing she remember was that figure smiling sinisterly.

" _I think that duel is starting to give me some crazy thoughts. I just think I need to relax."_ Siren thought. After getting dressed, she walked out into the lounge room. What she saw first was the one thing she despised. Hidou was in the room sitting on a couch. While it was a good room, she had to share it with Hidou and Shinrai, since she was part of the Grimm Ops team.

"Oh. Morning Siren. You look ugly as always." Hidou said, as he got up. As he got up, Siren's expression changed to one of shock. Apparently, Hidou wasn't wearing any pants, but boxers, and a shirt.

"Hidou. Why aren't wearing any pants?" Siren asked disgusted by Hidou's lack of lower garment.

"Oh about that. Liege decided to give all the Grimm a day off. He thought that we needed a break after everything that has been happening. So he officially declared that all the Grimm are to do whatever they want. Whether it just do their work or have a lazy day. For me, I decided to do the one thing most male humans do: take off their pants and sit in front of a TV, while eating a huge bucket of fried chicken drumsticks. Humans may be despicable, but they sure do know how to kick back and relax." Hidou said,as he sat down and eating.

Siren just gawked at him. "You are so disgusting. At least Shinrai won't do something like this?" Siren said. If just on cue, Shinrai walked into the room.

"Hello Siren." Shinrai said, in the emotionless tone he always has.

"Hello Shin- YOU'RE NOT WEARING ANY PANTS EITHER!" Siren yelled in anger. Shinrai was just wearing boxers.

"About that, I asked Shinrai to join me. It just wouldn't feel right doing it by myself. So I asked him to join me. Hey Shinrai! You got the soda! Pass me a can." Hidou said.

"Sure. Here." Shinrai said, handing him the drink.

"Thanks man." Hidou said, after taking a soda. After taking a sip, he immediately spited it out. "PPPPFFFFFFTTTTTT! THIS DIET SODA! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU GET DIET SODA!?" Hidou yelled.

"Considering all of the fried chicken you've been eating, I believe that something that is slightly unhealthy would lessen the calories you take in." Shinrai said, as he sat down on the couch.

"You really know how to ruin a good time. Anyway let's just see what's on TV." Hidou said picking up a remote.

Siren chuckled at Hidou's misfortune as it made her feel a little better. She then decided to take a walk. Out in the hallway of the base.

"Why hello Siren. Nice to see you again." A female voice said from behind.

Siren then turned around to see a tan-skinned woman, wearing a red long sleeved vest and black tight jeans. She had long black and brown hair, and two red eyes. She also wore ray-banned sunglasses. Seeing the Grimm made Siren face light up with joy.

"Linda! How are you doing girl?" Siren asked, in a more pleasant tone.

"Please. Call me Lin, Ms. Rogue Grimm." Linda said, tapping Siren on the nose.

"Hey! You remembered!" Siren said, as her mood completely changed.

"What can I say? Grimm like us have to stick together." Linda said.

After a while Linda and Siren had a conversation together. Linda just talked about of how she won a non-official tournament that was held by a group of Grimm just for sport, and won. She went on and on of how no one stood a chance. From what she heard, Linda is just as good as Shinrai.

"And then I went in for a direct attack, and the poor sucker was sent flying into the roof. I think I at least sent five of them to the hospital." Linda said, smiling.

"Wow. That sounded extreme." Siren said sounding impressed.

"Oh, that's nothing. I once sent ten Grimm to psychotherapy." Linda said.

"Oh my…that's even more impressive! So cool Linda. I so jealous of you." Siren said.

"What do mean Siren? I mean, I know you don't like people saying it, but you are more beautiful than me." Linda said.

"Coming from you, it's an exception. I just wish I were strong as you. I mean, you're full of confidence and just burning with power. I'm nothing more than a rock on a sidewalk compared to you." Siren said.

"That may be the case. However, rocks aren't useless." Linda said.

"Huh?"

"A rock stands idle, and does not move. However, a rock can be used in many ways. One way is to attack others, carve items, defend against attacks, and build buildings. If you compare yourself to a rock, than that means you can do so much. Never think little of yourself, Rogue Grimm. Well see you later. I'm going to find a human opponent to fight." Linda said, as she walked off.

"Wait. Why a human?" Siren asked.

"Well, humans have played this game ever since its creation. We Grimm on the other hand, lack experience. Compare to them, we're nothing but noobs when we got here. Also, I want to fight stronger players. I'll gain nothing fighting those weaklings." Linda said.

"What about Shinrai? He's a good duelist." Siren said.

"I know. It's just there's no point." Linda said.

"What do you mean?" Sirena asked.

"I mean, that Grimm doesn't have a purpose to duel. He just does whatever he's told to duel. A duel like that isn't exciting at all. If I challenged him to a duel, he will just play the game, without putting in the effort to win. He will just stand there and play the cards. He only duels to win when he's given orders to. Don't get me wrong, he's strong, but he has no interests at all with dueling. He has no drive to fight for himself. Well, I rambled on long enough. See you later, Rogue Grimm." Linda said as she waved. Siren then thought about what Linda said. A drive to win. Just then, Siren raised her head.

"Linda!" Siren shouted. Linda then turned around, wondering what Siren had to say.

"After you've come back…. can I duel you with all my strength?" Siren asked.

"Where is this coming from? Last I check, you were barely into the game. Why the sudden change of heart?" Linda asked. Siren took a while to give her answer.

"I just want to become strong. Strong enough to defeat anyone who challenges the Grimm! Strong enough to overcome to strongest of opponents." Siren said, with confidence. Linda thought about it for a while.

"Well there's a problem with that." Linda said.

"W-what is it?" Siren asked.

"You'll be waiting for a while, because I'm going to take my sweet precious time dueling the poor humans. But don't worry. I'm not going to kill them. I'm just going to give them a crushing defeat. Also, I won't go easy on you either, so be prepared." Linda said as she walked away.

"T-thank you very much!" Siren said. Linda only gave a thumb up.

Siren only smiled, as she then ran back to her room to tweak her deck. However, upon entering the lounge, her eyes were greeted with the mother of all messes, with fried chicken tubes on the ground, soda stains, chip bags, and other junk food related snacks on the floor.

"What the heck happened here? IT LOOKS LIKE A MILLION PIGS INVADED THE ROOM!" Siren yelled.

"Eh. We'll deal with it later. Right now, check this out! It's a called 'Hilarious Videos in the World.' You will not believe how idiotic humans can be! I almost want to keep them around for amusement. Right Shinrai?" Hidou asked.

"…..I need to go feed Jay." Shinrai said, getting up.

Siren and Hidou just looked at him.

" _I guess Linda was right. Shinrai doesn't have that much vigor. I should know since I live with him."_ Siren thought. She then remembered the mess that was in her room. "WAIT A MOMENT! WHO'S GOING TO CLEAN THIS UP!?" Siren yelled.

"We'll do it later. For now, just lay back and chill." Hidou said.

"Oh no you ain't! You're cleaning up this mess, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Siren yelled.

"Or, you could sit down with us and chill with us." Hidou said.

"As if! There is no possible reason for me to sit down with someone as filthy as you!" Siren yelled.

Shinrai then came back into the room, with Jay perched on his shoulder, and stepped on the remote that was lying on the ground. The channel changed to a horror alien movie, and right now, an alien was attacking a defenseless human. From a Grimm's perspective, it wasn't much of horror, but an educational video of how to be sneaky. Siren had her eyes on the TV now.

"Whoa. Now this is getting interesting. Pass me some popcorn." Siren said, as she sat down next to Hidou. Shinrai then sat back down as well.

"Well Shinrai. Looks like Siren is joining the party." Hidou said.

"You do realize that she's going to force us to clean this room after the movie ends, right?" Shinrai asked, while he feed jay a blueberry.

"Hey. If humans can delay their inevitable deaths, then what's stopping us from delaying our inevitable clean up time?" Hidou asked.

"….Good point." Shinrai said, as just went back to watching the movie.

 _(Aquamarine shopping district)_

Meanwhile for everyone else, they were currently having lunch at a Burger Joint, and eating outside. Apparently Miko felt like she needed a day for herself, and since Daniel was here, he could look after Zack and Mia for her. Anna and Victoria were there as well, along with team RWBY and team JNPR.

"Thanks for buying lunch for us bro, and especially the two extra burgers, we split into quarters for the spirits." Zack said, referring to the spirits eating at the table. The way it works is that the burger bits turned invisible upon contact. Daniel didn't seem to mind.

"Also, it's kind of weird that you acknowledge that the burger pieces just disappeared." Mia said.

"I told you before. I can sense, but I cannot see them. It's like a how a blind man knows where he's going, but is unable to see what is before him." Daniel said.

"Ok. I understood that more than all of the other quotes you've told me." Anna said.

"Indeed. Your words are wise, but they lack clarity at times." Victoria said.

Daniel just scoffed. At another table that was connected to duelist's table were RWBY and JNPR, talking about their thing. At this moment, RWBY and JNPR told each other about the humanoid Grimm that they fought.

"You fought…. batteries?" Blake asked, in a deadpanned tone.

"Yep. Shame though. Some of them look so cute." Nora said.

"Well, I suppose fighting mechanized robots and boxers sounds normal." Pyrrha said.

"I guess you could say I, beat the Yoke." Yang punned, earning several groans from the Huntsmen. "What? He was pretty, battered up." Yang punned again.

Ruby shot a look at her. "Yang. I think the proper saying is that you over cooked that monster." Ruby said. Weiss just rolled her eyes, and turned her eyes to Jaune.

"By the way Jaune, did you say Zack merged an arm canon to your right arm?" Weiss asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm not sure if I'll ever get use to that." Jaune said, feeling a little uncomfortable about it.

"Also, did you guys say…you fought a ninja?" Blake asked.

Jaune raised his head and smile. "As a matter of fact, I did, and I won. He was jumping around the field, trying to flank me. However, I used my senses to detect where he was and I struck him across the chest with my trusty sword. While he was wounded, I went for the final blow with the fusion weapon, and then, BLAMO! I stood as the victor." Jaune said.

Pyrrha clapped for him. "He's actually telling the truth. That's what actually happened. I saw it with my own two eyes." Pyrrha said.

Weiss thought that was enough credibility. "Considering that it's coming from Pyrrha, I'll believe you Jaune. I don't this often, but it was impressive. Good job." Weiss said.

"Thanks Weiss. But most of the credit goes to Zack. I mean, the cards were basically in his hands." Jaune said, while Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Anna is the same. They both plan out their strategies, and play us in the best way possible." Ruby said.

"Although Zack is more forceful with strategy, Anna and Zack rely on us and vice versa." Blake said, with Ren agreeing to her.

"Well, it's not something we should be ashamed of. Anyways, what's best is that we do what we came here to do. What are we supposed to do?" Ren asked.

Ruby then came up with an answer. "Well, Neos said that he would give us updates on our scrolls when he finds leads. Right now, all we have is that strange Dust crystal." Ruby said.

"Dust crystal? I thought Dust only existed in Remnant." Pyrrha said puzzled.

"Well, due to my knowledge of dust, it look really powerful, and seems it can last for a longer while than regular dust. I haven't gotten a chance to look at it yet, but it's a good start." Weiss said.

"What's the difference between this dust piece and ones back on home?" Nora asked.

"I don't really know, but its energy feels malicious." Weiss said.

"Basically, are only lead for what we have to do, is a very dark and sinister dust crystal that we have no idea about. Not to mention the Grimm that came after us." Blake said.

Everyone was a bit puzzled on how to approach the problem, however Ruby put on a determine look on her face. "Come on guys! Just because we don't know all of the answers doesn't mean we shouldn't let it get to us. Sure it may be confusing to know what we have to do in the future, but I'm sure we can handle anything the world throws at us!" Ruby said.

And as to prove her point, a soccer ball was sent flying towards Ruby. On instinct, she then jumped up and kicked it. However said ball, flew to Daniel, who then punched the ball back, which flew to Yang, causing her to punch the ball into the sky. Everyone then looked to the kids who accidentally kicked the ball. They just stood there with dumbfounded looks.

"It will come down. If it lands in a high place a roof, I'll get." Daniel said. The soccer ball then fell from the sky and landed on the top of a fountain. Keeping to his word, Daniel then got up, and began scaling the fountain. He eventually climbed the top and threw the ball towards the kids. The children smile and ran off and began playing, as Daniel gave a soft smile.

"Softy or Jerk? It's pretty hard to tell." Mia said, smiling.

"I say it's thirty percent to seventy percent." Victoria said.

"Nah. I say Dan is around forty to sixty." Zack said, getting a response from Anna.

"That's quite surprising coming from you. From what you've told me, I thought you-mrmph!" Anna said, as she cut short, as Zack covered her mouth.

"Aw! Don't be such a joker Anna. It doesn't suit your personality. No need to run your mouth." Zack said, smiling nervously, while Anna flailed her arms and only making grunting noises.

Everyone chuckled at Zack's reaction to what Anna was about to say. Daniel really didn't seem to notice, as he was resting on top of the fountain. Just then, Sector Security Officer, with brown hair and black eyes, just notice him.

"Hey sir! What are you doing up there!? Didn't you read the sign?" The Security Officer asked.

"No. Also, I like the view up here. It's nice." Daniel said.

"You could say you went up to get a soccer ball instead!" Zack yelled.

"Look sir, you can't be up there. One: it's unsafe. Two: it's against the rules. But since no one was hurt, I'll let you off with a warning. So what's your name?" The Security Guard asked.

"Daniel Sky Aegis." Daniel replied

"Aegis? As in, one of Drake's kids?" The Security Officer asked.

"So you know our father?" Daniel asked, taking in little interest in the conversation.

"Everyone on the force knows him. He's the wildest guy I ever know. I'm telling you, a day with your father is never a quiet day. That guy is always itching for action." The Officer said.

"Is that so? Does he do his work properly?" Daniel asked.

"Well, considering he made the right arrestments, stopped high way, duel criminals, and stays in check when told by his superiors, I say he does a decent job." The Officer said.

"That's nice to know." Daniel said.

"By the way, the name's Toby Go. I assume the little girl with pig tails and the other male teenager are your siblings." Toby asked.

"That is correct. They are Zack and Mia." Daniel said.

"I see. By the way, your father is actually in this district with me on patrol. You want to see him?" Toby asked.

"I suppose I can pay a visit. After all he is my father." Daniel said.

"Well then, come along. You can bring along your friends and siblings if you want." Toby asked as he walked away.

Everyone else especially the spirits just looked at him, not knowing what to think of it. Daniel didn't really seem to mind.

"What? There's nothing wrong having a conversation with a Sector Security Officer." Daniel said. Victoria was first to speak.

"It's not that. It's just we weren't expecting the conversation's conclusion. It was highly unlikely." Victoria said, as she regained her composure.

"Hmph. Anything goes in life. How you deal with it, is how you live in life." Daniel said.

"Words that are wise, but sound so complex at the same time." Zack said.

"Betcha you didn't see this coming Ruby." Nora said.

"Nope. But at least nothing exploded." Ruby said. Team RWBY and JNPR looked around. Surprisingly, nothing exploded.

"Huh. Normally when people say stuff like that, something does explode." Yang said.

"I think its best that's not something normal. I don't want explosions happening due to faulty sentences." Weiss said.

"I'm with Weiss on this one." Blake said.

After lunch, even started to roll around. Toby leads the group to a sector security van. He then let the other officer standing outside know about the group was with them. After receiving permission, they then entered the van to see Drake Aegis with another security officer.

"HEY DAD!" Zack yelled.

"Whoa! Zack! What are you doing here?" Drake yelled out of surprise.

"Hi dad." Mia said, coming out from behind Zack.

"Mia too!?" Drake said.

"Yo." Daniel said, popping up next to Zack.

"AND DANIEL! My word. Meekins. Take over for now. I need to address this immediately." Drake said, as he walked over to his kids.

Meekins then gave a salute. "SIR YES SIR!" he yelled.

Drake then walked over to his children. Daniel, Zack and Mia all looked at his face, which showed a stern expression. Zack and Mia's face showed concern, while Daniel's face remained neutral. The tension in the air was so thin. Drake then cracked a grin, and wrapped his right arm around his children, took out his phone and took a selfie.

"Now that's a keeper. Daniel. It's so nice to see you again. I think you've gotten taller." Drake said.

"Really? I haven't really noticed." Daniel said.

"Well news flash buddy! You are! How about you two? You guys making sure mom is doing fine?" Drake asked.

"Yep. She basically kicked us out of the house. Something about needing some peace and quiet." Mia said.

"I can see that. Well after what happened in the last couple of days, and last night, I think its best we try and not make her mad." He then noticed Anna and Victoria in the back. "Why if isn't the Yuno sisters. What brings you two here?" Drake asked.

"We just decided to pay a visit to your younger son and daughter. We weren't expecting to see Daniel though. Then Toby here asked us if we wanted to meet you. Anna say hi." Victoria said.

"I'm not five Vic. Greetings Mr. Aegis." Anna said, shaking Drake's hand.

"Likewise Anna." Drake said.

"So dad? What are you guys cooking up in here?" Zack asked. Drake's expression then turned serious, and face looked harder.

"Right now, we are trying to capture a three-star D-Wheeler Criminal. Crimes that were committed are, theft, property destruction, injuring civilians, and threatening the lives of others. His name is Sid Tall John. AKA: Trail Blazer." Drake said.

"Trail Blazer? Really? That's his nickname he decided to give himself?" Mia asked in a deadpanned tone.

"What are you looking at me for? I wasn't the one who came up with the name." Drake said.

"Eh. True enough. So how's the hunting?" Mia asked.

"To be honest, it's not really swell. Sid has been evading our Runner's targeting range, so we can force him into a Turbo Duel. I think Meekins is on to something be right back." Drake said. At the mentioning of the word duel, team RWBY and JNPR, became curious.

"Wait. Did he say duel? Don't tell me that the cops and criminals play this game to determine the car chases." Weiss said in disbelief.

"Actually Weiss, it's another form of dueling, and one of my favorites." Zack said.

"You aren't serious. Are you?" Weiss asked.

"Nope. I dead serious." Zack said.

"Well spit it out already! I am dying to know." Nora said.

Zack then cracked a grin. "In that case, allow me to tell you. It is known as, TURBO DUELING! But in simpler terms, CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!" Zack said, dramatically.

Team RWBY and JNPR were completely dumbfounded, as something of biker playing card games sounded completely ridiculous but mostly idiotic to Weiss.

"I never thought this world would go beyond ridiculous. But that, was far by the most stupid, idiotic thing I have ever heard." Weiss said, completely against the idea.

Ren was also with Weiss on the idea. "I must agree with Weiss on this one. The idea is completely unsafe. Also, why would a criminal accept a challenge when they can just ride away?" Ren asked.

Victoria was ready with an explanation. "Well, Duel Runners, or D-Wheels are faster than your average motorcycle, as they run on Ener-D. Ener-D is an endless supply of energy that is used to fuel the city, but also the duel runners that are mention." Victoria said.

"Wait. Did you say endless?" Weiss asked.

"Uh huh. Pretty much. However, the only vehicles that can use it are D-Wheels, as a car engine can't take the energy input from Ener-D. So criminals have to use Duel Runners, if they want to stand a chance against Sector Security. However, Sector Security runners, have a system that can force another Duel Runner into a duel. If they refuse the duel, then their bike automatically shuts down. It's a new upgrade. Now officers are trained to use guns and cards. So it's either arrestment by gunfight, or card fight. Luckily Security Runners are equipped with reinforced armor, so a gun fight is highly unlikely." Mia said.

Blake then came up. "While your explanation makes more sense, it still doesn't mean that this Turbo dueling is smart. I mean it sounds crazy. What's wrong with standing up?" Blake asked.

"I don't know Blake, but this sounds like a whole lot of fun." Yang said.

"What about you Anna? Do you think of turbo duels?" Ruby asked.

"Well it looks fun, but I don't really know. I don't have license." Anna said.

"Wait. You guys need a license to duel?" Jaune asked.

"Exactly. Turbo Dueling is a huge risk. So you have to take up the responsibility of a safe driver." Anna said, and Yang concurred.

"Anna's right guys. Driving a motorcycle is fun, but it's also dangerous. One must be responsible on the road. One mistake could cost you your life." Yang said, as she sounded serious about it.

"Wise words Yang. Wise words." Blake said, patting her on the back.

"Thanks Blake. I hope my Bumblebee is okay." Yang said, as the talk was starting to make her think of her motorcycle. Ruby then remembered something.

"Hey Anna. I remember seeing some weird roads, with some rings on the sides, but there weren't any cars on it. Is that road only for Turbo Duelists?" Ruby asked.

Anna then gestured her finger at Ruby. "Dead on Rub. Jewel City has an entire road system for turbo duelist. When the main computer senses the signal of two duel runners in Duel Mode, it will calculate a route for the two." Anna said.

"This sounds pretty extreme. So do you know what it's like Zack?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nope. But Daniel does. He's a Turbo Duelist." Zack said.

Daniel was listening to the entire conversation, and nodded in response.

"There are some errors in your descriptions. It's not Turbo Duels, its Riding Duels. Also, D-Wheels are powered by positive Momentum, or Moment. These are all the true facts that are the exact truth." Daniel said.

"Actually Daniel, Ener-D and Momentum are exactly the same thing." Victoria said.

"It's always momentum to me. By the way, to the spirits, a Riding Duel takes place in the world of speed. It's an indescribable feeling that can only be felt through the wind." Daniel said.

Ruby, Nora, Yang and Jaune had confused looks of their faces. "Eh?"

"He makes no sense at all." Weiss said.

"I didn't really pick it up well enough. He really is a strange person." Blake said.

"Still, a world with card games with motorcycles is something quite unique." Pyrrha said, while Ren was still questioning it.

"Well regardless, until we see a Turbo Duel, we will still have doubts about it." Ren said.

"And I can't wait for your doubts to shatter." Zack said with a toothy grin, and said it with an evil snicker.

Mia didn't really like the look on Zack's face, but just sighed, knowing she couldn't stop him. "My brothers are nothing but weirdos in public." Mia said, to herself. She then notices Drake and Meekins working on something.

"You on to something dad?" Mia.

"Yep. All my brain cells are in top gear. Apparently, based on the pattern that Sid does, he's been raiding nearby banks, and jewelry stores. However, he only robs the small stores since a Duel Runner can't carry much, and he has to be next to a highway to make his getaway. So, apparently the store he will probably hit is here, next to the Emerald road. All right Meekins. Have Security Officers set up a blockade over there, and have Security Chasers set at this entry point. We're going to catch this man, and arrest him." Drake said.

Meekins then saluted again. "SIR YES SIR. I'LL GET ON IT SIR!" Meekins yelled.

"Oh boy. You guys are in for it tonight. We are actually going to see Sector Security in action. And maybe a Turbo Duel! I'm freaking out here!" Zack said.

"Well. At least enthusiasm part covered." Mia said.

"You're not wrong there Mia." Blake said.

Nighttime was coming around, and the Security Van was parked outside along an entrance to the emerald road. Toby, Drake and Meekins were on guard, looking out for any disturbance. Anna and Victoria were taking a look at Zack's JNPR-Soul cards, and new Hunter HERO cards. Meanwhile Mia and Daniel were talking.

"So why did you decided to come back? You barely contact us that much. It's probably the reason why Zack's pretty sour with you." Mia said.

"Is it wrong for a brother to visit?" Daniel asked.

"No exactly. But we haven't seen you for quite a while in the flesh. I don't know much about you Daniel, as I really never got as much time as Zack to grow up with you, but you always say that the wind guides you. Zack says it's due to the all the Turbo Duels…"

"Riding Duels."

"Right. Due to all the Riding Duels that you only see clearly in that world of Speed of yours." Mia said.

"I don't expect you to understand me. Only other duelist like me can. The wind. The speed. I feel connected to it every time I start driving on the D-Wheel. It might be strange, but I felt the wind lead me here. Back to my home." Daniel said.

Mia giggled a bit. "You're so strange. But I wish I've gotten to know you more. Besides, I think you're the reason why Zack takes care of me so much." Mia said.

"Huh?" Daniel replied.

"Seriously. Write back once in a while. It might make Zack warm up to you more." Mia said. Daniel was silent for a moment.

"I'll take that into account." Daniel said.

Suddenly, radio transmission came through to the van. Drake then immediately went for it, and answer.

"Drake speaking! He's coming? Excellent! Have all Duel Chasers on him stat!" Drake said, as he hung up. "Toby! We're moving out!" Drake yelled.

"Right behind you." Toby said. Drake then remembered his kids.

"The five of you stay here where it's safe. Understand?" Drake said as he went out.

Everyone then went to the monitor to see what was happening. Meanwhile, on the Emerald Road, Drake and Toby were on their respective runners, along with other Duel Chaser just joining them. In the distance, they saw black chopper, with the standard orange flame designs, a skull ornament on the hood, and two flaming mufflers. There also happened to be a, case on the back of the runner. Sid was wearing a blue jacket with its sleeves torn off, and black pants. He had brown eyes, and his helmet had a spike on the top of the helmet. The Duel chasers then turned on their sirens and chased after the biker, as Drake turned on the Microphone.

"This is Sector Security! Sid Tall John! Pull over!" Drake yelled.

"The name's Trail Blazer, and I have no intention of pulling over!" Sid yelled as he sped up.

"You asked for it. You're coming with us one way or another. Time to duel Trail Blazer!" Drake said, as he went for a button on his Runner.

"Not a chance copper! I've got a little trinket with me. Time for a light show." Trail Blazer said, as he reached into his pocket. What he pulled out, was dark crystal.

"It's Dust!" Weiss yelled.

"This is not going to end well." Jaune said.

Trail Blazer, or Sid, raised the crystal and it emitted a malicious light. Drake's head suddenly began to ache in pain, as he started screaming, and his runner started to serve. It was the same for Toby, as the two fell off of their runners, forcing the other chasers to avoid them.

"So long suckers! GAHAHAHAHA!" Trail Blazer laughed, as he drove off.

"Officers down! Officer down!"

"Get an ambulance!"

Meanwhile back at the van, everyone was shock of what happened. Meekins fainted. This criminal is now part of their concern. Dust was dangerous in the hands of criminal.

Ruby then got up on a ledge and looked at her teammates. "Friends! Sisters! Weiss!"

"Hey!"

"It has come to our attention that this is a situation that only we Huntsmen and Huntresses can accomplish! Weiss, you're expert in this. Can we counter that Dust?" Ruby asked.

"I can't say for sure, but I think I can neutralize it with a glyph." Weiss said.

"Great! Come on Anna! Let's go get him!" Ruby yelled.

"One problem Ruby. I'm not a turbo duelist." Anna said.

"Oh. That's a problem." Ruby said. Daniel then started walking towards the van's door.

"Hey Daniel! Where are you going?" Zack asked.

"Getting a delivery." Daniel said.

Everybody then followed Daniel, not before Anna put Officer Meekins back into his seat. Outside, the sound of an engine was heard, which started to get louder and louder. Suddenly, a D-Wheel with a design of CBR1000RR, painted in chrome silver with gold paint as well came into view. Getting a closer look, there were also two disk shape panels on the sides, a screen where the dashboard would usually be, and a square space connector. On the D-Wheel, was an African man wearing a mechanic jump suit, and he had a flat top haircut, and two black eyes.

"Yo Daniel. I'm came here like you asked." The man said.

"Thank you Mackey. Sorry for making you come out for this." Daniel said.

"Don't be like that. We're roommates. It's the least I can do as an engineer for my future partner." Mackey said.

"Daniel. Are you seriously thinking of taking that guy on? You saw what he did?" Anna asked.

"Yes. He attacked my father. When one Aegis is attacked, every Aegis is attacked. The two of you should know that." Daniel said. Zack and Mia then remained silent. Suddenly, Weiss floated towards Daniel, and created a glyph underneath him. Everyone was caught off guard by the glyph that appear especially Mackey.

"W-what the heck! What in the world is that!?" Mackey yelled, as the glyph faded. Pyrrha then went up next to Weiss.

"What exactly did you do?" Pyrrha asked.

"I placed a protection glyph on him. It will protect him from whatever harm the Dust crystal will do to him." Weiss said.

"Wow Weiss. I didn't think you would allow him to go." Yang said.

"Well, considering he is the brother of Zackery, and our only option, what other choice did I had?" Weiss said.

"It was a wise decision Weiss." Ren said.

Daniel didn't know what just happened, but he took it as a sign to go on the offensive. Just as he was about the mount the Runner, Zack grabbed his jacket. Daniel looked at him.

"Hey Dan." Zack said, in a serious tone.

"What is it?" Daniel asked. Zack was silent for a moment.

"Don't lose, because if anyone is going to beat you, it's going to be me, and I'm going to be the first to surpass you." Zack said, as he narrowed his eyes at his brother.

Daniel just smirked. "I look forward to that day. So I will come back to see it." Daniel said, as he mounted his bike. "Mackey. You brought it, right?" Daniel asked.

"Of course I did. Here, I just finished tuning him, or her up." Mackey said, taking out a D-Tablet.

Everyone, except Mackey and Daniel leaned in to see the tablet. Just then the sides of the tablet spread out, to form wings, and two rudders on flipped out from the tablet. Two orange orbs then appeared on both sides of the D-Tablet, as it then flew up, causing everyone to fall back. From one's perspective, it looked like a mechanical bug. The machine then spoke in a childlike voice that could either be a boy or girl's voice.

" **D-Zapper online. D-Zapper online. Scanning for Duelist. Scanning for Duelist!"** The machine known as D-Zapper said as it began scanning the area, until it stopped at Daniel.

" **Duelist confirmed. Duelist confirmed. D-Zapper linked to Daniel Sky Aegis. D-Zapper linked to Daniel Sky Aegis."** D-Zapper said.

Everyone just stared at it. Ruby and Nora had stars in their eyes.

"I WANT ONE!" Ruby and Nora exclaimed.

"Daniel. What is that?" Mia asked.

"Yeah. I never knew you got a pet robot." Zack exclaimed.

"An A.I. program. I'll tell you more after I catch up." Daniel said.

" **Catch up. Catch up."** D-Zapper repeated.

"He does that all the time." Mackey said.

" **All the time. All the time."** D-Zapper said.

Weiss and Blake then went up to Anna ear and whispered her. She nodded a couple of times. She then turned her attention towards Daniel.

"Daniel. The spirits want me to tell you something in an angry tone." Anna said, as she then took a deep breath. "STOP WASTING TIME AND GET THAT CRAZY MADMAN BIKER! Is what they said." Anna said.

"I see. Guess it's time to make tracks. Zapper, let's move." Daniel said, as he drove off.

" **Moving out. Moving out."** D-Zapper said, as he flew off.

Daniel then kept on driving, and then raised his right hand into the sky. "Come! D-Zapper!" Daniel yelled, as D-Zapper flew to his hand. "DISK ON!" Daniel yelled, inserting D-Zapper into the rectangular connected on the D-Wheel.

" **DISK ON. Linking with Runner."** D-Zapper said.

"Zapper. Find the fastest route to catch up with Sid John Tall. Other name: Trail Blazer." Daniel said.

" **Yokai. Yokai. Calculating route. Route acquired."** D-Zapper said.

"Yokai? Whatever. Time to shift into high gear." Daniel said, as he started accelerating.

Everyone else headed back into the van and followed Daniel, to see how the duel will play out. Mackey took the wheel, as he was separated from everyone else.

 _(Grimm Layer)_

Down the hallways of the layer, Liege was running through one of them, and he looked like he was in a hurry. He then came up to Grimm Op's private room and opened the door.

"Guys! You have to see what's on the News Network!" Liege yelled, panting.

Hidou and Siren were looking at him, while Shinrai was just staring at the TV. Shinrai then obeyed Liege's command and switched to the news channel.

"Hey! We were watching that!" Hidou yelled.

"No seriously! You have to see this." Liege said, as he sat down on the couch.

The news reporter than began speaking. "The alleged criminal known Sid John Tall, also known as Trail Blazer, is currently making his escape on Emerald Road. Somehow, he was able to injury all the sector security chaser somehow. Witnesses say it was a frequency weapon, capable of causing headaches to the person who was attacked." The news reporter said, showing a clip of Trail Blazer, holding up a device, while the Duel chasers started to yell in pain.

"That's no weapon. It's dark dust. Look, I know it's your break, but can you guys stop for just a second? Please?" Liege asked. Siren then shrugged.

"Why not? It's not like we have anything better to do. Come on boys. Put on your pants." Siren said, getting up.

"Wait. You two weren't wearing any pants?" Liege asked.

"You just noticed that now? Really?" Siren asked, as she walked out.

 _(Emerald Road and In the Van)_

Trail Blazer was currently enjoying his escape from Sector Security, as he planned on leaving the city. "Heh. Thanks to this crystal, I'm going to be stinking rich! I'm going to make a fortune off of this." Sid said.

"Are you sure about that?" a voice said, through the speaker. Suddenly, Daniel's Duel Runner flew off of a nearby road, and bumped into Sid's Runner, causing both runners to spin. Daniel and Sid then regained control. Everyone from the van was watching.

"Now that what I call a dramatic entrance. Maybe I should try that." Yang said.

"Yang. I don't need you to be a reckless driver. We don't want you dying." Blake said.

Meanwhile back on the road, Daniel began catching up to Sid. "Zapper. Tune my Runner's frequency to his Runner." Daniel said.

" **Yokai. Yokai. Commence tuning."** D-Zapper said, as he began tuning.

"As if I would let you! Take this!" Sid yelled, pulling out a crystal. Daniel covered his eyes, but a white aura shielded him from the light of the dust crystal.

"You did it Weiss! You're a genius!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Of course I am. After all, I am Weiss Schnee after all." Weiss said.

"So a turbo duel. Wonder how it's going to go." Pyrrha said.

"Oh, I wish I had some pancakes for this." Nora said feeling pumped up.

"I'll go make you some." Ren said, as Nora hugged him as thanks.

On the road, Daniel began picking up speed, as D-Zapper finished tuning.

" **Tuning successful. Tuning successful."** D-Zapper said.

Daniel then turned his attention to Sid. "With that in mind, my D-Wheel has the same program as a Duel Chaser D-Wheel. If you refuse to duel me, your D-Wheel will automatically shut down. Now I suggest you duel me to preserve what little pride you have left." Daniel said.

"You little brat. Fine then! If you want to crash that badly, I'll be more than happily to help." Sid said.

"So we're in agreement. Then let's begin." Daniel said.

Both riders then looked forward as they prepared to initiate the turbo duel, as everyone back in the van, except the unconscious Meekins, prepared to watch.

"Let's go! Activating Speed World 2 Field Spell!" Both duelists yelled, as their Runner's cpu activated. A Field Spell depicting a highway road, with wind blowing around appeared on the display screen of both runners, which then showed the opponent's opposing field, and a counter meter on the top left corner. A ripple of energy then emerged from the runners.

 **DUEL MODE ENGAGE  
AUTO PILOT STANDING BY**

Suddenly, multiple signs popped out of the sides of the road, with the words, "DUEL LANE" displayed, with a code on the bottom. A Red Cross section then appeared. Normal cars and trucks then began moving to the non-dueling lane. Meanwhile in the van, a map of Jewel City was displayed, as several grid lines were seen.

 **FORMULATING CROSS TOWN DUEL COURSE AND AWAITING CENTRAL GRID AUTHORITIES OFFICIAL AUTHORIZATION. AUTHROIZATION HAS BEEN GRANTED.**

 **A TURBO DUEL IS ABOUT TO COMMENCE. COMBAT TRANSFIGUATION UNDERWAY. ALL NON-DUELING VEHICLES MUST VACATE THECOMABT LANE IMMEDIATELY.**

The ground from below then began to rise, as it then connected the highly to the closest duel gate, as both turbo duelist entered. Team RWBY and JNPR just jaw dropped.

"All this, for a card game, on motorcycles. I can't believe technology this advance, is used for, A CARD GAME!" Weiss exclaimed.

"It's so awesome." Ruby said, as she high fived Nora.

"I'm with you on this one Rub!" Nora yelled.

Meanwhile, Meekins was regaining conscious. "Eh. What's happening?" Meekins said.

Yang meanwhile was staring at the screen like a kid at a candy store. "Man, I wish my bike could do that! This is incredible!" Yang said, throwing out her arms, punching Meekins in the face, and knocking him out again. "Whoops."

Pyrrha then notice something. "Hey Zack, what's with the Speed World 2 field spell? The duel hasn't even started, but they both activated a card." Pyrrha asked.

"That's what makes Speed Duels interesting. Speed World is used in Turbo Duels, and both duelists are only allowed to use Speed Spells, while other spells are prohibited.

"Speed spells?" each team said.

"Just watch and find out." Zack said.

Both players then got ready.

"RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!"

Turn 1: Sid Tall  
Sid Tall: 4000LP vs Daniel Aegis: 4000LP  
Sid Tall Hand: 5 vs Daniel Aegis Hand: 5  
Sid Tall SP: 0 vs Daniel Aegis SP: 0

 _(SP stands for speed counter)_

Meanwhile Daniel noticed something about his deck. "Wait. This is my old deck. I guess Mackey made a mistake. He was in a rush. Oh well. This deck is good though." Daniel said.

"I'll make the first move, and I'll start by summoning Masked Dragon to the field in attack mode!" Sid yelled.

 _Masked Dragon  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Dragon/Effect]  
[ATK: 1400] [DEF: 1100] _

A blue portal then appeared alongside, as a dragon flew out of it. The dragon had white and red skin, and appeared to be bipedal. It also had a tail. What was interesting was the mask it wore on its face. What team RWBY and JNPR took notice is that the monster appeared to be flying next to Sid's Duel Runner.

"I hate to see what's under that mask." Jaune said.

"I don't know why, but the monster feels more alive in a duel like this." Pyrrha said.

"Next, I'll play one card facedown and end my turn. So let's see what you've got." Sid taunted.

Turn 2: Daniel Aegis  
Sid Tall: 4000LP vs Daniel Aegis: 4000LP  
Sid Tall Hand: 3 vs Daniel Aegis Hand: (5+1)  
Sid Tall SP: 0 vs Daniel Aegis SP: 0

"Oh I'll show you. It's my turn now!" Daniel yelled as he drew his card. In the van, a displayed showed Sid and Daniel's life points, and a counter. The display then lit up Daniel's image, as each counter went up by one.

 _Sid Tall SP: 0 + 1 = 1  
Daniel Aegis: 0 + 1 = 1_

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"Those are their Speed Counters. They play an important role in turbo duels, as they allow you to use devastating effects of Speed World 2, and they let you play Speed Spells." Mia explained as everyone began to catch on.

"Well, this form of dueling is dedicated to its style." Ren said.

Back to the duel, Daniel continued with his turn. "Since you're the only one controlling a monster, I can special summon Vice Dragon from my hand!" Daniel yelled, playing his card.

 _Vice Dragon  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Dragon/Effect]  
[ATK: 2000] [DEF: 2400] _

A blue portal then appeared next to Daniel, as a purple muscular bipedal dragon, with arms and green wings then emerged from the portal.

Nora grinned. "Now I want to ride that into battle!" Nora exclaimed.

"Since Vice Dragon was summoned this way, its attack and defense points are cut in half." Daniel said.

 _Vice Dragon: 2000ATK – 1000ATK = 1000ATK  
2400DEF – 1200DEF = 1200DEF_

Yang looked disappointed. "Well that sucks. What was the point of that?" Yang asked. Pyrrha thought otherwise.

"I'm not too sure Yang. I'm sure Daniel has a plan." Pyrrha said.

"Next I summon the tuner monster Nitro Synchron in attack mode!" Daniel declared.

 _Nitro Synchron  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Machine/tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 300] [DEF: 100] _

The monster that appeared was a gas canister, with a fuel meter on its head, with a cartoonish face, two yellow gloves, and shoes. The two teams didn't know what to think of the monster. But Ruby's face lit up.

"A tuner monster! He comes lucky number level seven!" Ruby shouted.

"Tuner monster?" Jaune asked, being the first time he seen a tuner.

"Now Nitro Synchron. Time to give Vice Dragon a tune up! I now level 2 Nitro Synchron with my level 5 Vice Dragon!" Daniel yelled. Nitro Synchron's fuel gauged started to move towards the red zone, causing him to turn into two green rings and surround Vice Dragon. "Gathering thoughts! Come together, to call forth a new power! Become the path of light!" Daniel chanted as the flash of light shot through the rings.

2 + 5 = 7

"I Synchro Summon, Nitro Warrior!" Daniel yelled.

 _Nitro Warrior  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2800] [DEF: 1800] _

From the light, a green skin warrior appeared on the field. He had two gray horns on his head, as well as two horns on his shoulders. His lower arms and legs are covered in dark blue rocky structure. He also had a huge booster on his rear, and two small boosters on the back of his spine. The monster hovered next to Daniel, and moved alongside him.

"Since I used Nitro Synchron as synchro material for Nitro Warrior, I get to draw a card. Now, Nitro Warrior! Attack Masked Dragon! Dynamite Knuckle!" Daniel declared.

Nitro Warrior, then used its boosters to charge towards the dragon. Masked dragon then let out a roar. Nitro Warrior fists were then enveloped in green holographic fists, as he then slammed both fist into the dragon causing it to explode. Ruby and Jaune fainted.

 _Sid Tall: 4000LP – 1400LP = 2600LP_

"Now that's what I call overkill. I like that guy." Yang said, replying with a grin.

"THAT WAS EPIC!" Nora exclaimed.

"Come on you two wake up." Pyrrha said, getting Ruby and Jaune to come to their senses.

"That looked like it hurt." Jaune said. Ruby just kept on smiling. Anna showed concern.

"Are you going to be okay Ruby?" Anna asked.

"She'll be fine little sister. I bet she goes through this all the time." Victoria said.

"You have no idea." Weiss said.

Sid Runner served a little, but got back on track. "I play a facedown! Doom Accelerator! Whenever I take damage, this card gives me one speed counter for every 500 points of damage I've taken, so I gain two speed counters!" Sid yelled.

 _Doom Accelerator  
[Trap: Normal] _

Doom Accelerator showed a racecar driver accelerating while damage. Sid's Duel Runner than picked up speed, as he pulled farther ahead.

 _Sid Tall SP: 1 + 2 = 3_

"Also, whenever Masked Dragon is destroyed in battle, I can summon a Dragon Type monster with 1500 or lower attack points from my deck. I summon Element Dragon from my deck!" Sid yelled as a pink dragon, with a bird like mouth, with orange hair appeared on his field.

 _Element Dragon  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]  
[Dragon/Effect]  
[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 1200] _

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Daniel said, ending his turn. Team RWBY and JNPR didn't notice before, but the facedown cards when played disappeared.

Turn 3: Sid Tall  
Sid Tall: 2600LP vs Daniel Aegis: 4000LP  
Sid Tall Hand: 3+1 vs Daniel Aegis Hand: 3  
Sid Tall SP: 3 vs Daniel Aegis SP: 1

"It's my turn! And this move is going to hurt you a bunch." Sid said.

 _Sid Tall SP: 3 + 1 = 4  
Daniel Aegis SP: 1 + 1 = 2_

"First, I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! When I have two or more speed counters, I can draw two cards, and then discard one card from my hand!" Sid said, playing the spell.

 _Speed Spell – Angel Baton  
[Spell: Normal] _

Angel Baton showed a lovely angel holding a green gem within her hands. The card reminded RWBY and JNPR of Graceful Charity.

"I now summon Counselor Lily to my field in attack mode!" Sid yelled.

 _Counselor Lily  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Attribute]  
[Fairy/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 400] [DEF: 1500] _

Counselor Lily was an angelic nurse, with pink hair, oval like glasses, holding a heart shape pencil, a clip board, and she had two pink angelic wings.

"Not a tuner monster!" Ruby shrieked in horror.

"A biker controlling a fairy. Doesn't seem right?" Yang asked.

"Why did he had to look so pretty?" Nora said, as she was conflicted that the monster looked dazzling, it was on the enemy field.

Sid gave a devilish smirk at Daniel. "Look buddy. You may think you have the upper hand. But you will be falling behind soon. I now tune Level 3 Counselor Lily with level 4 Masked Dragon!" he said.

Counselor Lily then turned into three green rings and surrounded the element dragon

4 + 3 = 7

"I Synchro Summon! Appear, level 7, Exploder Dragonwing!" Sid yelled, playing the card.

 _Exploder Dragonwing  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Dragon/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2400] [DEF: 1600] _

The dragon that appeared had a purple body and stood on two legs, with a sleek figure. Its lower arms were edge out, and its head resembled that of a lizard, only it looked like a devil. On its back was a huge lump, which had its orange wings attached to it. The dragon let out a terrifying roar.

"Dragon? More like demon." Jaune said.

"Yang. I'm scare." Ruby said, terrified of the monster's appearance. It was more terrifying than the Grimm.

"Don't worry Ruby. I'm sure that dragon won't do much. With only 2400 attack points, Nitro Warrior will be the one doing the exploding." Yang said.

Pyrrha was onto something else. "I think Sid is thinking of something else." Pyrrha said.

And it was true. Sid did had something planned. "When I use Counselor Lily for synchro summon, I can donate 500 of my life points, to give my dragon 1000 extra attack points." Sid said, as his dragon powered up.

 _Sid Tall: 2600LP – 500LP = 2100LP_

 _Exploder Dragonwing: 2400ATK + 1000ATK = 3400ATK_

Mia looked even more worried. "This is bad. Not only Exploder Dragonwing is stronger, its effect is more destructive." Mia said.

"As much as I don't want to ask, please define, destructive." Weiss said. Anna then came in with an answer.

"You see, when Exploder Dragonwing attacks a monster with lower attack points, it can destroy that monster at the start of damage step, and then the controller takes damage equal to that monster's attack strength." Anna said, grimly. Ren started to get the picture.

"And since Nitro Warrior has 2800 attack points, Daniel will take 2800 points of damage!" Ren said.

Zack tried to look on the positive. "Good thing this is the updated version of Speed World. The old one decreased speed counters for every 1000 points of damage you take." Zack said, feeling concern for Daniel.

"Go! Exploder Dragonwing! Destroy Nitro Warrior with your ability! King's Fire!" Sid yelled.

Exploder Dragonwing then let out a deadly fireball, and fired it towards Nitro Warrior. Nitro Warrior then crossed his arms, as he was engulfed in the flames. The damage was so great that it Daniel's Duel runner began to spin. What's more, the damage felt real.

" **WARNING! WARNING! LOSING CONTORL! LOSING CONTROL!"** D-Zapper said, in a panicked voice.

"Then gain control! _These burns feel real. Is it that crystal?"_ Daniel said, and thought.

" **RESTABLIZING! RESTABLIZING! RESTABLIZE SUCCESSFUL. BACK ON COURSE. BACK ON COURSE."** D-Zapper said.

Everyone in the van let out a deep breath after seeing Daniel recover. However, Daniel came out of the fire covered in burn marks.

 _Daniel Aegis: 4000LP – 2800LP = 1200LP_

Daniel then recovered. "I play facedown! Scramble Egg! Whenever a monster on my field is destroyed by battle or card effect, I'm allowed to summon Road Runner from my deck, hand or graveyard in defense mode! Come forth! Road Runner!" Daniel said.

"Road Runner?" Sid said, confused.

 _Scramble Egg  
[Trap/Effect] _

_Sonic Chick  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Winged Beast/Effect]  
[ATK: 300] [DEF: 300]_

A pink egg with rainbows appeared on the field, and then began to hatch. From the egg, emerged a pink chick, with two feathers, a yellow beak, green eyes, and two red rubber boots.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" Ruby, Weiss and Nora squealed.

"Your brother summoned a chicken. Did not see that coming." Ren said.

Blake admitted the monster was cute, but then realized something. "Wait. That's card's name is Sonic Chick, but Daniel called it Road Runner." Blake said.

"He does that sometimes. He does sometimes give some monster different names, just because they sound better. Although, I'm one to disagree." Zack said.

"You two get in the weirdest of fights." Mia said, in a deadpanned tone.

Sid didn't really mind. "I guess you haven't had enough. I now play the Speed Spell Summon Speeder! Whenever I have four or more Speed Counters, I can summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! I Summon Archfiend Interceptor!" Sid yelled.

 _Speed Spell – Summon Speeder  
[Spell: Normal] _

_Archfiend Interceptor  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Effect]  
[ATK: 1400] [DEF: 1600]_

Summon Speeder showed a Dark Witch surrounded by wind, as Archfiend Interceptor appeared from a whirlwind. The monster was wearing demon football gear, and had six green arms attached to his shoulders, with red hands.

"Huh. I never knew fiends like play football." Yang said.

"I play one card facedown, and end my turn." Sid said ending his turn.

 _Exploder Dragonwing: 3400ATK – 1000ATK = 2400LP_

Turn 4: Daniel Aegis  
Sid Tall: 2100LP vs Daniel Aegis: 1200LP  
Sid Tall Hand: 0 vs Daniel Aegis Hand: 3+1  
Sid Tall SP: 4 vs Daniel Aegis SP: 2

 _(For fun, Play BGM: Yugioh 5Ds, Counter Attack)_

"It's my turn now! I draw!" Daniel yelled.

 _Sid Tall SP: 4 + 1 = 5  
Daniel Aegis SP: 2 + 1 = 3_

"I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! When I have two or more speed counters, I can draw two cards from my deck, and then discard one card from my hand.

"Next I play the Speed Spell – Half Seize! When I have three or more speed counters, I can halve the attack points of one your monsters. I choose your Explode Wing Dragon! Also, the amount of attack points it lost is added to my life points." Daniel said, as Sid scowled.

 _Speed-Spell – Half Seize  
[Spell: Normal] _

Half Seize showed a three mechanical arms absorbing energy. A ray of energy shot up from the dragon, and went over to Daniel healing him.

 _Daniel Aegis: 1200LP + 1200LP = 2400LP_

 _Exploder Dragonwing: 2400ATK – 1200ATK = 1200ATK_

Jaune was impressed with the play. "He just lowered that dragon's attack strength in half and took his energy. Speed spells are very powerful." Jaune said.

"Bingo Jaune. Speed spells require speed counters, and the more speed you have, the more powerful the spell." Zack said.

"So this is Turbo Dueling. I guess we underestimated it." Pyrrha said.

"You can say that again." Blake said.

Daniel continued with his turn. "I now summon Speed Warrior to the field in attack mode!" Daniel yelled. A portal then appeared beside him, as the speed based warrior appeared, as he then began skating at the same pace as Daniel's running.

 _Speed Warrior  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 900] [DEF: 400] _

"Oh! It's a speed-based monster! He's running along with the motorcycle! Turbo Dueling looks so cool! We all take back everything we said about it!" Ruby exclaimed.

"While I'll agree with that last part, Speed Warrior is still not strong enough." Weiss said.

Just then Speed Warrior began to glow. "On the turn Speed Warrior is summoned, I can double its attack points for this battle phase only!" Daniel yelled.

"Never underestimate the power of Speedsters!" Ruby yelled.

"Alright now Ruby. Calm down." Yang said.

"Speed Warrior! Attack Explode Wing Dragon!" Daniel yelled, as Speed Warrior rushed towards the Dragon, while glowing in a blue aura.

"You triggered my trap card! Tuner's Mind! Whenever a Synchro Monster on my field is targeted for an attack, I return it to the extra deck, and then I can summon the synchro materials that were used for the summoning. After that, the tuner monster becomes the new attack target. So I'll get rid of Dragonwing, to bring back Counselor Lily, and Element Dragon in defense mode!" Sid yelled.

 _Tuner's Mind  
[Trap: Normal] _

Tuner's Mind show two monster emerging from light, as a dragon flew behind them. Exploder Dragonwing then split into two separate beings of energy, taking the form of Counselor Lily and Element Dragon.

"Archfiend Interceptor's ability effect also activates! If he happens to be in attack mode, and you attack me with one of your monsters, he can strike you with 500 points of damage! Interceptor! Serve him a long one!" Sid yelled.

Archfiend Interceptor then generated a ball of energy with his two right hands, and fired it at Daniel who took the hit.

 _Daniel Aegis: 2400LP – 500LP = 1900LP_

"Fine then! Speed Warrior! Destroy Counselor Lily! SONIC EDGE!" Daniel yelled.

 _Speed Warrior: 900ATK + 900ATK = 1800ATK_

Speed Warrior then began dashing forward at an intense speed, as his boosters fired up. His eyes then glowed white, as he then began spinning on his hands, delivering a deadly kick to Counselor Lily causing her to explode.

 _Speed Warrior: 1800ATK – 900ATK = 900ATK_

"Oooohhhhhhh. That's got to hurt." Jaune said.

"I guess that nurse needs to give herself a checkup." Yang said.

"Yang. Please no puns, or any form of jokes." Weiss said.

"I play one card facedown, and end my turn!" Daniel said.

Turn 5: Sid Tall  
Sid Tall: 2100LP vs Daniel Aegis: 1900LP  
Sid Tall Hand: 0+1 vs Daniel Aegis Hand: 1  
Sid Tall SP: 5 vs Daniel Aegis SP: 3

"It's my turn! I draw!" Sid yelled.

 _Sid Tall SP: 5 + 1 = 6  
Daniel Aegis SP: 3 + 1 = 4_

"I activate Glow-Up Bulb's effect from my graveyard! Now by sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon it to my field!" Sid said.

 _Glow-Up Bulb  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Plant/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 100] [DEF: 100] _

As the top card of Sid's deck was sent to the graveyard, a black portal to the graveyard opened up, as a Seed in bloom, with a blue eye appeared.

"Now that's a creepy plant." Jaune said.

"I don't know. I find it rather unique." Weiss said.

"I think we should be worrying, since that thing's a tuner." Ren said.

"Now, it's the beginning of the end! I tune level 1 Glow-Up Bulb, with level 4 Archfiend Interceptor, and level 4 Element Dragon!" Sid yelled.

"A Level 9 synchro monster! Daniel is going to have a run for his money." Victoria said, concern about the outcome.

"Not good." Anna said.

Glow-Up Bulb then turned into one green ring as he surrounded Archfiend Interceptor and Element Dragon.

1 + 4 + 4 = 9

"Appear! Level 9, Giganticastle!" Sid yelled.

 _Giganticastle  
[LV: 9] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Rock/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2900] [DEF: 2800] _

The ground then shook, as giant golden hand rose from the ground on the duel lane. Then another hand appeared as a golden head with yellow eyes emerged. The body of the monster then arose from the ground. It was a gigantic golden castle monster, with greenery growing on it, and it was as tall as a skyscraper. The massive monster floated above Sid's runner, following him. Everyone in the van couldn't believe it, and RWBY and JNPR just jaw dropped.

"IT'S…. HUGE!" Ruby yelled in terror.

"A sentient moving castle! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Weiss yelled, trying to comprehend it.

"I never seen anything that big in my life. Imagine the destruction it could cause." Blake said, hoping something like this never fell into the hands of the White Fang.

"I guess we could say this is, overwhelming? Eh? Okay, I'll stop." Yang said, as she knew it wasn't the time to pun.

"I think I need to change my pants." Jaune said, hoping he didn't had to.

"I would hate to go up against that thing. I feel bad for Daniel's monsters." Pyrrha said, as she knew the fate of one of Daniel's current monsters.

"I want one." Nora said softly amazed at the monster's strength, size, and shine.

"Legends tell of moving castles, who fought for masters. I guess most legends are cards here." Ren said, as he was trying to stay calm.

Meanwhile, Meekins regained conscious." What did I miss?" He then saw Giganticastle and fainted.

"Come on Daniel. You promise me you wouldn't lose." Zack said, as he clenched his fist.

"Don't worry. We just have to trust him, and hope Daniel will be alright. And that's all we can do." Anna said.

"I'm with you there Anna. Daniel isn't the type to back down from this, especially during a Turbo Duel." Victoria said.

Mia tried to pump up the mood. "COME ON DANIEL! KICK THAT OVERSIZED STONE'S GOLDEN KEISTER!" Mia yelled, trying to be supportive. Everyone shot looks at her. "Sorry. I tend to get work up in stressful situations." Mia said.

Back to the Duel, Daniel was staring down a giant castle monster. Instead of slowing down, he began to speed up, and turn the throttle.

"I'll admit you got guts kid, so I'm going to crush them. Now for every non-tuner synchro material that was used for the summoning, Giganticastle gains 200 attack points." Sid said sinisterly.

The Castle then started to glow as his power increased.

 _Giganticastle: 2900ATK + 200ATK + 200ATK = 3300ATK_

"Now Giganticastle! Attack Speed Warrior! It's the end of the line for you!" Sid yelled.

Giganticastle then turned around, and extended his hand forward, and was bringing his palm towards Speed Warrior.

"I play a facedown! Defense Draw! Now I take no battle damage and I get to draw a card!" Daniel yelled, as a defensive dome appeared around Daniel.

Giganticastle still continued its attack, as it then crushed Speed Warrior with its palm. However, the force of the attack was so powerful, that it caused the ground to shake, causing Daniel's Runner to wobble a bit. Daniel then managed to regain control.

"Hmph. So you survived that round. Next turn, you're finished! I play one card facedown and end my turn!" Sid said.

 _(End BGM)_

Turn 6: Daniel Aegis  
Sid Tall: 2100LP vs Daniel Aegis: 1900LP  
Sid Tall Hand: 0 vs Daniel Aegis Hand: 2+1  
Sid Tall SP: 6 vs Daniel Aegis SP: 4

" _My life points are at 1900. However, one attack from his Giganticastle will spell the end for me. His facedown card is probably something that can penetrate my defenses, considering he looks aware of Road Runner's ability, and he claims to defeat me on his next turn. I only have two cards in hand, and there's one card in my deck that can help. It will come to me. These violent winds blow in my direction. Besides, I made a promise with Zack. I promised him that I wouldn't lose to anyone else, so that he would be the first one to succeed me."_ Daniel thought, placing his fingers on his deck.

"DRAW!" Daniel yelled.

 _Sid Tall SP: 6 + 1 = 7  
Daniel Aegis SP: 4 + 1 = 5_

He then flipped the card to see what he got. He then smiled.

"First, I'll play my facedown trap card! Angel Lift! This card can revive one level 2 or lower monster from the graveyard. Return, Speed Warrior!" Daniel yelled, as Speed Warrior returned.

 _Graceful Revival  
[Trap: Continuous] _

"Are those angels reviving a skeleton?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah. It's pretty confusing." Ruby said.

"This is the last turn of the duel. I now summon the tuner monster Turbo Synchron!" Daniel yelled.

 _Turbo Synchron  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Machine/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 100] [DEF: 500] _

The tuner monster that appeared had the body of a green card, with headlights attached to the front. His arms were connected to two tires, and he had two green feet attached to the body. He was also wearing a green racecar helmet, and had two cartoony eyes. There were also two mufflers on his body.

"Another tuner monster!" Ruby exclaimed.

"First a fuel canister, now a race car? What's next? A cowboy?" Weiss asked rhetorically. Anna snickered at the irony.

"Next I play the effect of my Bolt Hedgehog that I discarded earlier! Whenever I control a tuner monster on my field, I can revive him to my field. Come forth! Bolt Hedgehog!" Daniel yelled.

 _Quillbolt Hedgehog  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Machine/Effect]  
[ATK: 800] [DEF: 800]_

Mia and Zack just smirked. "He has no idea what he's in for. Our brother is a genius." Mia said.

"I'll admit to that." Zack said.

"Now I tune level 1 Turbo Synchron, with level 1 Road Runner, with level 2 Bolt Hedgehog, and level 2 Speed Warrior!" Daniel yelled.

Turbo Synchron then flipped down his helmet visor, as his eyes turned red, and his headlights flashed, as he then turned into one green ring. Sonic Chick, Bolt Hedgehog and Speed Warrior, were enveloped in the ring, turning into a total of five stars, as a pillar of light shot though the rings.

"LETS REV IT UP! I Synchron Summon Turbo Warrior!" Daniel yelled.

 _Turbo Warrior  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2500] [DEF: 1500]_

From the light appeared a mechanical red warrior. He had the hood of a car as his main body, with spark plugs on his shoulders, and red steel gauntlets and leggings. There were also two tires on each sides of his waist. He had razor sharp fingers, and a metallic pompadour, with mufflers attached to the sides. There were also mufflers attached to the back of his bod. His face had a white mouth guard, and he had two yellow eyes.

"He looks so cool! He's part car, part robot!" Ruby said, having stars in her eyes.

"I wonder if Atlas can make transformable armor." Weiss said, as she thought about armor switching from vehicle mode to a humanoid form.

"A car based warrior. I guess it can work." Blake said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, start your, ENGINES!" Yang yelled.

"Whoa. Now that's pretty awesome." Jaune said.

"Is that a pompadour? I don't mind at all." Pyrrha said.

"I guess there more than meets the eye with this guy." Nora said.

"Your brother is quite magnificent." Ren said.

Sid was getting a bit nervous. Daniel was just getting started. I now activate the Speed Spell, Speed Energy! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can have a monster on my side of the field gain 200 attack points for each Speed Counter I have. I have speed counters, I can increase Turbo Warrior's strength by 1000!" Daniel yelled.

 _Speed Spell – Speed Energy  
[Spell: Normal] _

_Turbo Warrior: 2500ATK + 1000ATK = 3500ATK_

Speed Energy showed a mechanical warrior picking up speed, and charging up. Turbo Warrior then felt a gust wing blow around him, as his power increased!

"3500 attack points!" Sid yelled.

"And you better believe he's going to be using those points! Turbo Warrior! Attack Giganticastle! Turbo Warrior's effect activates! Whenever battling a level 6 or higher synchro monster, that monster's attack strength is cut in half! Giganticastle is level 9! So its attack strength is halved! High Rate Power!" Daniel yelled.

Turbo Warrior then puts his hands together, as he fired a stream of dark energy at the castle weakening it.

 _Giganticastle: 3300ATK – 1650ATK = 1650ATK_

"My castle! This can't be happening!" Sid yelled in horror.

"Break through! Accel Slash!" Daniel yelled.

Turbo Warrior then flew up, and exteneded his right hand forward, with all of his fingers pointing all of them. The Castle threw a right punch, but its arm then shattered upon contact with Turbo Warrior's attack, as he then dove back down, as his right hand turned red from the heat. A giant red afterimage of Turbo Warrior's right hand surrounded him, as he smashed through the Castle, causing him to shatter in a huge explosion.

 _Sid Tall: 2100LP – 1850LP = 250LP_

"Alright! He knocked down the castle!" Ruby yelled.

"Almost like a battering ram, knocking down the gates of a castle." Blake said.

"Guys. Sid still has life points." Pyrrha said.

Sid's Runner began to serve, but he manages to gain control again. "I'm still in this. I just need to draw the perfect card on my next turn." Sid said.

"The wind has stop blowing for you." Daniel said.

"What?"

"I activate Speed World 2's special effect! By giving up four speed counters, I can inflict 800 points of damage for every Speed Spell I reveal in my hand." Daniel said.

"No! You don't mean!?" Sid said, realizing it.

To clarify his answer, Daniel flipped the remaining card in his hand. It was a blue card, showing a ship re-entering the atmosphere. "I reveal the Speed Spell – Final Attack! Take this! Speed Force!" Daniel yelled, holding the Speed Spell into the air.

 _Speed Spell – Speed Force  
[Spell: Normal] _

_Daniel Aegis SP: 5 – 4 = 1_

Daniel's Duel Runner's headlights then lite up, as they fired a beam of energy towards Sid as they were engulfed in the wind. The attack collided with Sid's Duel Runner, as Sid yelled in pain. His runner then emitted steam, as it then came to a halt. Sid then fell off of the Runner as he and his runner tumbled on the ground.

 _Sid Tall: 250LP – 800LP = 0_

Duel Over  
Winner: Daniel Aegis

Daniel then pulled over after achieving his win, and disembarked from his runner, and walked towards Sid. Sid however glowed with a malicious aura, as he then got up. Daniel only stared at him.

"How…dare you! I'll kill you!" Sid yelled, as he began running towards Daniel.

When he got close, he threw a right punch towards Daniel. Daniel then crouched to his left, and struck him in the back with his right hand, pushing Sid to the ground. He then walked a couple of paces forward.

"Linda Kick." Daniel said softly as he closed his eyes.

Sid then got back up and charged towards Daniel. When he was about to strike, Daniel opened his eyes, and delivers a right foot roundhouse kick to his gut. Sid, gasp for air and then falls flat on his back

"Thanks grandma." Daniel said. He then notices the dark gem from earlier fall out of Sid's hand. Curious, he then goes for the dark gem. Suddenly, a dark figure appeared and snatched the crystal. She wore a dark cloak, had pink hair, and a bone like mask.

"Why thank you. You sure saved us a lot of trouble." The figure spoke.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked. D-Zapper then flew up next to him

" **DARE JA? DARE JA?"** D-Zapper said.

"I am no concern to you, and neither are you to me." The figure spoke. Just then, two more figures came to her aid.

"Hey Curse! We're finally here! So where's the poor sucker?" one of the figures asked.

"He's the guy laying down. Ravage, Phantom we're leaving." Curse said, but not before noticing something.

"Strange. You like that Zack kid. Must be my mind playing tricks." Curse said, as she disappeared into the shadows.

" _Wait. Zack? As in, my brother?"_ Daniel thought.

"So we had to put pants back on, run out here, all for nothing." Ravage said in a displeased tone.

"Yes. Yes we did." Phantom replied.

Ravage only turned to the shadows and walked away as Phantom followed. After some time has past, more Sector Security officers began to pull around, and made the arrestment of Sid, and began blocking off the area. Meanwhile, Daniel was reunited with the group.

"Well Daniel, you are just as stylish as always. I must say, how do you do it?" Victoria asked.

"In a Riding Duel, one must understand the wind to create the path they want." Daniel said.

"I did not understand that, at all. But hey, it was a good duel." Anna said.

"Of course it was. My brother may be a strange, but he brings his A game when it comes to duel monsters, and especially Turbo…" Zack was about to say.

"Riding." Daniel said.

"…Riding Duels." Zack finished.

"Just go with it Zack." Mia said.

Meanwhile for team RWBY and JNPR, they were busy discussing the Turbo Duel that just took place. Yang was in a daze.

"Headlights…laser beams…so cool." Yang muttered.

"Is she still in a daze after that last move Daniel done?" Jaune asked.

"I think so. Just give her a couple of minutes, and she'll be fine." Ruby said.

"Although, I'm starting to think Turbo Duels are quite excellent. It feels different somehow." Weiss said.

"You think the Grimm will use this method?" Pyrrha asked.

"That would be problematic. Anna nor Zack have a license." Blake said.

"We'll just have to be ready for them." Ren said.

"Right!" Nora said.

While the two teams chatted, and Anna, Zack, Mia and Victoria chatted, Daniel only looked at his brother.

" _Zackery. What's going on with you?"_ Daniel thought.

 _(Topaz District)_

Meanwhile, in the Topaz District, the Grimm Ops were on their way back, as they just removed their masks.

"Damn it! We came all this way, all for a little crystal, and we didn't do anything!" Hidou yelled.

"Calm down Hidou. Let's just go back." Siren said.

Hidou only grunted, and crossed his arms. Then out of nowhere, Siren heard a voice.

" _Siren. Come to us."_ The female voice spoke.

"Did you hear that?" Siren asked.

"Hear what?" Hidou asked.

" _We're waiting for you."_ The Voice said.

Siren then handed the dark dust to Hidou, and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey Siren! Where are you going?" Hidou asked.

"You guys head on back. I'm…just going to take a walk." Siren said, as she walked off.

Hidou and Shinrai only looked Siren as she began to become smaller and smaller, and then disappeared.

"She wasn't lying." Shirnai said, as he walked away.

 **End of Chapter 10**

 **Bonus Scene**

Victoria then came up with Mia as the two began talking.

"Turbo dueling is a unique type of duel that pits two players together in the world of speed." Victoria said.

"It uses this unique field spell known as Speed World 2. Speed World 1 was a long time ago, so don't ask about it." Mia said.

"In a Turbo Duel, players can't use normal spell, but use speed spells instead. They can only use speed spells if they have enough speed counters." Victoria said.

"Speed Counters aren't only for activating Speed Spells, but for using Speed World 2's effects." Mia said.

"The first effect requires a player to remove four speed counters. Once they done that, they can reveal as many speed spells in hand, and deal 800 points of damage to the opposing player." Victoria said.

"Having 800 or less life points is consider going past the safety line, as you can be defeated in an instant by this effect." Mia said.

"The second effect requires seven speed counters, which allows you to draw one card from your deck. Perfect for getting out of pinches, or needing an extra card." Victoria said.

"Not many Speed Spells have draw effects, so used this effect wisely." Mia said.

"The final effect requires ten speed counters, which allows a player to destroy any card on the field. A great way to get rid of any annoying opposing cards your opponents control." Victoria said.

"Ten speed counters are barely seen, as a duel has to go on for a long time. By the way, the maximum amount of speed counters a duelist can have is twelve, and no more. A turbo duelist must manage their speed counter when they are considering on using these effects." Mia said.

Victoria and Mia then began speaking at the same time. "Start your engines, and get set to duel!"

 **Author Note**

 **And here we have the first ever Turbo Duel, or Riding Duel. I had so much fun writing this chapter. Daniel Aegis is the third sibling of the Aegis family, and he's an interesting character. Siren on the other hand is in uncharted waters. Who knows what will happen to her. On the other hand, from June 19** **th 2017** **(except in the morning) to June 24** **th** **2017, I won't be able to reply to any private messages or reviews. You can still send me them, but I won't get back to them until sometime around June 25** **th** **. Vacation and all. No Wifi included. Even if I got it, it would suck. If you came from the future, go for you. Well see you next duel!**


	14. Chapter 11: Behind the Dark Curtain

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh, and they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami**

 **Darkness is a scary thing, and even darker shadows are beyond terrifying.**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: RWBY Chronicles Chapter 11**

 **Behind the Dark Curtain**

 _(Chrome Avenue)_

Siren had just left her teammates, and was following a strange voice. For some reason, she couldn't refuse it. She barely seems to be thinking straight. She just kept on walking and her eyes also seem faded. The voice kept calling to her, as it seemed interested in her.

" _Almost there Siren. Just keep walking."_ The Female Voice said.

"Just keep, walking." Siren repeated. Suddenly, a she then heard another voice.

"Hey. I'm sorry Ms, but we're close." A man's voice said.

"What?" Siren said snapping out of her daze. She then looked up to see was standing in front of a sector security guard. Looking behind them, she saw a huge building that was named 'Jewel City Museum'. Siren didn't had to be a genius to know it was a museum exclusive to Jewel City.

"Look here. The Museum is closed today. It's open tomorrow at 9:00 in the morning. OK?" The guard said.

" _Oh no. It's quite open. He just needs some, persuasion. Like this."_ The Voice said.

Suddenly, an eerie light was emitted from the museum. The Security Officer then froze, as his eyes widen. Siren waved her hand in front of the guard, but there was no response. She then poked the guard in the hand, pushing him down to the floor. The officer just moaned just a little. Siren has seen some crazy things in her life, but this was just plain freaky.

" _I wanted to do that for long time. Now. Why don't you come in Siren? I insist." The Voice said._

The museum doors then opened on their own, with a loud creaking sound. Siren just gulped. She never seen doors opened up like that. Actually, she did. Automatic doors at the malls. She thought she was being a bit stupid for being scarred of a couple of opening doors. However, in combination with the creepy, but beautiful voice, Siren felt a bit uncomfortable.

" _Don't worry Siren. We won't kill you. Even if we wanted to, in our current state we can't do anything at all. So what are you waiting for? You've already got your invitation."_ The Voice said.

" _I might want to consider my options. I mean, I can just leave. I mean, what's stopping me?"_ Siren said.

Suddenly, a giant stone slab rose from the ground behind Siren blocking the exit.

" _Gee, I don't know? How about the giant stone slab that appeared at the most convenient time for me?"_ The Voice said.

" _Wait. How are you reading my thoughts?"_ Siren asked.

" _We're connected via telepathy, and in more ways than one. Ok. I'll admit that sounded a bit creepy and weird, but you get the point."_ The Voice said.

" _I get it. Also, why were you just saying 'Come' the entire way? Doesn't seem like a good first impression to me."_ Siren asked.

" _JUST GET IN THE DARN MUSEUM ALREADY!"_ The Voice yelled.

" _Geez. Who knew that strange mysterious voices could sound so grouchy? Oh. Sorry about that."_ Siren thought, knowing her mind was being read.

The Voice just let out a sigh. Siren then walked in the museum, as the doors slammed shut behind her. Siren was in the dark as she couldn't see anything at all. She then took out a miniature flashlight, and lit up the room. She then turned her head to come face to face with a T-Rex fossil head. Siren then gave a little yelp, as she fell down.

" _How precious. You're so cute when you get scarred."_ The Voice yelled.

" _Oh shut your mind. I can't see anything in this dark room."_ Siren thought, as she wasn't pleased.

" _Alright then. Let me help you. Just go straight, into the Egypt Exhibition room."_ The Voice said.

Siren followed the signs, leading to the Egyptian room. Looking around, she saw several pharaoh coffins, Egyptian relics, a stone tablet depicting a Pharaoh and a Priest using monsters in a fight. "Hmmmm. If I were to guess, I say the dragon would beat the magician. Also, what is up with that Pharaoh's hair? I know it was back then in Ancient Egypt, but they had to have some form of a hair saloon back then. What's next? Crab, Lobster? Or how about a tomato?" Siren said, in a sarcastic tone.

Just then, several spotlights lit up in a certain area. Siren turned her head to see a black stone tablet being shone in the light. The tablet was wrapped with chains, creating an X-Cross on it. In the middle was circular stone, with multiple runes on it. Siren approached the black tablet with caution. The stone began to emit a dark aura, as it then took the form of an astral, female figure, with red eyes, and long hair.

"Siren. We finally meet you."The Apparition said, sounding very pleased.

"Would you happen to be the strange, ominous voice that was invading my head?" Siren asked.

"Ominous? I didn't sound that creepy. Anyways, we have waited a long time for you." The Apparition said.

"Wait. What do you mean by, we? Isn't it just the two of us?" Siren asked.

"Not quite. There are others just like me. Trapped in this miserable, confined, DIGUSTING, PRISION!" The Apparition said, as it grew in size, and its voice became deeper. It then noticed Siren taking a step back a bit. "Oh. I'm sorry. Five thousand years in a stone tablet does that to you. Or us." The Apparition said, returning back to her normal size.

Siren blinked a couple of times, before registering what the figure just said. "FIVE THOUSAND YEARS!"

"It's a long story, but yes. We have been trapped in this tablet for that long, waiting to come back." The Apparition said. Being a Grimm, Siren can sense negative emotions, and whoever this thing was, had so much anger, and hatred.

"Who…are you?" Siren asked.

The apparition thought about it, while scratching her chin. "Well, you can call me Malisha, and I know everything about you." The Apparition said.

"What do you mean by that? You're starting to sound a little crazy now." Siren said. The apparition now named Malisha, gave out a mischievous chuckle.

"You're so funny. I read your mind. I know everything. 100 ways to make Hidou upset, my favorite. Your admiration for Linda, or Lin, the extra slice of cake you ate last week, Dark Dust, the Huntresses, the terrifying strength of the Zack boy, and the Grimm. Well, I didn't had to read your mind to know Dust, Huntresses and Grimm. We are quite familiar with your kind." Malisha said.

Siren thought about it for a moment. "You came from Remnant." Siren said.

"Why, you're smart, pretty, and funny! I think we've hit a jackpot! You and I are going to be great friends." Malisha said, as she chuckled.

"Look here. You haven't given me a solid good reason why I should help you. All you've ever done was hypnotized me with your sweet talk, to bring me here, knock out a guard with some crazy voodoo. And now here you are trying to convince me to free you, and everyone else that's with you. So explain to me what's stopping me from jumping out of that window?" Siren said, gesturing her thumb to the nearby window. She wasn't afraid to get a couple of cuts.

"Oh of course! How rude of me. I forgot to give you the incentive for accepting us. Free us, and we will give you the strength you desire. Only you can do what needs to be done." Malisha said.

Siren didn't really looked convince, and she was getting a bit annoyed by this. "That's nothing but fortune cookie nonsense! 'The Strength I desire?' Bah! I don't believe it. Many of my allies were strong, but they still failed. What makes you think you stand a chance against Zack?" Siren said, having her back turn. However, Malisha began laughing. She laughed for what seem to last an eternity.

"Girl, you are so funny! Look Siren. We are capable of so much. Just let us free, and we will show you. Besides, we aren't giving you a choice." Malisha said, sounding more serious. Her eyes then glowed, as dark energy rippled throughout the area.

Siren's eyes then became faded as she began walking forward. All sense of reasoning left, as the only thing on her mind was grabbing the circular lock. A smile appeared on Malisha's face as Siren got closer, and closer. Finally, her right hand grasped the lock causing her to regain her senses. Suddenly, a flash of dark aura erupted from the lock. Siren began screaming in pain, as the aura was pressuring her. Her entire body felt like it was pulling apart. However, she couldn't let go. Her hand could move, but she didn't had the urge to let go. As if she wanted to keep holding on, and endure the pain, and acquire something at the end. Casting aside her pain, she then used her left hand to brace her right arm, and pushed forward. The Dark Energy got even more violent, and Malisha began chuckling. Siren had no idea why she was trying so hard to hold on, but all she found determination to keep holding on. She then let out a battel cry as she used every ounce of her will power to hold on. The room was engulf within a black light, engulfing everything.

 _(Red Demon's Noodle House)_

At the famous noodle house, one young man by the name of Ethan Hono, was enjoying a bowl of ramen noodles. He was also watching the news of how a Turbo Duelist defeated some guy named Sid. Just then, his D-Pad lit up. "Huh. A strange fluctuation of spiritual energy at the museum. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever eat here without having to do something related to duel spirits. I'll go check it out, as soon as I finish this bowl of noodles." He said. Just then a Crusader appeared behind him.

"ETHAN!" He shouted, causing the Inferno Dueler to jump and spill his noodle bowl on his lap.

"YAARRGHHH! THAT BURNS! CRUSADER! WOULD YOU MIND!?" Ethan shouted.

"Sorry dude. But it's real urgent. The spirit energy detected at the museum isn't ordinary! It's freaking me out dude! It's on an energy reading of seven! Also Gallant ordered you to do it immediately." Crusader said.

While Crusader and Ethan were having their conversation, a two little small lights appeared in Ethan's deck that was lying on the table, without arousing any suspicion.

"Fine." Ethan said, as he began to walk away. He then stopped for a moment and then turned around. "For the record, you owe me a bowl of ramen." Crusader only sweat dropped, knowing he also had to pay for the ramen bowl Ethan was currently eating. "*sigh* He never changes. Can't blame him though. He's been through a lot." Crusader said.

 _(Jewel City Emerald Hospital)_

After the incident with Sid on the Emerald Highway, most of the injury security officers were rushed to the hospital. Thankfully, no one died. Some had fractured bones, bruises, and cuts. Toby and Drake were given an MRI scan, after the other officers witnessed them experience some sort of pain related to the head. In the front lobby was Anna, Victoria, Zack and Mia were sitting down, while team RWBY and team JNPR were next to the respective duelists. Daniel just finished talking with a nurse, who was working in the room of Drake. D-Zapper was on a table. The expression on Daniel's face made it hard for anyone to tell if he was showing concern, or being at ease. After that, Daniel walked back to the group and informed them of the situation.

"They are ok, and they'll live. There's nothing serious going on with their bodies." Daniel said.

" **Live. Live."** D-Zapper repeated. Zack and Mia looked the most relieved.

"Well that's some great news! Now all that's left is mom." Zack said.

"I'll call her. I'm more suited for this situation." Mia said.

"The way you say it makes it sound like you don't trust neither me nor Dan to do it." Zack said.

"Why Zack. Thank you for understanding how I feel. After all, you tend to make things a little overdramatic, and Daniel just states things bluntly. Now if you excuse me, I have to break some news to mom. And most likely comfort her. Sometimes I wonder how I still have my sanity." Mia said, as she walked off. Daniel on the other hand went elsewhere.

"And where do you think you're going?" Zack asked.

"My D-Wheel was damage in the duel. Mackey is outside repairing it." Daniel said.

" **Repairing. Repairing."** D-Zapper said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just do you. I'll just do me." Zack said, as he slumped back in his seat. Daniel only nodded and walked outside. Team RWBY and team JNPR were a bit curious of Zack's current behavior.

Jaune was first to address this. "That was a bit out of character, don't you think? I mean, normally Zack doesn't sound that excited about what Daniel is doing." He said.

Jaune's words made the following teams questioned it a bit. Blake then spoke up. "I think its best that we don't pry into other people's lives. Especially the people who help us fight the Grimm. Speaking of that, what about the dust crystal that Sid used?" Blake asked Weiss.

"I searched the area, but I couldn't find it nor sense it. Unless it grew legs and walked away, someone had to take it. I can't believe the monitor crashed at the moment the duel ended." Weiss said.

"Maybe one of those cops did." Ruby suggested.

"Not likely. Raw dust is hazardous to the human body. Especially to those without aura. In fact, no one else here has aura, besides us." Weiss said.

"What about Sid? Last I recalled, Sid used that dust crystal as a weapon." Pyrrha said.

"I don't know, but I think it's best to say that touching it will result in bad results. Taking in what Ethan said…"Who's Ethan?" Nora interrupted. "It's a long story." Yang said. Weiss then shot looks at both of them, as they chuckled nervously.

"As I was saying, Dark Dust seems to give anyone who holds it some power. Honestly, I never thought a Card Game could be so dangerous or use Dust." Weiss said.

"Well, we did see people playing the game on motorcycles." Pyrrha said.

"WHICH WAS AWESOME! Man, if I can come back here normal sized, I would totally be a champion." Yang exclaimed. Ren thought of something else.

"You just want to shoot lasers from your headlights using Speed World 2's effect." Ren said.

"Oh please. That's just a bonus." Yang said wishing her motorcycle could do that.

"Still can't believe they would use this type of technology for a card game. I wonder what Atlas would use this technology for." Weiss said, thinking of the possibilities. One of them were the ability to store Atlas military equipment, and deploy them anywhere on the road. _"Ok, we are really starting to get off topic here. Honestly. I never thought an entire city would get this hyped up for a single card game."_ She thought.

"Neos said he would give us updates on our mission. But right now, the only thing he sent us is that all we should be doing is looking for any Grimm activities. He also sent us a thumbs up emoji." Ruby said.

"And it's not like the Grimm are just going to pop up whenever they want to. They seem more intellectual, and aware of how to respond to situations. They even know how to duel for some reason." Jaune said.

"Not to mention that some of their strategies are well executed. I'm worried of what they'll do next, and why they came here in the first place." Ren said. Nora then joined in on the conversation.

"Can we not focus on two problems at once, please? What are worrying about first? The dust, or the Grimm? MAKE UP YOUR MIND PEOPLE!" Nora said. She was starting to lose every bit of her patience.

Ruby then came up with an answer. "How about the dust? Daniel was there, so he must of saw something related to the dust. Zack could ask him for us. After all, he is close to him after all." Ruby said.

"I wouldn't exactly say close." Zack said, turning his head.

"Uh oh. Brother Trouble." Nora sung.

"Don't get me wrong, Daniel is a great brother, and I don't hate him. He's just doesn't really hang out that much. When he does hang out, it's just awkward small talk with me and him. He's especially not as caring as you Yang, nor mean as a bully. He's just neutral. I don't really know what to think of it." Zack said.

"We understand. Siblings don't tend to get along all the time." Weiss said, in a comforting tone.

"Huh. I never suspected you would be the first to say something thoughtful. Not that you aren't capable saying something thoughtful, well you know." Zack said.

"I know a thing or two about older sibling problems." Weiss said.

"Aw. Thanks Weiss. Normally I would hug ya, but I won't. I know you don't really like hugs." Zack said, as he almost felt like it.

"It's not that I don't like hugs. It just that I prefer to have more personal space than most people."

"But you can make an exception for us!" Ruby said, referring to her team. Yang also came up from behind Ruby, and had Blake by the arm.

"I'm still thinking about it." Weiss said.

Ruby only pouted, while Yang just patted her on the shoulder. Blake just walked away, and decided to read her book. Anna and Victoria liked seeing both teams being themselves, and just smiled.

"You know Vic. I never would have thought that our lives would take this turn. It just seems so, crazy." Anna said.

"Well, anything goes in life, and it's up to us of how we deal with those situations that are thrown at us." Victoria said, giving her sister a comfortable smile.

"Right as always. You know, I was a bit surprised at first when you saw Ruby for the first time. I thought you would have freaked out, and tried hitting her with a broom." Anna said.

"I get the freak-out part, but why a broom?" Victoria asked sounding a bit confused.

"You remembered that bat that flew into our house? You literally jumped, towards the broom and began swinging that thing in the air. You destroyed almost everything in the house, and you still didn't get the bat. I swear that bat had a face of troll when it flew out." Anna said.

"For your information, that bat scarred the heck out of me. Not to mention they are crafty little blood-suckers. Also, I've learned my lesson from that mistake." Victoria said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, thanks for supporting me. It would have been much harder if you couldn't see team RWBY. Part of me is glad that you got stuck in that pyramid. Is that a wrong thing to say?" Anna asked.

"Don't sweat about it. I'm here for you." Victoria said. Anna only smiled brightly and nodded. She then went over to team RWBY, JNPR and Zack to see how they were doing. When Anna couldn't see her face, Victoria expression turned stern. She then got up and walked away. _"And all this time, I thought that temple was making me hallucinate. There are still some inconsistencies, but the similarities are concise. It's like the puzzle pieces are coming together, but I don't want to solve it."_ Victoria thought, as she continued to the walk down the hall. Having her head down in thought, she accidentally bumped into someone, and fell down. Raising her head, she saw it was none other than Daniel Aegis. He was currently in front of a vending machine, and was struggling to get the dollar in.

"You know the last time I was here, it was about eight years ago, and the vending machine was already a complete wreck. It bugs the mind of why it's still dysfunctional. Quite weird if you ask me." Daniel said, making several failed attempts to insert the dollar into the machine only to be rejected.

"Gee. I'm okay. Thanks for asking. I thought you were checking up on Mackey and your Runner." Victoria said, picking herself back up. She then continued to walk down the hall.

"Mackey told me to wait outside. He doesn't want me in the workshop. He says that I disturb his mechanical mind. So, is there something interesting on your mind?" Daniel said. He then tried using different dollars.

"And why would you go to that conclusion?" Victoria asked, trying to retain her composure.

"You weren't thinking back there. You were speaking out loud." He then tried shoving the dollar in.

"Every word?" Victoria asked blushing a bit.

"Every word. This vending machine still refuses to hand over my snack. Why does the wind favor this course of action? Strange." Daniel said, as he was smoothing out his dollar.

"Well this is utterly on a high level of embarrassment." Victoria said, while biting on her nails.

"Not really. You kept explaining that dream over and over to me. About sixty one times. Actually, sixty two times, since I'm counting this as the sixtieth second time." Daniel said.

"Well, you were the only one who didn't thought something was wrong with me. I told Anna, but she was too young to understand anything of it. Her first response was a long 'uh'. And then a 'what'. She didn't really get it in the end." Victoria said.

"Your eyes showed no signs of deceit, nor that your mind had fallen to insanity. I'm a people person." Daniel said, trying to straighten out his dollar.

Victoria only rolled her eyes. She had known Daniel far longer than anyone else. He is many things, but being a 'people person' definitely not one of them. It was more like he's an expert in reading people, but he can't interact with them properly. "Of course you are. Still, thanks again for listening for me."

"It was an interesting conversation. That temple must have been quite the ordeal. So why bring it up now? Does it involve the spirits I've been hearing about?" Daniel asked. Victoria only nodded. "You want to talk about it?" he asked.

Victoria was a bit surprised by Daniel response. She thought about it for a moment. "Sure. I would appreciate it." However as she began to walk off, expecting Daniel to follow, he was still standing in front of the vending machine. "Um, aren't you going to come?" she asked.

"Just let me get my snack. I don't get how to work this contraption. It always spits out the dollar." Daniel said. Victoria then walked up to Daniel and smiled innocently. Daniel tilted his head in confusion not knowing what was going on in her head. Victoria then took the dollar out of Daniel's hand, and shoved it into the machine with her palm, and pounded the top portion of it and then deliver a roundhouse kick to the side. The vending machine made a ding sound and a bag of chips fell down. After grabbing the bag, she handed it to Daniel. "I'll be on the roof waiting." Victoria said, as she began to walk off.

"Wait. Why the roof? Can't we just have this conversation inside the lounge room with the cushion seats, and air conditioning? It makes way more sense to have it in there instead on the roof with the mosquitos, the heat, and stone ground." Daniel said.

"Yeah, it does make sense on that hand. On the other hand, the roof is an excellent place for talking about our deepest inner thoughts. The lounge room is just for…lounging. I'll see you on the roof." Victoria said as she walked away. Daniel just opened his bag of chips and took a bite out of one of them.

"It's a bit strong with the salt. Oh, it's the salt and vinegar brand. Eh, it's just okay." Daniel said, as he began finishing off his chips.

 _(?)_

Siren was currently unconscious is a dark void like area, lying down. She slowly began to open her eyes, and jumped back a bit. "Calm down Siren. It's just a dream. Just one crazy, weird dream. I'm going any moment now." She said to calm herself down. However, she felt a creepy presence behind her and it whispered into her ear.

"Oh this ain't no dream Siren. It's a NIGHTMARE!" Malisha yelled, causing Siren to scream a little. Malisha began laughing, holding her gut in pain. "OH THAT WAS PRICELESS. I'm sorry. You were just asking for it. I couldn't resist. Let me…catch my breath." Malisha said as the laughter died down. Siren only looked at her with her arms crossed, annoyed.

"Are you done yet, because I'm starting to get a little sick of you." Siren said.

Malisha, only turned to her and smile. "You are such a funny girl. Anyways, I would like you to meet…my crew." Malisha said. Behind her, purple and black apparitions appeared behind her all with red eyes. Some of them chuckled a bit, while others whisper to each other. "Meet my friends. If there's anyone I would prefer to be trapped with for five millennia, it would be these girls."

"So that stone tablet I touched is the equivalent of a clown car?" Siren asked.

"In a humoristic way, yes. Anyways Siren, you may not accept it, but to us, you're our savior from this wretched stone tablet. Now then Siren, accept us as your spirits." Malisha said.

Siren was caught off guard by that. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. Look. I don't know if you girls get the message, but you still haven't given me a reason to trust you." Siren said.

"Come one Siren. Don't be stupid, you're better than this. You need us, as much as we need you. I mean if you were actually a Grimm, you wouldn't be able to do much. A beastly Grimm would be savage, and attack without mercy. But huntsman can kill you so easily. All it takes its six pounds of pressure to kill you. A swift sword slash across their neck, and they are dead. Nothing but brute force. You and your companions however have wisdom and reasoning. You can make better judgement. But you are restrained from killing like a normal Grimm, meaning you lose your fangs for brains. However, the gift of the shadows is stronger, more resourceful. You do so much more because of this power. The power that I took for myself, and gave to my comrades!" Malisha said. She then noticed that Siren was a bit confused from what she was trying to say. "Sorry about that. I know what I am saying is a bit complicated, but in short, it's definitely worth it. Anyway, even if you say no, you can't leave."

"Wait. What do you mean!?" Siren yelled.

"Well, the thing is, that you can't leave without us because I re-sealed the entrance, but made it weaker. Now we can only leave together. Otherwise, I hope you like living in pitch black darkness for the rest of your life." Malisha said. Siren only looked at Malisha.

"You're good. But, why me? You could of have gotten any poor sucker around here, considering you don't give anyone a choice." Siren said. She was looking over Malisha's shoulder to see the group of apparitions behind her. From what she could tell, they had a lot of hatred, sadness and anger within. A majority of the group is mostly comprised of females.

"Let's just say you're just a tad bit special. Now sign this." Malisha said, taking out a piece of paper.

"Is this the dark contract that binds my soul to yours and your friends?" Siren asked.

Malisha looked like she was going to hurl. "Ew. That's gross. Soul binding? That's utterly disgusting. Just read the darn paper." Malisha said. Siren then looked at it.

"The following the duelist who accepts the spirits must come to terms and acknowledge that he or she takes the risk of losing his or her soul. Banishment to the shadow realm. Being encase in a coffin. Being consume by a hungry spirit who feeds on life energy. Dragged down to the grave trapped with hundreds of damned souls. Having their souls trapped inside of a card for eternity. Having memories of certain people erased. Pain via life link rope to monster. Getting turned into a duel monster. Penalty game, aka, mind crush. Getting possessed by a rogue duel spirit. Getting brain washed. Getting an hourglass, as the sand slowly falls, ironically counting the last couple of seconds you have of living. Turning into a doll. What is all this?" Sirena asked, as the list goes on and on.

"Just the many ways the power of the shadows can harm you. The reason why you're signing this is to make sure you are with us one hundred percent on the way, and that you can't say the classic 'I didn't sign up for this' line when you clearly signed the contract. Between you and me, I don't really get whole 'getting turned into a doll' idea. I mean, who would actually do that? Then again, I could see a vampire turning people into dolls. Don't ask me why. It just popped in there." Malisha said. Siren was a bit confused on the whole doll topic.

Siren then let out a deep sigh, as she grabbed a pen, and began signing the contract. "You know, I don't know whether to be annoyed or respect that you manage to force me to do everything you wanted me to do. I can see you put a lot of thought into this." Siren said.

"I've been stuck in here five millennia. I had time. Now then let us mark this day as the day we join forces." Malisha said.

Siren's right arm was then raised into the air. The remaining apparitions behind Malisha flew into the air and flew to her hand. Cards began to manifest within, as Siren could feel the immense power within her grasp. It felt overwhelming, but she muster every fiber in her body to contain this strength, to defeat the huntresses. To become stronger. She also found it interesting that a card game could look so awesome and have epic moments. After the deck formed in her hand, an opening to the museum opened. When she looked behind her, she was Malisha's body in a more detail. She had magenta long hair, two dark purple eyes with a slender body. She was wearing a gold choker with a red gem in the middle on her neck. She wore a dark Goth like dress, with wide opened sleeves, going down to her knees, with gold lining. She was also wearing a lacy skirt cape around her waist. Upon seeing her design, Siren thought she looked bewitching. Malisha seemed to notice.

"Aw, don't be jealous. Not every girl can be as good looking as me." Malisha said.

"WHAT!? I'm not jealous!" Siren yelled blushing a bit.

"Yes you are~. Come on Siren. Let's book it." Malisha teased, as she headed for the exit. Siren sighed knowing that her life was going to get out of hand easily. She got out, she found Malisha in her apparition form. "Put on your mask Siren. We've got company." Malisha said. Heeding the words of her new partner, Siren slipped on her mask, taking the disguise of Curse the Grimm. In the hallway, she heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

 _(5 minutes earlier)_

Outside the museum was known other than Ethan Hono, who was staring down a gigantic rock, blocking the entrance of the museum. "Mysterious giant rock Check." He said. Seeing that there was no else around the area, he turned his duel disk to blade mode, and got out his sword. Using duel energy to power it, he sliced the rock into little bits. He then climbed over what remained of the rock, and saw the security guard laying down. "Unconscious security guard, check." Ethan then walked over the security guard, and entered the building. He then saw a flash of eerie purple coming from the Egyptian room. Magrave then came up next to him.

"It's always the Egyptian room. Seriously, what did we ever do to Egypt?" Magrave asked.

"Well, I suppose this checks off the strange, creepy spirit energy." Ethan said.

"You don't sound surprised." Magrave said.

"When you see one spirit case, you've pretty much seen them all. This one is no different. It's like those repetitive random encounters in old R.P.G. games. Come on Magrave, we've got a job to do." Ethan said. He then began walking off towards the light, while Magrave simply vanished, going back to the spirit world. Upon entering the room, he was a little surprised from who he saw. It was known other than Curse, the Grimm who tried to kill him on the night he got involve with the whole Grimm business. However, what caught his eye was the black apparition standing right next to her. A black female like ghost, with two red eyes.

"A Grimm and a strange dark spirit. Check. If I recall correctly, you're Curse. A Grimm. The Grimm who tried to kill me a couple of nights ago." Ethan said, glaring at the female Grimm.

Siren was a bit unnerved right now. She just made an uneasy alliance with a dark spirit, and now she has a strange crazy new deck. However, she put on her Curse act to show no weakness. "Oh. I recognized you as well. You were that poor pathetic boy on the street. You were just dying to die. _Huh. That was a good one. I've got to remember that."_ Siren/Curse said.

"The name's Ethan Hono by the way. Who's your friend? She looks interesting." Ethan said, looking at Malisha.

Malisha only smiled. "I suppose you're the guy who's going to tell us that we have the options of doing things the easy way, or the hard way. Just heads up, we could use a warm up." Malisha said.

"For the record, I'm not a warm up. I'm a work out. The pain no game type. Now get ready to lose. I like doing things the hard and heavy way." Ethan said, arming his duel disk on his left arm. Siren in turn was about to do the same, until she felt a sharp jolt of pain, and fell down. Malisha only looked down, looking only a tiny bit surprised of what happened.

"Hmmmm. I guess you're not use to holding what could be unlimited power of the shadows. I'm just impressed you didn't break your arm when you claimed us. Oh well, time for plan B." Malisha said. Raising her left hand, a dark circle appeared. She then moved towards the deck in Siren/Curse's hand, and caused a card to come out. _"Remember, just buy us enough time to escape. Oh and don't set the darkness barrier to lethal mode. It's been awhile since we dueled. Gather as much info as you can."_ Malisha said to the card through telepathy. The card responded by flying out of the exhibit and towards the entrance. From a distance, a small purple flash was seen. Ethan could only wonder what it meant. A figure then entered the exhibit, and it was none other than the security guard. However, he wasn't exactly normal. His eyes were blank, and a dark aura surrounded him.

Malisha looked displeased at the security guard. "Hmm. Not an ideal person for her to possess, but it's a good thing she's okay anything. Alright Curse. Darkness Barrier time." She said, nudging her in the arm. Curse only dumbly nodded as she threw a darkness barrier cube in the air, encasing both the possessed security guard and Ethan.

"DAMN YOU! Fight me you craven! It is dishonorable to let others fight for you while you run away!" Ethan yelled.

Malisha only smiled. "Don't take this the wrong way. Only a foolish spirit would send their duelist into a suicide mission. Think of this as a tactical withdrawal. Now, since there is a slight and tiny chance you may beat our friend, it would be rude of me to say, till next time we meet." Malisha said. She then grabbed Siren/Curse's arm and helped her walk away. Ethan only scowled, as there was some merit and wisdom in the dark spirit's words.

Ethan then turned his attention towards the security guard. "You can stop hiding you know. If you're friends with that Malisha freak, then I know what you're controlling that man." Ethan said, putting up his guard. Responding to Ethan's words, a black apparition with red eyes appeared next to the man, with a female body, and short round hair.

Ethan expected some form of threat, but the apparition's eyes showed no desire to kill, but they showed a rather carefree personality. "*honk* *honk*! The smart-head mobile just pulled in! So who are you?" The apparition asked.

"I'm Eth-."

The apparition quickly interrupted him in mid-sentence. "ETHAN HONO! *ding* *ding*! Five points for me! Who's the girl? I'm the girl! Who's the girl? I'm the girl! Who's the girl? I'm the girl! Who's the girl? I'M THE GIRL~! OH YEAH!" the apparition sung, as it was doing a little dance. Ethan didn't know whether if he was being toyed with, or if she just had a screw loose.

"Enough of this! I don't have time for games! I have no business with someone like you. You're just another obstacle in front of that Malisha spirit." Ethan said. Upon hearing his words, the apparition's expression was one of shock.

She then looked a bit sad. "That hurts. You're so mean, and it's a shame because you look so cute to." The apparition said, in a disappointed tone. She puffed her cheeks. And turned her head towards Ethan. "What does Malisha have that I don't!? Let me guess. It's probably because her chest is bigger than mine! Right?" The apparition said. At this point, Ethan was losing his patience. He expected the dark spirit to attack on sight. Not talk on and on. Igknight Crusader then appeared next to him.

"You want to squeeze your stress ball? It might help." Crusader said.

Ethan had his fist clenched, and his teeth gritted. "I'll…consider it." Ethan said. The apparition then took notice of Crusader.

"Ooooohhhhh. Another spirit! I can already tell this will be loaded with barrels of excitement and explosions! BA-BAM AND KA-BOOM, WHAT, WHHHAAAATTTT! The apparition exclaimed, gesturing her hands in the air as she did not care. Ethan only sighed, Crusader just stood and watch.

"Okay. This is officially the weirdest thing I've seen today. Does she even know how to duel?" Crusader asked. Suddenly, the apparition lunged and extended his body towards Crusader, causing him to fall back. "Whoa!"

The apparition then looked at him with a displeased look. "Really dude? Of course I know how to play the stinking game! Draw, Standby, Main 1, Battle, Main 2, and End. The six phases of dueling, and you would have to be a dummy to not know them. Who do you take me for, an idiot?" The apparition asked. However, Ethan got in front of her and he was really starting to show his temper.

Ethan just sighed to control his rage. "Look. I don't know who you are or-."

However, he was interrupted by the apparition, again. "Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. If you must know, my name is Ashley. You know it's a-." The apparition known as Ashley got caught off mid-sentence by Ethan, who had his right index finger, up to her lip. Or at least, he thinks it's that where her lip would be. It was hard to tell, since the apparition only had two red eyes, and just a dark purple ghost like body, with only a head and two arms.

"Would you please, shut up!? Look, I have a job to do, and you're in my way. So if you're not going to take things seriously, just cancel this barrier and I'll be on my way." Ethan said. Ashley was silent for a moment, standing in place being still. She then let out a deep sight.

"Geez Louise man. I was just trying to have a little fun, but 'oh no'. You just have to be Mr. Party Pooper. Fine. If you want to duel, then let's get this party started. But I'm going to win because you're a party pooper." Ashley said, as she floated back to the security guard. Ethan only sighed.

"This is going to be a long night." He said. Crusader who was a bit silent then spoke up.

"For the record, she wasn't wrong." Crusader said.

Ethan only looked at his spirit. "Whose side are you on?" He asked with a displeased tone.

"I'm just saying. I'll just be waiting with the other knights." Crusader said, as he disappeared.

"Let's just get this over with." Ethan said. Unknown to him, Ashley smirked.

" _Oh please Honey. The last thing anyone wants to do is underestimate me. I may be strange to you, but this duel will- oh hey, it's a penny. Oh wait, its tails. You know the rules, flip it to heads for the next person. What was I doing again? Oh yeah, I was about to finish my inner monologue. I'll guess I'll abridge it. My dueling will be so terrifying, it will knock your pants right off."_ Ashley thought.

Ethan and Ashley walked to their sides of the field, with Ethan arming himself with his duel disk, with Ashley using the shadows to arm the security guard, as well as giving him her own deck to use. Both players went to their opposing sides, and ready themselves.

"DUEL!"

Turn 1: Ashley/Possessed Guard  
Ethan Hono: 4000LP vs. Ashley/Possessed Guard: 4000LP  
Ethan Hono Hand: 5 vs Ashley/Possessed Guard Hand: 5

"It's been awhile since I duel. This will be a perfect warm up. I draw!" Ashley yelled, as she extended her right hand outward. The security guard however didn't do anything. "Uh. What's going on?" Ashley asked. Ethan's right eye twitched a bit. He then face palmed.

"You can't draw on the first turn. It's basic knowledge!" Ethan yelled.

"Really? Last I checked, you could always draw on the first turn." Ashley said. Confused by her words, Ethan's anger subsided, as he decided to pry deeper.

"When was the last time you dueled?" Ethan asked. Ashley thought about it for a moment.

"I think was little bit after the time Synchro monsters were invented. I was stuck inside a giant stone for about five thousand years. I guess some things are bound to change." Ashley said, scratching her head. Ethan was puzzled by her words.

" _That doesn't make any sense. Synchro monsters were created at some time in the past, but definitely not around Ancient Egypt."_ Ethan thought to himself.

Ashley didn't mind the rule change as she just shrugged it off. "Well, if those are the rules, then there's no use in complaining. Now then, we wasted enough time (Ethan internally screamed at that). To start my turn I summon, Armageddon Knight to my field in attack mode." She declared, as the possessed guard summoned her card.

 _Armageddon Knight  
[LV: 4] [Dark]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1400] [DEF: 1200]_

The Knight had iron armor that was rusted and spikes on the left shoulder, and wielded a Rapier with spikes on the outer grip, and he also had a tattered shield. He also done a red scarf. He had long black hair and pale blue skin. The knight took on and offensive stance, and readied his sword. "When Armageddon Knight is summoned to my field, I can send one Dark attribute monster from my deck to the graveyard. I send Double Coston from my deck to the graveyard." Ashley said, as the guard did the following actions.

 _Double Coston  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Zombie/Effect]  
[ATK: 1700] [DEF: 1650]_

Two small black ghost that seem to be used together appeared on the field. Armageddon knight then drew his sword and sliced Double Coston, sending them to the graveyard.

"I set one card facedown, and end my turn. Now show me your moves." Ashley said, saluting Ethan in the process.

Turn 2: Ethan Hono  
Ethan Hono: 4000LP vs Ashley/Possessed Guard: 4000LP  
Ethan Hono Hand: 5+1 vs Ashley/Possessed Guard Hand: 3

Ethan then got into a dueling stance and took on the challenge. "Very well. I draw!" Looking at his hand, he decided to start out small. "I summon Igknight Crusader to my field in attack mode!" Ethan declared.

 _Igknight Crusader  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Pendulum]  
Scale [2:2]  
[ATK: 1600] [DEF: 300] _

The blue Igknight monster appeared on the field, and armed himself with his double edge gun sword. Ashley looked surprised. "What kind of monster is that?" Ashley asked.

"For your information, I'm a pendulum monster. A special type of monster that's made for butt kicking. Ethan just give the word." Crusader said.

"Very well then. Crusader! Attack Armageddon Knight! Eagle Slash!" Ethan yelled.

Crusader then charged towards Armageddon Knight. The two knights traded blows with the swords, until they the battle was placed in a deadlock. Crusader then pressed the trigger on the gun and fired a blade shot, scoring a headshot, and destroying Armageddon Knight. "BOOM! Headshot!" Crusader yelled. Ashley covered herself, as she took the damage

 _Ashley/Possessed Guard: 4000LP – 200LP = 3800LP_

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Ethan said ending his turn.

Turn 3: Ashley/Possessed Guard  
Ethan Hono: 4000LP vs Ashley/Possessed Guard: 4000LP  
Ethan Hono Hand: 4 vs Ashley/Possessed Guard: 3+1

"It's my turn now. Draw!" Ashley said. As soon as the Possessed Guard drew the card from the deck, she felt something, which made her smiled. "Oh boy. It's here~!" She squealed. Ethan wonder what she was scheming, and braced himself for the worst.

"I play my facedown, Call of the Haunted! This card lets me revive any monster in my graveyard in attack position. I'm reviving Double Coston!" Ashley yelled, as the two merged ghosts returned to the field and began laughing evilly.

 _Call of the Haunted  
[Trap: Continuous] _

"Double Coston effect lets me treat it as two tributes for an advance summoning of Dark attribute monster. Now prepare to see a monster that is beyond your wildest imaginations. Although, I'm not sure if you even have an imagination." Ashley said, with a sly grin.

"I don't care what kind of monster you're going to summon. Any advance monster you decide to play is nothing compare to my deck." Ethan said showing no fear.

"Is that so? Because I think you might be changing your mind after you see this. I release Double Coston to advance summon Cursed Chaos - Iron Maiden!" Ashley yelled.

 _Cursed Chaos – Iron Maiden  
[LV: 10] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Dark Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 0] [DEF: 0] _

Double Coston's body then disappeared into thin air. Suddenly, dark mist appeared on the field, as it then began to gather around and swirl around in the air. From the air, a ghastly young woman appeared from the mist. She wore a white night gown, had two black eyes with blue irises. What made it creepy was that her arms were wrapped with arm braces with spikes. She also had a choker on her neck with spikes. Ethan was horrified of the monster's appearance, as he sensed something more sinister about it.

"What…is that monster?" Ethan asked.

 _(Insert BGM: Yugioh 5ds: Dark Tuning)_

Ashley then had a sly smile, but it couldn't be seen since she is an apparition. "Allow me to introduce to you a Dark Tuner monster. A monster created and born from the depth of darkness. Don't ask me how it happens because I'm not good with the details. I am good in dealing damage though. I now activate Iron Maiden's effect! When successfully tribute summoned to my field, I can bring back a level 5 or level 4 dark attribute monster back to my field in defense mode, with its negated and its attack and defense points changed to zero. I'll revive my Armageddon Knight!" Ashley yelled, as the knight came back from a black portal.

"Now then, I think it's about time I join in on the fun for real. Now I Dark Tune Level 10 Cursed Chaos – Iron Maiden with my Level 4 Armageddon Knight!" Ashley yelled. In response to her command, the Iron Maiden arm's turned into chains covered in spikes. She then threw them at Armageddon Knight, wrapping him in the spike cover chains. The Dark Tuner's eyes lit up, lifting Armageddon Knight into the air, who appeared to be struggling and in pain. Iron Maiden's body then turned into ten stars, with the exception of her arms, as they traveled up the chain and dug into Armageddon Knight's body. The knight's body became outlined, showing a total of fourteen within in. Eight of the stars then collided with each other, disappearing leaving a total of six stars within the Knight's body, as it then shattered. The remaining six stars then turned black and began circling in the air.

"The stars…they turned dark. What madness is this?" Ethan said.

Ashley chuckled a bit, as the six remaining Dark Stars circled the air. "This my dear friend is known as a Dark Synchro Summon. It is done by taking the difference of Dark Tuner monster's level, subtracted from one or non-tuner, or non-Dark Tuner monster, to summon a Dark Synchro monster." Ashley explained.

"That's insane! If you subtract ten from four, that results with negative six. There's no card in the word or spirit word that exists like that!" Ethan yelled, as no has never seen this summoning method in his life.

"Well newsflash Ethan, they do exist. I would know since I am one." Ashley said, as the Possessed Guard held up a dark gray card, with blue stars on the left.

Crusader stepped back a bit out of fear of the unknown. "You're a…dark…synchro monster?" Crusader asked, but he already knew the answer.

 _4 – 10 = -6_

Ashley only extended her arms outward and chanted. "When darkness is consumed by darkness, the hidden shadows revealed themselves FROM THE WORLD WITHOUT LIGHT! Dark Synchro!" She yelled. Her apparition then flew to the center of the circling stars, as a black pillar emerged from the center and grew wider and wider. When the dark light disappeared. A Female Warrior stood in place with her eyes closed. She had short, round silver hair, and had light tan skin color. She wore chrome based armor around the upper torso of her chest, leaving her midriff exposed. She wore a black jeans, with a ring chain belt. She also had two sharp silver shoulder blade armor, on her shoulders. When she opened her eyes, they were black with blue irises.

"I am known as the Star Breaker Revenant – Ashley!" Ashley said, revealing her true form.

 _Star Breaker Revenant – Ashley  
[LV: -6] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Dark Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2400] [DEF: 1900]_

Ethan sensed a strong amount of power radiating off of Ashley. It felt sinister. _"So that's a Dark Synchro monster. I wonder what it will do. Well since the summoning conditions are hard to gather, she must have a strong effect. Either way, I'm not going to like it."_ Ethan thought.

"Now then, I'm attacking Igknight Crusader!" Ashley yelled. Ashley's shoulder blade armor detached from her shoulders and attached to her forearms, becoming blade gauntlets, covering her entire forearm. She then propelled herself forward and attacked Crusader. Crusader could only blocked the attacks with Eagle Sword, as Ashley swung her arms in rapid succession.

"I play a trap! Extra Buck! Whenever a card is added to my extra deck, I can place one spell counter on this card!" Ethan yelled.

 _Extra Buck  
[Trap: Continuous]_

Extra buck showed a goblin chef making an extra buck after selling the pot of greed. Ashley didn't really cared about it.

"As if that's something special. This is a real ability! Whenever I battle a level 4 or lower monster, you take damage equal to half of its attack points. Crusader has 1600 attack points, meaning you take 800 points of damage." Ashley yelled.

Ashley then used her blade gauntlets to disarm Crusader, and was ready to finish it. "THREE STAR POINT BREAK!" She then struck Crusader once in the arm, then the arm, and then at the chest destroying him. Ethan was thrown back against the ground, feeling the force of the attack.

 _Ethan Hono: 4000LP – 800 – 800 = 2400LP_

"Man…so this is…a darkness duel. That's going to bruise tomorrow. However, Crusader is a pendulum monster meaning he goes to the extra deck instead of the graveyard. Also my Extra Buck trap card gains one spell counter." Ethan said, picking himself up.

 _Extra Buck Spell Counter: 1_

"Going to the extra deck instead of the graveyard. That sounds interesting. I play one card facedown, and end my turn!" Ashley said, as she was taking notes of this.

 _(End BGM)_

Turn 4: Ethan Hono  
Ethan Hono: 2400LP vs. Ashley/Possessed Guard: 3800LP  
Ethan Hono Hand: 4+1 vs Ashley/Possessed Guard Hand: 2

"It's my turn now! I draw! I'm burn you within an inferno! I'll set scale 2 Igknight Paladin and Scale 7 Igknight Margrave, to set the Pendulum Scale!" Ethan yelled, as the word PENDULUM appeared on his disk.

 _Igknight Paladin  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Pendulum]  
Scale [2:2]  
[ATK: 1400] [DEF: 1900] _

_Igknight Margrave  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Pendulum]  
Scale [7:7]  
[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 2500] _

_Ethan's Scale [2:7]_

Paladin, was an Igknight monster with dark gray armor, and a triangle shape purple helmet. He had two spark wheels on his fore arms, and wield a musket rapier. Both Paladin and Margrave appeared in two separate pillars of light, as they both ascended within their pillars. A two appeared under Paladin, while a seven appeared under Margrave. Ashley, only looked at the monsters with interest.

"Oh. Looks like I'm getting a work out. Let's see what you got." Ashley said.

"Here's what I got. Thanks to this pendulum scale, I can now summon monsters between levels 3 to 6 from my hand, and any pendulum monsters that are face-up in my extra deck, as long as the level is between the scales." Ethan said.

"SAY WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT!?" Ashley exclaimed, surprised by the summoning mechanic.

Ethan only glared at Ashley, and was ready to let her have it. "Warriors of arms! Rage across this battlefield in an endless inferno! I Pendulum Summon!" Ethan yelled, as he extended his arm into the sky. A portal then opened between Paladin and Margrave, as two red forms of light came out.

"Return from the extra deck, Igknight Crusader! And from my hand, Igknight Cavalier!" Ethan yelled, summoning his monsters.

 _Igknight Cavalier  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Pendulum]  
[ATK: 2400] [DEF: 1200] _

Cavalier got up and cracked her knuckles. "Hey there Ethan. Who's on today's pummel list today?" Cavalier asked.

"Her." Ethan said, pointing at Ashley.

"Eh. She doesn't look so tough. Listen you! By the time I'm finish with you, you're going to be running for the nearest hospital." Cavalier said, getting out two Derringer Daggers.

"Is that so? Then show me what you got Pinky." Ashley said.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH. She got you good. ROASTED!" Crusader said, only to be punched in the gut in response.

"Shut it." She then glared at Paladin. "Stop staring at me." Cavalier said in a displeased tone.

"*sigh* She's so lovely." Paladin said, blushing underneath his helmet.

Magrave only gave him a look. "Keep dreaming pal. It's never gonna happen." Magrave said. Paladin had a crush on Cavalier, since she is the only female on the force.

"I now play the equip spell card Salamandra! Now to make sure you're following along, I'll slow down a bit for you. By equipping this to a fire type monster on my field, it gains 700 attack points. So I'm giving the extra fire power to Cavalier." Ethan said, playing the spell.

 _Salamandra  
[Spell: Equip] _

_Igknight Cavalier: 2400ATK + 700ATK = 3100ATK_

Two fire serpent dragons then appeared around Cavalier's Derringers, as she gave off a devilish smirk. No one could see it though, but her eyes gave showed it. "Now we're talking. You're about to get roasted girl." Cavalier yelled, as the tiny dragons roared.

Ashley only gestured her hands. "Come at me Pinky." Ashley said.

"Provoking me isn't best idea. It gets me a bit…worked up." Cavalier said in a menacing tone.

"Damn. Women can be so scary sometimes." Margrave said.

"Especially Cavalier, and she is gorgeous at it." Paladin said.

"You really need to get that head of yours checked out." Crusader said.

"Battle. Cavalier, burn down Star Breaker Revenant – Ashley!" Ethan yelled. Cavalier then jumped into the air and threw two Derringer Dagger's, with dragons attached, at Ashley, who guarded them with her Blade gauntlets. Cavalier then came down from the sky, striking Ashley with several strikes. "What's wrong? Am I too hot to handle?" Cavalier asked.

"Oh please. I wouldn't even call you spicy. FIVE STAR PINPOINT!" Ashley yelled. She then struck Cavalier with a force palm to the abdomen. Cavalier was pushed back, but retaliated with by throwing a dagger at Ashley, grazing her arm. Ashley flinched at that, but then struck Cavalier in the arm, and then the leg, and a final strike to the head. Cavalier was then thrown back, but back flipped and landed on her feet. Ashley on the other hand was still on the field with some minor scratches. The Possessed Guard on the other hand didn't seem phased.

 _Ashley/Possessed Guard: 3800LP – 700LP = 3100LP_

"Did you actually believe something that mild would destroy me? For your information whenever I battle a level 5 or 6 monster, I can't be destroyed in battle nor by card effects until the end of the damage step. Also, if the monster I battle still happens to be hanging around on the field, you take 200 points of damage for each of its levels. I think you're smart to know multiplication, so I'll won't bother wasting my breath." Ashley said.

Ethan then felt five sharp painful strikes to his body, which were the same places Cavalier was struck, as he fell to his knees.

 _Ethan: 2400LP – 1000LP = 1400LP_

"Hey Mr. Hotshot. You holding up well?" Cavalier asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Ethan replied.

"Just hurry up and finish your turn." Cavalier said.

Ethan rolled his eyes and sighed. "You have no patience at all." Ethan said.

Paladin, Margrave, and Crusader all looked at Ethan with blank expressions. "Like you're one to talk." The Igknights said.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn." Ethan said.

Turn 5: Ashley/Possessed Guard  
Ethan Hono: 1400LP vs. Ashley/Possessed Guard: 3100LP  
Ethan Hono Hand: 0 vs. Ashley/Possessed Guard: 2+1

"It's my turn I draw!" Ashley yelled, as the guard drew the card. However, she couldn't see the cards since she was out on the field. "Give me a moment." She said, as she quickly ran to the guard to see what was in his hand. After memorizing the cards in her head, she walked over to the field, trying to look cool. "Sorry about that. Now, where were we?"

Crusader then whispered to Cavalier. "You know, for a dark synchro monster, she isn't really that scary. Kind of a letdown if you ask me." Crusader said.

"Letdown, huh. You know, I feel like I haven't been doing well enough. Might as well step it up a bit. I wouldn't want to disappoint Malisha. She puts a lot of faith in her girls. If you feel like I'm not doing much, I would happily show you what I can really do. " Ashley said, as her tone became more serious and aggressive.

Cavalier only glared at Crusader. "Great job Crusader. You turned on her serious switch. Way to go man. You're the best." Cavalier said, in a very sarcastic tone.

"Oh come on. Ethan, back me up here." Crusader said.

"Nope. This one is on you." Ethan said, shaking his head.

"Crud." And with that, Ashley turn began.

"I activate the spell card double attack! Now by discarding a monster whose level is higher than mine, I can attack twice this turn. Considering that the Necro Gardna is level 3, and I'm a negative 6, it counts." Ashley said, while the Guard played the following cards.

 _Double Attack  
[Spell: Normal] _

_Necro Gardna  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 600] [DEF: 1300] _

The Double Attack spell, showed Marauding Captain performing a double sword attack on a humanoid would monster. Necro Gardna then appeared on the field next to Ashley as they prepared to attack. Just then Paladin then got Margrave's attention.

"Magrave. I have a question."

"Well shoot it."

"Since Dark Synchro monsters are a thing that means negative levels are thing, right?"

"Yeah."

"And since it's just a level under zero, it's still a level, right?"

"Pretty much."

"So does Double Attack work in that situation? I mean it's not a rank, but it definitely not a normal level. The system register it, so it has to work, right?"

"Paladin. It's best not to think about the complicated things, but to enjoy the simple things instead."

"Huh. You really wise dude. Thanks man."

"Your welcome. And thanks for not calling me old."

While the two pendulum monsters had their conversation, the battle phase started. "First I'll attack your Crusader, and if I succeed, then it's sardine-nara." Ashley yelled, as she and Necro Gardna charged.

"It's sayonara." Ethan corrected.

"Alright fine. Sa, sa, saro, sy, sa-yo, sa, uh…..a whatever just lose." Ashley said, giving up on pronouncing the word.

"That's was pretty weak. B.T.W. I play a facedown. Go Mystic Wok! Now by releasing Igknight Crusader, I gain life points equal to his attack points!" Ethan declared.

 _Mystic Wok  
[Spell: Quick-Play] _

Mystic Wok showed a chef using a giant mystical wok to cook food. Suddenly, Crusader was lifted up into the air and threw into a giant wok, and was tossed up and down, saying remarks each time he's flipped.

"OW! THAT BURNS! OH THAT HURTS! SERIOUSLY, WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS! IT'S NOT REALLY COMFORTABLE! OW, MY FACE! I REALLY HATE THIS CARD! THAN AGAIN, WHAT KIND OF SPIRIT WOULD LIKE THIS CARD! I'M A KNIGHT FOR PETE SAKE, NOT FOOD! FOR THE RECORD ETHAN, WE'RE NOW EVEN!" Crusader yelled, as he disappeared along with the wok.

"Forgive me Crusader. It was an honorable sacrifice for victory. And we're also even as well from the ramen incident. Also, Extra Buck gains one spell counter since, Crusader returns to the extra deck." Ethan said.

 _Ethan Hono: 1400LP + 1600LP = 3000LP_

 _Extra Buck Spell Counter: 2_

Ashley was stun for a moment after seeing a monster getting tossed in a wok. However, she regain focus on the duel. "Nice move…I think. But I was prepare for something like this. From my hand I play the quick play spell card Mystical Space Typhoon. Now I can snuff out that little wildfire of yours." Ashley said activating the spell.

 _Mystical Space Typhoon  
[Spell: Quick-Play]_

Giant Typhoon came over to Cavalier and extinguish the dragons surrounding the daggers.

 _Igknight Cavalier: 3100ATK – 700ATK = 2400ATK_

"Dang it." Cavalier muttered.

"Now then. Ready for round two Pinky?" Ashley asked. Without giving her time to respond, Ashley struck Cavalier five times, not before blocking a lethal strike from Cavalier. "Later." Ashley said, before Cavalier got destroyed.

"Since Cavalier was sent back to the extra deck, Extra Buck gains another spell counter.

 _Extra Buck Spell Counter: 3_

At that instance, Ashley appeared right in front of Ethan, startling him. "Since you got rid of Crusader before I got a chance to attack him, I still have an extra attack. If you thought my previous attacks were just as bad, this one is even worst. And I mean worst, as in 'totally painfully' worst, not the 'going to suck' worst. You're smart enough to know this." Ashley said, switching out of menacing and carefree tone and back to menacing.

Without warning, Necro Gardna appeared behind Ethan and delivered and uppercut, sending Ethan flying into the air. Ethan, Paladin, and Margrave were shocked of what the monster just did, as solid vision never did anything like that. Just then, Ashley in turn jumped into the air, and was now in front of Ethan.

"This is not going to end well." Paladin said.

Ashley then gave a wicked smirk. "Feel the wrath of a Revenant!" Ashley yelled, as she then delivered a downward punch, striking Ethan hard in the abdomen and sending him flying towards the ground. Upon contact, Ethan let out a scream as he made contact.

 _Ethan Hono: 3000LP – 2400LP = 600LP_

"Ethan! Are you still alive!?" Margrave shouted. Ethan only coughed and gasped for breath, as he felt the pain all out through his body.

"He's coughing. Is that good or bad?" Paladin asked.

"It's somewhat in between. But I never seen an attack so vicious in a duel before." Margrave said. Paladin was about to raise his hand. "Cavalier doesn't count." Paladin then lowered his hands. The two Igknight then looked at their duelist lying in the crack ground, hoping nothing in his body is broken.

Ashley landed on the ground as Necro Gardna vanished. "Looks like this duel is already over. Care to prove me wrong?" Ashley asked.

Ethan felt like his body was going to break. His breathing was heavy, and he was gasping for air. Ethan wasn't the type to give up though, but rather burn down everything. Using all the strength he could muster, he used his arms to raise himself off the ground, and eventually found strength in his legs to move again. Ethan was finally back on his feet, covered in tattered clothes, cuts and bruises, looking like he came back from a war. His left arm was also injured as, he could barely lift it up. Fortunately his drawing arm was still intact, with only a few bruises.

"Man you're tough cookie. On the bright side, you didn't disappoint me. I guess I'll end my turn. I look forward to your comeback after getting up all dramatically like that." Ashley said, as she was impressed by Ethan's spirit.

Turn 6: Ethan Hono  
Ethan Hono: 600LP vs Ashley/Possessed Guard: 3100LP  
Ethan Hono Hand: 0+1 vs Ashley/Possessed Guard Hand: 0

Ethan, could barely stand, but he still had spirit to fight. "My…turn." He said as he drew his card. _"Of course, why didn't I see it before? Guess getting beaten up takes a toll on you. With this card I can summon an XYZ monster. XYZ monsters have ranks, not levels, and considering how surprised she was from seeing pendulum monsters, I doubt she knows what an XYZ monster is. However, she's has Necro Gardna in her graveyard. By banishing him for the graveyard, she can negate any attack I throw at her. I'm not sure if I have anything to banish him from the graveyard. Also, if I want to summon the XYZ monster, I have to get rid of my Pendulum scale. There's also that facedown from turn one. Either it's a bluff, or activation requirements aren't met yet. I can't afford to make any unnecessary risks, especially with these wounds. Luckily, I have a backup plan."_ Ethan thought.

"Uh…earth to duelist I'm going cream soon, are you there?" Ashley asked.

"Strategizing is one of duel monsters main points. Allow me to show you. I activate Extra Buck's effect! Whenever it has three spell counters, I can send it to the graveyard to draw two cards from my deck _._ " Ethan declared. Looking at his two new cards, he figured he could work with it. He then looked up at his pendulum monsters.

"Blazing knights that burn brightly! Return to this battlefield once more! I Pendulum summon! Return from the Extra Deck! Igknight Crusader, and Igknight Cavalier!" Ethan yelled, as his Pendulum monsters came back once more.

"Geez Ethan. You don't look so well." Crusader said.

"I've been through worse, thanks to Cavalier though." Ethan said, giving a couple of glances at the infamous female Igknight.

"I told you those endurance trials would pay off." Cavalier said with a smug look.

"Let's just win this. I activate the spell card Igknights Unite! Now by destroying one Igknight card on my field, I can summon any Igknight monster from my deck. I destroy Igknight Crusader." Igknight Crusader then burst into flames, as he placed his right fist next to his chest, as he shattered. "TO SUMMON IGKNIGHT CHAMPION FROM MY DECK!" Ethan yelled.

 _Igknights Unite  
[Spell: Quick-Play] _

_Igknight Champion  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 2800] [DEF: 2300] _

From the erupting flames merged a warrior that was the same size as Lancer, done in light green armor, with gun based armor on his hips, and dark gray chest armor on his chest, and silver braces on his body. He also had two spark wheels on the side of his head, with red eyes, and a mouth piece. His weapon of choice was a FIM-92 Stinger in combination as a harpoon gun. In accurate terms, a harpoon bazooka.

"Champion reporting for duty." Igknight Champion stated.

"So you finally decided to bring out the big guns now. Pinky was getting a little old for me." Ashley said.

"Oh you're so going to get it now. Champion, if you may?" Cavalier said.

"As long as Ethan gives the word, it would be my honor." Champion said.

Ethan looked at his monsters, knowing they were ready. "I activate Igknight Champions' effect! By returning one Igknight monster back to my hand, I can return one monster you control back to the bottom of your deck. Enjoy your trip back to the extra deck!" Ethan yelled. Cavalier then returned to Ethan's hand, as Champion readied his cannon and took aim.

Ashley didn't looked worried. "Nah. I kind of like staying out here. Especially after being trapped inside a stone tablet for, how long was it again? Ah whatever. On the other hand, your Champion seems….TIED UP AT THE MOMENT! YOU JUST TRIGGERED MY TRAP CARD! FIENDISH CHAIN! A HA!" Ashley yelled triumphantly. She then extended her right hand outward…only for the facedown card to activate on her left. Everyone shot looks at her. She then looked back seeing she was on the wrong side of the card. She then sidestepped to the left positioning her arm as if it activated on her right from the beginning. "Go Fiendish Chain!" Ashley yelled, pretending she didn't screw up her move.

 _Fiendish Chain  
[Trap: Continuous] _

Chains shot out the card restraining Igknight Champion, forcing him to drop his gun. "Phew, that was a close one. You know I was real worried I wasn't going to use this card, considering your deck uses some weird, pendulum normal monsters. But I mean, you would have to be desperate or insane to go into a game without any effect monsters, so of course you would have one. Anyways, you just go owned sucker! YEAH YA! Give me five." Ashley exclaimed, holding out her hand to the guard. The Guard then gave Ashley a slow, and gentle high five. "Really? That's the best high five you can give me?" Ashley said, in a deadpanned tone.

"Is she just messing around, or just trying to get under our skin?' Champion asked.

"Let's go with both. I'll end my turn now." Ethan said, as he was holding on to his left arm.

Turn 7: Ashley/Possessed Guard  
Ethan Hono: 600LP vs Ashley/Possessed Guard: 3100LP  
Ethan Hono Hand: 3 vs Ashley/Possessed Guard Hand: 0+1

"My turn now! Draw! Well Ethan, I must say I haven't had good time dueling for a long while. Sadly, all good things must come to an end. I now attack Igknight Champion!" Ashley yelled, as she dashed forward.

"Let me guess. You have a special ability when you battle level 7 or higher monsters." Ethan scowled, as he was starting to become familiar with the battle pattern.

"Spot on! I am trained in the arts of fighting by targeting pressure points. I inflict more pain on lower level monsters, counter attack mid-level monsters, and crush the high level monsters. You've seen what happens at low and mid-tier levels. Here's what happens when I fight high class monsters. Whenever I battle a level 7 or higher monster, I gain attack points equal to half that monster's attack strength! EIGHT STAR…SHATTER!" Ashley yelled.

 _Star Breaker Revenant – Ashley: 2400ATK + 1400ATK = 3800ATK_

Ashley began attacking Champion, striking a totally of eight times with precision, as Champion's armor began to break, and shatter. After the seventh strike, Ashley pulled back her right arm, and she then smirked as she smashed her blade gauntlet into Champion's chest. There was a moment of silence. Then Champion then exploded causing a massive shockwave within the barrier, causing the ground to crack and the wind to blow. The pendulum monsters in the pendulum zones braced the shockwave as they covered themselves with their arms. Ashley then jumped back proud of her work.

"It's done." She said. However, she then notice something moving within. It was none other than Ethan Hono with 600 life points in take breathing deeply. "Okay. This is probably the part where I go 'you survived but how', and you go 'it all because of the secret card I had up my sleeve this entire time'. So what's the card?" Ashley asked in an unamused tone.

"I used a Kuriboh." Ethan replied.

"A wha?" Ashley replied, with a dumbstruck face.

"A Kuriboh. You know. Level 1, Dark attribute, Fiend and effect monster, 300 attack and 200 defense points. That Kuriboh." Ethan said. Suddenly an astral Kuriboh wearing a red head band, came out of the graveyard and perched itself on Ethan's duel disk.

Cavalier then appeared next to Ethan. "Yeah that's right. You just Kuri-owned!" Cavalier said. Ethan only looked at her with a confused look. "Oh come one. Even you have to admit that was pretty awesome."

Ashley only blink a couple of times before completely registering what Ethan and Cavalier were saying. "…YOU NEGATED MY ATTACK WITH A LITTLE FUZZBALL!?" Ashley yelled.

"No, I did not negate your attack. I cancel out the damage with the Kuriboh. There's a difference in it. A card that would negate an attack by discarding it would be a Swift Scare Crow. I just don't have one." Ethan said.

"POTATO, PATATO! IT'S THE SAME THING!" Ashley yelled.

"No it's not! Kuriboh cancel out battle damage when discarded, and the Swift Scare Crow negates an attack and ends the battle phase when discarded. WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WOMAN!?" Ethan yelled.

"I understand that you ruin this duel by using a Kuriboh!" Ashley yelled.

"What! How?" Ethan asked, confused.

"Well for one, Kuribohs are known for being anticlimactic, and a horrible card to draw during mid-game!" Ashley yelled.

"I'll have you known that Kuribohs have been major game changers ever since the beginning of duel monsters, known for game changing strategies, and the classic duel monster version of giving someone the bird. And I just happened to draw K a couple of turns ago." Ethan argued, proudly stating his argument.

"K? Who's K?" Ashley asked.

"That's what Lu named her Kuriboh. This Kuriboh. The one that's on my duel disk right now." Ethan said.

The Kuriboh only looked at Ethan. "Kuri."

Paladin and Margrave only had blank on their faces as the duel, just turned into an argument over a Kuriboh.

Ashley only pouted, but calmed down eventually. "Fine. You survived this turn. But next time, you won't be so lucky." Ashley said, crossing her arms. A couple of seconds past but the turn change didn't happened. Ashley then lean over to the Possessed Guard and whispered into his ear. "Play the Trap card facedown." She said, as she leaned back to her original position, ending her turn.

Turn 8: Ethan Hono  
Ethan Hono: 600LP vs Ashley/Possessed Guard: 3100LP  
Ethan Hono Hand: 2+1 vs Ashley/Possessed Guard: 0

As Ethan was about to draw, Cavalier appeared next to him. "Wait. Did you just say that this is Lu's Kuriboh?" Cavalier asked, while the Kuriboh began walking around the Darkness Barrier on Ethan's side.

"Yep" Ethan replied.

"So if this Lu's Kuriboh, does that mean…?" Cavalier asked, in mid-sentence.

"Oh yeah. She's here. How did she get in here? I don't remember allowing her to join my deck." Ethan said. Cavalier then just realized something.

"Wait a minute. If she is in your deck, it means you have a shot of winning this. I never thought would say that sentence." Cavalier said.

"I know exactly how you feel, but we got to bet it on her now." Ethan said. He then placed his fingers on his deck, going against the pain he was feeling now. He muster every bit of energy he could find, knowing it was going to be his last turn of the duel. "My turn now! Draw!" Ethan yelled. Looking at the card in hand, he smiled and let out a sigh.

"You are a stubborn little girl. I'm part to blame though." Ethan said in an amused tone.

Suddenly a little Spellcaster spirit next to Ethan. This Spellcaster was wearing an orange magician tunic, had a huge purple hat with a red gem in the, grass green hair and blue eyes. She the same size of an average 4 or 5 year old girl. This Spellcaster is known as Card Ejector, or Lu.

Lu gave out a nervous chuckle and a sweet smile. "Hi Ethan! It's…nice to see you. Heh. Heh….right?" Lu asked, nervously.

Ethan just gave her a stern look. "Lu. What did we talk about you in my deck?" Ethan asked.

"I can only join your deck if you give me permission to join." Lu said.

"And did I give you permission?" Ethan asked.

"No you didn't. I'm sorry." Lu replied.

Ethan only sighed. "Look we'll talk later, but right now, I need your assistance right now." Ethan said.

After hearing Ethan's last words, Lu's eyes lit up with joy and excitement. "You seriously mean it!?" Lu asked eagerly.

"Yes I do. Sneaking into my deck was a dishonorable act, but ironically you're going to help us achieve victory." Ethan said.

Lu was grinning ear to ear, trying to contain her excitement within. "Leave it to me Ethan! I won't let you down! So who's the poor sucker we're smashing today?" Lu asked. She was so excited that she couldn't be still.

"Her." Ethan said pointing.

Lu turned her head slowly towards where Ethan was pointing to, only to see a woman with dark eyes. Lu just stared at Ashley for a brief moment, as she began squinting her eyes at her.

Ashley only raised an eyebrow. "Okay, usually I'm not bother by a lot of stuff, but that kid spirit is starting to weird me out." Ashley said, as Lu continued to be in deep thought while staring at her.

"You okay Lu?" Ethan asked.

"What? Oh, it's nothing. It's just that, I think I felt this somewhere before. I just can't name it." Lu said to herself.

"Stop wasting time. We've got a duel to win." Ethan said, flicking his right wrist to warm up.

Lu only nodded, as she had a more cheerful and serious look. "Well, you keep going on of how you hate time wasting. I guess it would be my honor to fight alongside you." Lu said emphasizing the word honor.

Ethan only sighed, but smile, as he patted Lu on the back. He then turned his sights on Ashley who was now on guard. "I hope you're ready Ashley because the inferno is now raging." Ethan declared.

"Hmph. Very well, if you're so sure you're going to win, I play my trap! Final Attack Orders! Now all face-up monsters are changed to attack position. So if you plan on Pendulum summoning, it better be for an offensive attack. Otherwise, you're finished." Ashley said.

 _Final Attack Orders  
[Trap: Continuous] _

Lu was filled with excitement. "This is so exciting! Someone cue some epic music!" Lu said.

 _(Insert BGM: Pendulum of Souls)_

Final Attack Orders showed an army of soldiers, going to battle against a horde of monsters. However, Ethan only looked up at this pendulum scale. "Using the already set pendulum scale, I'm going to pendulum summon for the final time! Come forth and make your final stand, my monsters!" Ethan yelled, as this time three lights appeared from the gate.

"From the Extra Deck Igknight Crusader! From my hand both Igknight Cavalier, and a new card. Say hello Card Ejector! Or in our case, Lu." Ethan declared.

 _Card Ejector (Lu)  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Spellcaster/Effect]  
[ATK: 400] [DEF: 400]_

Cavalier, Crusader and Lu stood next to each other ready to end this. "Next I activate Igknight Margrave's pendulum effect! Whenever I have two Igknight Pendulum monsters in my Pendulum zones, I can destroy both of them to add one Fire Warrior-type monster from my deck or graveyard to my hand. The spirit of honor continues to burn on, and Templar shall carry the torch!" Ethan yelled.

Igknight Margrave and Igknight Paladin erupted into flames, and shattered. The flames then went to Ethan's deck, as a card flew out into his hand. "I now normal summon Igknight Templar to my field." Ethan declared playing his card.

 _Igknight Templar  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Pendulum]  
Scale [7:7]  
[ATK: 1700] [DEF: 1300] _

Templar then appeared on the field next to his fellow Igknight monsters, and Card Ejector (Lu). Ethan then looked at the final card in his hand, as he was ready to win. "I activate the spell card Resonance Device! Now by targeting two monsters with the same type and attribute, I can change the level of one those monsters' levels to match the level of the other monster. I target Igknight Crusader and Igknight Templar. I change Igknight Crusader's level to level 4!" Ethan yelled. Resonance Device showed a two warrior monsters, resonating with each other.

 _Resonance Device  
[Spell: Normal] _

_Igknight Crusader: LV 3 to LV 4_

"So what if you change their levels? None of them are tuners, so you can't perform a synchro summon. It's completely pointless." Ashley said.

"Not quite. Pendulum summoning isn't the only thing that's new around here." Ethan said with a stern expression. Ashley was curious of Ethan's words, not knowing what was going to happen.

"I now overlay level 4 Igknight Crusader with level 4 Igknight Templar to build the overlay network!" Ethan yelled. The two Igknights let out a battle cry as then turned into bright red energy, as they shot up into the sky. A black hole then appeared within the center of Ethan field, as the two monsters entered. Ashley could not believe what she was seeing and was speechless.

"I XYZ summon! Come forth, Ranger of the West! Rank 4 Gagaga Cowboy!" Ethan yelled.

 _Gagaga Cowboy  
[Rank: 4] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Warrior/XYZ/Effect]  
[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 2400]  
OVU: 2_

Gagaga Cowboy was your standard average cowboy, wearing brown pants, a white shirt with a yellow cowboy vest. He also wore a red cloak that was attached to the center of his neck piece, with the Gagaga symbol. He also had the old fashion cowboy hat, and a black bandana around his mouth. For weapons, this cowboy wielded slide-action revolver gauntlets. The cowboy then threw out his red cloak for dramatic effect. Ashley stepped back a bit, as this was completely new to her.

"An XYZ…summon. Malisha definitely needs to know about this. I'll admit Ethan that this…XYZ thing is quite stellar, but you can't amount an attack with those pitiful points. Plus, as long as Necro Gardna is in my graveyard, I'm pretty much untouchable." Ashley said confidently.

"Are you sure about that?" Ethan asked. Ashley only looked at him puzzled. "I activate Card Ejector's monster effect! Once per turn, I can target one card in your graveyard and banish it! The card I choose to banish is your Necro Gardna! Spell Binder!" Ethan yelled.

Lu then twirled her magic staff and pointed it forward, creating a magician's circle. A black grave portal appeared on Ashley's side of the field, and Necro Gardna arose from the grave. Suddenly, the magician's circle reacted causing magical chains to appear and restrain Necro Gardna, as he then vanished. Ashley only gritted her teeth as her only shield was taken away.

"Let's go! Gagaga Cowboy! Attack Star Breaker Revenant – Ashley!" Ethan yelled. Gagaga Cowboy then rushed forward, and activated is Slide-Action Revolvers and began firing energy bullets at Ashley. Ashley guarded the attacks with her blade gauntlets, but Gagaga Cowboy got close enough, as he then pulled back the hammer of his right gun, letting out a large barrage of bullets on Ashley. Ashley was not affected by the attack, as it only made her mad. She then thrusted her right arm towards the Gunslinger monster, but Gagaga Cowboy did a combat roll, to avoid the attack, and reloading his weapons at the same time. Ashley's attack missed, as it slammed hard into the ground, causing debris to fly into the air.

"Gagaga Cowboy's effect activates! Whenever he attacks an opponent's monster, he can use one overlay unit to gain 1000 attack points, and the opponent's monster loses 500 attack points. Looks like the dust is starting to settle Ashley." Ethan said, as Gagaga Cowboy absorbed the overlay unit.

 _Gagaga Cowboy OVU: 2 to 1_

 _Gagaga Cowboy: 1500ATK + 1000ATK = 2500ATK_

 _Star Breaker Revenant – Ashley: 2400ATK – 500ATK = 1900ATK_

Before Ashley had time to react, Gagaga Cowboy threw a flashbang which exploded in her face, stunning her. "AAAAGGGGGGGHHHH! It useless! USELESS! Any level 4 or lower monster that I battle, the controller will suffer damage equal to that monster's attack strength!" Ashley yelled.

"You're new to XYZ monsters, so I'll say it slowly. Ranks and levels…are completely different from each other. Therefore…your effect is useless." Ethan said in a cold and stern tone.

Ashley then looked up to see that Gagaga Cowboy was next to Ethan, with his back facing her, and his head tilted down. In rage of hearing Ethan's words Ashley began sprinting towards Ethan and Gagaga Cowboy, wanting to skewer both of them.

"DAAAAMMMMNNNNNN YYYYOOOUUUUUUU!" Ashley yelled, while picking up speed.

"I know it is 10:45 in the evening, but it feels right to say this. It's high noon." Ethan said.

Just as Ashley was about to strike, Gagaga Cowboy activated his right Slide-Action pistol, spun around and fired the killing shot, being quick on the draw. Ashley's Blade was at least 2 inches from Gagaga Cowboy's face, and her body then shattered.

 _Ashley/Possessed Guard: 3100LP – 600LP = 2500LP_

"Alright ladies. Time to wraps things up. Direct Attack!" Ethan yelled.

"Ready to hit them like a girl, Lu?" Cavalier asked, twirling her Derringer Daggers.

"You got the blade, I got the staff." Lu said.

Cavalier smirked, she then threw a flurry of Derringer Daggers towards the Possessed Guard, and at the same time, Lu fired a stream of magical fire engulfing the daggers within, increasing the damage. The flaming magical daggers then exploded on contact with the Guard depleting the rest of his and Ashley's life points.

 _Ashley/Possessed Guard: 2500LP – 2400LP – 400LP = 0LP_

 _(End BGM)_

Duel Over  
Winner: Ethan Hono

The Darkness barrier dissipated, and the dark aura surrounding the guard vanished as well. The duel spirits then turned back to their astral forms.

"Yay! We did it! We did it!" Lu cheered, hugging her pet Kuriboh and jumping.

Cavalier then realized something. "You know Ethan. I'm starting to get why that Ruby girl annoys me. She's exactly like Lu. I guess everyone has a double in respective dimensions." Cavalier said.

"Don't be ridiculous Cavalier. Ruby is a red head, and Lu is a green head. They are completely different." Ethan said.

"No, I can definitely see them getting along. Let's hope I don't have to see it soon." Cavalier said.

"Are you two talking about those foreign women from, Rem….Rem….Rem-nut?" Lu asked.

"I l believe its Remnant. Also, care to explain how you got into my deck?" Ethan asked the small spirit. Lu had a nervous smile on her face as she began to explain it. Which is shown in a flashback.

 _(Flashback)_

This flashbacks to the moment where Crusader was about to enter the human realm as a duel spirit. Lu then appeared behind Crusader along with K.

"Hey Crusader. Just wanted to wish you luck on your mission." Lu said, slapping Crusader on the back.

"Kuri, kuri." K said.

"I'm just need to relay some information to Ethan. It's nothing major, but thanks." Crusader said, as he then walked through his portal spirit gate.

Lu then chuckled sinisterly. She stuck her own card on his back. "No. Thank you." Lu said.

"Kuri ri kuri." K said.

"Oh come on K. I'm tired of waiting for Ethan to add me to his deck. He's always busy and never has time to edit it. And whenever he does change it, he always says that I wouldn't fit well with the strategies in the deck." Lu said.

"Ri Kuri, kuri?" K said.

"Okay, I'll admit tiny little Spellcaster next to burning hot knights may be strange, but in my defense, Ethan added a cowboy to his deck. Cowboys and Knights? Spellcaster go way better with knights. Don't get me wrong K, I mean cowboys are cool, but we magicians, wizard, and witches have a long history with knights. Take Buster Blader and Dark Magician for example. There's also Merlin and the Knights of the Oval table." Lu argued.

"Kuri, kuri, kuri." K said, correcting Lu.

"An oval is somewhat round, so I'm sort of correct. I'm just saying that Ethan's deck could use a bit more variety. After seeing the computer simulator duel that Ethan had with the new Huntress deck, I notice that it was same old strategy. I'm not saying it's a bad strategy, but its focus around one single concept. Take a steak for example. If you serve it by itself, it's good. But if you serve it again, you already know what's coming. But if you add a teriyaki or a new secret sauce, it has more flavor. Don't you get it K? Ethan's deck is the steak, and I'm the sauce! I can add more flavor!" Lu said stating her argument.

"Kuri kuri kuri, kuri?" K asked.

"Well duh! You would be the French Fries! Classic, and simple. Different but a huge hit." Lu said.

"…Kuri?" K said in a deadpanned tone.

Suddenly, Lu and K's body began to turn into stardust. "It's working! It's working after 20…"

"Kuri."

"…30 failed attempts, my "hitch a ride on a spirit" spell worked. I'm still working on the name. Here we go. Oh, this is so exciting." Lu squealed as she and K disappeared from the room. Several moments later, Lu and K appeared outside of the Red Demon's Dragon Ramen House. Lu then peeked around the corner and saw Ethan and an astral form of Crusader talking. Lu then looked at her own astral body.

"Huh. So this is what an Astral Body looks like." She then began floating, but quickly returned to the ground. "Whoa. I guess we're bit weightless here. But that means, WE CAN FLY!" Lu exclaimed.

"Kuri?" K asked.

"Oh yeah." Lu said remembering what she was supposed to do. She then used her staff to retrieve the card attached to Crusader's back. She then sneaked up to Ethan's deck on the table, and snuck her card and K's card into the deck. She and K then turned into a bright light, as they then entered the deck.

 _(End of Flashback)_

"And that's the story of how me and K got into your deck." Lu said. Crusader was also there.

"Wait. How did we not sense you? There were a whole bunch of spirits in that card, they would have detected some form of energy." Crusader said.

"Oh, I used this potion. Kuriboh camo. It uses a kuriboh's scent to make yourself completely ignored. Why you may ask? Because Kuriboh energy presences are the ones you end up not caring about. No offense K." Lu said.

"Kuri, kuri." K replied with a cheerful tone.

"Look, I know that sneaking into your deck without your permission was bad, and I'll accept any punishment, but come on Ethan. If you keep on using the same bland strategies, you're going to go extinct like the mammoths. Or was it the dodo birds? Pretty please?" Lu asked. Ethan only sighed as he was thinking about it for a while. Cavalier the spoke up.

"You know, if you show you're grit on the battlefield and don't slow me down, I'm okay with it." Cavalier said.

"Wait. Are you being supportive?" Crusader asked, keenly.

"Who says I can't. I'm just an overly emotional, hothead, teenage girl." Cavalier said in a lay back posed.

"Well, might as well pitch in as well. She did had me going at that Steak metaphor." Crusader said.

Ethan looked at both of Igknight monsters who were vouching for Lu and K to join his deck. Lu only looked at him with a serious expression. Lu may not be an Igknight, but she had spirit of one. It was going to require some trial and error deck building to make it right. But he figured he can squeeze in some time. He then let out a big sigh. "I suppose some editing to the deck may be beneficial to future missions." Ethan said.

Upon hearing those words, Lu's eyes glowed with excitement and overwhelming joy, as she then jumped into the air screaming with delight, causing everyone to cover their ears. She then headed for Ethan. "OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU! I promise you won't regret this decision!" Lu said, as she hugged his arm. Not smart since Ethan was still arm.

"BRUISED ARM! BRUISED ARM!" Ethan yelled, as the pain in his legs, chest, and headache returned.

"AH! I'm sorry! Here! I'll heal you." Lu said, taking out her arms.

Cavalier then stopped her. "Whoa there. You may be part of the deck, but we are not letting you heal anyone. The last time you tried to heal my broken arm, you made my bones disappeared instead. Re-growing bones is real nasty experience, especially for my mouth." Cavalier said.

Ethan then got up on one knee. "Don't worry, I'll be fine for now. Right now, I need to call Sector Security and the Duel Network Society to tell them what happened. Also, I need to get to the hospital. My transporter isn't working." Ethan said, showing that the transport function was broken. Again.

"Damn thing is always breaking." Crusader said.

"It's a teleporter. They're always complicated." Cavalier said.

"Come on guys. Let's go. Also, remind Gallant to edit the security footage. I think this is something we want to keep under wraps for now." Ethan said as his spirits agreed with him. He then dialed Sector Security and told them about the incident.

When Ethan's group was gone, the Possessed Guard's disk had a small slim glow coming from the extra deck. A black card then flew out of the disk and out of the museum.

 _(Grimm Layer)_

Siren had just returned to her main room, and found Hidou and Shinrai playing a fighting game, and Shinrai just won.

 **K.O.!**

"Aw come on! How does a team consisting of a Lawyer with porcupine hair, a trigger happy Raccoon, and a stupid spirit dog beat a team consisting of a Demon Martial Artist, a techno ninja, and giant green monster wearing purple pants!?" Hidou yelled. Shinrai beat him four times with that team.

"I don't know. They just did." Shinrai said as he shrug.

"Oh wipe that smile off your face." Hidou said. Shinrai wasn't smiling at all, neither did he looked interested in the game.

Siren then decided to chime in on the fun. "I know why. It's because you suck Hidou. You just suck. A lot." Siren said, as she had a playful smile on her face. Hidou then turned around, and looked displeased.

"Well, well, well. If isn't Siren. The most hideous thing I ever laid my eyes on." Hidou said.

"My, my. I didn't know we were thinking the same thoughts. Now if you excuse me boys, I'm going to rest in my room. I had a long day." Siren said as she headed for her room.

"Most of the day consisted of watching an alien movie." Shinrai said.

Hidou and Siren just glared at Shinrai. "Shut up Shinrai." They said, as he went back to the character select screen.

While Hidou and Shinrai had another match, and Hidou's cries of defeated echoed throughout her room, Siren just fell face first on her bed. Malisha then appeared next to her.

"So those are your roommates. Quite the interesting team you're on." Malisha said with interest.

"Be quiet Malisha. I just want to sleep." Siren said.

"How can sleep with that poor loser screaming all the time?" Malisha asked.

"That's what helps. It's relaxing." Siren said.

Malisha chuckled at the last part. A black card then came into the room, as Ashley reappeared in astral like form. "Man that was a doozy. Make some room on the bed girl. I'm beat." Ashley said as she too fell on the bed, only to phase through the bed. "Well that was weird." Ashley said popping her head up through the bed.

"I must say Ashley, you did pretty well back there. XYZ and Pendulum. Quite convenient the first person we went up against used these cards. Reading something and experiencing something are two different things. When reading, you learn about it. However when you experience it, you know what it can do and how hard it hits." Malisha said.

"Malisha. Please. No more wisdom words. I'm getting a little sick of them after fighting that Ethan guy. I just want to lay back. By the way, where are the other girls?" Ashley asked.

"There in our own spirit dimension. They're still trying to adjust to be outside of a stone prison. You did enough for today for me, Ashley. As for me, I'm going to do a little bit of research." Malisha said.

"Malisha. You really need to learn when to chill and when to go. We've been stuck inside that piece of rock for, uh…um….eh…who cares how long, and the first thing you want to do is research?" Ashley said.

"Yeah, but it's for us. We are going become queens one day, and I'm going to get us there as fast as possible." Malisha said.

"Look. I know that's is our ultimate goal of the Revenants, but if you don't break down once in a while you're going to end up crashing. So, just try and calm down, and have some dumb down fun. Hey, starting now how about we watch a movie?" Ashley said with a sly look on her face.

"I'm not sure Ashley." Malisha said.

"Come on. You know you want to~." Ashley said, throwing her right arm around her shoulder.

"Alright, alright. Just one movie. After that, we have to get to work. Siren we're going to go for a while." Malisha said.

"Eh. Do whatever. Just don't bother me for a while. I'm going to go to bed." Siren said, pulling up her covers.

Siren and Ashley just walked away as a black portal appeared to their own private dimension. "For the record, please don't choose any movies with any knights or cowboys. I'm quite sick of them right now." Ashley said while rubbing her forehead.

"Ok. How about Samurais?" Malisha asked.

"I'm down with Samurais. Maybe we should invite Saika." Ashley suggested.

"As if. The first thing that girl does after a long imprisonment in a rock, is meditating underneath a waterfall." Malisha said.

Ashley giggled a bit. "She never changes." She then smiled at Malisha. "We'll get there one day Malisha. Trust me." Ashley said, as the portal vanished leaving only Siren in the room.

 **Bonus Section: Lu's attempts**

Attempt 1

Lu's stuck the card on Igknight Templar's back. As Templar was walking away, the card began emitting electricity causing Templar to be shock with a huge amount electricity. He then fell down face first. Lu leaned in and carefully removed the card and made a break for it.

Attempt 5

Gallant was the next lab rat for Lu's spell to get into Ethan's deck. When she placed the card on Gallant's back, Gallant's eyes began to glow, and he then went berserk shooting everything in the vicinity. Lu screamed for her life, as she ran away from the mad Igknight.

Attempt 13

Igknight Veteran was about to leave for the spirit world. Lu's idea was to put the card in the gun. However, Veteran decided to test fired the gun, resulting in a wide spread explosion. Veteran let out a puff of smoke, while Lu laid on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

Attempt 23

This time, Lu tried placing a talisman with the card inside. Unfortunately, the one she tried to use it on was Cavalier who had the skills of a ninja. This meant that anyone trying to pull a sneak attack on her, would receive a fist to the face. It didn't matter if Lu was child, because Cavalier lives by the moto: fight first and ask question later.

Attempt 30

Lu thirtieth attempt was a risky one. Margrave was about to leave to meet Ethan at a dinosaur facility to fix his disk. Lu then took the high ground on top of a beam. This Spell would allow her to instantly warp with the moving spirit. She just needed it to time it right. She then took out her staff and aimed at Margrave. As soon as Margrave was about to enter, Lu fired her shot. There's just one problem: playing a sniper is hard. Lu ended up missing Margrave and was wrapped at light-speed into a wall. The other Igknights managed to get her out and she wasn't dead.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Author's note**

 **Well, it's finally here. After several weeks, the eleventh chapter is here. Sorry, it's just I was enjoying my summer, playing Fire Emblem Echoes, Overwatch competitive, and applying for college. Anyways, when I first saw a Dark Synchro summon, I instantly wanted to do that. I mean it was a new concept, fresh, and it could have gone somewhere. But no, instead we got normal synchro versions of the dark synchros. Well I'm bringing it back in this fic, and making the Revenant, and Cursed Chaos arch-type. As for the Victoria's dream, you guys can guess on that as much as you want. I'm going to expand more on it next chapter, as well as doing something interesting. For those of you wondering why I named Card Ejector, Lu, it's because I wished she got more screen time. I saw her in the Yugioh GX opening and she's so darn cute, but she only appeared in one episode. ONE…episode. As for future chapters, they may be going out slower than usual with college coming around, but I'll try and manage my time.**

 **On a side note, I just want to say the Yugioh Vrains is amazing, and I really want to make Link Huntress monsters. I just need to see more link monster cards, otherwise everyone in the fic is going to be using Decode Talker. That's all for now. Remember to leave a review, so I can hear your thoughts on the chapter. See you next duel.**


	15. Chapter 12: Trial by Aegis

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh, and they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: RWBY Chronicles Chapter 12**

 **Trial by Aegis**

It was currently 10:00 pm in the evening at the Emerald Hospital, which is around the same time when Ethan entered the museum, for anyone that cared about the time placement. At the moment, Daniel and Victoria were on top of the roof of the building. A kind doctor gave them permission to be on there. Daniel and Victoria have a relationship that is similar to Zack and Anna, only a bit more quiet and stern.

"So what exactly do you remember?" Daniel asked.

"Well, it's kind of hazy, but I do remember some of the details. There was a desert, a vast desert. There was a moon, and some stars. It's calm at first, but then I saw something vicious. Monsters with red eyes. I think there were bears, wolves, some scorpions, and I saw giant black hawks. I was scared of them. However, when I turned around, I saw a group of old duel monsters. I think there was beaver knight, an imp, a gigantic rock human, an Ox with a battle axe. There were two elves, one with a sword, and the other one was a mage. But there was definitely a Kuriboh there. There were a whole bunch of other monsters, but there was a magician monster leading the monsters into battle. When I looked back at the other army of black monsters, I saw some people standing behind them. I couldn't make out who they were, but most of them were women and some of them had dark eyes. After that, the battle gets violent and almost everything is just a blur. I couldn't tell who was winning. Just then, two figures riding on horses enter the fray. Both of them were wearing cloaks, so I don't know who they are. The horses then jumped into the air, diving into the battlefield. And it just ends right there." Victoria finished.

"So why is this dream coming back again?" Daniel asked, chewing on one of his chips.

"Well, you know those spirit cards we keep talking about?" Victoria said.

"I can't see them, so I don't really know them well." Daniel said.

"Well, when I first saw one of them, the dreams came back again. At first I thought, it was a just something that was stuck with me for the rest of my life. But every time a new spirit appeared, the dream kept on getting stronger, and stronger, that I can almost feel it. Also, the black monsters almost resemble Grimm, and the women leading them had cloths, and weapons similar to both team RWBY and team JNPR. They aren't the same weapons and cloths, but they have they gave off a similar feeling." Victoria said.

"You sure it isn't just because of your studies?" Daniel asked.

"I've done multiple tests on myself, and used the scientific method, and the conclusion came out as, it's not something normal. Honestly, I just don't know what's going on Daniel. The moment Anna told me that she was going to help team RWBY fight the Grimm, for some reason, I had the strange urge to support her. Thinking about it, wouldn't the normal response be, 'Don't do it young girl. I don't want you to die.' But in the end, I said yes." Victoria said, as she then threw out her arms, and laid down on the roof top.

"Well, the wind does guide us in strange ways." Daniel said.

"Is the wind the only thing that comes to your mind? It's going to get old pretty quickly at the rate you keep saying it, Daniel." Victoria said raising only her head.

Daniel ignored the last part, but he was interested in what was going on with Anna and his two younger siblings. "So you're saying that your sister and my younger brother and sister are fighting strange dark monsters that come from another world, and if they lose, they might die?" Daniel asked.

"Pretty much. All of this is just a lot for me to take in." Victoria said.

"I see. So do you plan on telling Anna this dream?" Daniel asked.

"Not sure. Like I said, it's nothing but a big blur and it's unclear what's going on. If I were to explain it to her, I might end up giving her more to worry about with unanswered questions." Victoria said.

"Hmph. Well Vic, you and Anna are on a strange gust of wind. Let's hope it ends up in a desirable location." Daniel said. He then got up and then started walking towards the exit.

"Thanks for listening to me. It means a lot to me." Victoria said, still laying down.

"Don't mention it, it's the least I can do for an old friend." Daniel said.

"I'm only nineteen years old. It's not like I have any wrinkles, or gray hairs." Victoria said.

"I'm pretty sure I saw one on your head. It's on the right side of your head. Take care." Daniel said, leaving.

Victoria then quickly took out her phone, and adjusted it to see the right side of her head. To her dismay, Daniel's claim was true. "It's just…stress. I'm not, old. I'll consider myself old around the age of fifty." Victoria said trying her hardest not to panic over something so trivial.

As for Daniel, he was now trying to find his younger sister. He eventually found her in a lounge room, talking on the phone.

"No mom, dad is not going to die…..Yeah about that, Daniel just took off and duel the criminal….Alright, I'll tell him…..love you too mom, now stop worrying and being mad at the same time. It's not good for your health." Mia said hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Daniel asked.

"Well apparently, you're on the news. Some reporter dressed up like a cowgirl, don't ask me why, recorded your entire duel." Mia replied.

"A…cowgirl?" Daniel asked.

"Hey. It's a lot less ridiculous than the man who kept on smiling all the time. He even a mustache that looked like Adolf Hitler. A lot of people pointed it out, so he was forced to shave it. But that smile. *Brrrrrr*. I don't know why, but it just gives me strange chill." Mia said trying to get the image out of her head.

"There's nothing wrong with a person smiling all the time. It shows great health and spirit." Daniel said.

"As if you had a weird announcer. The only announcer you ever had during your grand prix tournaments was some bombastic guy with a pompadour. And that makes way more sense than the announcers we have in our time." Mia said.

"Stop complaining. I need to ask you some questions." Daniel said.

"Are you always this direct?" Mia asked.

"What do you know of the spirits that our brother and Anna possess in their decks?" Daniel asked being very direct.

"*sigh* Why do I even bother with you guys? Alright, the spirits that you can't see came from another dimension, sent by Elemental Hero Neos, and are here to stop a threat." Mia said.

"Threat? As in an invasion?" Daniel asked sounding more concern about what he was hearing.

"Something like that. You see, there are creatures called Grimm, and they are the invaders. Nobody knows why they are here, but they are enemy of the spirits. Also, there is some kind of crystal, called dark dust. Dust is a source of energy back on the spirit's home dimension, and Dark Dust happens to be the malicious version of it. The Grimm fight us using duel monsters in a field of darkness, which causes damage to all players. The losers face a painful fate of pain, or worse. Death." Mia explained.

"I see. So in short, Anna and Zackery are fighting this threat alongside the spirits that sided with them. What do you think of about it though?" Daniel asked.

"Well…it's a bit overwhelming. But I think we can handle it! As long as we keep on going and fight, we'll never lose." Mia said with courage.

"Is that your group's resolve?" Daniel asked in a stern tone.

"Eh?" Mia said.

"Come with me. I need to see this for myself." Daniel said as he then walked towards the lobby.

" _Knowing Daniel, he's probably going to do something outrageous. I just hope things will turn out well."_ Mia thought, following

 _(Main Lobby of Emerald Hospital)_

In the lobby is our main group, consisting of Anna, Zack, team RWBY and team JNPR. Right now, they decided to look at their scrolls to see if Neos gave them a status update of their mission. Ruby then took out her scroll, and went to a new section on her marked, 'Neos' Missions'.

"Let's see here. Ah. Dear Huntsmen, and Huntresses. Apparently, we discovered a Dark Dust Crystal in the spirit world, and I have Shadow Mist studying it. However, being a foreign item to us, we might require some assistance in studying it. Shadow Mist will meet with you tomorrow to learn more about Dust and its properties. If she has the time, she will study the Dark Dust with you guys and girls. That's all for now. See you later. #Duel Passionately." Ruby finished.

"So I guess Dust is in the spirit world now." Blake said.

"Spirit World?" Jaune asked.

"Oh that's right. The rest of you didn't go there yet. Let's just say it's entirely different world." Blake said.

"You went to the Spirit World Anna!? What did you see? Tell me tell me tell me!" Zack said eagerly.

"I saw a Black Tyranno. Needless to say, it was quite impressive and awesome since I was seeing it from behind a glass window. It even gave off the famous T-Rex roar." Anna said.

"….Whoa." Was Zack's only response.

"I….would probably faint from seeing that." Jaune said.

"Does that mean my dream of riding on a dinosaur in battle might become a reality!?" Nora asked.

"Nora. I don't think riding a T-Rex would be a smart idea. One: It would be hard to put a saddle on them. Two: Riding a T-Rex everyday means you would have to pay for its food, and I'm sure a T-Rex eats a lot of meat. Three: I don't think T-Rexes can be train." Ren said.

"Oh Ren. You've got to learn when to live it ruff and wild, like me." Nora said.

Pyrrha chuckled a bit at Nora's imagination. "I'm sure every day is ruff and wild with you Nora." She said.

Everyone, expect Weiss who only smirked a little, laughed a bit. Just then, Yang noticed Daniel, with Mia behind him, walking towards them.

"Hey Zack. Looks like your big bro is coming to have a chat with you." Yang said.

"Oh. Thanks Yang. Let's see what he has to say this time." Zack said.

Daniel had a stern expression on his face, while Mia looked concern about what the current situation. The tension and suspense that he gave off put everyone a little on edge, and his appearance wasn't helping ease their nerves. When he was face to face to Zack, the two brothers stared at each other's eyes. Zack looked at Mia, while Daniel looked at his brother for any expressions.

"Zack." Daniel said.

"Don't tell me. Mia told you about what we're doing, and the whole Spirit deal?" Zack asked.

"Yep." Daniel replied.

"You going to do something that involves you and me duking it out?" Zack asked raising his eyebrow.

"Most likely." Daniel said, shrugging.

"Bring it. So, what do you want?" Zack asked in a stern tone.

"Simple. I challenge both you and Anna to a tag duel, with Mia as my tag partner." Daniel said.

There was a moment of silence in the room, as Anna, Mia, RWBY and JNPR looked at Daniel with blank looks, stunned from what he just said. They blinked a couple of times before appropriately responding to the remark.

"What the heck?" Anna replied, with a confused look.

"This is not going to end well. Why can't my family just tone down the flair just a little bit?" Mia asked.

"And the brother drama begins." Nora exclaimed.

"I'm quite familiar with situations like these." Weiss said, remembering some of the discussions she had with Winter.

"Did he just said he was going to challenge both Anna and Zack, with Mia?" Ruby asked.

"I hope Zack will do alright." Jaune said.

"So, Zack is facing both of his siblings in a duel. What were the odds?" Yang asked.

"After everything that we've seen her in this world, I'm going to assume everything is possible." Ren said, while Blake nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, at least it's a match between friends and siblings. No one's life is at risk." Pyrrha said, trying to reassure her friends.

Zack had a serious look on his face, while brother had the same look. The intensity rose, and the tension was so thin. Zack suddenly burp without warning, while Daniel coughed a couple of times. Mia only faced palmed, while Anna just closed her eyes and sighed.

"Excuse me. That just came out of a sudden." Zack said, in a more carefree tone.

"Of course. You must pardon me as well, Zackery. It was unintentional on my part as well." Daniel said, in a friendly, but stern tone.

"They always find a way to ruin the moment. At least they are on some good terms." Mia said.

"This is, going to be interesting." Anna said in a deadpanned tone.

After apologizing to each other, Zack and Daniel went back to their standoff. Daniel was the first to speak. "The Grimm that Mia spoke of are the invaders. I'll say that I'm impress and proud that you defeated this evil, as well as defending the innocent. I want to see this power for myself." Daniel said.

"Well, that's if Mia and Anna are okay with it." Zack said giving looks to Anna and Mia.

Mia and Anna thought about it for a while. "Well, it's only a tag duel. It might be fun after everything we've been through this past week." Anna said. She could use a break from all the darkness duels.

"I suppose I could use this time to get some payback from last time we dueled. Count me in." Mia said, smacking her fist together.

"Then it's settle. We can duel on top of the roof. The doctor gave me and Victoria to go up there. We'll meet in twenty minutes. Agreed?" Daniel replied.

"Fine with me." Zack said.

"Then I'll see you soon." Daniel said, as he then walked away to the bathroom.

"Well, when you got to go, you go." Zack said. He then walked to Anna and took a deep breath.

"You okay Zack?" Anna asked.

"Sort of. Oh man, this is going to be intense. Anna let me see your deck, and I'll show you mine. We need to be prepare since we can't share strategies with each other." Zack said.

Both team JNPR and team RWBY, were quite shock of seeing of how Zack's behavior is now being quite serious and stern, that it was almost out of character. Jaune then decided to ask him.

"Uh, Zack. How good is your brother? You know, at duel monsters." Jaune asked.

"You have no idea. He won multiple Turbo Duel tournaments, and has a seven-streak win record in those tournaments. And, I may have lost every match against him." Zack said, in a slightly depressed tone.

"Not even once?" Ruby asked.

"Nope. I never even came close." Zack said.

"So, how many times did the two of you duel?" Blake asked.

"I lost count after two hundred. Anyways, if we're going to beat both my siblings, we need to bring our A-game." Zack said.

"I never seen you act so serious Zack. Is your brother that powerful with this card game?" Weiss asked.

"Do people call you an Ice Queen just for the fun of it?" Zack asked rhetorically.

"Fair enough." Weiss replied.

Anna was busy looking at Zack's deck reading the abilities of team JNPR. "Uh, Zack. Did Mia helped you build this deck?" Anna asked.

"How did you know?" Zack asked.

"I don't see a HERO Barrier in here. And I know you always try to put in a HERO Barrier in your deck when we're not looking." Anna said.

Zack only muttered under his breath. He still wasn't happy about it. Pyrrha now began thinking about how Mia duels, since they never saw her deck. "So, what is sister like, Zack?" Pyrrha asked.

"She's just cruel without any mercy. Just, cruel." Zack said.

"I can agree to that, and I have personal experience." Ruby said.

"Girl destroyed two traps with one card. That's is just evil." Yang said.

"But she is quite formidable. However, we haven't seen what else Daniel could do in a standing duel." Blake said.

"We're just going to have to hit their duel monsters hard, until they break!" Nora yelled.

Everyone agreed, to a lower extent, and that they were going to bring it all they got. At least no one's live is at risk in this duel, but they still want to win.

 _(Dark Room Dimension)_

The Dark Room Dimension is a little dimension area where only Revenants may enter and no one else may enter. Despite the name, however, it's just your average small hub room that was lit up with normal light bulbs. In the study room was Malisha and Ashley, who are currently reading books of past duels of the year, and rule books.

"Ok Ashley. We need to know the current strategies, and cards that most duelist use in the current meta of today. Considering your duel with that Hono boy, there are a series of new cards types today. I need you look up Pendulum and XYZ monster as they seem to be the new improved…. Ashley?" Malisha said as realize that Ashley wasn't making any noises. She turned her head to the left to see what was going on.

"ZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZ *Snore*" Ashley was sleeping, with her head on the desk and drooling a bit on the desk to Malisha's disgust.

Malisha only rolled her dark eyes at her friend's laziness. She then reached for a drawer under the desk, and pulled out an air horn. After giving it a good shake, she closed her eyes, and put one finger in her right ear, and blew the horn.

"AH! IT'S A SNEAK ATTACK! HI-YAH!" Ashley yelled, as she threw out her right fist to the right. When she looked up, she was that her attack was blocked by a Black magic circle.

"Ashley. I watched that Sci-Fi movie with you. So, can you please put a little more effort into this?" Malisha asked.

"I want to, but I hate studying! It literally has the word dying in it!" Ashley whined.

"I keep telling you Ashley. Studying is the way to strengthen the mind and to make it strong. You can't just expect that jumping head first into a battlefield, and punching everything you see is going to earn you a victory." Malisha said giving Ashley a stern look.

"Uggggghhhhhh! I swear! The only thing in your brain ever thinks of is Studying! Study, study, study, study, and more STUDYING!" Ashley yelled.

Malisha only retained her natural composure. "May I remind you that it was because of me studying that you were able to pass the finals?" Malisha said. Ashley only groaned in annoyance, and turn away. "*sigh* Look. I just want what is best for us. I trust you the most out of everybody here, and you're my best friend. We have a second chance and I don't want to waste it on meaningless activities." Malisha said.

"Malisha. I've been with you from the beginning, and if there's one thing I definitely know about you, it's that your head is going to start growing mushrooms if you're doing nothing but reading all of the time." Ashley said.

"But it's my responsibility as leader of the Revenants to know everything, and to be capable of handling any situation." Malisha said.

"Yeah, I suppose that's true. But, it's the also the responsibility of the leader to make sure her comrades have high moral, and enthusiasm. When people are enthusiastic, they tend to do better in fighting, working, and, studying." Ashley said, emphasizing the word 'studying'.

"You're just trying to get me to take you out on a girl's night out with some of our friends, aren't you?" Malisha said in a deadpanned tone.

"Maaaaybe." Ashley said in a sly tone.

"Look. If I take you out on a girl's night out in the spirit world, will you put in the greatest amount of effort to study hard, due to your position of being my second in command?" Malisha asked.

"I promise." Ashley said.

"Pinky best friend promise, with no fingers crossed behind your back?" Malisha asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Ashley said as the two girls shook pinkies.

(Garden Area)

The Garden Area is a place of relaxation and meditation, and for those who just want to have nothing but peace and quiet. One favors this place above all others. Her name is Saika. Right now, she was wearing a White Kimono and meditating underneath a waterfall. She has the same dark eyes as the rest of the Revenants with yellow pupils, and had long brown hair that had a red streak on the right side of her hair. She was in a state where it was hard to break her concentration. Ashley and Malisha had just entered, since Ashley wanted to bring along Saika. First Ashley tried yelling in Saika's ear. It didn't work. After that, she tried snapping her fingers multiple times in her face. In the end, she only got pushed down by the waterfall. While Malisha drank a cup of tea to calm her nerves, Ashley tried a flying crane kick. One fact about Saika is that you can never perform a sneak attack on her. A fact that Ashley forgot. Before Ashley's foot made contact, Saika's mind went into an auto-pilot state, as she blocked the attack with her left arm, grabbed her leg, and then tossed her over her head. She then instantly returned to her meditative state.

Ashley only rose from the pond, and spurt out some water like a fountain, and a tiny little fish. "UGGHHH! This woman never changes!" Ashley yelled.

"As if you're one to talk. Also, have you tried asking politely?" Malisha said, as she walked up to Saika. "Saika, can please stop for a moment?" she asked.

Saika slowly opened her eyes, and looked directly at Malisha. "I suppose I can spare some time. Also, I had the strangest sensation that someone was trying to disturb me." Saika said.

"That would have been Ashley. You know her moto: Excitement is life." Malisha said.

Ashley only sighed at the fact that the simple way worked better. "Why can't everything be solved with excitement? Excitement is what makes us young. Why can't anyone get that?" Ashley said to herself.

"I suppose that Ashley wants to ask me something, considering she took the opportunity to disturb my meditation session. Despite the numerous amount of times I told her not to." Saika said giving Ashley the evil eye.

"Hey. It's not my fault you girls prefer the boring life. I'm the jalapeno that's keeping this group spicy." Ashley said.

"Just ask me the question please." Saika said, drying off her hair.

"Ok, ok. Me and Mally…"

"Don't call me that." Malisha said glaring at Ashley.

"…. Malisha are going out on a little girls' night out. And I'm inviting you to come with us." Ashley said.

"Why me? Wouldn't someone like Lola be interested in this? I mean in comparison to me, she what you define, exciting." Saika said, getting a dry robe.

"Yeah…about that. Lola scares a bit, but she is cool with the punk look. But I chose you two specifically because of the fact I always keep saying. If you keep on doing nothing but training and reading, you two are going to start growing mushrooms out of your heads." Ashley said, holding up cartoon drawings of Malisha and Saika with mushrooms growing from their heads.

"You just told me that several minutes ago. And I don't think that is actually possible." Malisha said.

"That's…really ridiculous Ashley. This isn't a cartoon." Saika said.

"Trust me. It will happen. Which is why I'm here to save you from it. Look, I know stuck inside a giant rock got you guys down. That's why I'm going to get you back up and running. After dueling that Ethan guy, I feel more alive than ever. Well, expect for the part where he crushed me. But besides that, I feel like winner. I feel like I can dance as if I just don't care." Ashley said.

Saika only looked at Malisha to see what she had to say. She only shrugged, meaning that Ashley wasn't going to give up. So instead of trying to argue with her, she just decided to say yes.

"I suppose some relaxation is heathy for the mind. Just let me do my hair and get change. I'll wait at the spirit gate." Saika said leaving the vicinity.

"Alright Malisha. That should be good. Let's get ready, to party!" Ashley said.

"Um…can I come?" A soft female voice asked.

Ashley and Malisha turned around to see where the voice came from. From behind a tree, a young girl steps out from the shadows into the light. She was a little bit shorter than Ashley and Malisha. She had long violet hair that went down to half way down her back and it also covered some most of her forehead, and two dark eyes with blue pupils. Her attire consisted of a Beacon school uniform. She also had two panther ears on her head, and a panther tail. On her upper right arm, she was wearing a red brace, which had a slot as if you could insert something into it. This is Mindy. Another Revenant, and the youngest of them all. Ashley then ran up to Ashley, immediately after seeing her and tackled her with a hug.

"MINDY! I'm so glad to see you! It's been so long." Ashley said with joy.

"I'm glad to. But…can you please get off me." Mindy asked timidly.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Anyways, what can we do for you?" Ashley said, standing Mindy back up.

"I was just wondering…if…you could take me along?" Mindy asked. Malisha was a bit unsure about this.

"Mindy. You do realize that spending time with Ashley means things won't be relaxing and calm. A night out her means you're going to need endurance. Strength, and probably a lot of sanity to keep your mind intact." Malisha said.

"Malisha isn't wrong. And just the tip of the iceberg. Actually, it's more like a glacier." Ashley said.

"Malisha. I know that I can be…unstable at times….and mostly shy. But Ashley said excitement is necessary to live. So... if that's true…then can I come along to feel…happy?" Mindy asked.

"Of course, you can! Excitement is life after all! So, let's get that wolf spirit out of you and let it run wild!" Ashley exclaimed.

"But…I'm not supposed to do that unless we're in combat. You know how aggressive and painful I am…if that happens. And I'm also part panther, not wolf." Mindy said, as she quickly covered her brace.

"No, no, no. I meant the figurative spirit. You know, inner power." Ashley said.

"I don't know. My inner power is…very scary." Mindy said.

Ashley then wrapped her left arm around Mindy's shoulder as the two walked towards the exit. "Look. All you should know is that tonight, we're going to have a blast. So, don't worry so much." Ashley said. Mindy gave off a soft smile.

Malisha smiled as well, knowing that her family was back and ready to become future queens. She then opened a portal to Siren's room to inform her of her departure, as they might be away for a while.

 _(Grimm Ops Room)_

In Siren's room, she was still resting on her bed. Her energy was slowly returning after claiming the Revenant and Cursed Chaos deck. She then felt a surge of energy in the room, as a black portal opened, and Malisha exited.

"What do you want?" Siren asked in a rude tone.

"You do realize you don't have to be so rude. Anyways, I'm going out with some of my friends. So, we might be unavailable for a while." Malisha said.

"It's a win-win then. I just want to be left alone." Siren said.

"Wow. I did not expect you to have that bad of an attitude." Malisha responded.

"Who are you, my mom?" Siren asked.

"No. That would be weird. I just wanted to give you this." Malisha said. She then handed Siren a Duel Monsters call. She turned it around to see the word 'Revenant' on it.

"Just in case if you need us, just put that card in your disk, and we'll come as fast as we can. If we're available. It will only work for you, so think of it as your personal hotline for us." Malisha said.

"Thanks. It what I always wanted." Siren said.

"I've got to say, I like the sass. Well, see you around." Malisha said as she disappeared.

Siren only went face first into her pillow. "I really hope I don't regret this decision. I already have a moron and a…um…what is Shinrai? He's so blank, I think the word blank and empty fits him perfectly." Siren said, recalling that Shinrai never shows any form of emotions no matter how many times he interacts with everyone else.

Meanwhile, Shinrai and Hidou were in the lounge room playing a multiplayer shooter game.

"You know Shinrai. Doesn't Siren seem to be, I don't know, a bit off?" Hidou asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Shinrai asked.

"Well, one she did leave off like that back when we were heading home. Also, something just feels weird. You can sense emotions Shinrai. Do you know what she was feeling?" Hidou asked.

"I wasn't focusing, but I did sense that she was more stressed out than usual. Why are you concerned about her? I thought you hated her." Shinrai asked.

"Siren and I don't hate each other. We're just a little bit competitive with each other. You can sense my emotions, so pay closer attention when we bicker." Hidou said.

"Interesting. Whenever I sense Siren and your emotions, there is a slight feeling of dislike, but somehow, joy." Shinrai said.

"Joy? That's ridiculous. Why on earth would I feel happy when arguing with that nuisance?" Hidou said.

Shinrai only looked away and did not answer. He did not completely understand what was going on with Hidou and Siren. Neither did Hidou. The only thing that they decided to do was go back to wrecking the online multiplayer.

 _(Emerald Hospital: Roof Top)_

Cutting back to our group, we have Anna, and Zack with their spirits on top of the roof of the hospital. There were only five more minutes to the duel, and the two duelists are a bit nervous but prepared for the upcoming duel.

"Hey. You okay Zack?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. It's just I'm not sure how this is going to go down. Daniel always does something for a specific reason. Challenging both me and you to a tag duel, right after Mia tells him about RWBY and JNPR. Coincidence? I think not!" Zack said.

"Zack. I think you just need to relax for a moment. Look. There's no crazy dark monster trying to kill us this time. So, let's just try to have some fun for once." Anna said.

"You make really good point. While this may not be a one on one match between me and Daniel, and he isn't using his real deck from what I've heard, I guess we could have some fun." Daniel said.

"Good. Now stop sweating and just duel passionately, as well as going beyond our limits." Anna said.

Ruby had a curious look on her face. "Hey Anna. Why do you keep saying that all the time? It has a good meaning, but doesn't it get old after a while?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, about that. I may not look like it, but I can be a nervous wreck sometimes." Anna said.

"Believe me. She's can be a train wreck, under certain conditions." Zack said.

"Not now Zack." Anna said, annoyed by Zack's remark.

"I'll shut up now." Zack said.

"As I was saying, before I gotten interrupted, it's like my moto. It helps keep my feet firm, and remind me that I can be more than what I can normally be." Anna said.

Zack then leaned over to JNPR. "Between you me guys, when I first met Anna, to put it nicely, she wasn't much of standout person. But I can tell you, even if she is a little nervous sometimes, she can open a can hurt on any duelist." Zack whispered.

Pyrrha smiled at this. "That's really sweet Zack. How did you meet Anna anyway? You two are like complete opposites." She asked.

"I'm afraid that's a question that I must address later, because our opponents are here." Zack said, in a serious tone.

Everyone then turned their attention to the door opening on the stairway. In the doorway stood Daniel who proceeded to walk into the open. Next came Mia, who had a serious look on her face, but on the inside, she was a bit shaken up about Daniel's sudden challenge, and that she was picked to be Daniel's partner. However, she disregarded it. Maybe this tag duel would ease her mind.

"So, Daniel. What kind of Tag-Format are using?" Mia asked.

"We'll be using a Tag-In and Tag-Out format. We'll share a total of 8000 life points. We'll also share a total of five monster zones, and five spell and trap zones. Team players also share a graveyard, meaning they can use cards that have been sent there. However, the only people that can use cards on the field are the duelist who are on the field. Is everyone in agreement?" Daniel explained. The duelist nodded their heads.

Nora, Yang and Ruby seem to be confused on the other hand.

"Uh…This is confusing." Ruby said, while Weiss only rolled her eyes.

"I think I understood it quite well. In fact, I read on a duel monster's hand book on another form of Tag Dueling. A field where each player has their own field and 4000 life points. It's a bit more complex than this version." Weiss explained.

"You are really starting to show interest in the game Weiss." Blake said.

"I suppose I am a little invested with the game." Weiss said.

"Ren…can you repeat what Dan just said?" Nora asked.

"Yeah. Can you do it for me too?" Jaune asked, as he was a little confused.

"I suggest that we all just watch how this Tag-Duel works. As they say, action speaks louder than words." Ren said.

"I can go for that." Nora said, agreeing to Ren's logic.

"So, any ideas what to expect guys?" Yang asked.

"Mostly the unexpected. From what you told us, Mia is strong, and we only seen what Daniel could do without his current deck." Pyrrha said.

"Daniel will use Synchro monsters, and since we're Synchro monsters, we should know how to fight them." Ruby said, trying to encourage her friends.

"I hope so Ruby. Because I think Anna is going to think more on her feet today. We've seen Mia dueling style. It's brutal." Blake said.

Anna and Zack looked at each knowing that they weren't going to have an easy time. However, they gave each other looks saying they shouldn't worry too much about losing, but rather they should bring their A-game. Zack then remember about his new Duel Disk function.

"Hey Anna. Check this out." Zack said, taking out his deck holder.

" **JUSTICE E-HERO!"** Ruby had stars in her eyes, while the rest of team RWBY just didn't know how to respond.

"So, is this awesome or what?" Zack asked eagerly.

Anna didn't know how to respond. To her it was bit, embarrassing. She just decided to be honest, but add a little bit of sugar. "To be honest Zack, I don't think it's a good idea to use something so, flamboyant. Kind of kills the mood if you ask me." Anna said.

"Hmmm. I guess you have a point. But it's still pretty awesome." Zack said who was still smirking.

"Yeah…it is." Anna said, as she then shrugged at team RWBY. Team RWBY only replied with neutral looks, except for Ruby who was still staring at the disk.

Daniel only smiled a bit. "Impressive. However, this is how you do a dramatic activation sequence. COME!" Daniel said. He then raised his hand into the sky, and D-Zapper came flying from the sky, as Daniel caught it with his right hand.

"Touché. GAME ON!" Zack yelled, as he attached his deck holder with his D-Pad.

"Disk…. ON!" Daniel yelled, as he slid D-Zapper across his deck holder.

" **DECK SET! LET'S A DUEL! SUPER DUEL! ULTRA DUEL! WHAT'S YOUR DUEL!? I'M A DUELIST!"**

" **DUEL MODE ON!"**

As the duels disk extended, both Aegis brothers then posed with their arms in a dramatic state. Anna and Mia only sighed at their partners as they activated their duel disks normally.

" _Boys."_ Both girls thought.

Team RWBY and JNPR thought it was a bit weird as well. "Well. They are brothers. They are bound to be similar in some ways." Ruby said.

"That is true Ruby. Although it's completely unnecessary and idiotic." Weiss said.

"Come on Ice Queen. If they're going to duel, might as well look good while doing it." Yang said. Weiss on scoffed at the Ice Queen remark.

"I agree. If you want to break the enemies' legs, you should do it with vigor! After all, there are only two legs per person. Or four taking into the account of quadrupedal monsters." Nora said.

Blake and Ren remained silent as they maintained a neutral expression.

Jaune only scratched his head. "I have a feeling that this is going to get really old and stale." Jaune said.

"Not for Zack. He certainly is an interesting fellow. So is his brother." Pyrrha said.

All four duelists readied themselves, as then position themselves in a dueling stance.

"DUEL!"

Turn 1: Zack Aegis  
Zack Aegis/Anna Yuno: 8000LP vs. Mia Aegis/Daniel Aegis: 8000LP  
Zack Aegis Hand: 5/Anna Yuno Hand: 5 vs. Mia Aegis Hand: 5/Daniel Aegis Hand: 5

"Looks I'm up first! To start, I'm summoning Elemental HERO Stratos in attack mode!" Zack yelled.

 _Elemental HERO Stratos  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1800] [DEF: 300]_

A vortex of wind then appeared on the field, as Stratos then emerged from it, landing next to Zack. Ruby immediately had star in her eyes.

"Yang look! A wind based hero!" Ruby squealed with delight.

"Easy sis. Save that excitement when we're on the field." Yang said.

Zack then continued his turn. "Whenever Stratos is summoned to my field, I can take any HERO monster that's in my deck, and put it in my hand. So, I'll pick Elemental HERO Heat. I'll then set one card face-down and end my turn." Zack said.

Turn 2: Daniel Aegis  
Zack Aegis/Anna Yuno: 8000LP vs. Daniel Aegis/Mia Aegis: 8000LP  
Zack Aegis Hand: 4/Anna Yuno Hand: 5 vs Daniel Aegis Hand: 5+1/Mia Aegis Hand: 5

"My turn now. Draw. I summon Max Warrior in attack mode." Daniel declared.

 _Max Warrior  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1800] [DEF: 800]_

Max Warrior emerged from a blue portal as it twirled its tuning fork lance and slammed the back end into the ground as his red eyes lit up. He had a gray and brown metallic body, and wore a green cloak, and a green waist coat. He had two huge silver hexagon shaped shoulder pads, with a cylinder on the side. There was also a yellow bead necklace around his neck. There was also a big rectangle like object on his back. Of course, Ruby had stars in her eyes.

"He looks so cool! Even his weapon is awesome!" Ruby exclaimed.

Jaune thought he looked cool as well, but didn't show much excitement. "Um…Ruby. Maybe we shouldn't praise the opponent's monsters." Jaune said, as Daniel continued his turn.

"Now, Max Warrior! Attack Elemental HERO Stratos! Whenever Max Warrior attacks another monster, he gains 400 attack points during the damage step. Swift Rush!" Daniel yelled.

 _Max Warrior: 1800ATK + 400ATK = 2200ATK_

Max Warrior then charged towards the wind Hero, as it then dealt a flurry of swift thrusts causing Stratos to explode. It also broke its legs in the process. Zack then covered himself as the damage wasn't minor.

 _Zack/Anna: 8000LP – 400LP = 7600LP_

"I hate to say it, but that's a monster I can respect." Nora said.

"Let's hope our legs don't get broken." Pyrrha said.

"After destroying the monster, it battled, Max Warrior's original attack and defense points are cut in half, and its level is reduced by 2 until Mia's Standby Phase." Daniel said. Max Warrior then lowered its shoulders, as it then felt weaker.

 _Max Warrior: 1800ATK – 900ATK = 900ATK  
800DEF – 400DEF = 400DEF  
LV4 – LV2 = LV2_

"I suppose this monster burned out most of its energy for that one attack. A lot like you Yang." Blake said, staring at her partner.

"Oh, come on. I'm not that reckless. Ok, maybe I am a little be reckless, but I still get the job done." Yang said.

Zack then stood straight and smiled aggressively. "Not bad. Too bad it triggered my trap card! Hero Signal! Since a monster I controlled was destroyed in battle, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Elemental HERO from my hand or deck. I'll play Elemental HERO Ocean from my deck in attack mode!" Zack yelled.

 _Hero Signal  
[Trap: Normal]_

 _Elemental HERO Ocean  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Water]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 1200]_

The Hero Signal trap card then emitted a heroic letter H into the sky. A torrent of water then then erupted from a ground, as a blue skinned hero with two yellow eyes, with red streaks across his eyes. He had a fin dorsal fin on top of his head. For armor, he wore a silver faulds around his waist, and two yellow gems for knee pads. His weapon was a lance with a crescent blade studded with red and green gems. Zack then gave a thumb up at Anna, while Anna nodded in agreement.

"I think this HERO is a bit more serene in a way." Pyrrha said.

"I agree. Also, it's weapon looks a bit unique." Weiss said.

While the Hero descended next to Zack, Daniel only retained his stern expression. "I play two cards face-down and end my turn. Show me what you and your Huntress deck is made of." Daniel said.

Turn 3: Anna Yuno  
Anna Yuno/Zack Aegis: 7600LP vs. Daniel Aegis/Mia Aegis: 8000LP  
Anna Yuno Hand 5+1/Zack Aegis Hand 4 vs Daniel Aegis Hand: 3/Mia Aegis Hand 5

"My turn draw! I'm activating Elemental HERO Ocean's effect! During the Standby Phase, I can target one HERO monster in our graveyard, and add it to my hand." Anna said, using Ocean's effect.

"Nice. Also, with Stratos effect, you can destroy two of Daniel's face-downs." Zack said.

Weiss was impressed. "It's a great strategy. Zack set up the field so Anna can get Stratos again. And with his ability to destroy Spell and Traps for every HERO on the field, the Daniel's traps will be destroyed." Weiss said.

"It's a two for one deal!" Ruby exclaimed.

Daniel eyes only narrowed at the activation. "Not happening. I play a trap! Divine Wrath! Whenever a monster's effect is activated, I can discard one card from my hand to negate the activation and destroy the monster!" Daniel yelled.

 _Divine Wrath  
[Trap/counter]_

Divine Wrath showed a Cannon Solider receiving divine punishment. When Daniel discarded his card, clouds began to gather over on Anna and Zack's field. A flash of divine lighting then struck Ocean where he stood destroying him.

"Well. So much for that idea." Zack said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I know Ocean's effect Zackery. From the moment I saw him, I knew you were setting a play for your partner. Also, considering your partner try to execute the strategy must say she isn't in the position to have the enemy gain an upper hand in the game." Daniel said, analyzing the players.

Blake seem to understand. "Daniel knew about Stratos' and Ocean's effect. He knew Zack summoned Ocean for Anna to use so they can eliminate any spell and traps that Daniel would play. But Daniel purposely played those face-downs to bait out Ocean's effect." Blake said, as Jaune took over.

"And by destroying Ocean, he prevented Anna from getting Stratos as well. Man, Daniel is good when it comes to predicting his opponent's moves." Jaune said, impressed with Daniel's skills.

Anna tried not to show her nervousness, but it was true. Her hand wasn't exactly the best. Mainly because she doesn't have team RWBY in her hand. _"Crap. Daniel's read right through us. He probably played Max Warrior to see if I would go out, considering he was weakened. I can't summon any of the members of team RWBY, but I can still hit hard."_ Anna thought.

Anna looked at her hand to see if there were any cards she could use. She then saw a new Huntress monster, and a strong one. She may not be able to summon team RWBY, but she can summon someone else.

"Daniel, you may have read through Zack's strategy. But I can still deliver. I play Lancer Huntress: Nella in attack mode!"

 _Lancer Huntress: Nella  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1900] [DEF: 500]_

From a portal, a female knight with green eyes, and clad in blue armor appeared. She had short black hair that came down to the bottom of her neck. Her knight helm had a knight like visor with horizontal eye slits, and a dark light green plume. The rest of her armor was standard knight armor, but it also had chain mail underneath the chest armor. Her weapon was a silver lance, with metal gold attached to the side of the blades. She then positioned herself in a combat stance, reading her lance.

"I am Nella. Master of the lance and I am yours to command RWBY and Anna! Now point me at my foes!" Nella yelled.

"She's shows promise. She has my faith." Weiss said.

Anna read the effect description and knew what to do. "I activate Nella's effect! Once per turn, I can target one monster on the field and either increases its attack points by 500 and its level by one, or I can decrease its attack points by 800 and its by level one until the end of the turn. I'm targeting your Max Warrior and downgrading it! Seal Strike!" Anna yelled.

Nella then spun her lance and pointed towards Max Warrior, sending out a bolt of energy towards Max Warrior. Max Warrior then got on his knees as he got even weaker.

 _Max Warrior: 900ATK – 800ATK = 100ATK  
LV2 – LV1 = LV 1_

"Nella! Attack Max Warrior! Rend Heaven!" Anna yelled.

Nella then brought her spear back. She then ran forward, as she then vaulted into the air. She then spun her lance into the air, as she then dived towards Max Warrior with a downward thrust attack. Max Warrior was then destroyed causing an explosion. Daniel didn't seem to mind, as he only brushed the dirt off his right shoulder.

 _Daniel/Mia: 8000LP – 1800LP = 6200LP_

"Ow. Talk about throwing salt into the wound. At least we're ahead." Jaune said.

"Now's not the time to relax. We may have taken most of their life points, but it's only the start of the duel." Blake said.

"On the other hand, who is that Huntress? We never seen her before." Ren asked.

"That's a card that we made! And she looks so amazing! Not to mention her weapon looks so cool to!" Ruby said.

"If you ask me, her form is a bit off. I would suggest that she didn't put her foot out much, and to position her right hand a bit more up on the grip. It would help her balance out her weapon's length." Weiss said.

Nella then responded by positioning her stance to Weiss' criticism. She then swung her weapon a couple of times, and felt the difference. "Not too shabby. Thanks for the recommendation Ms. Schnee." Nella said.

"You are most welcome." Weiss said. She felt glad that her advice was taken so easily.

"Don't raise your head to high Weiss." Blake said.

Anna then continued her turn. "I play two cards face-down, and end my turn." Anna declared. Zack was examining the field seeing what was going on.

" _So far, we're in the lead. Mia is up next, and her playstyle is brutal compared to most duelists. However, she starts out slow and will eventually get stronger. If we can stop her from Gemini Summoning, we can win this."_ Zack thought.

Turn 4: Mia Aegis  
Anna Yuno/Zack Aegis: 7600LP vs. Mia Aegis/Daniel Aegis: 6200LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 3/ Zack Aegis Hand: 4 vs Mia Aegis Hand: 5+1/ Daniel Aegis Hand: 2

"Daniel, I suggest you try and be a little bit more concern about our life points. Max Warrior is a risky card." Mia said.

"We'll be fine as long as don't lose all of it. Besides, you can use my cards, so don't complain so much." Daniel said.

"I didn't say I wasn't thankful." Mia said. She then walked up to the field and readied herself. "My turn. I draw! I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted! Now I can revive any monster that is in our graveyard. I'm choosing the Vylon Prism that Daniel discarded!" Mia yelled.

 _Call of the Haunted  
[Trap: Continuous]_

 _Vylon Prism  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]  
[Thunder/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 1500]_

A black portal then opened as an Angelic prism shaped machine with arms arose. It had a white body with gold trimmings on the side and green spheres on its body. Team RWBY and JNPR only remained silent as they suspected more.

"Next, I summon Heavy Knight of the Flame in attack mode!" Mia yelled.

 _Heavy Knight of the Flame  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Zombie/Gemini/Effect]  
[ATK: 1800] [DEF: 200]_

Next to Mia, the monster came riding out of the portal as it then circled the field, while it's fire scattered across the area. This Knight wore Black armor, and a black skull helmet with spikes coming out from its shoulders and it's back. However, the knight's body also seem to be made of fire. On its back fire then materialized to form a cape made of fire. The knight was also riding what seem to be the front part of a blue horse that was emerged to a stone chariot with spikes on its wheels. It then drew its weapon which appeared to be nothing more than a sword hilt. The Knight then raised the hilt as fire then erupted from it, forming a Sword made of fire. Literally everything about his knight was made up of fire.

"I guess you could say that this guy is a bit, hot." Yang said, while everyone groaned. Ruby on the other hand, tried not to show her excitement of seeing the monster, as it was the opposing monster.

Mia then made a stern expression knowing what to do next. "I tune level 4 Vylon Prism with my level 4 Heavy Knight of the Flame!" Mia yelled. Vylon Prism then turned into four greens rings and surrounded the outlined body of Heavy Knight of the Flame.

Team RWBY was shocked to see Mia performing a synchro summon, since she did not do it last time. Team JNPR were a bit more defensive as well.

"Black Dragon of volcanic might. Erupt from the land and eradicate everything!" Mia chanted.

4 + 4 = 8

"I Synchro Summon! Appear, level 8, BLACK BRUTDRAGO!" Mia yelled.

 _Black Brutdrago  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Dragon/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 3000] [DEF: 2600]_

From the pillar of light emerge a gigantic black dragon. It stood on its hind legs, with two black wings on its shoulders. Its head had multiple horns, and even on its neck legs and back. Brutdrago also had forelimbs that were equipped with two metal vambraces. The dragon then let out a terrifying roar that shook the battlefield. Everyone on Anna and Zack's side covered their eyes as the roar was loud.

"That Dragon looks scary and awesome. That is not good." Ruby said.

"And it's under the control of a twelve-year-old girl. I find that quite odd." Pyrrha said.

"I would hate to go up against that thing. The arms look like they could hurt." Weiss said.

"Let me at him, Zack! I can take him!" Nora yelled, as she then took out her hammer, wanting to take the Dragon head on.

"Nora. Let's try to figure out how to solve this problem without using brute force." Ren said holding Nora back.

Jaune just gulped in fear of the monster's size and it's display of power, while Yang had a toothy grin, knowing that this monster was packing so serious muscle power. Blake only remained silent as she wondered how Anna would react, and what Mia was going to do next.

"I activate the effect of Vylon Prism! When it's sent from the monster zone to the graveyard, I can pay 500 life points, and equipped it to any face-up monster that I control! I equip Vylon Prism to Black Brutdrago!" Mia yelled.

 _Mia/Daniel: 6200LP – 500LP = 5700LP_

Mia then glowed red as her life was drained. Parts of Black Brutdrago's body glowed as his arms and chest was equipped with parts of Vylon Prism's parts. Now Brutdrago was a volcanic dragon with angel armor, which is an interesting combination.

"I don't know if it looks intimidating or strange." Weiss said.

"Why not both?" Ren responded.

Mia wasn't finished. "I activate Black Brutdrago's effect! By discarding one Gemini monster, I can target one spell or trap card that you control and destroy it! I'll discard Blazewing Butterfly, to destroy the face-down card on your left! Magma Quake!" Mia yelled.

 _Blazewing Butterfly  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Insect/Gemini/Effect]  
[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 1500]_

Black Brutdrago then slammed his right fist into the ground, causing a massive crack to form towards Anna's face-down. Lava erupted from beneath the card revealing it to be Defense Draw.

 _Defense Draw  
[Trap: Normal]_

"Not that card! That could have protected Anna and gave her an extra card!" Ruby yelled in horror.

"That girl is just brutal. Destroying trap cards like they mean nothing to her." Yang said, with some spite in her voice.

Mia only smiled, as it was just getting started. "Black Brutdrago! Attack Lancer Huntress: Nella! Erupting Impact!" Mia yelled.

Black Brutdrago then let out another roar is it then began running towards Nella, reading its fist to pummel her into a pulp.

"I activate my face-down! Huntress' Aura! With this card, all Huntress monsters can't be destroyed in battle or by card effects for this turn only!" Anna yelled.

 _Huntress' Aura  
[Trap: Normal]_

Huntress's Aura showed Weiss, with her eyes closed and having Myrtenaster horizontal to the middle of her face, surrounded by a white veil of her aura. A blue veil or aura then surrounded Nella, as she braced herself for the attack.

"Clever move, but it's still going to be painful. I activate Vylon Prism's effect! When the equipped monster attacks or is attacked, it's attack points increase by 1000 during the damage step!" Mia yelled. Anna only covered her arms knowing the damage was going to be huge.

 _Black Brutdrago: 3000ATK + 1000ATK = 4000ATK (For Damage Step only)_

Black Brutdrago didn't stop running, as it continued to run even faster than before. It then jumped into the air as it then lunged towards Nella. The Vylon armor on its body glowed, empowering his body. The dragon then punched Nella so hard that it caused her body to be engulfed in an explosion that send her flying upwards to the dragon's head. The dragon then head-butted Nella, crashing her into the ground. This caused a shockwave which then damaged Anna as she covered herself from the immense wind. Due to the trap's effect, Nella survived as she then used her lance to support herself.

 _Anna/Zack: 7600LP – 2100LP = 5500LP_

"Oooohhhh. That had to hurt. I would know because I'm a master of punching. And that dragon can punch! It gets a 10/10 for form, power, and coolness." Yang said.

"Since when did you become a judge?" Blake asked.

"Blake. Punching is my main thing. I have every right to judge it. Just like you have every right to judge ninjas." Yang debated.

Weiss only shot looks at her teammates. "Now's not the time for a discussion like this! We're going up against a dragon for crying out loud! Also, how can you talk when Anna took an attack like that!?" Weiss yelled.

"Sorry Weiss. But at least you're not so much of an Ice Queen now." Yang said.

"I'll consider that compliment. So please try to be more considerate of the situation at hand." Weiss said.

"And this why you're my BFF!" Ruby exclaimed.

"No." Weiss replied coldly.

Mia only surveyed the field, knowing it was Zack's turn next. "I'll play two cards face-down, and end my turn." Mia said.

Turn 5: Zack Aegis  
Zack Aegis/Anna Yuno: 5500LP vs. Mia Aegis/Daniel Aegis: 5700LP  
Zack Aegis Hand: 4+1/ Anna Yuno Hand: 3 vs Mia Aegis Hand: 2/Daniel Aegis Hand: 2

"Don't worry Anna. We can make a comeback to this. All I need are the right cards." Zack said.

"I trust you Zack. You earned it ever since you gave me strength." Anna said.

Zack only replied with a smirk as he then positioned himself in a dueling stance. "My turn now! Draw. Time amp it up a bit! I summon JNPR-Soul: Pyrrha Nikos in attack mode!" Zack yelled.

"My lance is yours as well." Pyrrha said, entering the field. Daniel could finally see one of the cards.

" _So, she's one of the spirits. Let's see what she's capable of. Or in this case, what Zack and Pyrrha can do together."_ Daniel thought.

 _JNPR-Soul: Pyrrha Nikos  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 900]_

"Next up is Nella's effect! Now your dragon will lose 800 attack points and a level! Seal Strike!" Zack yelled.

Nella then raised her lance as she then sent out a bolt of energy towards Black Brutdrago, weakening him.

 _Black Brutdrago: 3000ATK – 800ATK = 2200ATK  
LV8 – LV1 = LV7_

"Next I play the spell card Fusion Substitute! This card takes monsters that are on my field, and fuse them together! So, I'm taking Lancer Huntress Nella, and fusing her with Pyrrha." Zack explained.

"So how does it feel to fuse with other monsters?" Blake asked, Ren.

"A bit strange. Almost like your body is shifted apart and then rearranged. What's it like to tune with other monsters?" Ren asked in exchange.

"It feels like your mind is harmonizing with the other monsters, to become in sync with one another. Also, I felt more focus when I did it." Blake said.

Pyrrha and Nella rose into the air, as they then crossed their weapons together. They were then enveloped into a swirl of light, becoming one.

"Warriors of the lance. Come together to bring forth a warrior of grand skill! Fusion Summon! Come on out, Skilled Hunter HERO – Pyrrha Nikos!" Zack chanted.

 _Skilled Hunter HERO – Pyrrha Nikos  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]  
[ATK: 2600] [DEF: 2300]_

Pyrrha then landed on the ground and drew Milo and Akouo into a combat position.

Ruby instantly cheered for her. "Pyrrha's here! Got get'em Pyrrha! Show that dragon what it means to be a Hunter!" Ruby cheered.

"Be careful." Jaune said, worrying about Pyrrha.

Pyrrha looked at Black Brutdrago, while putting on a confident look. She felt a bit scarred going up against a giant dragon, but it was natural for anyone to feel that way. She took a deep breath and waited for Zack's next move.

"Since Pyrrha's miniature form was sent from the field for the fusion summon, I can target one face-up spell or trap card on your field and send it to the bottom of the deck. So, say adios to Vylon Prism!" Zack yelled.

Pyrrha then used her semblance to pull the armor off Black Brutdrago's body, and then sent it flying to the bottom of Mia's deck.

Zack was about to declare his attack, but Mia reacted quickly. "I play the trap card Kunai with Chain! Not only does this card equip to Black Brutdrago but he also gains 500 attack points!" Mia said.

 _Black Brutdrago: 2200ATK + 500ATK = 2700ATK_

An Iron chain then wrapped itself around Brutdrago's right arm, and it had, well, a Kunai attached to it at the end. Brutdrago the picked up the chain and began spinning it in the air in a circle.

"Imagine if Grimm from Remnant could that. It would make our jobs a lot harder." Blake said.

"I wonder if it can hold a hammer?" Nora asked.

"Let's try not to encourage the enemy to find new ways to kill us." Weiss said in a deadpanned tone.

Zack gritted his teeth. Pyrrha was only down by 100 points, and he had no boosting cards in his hand. Mia knew about Pyrrha's effect, so she activated the trap before the battle phase. However, he calmed down and decided to let Anna try to take it out.

"I hate to do it, but I have no choice. I play two cards face-down, and end my turn." Zack said.

 _Black Brutdrago: 2700ATK + 800ATK = 3500ATK  
LV7 + LV1 = LV8_

Turn 6: Daniel Aegis  
Zack Aegis/Anna Yuno: 5500LP vs Daniel Aegis/Mia Aegis: 5700LP  
Zack Aegis Hand: 1/Anna Yuno Hand: 3 vs Daniel Aegis Hand: 2+1/Mia Aegis Hand: 2

So far, the Zack and Anna had Pyrrha and two face-downs on their field, while Mia and Daniel had Black Brutdrago, a Kunai with Chain, a useless face-up Call of the Haunted and another facedown.

"Hey Zack. You do realize I'm not holding back, right?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't expect you hold back. You go out with full force." Zack said, sounding a little confused.

"That's true. The question is, are you ready for it?" Daniel asked.

Zack didn't know what his brother's words meant, and just shrugged it off. Daniel was looking at the cards in his hand and on the field thinking. Mia took notice, and decided to ask him.

"Something the matter Daniel?" Mia asked.

"I'm considering that we only have two free spell and trap card spaces. We don't want to end up defeating ourselves. Also, it was quite smart of you to activate your Kunai card earlier. I read Pyrrha's effect and it was wise decision." Daniel said.

"True. I'll just sit back and see what happens." Mia said, walking to the back.

"Ok. My turn now! Draw! I activate the spell card Graceful Charity! It's the simple draw three and discard two routine. Next, I'll summon my Junk Synchron in attack mode!" Daniel declared.

 _Graceful Charity  
[Spell: Normal]_

 _Junk Synchron  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 1300] [DEF: 500]_

After Daniel used Graceful Charity, the humanoid engine monster then appeared on the field.

"Is that an engine with limbs and a head?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss. I think it's best to assume that most of these monsters are going to look weird, scary, cool, or awesome." Ruby said.

"Are those glasses, or his eyes? I can't really tell." Yang said.

"Junk Synchron's effect then activates. When I normal summon him, I can target one level 2 or lower monster in our graveyard, and summon it in defense position with its effects negated. I'm summoning the Tuning Supporter that I discarded." Daniel said in a calm tone. Junk Synchron then created a small portal, allowing Tuningware to enter the battlefield.

 _Tuningware  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Light]  
[Machine/Effect]  
[ATK: 100] [DEF: 300]_

Next, I activate the ability of the other monster I discarded, Level Stealer. I can target one level 5 or higher monster I control, and reduce its level by one to summon Level Stealer from the graveyard. I reduce Black Brutdrago's level by one!" Daniel said.

 _Level Eater  
[LV: 1] [Attribute Dark]  
[Insect/Effect]  
[ATK: 600] [DEF: 0]_

 _Black Brutdrago: LV8 – LV1 = LV7_

From the sky, a small object came flying at an intense speed. It then went through Black Brutdrago's body, causing the dragon to flinch out of the slight pain of having its level eaten. The object then landed next to Daniel, as it was a huge ladybug, with a star on its back. Team RWBY and JNPR thought the monster was a bit cute, but they didn't want it to eat their levels.

"Now I tune level 3 Junk Synchron with level 1 Tuning Supporter, and level 1 Level Stealer." Daniel yelled. Junk Synchron then pulled its ripcord to start up his engine. As the engine heated up, he then turned into three green rings which then surrounded Level Eater and Tuningware.

3 + 1 + 1 = 5

"I synchro summon the survivor of countless battles! Scar Warrior!" Daniel chanted.

 _Scarred Warrior  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2100] [DEF: 1000]_

From the pillar of light emerged a warrior who had multiple scars on his left arm, left leg, chest and face. His right arm was wrapped up in bandages, with a blade sticking out, which went up all the way to his head. He also had a right metal robotic leg, and upper silver armor, with some of scarred chest exposed. He also had a robotic right eye.

"Ouch. He looks like he had really bad day." Jaune said.

"Is it bad to say that he looks kind of cool with those scars?" Ruby asked.

"Hopefully he isn't scarred mentally. I wonder how long he's been fighting?" Blake said.

Daniel examined the field again, and then his hand. He then moved on the offense. "Since Tuning Supporter was used for a synchro summon, I can draw one card. Now, Scar Warrior! Attack Skilled Hunter HERO – Pyrrha!" Daniel declared.

Despite the different name that Daniel used, Brutdrago still responded with a roar, as he then threw the kunai towards Pyrrha.

"I play the trap card Half Unbreak! This card not only prevents Pyrrha from being destroyed in battle, but any damage that I take is cut in half." Zack declared.

 _Half Unbreak  
[Trap: Normal]_

Half Unbreak showed a knight using a shield that projected magical bubbles for protection. Bubbles then appeared from the card as they then surrounded Pyrrha, in a giant bubble, shielding her from any harm.

"It's just like one of those amusement attractions at the carnival when I was a kid." Pyrrha said, smiling at the memory.

However, this memory was cut short, as the Kunai then bounced off the bubble shield and then head towards Zack, knocking him backwards onto the ground.

 _Zack/Anna: 5500LP – 450 = 5050_

"I'm ok!" he said, giving a thumb up in the process.

"Thank you, Zack." Pyrrha said.

"Don't sweat it." Zack said getting back up.

Daniel only maintained his strict look. But he did notice the Pyrrha talking to Zack, which made him more curious. "I'll end my turn." Daniel said, do nothing else.

Turn 7: Anna Yuno  
Zack Aegis/Anna Yuno: 5050LP vs Daniel Aegis/Mia Aegis: 5700LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 3+1/Zack Aegis: 1 vs Daniel Aegis Hand: 3/Mia Aegis Hand: 2

"I'm up next. Draw! I play my own Graceful Charity! I'm not going to bother to explain, because it's common knowledge of what this card does. Next I activate the other effect of Huntress' Aura from my graveyard! By banishing Huntress' Aura from my graveyard, if my opponent controls more monsters than me, then I can special summon any monster with Huntress in their name with 2000 or less attack points from my graveyard. I'm reviving Necro Huntress Muerta, who I discarded, from my graveyard!" Anna declared.

 _Necro Huntress: Muerta  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Spellcaster/Effect]  
[ATK: 1600] [DEF: 1700]_

The necromancer arose from a black portal as she then spun her staff, summoning multiple ghosts to the field for a short period of time. Jaune fainted out of fear of seeing actual ghosts. Pyrrha even stepped away from her, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Ms. Nikos. I'm on your side. You can trust me." Muerta said in a chilling tone.

"A…alright." Pyrrha said, trying to be polite as she can be.

"Muerta's monster effect activates! Whenever she is special summoned from the graveyard, I can add one level 4 or lower Huntress or RWBY-Soul card from my hand. I'm adding RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose to my hand and now I'm going to normal summon her." Anna said.

"Leave it to me Anna!" Ruby said jumping onto the field.

 _RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 1400] [DEF: 900]_

"Now I tune level 3 RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose with level 4 Necro Huntress: Muerta!" Anna yelled. Ruby then turned into three green rings and surrounded Muerta, turning her into four stars.

3 + 4 = 7

"Descend to the battlefield and create a new hope! I Synchro Summon! Appear, Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose!" Anna chanted.

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2500] [DEF: 2000]_

Ruby then appeared on the field next to Pyrrha, as rose petals scattered in the sky. "Hi Pyrrha! I'm here to help." Ruby said waving at Pyrrha.

"I would really appreciate it Ruby. Let's see what the cards have to say about this fight." Pyrrha said.

"I think they're saying to win. Take it away Anna!" Ruby said.

Anna nodded in response. "Because of Ruby's tuner form effect, she gets an additional 300 attack points for this turn." Anna said.

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose: 2500ATK + 300ATK = 2800ATK_

"Now then, Pyrrha! Attack Scarred Warrior!" Anna yelled.

"I'll do my best." Pyrrha said. She then began running forward, as she readied her weapon. Her blade then clashed with Scarred Warrior's blade, as the two parried each other attacks, and struck for the weak parts.

"I activate the effect of Rush Warrior from my hand. Whenever a Synchro Warrior type monster battles another monster, I can discard him to double that monster's attack strength." Daniel said.

 _Rush Warrior  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 300] [DEF: 1200]_

Rush Warrior had similar armor to Speed Warrior, only his was colored bronze. He also had two jet boosters on his shoulders and a large wheel on each of his feet. He appeared as an astral Spirit Empowering Scarred Warrior. Scarred Warrior then lifted his arms and overpowered Pyrrha. Pyrrha was now on the defense, guarding most of the attacks with her Milo and Akouo.

 _Scarred Warrior: 2100ATK + 2100ATK = 4200ATK_

"Nice try, but I got this! Go, Black Dust – Gravity Element. Since I control a Huntress monster on my field, I can change the battle positions of one monster on the field! I switch your Scarred Warrior to defense mode!" Anna declared, while pointing her finger. Weiss raised her head high, proud that the dust cards she made were being but to use.

 _Black Dust – Gravity Element  
[Spell: Quick-Play]_

The spell showed a Black Dust crystal. Ruby then took out her Crescent Rose, and swapped out her ammunition for the Gravity Dust Bullets. She then jumped into the air and fire a bullet at Scarred Warrior. Scarred Warrior was then forced into defense mode, which allowed Pyrrha to gain the upper hand, as she then attacked with multiple strikes and stabs. She then swapped Milo to carbine mode, and fired the killing shot. When the dust died down, Scarred Warrior was still standing.

"Scar Warrior's ability prevents him from being destroyed once per turn." Daniel explained.

"Doesn't matter. Ruby, attack Black Brutdrago!" Anna said.

"You have a good idea in head, right?" Ruby asked smiling. Anna only winked in response. Ruby then used her semblance to charge towards Black Brutdrago. The Dragon threw the Kunai towards Ruby, wrapping her up in the process.

"Anna! You better have a good reason for this!" Yang yelled. She would beat Anna, for sending her little sister on a suicide attack.

"Yang, I do. Please don't punch me!" Anna said, as she was a bit scarred for a moment. "I play the quick-play spell card Red Dust – Fire Element! I target one Huntress monster on the field and for this turn, its attack points increase by 800, and it can inflict piercing damage. The monster I'm choosing is Ruby!" Anna yelled.

 _Red Dust – Fire Element  
[Spell: Quick-Play]_

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose: 2800ATK + 800ATK = 3600ATK_

A Red Dust ammo case then appeared in Ruby's hand, as she quickly loaded her weapon and fired a round at Black Brutdrago. This forced the dragon to lose its grip, freeing Ruby from the chain.

"I activate Ruby's other effect! Whenever she battles a monster with 2000 or more attack points, she can battle another monster simultaneously, at the cost of halve of her damage output! I attack your Scarred Warrior! Rose Dance!" Anna yelled.

Ruby used her semblance to get closer to her opponents. She then went into the sky, and swung her weapon into Black Brutdrago's chest, and slid down, creating a long cut down the dragon's body. She then tricked shot into the air, and fired a fire bullet at Scarred Warrior, who was sent flying into the air. The two monsters then exploded.

 _Daniel/Mia: 5700LP – 50LP – 1300LP = 4350LP_

"Ruby's other effect activates. When she destroys two monsters by using this effect, she deals you an additional 500 points of damage. Fire!" Anna said. Ruby then switched her weapon to sniper mode and fired a shot at Ethan. Ethan only stepped back a bit, and retained his stern expression.

 _Daniel/Mia: 4350LP – 500LP = 3850LP_

"Impressive. Your monster is quite offensive. However, it won't be enough. I activate Black Bulldrago's effect! When it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can summon any Gemini Monster that is in the graveyard, and it also gains its effect. Return, Heavy Knight of the Hell Fire!" Daniel yelled.

A black portal then appeared on the field as the Flaming Knight came racing out of it, and circled the field once more.

"I play one card face-down and end my turn." Anna said.

 _Red Rose Huntress: Ruby Rose: 3600ATK – 1100ATK = 2500ATK_

Turn 8: Mia Aegis  
Anna Yuno/Zack Aegis: 5500LP vs. Mia Aegis/Daniel Aegis: 3850LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 1/Zack Aegis Hand: 1 vs. Mia Aegis Hand: 2+1/Daniel Aegis Hand: 2

So far, Anna and Zack's have two face-downs on their field and their monsters are Pyrrha and Ruby. As for Mia and Daniel, they still have a worthless Call of the Haunted trap card on their field, a face-down, and Heavy Knight of the Flame. However, it was just enough.

"I'm up now! Draw! I now attack Pyrrha with Heavy Knight of the Flame!" Mia yelled, while pointing towards Pyrrha.

The knight snapped the reins making the Horse run forward. Pyrrha didn't seem worried, as she then extended Milo forward for a stab. However, the Knight maneuver around the attack, and somehow drifted. Pyrrha tried attacking again, but when she managed to hit the knight, it had no effect. She then tried shooting the Knight, but her bullets didn't seem to bother Heavy Knight.

"What's going on? Pyrrha has way more attack strength than that knight!" Jaune said, worried for his partner.

"From experience, I'm guessing that Knight has a special ability." Blake said.

Mia then smirked. "Heavy Knight of the Flame's ability lets him destroy any special summoned Monster before damage calculation. Flame Retribution!" Mia yelled.

The Heavy Knight then circled around, as the flames on its sword extended to the length of a car. Pyrrha then braced herself for the impact and crossed her arms. However, a gigantic cyclone of Red, Blue and white appeared in front of her and stopped the attack.

"Not happening, Mia! I play the trap card Negate Attack! This means that Pyrrha is safe and your battle phase is over!" Anna declared.

 _Negate Attack  
[Trap: Counter] _

"Thank you, Anna and Zack. I don't want to experience that again." Pyrrha said feeling relieve.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Pyrrha. I thought you were a goner." Jaune said sighing with relief. Pyrrha replied with a smile, and was happy.

"Not bad. I play a card two cards face-down, and end my turn." Mia said.

Turn 9: Zack Aegis  
Zack Aegis/Anna Yuno: 5500LP vs Mia Aegis/Daniel Aegis: 3850LP  
Zack Aegis Hand: 1+1/Anna Yuno Hand: 1 vs Mia Aegis Hand: 1/Daniel Aegis Hand: 3

"My turn now! Comeback time! I play Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two more cards. Next up, I'm cranking up the heat with Elemental HERO Heat!" Zack said, normal summoning his monster.

 _Pot of Greed  
[Spell: Normal]_

 _Elemental HERO Heat  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Pyro/Effect]  
[ATK: 1600] [DEF: 1200]_

A pillar of fire erupted on the field as a Hero with red, yellow and silver armor emerged from it. Heat had an emblem that showed a fire emblem on his chest and two gauntlets on his arms. He also wore a flame crown on his head, and had two green eyes. He then got into a karate stance.

"For every Elemental HERO that I control, Heat gains an additional 200 attack points. Considering Heat is an Elemental HERO, that means his attack goes up to 1800." Zack said confidently.

 _Elemental HERO Heat: 1600ATK + 200ATK = 1800ATK_

"Oh yeah! Show him how it's done!" Yang yelled.

"Calm down Yang. Heat is still not strong enough to destroy Heavy Knight of the Flame." Blake said.

"I'm sure Zack has something in mind. And besides, with Anna and Zack working together, they're unstoppable." Jaune said.

"For once, I agree with you on this one Jaune." Weiss said.

Zack then looked up and stared at his brother. He wouldn't count it as a victory if he and Anna won, since it wasn't a single duel. But he would still put him one step closer to defeating him. "I play the continuous trap card Dust Management! Thanks to this card, you can't negate any of our spell cards as long as it remains face-up on our field." Zack said.

 _Dust Management  
[Trap: Continuous]_

Dust Management showed Weiss' personal dust case, filled with organized bottles filled with dust of different elements and properties. Both of Weiss' hands were also in the shot as she was holding a red dust bottle and a white dust bottle.

"I never realize you had that much dust Weiss." Blake said.

"Yeah. It also looks so neat. It the word clean and neat don't even come close." Nora said.

"Why thank you. I hope you use it well Zack. I spent a lot of time coming up with its effects." Weiss said.

"No problem Weiss. Now then, Ruby! Attack Heavy Knight of the Flame!" Zack yelled.

Ruby was a bit hesitant at first, but she did what Zack told her and charged at the Heavy Knight. Mia knew that Zack was up to something. "Now here's the cool thing about Dust Management. Once per turn, I can activate one of three effects. I add any Dust quick-play spell card I want from my deck and add it to my hand during my main-phase. Two: When a Huntress monster attacks, I can activate one quick-play spell from my graveyard by banishing it. Or three: I can target a total of four Dust quick-play spell cards that are banished and, including or, in the graveyard and return them to the deck and then send this card to the graveyard. Then I can draw three cards from the deck. I'm using the second effect. Also, as a bonus, if the card I'm banishing has Dust in its name, I can use its secondary effect instead, without having Weiss on my field!" Zack explained.

"That's a lot of explaining. My head kind of hurts." Nora said.

"Easy there Nora. Just watch the duel and relax." Ren said.

"I'm activating the second effect of Dust Management! I banish Black Dust – Gravity Element, and I'm activating it's second effect as well. I target one monster on your field and halve either it's attack or defense points, and its effect is negated as well!" Zack declared.

Dust Management then glowed, as a gravity dust ammo once again appeared in Ruby's hand. She then loaded it, and fired multiple rounds at Heavy Knight, forcing him and his chariot fused horse down.

 _Heavy Knight of the Flame: 1800ATK – 900ATK = 900ATK_

Mia only scowled at the situation. "I play a trap card! My own Half-Unbreak! Now my monster can't be destroyed, and all battle damage involving it is halved!" Mia declared.

Bubbles then came out of Mia's card surrounding the Heavy Knight, somehow defying science as Bubbles would simply evaporate when surrounded by massive amounts of heat. Weiss tried not to think about it too much since it was just a card game. Ruby then struck the Bubble Barrier.

 _Mia/Daniel: 3850LP – 800LP = 3050LP_

"Don't think that's going to stop me! Pyrrha your up next! Spartan Strike!" Zack yelled.

Weiss only raised her brow. "Spartan Strike? You really let him name your attacks?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, come on Weiss. Can't you be a bit nicer about it?" Yang asked.

"I think they're quite cool. I mean, I make a lot of attack names and one-liners to pronounce during our team fights, and they are quite amazing. Right Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

No one really notice but Pyrrha seem to be struggling to get her face into a smile. "Sure. They are quite creative, and brilliant." Pyrrha said, managing to successfully hide her inner struggle.

"Thanks, Pyrrha. You're always so nice." Jaune said.

Nora only shook her head. _"It's not always a good thing."_ She thought. Somehow, she grabbed a glass milk out of nowhere and took a long sip. How she got it, we may never know. Just go with the joke.

Pyrrha then put on a straight face and charged forward. She then struck the bubble barrier causing a shock wave to form, causing some damage to Mia.

 _Mia/Daniel: 3050LP – 850 = 2200LP_

"And finally, Elemental HERO Heat! Turn it up!" Zack said.

Heat then flew into the air, as he then dived towards Heavy Knight, throwing fire balls at the bubble shield causing more shockwaves of damage.

 _Mia/Daniel: 2200LP – 450LP = 1750LP_

"Well, I think I've done enough damage for one turn. I'll end my turn now." Zack said, feeling more confident than ever.

 _Heavy Knight of the Flame: 900ATK + 900ATK = 1800ATK_

Turn 10: Daniel Aegis  
Zack Aegis/Anna Yuno: 5500LP vs Daniel Aegis/Mia Aegis: 1750LP  
Zack Aegis Hand: 2/Anna Yuno Hand: 1 vs Daniel Aegis Hand: 2+1/Mia Aegis Hand: 1

"Sorry Daniel. We've lost a lot of life points back there." Mia said.

"It's fine. You are my duel partner, which is good enough to satisfy me." Daniel said.

Mia only smiled. Daniel then took up the field. "My turn, draw! I play Pot of Greed. Two more cards come to my hand now. I play Mia's face-down! Unprecedented Wind! This card lets me add 1000 attack and 1000 defense points to any monster I control. I choose Heavy Knight of the Hell Fire. Attack Elemental HERO Heat! Flame Purgatory!" Daniel yelled.

 _Heavy Knight of the Flame: 1800ATK + 1000ATK = 2800ATK_

The Knight then charged forward, as it then circled around heat and came into for the killing blow destroying him.

 _Zack/Anna: 5500LP – 1000LP = 4500LP_

"I now play Double Cyclone. Now I can destroy one card on each of our fields. I destroy our face-up Call of the Haunted and your Dust Management Trap card." Daniel said.

 _Double Cyclone  
[Spell: Quick-Play]_

Two cyclones then appeared on the field, one red and another yellow. The red one went to the useless Call of the Haunted card, while the yellow one went to the Dust Management card, destroying them. Weiss looked a disappointed that her card got destroyed. Yang patted her on the back to try and cheer her up.

"I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Daniel said, as a horizontal face-down card appeared on his field.

Turn 11: Anna Yuno  
Anna Yuno/Zack Aegis: 4500LP vs Daniel Aegis/Mia Aegis: 1750LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 1+1/Zack Aegis: 2 vs Daniel Aegis Hand: 2/Mia Aegis Hand: 1

"My move now! Draw! I activate Huntress' Soul! With it, I can revive any level 4 or lower Huntress monster from my graveyard. Return, Muerta!" Anna yelled, reviving the Necromancer.

 _Huntress' Soul  
[Spell: Normal]_

"Muerta's effect activates! When she is summoned from the graveyard, I can add one level 4 or lower RWBY-Soul or Huntress from my deck to my hand. I'm adding RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee, and I'm going to summon her right now!" Anna declared. Muerta then glowed with a purple aura activating her ability.

"I trust your judgement Anna. I'll do what I can." Weiss said, entering the field.

 _RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Water]  
[Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 1200] [DEF: 1000]_

Now I tune Level 2 RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee, with level 4 Necro Huntress: Muerta!" Anna declared. Weiss turned into two greens and surrounded Muerta.

2 + 4 = 6

"Maiden of Dust and Glyphs. Come to my side and vanquish my thy foes! I Synchro Summon, White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee!" Anna chanted as Weiss appeared in her Synchro form.

 _White Snow Huntress: Weiss Schnee  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Water]  
[Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 2400] [DEF: 1800]_

"When I use Weiss' tuner form for a synchro summon, I can select one spell card from graveyard, and add it to my hand. I add Huntress' Soul to my hand." Anna said, retrieving her spell card.

Ruby then asked Anna a question. "Hey Anna. Why not choose the Red Dust – Fire Element card? With Weiss on the field, you can double any Huntress monster's attack strength, with the cost of it not being able to attack directly." Ruby said.

"Well Ruby, I just want to make sure I have a backup for next turn. Having Muerta in the graveyard lets me add all of team RWBY to my hand more quickly. Besides, we have all we need to win right now." Anna said.

"Got it Anna. Now let's win this!" Ruby shouted.

"Alright then. Weiss, attack Heavy Knight of the Flame!" Anna said, pointing her finger at the knight.

"I thank you for not trying to name my attack." Weiss said, as she charged forward.

Weiss then used a glyph to perform and air-step to gain the high ground. "I activate Weiss' ability! Since your Knight has 2800 attack points, I can activate a Quick-Play spell card from my deck!" Anna yelled. Daniel only narrowed his eyes to see this move in action.

A card then emerged from Anna's deck, and appeared in her hand. "I play Yellow Dust – Lighting Element! Normally, a monster on your field would lose 600 attack points when a Huntress monster battles another monster. However, since I have Weiss on my field, I can activate the second effect instead! When a Huntress Monster Battles another monster, I can negate the Huntress' attack and return the monster to your hand!" Anna declared.

Weiss then turn the Dust Chamber in Myrtenaster to the Yellow Dust slot, and sent out a bolt of lightning at the flame knight, sending him to the hand.

"Up next, Pyrrha attacks your face-down monster! Spartan Strike!" Anna said, pointing her finger at the face-down monster.

Blake then smiled. "If this attack succeeds, Anna can do a direct attack on Daniel with Ruby. After that, we win." Blake said.

Pyrrha's lance was about to strike the card with her lance. However, when the card was flipped face-up, Sonic Chick appeared and ran as fast as it could to avoid Pyrrha's attacks. Pyrrha tried, but she failed to land a single attack on the monster.

 _Sonic Chick  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Winged Beast/Effect]  
[ATK: 300 [DEF: 300]_

"For those of you that don't know, Road Runner can't be destroyed in battle with monster that have 1900 or more attack points." Daniel said, as Sonic Chick came back to Daniel side, while covering its self with its wings.

Anna felt a little upset that she couldn't deal the final blow, but she trusted that Zack would be able to do it. "I now play the quick-play spell, Poison of the Old Man. Now I can either gain 1200 life points or deal 800 points of damage to you. I choose to gain life points. I'll end my turn now." Anna said. Poison of the Old Man showed an Old man holding two flasks of poison. One green and the other purple.

 _Poison of the Old Man  
[Spell: Quick-Play]_

 _Anna/Zack: 4500LP + 1200LP = 5700LP_

Turn 12: Mia Aegis  
Anna Yuno/Zack Aegis: 5700LP vs Mia Aegis/Daniel Aegis: 1750LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 1/Zack Aegis Hand: 2 vs Mia Aegis Hand: 1+1/Daniel Aegis Hand 2

"I'm up now! Draw! I play the Spell Card Offerings to the Doomed! Now I can destroy one face-up monster on the field. However, I'm not allowed to draw on my next turn. But I will take the opportunity to destroy Pyrrha!" Mia said.

 _Offerings to the Doomed  
[Spell: Quick-Play]_

Offerings to the doomed showed that several treasures have been offered to an altar. Bandages then shot out of the card and covered Pyrrha in head to toe destroying her.

"I'm never going to get use to that." Jaune said, feeling sad for Pyrrha.

"Jaune. If you're feeling disgust and sorrow from a friend's temporary destruction, that means you're a nice person who really cares for those he cherishes." Ren said in a wise tone.

"Thanks Ren. I feel a little better now." Jaune said.

Mia then decided to wrap things up. "I play one card face-down, and end my turn." Mia said.

"If Mia is that confident to give up her draw phase, then she must be confident that Daniel will win." Blake said.

"Lucky for us, Zack got this in the bag! Avenge Pyrrha!" Yang yelled.

Turn 13: Zack Aegis  
Zack Aegis/Anna Yuno: 5700LP vs Mia Aegis/Daniel Aegis: 1750LP  
Zack Aegis Hand: 2+1/Anna Yuno Hand: 1 vs Mia Aegis hand: 0/Daniel Aegis Hand: 2

"Time to end this! I draw! I activate the effect of Fusion Substitute from my graveyard! By banishing it, I can return Pyrrha's fusion form to my extra deck, and draw a card as well. Next, I play the Spell-Card Shield Crush! Now I can destroy any monster that is hiding in defense mode! So, it's time for you chick to fly the coop." Zack said.

 _Shield Crush  
[Spell: Normal]_

Shield Crush showed a green ray of energy destroying a red shield, shattering it into pieces. A ray of green Energy then shot out of the card and destroyed the Sonic Chick. Nora and Ruby were slightly heart-broken to see such a cute monster be destroyed, and the fact that they had to do it to win.

"*sniff* Why is the world so cruel?" Nora asked.

"I know what you mean Nora. Weiss, are you crying?" Ruby asked.

"No…I just got something in my eye." Weiss said.

Zack then sweat dropped a bit after seeing the girl's reactions. "I now play the spell card Polymerization, I now fuse JNPR-Soul: Nora Valkyrie, and Elemental HERO Voltic that are in hand together!" Zack said.

 _JNPR-Soul: Nora Valkyrie  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1800] [DEF: 0]_

 _Elemental HERO Voltic  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]  
[Thunder/Effect]  
[ATK: 1000] [DEF: 1500]_

"No time for tears now. It's time to break so legs!" Nora said.

"But those are siblings' legs!" Zack said.

"Aw. He cares so much about us." Mia said, touched by Zack's concern.

"Indeed, he does." Daniel said, smiling a bit.

"Oh. I'll try to be gentle then." Nora said.

Nora and Voltic then rose into the air, and fused together in the swirl of light. "Hero of thunder! Empower the empress of all mighty strength! I Fusion Summon, Mighty Hunter HERO – Nora Valkyrie!" Zack declared.

 _Mighty Hunter HERO – Nora Valkyrie  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Light]  
[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]  
[ATK: 2900] [DEF: 2100]_

Nora then dropped out of the air, and landed on the ground causing a massive quake. "Now then, it's time to end this! I-." Zack was about to say attack, only to be interrupted by Mia.

"Not happening big bro. I play Threating Roar! Since Nora is unaffected by my spell and traps, I must use a card that directly affects you. Now you can't declare an attack for this turn. Sorry about that." Mia said with a smug look on her face.

 _Threatening Roar  
[Trap: Normal]_

Mia's trap then let out a fearsome roar that force the Huntresses to cover their ears in pain, as it was very loud.

"You are just pure evil." Zack said.

"I agree. Your cruelty knows no bounds." Daniel said.

"Is my form of dueling that cruel?" Mia asked.

"Darn! So close. Traps are the masters of interrupting the flow of others." Yang said.

"There's always next time. Anna can finish it off later." Jaune said.

"Plus. With Nora's ability of being immune to spell and trap effects, survival for her is high." Ren said.

Zack made a scowl. He was so close to defeating them, but he then calmed down. He decided to let Anna handle this later. Anna only remained silent as the pressure was starting to get to her. She wasn't going to give up though, as she rejected the thought of it. "I end my turn." Zack said.

Turn 14: Daniel Aegis  
Zack Aegis/Anna Yuno: 5700LP vs Mia Aegis/Daniel Aegis: 1750LP  
Zack Aegis Hand: 0/ Anna Yuno Hand: 1 vs Daniel Aegis Hand: 2+1/ Mia Aegis Hand: 0

Daniel then stepped forward and then drew his card. He then looked at Zack with a strict look. "Zack. I just want to let you know that faith alone can't not win you a duel." Daniel said.

"What?" Zack said.

"It's true that faith can inspire many hearts, and motivate other to win. However, do not think this applies to you every time. Any duelist can believe in their own strength and cards, and eventually draw the card to seize victory. No matter what makes them different." Daniel said.

Everyone were silent at Daniel's words. It was true. If you can have faith and believe, so could everyone else. It didn't matter who you were, anyone can do it.

 _(Insert BGM: Yugioh 5Ds: Unleash Force)_

"I for one can do it as well! I activate Rush Warrior's effect! By banishing it from my graveyard, I can add one Synchron monster to my hand. I'll add Junk Synchron to my hand! Next, I summon Synchron Carrier to my field in attack mode!" Daniel declared.

 _Synchron Carrier  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Machine/Effect]  
[ATK: 0] [DEF: 1000]_

Synchron Carrier was bipedal robot with arms, and hooks for hands. He had orange armor on its body, and a small yellow crane platform on its back. He also had two round blue eyes with black irises, and his head was that of a crane cable with red lights on the side.

"During my Main Phase, I can normal summon one Synchron monster in addition to my normal summon. I normal summon Junk Synchron to my field!" Ethan declared, as the tuner monster appeared once more. "Junk Synchron's effect activates! When I normal summon him, I can revive one level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard in defense mode, with its effects negated! Return, Road Runner!" Daniel said. The pink chicken then returned to the field as well.

Anna, Zack, team RWBY and JNPR looked at Daniel's field which was starting to slowly fill up with monsters. They couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

"Next I play the spell card Foolish Burial. This card lets me send one monster card from my deck to the graveyard. I send Sonic Warrior to the graveyard! Now, I play Mia's final face-down! Limit Reverse! I can now revive one monster with 1000 or less attack points from my graveyard. Come forth, Sonic Warrior!" Daniel said.

 _Limit Reverse  
[Trap: Continuous]_

 _Sonic Warrior  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1000] [DEF: 0]_

Limit Reverse showed the Swordsman of Landstar coming back from the graveyard of a duel disk. The monster that appeared had green armor, with two wind blades on his knee pads, and two boosters on his feet. He also has two pink orbs in his chest, and a two wind blades on his back, and tail blade. He had two pink eyes, which were seen under his circular helmet.

"Why do I get the feeling something big is about to happen?" Ruby said.

"Don't worry Ruby. No matter what he brings out, you still have me. I'm the queen of the castle!" Nora said.

Daniel only maintained his stern expression. "I now tune level 3 Junk Synchron with level 2 Sonic Warrior, level 2 Synchron Carrier, and Level 1 Sonic chick!" Daniel declared.

3 + 2 + 2 + 1 = 8

Junk Synchron then pulled his ripcord starting up his engine. All three monsters then jumped into the air, as they entered the three green rings. "Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path it lights upon! I Synchro Summon! Pulverize, Junk Destroyer!" Daniel chanted.

 _Junk Destroyer  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2600] [DEF: 2500]_

From the pillar of light, emerged a colossal warrior. He wore black metal leggings with red spikes on his knee caps and had yellow mechanical feet. His upper torso had black armor, and five orbs in the middle of his chest with one orange in the center and the rest green. His helmet resembled that of a yellow trident shape crown with red engravings on it, had two horns on the side, and he had two red eyes. On his back, he had X shaped wing binders. What made him special was that he four arms, with two on each side. Two of his arms were armed with gold bracers and red spikes. The Warrior was hovered in the air looking down on the field, and the roof's light managed to cause its helmet to glint in the night.

"Okay. I'll admit it. He looks awesome. But I'm still stronger." Nora said.

"Whoa. That's amazing! He looks so cool!" Ruby said, admiring how the monster looked.

"Not now Ruby!" Weiss scolded.

"Four arms! That's double the punching power! I wish I had four arms. That would mean I would have four Ember Celicas!" Yang said.

"That might be a bit weird Yang. Besides, you're fine with just two arms." Blake said.

Ren and Jaune only remained silent as they each took a gulp, fearing the monster out of respect of its strength.

"When Junk Destroyer is Synchro Summoned, I can destroy any number of cards, equal to the number of non-tuner monsters that I used for the Synchro Summon. I can destroy three cards! Go Junk Destroyer! Obliterate Ruby, Weiss, and Nora! TIDAL ENERGY!" Daniel yelled pointing at the three Huntresses.

Junk Destroyer then went higher into the air. The orbs on its chest then glowed red for a short while, to power up his effect. He then slammed all four of his together three times, sending out three waves of blue energy towards his foes. The energy collided with the huntresses as they were sent flying into the air. They all screamed in pain and then shattered.

"He just destroyed every monster we had on our field." Anna said, shocked of what just happened.

"And he defeated Nora. Something that doesn't happen so often." Ren said, shocked by the development as well.

"Don't worry. Even if Junk Destroyer attacks, we'll still have life points." Jaune said, trying to remain calm.

Daniel however wasn't done. "I now activate the spell card De-Synchro! This card returns any Synchro Monster on the field back to the extra deck. If the monster happens to belong to me, I can summon the monsters that were used to summon it, if they are in my graveyard. I return Junk Destroyer to my extra deck!" Daniel said.

 _De-Synchro  
[Spell: Normal]_

De-Synchro showed two monsters splitting apart as stars flew out in different directions. Junk Destroyer then turned into pure energy and split into its four main monsters that were used to make it. Junk Synchron, Synchron Carrier, Sonic Warrior, and Sonic Chick.

Blake was confused on the last move, and questioned it. "Why did he split it apart? It makes no sense, unless…. he's summoning a different synchro monster." Blake said realizing Daniel's strategy.

"This time, I tune level 3 Junk Synchron, with just my level 2 Sonic Warrior!" Daniel chanted. This time, only Junk Synchron and Sonic Warrior jumped into the air.

3 + 2 = 5

"Two minds become one, and one of great might appears. I Synchro Summon, appear Junk Warrior!" Daniel chanted.

 _Junk Warrior  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2300] [DEF: 1300]_

Junk Warrior flew out of the pillar of light. His eyes then glowed red, as he then spun around and threw out a right punch creating sparks in the air. He then came closer to the ground, but was still hovering over the field.

Yang looked a bit relieved. "*whew* Even though the guy looks cool, we're still safe. He's not strong, or cooler, as the last guy." Yang said.

"I don't think this is the end Yang. I mean, why play a weaker Synchro Monster when you can summon something stronger? There has to be something else." Blake said being more observant of the battlefield.

"You can try to make more positive points." Yang said.

"Kind of hard to do it right now." Blake said, as Daniel continued his turn.

"Synchron's Carrier's effect activates! When a Synchron monster is sent to the graveyard for the Synchro summoning of a Synchro Warrior or Machine type monster, I can summon one Synchron Token!" Daniel declared.

Synchron Carrier then used his crane to enter another dimension, and pulled an engine, that floated on Daniel's field.

 _Synchron Token  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Machine]  
[ATK: 1000] [DEF: 0]_

"Next, I activate Sonic Warrior's effect! When sent to the graveyard, all level 2 or lower monsters that I currently control gain 500 attack points." Daniel said.

An astral image of Sonic Warrior then appeared on the field, as he sent out wave of energy to the Sonic Chick, Synchron Carrier and the token.

 _Sonic Chick: 300ATK + 500ATK = 800ATK_

 _Synchron Carrier: 0ATK + 500ATK = 500ATK_

 _Synchron Token: 1000ATK + 500ATK = 1500ATK_

"Also, when Junk Warrior is successfully Synchro Summoned, his attack power goes up by the total attack points of all level 2 or lower monster that I control!" Daniel explained

The token, Sonic Chick and Synchron Carrier then sent out their energy towards Junk Warrior empowering him with new found strength.

 _Junk Warrior: 2300ATK + 800ATK + 500ATK + 1500ATK = 5100ATK_

"5100 attack points!" Team RWBY and JNPR shouted. Ruby, Weiss, Nora and Pyrrha did it from the graveyard.

"Road Runner! Attack Zack directly! Spin Strike!" Daniel declared.

Sonic Chick then began running towards Zack at break-neck speed, as it then curled up its body into a circular form and bounced off Zack with great force.

 _Zack/Anna: 5700LP – 800LP = 4900LP_

"The Wind blows for me! Junk Warrior, end this duel right now! Attack both Zack and Anna directly! SCRAP FIST!" Daniel yelled.

Junk Warrior then used its boosters on its back to propel himself towards Zack and Anna. It then did a barrel roll mid-flight, and threw out it's right fist, which was now enveloped in a yellow astral image of his fist. Zack looked at his empty hand and field, and looked back at Anna. He then gave her shrug, meaning he has nothing right now. Anna only nodded and smile gently at him to comfort him. Zack then turn back to see the giant fist that was going to punch him. He only looked at it with a stern look. Everything then turned white, as the punch caused a massive explosion.

 _Zack/Anna: 4900LP – 5100LP = 0LP_

 _(End BGM)_

Duel Over  
Winner: Daniel Aegis and Mia Aegis

Zack just fell flat on his back and sighed. And then he let out another big sigh.

"Are you okay Zack? You're sighing a lot." Anna said.

"No Anna. I'm just a bit upset that I lost to Daniel. Again." Zack said.

"Well if it makes you feel better, we did go up against your sister, and you know how brutal she is. Especially using that last trap card on you." Anna said.

"I guess. But I'm still a little torn up about it." Zack said.

"Really? Because, since you lost to your brother over many countless times, I'm sure you would be used to it by now." Anna said.

"Not helping." Zack said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't give me the stink eye. I lost too you know, and I'm a bit upset about it as well. Who isn't upset when they don't win?" Anna said.

Zack only rolled his eyes, and slouched his head but chuckled a bit. He really wanted to beat Daniel this time. As for RWBY and JNPR, Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha and Nora came back. Yang instantly bear hugged Ruby and Weiss, figuratively crushing their lungs.

"Ruby! Weiss! I'm so glad you're okay! I know you guys don't die, but it just hurts me every single time." Yang cried.

"Yang. I'm glad you care, but please stop." Ruby said.

"Will you…kindly give me back…my lungs please?" Weiss asked, struggling to breath.

Blake smiled gently at this. "While this may be a loss, we still have each other and we are still alive and breathing. Sort of." Blake said, as Ruby and Weiss tried to get Yang to release her grasp.

As for team JNPR, Nora was not that happiest of the bunch. "I WANT A REMATCH! LET ME AT THAT FOUR-ARMED ROBOT! THIS TIME, THE QUEEN WILL TRIMUPH!" Nora yelled. Ren was trying to hold her back.

"Nora. We lost fair and square, so there's no need to get mad over one little match. There are better things to do in life than getting mad and rile up over a card game." Ren said.

Meanwhile, for Jaune and Pyrrha. Jaune was hugging Pyrrha, since he was so glad to see that she was okay.

"Oh Pyrrha! I'm so glad that you're okay. Are you hurt? Is anything broken?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing at all Jaune. I'm just fine. Just, don't let go. I want to remember this." Pyrrha said, blushing a bit.

"Huh? What is it that you want to remember?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, nothing." Pyrrha said.

Zack finally sat up straight, but was still bummed out. Anna patted him on the back to try and cheer him up. Zack then saw Daniel and Mia walking up to them. After staring face to face, Daniel offered his right hand to his brother.

"Good match." Daniel said retaining his stern expression.

Zack, who was still sitting down, was silent and still for a moment. He then grabbed his brother's right hand, as he was then lifted on his feet. Mia and Anna just shook on it as well.

"Good game, Anna. Also, nice cards." Mia said.

"Thanks. I'm still trying to figure out the strategies I have in the deck." Anna said.

Daniel only smiled for a short while. "You did okay Zack. You did okay." Daniel said.

"Thanks. Next time for sure, I'm going to beat you. By myself." Zack said.

"They may be a next time for me, but what about the Grimm?" Daniel asked.

"The…Grimm?" Zack said. After hearing Daniel's words, everyone turned their attention towards him.

"You said that you always fight me seriously, and that's a good thing. You should always take a duel seriously. However, you should always take anything seriously if you are putting your life at risk. The reason why I challenge you to a tag duel was not only to see how strong you are, but I also know you would try and beat me, since you always try so hard to do so." Daniel said.

"Daniel. I'm strong, so you don't have to worry about me. I'll crush any Grimm that comes our way." Zack said.

"Hm. Is that so. Does that include a Grimm that acts and duels like a little bit like Mia?" Daniel asked.

"Hey!" Mia yelled.

"I'm not saying you are a Grimm. I'm suggesting what if a Grimm had your play-style, and knew the ins and outs of the decks?" Daniel suggested.

Anna and Zack thought about it for a moment. What if a Grimm duel like Mia, with the knowledge of their decks. Mia spends most of time around Zack and Anna, meaning she has seen what their decks should offer, and what they can do.

"The reason why I chose Mia was because I theorized that she has spent enough time with the both of you to understand your cards, and main strategies. Also, there's the fact that she spends most of her time editing her deck constantly to keep up with the cards of the standard meta. So, in conclusion, Mia's deck is constructed in a form to go up against decks that focus on high power extra-deck monsters that focus on dominating the field." Daniel explained.

"He's right you know. I'm always working on my deck. Tweaking it, and making sure it can holds its own in the evolving world of Duel Monsters." Mia said.

Zack seem to understand it. "Ok. I guess that makes sense. But still don't see what this has to do with the Grimm." Zack said.

"It's quite simple. The Grimm are unfamiliar with our game, and don't know what it truly means to Duel passionately. However, over time, all living things evolve. The Grimm may know how to use a card, but they don't how to play it." Daniel said.

Anna and RWBY had a confused look on the last part. "Ok. You lost me there." Anna said.

"What I'm trying to say is that this so-called Grimm will evolve into Duelist who duel that will understand what means to use a deck. In simpler terms, they will get stronger and continue to get stronger until you two are defeated. Mia told me that the Grimm act like humans, and if a human can believe in their strength, so can they." Daniel said.

Anna and Zack let Daniel's words sink in for a while. It's true. Dueling is a passion that drives them, and the Grimm could become great duelist overtime. Most of the Grimm just force their feelings on the cards, while Anna and Zack try to be one and work with their decks. It was only a matter of time before the Grimm could understand this. RWBY and JNPR were more focused on Daniel's last words. They aren't the only ones who could believe within themselves. The Grimm are more human than they are in Remnant, so it's possible they could fight like a human, and have faith like a human. Daniel then came up to Zack and placed his right hand on his left shoulder.

"Zack. I'm not going to stop you from helping your spirits. An Aegis protects the innocent, and I'm glad you're upholding that. However, if you stake your life in a duel, you must be serious about it. There's no room for goofing around, because you only have one life, and must be cherished all the time. I want to see the day that you'll beat me with your true strength. So, if you're going to put your life at risk, make sure you know the consequences for victory and for loss." Daniel said, sounding serious about it.

Zack only looked down for a while. He then looked up at his brother before giving his response "Yes Dan. I understand." Zack said softly.

"Also. If you're going to bring Mia along, she most likely going to get into the same danger you're getting into. Value her life, as much as you value yours." Daniel said.

Mia then came in between the two brothers. "I know you guys are having some brotherly moment going on here, but for the record, I can fend for myself properly. I may be twelve, but I'm twelve-year-old filled that filled with pain! At this short size, I can easily make a man cry by hitting him where the sun doesn't shine." Mia said, in sassy tone.

"Mia. We already know how brutal and painful you can be in Duel Monster, and in karate. So, stop telling us the same thing over, and over again. It's getting kind of old." Zack said.

"Indeed. While your tactics are quite forceful and merciless, it's known fact those that describe you best. We already know these facts. No need to remind us." Daniel said.

"I'm not that cruel. Am I?" Mia asked RWBY and JNPR.

Ruby then decided to speak up. "No offense Mia, but your like Yang. Only worse." She said, while Yang was one to disagree.

"Now Mia. There's no shame in playing trap cards to completely crush your enemies into pulps, and watch them cry in defeat. You need to savor it." Yang said,

"Uh…thanks I guess." Mia said, as she was unsure to respond to Yang's reply.

Nora then popped up next to her. "You know, with that kind of ferocity, you could have the strength of a queen, and I encourage you to get strong like that. However, I should warn you that any attempt to overthrow will be overruled." Nora said. Mia quivered a little at the last statement.

Blake and Ren then came up to grab their respective partners and pulled them away.

"Don't give her any ideas Yang. We already have to deal with you, so don't go corrupting to her." Blake said.

"Come on Blake. She can kick butt, so all she needs is to look good and stylish at it." Yang said.

"Nora. I doubt anyone will try to take over your position. Also, you're the only queen that we need, and the only one we'll ever have to deal with." Ren said.

"Aw. Thanks Ren. You always know what to say to me." Nora said blushing a little. Ren didn't notice it though.

Daniel could sense the spirits more easily now, but still couldn't see them. "One more thing Zack. Make your own deck, and evolve it. I can tell Mia helped you build it." Daniel said.

"You do know I suck at deck building, right?" Zack said.

"I know. But you must improve that skill if you ever want to defeat me, and the future Grimm that will come. Promise me you will get strong to survive, so you can duel me." Daniel said.

"I promise. Don't go back on yours now. I'm going to be the first person to beat you." Zack said.

Daniel only smirked as he and Zack fisted bumped each other. Mia smiled to see Daniel and Zack getting along. After they were done, Daniel turned his attention to Anna. "Ms. Yuno. I hope that Zack doesn't cause you any trouble while assisting you. Can you also watch out for him? I think Mia might need a little help in that." Daniel said, making sure Zack wasn't in earshot.

"I may need more help than just, a little." Mia said.

"I'll do my best. After all, I have been hanging out with him from childhood. I think I can handle it." Anna said, in a slightly nervous tone.

"I'm sure you can." He then turned his attention to everyone. "I wish you all the best of luck on this journey. May the wind guide you well. I must take my leave now. I'm going to miss the bus." Daniel said.

"Why can't you take your D-Wheel?" Zack said. He used the word D-Wheel, knowing his brother is nitpicky when it comes to names.

"Mackey said it's my turn now to take the bus. Last, I heard, he had to sit next to some guy who kept on talking all the time. He defined him as, talkative. I really have to go now, my bus almost here, and the journey back to my campus is painful by foot." Daniel said.

"That I can understand." Zack said. Everyone, except Weiss who only smiled, began laughing a little. Everyone then went to the ground floor of the building, and bid farewell to Daniel who almost missed his bus. Victoria then came downstairs and met them outside.

"Oh hey Vic. Are you doing okay?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine sister. What've you two been doing all night?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing much really. Just getting our butts kicked by my sister and my brother. A double sibling…smackdown." Zack said sadly.

Jaune tried to comfort Zack. "Don't beat yourself up that much Zack. I live with seven sisters, and I know what's it's like to live with sibling dominance." Jaune said.

"Yeah Thanks Jaune." Zack said. He then processed what Jaune just said. "SEVEN SISTERS!?" Zack yelled, completely surprised by that fact.

"Yep. But, on the bright side, I do know how to dance properly." Jaune said.

"He is. Trust me, I've seen him dance up close and personal." Pyrrha said.

"I do believe you, but living seven sisters? That's like living with Mia times seven! And that would also be seven times the cruelty! I wouldn't be able to take it." Zack said.

"Relax brother. That's never going to happen, unless some idiot decided to clone me seven times." Mia said.

"May that idiot never meet you then." Zack said.

Anna smiled at her friends' behavior and their reactions. It was comforting in a way. She then turned her attention towards team RWBY. "Hey girls. Sorry about the loss. That's on me. I hope you aren't that upset about it." Anna said.

Weiss was first to speak. "Anna. No one is perfect, and it's up to us to improve ourselves after defeat. We won't be able to enjoy the luxury of losing and laughing about it in the future." Weiss said.

"Ah don't sweat it Anna. We took it completely fine." Yang said, although Blake was one to differ.

"Really Yang. When Junk Warrior came in to deal the final blow, you literally tried to jump and punch him in the face." Blake said.

"Did you see the size of his fist!? I'm not going to get one up by a Junk Man! Punching my thing. Without it, who would I be?" Yang asked.

"An annoying blond who keeps making bad puns? You could say Junk Warrior beat you to the punchline." Weiss said.

"Hah, hah. Real funny Weiss…...Wait. Did you just make…a pun?" Yang asked in a morbid tone.

"And it was pretty good pun too." Anna praised, causing an imaginary arrow to stab Yang in the chest. She then turned white and was now having her arms hanging down.

"Who am I?" Yang asked herself.

"I think she has identity crisis now." Ruby said. She then turned to Anna and smile brightly at her. "Oh, by the way Anna. It's ok if you lose a friendly battle. You just got to improve after that so it won't happen again. Just be glad we're still alive and kicking." She said.

"Thanks Rubes. You're a great leader, and I'm proud to be the Duelist of team RWBY." Anna said.

"Uh-huh. Now if you excuse me. I should go comfort Yang and give her some sisterly support. If I leave her alone any longer, she'll start stress eating." Ruby said, as she quickly ran over to her sister.

Anna smiled that her friends were still in good spirits. However, Daniel's words of how the enemy will evolve and adapt to dueling plagued her mind. Mia knew her deck so well, so obviously she would have to use different strategies, but focusing on four synchros is not ideal for a life or death battle. But what other Synchros would fit the Huntress play style? She decided to think on it later. She then waved to Victoria, Zack and Mia telling them she was ready to go. Zack and Mia came and followed. Victoria however, was a few feet back. When no one else was around, she turned around and looked at one of the hospital windows. In one of them, was none other than Ethan Hono, in a hospital gown, watching from above. Lu was there as well waving at Victoria with a cheery smile. Victoria waved back, and smiled awkwardly, as the little spellcaster's joyful demeanor didn't fit Ethan's serious vibe. She then looked away, with the look of doubt on her face. Worried for the fate of her little sister.

 **End of Chapter 12**

 **Bonus Section: Old Men in the VRAINS.**

 _ **(Yugioh VRAINS is a great Yugioh series, and I recommend anyone to watch it. This is just a skit for comedy purposes, and is not meant to be taken seriously.)**_

Link Vrains is the future of Dueling, where duelists go into the VRAINS to duel others in a virtual world. With new A.I.s to assist them, virtual decks of new program based duel disk, what's not to like? Well, Philip and Mark, two old men in a random location in VRAINS beg to differ.

"You know Mark. Youngsters these days don't know the true meaning of dueling. Back when we were young, you had to go out into the streets and duel." Philip said.

"Yeah. That what made it special. It was in real world! Now Duel Monster is nothing more than a huge video game! Where's the fun in that? Even though Duel Monsters look lively here, it's nothing special. Duel monsters played in the real word, felt mystic, overwhelming, because they were in the real world. In here, Duel Monsters feel like they belong here, taking away the excitement of a monster coming to the real world, because anything can exist in the online world!" Mark said.

"And what's up with the duel disk. It's just slapping a tablet onto your arm, and people can access an online digitized version of their deck. Nothing beats putting a deck together with your own bare hands, stacking each card on top of each other, holding the 40-card deck in your hands proudly, and then drawing from it like a boss." Philip said.

"Exactly! Deck building now is just like programming! And the A.I.s for crying out loud. They just won't shut up! It's like one of those annoying fairies that keep saying "Hey, Listen"! For the record, I know how duel properly, and nobody tells me the odds of winning or losing!" Mark yelled.

"Wait a minute. If we hate this place so much, why are we here then?" Philip asked.

"Because I had leg surgery today, and you also hurt your back. This is the only way we can meet each other without having to break something." Mark said.

"Oh, I guess you're right. But I have to admit, Blue Angel is cute." Philip said.

"Yep. Just another idol girl, that reminds us of how old, and older we're getting." Mark said.

"Yeah…Hey Mark, do you see that dragon over there?" Philip asked, pointing to a gigantic black dragon with green orbs and lighting.

"Hmmmm. It's looks like a Cracking Dragon." Mark said.

"I guess you're right." Philip said.

Both men had their eyes opened wide with fear as the Cracking Dragon gave out a fierce roar. Philip and Mark hugged each other in fear, as they were forcefully logged out after the Dragon attacked them with its fire breath attack. Mark thought he was losing his mind, but he swore he saw a purple eyeball among the chaos.

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, there you go people. I finished the twelfth chapter of the fanfic. Yugioh VRAINS of Yusaku/Playmaker and Emma/Ghost Girl's Duel reignited the flame of my Yugioh Passion, allowing me to write this fic. So, I had Anna and Zack participate in their first tag duel, and they both got their first lost. Well, no one is unbeatable, and anyone can have faith in their cards, so it all comes down who has the most experience. Also, something went down with Victoria and Ethan during the duel, but that will be explained in Chapter 14. The next Chapter is going to focus on the four Revenants and another part with the teenage Grimm. On the other hand, I notice that some people try and correct the PSCT of my OC cards. I don't mind it, but I'm worry that you guys will rush it. All of Dust Management's effects weren't use during this duel, but I had Zack explain all the effects, because I don't want people correcting PSCT when they don't have all the card effects, and I don't want anyone telling me that I added in something just to twist the duel in my favor. I won't stop you from doing it, but I suggest you do it when I release a card guide. That way, you have the card effects in full detail, and you can correct the wording to your hearts content. But at least leave a review of what you thought about the chapter.**

 **Also, another reason why I haven't been working on this fanfic much is because I recently gotten into the game Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. It's just really addicting, and I'm probably going to get Monster Hunter World, which will cause this fic to slow down even more! Life's just not fair.**

 **That's all for now. Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts on the Chapter, and I hope you all have a nice day, and see you next Duel!**


	16. Chapter 13: Revenants

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh, and they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: RWBY Chronicles Chapter 13**

 **Revenants**

 _(Spirit Realm: Diana's Night Club)_

The Revenants Malisha, Saika and Mindy were dragged along by Star Breaker Revenant: Ashley on a girls' night out. Out of all the places, she chose a night club. Right now, she was dancing on the dance floor in rhythm with the music. Everyone else was just watching from a nearby table, as they were not feeling the same. Since the spirit world is home to many types of monsters, girls with Dark Eyes fit right in, so no one raised a finger to it. They are currently wearing normal clothing with Ashley wearing a white and black striped tank top, and blue short-shorts. Malisha was wearing a standard black jacket, with a blue shirt within, as well as blue jeans. Saika was just wearing Pink T-Shirt and a Tan color shirt. Mindy was just wearing the uniform she is always wearing. Due to the loud noise, Saika and Ashley were yelling at each other so they can hear what they had to say.

"COME ON! DANCE TO THIS SICK, BEAT!" Ashley yelled at her friends.

"WHAT!? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!? SPEAK UP!" Saika yelled. The loud music has made her temporarily deaf.

"I SAID, COME OVER HERE AND DANCE!" Ashley yelled.

"YOU WANT ME TO JUMP OVER THE FENCE!?" Saika yelled.

Mindy was holding her animal ears and folding them down. Her animal ears are highly sensitive to noise. "Malisha. My ears hurt." Mindy said.

"Which ones, the human ears or the faunus ears?" Malisha asked.

"Both. But mostly my panther ears." Mindy said. She was really in distress.

"Hear. These special ear plugs should filter out the noise." Malisha said, giving Mindy the earplugs. Four of them to be exact.

"Thank you, Malisha. By the way, do I have to do what Ashley is doing to feel happier?" Mindy asked.

"Trust me girl, there are plenty of ways to feel happy." Malisha said.

Ashley was now taking center stage on the dance floor, as a huge crowd of people were cheering her on. "I'M REALLY FEELING IT!" she yelled.

"But for someone like you Mindy, this probably isn't the best way to make you feel happy. Just sit back, and watch Ashley be, well, Ashley." Malisha said.

"WHO'S READY TO GET WILD!?" Ashley yelled, as the people, or spirits in the night-club surrounding her cheered in agreement.

"Wow. She really is starting something up. What do you think, Saika?" Malisha asked.

"WHAT!? I'M AFRAID YOU'RE GOING HAVE TO SPEAK UP! THE MUSIC HAS MADE ME TEMPORARILY DEAF! IT'S HARD FOR ME TO HEAR YOU NOW!" Saika yelled.

"Never mind." Malisha said.

"WHAT!?" Saika yelled. Malisha only put her right index finger on Saika's lips, making a hush sound signaling her to just be quiet.

Malisha then began looking around out of boredom. Something then caught her attention. A man in a black suit, holding a suitcase, was walking around in the corner, and entered a door to the upper levels. Normally she would ignore it, but she sensed something off about the man. A power that was strong, and deadly. Having nothing else to do, she decided to satisfy her boredom by snooping around.

"I'll be back. I need to check on something." Malisha said.

Mindy and Saika only nodded as the two Revenants decided to go get drinks at the bar. Malisha then went to the door and went up-stairs. She followed the man up-stairs, while concealing her presence. Further into the building, he then entered a room, and made sure no-one else was following. He then entered the door, and a little lock was heard, locking the door. Malisha then ran up to door, and then created a magic circle and placed it on the door. This magic circle allowed her to eavesdrop on the conversation at hand. Inside the room, she heard multiple voices, mostly men. The room then went silent. A gruff voice was then heard from the room.

"Gentlemen. Tonight's the night that the Dark Soldiers make their mark. You all know your positions, so let's make this quick. These new Weapons that we got should get job done well. No spirit, man, or woman is going to stop us. So, who's ready for a bloodbath?" The voice said. The other men cheered in agreement.

"Good. Now, when the final events start, unleash hell on every soul you see." The voice said.

Malisha eyes widen at the last mention of the man's words. She may not have gotten all the details She then used a magic circle to teleport herself to the other Revenants.

 _(Downstairs)_

"CAN I GET THE ORANGE JUICE PLEASE, AND THE GRAPE SODA FOR MINDY!?" Saika yelled.

"Ma'am. I understand you're having a hard time hearing, but can you please not yell?" The Bartender asked.

"YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A BELL!?" Saika yelled.

The Bartender face-palmed, as he then took out a notebook, and wrote down what he said.

"OH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY LACK OF CONSIDERATION! I JUST CAN'T HEAR MYSELF DUE TO THE LOUD MUSIC THAT KEEPS EMERGING FROM THOSE SPEAKERS!" Saika yelled.

"You're not the first…that'll be $12.45 please." The bartender wrote with a deadpanned face.

"WE ARE THANKFUL FOR YOUR KINDNESS SIR!" Saika yelled.

The Bartender only sighed. _"Why do I always get the ones that are nuts?"_ He thought silently as Saika wasn't the first strange customer to be at his bar.

"Um…Saika. I think you should stop talking until we leave." Mindy suggested.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE REPEAT THAT, MS. NARA!? I'M MOSTLY UNFAMILAR WITH THESE HIGH VOLUMED MUSIC FLOORS! I USUALLY PREFER THE QUIET AND SERNE ENVIRONMENTS!" Saika yelled.

Mindy then got the bartender's attention, as she need some help. "Can I…um…borrow your notebook, please?" Mindy asked.

"No sweat missy, I've got a ton of them. This isn't my first rodeo." The Bartender said, handing Mindy a notebook.

"Must be hard. Are you happy here?" Mindy asked.

"Pay's good, so I'm mostly neutral. Why did you asked?" the Bartender asked.

"No reason at all. But thank you again." Mindy said.

"No problem. Besides, it's refreshing to talk someone who isn't yelling or crazy all the time. Even if your eyes are black for some strange reason." The Bartender said.

Mindy only smiled and nodded, as the Bartender went to serve another customer. Mindy then wrote down what she said previously and showed it to Saika.

"MINDY! THAT IS AN EXCELLENT SUGGESTION AND I'LL STOP TALKING RIGHT NOW! SILENCE IS GOLDEN AFTERALL!" Saika said.

Mindy only sighed, and took a sip from her drink. Suddenly, Malisha then popped into existence right next to them, causing Mindy to spit out her drink. Since it was the spirit world, a magical lady coming out of normal is quite normal in a way. She then yanked both Mindy and Saika out of their seats and underneath the table.

"Uh…girls. We have a situation. The man I followed lead me to some big conspiracy." Malisha said.

Saika only pointed to her ears.

"Malisha. If you're wondering why she isn't talking. I suggested that she shouldn't talk, until she can hear again. By the way, don't you have a spell to restore her hearing?" Mindy asked.

"I'm a witch equipped with combat spells and hexes. Not an Otolaryngologist." Malisha said.

"You mean an Ear Doctor?" Mindy asked.

"They're the same thing Min. Anyways, we're getting off track here. I think some people are going to commit genocide tonight." Malisha said. Mindy's eyes widen in horror, and Saika saw her reaction which was enough for her to understand the situation. "We need to find Ashley. Where is she?"

Ashley was among the crowd of people, who now doing an old dance known as the Shuffle. It was one of her favorite dances to do as well. Malisha eventually found her, and Shuffled danced her way to her. "Mally! I'm so glad you're here! It was getting a bit awkward dancing with a whole bunch of strangers" Ashley said joyfully.

"I'm only dancing so that I don't draw any attention. I need to know when the DJ will play his last song." Malisha said, as both she and Ashley stepped in rhythm to the song.

"You want to know that? Well okay. The DJ said that they're going to go live in about thirty minutes." Ashley said.

"Live? Why isn't this live right now?" Malisha asked.

"It's because there's going to be live guest stars here! The Symphonic Warriors!" Ashley shouted.

"The Symphonic Warriors? You mean that famous band composed of Sentient giant rock and roll-based instruments with limbs?" Malisha asked

"YEAH! They always go live when they are on stage, and they're the final act with three different songs. The event will also include, LASER LIGHTS! PYROTECHNICS! AND, HEART STOPPING…. MUSIC! Oh Mally, this is enough to make me freak out. I'm so excited!" Ashley squealed, as she was excited for the upcoming event.

"First of all. Don't call me Mally. Also, I hate to break it to you, but I think that some group is going to try and crash the party. Apparently, I've heard somebody said something about, Unleashing Hell. You're coming with me and the others to figure this out, before the last song plays." Malisha said, dragging Ashley away from the dance floor.

"Noooooooo. My groove was about to go into overdrive!" Ashley cried, as she reached towards to the dance floor.

 _(Upstairs of the Club)_

The Four Revenants were now upstairs, and were now sneaking to the door Malisha was at. Ashley was also grumbling and had her arms crossed that she was forced to stop grooving and dancing.

"This better be worth it, otherwise…. I'M GOING TO mmf." Ashley yelled, as the rest of her sentence was cut off by Saika.

"Ms. Luna. I suggest that you remain quiet. This is considered a stealth recon operation. Which is the expertise where you suck at." Saika said.

"Oh. Well may I remind you Ms. Marine, that you officially suck in the art of, having fun." Ashley said, gesturing her hands, as if her were spelling out the words.

"That's not even an art. We just have different perspectives of how we define, fun." Saika said in deadpanned tone.

"That's because you're one of the boring people." Ashley said.

"And that means you are the perky and annoying type." Saika said.

"I prefer chipper and excited." Ashley said.

"What am I classified as, Ashley?" Mindy asked.

"Eh, I just go with meek and mild. It's not a bad thing really. You're a person that can do anything and just be cool in anything, and people will either not care, or they'll just think it's ok." Ashley said. Mindy only nodded as she took the response well.

Malisha then stop at the door as the other Revenants knew it was their target. However, no else notice Ashley running to the other end of the corridor. "Alright now. We should be very gentle about this. We don't want to…" Malisha was about to say don't rush it, but Ashley was already in action.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Ashley yelled. The other Revenants turned around to see Ashley down the hallway, armed with her Star Breaker Arms, charging down the hallway.

The other Revenants were screamed out of fear of getting rammed. They then dived out of the way, as Ashley then busted down the door with immense brute force.

"THIS IS AN INTERVENTION! HANDS IN THE AIR FOLKS!" Ashley screamed. When the dust died down, Ashley only saw an empty room. "Aw man. No one's home." Ashley said, kicking some debris out of the way.

Saika then smacked Ashley on the head. "Next time, give us a proper warning instead of shouting out your attacks. Besides, sneak attacks don't work when you shouted it out loud.

"Well, what would you've done?" Ashley asked.

"I would've first drawn my Red Explosive sword. Then I would chop down the door causing a massive explosion, causing anyone on the inside to be temporary confused or deaf due to the loud noise they've just heard. After that, I would stand in the smoke still with my sword drawn, showing only my shadow. Their brains would then trigger a flight or fight response, since they don't know what they are up against. In addition, the enemy would only think they're being attacked by one person, so we would've have another element of surprise. May I also mention that this room might have been occupied by innocent civilians?" Saika explained. Ashley didn't know how to respond.

"I hate it when you're right. Well at least you aren't that boring as I thought." Ashley said, showing some respect to her peer.

Saika didn't showed it, but she had a nice smug feeling on the inside. The Revenants then surveyed the area, but saw nothing. Just an empty room, with a projector screen, a couple of chairs, some knocked over, and a portable coffee machine.

"Not a single clue. Whoever was here cleaned up after themselves well. They really don't want to leave any evidence behind." Malisha said. In the background, Ashley decided to take a sip of the coffee from the coffee machine. Her stomach didn't agree with it, and she immediately ran to the bathroom. Mindy then raised her hand to get Malisha's attention.

"Does that mean I have to use my nose?" Mindy asked.

"Uh huh. Get to work and put that panther nose to work. Time for detective Mindy to shine." Malisha said, patting her on the back.

While Malisha walked away to give Mindy so room, Ashley came back clutching her stomach, with her eyes narrowed and looking sick like a dog. Her cheeks then puffed up, as her face turned green, as she then ran back to the bathroom. She kept on wondering what was in that coffee. With no other distractions, Mindy closed her eyes and began focusing. She took a deep breath with her nose, and breathed out, accounting for the scents in the room, she then placed her hand on the ground and rubbed it, and then smelled it. She then walked over to another area, as she her pupils seem to transform from human pupils to dark cat like pupils. Her eyes then began surveying the area looking for any inconsistencies. In one corner, she spotted something in the corner. After closer inspection, it appeared to be a phone with a camouflage feature that was connected to a charger behind a footstool. She then picked it up and then walked back over to the other Revenants. Ashley came back, finding it hard to stay on her own two feet. Her face was still a bit green, and she then collapsed face first onto the ground.

"What did they put in that coffee?" Ashley asked, as she was still a bit sick, as she then passed out.

The other three Revenants came to the thought that Ashley would be okay. Saika then decided to ask Mindy about her findings. "So, what did you uncover in the area?" she asked.

"Well, I detected at least eighty different fresh human scents in this room. Also, based on the freshness, I suppose they were here around forty minutes ago. This means that we only have twenty minutes of whatever this gang is going to do. I also happened to find this phone. It seems to have been used lately, which is why the passcode didn't appear." Mindy suggested, as she then began searching for anything useful on the phone. "I went to the note section, and found that the owner is station for, Roof Shooting Squad." Mindy said.

"Roof shooting Squad? What does that mean?" Malisha asked.

Mindy paced around a bit, and then thought of something. She then stuck her head out of the hole in the door and sniffed the air. "I'm not sure. But for some reason, only twenty of the scents went out of the door, and the other sixty went somewhere else." Mindy said.

Mindy then continue to look and sniff around more. Just then, her eyes and nose caught something. There was a little shift in a nearby wall, and the remaining sixty scents were stronger there. She then walked over to it and knocked on it. She then placed her ear on the door.

"A hear a breeze. Wake Ashley up. We need her smash this wall." Mindy said.

"Is it necessary to smash the wall? Can we just use Malisha's Wall Hole spell?" Saika asked.

"I believe it is necessary to have Malisha at full power for whatever comes. We shouldn't waste it on just a wall. Besides, it's also a good way to get Ashley excited. She does love hitting things." Mindy said.

Malisha and Saika agreed with Mindy's logic. Malisha then created a magic circle, and stuck her hand in it. She then began digging through it, and then pulled out a bucket of water.

"I love my Magic Pocket Hole. It's like a gigantic purse that I don't have to lug around." Malisha said.

Malisha then drenched Ashley by pouring the water out of the bucket onto her face. Ashley then woke up with a jolt, as she gasped for breath. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Ashley yelled.

"It was the quickest way to get you completely awake. Besides, this water has curative properties. See how you don't have any more tummy trouble?" Malisha said.

"Hey your right. It's like I never drink that coffee. That doesn't change the fact that I'm covered in water." Ashley grumbled.

Malisha only chuckled. She then snapped her fingers causing the water and moisture to come off her clothes, and back into the bucket. Malisha then put the bucket back into her Magic Pocket Hole.

"Much better." Ashley said, grinning.

"Isn't magic so wonderful?" Malisha said.

"Indeed, it is. I find it quite stellar." Saika said.

Mindy only gave a light smile, as the girls chuckled together, before getting back on task.

"Um…Ashley. Can you punch this wall right at this location, please?" Mindy asked, marking the wall.

"Do even have to ask!? Stand back! Wouldn't want to get you guys hurt." Ashley said.

"Were you thinking those same thoughts when you busted down that door?" Saika asked.

"Yeah. Maybe. Sort of. Ah, whatever." Ashley said. She then armed herself with her Star Breakers, and began smashing the wall with a furry of strikes, causing it to break. When the rubble cleared, the interior showed several gears and a pully like system. The hole also revealed a stair way that goes even higher.

"It appears that this wall is a secret door, operating on a pulley system on this side and the other side. The way it works is that one person stands in this room, and press firmly on this disguise panel right here. If no one is pressing on the panel, the lever on the other side will be locked. Considering the wall is hollow, I'm guessing a secret knock is used to clarify if the knocker is friendly or not. Adding to that, the sixty remaining scents lead up this stairwell." Mindy concluded.

"Way to go Mindy! What would we ever do without you?" Ashley said, as she threw her arm around Mindy's shoulders, and rubbing her on the head.

"Can you please let go of me?" Mindy asked, blushing out of embarrassment.

After Saika yanked Ashley off of Mindy, the Revenants realized they had only at least seven minutes before whatever what was about to happen. Malisha then rallied her team.

"Alright, here's the plan. Mindy, you follow the other twenty scents and see where they lead. The rest of us will go up these stairs as fast as possible. Time for this party to end." Malisha said.

Saika nodded her head in agreement. "Indeed. Let us arm ourselves." Saika said. She then extended her hand forward, causing black shadows to gather and manifest into Six Short Katanas, with two of each in a dual scabbard. She then attached two metal claws on her shoes as well. She then slipped on a black and white samurai kimono.

"Shouldn't you equip your actual combat equipment?" Malisha asked, as she then conjured a magic circle to equip her witch armor.

"It would take too long. Besides, lighter clothing grants me more swift and precise attacks. It has been a while since I've been in combat. So, I want to start out simple." Saika said.

Ashley then slapped Saika on the back. "That's small thinking. You need to think big. Like this!" Ashley yelled. She then threw off her current clothes, revealing her normal set of Armor, along with her Star Breaker weapons on her shoulders. How she did that, just roll with it.

"How did you do that?" Mindy asked.

"Just roll with it girl. Now let's get shaking!" Ashley said, as she began swinging her arms in circles to start feeling it.

While Mindy tracked down the twenty other scents, Malisha, Saika and Ashley began running up the stairs to arrive to a third floor. The third floor was wear the maintenance is managed as well as housing high power people. Right now. Since the entire club was booked for this party, it was normal that no one would be here. However, noise can be heard from another room, and it wasn't party noises. It was laughter, and chuckling. Saika grabbed Ashley's shoulder to make sure she wouldn't do anything reckless. Malisha then tip-toed to the door, and used a one-way Mirror Spell, allowing the Revenants to see the other side, without arousing any suspicion. What they saw was unbelievable. Sixty men in black suits stood in the room, armed with suspicious looking guns. What made them interesting was that they looked skeletal, powered by a dark energy source. The room itself had a huge see through window

While Malisha was examining the field. A thought then popped into Ashley's head, and she decided to talk to Saika about it. "You know girls. How come most mob gangs consist of mostly men? I mean, you never really see that many girls in a mob gang." Ashley asked

"Why are you asking that now? Besides, I think I see woman right there." Saika said.

"Oh yeah! No wait. That's just a really beautiful man." Ashley said.

Saika and Ashley cringed and shiver a bit from the sight. Just then, a man wearing Metal Mask and two gold braces on his arms stepped forward, and got everyone's attention. "Alright boys, you know the drill. Once the pyro technics start, make sure no soul is left unscathed. Tonight, we paint this town red." The boss said. The others nodded or chuckled in agreement.

Ashley was trying to piece it together. "Hmmmm. Paint the town Red. Lots of guns. A big Dude who's the boss, leading a gang. Leave no one unscathed? Hmmmmm. Is this a shooting to kill people?" Ashley asked, as Saika shot a look at her.

"It took you that long to figure it out? Well at least you're not that far in the dark. The question is how they are going to do it." Saika said.

Malisha on the other hand reacted differently than her friends. She was seething with rage and her eyes boiled with hatred. She clenched her fists, and gritted her teeth. Ashley and Saika seem to notice, as their expressions showed sadness for her. Ashley placed her right hand on Malisha's shoulder and smiled softy. Some of Malisha's anger subsided a bit.

"Thank you, Ashley." Malisha said in a softer tone.

"Your welcome, Malisha. Anyways, how exactly are these guys going to kill everyone here?" Ashley asked.

"Waiting till the last moment might give us a chance to see how, but if we have to act quickly. A frontal assault in this tiny room might be a hinderance for us. There's another viewing room on the other side. I'll sneak over there, and the two of you will stay here. Contact me with telepathy, if anything happens." Malisha said, while her friends nodded in agreement.

Ten minutes have passed and the stage was about to begin. Saika was constantly looking for any signs of actions, while Ashley was playing Clash of Spirits: Royale Battle with her headphones in her ears.

"Prepare yourself MonkeyKing86. You're about to be defeated by Supercoolchick9000." Ashley said to herself, while playing intensely on her mobile game.

"Ashley, stop! There doing something now!" Saika said.

"Give me five more minutes to cream this guy!" Ashley said.

Saika only rolled her eyes, as she then turned her attention back to the one-way hole wall. She saw that some men placing a spell card on the window, causing it to change to an aura of blue. One person then took his finger, and it then phased through the window, as if it didn't exist at all.

"No way. This is crazy." Saika said.

"I know right. I almost had that guy! But no! He just had to pull out an X-Rare unit out of his deck at the last minute!" Ashley complained.

"Would you please put that phone away!? The creepy gang is doing something now with the window. It seems they made it a transparent window now. So, would you please pay attention?" Saika asked, sounding even more annoyed.

"Ok, ok. Geez, no need to get so feisty. Who are you, my mom?" Ashley asked.

"Strangely enough, it feels like it." Saika said.

Ashley only pouted, but then noticed something. "Hey, check it out! It's the Symphonic Warriors! *sigh* I really want to be down there dancing are butt off right now." Ashley said, day dreaming.

Saika then bonked Ashley on the head, causing her to hold her head in pain. "OW! What was that for?" Ashley whinnied.

"For having the attention span of a five-year-old, that's what." Saika said.

Ashley only grumbled and crossed her arms. The two girls then went back to surveying the area. Meanwhile, the Symphonic Warriors were getting ready for their performance. The Band was made of Guitaar, a yellow Guitar robot, Basses, a blue Guitar robot, Drumss, a Red Rock and Roll Drum Robot, Piaano, a black and red Piano Robot with an upside down key board, Synthess, a Keytar and synthesizer robot, and their main singer Miccs, a Robotic Microphone.

"WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY!?" Miccs yelled, as everyone cheered the robots on. "I just want to thank everyone for coming out. These next two songs we'll be performing are to remind you that you have hope! YOU CAN DO ANYTHING! YOU ARE AMAZING! AND YOU ARE, A WARRIOR! NOW WHO'S READY TO ROCK!?" Miccs yelled.

The crowd cheered in excitement, wanting to hear the music play. Up above, the people that Ashley referred to as goons began lining against the window ready to take aim.

"Don't shoot until the Symphonic Warriors go live. We wouldn't want the world to miss out on the experience." The boss man said.

"WE'RE LIVE IN 3…2…"

As Miccs was counting down, the men position themselves in a shooting position. Others prepared hook ropes, possibly to lower themselves down to the lower floors safely. It doesn't take a genius to know what was about to happen. A shooting. Just then, Malisha sent them a telepathic message.

" _Don't worry. I got it cover."_ Malisha said.

Saika and Ashley didn't know what she meant by that. But they trusted her since the leader of the Revenants is capable of many amazing skills. Ashley then covered her eyes, but moved her fingers, so her right eye was peeking. Miccs then finished the countdown.

"…1! WE'RE ARE NOW LIVE PEOPLE! OUR FIRST SONG IS ON! HIT IT DRUMSS!" Miccs orderd, as Drumss started the beat.

"And it will also be last one you'll hear. FIRE!" the Boss order, as the first 20 men at the window fired from behind the window, as dark energy bullets phased through the window, as if it were water. However, bullets came into contact with what seem like an invisible barrier. The men in the room looked outside, to see their ammo lying down in midair. They even saw the bullets bounced off the barrier as if it were a ground floor. The boss came to one conclusion after seeing this.

"Witchcraft." He said in a dramatic tone, while taking off his sun glasses. Saika and Ashley smiled. Ashley's smile was a smug one.

"Or as we like to call it; Malisha's Magic Touch." Ashley said.

"And she hasn't lost it after all those years in a giant rock." Saika said.

" _Aw. I'm blushing. Anyway, as much as I like the compliments, this barrier acts as an impervious barrier to all attacks. However, it requires me to have focus with no disturbances."_ Malisha said.

"So, what's the plan now?" Ashley asked.

" _Well, the barrier also acts as a floor if cast horizontally to the ground. Makes a good battlefield for beat them up type battles. Plus, it gives any Revenant Ballistic Damage Protection."_ Malisha said.

"That's great. Can you also put in an attack bonus for us too, please?" Ashley asked.

" _I may be full of magical energy, but I can't do everything. Besides, I'm sure giving you a power boost is kind of overpowered. We don't want to bring the roof down."_ Malisha said.

"Ah well. Time to start wrecking some losers." Ashley said.

"Ashley, please don't…" Saika said in mid-sentence, as Ashley busted through the door, catching everyone inside off guard. She then rammed into several henchmen and knocking them out of the window on to the barrier.

"…charge in recklessly. Seriously, she is uncontrollable." Saika said.

" _Not really. You just need how to work with her hyperactive mind. I suggest you go down and help her. We don't want to pay for a damage bill of a nightclub, again."_ Malisha said.

"Indeed. If I leave her unattended for too long, she might break something important, again. I'll shall end this battle quickly." Saika said, drawing two of her swords. One was colored green, while another was colored yellow.

Saika then sliced through what remained of the door, catching other henchmen off guard. She then swung her sword using the back of the blade to knock some henchmen out, she then landed on the barrier. She then Ashley getting pinned down, but she quickly recovered sending the goons on top of her flying towards her. Saika quickly ducked as the goons (or henchmen, whatever you want to call them), crashed into the wall. They were still conscious, and slowly recovering. Saika then stormed over to Ashley angered by her lack of regard of her surroundings.

She then grabbed her by the ear and yanked her up. "Ashley Night Luna! I am sick and tired of your lack of spacial awareness!" Saika yelled.

"LET GO! LET GO! LET GO! FOR THE RECORD, THIS ISN'T REALLY COMFORTABLE!" Ashley whined.

Just then they heard multiple footsteps on the field. Saika and Ashley then turned their heads to see the goons have mobilized into a tight formation with their weapons aimed at them. The head man then stepped out.

"Well, well. Isn't it a bit late for you girls to be out of bed?" The boss man asked.

"And who are you to be the boss of us?" Ashley asked.

"I'm Evil Eye Boss. A commander of the Dark Solider group. Now then, I'm reasonable man. None of you look like the magical girl type. So, I suppose you have another friend casting this barrier. If you tell her to call it off, I'll let you girls leave unharmed. We get back to our business, and your group gets leave unharmed. It's a win-win. I suggest you think through this carefully." Evil Eye said.

Ashley then put herself in a thinker posed, with her eyes closed. "Hmmmmm. No thank you. I think we're good." Ashley said, smiling.

"I rather lay down my life then let you sinners rob the lives of innocents, who have no connections with thee." Saika replied, drawing her second sword.

"Hmph. I'll admit, you two gals have guts. But I think your math skills are a bit off. There's sixty of us, and two of you." Evil Eye stated.

Ashley giggled a bit. "That is true. But it's also true that sixty men times zero power, times zero skill, times zero coolness, is equal to zero manliness. Seriously, judging by your appearances, if I hit any of you where the sun don't shine, I don't think it will hurt that much since you all seem to lack the parts to feel the pain." Ashley said with a devilish smirk.

"You brats don't know when to quit." Evil Eye said. He then drew a pistol and fired a dark shot at Ashley, who guarded the attack with her gauntlets.

"Hah. I've tanked stronger bullets." Ashley said.

"Oh. That was just beginning." Evil Eye said, pointing downwards.

Ashley then had a confused look on her face. She then noticed that the bullet was wedged into her gauntlet. She then brought it closer to her face for a better look. Just then, a bright light then flashed from the bullet, and exploded in Ashley face. Ashley was then sent flying back. Saika was both worried and dumbfounded of how Ashley was attacked. Worried because Ashley was an ally and friend, and the explosion looked dangerous. Dumbfounded, due to how Ashley reacted to the shard before it exploded. Ashley then sat upright, and shook her body to get the ashes off.

"Man, that packed a punch! That's it! Payback time! Let's get'em Saika!" Ashley yelled, completely enraged.

 _(Insert BGM: Electric Light Orchestra - Mr. Blue Sky (audio)) This isn't a Yugioh soundtrack_

While the Symphonic Warriors were playing their next song, Evil Eye was a little surprised that the explosion didn't kill Ashley, but he regained his composure. However, he wasn't able to react in time to Ashley punching him in the face. Saika then notice that the goons were stunned to see their leader getting punched, that she took the opportunity to strike. Ashley then changed her target to the other henchmen, and began striking them in certain locations immobilizing them. Several other henchmen then fired a barrage of bullets towards her. Reacting to the threat, she brought up both her arms, and charged towards them with her arms in a cross position, shielding herself from the attacks. Once she got close enough, she then performed a mid-air combat split, knocking two henchmen out, and then struck another one in the head, knocking out tooth.

"What's taking so long!? She's just one girl!" a henchman yelled.

Just then Ashley appeared in front of him, and grinned. "SHORYUKEN!" She yelled, sending the goon flying into the air, and embedding him into the ceiling. This caused the ceiling to crack just a bit.

" _Ashley. Please don't overdo it."_ Malisha said in a worried tone.

"Sorry. I can't help myself. I'm a lean-mean-pinpointing-breaking machine." Ashley said, as she then began striking certain body parts, immobilizing her enemies.

" _Just don't destroy the ceiling. Otherwise, it will be considered a literal party crasher."_ Malisha said.

"Hey! You made a joke! I knew you had some funny bones in ya." Ashley said, smiling.

" _I wasn't trying to joke."_ Malisha said.

"Still counts!" Ashley said delighted by her friend's use of words. Ashley then turned around to see that some of the goons have recovered, and were now charging at her as a group. "Huh. Is it just me, or are there more goons here now? I guess when you're fighting, you tend to lose count of how many you knocked out and haven't knocked out. Might as well put in some ompf in my next attack." Ashley said, smiling of how fun the workout was.

Ashley then crouched down, and jumped into the air to gain the high ground. "IT'S OVER NOW YOU GOONS! I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND!" she yelled cheerfully. She then placed her arms straight up, over her head, allowing her gauntlets to connect together. She then began twisting her body around, until a whirlwind of a vortex engulfed her. Her direction then changed, as she then began diving downwards to the unfortunate group of henchmen who were in her line of sight. The collision that occurred on the barrier caused Ashley's enemies to be sent flying into the air, come falling down.

"*sigh* It's a shame that these crazy special attacks do squat in the Duel Monster game. No matter what attack I do as a card in the game, my attack points say otherwise." Ashley said, as she then punched a goon who was sneaking up behind her without even looking behind her.

While Ashley was causing her end of the havoc, Saika was doing her fair share of the work load. She was just a bit more serious than Ashley. To armed herself, Saika threw the two swords she was holding into the air and instead of falling, they were suspended in the air and spun in the air. Also, the spinning airborne swords followed her wherever she went. She then drew two more swords, one colored red, and another colored blue, swiftly cutting down her foes. Some goons manage to regain the grasp on the situation, and began firing their guns at her. Due to the ballistic protection spell of the barrier, they did little to her. She then ran towards a group and sliced up the guns, and then swapped out her red sword, for the sword that was hovering in mid-flight next to her. The sword she was using now, glowed yellow, causing space around her to be distorted. From a goons' perspective, her body looked separated, and more disorganized.

"What is this!?" a henchman yelled. He then swapped his gun to sword mode, and swung it at Saika's body. Only that he didn't hit anything, as he was then attacked from behind.

"Quick. Switch guns to tracker mode! Her sword deceives our eyes!" A lead Henchman yelled.

The other goons did exactly as they were told and set their weapons to a less powerful, but accurate bullet type. Upon realizing this, Saika quickly sheathed her right sword and drew a different one, only colored white. With a quick swing of the sword, she then created an ice wall shielding herself. Saika knew that Malisha's spell raised her defense, but she prefers to avoid taking any damage at all. She then threw her yellow sword in the air, and retrieved her green sword, and in a blink of an eye, she moved at high speeds. Some of the henchmen, tried to find out where she was. Just then they felt a gust of wind, and it was cold. From above, Saika was suspended in the air, as she then created a gust of cold wind that froze her enemies' legs. Taking in the opportunity, she then began attacking them one by one, with the swords in her hand, and the swords that were in the air, also managed to wound some of the goons. Just then, another group saw and opening in her defense and were about to jumper her, which was what Saika wanted to them to think. The clasp on her right foot opened as she then used to grab the red sword in the air, as she then flipped her body into a hand stand position, and began fighting with the sword in her feet. The sword glowed red as it then created blazes of fire with each swing.

"Why does it feel like there's more foes here than the original number we saw? I might as well use the purple sword. I suppose I can spare a bit of my energy." Saika said.

" _You sure? That sword drains the most energy out of you. Using it is risky." Malisha said._

"I only do it if the risks are minimal, or when there is a certain guarantee of its success. Unless you have another suggestion." Saika said.

" _Hmmmm. How about a Blue, Green, and Yellow sword combo? I'm sure that'll get the job done."_ Malisha suggested.

"That doesn't sound bad. While the red sword is explosive with power, blue is pure might of muscle. While it will hinder the speed of my green sword, the yellow sword will create a field of illusions to lower our foes' accuracy. Many thanks, Malisha." Saika said.

Malisha only hummed in agreement, while Saika switched out her swords, having a purple and red sword in the air. Her airborne swords that spin act as barriers for her, making it harder for her to attack. They do less damage, and deal no elemental effects, which is a fair trade off. Saika now was armed with a blue sword in right hand, a green sword in her left, and yellow sword on her left foot. She stood in place for a moment on right foot, adjusting her balance. The goons tried to swarm her, but the yellow sword glowed, creating the illusion of a disorganized body to some, while others saw duplicates in places out of reach. While the blue sword lowered the green sword's speed boost, Saika made up for it for the pure strength that the blue sword gave off, dealing in devastating one-shot strikes. Saika managed to defeat the swarm of goons.

Saika and Ashley then re-grouped together, clearing out and knocking out almost everyone. The only one who remained was the head man, Evil-Eye.

"Well, what do you know. You guys don't have zero manliness. It's below negative nine-thousand manliness. Being below negative nine-thousand is nearly impossible. It would explain the easy workout and all." Ashley said.

"Malisha. Shall this man's sins be judge by our hands, or should we let the authorities handle it?" Saika asked.

"I say we throw them down a dumpster shoot." Ashley suggested.

" _Authorities. They can rot in jail for all I care."_ Malisha said.

Evil-Eye then began chuckling, grabbing the attention of the Revenants. "What's so funny? Laughing at your own defeat?" Ashley asked smugly.

"No. You think you have me cornered. But what when a wild animal is cornered and has nowhere else to run, YOU FORCE IT TO FIGHT BACK WITH ALL OF IT'S MIGHT!" Evil-Eye yelled, as he raised his hand into the air, and staff, with a dark sphere came flying into his hand.

Ashley jaw dropped. "That was so amazing. How did you do that?" Ashley asked.

Saika didn't liked it. She immediately charged towards Evil-Eye to prevent him from doing anything else. However, Evil-Eye was able to counter Saika's sword attacks.

"It's simple. I have a wrist band here that lets me call upon any items that have the same signature as this band. Seeing as you put my boys to sleep, how about we wake them up. Fair warning, they might be grumpy." Evil-Eye said, while he talked and fought at the same time.

He then jumped back, and slammed the lower end of the staff into the ground and began chanting. The dark orb then started to emit dark static energy, as it then sent out several bolts of energy towards the fallen men.

"Isn't this the part where we go "OH NO, what are you doing", and you tell us what it is you're doing?" Ashley asked.

"Considering the two of you are going to die, might as well brag about it while I can. I'm just transferring dark energy from this crystal into my men, making them stronger than ever. They will also be a bit more aggressive on the other hand." Evil-Eye said.

What he said was true, as the fallen goons began to rise, with dark blank eyes, and black vapor expelling from their mouths.

"Oh, come on! That's cheating!" Ashley yelled in annoyance.

"The only way we can stop it, is by eliminating the source. It is a difficult task, since he's all the way over there, and his goons just keep coming back every time we defeat them." Saika said.

"Can't we just kill them? I mean they did try to shoot innocent people who just wanted to rock out tonight. Also, we're trying to defend ourselves." Ashley asked.

" _Ashley. I want these men to answer for their crimes, and be officially announced as enemies to the world. Killing them is considered the easy way out for them. They don't deserve it."_ Malisha said with hatred.

Ashley and Saika were silent for a moment. They understand how much this meant to Malisha. Ashley and Saika

While fending off another wave of strengthen henchmen, Saika's purple sword reacted to them strongly. Curious, she drew it and attacked. The henchmen, screeched in pain as he stepped back and fell. The Dark Energy then left his body immediately, and it rejected all other forms of it to enter. He was still alive of course. Saika then smiled, and immediately sheathed all of her other swords, and was now only wielding her purple sword, with a double sword hand grip.

"I see. The purple sword is more effective against draining magical energy than physical energy." Saika said.

"Can you explain it to me again? I need a refresher." Ashley said, punching a goon in the face.

"I'll give it to you in a nutshell. Purple sword drains energy. It better at draining magical energy. The energy that is drained is stored in the sword. I must use the energy in the sword or else it'll blow up in my face. The purple element usage of the sword drains my energy faster than all my other swords. That good enough for you?" Saika angerly explained, as she then vented her anger out on an unfortunate soul.

"Yeah. Loud and clear." Ashley said casually.

"*sigh* Stand back." Saika said.

" _HOLD IT! You can't just do that! Even if you wipe out the mob, you're nowhere in reach of their creepy boss man. You'll just waste energy if you don't hit him. Also, even if you do reach him, his lackies will get the jump on you before you knock him out._ Malisha said.

Saika acknowledge this as she then withdrew. As the swarm of goons enclosed on the two fighting Revenants, Saika then made an ice dome with her white sword, to shield Ashley and herself, in order to regroup. While the revived and upgraded henchmen pounded on the ice dome, Malisha then came up with a plan. _"Saika, Ashley. I have an idea. If the dark crystal can empower these nobodies, maybe it can do have a reverse effect. After all, for some reason, it's power feels familiar, and I can probably manipulate it through your purple sword, Saika."_ Malisha explained.

"That's great! What's the catch? There's always a catch." Ashley said, is a deadpanned tone.

" _The catch is that Saika has to mentally focus all of her energy into the purple sword, time an accurate strike on the main boss man's crystal, while avoiding taking any hits."_ Malisha said.

"Well that sounds pretty hard to pull off. But with all these respawning enemies, we don't have much of a choice. Besides, we've been through worse." Ashley said, but with some confidence.

"Plus, there's the fact that I have to focus every ounce of energy into the sword for an effective radius. But I suppose that this is as much as our past experiences. I'm in on this plan." Saika said, sheathing her others swords, and now having a double grip on her purple sword.

" _Indeed. We may be strong, but that prison put us out of shape. If we were to keep fighting, the battle would never come to a stop, and we would be out of stamina. Might as well burn it all up for one final blow. Saika, you focus on concentrating your energy. Remember, it's up to you to land the final blow. No pressure. I'll guide you on the way."_ Malisha said.

"You've saved me from despair, and gave me strength to move on. I have complete faith in you that I'm confident that I can do this with my eyes close. Also, it eyesight tends to hinder a person's senses." Saika said, as she was actually going to close her eyes.

" _I'm glad you feel that way. Ashley, I need you to stay close to Saika and fend off anyone who gets closer to her. You need to lead the charge as well, but remember, your main objective is beat up anyone who tries to hurt or even touch Saika."_ Malisha said.

"Darn it! I hate escort missions! But since I'm escorting Saika, she won't be like one of those dumb A.I.s that end up killing themselves. This sounds pretty exciting." Ashley said, swinging her arms in a circular motion.

Saika and Ashley then exchanged looks showing that they were ready. The henchmen were now starting to crack the ice dome, but the two Revenants kept their focus. Malisha then waited for the right moment to give them the signal. As the barrier began to shatter, Malisha then raised her voice.

" _The battle is now brewing! NOW GO!"_ Malisha shouted.

Ashley and Saika moved in unison as they weaved their way through the massive swarm of goons. Saika had her eyes closed and was now concentrating all of her energy into her sword, while Ashely was performing attacks, and protecting Saika with all of her might. Malisha gave Saika directions to either move left, right, jump, forward, or duck. Ashley was now spinning on her leg, like a top, while circling around Saika to provide her with support. Seeing what the two Revenants were doing, Evil Eye lit up his crystal to command some henchmen to form a wall like formation to protect himself. Saika and Asley noticed, but they did not stop charging, as they kept on moving forward.

" _Ashley! Get in front of Saika, NOW!"_ Malisha commanded. Ashley then performed a combat roll, and placed herself in a crouching position. _"Now boost Saika!"_ Malisha said. Saika then jumped into the air, and landed on Ashley, who launched her into the air. Saika then twisted her body in the sky. Ashley then jumped into the air as well, and grabbed Saika by the leg, and threw her at Evil-Eye. "TAKE THIS! PURPLE SAIKA MISSILE!" Ashley yelled, with ferocity. Before anyone could react, Saika was now performing a downward dive at high speeds. When Saika was in range, she brought down her sword with all her might, striking the crystal, causing a pulse of energy to spread out through the field. Ashley was unaffected by this, since Malisha shield her from harm. However, as for everyone else who was in range of the pulse, immediately had their energy drained. The goons then began dropping like flies, as they immediately collapsed onto the magical barrier, and were defeated for good. As the dust died down, Saika was seen standing, breathing heavily, as she then got on her right knee, due to exhaustion. Ashley then ran up to her comrade and supported her.

 _(End BGM)_

"Whoa. I gotcha buddy. Up we go!" Ashley said.

"Did I…get them all?" Saika asked.

"Hmmmmmm. I think you did good job. No one's moving. And that Evil-Eyeball guy looks pretty weak. I grade your final attack an A+!" Ashley said, drawing an imaginary A on Saika's forehead.

"Thanks. But did you really had to announce the attack, especially with that horrible name?" Saika asked.

"It is a great name for that matter." Ashley retorted.

"Is not." "Is too." "Is not." "Is too." "IS NOT!" "IS TOO!"

" _I hope I'm not interrupting anything important, but I think that last attack may have caused a blackout. The breaker was destroyed in the middle of the fight."_ Malisha said.

Ashley and Saika then notice that the only source of illumination was the magic barrier that they were standing on. Apparently, the show was now over, but everyone down below thought that it was because of the grand finale. Ashley then gave a smug look at Ashley. "And you say I over do it." She said.

"You destroyed an entire city block once. This is nothing compared to that." Saika said. Ashley smiled and gently smacked her own head with her fist.

They then notice that Evil-Eye was in a nearby corner, and was still conscious, but very weak. Ashley, who was still holding onto Saika, walked over to the fallen foe and looked down at him.

"You…think you…won?" Evil Eye asked.

"That depends on what your back up plan is. You have a bomb strap to your chest? Poison wrist shooters? We've been fighting a robot version of you? You're going to deploy a tactical nuke?" Ashley asked, thinking of all of the possible outcomes.

"Besides. No one died tonight, and everyone here was defeated by our hands. Thus, I see no reason how you can win right now." Saika said.

"Hmph. Well the thing is that…" Evil-Eye was about to start until interrupted.

"Ashley…Saika? Are you there?" a voice from above said. It was none other than Mindy waving above from the window.

"Hey Mindy! You missed out on our one-sided brawl!" Ashley yelled.

"I'm…not sure really sure if it was one-sided." Saika said.

"Nice to hear. Though, I think my side was… a bit hectic.

"HEY! I'm talking here. So, listen to me, because you haven't won yet!" Evil-Eye yelled in annoyance. Only for Saika to point one of her swords at his face.

"Shut your mouth you whelp. It's rude to interrupt a conversation between friends. We don't care about your back-up plan, because it will do nothing. Now still your tongue, or I'll do it myself." Saika said in a menacing tone, as her eyes had intensity within, making Evil-Eye quiver.

Mindy was a bit frighten by Saika's eyes, but she went back to telling her side of the story. "As…I was saying. I followed the scent to a building across of this place. Apparently, there were some armed men, with some guns with dark crystals. I overheard something about shooting from above. I didn't know what to do at the time, but I got spotted and they attacked me. So…I went feral. I almost lost control, but in the end, some ran, while others fell. No one died though." Mindy said, sounding a bit shaken after explaining the events.

Evil-Eye was shocked after hearing what Mindy said, even frighten. "She…defeated them?"

"Oh. So, that was your backup plan! You were going to have those roof guys put bullet holes in the group of people exiting the building. Pretty clever." Ashley said, with a sly smile on her face.

"I guess the original intention for them being up there was to shoot anyone trying to run out of the building, when the gunmen here started shooting from above. How despicable." Saika said, giving a menacing look at the Boss.

Evil-Eye was at a loss of words. Looking at the panther girl, she didn't appear strong, but yet she decimated the entire roof squad. Not to mention that the Swordswoman, and gauntlet wielding crazy girl were able to overpower an army of sixty men. Suddenly, the barrier then began to descend to the lower floors. Everyone that was conscious looked around, and conveniently, no one else was around. Footsteps were then heard, from another corridor. Malisha then came out into eyesight, and her face had one of seething, but calm, rage. She then walked up to Evil-Eye, and stared down at him. Suddenly, she then slammed her foot into his stomach. Evil-Eye let out a scream of pain, and cough out some blood. Saika, Ashley and Mindy step back, frighten by Malisha's sudden anger.

"You filthy, no-good, inhumane man. Killing people just to prove some little point. Tell me, what did you plan to accomplish tonight? If you won't tell me a good an answer, I'll make you cough it up." Malisha said, as she pressed her foot even harder on his gut.

"Arrgh…. fine. I'm part of a group, known as the Dark Soldiers. Our goal is to demonstrate our strength and control major powers. The weapons we were using were to help us with our job. The crystal that powers it contained many possibilities, and killing is one of them. Our boss order us to come to this location, to destroy the hope and replace it with despair. After that, we would continue to kill, and kill, until we are completely recognized, and are feared because of our strength. But no matter, even if we failed today, there's more just like me, and only four of you. So, I suggest that you…AARRRRGH!" Evil-Eye then took another foot into the gut from Malisha.

"You know, I despise people like you. Senseless violence just to prove a stupid, point. I'll admit that we've killed people in the past, and we don't care for those we killed. But the difference your little gang, and us is that we kill only those who decide to mess with us, and leave bystanders alone." Malisha said, as her foot sunk even deeper into Evil-Eye's gut.

"But…we do offer surrender and run away, or imprisonment." Ashley said.

Malisha eyes became more menacing as she began staring directly into Evil-Eye's. "You know why people die in wars? It's because they fight for an ideology they believe in. The soldiers on both sides all know consequence of failure is the same: death. Soldiers that died in battle knew that death was a possibility on the battlefield, but they still made that choice meaning they had deal with conflict. However, people who don't choose to fight for something radical, but rather just live normally, they have no quarrel with anyone. The ideals that a majority of them have, aren't as major as the ones we fight for. If people oppose the ideal of living normally, just enjoying the ups and downs of life, then they don't truly understand the actual value of life." Malisha said, as she pressed her foot even harder.

"Well…I think you're just a hypocrite. Your eyes are stained with darkness. You and your little friends…are just like us. Trying to rise to power…with force…and through dark measures. You're planning on…ruling over the weak…and you want complete control." Evil-Eye said, gasping for air.

"You're right. We do desire to rule, but we wouldn't say it's dark. Ruling over the weak is actually normal. It's true that strong people rule over the weak, but it all boils down to the methods. They could be the wise guiding the weak, a strict ruler who wishes to strengthen the weak. People like you don't even care about the weak, rather, you don't even see the weak. Rulers must acknowledge that weak and strong must coexist. To rule by pure strength and fear, is nothing more than terrorism." Malisha then leaned in closer, as she exerted more force. "Oh, by the way, just because our eyes are dark doesn't necessary mean that we're evil. This just means we chose a certain method to achieve our ideals."

She then retracted her foot, and then kicked him harder in the gut, sending him rolling across the floor. He then began coughing up blood, and gasp for air.

"Geez! Take it easy Mally! I know he tried to commit mass murder, but you could at least tone it down a bit. You make police brutality look like a pillow fight!" Ashley yelled, holding her right arm before she decided to take the kiddy gloves off.

"Sorry…it's just…well…you know." Malisha said, calming down a bit.

"It's understandable why you would feel all this grief. Just remember to not let those emotions consume you." Saika said. Mindy nodded in agreement, as she didn't really know what to say.

Malisha then let out a sigh and then grabbed a nearby chair. "Well, let's get out of here before the stygian patrol gets here and clean up the mess." Malisha said, in rather depressed tone.

"You don't…sound happy. And after everything we accomplish tonight…I figured you might be more, enthusiastic." Mindy said.

"A little. But it's the loser laying down there said it himself: there's more of him, and there will be always a next time for them. We were just here by convenience. There just going to keep on killing and killing, until they final prove their stupid point." Malisha said, letting out a big sigh.

"Well, why not let the higher ups handle it?" Mindy asked.

"They might order an investigation, but I doubt that these guys would leave behind any evidence. They've taken into consideration the possibility of intervention. Notice the lack of energy in the room?" Malisha asked. She then pointed to the weapons that were on the ground. "Whatever what was powering those weapons, lost its potency the moment that Saika unless that energy wave. And now, we don't have any leads, at all." Malisha then slumped down in the chair.

Mindy then came up to Malisha and tapped on the shoulder. "Actually, I've got something." Malisha then raised her head, and as Mindy began digging around her pockets. "You see, after my confrontation with my foes, I began digging around their pockets, and searched their belongings." Mindy said, recalling her actions.

"And what made you do something like that?" Saika asked.

"Considering how dangerous these men are, I decided to find more info on them, by seeing if they held anything valuable we could use or information we should know." Mindy said.

"Well…that was very bold of you to go that far." Saika said, feeling a little uneasy.

"Detectives have to go out on a limb to find evidence and clues, no matter how nasty and repulsive it is. Even if my panther nose disagrees with the smell. Anyways, I found these car keys in one of the goons' pockets. After sounding key alarm, I discover a car hidden in a nearby alleyway. Don't ask me why they made such a poor parking decision, but the car apparently has a special G.P.S. that records the previous places the driver has been. When I checked the screen, there were a variety of places, but I was able to narrow it down with these notes that were in the car." Mindy then pulled out a notebook, and opened it to a page with several different locations. The head title of the page was pick-up locations. "Apparently, this car was used as a delivery and pick-up for certain items. Now that could be anything. However, I found this notebook in the trunk, in a metal box. After picking the lock, not only did I found this notebook, but I also found this." Mindy then took out a bag that contained the same crystal that was used to power their weapons.

"HEY! It's that freaky crystal!" Ashley yelled.

"First looks aren't everything Ashley. Upon closer inspection, this is actually a dust crystal with dark and malicious properties. Unpurified, so it's in it raw state, meaning we should be careful around it. Now, if we apply logic to these two new facts, new information should come to light. Considering that the notebook with the specific locations, and the small dust crystal was found in the same box, we can most likely assume that the vehicle containing these two items is not only used for transport, but also has been to their home base and pickup locations for dust crystals." Mindy said.

"While it is impressive that you were able to come to that conclusion, the main question is how does it help us?" Saika asked.

"Actually, it makes it quite easy for us. Apparently, these guys thought if they spread out their pickup locations, they can confuse anyone who followed them. However, it made them more trackable." Mindy then took out a map of the current city that they are in. "Conveniently, all of the pickup locations are located in this city. I marked each location, and apparently, while most branch off, a majority of the pickup areas, are located around in the Northeast sector of the city." Mindy said.

Saika however decided to make sure Mindy was being clear. "Hold on Mindy. It may be true that most of the deliveries and pickups may of occur in that region, but that does not prove that this group's main base is located in that area as well. We may end up going on a wild goose chase." Saika argued.

Mindy only shook her head. "I'll admit that I don't have any concrete evidence to prove that they have a main base here, let's not forget the main key factor in all of this. The dust. Dust should only exist on remnant, not in the spirit world, since they are two entirely different dimensions. Also, it appears that this group has been gathering this type of dust for the past week. Now if we take a look at the weapon, we can see that the dust crystal has been used up, being completely drained. But the size of the crystal tells a different story." Mindy said.

Ashley then seem to get where Mindy was going. "Oh, I get it! Considering the power these weapons were packing, they had to use a huge amount of dust!" Ashley said.

"Ashley is correct girls. The men here also didn't consider our intervention, so I think it's safe to say they would plan another attack. So, let's pretend that we weren't here, and everyone died. They would have had to regroup and plan their next target. And when you plan for your next target, you have to reload your weapons. Apparently, the amount of dust fragments in the car isn't enough to power for all the weapons that would be used. In other words, it's highly likely that the Shadow Soldiers' base has high concentrations of dust energy in the Northeast area of this city!" Mindy yelled in a determined tone.

"No way!" Ashley yelled, as her body flinched back out of shock.

"Well done, Ms. Nara. While not conclusive, it's still highly possible. Your deductive skills are to be commended." Saika said, clapping.

"T-th-thank you. I'm…just glad to help. It's makes me feel…happy in a way." Mindy said, as she then began to blush.

Malisha then got up, and took a deep breath. A smile then appeared on her face as she then conjured her magic pocket hole, reached in and pulled out a meter like device. "Mindy. Can I see that dust crystal?" Malisha asked, holding out her hand.

Mindy gently nodded, giving her leader the crystal in the bag. Malisha carefully placed the dust crystal into a slot on the machine, and it then began giving off pinging sounds. "This little gadget was originally made to look for certain dust crystals in mines. I zeroed in on the energy signature of this crystal. All we have to do now is get a car, drive around town, and hope we get lucky." Malisha said.

"I'll drive!" Ashley yelled.

"Um…Ashley. I'm not sure if our driver's licenses are still legal. I'm sure they expired over the years while we were sealed in the rock." Saika said.

"Oh. You're right…. THEN WE'LL TAKE THE TAXI!" Ashley yelled.

"We didn't bring enough money for that. We only planned on having a little nighttime hangout." Saika said.

"Why do you always ruin my flow? It's cool girl. Not cool!" Ashley said. She then pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well, we do have enough for the subway." Mindy suggested.

"Eh. The Subway is cool too. Next stop: Terrorist lair! Vamos mis amigas!" Ashley yelled, pointing her finger forward triumphantly. Saika wondered why she was speaking Spanish, but she didn't bother to ask.

The four Revenants then head out of the building to track down this organization for certain reasons. Ashley wanted to do something intriguing. Saika wished to bring honor. Mindy just wanted to help. As Malisha, she wanted to destroy everything they stand for.

 _(Grimm Layer or Grimm Base, or Grimm Cave. Whatever you want to call it)._

Going back to this place, right now, Shinrai, Hidou, who were fully dressed, and Siren were seen going to the Grimm Technology Center. Apparently, they've been called by Liege, as he said he has an important assignment for them.

"So, does anyone know what we are doing?" Hidou asked.

"No. Liege just said to come to the lab." Shinrai said.

"If I'm being completely honest here, I would be anywhere else, as long as it is far as possible from you bone heads." Siren said.

"Isn't bone head a way to describe a Grimm? I mean, back on Remnant, some of us had skulls on our heads." Hidou said.

"Jay doesn't have a skull on his head, so I'm not sure if bone head is an accurate term for him." Shinrai said, petting Jay. *chirp* "He did say however that he might develop one if he continues to grow."

The three Grimm thought about it for a while, and decided that the word bone head is a way to describe a Grimm. They then continued walking, while there was a silence in the air. Upon reaching their destination, they then found both Liege and Rodney in the room, standing in front of something covered in cloth, that was twice the size of Liege.

Liege then walked up to the team members and greeted them. "Greetings Grimm Ops. I trust that you are well?" Liege asked, shaking each of their hands.

"Yes. Yes, we are." Shinrai replied.

"So, what's the deal Liege man?" Hidou asked.

"Well actually, Rodney was the one who asked me to call you. He also the one who has your next assignment. I'll just leave you guys alone. Later fellas." Liege said. He then stepped out of the door, but not before he waved his hand at them.

Siren then slowly turned her head towards Rodney. She really wasn't looking forward to this. Hidou then notice her face and got curious. "Hey Siren. You know this crazy looking dude?" he asked.

"I met him once. I was a delivery gal for one his gadgets. Although, this guy is somewhat of a nut-job." Siren said.

"Normally I would say that it's all in your head, but this guy's appearance alone is enough to convince me." Hidou said.

Rodney then walked up the "I believe we never met. I'm Rodney. I'm in charge of tech, bio, and other science related subjects, research. I'm also an inventor. Since we're going to be working together I figure, you know, we should get acquainted with each other. I'll be right back." Rodney then ran off to another room. The three Grimm teenagers could only hear some items falling and some other loud noises. Rodney then came out holding a platter with several muffins. "One of my hobbies that I like to do is baking. Muffin? It's blueberry." Rodney said.

At first, Siren, Hidou and Shinrai were a little bit reluctant to eat them. However, once they took a bite, it was actually quite delicious. "Huh. Not bad Rod. This actually takes good." Hidou said.

"Eh. It's not half-bad." Siren said, being neutral about the taste.

"While delicious, l think that the lemon flavor of the yeast overpowers the blueberry taste. Anyways, what is our mission?" Shinrai asked, sharing some of his muffin with Jay, who happily pecked it.

"Of course!" Rodney then ran over to the item that was underneath the cloth. "I present to the three of you, the one, the only, SPIRIT BRIDGE GATE! BEHOLD!" Rodney yelled, as he then pulled the cloth off in a dramatic fashion, and then threw it up into the air. The device was what appears to be a giant metallic ring, with several controls on the side. The Grimm teenagers, except Shinrai, were amazed by the device. Even Jay flew up to the machine and inspect it as the device interest him. Rodney stood proud in front of his machine.

"What does it do?" Shinrai asked.

"Good question my friend. With this amazing contraption that I've conceived, the Grimm can now move freely between the spirit world and the mortal realm with ease. Now I know what you're thinking. Why would I build a big complicated teleporter, when another duelist has a transporter on their wrist that's lightweight, and is portable. Well the thing is that these duelists require a license to travel between the spirit and mortal world. The chances of a Grimm getting a license is out of the question. Also, transport systems on duel disks are tracked and recorded. This machine however completely masks teleport records and hides its signature, meaning we won't have to deal with any higher ups. Plus, no matter how many times we use it, our Grimm signatures will always be under the radar. Only problem with it is that it can't transport anyone into buildings." Rodney explained.

Siren only gave several glances. "So…what does that have to do with our mission?" Siren asked, in a flat tone.

"You could at least sound intrigued. Anyways, the thing is that I'm going to transport you to here." Rodney then pulled up a monitor showing a white building that looked like a science research center. "This here is a special facility that specializes in different science based subjects. The building over here is the bio-research center. The objective: obtain as much DNA samples in the vault. The ones I want are the feral type of DNA. You know, large huge man-eating animals, the big and scary kind. One of my favorites are the ones with sharp teeth. Catch my drift?" Rodney said.

Hidou thought about it for a moment. "So, you want DNA from monsters that are big, scary, intimating, and with the ability to be destructive. Did I hit the bullseye?" Hidou asked.

"Dead on. Liege told me that the three of you are great at missions like these. So, I really need your help with this." Rodney said.

"What do you plan on using this DNA for?" Shinrai asked.

"It's a surprise. Anyways, you're going to be needing this backpack. Don't worry about the size. They should be as big as test tubes." Rodney said.

Shinrai, Hidou and Siren then stepped onto the platform, and the machine began to start up. Siren then had a thought. "Wait. Is this thing safe?" she asked, with hints of nervousness in voice.

"Of course. Maybe. Probably. Sort of. Ah, what the heck, I'm sure you three will be fine. I think." Rodney said.

"You think?" Shinrai asked.

"Well, it is first actually used this thing, and the three of you are the first living things to be transported." Rodney said.

Siren and Hidou only blinked a couple of times, before processing what Rodney just said. "SAY WHAT!?" They yelled in unison. Shinrai and Jay were the only ones that didn't seem worried.

"RODNEY, YOU RAT! WHEN I GET BACK I'M GOING STRANGLE YOU!" Siren yelled, as she tried to get out of the energy field.

"Please let me live, please let me live, please let me live, please let me live." Hidou begged, getting on his knees, and put his hands together.

"We better make plans for the mission, Jay." Shinrai said, having no worries at all.

Rodney only pulled the switch as a flash of light then filled the room. When it died down, the three Grimm teens were no were in sight. Unfortunately for Rodney, he had his eyes opened when he pulled the switch. "OW my eyes! Man, I really need to work on those brightness settings, or have some emergency sunglasses in this room." Rodney couldn't see where he was going as he then tripped over a pipe, and fell on his back. "MY LEG! Maybe I should lay down here for a moment to avoid unnecessary injuries until my eyesight comes back. _Note to self: don't lemon flavor in the muffin batter."_ Rodney said.

 _(Outside of the Facility)_

Right now, the Grimm Trio were laying on the ground, dazed and confused, attempting to regain their grounds.

Siren was checking her body to make sure she wasn't missing any limbs, or other body parts, or if any of her body parts have been mutated. Hidou was laughing out of relieve that he survived and was still intact. Shinrai only dusted off the dirt on his clothes. Once Siren confirmed that she was still completely normal, she however noticed that her Duel Disk was destroyed. The teleportation must have been the source. Siren's mood then changed to one of tone. "Oh, once I get back to the lab, I'm going to give Rodney the torment of a life time!" she snarled, with her fist balled up.

"Take it easy Siren. You don't have to make such a big deal out of something so little." Hidou said.

"As if you're one to talk! You get mad over losing simple video games!" Siren argued.

"Well excuse me if the stinking multiplayer doesn't recognize me for my ultimate skills!" Hidou yelled.

"That's totally not true. You probably stink on cow manure levels." Siren said.

"Why, you pink headed, ugly looking, brat! I'm going to make you eat those words!" Hidou yelled.

"Make me!" Siren yelled. The two Grimm stared each other down, with sparks generating between their faces. Shinrai then stepped in between the two and pushed their faces away from each other.

"Cut it out you two. Our mission is about retrieval, not arguing amongst ourselves. Interestingly, if I had to describe you two accurately when you argue, it's like lover's quarrel." Shinrai calmly said.

"NO WAY THAT'S CORRECT! IT'S COMPLETELY STUPID AND IDIOTIC!" Siren and Hidou yelled.

"It's just my opinion of what I think. Let's go now. Jay, gives us a bird's eye view please." Shinrai asked. Jay then nodded and then flew into the sky to see.

Hidou and Siren decided to leave the discussion in the dust, and follow Shinrai. The three Grimm snuck around to some nearby bushes next to the gate of the facility. Apparently, it was heavily guarded with two guards, and another guard in an outpost. There were also a couple of security cameras around the area. Jay then flew back down to Shinrai, and told him that the inside of the facility has a couple of spare uniforms. He then flew back to take care of the security cameras. Siren and Hidou had no idea how a little bird could disable an entire security system. After a couple of minutes past, the front entrance security cameras moved in circles, up and down, and side to side. Siren and Hidou were baffled, but knew it was the time to take the opportunity to strike. Three Grimm, three guards. After positioning themselves in their proper positions, the Grimm trio then ran out, and attack then guards, taking them out. Siren kicked her guard in the head, Hidou used seismic toss and it was super effective! Hidou only entered the booth and slapped the guard across the face knocking him out cold. After unlocking the small door on the gate, they snuck into the ventilation system to avoid making contact with anyone.

"Hey Shinrai. How do you know where we're going? We don't have a map of the facility." Hidou said.

"Jay is in the security room. He knows the ins and out of this place now. We're connected via telepathy, so he's relaying me the directions now." Shinrai said, as they took another corner along the corridor.

"Wow. He's a lot more intelligent than I originally thought." Siren said, amazed of what one little bird could do.

The trio of Grimm than reached the locker rooms, and dropped down. Hidou took a spare security officer uniform, Siren took a scientist lab coat, and Shinrai took a janitor uniform. The trio of Grimm then snuck out of the room, and there were only a few people.

"The two of you head down this hallway. You should find the vault there." Shinrai said, as he then walked in the opposite direction.

"And where do you think you're going?" Hidou asked.

"I'm going to the CEO office." Shinrai replied. Before any questions could be asked, he immediately speed walked away. A question then came to Siren's head. "Why are we even taking orders from him again?" she asked.

Hidou thought about it for a moment. "Last I checked, he was never in charged. The only reasons why we follow his plans is because I'm too cool for formulate plans, and you're an incredibly stupid, dumb idiot." Hidou said.

"I think it's more like you have a huge, obnoxious ego. And for the record, I'm definitely smarter than you." Siren said in a direct tone. Hidou only scoffed at it, as he and Siren continued to make their way to the vault. After a couple of seconds walking, Hidou and Siren then finally saw the vault door, which was a gigantic metal circle door, guarded by twenty guards.

"Wow. How precious is that DNA? I mean, that's a lot of guards for just a couple test tubes with some animal's blood." Hidou said.

"More importantly, what does this facility do with it?" Siren asked.

The two Grimm teenagers didn't question it any further as they had to figure out how to deal with all the upcoming guards. "Hey, you! Why are not at your post?" One of the guards yelled. Hidou realized that he was the one being addressed.

"Well….I'm…looking for the bathroom." Hidou said.

"It's right there down the hall. It's impossible to miss. Plus, there's a huge sign there." The guard said, pointing to a sign that said restroom.

"I have a headache." Hidou quickly replied.

"You sound completely fine to me. Suspicious, well, that's another different story." The guard said, as the other guards got suspicious as well.

Hidou tried to come up with a better excuse but gave up. "Ah forget it!" he then grabbed his evil swarm deck, and absorbed it into his right arm instead. Suddenly, Hidou performed a force palm attack that emitted dark energy, slamming the guard against the wall, knocking him out.

"OPEN FIRE!" another guard shouted. The bullets made contact, with the Grimm but dealt no damage.

"HAH! Youse thinking those little pea shooters are going to hurt us? This is a real attack." Hidou then slammed his palm the ground, causing the ground to rise up in a wave like motion, with black energy. The guards were caught up in the rock wave, and were sent flying in the air, knocking them out cold.

"Well, so much for keeping a low profile here. How did you do that anyway?" Siren asked.

"Well, the other day when the other Grimm said that my duel disk arm was cool, I decided to go up a notch and do something with my righty. So, I asked I decided to implant a weapon in my right arm. Now whenever I absorb my deck with my right hand, I can harness the Evilswarm energy, and pull off wicked attacks. Still hurts though." Hidou said, as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Right. By the way, aren't you going to thank me for saving your life?" Siren asked, with a smug look.

"You save me? From what?" Hidou asked.

"From those bullets. Duh. Before those ding dongs opened fire, I used my semblance to double your aura. Apparently, with enough concentration, I can double to aura of any Grimm, that are near me. Or I can triple my aura rate for a short time period. After that, I'm a lot more weakened, though that only applies for the second part of my semblance. So, go ahead and thank me now." Siren boasted.

"Sure. Thanks for letting me show off how awesome I am, and how much better I am at combat." Hidou said.

"Coming from a man who thinks arm fused weapons are cool, I'm not sure whether to put that under idiotic, or freaky work of art." Siren said.

"For the record, I was one who caused this massive destruction. It should be you, who should be thanking me!" Hidou argue.

"Geez, what for? Being a nuisance, or a complete eyesore? Either way, both of those seem quite stupid to thank you for." Siren said.

Siren and Hidou then butt heads together, snarling and clenching their teeth at each other. The standoff then turned into a fist fight, as both Grimm began beating each other up in a dust cloud. Little did they know, Shinrai was coming down the hallway and was moving a laundry cart. He ignored his two teammates, since he had no time to stop them from fighting. He noticed that the entire area was devastated, but went back to minding his own business. Since he couldn't push the cart any further, he stopped and began digging through the clothing bag. He then pulled out, a middle-aged man, who had the CEO pin on his suit. While Hidou and Siren took care of the guards, Shinrai focused on capturing the CEO. He walked over the bodies of the unconscious guards, and went over to the lock. Hidou was thrown over his head, as he then ran back to tackle Siren. Shinrai then placed the CEO's both hands on the scanner, giving off a verification. He then opened one of his eyelids for a retinal scan. After that process, a vocal recognition is immediately needed. Shinrai then stomped on the CEO's foot, causing him to wake up and scream in pain to get the vocal recognition he needed. Shinrai then punched him in the face knocking him out again. He then searched the guards, and found 20 special keys, and inserted them into the machine. Alarms then went off catching the attention of Hidou and Siren.

"Come on you too. The alarms are signaled whenever the vault opens. Reinforcements will be here soon." Shinrai said, as he entered the vault. Siren and Hidou then followed Shinrai into the vault and quickly closed it, and destroyed the locks at the same time.

Within the vault was an array of high tech cabinets. It was also really dark inside, with the only illumination being the green lights. Hidou only whistle. "Now that's a lot of DNA. Did Rodney ever tell us how much to grab?" he asked.

"Just grab the good ones. The ones that are lethal." Siren said. The three Grimm then raided every draw they could find, searching and digging through each cabinet. When they were finished stocking the tubes, they then heard banging outside. No doubt it was reinforcements.

"According to Jay, there are heavily armed outside. A couple of Cyber Alligators, Launcher Spiders, and a whole bunch of heavily artillery." Shinrai said.

"I thought this place was a bio-research center." Siren said.

"There's also another area for machinery nearby. So, based on the situation, our only options are A: Hold out here and defend, or B: go head first into the fire and hope we come out with a few 1st degree burns. Raise of hands for A." Siren raised her hand. "Ok. Raise of hands for B." Hidou raised his hand, while Siren lowered hers. Shinrai raised his hand as well. "Option B then."

"I'm going to strangle Rodney after this." Siren said with anger.

"If you're going to strangle someone, strangle someone out there, behind the door." Shinrai said.

Outside the door, multiple mechanical machines and soldiers stood their ground. Suddenly the vault door then busted open, as a knight wearing dark armor and riding an evil looking Unicorn jumped out of the smoke and cut down everything. This is Evilswarm Thanatos, and Hidou was riding on with it, shooting everything he saw with his right arm. "Yeehaw! Rid'em cowboy." Thanatos glared at Hidou, as he cut down another guard. "I mean knight. Knight." Not too far from behind, was a shadowy figure. He had blue skin exposed on his upper body, and wore a silver spikes all over his body. His head resembled that of a brain, and he had two red eyes. His nails were sharp and colored blood man. His cape seemed to move with a mind of his own. "You think you can defeat me? How laughable! You're no match for me! A DEITY! NOW KNEEL OR DIE MORTALS!" the spirit lead, as he then charged in with a lunging posture. Shinrai and Siren then came out last.

"Shinrai, who the heck is that?" she asked.

"Destiny HERO – Dangerous. He'll buy us enough time to slip past most of these guards." Shinrai said, as both he and Siren made a break for it.

"He seems, a bit unstable." Siren said. Dangerous was now ripping up whoever he saw with his claws, and some attack were barely working on him. A Cyber Alligator then attacked him from behind, but Dangerous responded by extending his black cape, ensnaring the alligator, and slamming it down into the ground multiple times. "BWAHAHAHAH! AHAHHAHA! BE HONORED THAT YOU ARE BEING DEFAETED BY THE ONE AND TRUE DEITY!" Dangerous yelled, as he threw the alligator at some guards, knocking them down.

Siren only looked at shock of both the destruction, and weirdness the Hero gave off. Shinrai then decided to speak. "He's has a severe superiority complex." He said.

"I think that's pretty obvious." Siren replied.

Further down, Hidou dismounted Thanatos. "Thanks for the lift Than the Man." Hidou said.

"Don't call me that, and don't say it like that. That only works for a person who has "Dan" in their name." Thanatos said, as he then charged back into battle. His horse then jumped into the air, (the roof was pretty high), and he attacked as if he were galloping in the sky.

The trio of Grimm then grouped up and began high tailing out for the exit. Thanatos and Dangerous then began to hold off the guards. "As of now! Those three are now divine protection, BY ME! And this other guy." Dangerous said, addressing Thanatos as the other guy.

"Just do your share." Thanatos said, as he charged in.

Going back our trio of Grimm, they were being guided by Jay, who was guiding Shinrai, in the facility. "According to Jay, the all of the exits are sealed off. He'll meet us up soon." He said.

"I guess that mean we're just going to bust through every wall we see. Anyone who says otherwise gets a tour of my famous fist!" Hidou said, smacking his fists together.

"I suggest not to use all of our energy at once. We don't want to be at a disadvantage. It won't be easy breaking through the blockade they've establish." Shinrai said.

"

As for Siren, she pulled out the card that Malisha gave her and activated it. _"Well, might as well see how strong these Revenants are."_

 _(Somewhere in the spirit world)_

On a subway station, the four Revenants were disembarking off of the train. In Malisha's pocket, there was ringing sound. "The three of you go on ahead. I'll catch up later." Ashley, Mindy and Saika nodded and went on ahead. Malisha then tapped on the card, and a holographic image of Siren's body appeared. "Why hello Siren. How are you?" Malisha asked.

"Disregarding all the guards who are trying to kill me…I say I'm doing just fine." Siren said, doing a crane kick on one guard to the face.

"If you're doing so well, how come you're calling me for help? Don't you have confidence in yourself and your teammates?" Malisha asked.

"Well, the thing is that I don't have a deck, and both Hidou and Shinrai used up their energy to summon their spirits. Sure, I can double their aura levels, but doesn't really apply to spiritual energy. I just want even the playing field. Besides, consider this a test. None of you shown me what you can do, so I want a demonstration right now." Siren said sounding serious.

"My, aren't you a feisty little girl. Alright then, I'll send someone to your location. Bye, bye!" Malisha said, hanging up. She then made a magic circle on the card to call up on another person. "Hi Lola, it's me. I have a favor to ask you."

 _(Facility)_

The Grimm trio were making some progress with their escape so far. More spirits came running up to the Grimm. Hidou attacked them by, creating a dark vortex on his arm, and smashed through a Gadget Shoulder. Siren jumped on top of a Spider Launcher, and forced it to attack its teammates, and then pulled out most of its wires. Shinrai stood face to face against a Metal Zoa, and weaved past it's attacks. He then summoned two Drilldarks. Since Duel Monsters rules didn't apply, the Drilldark performed a pincer attack on Metal Zoa, while Shinrai went in for a killing blow.

A question then came to Siren's mind. "You know, I'm starting to wonder why none of these guys challenged us to duel yet. I mean, dueling is how things work around here, in this world." Siren said.

"I guess these guys think it would be easier to take us out the old fashion way. You know, with guns and close-range combat. I'm just glad their guns don't really work on us." Hidou said, summoning Evilswarm Castor and Ketos to help out.

"Be careful though, they still could do something else. Hey look, it's Jay." Shinrai said, as his bird came flying back and perched himself on his shoulder. The Grimm continued to run through the defending spirits. After decimating most of the spirits and guards, the three Grimm teenagers then saw the exit.

"FREEDOM!" Siren and Hidou yelled with joy, as they dove for the exit.

This freedom, however, was then denied by an electrical pulse that appeared right in front of them. Hidou and Siren jumped back, as a figure began to manifest from the electrical pulse. Tall mechanized figure colored black, with yellow lines appeared kneeling down. Its green eyes lit up and flashed. On it's left arm was a built in Duel Disk. He then spoke in a cold stern voice. "Trespasser are to be eliminated."

"Ha! You're just another one of those spirits, with just a few upgrades!" Hidou yelled, as he charged in.

"Hidou, wait." Shinrai said, but his voice was to soft to show warning.

The opponent then raised his left arm up, and emitted a blue pulse of energy, sending Hidou flying back. "My name is Troy. I'm a duelist hired to keep people like you out." Troy said.

"Then were you at the start of the entire incident? Also, if you were hired to stop people like us, how come you weren't at the vault." Shinrai asked.

"Around the time I was inactive, because of today's lunch. My stomach didn't really get along with it, and immediately decided to dispose of it. The last five hours of what I endure caused me so much suffering." Troy said, sounding a bit embarrassed at the facts.

Siren looked a little disgusted. "Okay, we're going to stop you there before you go into more detail." She said.

"Indeed. PRESSURE ON!" Troy yelled. His armor then created gaps on his shoulders and legs, as they let out a pulse of energy. Hidou, Siren and Shinrai suddenly got on their knees finding it hard to stand. "This field is a test of true endurance. The lower your energy, the harder it is to fight. This is turn affects anyone, including me. I prefer to fight the strongest and the one who's in top shape. Apparently, all of you are affected I suppose none of you are worthy. Normally, I wouldn't use this, but my duty to protect this place comes first." Troy said.

Troy then walked up to the fallen Grimm, lying on the ground to apprehend them. Just then, a flash of purple light struck from the sky, and pierce the roof of the building. The flash then struck the ground right between Troy and Siren. Troy immediately jumped back, and some of the energy transfer to Siren. Siren felt energy flow through her body, and she found the energy to stand. A deep female voice then spoke.

" _Siren! That's your name, right? Well if it is then stop looking so pathetic! Normally, I don't question Malisha's judgement, but I've got to have some doubts this time."_ The voice said.

"Who, are you?" Siren asked.

From the light, a barrier formed between Troy and Siren to prevent anything from interrupting the conversation the voice and Siren were having. From the light, the female figure took form. She was a pale skin woman, wearing a green long-sleeved shirt, with brown jeans. On her chest, was a V-Shaped yellow armor, and a circular sword sheath, which contain two swords. On each of her arms were two smaller yellow mechanical disks. She had medium length light brown hair, and some hanging in front of the right side of her face. She also two black eyes, with green irises. "I'm Vanguard Revenant Lola. Right now, I think that you're pitiful. Malisha sent me here to help you out. We made a bet on whether you're ready to fight and accept us. She really has a lot of faith in you. I don't want you to disappoint her." She said.

"I can already tell we aren't going to get along well. But, you're our only option to get out of this mess. Fine then. I'll so you that I'm strong enough to fight alongside you." Siren said.

Lola, only smirked. This may be one bet she would want to lose. "Those are fighting words. Okay then, I'll join ya. You'll be needing this to duel." Lola said, tossing something to Siren. When Siren looked at it, the item was a bracelet like object that was black on the straps, and had red triangles engraved on the sides. However, the main feature of it, was the purple orb that, was the size of a watch face. The band then immediately attached to Malisha's left wrist. "Okay. This is kind of freaky." Siren said. The barrier then lowered, to reveal Troy patiently waiting for the two women to finish talking.

"DUEL!"

Turn 1: Siren  
Siren: 4000LP vs. Troy: 4000LP  
Siren Hand: 5 vs. Troy Hand: 5

"Siren! Place your fingers on the bracelet's orb, as if you were drawing from a deck." Lola instructed. Siren only nodded as she did as she was told. When her fingers were about to touch the orb, dark energy manifested on top of the orb, and formed a total of five starting cards for her hand. Siren was a bit surprised by it, but eventually drew the card. "Now let go of them." Lola said. Doing what she was told, she let go of the cards, and they disperse. The cards then reappeared in front of her, allowing Siren to see her hand right in front of her.

"What is this little thing?" Siren asked.

"That Pink Head is called a Nether bracelet. This little trinket is connected spiritually to the Dark Dimension, which not only acts as our little hub, but as a power source for the Revenant deck. You see, the Nether Bracelet creates a deck depending on what's going on in the hub, meaning it's builds a suitable deck for the current situation. For example, since I'm the only Revenant in the extra deck right now, there are few Dark Tuners in the deck, to prevent clutter. Revival cards to bring me back, and other heavy hitters besides me, just in case I'm not enough. The cards in front of you, are the cards in your hand now. Of course, there are no special rules, but it's a lot better than carrying around one of those hunks of metal. Plus, it's quite fashionable. You should be able to figure the rest on your own." Lola said.

"Thanks, Lola. I'll make sure that I put this to use. My turn now! I summon Nether Husk – Rally Flag, in attack mode!" Siren then grabbed the card in front of her, causing it to dissipate. A black portal then appeared, as the monster came running out. Nether Husk – Rally Flag was skeletal like creature, with a black vest on its upper body, and a black waist faulds on its lower body. It's head also resembled that of a Dragon's Skull. He was also carrying a flag pole, with a dragon skull on it.

 _Nether Husk – Rally Flag  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Effect]  
[ATK: 900] [DEF: 1000] _

"Rally Flag's effect activates! Whenever he's summoned successfully, I can reveal the top five cards of my deck." Siren declared. Rally Flag then began waving his flag, causing Siren's bracelet to create five more cards, as they were all revealed to the duelists. "Also, if there happens to be a Dark Tuner among the revealed cards, I can add it to my hand. I add the Dark Tuner, Cursed Chaos – Executer to my hand. The rest go back to the bottom of the deck. I can only use this effect once per turn." Siren said. The selected card flew to the rest of her cards, while the rest disappeared.

"Next, since I control a monster with Nether Husk, Cursed Chaos, or Revenant in their name, I can special summon Nether Husk – Lancer Knight to my field, in attack mode." Siren declared.

 _Nether Husk – Lancer Knight  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Effect]  
[ATK: 1200] [DEF: 2000] _

The ground in front of Siren then broke apart, as an armored, skeletal creature, similar to Rally Flag appeared. His armor was yellow with purple outlines. The creature wielded a long lance in his right skeletal hand, and gigantic shield in his left. His helmet resembled that of a knight's helm with horns on the side.

"Lancer Knight's effect depends on his current battle position. When in defense mode, you can't target my dark attribute monsters with card effects. However, whenever in attack mode, all dark attribute monsters on my field gain 800 attack points. That's it for me now."

 _Nether Husk – Rally Flag: 900ATK + 800ATK = 1700ATK_

 _Nether Husk – Lancer Knight: 1200ATK + 800ATK = 2000ATK_

Turn 2: Troy  
Siren: 4000LP vs Troy: 4000LP  
Siren Hand: 4 vs Troy Hand: 5+1

"My turn now. Draw. I play the continuous spell card The Kaiju Files, and the field spell Kyoutou Waterfront." Troy said.

 _Kyoutou Waterfront  
[Spell: Field]_

 _Kaiju Files  
[Spell: Continuous] _

The Kaiju Files showed a desk, with tons of paperwork on top, showing a variety of gigantic monsters. As for the field spell, the entire scene shifted and changed to a city that resembled Tokyo, with a gigantic tower in the center. "The next two monsters I'm going to summon are quite special in a way. The first one requires me to sacrifice one your monsters, and summon it to your field." Troy said.

"Wait. Your summoning a monster to my field?" Siren asked.

"Indeed. I now release your Lancer Knight, to summon Kumongous, the Sticky String Kaiju, to your field in attack mode!" Troy declared.

 _Kumongous, the Sticky String Kaiju  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Insect/Effect]  
[ATK: 2400] [DEF: 2500] _

Nether Husk – Lancer Knight was then struck by a sticky web, and was immediately pulled up. The clouds then turned orange and dark, as two gigantic spider appendages descended from above, and it was on top of a spider web it quickly weaved between several buildings of the field spell. A web then followed as a gigantic spider, with spikes on its legs, and a yellow and black color scheme crawled out from above. The monster gave out a terrifying roar, as it positioned itself on Siren's field. Since Lancer Knight is no longer on the field, his effect no longer exists.

 _Nether Husk – Rally Flag: 1700ATK – 800ATK = 900ATK_

Lola was disgusted by the monster. "Ugh. You gave us this ugly thing!? It's so disgusting. I hate bugs. I know spiders are classified as arachnids, but it's in same category of creepy crawler." Lola said. She really didn't like bugs.

"Not to mention you gave us a stronger monster as well. I don't really see the logic in your playstyle." Siren said.

"This is just the first part of my plan. Since a Kaiju monster was summoned to field from my hand, my Kaiju Files spell card gains one Kaiju counter. Also, since a card was sent from the field to graveyard, my field spell gains a counter." Troy said.

 _Kyoutou Waterfront Counters: 1_

 _The Kaiju Files Counters: 1_

"Now that you have a Kaiju monster on your field, I can summon any other Kaiju monster to my field now. Come forth from another dimension and wreak havoc on this battlefield! I summon Raidan, the Multidimensional Kaiju in attack mode!" Troy yelled.

 _Radian, the Multidimensional Kaiju  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Effect]  
[ATK: 2800] [DEF: 2500] _

Behind Troy, a dimensional rift started to form as it then took a shape of a crack. Suddenly, two dark hands appeared from within the crack, as if something was trying to claw its way out. The crack got bigger and bigger until the monster's head, with dark horns and red eyes, emerged. It then tore the crack in dimensions even wider, and jumped out of the damage rift, and landed behind Troy, as it let out a fearsome roar. The spider Kaiju roared upon seeing Radian, as the two Kaijus now seek dominance.

Lola and Siren only went on the defensive as they were about to witness a clash between titans. "Since Radian was summoned from my hand, my spell card gains a counter. However, I'll use two of those counters to activate his special effect! I can now summon one Radian token!" Troy declared.

 _The Kaiju Files Counters: 0_

 _Radian Token  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend]  
[ATK: 2800] [DEF: 0]_

Radian then let out a roar, as he began to rip open another tear, through dimensions. Another version of Radian then stepped out of the torn dimension and the two Radians roared in unison to show their superiority.

"Brace yourself, Siren. We're in for a bumpy ride." Lola said.

"I know that." Siren said in an annoyed tone.

Troy then went on the offensive. "I'll have the original Radian take out Kumongous first! Dimensional Crush!" Troy yelled.

Radian let out a roar, as he then began warping himself to Kumongous. Kumongous then lunged towards Radian, arming his pincers. Radian however grabbed the pincers with his hands, and lifted the spider kaiju into the air, and threw him into the air. Radian then warped to position himself in the air, and then slammed Kumongous down to the ground with his fists, causing the Spider to explode. Siren and Lola covered themselves, to reduce the impact.

 _Siren: 4000LP – 400LP = 3600LP_

"I'll now have my Radian copy take out your Rally Flag! Dimensional Crush!" Troy yelled. The token Radian then warped himself in front of Rally Flag. Rally Flag was now shaking out of fear, that anyone could hear his bones rattle. Radian then raised his foot and stomped on the puny monster, causing major damage to Siren, who got sent flying back.

 _Siren: 3600LP – 1900LP = 1700LP_

"Careful Siren. One more attack like that, and you're history. Also, I don't want to win a bet where I get defeated in the end." Lola said.

"I know that." Siren said in an annoyed tone. She then got on her two feet and stood tall.

"Since two cards were sent to graveyard, my field spell gains two counters. I play one card face-down, and end my turn." Troy said.

 _Kyoutou Waterfront Counters: 3_

Turn 3: Siren  
Siren: 1700LP vs. Troy: 4000LP  
Siren Hand: 4+1 vs Troy Hand: 1

 _(Insert BGM: Duel of Rebellion)_

"My turn now, draw! I activate the effect of Cursed Chaos – Executer from my hand! If you happen to control a level 7 or higher monster, while I control no monsters, I can special summon him from my hand to the field!" Siren yelled, playing the card.

 _Cursed Chaos- Executer  
[LV: 9] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Dark Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 0] [DEF: 0] _

Dark smog then appeared on the field, as a figure emerged from the smog. This dark tuner, was a giant, with a dark green muscular body, and wore dark rags. His head was covered by a mask, that only showed his red eyes. He also carries the blade of a guillotine which was attached to a piece of rope.

"Next I use the spell card Monster Reborn! Now I can resurrect one monster from either of our graveyards. I select my Nether Husk – Rally Flag! Next, I use Rally Flag's ability! Whenever successfully summoned to my field, I can reveal the top five cards of my deck and add one Dark Tuner monster among them. Rally Flag's ability revealed the Dark Tuner Cursed Chaos – Iron Maiden, and I'll add her to my hand." Siren said.

 _Monster Reborn  
[Spell: Normal] _

Troy felt a bit uneasy. So far, Siren's cards looked a bit ominous, and she kept talking about something called Dark Tuners. He could only sit back and watch.

"Lola. It's time. Are you ready?" Siren asked.

"I've been standing here, for the past two turns, waiting for you to summon me. OF, COURSE I'M READY KICK SOME KAIJU BUTT!" Lola yelled.

"Alright already. ' _Yeesh. And I thought Hidou was hard to deal with.'_ Now, powers of darkness converge! I now dark tune level 9 Cursed Chaos Executer, with level 2 Nether Husk – Rally Flag!" Siren declared.

"Dark…. tuning?" Troy said, wondering what it meant.

Cursed Chaos – Executer then twirled his guillotine, and then flung it at Rally Flag, as the blade dug into his body. Executer then dispersed into nine stars and dug there way into Rally Flag's body. Within the creature's body, a total of eleven stars. Four of the stars collided with each other, leaving only a total of seven stars remaining. Rally Flag's body then dissipated as the seven stars turned dark and began circling in the air.

"So far so good. Now say a summoning chant for me." Lola said.

"Huh?" Siren replied.

"You know, the phrase that duelist say when summoning a badass monster. It would be weird for a monster to say a summoning chant about themselves." Lola said.

"Well, I don't know exactly. It's my first time doing this." Siren said.

"Let it come to you. Remember, the badass doesn't choose the words. The words choose the badass." Lola said, placing both her hands-on Siren's shoulders.

Siren thought about it for a moment. She then looked at Lola's card, and at that instant, she knew what to say. "Rampage from the darkness! Stand up and lead the charge of chaos! Dark Synchro! Rise, negative 7, Vanguard Revenant – Lola!" Siren yelled.

 _2 – 9 = -7_

"Now that's a badass summoning chant!" Lola yelled. She then turned into a black apparition and flew into the center of the circling dark stars. When the dark light died down, Lola stood in place with her weapons still sheathed, but with a cocky grin. The Field spell also gain two counters since a card was sent to the graveyard.

 _Kyoutou Waterfront Counters: 5(max)_

 _Vanguard Revenant – Lola  
[LV: -7] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Dark Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2700] [DEF: 2000] _

"So, this is a dark synchro summoning. Quite malicious." Troy said.

"You think that's bad? We've just begun!" Lola said.

"I agree. Lola! Attack Radian, the Multidimensional Kaiju!" Siren yelled.

"I'll lead the way!" Lola yelled. She then drew one her swords and began charging towards the gigantic kaiju.

"At this moment, Lola's effect activates! Whenever she attacks an opponent's monster, I banish the top card of your deck!" Siren yelled. Lola's left disk gauntlet then lit up, creating an energy disk. She then threw out her arm, sending the disk spinning towards Troy's disk, causing one card to fly up from the top of his deck. "Depending on the card that got remove, Lola gets to activate one of three special abilities. Now, what's the card type?" Siren asked with confidence.

"A monster-card. Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju." Troy said, as the card disappeared.

Lola looked pleased. "ALRIGHT! That's my favorite hit card! Now I get 300 attack points for each level that banished monster has. Dogoran is level 8. So that means a punishing grand total of 5100 attack points!" Lola said, with a devilish grin. Her V-Shaped chest armor then generated energy, and acted as a rocket booster, and wings for Lola.

 _Vanguard Revenant – Lola: 2700ATK + (300x8)ATK = 5100ATK (for battle)_

Lola then flew up into the air, as Radian tried to grab her in mid-flight. She then drew both of her swords, and stabbed them into his head. She then carved two horizontal lines, down the middle of his body, causing the enormous Kaiju to explode.

 _Troy: 4000LP – 2300LP = 1700LP_

"Now we're on even footing. I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn." Siren said.

Turn 4: Troy  
Siren: 1700LP vs Troy: 1700LP  
Siren Hand: 2 vs. Troy Hand: 1+1

"So, this is your monster. I'll admit that's it's strong, but it won't be around for long. First, I'll use the spell card, Pot of Greed allowing me to draw to more cards. Now, your monster will be used a tribute for…" Troy said until interrupted off mid-sentence.

 _Pot of Greed  
[Spell: Normal] _

"You can't." Lola said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"What I mean is that I have another continuous effect. I can't be used as tribute for any card effects or summons that require tribute. In other words, my effect prevents either player from sacrificing me." Lola explained.

Siren then taped her Nether Bracelet to bring up her effects. "Hmmm. She's right. It says here that 'This card cannot be used as tribute, for card effects or summons that require tribute', and there's more. 'This card cannot be used extra deck material. As long as this card is on your field, graveyard, or removed from play, your opponent cannot take control of this card'. What does the last part mean anyway?" Siren asked.

"It means that if I'm chilling in the graveyard, for example, Mr. Troy over there can't use Monster Reborn to bring me back to his side. I'm done being somebody's puppet. Malisha was the one who gave me the will to act on my own, and I'll never let anyone else decide my fate. Now, Mr. Troy. I believe it was your move. That is, if you have one." Lola said, taunting Troy.

"While your effect is quite problematic for my Kaijus, I'm well prepared for situations like these. I'll activate the effect of Kyoutou Waterfront. Whenever it has three or more Kaiju counters, I can add one Kaiju monster from my deck to my hand. I'll Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju!" Troy declared.

"Even if you add a Kaiju to your hand, you can't summon it, because Lola can't be use as tribute. In other words, you can't summon anymore of your Kaijus." Siren said.

"Then I'll just have to put something on your field myself. I play the trap card Nightmare Archfiends! This card lets me summon three Nightmare Archfiend tokens to your side of the field in face-up attack position." Troy declared.

 _Nightmare Archfiends  
[Trap: Normal] _

_Nightmare Archfiend Token  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend]  
[ATK: 2000] [DEF: 2000] _

Nightmare Archfiends showed a duelist having his field invaded by three black imps, with white hair and red eyes. The three imps then came out of the card and landed on Siren's field. Lola inched herself away from the imp that was next to her, and she then drew a line in the ground. "You cross this line, and I'll give you the first-class pummeling." Lola said in quiet, but intimidating tone. The imp only chuckled.

Siren only smiled. "Impressive. Seeing that you can't sacrifice Lola for your Kaijus, you given me tokens to sacrifice instead. Also, I have worried about the 800 points of damage I'll receive if they're destroyed." Siren said.

"You're a fast learner. Let's see if you can adapt faster. I sacrifice one your Nightmare Archfiend Tokens to summon Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju to your side of the field!" Troy yelled.

 _Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju  
[LV: 10] [Attribute: Light]  
[Machine/Effect]  
[ATK: 3300] [DEF: 2600] _

_Kaiju Files Counter: 1_

One of the Nightmare Archfiend tokens was vaporized, by an orange yellow laser beam from the sky. From above, gigantic black metal and orange colored kaiju appeared from the sky. It was mechanical and had multiple fins on his back. His body radiated with orange colored energy, and the face visor was red. The Kaiju stood on a long, thick snake-like tail, and had two little feet, in comparison to his entire body. His forearms were long, and had laser blasters on the ends of his claws. The Kaiju gave out a mechanical like roar, as it began blasting everything around it. The Kaiju files card gain a counter due to its effect, and Siren felt a little overshadowed by the giant monster. Lola only whistle. "I have to say that this Kaiju is quite the looker." She said.

"This is no time for admiration, Lola." Siren said. Troy then continued his turn.

"Now that you have a Kaiju on your field, the conditions are now met. I now special summon Thunder King, the Lightning Strike Kaiju from my hand!" Troy yelled.

 _Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju  
[LV: 9] [Attribute: Light]  
[Thunder/Effect]  
[ATK: 3300] [DEF: 2100] _

The sky from above turned black, as lightning flashed across the sky. From the sky, a three headed, quadrupedal white skinned dragon, descended from above. It's upper body, radiated with yellow energy, as it gave a bird like screech.

"I now activate Thunder King's effect! I remove three Kaiju counters from Kyoutou Waterfront. Now you can't activate any card effects for the rest of this turn, and Thunder King can attack three of your monsters!" Troy yelled. Thunder King then generated electricity all around him.

Siren however countered. "Not happening! I chain my trap card to your monster effect! Breakthrough Skill! This card negates your monster's effect for the entire turn!" Siren yelled. The trap then emitted a ray of energy, and aimed at Thunder King. A yellow aura appeared around Thunder King, as it then shattered.

 _Breakthrough Skill  
[Trap: Normal] _

"That's some good thinking, Siren! We would have been in huge trouble if he triggered that effect." Lola said.

"You're not out of the woods just yet. I still have two attacks for this turn, meaning I have two chances to destroy your tokens. And with their destructions, follows your defeat! Thunder King! Attack one of the Nightmare Archfiend tokens!" Troy yelled. The three heads of Thunder King then generated electricity in their mouths and fired it at the Nightmare Archfiend token.

"Siren! Hurry up and do something before we lose!" Lola yelled with anger.

"Alright already! You don't have to be so pushy all of the time!" Siren yelled. Lola then turned her head around in creepy way, and looked directly at Siren which sent a chill down her spine. "S-sorry. Please don't hurt me." Siren then regained focused on the duel. "I'm going to lose this duel! I play my face-down! Magical Arm Shield! Whenever you declare an attack and I control a face-up monster, I can take control of one your monsters and redirect the attack to that monster instead! I'm choosing your Radian Token!" Siren yelled.

 _Magical Arm Shield  
[Trap: Normal] _

Magical shield then appeared in the Imp's hand. The Imp raised the shield up and pointed it at Radian Token. The front of the shield then opened up and a spring like mechanism, with clamps on the end, emerged from the shield, and clamped onto the Radian copy's leg. The Shield then began pulling Radian forwards, towards Siren's side, as the Imp then used the Shield to fling the Radian Token into the sky, without any effort. The lighting blast then collided with the Radian Token causing it to vaporize. Siren took damage, but was baffled of how a little Imp was able to lift a skyscraper sized Kaiju into the sky. Lola and Troy were also at a loss for words, while the Imp kept on chuckling.

After 10 seconds astonishment, Lola began to regain her composure. "I've seen many outrageous things in this game. But this in one takes whole cake." She said.

"No kidding. Even I wasn't suspecting that. Maybe it was just the magic in that shield." Siren said.

"Well…either way, since the Radian token was destroyed on your field, you still take the battle damage. You survived for now, but next turn will be your last. I play one card face-down, and activate the continuous spell, The Dark Door. Now we can only attack with one monster on each of our turns. I shall now end my turn." Troy said.

 _Siren: 1700LP – 500LP = 1200LP_

 _(End BGM)_

Turn 5: Siren  
Siren: 1200LP vs Troy: 1700LP  
Siren Hand: 2+1 vs Troy Hand: 0

Before beginning her turn, Siren took a couple of deep breaths and readied herself. She felt nervous of her next turn. She looked at the bracelet and placed her fingers on the card that materialized. Her eyes then had a determined look in them, as she knew it was time to get stronger and win. Without declaring it, she drew her card and looked at it. "This will do." Siren said with a stern look.

Lola noticed and smiled. "I guessing I'm going to lose this bet." She said.

 _(Insert BGM: Yugioh Duel Links: Alexis Rhodes Theme)_

"First I'll play the spell card Double Attack! Now by discarding one monster card from my hand, I can target one monster, with a level lower than the discarded monster, and that monster can attack two times this turn. I discard Level 10 Cursed Chaos – Iron Maidan from my hand, and this lets level negative 7 Lola attack twice this turn." Siren yelled, discarding her card. Now get in there and show that Kaiju who the real monster is.

"You don't have to tell me that. I already had the intention to do it." Lola said.

 _Double Attack  
[Spell: Normal]_

Lola drew both of her swords and began running across the city field spell. Thunder King fired pulses of electricity at Lola. The Revenant only weaved her way past the attacks, as she then jumped into the air to clash with the Kaiju. "At this moment, Lola's effect banishes the top card of your deck!" Siren yelled. She then pointed out her finger and somehow shot a ray of energy at Troy's deck, causing the top card to flip open. "Now tell me. What's the card?" Siren asked coldly.

"If you're hoping for a monster, then you're going to be disappointed. It's a trap card: Kaiju Capture Mission. Therefore, your monster will receive no attack boost." Troy said, as the card in his hand disappeared.

"That's not exactly true. Lola can activate certain effects based on the card type. Since it was a trap card, Lola can revive any non-extra deck monster from my graveyard, with a level lower than the monster she's attacking. Since your Thunder King Kaiju is level 9, that means I can re-summon the level 5 Nether Husk – Lancer Knight, in attack mode!" Siren declared. Lola then crossed her swords in mid-air, as they emitted a ray of purple energy. The ground in front of Lola began to crack, as Lancer Knight reemerged from the graveyard, and armed himself. "Also, since Lancer Knight is back on my field in attack mode, all my Dark attribute monsters gain an additional 800 attack points. This means that Lola is strong than your Kaiju." Siren yelled.

 _Nether Husk – Lancer Knight: 1200ATK + 800ATK = 2000ATK_

 _Nightmare Archfiend Tokens: 2000ATK + 800ATK = 2800ATK_

 _Vanguard Revenant – Lola: 2700ATK + 800ATK = 3500ATK_

Lancer Knight raised his lance, shining a bright dark light on to the field, empowering the Nightmare tokens, and Lola. Thunder King the fired a three-ray blast of electricity at Lola, but the Revenant only sliced through the electrical breath attack, and continued to shout out her battle cry with vigor and ferocity. She then got close enough to deliver two vertical slashes down the center of the Kaiju, as it then exploded in a glorious explosion.

 _Troy: 1700LP – 200LP = 1500LP_

Troy covered himself from the explosion. "I play the trap card Remove Brainwashing! Now all monsters on the field return to their rightful owners. Jizukiru was originally mine, so he comes back to my side!" Troy yelled.

 _Remove Brainwashing  
[Trap: Continuous]_

Remove Brainwashing showed a woman having her mind release from a spell of a headband. The card then sent out a pulse, as Jizukiru now moved back to his master's side. "Fine then! Jizukiru will just be our next target! Let them have it Lola!" Siren yelled.

Lola then began charging towards Jizukiru, and began yelling at the top of her lungs. Jizukiru responded by firing multiple laser beams, which missed and exploded behind her. If the scene was in slow motion, she would've been able to savor the feelings of feeling awesome. "Now, for the third time, the top card of your deck is banished!" Siren yelled. Lola then threw two energy disks at Troy, sending the top card of his deck flying into the sky. It was revealed to be the spell card Interrupted Kaiju Slumber.

"The banished card is a spell card, meaning that Lola deals you 400 points of damage for each one of your face-up banished card. I count a total of three cards, meaning that you take 1200 points of damage!" Siren yelled. Lola then generated three more energy disks on her arms, and threw them at Troy, as they slashed through his body.

 _1500LP – 1200LP = 300LP_

"Even if this attack succeeds, I'll still have 100 life points. Due to my Dark Door, you can only attack with one monster. If I draw a Kaiju on my next turn, I destroy your tokens and you're finished." Troy said.

Siren only wagged her right index finger, and clicked her tongue. "That's if your door stays open. For example, say if a Mystical Space Typhoon came by and swept it away?" Siren asked flipping the last card in her hand.

 _Mystical Space Typhoon  
[Spell: Quick-Play] _

The blue cyclone then came out of the card, and destroyed the Dark Door card, putting it out of business. Lola was still on the offensive, as she began spinning her body, like a spinning top, and began cutting across the Kaiju's massive body, defied several laws of physics, causing the Kaiju to explode. Troy only stepped back as he took the damage.

 _Troy: 300LP – 200LP = 100LP_

"There's nothing left on your field to use. No cards in hand. All I need is one more attack, and this victory belongs to me. I'll get stronger from here, and I continue to get stronger, so I can destroy everyone that opposes us." Siren said with seriousness.

Troy only nodded. "Very well. NOW COME AT ME AND STRIKE THE FINAL BLOW!" Troy yelled, as he spread out his arms to accept his defeat.

Siren only nodded. "Nether Husk – Lancer Knight! Attack Troy's life points directly, and end this duel!" Siren yelled, while pointing at Troy.

Lancer Knight then readied his lance, and began running at full speed towards Troy. He then jumped into the air, and aimed his lance with precision, and struck Troy in the chest sending him flying back off of the ground.

 _Troy: 100LP – 2000LP = 0LP_

 _(End BGM)_

Duel Over  
Winner: Siren

The field shifted back to the exit hallway. Siren's Nether Bracelet deactivated as the spirits disappeared. The only one who remained was Lola who was panting heavily and yelling a lot. "I AM LOLA! THE DESTROYER OF KAIJUS!" She yelled.

"Take it easy. It's just a card game." Siren said in a deadpanned tone.

"Just living in the moment. Well, I guess I owe Malisha twenty bucks." She said.

"Wait. Her faith in me was only worth twenty dollars?" Siren asked.

"What are you complaining about? I'm the one who lost, so I should be the one complaining. Besides, twenty bucks is a very good sum of money. It could get you at least 75% of anything from the shop. Anyways, I'm going to head back to the Dark Room Dimension. Peace out homie." Lola said. She then disappeared in an instance, heading back from where she came from.

"Well, I guess that's something to gloat about. Wait a minute. Hidou and Shinrai! Where are those two!?" Siren yelled searching the area. She then heard something explode behind her. She then turned around and walked towards the door behind her. Upon opening it, Hidou and Shinrai exiting a door, with sunglasses on their faces.

"Keep moving Shinrai. The most important thing to do in times like these is to never look back at explosions." Hidou said.

"That makes no logical sense at all. Also, why are we wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night? They're useless at this time of day." Shinrai said.

"Shinrai. You really need lessons on how to look awesome, radical and badass. I'll give you a 101 lecture about it." Hidou said. Shinrai only nodded.

Siren walked over to her companions but couldn't help but smile. "You two boys seem to have been busy. So, what's your story?" Siren asked.

"It is an intense story. When Shinrai and I came too, we saw that you were dueling that stupid Metal Man on turn 1, and we heard something behind us. We were going to let you know but Shinrai here dashed off to the other end to check it out." Hidou said.

"No, what really happened was that you said 'sounds like something smash' and then ran off in that direction. I had to run to catch up to you, so I didn't have to time to explain it to Siren. Also, it would be wrong to disturb her duel." Shinrai said.

"Turns out, it was an army of Machina monsters. I felt like a kid at a Candy Store. We also had Jay record the entire fight, from different perspectives. After what seem like countless hours, we emerged out victorious without a scratch!" Hidou boasted.

"There was that one time where you got punched in the stomach and got embedded in the wall. And the time where you got laser blasted into the ceiling." Shinrai said.

Siren was smirking a little, and trying to hold in her laughter. Hidou only looked at Shinrai with an annoyed look. "Stop ruining my moment Shinrai." He said.

"And there was that one time that…" Shinrai was about to say.

"Ok, we're going now! You serious need to know when to keep that big mouth of yours shut." Hidou said, dragging Shinrai off by the collar.

"Don't pull to hard. It might choke me up." Shinrai said, while Jay perched himself on his head. "We'll show you the video when we get back, Siren." He said, waving at her.

Siren only sighed thinking those two were the biggest morons in the world. However, she enjoys hanging out with them a little. Makes the jobs a little livelier. She was about to exit, until she noticed Troy's unconscious body on the ground, and the wound on his chest. For some reason, something told her not to leave him like this. She then walked over to him, and sat him up against a wall. She then took out some first aid from a nearby first aid kit, and treated the wound to ease the pain. Siren was confused on why she did it, as she held her new bracelet tightly. The Grimm are the enemy of humanity, so why help him? She decided to ponder these thoughts later, as she then left the building and headed back to her friends who were waiting for her.

 _(Spirit World)_

Going back to the Spirit World, we find the Revenants exploring the North-East area of the city. Right now, Malisha had a device in her hands, Ashley and Saika were dragging their heels, and Mindy was starting to nodded off, and walk at the same time.

"Are we there yet?" Mindy asked.

"We'll get there when we get there. Now give me time to concentrate. Are you three holding up well back there?" Malisha asked.

"The powernap on the train helped. But I still feel a little beat." Ashley said.

"My feet are killing me. I just want to go to bed." Saika said.

"You two can leave you know. Mindy and I can take care of things here now. Besides, the two of you done quite enough for tonight, so the both of you deserve a well-earned rest." Malisha said.

"Are you kidding me? We're not leaving till this job is done! I'm still…*yawn*…active." Ashley said.

"I for one agree with Ashley. We are comrades in arms, and it would dishonorable to leave in the middle of the fight." Saika said.

Malisha only smiled and sighed. "Alright, fine. You two can come, but on the conditions, that you two won't over exert yourselves. Just leave most of the fighting to me and Mindy." Malisha said, as the two girls nodded.

After another fifteen minutes of walking, Malisha finally stopped at an old torn down high school. "We're here. The Dust readings on this machine have spiked up to the maximum. Good job Mindy. Your deductions were spot on." Malisha said, patting panther faunus on head.

"Y-your welcome." Mindy said, blushing a bit.

The four Revenants then stood infront of the building and continued to stare it down, knowing that the conclusion to this fight was about to come to an end.

"Um…how come we're just standing here looking at the building, and not going inside it?" Saika asked.

"'To build up our awesome prelude to the fight moment. Also, it's because the chapter is about to end, and we'll probably have to wait for a total of two weeks to two months, before the story picks up again. I really hate those "to be continued" type chapter stories." Saika said.

 _(To be continued.) "I really hate it. Work faster Max!" Saika said in a grumpy tone._

 **Bonus Section: You can't touch Lola**

The scene starts off with Lola and Ashley in the same room, playing a table top version of duel monsters, with Lola currently having herself on the field and Ashley having several cards in hand, and another monster on her field.

"Prepare to be defeated Lola! I activate Soul Exchange, so I can use you as sacrifice for my Saber Beetle!' Ashley yelled.

"In your dreams. I can't be sacrificed by either player for card effects or summons that require tribute." Lola said, gesturing her arms.

Ashley only growled. "Fine then! I'll use Super Polymerization, which lets me use cards on both of our fields, as fusion material! I fuse you and my Elemental HERO Avian, to summon Elemental HERO Escuridao!" Ashley yelled.

"Oh no! I'm doomed, and there's nothing I can do!" Lola yelled, in a dramatic fashion. "Oh wait, I don't have to do anything. I can't be use as extra deck material, for an extra deck monster." Lola said, grinning smugly at Ashley.

Ashley was now gritting her teeth, as Lola was now trolling her at maximum levels. "Alright then. If I can't get rid of you, I'll just take control of you instead! I'll use the spell card Change of Heart to take control of you for one turn!" An angel, with one angelic and demon wing came out of the card and flew over to Lola to take control of her. Lola however slapped the angel across the face, and grabbed her by the collar of her dress, and brought her up to her face. She then spoke in a soft, and quiet voice. "I dare you try that little stunt again. If you do, I'll mess up that cute little face you have there." Lola said. The angel screamed in terror as she then quickly flew back into her card out of fear.

"What the heck?" Ashley said.

"Sorry Ash. But I can't change to the other player's control. I'm literally untouchable, unless that's if you're brave to tango with me. Heh, heh." Lola chuckled in a scary way.

"AHHHHAAHHHHHHH! I HAVE TO BOOK IT OUT OF HERE! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU DEMON!" Ashley screamed as she fled for her life, and cried out of fear.

"Demon? Isn't that a bit much, even for a Revenant?" Lola asked, as a sweat dropped appeared on her forehead.

 **Author's Note**

 **I sincerely apologize for taking so long to get this Chapter out. So, here we have the Grimm and Revenant side of the story. Next chapter will go back to the main characters, if you're still wondering about the Grimm Linda, yes there are two Lindas in the story, the next chapter will explain where she's been all this time. On a side note, I would like to dedicate this chapter to souls who lost their lives due to the unreasonable actions and selfish desire of others. Anyways, Siren also participated in her first duel, and her duel disk is based off of the Yugioh Vrains duel disk, with the A.I.s and all. I just like the anime so much that I decided to make the Nether Bracelet for Siren. Now, as for Lola, you guys might say she has the same template for Glow Moss, but hey, to be honest I think her ability is cool overall. Using her means you have to rely on chance to either give her an attack boost, damage your opponents, or re-summon your monsters from the grave. As for the name "Vanguard Revenant", that might be the fact that I also play Cardfight Vanguard. I play a lot of different trading card games, but I mostly prefer Yugioh above all else.**

 **Now, I'm going to be doing something different and give some shout outs to three Yugioh fanfics, because if you haven't heard of them, you should give them a spin. First one is done by Tyrannozaur, author of RWBY: Dawn of Duel Monsters. This takes place in the RWBY verse, with a twist of the Signer dragons and the earthbound immortals. It's very war like, but also puts in duels as well. If you like reading intense and deep story telling this fic is just for you.**

 **The second shout out goes to PaladinJS' fanfic, the author of Yugioh – Duelist in Magix. This is crossover with a main character OC in the Winx universe. It may start off slow in the beginning, but I telling you guys that the duels are entertaining, and characters all have their nice charm. The guy hasn't posted in a while, but he will. If you like Winx and Yugioh, go check it out.**

 **The third shout out goes to SSJC J, the author of CardDimension Neptunia! Let's Duel! His fic is similar to mine as it uses the Neptunia characters as duel monsters instead, and he has his own OCs. His fic has potential and it can go to places. I suggest you guys check it out as well. He just started, so there won't be many chapters.**

 **In other news, I'm also going to be doing a new fic. Not a stupid one, like the Monster Hunter rap battles, (Seriously? What was I thinking at the time?) but another card game fanfic, that is not Yugioh. Whatever trading card game your thinking of, you're most likely wrong, because this card game never got localized to America and stay stuck in Japan. Well it did get localized at one point, but it didn't too well, due to bad advertisement. I have it all planned out, and should be coming out soon. Hopeful within 2 weeks. I'm on break now, but I'm probably going to be playing the Monster Hunter World Beta on Saturday to Monday. That's all for now folks, so if you haven't already, please favorite or follow, and leave a review in the review section and wish all of you a fantastic day. Peace out!**


	17. Yugioh: RWBY Chronicles Card Guide 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh, and they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: RWBY Chronicles**

 **Card Guide 3**

 **Hey everyone, It's Maxgundam1998 with another card guide. Since Revenants, Nether Husks, Cursed Chaos cards are a thing, I'll just do brief fun facts on the cards since I don't want to spoil any characters.**

Lancer Huntress: Nella  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1900] [DEF: 500]  
Effect: Once per turn, you can target one monster on the field and apply one of the following effects: 1) Increase that monster's attack points by 500 and its level by one. 2) Decrease its attack points by 800 and its level by one.

 **Nella is a knight in training and is currently working with the Huntresses to educate her combat skills. Her combat style focuses on keeping a sturdy defense and exploiting the weakness in her enemies. She can be also super supportive for others. The lance is her greatest weapon, and over several years of training, she has earned the title of lance master, but she's the only one, so there reallyis no competition, but she still a master with it. She movement ranges from, quick forward thrusts, pole vaulting into the air, and spinning it like a staff. Despite her great combat strength, she really doesn't like fighting and prefers other methods of resolving problems. The only reason why she took up the lance was to protect the family she loves. She sends funds to them daily and hopes one day she able to enjoy a peaceful life back home. She's calm and understanding and is opened minded about other ideas. Despite the fighting she enjoys spending quality time with the friends she made on the force. Her hobbies include a majority of sports, such as tennis, basketball, soccer, and ping pong. Her friends call her the queen of sports, and is the winner of the Huntress' annual Ping Pong tournament. She's also a vegetarian, and has develop a liking for tofu, and likes tofu based foods, as long as they don't have meat in them. Nella is the type of person who may seem like a strict person at first glance, but just spending one day with her will tell them she is a great girl to hang out with. Her skills in combat are recognized by her fellow comrades and they say she is one of the last few people you want to face in battle to the death. Although, killing makes Nella a bit queasy as she tries to only wound to avoid bloodshed, but will kill if the situation calls for it. Another hobby she likes to do is watch cat videos.**

Cursed Chaos – Iron Maiden  
[LV: 10] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Dark Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 0] [DEF: 0]  
Effect: When this monster is successfully tribute summoned, special summon one level 4 or level 5 dark attribute monster from your graveyard, but negate its effects and change its attack and defense points to 0.

 **Cursed Chaos monsters are a series of Dark Tuners that can channel the powers of the Nether world. The Iron Maiden is a woman who was encase in a coffin that was filled with spikes, and died in the process. She represents the agony and anger towards those who put her there. In order for her to perform a dark tuning, she throws out her dark spiked chains and wraps the materials around, implanting her anger and rage within. This dark tuner represents the anger and rage of the deceased.**

Cursed Chaos – Executioner  
[LV: 9] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Dark Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 0] [DEF: 0]  
Effect: If your opponent controls a level 7 or higher monster(s), while you control no monsters, you can special summon this card from your hand or graveyard. You can only use both of these effects once per duel.

 **This Cursed Chaos monster is one of the most sadistic monsters of the Netherworld. They prefer to make their foes suffer deadly deaths. These types of monsters carry the blade of a guillotine, attach it to a rope and carry it around to throw it at others. The have massive bodies and are heavier lifters but are weak in fighting, hence why they Dark Tune with others. By implanting their blades within other monsters, they can bring out the deadly might of their killer instinct. It is said they are executioners who have gone mad, after killing many souls in the executioner profession.**

Nether Husk – Rally Flag  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Effect]  
[ATK: 900] [DEF: 1000]  
Effect: When this card is successfully summoned, you can reveal the top 5 cards of your deck and add one Dark Tuner monster among the revealed cards to your hand. Send the rest back the bottom of the deck in any order you choose. You can only use the effect of Nether Husk – Rally Flag once per turn.

 **Nether Husk are a type of solider created from nether energy by the Revenant, like the Cursed Chaos Dark tuners. Different Nether Husks are created for specific reasons, as they only obey either Revenant or Cursed Chaos monsters. Nether Husks resemble skeletal creatures, with dragon bones for intimidation. They are creatures with a mind of their own, but they are made to have complete loyalty to the Revenants. Rally Flag is simply the solider who waves the Revenant banner high in the flag and charges forward to signal that the attack is commencing. Other than that, they don't really do much else, but they can poke the enemy with the flag. They also are excellent at sewing fabric, since their flags tend to get damage and dirty, meaning they are also tasked with doing the laundry.**

Nether Husk – Lancer Knight  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Effect]  
[ATK: 1200] [DEF: 2000]  
Effect: When you control a Nether Husk, Cursed Chaos, or Revenant Monster on your field, you can special summon this card from your hand. You can only control one Nether Husk - Lancer Knight on your field.  
While in Attack Position: All Dark Attribute monsters you control gain 800 attack points.  
While in Defense Position: Your opponent cannot target your Dark attribute monsters with card effects.

 **Among the army of the Nether Husks, the Lancer Knight is toughest of them all. Wielding a giant lance and a shield in separate hands, they specialize in the block and then poke maneuver. They can't act as shields for other comrades with their high defense, and can charge in rapidly. These knights often move in a group, believing unity and teamwork to be the strongest form of combat among all else. Their hard defense is almost impervious in combat.**

Star Breaker Revenant – Ashley  
[LV: -6] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Dark Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2400] [DEF: 1900]  
Effect: If this card battles and opponent's monster with a level, apply one of the following effects, depending on the Level of that monster.  
4 or lower: At the start of damage step: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the ATK of the monster  
5 or 6: This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects until the end of the Damage Step. Also, if the opponent's monster is still on the field at the end of the Damage Step: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to 200 x the level of that monster.  
7 or higher: During damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of that Monster during that damage calculation only.

 **Ashley Luna is second in command of the Revenants and best friend of Malisha. She is very energetic and seems to be filled with unlimited energy. Malisha complains that she doesn't use that energy to study. Ashley considers studying a waste of time and huge boring snooze fest as she usually falls asleep after the first five minutes of reading an educational book. Her hobbies include watching sci-fi movies while eating junk food, freestyle dancing, staying up till midnight, and dragging her friends off to fun events, disregarding their opinions. Her form of combat focuses around pressure points to immobilize opponents and doing material arts moves, and mimicking iconic moves such as Ryu's Shoryuken just for the fun of it. Ashley enjoys the thrill of fighting and is confident to talk at the same time. One of her main features is that she tries to overcompensate, just to let her opponents know that they are dealing with someone who fights hard and with style. Her weapons are two-gauntlet like piercers, that can attach to her shoulders and her forearms. These weapons specialize in putting a certain amount of force in one area, and then having it spread upon impact, either breaking or crippling her enemies. Ashley's gauntlets specialize in adapting to certain enemies of different strengths and stats. She's constantly nagging her friends to get up more and have fun and live an exciting life. She may come off as annoying to some while others a fun person to live with. Ashley is a girl that loves to go out and encourage her friends to just live more. Even though she's a Revenant, she's only in it to help Malisha, but loves to help out others. Her motto is "Excite Life".**

Vanguard Revenant – Lola  
[LV: -7] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Dark Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2700] [DEF: 2000]  
Effect: While this card is face-up on the field, neither player can tribute this card for summons or effects that require tribute. This card cannot be used as extra-deck material by either player. While this card is face-up on the field, in the graveyard, or removed from play face-up, your opponent cannot gain control of this card. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, banish the top card of their deck, and apply the following effects based on the card that was banished.  
Monster: Increase this card's attack points by 300x for each level of the banished monster.  
Spell: Inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent for each face-up removed from play card they control.  
Trap: Special summon one non-extra deck monster from your graveyard, whose level is equal or lower to the opponent's battling monster.

 **In battle, there's always that unit who always leads the first charge of the attack, and Lola is the Vanguard of the Revenants. Malisha commands and manages the entire Revenant group, but Lola is more specialize in combat encounters, and was recognized for it. Malisha saw that Lola was the type of leader to inspire moral and confidence in others with her Dauntless attitude and through her courageous actions, as both her actions and words speak at high volumes, enforcing a positive effect on others. Lola is rude and appears aloof at times, but she says she prefers not to develop deep emotional bonds with others, saying it hinders her work. She has gone to the extent of developing respectable bonds, with other Revenants such as Saika and Malisha. She is highly confident in her skills when it comes to combat and dueling, usually mocking the opponent to try and mentally enrage them. She hates people who claim to be strong, when in reality they are all bark and no bite. To her, people like them are those who don't know the reality of battle. Hobbies that she likes to do during her free-time include weapon maintenance, playing chess or checkers (Mindy is the only person who she considers to be a formidable chess or checkers opponent), and exercising daily. Her combat style involves using a double sword combat technique, and having two wrist mounted energy disk launchers on her wrists. She prefers to take down stronger opponents, and then take care of the remaining units. She can direct and coordinate several Nether Husks and other Revenants in mid-battle constantly changing her strategy that best fits the current situation, and is creative in solving different problems. Lola is a Revenant with both brawn and brains in combat, and will not hesitate to bring down her swords. At times, she can lose her cool when battles become either to intense, causing her to break lose, or when her troops don't follow orders or if they are ineffective during battle.**

Black Dust – Gravity Element  
[Spell: Quick-Play]  
Effect: Target one opponent's attack position monster and change it into defense position. If you control a Huntress monster with 'Weiss' in their name, you can use the second effect instead.  
Halve the attack or defense points of one monster your opponent controls, and negate its effects, until the end of the turn.

 **Characters: Anna and Ruby**

" **So, let me get this straight. One round of gravity dust based ammo, can turn you into a blinding, light speed, Grimm slicer?" Anna asked.**

" **Uh huh. It's one of my favorites, and quite handy against hordes of Grimm. Normally, I would have trouble buying it, but Weiss' Dust connections back on Remnant really helped out a lot. Sometimes I feel bad for all the teasing we give her after all the strings she pulled." Ruby said.**

" **Don't worry Ruby. I'm sure Weiss knows you mean well. Also, how strong is the Gravity Dust?" Anna asked.**

" **Imagine getting punched in the gut by a log, and then thrown back into a stone brick wall. The recoil is nasty on it. My back still hurts just by thinking about it." Ruby said, rubbing her back.**

" **Ouch. That sounds Ruby. By the way, you must be pretty strong to carry a gigantic scythe like that, and swing it around without breaking a sweat. I think it's kind of cool that you can do it." Anna said.**

" **Aw. You're making me blush. Besides, I've been working out lately." Ruby happily said.**

Red Dust – Fire Element  
[Spell: Quick-Play]  
Effect: Target one Huntress monster you control: increase its attack points by 800 and give it can inflict piercing damage. If you control a Huntress monster with 'Weiss' in their name, you can activate the second effect instead.  
2) Target one Huntress monster you control: Double its attack points for this turn only, but it cannot attack your opponent directly.

 **Characters: Mia, Yang, Ruby and Weiss.**

" **This is quite an aggressive card. That Dust Crystal looks like it can burn you just by looking at it." Mia said.**

 **Weiss only smiled. "That's partially true. Fire based Dust can cause 3** **rd** **degree burns if not handle carefully. Or they can cause explosions, if some idiot decides to sneeze in them." Weiss said smirking at Ruby.**

" **Heh, heh. I'll try to be careful next time." Ruby said, looking embarrassed.**

" **Glad to hear it. Also, this card's effect was mostly inspired by Yang and her, personality." Weiss said.**

" **Aw. Thanks Weiss. You're not as cold hearted as you were made out to be." Yang said.**

" **Yang. I've come to terms to that I'll never get rid of the title Ice Queen, and that joke is starting to get old." Weiss said.**

Yellow Dust – Lightning Element  
[Spell: Quick-Play]  
Effect: When a Huntress monster you control battles an opponent's monster, decrease the attack points of the opponent's battling monster by 600 points. If you control a Huntress monster with 'Weiss' in their name, you can use the second effect instead.  
2) When a Huntress Monster you control battles an opponent's monster, negate your monster's attack and return the opponent's battling monster to their hand.

 **Characters: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang**

" **Well, it took a couple of chapters, but we finally have all of the dust cards. Red Dust – Fire Element, White Dust – Ice Element, Black Dust – Gravity Element and Yellow Dust – Lightning Element. All the Dust that represent team RWBY are here!" Ruby shouted with glee.**

" **I have to say that I never would expected to see Dust in the form of trading cards. I'm actually starting to enjoy seeing all these cards." Blake said in an amusing tone.**

" **And it's all thanks to our favorite Ice Queen right here! We're proud of you Weiss!" Yang said, slapping Weiss on the back.**

" **Why thank you. However, there is another dust card in development." Weiss said, holding her head high.**

" **Really? Well don't keep us in the dark." Blake said.**

" **Yeah! Tell us!" Ruby and Yang said together.**

" **I suppose I have no choice. Behold! The spell card "RWBY Dust – Finale Strike". Choose the name myself." Weiss said.**

 **Blake and Yang were a bit taken back by the name, and were worried if the Duel Monsters game was slowly altering her brain. Ruby on the other hand seemed to like it. "THAT LOOKS AWESOME! What does it do? Please tell me!" Ruby begged.**

" **You're all going have to wait until it's been use." Weiss said.**

" **No fair, Weiss! I'm your best friend, that's considered illegal!" Ruby yelled with disappointment.**

Huntress Aura  
[Trap: Normal]  
Effect: Huntress monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects for this turn only. If your opponent controls more monsters than you: Banish this card from your graveyard, then special summon one Huntress monster with 2000 or less attack points from your graveyard.

 **Characters: Jaune and Ren**

" **You know, it's weird that this card doesn't work on us. I mean, we are Huntsmen and we have aura." Jaune said.**

" **Well, Jaune. I think the reason for that is because we become compatible with the Hero based decks, meaning we are entirely different from team RWBY. It's not a bad thing, but more of a distinctive trait." Ren said.**

" **As always, you say the wisest but understandable things. You think we'll get some support cards? I mean, it would be weird if team JNPR were the only Hunter Heroes." Jaune said.**

" **It's highly likely." Ren said.**

Dust Management  
[Trap: Continuous]  
Effect: Your opponent cannot negate the activation of any spell cards you control or play. Once per turn, you can use one of the following effects.  
1) During your Main Phase 1, you can add one Quick-Play Dust card from your deck and add it to your hand.  
2) When you declare an attack with a Huntress Monster, banish one Quick-Play spell card from your graveyard and use its effects. If a Dust card was banished by this effect, you can activate the second effect, and ignore the conditions.  
3) Target up to four Dust Quick-Play spells that are in your graveyard and/or removed from play, and return them to the deck. Send this card to the graveyard and then draw three cards from your deck.

 **Characters: Anna, Ruby, and Weiss**

" **I've got to say, Weiss. You have quite the imagination to conceive a card like this." Anna said.**

" **All in a day's work." Weiss said confidently.**

" **That's my best friend! The master of dust!" Ruby said.**

" **Now's that's a title I can go with." Weiss said.**

" **Don't let it go to your head.** _ **Her ego is already big enough as it is**_ **." Anna said.**

 **Author's Note  
Well the third card guide is out and is now up for reference. Also, if you want to correct my PSCT, go right ahead, I don't really mind. Since there is much to say, I'll reply to Guest Quest's recent review. One: Those match ups do sound fun, and I'll look into it. Two: I'm still waiting for more generic Link Monsters. I know the HEROES got their Link Monster, so it's compatible with Hunter HEROES, but I'm still going to wait for a while, until I use decks that won't always have a Decode Talker.**

 **Anyways, I'm now going to be working on my next fic. Also, tell me; what's your favorite card that I made so far? Let me know in the review section. Nothing much else to say, but have a nice day.**

 **(Side note): Just want to say thanks to Guest Quest for taking the time to correct my card effects. Also, Dust Management allows the player to target cards that are banished or in the graveyard. As for Lola's effect, I guess it's kind of a bummer that she can't be immune to card effects. I thought about immunity to effects, but I thought it wouldn't fit her character.**


	18. Chapter 14: Wonder and Dread

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh, and they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami**

 **Time to see some duelist kick the dirt off the field and move with their monsters. Witness a new form of dueling!**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: RWBY Chronicles Chapter 14**

 **Wonder and Dread**

 _(Spirits World: Abandon High School)_

This is an old High School that was shut down for certain purposes. Right now, it was being occupied by the 'Dark Solider' group, as their base of operations. Normally, there would be a couple of guards patrolling the area. As of now, a whole bunch of them were rushing out into the hallways, in attempt to stop some intruders. They were doing horribly. On the main campus grounds, Ashley was busy punching her foes hard, and immobilizing them. Saika just entered a nearby building, as the agony of multiple guards were heard and then silence. Some were wounded gravely, while others got knocked unconscious. Saika then jumped out of the building leaving behind a huge hole in the wall.

"This seems way too easy. You think these guys are planning something? You know, the type of plan where they lower our guard, by pretending to get beaten so easily, and then spring a surprise on us?" Ashley asked.

"That is a horrible plan. I mean, if they are really letting us beat them up so horribly, why in the world would someone be willing to get stab in the gut by one of my swords? Better yet, who would follow a plan that would risk them a guarantee horrible bruising from you, and a horrible cutting from me?" Saika asked. Ashley thought about it as she punched another guard in the face.

"I guess it's either a horrible plan, or these guys are just really bad at their jobs." Ashley said, as kicked another guy in the nuts.

"These men are slightly experience. We're just fueled by Nether energy, which is a powerful source of energy." Saika said, as she created a sword beam, and fired it at an unfortunate group of 'Dark Shadow' guards.

Ashley then focused on sending another guard flying into the sky. He never came back down. "Damn right it is! Nether Juice is awesome!" Ashley said, flexing.

"Please don't say 'Nether Juice'. It's just weird." Saika said switching out her swords.

"C'mon. Nether Juice sounds like a great Dark Spirits Sports Drink." Ashley then began talking in the voice of a commercial advertiser. "Nether Juice! For your daily Dark Energy needs! Get it now for only 19.99 dollars. Call now, and get free box of Nether Granola Bars!" Ashley said.

"That is just ridiculous, Ashley. No one would pay 19.99 dollars for an energy drink. Anyways, how do you think Malisha and Mindy are holding up?" Saika asked.

Ashley thought about it for a while, while she was spinning around two guards. "I wouldn't worry about them so much. We'll just keep these little guys occupied, while they find the head honcho of this entire operation." Ashley said. She then threw the two 'Shadow Solider' guards at another group, earning herself a strike. "Besides. These guys haven't seen what they can do yet. Oh, I really want to be with them when that happens." Ashley said.

"Just focus on the task on hand for now. We have work to do." Saika said. She then charged off to take down the area in the science building.

"Pfft. Buzz-kill." Ashley jokingly said. She then went off in another direction. The two Revenants may be a tired after their last fight. But this was hardly a challenge for them. They were dominating the battlefield.

 _(Stairs to Underground storage)_

While Ashley and Saika were causing their end of destruction up top, Mindy and Malisha were going down a set of stairs that led to the basement.

"Mindy. May I ask why we're going down here? Shouldn't the boss be up above with his troops?" Malisha asked.

"Nope. Crime bosses aren't concerned with the thugs they hire. They follow the saying of 'if it's broken, buy a replacement'. In other words, they'll just use more money to replace the damages." Mindy said. The two continued to walk down for what seem like an eternity. "If there is one thing they are worried about, it's their treasure, bounty, rewards, and other forms of great worth. That's what they care about the most." Mindy finished.

"I see. In that case, we're tracking down what matters so important to them. The dust crystals. So, why exactly are we going down to a dirty old basement?" Malisha asked brushing off some cobwebs off her shoulder.

At that moment, Mindy and Malisha reached the basement door and entered it. At first glance, nothing looked out of place, but that it looked like a normal, ordinary basement. Mindy saw something else. "Simple. Whenever there's a crime boss involved, there's going to be an underground secret entrance." Mindy said as she began looking around the room.

"Look, Mindy. You're adorable and a nice faunus, but that's only in the mystery books you read." Malisha said.

"And let me tell you something, Malisha. You've just got to, turn your thinking around." Mindy said. She then reached for a nearby screw, twisted it and inserted her finger into the hole, to push a hidden button. A rumbling sound was then heard, as one wall of the basement began to open up a new path. Malisha only stared in amazement, with her jaw hanging, and Mindy kindly closed it up. "That screw on this wall was out of placement with all of the other screws. I know that because I once took an architecture class back in Vale, before I joined Beacon." Mindy said.

Malisha was silent at first. She then formed a smiled and laughed. "You're really are something, Mindy. Come on. We've got an organization to tear down." Malisha said, patting Mindy on the back. Mindy only smiled as she then followed Malisha, who took the lead.

After walking for a little bit longer, the two came across a large room filled with trucks. Down below, 'Shadow Solider' guards were loading the trucks with crates that had a purple glow on the inside. Down below, a man in a black suit with a red neck tie was monitoring the goons and barking orders at them. It was the usually 'go faster, or die' and the classic 'lets get a move on. I don't got all day' lines. Mindy and Malisha were then crouching from above.

"So, what's our plan of attack, Malisha? Stick to stealth and take them down one by one without arousing anyone?" Mindy asked.

"Actually, you're going to cover me, while I take them down from above. You don't have to transform if you want. It's your choice." Malisha said. The spellcaster then began to levitate in the air. She created a Black Magic circled and fired a barrage of dark energy from above. The explosions caught the attention of everyone in the room, and Malisha wasn't done yet. She then generated two orbs of dark nether energy in hands, while her eyes glowed with an eerie purple color. She then threw the two orbs from her hands, as they began bouncing off of the walls, colliding with any unfortunate goons who were in the way.

"Don't just stand there! Get her!" the boss yelled. The remaining goons began grabbing Dust Energy guns, and began firing at Malisha.

In response, Malisha quickly raised her right hand, stopping all of the bullets in place. She then turned them around and fired them back. Some goons managed to take cover from the barrage, while some got shot in the leg and arms, disabling them. One Shadow Solider was running upstairs to the balcony. He was holding a rocket-launcher and fired it at Malisha. In response to the attack, she quickly moved her right hand to the side, and created a little vortex hole, which consumed the rocket. She then created another one, to send the rocket flying back out at the rocket wielder. She then put both palms of her hands together, and slowly separated them as a black staff formed in between. She then threw the staff down to the flow, causing black electricity to shock the ground troops. "Too easy. I'm not even breaking a sweat." She said.

While Malisha was blasting and redirecting attacks, another team was sneaking around and getting Sniper rifles ready to shoot her from behind. As they were taking aim, someone landed behind them.

The Shadow Solider goons saw two red eyes, that had a deadly glare. It was Mindy. Before they could react and fire, Mindy pounced forward and grappled the arm of one goon, and began twisting his body in painful positions. The other goons took aim, but the grappled goon told them not to shoot out of fear for his own life. Mindy then hissed, and broke his arm. She then jumped over to another goon, and then the next stunning them for a while with swift punches and kicks. Mindy then clenched her hands, and re-opened them to extend her nails, and she made them even sharper than before. "Run, or be broken." Mindy said glaring at them.

Two of the goons took her advice and ran away. However, one of them was wielding an automatic machine gun took aim at her. Mindy noticed this, and quickly placed herself in a pouncing position, and lunged towards the armed goon. She then quickly attacked him, and yanked the machine gun out of his hands. She began tearing apart the machine gun piece by piece, until it was nothing put a pile of metal parts. She then noticed an armored thug running towards her. Seeing that his armor was tough, she quickly grabbed a nearby piece of cloth, and used it to stun the armored thug by waving the cloth over him. She then began striking the thug with a series of attacks with her sharpen nail-claws. Two goons tried to attack her, but were immediately countered attacked. Mindy then went back to her furious barrage of concentrated strikes on the armored thug, and then finished it with an uppercut to the jaw. She then twisted her body in mid-air, as she then jumped on a goon, who was laying on the ground, and punched him in the leg, breaking it. Another Shadow Solider, who was armed with a sword, rushed forward with multiple slashes. Mindy step back quickly in rhythm to the sword swings, and managed to clasp the blade with both of her hands in between. She then pulled the blade towards herself, and threw out her fist, which collided with the goon's face, knocking him out. "Is it over yet?" Mindy asked in a shy tone, as she looked around for more danger.

From above from a viewing box, the boss was witnessing a magical girl and an animal girl wrecking his forces. He also got a message telling him a gauntlet girl and a six-sword-style girl were defeating every guard up top. He then resorted to his last resort. He then took out his phone and dialed a number. Release the Violet-Killers, and bring me the Black-Mechs!" The boss said.

" _But sir…the Mechs are still in development! Not to mention that the Violet-Killers haven't been through enough testing yet."_ The man on the other line said.

"I said NOW!" the boss man yelled, as he furiously hung up.

Outside, Malisha surveyed her surroundings seeing that some guards ran, while others laid unconscious on the ground. She then took a deep breath, and descended to ground level. Mindy then came running up to her. "I did what you asked me too. I covered you on the ground." Mindy said.

"Good work, Mindy. Now then, have you seen the man pulling the strings in this joint?" Malisha asked.

Just then, the intercom went on. "If you're looking for me, then I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm afraid I'm not available for any meetings." The Boss man said.

"You sound like a businessman. When in reality, you're a leader of a group of terrorists." Malisha said.

"Terrorist is such a strong word. I prefer the word radicals. I believe you're the ones who stop my little message to the world. Those feeble-minded plebeians would have been a perfect example to show our strength, and what would happen to those that dare to oppose us." The boss man said.

Mindy's eyes had an angry look. "So, what? You're just going to kill off innocents just to try and put yourself up top?" Mindy asked.

"Some sacrifices have to be made. Those with power must strike fear in all, in order to gain control." The boss said.

"It's true that in the pass that there were rulers who were feared, but also kept a balance between having their subjects fearing them, but respecting them in a way that made them admirable. You just want to use fear for control. It's like how we fear our parents when we were young, but only because they made us fear them to teach us how to act properly. Fear should be used to teach people of how to live and survive in the world, and help them move forward by conquering said fear. Not to be used to control the weak for others gain." Malisha said.

"So, that's your ideal. Unfortunately, we don't see eye to eye. In the meantime, after everything you've done, I believe it's appropriate that the two of you will suffer down here." The boss then snapped his fingers. Suddenly, hanger doors inside began to open up. Five gigantic Black mechs, fueled by Dark Dust then stepped out of the hangers, armed with cannons and sharp blades. Suddenly ropes then dropped down from the ceiling as several 'Shadow Soldiers' that looked even more advanced, landed on the ground. They even had canisters on their backs containing Dark Dust.

"Allow me to introduce you to your guides to the afterlife. By the way, those mechs are magic resistant. My Violet Killers are experts in close combats, and these strange crystals enhance their powers by a tenfold. There's no way you'll survive this, no matter what tricks you have." The boss man said, as he chuckled.

"Want to bet on it?" Malisha asked, as she then levitated in the air.

The mechs and killers then charged forward. Mindy then called out to Malisha. "Malisha. I need you to burst that pipe. Also, I'm going to do it." Mindy said, pulling out an arrow shaped syringe.

"Very well. Just as long as you let me deal with the mechs. I want to see if they're really magic proof." Malisha said smiling confidently.

Mindy only nodded. Malisha then set her sights on the pipe that Mindy pointed towards, and fired a dark energy pulse at it. This caused a massive eruption of smoke to emerge from the pipe. At that moment, Mindy had inserted her Syringe into her arm brace, and injected the fluid. "Unleash." She said. Her red eyes turned feral, more cat like and glowed red, as she was then engulfed in a dark black colored energy.

The smoke covered the area. Malisha then flew out, and destroyed the ceiling to create a barrier between the mechs and the killers. Now there were two battles; Malisha vs. Magic Resistant Mechs, and Mindy vs. combat effective troops. All enemies were powered by Dark Dust.

 _(Malisha's Battle)_

Malisha was currently hovering in the air, firing streams of magic down at the mechs. Right now, she was trying to conserve her magic supply. However, her attacks seem to barely phase the armored mechs, as they kept firing concentrated rays of energy at her. One attack managed to graze her right arm. "Darn! I actually felt that. Plus, these things are really magic resistant. Maybe I should play on their level." Malisha said smirking. She then then dived down towards mechs, and surrounded herself with Nether energy. The energy took the form of a humanoid giant of nether energy with a sharp head, and was just as tall as the mechs. Within the giant nether energy humanoid was Malisha who appeared to be controlling it. Two of the mechs equipped their blades and moved in for close range combat, while the others stood from afar and fired their main canons. The Nether Being crossed its arms and blocked the attacks.

"It doesn't matter what you do. Magic based attacks are weak against these mechs. The odds aren't in your favor." The Boss man said.

Malisha then spoke through the gigantic Nether being, but it sounded a bit distorted. "It may be true that magic may not work on these hunks of metal. But that is only if you look at it from a single standpoint. The one thing spellcasters must do is to open and expand their minds to great lengths of creativity." Malisha said. One of the mechs then brought down their swords, and striking the arms of the being. However, the Being had no scratches. The mech kept on pushing and adding more force to the arms of the Nether Being, but failed to make a dent. The other mech did the same thing, but was failing just as badly as the other mech. The long range mech held its fire to avoid shooting the other mechs. Malisha then smirked as she had the Nether Being step back, causing both of the blade mechs to fall forward. She then kicked the mechs with brute force. On the right arm of the Being, she morphed it into a sharp jagged edge blade. She then stabbed the mech in the chest and had the blade exploded into shard within, destroying it from within.

The other three mechs managed to get up, and began to move forward. Malisha then noticed this, and she quickly jumped into the air. She then moved all of the Nether Energy that was surrounding to her foot, and turned it into a drill like shape. She then covered it in spikes and performed an aerial kick from above, as the drill on her feet began to spin rapidly. The attack collided with the mechs, instantly turning them into scrap.

"But…magic shouldn't work on those mechs." The boss said sounding shocked.

"While that may be the case, the attacks I used may have been powered by magic, but they also can do physical damage. Magic is also matter, meaning it takes up space, and if you solidify magic, the opponent may not feel the magic damage, but it will feel the physical impact of it. Even if it has magic resistance, in the end, weak metal is just weak metal." Malisha said.

 _(Mindy's Battle)_

The Violet-Killers drew out their swords while others drew guns, or both at the same time, as they carefully grouped up together, while the smoke surrounded the area. Suddenly, movement was heard, as they immediately opened fire at the source of the sound, but they hit nothing. One of the Soldiers suddenly got attacked from behind as he was dragged by his legs into the smoke. The other Violet Killers turned around to see this, as his screams of fear were then silenced instantly. The tension in the air was dreadful, and quiet. One of the Violet Killers then stumbled upon the burst pipe, and immediately went to repairing, in hopes of clearing out the smoke. When he did, he felt something breathing behind him. When he turned around, he saw Mindy, but completely different. Mindy had feral cat like red eyes. Her body was clad in black-jet armor. The build of her body resembled that of a bipedal Panther covered in black fur, with her arms looking more sleek but muscular. Her legs were on a bend, and looked nimble. Even her head gone under dramatic changes, that you couldn't tell her gender. Her head resembled that of a panther's head, but a monstrous version of it. Mindy the let out a panther like screech at the Violet Killer. The Violet Killer yelled in fear as he began shooting the beast that stood in front of him, but the bullets had no effect, as he was immediately picked up by the leg and tossed around like a rag doll.

The other Violet Killers heard his screams and ran over to their ally's location. When they got there, fear filled their eyes as they saw Mindy's panther form, holding her victim by the leg and then tossing him around. She then aimed her eyes at the remaining three, and simply dropped the killer she was holding. Right now, her instincts were slowly starting to take over. Mindy shook her head to keep focus and kept thinking about her friends to maintain sanity. She then got into a crouching position, and then lunged towards the Violet Killers. In response, her foes immediately fired back. The bullets only seemed to bounce off her skin and armor. When Mindy got close, she then grabbed one Killer by the throat, lifted him up into the air and then slammed him back down into the ground. She the growled at his face to scare him out of his wits. After his hair turned white, she then tossed him to the ceiling and immediately went after another Killer. Her target then pulled out a powered up sword, and charged in for a downward sword attack. Mindy used her sharpened claws to guard, and they were holding up pretty well. She pushed forward, as her increased strength began to overpower the guard. She was only using one hand to guard, so her other hand was free. Before the Violet Killer noticed, he was immediately slashed across the chest, penetrating his armor. The force was strong enough to cause some internal damage as well, causing the fallen foe to gasp in pain. Mindy saw that the last Killer was shaking in his boots. He took a step back out of fear. Normally, Mindy would tell a person in this situation they can run if they don't want to get hurt. However, Mindy wasn't exactly herself at the moment. She zeroed in on her prey, and became even more aggressive towards the remaining enemy. She then got on both her legs and arms and began running towards her prey. The Violet Killer, quickly switch his guns to a 'rapid fire' mod, and began spraying bullets all over the place to save himself. Some bullets missed, others bounced off her armor and her skin, which was protected by her enhanced aura. She then jumped into the air and howled, as she then struck the Violet Killer with all of her strength, sending him flying back and bouncing off the hard ground into a pile of debris. Mindy began breathing heavily as she growled even aggressively and then roared with rage. She then eyed the fallen foe and slowly walked towards him, arming herself to deal the final blow. As she raised her arms, a magic circle appeared around her wrist. She struggled to break free of the spell, constantly tugging her right hand to break free. Malisha then appeared in front of her holding up her hand.

"I believe that's enough, Mindy. That bad man has been punished enough. Come on. Be a good girl and change back." Malisha said in a soothing voice.

Mindy's rage slowly subsided as she then got on one knee out of exhaustion. "Here. Let me help you." Malisha said. She then reached for the brace on her right arm and pulled out the syringe and tapped it a couple of times. The braced then shutdown, as a dark black light engulfed Mindy's body, reverting herself back to her normal panther-Faunus body.

"Did I do a good job?" She asked meekly.

"Considering that you trashed your side of the battle and came out unharmed, l will give you an A+. At times, I wished I had some popcorn at some parts of your fight. Unfortunately, I didn't put any in my magic pocket hole. Nice work Min." Malisha said, cheerfully.

"T-thank you. What about the head honcho?" Mindy asked.

"He ran away just as the fight was about to finish. But I wouldn't worry about him. Ashley and Saika got it under wraps." Malisha said.

 _(Meanwhile)_

After witnessing his so-called Black-Mechs and Violet Killers getting wrecked, the boss man decided to make a break for it. He began to drive out of the lot in a truck containing Dark Dust. Just when he was about to drive off with his loot, Ashley then jumped down from above in front of the truck. She then readied herself, and when the truck got close enough, she rammed both her gauntlets into the front of the truck. This then crumpled up the front completely destroying it, causing the boss man to be sent flying out of the window. Saika, who happened to be standing a couple of feet away from the collision, stepped forward and drew her sword. Using her free hand, she then caught the flying boss man by the collar and held her sword to his neck.

"Two options: Surrender and keep your head. Or, resist and try to stop me from staining my blade with your blood. Just a fare warning, your odds of survival are 100% if you don't try to struggle. Plus, struggling with a sharp blade so close to your neck is ill-advised." Saika said. The Boss Man saw that both options resulted in him losing the battle, so he might as well stay alive. He then lowered his arms. "Wise move." Saika said. She then flipped her sword to the handle and rammed it into his head subduing him.

Some time past after the battle was over, and the Revenants had finished tying the 'Shadow Soldiers' to several poles across the campus. Right now, the Revenants were grouped up together looking at the trucks filled with Dark Dust, and the crates that were on the ground. They then heard sirens of police cars in the distance.

"Maybe we should of call the cops after we claimed the Dark Dust crystals." Saika said.

"Sorry. It's always important to dial 911 when stuff like this happens." Mindy said.

"Fair enough. So, I guess we can only take what we can grab?" Saika asked.

"I believe so. I don't have enough energy to keep a portal open long enough to get all this Dark Dust transfer to the Dark Dimension until the police get here. Also, I don't have enough room in my pocket dimension to fit all of it in." Malisha said.

"Wait a minute. You can't fit all this in, but you decide to keep a bucket of water in your little portable pocket?" Ashley asked sounding a little ticked off.

"I never thought we would stumble upon a motherload of Dark Dust. Unless any of you three got any ideas to transfer all this Dark Dust to our Dark Dimension, we're only bringing a small amount. I don't want to draw any suspicion." Malisha said.

Ashley then puffed out her chest and had a smirk on her face. "Have no fear. I called for backup. Behold!" Ashley said as she held out her hand in front of her. Nothing happened. Ashley then turned around and snapped her fingers. She then snapped them repeatedly. After that failed, she tried doing a Valkyrie voice, but still nothing.

"Ok. I suppose help is a little bit late. No worries. I suppose that something happened along the way such as a detour, road blockage or…" Suddenly, a dark portal then opened up behind Ashley, as she quickly threw out her arm pretending she timed it right. "Behold!" she yelled.

Out from the portal was none other than the Vanguard Revenant, Lola. She appeared to be in an okay mood. After taking several steps forward, she found herself facing Malisha. Her leader only smiled as she held out her hand, and gave the gesture to give her something. Lola only scoffed, as she then dug through her pocket. She then took out a twenty-dollar bill and slapped it in Malisha's hand.

Malisha only smirked. Lola only got angry at it. "You could at least at a little bit humble about it!" she yelled.

"And you don't have to be such a sore loser about it. Anyways, are you supposed to be the help that Ashley called for?" Malisha asked. She was acting a bit smug about winning the bet.

Lola scoffed again. "Yeah. Alright fellas! You're up!" she yelled at the portal.

Loud thumps could be heard from other side of the portal, as the Revenants could feel every vibration. Saika, Mindy and Malisha were startled by the thumps and were a bit frighten of what was coming out. Ashley and Lola on the other hand were unaffected by it and didn't really seem to mind to the thumping. Suddenly, a gigantic being stepped out of the portal. It was a Nether Husk, with a huge skeletal upper torso with spikes on it's shoulders. It's legs also had good skeletal support as it was pinned together with braces and nails. Their heads were designed around the shape of an Oni head, the Japanese demon. The Husks glowed purple just like the rest Nether Husks, but these were at least three times their size. They also wore black fur clothing for style. Soon, more gigantic versions of these Nether Husks came out and began moving in pairs. Pairs of the giant Husks then began to life the trucks that contained the Dark Dust crystals and then began to make hast back to the portal. More normal sized Nether Husks then came out and began caring the smaller crates back to the portal.

"Come on you bones. Those cops will be here any second." Lola commanded.

"YES MA'AM!" the Husks yelled in a distorted voice.

"Quiet! We don't want to be heard!" Lola stammered hoping no one heard their yells.

"Yes ma'am." The Husks said in a quieter voice.

"Better." Lola said, giving all the Husks a thumb up.

Malisha then walked over to her. "Lola. How were you able to create a Nether Husk – Colossus? Better question, how were you able to make Colossi?" Malisha asked.

"The Colossus project was hard for both me and Ash, but we managed. While you guys were busy partying, I was studying some of the text in the library seeing that there were new monsters that operated the way we wanted our Colossi to act. So, I made some gears to mimic and replicate the movements, patterns and structure of the other artificial monsters of today. Ashley told me to do so. She said that if we move with the times, the future is always in our hands." Lola said.

"A lot can change in five thousand years. Figure that we can borrow some ideas. I mean a lot of inventors did that in the past. Pasta was made by a guy who got the idea from the guy who invented noodles after all." Ashley said.

Malisha didn't really know what to say, as the last Dark Dust crate was shipped out. She could only smile out of joy of what her friends did for her. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." Malisha said, holding back some tears.

"Of course, we do! We've been stuck in a rock for 500,000 years telling each other knock-knock jokes, playing old maid, and tons more. So, it would have been ridiculous if we all didn't know each other so well. Now come on. Last one back home is a rotten Revenant!" Ashley yelled as she ran towards the portal.

"I shall be the freshest Revenant at the end of this competition. I shall not lose this battle! Prepare for defeat, Ms. Luna!" Saika yelled.

"Hey! Don't run so fast! I can't keep up! Please, wait!" Mindy yelled, as she struggled to keep up with the other two Revenants. It wasn't easy, due to the after effects of transforming.

Malisha only giggled at the scene, while Lola only rolled her eyes and smiled. Malisha then looked at Lola. "So, what did you think of our little Duelist? Wasn't she a cutie?" Malisha asked.

"I guess. She duels pretty well. Heck, she even did well with a deck she barely even knew how to use and won. Then again, it could be beginner's luck." Lola said.

"You always have to be the harsh one. Don't you?" Malisha asked playfully.

"Hey. Someone has to keep this group together. If all of us are happy and carefree, the next thing you know, we're going to fall apart on the inside." Lola said.

"I suppose you have a point. I can't even recall all of the times where you bailed us out with your strictness." Malisha said.

"Don't mention it. By the way, while that Pink head is good, I'm not sure if we should place our faith in a Grimm. They were our enemies back on Remnant." Lola said.

"True. But here, they are our allies. Although, not everything is what they appear to be on the outside. Sometimes you have to look a bit closer on the inside." Malisha said.

"I hate it when you talk in riddles." Lola said.

"Sorry. It starts to become a habit when you have magical energy coursing through your veins." Malisha said.

"Still hate riddles." Lola said, as both she and Malisha disappeared into the portal. Leaving behind nothing behind, just as the cops pulled in and arrested the organization.

 _(Anna's Dreamworld)_

Going back to our protagonist's side of the story, Anna found herself inside the same deep dark space, where she keeps having the strange dreams. She then sensed someone behind her and turned around, to see a dark silhouette. It was the same silhouette she kept seeing all the time. Anna had no idea who this person was or what he or she wanted. Based on the being's appearance, it was much taller than her, and she had the structure of a female. The being then held up its hand and created two cards. Unlike the blank cards Anna received before, a bright light began shining on these cards. The cards then flew to Anna, as she then held out her hands to claim the cards.

" _Your spiritual energy is growing, and in turn lets you master more cards. Think of it as leveling up, and learning new skills along the way. These two are very eager to join you, and your energy is high enough to summon them in your duels. If you master them, you will be able to join arms with more comrades in your mission. I wish I could say more, but I'm afraid that this is all the time we have left. Farewell Ms. Yuno. I look forward to the day when we can actually meet, and when you can see my face."_ The being said.

Anna was about to open her mouth, but a bright light enveloped the room ending the dream.

 _(Anna's bedroom)_

Anna slowly opened her eyes, and found herself looking at the ceiling of her room. It was quiet for a moment, until all of team RWBY popped up in front of her face.

"Morning girls. You all seem fine today." Anna said as she sat up in her bed. She then let out a big yawn, and stretched her arms.

"Morning, Anna! I've got you a glass of milk. It's important for us teenage girls to grow big and strong!" Ruby said being cheerful as ever.

"Come on, Ms. Yuno. We've got better things to do than lay in bed all day. We can't afford to be lazy. But, don't push yourself too much. You've done a lot for us in the past, and we're thankful for it." Weiss said.

"You really have a bad habit of sleeping in. Even if these duels are stressful, sleeping until late afternoon is going a bit far." Blake said.

"So, rise and shine, Anna! You're getting up whether you like it or not. Besides, we're going to get stronger if we're going to beat that Dan guy." Yang said.

"You're still upset about that?" Blake asked.

"If anyone should be upset, it should be me and Ruby! We were the ones who got struck by a blue energy blast. It really felt painful." Weiss said remembering the pain.

"I think the word 'painful' is an understatement. Crushing feels more appropriated." Ruby said as both she and Weiss sighed and shiver at their past defeat.

"I know that! But I'm not going to sit, stand or float around here when I know someone outclasses me in punching." Yang said, as she still felt salty about the last duel.

Blake then placed her hand on Yang's shoulder. "Calm down for a moment, Yang. We've got a visitor coming today." Blake said.

Blake's last words were what finally got Anna to come to her senses, while she was drinking her glass of milk. "Visitor? Who's coming over here this early in the morning?" Anna asked.

Weiss then decided to enlighten her. "Don't you remember at the hospital? Neos sent us a message telling us that he was sending someone over to study a Dark Dust fragment they found. Try to enhance your memory skills. I'm not a schedule." Weiss said.

"Will do, Weiss. So, when will the person be here?" Anna asked.

"Who knows. It could take a while." Weiss said.

Suddenly, a vortex then appeared out of nowhere in Anna's room. "Or it could be now." Yang said.

The vortex then let out a wave of energy. It caught everyone off guard, causing team RWBY to lose concentrating to float. Ruby then landed on Anna's stomach, causing her gasp in pain, and spill her milk. Weiss landed on the ground, and said spilled milk splashed onto her face. Blake managed to land on her feet and stick her landing. Yang acted on pure instinct, and did a flip in the room and landed also on her feet. "Nailed it." However, she accidently kicked table in the process during her flip causing some of its contents to get knock down. "I'll clean that up later."

Ruby was just recently getting up, and she then realized that she was on top of Anna's stomach. Right now, she was having a hard time breathing. "Oh my gosh! Anna! Please wake up! I'm so sorry!" Ruby cried, as she used her semblance to quickly get off of Anna, and tried to help her up.

Anna took a while, but she quickly recovered from her pain. "I'm fine, Ruby. Just give me a moment to catch her breath. By the way, Weiss. Sorry about the milk spill." Anna said. She turned her head to see Weiss, who recently gotten up, with milk all over her face.

"Don't worry about it. No need to complain over spilled milk." Weiss said. Ruby then sped off out of the room and then came back with a towel. Weiss rolled her eyes, but smiled as she accepted the towel.

A being then stepped out of the portal. It was the female Elemental Hero Shadow Mist. She was wearing her black armor on her upper body and waist, with rags attached to the waist armor. She also wore black plated boots, and headgear. She had two red eyes with black eyeliner, and long black hair. Her mouth wasn't visible, since it was under a gray mouth-mask. She then looked around to see team RWBY, plus Anna, in disarray.

"Well. I see we're all up and ready to start the day." Shadow Mist said. Team RWBY and Anna finally managed to recover from their initial surprise transformation. Shadow Mist then began shaking the hands of every person, and greeted them politely. "Good morning, everyone. If you don't already know, I am Elemental HERO Shadow Mist. But call me Misty or Mist. It's feels natural to go by that name when I'm not doing work that requires saving the day." Mist said.

"You look so awesome. The armor, and the hair look so mysterious. What are your powers?" Ruby asked.

"It's a bit complicated. Let's just say I bring along some armor." Mist said.

"Can you tell me more?" Ruby asked.

Yang then came in to intervene before Ruby went any further with her questioning. "Ruby. I think it's best to save that conversation for another time. If I recall, you have some business with us. It's important that we don't, Mist, out on it." Yang punned.

"Not now, Yang!" Weiss, Blake and Ruby said in unison. Anna didn't really know what to say, as she was still trying to process what was happening.

"I'm starting to realize that my peaceful mornings are now a thing of the past." Anna said.

Mist chuckled a little. "Quite the jokester you three have there. I suggest that all of you should cherish it. Most people don't realize how much they cherish something, until it's gone." Misty said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Misty. I must say it's quite interesting to have a spirit in my house." Anna said, shaking Misty's hand.

"Few have been lucky, or unlucky depending on the situation, to encounter live duel spirits. I've heard quite of a lot about you Anna Yuno. You're dueling skills are great, but there is always room for improvement, but that's the joy of getting stronger." Misty said.

"Why thank you. That's what my dad says. Anyway, Neos said that you're here for business. I think it's about time we get started." Anna said.

"I agree. Just give me one moment." Misty said. Misty then snapped her fingers and a satchel came flying out of the portal. She began digging through it, looking for the selected item. She then pulled out a strange pod, that had a metal encasing around it. "Thanks, Bubbles." She said. Bubbleman then poke his head out of the portal and smiled, showing his teeth, which sparkled. He also gave a thumb up, before heading back in.

Team RWBY chuckled a bit after seeing that moment, but immediately sensed something sinister. They looked at the container and felt the immense power and raw energy that was inside it. Ruby then looked at Mist and nodded her head to give her permission to open it. In turn, Mist only entered a code and inserted a key into a slot. The pod slowly moved its gears and revealed a Dark Dust crystal encased in glass sphere. Ruby and Anna only gulped feeling a little intimidated by the crystal's appearance. Weiss and Blake only maintained a stern expression, staring at the crystal. Yang just whistled.

"Now that's the nastiest looking crystal that I've ever seen." Yang said.

Blake concurred. "My thoughts exactly." She then turned to Shadow Mist. "Is there anything else you can tell us?" she asked.

"Not really. Since it's a foreign power source. I know little about it. What I did find out was that Dark Dust can give any normal Duelist to create real-life duel spirits to command, as well as the ability to use spells and trap abilities. In the hands of Duelist who can already do this, it enhances their powers instead." Mist said.

"About that. We already seen it in action so we already know what it's capable of. It happened a couple of days ago when we were with, Ethan." Anna said, sounding a little unhappy mentioning Ethan's name.

"Is that so? In that case, I'll tell you more info. Apparently, if Dark Dust comes in contact with anyone, if said person or spirit isn't strong enough, this little Ding Dong here will corrupt them. Make them more aggressive, prone to violence, unleash any forms of hatred or any other forms of negative emotions. That's what I've seen based on the person who I got it from. Not to mention it also does things to the mind. Just being near that thing is tempting. I found myself trying to resist it's urge. An urge for strength and power." Mist said, shuddering at the memories.

"Um…I'm not sure if I want a Dark Dust Crystal in my bedroom that can make me go rogue." Anna said sounding scare.

"Don't worry Anna! As long as we're around, you have nothing to worry about. That's what buds are for." Ruby said, patting Anna around the shoulder.

"It's like most people say. Power can corrupt. You have a strong will to resist the temptation." Blake said. However, she didn't have to worry about it for anyone in the team, since Ruby's demeanor tended to have a positive effect on her team.

"Well, I always had someone to supervise me at all times. Note of advice, make sure that you have one person examining the crystal, and another supervising the person looking at the crystal." Mist said.

Weiss then went up to Mist and shook her hand. "I want to thank you for taking care of this Dust Crystal. In the wrong hands, improper handling of these Dust Crystals, especially that one, can result in severe consequences." She said.

"Don't mention it. Handling stuff like this is part of my job description. I should also tell you that this type of Dust Crystal has the same type of energy of the Nether World." Mist said.

"As scary as that sounds, we have no idea what it is. Care to fill us in?" Yang asked.

"As the name suggests, the Nether World is a place of the dead and a world of dark energy. Some duels focus on said world, banishing the loser's soul, and body if damages are severe enough, to this nightmare of a realm. It's almost like dying. However, I wouldn't worry to much about it. Apparently, the Darkness Barriers you fight in are only a fraction that Nether Duels offer." Mist said.

This made Anna a bit nervous. "A…fraction?"

"I said to not to worry. On the bright side, there is a slight possibility you might actually survive. All you need to do is have high defense stats for both your physical and mental state." Mist said.

"So, you're saying if Anna gets strong both physically and mentally, she might actually survive if she loses, correct?" Weiss asked.

"She might get a couple of broken bones, internal bleeding, lose her deck, and there's tons more horrible consequences. But most duels involving the Nether World take real endurance, and high levels of spiritual energy. A weak spirit wouldn't even last five minutes in a place like that. The Grimm that you fought either had weak spiritual energy, they put way too much energy in their barriers, or they took their lives by themselves. However, they'll get stronger with their spiritual energy, so I suggest you do the same. Besides, you shouldn't be losing in the first place. So, instead of training to not avoid losing, you should be training to win!" Mist said.

Yang then flew up to Anna shoulder and wrapped as much arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Mist. With us around, Anna will be in tip-top shape in no time." Yang said.

Weiss then looked at Yang with a cautious look. "Let's make sure that we don't break her body in the process, Yang. She's not like us." Weiss said.

Blake was one to disagree with Yang being the worst trainer. "Weiss, I'm not sure if we should be worry about Yang training her. Nora on the other hand, don't get me started." She said.

"I know it's Nora we're talking about, but I have to ask; was that training session really that bad?" Weiss asked.

Ruby only looked frighten. "You have no idea how lucky you are." Ruby said.

Weiss decided not to pursue the line of questioning any further. She then turned to Shadow Mist. "Once again, you have our thanks. Now, I'll answer any questions you have about the Dust Crystals of Remnant." Weiss said.

"Why thank you. Now where do we begin?" Shadow Mist asked.

"There's no need for explanation. Here. This is all you need." Weiss said, handing her a small book. It was the 'DUST for Dummies and other Inadequate Individuals' pamphlet, hard copy version. "Don't be offended by the title. It's only natural that you'll would be clueless and lack information about Dust Crystals. It should have everything you want to know about standard Dust Crystals to give you an idea of what you're working with. Plus, it's an updated version with all types of new information." Weiss said.

"You were carrying that around?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby. I have tons of them. For people like you." Weiss said.

"Now that's just plain mean cold!" Ruby pouted. Anna was snickering a bit, since Weiss did have a point.

"And here's one for you, Anna. I suspect you to read every page. Don't slack off. The Schnee dust company isn't responsible for any damages due to Dust related incidents. Especially in different dimensions. It's for your own safety if we are to live together." Weiss said holding up a pamphlet to Anna.

Anna looked sheepishly at the pamphlet, while Ruby took her turn to snicker in the background. "Thanks, Weiss. I'll read every page." Anna said, forcing her face into a smile.

"You better. I'll know if you're lying. Isn't that right, Ruby?" Weiss asked her teammate.

"Yeah. She'll know." Ruby said in a depressed tone. Anna and Ruby both sighed, while Blake and Yang spectated the scene.

"Wow. I never Weiss could be both sinister and scary. Usually she's just cold." Yang said.

"There's a lot we don't know about her. But all we have to know is that she is our friend." Blake said smiling.

Meanwhile, Shadow Mist was skimming the book finding the information helpful. "This is quite the read. Looks like I'm going to be pulling another all-nighter. As thanks for this info, it's only right that I give the five of you this." Shadow Mist said as he dug through her satchel and took out a brief case. "I believe this is yours Ms. Schnee. Neos picked it up during his last visit with Ozpin." Mist said.

"My Dust Briefcase. Why thank you." Weiss said.

"That's not all." Mist then dug around her satchel and pulled out another container containing a Dark Dust Crystal and several empty canisters. "Your own starting Dark Dust Crystal, and more empty containers just in case you come across anymore." Mist said.

Anna looked stunned by the number of containers that laid on the floor. "Thanks. But, are you sure we should try and hold onto these dust crystals? I may be the duelist of team RWBY, but I'm not sure if I could handle it." Anna said, feeling unsure of herself.

Shadow Mist walked over to Anna and placed her right hand on her left shoulder. "Aw, don't sell yourself out so short. You've done great things to earn the trust of others." Mist said.

"I guess. But I can only help through dueling. Other than that, there really isn't much else I can do. If duels weren't needed, I'm not sure I would be as useful as I am now. All I can do now is duel and win. No. I must win. I have to win my duels. Only winning can guarantee victory, which is why I'll never give up. Never again." Anna said, clenching her fists.

Team RWBY felt Anna's resolve, but frighten of her tone, as she sounded a bit scary, based on how she worded her sentence. Shadow Mist then tried to lighten the mood, which is quite ironic. "Nah. There's tons you can do. Just being for these four girls is already enough help." Mist said.

"Yeah! You helped us so much, and even if dueling wasn't a thing, I know you would still try and help me when we first met." Ruby said.

"Despite having no experience in our profession, you have the spirit of a Huntress. Thus, you have my respect, and you defend your pride till the end." Weiss said.

"Dueling may be the way of fighting, but fighting doesn't make define a person. It's their actions. Through your actions, you showed us vigor to protect and to rise up for others. That's all you need to be you." Blake said.

"Plus. You're pretty intense. All you need is to bulk up, learn hand to hand combat, and then you can physically kick butt." Yang said.

Anna looked up and gave off a soft smile. "I guess I have done some good things, but I feel like I can do more than just duel. Dueling may be how I fight, but it isn't enough. I can't be strong just through dueling. But I'm glad to know I am doing something to make a difference." Anna said.

"Well, whatever you want, it's your choice. Just like how it's my choice to leave this with you, whether you like it or not." Mist said.

"Fine with us. Besides, we're trustworthy." Yang said.

"I partially agree with that." Weiss said.

"I'm going to side with Weiss on that one." Blake said.

Ruby and Yang only gave deadpanned looks at their teammates. Shadow Mist only chuckled in response to the scene. "Like I said; don't worry so much. The Heroes trust you. I have to get going now. Got to meet up with some new allies. Later girls." Mist said. She then exited through the portal as the group waved goodbye.

Weiss then took the canister containing the Dark Dust and put it away somewhere in the house, where nobody else knew. Just then, Anna's D-Tablet rung. The caller I.D. showed that it was Zack. She then signaled team RWBY that she was going to be outside for a moment. "Zack, are you there?" she responded.

" _Hey there Anna! You doing fine today?"_ Zack asked.

"Well, I did meet another duel spirit right as soon as I woke up. So, I guess I would say an average weird morning." Anna said.

" _That's pretty neat. A hold on a moment please. Okay, Nora. I'll share my pancakes with you, but equal sharing with Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren, got it? Good. Sorry about that. Mom can't see spirits, so living with team JNPR is a bit complicated."_ Zack said, sounding a bit tired, just from explaining it.

"I can actually believe that. Your mom is an emotional time bomb, your dad's pretty aggressive, Mia's very smart and cruel, and your other brother is pretty weird. The only thing missing was the Duel Spirits." Anna said.

" _Hey! You forgot me! I'm the crazy one of the family, and I'm proud of it!"_ Zack said.

" _That's something only you would be proud of."_ Anna thought to herself. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

"Well, you remember how we lost to Daniel? Actually, better question: you remember how Daniel obliterated us, and Mia was cruel as usual?" Zack asked.

"How could I? Your brother might be a weirdo, but an impressive duelist when at the top of his game." Anna said.

" _Don't remind me. I even lost count of the number of times I lost to him. But aside that, he told us that the enemy will get stronger. They're simple words, but strong as well. I mean, think about it! Sooner or later, we might face a Grimm version of Daniel! Or even worse, a brutal Grimm version of Mia!"_ Zack said.

"Zack. Mia might be a bit brutal, but she still beatable if you play your cards right. But I get what you're saying. In fact, I heard that the Darkness Barrier that the previous Grimm used were weaker versions. In the future, they might inflict more physical and mental damage. That being said, I was told that we should be strengthening our mind and body to make ourselves more resilient to the barriers. In fact, we could even survive a lost and live with only a couple of major injuries." Anna said.

" _That's good to hear. However, we're going to win every duel! And I know how! We're going to train so hard, it will break our bones, and rebuild them back, stronger than ever. It's like they say: 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'!"_ Zack exclaimed.

"Okay. Sounds fun, without the bone breaking business. So, what do you have in mind?" Anna asked.

" _One word. Grandma."_ Zack said.

"You mean Linda Aegis? I get that she runs a Dojo, but how is that going to help out with dueling?" Anna asked.

" _Well in the wise words of an anime I watched, and I quote, 'A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind and a sound body'. Also, exercise is important for a long healthy life. That's what dad and mom keep saying to me all the timeyhi. Grandma said that me, Daniel and Mia are always welcomed. So, I'm sure that she will be willing to help. You in?"_ Zack asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to do some exercise routines. I am starting to feel a little bit sluggish lately." Anna said, examining her arms and legs.

" _Great! Meet you there! Bye!"_ Zack said hanging up.

Right when Anna stowed her D-Tablet, an explosion was heard from her room. "Huh!?" She quickly ran back in to find her room in a complete mess. Ruby was sitting in the center looking dizzy, while Blake and Yang were taking cover next to the bed, which was still in fine condition. As for Weiss, she was cover in smog next to Ruby. Team RWBY then noticed that Anna was just standing in the door way. "Is it okay if I ask what happened?" Anna asked.

Yang then came up with the explanation. "To make a long story short, Ruby literally exploded." Yang said.

"The second time in fact." Weiss said.

"Sorry." Ruby said.

"Well this has to be an interesting story. How did it happened then?" Anna asked.

Blake then told her. "Nothing to complex. Weiss was lifting up her case, but accidently tripped over a container, causing her to drop her case along with the multiple Dust container, which spilled fire based dust in Ruby's face. I think you can figure the rest out for yourself." She said.

"So, Ruby became a bomb by sneezing? That's, interesting." Anna said with a dumbfounded face.

"Let's just be glad that there was a little amount of dust in the room. Otherwise, the explosion might have been bigger." Weiss said.

"B-bigger?" Anna squeaked.

"Funny thing is that this is how our friendship started." Ruby said.

"I would of prefer a quieter and less explosive beginning." Weiss said.

"You could say it started it off with 'bang'." Yang punned, getting several looks.

"Yang. Please no." Blake said, giving her a stink eye.

Anna nervously chuckled as she remembered of what she originally came here for. "By the way, I suggest the four of you get ready. We're heading out." She said. However, she failed to notice a shimmer in her extra deck.

 _(Topaz District)_

Team RWBY and Anna were currently making their way down to the address that Zack sent her by bike. She was expecting to meet Zack up ahead, but instead he was coming from behind and Mia was with her as well. He had to do some heavy lifting tasks for his mom back at his home, and he pedal as fast as he can to catch up with Anna. Team JNPR was also with the two siblings as well. After biking a bit, the group then reached their destinations.

"Team RWBY and JNPR! I present to you, the BUSTAR Dojo! Breaks bones and rebuilding them stronger than ever!" Zack said.

Everyone remain silent for a moment, until Ren broke it. "Why is the word 'buster' spelled incorrectly?" he asked.

"Grandma fought it looked cool to have her Dojo named after that. She thought it would bring in more customers. Surprisingly, it actually worked." Mia said.

"Um…is the whole bone breaking business just being figurative?" Jaune asked, sounding a bit scared of it.

"Yes and no. It's more like straining your muscles so bad, you can't out of bed without feeling pain. But after the pain goes away, you suddenly feel stronger. It's her secret training style. She's calls it break and build." Mia said.

"That's a strong yet fearful saying." Pyrrha said.

"Well it get's the queen's approval." Nora said, sounding more interested in this Dojo.

"I think the phrase of 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' a little too far." Weiss said.

"That's what I said. And grandma made me do a serious training regimen. I couldn't move for three days. But after that I could run faster than usual." Mia said.

"Isn't that a bit excessive for you? I mean you're only twelve years old." Blake said.

"Oh, don't worry about that. She went easy on me. I was only six years old at the time." Mia said.

"Six? You are a tough cookie." Yang said.

Ruby whispered to Yang. "I wonder if this training is as brutal as Nora's."

"If a six-year-old survived, I think we should be okay." Yang said.

"But we're spirits in this world. We don't have to train. Only Anna, Zack and Mia." Ren said.

"Then all we can do is hope for there survival." Ruby said.

"You guys are acting like their grandma is some inhumane fighting machine." Anna said.

"We've seen the inhumane before. More accurately, lived with one." Jaune said.

"You said something, Jaune?" Nora asked.

"N-nothing!" he replied.

Pyrrha then whispered to Anna and Mia. "You know, last night, Zack tried to take her on in an arm wrestling match. It was a one-sided match." She said.

"I can assure the eight of you hunters that our grandma is normal and human as possible." Zack said. He then opened the doors to the dojo to find the place in a wreck. The floor had some dents, some of the doors were knocked down. Some items were scattered across the ground. The desk that belonged to Linda Aegis, where she would work at, had some scratches as well. It was almost as if a mini tornado swept by and destroyed everything. Everyone was shocked from seeing the torn down area. "Whoa. This looks crazy. Grandma, are you home!?" Zack yelled.

"You see her place all trashed up, and the first thing that come out of your mouth is 'are you home'?" Mia asked.

"Well excuse me Ms. Cruelty. It's important to have manners in other households. I don't want to create an uncomfortable setting for others." Zack said.

"You could have fooled me." Weiss said.

"Now's not the time for manners! What if Grandma got kidnapped!" Mia exclaimed.

Team RWBY, JNPR and Anna had worried look on their faces thinking of that possibility. Zack just had a confused expression. "Really? Do you realize how stupid that sounds? Grandma getting kidnap? Next thing you're going to be telling me she got beaten up by an angry mob." Zack said in a humorous tone.

"Yeah. That does that sound pretty stupid, now that I hear myself say it." Mia said.

"You guys sure do have a high opinion of your Grandma. She must be quite impressive." Ruby said.

"I bet she isn't scary as my grandma." Nora said.

"Still, she has to be somewhere. But where?" Anna said.

"Now that you mention it, this place looks a little bit different from the last time we were here, and I'm not talking about the damage." Zack said.

"Hmmm. You're right. It does look different. The front lobby is a bit smaller than usual." Mia said. A loud thud was then heard from the door leading to the main dojo. Everyone then ran to the back, with Zack forcefully opening the door. The group then entered a waiting room, with a couple of benches, a jacket holder, and some lockers. There was even a duel disk rack, with a several duel disks that had the words rental on them. Taking another good look at the place, there was a big-wide glass window on the wall, next to another door leading elsewhere.

Zack then realized what this was. "No way. Grandma got an Action Field." Zack said.

"And guess what. There's an Action Duel going on right now." Anna said, looking out the window. Everyone then looked outside to see a jungle like environment with two duelists standing in the field. One was an elderly woman around her seventies, dressed in green and white Gi, and two wooden slippers on her feet. She had short gray hair, with hints of black. She had two blue eyes that were focused, while her arms were crossed. However, she was a bit taller than your average elderly woman. This is Linda Hissatsu Aegis: Grandmother of Zack, Mia and Daniel. The other duelist was a woman who looked around twenty, who had tan skin, wearing a red unbuttoned long sleeved vest with a white shirt underneath and black jeans. She had long brown and black hair, and wore ray-banned sunglasses. A nearby screen showed that the duelist's name was Linda Zenith.

"Huh. They got the same first names. How unexpected." Mia said.

On the field, several monsters were present. On Linda Aegis' side was a gigantic robot monster, with a black and white main body, and lower body, that didn't have any legs. It had a red core in its chest, two rocket boosters on its back and a v-shaped head. Its arms were detached and were floating alongside the main body. There also happened to be a gigantic energy ring around its main body. Several screens registered the monster as The Big Saturn. She also has one face-down on the field.

 _The Big Saturn  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Machine/Effect]  
[ATK: 2800] [DEF: 2200]_

On Linda Zenith's side of the field, she controlled spellcaster that was clad in purple cloth, wearing black stockings and black high heels. She had short purple hair that went to her shoulders. She also had pale skin, two purple eyes, and a red marking under her right eye. In the middle of her hair, was an engraving that looked like an eye, and bat shaped wings poking out of the side of her hair. For weaponry, she wielded a magic staff, with a sharp blade on one end and a purple charm on the other. This is Fortune Lady Dark. At this moment, she was level 8, and has 3200 attack and defense points.

 _Fortune Lady Dark  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Spellcaster/Effect]  
[ATK: ?] [DEF: ?]_

 _Fortune Lady Dark (LV: 8): 3200ATK/3200DEF_

"Check out the robot! That thing looks like it packs a punch!" Yang said.

"I'm not sure even Atlas can create something that massive." Weiss said.

"The Spellcaster looks cool! She has a blade on her magic staff. Probably for physical combat!" Ruby exclaimed.

"You're definitely not going to get tired of seeing new monsters, are you." Jaune said, smiling.

Pyrrha then noticed something else in the field. There happened to be several duel monster cards scattered around with the letter A on the back. "Why are there so many cards on the ground? Did someone forgot to clean up afterwards?" she asked.

"Maybe we should observe, and then the answer may come to us." Ren said.

Everyone else nodded, while Anna, Zack and Mia sat anxiously on the bench, watching how the rest of the duel will play out.

Turn ?: Linda Aegis  
Linda Zenith: 1200LP vs Linda Aegis: 1600LP  
Linda Zenith Hand: 0 vs Linda Aegis Hand: 1

Right now, it was the middle of Linda's main phase. "You've done well Ms. Zenith. For the past two days, we've been at a stalemate with our power. However, I'll settle it right now. I now activate Big Saturn's ability! By paying 1000 life points, and discarding one card from my hand, I increase Saturn's attack points by 1000 for this turn only. SATURN FINAL!" Linda Aegis yelled.

Big Saturn's eyes lit up, as it's ring disappeared. It's main body then began to open up, exposing more of it's core. The arms moved back to it's sides, remaining vertical. The rocket boosters rotated and moved to its shoulders, forming a four-spaced missile launcher. The lower parts, also rotated with it's thrusters facing forward. The Big Saturn had finished transforming into a massive war canon.

 _The Big Saturn: 2800ATK + 1000ATK = 3800ATK_

 _Linda Aegis: 1600LP – 1000LP = 600LP_

"Impressive Linda. However, one attack from your monster is still isn't enough to guarantee you victory." Linda Zenith said.

"While under normal dueling circumstances, that may be true. But this isn't a normal duel." Linda Aegis said smiling. She then began circling her arms and then pulled them back. She then raised her right arm and slammed the ground. Afterwards, a gigantic gust of wind came out of nowhere. The sudden gust of wind caused many of the scattered cards, to fly into the air, as they flew violently in the air. Without looking, Linda Aegis grabbed, one of the flying cards. The rest of the cards flew away elsewhere. "Fate is strange. It can be both against and with you. I activate the Action Spell, Critical Hit! Thanks to this card, one monster on my field gets to inflict double the damage it normally does! Big Saturn has 3800 attack points, and your Fortuneteller has 3200. This means you take a total of 1200 damage! NOW FIRE! SATURN CANON!" Linda Aegis yelled.

 _Critical Hit!  
[Spell: Action]_

Critical Hit showed a stick figure wielding a sword flashing with energy. Linda Zenith only smirked. But she wasn't going let it end like this. The Big Saturn then charged up its main chest laser, and then fired it at the Fortune Lady. However, the spellcaster, began flying through the air, dodging the laser, while the laser destroyed the surrounding environment. Everyone watching jaw dropped from the destructive power of the Saturn. Linda Zenith then began running across the field, and her eyes were looking all over the place. She then saw a rock formation with a card at the top.

"Dark! I need a boost please!" Linda Zenith yelled.

The Spellcaster then nodded as she then flew closer to her duelist and picked her up by the arm. She then began lifting her up into the air, and began flying her to the rock formation.

"Excellent! Using your monsters to face the terrain's challenges! However, will you be able to make it before your remaining 10 seconds are up?" Linda Aegis asked with a smug look on her face.

The Laser from Big Saturn's chest got closer and closer, causing Zack and Anna to lean forward to much and fall off of the bench. Team RWBY and JNPR were against the window, draw in by all of the action that was going on.

"Ten seconds? That's all the time I need." Linda Zenith said. She then turned to her Duel Monster. "Launch me, NOW!" Linda yelled.

The spellcaster then hurled her duelist as far as she could, and even used a magic circle to increase her velocity. With two seconds to spare, she grabbed the Action Card in the nick of time and activated in Mid-Air.

"I play the Action Spell Extreme Sword! Now my Fortune Lady Dark's attack points increase by 1000! Now I'm back in control of this duel!" Linda Zenith yelled.

"As if I would make it that easy! I play the trap card Solemn Judgement! Now by paying half of my life points, your Action Card has been negated! This victory shall be mine!" Linda Aegis yelled.

 _Extreme Sword  
[Spell: Action]_

 _Solemn Judgement  
[Trap: Counter]_

 _Linda Aegis: 600LP – 300LP = 300LP_

Extreme Sword showed a sword glowing with energy. Dark clouds then began to gathered in the sky, as a flash of lighting appeared from the sky and struck the ground. An old priest with a beard appeared with two angelic looking women, with blond hair, and they were all wearing togas. The elderly man held up his hand, and called forth lightning destroying the Action Card, and then disappeared.

"Respect your elders, or else." Mia said, drinking a cup of water.

"I have one more trick up my sleeve! Go, Mirror Force! Now your attacking monster is destroyed!" Linda Zenith yelled, activating her card in mid-air.

 _Mirror Force  
[Trap: Normal]_

A mirror barrier then appeared in front of the magician. The laser then collided with the barrier, absorbing all of the energy. The barrier then shattered, redirecting all of the energy right back at Big Saturn. The rays of energy exploded around Linda Aegis' feet. Linda Aegis then ran to find an action card. She saw one lying on the ground, and jumped for it. At the same time, Linda Zenith, who still falling saw a floating Action Card in the air and grabbed it.

"I play the Action Card Mirror Barrier! For this turn only, Big Saturn can't be destroyed by effects!" Linda Aegis yelled, quickly playing the card.

 _Mirror Barrier  
[Spell: Action]_

Several clear barriers then appeared around the Big Saturn shielding it from the devastating rays of the Mirror Force card.

"You've got a lucky card. As did I, Ms. Aegis. I play the Action Spell, No Action! An eye for an eye. A negation for a negation." Linda Zenith said.

 _No Action  
[Spell: Action]_

The No Action card showed a green letter A getting an X crossed over it. The Mirror Barrier that surrounded Big Saturn shattered, allowing the remaining rays of destruction to penetrate its body, severely damaging it, and it then exploded.

"Arrgh. I activate Big Saturn's other effect! Whenever it's destroyed by an opposing card effect, we both take damage equal to it's attack points!" Linda Aegis yelled.

Linda Zenith looked in shocked as she saw Big Saturn's core was still on the field and was beeping rapidly, until it played a time up beep. The core then exploded causing fire to engulf the entire field, burning down everything in sight. The trees turned to ash, the rocks melted away, and the rivers evaporated, as the two duelists were thrown back with their life points dropping to zero.

 _Linda Zenith: 1200LP – 2800LP = 0LP_

 _Linda Aegis: 300LP – 2800LP = 0LP_

Duel Over  
Draw

Anna, Zack, team RWBY and JNPR were really stunned, Ren was neutral stunned, and didn't really knew how to process of what just happened. Mia and Ren on the other hand was calmly clapping.

"What a swell battle. Even though we saw one turn of it." She said.

"Indeed, it was." Ren said.

Zack was regaining his sense, as he then rubbed his eyes. He then noticed Anna was still in shock, and slapped her on the cheek to bring her back to her senses. "Ow. Thanks. I guess." Anna said, rubbing her cheek.

Both teams were regaining their senses as well.

"And I thought my sneeze today was a big explosion. THAT WAS AMAZING! Your Grandma and the other girl were countering each other! I couldn't take my eyes off of it!" Ruby yelled in excitement.

"What was up with those cards on the ground? Is it against the rules?" Jaune asked.

Weiss then looked up on her scroll and came up with an answer. "Actually Jaune, I was able to connect to their internet service of this world and found a third form of dueling. It's known as an Action Duel. Apparently, it functions like a normal duel, but there are a few additions. A random Field Spell is picked and generated for the duelist to fight on, and Monsters are able to interact with the Duelist. This means that no field spells are allowed to be used during the battle. In addition to the field, several cards are scattered across the field and they are known as Action Cards. During any player's turn, Duelists have one minute to traverse the field and search for these cards and grab them. After that, they either use the card as their own, or the effect triggers upon grabbing it. However, if duelists fail to grab the Action Card during the one-minute mark, and continue to search, it results in an automatic loss. The timer resets after grabbing an Action Card. In short, this form of dueling is one that requires one to be more mobile." Weiss explained.

"Wow. Someone has been doing their homework." Anna said, surprised by Weiss' intellect.

"You can never be too prepared. Knowledge is power, and I'm considered the strongest in that area." Weiss said, boasting.

"She's always first to finish her homework. After that, she studies some more." Blake said.

Everyone chuckled a bit, while Weiss just smiled a bit. After that nice moment, the door leading to the field opened as both Linda Aegis and Linda Zenith stepped out the door, looking rather unhappy. Zack and Mia then ran up to their Grandmother.

"Yo, Grandma! How is it hanging!?" Zack yelled, holding his hand up for a high five.

"Greetings Grandmother. How are you doing today?" Mia asked politely.

"My word. If it isn't Zackery and Mia. I am doing quite well today!" Linda Aegis said, high fiving Zack and then shaking Mia's hand. She then turned to Linda Zenith. "Lin. These are my grandchildren. I have another, but he found his own path and continues to follow it." She said.

"You don't say?" Lin said "I guess I see some hints of similarities between you and these little kids. By the way, your granny and I have the same name. So, call me Lin. I prefer it that name." she said, tipping down her sunglasses. However, Lin then looked up, and saw Anna and eight duel spirits. She then realized they were the Huntresses.

"Girl? What's your name?" Lin shouted.

"It's Anna Yuno. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Likewise. Now then, why don't we all get all caught up with some past events." Lin said. _"I better tread with caution. Better pretend I can't see those eight spirits, for now. Don't want to blow my cover as a Grimm. I'm having way too much fun here to have it get spoiled."_ She thought to herself.

After everyone gather at the front lobby. Grandma began telling what has been happening. "You see everyone, Lin here came by a visit and was looking for a challenge. I told her that I mostly offer physical challenges." Linda said.

"So, we did the most sensible thing that anybody would do. We settle it with a brawl, using our fists!" Lin said, thrusting forward her right fist.

"It was an intense battle. Our power levels were evenly matched, and we both fell at the same time out of exhaustion. This went on for a day. I then remembered that I was having an Action Field installed a couple of days ago, and luckily for us, they finished." Linda said.

"So, we decided to settle it with an Action Duel. A test of true skill, agility, patience, and awareness." Lin said.

"But didn't your duel end in a draw? That means the both of you are still even." Anna said.

"That is unfortunate but true. A draw of all things! Fate is strange." Linda said, pondering the facts.

Zack and Mia chuckled a bit. "So, what made you get an Action Field in the first place?" Zack asked.

"Well, I figure that since Dueling is famous around the world, I might as well catch up with the times. So, I decided it was for the dojo's best interest to have an Action Field. I asked your mother to keep it a secret from you two, because I wanted it to be a surprise." Linda said smiling.

"Aw geez. You're making us blush." Mia said.

"She's really sweet. You guys must be really thankful." Pyrrha said.

"Of course, we are." Zack said.

"Who are you talking too, Zackery?" Linda asked.

The main group then realized that Linda couldn't see spirits. Zack decided to come clean. "Well, the thing is that I have Duel Spirits." He said.

"Spirits? Now that you mention it, I do sense eight beings in this room. Well, if you see them, I'll believe you regardless." Linda said.

"That was quite reasonable of you. Now let's get caught up to speed." Mia said.

While Mia and Zack were talking to their grandmother, Lin on the other hand kept staring at Anna. _"So, this is the infamous Anna Yuno. The Dueling Huntress. Well, that's what the Grimm decided to name her. The ultimate hinderance to our mission, whatever the mission is."_ Lin thought.

Blake however noticed Lin's stare. "Hey, Anna. Lin's staring at you. And not the friendly way." she said. Anna then looked up to see Lin staring at her.

"Is something the matter, Ms. Zenith? You look really focused." Anna asked.

"I suggest you be careful, Anna. There's something odd about that woman. I just don't what." Weiss said.

Yang then extended her Ember Celicas. "Don't worry, Anna. If she tries anything funny. I'm smack her upright!" Yang said, smacking her fists together.

"Take it easy sis. We don't want to wreck the dojo. Besides, it's already a mess. You would just make it messier." Ruby said.

Anna only nodded at her spirits and decided to question Lin. "Ms. Zenith. Is there something wrong? Can you see the spirits we're talking about?" Anna asked.

Lin could see them, but she had to pretend that she couldn't. _"Alright Lin. You've trained yourself. Ok, right now my face hasn't changed expressions yet. The first thing I should do is to look like I wasn't paying attention._ "Huh? Oh, sorry dear I wasn't listening there for a moment. _Next, I should probably say something to throw her off her scent. She seems to be the easily flustered type._ I Just couldn't help but notice how cute your little face is." Lin said, giggling a bit.

"W-what? Oh, come on. I'm just your average high school girl in the 9th grade." Anna said flustered.

"You really do look adorable with that face." Yang teased.

"S-shut up, Yang!" Anna said.

"Average? That wouldn't be the last thing I would call you. From what I've heard around these parts of the city, you're the girl with that Huntress deck, and that really isn't average of any high school girl in the 9th grade." Lin said.

"Why thank you, Lin. You're a pretty good duelist from what I've seen so far." Lin said.

"But which one of us is superior?" Lin asked getting up. _"I believe I'm safe for now. Might as well have some fun with her, while I'm here."_

"Are you, challenging me?" Anna asked.

"I'm a simple duelist, Anna. Whenever I hear of a tough duelist who has cards that have never been heard of, I want to have a piece of it. Better yet, I want to make sure that just because they have strange cards, doesn't mean that they're on top." Lin said.

"OH! This woman is asking for it now!" Yang yelled, smacking her fists together.

"Yang. We don't want to cause a paranormal scene from those horror movies! We're still spirits!" Ruby said, trying to calm her sister down.

Weiss however nodded. "I agree with Yang. Lin is sounding like she is being a little bit arrogant. A little too arrogant for my tastes. What's more, she made me agree with Yang, which is saying something."

"I think you two need to calm down. It's a just a little duel. No need to get so heated up." Blake said.

Lin smirked on the inside at Blake's last words and decided to see if she could trigger Anna. "Well, that's unless you want to quit before we even started, but I won't judge." Lin said.

At that moment, Anna's eyes were covered in darkness. She then immediately rose out of her seat, and stormed over to Lin.

"Not you to Anna!" Ruby said.

"Now were talking." Yang said.

"She really hates being told that." Weiss said.

"Am I the only one in this group who's not overreacting?" Blake asked, but nobody responded.

Once Anna got over to Lin, she stared directly at Lin's face, and her right eye glowed. "Give up? Let me tell you something Lin. I don't know what those words mean. But I do know how to emphasize the word 'smackdown' pretty well" Anna said with seething rage.

"I like that fire in your eyes. So, is that a yes to the duel?" Lin asked.

"Heck, yeah, it is." Anna said softly but aggressively at the same time.

"Wow. Anna acts completely different when it comes to dueling. She looks a bit ferocious." Ruby said.

"Actually, I think it has more to do with the fact she doesn't like giving up." Blake said. "It's normal that people might get upset at that, but Anna just purely hates being told that."

"You think there's a reason behind it? I'll believe ya partner. We don't know much about Anna herself." Yang said.

Lin knew she was going to have a good time. She then walked over to the Aegis family to ask for a favor.

Right now, Linda was looking at Zack's deck, looking at the JNPR cards. "Zackery. I'm going to be honest with you. This deck isn't cut out for competitive play." Linda said, causing Zack to go pale.

"Ouch. Right in the strike zone." Jaune said.

"Yeah. I'm going to agree with Grandma here." Mia said. She then turned to JNPR. No offense guys, your effects are good, but you don't work with the deck composition. Not so surprising considering my brother is the worst deck builder alive." Mia said. Zack got even paler.

Nora just whistle. "Wow. They are not holding back with the criticism. Even Ren wouldn't go that far." She said.

"Unless it has something to do with dancing." Jaune said.

"That reminds me. Have you lost those seven pounds yet, Jaune?" Ren asked in a more aggressive tone again. Jaune tensed up.

Pyrrha looked a bit nervous, hoping that Ren wouldn't bring up the same dance routine. While Zack and Jaune were going pale, Lin then came up to the table.

"Is there something I can do for you, Lin?" Linda asked.

"In fact, there is. I would like to request an action duel with that girl over there." Lin said, pointing over to Anna. "I heard that she's good. And since I heard that, I want to try and crush her." Lin said, sounding a bit intimidating.

Mia tensed up a little. "The word 'crush', is a strong word." She said.

"I like using strong words. They make me feel powerful. So, do I have permission?" Lin asked.

Linda thought about it for a moment, and smile. "I too have heard rumors about this so-called Huntress deck. Seeing it in action might be quite interesting, especially in an action duel. Very well. You have my permission. Come on, Zackery. Quit it with the mopping already." Linda said, as she walked to a control room.

"Yeah. Also, you really need serious training with your deck building skills. The truth is painful, Zack. But it is something we all must accept in life. And the truth you must accept, is that you suck at deck building. For now." Mia said, patting Zack on the shoulder.

Jaune was now consoling Zack was slumping in his chair. "It's okay man. I know the feeling. You'll recover. I've been through worse. Much worse. Want a glass of water?" he said.

"Yeah thanks. My self esteem will rebuild soon. Much longer than usual." Zack said, slowly sipping his water.

Aw. Cheer up, Zack. It's quite unusual to see you so down." Pyrrha said.

 _(Action Field)_

On the dueling field, Anna was doing a couple of stretches to warm herself up.

"You know, Anna. There are less violent ways to accept duels. You didn't have to storm up to her and look directly at her face." Blake said.

"Sorry about that. You know how I am when somebody even mentions the idea of giving up." Anna said.

"I'm starting to wonder if there's something behind that anger of yours. It's understandable you would get upset, but the way you do it, it's just overreacting." Weiss said.

"Can you tell us the reason, Anna? Why you always get worked up sometimes." Ruby said.

"It's a bit…personal. I'm not really comfortable talking about it right now. Maybe next time." Anna said.

"We understand. There are just some things that just bother us a lot. Just take your time. We'll listen when you're ready. We've had our fair share of secret lives in the past. Isn't that right, Blake?" Weiss said.

Blake only blushed at the mentioning at the memory. "Yeah. We all do. And we learn valuable lessons when we just let it all out. Something I learn from Yang." Blake said.

"Don't mention it, Blake. Just remember that everyone in this team is looking out for each other. That includes you, Anna." Yang said.

"Heh, heh. That's really nice of you girls. I feeling a little better now." Anna said.

"Glad you are, Anna! By the way, how good are at these Action Duels?" Ruby asked.

"Eh. I don't do much Action Dueling, mainly because I more use to standing in place. But I have had my fair share of Action in, well, Action Duels. Duels like these are going to require serious traversal skills. The key to victory in Action Duels are how duelist and monster interact with each other. We're going to need serious coordination skills if we're going to outmaneuver Lin's speed." Anna said.

"Anna. Do you have any idea who you're talking too? We're a team of Huntresses! And if I can lead them into battle against a gigantic killer war robot, a horde of Grimm and school, this will be a cake walk. We were born for this for this type of action! Time to put Glynda's training exercise to good use, for Duel Monsters!" Ruby said, feeling really confident.

"Yeah! It's a requirement to have a landing strategy in Beacon. So, in case you happen to be in a freefall, just summon one of us and we'll bail you out." Yang said.

"Really? What else can you guys do?" Anna asked.

"Well, with my weapon, I can swing around a gigantic pillar. The ribbon is a lot stronger than it looks. Also, I'm sure my shadow clones can help you out in a way." Blake said.

"I'm actually relieve that we are able to apply what we learn at Beacon in this game for once. Most of the time, we're just standing idle and just either attacking when told or letting the attacks hit us." Weiss said.

"Alright then. We're all set! Let's go beyond our limits!" Anna said, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah!" team RWBY cheered in unison.

Zack, Mia and team JNPR were at the locker area, spectating the match, while Lin just entered the field and was swinging her arms to get ready. She then looked up at a control area. "Hey, Linda! Give us a good field. How about something that's a bit, challenging?" Lin asked.

"Challenging, eh? Very well then. This should be a field that will push both duelist to the limit." Linda said. She then inputted the command into the control panel and selected the field.

Down below, the Solid-Field Vision system activated as it then started to transform the area. A flash of light engulfed the room, and when it died down, Lin and Anna were raised several feet into the air. and found themselves standing on two separate destroyed destroyer class battleships. What's more, is that there even more ships, jets and other debris. What's even stranger is that they were all floating in a strange space dimension.

"Wait. Are we in space!? What's with all the battleships?" Weiss asked.

"It has a grim feeling to it. The destruction in this area looks eerie." Blake said.

Linda's voice was then heard on the microphone. "Welcome to Sargasso. The Different Dimension Battlefield. This field spell won't hinder your decks, considering the both of you don't use XYZ monsters. However, in an Action Duel, this layout should prove to be, interesting." She explained while chuckling.

"Anna? Remember how I said that we train for stuff like this? Well, I hate to admit it, but fighting in different space dimensions with battleships is a first for team RWBY." Ruby said, feeling less confident.

"Don't sweat, Rube. It's a first time for all of us. But we'll manage. Maybe." Anna said.

"Maybe?" Weiss questioned.

Anna took a deep breath and faced Lin, who was reading her duel disk. Both players then walked over to each other and shuffled each other's decks, and then headed back to their original positions. Lin jumped over the wreckage to avoid falling. An orb of light then generated in the sky, and several Action cards were generated at random within the orb. Linda then started off the duel.

"ACTION….!"

"DUEL!" Both players yelled.

The orb in the sky then exploded, scattering multiple action cards across the field.

Turn 1: Anna Yuno  
Anna Yuno: 4000LP vs Lin Zenith: 4000LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 5 vs Lin Zenith Hand: 5

"I'm up first. I'll play one monster in face-down defense position, and play the spell card, Shard of Greed. That's all. But trust me, there will be more." Anna said.

 _Shard of Greed  
[Spell: Continuous]_

Turn 2: Lin Zenith  
Anna Yuno: 4000LP vs Lin Zenith: 4000LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 3 vs Lin Zenith Hand: 5+1

" _I want to see more of what this girl is made up. To do that, I need to push some of her buttons._ Well, if you're not going to start off strong I might as get ahead while I can! Draw! First, I'll summon Fortune Lady Light in attack mode! My ladies are quite interesting. For each level they have, they gain attack and defense power, and their levels increase by one during my Standby Phases." Lin explained.

 _Fortune Lady Light  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Light]  
[Spellcaster/Effect]  
[ATK: ?] [DEF: ?]_

 _Fortune Lady Light: 200ATK/DEF_

A spellcaster wearing yellow cloth and a black leotard emerged. She had pale skin, two orange eyes, short yellow hair, and wielded the same weapon as Fortune Lady Dark, only it had a yellow charm.

"Next, I play the Spell Card, Dimensionhole! This card banishes one monster on my side of the field until my next Standby Phase. I'm banishing my own Fortune Lady Light." Lin declared.

 _Dimensionhole  
[Spell: Normal]_

Behind Fortune Lady Light, a hole appeared behind, and sucked her up, leaving no trace of her behind. Anna, and team RWBY were on guard since they knew Lin was up to something.

"Banishing Light is a good thing for me. By doing so, her effect activates. Whenever she leaves the field via card effect, regardless of where she ends up, she lets me introduce my opponent to one of her friends from my deck. You remember Fortune Lady Dark, right? It's quite fitting for Dark to come after Light." Lin said, summoning her card.

 _Fortune Lady Dark (LV 5): 2000ATK/DEF_

Dark spellcaster then reappeared on her field, wielding her staff in a combat position. "If you think she's bad news, she was only the first page of the paper. I play Fortune's Future! By returning the banished Fortune Lady Light back to my graveyard, I'm allow to draw two cards from my deck." Lin said.

 _Fortune's Future  
[Spell: Normal]_

Fortune's Future showed a red Fortune Lady conjuring two cards of light. Fortune Lady Light then appeared in an astral form, as she then generated two rays of light which entered Lin's disk, allowing her to draw, before vanishing.

"She was able to summon a powerful monster, and conserve her hand at the same time. Be careful Anna. She may be more strategic than we thought." Weiss said.

"Right. I'll be on my best guard." Anna replied.

" _I appreciate the flattery. However, it won't win you the duel._ Time for a glorious battle! Fortune Lady Dark! Set your sights on the monster who wishes to hide!" Lin declared. Fortune Lady Dark then flew over to the card. "Now let's see if I can spice things up a little." Lin said. She then looked around, and saw an action card floating high in the air. _"Bingo."_ She then jumped into the air, and used the floating debris to reach it.

"I better get a move on too." Anna said, as she too began running, while team RWBY followed. Her eyes scanned the area for anything she could use. Eventually, she found a card on another battle ship. She then began running even faster, and jumped towards the ledge, barely missing it. She began waving her arms around to find balance and eventually did. She then continued running to the card.

Lin was still jumping from rock to rock, and was the first to grab her card, and activated it in mid-air. "How fortunate for me. I play the Action Spell, Flame Surge! For this turn only, Fortune Lady Dark gains 400 extra attack points!" Lin yelled.

 _Flame Surge  
[Spell: Action]_

 _Fortune Lady Dark: 2000ATK + 400ATK = 2400ATK_

Anna managed to get to her card in time, but grunted since the effects wouldn't help out right now. The face-down card flipped opened, to reveal a woman, wearing a black armor vest, dark grey combat jeans, and black gloves. She had long black hair and white skin. Her face was entirely concealed by a black garb that covered her face, and was wearing a red lens night vision goggles.

 _Scout Huntress – Stella  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Flip/Effect]  
[ATK: 500] [DEF: 1800]_

The Huntress known as Stella braced herself for the impact. Fortune Lady Dark, now had her staff set ablaze and fired a combination of fire and dark energy, hitting her target which then exploded. Anna covered her arms, and then recovered.

"I activate Scout Huntress – Stella's Flip effect! I excavate the top two cards of my deck, and add one of them to my hand." Anna drew two cards, and they were revealed to everyone, one being Apprentice Mage Huntress – Lucy, and the second being Tribute to the Doom. "After that, I add one of the revealed cards to my hand, and send the other back to the deck, and re-shuffle. I'll add Apprentice Mage Huntress – Lucy to my hand." Anna said adding said card to hand, while the spell re-entered her deck.

However, the flames around Anna's feet began to spread and immediately jumped at her. "Flame Surge has one more effect. Whenever the powered-up monster destroys a monster in defense mode, you take damage equal to its defense points." Lin said.

Fortune Lady Dark then raised her staff and commanded the flames on the ground to strike Anna, burning her with all their might. Anna slid back, and felt a bit burnt.

 _Anna Yuno: 4000LP – 1800LP = 2200LP_

"I can take the heat. Plus, Stella has one more effect. If she's sent from the field to the graveyard, I can special summon one Huntress monster from my hand with 2000 or less attack points. Appear! Lancer Huntress – Nella!" Anna declared. The Blue armor huntress then appeared on the field, as she spun her lance, and aimed at Fortune Lady Dark.

 _Lancer Huntress – Nella  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1900] [DEF: 500]_

"I guess that's enough damage for one turn. I'll play two face-downs for good measure, and end my turn. Now then, care to do more on your next turn, Anna?" Lin asked.

 _Fortune Lady Dark: 2400ATK – 400ATK = 2000ATK_

Turn 3: Anna Yuno  
Anna Yuno: 2200LP vs Lin Zenith: 4000LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 4+1 vs Lin Zenith Hand: 3

"Oh, that woman is really asking for it! Anna, if you manage to summon me, I promise you that this fist is going into her face!" Yang yelled.

"I'll keep that in mind, Yang. Time to show her who's boss." Anna said, as she drew her card. Her Shard of Greed then gained a counter.

 _Shard of Greed: 1 Greed Counter_

"You two really need to calm down." Blake said.

"I think we should just let them vent out their steam. I lived with Yang long enough to know that it's best to leave her alone when she's enraged." Ruby said.

Anna then continued her turn. "Let's start things off nicely! You're up first, Blake!" Anna yelled playing her card.

"Very well then. You can count on me." Blake said, entering the field.

 _RWBY-Soul: Blake Belladonna  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 900] [DEF: 1500]_

"Since I control a RWBY-Soul card to my field, I summon Apprentice Mage Huntress – Lucy from my hand in attack mode!" Anna declared. As the little mage Huntress, in training, appeared.

 _Apprentice Mage Huntress – Lucy  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Light]  
[Spellcaster/Effect]  
[ATK: 500] [DEF: 500]_

"Since Lucy was summoned by her own effect, I'll increase her level by Blake's amount, and I must perform an immediate Synchro Summon! Now, I tune level 2 Blake Belladonna with level 3 Apprentice Mage!" Anna declared. Lucy then opened her tome, creating a green rob, that surrounded herself and Blake. Two green rings appeared around the orb, and began spinning around it rapidly.

 _Apprentice Mage Huntress – Lucy: LV 1 + LV 2 = LV 3_

 _2 + 3 = 5_

"Descend the Black Beast! Fight to protect the world from cruel tyranny! I Synchro Summon! Arise, Black Shadow Huntress – Blake Belladonna!" Anna chanted.

 _Black Shadow Huntress – Blake Belladonna  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 1900] [DEF: 2400]_

The orb then shattered, as Blake then emerged from it and landed on the field. She then armed herself with her Gambol Shroud. Lin was intrigued by this and was watching closely.

"Blake's tuner effect allows me to summon a Shadow Token in defense position whenever she's used for a Synchro summon of a Huntress Monster. Next, Nella's effect activates! I decrease Fortune Lady Dark's attack points by 800 and its level by 1! In addition, losing a level for her, also means she's weakened. Seal Strike!" Anna yelled. Nella then raised her lance and shot a bolt of lightning at Fortune Lady Dark, weakening her severely. Lin only smirked at the ferocity that Anna was showing.

 _Shadow Clone Token (Black Shadow Huntress – Blake Belladonna)  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Beast-Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 950] [DEF: 1200]_

 _Fortune Lady Dark: Level (5 – 1 = 4)  
2000ATK – 400ATK – 800ATK = 800ATK  
2000ATK – 400ATK = 1600DEF_

"The main attack! Charge in there, Nella!" Anna yelled.

Nella then readied her Lance and began running towards the Spellcaster. Lin however didn't move and stood in place. Nella then jumped on the floating debris to reach her target and then spun her lance in a circular motion, landing multiple strikes on Fortune Lady Dark, destroying her. The explosion caused Lin to sent flying off the debris she was standing on. In response to this, she then managed to recover, and landed safely on the ground.

 _Lin Zenith: 4000LP – 1100LP = 2900LP_

"Now that's more like it! I like that fiery passion you have. However, I wonder how long it will last." Lin said.

"It's going to be raging for a while. So, I suggest you try and find a way to cool down a bit." Anna said.

"Thanks for the advice. The best way for me to cool off is to use a trap. In fact, why don't I use two? First, I play Inherited Fortune! Whenever one of my Fortune Ladies are destroyed, this card allows me to summon two more of them from my hand during my next Standby phase. The next trap I'll play is Time Machine. This trap can go back in time and revive the destroyed monster, before it was destroyed." Lin said.

 _Inherited Fortune  
[Trap: Normal]_

 _Time Machine  
[Trap: Normal]_

Inherited Fortune showed Fortune Lady Light calling forth a pillar of light, as Fortune Lady Earth and Wind appeared to her aide. The gigantic time machine then appeared as it then open allowing Forutne Lady Dark to re-enter the fight.

"No problem! Time for action, Blake!" Anna yelled. Blake only nodded and ran forward. "Next, I using the Action Spell I picked up a turn ago! Extreme Sword! This card raises Blake's attack strength by 1000!" Anna said, feeling determined.

 _Extreme Sword  
[Spell: Action]_

 _Black Shadow Huntress – Blake Belladonna: 1900ATK + 1000ATK = 2900ATK_

Blake's Gambol Shroud then glowed with energy, imbuing it with power. Both she and Fortune Lady Dark began clashing their weapons against each other. Lin's eyes only narrowed, and she smile widen. She was then on the move again, going for another Action Card that was a bit far away.

" _Why is she going for that card? It's too far away to reach under the one-minute time limit."_ Anna thought.

Lin then looked at Fortune Lady Dark who only nodded her head. She then pushed off Black and blasted a ray of dark energy at her own duelist. Everyone was shocked from seeing this. The energy collided with some debris that was next to Lin, causing an explosion that sent her flying. However, it sent her flying in the direction of the card, allowing her to snatch it in time.

"I activate the Action Spell, Evasion! Your attack is hereby negated! To bad, so sad." Lin mocked. That made Yang even angrier. Blake then went in for the finishing blow, but missed as Fortune Lady Dark phased out of the attack and both monsters went back to their respective sides.

 _Evasion  
[Spell: Action]_

Team JNPR was stun as well. "Impressive. She used the force of her own monster's explosion to propel herself towards the card. It was really creative." Ren said.

"You don't have to sound too impressed." Jaune said.

"If you ask me, that Action Card was pretty cheap." Nora said.

"We might be using that card, Nora. Don't sell it out short." Pyrrha said.

"It's still cheap." Nora said in response.

"This woman is tough to beat. She's quite persistent." Mia said.

"Reminds me of someone else." Zack said, glaring at his sister.

Anna only stared intensely at Lin knowing she was in for a tough time. "I play two cards face-down and end my turn." Anna said.

 _Black Shadow Huntress – Blake Belladonna: 2900ATK – 1000ATK = 1900ATK_

Turn 4: Lin Zenith  
Anna Yuno: 2200LP vs Lin Zenith: 2900LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 0 vs Lin Zenith Hand: 3 + 1

"Fine then. My move now. Draw! Due to the effect of my trap card, I can summon two Fortune Ladies from my hand! Fortune seems to favor me, and I have both Fortune Ladies Earth and Water to thank for it! Not to mention Dark goes up a level." Lin said, summoning her monsters.

 _Fortune Lady Water  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Water]  
[Spellcaster/Effect]  
[ATK: ?] [DEF: ?]_

 _Fortune Lady Water (LV 4): 1200ATK/DEF_

 _Fortune Lady Earth  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Spellcaster/Effect]  
[ATK: ?] [DEF: ?]_

 _Fortune Lady Earth (LV 6): 2400ATK/DEF_

 _Fortune Lady Dark (LV 5 + LV 1 = LV 6): 2000ATK/DEF + 400ATK/DEF = 2400ATK/DEF_

While Fortune Lady Dark powered up, the orb of light that was seen earlier exploded, as two Fortune Ladies appeared in it's placed. Water wore silk blue robes, and had blue long hair, while Earth wore brown magician robes, and wore round glasses.

"Now then, before I continue, since Water was special summoned, and I have another Fortune Lady on my field, I'm allowed to draw two cards from my deck." Lin said.

"Too bad we don't have Talisman of Reversal. We could have drawn a lot more cards." Ruby said.

"Ruby! Be quiet! She might hear us!" Weiss yelled.

"But she can't see us." Ruby said.

"We don't know if she can or not! She never said it." Weiss said in anger.

"Oooooohhhhh." Ruby said, realizing it.

" _How amusing these five are. I wonder if I should let them know I can see them. I'm sure telling them that I can see them won't blow my cover as a Grimm. Besides, just as long as I don't unmask my Grimm aura, I should be fine. Plus, I might get a funny reaction out of the white haired one. Well, I guess I might as well stop pretending."_ Quite the kindred spirits you have there, Yuno." Lin said.

"You can see them? How come you didn't say anything before?" Anna asked.

"Because I was enjoying their little comedy routine. I was really cute." Lin said in a carefree tone.

This caused Weiss' face to turn red. "C-c-comedy routine!?" she yelled.

"Uh oh." Ruby said.

"I think her Ice Queen switch got turned on." Yang said.

"Listen you! I'm an heir to the Schnee family, and a skilled Huntress! Not some punchline for a stupid joke!" she yelled.

"Actually, Weiss. You sort of…" Ruby didn't finish her sentence, as she got a threatening glare from Weiss, as she took out Myrtenaster, and set it to the flame dust. "S-sorry. I'll be quiet now." She said, as she backed away.

"SHOW NO MERCY, ANNA! GET ME IN THERE, NOW!" Weiss yelled.

"Back off Weiss! I was first line!" Yang yelled, pushing Weiss.

"I'm not going to stand around and let that woman insult me! So, I'm going first!" Weiss yelled.

"Don't worry girls. You'll get your chance." Anna said, sounding a bit aggressive.

"You guys really need to calm down. _Anna gets really competitive when she duels. It's a huge contrast from her quiet personality._ " Blake said, as her words fell on deaf ears, clogged with bickering. Ruby tried to stay out of it. Lin was trying to contain her laughter, but failing horribly at it.

"I've got to continue my turn before I die of laughter. I, I, hahahaha, I summon Fortune Lady Wi-pfft, Wind from my hand in attack mode. Hahaha. I'm sorry, I can't help it. This is just too good." Lin laughed, while she summoned her card.

 _Fortune Lady Wind  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Spellcaster/Effect]  
[ATK: ?] [DEF: ?]_

 _Fortune Lady Wind (LV 3): 900ATK/DEF_

A gust of wind then appeared on Anna's field as another Fortune Lady appeared, with green hair, and wearing green robes appeared. "Whenever Wind is normal summoned to my field, I can destroy as many Spell and trap cards as I want, equivalent to the number of Fortune Ladies I control. Seeing as I have four in total, it's vamoose to all of your spells and traps." Lin said.

"Hold it! I chain Huntress Aura! Now none of my Huntress monsters can't be destroyed by battle or card effects, for this turn." Anna said.

 _Huntress Aura  
[Trap: Normal]_

Fortune Lady Wind then waved her staff in the air, and drew power from her allies. She then conjured a tornado, which destroyed the Shard of Greed, and Negate Attack. Zack just jaw dropped after seeing every card Anna had being destroyed.

"Ouch. That's had to sting. Probably had a bitter taste to it too." Zack said.

Jaune began smacking his lips. "You know what's weird? I can actually taste the bitterness. It tastes horrible." He said.

"It also feels a bit painful." Pyrrha said.

Anna only gritted her teeth after seeing every spell and trap she had got destroyed, while Yang got even more mad. Lin only chuckled. "If you think that's bad, I'm going to try and throw an Action Card into the mix." Lin said. She then spotted one lying on the ground and picked it up. "Perfect. I play the Action Spell, Zero Penalty! Now Blake's attack points are reduced to zero!" Lin declared.

 _Zero Penalty  
[Spell: Action]_

 _Black Shadow Huntress – Blake Belladonna: 1900ATK – 1900ATK = 0ATK_

Zero Penalty showed a zero with an X behind it. A red aura glowed around Blake, forcing her to get on one knee.

"My body feels so weak." Blake said, as she began breathing heavily.

"I now equip the Spell Card Wonder Wand to Fortune Lady Wind to give her a 500-attack point boost. I may not be able to destroy any of your monsters, but I can still inflict the damage, and one attack from either Dark or Earth is enough to end you. Fortune Lady Earth! Bury her!" Lin yelled, sounding vicious.

 _Wonder Wand  
[Spell: Equip]_

 _Fortune Lady Wind: 900ATK + 500ATK = 1400ATK_

While Wind gained a new wand, Fortune Lady Earth then began charging towards Blake, threatening to end the duel. Anna scanned the area as fast as she could find any Action Card. She then saw one hanging from the ledge of the battlefield she was on. She immediately began running towards it. However, once she reached it, the card slipped off the edge and fell downward into the purple abyss of space. Seeing that the Brown Spellcaster was getting closer, she only thought of one thing.

"Blake! Get ready to grab me!" Anna yelled.

"What?" Blake responded.

Anna then closed her eyes and then jumped off the ledge. Team RWBY, JNPR, Zack and Mia all gasped at this. Jaune and Zack fainted afterwards. Linda only squinted her eyes out of interest, while Lin replied with a "wow". Blake on the other hand recalled Anna's last words, and knew what she meant. Using her remaining strength, she began running towards the same ledge and jumped off as well. She then turned around, and flung the blade end of her Gambol Shroud into the sediment of the Battleship. Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked over the ledge in suspense. As for Anna, she continued to dive after the card. Once she got close enough, she then reached out her and tried to grab the card. It slipped from her hand a couple of times, but she eventually grabbed it.

"I play the Action Spell, Quick Thinking! This card can change the battle modes of any monster on my field. I switch Blake from attack to defense mode! With 2400 defense points, neither monster is destroyed, and none of us takes damage." Anna yelled. Quick Thinking showed a stick figure getting a jolt through his head, as if his pure instinct kicked in.

 _Quick Thinking  
[Spell: Action]_

At the same time, Blake managed to swing down below, and grabbed Anna by the wrist right before she touched the bottom of the field. Fortune Lady Earth then finally caught up to them. Seeing this, Blake threw Anna onto a nearby floating broken fighter jet, and parried the Fortune Lady in mid-air. She then used a Shadow Clone to get out of the stalemate and landed next to Anna. Blake then turned to Anna and she did not looked happy.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU COULD'VE DIED!" Blake yelled. She then realized that this was only a card game, and death would probably may have been prevented. "Allow me to reword that. YOU MADE ME THINK THAT YOU WOULD'VE DIED!" Blake yelled.

"I'm sorry, Blake! Jumping after the card was the only thing that came to my head. But, thanks for the save." Anna said.

Blake only let out a sigh. "I forgive you. Just don't do anything that reckless without our consent." Blake said smiling.

The rest of team RWBY then came down along with Nella and the token.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME, ANNA! You just jumped down there, and grabbed the card! I think my heart skipped a beat!" Ruby said.

"Don't encourage her, Ruby. We already have enough reckless teammates, and I don't want another." Weiss said.

"Oh, come on, Weiss. You can at least sound impressed. It took a lot of guts to make that jump." Yang said.

"That's a lot of guts for just one card." Weiss said.

Anna only chuckled a bit, and smiled nervously. She then noticed Lin looking down from above. "Now that was a neat stunt you pulled there. You're a good fit with your spirits. However, my battle phase isn't over yet. I attack Lancer Huntress – Nella with Fortune Lady Dark. she yelled.

The Dark Fortune Lady then charged towards Nella, as the two clashed with their weapons. Anna then noticed an Action Card next to her feet and picked it up, and was happy with it.

"I play the Action Spell, Destruction Rewind! If a spell or trap card I controlled was destroyed this turn, I can bring it back in the same condition it was in, before it was destroyed. I'm bringing back the Shard of Greed card that you destroyed earlier." Anna declared, playing the card.

 _Destruction Rewind  
[Action: Spell]_

 _Shard of Greed: 1 Greed Counter_

Destruction Rewind showed a stick figure holding a remote control, pressing the rewind button. The Action Card then had static appeared on it, as shards began to reassemble into the Shard of Greed card. However, this didn't stop the attack, as Fortune Lady Dark pushed off Nella and blasted her with dark magic. Fortunately for her, she survived due to the 'Huntress Aura' trap card.

 _Anna Yuno: 2200LP – 500LP = 1700LP_

"I activate Wonder Wand's effect. By sending the Equip Monster and the spell to graveyard, I can draw two cards." Lin said, as Fortune Lady Wind disappeared. "I'll place three cards face down and end my turn." Lin said.

Zack, who just recovered, was now ranting. "Are you kidding me! This woman keeps drawing so many cards! Is she like some living Pot of Greed?" he said, scratching his head.

"Yeah! Anna is just stuck with zero cards! That's an unfair advantage for her!" Nora yelled.

"Don't worry too much guys. Anna can draw just as much, if she gets the right cards." Pyrrha said, smiling knowing Anna would managed to turn it around.

Turn: 5  
Anna Yuno: 1700LP vs Lin Zenith: 2900LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 0+1 vs Lin Zenith Hand: 1

"My move now! I draw! Now my Shard of Greed card gains a counter. I'll then send it to the graveyard to draw two. While I'm at it, I'll also play Pot of Greed to draw two more." Anna said drawing four extra cards.

 _Shard of Greed: 2 Counters_

 _Pot of Greed  
[Spell: Normal]_

"Since I control a Huntress monster, it's your turn Yang. Time to shine!" Anna said, special summoning Yang's tuner card.

"Finally! It's been a while since I've seen some action." Yang said, as she jumped to the field.

 _RWBY-Soul Yang Xiao Long  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 500] [DEF: 500]_

"Next, I normal summon Aerial Recon Huntress – Amelia to my field in attack mode!" Anna declared, summoning the flying Huntress.

 _Aerial Recon Huntress – Amelia  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1300] [DEF: 1100]  
_

"All of the summoning requirements have been fulfilled. I now tune level 1 Yang, with level 4 Nella, and with level 3 Amelia!" Anna yelled.

Yang then propelled herself into the air and turned into one single green ring and surrounded Amelia and Nella.

 _1 + 3 + 4 = 8_

"Great burning soul that rampages in battle! Ignite the path to victory! I Synchro Summon Yellow Flame Huntress – Yang Xiao Long! Fire up in attack mode!" Anna chanted.

 _Yellow Flame Huntress – Yang Xiao Long  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2800] [DEF: 1900]_

From a pillar of light, Yang landed on the small fighter jet. This caused it to bounce a little causing everyone to be thrown off balance for a while. After the jet stop bouncing, Yang went back to posing and smashed her fist together, as her hair emitted small sparks of fire.

"I could use Blake's effect to try and weaken her monsters, but that won't be enough to win. Plus, with those three face-downs, her defense is solid. For now, I'll just send you in for now, Yang." Anna said.

"Heh. Whatever works for you and me." Yang said, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Alright then! Yang! Attack Fortune Lady Earth! Burning Rush!" Anna yelled, while pointing her finger dramatically at the spellcaster.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time!" Yang yelled. She then began jumping from rock to ship, to jet and so forth to reach her target. She then jumped up into the air, getting above the Fortune ladies. She then aimed her shot at one of Lin's spell/trap card and destroyed it. The card was Mirror Force.

 _Mirror Force  
[Trap: Normal]_

Lin only looked impressed. "Nice pick. It's good thing I have a back-up trap! Gagagashield! Despite the silly name, Gagagashield equips to Fortune Lady Earth and prevents destruction twice per turn. Besides. 400 life points isn't that much to cry about." Lin said.

 _Gagagashield  
[Trap: Normal]_

Fortune Lady Earth then held out her left hand as a blue, red and yellow shield appeared in her hand, with the Gagaga symbol on it. Yang then threw out her fist and punched the shield, creating a small shockwave that damaged Lin just a little. Lin just brushed off her left shoulder like it was nothing.

 _Lin Zenith: 2900LP – 400LP = 2500LP_

"Dang it! Almost had her!" Yang said, as she jumped back to Anna's side.

"Be patient, Yang. You'll get your chance." Blake said.

Anna only looked around to see if there were any Action Cards around. She couldn't find any, so she decided to finish her turn. "I'll play one card face-down, and call it quits." She said.

Turn 6: Lin Zenith  
Anna Yuno: 1700LP vs Lin Zenith: 2500LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 1 vs Lin Zenith Hand: 1+1

"Getting this late into the game means that the conclusion is about to come. Let's see which one of us gets the good ending." Lin said drawing her card. "During my Standby phase, my Fortune Ladies get to level up. In addition, whenever Earth levels up, she inflicts 400 points of damage to you." Lin said.

Fortune Lady Earth then shot a stream of Earth energy at Anna, damaging her just a bit. She was forced on her knee, but slowly got back up. "Like you said: 400 points of damage isn't much to cry about." Anna said, standing her ground.

 _Fortune Lady Earth (LV 6 + LV 1 = LV 7): 2400ATK/DEF + 400ATK/DEF = 2800ATK/DEF_

 _Fortune Lady Dark (LV 6 + LV 1 = LV 7): 2400ATK/DEF + 400ATK/DEF = 2800ATK /DEF_

 _Fortune Lady Water (LV 4 + LV 1 = LV 5): 1200ATK/DEF + 300ATK/DEF = 1500ATK/DEF_

 _Anna Yuno: 1700LP – 400LP = 1300LP_

"I'm glad you agree with me. Let's see how long that attitude of yours lasts. I'll play my third face-down! Monster Reborn! This Spell can call back any monster I want in attack or defense position. I think I'll bring back the Light of my deck." Lin said, resurrecting Fortune Lady Light in defense mode.

 _Monster Reborn  
[Spell: Normal]_

 _Fortune Lady Light (LV 1): 200ATK/DEF_

"As much as I like Light, I'm afraid I must part with her. I activate the Different Dimension Gate! When this gate is opened, I can banish one monster on field, and in exchange, I can choose one of your monsters to go with her. Have a nice trip Ms. Xiao Long." Lin said waving at the fiery Huntress.

"Are you serious?" Yang said, worrying a bit.

 _Different Dimension Gate  
[Spell: Continuous]_

A gigantic gate like device then appeared from thin air. The device then generated a rainbow color portal. Suddenly, Yang was then lifted into the air and being dragged towards the portal. Fortune Lady Light didn't resist as much and flew into the portal first. Yang on the other hand tried to swim back to Anna's field, in an attempt to escape the pull of the gate. She eventually gave up and decided to make the best of the situation.

"Out with a Yang!" she punned, as she then winked and disappeared into the portal. Everyone just gave it a deadpanned stare, while Zack snickered a bit.

"Even when getting drag into a different dimension, she still finds a way to sneak in some fun." Ruby said, smiling a bit.

"I guess we could say it's a positive of hers." Anna said, smiling embarrassingly.

Lin only smirked. "If you want her back, just simply destroy my gate, and I get my Lady back. However, since Fortune Lady Light was removed from the field by a card effect, I can now summon another Fortune Lady from my deck. You introduce your fire girl. Let me show you mine. Appear, Fortune Lady Fire!" Lin declared.

 _Fortune Lady Fire  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Spellcaster/Effect]  
[ATK: ?] [DEF: ?]_

 _Fortune Lady Fire (LV 2): 400ATK/DEF_

A vortex of fire then appeared on Lin's side of the field, as another Fortune Lady in red robes and with fire hair appeared. "Fortune Lady Fire was summoned by another Fortune Lady's effect. In that case, she can incinerate one of your monsters! I'm going to light up that shadow of yours. You also take damage equal to its attack strength." Lin said.

Fortune Lady Fire then generated a ring of fire that surround the token, and then made it smaller, destroying the token. The fire then went over to Anna, burning her just a bit.

 _Anna Yuno: 1300LP – 950LP = 350LP_

"By the way, while you girls were chatting over there, I picked up an Action Card that Yang happened to send my way. It happens to be another Flame Surge, and I think I'll give it to Earth." Lin said.

"That's not good. Now if Earth destroys Blake, Anna will take 2400 points of damage." Mia said, observing the match.

 _Fortune Lady Earth: 2800ATK + 400ATK = 3200ATK_

"Get ready to lose, Anna! Earth! Bury Blake!" Lin said, as the Fortune Lady charged.

Anna looked around for an Action Card to fight against Action Card. She then spotted one that was embedded in the rocks above. She began moving rock to rock, and grabbed it, but almost slipped. She took a deep breath before playing it. "I activate the Action Spell, Miracle! For this battle, battle damage is halved and Blake survives the attack." Anna said, quickly playing the card.

 _Miracle  
[Spell: Action]_

Miracle showed a stick figure experiencing a miracle. Blake then began jumping on Debris to evade the physical attack. Earth then fired an Earth spell at her, and Blake dodged it in the nick of time.

"That was way too close for comfort." Blake said. Suddenly, Fortune Lady Dark then appeared behind her in an instance.

"It's too early to be relieve. Dark will pick up where Earth started." Lin said.

Fortune Lady Dark then stabbed Blake in the back with the blade end of her staff. Blake only gasped in pain, as she then shattered and got sent to the graveyard. Ruby and Weiss looked a bit sadden by it.

"Due to Dark's effect, I can revive Wind back to my field in defense mode. Fortune Lady Water. I'm giving you the honor of granting us victory!" Lin declared, as Fortune Lady Wind came back and Fortune Lady Water charged towards Anna.

Zack and Mia were at the edge of their seats, and fell off from scooting too close to the edge, Jaune was biting his nails, Pyrrha and Ren only stared in suspense, and Nora was cheering hard as she could for Anna and team RWBY.

"COME ON RWBY, PLUS ANNA! IT'S TIME FOR THE COMEBACK!" Nora yelled.

Anna disregarded the middle portion of the sentence. "I'm not losing here! I activate the trap Reject Reborn! Whenever I'm attacked directly, this card automatically ends the Battle Phase. After that I'm allowed to revive one Synchro monster and a Tuner monster from my graveyard with their effects negated. I'll revive Black Shadow Huntress – Blake Belladonna and RWBY-Soul: Bl…" Anna paused for a moment and thought about something. _"Wait. I'm about to summon two version of Blake at the same time, and both of them will be on the field at the same time as well. Will doing this cause some kind of paradox?"_ Anna thought.

She then imagined a cartoon version sketch in her head, where both synchro Blake and tuner Blake were standing next to each other. The two Blakes then joined hands, and the sketch zoomed out to a galactic view of earth. The Earth then exploded, as two aliens watched from above in a U.F.O.

"Dddddaaaaaaaaaaaannggg." The aliens said.

Anna immediately shook her head. _"No, no, no, no, no, no! That's ridiculous! Even for Duel Monsters. I'm just going to roll with it, and hope nothing explodes. And nothing will explode brain!"_ Anna thought, and she immediately thrown out anything out of her mind that had to do with exploding planets.

"Anna. Snap out of it! Come back to earth!" Ruby said, snapping her fingers in front of Anna's face.

"IT WON'T BLOW UP THE EARTH!" Anna said in shock.

"Anna. Stop speaking nonsense and summon Blake." Weiss said sounding annoyed.

"O-oh, yeah. Sorry about that. *ahem* Due to Reject Reborn's second effect, I can revive both synchro Blake and tuner Blake from my graveyard! _Please no explosion. Please no explosion. Please no explosion, pretty please."_ Anna said. In her own mind, she was praying furiously for nothing to blow up.

 _Reject Reborn  
[Trap: Normal]_

A black portal leading to the graveyard then opened up, as Blake in her synchro form appeared, and countered the Fortune Lady's attack.

"I'm not done yet! Not by a long shot! My spirit will not waver! Blake yelled, sounding a bit more aggressive than she usually is.

Fortune Lady Water pushed off Blake and jumped ascended into the air. She then prepared to fire a stream of water at Anna. A smaller shadow then stepped out of the portal and jumped on Blake's head. It was none other than another Blake in her tuner form.

"You really need to calm down. It's just a game." Tuner Blake said in a very calm tone. She then attacked Fortune Lady Water with a quick slash, preventing her from attacking and forcing her back.

Right now, the two Blakes stood side by side, ready for anything that came there way. However, they were acting a bit strange.

"Don't worry, Anna. We'll fight until victory is earn. Lin will not leave this duel as the victor, after all she has said to you." Synchro Blake said in an inspiring voice.

"Huh?" Ruby, Weiss and Anna said.

"Don't put pressure on her. Well, I suppose I can't be calm either at this point. Everyone just loses their temper when it comes to this game. *sigh* I doubt there's anyone who plays this game without yelling." Tuner Blake said in a very sarcastic and calm tone.

There was an awkward silence until Ruby broke it. "Not going to lie. This is the strangest thing I have witness in my life."

"I actually agree with you." Weiss said. She then tasted the air a bit. "That's sounded weird too."

"What are you talking about? You eard what LIn said. She was mocking us, and she needs to know that she shouldn't look down upon others." Synchro Blake said in an aggressive tone.

"Just relax. I might feel that way, but it's just how some people behave. We can't just go teaching lessons to everyone who does wrong. Even we have made mistakes in past, and all we can do is learn from those mistakes." Tuner Blake said in a very reasonable tone.

"Don't sound so calm! I'm not going to have Anna just stand around while someone questions her own strength!" Synchro Blake said.

"Smack talk is normal with stuff like this. No need to make such a big deal over it." Tuner Blake said.

Zack, Mia and team JNPR only had dumbfounded looks on their faces as they saw two Blakes arguing. Almost as if their inner voices were having a discussion.

Tuner Blake then came to a conclusion. "Look. I hate mocking as much as you do, so I'll help you. But in return, just please try to calm down." Tuner Blake asked, sounding very tired of having this discussion.

"I appreciate it. Now let's fight for Anna and let her show her strength." Synchro Blake said in a confident tone.

"Ok, already. Can you please lower voice though. It's hurting my ears a bit." Tuner Blake said, sounding relieve now that the argument was over.

Everyone didn't know how to respond, until Weiss came to a reasonable conclusion. "I guess when you two versions of us on the field, our two distinguishing personalities are represented by our Synchro and Tuner forms. Blake has a great sense and feelings of justice, which would explain why she acting a bit more aggressive in her Synchro form." She said.

"Also, she's a bit quiet, calm and a bit sarcastic at times, which is a perfect representation from Blake's tuner form." Ruby said coming to the conclusion as well.

"I'm just glad Blake was the first one to go through this. I can only stand one of you and, one of Yang." Weiss said.

"Don't be like that, Weiss. I might have a part that's not so bad!" Ruby said.

"I guess you might. We'll just have to wait." Weiss said.

"This was quite the experience. I would be lying if I were to say I wouldn't be looking forward to seeing two version of you guys chatting with each other on the field." Anna said smiling nervously.

Lin regained her composure and continued. "Well, if you're done talking, I'll continue on with my turn. I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." Lin said.

 _Fortune Lady Earth: 3200ATK – 400ATK = 2800ATK_

Turn 7  
Anna Yuno: 350LP vs Lin Zenith: 2500LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 1+1 vs Lin Zenith Hand: 0

"My turn now! I draw!" Anna said. _"It's Mana. With her, I can discard a spell card and add either Ruby or Weiss to my hand. Also, I can use an Action card to pay the cost. The only problem is that I don't have the right requirements for the summon. The only levels I can create are seven and four. What's worse is that the only level 7 monster I have in my extra deck is Ruby, and I don't have any other level 4 synchro monsters."_ Anna thought.

A woman's voice then began speaking in her head. It was the same voice from before. _"Amazing. Every word you said in that last sentence, was wrong. Take a closer look."_ The voice said.

Anna didn't realize that the voice was someone else's but thought it was hers. She then looked at her D-Tablet and tapped her extra deck. After swiping past Ruby and Weiss' cards, she saw something else. _"Synchro monsters. These dreams are really starting to freak me out. That doesn't matter right now. What matters now, is to go beyond my limits now!"_ Anna thought.

"Anna! Why are you spacing out all of the time? Stop staringdgb at the ground and start dueling like a pro." Ruby said, waving her hand in front of Anna's face.

"S-sorry again." Anna said. Her face then expressed determination to win. "I normal summon Grand Mage Huntress – Mana from my hand in attack mode! With her out on the field, I can discard a Spell-Card from my hand and add a RWBY-Soul tuner monster to my hand. An Action Card will do just fine." Anna said.

 _Grand Mage Huntress – Mana  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Light]  
[Spellcaster/Effect]  
[ATK: 700] [DEF: 400]_

Anna then searched the area for an Action Card. Fortunately, there was a card on a nearby rock in front of her. It was further away than most, but she could still reach it under the time limit. The bad news was that Lin could also get it under the same time limit. Up till now, neither player had the opportunity to compete for an Action Card. Anna and Lin both looked at the card, then at each other.

"DIBS!" they yelled, as they ran towards the card.

"Alright girls. Let's do this!" Lin said, as she ran alongside her Fortune Ladies, who were flying in the air next to her.

"We're in this together, and we'll win together!" Anna yelled as she ran alongside both Blakes, and Mana who levitated. Ruby and Weiss followed as well, even though they couldn't really do anything in their state.

Fortune Lady Earth tried to intercept Anna by creating a several spike rock formations on her battleship. Mana then used her spell book to create wind magic, which was pressurized to size through the rocks, allowing Anna to jump on them. Eventually, the two mages were now having a Dragon-ball style magic laser battle. Fortune Lady Water then began firing multiple water attacks at Anna to knock her down. Seeing this, Synchro Blake immediately got in front of Anna and used her Shadow Clones to have them take the hits. Anna then ran around the water, and pumped her legs with all the energy she could. Lin was a bit more mobile, so she was quickly making her way to the card.

"Lin is faster than, Anna. We have to find a way to get her there faster." Ruby said.

"Can't she just go get a different Action Card that's nearby, instead of having to compete for it?" Weiss asked.

"Are you kidding me!? This is way more exciting and even fun!" Ruby said.

"I'll never understand this card game logic. I guess we could use Mana's magic as a boost, and Blake is pretty useful for getting up to high places by using her weapon." Weiss said.

Ruby then analyzed the situation and came up with a plan. "I got it! Weiss, I have an idea! Even though we don't have Yang, we're going to use a different version of Bumblebee." Ruby

"If you're saying what I think you're saying, might as well give it a shot." Weiss said.

"Great! I'll tell Anna." Ruby said. She then floated to Anna's ear and whispered the plan.

"That sounds dangerous, but Action Duels are pretty dangerous. I'm in." Anna said.

Lin noticed that Anna was talking with her spirits. Knowing they were up to something she decided to keep Fortune Lady Wind and Fire next to her, and have Earth and Water on the offensive. With only 20 seconds left, Lin was almost near the card. However, she then noticed that Anna began running to her right. Earth tried to stop her, but Synchro Blake intercepted her, used a Fire dust Shadow Clone to counter, stunning Earth. Mana managed to temporary encase Water in a magic circle. Synchro Blake then threw her Gambol Shroud to Anna created some tension. Mana then increased Blake's strength, allowing her to swing Anna with much force. Lin realized that Blake was going to try and swing Anna over to the card but she would still be able to reach it first.

However, she then realized something. "Wait. Where's the smaller one?" Lin said, scanning the area.

"Down here." Tuner Blake said. She then created multiple shadow clones of rock Dust Elements, to trip Lin and make her fall down, and used multiple fire dust clones to fend off the fortune ladies. "Being this tiny is actually not bad. Due to my small size, I was able to make my way over here without being spotted and I'm much faster than Anna. Here she comes now." Tuner Blake said.

Lin then saw Anna swinging over, reaching out her hand. Lin scrambled for the Action Card in hopes of grabbing it first, but Anna then rolled towards it and grabbed it, just in time. Her monsters then regrouped with her, while Anna was taking a breathier. "I definitely need more exercise. My legs are killing me." Anna said.

"Nice work Anna. You managed to pull off the Bumblebee! You would make a great substitute! All you need is more stamina." Ruby said.

"Ruby's right, Anna. Activate seeing you in this state, you definitely need to train your body more." Weiss said.

"I'm a duelist. Not a track runner for crying out loud." Anna said.

"No excuses, Anna! Exercise is necessary for a healthy life, so it's best that you start training your body now." Synchro Blake said.

"Stop pressuring her. She's not a huntress, like us. Although you could be better, Anna." Tuner Blake said.

 _(BGM: Play Passionate Duelist theme)_

Anna only sighed knowing that team RWBY was now going to be on her case of getting into better shape now. However, she was ready to win. Mentally at least. Physically, not so much. "I discard the Action Card Evasion, to activate Mana's effect! Doing this let's me add RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee to my hand! Also, since the opposing player controls more spell and trap cards than me, I can special summon her to my field!" Anna declared.

"I'll lend a hand. Just bring me out quickly." Weiss said.

"About that, I can't. I'm bringing someone else out." Anna said.

"Hmph. Do what you wish." Weiss said smiling.

 _RWBY-Soul: Weiss Schnee  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Water]  
[Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 1200] [DEF: 1000]_

"Thanks for not being angry." Anna said. Her extra deck then began to glow with energy, and Anna could feel the presence of two souls waiting to be unleashed.

"First I tune level 2 RWBY-Soul: Blake Belladonna with level 5 Black Shadow Huntress – Blake Belladonna!" Anna shouted.

"I'm tuning with myself. This is a bit awkward." Tuner Blake said.

"No time for idle talk. We have to take action." Synchro Blake said.

Tuner Blake just shrugged and just went with it. She then turned into two green rings, and outlined Synchro's Blake's body turning her into five stars.

 _2 + 5 = 7_

"Warrior of dread! Dance within the night, and move as swift as the wind! I Synchro Summon! Dread Battler Huntress – Selena!" Anna chanted.

 _Dread Battler Huntress – Selena  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2600] [DEF: 1600]_

A pillar of light shot through the rings, and then disappeared. The monster was no where to be seen however. A whistle then was then heard from behind Anna, as a figure stood above, on a floating carrier. She was playing a bamboo flute, and smile. She then jumped off the carrier ship and landed on Anna's side of the field. Getting a better view of the warrior. She had unique armor, she wore red and white ninja garbs, only hers had a skirt. Over the garb, her armor consisted of red and gold colored plated chest armor, that went to her shoulders on her upper body, and two metal boots of the same color that were equipped with claws. She also wore a purple scarf around her neck, which was flowing in the sudden breeze. On the right side of her waist, was a sheath for a katana sword, meaning that she was left handed and there was a large ring like item on her back, and had a fire like design. She had smooth dark yellow hair, that went down to her waist, and two violet eyes. She also had a sharp left tooth among her teeth, which could be seen when she opened her mouth. What was interesting about he was that she had, a fox tail and two fox ears. Selena then spoke in a mature but light voice, and gave off a gentle smile.

"Greetings, Ms. Yuno. My name is Selena Silk. I'm what many of my colleagues refer to as a Dread Fighter by most. However, please refer to me as the Dread Battler. It has a nicer ring to it. Now, if you may, can you please summon my younger step-sister. I'm certain that you would find her to be useful." Selena said.

"Sure. For someone who's name includes the word 'Dread', you don't sound all that gloomy." Anna said. At the same time, a Shadow Clone Token of Selena appeared.

 _Shadow Clone Token (Dread Battle Huntress - Selena  
_ _[LV: 6] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Beast-Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1300] [DEF: 800]_

Selena just chuckled. "Dread Fighters fight with fierce skill and attacks, making the enemy have a sense of fear and anxiety. One of the classes I looked into when I was training to be a Huntress." Selena said in a calm but cheerful manner.

Anna, Ruby and Weiss only gave her a deadpanned look. Anna then went back to the duel. "Ok then, moving on. I now tune level 2 RWBY-Soul: Weiss with level 2 Mana!" Anna shouted.

Weiss then turned herself into two green rings and surround Mana, turning her into two stars.

 _2 + 2 = 4_

"Magician of wonder and joy! Dazzle the field with your brilliance! I Synchro Summon! Wonder Mage Huntress – Gina!" Anna chanted.

 _Wonder Magician Huntress – Gina  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]  
[Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect]  
Scale [6:6]  
[ATK: 800] [DEF: 2000]_

An explosion of smoke then appeared on Anna's side of the field. Spotlights from somewhere then shined on the smoke. When the smoke cleared up, a person concealed within crimson and gold colored cape, and a classic color magician's top hat. The cape was put together by a sapphire gem. The girl known as Gina smiled and unveiled herself, swing her cape around to her back, to reveal herself. She was wearing a black Magician's dress that went down to her mid-leg, and up to her chest, which was the size of Weiss' chest. She also had a dagger sheathed near her right ankle, and a belt around her waist filled with several throwing knives. She was also wearing a red heart shaped pendant around her neck. She had short black hair, and two violet eyes like Selena. She spoke with a young and optimistic tone.

"Gina Silk, is ready for her grand debut! Don't look away, because you might miss out on the experience! For the record, I both and Entertaining Magician and a Combat Magician." Gina said smiling.

"You seem pretty fun. Also, you're a magician that fights?" Anna asked.

"Of course! My dream is to be like my number one idol, the Dark Magician! He is so amazing, and my inspiration!" Gina said, fangirling at the thought.

"Relax now, sister. We have a job to do first. After we're done here, you can talk about your fascinations with Anna and with the main Huntresses." Selena said, positioning herself in a combat stance.

"You said it, Selena! It's time for action! Hit it, Anna!" Gina said, posing dramatically with her right hand on her top hat, and her right eye closed.

Anna and Ruby thought that the two new Huntresses looked prepared and were readied for anything. They exchanged looks with each other and smile, knowing they could trust them. Anna then continued her turn. "I activate Wonder Magician Huntress – Gina's effect! By paying half of my life points, I can banish as many spell cards I want from my graveyard. I'll banish all seven spells that are in my graveyard!" Anna yelled.

 _Anna Yuno: 350LP – 375LP = 175LP_

Gina then snapped her right fingers, and a magic wand then appeared in her hand. She then waved it in the air, causing Anna's duel disk to glow, as every spell card came out of her graveyard, and gathered into a massive light above her. "Are you ready everyone!? It's the grand finale!" Gina yelled as the gigantic sphere of light hanged over everyone's head.

"Gina's final act is that she destroys all monsters regardless of friend, foe or even herself, whose attack points are equal or lower to the number of spells banished by her effect times 400. Or, she can destroy the monsters based on their defense points. Either way, all your ladies have the same number of points. Any face-down defense position monsters are treated as having zero attack and defense points. Seven spells were banished, meaning that all monsters with 2800 attack points are destroyed!" Anna declared.

"No way!" everyone, except Linda and Selena, yelled.

"Light it up, sis!" Selena shouted.

Gina only nodded, as she then winked and raised her wand. "Magic…. Flaming…. Burst!" she yelled, pausing for dramatic effect in between the words. She then gave her wand a twirl and then a flick, and tapped the glowing sphere two times.

The sphere then began to spin rapidly around, as it then shot out streams of fireworks in all directions in all directions, blowing up and exploding with whatever it came in contact with, while others burst in the sky. The entire field was engulfed with a bright light, that made it impossible to see any Action Cards. More fireworks burst out, as it then rained down on both player's fields, creating a rainbow-colored explosion. The battleships were also destroyed and wrecked even more by the effect. Some had explosives on them, causing the fireworks to get even bigger. From and audience perspective, the fireworks were amazing to see, and felt like a New Years or Fourth of July party. Zack, Mia and team JNPR were in awe of seeing the event. The glowing sphere finally stop firing the fireworks, and then exploded itself, creating a firework version of Gina smiling and posing dramatically.

The dust then started clear away on Lin's side of the field. Fortune Lady Water, Fire and Wind were gone. However, Dark now had a Gagaga shield equipped, an Earth still had hers. Right now, Lin had two face-up Gagaga shields; one for Dark and one for Earth. "I'll admit that was an amazing display. I actually smiled there for a moment. However, Dark and Earth, are still safe thanks to their shields. As for you, it was a poor mistake to nuke the field. You now have nothing defending you." Lin said.

"Are so sure about that?" Ruby said, in a smug tone.

"Huh?"

"You better take a closer look at our field." Anna said.

Lin then squinted her eyes past to smoke, and they instantly widen to see Selena still alive, and Gina above in the sky, in a pillar with the number 6 below her. The Shadow Clone token was however gone.

"Allow me to explain it to you nice and slowly, Lin. Selena can't be destroyed by, monster, spell, or trap effects. Also, whenever Gina is destroyed, and I have a free pendulum zone, she goes there instead." Anna said. Gina also waved at everyone, and enjoyed being up high.

"I've been Gina's lab fox to help her practice with her dangerous magic tricks. I've develop a sense of awareness for danger afterwards." Selena explained.

Lin was initially shocked by this, but calmed down. She then gestured her hands saying 'come at me bro'. Anna only smiled and accepted the challenge. "Dread Battler Huntress – Selena, ready your blade! Attack Fortune Lady Earth! Her now effect activates! Whenever she battles a monster with 2000 or more attack points, the opposing monster loses 700 attack points for this battle!" Anna shouted.

Selena only smirked, as she drew her sword with her left hand. She then held her katana over her shoulder, and two fingers of her fight hand in front of her face, as she then began running towards the Fortune Lady. She then threw several shurikens at Earth, grazing her hand holding the staff. Lin then spotted an Action card in front of her, and immediately dived for it.

"I play the Action Spell, Med-Booster! I gain 1000 life points!" Lin said playing the card.

 _Med-Booster  
[Spell: Action]_

 _Fortune Lady Earth: 2800ATK – 700ATK = 2100ATK_

Selena and Fortune Lady Earth then clashed in midair. Selena then did a backflip and began running towards Earth, only this time, she created two afterimages to confuse Earth, and sliced through her. She blocked the attack with her shield using it final power, as it then turned gray to recharge. A shockwave was then created damaging Lin, but a green aura also appeared around her, to heal her.

 _Lin Zenith: 2500LP – 500LP + 1000LP = 3000LP_

 _Fortune Lady Earth: 2100ATK + 700ATK = 2800ATK_

"Nice try. However, I'm still standing, and Earth as well. Next turn, she'll level up and deal you 400 points of damage." Lin said.

Ruby only smirked. "You won't get a next turn. Right, Anna?" she asked.

"Dead right you are. I activate Selena's final effect! If she inflicts battle damage, after the damage step, I can destroy one face-up spell or trap card! I'm bringing down your Dimension Gate!" Anna yelled.

Lin was surprised by the effect. Selena then began charging towards the gate. Once she got, close, she then performed a cross slash. She then slid her katana against her sheath and insert it back in, and the Gate the exploded. Since the gate was destroyed, Fortune Lady Light came back to the field in defense mode. As for Yang she came out flying. She then twisted her body, and used her gauntlets to slow down her fall. She then performed a combat roll on the ground.

"Nailed it. Man. That was the weirdest experience of my life. Yang said, sounding a bit worn out. She then noticed Selena was standing right next to her, and that Gina was above her. "Who are you?" she asked pointing to Selena. "And who's she?" she asked again pointing to Gina.

"My name is Selena. We'll get into introductions later. If you would be so kind, I appreciate it if you punch that brown Fortune Lady over there." Selena said in a calm voice.

"I would be more than happy to." Yang said, flicking her right wrist. She then extended her Ember Celica to combat position.

Lin only smirked. "Impressive. However, my barrier still has one use left, and Light is in defense mode. Plus, none of my monsters have 3000 attack points, so Yang can't get a power up." Lin said.

"That's only partially true. However, that all can change. I activate the Quick-Play spell card, Star Changer. Due to this card's effect, I target one face up monster on the field and either increase or decrease its level by one. I increasing the level of your Fortune Lady Earth by one!" Anna declared.

 _Star Changer  
[Spell: Quick-Play]_

Star Changer showed multiple stars flying around. A flash of light then flew out of the card and entered Fortune Lady Earth, making her stronger.

 _Fortune Lady Earth (LV 7 + LV 1 = LV 8): 2800ATK/DEF + 400ATK/DEF = 3200ATK/DEF_

Linda, who was still watching from above, was impressed. "I see. She deliberately used Earth's own power up advantage to elevate her success for victory. While she may not be fit like most Action duelists, she still makes use of every advantage she can take while dueling. She shows promise, just like my grandkids." Linda said.

"Yang! Take down Fortune Lady Earth!" Anna yelled.

"Go for it, sis!" Ruby cheered.

"Round 2! And fight!" Yang yelled.

Yang and Fortune Lady then clashed in mid-air. Yang fired a shot close range, but Earth moved her arm up to make her miss. Earth then tried to slice Yang with her blade but missed. Yang then grabbed her staff with her right and was now holding Earth right hand, as the two monsters tried to overpower the other.

At that moment, Ruby and Anna looked at each other and smiled. They began speaking in unison. "I activate Yang's effect! Whenever battling a monster with 2000 or more attack points, I can destroy one spell or trap card on your field. I destroy Fortune Lady Dark's Gagaga shield!" they yelled.

Yang then fired a shot from her gauntlet destroying her shield. Lin then saw another action card and tried to activate it. "I play the Action Spell, Evasion! Yang's attack is negated!" Lin yelled.

"Not happening! I activate the effect of RWBY-Soul: Yang Xiao Long from the graveyard! Whenever a Huntress Synchro monster's attack would be negated an opponent's card effect, I can banish her from the graveyard to negate the effect and destroy it!" Ruby and Anna yelled.

Yang's tuner form then came out of the graveyard as a fiery spirit, and flew at the action card, destroying it in it's collision. Lin just scowled at that.

"Yang's other effect now activates! If she battles a monster with 3000 or more attack points, she gains attack points equal to halve the difference of my life points subtracted from 4000! Our life points are at 175, meaning that she gains 1812.5 attack points!" Anna and Ruby said.

 _Yellow Flame Huntress – Yang Xiao Long: 2800ATK + 1912.5ATK = 4712.5ATK_

Yang's eyes then turned red, and her hair caught fire. She then managed to push off Fortune Lady Earth and punch her down to the ground. She then began propelling herself using her gauntlets as she readied another punch, and was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"It's not over yet! I activate Gina's pendulum effect! Once per turn, whenever a Huntress Synchro Monster gains attack points by a card effect, I can banish one spell card from my graveyard to add the same amount again, until the end of this turn! Go, Wonder Enchantment!" Ruby and Anna yelled.

 _Yellow Flame Huntress – Yang Xiao Long: 4712.5ATK + 1912.5ATK = 6425ATK_

Gina in her pendulum zone, made her wand appeared with a snap, and fired a massive ray of light towards Yang. The light made Yang stronger, as all of her body and clothes turned to the color of gold, and her eyes now sparkling with a crimson color. With her enhanced strength she fell even faster than before. Her fist then collided with Fortune Lady Earth's drained Gagaga Shield. Yang then began throwing out punches, faster than she normal would, firing enhanced shotgun blasts well. Anna and Ruby stood side by side, as they then pointed forward, standing symmetrically together. However, they didn't notice that Ruby was at her normal size during that moment.

"Finish it! GOLDEN BURNING RUSH!" they yelled.

She then raised her right fist for one final punch and slammed Earth as hard she could, causing a massive explosion to sweep through the field. Lin saw the explosion heading towards her, and just shrug, knowing that it was over. The explosion swept over her and thrown her back.

 _Lin Zenith: 3000LP – 3425LP = 0LP_

Duel End  
Winner: Anna Yuno

The action field then lower both duelist to ground level, and reverted back to it's standard form. Anna and Ruby were both breathing heavily after speaking in unison, and looked exhausted.

"We did it, Anna. I didn't even think we would pull it off. How did we even do that?" Ruby asked, panting.

"I think you developed…what I like to call…a duelist instinct. Considering your hyperactive personality, I think yours developed a lot faster. Besides, I saw Zack and Mia pulled it off once." Anna said.

Anna and Ruby then looked at each other, and smiled. However, Ruby realized she was standing on her own two feet, and looking directly at Anna's face. Anna realized that Ruby wasn't a tiny chibi but a 15-year-old girl with the same figure as her. Anna then held up a mirror to show Ruby her reflection.

"Check it out! I'm back to normal size now!" Ruby said.

"But how? I thought you could only change in duels and the spirit world." Anna said.

"I'm not sure, but it's great cause I can do this! Victory hug!" Ruby yelled hugging Anna.

Anna was surprised at first, but embraced it. To her, Ruby gives off a positive vibe that just rubs off on others. She then noticed Yang coming towards them and was even more shocked. Ruby noticed this and turned around, and had the same expression.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Yang asked. Apparently, she was still golden, and her eyes were still crimson.

"Are you still mad, sis? Your eyes are still red." Ruby said.

"Nope. I'm just like this for now. You know, dad always said I always glowed bright as gold, but this duel took it literally. I could get use to this. By the way, that was some pretty intense unison speaking you two did there." Yang said, still shining bright as gold.

"Anna said I was developing a duelist's instinct. Besides, I know Anna pretty well. Being a leader, it's important to be close with all my teammates. But Yang. You're being a bit too close." Ruby said.

"Yeah. Looking at you, is like looking at the sun without any sunglasses." Anna said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Yang said cheerfully.

A flash of light then appeared around both Huntress, reverting them back to their tuner forms. "I guess big time is over." Ruby said. Weiss and Blake then exited the portal with Blake looking really embarrassed.

"You're telling me that I, split into two personalities." Blake asked.

"Exactly. One showed your justice, the other showed your calm nature. I'll admit, it was actually interesting to see the two version of you interact." Weiss said.

"Really. That sounds, unique. I have a slight vague memory of it." Blake said, recovering.

"Yeah. It's like your inner voices spoke out." Ruby said.

Everyone laughed a bit, including Blake who just smiled nervously. Anna then noticed Lin walking up to her. "Now that was a good match, Ms. Yuno. I'll accept this loss, but next time, you might not be so fortunate." She said, shaking her hand.

"You put up a fight that I had to earn. I respect you for that. Sorry about my outburst earlier." Anna said.

"My mistake. If I've had known that provoking you would allow your deck to respond better to you, I might have kept my mouth shut. Anyways, I'm going to head out now. Till we meet again." Lin said walking away. _"How interesting. I'm starting to see why previous Grimm fell to her. Those other Synchro Huntresses that she called. Knowing this universe, I bet there's even more of them. I better tell this to Liege. Knowledge is power, and the more you know, the better."_ Lin thought to herself as she smiled. She then left the building, and when no one was looking, she entered a black portal back to the Grimm Lair/Cave/Base/something.

Anna and team RWBY then walked back to booth where Zack, Mia and team JNPR waited for them.

"THAT WAS AWESOME, ANNA! You jumping off that ledge, and landing on the fighter jet! Than that awesome swing you did with Blake! And that firework display! I'M PUMPED UP FOR ANOTHER BATTLE!" Zack yelled.

"You're going have to wait, big bro. It's closing time, and Grandma wants to meditate. Alone." Mia said.

"Aw man. I really wanted to be on the field." Zack said, feeling a bit disappointed.

Nora was one to disagree. "I don't know really. I still think those Action Cards are a bit cheap. And I think a lot of people would agree with me." She said.

"It was still amazing to see you in action, but you really need to workout more, Anna." Pyrrha said, in the kindest way possible.

Ren also nodded. "Indeed. You show signs of fatigue after running for a short amount of time. Your running form needs work. I can give you a good regime to move more effectively." He said. Nora snuck behind him, and waved her hands furious and shook her head, signaling Anna not to accept.

"Um…I'll think about it." Anna said.

"I look forward to hearing your reply. Plus, I'll make you a fresh batch of my nutrient juice." Ren said.

When Ren turned around, Nora came up from behind Anna and whispered in her ear. "Just a heads up. I wouldn't drink something that looks the same when it went in and then came back up. I considered that poison." Nora said, as she slowly moved away.

"I'll keep that in mind." Anna said.

"Anyways, who were those two Huntresses you summoned? I've never heard of them from Remnant before." Jaune asked.

Anna just shrugged. "I have no idea. It could be a while until we see them again."

Suddenly, smoke then exploded in the room startling everyone. Ruby jumped back and knocked herself into Anna, causing both of them fall down. From the smoke, a figure in a crimson and gold cape was seen, with black hair. The figure was concealing itself in the cape, only showing its violet eyes. It was none other than Gina.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The Wonder Magician has taken center stage!" Gina yelled, as she threw around her cape, unveiling herself. Confetti then appeared out of nowhere, as magical words then appeared above her, spelling out her name in bright magic energy. Her name then sparkled and crackled before it disappeared.

Ruby just fainted, Weiss had a shock expression with her jaw hanging, Blake had a deadpanned stare, Yang and Nora had stars in her eyes, Jaune was initially confused, and both Ren and Pyrrha gave her a calm applause. Anna, Zack and Mia just asked questions.

"Who are you exactly?" Anna asked.

"How did you do that!?" Zack asked in awe.

"How exactly did you get here? Aren't you a spirit?" Mia asked.

Gina only smirked and tilted her top hat down. She then took a deep breath and shouted her words.

"TO BE CONTINUED!" She yelled, winking and sticking her tongue out in a cute fashion.

 _ **Bonus Section: Yang's Dimension Travels**_

After getting sucked up by the Dimension Gate, Yang found herself tumbling through a space like area, with multiple different portals.

"Now this is something you don't see every day." She said to herself.

One of the portals then moved in front of her allowing, as she then entered it. Her body then exited the other side as an astral spirit, but still in her synchro form. "Hey check it out! I'm a ghost." Yang said. She then looked below and saw something that appeared to be a wide terrain battlefield. Two people were standing at opposite sides. One appeared to be a Hispanic, olive skinned girl, while the other happened to be a green haired teenage boy, who looked a bit frenzied at the moment. There also happened to be a giant Mantis, a little stag beetle, and a beetle with large pincers squaring off against a War Dragon, and a little white dragon chick.

"Ruler of the Sky! King of Fire! Descend from above and rule with might! I summon SkyWyvernKing Rahtalos!" The red-haired girl yelled. The card shot a red light into the sky. The clouds above split apart, as a red and black scaled wyvern swooped down from above and landed on the field. It then gave out a battle roar, that echoed through the field.

"Now that an awesome looking wyvern!" Yang yelled. Another portal then opened up, swallowing her, sending her elsewhere. This time Yang found herself looking down from above, to see a gigantic black dome, she recognized that this was a Darkness Duel, and saw a spikey black-haired teen, facing a cloaked duelist. There was also another red hair outside the dome watching. On the teen's field, there was a blue crystal and short girl with purple hair, wearing a white hoodie and wielding a katana. Right now, he was going up against two fire breathing dragons. One of them was taken. The teenager then began to tune the crystal with the girl and began chanting.

"Goddess of the land of purple progress! Come forth and help those you call friends! Synchro Summon! Level 7! CPU Purple Heart!" the teen chanted.

A flash of light then appeared as a more mature version of the girl appeared in a battle form on the field. The girl then charged at both dragons, and slaying both of them, causing a massive explosion. Yang just whistle.

"Talk about hitting a growth spurt." Yang said, as she then got sucked into another dimension. This time, Yang was above what looked like a war zone version of Remnant. It looked very grim, as she saw soldiers battling against a variety of monsters, and some of them looked like they were part of the White Fang. It made her a bit scared seeing something so destructive taking place. When she looked up, she then saw a humongous black spider, with red accents. What surprised her even more, was that she saw her sister Ruby, at full size, dueling against a white haired, and tan skinned man, who was controlling the spider. Right now, Ruby had three white dragons, that looked the same. The only difference was that one dragon had armor, and another looked like it was sparkling, while the remaining one looked neutral.

"It can't be!" the man yelled now with fear in his eyes, "No!"

"Yes, Stardust… ATTACK!" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs.

Each Stardust took their turn, blasting the gigantic spider with there breath attacks.

"It can't be! It wasn't supposed to be! There can be no way I, Earthbound Immortal Uru, would be defeated by a small brat like you!" the man shouted in denial.

"HEY! The only who gets to call my sister a brat, IS ME!" Yang shouted. Nobody could hear her though.

"Well I have one word for you Roman… It's called reality!" Ruby said snapping her fingers as the armored white dragon fired the final attack destroying the spider.

Yang was now crying tears of joy. "I'm so proud to know that my sister can look amazing. I really did raise her well. I better get sunglasses for her just in case if she does something like this again. That way, she can look even cooler." Yang said wiping her tears. However, she then realized that if Ruby was fighting, she apart of the huge war fight down below. "WAIT A MINUTE! What's my baby sister doing in the middle of a war zone! She is in so much trouble when I get my hands on her!" Yang said, trying to fly down to her sister to teach her a lesson.

Fortune Lady Light, who was also banished, floated by her. "Don't worry so much. This is just an alternate dimension. That's not your actually sister. She's the sister of another Yang here." Light said.

"That makes no sense at all! There's no way I would let my sister participate in something this insane!" Yang yelled.

"Well, from what I've heard about this dimension, tough choices are made here. It's actually really dark when you think about it. Ta-ta." Light said, as flew away to another dimension.

"What exactly happened here?" Yang asked, as she then sucked up by another portal. The next dimension she entered was a bit different. This time, her body was solid as she then landed on a floor of a normal bedroom. The typing of a keyboard could be heard. When she looked up, she saw a nineteen-year young man typing away at his computer. However, his head resembled that of a robot. He then stopped for a moment to think.

"Hmmmm. I wouldn't make sense for Anna to have Yang attack Earth, since Light would be a better target when she came back. I know! I'll change 'Call of the Haunted' to 'Back to the Front' so she can be revived in defense mode. Wait, but 'Back to the Front' was made during the VRAINS era. I don't want to deal with people asking me questions related to that." The man said.

Just then the man realized that someone was behind him and turned around to see Yang. Yang got a full image of the man's face as it was a robot-like face, with blue eye lens, with a V shaped fin on his head, several lines across the face, and a red chin. There was an awkward silence between the two. Yang just waved. Another portal then appeared, sending her back to the time when Anna just destroyed the Dimension Gate. The man then turned around and blinked a couple of times.

"Ok. I think I should go to sleep now. My brain is starting to go bananas." The man said as he went to bed, and decided to finish what he was working on later.

 **Author's Note**

 **(Disclaimer): The following cameos belong respectively in order of appearance. First one belongs to me. The second belongs to author SSJC J. The third belongs to Tyrannozaur. And the fourth was just a gag. These cameos represent that the corresponding authors that I plan to do crossovers overs with. PaladinJS. If you're reading this, the only reason why I didn't do a cameo of your fic is because you've been inactive of late, and we really never talk much about doing a crossover. If it makes you feel better, just PM me and I'll do cameo appearance for you in my next chapter of this fic.**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoy my first Action Duel fic. I have mixed feelings about it. Picking up random cards sounds cool on paper, but when executed in the ARC V story, it becomes plot armor for characters. My characters are no exception, since Anna wouldn't have been able to pull off Gina's effect without all those Action Cards in her grave. As for those of you questioning my actions of making a synchro pendulum monster, I just thought it would be neat. Fun fact, Selena is inspired from the Dread Fighter class from Fire Emblem, and Gina was inspired by Trucy Wright from the Ace Attorney series. Most OC cards I make were inspired by my interest in games, anime and other forms of media. Gina has another effect.**

" **When this card battles a monster with 2000 or more attack points, negate this card's attack, and add one banished spell card back to your hand. Swap this card to defense mode after that."**

 **If you guys, want to correct the PSCT of these new cards, go ahead. All of their effects have been shown. I decided to make my own Action Cards because I don't want every card that duelist pick up to be 'Evasion'. Besides, most Action Cards on the anime were copied and pasted from other action cards.**

 **In other words, I finished the first chapter of my new fic a month ago. Battle Spirits: World of Monsters. It takes another card game that I love, but sadly wasn't localized to America, and combines it with the famous Monster Hunter games. Staring my own OC characters, they call upon powerful spirits of the Monster Hunter universe to fight by their side. If you haven't already, check it out, and let me know what you think about it. Right now, I'm going to be working on the next chapter of that fic. I'm alternating. Battle spirits, Yugioh, Battle spirits, Yugioh, battle spirits, Yugioh, and so forth. I hope you enjoy that story, as much as you enjoy this story.**

 **Well, that's all for now, so see you next duel!**

 **(Notification)**

 **I changed Med-Booster's life point gain to 1000 instead of 1500, in order for the duel to make sense. Plus, I fixed my math.**

 **I also forgot to put in the Shadow Clone Token, since it wasn't necessary for Anna to win the duel. But I decided to put it in there. Blake's tuner effect works on all Huntress Synchro Based Monsters.**


	19. Chapter 15: Awakening of Hunter HEROES

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh, and they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami**

 **Journey to the Spirit World, and see the lives of Huntsmen and Huntresses that live there.**

 **Yugioh RWBY Chronicles Chapter 15**

 **Awakening of Hunter Heroes**

 _(BUSTAR Dojo)_

Going back to the BUSTAR Dojo, we return to the main group who have now encountered the Wonder Magician Huntress – Gina. The Crimson capped magician had a bright smile on her face and just finished performing her dramatic entrance. Anna, Zack, RWBY and JNPR were stunned, happy and confused. Gina then made everything that she conjured disappear in an instant. She then walked up to the group and smiled brightly.

"Hello there fellow duelist! As you all know, I'm Gina Silk, the Wonder Magician Huntress. I'm also known as the sister of the Dread Huntress – Selena Silk. Nice to meet, you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you, and you and you, and you." Gina said, creating magically magician gloves to shake the hands of everyone in the room. She then snapped her fingers to have them exploded into harmless confetti.

"It's nice to meet you too, Gina. But you still haven't answer our questions." Anna said.

"Sorry about that. I always try to make a good first impression on everybody I meet." Gina replied.

"Does that mean you make explosions out of your name whenever you meet new people?" Blake asked.

"Uh huh! I'm also a magician in other forms of sorcery. Example." Gina then took out a playing card, flipped it into the air, and had it catch fire. She then made a flower appeared in her hand, and had the petals multiply, as an unknown wind came by and scattered them around. With another snap of her fingers, everything was gone, as if nothing ever happened. She then threw a bomb of smoke down at her feet, covering up only her body. The smoke instantly vanished and Gina was nowhere to be seen. A whistle was then heard from behind the group, and saw Gina, on top of the lockers, laying down on her left side, with her legs crossed and waving cheerfully at her audience. She then jumped off and took off her top hat as doves came out of it, flying around, carrying streamers. Everyone in the room was now applauding for the magician, with Zack, Ruby, Yang and Nora with loud cheers.

Gina only bowed, multiple times. "Thank you. It's always my pleasure to perform for others." She said.

"That was so cool! Can we invite you to our Birthday parties!?" Ruby said.

"Yeah! You would totally make it more exciting!" Yang yelled.

"Of course, you can. But it doesn't come for free. Aside from being a Huntress, being a magician is my other profession, for parties, and my own mini-show. However, I can come to any event. Birthdays, weddings, Valentines day, and so much more. By the way, the performance I did for you was for free, and as a bonus, I'll give you guys these free tickets to my next show. Check your ears." Gina said.

Everyone did and felt something. The group then pulled out a ticket from their right ear, for Gina's Wonder Show. "How did you do that? I never even once felt something against my ear." Ren said.

Gina then put her right index finger to her lips. "Has anyone ever told you that a magician never reveals her secrets. It's the second most important rule of being a magician." Gina said.

"Ms. Silk. While your performance deserves praise, and is a sight to see, I believe that we're getting off topic here." Pyrrha said.

Nora then stepped forward, and place her left arm in front of Pyrrha. "Wait a minute, Pyrrha. Before we go there, I want to test one thing. Can you read minds Gina?" Nora asked.

Gina thought about it for a while. "Only to a certain degree. I can only sense certain events, that are connected to the minds of others. I can't read minds completely, but I can do stuff with numbers, words or items. It's like hearing echoes." Gina said.

"Alright then. What number am I thinking of right now!?" Nora shouted confidently.

Gina concentrated for a moment, and closed her eyes. "You're…not thinking of a number. You're thinking about a ten-layer pancake, with two Belgian waffles on the side, with whip-cream on top. Lots and lots of whip-cream." Gina said.

"Wow. That was impressive. However, the pancakes had two pieces of butter on top. You need more experience to completely read this mind to a hundred percent." Nora said.

"I see. Very well then. Challenge accepted." Gina said.

"All challenges aside, we really need to get back to you answering questions." Mia said.

"Agreed. There's always another time for fun and games. But I would be lying if I didn't say I enjoyed the spectacle." Blake said.

After taking a quick breather and a couple pats on the cheek, Gina then begun answering questions. "How I got here is quite obvious. Anna's spiritual energy is growing stronger, allowing her to gain stronger Huntress Monsters. Huntsmen and Huntresses that dwell in the Spirit World have both aura and spirit energy coursing through them. Ever since team RWBY unlocked our Spiritual Aura, we've started becoming Huntress and Hunter HERO duel spirits." Gina said.

"So, how come you had to wait for us to become Duel Spirits?" Weiss said.

"It's going to be a long story, so listen up. Back then, when the first ever Huntsmen and Huntress stepped into the Spirit World, they decided to create a type of Brotherhood and Sisterhood, where they trained non-spiritual humans who lived there, and taught them the ways of the Huntsman. Since, are founders didn't have any spiritual energy, that meant no Duel Monster card for them. However, when team RWBY came to this world and turned into duel spirits, there Aura became infused with Spirit Energy." Gina explained.

"You mean we have both Spirit Energy and Aura in our bodies?" Pyrrha asked.

"Uh huh. Remember those blank cards you found, Anna?" Gina asked. Anna thought about it for a moment until she suddenly realized it. "That face means you're catching on. When team RWBY transfer their aura to those cards, it gave us the same kind of Spiritual Energy-Aura mix. We had normal Aura in the beginning, but with Spirit Energy, we became full certified Duel Spirits. It takes a bit longer for the stronger Huntsmen and Huntresses to become Duel Spirits. It's like a downloading a videogame with a lot of memory." Gina said.

"Man, I hate it when that happens." Zack said.

"I know, right!" Gina agreed. She then turned her attention to team JNPR. "Wait a moment! I just remembered something!" she yelled. She then took off her hat, and began digging around in it. In the process, she threw out several tarot cards, a bouquet of flowers, a very long scarf, a couple of coins and a snack cup of chocolate pudding. She then looked frustrated, as she then turned her top hat up, and began hitting the top of it, causing more items to fall out. A knife then fell out of the hat and stabbed itself into the ground. Afterwards, several blank cards fell out. Gina's then made her wand appear and began twirling it around, gathering all the cards in mid-air, into a deck of blank cards. The deck then descended down gently to the ground, in front of team JNPR.

"Ta-da! Your very own set of blank cards! There are tons of Hunter HEROES waiting to get their spirit-aura." She said.

"Alright! Now, it's our turn for a new deck!" Zack said, fist pumping.

"To make things even better, they are compatible with Elemental HEROES! Hooray for convenient plot devices!" Gina yelled.

"Yeah! Wait, what?" Zack said, wondering what Gina meant at that last part.

"So, these are our support cards? That's pretty neat that we created some arch-type of cards." Pyrrha said.

"Thank you, Gina. We'll put these to good use." Ren said.

Hey, Pyrrha. You mind if you could teach me how to unlock aura for others? I haven't done it before." Jaune said.

"I wouldn't mind at all, Jaune." Pyrrha said, happily.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's let loose these bad boys!" Nora yelled.

After Pyrrha taught Jaune how to unlock the aura of others, team JNPR then gathered around the stack of cards, and performed the ritual. The cards then emitted a bright glow of energy, that covered the entire locker room, as everyone covered their eyes. After the light died down, everyone opened their eyes to find several detailed Monster, Spell and Trap cards scattered all over the floor. Immediately, Zack's face lit up, as he immediately crouched down, and began looking at each of the cards.

"Now this is awesome! Can't wait to use these cards. I'll put them in the deck right now!" Zack exclaimed.

Suddenly, Mia ran over and snatched the cards out of his hands. "Oh no you don't!"

"Hey! What gives!?" Zack exclaimed.

"What gives, is that you're were just about to shove a whole bunch of cards that you never used into your deck. This is why we keep saying you're a bad deck builder. Right, Anna?" Mia said.

"No argument there. You are officially the worst deck builder of all time, Zack." Anna said.

"The both of you don't have to be so mean about it." Zack said.

"It serves you right for rushing into things." Weiss said.

"I have to agree with Weiss on this one. That really does sound strange." Yang said, while Ruby, Blake, and Ren agreed.

Zack then turned to Pyrrha, and Nora to see their opinions. Pyrrha was grinning nervously, to try not to hurt Zack's feelings. Nora didn't really know Zack enough to know about his deck building style. As for Jaune, he just smiled sheepishly at him and shrug. "*sigh* Why me?" Zack questioned himself.

"Ah, don't beat yourself that much, big bro. If it makes you feel any better, I'm going to help you build your deck to match your playstyle. Trust me on this one. Okay?" Mia said.

"I guess. I'll leave it to you, sis." Zack said.

"Great. Now hand it over." Mia said, holding out her hand. Reluctantly, Zack took out his deck holder and placed it in Mia's palm. She then stowed the deck on her waist next to her deck, and smiled at her brother, who in turn just shrugged. "Don't worry, Zack. We will go over it together." She said.

"Okay. I get it. I trust you, little sister." Zack said, ruffling Mia's hair, and smiled.

"Hey! Watch it!" Mia exclaimed. However, she was smiling and having fun. Meanwhile, Gina snapped her fingers as every item, that wasn't a blank card, flew back into her hat and placed it back on top of her head. "Well, now that's settle, all of you are coming with me to the spirit world." She said.

"Huh?" everyone replied.

"Get a clue guys. I'm taking you to our world to meet the Huntresses and Hunter HEROES. Me and the other Hunters recently manage to gain our license to travel between here and the Spirit World. To travel between here and the spirt world, you need a special device that only works for you." Gina said.

"Wait a minute. Any spirit and human can do this?" Anna asked.

"You would not believe how fast technology has progress with teleportation in the spirit world. However, for duel spirits, they either need a suitable human disguise and must conceal their spiritual energy. Other Spirits, like criminals, Kaijus or gigantic monsters, are DNA locked from the system, meaning they can't travel here. Than again, why would we need to worry about that? Big gigantic feral monsters don't usually bother traveling to this world." Gina said, chuckling a bit. She then imagined a Giant Jelly Fish traveling to the Mortal Realm, just to have a beach-vacation.

Anna then thought of something. "Wait. I thought traveling through dimensions puts a strain on the fabric of space-time-continuum. That's what Hyperion told RWBY." She said.

"Who's Hyperion." Jaune asked, Ruby.

"Just your average solar-system space god." Ruby replied.

Gina thought hard about it. "How should I know? I'm not a dimension expert. But if I were to take a guess, I suppose Duel Spirits shouldn't be in this dimension in a physical form. I mean, why else do you think they appear in an astral form? They already have so much energy. As for normal humans, and spirits like me who are half human and half spirit now, we don't do much to the space-time-whatever problems." Gina said, coming up with her own theory.

"You don't seem limited to your Spirit Energy. You were putting on quite a show a while ago." Blake said.

"What? I'm disappointed in you, Ms. Belladonna. That was pure magic! Don't you have an imagination?" Gina questioned.

"Oh. Forgive me for my rudeness. It's just that a lot of bizarre things occur in this game. Some don't make sense." Blake said, correcting herself.

"I get what you're saying. Apology accepted. Now then, are you guys coming or not?" Gina asked.

"Why in the world would we say no? That sounds like an awesome idea! Of course, we're coming." Ruby exclaimed.

"Hey, Yang. You think these guys and gals can take us?" Nora asked.

"I think a nice friendly sparring match would be nice. We're in." Yang said, as Nora agreed with her.

"I would prefer a discussion over a cup of tea, but I do agree that it would be nice to meet some new friends." Blake said.

"After all, we want to make a good first impression with new people. Manners are important in a social life." Weiss said.

"I suppose it all depends on what you guys say." Jaune said.

Anna began to think about it, while Zack and Mia began discussing about it. "Well, me and Zack have to be home to work with mom. So, I say that we can hang out for a couple hours." Mia said.

"Sounds awesome! What about you, Ms. Yuno? It would be great if you could come. After all, you are the Dueling Huntress." Gina said.

"Pardon?" Anna replied.

"That's just a little nick-name I came up for you. So, is it yes or no?" Gina asked.

Anna hummed a bit. "Let me check with my sister. Give me a moment." Everyone nodded, as Anna went over to a corner to speak. She dialed Victoria's number.

" _Hello? Is that you, Anna?"_ Victoria answered.

"Hello, Vic. You holding up well?" Anna asked.

" _I would say it's been okay. Just restocking these books, and I just shushed some kids. Why are you calling me? Probably not just to say hello."_ Victoria said.

"Well, I know it sounds crazy, but I met a Huntress Spirit who invited me to go meet more Duel Spirit Huntresses. I was wondering if I could go?" Anna asked. There was a period of silence between the two siblings. The silence made Anna nervous, wondering what Victoria was thinking. The silence continued for a while until Victoria finally responded.

" _Anna. You're your own woman. I trust you to make the right judgement. I'm proud to be your older sister and to care for you. You can go, but…just promise me you'll stay safe."_ Victoria said.

"Thank you, sis. I promise I'll take care of myself." Anna said.

" _And don't forget to come home in time for dinner."_ Victoria replied, sounding more serious.

"Ah…sure. No problem. Take care, Vic. Love you." Anna finished.

" _Same here."_ Victoria said as she hung up. Anna smile, but couldn't help but feel that Victoria was acting a bit weird. She disregarded it, figuring she was just a little tired after all that has happened. She then made her way back to her friends to see RWBY chatting with JNPR.

"Well, I'm all set. So, when do we leave?" Anna asked.

"RIGHT NOW!" Gina yelled. She then reached into her pocket and threw down a Magical Smoke Bomb, engulfing the entire room in magical pink dust that began swirling around into a vortex. The pink dust then exploded, erasing all forms of anyone being in the room. Linda Aegis ran in to see what was going on, to find nothing. She only shrugged and left the room.

 _(Hunter's Fortress Outpost Entrance)_

In a wide open grassy area, a couple miles away from a main city, was a gigantic building resembling a mechanical fortress, with several glass windows that were connected. Sections of the fortress had parts of a medieval castle, but were attached with metal. There was also a moat. A pink vortex of magic dust then appeared in front of the entrance, as everyone, except Gina, came flying out. RWBY and JNPR were in their original/synchro forms as well. RWBY taught JNPR about changing in the spirit world. Jaune was one of the first to land. He managed to roll to safety and stood up confidently. It was an improvement to be proud of. It was short lived when Pyrrha landed on him.

"Sorry, Jaune. I got sent flying out at a lower level, so there was no time to react." Pyrrha said.

"It's okay, Pyrrha. But, can you please get off me now?" Jaune asked in pain. Fortunately, his aura managed to soften the blow. Pyrrha then quickly stood up, and helped Jaune to his feet. Only to have Zack collide with him, and then Mia stacked on top. Nora landed on the ground, right next to the two, creating a wide crater, with Ren simply performing a stylish landing on the other side.

"Are you going to be okay, Jaune?" Ren asked.

"Don't worry guys. I used to this kind of stuff. Besides, my body is a lot tougher now." Jaune said.

As for RWBY, Ruby used her Crescent Rose to trick shot in the air, to land safely, Weiss used an air-step glyph, Blake swung down with her Gambol Shroud, and Yang used her gauntlets to slow her fall. Yang then held out her hand and grabbed Anna by the shirt, and then let her down on her legs. While team RWBY was looking okay, Anna's head was spinning and her legs were shaking.

"I feel, so dizzy. Why are there four of you Ruby?" Anna asked. In her point of view, she saw four faces of Ruby.

"Give yourself some time, Anna. Your head isn't exactly here right now. How about you just lie down for a moment?" Ruby said. At that moment, Anna nodded, and fell down on her back.

"Are you hurt?" Weiss asked.

"A little. I'm not use to all of this movement, and traveling via magic tornado." Anna replied.

While Ruby and Weiss tried to help Anna recover, Yang and Blake were having their own conversation. "We really need to get Anna into shape. Don't get me wrong, she nice and pretty, but her body really needs a good workout." Yang said.

"Lets just try not to kill her. She doesn't have aura, a semblance, and not even a weapon that's used for physical combat." Blake said.

"Wait a moment. Why don't we try to unlock Anna's aura? That would be pretty neat." Yang suggested.

"I'm not sure if that would be possible. Since Remnant and Jewel City are located in two different dimensions. No one had aura, thus the concept of it might be impossible." Blake said.

"Never say impossible Blake, if you haven't even tried it yet." Yang said.

"Let's play it safe and see what this day has to offer first without any problems. Then, we can discuss whether we should unlock aura for Anna." Blake said.

"Sure thing, Blake. By the way, where did Gina vanished off too?" Yang asked.

Suddenly an explosion of smoke appeared behind both Yang and Blake, causing both huntresses to jump a little. "Here I am! Now then, are you guys ready for the grand tour of the Hunter's Fortress?" Gina asked.

"We will. Anna just has to find and get on her feet." Yang said. Right now, Anna was still stumbling around a little, as Ruby and Weiss were trying to support her.

After everyone recovered from the initial magic vortex transportation, they then began to venture to the fortress, and were amazed of how it looked. It looked like a mix of ancient and modern technology. "You see, the first ever Huntsman and Huntress made their base at an old abandon medieval castle. After they made enough money here, and gather some allies, they gave this place a technological make over, but wanted to keep some of the castle parts, just because they liked it." Gina explained.

"They certainly had a unique taste in style. It actually looks nice." Pyrrha said.

After walking for a little longer, they reached a metallic gate, with two watch towers on each side. There were also tripods for mounting certain guns. The outpost were old castle towers, combined with metallic features. From above on one of the towers, stood a young woman with pale skin. She wore a black hoodie, with zippered pockets, black short-shorts and futuristic black sneakers. She had short blond hair, with two long strands of hair framing down the sides of her face, and went down to her chest. Around her waist, she had a brown belt that had multiple pouches containing multiple different ammo type clips. Sling to her back was a dark-purple and green collapsible sniper rifle. She then saw twelve figures approaching. She then grabbed a grappling hook, and headed towards a rappelling point, and then jumped off. Upon reaching the ground, she then unfolded her rifle and loaded twelve bullets. She then raised her gun and pointed it at the group.

"Not so fast. You all better have a good reason for being here. Otherwise, I'll give each of you a bullet between the eyes." The woman said.

"Medusa! Wait, it's me! Gina!" Gina yelled, waving her wands around.

"Huh. Alright then. If you're really Gina. Do a magic trick that only she would know." The woman known as Medusa demanded as she then cocked her rifle. "Or you can either walk away, or I give each of you a bullet." Medusa threatened.

Gina then took off her hat, and threw it into the sky. Medusa lowered her weapon, wondering what was going to happen next. Gina then flicked her wrist, as she drew out a knife, and revealed five more knives, and threw them at the hat. Upon contact, the hat exploded, into glorious fireworks, spelling out her name, in rainbow colors. Then her face also appeared, with a big smile. Gina then snapped her fingers as her hat instantly reappeared on her head. While everyone else was clapping with joy, Medusa only stared at the fire works with a deadpanned stare. She then folded her rifle, and slung it on her back.

"Okay. It really is you, Gina." Medusa said, in a carefree tone.

"Well of course it's me. Who else can pull off such wonderous magic?" Gina said smiling proudly.

"Actually, it more likely due to the fact that you're the only person that writes their name in fireworks. And not to mention your ego is quite huge, represented by that gigantic face of yours mixed in with the fireworks." Medusa said walking closer, with her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"It's called distinction. It's to let others know what my magic is all about!" Gina said, posing dramatically.

"You mean being a complete ego maniac?" Medusa asked.

"I'M NOT AN EGO MANIAC! An entertainer doesn't entertain themselves. They entertain others, to make them smile. And in turn, making people smile, is what makes me smile." Gina yelled.

"Keep telling yourself that." Medusa then noticed RWBY, JNPR and the duelists. "Ah. I'm guessing you're the Hunters I've been hearing about. My name is Medusa. I guess it's cool to meet all of you." Medusa said, offering out her hand, but with a stern face. However, she noticed that everyone was a bit on edge. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with pointing a gun at us!" Mia shouted.

"Yeah. Even Ruby gave off a better first impression than you. And she almost blew me up." Weiss yelled.

"Hey! I said was sorry. But Weiss has a point. While you have a cool sniper rifle, and I too am a sniper fan, isn't a bit much to point a gun at someone you met?" Ruby said.

"Let's just say I have trust issues. I trust no one. Being a tower guard means you have to suspect every person that comes up to these gates. Luckily for me, I trusted no one ever since I was little. So this job was perfect for me." Medusa said.

"Um…why is your name Medusa? Is it because you like snakes?" Jaune asked.

"No. I gave myself that name because I thought that people wouldn't want to talk with a girl, who is named after a gorgon that can turn people into stone with their eyes. It's my method of keeping people away from me." Medusa said.

"What about us? We are going to be working together in the future. We have to establish some sort of bond." Blake said.

"I'll keep it as acquaintances, and nothing more. My synchro card is still in the works, but when it's finished, feel free to summon me at any time possible. But don't expect me to be all buddy, buddy with you girls. Socializing isn't really my thing. Even now, I don't really want to be talking." Medusa said.

"Well, regardless of how you feel towards us, I look forward to dueling alongside you, Medusa. Also, your name is pretty neat." Anna said.

"Say what you want. Anyways, scram. I've got to get back to work." Medusa said, as she then grappled back up to the tower to open up the gate.

"Wow. She's a charmer." Nora said, crossing her arms.

"Makes you forget about Weiss' cold side." Yang said. Weiss only rolled her eyes at that.

"Don't worry about it. Medusa is like that with everyone. However, no one else knows her real name. However, while her attitude stinks…" Gina said. Suddenly, the sound of rifle firing was heard. Gina turned around to see a bullet several feet behind her.

"I can still hear you guys. So, I suggest you don't say anything dumb. Have a swell day." Medusa yelled from above."

Zack only whistle. "She really does have…"

"CAN IT, ZACKERY!" Mia yelled delivering an elbow strike to his gut, forcing Zack to his knees.

Everyone sweat dropped a bit at the two siblings, with Mia acting high and mighty, and Zack was holding his gut in pain.

"As I was saying, despite, Gina's policy of not trusting anyone…"

"Better!" Medusa yelled.

"…she's an excellent sniper. So good, that she earned the title of the 'Long Shot Huntress'. The weapon she uses is called the Cobra. Figuring she has a snake name, she thought she might as well name her gun after a snake." Gina explained.

"I wonder how good she really is. Remind me to challenge her to a competition." Ruby said.

"Challenges aside, may we continue on with the tour?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sure thing. Just got to wait for Medusa to give us clearance." Gina said.

As soon as Medusa opened the gates the group stepped inside of the fortress, and saw an office like gathering hub, where they some familiar and unfamiliar faces. Two of faces happened to be approaching them. One of them happened to be Muerta and a blue pale skin pirate lass. The second girl wore a blue pirate coat, with white buccaneer pants and a red and black gothic shirt. She also had a blue pirate hat on her head. She had brown hair, and two blue eyes. On her waist, she was a pirate sword in a scabbard, and several muskets sheathed on her chest. She walked in a funny manner, because you could tell she was drunk. If that wasn't enough, she was also carrying a glass bottle of rum that was half empty.

"My word. Both team RWBY and JNPR in the flesh. You all look very healthy. I bet your skeletons look even magnificent." Muerta said.

"Um…thanks I guess? And who are you? Pyrrha said.

The pirate lass, only looked up, and barely heard Pyrrha. "Me? I'm Captain Joanne Crane. Pleasure to meet you all, and I'm at your service." Jessica said, as she then chugged down her glass bottle of rum. This caused some uneasy looks to appear on the group's faces.

"Joanne. Please, if you're going to drink, don't make a mess of yourself? You're creating an uncomfortable atmosphere for our guests." Muerta said.

She then turned to the group. "Please, forgive her behavior. You see, Joanne is a zombie that I revived during one of my rites. She's a pirate from the past, whose spirit was cursed to be stuck in her decaying body for eternity. I'm required to supervise her since she's my responsibility." Muerta said.

"That curse sounds horrible. How did you get cursed in the first place?" Zack asked.

"As much as I want to say that it was because I took some ancient forbidden treasure from it's resting place, the truth is that I was drinking a bottle in a bar, and there was this witch at the bar. I can't remember what happened next, but I think it had something to do with…" Joanne thought for a moment wondering what the heck happened but was stopped by Anna.

"Ms. Crane. I think's it's best if you leave it at that. I don't' think we're comfortable about hearing it." Anna said.

"So, a pirate and a witch walk into a bar, and the pirate gets cursed. I suppose, you get yourself into a lot of trouble, considering your profession." Weiss said, not sounding amused.

"Oh. The thing is about me is that, when I see something I want, I take it. Treasure is what I earn, and back then, I made a boat load of it. I pillage and plunder from those from other rascals. Temples were just begging me to take their treasure. I shed sweat, tears and literally my blood to claim my bounty. Oh, those were the good old days. Heck, I made quite the bounty that I donated a third of it for this castle. Everything else is in my room." Joanne said, as she stamped her feet.

While some had either disgusted or disturbed faces, Ruby and Yang actually felt a bit comfortable. "You know, Joanne. You're just like our Uncle Qrow." Ruby said.

"Yeah. Our dad said he was always looking for trouble, very reckless, and a bit dangerous. Plus, you smell a little like him. Only with a woman's scent." Yang said.

"Oh really? That's pretty interesting indeed." Joanne said, as she then began to drink from her glass bottle, only to find it empty. "Why is the rum always gone?" she questioned. She then walked away to a nearby mini-fridge to find some more. However, she began to stumble around a little. "Oh. That's why." She finished.

"I'm not sure if I would be comfortable fighting alongside her. She seems pretty unstable." Weiss said.

"Also, I have to question her ethics and morals. She is a pirate after all, and I don't take kindly to someone that resembles a thief." Blake said, eyeing Joanne, who was walking in a dizzy nature.

Gina then came in between Weiss and Blake. "Don't sweat to much about Captain Joanne. She's actually a neat gal. She may look like a clumsy drunk, but she's excellent at navigation, faced many aquatic sea monsters, great with muskets, and an excellent sword fighter. Plus, she has a good nose for treasure." She explained.

"That, I can easily believe." Ren said.

"Well, putting all that aside, it's an honor to meet all of you." Muerta said, holding out her hand.

"Likewise, Muerta." Pyrrha said, as she was the first to shake hands.

When Pyrrha grabbed Muerta's arm, a snapping sound was heard, as Muerta's right arm came right off, causing everyone to scream with horror. To make things worse, blood seem to be squirting out everywhere. Ruby and Weiss were holding each other tightly, Yang had chills go down her spine, and sneezed. Blake and Ren literally drew out their weapons out of habit. Nora looked like she was about to puke. Mia had her face buried into Zack's shirt, while Zack was holding her sister tightly to protect her. Anna fell backwards, and fell on her bum. Pyrrha literally fell to the floor and threw the arm into the air, and landed in front of Jaune. The arm then turned into multiple spiders that scurried across the floor and into a nearby hole. Jaune literally fainted, and fell face first to the floor. Gina hid behind a couch. After a couple of seconds of screaming, Muerta began laughing hard, as she immediately revealed her right arm from her sleeves.

"Got you good. Plus, you can even see your faces." Muerta said. She then turned behind herself. "Did you get the shot?" Muerta asked.

Suddenly, nearby bush began to move, as it appeared to be a skeleton in disguise, holding a camera. The skeleton nodded, and then proceeded to go back into hiding as a bush.

"You can go back now. You don't have to hide there anymore." Muerta said. The skeleton acknowledged this. The bush pot then immediately grew skeleton legs and began walking away.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!? You almost scared us to death!" Weiss yelled.

"Yeah! Are you trying to make me lose my breakfast?" Nora complained, trying to hold in her vomit.

Surprisingly, Zack was also angry. "Yeah! You almost made Mia cry. She may be a cruel duelist, but she still is my twelve-year-old sister!" Zack yelled.

"I-I'm not crying. I just had something in my eye." Mia said.

"Okay. Good to know. You can let go of me now." Zack said.

"Can I hold onto you a bit longer, please?" Mia said, hugging her brother tightly.

"No problem. Just don't blow your nose into my shirt." Zack said, patting his sister on the back.

"Sorry. I can't help myself. I just love playing pranks on others. I have to do something else besides necromancy. And don't worry about the mess. I got it cover." Muerta said, as she then whistled for help.

Out of the blue, several skeletons came out with cleaning supplies and began wiping and cleaning the entire area, making it clean again. "Great job boys. Keep this up, and maybe your souls will be clean enough to go to the afterlife." Muerta said. The skeletons nodded, as they ran back to wherever they came from. "Look. All pranking aside, you're a nice group of people that are actually look fun to hang around. I prefer to spend my time with the undead because they view life in a different perspective. Joanne for instance has been cursed to have her spirit trapped in her body for all of eternity. A poor soul that can't even be released from death. People die for a reason, and I want to believe they die for good reasons, and managed to achieve what they want." Muerta said.

"That's, a unique way of looking at life. Or the afterlife. Ruby said.

"Everything dies eventually to make room for new life. To have a new generation learn from the mistakes of the old generation. I like to believe that death is a gateway for a better opportunity. Like a perfect paradise. Anyways, here. This is Joanne's card. I'm sure she'll be useful to you in her duels. Now, I must be on my way. I have to feed Plague now." Muerta said, walking away.

"Plague?" Blake asked.

"It's the name of my pet rat. And before you get any funny ideas: he eats cheese. Not rotten flesh. It's unsanitary and unhealthy." Muerta said. She then grabbed Joanne by the arm and dragged her away with her.

Gina then walked up. "Wow. Muerta really doesn't interact with people who are, well, alive. Let alone for 5 minutes. You must have made quite the impression on her." She said.

"You mean turning a fake arm into spiders is a sign of a good impression?" Weiss asked.

"That was a bit a creepy if you asked me. Especially how she talked about death and dying altogether." Yang said.

"You'll get use to it. Now on with the tour!" Gina declared.

The group made there way out of the lobby and towards the other areas of the fortress. The next area they made their way to was a training area.

 _(Training Room)_

"This here is the training area. This is where we practice with weapons, techniques and combat skills." Gina said.

In one area. Nella, could be seen practicing with her spear against a training dummy. Right now, she was decimating it, striking a fury of stabs, and then twirled it for an impaling finisher. They then notice another warrior, dressed in green and black magician robes, with his mouth concealed. He had two green eyes, and yellow hair. He also wore a large pointy classic magician that was also green and black. The only difference was that instead of wielding a magical staff, he wielded a bow in his right hand, and had several harpoon sized arrows in his quiver. Right now, the archer magician was now firing multiple shots and targets, hitting each bull's eye.

"I can even impress myself. I'm doing a lot more better than I was yesterday. This is should allow me to follow the sky. How about we take a break, Nella?" the magician said.

"That would be nice. A cup of water would be refreshing." Nella said. The two then noticed the group and immediately walked over. "Well, I never expected to meet all of you here at once." Nella said.

"I never dreamed of being in a place like this. But here we are. Gina is giving us a tour of the place." Anna said.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you in a more social environment. If you want to call a training room a social environment." Nella said.

"It works. Combat has been apart of our lives and we love it." Yang said.

"You probably shouldn't seek out fights so willing and eagerly. It only takes one action to cause an unfortunate series of events." Nella said sadly.

"Gee. Sorry about that. I didn't mean it like that." Yang said.

"It's fine. I do not seek out for battles, but I am only prepared to fight." Nella said.

"Wise words. I'll take that to heart. By the way, who are you?" Blake asked, the magician.

"I thought you would never ask. I am Skybolt. A Hunter HERO, and it's a pleasure to be at your service." Skybolt said, bowing.

"Nice to meet you too. That's an awesome looking bow you have there." Ruby said.

"Indeed, it is. This weapon leads me on the path I seek, and the path that lies in the sky. Pretty neat if I do say so myself." Skybolt said.

Zack and Mia had confused looks on their faces. "Sis. For some reason, this Skybolt guy is giving me Dan vibes." Zack said.

"Let's try and not trigger some kind of mythic or weird word play. I've already heard enough in my life." Mia said.

"You guys seem pretty strong. So, what's it like working here?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing much. We just take on job requests for fighting bandits, monster infestations, sometimes community service, and basically anything that requires a Huntsmen's hands." Nella explained.

"We're like a guild of sorts. A guild that lives in a mechanized castle of sorts. This area was once a knight's training yard with wooden dummies, and just a flat field. Now with technology, there are mechanical training dummies that can attack you, a vending machine with tasty protein bars, and a radio for training music. Makes you feel like you're in a training montage from those underdog movies." Skybolt said.

Gina only smiled. "That's pretty neat guys. It was nice catching up with you two, but I got to get this tour on the move. See you around." Gina said, as the group left.

"Have a good day as well. Anna. My spear is yours whenever you shall need it." Nella said.

"Thank you, Nella. I appreciate it. I look forward to dueling with you. Anna said.

"And my bow for you, Zack, my good man." Skybolt said.

"Same here Bolt! Can't wait to use ya! Peace out dude! Zack shouted, in response.

"Later homie." Skybolt said.

 _(Battle Arena)_

After leaving the training area, the group then made their way to a colosseum like area. There were several seats and a couple of familiar and unfamiliar faces. There was Stella, Amelia and a few more faces. There was also a snack area and a person handing out refreshments.

"This here is the arena. The rule around the fortress is that if you want to settle something in a fight, and you really want to settle it violently, you take it here. Besides settling disputes, it's also the place where a lot of competitive people gather to test their strengths, or just friendly fighting. Although you have to book a spot if you want to rumble here. All fights are no-holds bar, and focus on an aura meter. The only rule is to make sure you don't kill, or have ill intentions." Gina said.

"Sounds like the Vytal Festival. Although, I do have thoughts about the disputes. Wouldn't it make more sense to just talk it out?" Weiss asked.

"You would be surprised on how many of us prefer to argue with action instead of words." Gina said.

"I know how that feels. Punching just feels so much easier." Yang said.

"Or breaking their legs." Nora said.

"Maybe we shouldn't let you fight in there, Nora. I don't want you making a bad name around here." Ren said.

"It still sounds fun. I mean, with all the weapons, armor and semblances, I bet this would be my favorite place. Plus, its fun to test your strength against others." Ruby said.

"Do they allow team battles?" Blake asked.

"Of course! Six on six. Thirty on thirty. Or one hundred and five vs. one hundred and five! As long it's an even team, you can have as many people on your team. The person who made the rules thought it would be more interesting that way." Gina thought.

"Yeah. That idea only sounds good on paper. I mean, where are you going to get one hundred and five warriors to fight?" Jaune said.

"We never did. The highest we ever got to was twenty-one on twenty-one. It's quite exhausting." Gina said.

Just then, loud thumping footsteps could be heard. Also, the temperature began to rise. The group then turned around to see a colossal sized golem, being a bit taller than everyone one, and wider. The golem's body made out of harden black magma, with cracks showing red lava flowing through its body. His head had two glowing orange eyes, and large lower jaw. He only wore a harness brace around his body. The golem only stared at the group, making them sweat from both nervousness and the rising heat. The golem only blinked a couple of times, creating an awkward silence. It lasted for a while, until Gina spoke up.

"Hiya, Smite. You holding up well?" Gina asked. The golem known as smite, only replied with murmurs that sounded mystic but "That's neat to know." She then turned to the group. "Everyone. Allow me to introduce you to Terra Hunter HERO Smite. Warning: do not touch him when he deactivates his heat harness. The do-hecky on his chest is what makes sure that he doesn't turn this place into a toaster oven. Fun fact, he's a jewelry designer. He was the one who made this little gem on my cape." Gina said.

Zack had his jaw hanging, and Mia had to slap him out of his trance. "Whoa. That some tough magma armor. You could say that he's 'rocking' the look." Zack said.

"Yeah. I agree. You can tell that he rather be hot than cool." Yang said, admiring the

"Yang. Please stop." Ruby said.

"Shut up, Zack." Anna said, placing her finger on his lips. Zack only formed a toothy grin on his face, causing Weiss to facepalm. Smite only replied in mystic murmurs. The type you hear from stone statues in video games that aren't fully voiced.

" _I thank you for your compliment. I came by to see the upcoming fight and try to find some inspiration."_ Smite said.

"For some reason, I can actually understand what's he's saying." Ren said.

"Yeah. Me too. How's that even possible?" Jaune questioned.

"He's a magic magma golem. He works in mysterious ways. What's not so mysterious about him is that he is a magma/lava/earth manipulator golem. Sometimes he helps out with my earth based magic tricks." Gina said.

"That sounds so awesome! Can you show us?" Ruby asked.

Smite nodded, as he then held up his right hand. A little ball of magma then formed in his hands, as it then began to move around in the air, stretching and changing its shape to demonstrate. Smite then began to move the orb of magma around his body, in a unique calm and peaceful manner. He then reabsorbed it into his body.

"It was really graceful. You sir have good taste in art." Weiss said. Smite only spoke in a mystic murmur, but Weiss could tell it meant _"I'm glad you like it."_

"For a golem, you sure do have a gentle soul. And your hands look like the ones of a creator of art." Anna said.

"Your right, Ms. Yuno. Smite here is an artist. He creates magma sculptures, glass figurines and has a degree in art. He went to art school." Gina said.

" _Please stop it, Gina. You're making me blush. I just prefer to be more creative in what I do. I don't want others to think that my only defining trait is to shoot magma and fire out of my chest."_ Smite said, scratching the back of his head.

"Huh. An embarrassed golem. That's something you don't see every day." Anna replied.

"Hey, Anna! Check it out. I think the battle is about to start. Let's go get some seats." Zack said.

Everyone then proceeded to their seats, with Smite having to take up at least four, due to his size. He decided to sit a bit further away to make sure no one had to sweat or feel his body heat. The scene was shown to reveal the fighters. The first combatant is Dread Battler Huntress – Selena.

"Wait a minute. Big sis is fighting? Then that means." Gina then let out a sigh. "Here we go again." Gina said in a meek tone.

"You don't sound excited to see your own sister fight." Ren said.

"Something like that. It more about who she's fighting, because she only fights one person in this fortress." Gina said, pushing her fingers together.

"Oh. And who might that be?" Pyrrha asked.

"Her." Gina said, pointing to the screen.

On the other side of the screen, showed another female faunus warrior, who looked dead serious. Her mug showed only her head, but she had two wolf ears, two azure colored eyes, and short wavy silver hair. Her the title that appeared was Sparking Huntress – Jinoga.

"That there is Jinoga. A lot of people call her Jin for short. Selena and Jinoga are very competitive, and their rivalry is fierce. I sometimes wonder if it's their faunus blood controlling their instincts." Gina said, grabbing Blake's attention.

"Now that you mention it, Selena did have a fox tail and ears. Are there any more faunus here?" Blake asked.

"Of course, there are. Personally, I don't get why faunus are so mistreated back on Remnant. The only difference is that they have animal parts and instincts. The founders had the mindset that being different is a good thing, so they recruited faunus hunters to ease the tensions between the two races. I like the saying that being different is great." Gina said.

"I agree. Accepting others' differences of the people that surround you is the way to get rid of hate and spite." Blake said.

Nora nodded. "Of course, it is. Ruby is very hopeful, although I might be a bit more. Pyrrha is very kind and skilled. Ren is super wise and quiet. Yang's funny, Weiss can be harsh in a friendly way. Blake is a ninja. I can be super hyper. Zack is super crazy. Anna tries to be determined but can be a nervous wreck sometimes. Mia can be cruel and mature for a twelve-year-old. And Jaune is…. Jaune." Nora said.

"Well, you're not wrong about all that. Especially about me." Jaune said.

"Don't worry, Jaune. I like you just the way you're are." Pyrrha said, comforting her partner.

Jaune smiled, as everyone else agreed with the idea. Being different means you're your own you. The alarm went off as everyone returned their attention to the battlefield. On the left side of the field, Selena entered the battlefield in her usual Dread Battler attire. Her face looked a bit more stoic. On the right side of the field, was Jinoga making her live appearance to the group for the first time. Her armor consisted of upper light blue plating on her upper chest that was tied together with red string, with her mid-riff exposed, but with some pieces of armor attached to the lower sides of her body. Her waist was equipped with light blue faulds as well, with red strings as well. Her legs and arms were equipped with the same blue plating, having a shogun style to them. Her foot wear resembled that of wolf feet, and there were sharp thunderbolt designs sticking out of her gauntlets and shoulders. She also had a wolf tail. On her back was a long sword, stored in a sharp looking scabbard. The two huntresses only stared each other down, sizing each other up.

 _(BGM: Gundam Build Fighters: Three times the passion of ordinary flamenco)_

"Ready to lose, Jin?" Selena said, as a challenge.

"You should ask yourself that." Jinoga replied in a stoic light voice.

The two huntresses only squinted their eyes, waiting for the gong to go off. In the higher area of the arena, a person was next to the gong, wielding a gong stick, and struck the gong signaling the start of the fight. At that moment, Selena was first to move, propelling herself towards Jinoga becoming a blur. Jinoga only stepped forward, preparing to draw her long sword. Once Selena got close, she then drew her katana and swung down, while Jinoga drew her sword with one hand, parrying the strike. Selena immediately began delivering a flurry of blows with her sword, while Jinoga either dodge or blocked the attacks. Selena then went in for a thrust, but Jinoga immediately crouched down as the sword only slid against her right shoulder armor. Suddenly, her right fist began to emit sparks of electricity. Jinoga the stepped forward and struck Selena with her palm, sending her flying back. Selena did a mid-air flip and landed on the ground. Static then coursed through her body, causing her wince. When she looked up, the first thing she saw was Jinoga running at her, wielding her sword with both hands, scrapping it against the ground creating several sparks. Once Jinoga got close enough, she swung her sword down as Selena stepped back to avoid it. If one looked closely, Jinoga's hands were sending electricity through the sword. She then raised her sword and gritted her teeth as her sword began to emit more violent electricity. When she brought it down, Selena evaded it by a hair, as the sword destroyed most of the ground where it struck.

"Whoa! She can use electricity just like me!" Nora exclaimed.

"Close. While you can absorb electricity to make yourself stronger, Jinoga generates it herself. It requires her own energy, so it's the drawback. While it doesn't amplify her physical strength, it augments her strikes with more force. She told me it had something to do with converting electric energy into kinetic energy. Jinoga use electricity to add more force and electric element to her attacks, making her deadly. Her sword was created to absorb and release electrical energy. My sister on the other hand can nullify certain aliments that are afflicted to her, or any form of negative effects. This includes poison, drugs, paralysis, burns, and so much more. It makes her more resistant to the elemental aspects of her opponents." Gina said.

"Now that sounds pretty cool. I wonder how this match will go." Ruby said.

"The only way to know, is to watch." Anna said.

Once Jinoga finished her strikes, Selena jumped into the air, moving at a fast pace, creating several after images in the sky. At the same time, she began throwing shurikens at Jinoga, grazing her armor, and some of her aura. Selena then landed on the ground and began running towards Jinoga, at a fast pace, as her body split into two images, preventing anyone to tell which was real. However, to everyone's surprise and curiosity, Jinoga immediately sheathed her long sword and stood her ground. Selena's physical body was revealed as she brought down her katana at point blank range. No sound of metal striking aura was heard, only silence. Down below on the field, the two huntresses stood face to face. Selena was astonished of what just happened. At the very last second, Jinoga caught the Selena's sword right between her hands. Taking advantage of Selena's shock, Jinoga did a kick sweep, knocking Selena off her feet. Selena's eyes widen as she saw Jinoga raising her fist, charging it with electricity. Jinoga then punched Selena into the ground, causing her to bounce off of the ground multiple times, and to drop her sword. Her aura was significantly depleted. She then got back on her own two feet, and was able to jump away from Jinoga, who almost got her in an attack. She dove for her sword and used a smoke bomb to disappear from sight.

"Hey. How come she's using other items than her sword?" Weiss asked.

"It's a no-holds bar style fight. You can use whatever you have on you to fight. What's the point of not being able to use your equipment?" Gina said.

Jinoga was now being attack from different angles, from Selena who was diving in and out of the smoke. Tired of her actions, Jinoga closed her eyes and her sword in front of her body. She then began to glow an azure color. Once Selena went in for another attack, Jinoga opened her eyes and howled loudly, sending bolts of electricity everywhere. However, lighting also went into the stands, almost hitting Yang, Jaune, who screamed like a girl, and Zack who fainted. One managed to hit Nora, but she didn't mind. She rather found the zap pleasant and empowering her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Yang yelled.

"That woman does not hold back. My life literally flashed before my eyes." Jaune said.

"Her electricity sure is strong. I feel like I can break a giga sized Ursa in half! Wait a minute! I thought you said she couldn't make herself stronger with electricity." Nora said.

"I did. While your semblances are similar, there are differences. Nora's semblance lets her absorb electricity to power up her body. Jinoga's semblance lets her generate electricity in her body and transform that energy and add that energy to her attacks. In short, Nora absorbs electricity like a sponge to make herself stronger, and Jinoga releases electricity like a battery to make her attacks stronger. Right now, she's emitting all the electricity she has in her body around herself to enhance her aura." Gina explained.

"So, while Nora can increase her body strength with electricity, Jinoga can manipulate electricity to add energy to her weapon, or aura, depending on the situation. That sounds really amazing." Anna said.

In the battle down below, Jinoga was now moving a little bit faster than usual and was keeping up with Selena's speed. To counter this, Selena bended her body backwards to ground level, as Jinoga fell forward. The fox faunus then positioned her legs, and did an upward kick, while laying down, to push off Jinoga. She then quickly repositioned herself and jumped up to deliver several slashes to Jinoga, sending her to the ground. Despite having enhanced electrical aura, Selena's attacks were able to deplete a chunk of Jinoga's aura. It also due to the fact, she used most of the electrical energy for her attacks. Selena landed on the ground and proceeded to go in for the final blow. Jinoga saw that she all of options. She then decided to unleash whatever energy she had left in her body. Before Selena swung her sword, Jinoga got on one hand, her sword in her left hand, and spun her body like a top, giving no room for Selena to react nor dodge the attack. The spin's rotational force was also increased, putting more striking power into it. The attack then sent Selena flying back, causing her slide across the floor. Selena found it hard to raise her body, since the pain still lingered. However, the next thing she was Jinoga's longsword pointed directly at her face.

"Yield." Jinoga said. Selena only nodded, as Jinoga sheathed her sword. After that the wolf faunus then offer her hand to her opponent, and Selena accepted it. The two huntresses shook hands out of respect, as the audience cheered.

 _(End BGM)_

"Wow. I did not expected to be that intense." Zack said.

"I'm sure I can beat, Jin. After all, I can absorb electrical attacks, while she can make her own electricity." Nora said.

"Don't be so sure. Jin is known for her combo attacks. Once you get caught in at least one attack, your finished." Gina said.

"Still would be awesome to take her on." Nora said.

"Let's try and not get into any unnecessary fighting Nora. We came here to make friends, not rivals." Ren said.

"I wonder how she would do in the Vytal festival tournament." Pyrrha said.

 _(Medical Area)_

To check in on her sister, Gina decided to have the group check out the medical area of the fortress. There they saw Selena sitting on the bed, resting. Gina immediately went to hug her sister.

"Hi, Selena. You holding up well?" Gina asked.

"I'm fine right now. Jill and Mitchell said all I need to do is get some rest. Still, Jinoga has always been one to put up a fight. Next time, I'll get her." Selena said, clenching her fists.

Just then, Gina was pushed aside by Ruby, who had stars in her eyes. "You were amazing out there! With all the flips, the sword swings, and the way you fight looked so cool!" Ruby said.

Before anyone could pull her back to give Selena some space, a mechanical hand came flying in, via rocket boosters, grabbed Ruby by the hood, and pulled her away. Everyone followed the mechanical hand to the door. What they saw was shocking. Apparently, a female doctor was standing at the doorway. She wore a blue doctor's uniform, with short sleeves and long pants. The female doctor's uniform also some other unique traits. She wore a belt with multiple pouches and two sheathed knives strapped to her chest, which were probably for combat, and a name tag that showed that she was Jill Ian. However, she was different form everyone else. She had a right robotic arm, and the flying robotic hand, still holding Ruby. Her face was also robotic. While the left side of her face was flesh, the right side had mostly metal. Jill had a left half circled shaped red eye and curved short brown hair. On the right side of her face, Jill's hair was only visible on the top of her head, and her right eye was a circular robotic right eye, which was surrounded by metal, which went up to half way to her forehead, and to the sides of her cheeks. Fortunately, her lips were still all flesh. When she walked, gears of could be heard, meaning that her legs were also robotic.

Jill then turned her head to Ruby. "I advise you to not pester my patients. I take my job really seriously." At that moment, both of Jill's eyes gleamed red.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." Ruby said.

"Hurt you!? Unthinkable! I'm a doctor for crying out loud. Not a killer. It's my job to mend, not to break! Do you question my occupation?" Jill demanded.

"No, not at all! I'm really sorry!" Ruby said.

"Hey! Don't you dare scare my little sister like that!" Yang yelled.

"Then keep her out of my work, Ms. Xiao Long. As for you, Ms. Rose. Please be more mindful about the health and mental state of others." Jill said.

"She has a point, Ruby." Weiss said.

"You shouldn't have pestered Selena that much." Blake said.

"It's important to have more self-control around others, Rube. But it's a learning process." Anna said.

"Alright. I'll be more careful next time." Ruby said.

Jill, only let out a sigh and walked past the group and began talking with Selena. "Hmmm. Alright. I'm going to advise you to avoid fighting for the next thirty-six hours, don't do any heavy lifting, nor exert any force on your legs. Just get some rest and eat properly." She said. Her right arm then displayed a holographic screen, and she began moving her left finger along it.

"Jill here keeps track of the health of all the hunters that work here. She's takes her job really seriously and is highly dedicated to it." Gina said.

"I respect her for that. So, what's with the mechanical limbs, and the robot eye?" Blake asked.

"She doesn't like talking about it." Gina said.

"It's fine Ms. Silk Jr. While we're all here, I guess it would be beneficial to share my info. I was a war doctor. Had to save troops on the frontlines. It was dangerous work, but someone had to do it. One day, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, and I took a mine to the face. I ended up losing my right arm, both of my legs, and most of my face along my lower body were severely damaged. I was lucky to be alive. To make more use of my medical skills and my body, I asked that I get mechanical replacement parts. Being a cyborg meant that I could do my job more easily." Jill said.

"You pretty cool as well." Zack said.

"That's nice, Mr. Aegis. However, being a cyborg is all it's cracked up to be. I have to worry about constant maintenance. My stomach is unable to digest solid foods, so I have to eat out of a straw. If I want to take a bath, I have to have someone with me, to help me with my artificial limbs. Plus, scratching the right side of head is a pain, since its mostly metal. Also, after that accident, my hair on my right side has ceased to grow. All this you see on my head, is all that's left. Not to mention to the medications I need to take once in a while." Jill said.

"Oh my gosh. It must be so hard to only have half your hair. I almost feel bad for getting mad over my hair." Yang said.

"Life must be hard for you. A liquified cookie would taste horrible." Ruby said.

"Ah stop pitying me. No point in beating yourselves up over some person's misery. It just makes the person feel worse. Instead, be glad of the things you have. Not ashamed of it. For I, and proud to be alive and doing what I love. Besides, because of these metal parts, I consider myself a first-aid kit with legs. Caring for the sick, injured or saving the lives of others. Whether I made up of flesh or metal, I'll still do what matters to me." Jill said.

Zack was sniffing. "*sniff* That was beautiful. I almost cried." Zack said, wiping his tears.

"Tissue?" Mia said, handing Zack a tissue, from a tissue pack.

"Well. Moving all the gushy and mushy stuff aside, it was nice meeting you folks. However, before I get back to work, I have to tell each of you a certain thing." Jill said.

"We won't mind. What is it?" Anna asked.

Jill took a deep breath before speaking. She then scoffed, as her robotic eye glinted. Jill then dramatically turned around and pointed her finger at Ruby. "Ms. Rose. Based on my analysis, you have eaten more cookies than anyone in this entire group. Too much sugar. Due to your metabolism, I understand you need to keep your blood sugar up, but in the future, I advise you to eat less cookies. Sugar is sweet, but deadly if underestimated. Do I make myself clear?" Jill asked.

"Uh…sure. T-thank you very much." Ruby said, stammering a bit.

Jill then went turned her attention to Weiss. "Ms. Schnee. You work hard and show much devotion to improving beyond your current self to achieve perfection. However, to me, there is no such thing as perfection, but that's a discussion for another time. What I'm saying is that you should take a decent fifteen to twenty-minute rest after working diligently. The minds of all living things must be stimulated with excitement, joy, and tranquility. Sitting at a desk and staring at paper is not how you live life. It's also bad for your eyes. You might end up wearing glasses in the future." Jill said.

"I'll take your words into consideration. I guess I could do some ice-skating once in a while." Weiss said, thinking about it.

Jill simply nodded. She then turned to Blake. "Ms. Belladonna. When things turn bleak, always remember what you cherish in life. Don't get shot down so easily when things turn for worse. You're in good physical health, but I believe your mental state can easily be negatively affected by other factors. I suggest long conversations with friends to build a defense to it. Hobbies, love interest, books, and more. There's plenty to talk about." Jill said.

"I suppose you could be right. Yang did help me one time when I went crazy over finding Torchwick. But, the only thing my teammates are interested with books is making forts out of them." Blake said, glaring at Ruby and Yang.

"Come on, Blake! Your books had the greatest volume. They are great for fort defenses!" Ruby said.

"Yeah. Not to mention that bigger books also make good projectiles." Yang said.

"While we're on the subject of book forts, I can still remember the pain of that headshot you gave me." Jaune said, with an unamused look.

"Are you sure it isn't the pain of utter defeat you remember?" Ruby asked, with a smug look. Yang delivered a low-high five to her sister.

"This isn't over yet! I general Jaune Arc, of Book Empire, shall not rest until victory is ours. Right, Ren!?" Jaune said, in a determined tone.

"I am your faithful comrade in this book war till the end." Ren said, in a serious tone, eyeing Ruby and Yang with quiet rage.

Blake showed signs of annoyance. "Books aren't meant to be thrown! Authors pour their heart and soul in writing such great dramas, that anyone can read." Blake said.

"You mean to tell me that ninja book is drama?" Mia asked in a deadpanned tone.

"We all have different preferences!" Blake yelled, while her face turned red. Pyrrha, Nora, Zack and Anna chuckled at the sight.

Jill rolled her eyes and smile. She then turned her attention to Yang. "Ms. Xiao Long. Anger can be strength, but it can be uncontrolled strength. Your physical build is great, it is wasted with a clouded mind. I suggest that you take breathing techniques, to calm yourself. Also, I recommend this brand of shampoo for your hair. If you're not going to cut it, this brand will use less shampoo, despite you having long hair. It wouldn't hurt you to exercise your mind with a couple of puzzles, and board games." Jill said.

"Look, Jill. I know you're concern for my health, but you aren't the first to tell me about my anger problems. However, I do dominate at board games. Thanks for the shampoo tip though." Yang said.

"I'll have my revenge one day, Yang. Just you wait." Ruby said.

"In your dreams, sis. I'm undefeatable." Yang said.

Weiss only looked at Yang with a deadpanned look. "May I remind you that Neptune bea-mff." Weiss' mouth was then covered up by Yang.

"Weiss, Weiss, Weiss. Do you remember that we do not talk about such trivial things." Yang said, smiling but with a tick on her head.

Weiss manage to get her mouth free. "Only you would call this trivial." She said.

"Sore loser?" Mia asked.

"Spot on." Weiss said.

Jill just shrugged and turned to Jaune. "As for you Mr. Arc. I have one thing to say." Jill took a little pause. "Actually, there's really much to say. Your health is normal. Average at best." Jill said.

"A-average?" Jaune said.

"All I would say is just keep being a good friend and be open to their advice. Especially your friend Ren, no matter how strict he could be." Jill said.

"She's right Jaune. You still have five more pounds to lose. However, I will allow a small consumption of potato chips." Ren said, patting Jaune on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I guess." Jaune said scratching his head.

Then to Pyrrha. "Ms. Nikos. Although you're in perfect health, a distracted heart can be fatal. Feel free to let your mind out, as words can weigh it down. Also, try to avoid sponsoring for cereal brands. Putting certain foods in your stomach can determine the outcome of any battle." Jill said, placing her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder.

"Why yes. Actually, Pumpkin Pete Marshmallow cereal is hard on my stomach. But what do you mean by words weighing on my mind?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just don't stay bottle up all the time." Jill said. She then turned to Nora. "Ms. Valkyrie. Limit pancake and waffle eating. It'll make your movements slower, and it'll put a lot of pressure on yourself." Jill said.

"Ren tells me that all the time. It's nothing different." Nora said, shrugging.

"That maybe so, but how about you chew your food instead of slurping it like a noodle? Makes more room for extra pancakes. Although I wouldn't recommend eating that much." Jill said.

"You're worrying too much, Jill. I have an iron stomach! But thanks for the advice anyway." Nora said, smiling.

"Your stomach, your choices." Jill then turned to Ren. "I don't really see any problems with you Mr. Lie. I would just recommend not to be picky with other's problems. That's my job." Jill said.

"You aren't part of team JNPR. It's my responsibility." Ren said.

"I have more medical expertise." Jill said.

"Lived with Nora ever since childhood." Ren replied.

"Fair enough." Jill then turned to the duelists. "Ms. Yuno. Out of everyone here, your physical is far by the worst of all. Not bad, but just meek." Jill said.

"I've been getting told that a lot. _But do I really give off a meek vibe?"_ Anna thought to herself.

"Luckily for you, there is a gym nearby. Use it." Jill then turned to Zack. "I can't understand your body, Mr. Aegis, but I recommend you to be more careful with what you do with it." Jill then noticed Zack was chuckling. "Why are you laughing?" Jill questioned.

"I just realized, that if you take your first and last name, it spells out Jillian." Zack said. However, he then noticed that the cyborg doctor began walking up to him.

"You think that my name is a funny joke?" Jill asked in a serious tone.

Zack only said one thing to the serious face of the doctor. "Yes." He said, causing Mia to face-palm.

Jill's face then smiled, and she began laughing. "I couldn't agree more!" Jill said in a happy tone, as she and Zack began laughing together. After a good laugh, she then turned to Mia. "Ms. Aegis, don't be strict all the time in life. Also, don't reject your brother's antics all the time." She said.

"Easy for you to say." Mia said, in a deadpanned tone.

Jill's eye then lit up and beeped a couple of times. "I have to go get my crew now. Some Hunters are injured in an area. It was a great time to get to know all of you. Make sure to stay healthy and be safe. Adieu." Jill said, as she left the medical area.

"She does so much for us. Those robotic parts are proof of how much she sacrifices to save the lives of others." Gina said.

"That's what doctors do. She just happens to risk her own life for others." Ruby said.

Everyone smiled at the thought. Selena then realized something. "Uh, Gina? Don't you have a magic show to perform soon?" she asked.

Gina only smiled and was silent for a moment. After processing her sister's words, Gina screamed out of fear to the top of her lungs. "OH NO! YOU'RE RIGHT!" She quickly turned to the group of protagonists. "Tour's over now! Feel free to explore the rest of the area. Cafeteria's on your right, there's a lounge room for relaxation to the left and the gym is right around the corner. Can't miss it. Now then, I bid all of you farewell! Now watch as I, Gina, make a dramatic exit! BEHOLD!" Gina shouted. She then took out another smoke bomb from her pouch and threw it to the ground. Sparkles then burst in the air, as Gina vanished from the room.

"How many fireworks does that girl have?" Weiss asked.

"Probably a million of them. She never seems to run out." Blake said.

"Well. Only one thing to do now." Ruby said.

"Go to the cafeteria and get some grub?" Anna asked.

"Nope. We're going to train you and in your very own words, 'go beyond your limits'! Get ready for the training of your life, RWBY style!" Ruby declared.

"Wait? What?" Anna replied.

"Your previous Action Duel showed that we cannot ignore your physic. Also, Jill said your body needed more exercise. If you're to keep up with us in real-life combat or in an Action Duel. And we're starting now!" Weiss said.

"Seriously?" Anna asked.

"Anna. We're dead serious. After one single run in the last duel, your legs immediately gave out. A hunter has to be mobile on the battlefield, whether it be a duel with cards or blades. Also, since we're in our normal bodies, we must take advantage of this opportunity." Blake said.

Anna only blinked a couple of times, and then sighed. "Alright then. I guess a workout wouldn't hurt. Just promise me you'll take it easy on me?" Anna asked meekly.

"Sorry, Anna. We only know the hard way since we take that route all the time. You'll thank us later. Unless you want to quit." Yang yelled.

"Quit!? Hah! As if ever say no to a challenge! I'll do whatever challenge you girls give to me." Anna said, triumphantly. However, she then realized the folly of her own words. "Ah nuts. I really need to get this attitude checked out." She muttered realizing that she gave RWBY the green light to train Anna with any method they want. Plus, she couldn't take back what she said.

"That's the spirit, Anna! Now to the gym!" Ruby shouted, as she dragged Anna off to the gym using her semblance.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!" Anna shouted, having a sense of dread in her gut. The rest of team RWBY followed, as JNPR, Zack and Mia stared out the doorway.

"What's wrong with her? RWBY should be able to treat her right and gently." Zack wondered.

"It's called tough love, big bro. It's where others are forceful on others because they care. Anna hates giving up, so she can't quite even if she wanted to. RWBY is going to make Anna their number one duelist, because they see her as part of their team now. Just like how JNPR sees you as their teammate. Am I right?" Mia asked.

"Of course, you are. There's no better answer. Now, how about we go work on that deck?" Jaune suggested.

"I couldn't agree more! We'll make the best leg breaking deck ever!" Nora exclaimed.

"Although I'm not sure I'm on with the leg breaking part, I'm in regardless." Ren said.

"This all sounds wonderful." Pyrrha replied.

 _(Lounge Room)_

While RWBY were putting Anna through intense training, JNPR, Zack and Mia just got the lounge room and entered. The first thing they saw was a well-lit room, with a couple of couches, a boom box for music, a counter for eating, and a little mini-fridge. There was another area, named game room, and noises could be heard on the others side. Curious, Zack proceeded to open the door to find two men playing on a videogame. The first had a muscular build, wearing green shirt, gray cargo pants, and black boots. He had tan skin, green eyes, and short brown hand that spiked up a little. The other man was in yellow pajamas, with fuzzy slippers. He was probably taking a "lazy day". His hair was red and yellow and went down to his neck and covered his ears, with a portion of his red hair curved up. His eyes were yellow, and unlike most, they seem different, and seemed more focused. The brown-haired men then noticed the group.

"Well, good evening. Judging by your appearances, I would say that you're the JNPR group. Also, is your name, um, Mack and Zia?" the man asked.

"It's Zack."

"I'm Mia. Who are you two?" she asked.

"Us? Why, we're Hunter HEROES. I'm Striker Hunter HERO Zet." Zet said, as he smirked.

"And I am Severing Hunter HERO Steve. The pleasure is mine to welcome you to our home." The man known as Steve replied, sounding a bit more formal than Zet's thrill seeking attitude. "May I ask what brings you here?" he asked.

"We're just here to build a Hunter HERO deck. We've just got the cards for the deck." Jaune said.

"I see. The deck represents the duelist. Most duelist considered it as part of their soul." Steve replied.

"Others prefer to see it as an extent of their own power." Zet said.

"I think that's saying the same thing. Although, Mia here is building the deck." Zack said.

"That is nothing to be ashamed of, Zackery. As long as you put every ounce of your fighting spirit into any deck, whether you built it or not, the deck will respond in turn." Zet said, clenching his fists.

Pyrrha smiled at the thought. "That's an interesting way of saying it. So, what are you two doing?" she asked.

"We just finished playing Elemental HEROES No Justice. Good fighting game. Terrible story. Mind if we help out with the deck?" Zet asked.

"Sure. Apparently, from what I've seen from the cards, Hunter HEROES are compatible with other HERO monsters. However, there aren't any fusions. Why's that?" Mia said.

Steve cleared his breath and began to speak. "Well, if we're being honest, we were expecting to be Synchros. The way extra deck monsters work in this world is that tuners merged with others and enhance the spirit energy of other synchros. XYZ monsters are summoned when two or more souls of monsters combine in an overlay network, an XYZ monster is called forth from another dimension. As for fusion, two spirits combine their energy and spirit together to form a new soul. Other fusion, like JNPR can gain more power by fusing with others, to achieve greater forms." Steve said.

"That makes sense. So, how are we going to build this deck?" Pyrrha asked.

"Simple. A we'll add some Elemental HEROES that can work around the cards. Bubbleman's draw effect, Stratos' search, and others. As for fusions, you don't have many Elemental based fusion monsters. Only one. Most of the fusion hero monsters that you do have are the ones that require specific monsters." Mia explained.

"About that, we tried out this whole fusion thing, and we managed to pull to create, well two guys. We've gotten more blank cards, for the time we combine and create said new souls. This fusion thing is a work in progress for us, so give us some time. When we're finish with it, we'll send them to you via spirit-dream mail." Zet said, handing Mia the fusions.

"Wow. These guys look pretty tough." Jaune said, admiring the cards.

"You're telling me. I wonder how they do in combat." Ren wondered.

"Only in a duel, will we find out. So, let's put them in!" Zack exclaimed.

"Easy Zack. Mia still has to think about it." Pyrrha said.

Steve then remembered something. "By the way, I have one more card to give to you guys. It's not a Hunter HERO card, but I'm sure it would be of some use to you." He said, handing over another card to Mia, as everyone immediately looked over her shoulder.

"Wow. This is great! This would really help, not to mention he looks so rad!" Zack exclaimed.

"I know, right. I'm not sure I would win against him." Jaune said.

"It's highly unlikely. This HERO is very powerful, and would probably deliver, in Zet's words, a major butt whooping." Steve said, in a polite manner.

"I don't know, Steve. I'm sure Mr. Arc could pull it off." Zet said.

"T-thanks, Zet. That's nice of you to say that." Jaune said.

"Of course, I would say that. After all, we all have hidden potential. It's just that your potential is considered the ultimate master of hide and seek. Hard to find." Zet said, as he then laughed in a loud voice.

"Shut up, Zet." Steve said

"I guess that's a compliment." Jaune said.

Pyrrha to try and give Jaune some reassurance. "Don't take it the wrong way, Jaune. It's probably hard to find because it's so great." Pyrrha said.

After several minutes of editing, discussing and thinking, it was finished. Mia actually held the deck in the air and shouted in joy. "IT'S ALIVE!" she shouted, as Zack made thunder sounds from his mouth.

"May it rain down destruction onto the battlefield." Nora said in a dramatic voice, playing along.

"You Duelists sure take this card game very seriously." Ren said.

"I think that's why they enjoy it so much. It's nice to have something to be devoted and proud of." Pyrrha said.

"Way to go, Mia. You have a lot brains for a girl your age. Not to mention cute looking to." Zet said, patting Mia on the back.

"Don't call me cute, please. It's embarrassing." Mia said blushing.

"There is no shame in being cute, Mia. It would be the same way if someone complimented your skills and said that you looked good." Steve said.

"Cute or not, Mia, I think this deck you made can work with me! Can't wait to duel with it." Zack said, smiling from ear to ear.

Suddenly, the door then opened to the lounge room. "Now, this was unexpected." A female voice said.

Everyone then turned around to see a female black figure. It was Elemental HERO Shadow Mist. Next to her was Steam Huntress – Jessica. "Sorry. But do we know you?" Jaune asked.

"You don't me. But I know you. I'm Shadow Mist. Call me Mist or Misty. I met with Anna and RWBY this morning." She said.

Zack was speechless. He immediately inched forward and began staring at her. "Oh my gosh. It's an actual Elemental HERO. In the flesh." He then turned to Shadow Mist. "Can I shake your hand?" he asked, fanboying over the situation.

"Why of course." Mist said as she then quickly grabbed Zack's and shook it. she then let go and fist bumped him.

"I must be the happiest man alive right now." Zack said as his eyes sparkled.

"Ok, Mr. Fanboy. Time to leave la-la land." Mia said dragging her brother back.

Steve and Zet then got up and greeted the HERO. "So, you must be the HERO who has come to meet with us." Steve said.

"We thought you weren't coming. You were two hours late." Zet said.

"Sorry. I got distracted. Right, Jessica?" Mist said, scratching her head.

"Indeed, she did. It's so hard to resist a person with similar scientific tastes." Jessica said smiling.

"I've been spending time with this wonderful woman, doing experiments with steam, and inventing new gadgets. I am the head of the research and science department of the Elemental HEROES. So, it's important to get acquainted with other scientists." Mist said, as she and Jessica wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Ah, don't sweat it. We've just finished building a neat Hunter HERO deck. The kid that is on the verge of fainting, that's our duelist. I haven't seen much in him, but I have a good eye for people with potential." Zet said, eyeing Zack.

Upon hearing Zet's words, Mist became intrigued. "Is that so? If that's the case, then that makes my job a little more fun." Mist said. She then walked past the two Hunter HEROES, and made her way up to Zack, who was now regaining his senses. JNPR, and the Aegis siblings then noticed the Elemental HERO walking up to them. Once she stood in front of them, her hand went to her waist, and she held up a deck. "Zackery Crazy Aegis! I challenge you to a duel!" Mist declared.

Everyone was shocked from what Mist just said, that it created tension in the air. Zack was first to break the silence. "Wha?" he replied.

"I guess an explanation is needed. I've been sent here by Neos to check out the Heroes of this place and see what they can do. Hunter HEROES have the HERO name, so they can work with us in a deck. I'm here to see how they fight and duel, and what better way to duel the man who represents. I think I know your answer, but out of formalities I'll ask anyway; do you accept my challenge?" Mist asked.

Zack became silent for a moment. After a while he then smirked. "How can I say no to a challenge like that. Plus, this will be a HERO match. This has been the most, awesome, tenacious, bombastic day of my life!" Zack said, as he felt fired up.

"Alright then. Meet me at the arena in twenty minutes." Mist then turned to Jessica. Think you can spread the word?"

"This entire place will be buzzing in a matter of seconds." Jessica said, as she then ran out the room to tell the entire facility of the duel that'll take place.

 _(Grimm Lair/Cave/Base/Fort/whatever it is)_

The Grimm teens just got back from their previous mission and were heading back to Rodney's lab. Siren had the intention of strangling him at the first moment she saw him. Shinrai was neutral as always and Hidou was lugging all of the bags back.

"Remind me again why I'm the one carrying all this?" Hidou asked, with his voice sounding strained.

"My back hurts." Shinrai said.

"You don't look like you're hurting." Hidou complained.

"After that last attack by that duelist, I somehow injured my back. Now I'm in constant pain. Ow. My back." Shinrai said, rubbing his back.

"You don't sound like it. And what about you Siren? What gives you the privilege to not carry any of this?" Hidou asked.

"Gee, I don't know? How about the fact that I saved both of your hides?" Siren said in a smug tone.

"Why you!" Hidou yelled, as he immediately went to tackle Siren. However, the female Grimm only ducked down, as Hidou went flying face first into the door to Rodney's Lab.

Siren only chuckled as she continued as she entered lab. Shinrai was now dragging the bag and was in pain. Although nobody could tell. On the inside, they saw Rodney talking with Liege. Right now, Rodney was working on a machine with Liege helping him out. Siren's eyes then widen in anger, as she then began sprinting towards the Grimm Scientist. "RODNEY!" she yelled. Both Rodney could react, Siren got the jump on him and began strangling him. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled in fury, in a deep voice. Rodney couldn't speak but he did signal somebody to help him.

"Alright, alright, Ms. Rogue Grimm. I think he learned his lesson." A familiar female voice said.

Siren then looked up to see Linda Zenith standing in front of her. She then turned to Rodney. "Your life has been spared." Siren said, as she slowly backed away.

"Yeowza! That woman has an iron grip." Rodney said straightening out his neck.

"Ah, Zenith. It's nice to see you have returned. How was your trip?" Liege said.

"Believe or not, I've have tangled with the toughest human woman of all time. Being part human lets us experience different things. Also, I fought the Anna girl." Linda said.

"Wait. You did what!?" Liege yelled in shock.

"OH MY GOD!" Rodney yelled in astonishment.

"THAT'S INSANE!" Hidou yelled, holding his hands to his head.

"…. Neat." Shinrai said.

Siren didn't really know what to say. Linda then got the group to calm down a bit and explained that she encountered the duelist in an Action Dojo and duel her in an action duel. She then explained about the Huntresses that she fought. Liege thought about it for a moment. "New Huntress Synchro Monsters. We might have to accelerate our plan ahead. Thank you for the information, Linda. You made the right decision." Liege said, bowing in thanks.

"Aw shucks. No need for thanks. I dueled her just because I felt like having a little fun with the little gal." Linda said. She then turned to Siren. "Look, Siren. I'm a bit tired to have a duel with you right now, so maybe next time." She said.

"No worries. I can always duel you anytime I want. I mean, we do live in the same place together." Siren said.

Linda only nodded as she headed off to her room. Rodney then cleared his throat. "Now then, may I have the samples?" he asked, holding out his hand. Shinrai then threw the bag to Rodney, causing the scientist to stumble back. "You know, instead of throwing things to me, you could walk over here and give it to me." He said.

"I apologize. My back hurts, and I don't want to move anymore." Shinrai said. He was standing up straight and show no signs of pain.

Liege then walked up to Shinrai. "Here. Let me help." He then raised his fist and punched Shinrai in the back so hard, knocking him down face first into the ground. "Feeling better now?"

"Much better." Shinrai replied. Jay then flew down and perched himself on Shinrai's head to make himself comfortable.

Rodney then put all the DNA by the machine he was working on and walked over to the Grimm. "Now that's done, we shall be become even more powerful in duel monsters, by adding our own little spice to the mix. But it'll take a long time. In the meanwhile, I need you three to go on a shopping spree for me." Rodney said, handing over a shopping list to Hidou.

"This is a list for spare multiple D-Wheel parts, and a pizza. Why do you need stuff like this? We already have D-Wheels. Why would we need more? But I understand that pizza taste awesome." Hidou said.

"Let's just say I dug up something interesting, and it would help hasten our plan." Rodney said. He then walked over to a nearby object, that was covered by a rag and uncovered it. Liege only smirked seeing the malice that the item would bring. Hidou whistle, being impressed. Siren stepped back a bit feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sight. Shinrai couldn't see anything since he was still face-down in the ground. "I'm still stuck. Help please." He said.

Just then, a black figure behind Siren, but no one saw her nor heard her. It was Malisha who was watching out of curiosity. _"Looks like the Ghost is back to haunt the road."_ She said.

 _(Hunter's Fortress: Battle Arena)_

Word soon spread through the base of the duel taking place. Some decided to come and watch, while others didn't really care. It wasn't until long until the arena seats were filled with people itching to watch a duel. Mia met up with team RWBY in the higher up area. Anna was there to, but she didn't look very well. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were devoid of life.

"Um. How exactly did you train Anna?" Mia asked.

Weiss was first to speak. "I decided to teach her how to roller blade. It's similar to ice-skating, and it helps teach a person how to maintain balance." She said.

"That doesn't so bad." Mia said.

"Actually, Weiss made skating look vigorous and extremely hard." Ruby said.

Blake the cleared her throat. "After that, I decided to help her with her movement skills. I had her do jumping exercises and fixed her running posture. Now, she can conserve more energy when she has to move quickly." Blake said.

"And I taught her some boxing moves." Yang exclaimed. "I went easy on her, but that girl tires out way too quickly."

"I see. What did you do, Ruby?" Mia asked.

"I had her make cookies." Ruby replied.

"Cookies? How is that training?" Mia asked.

A loud thump was then heard from behind the group, as the saw Anna fall out of her chair. "Ruby takes, baking cookies, to the next level." She muttered, as she dragged herself to the railing, to see the duel.

"Don't sweat about it. You did great, Anna!" Ruby said. She then went over to her seat, and grabbed a plastic container, and took a chocolate chip cookie out of it. "It's not perfect, but you did pretty well for a beginner." Ruby then took a bite and smiled.

"Glad to hear it. You sure do love cookies a lot, Ruby." Anna said.

"Yeah. The recipe was made by my mom. She made the best cookies ever. Super cookies in fact." Ruby said.

"Really. How is your mom? I would like to meet her." Anna asked. Ruby's face then turned a bit glum as she looked down. Upon seeing her face, Anna knew. "Oh. I'm sorry. Forget I ever asked."

"No. It's fine, Anna. I miss my mom all the time, and I wish she was still here. But I'm not going to let that hold me back. Right, Yang?" Ruby said.

"Yeah. We're going to keep moving forward." Yang said.

"That's nice. Just remember that I'll stand by your side anytime, anywhere." Anna said.

"Thanks, Anna. Cookie?" Ruby said, holding up the container to Anna.

"Don't mind if I do." Anna replied.

Another hand then reached in between Ruby and Anna, from above, snatching a cookie. The two huntresses then looked up to see Zet and Steve, in formal clothing. Steve just decided to wear a yellow T-shirt and black shorts. "Got to hand it to you girls. Never been a fan of sweets, but these are really delicious. Have you ever considered opening up a bakery?" Zet asked, sounding impress.

"Zet. Ask before you take." Steve said. He then turned to team RWBY. "Please forgive my friend's rudeness. He's a bit blunt headed in many ways. We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Steve, and this is Zet." He said.

"Yo." Zet replied as he continued munching on the cookie.

"Wait. Shouldn't you two be down there on the field?" Mia asked.

"That's optional for us. If Zackery summons us, it will be either an astral image clone, or it could be us actually there. In JNPR's case however, they are bonded with Zackery, so they have to be with their cards at all times. For us, we can choose to inhabit our cards, or we can choose to hang elsewhere. This applies to all spirits who aren't bonded with a duelist." Zet explained.

"Wow, Zet. I didn't know you could explain it that well." Steve said.

"Hey. I have a brain to you know. Now shut up and watch." Zet said, as he went in for another cookie. This time, Ruby slapped his wrist, and pulled the container away. Ruby then gave Zet a stink eye. "Can I have a cookie please?" Zet asked.

"Since you asked kindly this time, yes. You may have a cookie." Ruby replied, smiling.

Down below, Zack was busy swinging his arms to warm up, and JNPR transformed back to their small spirit size for the duel. Shadow Mist then appeared on the other side of the arena. "Show me what you're made of. It's showtime." She said.

"You bet we will, because this is our stage now!" Zack declared, as he activated his duel disk. He decided to now use the button to keep the tension in the air. "Ready, team JNPR?" Zack asked, grinning.

"Right by your side." Jaune said.

"I'm yours to command, Zack." Pyrrha replied.

"LET'S CRUSH HER!" Nora yelled.

"Let's just have fun." Ren said, putting his hand on Nora's shoulder.

Zack only smirked and looked at his opponent. The tension in the air kept on rising. Finally, the duelists shouted the words.

"DUEL!" The crowd then cheered in excitement to see the action.

Turn 1: Zackery Aegis  
Zackery Aegis: 4000LP vs Shadow Mist: 4000LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 5 vs Shadow Mist Hand: 5

"I'm up first. For starters, I'm going to play an old favorite of mine. I summon Elemental HERO Stratos to my field!" Zack declared.

 _Elemental HERO Stratos  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1800] [DEF: 300] _

A cyclone of wind appeared on the field, as the aerial HERO appeared from within. "I activate Stratos' effect! When summoned to my field, I can add one HERO monster from my deck to my hand. I'll add Elemental HERO Blazeman to my hand. I'll set one card face-down. And that's all for now." Zack said, ending his turn.

Turn 2: Shadow Mist  
Zackery Aegis: 4000LP vs Shadow Mist: 4000LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 4 vs Shadow Mist Hand: 5+1

"My move now. Draw! This is going to be a clash of HEROES. However, we each use a different playstyle. I first summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman! When I control no other cards on my field, I'm allow to draw two cards." Shadow Mist said.

 _Elemental HERO Bubbleman  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Water]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 800] [DEF: 1200]_

As Bubbleman emerged from a pillar of bubbles, Mist drew her cards and knew what to do next. "Zack. Prepare to face the true power of my deck. I activate the spell card HERO'S Bond. Whenever there's a HERO monster face-up on my field, I can summon two level 4 or lower HERO monsters from my hand! I'll summon my own Elemental HERO Blazeman, and myself, Elemental HERO Shadow Mist." Mist declared.

 _HERO's Bond  
[Spell: Normal]_

 _Elemental HERO Blazeman  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1200] [DEF: 1800] _

_Elemental HERO Shadow Mist  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1000] [DEF: 1500] _

Hero's Bond showed Clayman, Avian, Burstinatrix, and Sparkman joining hands together. On Bubbleman's left, Blazeman appeared ready to fight. He wore black pants, and a gray skintight suit, and red boots. He had upper red chest armor, and wore black short sleeved shirt, and red gauntlets. His hair was made of fiery, and he had six boosters on his back. Shadow Mist then stepped into the field, and joined her comrades, showing she was going to be more physical in the duel.

"I activate my own effect first! Whenever I'm special summon to the field, I'm allow to add one 'Change' Quick-Play from my deck to my hand! With Blazeman's effect, whenever he's special or normal summoned to my field, I can add a Polymerization spell card to my hand. I'll add Fusion Substitute and Mask Change to my hand." Shadow Mist declared. Both Blazeman and Shadow Mist had an aura surround them, allowing the Shadow Mist to add the cards to her hand.

 _Fusion Substitute  
[Spell: Normal] _

_Mask Change  
[Spell: Quick-Play] _

"She's got a fusion card. She's going to summon an awesome Elemental HERO monster!" Ruby yelled with excitement.

"That's not the only thing she'll be summoning. I think Zack knows it to." Mia said.

Zack eyes widen as he stepped back a bit. "How could I have forgotten? You're Shadow Mist. You're different from most HEROES." Zack said.

"Score one for you, Zack. I'm surprised you didn't realized it in the first place. But before I confirm your suspicions, I'm going to use Blazeman's other effect! I'm not allow to special summon any monsters this turn, except fusion monsters. However, this lets me send an Elemental HERO from my deck to the graveyard, and Blazeman's attribute, attack and defense are the same as the monster I sent. I send Elemental HERO Necroshade to the graveyard." Shadow Mist declared.

 _Elemental HERO Blazeman  
[Attribute: Dark]  
[ATK: 1600] [DEF:1800] _

_Elemental HERO Necroshade  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1600] [DEF: 1800] _

An astral image of Necroshade then appeared and overlapped with Blazeman's body. Blazeman's fiery aura was now a dark and sinister one. "Now I activate the spell card Fusion Substitute. Now I can summon a fusion monster, by using monsters on my field as materials. I'm combining my Dark Attribute Blazeman, with Elemental HERO Bubbleman!" Shadow Mist declared.

Blazeman and Bubbleman then jumped into the sky, and they emerged into a swirl of light. "Warrior of shadows. Draw strength from the fallen and strike fear in all! I Fusion Summon! Appear Elemental HERO Escuridao!" Shadow Mist declared.

 _Elemental HERO Escuridao  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]  
[ATK: 2500] [DEF: 2000] _

A dark wave of energy then poured through the area as a black jet figure, sinister looking female HERO descended from the swirl of light. Escurdiao had a sleek build, with her chest armor having fangs on the lower end, and with her neck visible, showing her white pale skin. Her right hand was actually and gigantic three-finger shredding claw, while her left hand had sharpened nails. On her back, she had two black wings extending on her back, that took on no shape. Her helmet was in the shape of the top of a star. On her wait, she had two curved blades whenever she felt like using a blade.

"And I thought Frightfurs were scary. That woman embodies the word of horror." Blake said.

"I'm going to have nightmares tonight." Weiss said, looking a bit pale.

"So, that's why you change Blazeman to a Dark Attribute. Escurdiao requires a Dark Attribute monster." Zack said.

"Bingo, Zackery. In addition, for each of her fallen Elemental HERO comrades, she gains 100 attack points." Shadow Mist explained.

 _Elemental HERO Escurdiao: 2500ATK + 100ATK + 100ATK = 2700ATK_

"Now, I believe it's time to show off my skills! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Mask Change! This card lets me send a HERO monster from my field to the graveyard to summon, a Masked HERO from my Extra deck with the same attribute! I send myself to the graveyard and transform!" Shadow Mist declared.

"She's doing what now!?" Jaune exclaimed.

A brief case then appeared in front of Shadow Mist, as she immediately opened it up. She then took out a high-tech belt, and several gadgets and attached them to her waist. She was holding a flip-phone and punched a three-digit code in it.

" _ **Standing By"**_

Shadow Mist then closed the phone and held it high in the sky. "Mask Change!" she yelled, as she inserted the phone into a slot in front of the belt.

" _ **Complete"**_

Yellow energy lines then appeared across Shadow Mist's body, as a bright light enveloped her. When the light died down, Shadow Mist was now equipped with new armor. Her lower arms, and legs were equipped with black armor, equipped with arm blades, and wore a dark-brown body suit. There was some white in the center of the body as well. Her upper armor had black colored wolf heads on her chest and shoulders. She was also had two aerodynamic wings equipped to her back as well. What made it interesting was the mask she wore. It resembled that of a wolf, with a yellow arrow on the forehead, and two yellow eyes, and an open mouth piece.

"Masked HERO Dark Law. I shall fight to the end." Shadow Mist spoke, as she flicked her right wrist.

 _Masked HERO Dark Law  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]  
[ATK: 2400] [DEF: 1800] _

The crowd then started cheering even louder, out of hype seeing a transformation right before their eyes. Ruby had just fainted after seeing the awesome transformation. Weiss and Blake thought it was impressive. Yang was trying to wake up her sister. Mia and Anna got worried for Zack, for multiple reason.

Zack then looked down and began shaking. He then raised his head and screamed. "THIS IS SO AMAZING! Masked HEROES! Those are like some of the coolest monsters in the entire HERO archetype! I've seen them in action before, but that transformation was completely different from other duelists. The HEROES would just glow bright and transform." Zack said.

"Do you think we should be worried for Zack, Jaune? Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, looking at her partner. She then saw he was in a similar state as Zack. "Oh, dear."

"No words can describe the events that I have witness today." Jaune said.

"The wolf look does give a nice intimidating vibe though." Nora said.

"That's all you have to say about it?" Ren asked.

Shadow Mist, couldn't help but chuckle at seeing everyone's reactions. "My deck works a bit differently. Whenever I use a Mask Change card, the HERO uses one of my transformation belts or device, that is selected at random for the summon. This is transformation belt 2003/555." Dark Law/Shadow Mist said, through her mask.

"That's so awesome. I wish Mask HEROES. Special belts or not." Zack said.

"You don't have any. I would assume you would of have some, considering you're a HERO fanatic." Dark Law/Shadow Mist said.

"Yeah. I would have them in my deck." Zack said. His face then turned to rage, and his tone sounded frustrated. "IF THEY WEREN'T SO GOSH DARN EXPENSIVE! PLUS, THEY'RE OUT OF STOCK ALL OF THE TIME!" Zack said, clenching his fists.

"Easy, Zack. Deep breaths." Pyrrha said.

Dark Law thought about it. "How about this then. If you can defeat me in this duel, I'll give you some Masked HERO cards." Dark Law said.

"Really? you mean it!?" Zack asked, sounding enthusiastic.

"Sure. But if you lose, you have to buy me an expensive dinner." Shadow Mist said.

"DEAL! THIS WILL BE THE MOST, AWESOME, FANTASTIC DAY, OF MY LIFE!" Zack exclaimed.

"Zack! Stop acting like a five-year old and get your head in the game! Your wallet can't take another hit, after your last shopping spree! And plus, you'll ask me pay for most of it!" Mia shouted.

"Sorry, sis!" Zack yelled.

Mia only slouched back in her seat, and sigh. "Honestly. He never takes a moment to think things through. Always rushing ahead." She said, sounding embarrassed.

"I like his style." Zet said.

"Of course, you would." Steve said.

 _(Insert BGM: Dead or Alive: Faiz)_

At that moment, Ruby was regaining her senses. "What did I miss?" Ruby said, rubbing her head.

"Not much. But the fight is about to start." Yang said.

Everyone then looked down on the field, some at the monitors, as Dark Law/Shadow Mist continued her turn. "Since, there's a version of myself in the graveyard, Escrudiao gains an additional 100 attack points. Plus, whenever my card self is sent to the graveyard, I get to add a HERO monster from my deck to my hand. I'll add Elemental HERO Wildheart to my hand. Now, Escrudiao. Shred Stratos into pieces!" Dark Law yelled.

 _Elemental HERO Wildheart  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 1600] _

_Elemental HERO Escrudiao: 2700ATK + 100ATK = 2800ATK_

Escrudiao and Stratos then flew into the air, as they clashed multiple times in the air. They then charged at each other, as Stratos threw out a punch, and Escrudiao raised her claws. The two struck each other and landed on opposite sides. The warriors remained still for a moment. Stratos was the one who collapsed to the ground. Suddenly, Dark Law's eyes lit up, as blue flames surrounded Stratos, as the HERO turned to dust.

 _Zackery Aegis: 4000LP – 1000LP = 3000LP_

"The fight was great, but what happened to Stratos?" Blake asked.

"Dark Law's special ability. As long she's on the field, any cards that would normally go to Zack's graveyard are banished instead. A terrifying effect, if not dealt with immediately." Mia said.

"Banished cards are harder to access. Masked HEROES are quite powerful." Weiss said.

"BUT THEY ARE SUPER AMAZING!" Ruby exclaimed.

Dark Law then got into a crouching position and charged towards Zack. "Take this! DARK NAILER!" Dark Law yelled.

Zack was initially surprised from seeing Dark Law up close, but immediately reacted in time to counter. "I activate Defense Draw! The damage I take from your attack is reduced to zero and I get to draw one card!" Zack declared. A barrier appeared around Zack, protecting him from Dark Law's attack, as he drew his card.

 _Defense Draw  
[Trap: Normal] _

"Ok then. I'll play one card face-down and end my turn." Dark Law said, as she went back to her side of the field.

Turn 3: Zackery Aegis  
Zackery Aegis: 3000LP vs Shadow Mist: 4000LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 5+1 vs Shadow Mist Hand: 4

"I'm ready to win this! Draw! I summon my own Blazeman! With his effect, I'll add a Polymerization card, from my deck to my hand." Zack declared as his own Blazeman appeared.

"Next I activate Blazeman's effect! I send Elemental HERO Ocean from my deck to the graveyard, and Blazeman's attribute, attack and defense become the same as Ocean." Zack declared. Ocean then overlapped with Blazeman's body, but his astral image immediately burned up and turned to dust.

 _Elemental HERO Blazeman  
[Attribute: Water]  
[ATK: 1500] [DEF:1200]_

 _Elemental HERO Ocean  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Water]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 1200] _

"Now that I have two banished HEROES, I can beat you down now! Go! Parallel World Fusion! By shuffling banished monsters, back into my deck, I can summon an Elemental HERO fusion monster!" Zack said.

 _Parallel World Fusion  
[Spell: Normal] _

Parallel World Fusion showed two heroes from distant worlds, joining forces together. Ocean and Stratos then appeared in the air, as the two emerged together. "Behold, as a frozen dreadful blizzard engulfs this entire field! Appear, Elemental HERO Absolute Zero!" Zack declared.

 _Elemental HERO Absolute Zero  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Water]  
[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]  
[ATK: 2500] [DEF: 2000]_

A blizzard then surrounded the entire field as the temperature in the room dropped to cold temperatures. The blizzard then gathered into a single tornado, and then disperse. In the tornado's place was a white HERO, crouching on the ground, with on hand on the ground. The ground around him was frozen, as ice. Absolute Zero then stood up to reveal himself. He was wearing a black body suit, which was covered by white armor parts. His white gauntlets also had two arm blades, his shoulder armor was in the shape of triangles, and the chest armor had blue gems studded in the chest. His helmet was a sleek and had a ring around it, covering his mouth, and only showed his green eyes. He also had a white cape on his back. Absolute Zero then extended his arm, as snowflakes then descend from above. "Prepare to freeze. I'll sculpt your doom." The HERO spoke, in a cold tone.

"Wow. And I thought Weiss was cold. This guy takes it to a whole new level!" Yang exclaimed.

"No rebuttal there. Even I'm freezing. And I lived in Atlas!" Weiss said, as she never felt this cold before.

"It's not that cold." Zet said.

"You do have high body temperatures." Steve said.

Anna, and team RWBY decided to huddle together until the cold wave went away. Zack then continued with his turn. "For every Water Attribute monster on the field, excluding Zero, he gains 500 attack points. Since Blazeman is a Water monster for this turn, that's 500 extra points." Zack said.

 _Elemental HERO Absolute Zero: 2500ATK + 500ATK = 3000ATK_

"Alright! Absolute Zero! Time to put Dark Law on ice! Freezing Storm!" Zack yelled. Absolute Zero only acted as he then charged towards Dark Law, as the two HEROES began clashing with each other. Absolute Zero shot out ice rays from his palms, and also used physical ice element strikes. Dark Law/Shadow Mist was countering using the energy flowing through her, from the suit's energy. Absolute Zero had the upper hand, as he was decimating the mask Hero, blocking her attacks, and freezing parts of her body in the process.

"Arrgh. I'm going to need some hot chocolate after this fight. However, I don't plan on losing this battle. I activate the effect of Elemental HERO Honest Neos from my hand! By doing so, I get an additional 2500 extra attack points!" Dark Law declared, discarding a card.

 _Elemental HERO Honest Neos  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Light]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 2500] [DEF: 2000] _

_Masked HERO Dark Law: 2400ATK + 2500ATK = 4900ATK_

When Absolute Zero, threw out his next punch, Dark Law caught it and stopped Absolute Zero in his tracks. To everyone's surprise, Neos appeared in an astral form, but this time he had angelic wings. Neos then entered the body of Dark Law. Dark Law's body went limp for a moment, until her eyes lit up blue. She then pushed off Absolute Zero and spoke in Neos' voice. "Advent, to the top…" as she, or he, pointed a finger to the sky. Absolute Zero then came back and tried to strike Dark Law with an Ice Punch, but Dark Law's movements were more graceful, as she, or he, was dancing around Absolute Zero. While dodging the attacks, Dark Law attached a pointer like device to her/his leg. When Absolute Zero came in for another attack, Dark Law immediately side stepped, grabbed his by the arm and pushed him back. Dark Law then jumped into the air, pressed a button on the phone, and swiped a pass over it.

" **FULL EXCEED CHARGE."**

Dark Law ascended even higher into the air, and then sprouted wings on his/her back. She then performed a downward kick strike, as the point shot out a laser towards Absolute Zero, as it turned into a yellow cylinder, pinning Absolute Zero in place, forcing him to guard with his arms. Dark Law's right foot was enveloped in energy, and her/his wings, shinned brighter than ever. Dark Law then let out battle cry as she then made contact with the yellow cylinder and the proceeded to drill through, Absolute Zero's body. Dark Law then phased out of the body, without the wings, as Absolute Zero Exploded in a blue fiery explosion and turned to dust.

 _Zackery Aegis: 3000LP – 1900LP = 1100LP_

Zack slid back a bit. "Three things. One: Ow. Two: That's awesome, but painful. And three: since when did Neos grew wings?" Zack asked.

"It's long story." Dark Law replied in her normal voice.

"You can tell me later. Absolute Zero may have been banished, but his effect is still here. Whenever he leaves the field, all opposing monsters are destroyed!" Zack yelled. An astral image of Absolute Zero appeared on the field, as he then called forth a blizzard that ravaged and shook the arena to it's knees. The air became more colder with each passing second.

"I play a face-down! Form Change! With this quick-play spell, I return a HERO fusion monster to my extra deck, and summon a Masked HERO, with the same level but with a different name. I return level 6 Dark Law to the deck." Dark Law declared. In the middle of the blizzard, Shadow Mist reappeared on the field as her armor dissipated. A different belt then attached to her waist, as it resembled a crushing machine, with a wrench as a lever. She then took out some sort of jelly pack and inserted into the belt.

" **VAPOR JELLY!"**

A cranking standby noise rang out through the blizzard. "Mask Change!" Shadow Mist declared, as she pushed the lever down, crushing the contents of the packet. At that moment, a circle appeared around Shadow Mist feet, as it then extended into a beaker like object filled with blue liquid.

" **CRUSH! OOZE! OVERFLOW! HERO SHROUDED IN VAPOR! BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAH!"**

The beaker then crushed itself onto Shadow Mist body, encasing her in a white hero suit. Jelly then sprouted in the air, and covered Mist's body, forming armor. Shadow Mist was armored in aquatic like armor, with half rings on the side of her body armor and red gems studded in her gauntlets. The mask was different as well having to red eyes, and a blue crown like design. "Masked HERO Vapor. With this armor, card effects can't destroy me!" Vapor/Shadow Mist declared.

"Can't say the same about Escrudiao." Zack said. Ice then surrounded Escrudiao, as she then shattered. Vapor/Shadow Mist on the other hand, was surrounded by a blue aura, protecting herself.

 _Form Change  
[Spell: Quick-Play] _

_Masked HERO Vapor  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Water]  
[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]  
[ATK: 2400] [DEF: 2000] _

_(End BGM)_

Meanwhile, everyone was pale blue due to the recent blizzard. "N-n-normally, after seing s-s-such an intense battle. I would be re-ally e-e-excited. But I'm too cold to feel anything." Ruby said, shivering.

"Yang? Can we pull your hair?" Blake asked.

"W-why? You k-know I d-don't li-ke that. It makes me mad." Yang said.

"T-that's the point." Blake replied.

Back down below, Zack looked at his cards and took a deep breath. "I'll set two cards face-down on my field and end my turn. At this moment, Blazeman's stat's go back to normal. I end my turn at that." Zack said. At that moment, Zack began smiling and chuckling. "Man! This is so much fun! I'm can't contain this excitement!" he said, jumping side to side.

"Look, Zack. I enjoy being hyperactive, but even I know there are times for hyper and to be calm. And me telling you to calm down, is something." Nora said.

"You're telling someone to calm down? That's a first." Jaune said.

"I may be a bit over the top sometimes, but this isn't the time to be fanboying over a game." Nora said.

Ren looked surprised. "I must say, Nora that's quite mature of you." Ren said.

"Thanks, Ren. Instead, WE SHOULD FOCUS ON DOMINATING THIS DUEL!" Nora declared, in a defiant tone.

"I spoke to soon." Ren said smiling a bit.

 _Elemental HERO Blazeman  
[Attribute: Fire]  
[ATK: 1200] [DEF: 1800] _

Turn 4: Shadow Mist/Vapor  
Zackery Aegis: 1100LP vs Shadow Mist/Vapor: 4000LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 3 vs Shadow Mist/Vapor Hand: 3+1

"My turn now! Draw! I'll do nothing on my main phase and proceed to attack!" Vapor then readied her lance and prepared to attack.

"Not happening! I activate the Trap Card Threatening Roar! Now you can't declare an attack this turn." Zack declared. Zack's trap then opened up causing to let out a furious roar, forcing Vapor to cover her ears.

"Made the right move not to summon Wildheart. I'll play this face-down and end my turn."

Turn 5: Zackery Aegis  
Zackery Aegis: 1100LP vs Shadow Mist/Vapor: 4000LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 3+1 vs Shadow Mist/Vapor Hand: 3

"Draw. I play the trap card, Painful Escape! By releasing a monster on my side of the field, I can add another monster from my deck to my hand. As long as that monster has the same level, attribute and type, but with a different name. I release Elemental HERO Blazeman and add Star Brawler Hunter HERO Jade to my hand. Level 4, Warrior type and Fire attribute." Zack declared.

 _Painful Escape  
[Trap: Normal] _

Painful Escape showed a yellow creature, tip-toing away from a gigantic beast, as another similar black creature was about to lose his life to a giant behemoth. Blazeman then disappeared as Zack added another card to his hand. "Next, I'll summon my own Elemental HERO Bubbleman to the field. Since I have no other cards on my field, I can draw two." Zack said.

"Good move. He cleared out his entire board to make use of Bubbleman's effect. Plus, he added another card to his hand. Fusion decks require a lot of material to make use of their effects." Anna said.

"Next, I activate Graceful Charity!" Zack said, as he drew three cards. "I'll discard JNPR-Soul: Nora and Precision Hunter HERO Skybolt from my hand!" he declared.

"See ya later fellas!" Nora said, as she then jumped into a portal leading to the graveyard.

 _Graceful Charity  
[Spell: Normal] _

_Precision Hunter HERO Skybolt  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Spellcaster/Effect]  
[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 1300]_

 _JNPR-Soul: Nora  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1800] [DEF: 0]_

"She seems a little too cheerful for heading to a place called the 'graveyard'." Jaune said.

"That's Nora for you. Always jumping head first into action." Pyrrha said.

"I like that. Your turn, Ren. I'm activating the spell card Polymerization! Fuse JNPR-Soul: Lie Ren with Elemental HERO Bubbleman!" Zack declared.

Ren said nothing as he jumped into the field and crossed with Bubbleman in a swirl of light. "Flow free and calmly in this battlefield! Arise, Lotus Hunter HERO – Lie Ren!" Zack declared.

 _Polymerization  
[Spell: Normal] _

_Lotus Hunter HERO – Lie Ren  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Water]  
[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]  
[ATK: 2100] [DEF: 1400]_

Out of the light, Ren appeared and stood ready on the field with his Stormflower. "With his Soul effect, revive JNPR-Soul: Nora from the graveyard!" Zack declared. At that moment, Nora then return to the field wielding Magnhild in her hand. "Up next, I activate Star Brawler Hunter HERO Jade's effect! He can't be normal summoned or set. He can only be special summoned from my hand if I special summon a monster from my extra deck that was face-down." Zack said, playing his card.

 _Star Brawler Hunter HERO Jade  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1900] [DEF: 2000] _

In the sky, a shooting star fell from above, and crashed down onto Zack's field. When the fiery dust settled, a fist came flying out, of it, dispersing the dust, revealing the Star Brawler. Jade was the average size of a young teenager, around the same age as Zack and Anna. He wore an azured colored trench coat, which had star patterns on the bottom of the coat, with the neck collars straighten up. His hair was short and scattered and was the color of jade. His eyes were bright yellow and wore white shoes. On his arms were two golden gauntlets that had star disk like designs on the top of the fists. Jade then began speak. "Protecting the all that shines! Shining bright as the cosmos! Star Brawler Jade has arrived!" Jade announced in a determined tone. He then turned to Zack. "So, you're the new duelist. Nice to meet you. Name's Jade. Of course, you already knew. Anyways, once I heard you were dueling, I decided to join in by inhabiting the card. I want to see how you fight." He said. Jade gave off a feeling of intensity that seem to transfer to Zack.

"It's nice meeting you too. Can't wait to see what you can do." Zack said.

"You'll get a chance. Trust me. I've got all your backs covered." Jade said, as he got into a fighting stance.

Zack only nodded. "I activate Ren's effect! I banish Elemental HERO Bubbleman from my graveyard, to return Masked HERO Vapor back to your Extra Deck! Go, blossom burst!" Zack yelled.

"Why do you keep saying 'Blossom Burst'?" Ren asked.

"It's for dramatic effect." Zack said. He then turned to Jaune and Pyrrha. "Does understand the meaning of dramatic effect?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say he doesn't, but more like he doesn't really find it intriguing nor necessary. But one-liners, poses, and attack names are cool in my opinion. Right, Pyrrha?" Jaune said.

Pyrrha face was bit strained. "Yep. No problems with that. Zack. Please continue with your turn." She said, as if she were begging Zack to move on.

Ren only shrugged as Bubbleman's spirit overlapped with him. He then fired bursts of water-based shots at Shadow Mist/Vapor. Sparks then appeared on the armor, forcing Shadow Mist out of her transformation. "Ren can't attack on the turn I use his effect, but that's a different story for Jade and Nora. Nora! Strike Shadow Mist down!" Zack yelled.

"This is going to hurt! INCOMING!" Nora yelled, as she jumped into the air.

"You may have gotten rid of Vapor, but you won't get rid of me! I activate the trap card Pinpoint Guard! Since you declared an attack, I'm allow to revive a level 4 or lower monster back from my graveyard in defense mode! I shall resurrect myself!" Shadow Mist shouted.

 _Pinpoint Guard  
[Trap: Normal] _

Shadow Mist then leaped back into the field and took on a defensive position. Just before Nora could hit the HERO, a gigantic hand rose from the ground and blocked her attack. "Ah, nuts!" Nora yelled, as she jumped back to her side of the field.

"Since I was special summoned this turn, I get to add one 'Change' Quick-Play spell from my deck to my hand. I'll add another Mask Change to my hand." Shadow Mist said.

"Shoot. Almost had her. I'll play two cards face-down and end my turn."

Turn 6: Shadow Mist  
Zackery Aegis: 1100LP vs Shadow Mist: 4000LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 1 vs Shadow Mist hand: 4+1

"My turn now! I activate the spell card 'Mask Change'! I shall transform once again!" Shadow Mist declared. Zack and team JNPR were on guard as they were prepared to see another Masked HERO.

 _(Insert BGM: Kamen Rider Black Henshin theme)_

Shadow Mist immediately turned her body to her right and brought her fist close together. She looked up and began clenching her fist tightly. She thrusted her left arm diagonally to her right, and her right fist to the right of her waist. She then circled her left arm to the left. "Mask…. CHANGE!" She shouted, as she then dabbed both arms to her right. At that moment, another belt appeared on her waist, and began emitting rays of energy, in multiple directions. A flash of light appeared over her, as Shadow Mist has transformed into a new Masked HERO. This Masked HERO had black armor, with red knee pads, with a white chest, and a yellow symbol. There were also yellow accents on the body. The hands had sharpened red claws and the feet had two red talons. The mask resembled that of a dinosaur head, with the visor being the mouth, and had a white horn on the top. Steam poured out of the armor gaps, as if Shadow Mist was seething with passion and rage. "Masked HERO…ANKI!" Shadow Mist/Anki declared.

 _Masked HERO Anki  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]  
[ATK: 2800] [DEF: 1200] _

The crowd began cheering even louder seeing a brand-new hero on the scene. "Next I activate my own effect! Since I was sent to the graveyard, I'll add another Blazeman to my hand, and I'll summon him to my field! With his effect, I'll add a normal Polymerization spell card to my hand." Anki declared, adding her cards. "I'll keep on going! I activate Blazeman's other effect! I send Elemental HERO Avian to the graveyard, and Blazeman's attack, defense and attribute become the same as Avian's." Shadow Mist declared.

 _Elemental HERO Avian  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior]  
[ATK: 1000] [DEF: 1000] _

_Elemental HERO Blazeman  
[Attribute: Wind]  
[ATK: 1000] [DEF: 1000] _

"We're far from finished! I activate the Spell Card Polymerization! Fuse the Elemental HERO Wildheart that is in my hand, with the Wind Attribute Blazeman on my field!" Shadow Mist declared.

 _Elemental HERO Wildheart  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 1600] _

Next to Blazeman, a tribal warrior, who wore only cloth around his waist and bandages around his arms and legs. His black hair was in a pony tail, a bone-tooth necklace and several red markings on his body. He also carried a gigantic sword on his back. The two HEROES then ascended in the sky and emerged in a swirl of light. "Watch as two powers emerge together, to form the might of a destructive storm! I fusion summon! Suppress all, Elemental HERO Tornado!" Shadow Mist declared.

 _Elemental HERO Tornado  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]  
[ATK: 2800] [DEF: 2200] _

Air began to gather on Anki/Shadow Mist's side of the field, as it then manifested into a tornado, as wind blew over the arena. The tornado then dispersed to reveal Elemental HERO Tornado. Most of his upper body was covered by a ragged black cloth, but his right arm showed he wore white, yellow and green armor, with his gauntlets resembling cylinders, and yellow armor pieces attached the rest of is armor. His helmet also covered his mouth but revealed his eyes and had a yellow gem in the center.

Back with the group, they weren't frozen anymore, but their hair was a mess. Mia's pigtails came undone, revealing that her hair, went down to her shoulders, as well as Weiss' ponytail, which forced her hair to spread out. Anna and Ruby had shorter hair, so they weren't as messy. Yang and Blake however, had their hair extended out in different directions, and some of it was in their face. Zet and Steve just had spiked up hair, but they didn't really seem to mind.

"I'm really getting sick of these dramatic HERO summons." Weiss said.

"I'm not. They look so cool! The mask changes, the fusions! This is a dream come true for me!" Ruby said.

"I agree with you, Ruby. It was one of the main reasons why Zack choose the deck. Not to mention he watches Japanese Superhero shows almost every day." Anna said.

"But now he has to face them as enemies." Mia said, as she fixed her hair.

"Does anyone have a hairbrush?" Yang asked.

"I have comb." Zet said.

"Thanks. This is going to take a while." Yang replied, as her then began straightening out her hair.

Back on the field, wind still kept on raging, as Zack, JNPR and Jade covered themselves from the intensity of the wind. Shadow Mist/Anki continued with her turn. "Whenever Tornado is special summoned to my field, the attack and defense points of all your monsters, are cut in half!" she yelled.

Tornado then raised his hand, as he summoned even more wind to put more pressure on Ren, Nora and Jade, who were forced to the ground, and even pushed back.

 _JNPR-Soul: Nora Valkyrie: 1800ATK – 900ATK = 900ATK_

 _Lotus Hunter HERO – Lie Ren: 2100ATK – 1050ATK = 1050ATK  
1400DEF – 700DEF = 700DEF _

_Star Brawler Hunter HERO Jade: 1900ATK – 950ATK = 950ATK  
2000DEF – 1000DEF = 1000DEF_

"These winds make it hard to move my body. I can't position myself properly." Ren said.

"You think you have problems!? I'm small and trying to carry a giant hammer at the same time!" Nora yelled.

Anki/Shadow Mist only eyed Zack. "Anki can attack you directly, but with only half the damage. I summoned Tornado as a precaution. Now, here I come!" Anki/Shadow Mist declared. She then jumped into the air, and did a flip in the air, and flew towards Zack. "HERO PUNCH!" she yelled, as her right fist was enveloped in energy. Everyone held their breath as Anki got closer to ending the duel. However, Jade immediately stepped in front of Zack, and stopped Anki, by grabbing her fist. "What!?"

Zack only smirked. "Jade protect all that shines! As long as Jade is in attack mode, He's the only one you're allowed to attack! Not Ren, not Nora, you're not even allowed to attack me either!" Zack declared.

"Still, I have enough attack points to wipe out your life points!" Anki said, as her fist burned even brighter. Jade kept on pushing back and holding off Anki's fist.

"Jade has a couple more abilities! Any battle damage dealt to me, involving Jade, is cut in half. In addition, if Jade were to leave the field, I can banish one Normal Trap Card from my graveyard, and he remains on my field! I banish Defense Draw from my graveyard!" Zack declared.

 _Zackery Aegis: 1100LP – 925LP = 175 LP_

Jade's gauntlets then began to glow as he then forced off Anki and kicked her back to her side of the field. Steam then came off both Jade and Zack's body from taking damage.

"Good move. However, the next attack by Tornado will finish you. Regardless if you halve the damage or prevent destruction! Tornado! Finish it!" Shadow Mist declared.

Tornado then ascended into the air, as the lower part of his body was surrounded by a tornado. Tornado then flew towards Jade and fired multiple tornado vortexes to trap him. The two HEROES then started brawling in mid-air, as Jade was slowly being overwhelmed by Tornado due to the amount of wind that surrounded him.

"I'm not going to lose now! I activate the trap card Hunter Reinforcements! Whenever a Hunter HERO battles, all damage involving this battle for both players is reduced to zero! Also, if my opponent controls a special summoned monster, I can add one Polymerization card, or a card with fusion in its name, as well as a level 4 or lower Hunter HERO that are in my graveyard to my hand. I'll add Hunter HERO Skybolt and Polymerization spell card from my graveyard back to my hand. I'll also banish Painful Escape from my graveyard so that Jade remains on the field." Zack declared.

 _Hunter Reinforcements  
[Trap: Normal] _

A barrier appeared around Zack, protecting him, while Jade was countering Tornado's attacks, and surviving. The two HEROES were at an impasse, so they backed off.

"You survived. Before I end my turn, I'll play the spell card the Warrior Returning Alive! Now I can add one Warrior type monster from my graveyard back to my hand. I'll add Elemental HERO Honest Neos back to my hands. I'll play two cards face-down and end my turn." Shadow Mist/Anki said.

"Great. Now she can power up one her cards by 2500 attack points. Zack's going to have think around this one." Mia said.

 _(End BGM)_

Turn 7: Zackery Aegis  
Zackery Aegis: 175LP vs Shadow Mist/Anki: 4000LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 3+1 vs Shadow Mist/Anki Hand: 1

"Don't let me down deck." Zack said as he drew his card. "How about we try out that new card? I activate Polymerization again! I fuse Precision Hunter HERO Skybolt that is in my hand with Star Brawler Hunter HERO Jade!" Zack declared. Skybolt appeared next jade, as the two HEROES jumped into the air, and began to emerge together.

"Now, reveal yourself! The vision of respect! Vison HERO Adoration!" Zack chanted.

"Did you say Vision HERO!?" Anki/Shadow Mist said in astonishment.

 _Vision HERO Adoration  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]  
[ATK: 2800] [DEF: 2100] _

A pillar of light then shot down from the sky and struck the field. When the light dispersed, an intimidating HERO stood in its place. His leg armor was plated gray armor pieces, with yellow shaped A symbols. His lower garments had separate black clothes that defied gravity, as well as on his back. His arms were crossed showing his gray muscles, and yellow braces on his arms. Her shoulder pads had yellow spikes that went up, and his helmet was a triangle like shape, with a yellow A on the center, and two purple eye slits. There was also a purple gem on his chest. The HERO did not speak, but his presence gave off a strong aura.

"Alright! The kid actually played it! Now he can't lose!" Zet yelled.

"It might give him the edge he needs in this duel." Steve said.

"Thanks again, Steve. Zack looks really happy using Adoration." Mia said.

"I guess you could we, adore, him." Yang said.

"Yang. Stop ruining the awesome HERO moments!" Ruby exclaimed.

Shadow Mist/Anki only looked at Adoration, sensing the power from within. "Vision HEROES don't take sides. They will fight alongside any HEROES as long as they can master their power, regardless of what the cause is for." Shadow Mist/Anki said to herself.

Zack then continued his turn. "I activate the effect, of Precision Hunter HERO Skybolt! Whenever used as fusion material for a HERO fusion monster, the fusion monster gains the following effect. Whenever the fusion monster is summoned, I can activate one of two effects activate. I can either force you to discard one card from your hand, or I can nail you damage, equal to the fusion summoned monster's attack strength! I choose to inflict damage!" Zack said.

An astral image of Skybolt then appeared in front of Adoration. Skybolt then pulled out an arrow and scratched it against the ground before pulling it back in his bow. "May my arrow pierce the sky!" Skybolt said.

At that moment, Skybolt's arrow was surrounded by green energy and fired its arrow at Anki. "No problem, I have this! Fusion Guard! Whenever an effect activates that would deal me effect damage, this card negates the activation and the effect. Afterwards, I have to randomly send one fusion monster from my extra deck to the graveyard." Shadow Mist/Anki said.

 _Fusion Guard  
[Trap: Normal] _

Fusion Guard showed a fire fighter using a special canister to put out a fire. A mirage like barrier then appeared in front of Anki/Shadow Mist, as several different fusion monsters from her extra deck were shown. The arrow then struck Masked HERO Dark Law, causing an explosion. The fire settle and Anki remained unscathed.

Zack however was enjoying the duel. "Time for plan B! I activate Ren's effect! I banish Skybolt from my graveyard! Since Skybolt is a Wind Attribute Monster, that means Tornado goes back to your deck! Blossom Burst!" Zack declared.

Ren just rolled with the 'attack names' and charged his guns with wind-based energy. He then fired a barrage of bullets on Tornado, forcing him back to the extra deck.

"Nice one, Ren! Now all that's left is the Masked HERO." Nora said, feeling ready to fight.

"Now, I'm going to switch both Ren and Nora to defense mode." Zack said, swapping the modes.

"Defense mode!?" Nora questioned.

"Nora. We only have half our strength, and Zack is only 175 life points. It's better if we leave the rest to this guy." Ren said referring to Adoration. Adoration still had his arms crossed and was still silent.

"Fine. I'll play defensive." Nora said, as she sat down at placed her hammer in the ground. She also crossed her arms and pouted a little.

"Sorry, Nora." Zack said. He then turned his attention back to the duel. I activate the spell card Back-Up Rider! With it, I can increase the attack points of any monster on the field by 1500! I'll increase Lotus Hunter HERO – Lie Ren's attack points!" Zack declared.

 _Back-Up Rider  
[Spell: Normal] _

_Lotus Hunter HERO Lie Ren: 1050ATK + 1500ATK = 2550ATK_

"Um…Zack. Ren is in defense mode, and even if he was in attack mode, he can't attack and it's still less than Anki's attack strength." Jaune questioned.

"I'm not trying to overpower Anki. I going to knock him down. You see…" Zack was about to say, until Pyrrha interrupted him.

"I think I understand. Shadow Mist added Honest Neos back her hand, which allows her to empower any HERO monster on her side of the field. So, even if you used Back-Up Rider to raise Vision HERO Adoration's attack strength by 1500, brining it to 4300, Honest Neos would bring Anki's attack strength to 5300, meaning you would lose either way. However, Adoration has a special ability that can lower the attack points of an opponent's monster, by the amount of attack points of a HERO monster you control. The only downside is that you can use Adoration for his own effect. So, by using the card on Ren and raising his attack points, you can decrease Anki's attack strength to 250. By doing this, Adoration has a clear shot chance of winning in battle, even if Shadow Mist uses Honest Neos. It won't be enough for her to win the battle. It's a great idea to boost another monster's strength, just so you can make use of another monster's effect." Pyrrha said, smiling as well.

Zack and Jaune just stood in place speechless of how Pyrrha saw Zack's entire strategy. "Wow. That was pretty impressive. You saw all that in a matter of seconds." Zack said.

"I'm really starting to get into this Duel Monsters card game. Plus, it's good for strategic thinking. I also been doing some duel puzzles late at night. Great brain teasers if I may add." Pyrrha said.

"That's…really awesome, Pyrrha! Who knows. You could go pro." Jaune said, patting Pyrrha on the back. Pyrrha blushed a bit.

"Alright. Since, Pyrrha stole my thunder, I'm going to make this quick. Adoration effect. Target Masked HERO Anki. Target Lotus Hunter HERO Ren. Lower Anki's attack by 2550." Zack said. Adoration raised his hand and absorb some of Ren's aura. He then created a sphere of that aura and fired it at Anki/Shadow Mist, weakening her. "Vision HERO Adoration! Strike down Masked HERO Anki! AMBITION SANCTIONS!" Zack yelled.

 _Masked HERO Anki: 2800ATK – 2550ATK = 250ATK_

Adoration raised his hand, and it glowed for a while. Nothing happened for a while. Then a gigantic ray light struck Masked HERO Anki from above, damaging her, as the HERO screamed in pain. After the light dispersed, Anki's armor then bean generating sparks, showing signs of defeat. "I…I activate Nutrient Z! Whenever I would take 2000 or more points of damage…I gain 4000 first and then I take the damage!" Anki/Shadow Mist yelled. Her armor then exploded, canceling out her transformation, and to cause her to roll back.

 _Nutrient Z  
[Trap: Normal] _

_Shadow Mist: 4000LP + 4000LP – 2550LP = 5450LP_

"Seriously? After dealing damage to her, she only regained Life Points!? This is really starting to get on my nerves." Zack said, with his right eye was twitching.

"Calm down, Zack. We'll just have to wait, for the right opportunity." Jaune said.

Zack only let out a huff. "Fine. I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." He said.

 _Lotus Hunter HERO Lie Ren: 2550ATK – 1550ATK = 1050ATK_

Turn 8: Shadow Mist  
Zackery Aegis: 175LP vs Shadow Mist: 5450LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 0 vs Shadow Mist Hand: 1+1

"My turn now. I'll activate the spell card Fifth Hope! Now by returning two Elemental HERO Blazeman, Avian, Wildheart and Bubbleman back to my deck, I can draw two cards from my deck. Next, I'll banish Fusion Substitute from my graveyard, to send Elemental HERO Escurdiao back to my extra deck to draw one more card." Shadow Mist said.

 _Fifth Hope  
[Spell: Normal] _

"No hard feelings, but I'm afraid I'm going have to do something really nasty." Shadow Mist said.

"It can't be that bad." Zack said.

"It really is. So, I'll apologize in advance. I'm sorry for taking control of Lotus Hunter HERO Lie Ren by using this Change of Heart spell card." Shadow Mist said solemnly.

"WHAT!?" Zack, JNPR, and the group above yelled.

 _Change of Heart  
[Spell: Normal] _

Change of Heart showed an angel, having a dark side with a bat wing, and a light side with an angel wing, while holding a heart to her chest. Suddenly, Ren's mind began to go blank, and his head fell forward. Zack, and the rest of JNPR watched in horror as Ren then vanishedfrom their field and then moved to Shadow Mist side of the field. When he raised his head, his eyes were blank, robbed of his will.

"GIVE ME BACK MY REN!" Nora yelled in fury.

"I'm, really, really, sorry. I'll give him back after the duel." Shadow Mist said, apologizing over and over again.

"You better." Jaune said in anger.

"Just a heads up. I suggest you avoid making contact with Nora for a while." Pyrrha said.

RWBY also had similar reactions. They knew it was just a game, but it still hurt to see their friend fighting against them.

Shadow Mist then continued her turn. "On the bright side, you get to see him do something awesome. I play the spell card Form Change. Since Ren is a fusion HERO monster, I can send him back to the extra deck to transform him." Shadow Mist said.

"You're transforming Ren!?" Zack said, in surprise.

"Ok. This I got to see." Jaune said, sounding interested.

At that moment, Ren held up a black belt, which had a cutting knife on one side. When he placed it on his waist, a panel on the left side of the belt displayed an image of a green mask. Ren then held up his right hand, and a strange lock, depicting the same green mask, appeared.

"Mask Change." Ren said in a monotone voice as he then unlocked it.

" **BLAST!"**

Suddenly, a gigantic zipper appeared in the side, and opened up, as a gigantic head appeared, above Ren. The head was green and sharp looking, with the lower face plate, being yellow. It also had light red eyes. Ren then held the lock forward, and then immediately placed it in the slot, and re-locked it.

" **LOCK SET."**

The sound of a Chinese Erhu began playing in the back ground. Ren then brought down the knife, slicing the lock open.

" **HAI~! BLAST ARMS! STORM, FLOWER! HA, HA, HA!"**

At that moment, the gigantic head, fell on top of Ren's head, donning him in a green and black armor. Within the giant head, a helmet materialized on Ren's head, which was resembled the larger head. The larger head, than began to fold into separate pieces, as the full body of the Masked HERO. Ren was now donned in black and green armor, with an orange gem in the middle of the chest and had a red scarf around the neck.

"Masked HERO Blast." Ren said, as he took out single StormFlower. The suit of his right arm the lit up, and modified the StormFlower, making it more high-tech.

 _Masked HERO Blast  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]  
[ATK: 2200] [DEF: 1800] _

The crowd then went wild, as the fight was getting more intense. RWBY, Anna and Mia were stunned from seeing Ren transformed.

"Ren, transformed." Blake said.

"I did not see that coming." Yang said.

"I know anything can happen in this game, but this is still really shocking." Weiss said.

"No fair. I want to turn into a super hero." Ruby said moping about it. Anna patted her on the back for mental support.

Back down at the arena, everyone else was just as shocked. "I know I shouldn't be saying this, but Ren looks awesome." Jaune said.

"I have to agree with you on that. However, it would be better if he were on our field." Pyrrha said.

"I don't like it. It hides his face, and I like his face." Nora said.

Zack kept his guard up, although he did feel excited to see Ren transform into a Masked HERO. "I activate Masked HERO Blast's effect! Whenever he's summoned to my field, I can cut the attack strength of Vision HERO Adoration in half!" Shadow Mist declared.

"Fool me once, shame on you. But if I don't get fooled again, no shame on me! Go, Breakthrough Skill! This card negates the effects of Masked HERO Blast! I ain't going down that easily." Zack said, smirking.

 _Breakthrough Skill  
[Trap: Normal] _

A yellow glow appeared around Ren/Blast, as it then shattered, making his ability useless. "Nice move. However, I have a back up plan. I activate Miracle Fusion! Now I can banish monsters, on my field or graveyard to summon a Fusion Elemental HERO Monster. I'll banish Masked HERO Anki, and Masked HERO Dark Law. Time to reveal the ultimate combination of Elemental and Masked HEROES." Shadow Mist said. 

_Miracle Fusion  
[Spell: Normal] _

Masked HERO Anki and Dark Law appeared in astral spirits on the field, but they didn't emerge, unlike the other fusions. Instead, Shadow Mist, took out another, belt that was red, and had two slots. She then strapped it to her waist. Dark Law then materialized and became physical and was now wearing the same belt as Shadow Mist. Anki however, began to turn into energy and went to Shadow Mist's right hand. The energy then turned into what looked like a purple USB drive, with the letter J on it. In Dark Law's left hand was a white USB drive with the letter S. The two HEROES stood side by side and pressed the buttons on each.

" **JESTER"**

" **SHINING"**

"Mask Change." Shadow Mist and Dark Law spoke. (Dark Law's voice sounded like Neo's for some reason) Dark Law inserted his USB drive in the right slot, which then turned into data, and materialized in the left slot of Shadow Mist's belt. Shadow Mist then pushed in the SHINING drive in again and inserted her drive into the left. She then pushed both slots, making them diagonal, which formed a W.

" **JESTER. SHINING."**

Dark Law then collapsed to the floor, as his/her body then disappeared. A vortex of wind then surrounded, Shadow Mist, transforming her. Shadow Mist was armored with sleek looking armor, with her mask having a mouth guard and two blue eyes, and blue gem on the forehead. There were also two horns on the head as well. On the right side of the armor, there was a spike on the shoulder, elbow and knee. There were also two scarfs on each side of the body. Normally, the armor would be colored black on the right, and white on the left. However, for some reason. It was green on the right, and black on the left. Also, there was a fedora in Shadow Mist's hand. Shadow Mist wonder why this happened but decided to play along. She then put the fedora on her head.

"Contrast HERO Chaos. Now, count up your crimes." She said, pointing her finger at her opponents. "I feel so, Hard Boiled in this armor right now. It's amazing." Shadow Mist said.

The left eye of Chaos then lit up, as Neos' voice was heard. _"I'm glad your enjoying this. Now show them your strength."_ Neos said.

"That was my plan from the start." Shadow Mist said, from Chaos.

 _Contrast HERO Chaos  
[LV: 9] [Attribute: Dark/Light]  
[Warrior/Fusion/Effect]  
[ATK: 3000] [DEF: 2600] _

"Wow. That looked even more awesome than the original fusion method." Zack exclaimed.

"But, why is Neos talking from Chaos' body?" Jaune asked.

"Let's not question it." Pyrrha said.

"She's reminds me of a detective." Nora said.

Everyone up in the gallery held their breath waiting to see what happen next. Ruby had even more stars in her eyes. Blake on the other hand was thinking about the book 'The Man with Two Souls', and how she needed to read the sequel. Shadow Mist/Chaos continued her turn. "Time for a Mind Break." She said, as she took out the Jester USB drive and put it into another slot on the right side of her waist.

" **JESTER. MAXIMUM DRIVE."**

Energy then began to gather around Chaos' body, as wind began to swirl around him/her. Chaos then began to ascend in the air, until he was at a high point, to perform a finisher. Zack, Adoration, Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora covered themselves as they had been dealing with a lot with wind today.

"Since it's the Battle Phase, I'll use the trap card, Impenetrable Attack! Now I take no further battle damage this turn!" Zack yelled.

"You wish. Chaos armor has the ability to negate the effects of any face-up card on your field. So, your guard becomes penetrable." Chaos yelled.

"True. However, I have one more card to play. I activate the final effect of the Hunter Reinforcement Trap card from the graveyard! Whenever an effect of one my cards would be negated, I can banish this card from the graveyard, and I can banish a monster, spell, or trap card depending on the card that is being negated. I banish Threatening Roar alongside Hunter Reinforcement, to prevent negation. My life points aren't dropping to zero!" Zack declared.

 _Impenetrable Attack  
[Trap: Normal] _

"But your monsters will still be destroyed! Starting with Vision HERO Adoration." Chaos said. Chaos was ready to strike as she/he pressed the button on the slot on her right. She then held out her/his arms to his side **.**

"Contrast Extreme!" Chaos yelled as her body split down the middle with the dark side, sliding down first, followed by the green side. The attack collided with Adoration causing a massive explosion, destroying him. Chaos then landed on her side of the field.

"Masked HERO Blast. Take out JNPR-Soul: Nora." She then turned to Zack. "Again. I'm really sorry about this." Chaos/Shadow Mist said, sounding like she was actually sorry.

Ren/Blast, began running forward at fast speeds, then normal, due to the suit's enhancement. He then flipped the knife on the belt once.

" **BLAST SQUASH."** Ren's Stormflower then created several spheres of wind and began charging up energy in the weapon.

"Ren. I'll forgive you. Just make me 100 pancakes after this." Nora said, as she accepted the attack without any resistance.

Blast/Ren then pulled the trigger, as a Chinese Wind Dragon was shot out of the gun, as it absorbed the wind spheres, striking Nora with a furious blow. The wind pressure was so strong, that Nora was sent flying to where RWBY, Anna and Mia were. The group screamed in fear, and immediately ducked. They then looked up to see Nora's body embedded in the wall.

"Don't worry, Ren. No hard feelings here." Nora said. She then exploded, as everyone next to her ducked.

Weiss had annoyed look on her face. "Why does everything explode in this game when it gets destroyed!? We aren't made out of explosive dust!" she yelled.

"Sometimes we shatter like glass." Ruby said.

"But the majority of it is explosions! It's really getting annoying for me." Weiss said, as she sat back down.

Back down on the field. The dust settled as Chaos/Shadow Mist finished her round of attacks. "That'll be all for me. Your move, Zack." She said.

"Zack is in a big pinch now. If his graveyard doesn't have that much monsters for fusing, so options are limited. Plus, he has to finish it this turn. It all comes down to this last card." Anna said.

Turn 9: Zackery Aegis  
Zackery Aegis: 175LP vs Chaos/Shadow Mist: 5450LP  
Zackery Aegis Hand: 0 vs Chaos/Shadow Mist Hand: 1

"Mia helped me built this deck. And she's the best, cruelest, and greatest sister I can ever have." Zack said.

"Thanks, I guess." Mia said, unsure about the 'cruelest' part.

"So, I'm not going to lose, because I'm going to break through all, and make the impossible the possible!" Zack yelled, as he drew his card. "Time to shake things up." He said.

 _(BGM: W Accel Dash)_

"First, I'll banish Breakthrough Skill from my graveyard to negate the effects of Contrast HERO Chaos!" Zack declared. A yellow aura appeared around Chaos, as it then shattered nullifying her effects.

"I summon Terra Hunter HERO Smite from my hand in attack mode!" Zack declared.

 _Terra Hunter HERO Smite  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Earth/Fire]  
[Rock/Effect]  
[ATK: 1600] [DEF: 1500] _

The ground then shook, as the Magma golem rose from the earth. "I activate Smite's effect! Whenever I summon him to my field, I can take a Hunter HERO or JNPR-Soul monster card from my deck and send it to my grave or banish it. I banish Striker Hunter HERO Zet from my deck." Zack declared.

 _Striker Hunter HERO Zet  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]  
[Warrior/Thunder/Effect]  
[ATK: 1800] [DEF: 800] _

"Everything is in place. I activate Smite's final ability! By releasing him, I can banish cards from my hand, field or graveyard to fusion summon a Hunter HERO. But I can't use Smite. However, if my opponent controls more special summoned monsters, I can instead send banish monsters back to my graveyard and fuse them instead!" Zack yelled.

"It has an effect like that!?" Chaos said in shock.

"You bet it does! Go, Terra Fissure Fusion! I send both the Wind Attribute Precision Hunter HERO Skybolt and Striker Hunter HERO Zet from my banished zone to my graveyard and fuse them!" Zack yelled.

Smite then began performing a ritual. It started with him stepping to the right, extending both his hand to the sides, clasping them together, and then slamming both of his palms on the ground. The ground then began to crack, as Skybolt and Zet entered the field. Zet was now equipped with white armor, and white headgear. There were also boosters on his back, and on his right gauntlets as well. Smite then raised his hands and surrounded each HERO in a separate sphere of magma. He then slammed his fist together, emerging both magma spheres together. This then caused an eruption of a pillar of magma to surround the sphere. Within the sphere, a new HERO has awoken.

"Move wildly on this battlefield and shake everything off! Appear! Impulse Hunter HERO Shin!" Zack yelled.

 _Impulse Hunter HERO Shin  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Machine/Fusion/Effect]  
[ATK: 2500] [DEF: 2000] _

The magma sphere then dispersed, as a mechanical warrior was kneeling on the ground in its place. The soldier had blue upper armor, while the lower portion was red. The chest had a power core disk, with three triangle blades, coming out from the upper left, upper right and the bottom area, but didn't hinder mobility. The core and triangles were colored yellow. On the sides of the waist, were two gun-holsters, which held futuristic looking submachine guns. The lower legs each had a small wing, on the corresponding side, and the foot unit had a red glowing circle in the center. On the back, was a wide vertical black hexagon jet booster, which also stored two beam sabers on the sides of it. The head unit had two yellow eyes, and two fins on the side of the head. The machine then stood up and threw out it's arms, as it's eyes then lit up. Shin then threw out his arms, letting lose a massive wave of energy.

"Ready for combat. What are my orders?" Shin asked, as he drew out his high tech submachine guns, after spinning them.

"Whoa. Are you a robot?" Zack asked.

"Yes. My creator made me to adapt to hazardous and dangerous situations. Do tasks that no man can do." Shin responded. His voice also sounded technological at the same time.

"Wait. I thought fusion summoning is when two souls combine to create a new soul." Pyrrha asked.

"I'll answer questions later. For now, the effect of Hunter HERO Skybolt activates. Since he was used to summon me, you can either discard a card from your opponent's hand or deal her damage equal to half of my attack points. Which options do you choose?" Shin asked.

"I'll have Chaos discard a card from her hand." Zack yelled. An astral image of Skybolt then appeared next to Shin. Skybolt then fired an arrow at Chaos' remaining hand card destroying it. "There's more, whenever I fusion summon Impulse Hunter HERO Shin, I can draw one card from my deck." Zack said, as he drew his card.

"Up next, I activate Shin's other effect! Once per turn, I can target one HERO fusion monster in graveyard and equip it to Shin! However, if Shin is the only monster I have on my field, I'm allow to choose a card from my Extra Deck instead." Zack yelled.

"Empowerment code activate. Passcode: Soul Cross." Shin said.

A card then ejected from Zack's extra deck, as Zack caught it. "I equip Mighty Hunter HERO – Nora Valkyrie from my extra deck to Shin!" Zack yelled. He then threw Nora's card to Shin. An astral image of Nora then appeared around the card for a brief moment. The card then turned around and entered Shin's chest core. Pink Electricity then appeared around his body.

"Soul identified. Nora Valkyrie. Commencing phase-shift change." Shin's armor then began to change color, with the top portion of his body becoming black and white, the lower armor pink and the head unit being colored orange. "Soul Cross. Complete." He said.

"With that, Shin gains the effects of Mighty Hunter HERO Nora Valkyrie." Zack said.

"Wow! That looked amazing! Shin almost looks like Nora." Ruby shouted in joy. In her mind, she secretly thought about her friend Penny.

"He looks a lot more advance than the Atlesian Knight. I think I should have a word with this robot's creator." Weiss said.

"He used my card for the summoning. He's got this in the bag." Zet said.

Chaos only looked at the new HERO that just appeared. "Amazing. As much as I want to see more, I'm afraid I have to stop you. I activate Masked HERO Blast's effect! By paying 500 life points, I can return one spell or trap you control back to our hand. Chaos/Shadow Mist said.

Ren/Blast then flipped the knife on his belt two times **"BLAST AU LAIT!"** He then aimed his Stormflower at Shin's core. He then shot a bullet encase at Shin.

"The opponent is attempting to tamper with the Soul Cross program. Defensive skill online. Zone Barrier!" Shin said. A static barrier then appeared around Shin, stopping the bullet in it's tracks.

"What's going on?" Chaos said.

"Shin has one more effect. Cards that are in his column, excluding himself, are unaffected by my opponent's card effects! That also includes any cards on your field. But that doesn't really matter right now. Shin! Attack, Contrast HERO Chaos!" Zack yelled.

"Roger. Engaging target." Shin said. His feet then began sliding on the ground, as he maneuvered his way towards Chaos. Shadow Mist/Chaos responded in turn, by running towards her opponent. Shin then began firing a barrage of rounds at Chaos. Chaos' armor however, was strong enough to withstand the blows. She then jumped into the air and came down to deliver a punch.

"You're finished!" Chaos yelled, as she struck Shin's chest. There was a long silence after the strike. Everyone looked at the two HEROES to see something unexpected. Chaos' fist was sending electricity into Shin's body, and Shin seemed to be absorbing it.

"This doesn't make any sense! Even though the armor is Black and Green for some reason, it shouldn't be producing electrical based attacks." Chaos said, shocked from what she was seeing.

"On normal circumstances, that would be true. However, since I used Zet as fusion material, Shin gains an effect. Whenever he battles, he gains 500 additional attack points. On top of that, any monster he battles will be treated as a Thunder Type monster!" Zack declared.

"Plus, Shin has Nora's semblance. Which he gains your attack points!" Jaune said.

"It also means Chaos will be destroyed!" Pyrrha said.

"Even if Chaos is destroyed, I'll still have enough life points to survive." Chaos said.

"Then I'm just going to increase the damage! I activate the Quick-Play spell card, Battle Fusion! Whenever an attack is declared involving Fusion Monster I control, my monster gains attack points equal to your monster's attack strength. In other words, along with Zet and Nora's skills and this spell card, Shin's attack points rise to 9000! It would be cool if it were over 9000, BUT IT'S STILL 9000!" Zack yelled dramatically, as he felt like crushing something in his hand.

 _Battle Fusion  
[Spell: Quick-Play] _

_Impulse Hunter HERO Shin: 2500ATK + 500ATK + 3000ATK + 3000ATK = 9000ATK!_

"Well, at least no one is getting half naked and screaming to the top of their lungs." Mia said.

Shin jet booster then opened up, forming an upgrade booster for better output. He then pushed off Chaos and ascended into the sky. He then combined both his guns together, forming a single cannon rifle. He then connected to his chest core and began charging up energy.

"Final attack! Sum Zero Discharge!" Zack yelled. At that moment, Shin let loose all the fire power in his chest, and released it all at once, firing a huge laser at Chaos/Shadow Mist. As the beam got closer, Chaos' guarded the attack with all her might. Then the entire arena went white. When the light faded, Chaos was still standing. Suddenly, sparks appeared around her body, canceling out her transformation. Shadow Mist body looked damaged.

"Congrats. Victory is yours. Both to you and the Hunter HEROES." Shadow Mist said.

 _Shadow Mist: 6000LP – 5450LP = 0LP_

 _(End BGM)_

Duel End  
Winner: Zackery Aegis

The crowd then began clapping and cheering after seeing such a great duel. Shadow Mist then made her way over to Zack as the two duelists shook hands. Pyrrha and Jaune then turned into their normal forms

"That was splendid dueling, Mr. Aegis. I look forward to having my revenge match in the future." Mist said.

"Don't get you hopes up that much. I'll beat you again." Zack said as he tightened his grip.

"I could say the same thing to you." Shadow Mist replied as he tightened her grip. Both she and Zack began staring each other in the eye with rising tension.

"Um…guys. Why I'm in weird suit?" Ren asked. Everyone then turned around to see Ren still having the Blast suit on.

"Oh. I guess the brainwashing effect wear off. As Ren is yours again." Shadow Mist said.

"Brainwashing?" Ren asked.

"Long story short. Shadow Mist brainwashed you and turned you into a Masked HERO. Hence why you're wearing such awesome armor. How does it feel by the way?" Jaune said.

"A bit bulky. But mobile at the same time. Plus, I feel a lot stronger now." Ren said.

A black portal then opened up next to Ren, as Nora then came flying out. "REN! COME TO NORA!" she yelled. Normally when this happens, Nora would usually tackle Ren to the ground, and leave an impression that almost all of his bones are broken. However, with the Blast armor, Nora was immediately stopped in place, as Ren remained in place. "That actually hurt." Nora said, feeling a bit of pain. "I don't care!" as she immediately disregarded it.

"It's nice to see you too, Nora. Not to mention that this armor makes it more tolerable to be around you." Ren said, feeling more comfortable with this hug.

Shadow Mist then turned back to Zack. "A deal is a deal, Zack. Here you go." Shadow Mist then placed several cards in Zack's hand. When Zack opened them up, his eyes widen. He saw several Masked HEROES in his hand along with support. "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun using these cards. Especially they have the transformation belt feature." Mist said smiling.

Zack didn't say anything. A huge grin then appeared on his face, as he then jumped into the air with joy. "BEST DAY EVER! I can't wait to put these in the deck. I'm so excited." He said, feeling so much joy.

"Hold it right there, big bro!" Mia yelled, as she rushed by and grabbed the cards. "I had a hard time mixing normal HEROES with the new ones. Masked HEROES is taking it to a whole new level." She said.

"But they're awesome." Zack said sounding depressed.

"I'll think of something. For now, lets just leave it at that." Mia said.

Zack only sighed. Suddenly, Ruby came next to him. "That was awesome, Zack! Can I see the HERO monsters! Oh look! Ren is still in HERO armor!" Ruby squealed as she then rushed over to Ren to inspect him.

The rest of RWBY and Anna came down. "Nice duel, Zack. I was on the edge of my seat the entire time." Anna said.

"That means I did a great job. I was hanging in there pretty well. And it's all thank to this big brain here." Zack said grabbing Mia and ruffling her hair.

"Hey! Stop that! And you're welcome." Mia complained.

"Don't sound so smug about." Zack said.

Everyone was enjoying their time right now, with Jaune, Ruby, Yang and Nora swarming Ren, asking to do things in the armor, like arm wrestle, or jump really high. Weiss and Blake talked to Shadow Mist about the belts that she used and how they worked. Blake was more interested in the one that turned her into Contrast HERO Chaos. Anna, Zack and Mia kept laughing enjoying themselves, and having fun with Duel Monsters.

 _(Topaz District)_

In the Topaz District, we return to Ethan Hono was just gotten out of the hospital and was now taking a walk to find something to eat. Next to him was one of his spirits. Lu, also known as Card Ejector.

"Ethan. Are you're okay?" Lu asked.

"I am, Lu. Nothing is wrong with me." Ethan said.

"You sure? No strange internal problems." Lu asked.

"No."

"Fatigue or strange dizziness?"

"No."

"Lost of appetite?"

"No. I actually want some ramen right now. Extra spicy."

"Depression?"

"Lu. Do me a favor and shut up."

"Hmph. I'm just concern for health."

"I appreciate that, Lu. But there is a line between being concern and being a worry nut."

"Ethan. You have a dangerous profession, and danger somehow finds you all of the time. You've just gotten out of the hospital after battling a strange creepy lady." Lu said. In a dark dimension, a Pressure Point fighting girl sneezed. "All I'm saying is that you never run away in the face of danger, and I like that. What I don't like is that you don't know when to take it easy." She said.

"I know how to take it easy." Ethan said.

"Really? How?" Lu questioned.

"Sometimes I play football with the other Igknights, I do enjoy training my own body, and read books to exercise my mind." Ethan said.

"Okay, those were really good points. I'm just making sure you're feeling well. Danger could strike at anytime, anywhere! Even in that creepy, dark, suspicious alleyway." Lu said, pointing to it.

Suddenly, fire then shot out of the alleyway, as the scream of a person was heard. Lu and Ethan then turned around to see the fire and were shock. "See, what I mean. And you're probably going to run over there check out what it is." She said. Lu then noticed Ethan wasn't next to her and was running over to check out the area.

"Come on, Lu! Don't fall behind!" Ethan said.

"*sigh* Ethan is the only person I know who is willing to run head first into danger without thinking for moment. I either called that guts, or recklessness." Lu said, as she followed Ethan.

In the alleyway, Ethan and Lu, saw a duelist standing in place, but then immediately collapsed. That wasn't all, there were a few more duelists lying around, all with burn marks on their bodies. Lu immediately went over to one of them who was in lying on the floor, and check for a pulse. She immediately gave a thumb up to Ethan to signal him that he was alive. Ethan nodded. He then noticed another figure in the alleyway. He wore a red trench coat, with black jean, a black shirt, and a dragon skull biker helmet on his head. Behind him was a fiery dragon spirit, which gave out a loud roar.

Ethan only stared at the dragon and the man. Lu went and hid behind Ethan leg, fearing the giant monster, with unwavering eyes. However, she was holding her wand just in case if a fight broke lose. To her, the monster looked like a demon with incredible strength. To Ethan, a threat or a challenger.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked narrowing his eyes.

The Skull Dragon Masked man only smirked. "I go by many names, but you can call me Red." The man said.

 _ **To be Continued.**_

 _ **Bonus Section: Elemental HERO No Justice. SPECIAL MOVES!**_

This is a parody of the DC superhero game INJUSTICE, where I make up special moves for some of the Elemental HEROES. To start, I'll be doing Avian, Burstinatrix, Clayman, Bubbleman, and Sparkman, since they were the classic versions.

 _ **Elemental HERO Avian (Target Burstinatrix)**_

Avian opened up his wings and let out a battle cry. He then slashed Burstinatrix across the chest. He then grabbed her by the leg and flew into the air, dragging Burst with him. He then threw Burstinatrix into the air, and flapped his legs, creating a whirlwind around her. Burst was helpless to do anything, as Avian kept flying in and out, attacking her with multiple claw attacks. Burst then fell back down to the ground, as Avian stomped on her with all his might.

 _ **Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (Target Bubbleman)**_

Burstinatrix let out battle cry as she was enveloped in fire. She then fired a stream of fire at Bubbleman, successfully stunning him. She then flew into the sky, as she began circling Bubbleman and firing multiple fire balls at him. She then raised both of her arms into the sky and conjured a gigantic ball of fire. She then threw down her signature Burst Impact attack on to Bubbleman causing a massive explosion that blew up the entire area.

 _ **Elemental HERO Bubbleman (Target Clayman)**_

Bubbleman spun around, and was now wearing a magician's cape and hat, and let out a heroic "Ha-ha". He then fired magical bubbles at Clayman, which then exploded and contact. He then began flying around shooting Bubble shots at Clayman, as even more Bubbles began to pop and explode. He then landed on the ground and took out his Bubble Blaster Bazooka and fired a huge shot Clayman, as he began drowning in the surge of Bubbles, and landed back on the ground.

 _ **Elemental HERO Clayman (Target Sparkman)**_

Clayman crossed his arms as he let out a battle cry. He then charged towards Sparkman and pinned him. Clayman kept on running, smashing Sparkman through multiple walls, damaging him. He then punched Sparkman off his arms. When Sparkman got up, he saw Clayman in his Mud Ride vehicle, as Clayman crashed into Sparkman.

 _ **Elemental HERO Sparkman (Target Avian)**_

Sparkman held out his arms, as he generated electricity between then. He then punched Avian right in the face. He then jumped back and began took out two spark blasters and began shooting down Avian with a barrage of electrical bullets. He then raised his hands, and fired a Kamemeha style lightning bolt at Avian, shocking the winged hero.

 **Author's Note.**

 **It's finally out. Sorry I haven't been on for a while. Right now, let's get straight to the point. I'm going to be doing something I haven't done before. Answering responding to reviews that were posted after my latest chapter. The Reason why I'm doing this is because most of the reviewers are guests, so I can't PM them. I won't do this often though.**

 **Guest: Brining back Ruby's mom is a risky idea. We still don't much about her, and the lore behind her. So, unless we see more of Summer Rose, I think I'll hold back on putting her in. However, I might do flashback scenes of her.**

 **Guest: I might put in Egyptian God cards. Just got to figure out how to incorporate it.**

 **D3ADPOOLK1d: Glad you like the references. I bet you liked this chapter as well. Kamen Rider is one of my favorite series.**

 **The Blue Knight: It's still in debate whether Anna and Zack will be a thing in the future. For now, they're just really good friends.**

 **Guest: You got more to see.**

 **Johnathen: I don't think Forced Fusion will be a great card. It's too situational, requiring the opponent to have a fusion card in the extra deck. Plus, fusing monsters require certain materials, and you could end up summoning something even worst. But I will consider putting in a character that specializes in all summoning methods. As for a Joey and Yugi deck, I'll think about it.**

 **ee: I'll fix it when I get to it.**

 **KingJGamer: Black Luster Soldier is popular with most people, and I may consider it.**

 **Guest: I changed Puzzle Reborn to Time Machine in Linda's duel and I had Zack negate the attack with Negate Attack instead in the tag duel.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Mentioning the Legendary Duelist is a must in this story. I just don't know when.**

 **DB-19: She did. Gina is a fun Magician.**

 **Guest Quest: Sorry about all the errors. My head starts to overflow with stress when I get to the end of chapters.**

 **SSJC J: Already talk to you.**

 **That's all I'll do for now. In other news, I've decided to put my other fic on a hiatus and focus more on this once. The reason is that I think more people enjoy this story more, and I haven't been getting into Battle Spirits lately. Also, I really want to focus more on this story. The next chapter will be an interesting one, as Anna and gang will encounter strength not from their dimension.**

 **Well, I've nothing else left to say other than, have a nice day.**


	20. Yugioh: RWBY Chronicles Card Guide 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh, and they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh: RWBY Chronicles**

 **Card Guide 4**

 **Hello fellow duelists. Maxgundam here with another card guide! This list will contain my own OC Action Cards, Hunter HEROES, and some new Huntress monsters. Enjoy.**

 **Monsters**

Scot Huntress – Stella  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Flip/Effect]  
[ATK: 500] [DEF: 1800]  
Flip: Excavate the top two cards of your deck. Add one of the revealed cards to your hand and shuffle the other back into your deck.  
Effect: When this card is sent to the graveyard, you can special summon one Huntress monster from your hand with 2000 or less attack points.

 **Stella is one of the best spies on the force. She's capable of performing espionage, infiltration, extraction, stealth, and stealth takedowns. She's a silent runner, mostly due to her special shoes, meaning she can run around without being heard. She is equipped with a grappling hook, special goggles that have both thermal and night vision. She has a very small body, allowing her to squeeze into tight areas and hard to reach areas. When not sneaking around and spying on the enemy, she is usually sleeping during the day, since she mostly works at night. Other times, she'll be found eating tons of sweets, due to her big sweet tooth. She's not afraid to admit it, but she did develop an unhealthy addiction to it. She'll even take a giant chocolate cake as part of her pay check. Most of her friends tried to restrain her unhealthy eating habits, but Stella is also good at hiding her sweets. One time, Muerta found a Cupcake in one of her skeletons rib cages. Gina had a crème brulee in her hat somehow. There was also a chocolate bar hidden in the main lobby somewhere. Stella is very sweet, always trying to encourage others to do there best. She prefers to work alone on her missions, since one person draws in less attention. Stella is always a great huntress that the Hunters can count on to do something and get away with it every single time. Is currently banned from playing hide and seek.**

Dread Battler Huntress – Selena  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2600] [DEF: 1600]  
[1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner monster]  
Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. When this card battles a monster with 2000 or more attack points, that monster loses 700 attack points. When this card inflicts battle damage, you can destroy one face-up spell or trap card your opponent controls.

 **Selena is a Dread Fighter that focuses on fighting with swift attacks. With the addition of being a Fox Faunus, her senses are more heighten, allowing her to react faster than most humans. Unlike most Hunters, Selena prefers to outwit her opponents, with her fast movements and evading attacks. She prefers to keep herself at striking distance, of her enemy, constantly trying to break her guard. After the guard has been broken, she goes all out with all her strength. While she uses a standard short katana, she brings along an endless supply of shurikens, smoke-bombs, of all different types. With her semblance, she has high resistance to spell-based attacks, due to her time helping her sister with her magic tricks. Along with spell resistance, she is immune to a variety of status aliments. Selena is a calm-natured woman who is easy to reason with, even in stressful and dangerous situations and is also dedicated to her profession. However, the only time she gets competitive and hot headed is whenever she starts butting heads with Jinoga. She often meditates during the day, to clear her mind of distractions. Other times, she'll practice sword swings. Or, she'll be a test subject for Gina's magic tricks, and she always survives. Selena is a huntress who keeps calm even in the most distressful times, looking for other alternatives to her problems. Although, some question how she can keep a straight face when looking at the face of adversity, every, single time. Doesn't mind loud noises, and not a lot of things annoy her. Only Jinoga.**

Wonder Magician Huntress – Gina  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]  
[Spellcaster/Synchro/Pendulum/Effect]  
Scale [6:6]  
[ATK: 800] [DEF: 2000]  
[1 Tuner Monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monster]  
Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, whenever a Huntress monster gains attack points by a card effect, you can banish one spell card from your graveyard, and have that monster gain the same amount of attack points.  
Effect: 1): Once per turn, you can pay half your life points and banish any number of spell cards from your graveyard. If you do, destroy all monsters on the field, based on their attack or defense, that are equal or lower to the number of Spell cards banished, x700. Treat face-down monsters as if they have 0ATK/DEF.  
2): Once per turn, when this card battles a monster with 2000 or more attack points, end the battle, and add one banished card back to your hand. (I decided to change the effect a little).

 **As a young girl, Gina was inspired by many great magicians and was determined to become one. One of her greatest inspirations was the Dark Magician, the Performapals. Her face was always smiling when she saw them in action. After training for hard and long hours, she became the Magician Huntress. She performs for audiences to make them smile. She fights to protect the smiles of others. Being a Magician, she can make things levitate with her wand, make things appear and disappear at will with a single snap of her fingers, as long as she has a magically connection to the item. Her signature attacks are her fire-based attacks, which are mostly in the form of fireworks. Her Top Hat can store anything and is only accessed by Gina herself. How she does it? Magic. Along with magic, she is also good with knifes, and carries thousands of them. Her accuracies with knives is very high, although she doesn't use them to kill often. She has a great affinity for magic, but her physical build is pretty average. Some of her magic tricks are dangerous to cause damage to her own teammates. She prefers to be supportive rather than fight. Out of fighting, she's is often watching DVDs of the other Magicians perform, coming up with new magic tricks, hosting her own magic show, and practices cooking once in a while. She's actually good at it. She loves every one of her friends and is always trying to make them smile. Especially Medusa, since the only smiles she makes are the sadistic and sarcastic smiles. She loves her step-sister Selena the most and is attached to her. However, most people worry that she trusts others to easily, and that someone might take advantage of that. Smiles are the one thing she wants to see on everyone's faces and she'll always smile as well. Eats the most pudding out of everyone at the fortress.**

Star Brawler Hunter HERO Jade  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1900] [DEF: 2000]  
Effect: This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand, when you successfully Special Summon an Extra Deck monster that was face-down in your extra deck and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways.  
While this card is in Attack Mode, apply the following effects: Your opponent can only target this card for an attack, and they cannot attack anything else, nor declare direct attacks. Any Battle Damage dealt to you involving this card is halved. If this card were to leave the field, you can banish one normal trap from your graveyard and this card remains on the field.

 **Jade is the type of guy to talk with his fists. Whether it be friend or foe, they always understand him and his intentions. However, he won't fight for the thrill of it. He only raises his fists when something he wants to protect is threaten. Jade has high levels of endurance and is willing to take one for the team. With his Golden Star Gauntlets, he can deliver cosmic punches to his opponents. At times he can use fire to a lower extent than most pyromancers, but he can manage to heat up his gauntlets, or fire small fireballs. He has mastered multiple fighting techniques but is fonder of judo. He can block most attacks, and prefers to fight with endurance, instead of overpowering his opponent. Despite being a brawler, he's patient, and is not willing to take risks that could endanger his friends. He'll only risk his life if it means that others will survive. He made an oath saying, "I'll protect all that shines", and continues to upholds that oath. Outside of fighting, he is found exercising, or teaching others fighting techniques. He doesn't have many hobbies, but just does whatever his friends are doing, or whatever social media is into. If there is one thing he can't do, it's puzzles or anything that requires critical thinking. He prefers straight forward thinking and always knows what he wants to do. Standing proud and fierce, he'll protect everything that he holds dear to him, no matter what. He is really bad at word play and tongue twisters, so don't expect him to say 'ora', 'atat' or 'muda' multiple times. He tried it once but ended up biting his own tongue.**

Precision Hunter HERO Skybolt  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Spellcaster/Effect]  
[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 1300]  
Effect: When this card is used for Fusion Summon of HERO option, activate one of the following effects.  
1) Force your opponent to discard one card from their hand.  
2) Inflict damage equal to half of the Fusion Summoned monster's attack points.

 **Skybolt was a traveling mage, who explored the Spirit World, meeting new friends and making new enemies as well. He then came across the Huntsmen's Fortress and decided to work there. He is a master with the Bow and Arrow and have magical properties. His combat style focuses on limiting his opponent's movements, such as firing arrows at their feet to prevent them from moving. He can even shoot a weapon out of a warrior's hand. He also has a magic eye, allowing him to see things differently. He can spot weak areas in a person's armor, find smaller details that no one else can see, and see trajectories that his arrows can take. He often talks in a strange way, such as saying 'following the sky', which confuses his friends most of the time. He's really outgoing, but in a calm manner, that it's easy to hang around him if you can understand the meaning behind most of his word play. Muerta is one of few who understands him, and in turn, Skybolt understands Muerta's talk about death. He usually prefers to spend time with others, getting to know more about them. He loves trying out new things and tries to improve at them. Skybolt believes that certain events happen for a reason, and that for those reasons, we must take action to respond to those events. Despite his calm tone and nature, he's pretty wild and takes many risks. He believes if we don't take risks, you won't know what you can or can't do.**

Terra Hunter HERO Smite  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Earth/Fire]  
[Rock/Effect]  
[ATK: 1600] [DEF: 1500]  
Effect: This card is also treated as a Fire Attribute Monster. When this card is successfully summoned, you can send one Hunter HERO or JNPR – Soul monster from your deck to your graveyard or banish it. You can tribute this card and banish fusion materials from your hand, field and/or graveyard, to summon a Hunter HERO fusion monster (This is treated as a Fusion Summon). If your opponent controls more Special Summoned monsters, you can send banish monster back to your graveyard instead for the summoning.

 **A magic made golem forged from a volcano, Smite's original purpose was to serve in as a solider for a wicked magician. As time went on, Smite started to question what he was doing. It wasn't until he met the first Huntress who taught Smite about the world. Ironically, the Huntress came to stop the magician, and Smite aided her in overturning his previous master. He then joined the Huntsmen's Fortress to create a future. As a magical Magma/Earth golem, he can bend the earth at his will, and even magma. He speaks in a mystic tongue, but everyone can understand, regardless of what language they speak, because, well, magic. Instead of destroying, he prefers creating, such as barriers to shield his comrades, magma moats to stop his enemies, or earth weapons for his allies. He's also an artist of sorts, making earth statues, magma paintings or doing any form of creative expression. He even tried poetry at one point. His relation with the Hunters is pretty stable, but some of them are a bit nervous around him. The reason for this is that if the harness the Smite wears comes off, they'll be exposed to his full body heat, which could melt down anything. Smite doesn't mind that at all. Although, he has been pestered by language scholars to understand his mystic murmurs. It's enough to almost take off his harness to show how he feels about being annoyed all day.**

Striker Hunter HERO Zet  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Light]  
[Warrior/Thunder/Effect]  
[ATK: 1800] [DEF: 800]  
Effect: This card is always treated as a Thunder Type monster. When this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 800 attack points until the end of the damage step. When this card is used as Fusion material for a HERO Fusion monster, that monster gains the following effects:  
1) When this card attacks, it gains 500 attack points until the end of the damage step.  
2) Any monster that this card battles are treated as Thunder Type monsters.

 **If anyone embodies the word violent the most, it would be Zet. As a young boy, he usually looked forward to brawling other strong people, even though it resulted in him getting a black eye, and some broken teeth. As he grew older, he didn't change much and kept on brawling, but fair a little bit better. It wasn't until long when questioned what he wanted to do with his life, and he decided to join the Huntsmen cause. There he was able to get his hands on some high-tech equipment. He called it Striker Armor. The Striker Armor is equipped with forward jet boosters, and hydraulics to increase striking power. It fits Zet's fighting style to rush down his enemies quickly and with great strength. However, his defense is lacking as he's prone to even the simplest of counter attacks. Because of this, Steve has to accompany him to look after Zet's back. With his strength, he often tries to overwhelm his opponents, but in a reckless fashion. However out of battle, he's pretty laid back and a bit lazy. Often playing video games, or weight lifting in the lounge room, putting no effort what so effort. He lives on the battlefield and doesn't really see much point in life than just fighting. He prefers to hang out with his best friend, Steve, since Steve is the only one who is tolerable to hang out with Zet for an entire day. Everyone else usually end up annoyed by his attitude in the first fifteen minutes. Others can at least go for thirty-five. Steve on the other hand can do it as long as he can. Zet is a nice guy, just a bit arrogant and dense at times. He can be a fun guy to get along if you get past all of the other annoying things about him. Zet likes joking around with others, but sometimes doesn't know when to stop. He's like the big brother who loves you but likes to mess around with you at the same time. Never skips arm, and leg day.**

Impulse Hunter HERO Shin  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Machine/Fusion/Effect]  
[ATK: 2500] [DEF: 2000]  
[1 Hunter HERO + Wind Attribute Monster]  
Effect: When this card is Fusion Summoned, draw one card from your deck. Once per turn, you can send up to one card that is equipped to this monster and send it to the graveyard. Then target one Fusion HERO monster in your graveyard and equip it to this card. If this card is the only monster on your field, you can target a HERO Fusion monster in your extra deck instead. This monster gains the effects of any monster equipped to this card. Any cards in this card's column are unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

 **Forged to fight in conditions that organic beings wouldn't be able to handle, the Impulse Hunter was made for adaptability on the battlefield. At first Shin's potential is locked, because he is normally a metal shell, who only knows programs, objectives, and only follow orders without questions. However, when two souls enter his body, his artificial intelligence awakens allowing him to think like a human, and how to survive. For combat, he brings in two high-tech submachine guns, which can combine into an assault rifle. When in rifle mode, the gun can connect with his chest for a Sum Zero Discharge laser attack. On his back, he has a jet booster, capable of mid-air flight, or fast maneuverability on the field. The booster also houses two beam sabers for close range combat. His special abilities are that he can absorb other powers of his allies, or in others cases combine their aura with his. His second ability is that he can shield his abilities from being tampered with his 'Zone Protect' skill. When two HEROES are fused with in him, his personality is that of a yes man, and a vigilante solider. He takes his job seriously and always gets straight to the point. He doesn't like jokes and he hates those who goof around. No matter what, he'll make sure the mission is completed. He is also good at teamwork, adapting his fighting style to match and keep up with the other hunters. To his enemies, a fighting killing machine that shows no mercy to anyone.**

 **Spells**

 **(Action spells will have some fun flavor text that I came up for them)**

Critical Hit!  
[Spell: Action]  
Effect: Target one monster on your field. That monster inflicts double the damage for one battle

 _ **That sweet moment when your body flashes with energy, makes you say an awesome killer quote.**_

Quick Thinking  
[Spell: Action]  
Effect: Swap the battle modes of one monster you control.

 _ **When a jolt is seen in your head, that means your reflexes are now godly. Or you watch too much Gundam.**_

Destruction Rewind  
[Spell: Action]  
Effect: If a spell or trap card was destroyed on your field this turn or the previous turn, place that card back onto your field as it was before. (The card can be activated right away, and it regains any counters it lost).

 _ **Wait. What just happened? I wasn't looking. Can we go back to that moment?**_

Med-Booster  
[Spell: Action]  
Effect: Increase your Life Points by 1000.

 _ **On the verge of death, your enemy stands still. He breathes heavily, tired from fighting. You're ready to win. You're ready to strike. Slowly, you raise your weapon and…. oh wait. He healed. Never mind, because you're dead now.**_

Hunter Reinforcements  
[Trap: Normal]  
Effect: Any damage you take from a battle involving one Hunter HERO you control this turn is reduce to zero. If your opponent controls more special summoned monsters than you, add one level 4 or lower Hunter HERO monster and one Polymerization or Fusion card, from your graveyard, back to your hand. Whenever a card effect on your field would be negated, you can banish this card from your graveyard, and a card of the same type that is being negated, to prevent negation.

 **Hunter Reinforcements showed multiple Hunter HEROES charging into battle, with one of them raising a battle flag. The people looking at this card are Shadow Mist and Zack.**

" **You know. This card reminds me of a song." Shadow Mist said.**

" **Really? What is it?" Zack asked.**

" **Raise your flag. Oranges never looked so triumphant. EI, EI, OH!" Shadow Mist chanted, as she threw her fist into the air.**

" **What? I'm sure the song came from a Mecha anime. I think it involved a gigantic club wielding machine devil. And maybe a red flower." Zack said.**

 **Author's Note**

 **The fourth card guide is out! Now on to the responses. I'll only reply to those who have questions, and not to people I already talked to.**

 **Guest: Past characters will be very tricky for me, so I'll think I'll hold back, or just mention them in the future. As for a tournament, I guess one will appear in the future.**

 **Mario alejandro: Ace Fusion sounds fun. But it'll require a lot of though and creativity to apply it to the game. I'll keep it in mind though.**

 **Guest: The Seal of Orichalos is a major card that was used in the past and involved a gigantic leviathan. I might have plans with it, depending on where this story goes. However, Salem will not be appearing anytime soon. I need to know more about her if I want to put her in the story. Who knows what that women are. She could be Ruby's mom. She could be a past magical Maiden. A zombie. Or the clone template for Cinder. I think it's best for Rooster Teeth to do the back-story work first.**

 **Guest: I always prefer God's Anger as the Egyptian God cards theme. Sounds more destructive and divine. As for your main response, we hardly saw most of CFVY and SSSN, with the exception of Sun and Neptune. If I'm to add in more characters, they have to have more back-ground information. I don't know much about Fox or Yatsuhashi. Coco and Velvet are the only two of team CFVY who displayed some form of personality. On the other hand, Penny might be a different story since her character was established pretty well. Cinder might be complicated since the protagonist of team RWBY don't find out that she's the villain until the end of Vol. 3. I actually have plans for Remnant very soon, but there different. As for my Champion Duelists, I didn't actually think of him let. Lol. As for the Egyptian God cards, I'll find a way to put them in. Somehow.**

 **Johnathen: Not sure how that would work out. I mean, if were something like the Future Card Buddyfight Dungeon World, where the main characters had an alternative card, then that could work.**

 **Guest Quest:**

 **Blazeman and Shadow Mist effects are just going to be, eh, I don't know, left like that. I already wrote the chapter, and I'm going to stick to my guns. I'm not going to bother with the naming too, since people know their actually names.**

 **As for proof reading and grammar errors, it's a learning experience for me. I suppose an editor would be cool. I guess it's more of psychological stubbornness in my head that makes me say no to it. But hey, if anyone is willing to be my Beta Reader, just PM me. They just got to tell me how it works.**

 **Link Monsters still won't be making there appearance sometime soon. I still prefer to have a large amount of generic Link Monsters first, that isn't a Decode or Power Code Talker. Maybe in an OVA chapter.**

 **The Next Chapter is a mentioning for the 5D's-RWBY fic. Tyrannozaur already did his mention with my chapter. This my mention for our crossover in the future.**

 **A Ritual user will soon come. It might take some time though. I already thought out the user's personality and traits.**

 **Anna and Zack. Think what you want. I'll decide whether they fall for each other or not. I'm mostly leaning towards just good friends.**

 **OCs for me are a bit tricky since I had no plans for them in the first place. As for custom cards, I'm okay with it, but I might reject it if I don't think it's effective for the deck.**

 **Ok. I think I got all of the people I didn't answered via PM. Well. I got nothing else to say, but, have a swell day.**


	21. Chapter 16: Fast and Red

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh, and they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami**

 **I've received permission to use Tyrannozaur's characters.**

 **This chapter is going to be a little bit special and will heat things up a bit.**

 **Yugioh RWBY Chronicles Chapter 16**

 **Fast and Red**

 _(Topaz District)_

Dawn was about to turn to night in a moment. Also, conveniently there was no one around to witness a magical explosion to appear out of nowhere. Out from the smoke, Anna, Zack and Mia came flying out. Zack was first to land on the ground, with Anna then landing right on top of his stomach, causing Zack to gasp. Mia then came down last and landed on Anna's back, causing her to let out a little yelp. Team RWBY and JNPR were back in spirit form and were able to descend from the sky with ease. Gina also descended from the sky, holding her wand in the air, and slowly descended to the ground as well.

"Can you provide us a softer landing next time?" Anna asked.

"Sorry. My tricks are more exciting and wild than calm and peaceful." Gina said.

"Putting aside the rough landing, thanks for taking us back home. Mom would be really mad if we came home late." Mia said.

"Don't mention it. I hope you enjoy the new cards we gave you. And without a further ado, it is time for my, GRAND EXIT! Farwell friends! Until we meet again!" Gina shouted, as she pulled out another smoke bomb. However, when she threw it down, it didn't explode. "Huh. What do you know. It's a dud. Eh. I'll just go home the normal way. Bye." She said. A portal to the spirit world then opened up, as Gina exited to the right and disappeared without a trace.

Anna and Mia then got off of each of other, allowing Zack to get up as well. "Now that was painful. Breaking a fall, sort of breaks your own body." Zack said.

"That's not the only thing that'll be broken, lets hurry back before mom loses her patience." Mia said.

Ruby then looked at Jaune. "Hey, Jaune. Is their mom really that scary?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say scary. Random describes her more accurately." Jaune said.

"But her outbursts tend to be a bit forceful." Pyrrha said.

"We saw it happen once, but she had every right to be mad." Blake said.

"I would be mad as well if anybody flooded our dorm room." Weiss said, crossing her arms. She wasn't really happy about being in her tuner form again.

"I don't think anybody would be happy about getting their home flooded." Anna said.

"Eh. What's in the past is the past. See you tomorrow, Anna." Zack said, waving at her, as Mia and JNPR followed. As soon as he turned around, the alleyway shot out a wall of fire in front of his face, causing him to scream loudly in fear. Mia fell back out of shock, while Jaune and Pyrrha brought out their shields and raised them. Anna only placed her hands over her mouth, while team RWBY didn't know what to do at the moment.

The fire then died down, but Zack was still screaming to the top of his lungs. Mia only gave an annoyed look at her brother, and punched him in the arm, putting an end to his scream fest. "It's over now, Zack. You can stop screaming now." Mia said.

"Sorry. But a few inches closer, we've would have been barbequed." Zack said.

"Actually, I think you would've have turned out better regardless if the fire hit you guys. That looked like fire from a duel." Anna said.

"No way, Anna. That looked way to realistic to be the fire from a card game." Ruby said.

"Yeah. Trust me, Anna. I've seen fire before, and even had it on my hair." Yang said.

Curious about what the fire meant, the group slowly leaned their heads into the alley, and saw several duelists lying on the ground. Shocked by what they saw, they almost stumbled backwards. When they looked up, they saw two standing duelists. One was wearing a biker outfit, while another was one they recognized. They also saw a tiny orange spirit magician, standing behind him.

"It's Ethan. I wonder who the other guy is?" Zack wondered.

"Who's Ethan?" Nora asked.

"He's a friend of ours. We started out a bit little rocky, but I think we're getting along just fine." Ruby said.

"I, wouldn't say that." Anna said hesitantly.

"For the record, Anna doesn't really like the Ethan that much." Blake said.

Anna only sighed, as the group turned their attention to the duel at hand. Right now, both players were still at 4000 life points, Ethan had Igknight Templar on his field, Supply Squad on his field, and three cards in his hand. The other duelist, known as Red to Ethan, had five cards in hand, and nothing on his field at the moment. The duel was going into the second turn.

 _Igknight Templar  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Pendulum]  
Scale [7:7]  
[ATK: 1700] [DEF: 1300] _

_Supply Squad  
[Spell: Continuous] _

Turn 2: Red  
Ethan Hono: 4000LP vs Red: 4000LP  
Ethan Hono Hand: 3 vs Red Hand: 5+1

"My turn! Draw! When I don't control any monsters while my opponent does, I can special summon Vice Dragon from my hand, with attack and defense points cut in half." Red declared.

 _Vice Dragon  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Dragon/Effect]  
[ATK: 2000/2 = 1000] [DEF: 2400/2 = 1200] _

"Next, I'll summon the tuner monster, Red Resonator. In addition, when this monster is Normal Summoned to my field, I'm allowed to summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I'll play this, my Red Sprinter." Red said.

 _Red Resonator  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Fiend/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 600] [DEF: 200] _

_Red Sprinter  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Fiend/Effect]  
[ATK: 1700] [DEF: 1200] _

At that moment, a red fire imp monster, wielding a tuning fork and striking rod, appeared. The Resonator then created a blue portal as a dark red horse, with horns, and fire on it's body came galloping out. It also had two front human hands. "Now, I tune Level 2 Red Resonator, with my Level 5 Vice Dragon!" Red declared.

The Resonator then struck his tuning fork and turned into two green rings and surrounded the purple dragon, turning him into five stars.

 _2 + 5 = 7_

"Let your roar echo throughout and shatter the earth with your explosive power! I Synchro Summon Exploder Dragonwing!" Red declared.

 _Exploder Dragonwing  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Dragon/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2400] [DEF: 1600] _

A pillar of fire then rose, as the menacing dragon appeared, and let out a mighty roar.

"That dragon still scares me, even after seeing it before." Jaune said.

"I think that's the point of his design." Ren said.

Ethan only narrowed his eyes at the monster and Templar only raised his weapon. He only cracked his neck, as sign to Red to attack him. "Exploder Dragonwing! Attack Igknight Templar! King's Fire! Since Templar's attack points are lower than Dragonwing's, he's automatically destroyed and you take damage equal to his attack points!" Red yelled.

Dragonwing then shot a fireball out of his mouth, as it then struck Templar incinerating him. Flames also jumped at Ethan, forcing to cover his arms, as he took damage.

 _Ethan Hono: 4000LP – 1700LP = 2300LP_

"Supply Squad's effect activates. Whenever a monster on my field is destroyed, I can draw one card." Ethan said, drawing a card.

"Do as you wish. Red sprinter! Follow up! Wage a direct attack on Ethan!" Red yelled.

The Red Horse, then began galloping towards Ethan, and rammed right into him. Ethan only coughed a little as he was he was thrown off his feet and landed on his back.

 _Ethan Hono: 2300LP – 1700LP = 600LP_

"What's wrong? Is that all you got? Come on. The least you can do is put up a more decent performance than this." Red scoffed.

"Don't worry, Red. You'll get to see me in action. It's at times like these is when I start to burn up." Ethan said, standing back up.

"Yeah! Just you wait! Ethan is going to grill you and burn you. Just like always does whenever he's manning the Barbeque." Lu exclaimed.

"Are you still mad about that?" Ethan asked.

"Yes I am. I was so looking forward to eating that medium-rare steak. And you ruined it." Lu said.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Just get ready to fight." Ethan said.

"Hmph. Impress me then. I set one card and end my turn." Red said.

Turn 3: Ethan Hono  
Ethan Hono: 600LP vs Red: 4000LP  
Ethan Hono Hand: 4+1 vs Red hand: 2

"Let's do this! I draw! Using Scale 7, Igknight Veteran, and Scale 2 Igknight Gallant, I'll set the Pendulum Scale!" Ethan declared. He then took two cards from his hand, and placed them at the ends of his disks, as the word PENDULUM appeared. Veteran and Gallant then appeared as they then ascended into the sky, with a 7 underneath Veteran and a 2 underneath Gallant.

 _Igknight Veteran  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Pendulum]  
Scale [7:7]  
[ATK: 1300] [DEF: 2700] _

_Igknight Gallant  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Pendulum]  
Scale [2:2]  
[ATK: 2100] [DEF: 2200] _

_Ethan's Scale [7:2]_

"Next, I play the Field Spell, Ignition Phoenix! All Igknight Monsters will receive a 300 attack and defense point boost. As for it's other effect, I can destroy one Igknight card I control to add another Igknight card from my deck to my hand. I destroy Gallant to add Igknight Crusader to my hand, and I'll immediately set him in my scale." Ethan said.

 _Ignition Phoenix  
[Spell: Field] _

_Igknight Crusader  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Pendulum]  
Scale [2:2]  
[Warrior/Pendulum]  
[ATK: 1600] [DEF: 300] _

A fiery phoenix then appeared in the sky, as it then shot out a ray of flames to Gallant, destroying him, as Crusader immediately replaced him. "Now that my scale has been rested, I can now summon monsters between Levels 3 to 6. Burning with honor and honor, set this battlefield ablaze with your strength! I Pendulum Summon! Appear, knights of valor!" Ethan yelled, as he held his hand into the air.

A giant portal then opened up in the sky, as three red rays of energy came flying out. "Return from the extra deck, Igknight Templar, and Igknight Gallant. From my hand, I play Igknight Paladin." Ethan declared, as the three Igknight monsters lined up together.

 _Igknight Paladin  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Pendulum]  
Scale [2:2]  
[ATK: 1400] [DEF: 1900] _

_Igknight Templar: 1700ATK + 300ATK = 2000ATK  
1300DEF + 300DEF = 1600DEF_

 _Igknight Paladin: 1400ATK + 300ATK = 1700ATK  
1900DEF + 300DEF = 2200DEF _

_Igknight Gallant: 2100ATK + 300ATK = 2400ATK  
2200DEF + 300ATK = 2500DEF_

"So, this is a Pendulum summon. It was quite stunning to see it in real life." Pyrrha said.

"It looks unfair." Nora said.

Gallant then spoked to Ethan. "Careful Ethan. There's something off about this duelist. It's strong, yet fearful." He said, sounding a little unhinged.

"Gee, I didn't notice. Thanks, Captain Obvious." Ethan said, sarcastically.

"Was that your method of lighting the mood? If it was, it sucked." Lu asked. K also appeared next to Lu and nodded in agreement.

"Just shut up." Ethan said, as he turned his attention to the duel. "I now overlay Level 4 Igknight Templar, with my Level 4 Igknight Paladin." Ethan declared. The two Igknights then turned into rays of energy and shot into the sky. A black vortex then appeared in front of Ethan, as the rays of energy entered. "Appear, ranger of the west! I XYZ Summon! Shoot them down, Gagaga Cowboy!" Ethan shouted.

 _Gagaga Cowboy  
[Rank: 4] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Warrior/XYZ/Effect]  
[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 2400]  
[OVU: 2] _

From the explosion of light, the Cowboy then appeared as he armed himself with his guns, in attack mode.

"Gagaga? What kind of name for a monster is that?" Weiss questioned.

"Actually, it's based off a series of monsters, whose' names have syllables. There's Gogogo, Dododo, Zubaba, and Achacha. They mostly on focus on XYZ summoning." Mia explained.

"Really? That's…unique." Blake said.

"Regardless of names, the Cowboy really looks amazing." Ruby said, admiring how it looked.

"I wonder what he'll do with it." Ren said.

"Battle! Gagaga Cowboy, attacks Exploder Dragonwing! I activate Gagaga Cowboy's effect! Whenever it battles an opponent's monster, I can use one Overlay Unit and the opposing monster loses 500 attack points, and my monster gains 1000 attack points. Go for it!" Ethan yelled.

 _Gagaga Cowboy: 1500ATK + 1000ATK = 2500ATK_

 _Exploder Dragonwing: 2400ATK – 500ATK = 1900ATK_

Gagaga Cowboy then jumped into the air, and began firing a barrage of bullets onto Dragonwing, while the Dragon responded by breathing fire balls. The Cowboy evaded the attacks, and then retracted his guns, and dived towards the dragon. When he got in front of his face, he then began punching it in the face, and delivered a final uppercut, destroying it.

 _Red: 4000LP – 600LP = 3400LP_

"Gallant! Attack Red Sprinter!" Ethan declared.

"You got it!" Gallant said. He then readied his gun, and began firing down at Red Sprinter, destroying the monster.

 _Red: 3400LP – 400LP = 2700LP_

"I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." Ethan said.

"Keep it up, Ethan. You'll get him soon." Lu said.

Red didn't only look worried, but he only scoffed. "Is that your best? You're burning at this moment? You have to be joking. Those cinders were nothing to me." Red said.

"What!?" Ethan said.

Turn 4: Red  
Ethan Hono: 600LP vs Red: 2700LP  
Ethan Hono Hand: 0 vs Red: 2+1

"Let me show you how a true duelist gets fired up! I draw! I activate the Trap Card Powerful Rebirth. This card special summons a Level 4 or lower monster in my graveyard and becomes an Equip Card. In addition, the equipped monster gains one Level and 100 attack and defense points. Be reborn, Red Sprinter!" Red yelled.

 _Powerful Rebirth  
[Trap: Continuous] _

_Red Sprinter: 1700ATK + 100ATK = 1800ATK  
1300DEF + 100DEF = 1400DEF  
LV:4 + LV:1 = LV:5_

Powerful Rebirth showed a fiend lord reviving with more power. Red Sprinter then came galloping out of the graveyard. "Red Sprinter's effect activates! Whenever this card is summoned, and I control no other monsters, I can special summon one Level 3 or lower Fiend-Tuner monster from my hand or graveyard to the field. Return to this field, Red Resonator in defense mode!" Red said.

A portal leading to the graveyard then opened up as the Resonator then reappeared in defense mode, chuckling sinisterly. "Red Resonator's effect activates! When this card is special summoned to my field, I can target one monster on the field and gain life points equal to its attack value. I choose your Igknight Gallant!" Red declared.

Red Resonator then glowed Red, as he sapped some of Gallant's life energy and then infused it into Red, revitalizing him.

 _Red: 2700LP + 2400LP = 5100LP_

"Aw man. There goes all your hard work, Ethan." Lu said.

"Not helping, Lu." Ethan replied.

"Next, I'll summon Dark Bug from my hand in attack mode." Red declared, as cube shaped spider appeared on the field.

 _Dark Bug  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Insect/Effect]  
[ATK: 100] [DEF: 100] _

"Uh oh. This is does not look good for you, Ethan." Lu said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Ethan replied.

"You soiled your pants." Lu said.

"Huh!?" Ethan asked with a confused look.

"I'm just joking." Lu said.

"At a time like this?" Ethan asked in a deadpanned tone.

"Just trying to lighten the mood. I know it's not the right time." Lu said.

Ethan only looked back at the duel at hand, as Red was about to make his move. "Now, prepare to see a real monster! I tune Level 2 Red Resonator, with Level 5 Red Sprinter and Level 1 Dark Bug!" Red yelled.

Dark Resonator struck his tuning fork and turned into three green rings and surrounded Red Sprinter, turning him into five stars. "Roar of the King! Shake the heavens and forge into yourself the power of the unrivaled tyrant! Synchro Summon! Rampaging soul! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red yelled.

 _2 + 1 + 5 = 8_

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Dragon/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 3000] [DEF: 2500] _

From the pillar of light, two red eyes lit up from within, as a ferocious dragon then appeared on the field. The dragon appeared to be a bipedal, and its body was red, black and orange. On it's waist, it had spikes that were around it. The left side of this body had more armor than his right side. It had four horns sticking out, with two sticking out from the back of it's head, and two curving around in the front. However, the right horn was broken. Like most dragons, Archfiend had two black and orange wings. What was interesting about this card was that it's right arm was scarred, and casted with bone plating, with red fire flowing through it. The dragon let out a terrifying roar, which could be heard all around the district. Ethan's took a step back out of fear and both respect of the monster's strength. The group that was watching was speechless after seeing the Dragon. Lu and K were hiding behind Ethan's left leg, while Ethan just gritted his teeth.

"Once per turn, Scarlight destroys all of your special summoned effect monsters with lower attack points than his, and you take 500 points of damage for each. Absolute Power Flame! You're finished! Red yelled.

Scarlight clenched his right first, as fire then flowed from his lower right arm to his fist. The orange colored areas of his body then lit up, as it then threw out it's fist sending blast of raging fire towards Ethan's monsters.

"I activate my face-down! Mystik Wok! By releasing one monster I control, I gain life points equal to either its attack or defense points. I release Gagaga Cowboy and gain 2400 life points! Also, since Gallant is a normal type monster, he isn't affected by your dragon's effect." Ethan declared.

 _Mystik Wok  
[Spell: Quick-Play] _

_Ethan Hono: 600LP + 2400LP = 3000LP_

A giant wok then appeared on Ethan's field. Gagaga Cowboy then turned into a ray of energy and was then tossed in the multiple times, and then entered Ethan's body as energy, healing him. Scarlight then launched its fire attack, but Gallant was unaffected by the raging flames.

"Your monster may be still standing, but not for long. Scarlight attacks your Igknight Gallant! Crimson Infernal Hell Burning!" Red yelled.

Scarlight then brought its head back and then breathed a vortex of fire. Gallant crossed his arms, but was burned down to the ground, and shattered. "Since, a monster on my field was destroyed, Supply Squad lets me draw one card." Ethan said.

 _Ethan Hono: 3000LP – 600LP = 2400LP_

"That doesn't mean you're in the clear yet. I'll play two cards face-down and end my turn." Red said.

Turn 5: Ethan Hono  
Ethan Hono: 2500LP vs Red: 5100LP  
Ethan Hono Hand: 1+1 vs Red: 0

"My turn now! I…DRAW!" Ethan yelled, as his draw somehow generated sparks of fire. "I activate Ignition Phoenix's effect! I destroy Igknight Crusader, to add Igknight Cavalier to my hand! I'll then set Cavalier in my Pendulum zone." Ethan said.

 _Igknight Cavalier  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Pendulum]  
Scale [2:2]  
[ATK: 2400] [DEF: 1200] _

_Ethan's Scale: [7:2]_

"Next, I activate Igknight Veteran's pendulum effect! By destroying himself, and Cavalier, I'm allow to add another Igknight Monster from my deck to my hand. I'll add, another Igknight Paladin to my hand." Ethan said. Veteran and Cavalier then erupted into flames, allowing Ethan to retrieve his card.

"Now, I'll set the Pendulum Scale once more, with Scale 7 Igknight Margrave and Scale 2 Igknight Crusader!" Ethan said, reactivating his scale.

 _Igknight Margrave  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Pendulum]  
Scale [7:7]  
[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 2500] _

"Once again, rampage and burn with valor! I pendulum summon! Appear, Knights of Valor! From the extra deck, Igknight Gallant, Veteran, Crusader and Cavalier." Ethan declared, holding his hand in the air. 

_Igknight Gallant: 2100ATK + 300ATK = 2400ATK  
2200DEF + 300DEF = 2500DEF _

_Igknight Veteran: 1300ATK + 300ATK = 1600ATK  
2700DEF + 300DEF = 3000DEF _

_Igknight Crusader: 1600ATK + 300ATK = 1900ATK  
300DEF + 300DEF = 600DEF _

_Igknight Cavalier: 2400ATK + 300ATK = 2700ATK  
1200DEF + 300DEF = 1500DEF _

A portal above Ethan's field opened up, as several monsters flew out. The Veteran and Crusader appeared next to each other in defense mode, while Gallant and Cavalier were in attack mode. "Next, I use Margrave's effect! By destroying himself and the Crusader in my other Pendulum Zone, I can take a fire-warrior type monster from my deck or graveyard and add it to my hand. I add Igknight Lancer from my deck to my hand. Next, I release both Igknight Veteran and Igknight Gallant and advance summon Igknight Lancer from my hand!" Ethan declared.

 _Igknight Lancer  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 2600] [DEF: 1800] _

_Igknight Lancer: 2600ATK + 300ATK = 2900ATK  
1800DEF + 300DEF = 2100DEF _

Crusader and Gallant then erupted in flames, and the flames converged together. When they dispersed, Igknight Lancer was revealed kneeling down. He then stood up and raised his Gatling-Lance gun.

"That looks extremely painful." Ren said.

"You don't know the half of it." Blake said, shivering at the memory from being impaled by the weapon.

"Igknight Lancer's effect activates! I return Igknight Crusader back to my hand. With that, I return the face-down card on your left, back to the bottom of your deck. Gatling Burn!" Ethan yelled.

With that said, Gallant went back to Ethan's hand. Lancer then set his sights on the face-down and blasted away multiple lances at the face-down. This caused multiple explosions sending the card back to the deck. Red only scowled. _"That was my King Scarlet Trap card. I've would've been able to summon my form Abyss next turn. If this is an Igknight deck, then he must have Champion in his deck. Most duelist I've come across so far have been obsessed with destroying my other forms, after seeing them, and disregarded all other possibilities on the field. This shows that this man is capable of thinking under pressure. Also, his face shows no signs of fear. How amusing. Looks like he shows promise."_ Red thought.

" _I've risked everything to gain the upper hand. I no longer have a Pendulum Scale, and I have don't have that many defensive cards on my field. However, I'm going to settle it here and now!"_ Ethan thought. "I activate the spell card, Pot of Riches! By returning Pendulum Monsters that are in my graveyard, or face-up in my extra deck, I can draw two cards. I return the Templar and Paladin that are in my graveyard and the Crusader in my extra deck back to the main deck, and then draw two cards!" Ethan declared.

 _Pot of Riches  
[Spell: Normal] _

Pot of Riches showed a bulkier, and golden pot. Ethan then retrieved the cards from his grave and extra deck, and sent them back to the deck, before drawing his two cards. When he saw then, he only acted.

"I first activate the Equip Spell, Rocket Pilder, and equip it to Igknight Lancer! The second card I drew is Amulet of Ambition, and I'll equip it to Igknight Cavalier!" Ethan said.

 _Rocket Pilder  
[Spell: Equip] _

_Amulet of Ambition  
[Spell: Equip] _

For Igknight Lancer, I gigantic Red Booster Rocket appeared in front of him. Lancer then grabbed the rocket and attached it to the front of his gun. As for Cavalier, a star shaped amulet, with an eye in the middle and a magic circle around it appeared. Suddenly Cavalier began yelling to the top of her lungs.

"I'M EVEN MORE FIRED UP THAN BEFORE! AND ALSO, ANGIER!" she yelled, as her eyes glisten with rage. Lancer only sidestepped a couple of inches away from his comrade, out of fear of getting horribly injured. For the Igknights, Cavalier is the only thing that they fear the most.

"Battle! Igknight Lancer! Attack Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! With Rocket Pilder equipped to Lancer, Lancer isn't destroyed." Ethan said. Lancer only raised his Gatling gun and fired the rocket right at Scarlight, causing an explosion that sent a shockwave across the field. However, since Ethan had lower life points, he still took damage.

 _Ethan Hono: 2500LP – 100LP = 2400LP_

"Rocket Pilder's final effect activates! After damage calculations, the Lancer's attack target loses attack points equal to his own attack value! In other words, your dragon loses 2900 attack points." Ethan said. Everyone then looked up and saw that Scarlight was much weaker now.

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend: 3000ATK – 2900ATK = 100ATK_

"Battle! Igknight Cavalier! Attack Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! With the Amulet of Ambition, whenever she battles a monster with a higher level, she gains 500 attack points for each difference in levels. Scarlight's level is 8, while Cavalier's level 5. In short, Cavalier's attack strength increases by 1500 for this battle! Derringer Explosion!" Ethan yelled.

 _Igknight Cavalier: 2700ATK + 1500ATK = 4200ATK_

Cavalier then began sprinting towards Scarlight and then jumped into the air. She the began throwing several Derringer Daggers at Scarlight, as the blades struck the dragon and the triggers went off firing explosive shots everywhere. Cavalier then dived down towards the dragon and attempted to punch it in the face. Before she could, an explosion occurred that engulfed the entire field. Cavalier then back flipped out from the smoke and landed on the ground. Everyone then looked at the opposing field. To their shock, Scarlight was still on the field, but now covered in a protective blue sphere. Red was also still standing, but damaged.

"Before your attack destroyed my other form, I used the Trap Card Safe Zone and equipped it to Scarlight. With that, Scarlight can't be destroyed by battle or card effects." Red said.

 _Red: 5100LP – 4100LP = 1000LP_

 _Igknight Cavalier: 4200ATK – 1500ATK = 2700ATK_

 _Safe Zone  
[Trap: Continuous] _

"I end my turn." Ethan said.

"If only Red Resonator didn't heal him last turn, this duel would've been over, even if his dragon wasn't destroyed." Lu said.

"Let's not worry too much." Ethan said.

 _Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend: 100ATK + 2900ATK = 3000ATK_

Turn 6  
Ethan Hono: 2400LP vs Red: 1000LP  
Ethan Hono Hand: 1 vs Red: 0+1

 _(Insert BGM: Jack Atlas theme)_

"Not bad, Ethan. You've almost had me there." Red said. He then drew his card and glanced at it. "While you're better than most of the duelist that I've faced, it still isn't enough to defeat me. I summon Chain Resonator from my hand!" Red declared.

 _Chain Resonator  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Light]  
[Fiend/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 100] [DEF: 100] _

The Resonator that appeared was the same as the rest, but this one had looped chain on it's back. "Chain Resonator's effect activates. Whenever I summon this little fella, and I have a synchro monster on my field, I can summon another Resonator monster from my deck. So, say hello to Mirror Resonator!" Red yelled. Another Resonator monster appeared on the field, only this one had a gigantic mirror on his back.

 _Mirror Resonator  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Light]  
[Fiend/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 0] [DEF: 0] _

"You showed me your spirit and vigor, and as thanks, you shall hear the king's roar! Now I double tune both Level 1 Mirror Resonator, and Level 1 Chain Resonator with Level 8 Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red yelled.

"Double tune?" Ruby wondered.

"Double tuning is a method where you use two tuners instead of one. Only the Red Dragon Archfiend is capable of such of a feat." Anna said.

"I've heard about it but haven't seen it before. This is going to be awesome. I need to get my phone." Zack said, as he began digging through his pockets.

Scarlight and the two Resonator monsters then began to ascend into the sky. Instead of turning into a total of two green rings, each Resonator turned into a separate ring of fire! Scarlight then closed his wings around himself, as the fiery rings surrounded him. For a split second, everyone saw a crimson spirit serpent dragon fly through the rings, as Scarlight turned into 8 stars.

 _1 + 1 + 8 = 10_

"Ruler and devil, become one! Call upon the soul of the Crimson Dragon, and roar in the name of Creation itself! I Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 10, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red yelled.

 _Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend  
[LV: 10] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Dragon/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 3500] [DEF: 3000] _

The ground from different sides began to crack as fire began to rise and began to converge together. From the ground, a Red Dragon Archfiend rose from the ground, in a new form, as fire swirled around him. His body appeared to be a healed version of Scarlight, only that his wings were much bigger and had an additional layer to them, with more spikes as well. The horns also grew larger, and the end of its tail resembled a black feather with a trident design at the end. Tyrant roared loudly, shaking the ground itself. Lu thought she was crazy for a moment, but she swore she saw the sky shake for a moment.

"Forcing me to play one of my powerful forms is considered a feat itself. At least you can be defeated knowing you accomplished something, and slightly impressed me." Red said. Ethan only stared down at Red. "A fighter till the end. I like that. Allow me to show you a real inferno! I now activate Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend's effect! Once per turn, it destroys all other cards on the field other than itself!" Red yelled.

"It can do what now?" Jaune said, as his voice quivered a bit.

"This is going to get really hot. Literally." Yang said, as she put on her sunglasses.

Red began his onslaught. "Go, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend! Absolute Power Inferno!" he yelled. Tyrant then slammed his right dragon fist into the ground, sending large pillars of fire directly towards Ethan's field. Without any time to react, Cavalier and Lancer were struck by the fire and destroyed, leaving Ethan with nothing, but a burnt field.

"Time to finish it. Tyrant! Attack Ethan directly! Crimson Hell Tide Inferno!" Red yelled.

Tyrant acknowledge this and leaned back its head. It then shot a vortex of fire out of it's mouth. Ethan only stared into the fire, gritted his teeth and covered his arms. The fire then made contact with Ethan, as he was then lifted off the ground, causing him to scream in pain, as he landed on his back with a couple of burns. Lu gasped and ran over to her duelist.

"Ethan! Please be okay! Don't go into the light!" Lu cried.

"Lu. I'm not dying. I'm just in a lot of pain, and I'm about to lose conscious. So please, stop freaking out." Ethan said, as he lost conscious.

Lu only made a pouty face and began imitating Ethan's voice. "Gee, Lu. Thanks for being so concern about me. I respect that. I hope that dragon burned away some of your rudeness." Lu said, as she checked Ethan's injuries.

 _Ethan: 2400LP – 3500LP = 0LP_

 _(End BGM)_

Duel Over  
Winner: Red

"A decent duelist, but he lacking." Red said. He then noticed the group looking at him. What caught his interest were the duel spirits that were next to the duelists. "Well, would you look at that. Team RWBY and JNPR right here in the flesh, or spirit. Looks like Remnant is connected to this world as well." He said.

"He knows who we are, and he can see us." Ruby said, sounding a bit frighten.

"Get ready to rumble guys." Anna said, with a bit of fear in her voice.

Red began to approach the group, as Anna and Zack got out their duel disks. Just then, several orange-black Gate like monsters, with red eyes, appeared behind Red, which peaked his curiosity. Just then, two Sector Security Officers jumped over the gates and landed on the ground. It was Drake Aegis and Toby, holding up their Sector Security badges. "Freeze! Sector Security!"

"Dad? How did he get here?" Zack asked.

"While you guys were fixated on the duel, I did the most reasonable thing at a time like this; I called the cops. Well, to be more accurate, I called dad since he is more likely to believe me." Mia said, holding up her phone.

"Oh. That really was responsible." Zack said.

"One of us has to be." Mia said.

Zack only rolled his eyes at the last remark. Meanwhile, Toby and Drake slowly approached Red with caution and arming themselves. Toby had his taser ready, while Drake had his duel disk at the ready. "Sir. My daughter and other witnesses have reported that you've been inflicting severe injuries on several duelists." Drake then looked down at one of the fallen duelists on the ground. "And judging by these injuries, they aren't due to Level A shock waves from solid field vision." He said.

"So, what are you going do copper?" Red asked.

"Look. We don't want any trouble sir. Just come with us back to the precinct. We'll get you a bowl of Katsu Don. Ask you some questions of what of you've been doing. I may not look like it, but I'm somewhat of an aggressive pacifist." Drake said.

"An aggressive pacifist just sounds like an anti-hero." Blake said.

Red thought for a moment and smirked beneath his helmet. "You're quite reasonable than you look." He said.

"Just trying to uphold peace and doing my job. So, what do you say?" Drake asked, as he and Toby closed in on him.

"It's a nice offer. However, while I don't want to make myself the bad guy here, I'm afraid I have other things to do. See you, later." Red said. he aimed his hand at the ground, and somehow shot fire out of his palm, covering himself. Everyone else backed off and covered themselves. When they look up, they saw that the man standing before them, disappeared.

"Drake. Was that a magician?" Toby asked.

"To be honest, I have no clue. Call ambulance. We need to get these guys to a hospital." Drake said. More officers then arrived on scene to help with the situation. Drake then walked to his kids. "You made the right decision calling us. We'll take it from here. You guys just get home." Drake said.

"Are they going be alright?" Mia asked.

"From what've seen from the duelists here suffered mostly from bruises, scratches, some minor cuts and burns. Your friend here seems to be in better shape than most." Drake said inspecting Ethan.

"Is it okay if we visit him tomorrow?" Zack asked.

"Sure. I'm cool with it. However, if you can see him or not, its up to the doctors. But he should make a quick recovery. I can tell that this man has high endurance. For now, the both of you go home. Same for you, Anna. Don't make Victoria worry about you." Drake said, with a stern face.

"Y-yes, Mr. Aegis." Anna replied.

"Oh, by the way. I called your mother and I she isn't mad at you kids. Now get back to the house. I'll see you at dinner." Drake said.

Zack and Mia said their goodbyes to their father, as Ethan was carted off to the infirmary. Lu followed her duelist, without anyone noticing her. The group really didn't say much on the way back. Their minds were filled with questions of who the man Red was. Was he a foe, a rogue duelist doing what he wants, or was he a part of something that was beyond their imaginations? From a far away highway, Red watched the group walked away, and smirked. "Looks like this world is starting to get interesting." He said. Red then walked away to a nearby Duel Runner, which was that of a giant wheel, with booster wings on the back and a fin at the front. He then rode off into the night, hoping that tomorrow will be interesting.

 _(Grimm Base)_

In the layer, Rodney right now was multitasking. One was working on a machine with several mechanical tools. In another area, he was working in a bio-lab, with a bunch of complicated equipment. Right now, the Lab Rat Grimm was running around at fast speeds doing everything. At that moment, Shinrai and Hidou came in holding a bunch of motor parts, and along with some science things. Jay was also there, as he was perched on top of Shinrai's head.

"Good to see you two are finally here. Just set the items over there and help me out here." Rodney complained, as he was mixing some test tubes, and then inserting them in an incubator like device.

"Alright, Old Man. No need to shout." Hidou said, throwing everything sloppily on the table.

"First of all, I'm not old. Second of all, clean up that mess." Rodney said.

"What's all this junk for anyway? A science convention?" Hidou asked.

"It's not junk. One group of items is for our next stage of our plans. The other group is to assist us with our plans." Rodney explained.

"I still don't get it." Hidou replied.

"Shinrai. If you may?" Rodney pleaded.

Shinrai only nodded and spoke to Hidou. "Everything we bought, will destroy everything we are destined to destroy. It's what Grimm live to do." He said, as Jay chirped in agreement.

"Oooooooohhhhhhh. That makes a lot more sense." Hidou said.

"Honestly, I'm really sick of your delinquent stereotype attitude. It's really getting on my nerves." Rodney said.

"Coming from the not-so-obvious Mad Pharmacist." Hidou retorted.

"I am highly offended that you thought that I was a Pharmacist this entire time. I'm a scientist for crying out loud. Not a medical advisor." Rodney argued.

In that instance, Liege and Siren then entered the room. "Good evening, Shinrai. What are those two arguing about?" Liege asked.

"I don't really know. Something about their characteristics or something." Shinrai replied.

"All I need to know is that Hidou is being an idiot again." Siren mocked.

"YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, SIREN!?" Hidou yelled, as he stormed over to Siren.

"We can duke it out here if you want!" Siren yelled.

"Fine by me." Hidou said, as he cracked his knuckles.

Before the two could fight, Liege immediately stepped. "Ceased this childish behavior at once. It's kind of embarrassing. Even Shinrai looks embarrassed, and he can't feel emotions." Liege said, referring to Shinrai who had his turned the other way, but with the same monotone look on his face.

"Your right. He is embarrassed." Hidou said.

"No. I'm not. I'm just fascinated by the shiny light." Shinrai said, as he was staring directly at a flashing multi-color lightbulb.

" _*sigh* Why did I get paired up with an idiot and a weirdo. I'm just glad the weirdo isn't as annoying."_ Siren thought.

Malisha's then began communicating with Siren, via telepathy. _"I know exactly how you feel. Getting Ashley to study is draining itself. Mindy is socially awkward, sometimes, and really quiet. Zerg is so aggressive, that it's so hard to keep him under control. Don't even get me started on that Draco Kid."_ Malisha said.

" _I don't really know what you're talking about, nor do even care about it."_ Siren said.

" _Oh, come one. I was trying to break the ice between us."_ Malisha said.

Siren only rolled her eyes, as Liege went up to Rodney. "So how much longer until the next stage is complete?" he asked.

"Assembling it is the easy part, and it shouldn't take too long. However, it will require a large amount of Dark Dust to finish it. If only we can get more right now." Rodney said, scratching his head.

" _Maybe I can be of some assistance."_ Malisha said to the group.

The Grimm, expect Siren, were startled from hearing the voice. They were even more shocked to see a portal open up, and to see a black dark spirit walking out. "Don't be alarm. I come in peace." Malisha said.

"DIE!" Hidou yelled, as he attempted to tackle Malisha. However, he only passed through the dark spirit, and fell face first to the ground. "Wow. Siren was right. You really are an idiot." She said.

"SHUT YOUR YAP!" Hidou yelled, as he got back up, as he then began punching Malisha, but his fists only phased through her body. Everyone only gave blank expressions at the futile attempt.

Malisha only rolled her spirit eyes and grabbed Hidou by the wrist. She then began twisting his wrist. "You know, it's rude to touch a person without their consent. Especially a person like me. I can eradicate you in an instance. But since I'm in a good mood right now, so, we're cool. Right?" she asked.

Hidou only freed his wrist and snarled at Malisha. "Yeah. But that doesn't mean I like you. You remind me of Siren for some reason." He said, walking away.

"Sorry to disappoint. Now then, who's in charge here?" Malisha asked.

"That would be me. And who exactly are you? You seem to look, sinister in a strange way." Liege said, being cautious.

"You could put it that way. My name is Malisha. One of Siren's duel spirits. You see, Siren here released us from a seal, and now we have a little thing going on. She's our duelists, and we are her spirits." Malisha said.

Liege turned his attention to Siren, who gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged. Liege only glared at the female Grimm, and immediately turned his attention back to Malisha. "Ok. I'll believe you for now. But why show up now?" Liege asked.

"Well, I just thought it would be a good time to get to know one another. By the way, I brought you guys a gift. Bring it in, Lola." Malisha said, snapping her fingers in the process.

From the dark portal, a dark spirit version of Lola emerged from the portal, pushing out a large container. She then opened it up to reveal a large amount of Dark Dust. Everyone, expect Shinrai and Jay, jaw dropped, while Rodney was sputtering nonsense, before making a complete word. "MAMA MIA, JUMPING PIZZERIA! THAT'S A MOTHERLOAD OF DARK DUST! Even more than what's needed!" Rodney yelled, as he began running around in circles.

"Where did you get all of this Dust, Malisha?" Siren asked, confused.

"Me and my friends got involved in some big event, that kept on getting bigger, and eventually lead to this bounty." Malisha said.

"W-well while this is quite a bounty indeed, why give it to us?" Liege asked.

"I just want to get along with Siren's comrades. Seeing that we're going to be dueling with Siren, then that means that we have to work with her allies. Plus, it's better to let out our secrets before they build up into personal feeling bombs. It's unhealthy for our minds." Malisha explained.

Liege thought for a moment and scratched his chin. "Very well then. However, I am one that you shouldn't toy with." Liege said, as one of his eyes lit up.

"I get it, Mr. Liege. You don't have to worry about a single thing. We're all buds now. Ciao." Malisha said. She then turned around to leave the Grimm to their activities. However, she some how tripped in spirit form and fell to the ground. "Kya!" she yelped. Everyone just stared at that with a blank expression. Malisha then picked herself off the floor and dusted herself off. "Oh dear. Forget you saw that. Please." Malisha said meekly, as she quickly ran back into the portal.

Lola then turned her attention to the confused Grimm. "She doesn't get embarrassed easily. When she does though, it changes her personality a tad bit. Later." Lola said, as she gestured her hand to the group.

"That was, interesting. Siren. You have some explaining to do." Liege said with a glaring look.

"Ok, ok! I'll talk!" Siren yelled.

 _(One explanation of Chapter 13 later)_

"I see. Next time, instead of taking a long nap, report directly to me." Liege said.

"I'm sorry. Won't happen again. Promise." Siren said.

"Cross your heart?" Liege asked, leaning in.

"Definitely." Siren said, nodding her head furiously.

"Eh. Good enough for me. Rodney! You think you can work with this Dark Dust?" Liege asked.

"Are you kidding me!? With this mother load of Dark Dust, I'll be finished in no time! Now then, I shall begin my work." Rodney said. He then immediately began rushing around the laboratory.

Liege only nodded and walked away back to his room. Siren then approached her teammates. "One more thing. We have another assignment. Apparently, there have been fluctuations of high levels of spiritual area in this world. Liege wants us to investigate it. He wants to know if this is a threat to us." She said.

"Ah, well that sounds either boring or fun, depending on how it will turn out. So, where do we start?" Hidou asked.

"There have been areas of high spiritual energy levels. We can search for evidence there. Liege is also going to be giving us a couple of back-ups, just in case if things get dicey." Siren said.

"Ok. I'll send Jay to scout other areas." Shinrai said.

The three Grimm teens then went off in their search for the mysterious threat, not knowing it would lead to some unexpected encounters.

 _(The Next Day: Sunday: Emerald Hospital)_

It was Sunday Morning, around 11:15 PM, and Ethan was currently checking out of the main lobby. "You're lucky your injuries weren't that serious, Mr. Hono. Also, please be more careful. You're the first person I've ever known to wind up back in the hospital in a single night." A nurse said.

"I've been through worse." Ethan said. As he began walking towards the exit, he saw Anna and Zack, with their spirits. He let out a sigh and decided to just deal with it. "Morning, Zackery. Morning, Annie. Morning RWBY and JNPR." Ethan said, in a nonchalant tone.

"It's Anna!" Anna yelled.

"Just tell me what you want." Ethan said.

Just then Lu immediately appeared from behind Ethan and smacked him on the head with her staff. "Stop being so rude! These folks came all the way here to check up on you! Honestly, it's a miracle that you have friends with that nasty attitude." Lu said.

Ethan only scowled at Lu, while Lu only replied back with a pouty face. They then realized that there was a group watching them, with dumbfounded looks.

"We, should probably do this elsewhere." Lu said.

"I agree." Ethan said.

The group then proceeded to move outside to the hospital's personal garden area, where people or patients take the time to relax and chill in this area. Right now, the group was sitting at one of the benches.

"So, you're team RWBY and team JNPR. We haven't met yet. Name's Lu. I'm also known as Card Ejector in the Duel Monsters game. Nice to meet you. To be honest, I'm surprise to see some teenagers who are the same size as me." Lu said.

"Please don't remind us." Weiss said, who looked a bit depressed.

"There's nothing wrong with being short. Although, I'm not one to talk. I don't really care about what others think about my height." Lu said

"Actually, we can access our normal forms through extra deck summoning methods." Jaune said.

"Oh. I guess that's why Ice Cream doesn't like being small." Lu said.

"Ice Cream!? Why are you calling me that!?" Weiss yelled.

"That's what Cavalier calls you." Lu said.

"My name is Weiss Schnee. Not a desert treat. Got it?" Weiss said.

"Yes, Ms. Schnee." Lu said, smiling.

Yang then leaned in closer to Lu. "For the record, a fun nickname we like to call her is Ice Princess." Yang said.

"You mean she's royalty? That's pretty neat." Lu said.

"Well, you could say something like that." Weiss said, feeling a bit happier.

Anna only chuckled. "Don't get full of yourself. Now then, lets get down to why we're here." She said.

"I suppose you're here about that strange duelist last night. Am I right?" Ethan asked.

"Yep." Zack replied.

Ethan only sighed and raised up his cap. "Look. It's nothing that you two should worry about. It's just some guy, who beat the living-."

"NO POTTY WORDS!" Lu yelled.

"I was going to say 'snot'. Anyways, it's highly clear that he is really strong, and I was…" Ethan paused for a moment, hesitant to say it. Lu then patted him on the back to comfort him. "…outclassed. But, regardless of that, it does not mean it has to concern you. You guys can go back to, I don't know, searching for Dark Dust crystals? Shouldn't you guys be doing that by now?" Ethan asked.

Everyone just exchanged glances with each other until Ruby spoke up. "Well, we don't exactly where to start, and according to the messages that Neos, sent us, he's also having some hard time finding evidence." She said, while checking her scroll.

"Yeah, the last couple of days have been just us getting to one another and trying to stay alive." Yang said.

Pyrrha then step forward to speak. "Aside from that, the reason why it concerns us is because that duelist already knew who we were. He also talked as if he already knew our history and our background." She said.

"Is that so? Friend of yours?" Ethan asked.

"No. Never met anyone like him before." Blake said.

"I'm sure I would remember a punch-able helmet like that." Yang said.

"The reason why we're here is to track him down. Maybe he has answers on what's going on around here, in both Remnant and Jewel City. I think this is our best bet." Anna said.

Ethan thought about it for a moment. Apparently, whoever this man was, he might be able to explain the reason for the Grimm coming here. "Alright, fine then. I guess we can go searching for him." Ethan said. He then took out a phone and dialed a person.

"Who are you calling?" Zack asked.

"An outside source. Now if you excuse me, I would like talk with her in private." Ethan said, as he began walking away.

Lu was in deep thought for a moment. "He must be talking with Sabrina. She's the only person who can actually tolerate his attitude. Everyone else just tries to keep it to small talk with Ethan." She said.

"I'll be okay with him, if he ever gets my name right." Anna said, crossing her arms.

"Come on, Anna. He's not that bad. 'Annie' is not a bad nickname. Heck. There this one kid back then in middle school who kept calling me Mr. Z. And I thought it was pretty neat." Zack said.

"This is different, Zack. I'm sure he calls me that to mess with me." Anna said.

"Don't worry, Anna. I'm sure Ethan will call you by your real name when he gets to know you better. After all, me and Weiss didn't exactly become friends in an instant. It takes time to get to know a person, and you have to put in an effort to know them. Instead of getting angry at the guy, try to understand him and what's goes on in his head. The first time you met him, you started off a bit shaky and your duel with him was a bit stressful, but if you keep saying that he's a jerk because he calls you some nickname you don't like, in the end, you're being the jerk for not trying to get him to call you by your real name. So, just roll along with it and just try to endure it. After all, no pain, no game. At least I think that quote works here." Ruby said.

After that, everyone had shocked looks. Nora only slow clapped. "What? Did I say something weird?" Ruby asked.

"Actually, Ruby, that was the wisest thing I've heard from you." Blake said.

"I'm shocked as well. I thought Ren was the only one capable of wowing my brain with words." Nora said, while Ren nodded in agreement.

"It was? I was just referring to my experience with Weiss. Once I got past my personal problems, I had a more open mind about her." Ruby explained.

"*sniff*. My baby sister is growing up." Yang said, with tears rolling down her face.

"Just shows how much she has learned and matured." Weiss said.

Everyone chuckled a little. "Thanks, Ruby. I'll try and get to understand Ethan a bit more." Anna said, scratching her head.

"Annie! Zackery! I've got good news." Ethan yelled, making his way back.

Anna's eye twitched at that moment. "I'll try, really, really hard. For you, Ruby." She said.

"Don't do it for me, Anna. Do it for yourself." Ruby said.

Anna only forced a smile on her face, as she turned to face Ethan. "From what I've been told from my source, is that this duelist has made multiple sightings in both the spirit world and the mortal world. Apparently, he's been scouring the lands finding pro duelists and dueling them with actual spiritual energy. He hasn't lost a single duel, and most of his victims end up burned and injured. Of course, he made some exceptions for other duelists, like me, but he defeated them with ease." Ethan said.

"He's like a predator; seeking out duelists to satisfy his thirst for victory." Pyrrha said.

"That sounds really morbid, Pyrrha." Jaune said.

"What's more is that we don't know his intentions here. But all we can say is that, well, he plays rough with other duelists. May I add he does not discriminate between duelists as well. He's an equal opportunist based on that." Ethan said.

Everyone only shot looks at him. "What?" he asked.

"Ethan. Joking in this situation isn't really the best idea." Lu said.

"I wasn't joking. I was stating facts." Ethan said.

"We really need to update your sense of feeling and telling humor." Lu said.

"I don't need a sense of humor. Jokes just ruin the mood and undermine situations." Ethan said. "As I was saying, if we leave this Red character unchecked, he may cause panic in both worlds." Ethan said.

"So, where do we start looking?" Zack asked.

"It's actually pretty easy. When I dueled him, he referred to his Red Dragon cards as forms. And it was a speaking habit. Call me crazy, but I think we're dealing with a duel spirit here. The actual, Red Dragon Archfiend." Ethan said, as everyone imagined a silhouette of Scarlight, with orange glowing eyes.

"A…duel spirt. That sounds, AWESOME!" Zack exclaimed.

"It's not awesome, Zack. This duel spirit could be a danger to us all." Anna said.

"Eh. Either way, this situation involves a dragon, so you know things are going to get intense." Zack said.

Anna and Zack then noticed that Ethan was now tapping his foot furiously, and his left eye was twitching a little. They thought it was best not to interrupt him again. "Red Dragon Archfiend is a powerful card, but that means it has a distinctive feature. Sabrina was able to pinpoint certain areas where he might be." Ethan then pulled out his tablet. "There are multiple areas where Red Dragon Archfiend was seen and aligned with injured duelists. However, I think I know the one place where he'll most likely be." Ethan said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go show this Red guy how we do things in Remnant." Nora said, cracking her knuckles.

"Without, breaking his legs." Ren said.

"Fine." Nora said sounding disappointed.

 _(That Afternoon)_

While the group kept walking towards their destination, Ethan kept walking a few paces behind Anna, Zack and their spirits, and was deep in thought. Lu then noticed this. "Hey, Ethan. Something else on your mind? It's not like you to be distracted before a mission." Lu said.

"You remember that night where we met that Victoria girl?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. From what've heard, she's also Anna's older sister." Lu said.

"I'm was just thinking about our conversation the other night." Ethan said.

 _(Flashback to the Emerald Hospital, during the Tag Duel)_

While Anna and Zack were dueling against Mia and Daniel, Victoria was walking down the hallways of the hospital with a worried look of her previous conversation with Daniel. She wasn't looking forward, as she then bumped into someone, and fell to the ground. Victoria then looked up to see, Ethan in a hospital gown, getting a bottle of water, with K and Lu next to him.

"I know you. Your Anna's friend, right?" Victoria asked.

"I think we're more of acquaintances. Is there something troubling you?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, you probably wouldn't believe me. It's just some crazy dream I have, with a whole bunch of duel monsters, and fighting people with dark eyes." Victoria said.

The last part caught Ethan's attention. "Tell me, did it happen to take place in a desert?" he asked.

Victoria was silent for a moment. "Y-yes it did. Do you know something? About my dream?" she asked.

"Tell me this first. Why are you concern about this? Does it involve your sister by any chance?" Ethan asked.

"I'm not really sure. But, I think it might involve team RWBY in some way. I'm just so confused right now." Victoria said.

"Sounds rough. Maybe all you need is some sleep. Your eyes have bags. And I think I see a couple stress wrinkles." Lu said, examining Victoria's face.

Victoria only looked up and stared directly at Lu with a blank expression. She then turned her attention to Ethan. "What is it that you know?" she asked, worried that she wouldn't like the answer.

"For starters, she was the reason why I ended up here in the first place." Ethan said.

"She?"

"Star Breaker Revenant – Ashley. A strong formidable opponent. She also had dark eyes, instead of white." Ethan said.

"You mean, a dark eye ball with a colored iris?" Victoria asked.

"Yes. That is exactly what I meant." Ethan said.

Lu nodded as well. "She was a bit overdramatic, and she might have a screw loose, but she was really strong. Ethan is a lucky man to survive that, and he's been through a lot of stuff that would break normal person." Lu said.

"Her clothing was similar to the fabric that Annie's spirits wear, and her weapons seemed to have similar transformation functions. All I can say is that she was dangerous, and still if I may add." Ethan said.

Victoria didn't know what to say at first for a while. Her dream was starting to become more real and the answers were starting to fall into place. "Thank you, Mr. Hono. Despite the dangers that this news brings, I think it clears up more of my doubts. Or maybe it creates more. Everything has been happening so fast. With mom and dad away, it's my responsibility to protect her. Yet, she's risking her life to protect others. Of course, helping others in need is a good thing, I'm just worried about losing her. Yet, I want her to choose her own path. What do you think I should do? Victoria asked, feeling conflicted within.

"Ms. Yuno. I believe that it's your choice of whether of what path she may take. Everyone can choose their own path in life, but sometimes it requires guidance. I wouldn't be alive right now if some friends didn't help me out." Ethan said, as he patted Lu on the back, causing her to smile warmly. "I guess what I'm trying to say, think about what you want for Annie. However, if you want, I'll try to look out for her." Ethan said.

Victoria only looked up at Ethan and pondered about his words. Ethan then began to walk, she had one more question for him. "Um, excuse me. But why do you keep calling my sister, Annie?" she asked.

"I don't know. I find it simpler for me to call her that." Ethan said, as he kept on walking away with Lu.

 _(Present Time)_

"Why did you bring up that conversation again?" Lu asked.

"I just figured that almost ever bad situation that we're dealing with now involved with team RWBY in some way. The Dark Dust, the Grimm, and maybe this Red character. However, why does it tie in with Annie? Based on her sister's dreams, I can't help but feel that her sister's dream ties in with Annie's involvement with all this. By the way, where's K?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, he's at church right now." Lu said.

"Ah. I see. Anyways, we're here now." Ethan said.

The group then arrived at an old D-Wheel Factory that has been closed down for a while. Apparently, the company went out of business since it couldn't compete with other models. There was also a run downed Duel Runner Track. The area has been closed down for a long time, and for some reason no one has even tried to claim the area. Everyone felt a chilling vibe coming from the entrance of factory but proceeded in with their will. Ethan then put his special D-Tablet into weapon mode, and cut down the chains, opening up the door. Upon entering the factory, they found it that it was in better shape on the inside than it was on the outside. The foundations had better support. The floor was also clean, and the cracks were removed. The assembly line appeared to be polished and fixed. There were also statues that resembled Ancient Gear monsters. No noises were heard, but only the buzzing of ceiling lights. If it was nighttime, it would be even spookier. Elsewhere in the factory, the Grimm teen and Back-Ups also made their way there and were now exploring the complex.

"I wonder who our mystery person is." Shinrai said to himself while thinking.

"I hope we find him soon. We've been searching for this guy or, girl, ever since last night. I'm getting sick of this." Hidou complained.

"I'm just shocked that these three guys haven't talked at all." Siren said, examining the Grimm that accompany them. Through all their time, the extra Grimm haven't talked at all. "It's kind of creeping out." She said, as the three Grimm didn't respond at all. "Hey, Shinrai. What emotions are these guys, feeling?"

Shinrai then walked up to the three extras and stared at their faces. "They are, complicated. Sort of, I don't know really. It's hard to tell. It's like they're accepting something." Shinrai said.

Hidou then noticed something. "Hey! Enough chatting. They're other people here." He said.

Siren and Shinrai immediately stopped talking and then regrouped with Hidou and placed their masks on. At the same time, Anna, Zack, Ethan, RWBY and JNPR were also making there way through the factory. The two groups were then approaching each other, unaware of each other's presence. However, from above, another person was watching from above. Just then, the two group turned the corner and saw each other. There was a brief moment of silence and blank stares between the two groups. They all took deep breaths before screaming. The only ones that didn't scream were Ethan and Lu on the duelist side, and Shinrai, Jay and the three extra Grimm.

"GRIMM!"

"HUNTSMEN!"

Everyone then armed themselves with duel disk staring each other down. Jay immediately transformed attaching to Shinrai's arm, and Hidou transformed his arm. The stare down went on for a while. The serious moment was immediately over when Hidou began making grunting noises and held his arm in pain.

"Idiot." Siren/Curse said while face-palming.

"Give me a moment. Ok. Better." Hidou/Ravage said, as he clenched his fist multiple times.

"I know you three. You try to kill me that one night." Ethan said.

"It couldn't be helped. You had to be silenced." Siren/Curse said.

"Why are you guys here?" Zack asked.

"We're tracking down a strange being. Is that why you are here?" Shinrai/Phantom said.

"Yeah! That's exactly why!" Zack yelled.

Weiss only shot a look at him but didn't really know what to say. She then sensed something from the female Grimm's bracelet. "Anna. Be careful. Something is off with the female Grimm." She said.

Blake nodded in agreement. "I can sense it too. It feels sinister." She said.

"I'll keep that in mind. They do seem a bit more dangerous than other Grimm we've faced." Anna said.

"Don't worry about the details, Anna. All we have to do is win!" Ruby yelled.

"Yeah! Ren?" Nora asked.

"Yes, Nora. You can break them." Ren said.

"Yes!"

"Only if Zack summons you."

"I can work with that."

"Don't get your hopes up. We're going to crush you good." Ravage/Hidou said.

"I could say the same thing to you." Jaune said.

"Don't get too cocky, Jaune." Pyrrha said.

The duelists, both enemy and ally stared each other down. Just before they were about to draw their cards, they heard the sound of laughter. It sounded mockingly. Ethan recognized the laugh. Everyone then looked up to see a man in a red trench coat, and now had a dragon skull on his head, standing in the CEO office building. Right now, he was clapping, sounding amused at what he was seeing. "Ah, what a surprise this is. Both parties, humans and Grimm managed find me with ease." Red said.

"To be fair, my friend did say you had a significant spirit signature." Ethan said.

"Whatever. Now then, here's the thing. I've been living here for a while, and I've grown little bit attached to it. So, I'm going to ask nicely, and once. Leave, or be killed." Red said in a polite, but yet menacing tone.

"As if. I always wanted to say these words. Get him boys!" Hidou yelled, as the three extra-Grimm began jumping on metal and hardware to reach Red.

Red only shook his head and sigh. "Don't say I didn't warnede you." He said, as he then snapped his fingers. Suddenly, the still Ancient Gear statues' eyes lit up and began to move on their own. Anna and Zack were stunned that the statues were actual monsters. More shocking to Zack since Anna seen real life duel monsters already. Ethan, RWBY and JNPR got in front of the two duelists and drew their weapons in case if the statues came towards them, as they slowly backed off. Lu staring at the Ancient Gear monsters in awe, mesmerized of how fearsome they looked. Soon, Ancient Gear Knights and Soldiers began following the Grimm, and engaged in combat. However, when the Grimm fought back, it was the only chance they got, one of the knights, crouched down, and impaled the first with his spear. A soldier quickly maneuvered around the second Grimm and placed his gun at his back. Before the Grimm could respond, the trigger had been pulled. As for the final Grimm, an Ancient Gear Knight jumped into the air, and impaled him through the head. Anna only clasped her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Zack didn't know whether to be mortified or be thrilled. The killing was so real, but at the same time it looked like an action movie to him. RWBY and JNPR fared better, since they were used to killing Grimm on a daily basis, but still found it a bit brutal. Ethan was now supporting Lu, who had fainted recently after seeing the mortifying scene. Hidou, and Siren were shocked as well, seeing their comrades slayed in battle. Shinrai was only focused on the Ancient Gear monsters that were slowly surrounding them. Just then, an Ancient Gear Knight lunged towards him, but Shinrai leaped into the air and jumped on the Ancient Gear Knight's back. He then jumped towards the other Ancient Gear Soldier, and Jay then flew off his arm and flew directly into the Soldier's eye clouding his vision. Shinrai then delivered a knee strike to the neck, decapitating the Solider. After Shinrai landed on the ground, the Soldier's body began walking around, searching for it's head.

"We need to leave. Now." Shinrai said.

"Are you kidding me, Phantom!? We're not going to let some dragon mask…" Hidou/Ravage didn't get to finish his sentence as Shinrai then punched him in the gut.

"I said, we're leaving. Immediately." Shinrai said, as Hidou collapsed in his arms. He then turned to his head to Siren/Curse. She hesitated for a moment, but eventually agreed. The two remaining Grimm then proceeded to make their retreat but was immediately blocked by the two remaining knights.

Red then began chuckling. "I gave you a warning, but you didn't listen. And you made a mess of this place. There are no take backs in my establishment. Your lives end here." Red said.

The knights then thrusted their lances forward, but before they could land the final blow, their attacks were blocked by total of four swords. In front of the knights, was dark spirit wielding two swords, and another two that hovered beside her. Everyone including Red, was stunned to see a spirit filled with dark energy. It's obvious that this Dark Spirit is Saika, but no one else knew her name. Saika then threw back the Ancient gear knights, and then jumped into the air, as the two hovering swords attached to her feet, as she then began fighting both Ancient Gear Knights, with both her hands and foot clamps wielding swords.

"Aren't you two suppose to be getting away from the big bad Red?" Saika asked.

"Big bad Red?" Red questioned.

Shinrai and Siren only nodded as they proceeded to escape. Saika then began fighting harder than ever, as the Knights could only parry her rapid strikes from multiple swords. Saika kept exchanging swords between her feet and hands, changing her combat style randomly. On the sidelines, everyone kept on watching the fast pace swordswomen. Ethan on the other hand, clenched his hands, and rushed into the battle.

"Ethan! What the heck are you doing!?" Anna yelled.

"Fighting!" he yelled, as he switched his D-Tablet to blade mode. Ethan then jumped into the air, and then brought down his blade. Saika almost didn't noticed it, but she saw Ethan's reflection in the Ancient Gear Knight's armor. She then raised her foot to parry to the strike.

Soon, it became a 3v1 fight, with Ethan and the knights surrounding Saika, as the Revenant held off all her foes. Since the knights used Lances, it was harder for Saika to land a blow. Just then, Ethan jumped back and threw his sword at Saika, who immediately blocked it. However, she failed to notice that Ethan's fist was coming directly for her face, as he then punched her hard, causing her to fly into the air. Saika immediately recovered and landed on the ground.

"He actually got me. Too bad my powers are limited in this form. Oh well. My job here is done anyway. Farewell." Saika said, as she then faded away. Ethan only charged forward and attempted to stab the Dark Spirit, but only struck air, as all traces of her disappeared.

"Oooooooohh. You almost had her. Just by this much." Red said, as he pinched his fingers together.

Ethan only stared at Red with piercing eyes. "Are you going have your Metal Men kick us out now?" he asked.

Red thought about it for a moment. "I was considering it, but unlike the other group that came in here and were just plain rude, you guys actually took my advice and didn't do anything stupid. So, as thanks, I'll let you stay around and chat for a while." He said. Red then opened the window of the CEO office and jumped down to the ground. Just then, a throne like chair came rolling out at the same time. Red then landed in the throne and sat in a regal like position. Everyone then approached him, being cautious of him. At the same time, Ancient Gear Knights also came closer to him to guard him. As for the Soldier, he was still wandering around looking for his head. "So, lets talk."

"How about we start by telling us about yourself?" Blake asked.

"Hmmmm. I suppose so. As you all know, I'm Red. Also, I think your friend here connected the dots about me from our last duel." He said.

"Yeah. You're a duel spirit, from the Spirit World." Ethan said.

"Yes and no. It's bit a complicated. Allow me to explain. I'm Red, but at the same time, I'm not the actual Red." Red said.

"I'm confused." Zack said.

"He's saying that there's two of him, and he's the fake." Weiss said.

"She's right. But I prefer the term Avatar. As of now, I'm from another world dimension. Confusing, isn't it." Red said.

"Uh huh. My brain having a hard time processing this." Jaune said.

"Nora shut down seconds ago." Ren said, as he referred to Nora, who was in a dizzied state.

"Still, what makes you want to come to this dimension? Sightseeing?" Anna asked.

"I've been doing that during my free time, but that isn't the reason why I'm here. The fact is that my true self-created and sent me here to gather resources for my allies. So, far things have been going smoothly. Your city is quite famous for it's gems and jewels, as it states in the pamphlet." Red said.

"What's it for?" Ruby asked.

Red only chuckled a little. "Believe me. What you're dealing with, is nothing compare to what's happening in my world." He said.

"Try us." Zack said, with a confident grin.

"Zack. Don't provoke the Red Dragon Spirit that could burn you to ashes with a snap his fingers." Anna said.

"True. We don't want to die." Pyrrha said.

Red didn't really seem to mind nor care about the little conversation. He only appeared to be thinking. "Very well then. Although, I don't trust you guys enough, so I lay out some minor details. Deal?" he asked.

"Better than nothing. Tell us your tale." Anna said.

"Alright then. Unlike your little quiet invasion that you guys are dealing with, my comrades and I are in a war. Your typical light vs dark clash. In short, a lot of us are risking their lives to fight a war they not come back from. Our enemies are slowly growing stronger, but them winning this war? Over my dead body. My men, or real Red's men, are risking their lives every single day. Knowing they are walking into a fight they may never return from. Some of us are duelists. The Darkness Duels that you play in are nothing but a warm up, compared to the duels we fight in. Once you step in, there's no going back. Still, while it all sounds grim and all, it doesn't mean we've given up hope of winning. Heck, we are going to win this war, and I will bet my soul that we'll win. Right now, the fights still going on right now, while we're talking here. Here I am working to get supplies to even the odds. And that's all I can say to you people." Red said.

Everyone was silent for a moment. It was a lot to take in. War. Light vs Dark. And Death. Ethan and Lu took off their hats for a moment to pay their respects. Everyone else had mourning expressions.

"Hey! Just because I made the situation in my world sound disastrous, doesn't mean you should feel sad. Try to pray and wish for the success of all of the Warriors that are fighting right now. Especially the eight of you." Red said, referring to RWBY and JNPR.

"What do you mean by that? It almost sounds like you already know us." Ren questioned.

"That's for me to know and for you to keep your noisy noses out." Red said.

Ruby was next to speak up. "Um…Mr. Red? Do you know anything about the invading Grimm and why they're here?" she asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Rose. But I'm afraid that's where my knowledge ends. I'm only here to assist my comrades in another dimension. I'm still a bit new to this world, and still learning more about the spirit world. Sadly, I can't help you with your problem." Red said.

"Oh. It's fine." Ruby said.

Anna realized that Red was here on his own agenda and that talking with him wouldn't help their situation, and thought it was best to leave him alone. However, she then realized of what he previously done yesterday. "Despite saying that you're here on your mission, care to explain why you're burning random duelists?" she asked. Red then glared at her, sending a chill down her spine. "I-If you don't mind. Did you have a good reason?" Anna stammered, a bit frightened.

"To answer your question, those duelists couldn't take the pressure." Red said.

At that moment, fear and curiosity became replaced with growing temper. "What do you mean, couldn't take the pressure?" Anna asked, sounding a bit more aggressive.

Red only shook his head, as if he was explaining the concept to little kids. "Look. I come from a dimension that duels way more intensely than the duelists that live here. However, I decided to give them a chance. Yet in the end, I was dissatisfied with every single duelist I came across. As for Mr. Hono, it was one of the better duels I had so far, but he didn't have much competition. The bar was set pretty low in that case." He said, as he leaned back in his chair.

"So, that's it? Are you saying the duelist here are weak because they have different standards of dueling?" Blake asked, with hints of anger.

"Look here, Blake. I didn't come here with the mindset that everyone was a weakling. I gave everyone a fair chance to prove that they were just as strong as I hope. However, you could say that didn't pleased me." Red said.

Ethan only glared at Red but spoke in a polite tone. "I'll admit, your dueling skills are far beyond my own, and your deck responds well to you, but to injure others severely is taking it a little too far, even if they don't meet your expectations. Some of the people that were sent to the hospital were actually honest and kind duelists who wanted nothing more than a peaceful life. I know because I talked to them last night." He said.

"Yeah! You can believe him! I was there with him. I even took a picture for proof." Lu said. Ethan disregarded the last statement.

"So, what does it matter to me? It doesn't matter whether a duelist is kind or cruel. What really matters is if they can hold their ground on the field. From where I come from, duelist duel with all there might, and fight till the bitter end. You should know, Anna and Zack. You may have witness a fraction of the darkness barrier's powers, but you do understand the consequences of loss. For me, whenever I duel, I always have to duel aggressively, because it's the simple ones that go off first. Now then, that's enough talk. Leave now, and I'll won't bother you again. I suggest you quit trying to convince me with your words. My mind is made up." Red said.

Anna was silent for a moment. She didn't like the sound of someone telling her to give up. On the other hand, Red did have a point. The Duels that Anna participate in will be no joke. The thought boiled in Anna's mind as she clenched her fists. While Red's words may be true, she couldn't stomach the thought of Red just hurting others because of his own philosophy. Anna knew what she was about to do may seem stupid, but she didn't listen to her head, but to her gut instead. She gulped out of nervousness and approached Red.

"Red. I don't know what's it's like for you. To live in a world where your live is constantly at risk every single day. For me, my experience doesn't come close to what you've witness in your life. I don't know a damn thing about fighting in a war, nor the pain that you feel from it. Yeah sure. My life may be in constant risk because I'm partnered up with team RWBY, but it was my choice to help, because I can help them. Also, this world is filled with many duelists who just want to duel for fun. For laughs. Or even to settle petty arguments. That may seem irrelevant to you, but to us, that's life for some of us living her. Me. I want to become a Professional Duelist, and duel without a care." Anna said, as she smiled for a bit. That smiled instantly disappeared as Anna mustered every fiber in her body. "T-That's why…I can't let you go around hurting others just because you have a different ideal! Duel me, Red!" Anna yelled, as she held up her deck.

Everyone was shocked from hearing Anna's challenge. Red remain still in his throne and only stared at Anna. On the outside, Anna had a determined look. On the inside, she was freaking out. _"Oh crap. I can't tell if I made him angry. I hope I don't get impaled for speaking out like that. I don't want to die like that."_ Anna said, as she tried not to imagine anything pointy or sharp entering her body.

Red was only silent for a moment. Normally he would laugh, but the silence continued for a while. He then rose from his throne and walked towards Anna. Anna kept her brave face on till the very end, while wiping away some sweat. Tensions were high, that everyone could literally feel the suspense. Red finally then spoke. "You're quite gritty, Yuno. I admire that in a duelist. Plus, I'm actually curious of your Huntress deck and the strength of team RWBY. Very well then. I accept your challenge." Red said, smiling.

"Y-You're are? I mean, very well then." Anna said, raising her confidence.

"However, I will only accept it under the following conditions." Red said.

"And what would that be?" Anna asked.

"It has to be in a Turbo Duel." Red replied.

"What!? But I don't have a Duel Runner, nor a Turbo Deck. I'm not even at the right age to even own a license." Anna said.

"Yeah! That's not fair for Anna!" Ruby yelled.

"Don't worry. I'll make arrangements that you'll be able to Turbo Duel. As for your deck, here." Red then held up his hand, as several Duel Monsters cards were formed out of thin air. "These here are Speed Spells. I'll give you at least an hour to prepare. Construct your deck with these cards. Come and meet me outside the track when you're done. If it's not within the time limit, I'll consider it a loss." Red said, as he walked away.

 _(15 minutes later)_

Anna was now rearranging the spells in her deck, and some extra cards she brought along. Right now, it was quite tricky for her to come up with a deck solution.

"You know, what you did back there was pretty…" Weiss was about say but was interrupted by Anna.

"I know. It was really, really stupid." Anna said, rolling her eyes.

"Let me finish. I was going to admirable. But stupid as well." Weiss finished.

"I'm just surprised you actually shouted in his face." Yang said.

"I-I really did?" Anna asked.

"Yup. You're up in face. It looked really suicidal." Blake said.

"I thought you quite epic. The way you stormed up to him with all that fury." Zack said.

"Yeah. It almost looked like you were going to punch him in the face." Ruby said, smiling as well.

"That would probably lead to her death." Jaune said.

"No doubt about it. She wouldn't be standing right now, if it were a melee fight." Pyrrha said.

"Please stop talking about that. I'm actually worry about dying here." Anna said, who was looking a bit gloomy.

"Your fault for picking a fight with him, Annie." Ethan said. Anna only turned away and focused on her deck, deciding which cards to use. "However, what Red said about you, being gritty, he was right. The thought of standing up to him never crossed my mind." He said.

"Someone has too. Red may be from another world, but he doesn't have to hurt others to get stronger. Sure, seeking challenges is a one of the goals of a duelist, but that doesn't mean you have to hurt others to satisfy yourself. The Dueling I stand for brings people closer together." Anna said.

"Even so, have you ever participated in a Turbo Duel before, Anna?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I did once. In a simulator. Although it never felt real. Just a video game of duel monster that you play while sitting in a chair. I never actually experienced what's it's like on an actual Duel Course." Anna said.

Blake only shook her head. "This is on so many levels of danger. I'm worried that a helmet isn't enough to keep you alive." She said.

"To be honest, Blake. I'm worried that you might be right." Anna said.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Anna. Just be more careful with this duel." Blake said.

Anna only nodded, as she went back to editing her deck. "There's another reason why I want to do this. I want to know what kind of duelist Red is. Like you said, Ruby. You have to take the time to understand a person to truly know what drives them." She said.

Ruby smiled in agreement, as both she and her teammates went to editing the deck together, with some help from, Ethan, Zack, Lu and JNPR.

 _(30 Minutes Later)_

While Anna and RWBY are dueling Red, everyone else waited inside the building. They were going to watch the duel via monitors. Anna had just finished making her new Turbo Deck but was unsure of how it would work as a whole. She never been in a Turbo duel before, which made her nervous. Ruby seemed to noticed this and went hovered next to Anna.

"Anna. You're worrying too much. Just duel like you always do. Only on a motorcycle this time. No worries." Ruby said.

"Think of it as riding a bicycle, with a really heavy engine." Yang said.

"I don't think this is the best pep talk. If you ask me, I think we're making her more nervous." Weiss said.

"It's ok, Weiss. It's alright. We'll be fine. Just as long as I don't drop any cards." Anna said.

"Hey, Anna. Has anyone ever swallowed a bug while Turbo Dueling?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby! That's a gross question! Don't give Anna more to worry about." Weiss said, as her face slightly turned green.

Everyone else chuckled a little, and Weiss joined in after cooling off. They then saw Red next to a gigantic wheel like runner. We all know it's the Wheel of Fortune. I mean, what else would Red Dragon Archfiend use for Turbo Duels? A standard Duel Runner? As if. The two-duelist met each other and stood face to face.

"Good. You're actually going through with this. Now, as for my end of the deal, allow me to fix your little problem." Red said, as he pressed a button on his runner. Suddenly, something in the distance came speeding out from the nearby garage. What came out was a magenta electronic Skateboard. With two large wheels that kept it from tipping over, and two small boosters at the back of it. Anna and RWBY immediately jumped back as the Skateboard zoomed by their feet. It then performed a U-turn and positioned itself next to Anna's feet. "I suppose you know what this is Yuno, but your spirits are clearly in the dark. Allow me to explain. This here is a duel board. Made for a younger generation of Turbo Duelers. Unlike normal D-Wheels, these machines don't require a license. You aren't allowed to ride these in public, but only in a Duel Course. They aren't as powerful as D-wheels, so they aren't as fast. That's all up to the boarder. Than again these things were made just so the little kids can get a taste of what the duels feel like in the road. Think you can handle it, Yuno?" Red asked.

Anna didn't know what to say. However, she quickly made up her mind. "I believe I am." She said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Put on your protective gear. There right there move by that bench. I figure you would like the Magenta color." Red said.

While Anna was gearing up, a question came to Yang. "Anna? If this kind of tech exists, how come you don't have it in the first place?" she asked.

"Oh, Duel Boards are quite expensive. My parents just told me to save money by keeping my feet on the ground when I duel." Anna said.

"Sounds reasonable enough. Does Zack have one?" Weiss asked.

"Nope. His mom is really strict with saving money. She told Zack if he ever wanted one, he would have to use his own money." Anna said.

"I can't blame her. I mean, there is a risk of a concussion with these things." Weiss said.

"Which is why Anna needs this. Safety first." Ruby said, knocking on Anna's helmet. Anna chuckled at that.

Anna was now wearing a Magenta helmet with a D-Visor, along with some shoulder and knee pads. She also had dueling gloves on from hand protection, and she also had her duel disk on as well. She then proceeded to the starting line, where Red was waiting, as she placed her feet into the locking mechanisms to anchor her in place.

"Took you long enough. Now then, to be fair since I have more experience in this area, I'll turn off my Autopilot, and enable yours. You can switch it off if you like." Red said.

"I think we'll keep it on. This is my first Turbo Duel after all. I need all the help I can get." Anna said. She felt nervous but hide it well.

"Good. That's what I like to hear. Oh, and don't worry about any outsiders watching. I've taken care of that issue. Now let's kick things into overdrive! Activating the Speed World 2 Field Spell!" Red yelled as he pressed another button on his runner.

 **DUEL MODE ENGAGED  
AUTO PILOT STANDING BY/DEACTIVATED **

Both the D-Wheel and D-Board then emitted a pulse of energy, as the Duel Course was activated. The countdown then appeared for both duelist who ready to duel.

"One more thing. First person to take the corner gets the go first." Red said.

Anna only nodded as she only focused on the road. Team RWBY Was focused as well, keeping an eye out on things. The timer then went off, as both Duelist floored it. Red stepped on his pedal, while Anna shifted her feet to maneuver her D-Board. Unfortunately for her, she started to move off balance as she began waving her arms up and down, to prevent herself from falling. She managed to maintain balance and took a deep breath. However, she then noticed that Red took the first turn meaning he was going first. Both Duelist then drew their cards and were ready to duel.

"RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!"

Turn 1: Red  
Anna Yuno: 4000LP vs Red: 4000LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 5 vs Red Hand: 5  
Anna Yuno SP: 0 vs Red SP: 0

"Looks like I'm up first! I'll start it off by summoning my Archfiend Interceptor!" Red yelled, as the Football Fiend appeared once more to the field.

 _Archfiend Interceptor  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Effect]  
[ATK: 1400] [DEF: 1600] _

"I'll play two cards face-down on my field and end my turn." Red said.

Turn 2: Anna  
Anna Yuno: 4000LP vs Red: 4000LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 5+1 vs Red Hand: 2  
Anna Yuno SP: 0+1 vs Red: 0+1

"My turn, I dra…" Anna board then started to serve a bit, causing her to tilt the left. And began circling her arms in a rapid motion to try and get herself balanced. However, she then dropped the card she just drew. Anna gasped out of fear of what just happened. As for Blake, she immediately took action, and jumped for the card. She then flung out her Gambol Shroud and Yang grabbed it immediately. Blake was then able to grab the card Anna dropped, and Yang pulled her back to safety.

"You dropped this." Blake said, handing the card back Anna.

"T-thanks. I owe you one." Anna said.

"Just focus on your duel and surroundings. Although you're on autopilot mode, that doesn't mean you shouldn't be concern about your balance." Blake said.

Anna only nodded and kept a secure grip on her cards now. "As I was saying, it my turn now. Since I control no other monsters, I can special summon RWBY Soul: Ruby Rose from my hand." Anna declared.

 _Anna Yuno SP: 0 + 1 = 1_

 _Red SP: 0 + 1 = 1_

"Leave it to me, Anna! Let's win this match." Ruby said, as she began flying next to Anna. "Whoa. This is pretty neat! It actually feels like I'm flying." She said.

 _RWBY Soul: Ruby Rose  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 1400] [DEF: 900] _

"Next, from my hand, I summon Necro Huntress – Muerta, in attack mode!" Anna declared, as the Necromancer appeared next Anna, hovering along side the D-Board.

 _Necro Huntress – Muerta  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Spellcaster/Effect]  
[ATK: 1600] [DEF: 1700] _

"Now I tune Level 3 RWBY Soul: Ruby Rose, with Level 4 Necro Huntress Muerta!" Anna yelled. Ruby then turned into three green rings and Muerta entered the Rings in a vertical motion, as she then turned into four stars. "Warrior of Dread! Dance within the night and move as swift as the wind! I Synchro Summon! Reveal yourself to us! Dread Battler Huntress – Selena!" Anna chanted.

 _3 + 4 = 7_

 _Dread Battler Huntress – Selena  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2600] [DEF: 1600] _

From the flash of light, Selena appeared next Anna, as she hovered alongside her. She then drew her sword and positioned herself in a combat pose.

Ruby then came next to Anna as an astral spirit. "Hey! How come you didn't summon me?" she asked, sounding a bit sad.

"Selena is immune to card effects that would destroy her. The Red Dragon Archfiend monsters are famous for that. So, in order to win, we need to endure Red's attacks and effects, and strike whenever we can." Anna explained.

"Alright. I trust you, Anna." Ruby said, as she faded away to conserve her energy.

Anna only nodded and turned her attention back to the duel. "Due to Ruby's tuner effect, Selena gains 300 extra attack points till the end of this turn. Selena! Take out, Archfiend Interceptor! Killing Edge!" Anna yelled.

 _Dread Battler Huntress – Selena: 2600ATK + 300ATK = 2900ATK_

"Archfiend Interceptor's effect activates! Whenever you declare an attack, Archfiend Interceptor deals you 500 points of damage!" Red yelled.

Archfiend Interceptor used two of his right hands, to generate a fireball between them. He then served the fireball and struck Anna with it. Anna could feel the actual fire of the attack, as she served a bit. If it weren't for the auto-pilot, she might have fallen off. Selena then jumped out of the flames and then dived towards, Archfiend Interceptor and struck him with one single sword swing. The football fiend then exploded, damaging Red just a bit.

 _Red: 4000LP – 1500LP = 2500LP_

 _Anna Yuno: 4000LP – 500LP = 3500LP_

"I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn." Anna said.

 _Dread Battler Huntress – Selena: 2900ATK – 300ATK = 2600ATK_

Turn 3: Red  
Anna Yuno: 3500LP vs Red: 2500LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 2 vs Red Hand: 2+1  
Anna Yuno SP: 1+1 vs Red SP: 1+1

"Here I go. This where the duel gets intense. Draw!" Red yelled.

 _Anna Yuno SP: 1 + 1 = 2_

 _Red SP: 1 + 1 = 2_

"I play my face-down! Powerful Rebirth! Return to my field Interceptor Archfiend!" Red yelled.

 _Powerful Rebirth  
[Trap: Continuous] _

_Interceptor Archfiend: 1400ATK + 100ATK = 1500ATK_

 _LV 4 + LV 1 = LV 5_

"This is the same strategy he used against Ethan. His ace monster is coming out." Weiss said.

"How very observant of you, Ms. Schnee. But this might be a little bit different for you, I summon the Tuner Monster Trust Guardian from my hand." Red declared.

 _Trust Guardian  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Light]  
[Fairy/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 0] [DEF: 800] _

Next to red, a little angel with pink wings appeared alongside him. He had two brown eyes, a blue robe and purple hat with wings on it. He also had a determined look on his face.

"Something is off. Unlike most of his tuners, something is different about this one. And I'm not just saying that just because it isn't one of those Resonator monsters." Yang said.

"True. It gives off a warm vibe of energy. Almost feels friendly, which is a big contrast from Red's character." Blake said.

"Well, Red does care about his friends. It's just he's being too violent to the duelists living here. Either way, that means he's going to be summoning his ace." Anna said.

Red only smirked. "Now I tune Level 3 Trust Guardian, with my Level 5 Archfiend Interceptor!" Red yelled. Trust Guardian then flew high into the air, as he then turned into three rings. Archfiend Interceptor then followed up by entering rings, as he then turned into five stars. "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! I Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red yelled, as he played a new version of his ace.

 _3 + 5 = 8_

 _Red Dragon Archfiend  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Dragon/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 3000] [DEF: 2000] _

A pillar of light then descended from the sky, as it then crashed down on the ground. An inferno then began to swirl around it, as two orange eyes glistened within. The light then dispersed to reveal a younger Red Dragon Archfiend in perfect shape, with no scars. Its wings were the color of Dark Crimson, with gray sharp claws. Its horns are shorter and its tail was had a sharp dagger shape at the end. Its teeth were also crimson red. The dragon then let out a mighty roar, as it flew alongside Red's runner, ready for battle.

"It's not Scarlight. That's an older version of the Red Dragon Archfiend card." Anna said, shocked to see the new card.

"I felt like going for a classic. Now then, time wage my attack and deal some damage. But before I do, I play my other face-down. Metalmorph! By equipping this card to Red Dragon Archfiend, not only will he gain 300 attack and defense points, but whenever he attacks any one of your monsters, he gains half of that monster's attack strength during damage calculation. Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack Dread Battler Huntress – Selena! Absolute Power Force!" Red yelled.

 _Metalmorph  
[Trap: Normal] _

_Red Dragon Archfiend: 3000ATK + 300ATK = 3300ATK  
2000DEF + 300DEF = 2300DEF _

Red Dragon Archfiend was then equipped with a metal coating. He then turned around to face Selena, as he reared back his right palm and engulfed it in flames. The dragon then sent his palm forward towards Selena, who faced the attack head on.

"I activate two of my face-downs! The first one is Huntress Aura! Now none of my Huntress monsters can't be destroyed until the end of this turn. My second trap is a new one. Huntress Battle Blast! As long as this card is on the field, it'll blast you for 200 points of damage whenever a Huntress Synchro monster battles an opposing monster with 2000 or more attack points. Don't forget, since Selena is battling as well, your dragon loses 700 attack points. So, the damage I take is reduced." Anna said, as both of her traps cards activated.

 _Huntress Aura  
[Trap: Normal] _

_Huntress Battle Blast  
[Trap: Continuous] _

Huntress Battle Blast showed Medusa firing a round from her sniper rifle, while Selena and Jinoga rushing into battle. The card then fired a blast of energy damaging Red, causing him to grunt a bit. Selena then threw several shuriken towards Red Dragon Archfiend, chipping his armor a bit. The armor began to react with the fire, increasing the dragon's striking power. Selena was able to block the flaming fist of the dragon, but Anna could feel the damage, as her D-Board began serve around a little. Anna kneeled down and grabbed the board with her free hand and tried to balance it. She slowly rose up and took a deep breath.

 _Red: 2500LP – 200LP = 2300LP_

 _Red Dragon Archfiend: 3300ATK + 1300ATK – 700ATK = 3900ATK_

 _Anna Yuno: 3500LP – 1300LP = 2200LP_

Red then began to pull ahead of Anna, as he increased the gap between them. "Don't fall behind just yet Anna. This is only the appetizer. You have yet to have the main course of this duel. I'll set two card face-down and end my turn. Now give it your all!" he yelled.

Turn 4: Anna Yuno  
Anna Yuno: 2200LP vs Red: 2300LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 2+1 vs Red: 0  
Anna Yuno SP: 2+1 vs Red: 2+1

"I'll catch up to you! Just wait and see! Draw!" Anna yelled.

 _Anna Yuno SP: 2 + 1 = 3  
Red SP: 2 + 1 = 3 _

"I summon Gear Saw Huntress – Serra to my field in attack mode!" Anna yelled.

 _Gear Saw Huntress – Serra  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1700] [DEF: 1200] _

A portal then appeared next to Anna, as female warrior emerged. Serra wore a gray metallic armor vest with blue accents, along with armored leggings. There was also a battery canister on her back which seemed to be powering her entire armor. She also wore metal boots, with amped hydraulics. She had two gray eyes, her brown hair was tied up in a pony tail, and there was a blue headband on her head. On her arms, are a chainsaw on each armor with blue outlining. There was also chainsaw technology on her feet as well. The saws then began moving as she spun around a bit, showing her ferocity to fight.

"Whenever I normal summon Serra, I can then normal summon one Huntress or RWBY Soul monster in addition to my normal summon. I normal summon RWBY Soul: Blake Belladonna!" Anna yelled, playing Blake's card.

"Leave it to me." Blake said, as she entered the field. She thought it was also pretty neat to hover in a Turbo Duel.

 _RWBY Soul – Blake Belladonna  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 900] [DEF: 1500] _

"Now I tune Level 2 Blake with Level 3 Serra!" Anna yelled. Blake then soared in the air, and turned into two green rings. Blake then soared into the sky, as she turned into two green rings. Serra quickly followed as she revved up her chainsaws and entered the rings, becoming three stars in the process. "Descend the Black Beast! Fight to protect the world from cruel tyranny! I Synchro Summon! Arise, Black Shadow Huntress – Blake Belladonna!" Anna chanted

 _2 + 3 = 5_

 _Black Shadow Huntress – Blake Belladonna  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 1900] [DEF: 2400] _

Blake the emerged from the pillar of light and hovered alongside, Selena, as she drew her Gambol Shroud. "Since I Synchro Summoned a Huntress monster using Blake's tuner form as material, I can summon a Black Shadow Token to my field in defense mode. Alright, Blake! Go and attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" Anna declared.

"I'm on it! Battle Blast will also deal Red 200 extra points of damage." Blake said, as she jumped into the air. Anna's trap then fired a blast of energy at Red's runner, grazing him again. As for the battle. Blake was attacking Red Dragon Archfiend by firing multiple bullets at him, while the Dragon in turn, kept swiping at her with burning claws. At one instance, Red managed to land a hit on her. However, it was only a fake, as the real Blake began to tied down the Dragon, by the arm.

"Just because you're a mighty dragon, doesn't mean you're unbeatable!" Blake said, as she furiously pulled down the dragon with her Gambol Shroud.

 _Black Shadow Huntress – Blake Belladonna (Token)  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Beast-Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 950] [DEF: 1200] _

_Red: 2300LP – 200LP = 2100LP_

"With Blake's effect, if she battle's a monster with 2000 or more attack points, she equips to the monster instead. Selena! Attack Red Dragon Archfiend! Since Blake is also equipped to your monster, your dragon's attack power is lowered by half of Selena's attack points bringing it down to 2000 attack points. But why stop there, when I can lower it even more with Selena's effect?" Anna said.

 _Red Dragon Archfiend: 3300ATK – 1300ATK – 700ATK = 1300ATK_

 _Red: 2100LP – 200LP = 1900LP_

Blake then fired multiple shots at Red Dragon Archfiend's face, blinding him temporary. Selena began throwing smoke bombs as well, to cloud his vision even further. The Dragon kept scanning the area and tried using his other senses to locate his enemies. When the smoke cleared, he then saw two ninja Faunus coming down with both their blades, as they slashed Red Dragon Archfiend across the chest. The damage waves were sent to Red's Runner causing it to shake a little. Red only smirked as he looked up.

"Impressive. However, any monster that used Trust Guardian as synchro material can't be destroyed in battle. The downside for me is that my Dragon's attack and defense points will drop by 400, but that's a price I'm willing to pay to keep my Dragon on the field." Red said.

 _Red: 1900LP – 1300LP = 600LP_

 _Red Dragon Archfiend: 3300ATK – 400ATK = 2900ATK  
2000DEF – 400DEF = 1600DEF _

"That may be. For now, you'll going to get a taste of Selena's other effect! Whenever she inflicts battle damage to the opposing player, she can destroy one of your face-up spell or trap cards. Like that Metalmorph for instance!" Anna yelled. Selena then appeared once again in front of the dragon. She then drew her sword and delivered several slashes to Red, and then sheathed her sword. Nothing happened at first, but the sword slices than appeared on Red's chest, as his Metal coating shattered.

Anna then began to speed up and was now next to Red. "Looks like I'm catching up. I'll end turn now." She said.

"Looks like you are. Let's see how long it lasts." Red said. Both duelists smirked at each other. Right now, they were thinking the same thing: I going to defeat you and win.

Everyone back at the building were on the edge of there seats, as they only focus on the duel on what was happening.

Turn 5: Red  
Anna Yuno: 2200LP vs Red: 600LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 1 vs Red Hand: 0+1  
Anna Yuno SP: 3+1 vs Red SP: 3+1

"My turn! Draw!" Red yelled.

 _Anna Yuno SP: 3 + 1 = 4_

 _Red SP: 3 + 1 = 4_

"I play the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! Since I have two or more Speed counters, I can now draw two cards from my deck, but I have to discard a card from my hand as a drawback. I discard Red Resonator from my hand." Red said.

 _Speed Spell – Angel Baton  
[Spell: Speed] _

_Red Resonator  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Fiend/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 600] [DEF: 200]_

"Next, I'll play the trap card, Revival Gift! Now I can bring back a Tuner monster back from my graveyard, and in exchange for this revival, I have to summon two Revival Gift tokens to your side of the field. I'll bring back Red Resonator in defense mode and since he was special summoned, I gain life points equal to Red Dragon Archfiend's attack points." Red said.

"You're giving us monsters?" Yang asked.

"Don't take it wrong way. It's all going to lead to your defeat." Red said. At that moment, two tadpole monsters appeared on Anna's field in defense mode. On Red's field, Red Resonator appeared and absorbed some of Red Dragon Archfiend's strength and gave it to Red.

 _Red: 600LP + 2600LP = 3200LP_

 _Gift Fiend Tokens  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend]  
[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 1500] _

"Something's up. He's planning something big, and I don't like." Anna said, as she kept racing next to Red.

"We're with you on that one, Anna. Just watch out." Weiss said.

Red only smirked as he was ready to burn Anna to a crisp. He then began to speed up and move ahead of Anna and began driving backwards to face Anna personally. "Next I play the Speed Spell – Speed Energy. Now for every Speed Counter I have; Red Dragon Archfiend's attacks points increase by 200 for each Seeing that I have four Speed Counters that means my dragon gains 800 attack points." Red said. A white aura glowed around Red Dragon Archfiend, increasing his strength. Anna only scowled at it, as she knew an onslaught of attack were about to come her way.

 _Speed Spell – Speed Energy  
[Spell: Speed] _

_Red Dragon Archfiend: 2600ATK + (200x4) ATK = 3400ATK_

"Red Dragon Archfiend! Time to heat things up! Attack the Black Shadow Token! Absolute Power Force!" Red yelled. Red Dragon Archfiend roared with pride as it then smashed the token. Blake was also dragged along with the attack since she was still equipped to the dragon. "The destruction isn't over yet, not when I still have Red Dragon Archfiend's effect to activate! After attacking a defense position monster, he destroys all other monsters that are in defense mode. Let them have it!" Red yelled.

Red Dragon Archfiend roared furiously, as it then breathed a stream of fire towards Anna's field, as the two remaining tokens were destroyed. Anna avoid covered herself, to brace herself against the shock waves. She came out with a couple of burns but was okay. "Don't look so relieve yet, Anna. I have one more card to play. Lineage of Destruction! For each defense position monster that was destroyed on your field before this card's activation, Red Dragon Archfiend can wage an additional attack." Red said, as a grin formed on his face.

"Wait! That means he has three more attacks with that dragon!" Yang yelled.

"This might hurt. Brace yourself, Anna." Weiss said.

Anna only nodded as Red prepared his onslaught. "Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack Dread Battler – Huntress Selena!" Red yelled.

"I activate Selena's effect! Red Dragon Archfiend's attack strength is reduced by 700! Also, with Battle Burst's effect, I'll burn you with another 200 points of damage." Anna said, as her card fired another blast of energy.

 _Lineage of Destruction (Anime Version)  
[Trap: Normal] _

_Red: 3200LP – 200LP = 3000LP_

 _Red Dragon Archfiend: 3400ATK – 700ATK = 2700ATK_

Selena threw several shuriken at Red Dragon Archfiend, causing the dragon to flinch just a bit, but the dragon continued his attack. Selena tried to block the attack but was incinerated within the attack as she dissipated.

 _Anna Yuno: 2200LP – 100LP = 2100LP_

"Now a direct attack!" Red yelled.

"I activate Battle Rush's quick effect! If a Huntress monster on my field was destroyed, and I'm about to take damage, I can send this card to the graveyard and halve the damage. Furthermore, if a Huntress Synchro monster was destroyed this turn when I used this effect, I get to draw a card." Anna said. She then saw Red Dragon Archfiend's attack coming closer during each passing second. She then realized that a shockwave of this much power would knock her off her D-Board. Anna then gulped as the first idea that came to her head was risky. She turned off her auto pilot.

 **AUTO PILOT DISENAGAGED.**

Anna then maneuvered around the Red Dragon Archfiend's fist, as she leaned her body in and out to zoom away from it. The shockwave damage still caught on, damaging Anna. Anna began to wobble a little, as she began tilting to one side of the board to the other. Weiss then flew over to her Duel Disk, and quickly turned the Auto Pilot back on, which helped stabilized the board.

 **AUTO PILOT ENGAGED.**

 _Anna Yuno: 2100LP – (3400/2) LP = 400LP_

"Thanks, Weiss. I think you saved me back there." Anna said.

"Don't mention it. Also, while your decision back there was a bit risky, it was the only option. Good thinking on your part." Weiss said.

Anna only nodded as she knew there was another attack coming. "Final Assault!" Red yelled.

"I activate the effect of Third Eye Huntress – Chi from my hand! If I'm attacked directly, I can summon this card from my hand, and the attack changes to her. I'll play her in attack mode. Not only will it evade your dragon's effect, but any battle damage involving her is reduced to zero. Also, she can't be destroyed by battle once per turn." Anna said, playing her card.

 _Third Eye Huntress – Chi  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Light]  
[Psychic/Effect]  
[ATK: 700] [DEF: 700] _

On Anna's field a bald female monk appeared on the field in a meditation pose, with her eyes closed. She wore orange colored Chinese Monk robes and was barefoot. She also wore a beaded necklace around her neck. Archfiend's attack kept coming closer to Chi, as the fire kept on raging. At the last second, Chi opened her eyes, which were a dark blue color, and dilated them. Then a third mystical eye mark appeared on her head, as it then created a barrier between her and the dragon, canceling out the attack. Everyone, but Red, was a bit freaked out by the eye that appeared on Chi's head, and no it's not the millennium eye.

"Well played. I'll end my turn right now. Due to Red Dragon Archfiend's effect, Red Resonator is destroyed since it didn't attack this turn. As of right now, you're in a bigger pinch yourself, because I happen to draw a Speed Spell on my next turn, Speed World 2's effect will finish you off." Red said. The Resonator then dispersed into spirit particles and Red's attack points returned to 2600.

 _Red Dragon Archfiend: 3400ATK – 800ATK = 2600ATK_

A thought then came to Yang's head. "I wonder how Blake's doing. I better check." Yang said. She then screamed to the top of her lungs. "BLAKE! ARE YOU OKAY!?" she yelled, causing Weiss and Anna to cover her ears. Chi didn't really seem to mind.

Blake on the other hand was looking a bit crispy. Her Gambol Shroud was still tied onto Red Dragon Archfiend's arm, which caused her to get caught up in his fire attacks, singeing some of her hair, and clothes just a bit. "I'm fine, I guess." Blake yelled.

"She's really, hanging in there. Right?" Yang punned.

"Not now, Yang." Anna and Weiss said, in sync.

Turn: 6  
Anna Yuno: 400LP vs Red: 3000LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 1+1 vs Red Hand: 0  
Anna Yuno SP: 4+1 vs Red SP: 4+1

 _(Insert BGM: RWBY Die)_

Disregarding Yang's previous joke, Anna continued her turn. "My turn now, I draw!" she yelled.

 _Anna Yuno SP: 4 + 1 = 5_

 _Red SP: 4 + 1 = 5_

"I activate Chi's other effect! By releasing her, I can special summon one Huntress monster from my graveyard with 1500 or less defense points in defense mode. Resurrect! Gear Saw Huntress – Serra!" Anna declared.

Chi then began chanting mystical words that no one could understand, and then disappeared. From that moment, Serra appeared back on the field in the defense mode. "Serra's other effect activates! When she's special summoned to my field, I'm allowed to take one Level 4 or below Huntress or RWBY-Soul monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand. I'll add RWBY-Soul: Ruby Rose to my hand and normal summon her!" Anna said, re-summoning Ruby.

"Guess who's back!" Ruby said, as she immediately appeared on the field.

"Next, I play the Speed Spell – Vision Wind! Whenever I have two or more Speed Counters, I can revive one Level 2 or below monster from my graveyard, but it's destroyed at the end of the turn. Return to us! Third Eye Huntress – Chi!" Anna said, as Chi resurrected.

 _Speed Spell – Vision Wind  
[Spell: Speed] _

Vision Wind showed a warrior encased in wind. "Now, I tune Level 3 Ruby, with Level 3 Serra and Level 1 Chi!" Anna declared. Ruby then tricked shot into the air, as she then turned into three green rings. Serra and Chi immediately followed, as they turned into a total of four stars. "Descend to the battlefield and bring hope to all! I Synchro Summon! Appear, Red Rose Huntress – Ruby Rose!" Anna chanted.

 _Red Rose Huntress – Ruby Rose  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2500] [DEF: 2000] _

From the pillar of light, a storm of rose petals came flying out as Ruby appeared on Anna's field, as she hovered next to her.

"Alright! It's been a while since I've been out on the field! Let's do this!" Ruby said.

"Yeah! With Ruby's tuner form effect, her synchro form gives her an extra 300 attack points. Also, since I used Chi as Synchro material, I gain life points equal to half of Ruby's attack points." Anna said.

An astral image of Chi then appeared above Anna's field, with her third eye glowing. The glow gave a warm and comforting feeling to everyone, as Anna's life points increased.

 _Red Rose Huntress – Ruby Rose: 2500ATK + 300ATK = 2800ATK_

 _Anna Yuno: 400LP + 1250LP = 1650LP_

"Let's Battle! Ruby! Attack Red Dragon Archfiend! Rose Gale!" Anna declared.

"Here I go! Blake! Ladybug!" Ruby yelled.

 _Red Dragon Archfiend: 2600ATK – 1250ATK = 1350ATK_

Blake nodded as she used her effect to halve the attack strength of Red Dragon Archfiend. Both Ruby and Blake began attacking the dragon, with several dash attacks, making it impossible to block either side. Ruby and Blake then jumped up and struck Red Dragon Archfiend in the chest, damaging it even further.

 _Red: 3000LP – 1450LP = 1550LP_

"Due to Trust Guardian's effect, Red Dragon Archfiend remains on my field." Red said, Red Dragon Archfiend emerged from the battle scarred.

 _Red Dragon Archfiend: 2600ATK – 400ATK = 2200ATK  
1600DEF – 400DEF = 1200DEF_

"I set one card face-down and end my turn." Anna said, setting a card.

 _Red Rose Huntress – Ruby Rose: 2800ATK – 300ATK = 2500ATK_

Turn 7: Red  
Anna Yuno: 1650 vs. Red: 1550LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 0 vs Red: 0+1  
Anna Yuno SP: 5+1 vs Red SP: 5+1

"My turn! I draw!" Red said, he made a scowl as the card he drew was a Speed Spell. If Anna hadn't regained her life points, she would have lost the duel this turn.

 _Anna Yuno SP: 5 + 1 = 6  
Red SP: 5 + 1 = 6_

"I activate the Speed Spell – Shift Down! By giving up six of my Speed Counters, I can draw two cards!" Red said, playing his card.

 _Shift Down – Speed Spell  
[Spell: Speed] _

_Red SP: 6 – 6 = 0_

Shift Down showed a racer shifting to a lower gear, slowing down. Red's runner then began to fall back, as Anna got in front. Red then drew two cards from his deck but wasn't happy about being behind.

"How's the new view, Red?" Anna asked, smugly.

"Enjoy it while it last, because I'm taking back first place. So, keep it warm for me, until I beat you. I'll start by summoning my Top Runner! With Top Runner's effect, all Synchro Monsters on my side of the field gain 600 extra attack points." Red said.

 _Top Runner  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Machine/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 1100] [DEF: 800] _

Next to Red, light blue robot came out of the portal and began sprinting alongside the runner, leaving behind afterimages of itself. Top Runner then glowed with a green aura as it then transferred some of that energy to Red Dragon Archfiend.

 _Red Dragon Archfiend: 2200ATK + 600ATK = 2800ATK_

"Now, Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack Red Rose Huntress – Ruby Rose! Crimson Hell Scorching!" Red yelled.

Red Dragon Archfiend's mouth then began to fill with fire. It then unleashed its Fire Breath attack as Ruby was surrounded by the scorching flames. Ruby screamed in pain, as she then shattered, within the flames.

 _Anna Yuno: 1650LP – 300LP = 1350LP_

"Now you've lost your ace monster." Red said, smirking.

"Are you so sure about that!?" Anna replied.

"What!?"

"I play my face-down! Huntress Revenge! Whenever a level 5 or higher Huntress monster on my side of the field is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, this card re-summons that monster with its effects negated, and equips to it! As a tradeoff, the equipped monster gains attack points equal to half of the attack points of the monster that destroyed it. Revive with conviction and spirit! Ruby!" Anna yelled.

 _Huntress Revenge  
[Trap: Normal] _

_Red Rose Huntress – Ruby Rose: 2500ATK + 1400ATK = 3900ATK_

Huntress Revenge showed Yang ascending from the ground in a pillar of light as her eyes were red with furry. The card then shot a blazing pillar of fire into the sky, and then struck the Duel Course. An eruption occurred as a flaming rose petal scattered in the sky. The flames then dispersed as Ruby reappeared on the field, looking more aggressive than usually. The blade of her Crescent Rose was also shrouded in flames.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, RED! YOU HEAR ME!? D-O-W-N, DOWN!" Ruby yelled.

"Does Ruby seem a bit angrier now after that revival?" Weiss asked, a bit stunned of Ruby's new attitude.

"What were you expecting? She got revived by a trap card that has a picture of me on it and with the word 'revenge' in it. She bound to be angry." Yang said, who also a bit shocked as well.

Red only scowled. "You're persistent, I'll give you that. I set one card face-down and end my turn! Top Runner is destroyed since it didn't attack this turn." He said, as Top Runner shattered.

 _Red Dragon Archfiend: 2800ATK – 600ATK = 2200ATK_

Turn 8: Anna Yuno  
Anna Yuno: 1350LP vs Red: 1550LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 0+1 vs Red Hand: 0  
Anna Yuno SP: 6+1 vs Red SP: 0+1

"It's time to end this now! I draw!" Anna yelled.

 _Anna Yuno SP: 6 + 1 = 7_

 _Red SP: 0 + 1 = 1_

"I activate Speed World 2's effect! By giving up seven of my Speed Counters, I can draw one card from my deck." Anna said, as she drew an extra card. Anna's D-board began to slow down just a bit, as both she and Red were now neck to neck.

 _Anna Yuno SP: 7 – 7 = 0_

"Send me in, Anna! I'll end this right now!" Ruby yelled with fury.

"Consider your request granted! Ruby, take out the rest of Red's Life points! Gale Rose Inferno!" Anna shouted.

Ruby then dashed towards Red Dragon Archfiend, as the dragon shot multiple fire balls at Ruby, who evaded them. The two Duel monsters were now clashing claw with scythe continuously, and eventually getting into a stalemate. Blake then shot multiple strikes at Red to even the odds in their favor.

 _Red Dragon Archfiend: 2200ATK – 1250ATK = 950ATK_

"Listen well, Red, because I'm only going to say this once! I get that you care for others and you'll do anything to help them. However, THAT'S NO EXCUSE…" Ruby paused for a moment, as she broke the stalemate, and tricked shot into the air. "…TO HURT OTHERS JUST BECAUSE OF YOUR IDEAL OF DUELING!" Ruby then came soaring down with several flaming rose petals behind her. "SO, LEAVE EVERY DUELIST WHO JUSTS WANTS DUEL, ALONE!" Ruby yelled, as she delivered the Scythe swing to Red Dragon Archfiend chest, causing the Dragon to roar in pain.

Red felt the strike of Ruby's attack to his own body. Almost as if Anna and Ruby struck his very own soul. He felt this sensation before, against other duelists before. It made him smile. It was satisfying to fight an opponent with such conviction and strength.

"I'm impressed. However, just because you proved me wrong about you doesn't mean it guarantees victory. I play my face-down! Defense Draw! Now I take no battle damage from your attack and I get to draw one card. Furthermore, Red Dragon Archfiend gets to stick around on my field with Trust Guardian's effect.

 _Defense Draw  
[Trap: Normal] _

_Red Dragon Archfiend: 2200ATK – 400ATK = 1800ATK  
1200DEF – 400DEF = 800DEF_

 _(End BGM)_

Ruby only moved back to Anna's side of the field, feeling slightly ticked off she couldn't finish off Red. She then looked at Anna, as the two came into agreement, they would just finish Red off next turn. "I set one card face-down and end my turn." Anna said as she finished her turn.

Turn 9: Red  
Anna Yuno: 1350LP vs Red: 1550LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 1 vs Red Hand: 1  
Anna Yuno SP: 0+1 vs Red SP: 1+1

Show far, Red and Anna were on equal footing. Both had their ace monsters on the field, and neither of them were backing down. Ruby and Red Dragon Archfiend stared each other down, with fire in each of there eyes. Anna and Red both kept on racing next to each other, determined to take first place.

Red only chuckled for a moment.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just surprised of how satisfying this duel is to me." Red said.

"Huh?"

"Listen, I too know what it means to enjoy a duel. The thrill of dealing damage, withstanding attacks, destroying the opponent's monsters, and grasping victory. I enjoy it all and it excites me. What excites me more is Turbo Dueling. You can feel it too, can you? The rush that this type of dueling brings. With each turn, duelists begin to understand each other through their cards. It's probably the best feeling I've ever felt in all my life." Red said.

Anna and RWBY was silent for a moment, as Red seemed more human and spoke like a true duelist for a moment. "In my world, with my enemies on the rise, feelings like that can't be enjoyed properly. It makes me really angry, and my thirst for a duel that would satisfy me kept begging me to fight like I wanted to. But I couldn't, because I have a responsibility to everyone back where I live. Although, I'm just an avatar. This is how my other self feels." Red said. He smiled for a moment, as he wanted to savor the moment of this duel. He then got serious again and began accelerating forward.

 _(Insert BGM: Yugioh 5Ds Light and Dark)_

"Alright, enough with the small talk! Anna. You showed me your passionate spirit. Now let me show you, MY BURNING SOUL! MY TURN! I DRAW! Red yelled.

 _Anna Yuno SP: 0 + 1 = 1_

 _Red SP: 1 + 1 = 2_

"Since I control a Level 8 Synchro Monster, I can summon the Tuner Monster Creation Resonator!" Red yelled. Next to Red's runner another Resonator monster appeared but this one had an electronic fan on its back with wings.

 _Creation Resonator  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Fiend/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 800] [DEF: 600] _

"Next, I normal summon Attack Gainer from my hand!" Red yelled, playing his card. At that moment, a black armored brawler with red hair appeared on the field, flying out with a jump kick.

"I activate another Huntress Aura Trap card! Now for this turn, Huntress Monsters can't be destroyed this turn!" Anna said, playing another copy of her trap. She got it from the Huntresses from the spirit world.

Red eyes then turned red, as a fiery aura surrounded him. He then placed his right fist over his heart, as he shouted loudly. "Witness the power of my Burning Soul! I now Double Tune Level 1 Attack Gainer and Level 3 Creation Resonator with Level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red yelled.

"Here we go, Anna. He's summoning something bigger and redder!" Yang shouted.

Creation Resonator and Attack Gainer flew into the sky, crossing both of their arms and turned into a total of four flaming rings. Blake was forced to back off, as she could feel the intensity of the heat. She then detached from Red Dragon Archfiend as she dissipated into spirit particles. The rings then surrounded Red Dragon Archfiend. Instead of turning him into eight stars, the rings began to circle around the Dragon.

 _3 + 1 + 8 = 12_

"The King and The Devil, here and now, shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Red Nova Dragon!" Red yelled.

 _Red Nova Dragon  
[LV: 12] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Dragon/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 3500] [DEF: 3000] _

The Archfiend roared proudly, as the flames around him engulfed him, as a gigantic explosion occurred on the field. From within the flames, Red Nova Dragon has awakened. The dragon had a crimson and sleeker body with a purple gem in the center, with four cursed wings, and the end of his tail was the shape of an axe, with its spine bones sticking out of his back. His horns were also sleeker and crimson red. Red Nova held up his right hand, and engulfed it in flames, as he let out a loud, fearsome roar. Everyone was stunned with awe of the appearance of Archfiend's new form, as it was different from the previous one they saw yesterday.

"Red Nova Dragon's effect activates! For each Tuner Monster in my graveyard, Red Nova Dragon gains 500 extra attack points! There are currently five Tuner Monsters in my graveyard. That means Red Nova Dragon gains 2500 attack points raising his power to 6000 attack points!" Red yelled. An astral image of Trust Guardian, Red Resonator, Top Runner, Creation Resonator, and Attack Gainer appeared on the field as they all turned into fiery energy and entered Red Nova Dragon's body, empowering him.

 _Red Nova Dragon: 3500ATK + 2500ATK = 6000ATK_

"In addition, with Attack Gainer's effect, if he's sent to the graveyard as Synchro Material, Red Rose Huntress – Ruby Rose loses 1000 attack points!" Red yelled. Attack Gainer appeared once again on the field as he then fired a blue energy kick at Ruby, weakening her.

 _Red Rose Huntress – Ruby Rose: 3800ATK – 1000ATK = 2800ATK_

"Red Nova Dragon! Attack Ruby Rose and end this duel! BURNING SOUL!" Red yelled, as he slid on his runner.

Red Nova roared and began diving towards Ruby. His body then caught on fire as he then performed a U-turn in the sky and headed straight back for Ruby. Anna only looked at her hand, which contained Steam Huntress – Jessica. It wouldn't be of much help since it wasn't enough to soften the blow. Ruby saw that and decided to go out in style. She then charged towards the flaming dragon, as both ace monsters let out their battle cries. Ruby then brought her Scythe down on the Dragon, as an explosion occurred on the track. Ruby and Anna were sent flying into the sky, as Anna life points were reduced to zero. As Anna and Ruby fell, Red Nova then circled around, and caught both of them, as he set them safely on the ground.

Anna only looked up at the dragon and smiled. "So, this is Red's Burning Soul. It's quite powerful, and very painful." She said, as her body was aching from the duel.

 _Anna Yuno: 1350LP – 3200LP = 0_

 _(End BGM)_

Duel Over  
Winner: Red

 _(Back at the Factory)_

Anna, RWBY and Red had just returned from the track. Red and Anna were now shaking each other's hands out of respect.

"That was one of the best matches I've had in a while. Since my thirst has been quenched, I suppose I'll take a break from dueling for a while. However, I won't hold back against anyone I duel when I feel like it." Red said, as he went back to his throne.

"Ok. I did lose after all." Anna said, sounding a bit glum.

"Don't look so sad. After all, consider it an honor to be defeated by Red Nova Dragon. Let alone force me to summon it." Red said.

"I guess that's your way of encouraging someone." Blake said.

"But, hey, you did pretty amazing out there, Anna. Especially since it was your first Turbo Duel." Zack said, patting Anna on the back multiple times.

"Indeed. My duel was mostly one sided at times. For you, it was back and forward. Countering each other's moves and reading each other. Well played, Annie." Ethan said.

"It's Anna. Thanks anyway." Anna said in a calmer tone. Ruby gave Anna a thumb up for her new attitude change.

Blake then came up and confronted Red. "Red. Something has been nagging at my mind while I was equipped to your Dragon. Every move, and every action you took against us. It's almost as if you knew us from the beginning. I want to know why." Blake asked.

"Some questions are better left answered later. However, I will say this. I've known both team RWBY and JNPR ever since the beginning." Red said.

"Do you have to make it sound so cryptic?" Weiss asked.

"Hey! You should be glad I'm giving you some information." Red said.

"Seriously? That was supposed to be information? That just sounded like some foreshadowing for some big major future event!" Lu said.

Everyone was silent for a moment, as they didn't know what say after Lu's remark. Pyrrha did let out a little cough. Anna then decided to grab the D-Board and give it back to Red. The Spirit only waved his hand. "Keep it. As a reminder of our Turbo Duel." He said.

"Really? You actually mean it?" Anna asked.

"Why not? There's also one for you, Zack. And your sister." Red said, as an orange D-Board rolled out.

"Wow! Thanks a lot! But my sister will probably say no to that. She doesn't like Turbo Dueling, and she calls it, Reckless Dueling." Zack said, as he immediately picked up the D-Board.

"I can see why she thinks that. After all, if texting and driving is illegal, it bugs my mind how playing card games and driving motorcycles isn't." Ren said.

"I guess the game is too popular to be held down by the law." Pyrrha said, while shrugging.

"This world operates under its own unique logic." Jaune said.

"Ditto to that." Nora said.

"Hmph. That little duelist doesn't know what she's missing out on. Oh well. Her lost then. Now the, I have to kindly ask all of you to leave now. I've got some business to attend to?" Red said.

"What's that?" Ethan asked, curious.

"It's none of your business, that's what. Now get out of here. Or do I need my Gears to escort you out themselves?" Red asked, as the Ancient Gear knights suddenly slid into view, as their red eye lit up. The Soldier was also there but he was holding his head in his free hand.

Everyone immediately took a step back.

"Nope. We're cool." Zack said, stuttering a bit.

"No worries. We'll just show ourselves out." Anna said quickly.

"We'll be fine. Good day to you." Ethan said, as he sweated a little.

The group then dashed for the exit, wanting to live and not die. Red stretched his body, relaxing a bit. He then let out a sigh and turned his head to a nearby corner. "How long are you going to conceal yourself. You missed out on all of the fun." Red said, jokingly.

From the shadows, a female figure then stepped out. She had fair skin, topaz eyes, and burgundy hair, being mostly chin length with some elbow bangs that frame on both sides of her face. She wore a low-cut corset with short light-green puffy sleeves and a high collar, along with a magenta trench coat, and red choker. She also wore dark elbow-length gloves, stocking that were attached to her skirt and high heeled boots. This is the Black Rose Dragon, also known as Akiza in her human form.

"I actually saw quite a bit. It's been a while since I saw you had that much fun." Akiza said.

"Yeah, that Anna girl is okay in my book. What do you think of her. Considering that spirit that's hanging out within you." Red said.

"I think I can trust her. Also, it's nice to see that Huntsmen and Huntresses are in good hands. These version of team RWBY and JNPR are quite strong as well, but the same at heart." Akiza said, smiling.

"You're telling me. That red head's last attack actually felt painful. My chest is still a bit sore." Red said, rubbing his chest.

Akiza only chuckled. "Don't tell me, you're getting soft, Red?" she said.

Red only sighed. "Why did the Real Black Rose had to sent you here with me? I capable of handling this on my own." He said.

"True. But someone has to keep an eye on your recklessness. Also, I'm more intrigued with what this world has to offer. Anyways, I think our actual visitors are here." Akiza said.

Red and Akiza then stood together as a gigantic portal then began to open up, as it showed a galactical view. Two figures then emerged from the portal. The first one wore yellow and white armor, and had red eyes, while the other one wore black armor with red glowing accents.

"Greetings. I'm and Number 39: Utopia. Leader of the Number Order." The spirit known as Utopia said.

"And I'm Number 101: Silent Honor Ark. Second Leader of the Number Order, and head of the Over-Hundred Numbers division." The spirit known as Ark said.

"So, it's true. You guys have from some kind of little club." Red said.

"You could say that. Ever since that big war, me and the other Numbers have become more reasonable with using our powers to stop galactic or other-dimensional threats. Plus, we also had the Toons mass produced our cards. Now every duelist can use a number without any negative side effects. Plus, we also formed a nice treaty between regular Numbers and Over-Hundred Numbers. Me and Ark are like best buds now!" Utopia said.

"I wouldn't go that far." Ark said, sounding a bit moody.

Utopia only patted Ark on the back, as a sign that they were friends. He then turned his attention to Red. "So, now then. Let's get started. As a duelist once said, Ready to High-Five the Sky? he asked.

"Sure. Anything to help my comrades back on my place." Red said.

"Good. Tells us about your situation back at our place. We've prepared dinner. Number 59's cooking skills are highly commendable." Ark said.

"We'll do anything to help you in anyway we can." Utopia said with a positive tone.

"One question, shouldn't you be concerned about the invading Grimm?" Red asked.

"I'm not to worried about that. Neos has that all under control. The last thing I would want to do is pressure him with more stress of a threat from another dimension." Utopia said.

"What a good friend you are. This mission might go smoother than I thought." Red said.

"I can tell this is a start of a brand-new journey." Akiza said.

The four spirits then entered the portal, marking the end of the day. As for our protagonist, little to their knowledge, this encounter was only the beginning. They would eventually cross paths again with Red, but they will be fighting alongside one another, against a force that threatens both of their worlds. What's more, they will receive some, special help. For now, everyone is just enjoying the peaceful life, while it lasts.

 _ **End of Chapter**_

 **Author's Note**

 **And there you have it. The sixteenth chapter of my fic. It's pretty amazing of how this story has been apart of my life, and I have you guys to thank, for supporting me. Anyways, this was a special chapter, as Characters from Tyrannozaur's fic decided to pay a visit to this fic. Both he and I have been talking about our crossover for sometime and we finally did both our mentions. You remember the first Grimm duelists of this story? Well, you can see them again in Tyrannozaur's latest chapters, as they make a return there. Now then, I had a lot of fun writing this fic, and mostly the duel. One of the Reasons why I went with classic Red Dragon Archfiend and Red Nova Dragon was mostly due to childhood nostalgia. Scarlight is cool and all, but nothing beats good old classic Red Dragon Archfiend. While writing this fic, I kept imagining Red speaking in Jack's English dub voice. It was pretty neat to.**

 **On the other hand, Anna and Zack now have access to a limited form of Turbo Dueling. D-Boards were used in the anime, but not as much since Luna and Leo didn't duel much, let alone Turbo Duel so often. Also, you don't need a license to ride an electronic scooter. So, in turn, you shouldn't need a license to ride an electronic Skate Board, with a duel feature attached. Now Numbers. I decided to use this fic to answer up some questions of how I was going to incorporated them into my fic, and I did. Numbers are now playable, and have been mass produced, and don't do any crazy mind takeover.**

 **Now onto Answers and Questions, from top to bottom. I'll only respond to those I haven't answer yet, or can't answer via PM.**

 **GearStriker: It's kind of hard to make out what your saying, but I think I understand what you're saying. Grimm cards will be out in the future, but it won't be what you'll be expecting. I have plans for Weiss' summon glyph in the future, so don't worry about it.**

 **flame: I actually did make a deviantart profile a month ago, and I have you to thank for it. I already posted a couple of drawings of my OC cards. However, I'm no pro drawer, so don't expect anything to grand. Just hand drawings from my high school year and some drawings in my college year.**

 **Guest: I already solved the Turbo Duel problem, so that's no longer a concern. However, I think I won't be adding anymore characters from the actual RWBY series for now. I might change my mind later. Like I said, before, we don't know much about them. RWBY villains, probably won't make an appearance. Atem will make an appearance in the future. As for a rage moment, I don't see it happening soon. I don't even know even want to give Anna a rage moment.**

 **Guest: The Numbers have appeared.**

 **Guest: Kaiba Land still exists, but it's only in New Domino City, and this takes place in Jewel City. The best I can manage are video games and technology developed by Kabia Corp. Mia will not get her own team from Remnant.**

 **Guest: I did think about using Junk Archer in the tag duel to banish Pyrrha, but it was kind of sad for me to do it. If the occasion ever occurs, it'll sad reference to the future.**

 **Guest: Zwei has been a tricky subject for me. I do have one idea for him though. I just need to work out the kinks. Although I have been thinking about giving Anna her own special Kuriboh. As I stated before, the other teams won't be making appearance for a long time.**

 **Johnathen: Fusion summoning Qrow and Ozpin using RWBY and JNPR sounds weird, so no, I don't think it will fly.**

 **Guest: Penny, eh, I don't know. She's somewhat in the 'maybe' category since we know a lot more about her. But her secret will be tricky to write into the story.**

 **Guest: I'll just use which ever God Cards I feel like are the best.**

 **Guest: Roman and Neo will not appear.**

 **Guest: There may be more Duel Instinct moments in the future. As for rage moments, I don't think it will happen for a while.**

 **Guest: Atem's appearance in Dark Side of Dimensions is different from this fic. Atem is connected to Yugi. Not to Anna.**

 **Guest: A tournament arc may be on the horizon soon. I just never thought about it. I even haven't thought about my champion yet. However, the maidens will not be in the story since they have complicated story in the RWBY verse. Summer Rose: same story. She's complicated. The OC cards are ok. Anna does have a rival. She just met her in this chapter. Ethan, is somewhat of a rival too, but he's one the Rival level of Shark from Zexal.**

 **Keno02013/Jacob9594 Accel Synchro, and Fusion Evolution will be given to the group, and there might be future forms in the future. I even have a special form for Weiss right now. But it won't appear around anytime soon.**

 **Guest: I get what you're saying. Egyptian God cards aren't as special as they are today. They are just basically nostalgia power houses.**

 **Guest: I know nothing of the Yugioh GX manga. Only the first couple of chapters. So, I don't think I can.**

 **Guest: I guess a history lesson about previous duelists would be cool. But then again why would that need to be taught to students? They're probably already in the memories of every duelist.**

 **Guest: I haven't seen the Dark Side of Dimensions yet. Only clips. So, I have no idea what a Dimension Duel is, or how it works. When I see, I might use it.**

 **Guest: I don't think I'll be putting in past Yugioh characters anytime soon. Red and Akiza are from a different fic, if you're wondering.**

 **Guest Quest: I changed Zet's effect to only trigger when he attacks.**

 **That should wrap up everything I have to say. Now then, as I mentioned before, I've started my own Deviantart profile. I'll post images of my OC cards on that site from time to time, whenever I feel like drawing. Check it out whenever you want. Just type in 'maxgundam1998 deviantart' in your search bar, and you can see my drawings. Don't expect anything to big. They're just hand drawings. I'm no pro at drawing. That's all I have to say.**

 **Have a nice day everyone.**


	22. Chapter 17: Haunted Roads

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh, and they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami**

 **This chapter is going to be a little bit special and will heat things up a bit.**

 **Yugioh RWBY Chronicles Chapter 17**

 **Haunted Roads**

 _(Grimm Base: Rodney's Lab)_

In the lab, we have Rodney typing furiously on a computer that was hooked up to something underneath some covers. He also had some ashes on his face, that showed that he was working with a blowtorch at one point. He was completely focus on his work, as he drank his coffee to stay awake, and he started to make crazy noises from his mouth due to stress. The door to his lab then opened as Siren entered, with her mask off. Shinrai took Hidou back to their room, to let him recover. Rodney then didn't even seem to notice Siren, nor care at all, as his face began to distort to one of a mad scientist's face.

"Um…Rodney?" Siren asked, carefully approaching the Grimm.

"Almost done…. Hehehehe. Just a couple more touches. Hahahahehee." Rodney laughed, as his mind began to shut down.

"Rodney?"

"It'll be amazing! IT'LL BE GRAND! GAhahaHAHAhaaa!"

"Rodney." Siren said with her tone became more aggressive.

"I'M A BLOODY BRILLIANT GENIUS!" Rodney shouted.

"RODNEY! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOUR MIND!?" Siren yelled finally getting Siren's attention.

"S-Siren. I see that you and your allies are back. How much did you see?" Rodney asked.

"I saw plenty. Maybe a bit too much." Siren said, rolling eyes.

"I see. This is embarrassing." Rodney said. He took a deep breath and then noticed how banged up she was. "What happen to you?"

"About that, our target was a foe. Almost skewered us alive with his antiques." Siren said.

"What about the other three? Did they die?" Rodney asked.

"Yep." Siren replied.

"That's a shame. Didn't know those three very well. Oh well. Back to business. Besides, with one push if this red button, my project will be finished." Rodney said, as he held up a hand sized red button.

"Which project? You have a lot of them." Siren asked.

"The one that involves the roads. Now then, lets get started." Rodney said in a malicious tone. He then slammed then button down with his fist. Several lights then flickered on in one area, as the sound of energy flowing through the area was heard. Cables then lite up in a spectrum color, as the energy flowed to one machine. The machine appeared to be a duel runner with a human attached to it. At that moment, the eyes of the machine then opened.

 _(Jewel City Roads: Night time)_

It was late at night, and there were some Turbo Duelists out at night, dueling to their heart's content. Also, Toby Go was patrolling the streets at night. He was asked if he could work late at night, and of course he said yes. On Security Duel Runner, Officer Go was enjoying his ride in the night, and the nice view of the city.

"This is Officer Go, checking in. Nothing to report in so far." Go said into his radio.

" _Copy that. Keep your eyes open. Word is that there has been a strange runner sighting by some bystanders. Might be a darker model but keep your wits to yourself."_

"Copy that. Over and out." Toby said. Just then in the distance, and explosion was heard on one of the Duel Lanes. "Officer Go, reporting in! There's been an explosion on one of the Duel lanes. Requesting permission to access Duel Lane 0120, to investigate." Go said urgently.

" _Permission granted. Stay safe, Officer Go. Over and out."_ Mission control said.

A pathway to the Duel Lane was created, as Toby rode right on over to the crash site. Once he got there, he saw a destroyed Duel Runner on fire, and badly damaged. A couple of feet away from the runner was a Turbo Duelist lying down on the road, and he was not moving. Fearing the worst, Toby dismounted from his runner and immediately ran over to the Duelist. He then checked for a pulse and was relieved to fine one. After examining the body, Toby found that both left leg and right arm are broken. There are bruises covering the entire body, and several of his cards were scattered and some of them were singed from the fire. Toby immediately radio for an ambulance to his position.

"What the heck happened here?" Toby asked to himself. Just then his radio got turned on.

" _Toby we've just received word from another officer of another crashed duelist in a nearby area. If that's the case, the culprit behind all of this must still be around. He's somehow keeping his duels a secret so we don't know what deck he uses, and we don't know what he looks like because the cameras are down wherever he goes. You'll be going in blind."_

"I'm not too worried. I've seen a fire magician yesterday. This might be a rogue Turbo Duelist with hacker skills. Wish me luck. Over and out." Toby said, as he rode off.

Toby had been driving around the roads for around a couple of minutes. Just then, a mysterious runner came up from behind. His runner did an I.D. scan on it, but every statistic of the guy was a question mark. Suddenly, Toby's runner started to act on his own; slowing down to keep pace with the upcoming runner. "He has the same program as a Sector Security Duel Runner." Toby then radioed Mission control. "Control Center. This is Toby reporting in. I think I found the perp. Requesting backup at my position." However, he only heard static on the receiving end, and a few muzzled words. He then tapped it a couple of times to try and fix it.

"I guess this guy is jamming my signal. Guess there's only one way out of this. Activating the Speed World 2 field spell!" Toby declared.

Soon, the duel lane connected began to raise up, as both duel runners emitted out a pulse of energy. Both duelists then entered the duel lane. However, the mystery duelist pressed another button activating something else.

 **DUEL MODE ENGAGED. AUTO PILOT STANDING BY**

 _ **DARK FIELD, ENABLED. CRASH!**_

As soon as they entered the lane, a dark pulse was then emitted from the enemy duel runner, causing a chill to run down Toby's spine. "How sinister. However, it's going to take more than that to keep Toby Go down. Now let's duel!" Toby yelled, as the mystery duelist didn't say anything.

Turn 1: Mystery Duelist  
Toby Go: 4000LP vs Mystery Duelist: 4000LP  
Toby Go Hand: 5 vs Mystery Duelist Hand: 5  
Toby Go SP: 0 vs Mystery Duelist SP: 0

"My turn. I draw!" The Mystery Duelist said in a distorted voice. "I play one monster in defense mode and three cards face down and end my turn." The duelist said.

Turn 2: Toby Go  
Toby Go: 4000LP vs Mystery Duelist 4000LP  
Toby Go Hand: 5+1 vs Mystery Duelist Hand: 1  
Toby Go SP: 0+1 vs Mystery Duelist: 0+1

"Not doing so much, eh. Unlike you, I prefer to start out strong." Toby said.

"Then go ahead. Show the Phantom your true strength. Lay it on me, man." Phantom said.

"I'll be happy to oblige! Draw!" Toby yelled.

 _Toby Go SP: 0 + 1 = 1  
Phantom SP: 0 + 1 = 1_

"This is how you do a first turn. I'll use Scale 1 Superheavy Samurai General Coral and Scale 8 Superheavy Samurai General Jade to set the Pendulum Scale!" Toby declared, placing two cards at the far ends of his disk.

 _Toby Go Scale [8:1]_

 _Superheavy Samurai General Coral  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Machine/Pendulum/Effect]  
Scale [1:1]  
[ATK: 300] [DEF: 500] _

_Superheavy Samurai General Jade  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Machine/Pendulum/Effect]  
Scale [1:1]  
[ATK: 1800] [DEF: 2800] _

Two machine Samurai General monsters then appeared. One had green armor, with a jade ornament in front of his head, and wielded a Club Staff. The other General had red armor instead and Coral pieces in his head. For weaponry, he wielded a battle axe. Both monster then ascended into the sky, as a 1 appeared underneath Jade, and an 8 underneath Coral.

"I can now summon Superheavy Samurai monsters between levels 2 to 7 simultaneously. I Pendulum Summon! Appear my monsters!" Toby yelled, as he held his right arm into the sky. Three red lights of energy emerged from a portal from above. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter, Soulclaw, and Swordsman!" Toby yelled.

 _Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Machine/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 300] [DEF: 600] _

_Superheavy Samurai Soulclaw  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Machine/Effect]  
[ATK: 500] [DEF: 500] _

_Superheavy Samurai Swordsman  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Machine/Effect]  
[ATK: 1000] [DEF: 1800] _

The monsters that appeared was a mini trumpeter, with a samurai hat and an orange body. Soulclaw was a flying rocket gauntlet with five jagged fingers. Swordsman was a heavy armored robotic samurai with red armor, with his right arm being a gigantic hammer and a spear in his right hand. All three monsters appeared on the field in defense mode, as they all hovered next to Toby's runner.

"Next I activate General Jade's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can increase the level of one of my Superheavy Samurai monsters by one! So now, my Trumpeter becomes Level 3!" Toby yelled. General Jade then began to emit a pulse of energy as Trumpeter glowed with the same aura as his level increased.

 _Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter: LV 2 + LV 1 = LV 3_

"I now tune Level 3 Trumpeter, with Level 2 Soulclaw and Level 3 Swordsman!" Toby yelled. Trumpeter then blew on his trumpet as he turned into three rings. In turn, Soulclaw and Swordsman then flew into the rings and turned into a total of five stars.

 _3 + 2 + 3 = 8_

"I Synchro Summon! Appear, Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi, in defense mode!"

 _Superheavy Ninja Sarutobi  
[LV: 8] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Machine/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2000] [DEF: 2800] _

From the pillar of light, a wide blue robotic ninja, that also had the design of a sumo-wrestler appeared on the field. He also had yellow cable limbs and rocket feet as well. The head design only had a red vertical slit for his eye and a metallic bun.

"Sarutobi can attack while in defense mode and applies defense points for damage instead. But before I get to battling, I'll focus on your back row first. I activate Sarutobi's effect! If there are no spell or trap cards in my graveyard, I can target one spell or trap on the field and destroy it! I'll start with one of your face-downs!" Toby yelled.

Sarutobi then raised his hands and sent a force of wind towards Phantom's side of the field, flipping over the card to reveal it to be a 'Negate Attack' trap card, and the card immediately shattered.

"In addition, Sarutobi inflicts 500 points of damage to you." Toby said, as the wind pressure also damage Phantom.

 _Phantom: 4000LP – 500LP = 3500LP_

"Sarutobi! Attack his face-down monster!" Toby yelled. Sarutobi then charged towards the face-down monster, using his rocket boosters to propel himself forward.

"Nice try. But lucky for me, I always carry a spare. I have another Negate Attack! Now you attack in canceled, and the Battle Phase ends." Phantom said.

 _Negate Attack  
[Trap: Counter] _

The trap card revealed itself as a gigantic vortex of wind emerged, sending Sarutobi flying back, to Toby's field. "I guess I'll end my turn." Toby said.

Turn 3: Phantom  
Toby Go: 4000LP vs Phantom: 3500LP  
Toby Go Hand: 1 vs Phantom Hand: 1+1  
Toby Go SP: 1+1 vs Phantom SP: 1+1

"My turn. Draw." Phantom then looked at his card and chuckled. "This duel will end with you as the loser." Phantom said.

 _Toby Go SP: 1 + 1 = 2  
Phantom SP: 1 + 1= 2 _

"I play my face-down! Raigeki Break! By discarding one card from my hand, I can target one card on the field and destroy it." Phantom said, discarding a card from his hand. Raigeki Break showed a magician holding up his right index finger, calling forth lighting from the sky to destroy a goblin.

 _Raigeki Break  
[Trap: Normal] _

"Too bad for you, I have this in my hand! Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit. By sending it to the graveyard, Sarutobi's defense is lowered by 800 points for this turn, but in exchange, you can't destroy it in battle nor by card effects for this turn. Looks like your plan backfired." Toby said.

 _Superheavy Samurai Soulfire Suit  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Fire]  
[Machine/Effect]  
[ATK: 800] [DEF: 800] _

_Superheavy Samurai Ninja Sarutobi: 2800DEF – 800DEF = 2000DEF_

An astral image of Suit of armor engulfed in fire appeared on the field as it then entered Sarutobi's body. An aura of fire surrounded Sarutobi protecting him from destruction.

Phantom only chuckled. "Protecting your monster to the very end. How heroic. However, he wasn't my target to begin with! I'm destroying my own face-down monster!" he yelled.

"What!? If he's doing that, then that must mean his monster must have a Death Rattle effect!" Toby yelled, shocked of what just happened.

 _(Grimm Layer)_

In Rodney's lab, there was the sound of a buzzing machine, and a bright light. Cables were connected to each other and all lead to one area. The area was a Duel Runner, that attached to the ground, with almost every cable hooked up to it. On the Runner, was Rodney, wearing a VR headset, that was attached to the runner. Rodney was a driving position on the bike, as he made movements to that of a Turbo Duelist. If you haven't pieced it together: Rodney created a remote-control VR system to control Phantom, from his lab.

"When this card is destroyed, I get to summon five special cards." Rodney said.

" _Wait. What's going on? Sarutobi? SARUTBOI! NOOOOOOOOO!"_ Toby yelled, as his screams were heard from the monitors.

"Finish him." Rodney said, through his mic.

The screams of Toby were then heard, as all his life points were reduced from that one attack. In addition, the damage he felt from the attack from Rodney's attack felt real, that it sent him flying off his running, and tumbling across the road, as his runner exploded.

 **Duel Over  
Winner: Phantom **

"Now that's a fatality." Siren said, impressed.

"Rodney's on a roll right now. He's beaten ten turbo duelists ever since he launched his project. Hey, Rodney. How's the energy gauge?" Liege asked.

"Not now, Liege. I'm driving right now, so don't distract me. I don't want to end up crashing the Phantom." Rodney said.

"Agreed. Safety first." Liege said.

"You know, this plan wouldn't be going well if we started going up against non-synchro users. That deck is reliant on the enemy deck build. I find weird that we've only come across synchro users." Siren said.

"Well, a majority of Turbo Duelists are Synchro users, since a majority of Speed-Spells are Synchro support." Liege said.

"Who knew that dumpster diving would help us this much." Rodney said.

"Wait. You found that thing in a dump?" Siren asked.

"Yep. I dove under a mountain of garbage to find that Robot. Came with the deck and everything. I had shower ten times to get the stench off my body. Also, this is like anti-huntress deck. So, if we come across that Anna girl, we'll kill her and proceed with our plans. Killing two Nevermores with one stone." Rodney said.

"That may be, Rodney. However, just because you have a good deck, doesn't mean it will always guarantee you victory." Liege said.

"Yeah, yeah. Confidence both strengthens and weakens the mind." Rodney said, as he continued to control his VR system.

"Wait a minute. I just realized that this machine has Shinrai's codename. Why's that?" Siren asked.

"Because, that's what the last person I defeated called it that. I thought it was pretty neat, so that's the name I decided to go with. Coincidentally, it's also Shinrai's codename. Pretty nifty, right?" Rodney said. Siren only looked at Liege with a confused look, asking him what he thought of it. Liege only shrugged, showing he didn't know what to think of it. "Okay then. Back to work." Rodney said to himself.

From that night onward, Sector Security searched high and low for the phantom in groups but failed to find and capture him. Those that did find him, didn't get a chance to report back. The last thing that they heard were the sinister chuckling of their opponent, and a fearsome mechanical monster that towered over them.

 _(The Next Day)_

Anna and team RWBY were currently making there way to School. She had to pull an all nightery last night, since Mr. Dachi made an announcement that he had to change some due dates around. Luckily for her, she had Weiss and Blake to help her out with some of her homework. As for Ruby and Yang; they gave emotional support. Right now, Anna's mind was still trying to process of happened yesterday. Red was a formidable opponent and he didn't seem like a threat. Just a wild card that does whatever it wants. However, he also seemed to be an omen to her. As if something else was going on that was beyond her imagination. Her train of thought then came to a halt when Ruby bonked her on the head to get her attention.

*bonk* "Huh!?" Anna yelped.

"Anna. I think it's obvious that you easily get lost in your own thoughts. You've been staring at the ground for fifteen minutes straight. Would you like to share what you're thinking with us? Don't worry. We won't judge you." Ruby said.

"Thanks, Ruby. But it's nothing much. Just thinking about last night. My head is still spinning a little from all the boarding. I'm not that use to Turbo Duels, let alone carrying a motorized board in my backpack." Anna said. She lifted her backpack up a bit to try and adjust it, due to its extra weight.

"More the reason to train you even harder. I'm going to be blunt with you, Anna. Your body is very soft." Yang said.

"Sorry for my lack of build. As if I can be as strong and powerful as the four of you." Anna replied.

Blake only shot a glance at her. "Anna. While we may have intense training in fighting monsters, and experience in fighting terrorists, you barely hit the standard line for a strong body. Rather, you're quite below it." she said.

"Hey! I exercise sometimes. I do some jogging occasionally." Anna said, crossing her arms.

"Aren't you the one who keeps on saying to, 'Go beyond the limit'? That technically means to aim to surpass your current self. Shouldn't you be doing that? Also, I know you're not a hypocrite, Anna. Or am I wrong?" Weiss asked.

Anna only frowned and sighed in defeat. "You girls aren't going to get off my case, are you?" she said.

"Nope." RWBY replied.

"*sigh* I see it now. A whole bunch of sore muscles and aching pain in the future." Anna said, as tears streamed down her eyes, when RWBY wasn't looking.

While Anna lamented on her future intense exercise routine, Ruby then noticed a nearby accident area on a Duel Lane. It was a busted-up Duel Runner, with several Sector Security guards surrounding the area. When she looked at the runner, she saw several black burns on the D-Wheel, that gave her a sinister feeling. It was familiar to the damage that the Darkness Barriers inflict onto duelists. However, she didn't know what it meant and kept on moving with the group, while trying to comfort Anna and tell her the positives of the brutal workout she was going to get in the future. Soon, when the group reached the School, the first face that they were greeted with was Zack's along with team JNPR.

"Heya, Anna. How's it hanging?" Zack asked in his carefree attitude.

"Could be better. How about you?" Anna asked.

"It's great! Mom said she was okay with me owning a D-Board, just if I wear proper safety gear, keep my good grades, and Turbo Duel no longer till 7:00pm. I have to follow these rules, otherwise, she would smash the D-Board with a sledge hammer." Zack said.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Weiss asked.

"I'm sure she was trying to be dead serious with me. But she made it sound like she would actually do it. She even took it out at one point." Zack said, as his voice quiver.

"That woman's attitude is really random. It's hard to predict what she'll do next." Ren said.

"I'm just wondering how she'll react when she finds out what you're actually doing." Jaune replied.

"I bet she would make me a gravestone and kill me with it." Zack said.

"Aren't you taking that a bit too far? Sure, she might be mad, but I'm still sure she would love you just the same." Pyrrha said.

Zack only shrug. As the group began to walk to their classes Zack's D-Tablet began to buzz, as he then saw he got some text messages. After typing for a bit, he shoved his D-Tablet into his pocket, and took a deep breath, with a grim look on his face.

"It's not like you to look like that, Zack. Whatever that text is about must be serious business." Nora said.

"It actual is. Toby, the officer we met, has been hospitalized by this rogue Turbo Duelist. Sector Security has nicknamed his, the Nightmare Phantom, since he always disappears after each duel, and then suddenly appears out of nowhere. Last night, he dueled a whole bunch of officers and innocent duelists and defeated all of them. The worst part is that if you lose to the Phantom in a Turbo Duel, your runner will crash and explode!" Zack said, gesturing his arms in the form of an explosion.

"I thought this was just a card game. Do people really have to stake their lives in a card game?" Weiss asked.

"Ahem. We're staking our lives to help you for the record." Anna said.

"Yes, and we are very grateful for helping us. But I still find it extreme for a single game of trading cards you buy from the store for 4.99." Weiss said.

"Weiss. I find it better that you don't question how this world's logic works. Anna, Zack and everyone else that lives here have their minds wired in a way we may not understand in the future." Jaune said.

"I agree. I mean, they even have schools for teaching how to play the game competitively, and you can actually make a career off it." Blake said.

"Alright, alright. I'll go along with this card logic. Continue, Mr. Aegis." Weiss said.

"Why thank you, Ms. Schnee." Zack said in a gentleman tone, before reverting to his normal voice. "As I was saying, the Phantom has been giving, Sector Security the slip, and Dad has his hands full right now. He heard about me getting my D-Board and texted me to be extremely careful when in the Duel Lane. He told me that to not stay out to long, and to only practice riding the board until this Phantom problem has been solved." Zack said.

The more Ruby heard this conversation, the more the sight of the crash and marks on the runner kept coming back to her head. "Hey, guys. This might be me calling this out of the blue, but, maybe it's the Grimm." Ruby said. Everyone immediately turned their attention to the little Red Head, to see what kind of explanation she might have.

"I saw a crashed runner today on our way here. Call me crazy, but I thought I saw some black burns on the runner, and they were similar to the damage that the Darkness Barriers dealt to the players. It also felt similar, and I could feel energy from it." Ruby said.

"Don't worry, Ruby. We won't call you crazy. That's my thing." Zack said.

Weiss thought about it. "Ruby. We all know Grimm are monsters that attack humans, but the Grimm here actually have thoughts and can think more strategically. What good would attacking innocent Motor Duelists provide for them?" she asked.

"Maybe they're doing it for fun. Which is a bad thing." Jaune replied.

"While that is most likely, it would risk them getting attention, as Sector Security is trying hunt down the Phantom." Blake said.

"Also, I don't think your guardians would allow you to go hunt the Phantom. I mean that is what parents and older sisters do." Pyrrha said.

"Victoria lets me fight the Grimm, and I'm grateful for that. So, if this a Grimm thing, I guess we could try to take down the Phantom in a Turbo Duel. Probably interrogate it for information." Anna said.

"You doing an interrogation? Now that's something I would like to see." Yang said, jokingly.

"Are you saying that I would stink at it?" Anna asked.

"To put it bluntly, yes. I think you would." Yang said.

"Oh. Thanks for being honest, I guess." Anna said meekly.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Anna. You're just fun to mess around with." Zack said, patting her on the back as well.

Anna only sighed, while everyone else chuckled at her, as they all headed for class.

 _(Later that day)_

The final classes had just ended and there was still a little bit of daylight left. Everyone was trying to decide what to do with the rest of their time. While they were walking, they then saw Ethan down the hallway, sitting down on a nearby bench eating a sandwich. The Inferno Duelist then saw the group making their way towards him and proceeded to go back to eating his lunch. Anna decided to be polite and say hello.

"Afternoon, Ethan. Are you doing well today?" Anna asked.

"I suppose. You?" he asked back.

"Fine I guess. Just trying to figure out what to do with my day." Anna replied.

Yang then popped up from behind. "How about an exercise routine?"

"Yeah! We'll whip you into shape, that you'll be unstoppable! Want to try benching my hammer?" Nora asked.

"I suggest doing some brain activities first. The mind is just as important as the body." Weiss said, while Blake nodded in agreement.

"How about you work on your D-Boarding skills?" Ethan asked.

Everyone then their attention to Ethan, to hear his opinion. "I watch how you maneuver you board, and it's far from good. The one reason why you're were still in the Duel was because of the Auto Pilot feature. Skilled Turbo Duelists can perform much better, even with Auto Pilot on. When you master your controls, you can focus more on the road and your dueling at the same time. You're a long way from that focus. Can't blame you though. You're are a beginner. Heck, I'm not even a Turbo Duelist." He said.

"You aren't? Well that's a surprise." Jaune said.

"I kept on failing my driver's test. Thirteen attempts, thirteen fails." Ethan said remorsefully.

"Don't sound so upset. I'm sure it'll get better for you. It got better for Jaune." Pyrrha said, causing Jaune to smile out of embarrassment and scratch the back of his head.

"Thanks. Anyways, practice makes perfect, so I suggest that you start practicing right now if your enemies start to fight on the roads. Plus, it's a good a source of exercise and focus. Strengthening both mind and body. Two dragons with one boulder." Ethan said.

"Isn't it 'two birds with one stone'?" Blake asked.

"The Igknights thought that killing dragons would sound a lot cooler and epic than killing birds. Anyways, have fun with your, training." Ethan said. He then got up and walked away, showing he was done talking with the group.

"You know. I think that was nicest conversation we've been in with him." Ruby said.

"Yeah. I think he's really starting to warm up to us. Or should I say, cool down?" Yang punned, while everyone shot looks at her. Except Zack, who snickered.

"There was still some of his stubborn attitude in the mix. But it's not as annoying as it was before." Anna said.

"With that being said, how about we stop talking and start riding?" Zack asked.

"What about the Phantom? Aren't you guys worried he'll show up?" Ruby asked.

"Not really. Dad told me that he'll most likely attack people at night. Ever since, morning. He hasn't shown up. I guess the Nightmare Phantom doesn't like the sun that much. So, now with that said." Zack said.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they all headed off towards the nearest duel track.

 _(Duel Lane)_

Sometime has passed since school ended and things were quite lively right now. On the road right now, Anna and Zack were racing against each other, taking it slowly at the same time, while their spirits hovered alongside them. Right now, Anna was in the lead, having a bit more experience because of last night. However, she was still having trouble maneuvering the board. At one point, she got a bit too cocky trying to take a sharp turn at one point and ended up slipping off the board and landed on her right side. Zack chuckled at that, but ended up losing focus and fell forward, rolling on the ground.

"Well. I guess you could say this experience is a great, crash course. Eh?" Zack punned.

"Zack. I'm already in physical pain. I don't want to feel mental pain right now." Anna said, as she slowly sat up.

"Don't be like that, Anna. It's, a bumpy ride, from here on out." Yang said.

"Indeed, it is." Zack said, as both he and Yang began laughing. Anna then smiled casually as she rolled her eyes. She then dug into her pocket, and threw a granola bar at Zack, bonking him on the head. Zack stopped laughing for a moment and took a moment to realize what happened. He only shrugged and began chewing on his bar.

"So, how long do you guys want to continue? All this hovering at high speeds is starting to make me a little bit dizzy." Jaune asked.

"I agree. My stomach is starting to get a little upset." Weiss said.

"Sure. I mean, we've been only at this for thirty minutes." Zack said.

The group then sat down by a nearby resting booth on the road, re-hydrating themselves and ate some snacks as well. "So, Zack? You in the mood for a Turbo Duel?" Anna asked.

"Wish I could say yes, but I didn't build a Turbo Deck yet. How's your deck coming along?" Zack asked in response.

"It's a bit rocky, but it's coming along well. Although, it does kind of suck that I can't use much of Weiss' ability in the game. No Quick-Play spells." Anna said.

"Don't remind me. I hate to admit it, but my Synchro form is a bit useless in Speed Duels." Weiss said.

"Ah buck up, Weiss. I mean, my ability isn't use that often, but Anna still uses me." Ruby said, laughing at that.

"Yeah. I mean, I only absorb half the attack points from powered up monsters I fight. And with a base power of 2300, I'll probably only be effective against cards that received major changes to their stats." Jaune said.

"Not to mention I'm harder to summon. A tuner level of one, and a synchro form of eight. I mean, I get things have to be balanced, but I still think it's unfair." Yang said, crossing her arms.

"At least the three of you have a higher chance of it being use in a Turbo Duel. The only reason why Anna would summon me, is to get a Speed-Spell from the graveyard. Or probably just use me to summon another Huntress Synchro monster." Weiss said.

"In your defense, that is actually true. But you're still a valuable member of team RWBY. It's just that Speed Dueling is incompatible with you Weiss. If anything, you're a lot more better in an Action Duel then a Turbo Duel." Anna said.

"Anna is right. So, don't sound so down about it. You're an excellent Huntress, card game or not.

"I suppose we all have our strengths and weaknesses. I think it's best we just enjoy what we're capable of doing in this world. Better than not being able to do anything." Weiss said, sounding a bit more better.

"My brother always said something along those lines. To either fail or succeed means you're unique, while to do nothing at all means you're a nobody. I hope I don't sound like him when I grow up. I don't want to speak in weird metaphors and riddles. That would be just awkward." Zack said, as he shivered at the thought.

"And being crazy isn't?" Blake asked.

"There's a difference. Being crazy, is better than being a weirdo." Zack said.

"You're aren't wrong. To a certain extent." Ren said.

"I actually know what you're saying Zack. The Ancient Proverbs that come out of this guy's mouth still gives me a headache, mostly because they sound really contradictory." Nora said, pointing to Ren.

"Not all of them are strange sounding. They can actually make sense sometimes. Although, who even came up with them in the first place?" Ruby wondered.

"Proverbs aside. I'm think I'm ready to practice again." Anna said.

"Want to race?" Zack asked.

"Don't complain if you lose." Anna said. The two duelists and teams then stared each other down, with eyes of competitiveness. With no time wasted, Zack and Anna were back to boarding at a safe speed, but also trying to out maneuver each other. Everyone was having fun together, forgetting about their worries for a moment. Getting having conversations that were just for fun and being serious about other things that didn't involve risking lives, to a certain extent. This moment was only temporary.

 _(Grimm Base)_

In Rodney's lab, it was quiet and not much was going on. The only thing that was happening was that Rodney was sleeping in his bed, wearing a white, blue striped PJ, with a nightcap. Apparently, he's been on his winning streak with the Phantom bot for at least five hours, and it drained him mentally and physically. He decided to stop for a moment and take a nap. Just then, the door then opened up as Liege then came running.

"Rodney! Wake up! Something just came up and I need you to operate the Phantom now!" Liege yelled.

"Ueeuehhh. Can it wait? I'm...trying *yawn* to sleep." Rodney said groggily, as he turned over.

"Rodney! This is important. Anna Yuno is riding on some kind of Electric Skateboard-Thingamajid, which means we can crush her in a Turbo Duel using the Phantom!" Liege yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. That's cool and all. What's better is sleep." Rodney said, as he pulled up his blanket.

"Do you have any idea how crucial this is? The Phantom was not only design to energize the Dark Dust crystals within it but is also a Synchro Killer! By the way, I've been meaning to ask, how did you know which Turbo Duelists had Synchro monsters only?" Liege asked.

"Certain extra deck monsters give off different energy signatures. The Phantom can track synchro monster signatures. Now let me sleep." Rodney said. He gestured his hand to shoo Liege away.

"Have you even heard a word I've said!? The Huntresses are skating on a motorized Dueling Vehicle! A duel with a deck with that much power will be great for us!" Liege yelled, shaking Rodney furiously. After a while, Rodney slowly rose up from his bed. He looked at Liege with a sleepy but frustrated look and let out frustrated grunt.

"Let me it clear to you, Liege. I'M TIRE, AND I WANT TO SLEEP. I've been working nonstop on these projects, and I've still need to work with the DNA samples I've received. After that, I was driving a remote-controlled Robot, crashing duelists non-stop. I have a limit, Liege! I need to sleep, and I want to sleep! My mind is starting to break down from all the stress!" Rodney yelled, with blood-shot eyes, gritting his teeth, and holding Liege by his armor. "Look. You want to have a Turbo Duel with the Huntresses that bad? Then go do it yourself! Just connect yourself to the VR equipment, and you're ready to go. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bed!" Rodney shouted, as he immediately collapsed on his bed and snored.

Liege didn't know what to think or say at first. However, the first thing that did come to his mind was to probably step out of Rodney's sleeping room. Once he did, he began to think about Rodney's words. He was technically the leader of the Grimm here. So far, his lower soldiers had to do all the dirty work, while he organized and commanded them. He then came to the conclusion that he had to do some of the work as well. Sure, he may be good at commanding and leading, but he never did any important work. "Rodney's right. Why sit around and order actions, when you can take action instead? Might as well give it a shot. I mean, I played online with other humans. I do know a bit of dueling myself after all." Liege said, as he proudly walked over to the VR room.

 _(Duel Lane)_

Back on the track, Anna and Zack decided to stop racing for a moment, and just gently ride down the track for a bit of relaxation.

"This is the life guys. All of us just hanging out here together. With nothing trying to kill us. Of course, if something is trying to kill us, we just have to knock them down, and show them who's boss, which is also fun." Ruby said.

"And what better way to do it than on a D-Board, to show how awesome you are in the process." Yang said, in return.

"Come on, girls. I'm still new at this. Don't expect me to perform a kick flip, or an extreme stunt." Anna said.

"Don't be like that, Ann! If we aim high, we can all become the Rulers of the Roads and ride triumphantly into the sunset!" Nora exclaimed dramatically.

"That's sound exciting. I'm in on that." Jaune said.

"Just don't let it go to your head, Jaune. Fame can blind a lot of innocent people." Pyrrha said.

Just then, Zack began to notice that one of his wheels was a bit shaky. "Hey, Anna! My runner is acting up. You head on to the next resting area and wait for me there." Zack said. "

Anna only nodded to let Zack know she was okay with the idea. "Are you sure it's a good idea to split up? That is usually a red flag for most Huntsmen." Blake asked.

"I think we should be fine. It's broad daylight. In the middle of the city and surprisingly, the clerk told us that Ethan booked us a private Duel Road for us to use. No one else is going to crash our party." Anna said.

"Well, I suggest you don't look so happy about it." Blake replied.

"Why's that?" Anna asked.

"Because peaceful moments like these only last for about a short period of time. No thanks to certain people, and Grimm. Mostly a certain someone." Weiss replied, giving icy cold daggers to Ruby, who only pouted.

"It's not my fault all of the time!" Ruby yelled.

"Just be prepared to be proven wrong, Anna. It's happen before to us. Like how Weiss said she'll never accept Ruby as her leader." Yang said.

"And that it isn't possible to eat a cookie through your nose." Weiss said again, causing Ruby to pout once again, and everyone else to chuckle a little.

While everyone was having their little happy moment, a lurking threat was, well, lurking. Beneath the ocean's waves, lies mechanical Phantom in a deep slumber. The orange eyes then lite up, as Liege was ready to duel Anna Yuno. _"Alright, Liege. You've got this. I finished the stinking tutorial, and read the entire strategy guide book, of how to use this deck. Time to die, Anna. Liege is in the VR house!"_ Liege said to himself, as he took a sip of some Coca-Cola to refresh himself.

On the surface above, Anna and team RWBY were enjoying their cruise down the road. However, Blake's ears then picked up a strange noise coming from below. She then tugged Yang on the shoulder and pointed downwards. Both Huntresses then looked down, and then saw a glimmering object, that was about to resurface.

"Anna. I think you might want to check this out." Yang said.

"Does it look deadly?" Anna asked.

"Hard to tell. But I suggest you floor it before…" Before Yang could finished her sentence, the object then burst out of the water and flew into the air, behind the sun. Anna and RWBY saw a flying mechanical D-Wheel in the air, using back-boosters to propel itself forward, and were speechless of what they just saw. On the D-Wheel, they saw a person, with his face-shadowed, but glowing orange eyes. At once, they knew that this Duelist was the Phantom. The D-Wheel then landed on the ground and slowed down to get behind Anna. "…that happens." Yang finished. Anna's Duel then began beeping, as the ability to stop was no longer available.

Anna only sighed out of annoyance. "Is this the part where I'm proven wrong about my previous statement, Blake?" Anna asked, in a deadpanned tone.

"Yes, it is." Blake replied in the same tone.

"On the bright side, we get to beat he Phantom off the roads and protect the innocent! Like real Huntresses! Let's get him, Anna! I activate the Speed World 2 Field Spell!" Ruby said cheerfully. She then pressed the button on Anna's Duel Disk without warning, causing a pulse of light to be emitted from both runners.

"Ruby. You can't just go pressing buttons that recklessly like that." Weiss said.

"I know. But's its so hard to resist when you're caught up in the moment. No hard feelings, Anna?" Ruby asked, still smiling.

"Nope. However, while I do enjoy a nice peaceful day with friends, I also like a nice dueling day with friends. Now let's go!" Anna said.

"Yeah!" Team RWBY cheered.

" _Yeah. Let's have some fun._ Dark Field, activate." Liege said, pressing another button on his runner.

 **DUEL MODE ENGAGED. AUTO-PILOT, STANDING BY.**

 _ **DARK FIELD, ENABLED. CRASH!**_

Anna and RWBY were a bit worried about hearing the 'Dark Field' activation, but it was nothing different from their past duels. Both Duelists were now at the ready.

"DUEL!" Both Duelist yelled.

Turn 1: Phantom/Liege  
Anna Yuno: 4000LP vs Phantom/Liege: 4000LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 5 vs Phantom/Liege Hand: 5  
Anna Yuno SP: 0 vs Phantom/Liege SP: 0

"My turn. I'll set two cards face-down and end the turn." Liege said.

Turn 2: Anna Yuno  
Anna Yuno: 4000LP vs Phantom/Liege: 4000LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 5+1 vs Phantom/Liege Hand: 3  
Anna Yuno SP: 0+1 vs Phantom/Liege SP: 0+1

"That's it? No monsters, just face-downs?" Blake questioned.

"It's almost like he's inviting us to attack. What do you think we should do, Anna?" Weiss asked.

"In my eyes, that's a clear-cut opening for us to attack. And we're taking it." Anna said.

"Figures you would go with that option." Weiss said smiling.

Anna only nodded, as she began her turn. "Let's go! Draw!"

 _Anna Yuno SP: 0 + 1 = 1  
Phantom/Liege SP: 0 + 1 = 1_

"I summon Aerial Recon Huntress – Amelia in attack mode, and I'm sending her in for a direct attack right now! Plasma Bombardment!" Anna yelled.

 _Aerial Recon Huntress – Amelia  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1300] [DEF: 1100]_

Next to Anna, Amelia flew out of the blue portal, and performed a U-turn in mid-air. Her visors then locked-on to Phantom, as her she immediately pulled out her Pulsar Pistols. She then unleashed a barrage of Pulsar Shots down on Phantom, flying back and forth as Liege covered himself from the barrage. He didn't feel the attack, since it was VR controlled.

Meanwhile with Zack and JNPR, he noticed the flying Amelia card in the air, along with the explosions. "Huh. Looks like Anna is dueling someone on the road. I hope it isn't anything too serious." Zack said.

"Knowing our luck, its probably trouble." Jaune said.

"And by that logic, we should catch up right now." Pyrrha said. Everyone agreed, as Zack mounted his D-Board, and sped up to witness the action.

 _Phantom/Liege: 4000LP – 1300LP = 2700LP_

"I activate a Trap Card! Damage Condenser! Whenever I take damage, I can discard one card from my hand, and I can then summon a monster from my deck, equivalent to amount of damaged I received." Phantom said.

"Fine then. I'll activate Amelia's effect in return. Whenever she inflicts battle damage, I can set one Huntress Spell or Trap card from my deck, but I can't activate it this turn. I set Huntress Defensive Stance from my deck, face-down!" Anna said, as her face-down appeared on her field.

 _Huntress Defensive Stance  
[Trap: Normal] _

_Damage Condenser  
[Trap: Normal] _

Damage Condenser showed a mechanical device, absorbing electricity. As for Huntress Defensive Stance, it showed an image of Blake raising her Gambol Shroud, with a black aura surrounding her. "Go ahead and play your card. I'll just play mine. I summon Wise Core in defense mode!" Phantom said.

 _Wise Core (Anime)  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Machine/Effect]  
[ATK: 0] [DEF: 0] _

Next to Phantom's Runner, an egg-shaped core, with red accents appeared from a blue portal. The Core then opened up, revealing a glowing sphere from within. When Anna's visor scanned the card, there was no data on it.

"That's strange. That card isn't in the card database. I wonder what's it capable of." Anna said.

"It doesn't look that dangerous. It looks like a weird egg." Ruby said.

"Still, this man did defeated Toby in a duel. Must be a part of something bigger." Blake said.

"You could say he's, cracking up an idea?" Yang punned.

Phantom only smirked. "The both of you are correct. Prepare yourself Huntresses, because this is the beginning of your end! I play the Trap Card, Torrential Tribute! Since Wise Core was summoned, this Trap card will destroy every monster on the field!" Phantom/Liege yelled.

 _Torrential Tribute  
[Trap: Normal] _

Phantom's trap then sprung open, unleashing a flood of water on the field. Amelia turned back, as the waves immediately washed over her, crashing on the ground and exploding. The same happened with Wise Core.

"Wait. You just took damage to summon a monster, and just destroy it the moment you played it? How does that make any sense?" Weiss questioned.

"Hehehehe. Oh, it makes sense in multiple ways. Five ways to be precise. Whenever Wise Core is destroyed by an effect, I can summon five special monsters from my hand, deck or graveyard. Meklord Emperor Wisel, Wisel Top, Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard, and Wisel Carrier." Phantom said.

 _(All Meklord related cards will be anime based)_

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Machine/Effect]  
[ATK: 0] [DEF: 0] _

_Wisel Top  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Machine/Effect]  
[ATK: 500] [DEF: 0] _

_Wisel Attack  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Machine/Effect]  
[ATK: 1200] [DEF: 0] _

_Wisel Guard  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Machine/Effect]  
[ATK: 0] [DEF: 1200] _

_Wisel Carrier  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Machine/Effect]  
[ATK: 800] [DEF: 600] _

In that instant, a gigantic blue portal appeared over Phantom/Liege's runner, as five different cards emerged from it, and took on the form of mechanical parts. Meklord Emperor Wisel had the appearance of an upper white torso. Wisel Top resembled a mechanical snake. Wisel attack had the appearance of an attack pod, with a sharp blade at the end. Wisel Guard was a shield generator. As for Wisel Carrier, it was basically two jet boosters combined. Anna and team RWBY were stunned and shocked from seeing these cards. Only Wisel Guard was in defense mode.

"Five monsters all at once. That's crazy!" Anna said.

"That's not crazy. This is crazy! Now, merge and become one! Meklord Emperor Wisel! With that in mind, my Emperor will gain the attack points of all the Wisel cards on the field! Phantom yelled. At that moment, the chest of Wisel then opened up, revealing a core with rings surrounding it, forming an infinity sign. Wisel Guard then opened up to transform into a right arm, while Wisel Attack extended outward to form a left arm. Wisel Carrier then morphed into a lower body, with the boosters becoming legs. Wisel Guard and Wisel Attack immediately attached to the main body, with carrier following. The top section of the chest then opened up, as Wisel Top immediately merged. The center of Top then opened up, revealing the face of Wisel, which was red accents, and lines. The mighty Machine Emperor then clenched his left fist and threw out his arms to represent his might.

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel: 0ATK + 500ATK + 800ATK + 1200ATK = 2500ATK_

"Five monsters merged into one big mega monster!" Ruby yelled in shocked.

"Forget Double Trouble. This is Quintuple Trouble!" Yang yelled, putting both her hands on her head.

Weiss and Blake only had bitter looks on their faces. "How was the trap, Anna?" Blake asked, sarcastically.

"It was delightful. A bit overwhelming for my tastes. I'll going to end my turn now." Anna said in a sarcastic tone.

"Glad to hear." Blake replied back.

Turn 3: Phantom/Liege  
Anna Yuno: 4000LP vs Phantom/Liege: 2700LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 5 vs Phantom/Liege Hand: 2  
Anna Yuno SP: 1+1 vs Phantom/Liege SP: 1+1

"My move now." Liege said, as he drew from his deck. On the VR set, it looked like he was pretending to draw.

 _Anna Yuno SP: 1+1 = 2  
Phantom/Liege SP: 1+1 = 2_

"Meklord Emperor Wisel! Show your strength to the Huntresses!" Phantom yelled.

The Meklord Emperor raised its blade and used the booster legs to charge towards Anna. "Not so fast! I activate Third Eye Huntress – Chi's effect from my hand! Whenever I'm attack directly, I can summon her from my hand in attack mode, and the attack is redirected to her. Plus, not only will she evade destruction once per turn, but I also take no battle damage!" Anna yelled, playing her card.

 _Third Eye Huntress – Chi  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Light]  
[Psychic/Effect]  
[ATK: 700] [DEF: 700] _

Before Wisel's blade made contact with Anna, Chi immediately appeared in front of the Machine Emperor. Her eye on her forehead began to glow, as she stopped the blade in its tracks by holding up her palm. "A blade is only as useful, as its user." Chi said, as she then propelled Wisel back with some mystic force.

"Wow. That was pretty awesome. This woman's aura is off the charts!" Yang said.

"Yeah. But it gets used up for stopping one strong attack." Weiss said.

While Liege was considering his next move, Zack and team JNPR had finally caught up to the duelists, and Zack almost tipped over after seeing Wisel. "Never seen that before. It's made of five different monsters." Zack said, scanning it with his visor.

"Whoa. I really want to smash that thing into the ground!" Nora said, drawing out her hammer.

"Do you have to say that every time you see a powerful monster?" Ren questioned.

"What can I say? If I want to keep my title as queen, I have to defeat stronger foes!" Nora said.

"There is some sense and logic in that argument." Pyrrha said.

Back to the Duel. Right now, Phantom/Liege had just ended his turn, without doing anything else.

Turn 4: Anna Yuno  
Anna Yuno: 4000LP vs Phantom/Liege: 2700LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 4+1 vs Phantom/Liege Hand: 3  
Anna Yuno SP: 2+1 vs Phantom/Liege SP: 2+1

"My move now. I draw!" Anna said.

 _Anna Yuno SP: 2 + 1 = 3  
Phantom/Liege SP: 2 + 1 = 3 _

"I activate Chi's other effect! I can release Chi to summon a Level 4 or lower Huntress monster, with 1500 or less defense points from my graveyard. I can only use this effect once per though. I release Chi to bring back Amelia to my field!" Anna yelled. Chi then began chanting some mystic murmurs and disappeared. A black portal to the graveyard then opened up as Amelia flew out of the portal and began flying alongside with Anna.

"Next, I summon Gear Saw Huntress – Serra from my hand! On the turn that I normal summon her, I get an additional normal summon for a Huntress or RWBY Soul monster. I normal summon RWBY Soul – Ruby Rose!" Anna said, playing her two cards.

 _RWBY Soul – Ruby Rose  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 1400] [DEF: 900] _

_Gear Saw Huntress – Serra  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1700] [DEF: 1200] _

At that instance, Ruby and Serra both appeared on the field. "Alright, Anna! We're going to turn that big piece of metal into scraps and bolts." Ruby yelled, as she fist-bumped Anna as well.

Anna only replied with a smirk. "Then let's stop talking and start doing. I activate the Speed Spell – Vision Wind! When I have two or more Speed Counters, I can special summon one Level 2 or below monster from my graveyard, but it's destroyed at the end phase. Return! Third Eye Huntress – Chi!" she said, as Chi returned.

"Now I tune Level 3 RWBY Soul – Ruby Rose, with Level 3 Aerial Huntress – Amelia, and Level 1 Third Eye Huntress – Chi." Anna said. Ruby then spun in the air and turned into three green rings which then outlined both Chi and Amelia, turning them into a total of four stars. "Descend to the battlefield and bring hope to all! I Synchro Summon! Red Rose Huntress – Ruby Rose!" Anna chanted.

 _3 + 3 + 1 = 7_

 _Red Rose Huntress – Ruby Rose  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2500] [DEF: 2000] _

_Speed Spell – Vision Wind  
[Type: Speed]_

Ruby then emerged from the pillar of light, in the form of several rose petals before materializing, and began flying next to Anna. "Ruby's tuner form effect activates! Adding 300 extra attack points to Ruby's synchro form for this turn only. Also, I gain life-points equal to half of Ruby's original attack power thanks to Chi's other effect." Anna said.

"And you can bet we're going to use all of those points to defeat you, Phantom!" Ruby said with determination.

 _Red Rose Huntress – Ruby Rose: 2500ATK + 300ATK = 2800ATK_

 _Anna Yuno: 4000LP + 1250LP = 5250LP_

"Battle! Gear Saw Huntress – Serra is up first, and she's going after Wisel Carrier!" Anna yelled.

" _Arrgh. Separate maintenance control for the Meklord cards is difficult, but I'll manage. Besides. The tradeoff will be extraordinary._ "Nice try, Yuno. However, I activate Wisel Guard's effect! It can redirect the attack to itself. Also, by banishing the Relinkuriboh that I discarded earlier, Wisel Guard evades destruction." Liege/Phantom said.

Serra dive towards the Wisel, activating her Saws for maximum damage. Wisel then raised his right arm, to block the attack. Serra's arm saws then made contact with the Guarding arm, as the two monsters were in a deadlock. Just then, a Kuriboh, with metallic claws and a yellow device on it's back appeared on Wisel Guard and gave it more power to deflect Serra's attack, forcing her back.

 _Relinkuriboh  
[LV: 1] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Effect]  
[ATK: 300] [DEF: 200] _

"Dang Kuribohs and their effects. You just can't get rid of them." Yang said.

"I'm starting to understand why they're so annoying." Weiss said.

"It's fine. Ruby. Attack Wisel Guard!" Anna yelled. Ruby then nodded, as she charged towards Wisel, and then sliced off his right arm with a swift attack with her scythe.

"That didn't do much. All we did was sever a limb." Ruby said, in a disappointed tone.

Anna also had the same disappointed look on her face. "I'll end my turn now." She said.

Turn 5: Phantom/Liege  
Anna Yuno: 5250LP vs Phantom/Liege: 2700LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 2 vs Phantom/Liege Hand: 3+1  
Anna Yuno SP: 3+1 vs Phantom/Liege SP: 3+1

"Looks like I'm up." Liege said as he drew his card.

 _Anna Yuno SP: 3 + 1 = 4  
Phantom/Liege SP: 3 + 1 = 4 _

"Beginning of your end is here. But before we get to that, some necessary parts are required. I summon Wisel Guard 3 from my hand! You should probably know what that means.

 _Wisel Guard 3  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Machine/Effect]  
[ATK: 0] [DEF: 2000] _

The monster had the appearance of an upgraded form of the original Wisel Guard. The part then extended into a right arm, with a shield generator attached to the lower arm. The arm then attached to the body of Wisel, as the Emperor adjusted himself to his new arm.

"Great. He carries around spare parts. As if dismantling him wasn't hard enough." Blake said.

"If you're scared of that, Huntress, then you'll be terrified of what I'm about to do next. Meklord Emperor Wisel! Do your thing!" Phantom shouted.

Wisel's infinity marked chest then began to glow, with an eerie blue light. Wisel's chest then shot out multiple energy tendrils, and quickly ensnared Ruby, by her neck, wrists, ankles, and waist. Wisel's grip tighten as Ruby gasped for breath, as it was difficult for her to breath, with each passing second suffocating her.

"Ruby! What are you doing to her!?" Anna yelled at Phantom enraged.

Phantom, only chuckled. "Oh, it's just another of Wisel's special abilities. He can absorb any Synchro monster on my opponent's field. Witness the powers of a Synchro Killer! Farewell, Ruby Rose." Phantom said.

Ruby tried to struggle to break free of Wisel's energy grip, but she felt her energy getting drained faster, and faster. She then turned to Anna and her teammates as they had horrified looks. "You guys…will…save me. I know it." Ruby said weakly, as her eyes closed. Her body then turned into blue energy as her energy was then dragged back to Wisel. Wisel's chest then opened up and Ruby's energy then entered, and immediately closed back up.

"RUBY!" Anna and the rest of team RWBY yelled.

"GIVE ME SISTER BACK! OR ELSE I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" Yang yelled, furious with what just happened.

"Give her back? Sure thing. However, Wisel will be doing it for me. For you see, Wisel gains the attack points of the absorbed Synchro monster. So, in short, I'm going to destroy all of you with your leader's own strength." Phantom/Liege said.

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel: 2500ATK + 2500ATK = 5000ATK_

Wisel's left blade arm was then engulfed with a red blazing aura which then took on the shape of a Ruby's Crescent Rose, powering up. Wisel then loomed over his angered opponents, with Ruby's powers flowing through him. Even rose petals were coming off his blade.

Team JNPR and Zack also had similar reactions. "It…absorbed her." Jaune said.

"I don't think Ruby's going to happy about her precious Crescent Rose being use to hurt her friends." Nora said.

"Well, stuff like this will happen in this game of duel monsters. It did happen to me, when I transformed into a Masked HERO. However, the feeling is very grim since the stakes are really high. Ruby might be stuck inside that machine, forever." Ren said.

"I just hope Anna can cope with this. Anyways, have you managed to contact your father or Sector Security yet, Zack?" Pyrrha asked.

"Still working on it, but something is jamming the signal. From the looks of things, help might not be coming. I'm also sure that the Phantom is canceling out all other forms of communication and surveillance. Otherwise, some coppers would have shown up by now." Zack said.

Team JNPR only nodded, and only hoped for the best. Back with the duel, and it was still Phantom/Liege's turn. "Time to have a taste of your power, Anna! Meklord Emperor Wisel! Attack Gear Saw Huntress – Serra! Stainless Rose Blade!" he yelled.

Wisel then raised his aura blazing Crescent Rose blade and used his Carrier booster to propel himself towards Serra. Anna was still a bit shocked, but once she saw Wisel making his way to inflict damage, her instincts kicked in. "I activate the trap card Huntress Defensive Stance! This trap card equips to any Huntress monster of my choice and switches it to defense mode if isn't already. It'll drop their attack points to zero, but they're added to their defense points. In addition, the equipped monster can't be destroyed by battle once per turn, cannot be removed from the field with cards effects, and no card effects can change its battle mode. I equip this Trap Card to Serra!" Anna said.

Anna's trap then revealed itself, while Serra took on a more defensive posture. A blue aura glowed around her as her defensive power increased. Wisel then brought down his left arm blade, but Serra immediately activated her saws and managed to block Wisel's attack with all her strength. She then threw out her arms, pushing back the gigantic Meklord. Anna didn't take any damage, but she could feel how powerful the shockwave of the Emperor was. It almost overwhelmed her.

 _Gear Saw Huntress – Serra: 1700ATK – 1700ATK = 0ATK  
1200DEF + 1700DEF = 2900DEF_

 _(Grimm Base)_

Now, while Liege is dueling Anna Yuno, keep in mind he's doing this from a VR room, looking quite ridiculous while doing it.

"Lucky move for you, Ms. Yuno. However, I'll break through your line of defenses, for this will be your end!" Liege yelled.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!?" Rodney yelled through the doorway. Apparently, Liege had been making too much noise, and was disturbing the nearby neighbors.

"Yeah dude. We're trying to watch a movie." Hidou said, as he peaked through the door.

Liege then immediately turned off the mic. "Sorry guys. I was getting into character." Liege said softly.

"What kind of character? Loud and obnoxious?" Rodney asked sarcastically.

"Don't push your luck, Rodney. I'm still in command here." Liege then conjured a gigantic sword. "And I'm just doing like you said. Taking things into my own hand." He said, menacingly.

"U-uhh. Sorry about that." Rodney said, as he and Hidou backed off just a bit.

"Now if you excuse me. I have to get back to dueling right now, before they get suspicious of my silence." Liege said, as he turned his mic back on.

While Rodney was about to go back to bed, he then noticed that the equipment connected to the VR runner, was acting strangely. When he checked out the stats, he immediately smiled. "Liege. Whatever you're doing with the Huntresses, keep doing it. Things are about to get wild." Rodney said, as he began preparing for the final stage of his plan with he Phantom. As for Liege, he held up his thumb up.

 _(Duel Lane)_

"Sorry about my silence. I was thinking." Phantom/Liege said.

"We didn't mind. You're a lot more tolerable silent." Weiss said.

"OOOOOHHHHHHH! Burned by the Ice Queen! Or should I say, freezer burned?" Yang exclaimed.

"As if I care about what you think. For now, I'll set three cards face-down, and end my turn." Phantom/Liege said.

Turn 6  
Anna Yuno: 5250LP vs Phantom/Liege: 2700LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 2+1 vs Phantom/Liege Hand: 0  
Anna Yuno SP: 4+1 vs Phantom/Liege SP: 4+1

"My turn now. Draw!" Anna said.

 _Anna Yuno SP: 4 + 1 = 5  
Phantom/Liege SP: 4 + 1 = 5 _

Anna only scowled at her hand. It wasn't what she was hoping for. "I set one card face-down and end my turn." She said.

Yang only let out an aggressive sigh. "This duel is on a huge scale of trouble and is just brutal. My sister got taken and her strength is being used against us. She'll be devastated if she was the cause of our destruction." Yang said.

"It's not that bad, Yang. Ruby may have been absorbed by a gigantic mecha monster, however, we have a better advantage. He can't attack with any other monsters on his field, and I question why he hasn't switch any of his other cards to defense mode yet." Anna said.

"Is he that cocky, thinking he'll be safe no matter what?" Weiss questioned.

"Probably. Besides that, I also have a lot of life-points, and Serra who can't be destroyed in battle once per turn. I can safely say that we still have a good chance of winning." Anna said.

"Our best bet is too probably get Ruby out of that thing. You got any thing that can destroy her?" Weiss asked. Yang then gave Weiss a flaring glare. "I don't mean it in a harsh way. I just prefer her to be in our graveyard, instead inside of that mechanical monstrosity. And yes, I know it sounds a bit dark." She said.

"Don't worry, Weiss. We know you mean well. Ruby did say that we would save her. I'll be damned if I prove her wrong." Anna said.

"We'll all be, Anna. Just duel like you always do and survive." Yang said.

Anna only nodded as, she glared at her opponent with an intense look.

Turn 6: Phantom/Liege  
Anna Yuno: 5250LP vs Phantom/Liege: 2700LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 2 vs Phantom/Liege Hand: 0+1  
Anna Yuno SP: 5+1 vs Phantom/Liege SP: 5+1

"Survival is nearly impossible for you Ms. Yuno. I draw!" Phantom yelled.

 _Anna Yuno SP: 5 + 1 = 6  
Phantom/Liege SP: 5 + 1 = 6_

"First, I activate my first trap card! Altar for Tribute! Now I release, Wisel Attack to gain life-points equal to it's attack points." Phantom said.

 _Altar for Tribute  
[Trap: Normal] _

_Phantom/Liege: 2700LP + 1200LP = 3900LP_

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel: 5000ATK – 1200ATK = 3800ATK_

Altar for Tribute showed a lizard-man getting sacrificed on a devil like Altar. Wisel's left arm immediately detached from the main body and disappeared, increasing Phantom's life-points by 1200.

"Lucky for me, I have a replacement at the ready. I summon Wisel Attack 3 from my hand! The best part about this upgrade, is now Wisel can inflict piercing damage!" Phantom/Liege said.

 _Wisel Attack 3  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Machine/Effect]  
[ATK: 1600] [DEF: 0] _

On the field, a mechanical winged armament appeared on the field. The device then extended outward, creating another left mechanical arm, but instead of a sharp blade, it was a trident like blade, with a Double-edge blade in the center, and curved yellow blades on the sides. The Arm then connected with Wisel's body and was surrounded in a blaze of an astral version Crescent Rose.

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel: 3800ATK + 1600ATK = 5400ATK_

"Now, I think it's about time I dealt with your last monster. I play the trap card, Dust Tornado! This card blows away your precious trap card, making your monster more vulnerable and weaker." Phantom/Liege said. A gigantic tornado then appeared on the field, pulling in Anna's trap card, destroying it. "Now. Meklord Emperor Wisel! Attack, Gear Saw Huntress – Serra!"

 _Dust Tornado  
[Trap: Normal]_

 _Gear Saw Huntress – Serra: 0ATK + 1700ATK = 1700ATK  
2900DEF – 1700DEF = 1200DEF_

Wisel then charged towards Serra and thrusting his blade forward. "I discard, Steam Huntress – Jessica from my hand! By doing so, it increases Serra's defense points, so the damage I take is reduced." Anna said quickly.

 _Steam Huntress – Jessica  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Water]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1100] [DEF: 1100] _

_Gear Saw Huntress – Serra: 1700ATK + 1100ATK = 2800ATK  
1200DEF + 1100DEF = 2300DEF _

Jessica immediately appeared on the field and used her steam blaster to give some cover to Serra. The steam managed to blind Wisel, but the Meklord immediately brushed away the steam, and destroyed Serra with one attack. The shock wave was so massive, causing Anna to feel the literally pain to her body, due to the Dark Field's effect.

 _Anna Yuno: 5250LP – 3100LP = 2150LP_

"Now that was a close one." Anna said. She then rubbed her shoulder to try and ease then pain.

"Don't look so relieve just yet. I play my last face-down! Desperate Battle! By lowering Wisel's attack strength by 1000 points, he can wage one more attack. End her Wisel!" Phantom yelled.

 _Desperate Battle  
[Trap: Normal] _

_Meklord Emperor Wisel: 5400ATK – 1000ATK = 4400ATK_

Desperate Battle showed a strong, mean looking boxer, wanting to throw down with a smaller kid-boxer. A red aura appeared around Wisel, empowering him once more with energy to attack, as he raised his Astral Crescent Rose into the air. And brought it down on Anna, creating an entire explosion that covered a certain area. Phantom glared into the smoke to see if he had won. To his dismay, Anna was still on her Duel board, with some dirt on her clothes, racing. Next to her he saw a trap. "I see. You used the Nutrient Z trap card to survive. I'll just finish you off next turn. For now, I'll switch Wisel Top, Carrier and Guard 3 to defense mode. I've probably should have done that a while ago." Phantom/Liege said.

 _Nutrient Z  
[Trap: Normal] _

_Anna Yuno: 2150LP + 4000LP – 4400LP = 1750LP_

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel: 4400ATK + 1000ATK = 5400ATK_

Turn: 7  
Anna Yuno: 1750LP vs Phantom/Liege: 3900LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 1 vs Phantom/Liege Hand: 0  
Anna Yuno SP: 6+1 vs Phantom/Liege SP: 6+1

"Alright. My turn now. I draw!" Anna said.

 _Anna Yuno SP: 6 + 1 = 7  
Phantom/Liege SP: 6 + 1 = 7_

When Anna looked at her hand, she saw that she only a had the Speed Spell – Summon Speeder, and Huntress Aura. She only scowled as she went for another draw. "I activate Speed World 2's effect! By removing seven Speed Counters, I can draw one more card." Anna said.

 _Anna Yuno SP: 7 – 7 = 0_

Anna took a deep breath, hoping she would draw something to help. Upon drawing her card, and turning it over, she let out a sigh of relieve. "Now this, I can work with. It's time to go beyond our limits! I summon a new Tuner monster. Meet Mechanic Huntress – Kirin!" she declared, feeling more determined.

 _Mechanic Huntress – Kirin  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Machine/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 1500] _

On Anna's field, a new Huntress emerged from a blue portal. She appeared to be around her late twenties. She had dark blue hair bangs that went down to her shoulders, with the rest of it covered up in a black bandanna. She wore black construction vest with orange reflective lines, equipped with several pockets, along with an attached flash-light, with a light gray long-sleeved shirt underneath. Around her waist, she wore a silver belt, with a buckle with the design of wrench. Attached to the belt were four separate components that appeared to combine together and work separately, with two parts on each side of the belt. She also wore red glass wool fire-proof pants, along with technology metal white boots. On her left arm, was a tablet like device, and there was a dial on the back of his left hand. On her right hand, was a scanner like device. Connected to both of hands, were wires leading to her back, which was carrying to an oval shaped metal pack, with an energy gauge on it. Kirin turned around to see her allies and began to examine them with a focused look.

"Hmmmm. I imagined that you would be a bit taller. Still, I find it impressive with what you managed to accomplish at your age. So, anything I can do for you today? I'm one of the best handy-woman you can find in the spirit world." Kirin said, as she combined her components into a high-tech wrench.

"Thanks. We would appreciate it if you help us take down that thing." Anna said, pointing to Wisel.

Upon seeing Wisel, Kirin's eye pupils seem to turn into stars. "Amazing. I need to scan this!" she said, as she held out her right wrist, as she actually began scanning the Meklord monster. "Fascinating. A machine made out of five-mechanical components and have compatibility with other machines of the same energy signature. Also, an ability to absorb Synchros and harness their energy. Remarkable! I must take it to my lab and analyze it!" she said. Kirin then modified her components to create two high-tech screwdriver and looked at Wisel with glimmering eyes, wanting to dismantle the Meklord monster. Needless to say, everyone was a bit surprise.

"Kirin. We're in the middle of a duel right now. We need your cooperation with this. Our friend is inside in that thing." Weiss said.

Kirin snapped out of her obsession. "Sorry about that. It's a habit of mine to tinker and examine almost any piece of interesting machinery I see. I can't help it. Mechanic blood flows through my veins. I guess for now, I'll help dismantle the machine." She said.

 _(Insert BGM: Yugioh Zexal A Brilliant Strategy)_

"Good to know. Now then, lets show the Phantom how we're going to win this. I activate Kirin's effect! Once per turn, I can revive one Huntress monster from my graveyard, but it can't attack and is destroyed during the end-phase. After that, I can only special summon Huntress monsters for the rest of this turn. I revive Gear Saw Huntress – Serra from my graveyard!" Anna declared.

Kirin then combined her components into an extending mechanical-staff, as she thrusted it towards the ground, creating a black portal leading to the graveyard. The staff then extended downwards, and immediately retracted, bringing back Serra who was holding onto the staff.

"Serra's effect activates! When Special Summoned to my field, I can add one level 4 or lower Huntress or RWBY Soul card from my graveyard, back to my hand. I'll add Steam Huntress – Jessica back to my hand. Next, I activate Kirin's other effect! Twice per turn, I can either increase or decrease her level by one. I decrease her level two times!" Anna said. Kirin's stat display then appeared right next to her. She then took out her wrench and began adjusting the stat display, removing two of her levels. After she was done, she spun the display just for fun, and winked while holding up her thumb.

 _Mechanic Huntress – Kirin: LV 4 – LV 2 = LV 2_

"Now, I tune level 2 Mechanic Huntress – Kirin with level 3 Gear Saw Huntress – Serra!" Anna declared. Kirin then turned the dial on her hand to the maximum setting, causing the energy gauge to turn up to maximum power as well. Sparks of electricity then coursed around Kirin, turning her into two green rings. Serra then followed, as she turned into three green rings.

 _2 + 3 = 5_

"Rogue of the seas! Revive from the abyss and ravage this field! I Synchro Summon! Swing forward! Pirate Huntress – Joanne!" Anna chanted.

 _Pirate Huntress – Joanne  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Water]  
[Zombie/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2200] [DEF: 0] _

From the pillar of light, Joanne ascended from the sky, and spun around a bit, before hovering next to Anna's board. "Ah, Ms. Yuno. Pleasure to make your acquaintance once again. Now then, shall we get started?" Joanne asked in a sly tone.

"You read my mind. I activate…"

"WAIT! Hold that thought for a moment." Joanne said. She then rummaged through her cloak before bringing out a small flask, and drinking from it, and placed it back in. Weiss only face-palmed at this. "Continue."

"She acts a lot like Uncle Qrow." Yang said.

Anna was a caught off guard just a little by this but continued. "I activate Joanne's effect! By discarding one card from my hand, I can take control of one of my opponent's cards in their Spell/Trap Zone and set it on my field! After that I can activate them whenever I want. However, if the card in the Spell and Trap Zone is a monster card, I can summon it to my field and ignore the summoning conditions!" Anna yelled, sending a card from her hand to the graveyard.

"Stealing one my spell or trap cards!? But that means…" Phantom/Liege stuttered.

"That means I'm taking back my friend! Get in there, Joanne!" Anna yelled.

Without saying anything, Joanne sudden smirk showed she was ready to steal. She then took out a grapple gun and fired it at a far away lamp post. She then swung herself around post, came back with increased momentum, raised her feet up and crashed right into Wisel's chest. Wisel's body began to twitch wildly, as he had another monster inside of him making a mess of his inner workings. A musket shot was then fired from within, from the front. A Cutlass sword then cleaved its way from the metal body, as Joanne busted out of Wisel, with Ruby following behind, confident as ever.

"FREEDOM!" both huntresses yelled. They then made their way back to the Anna's side of the field and began hovering alongside her. Phantom/Liege only scowled now that his power up was gone.

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel: 5400ATK – 2500ATK = 2900ATK_

"Thanks for the save guys. I knew you could do it. Now, I want some payback on the monster. He used my own precious Crescent Rose against you." Ruby said, sounding a bit serious about the last part with her weapon.

"I concur as well. I do enjoy getting even with others who wrong me. An eye for an eye as I always say. Savy?" Joanne said.

Anna nodded as well. "Time to take down Wisel and the Phantom for good. I set one card face-down on my field. Next, I activate Joanne's other effect! By sending one spell or trap card from my field to the graveyard, I can send one card on my opponent's field to the graveyard! I send my face-down to the graveyard, to send Wisel Guard to the graveyard along with it. Flintlock Strike!" Anna yelled.

The face-down card on the field then turned into a small sphere of blue energy and flew into Joanne's flintlock, or musket pistol. She then closed her right eye and used her left hand to aim and fired a shot engulfed in a torrent water at Wisel's right arm. Upon contact, a vortex of water appeared around the arm, forcing Wisel to detached it, as the arm sunk to the graveyard within the water.

"With Wisel Guard 3 out of the way, I can attack any part of your monster now! Ruby, attack Meklord Emperor Wisel!" Anna yelled. Ruby only smirked and charged towards Wisel. "Ruby's effect activates! When she attacks a monster with 2000 or more attack points, she can battle another monster at the same time! She's will attack Wisel Attack 3 as well! And before you mention that Wisel's attack strength is greater than Ruby's, by discarding Steam Huntress – Jessica from my hand, Ruby's attack strength increases by 1100 attack points!" Anna said, sending Jessica to the grave.

 _Red Rose Huntress – Ruby Rose: 2500ATK + 1100ATK = 3600ATK_

Jessica appeared on the field and fired an empowering strength steam mixture at Ruby. Once Ruby past through the smoke, her power increased. Ruby then moved quick speed, and quickly loaded a bunch of rounds of ammunition. Before Wisel could fight back, Ruby began slashing both Wisel and his remaining arm, firing her bullets at the same time as well. From everyone else's prospective, Wisel was covered in a storm of roses, with sniper rounds. A dance of a rose. Ruby then jumped back to her field, as she held her scythe behind her. Wisel's main body and arm were covered with multiple slash marks, and then exploded along with the rest of his parts.

 _Phanom/Liege: 3900LP – 350LP – 1000LP = 2550_

"Since two monsters were successfully destroyed with my attack, I get to nail you with 500 points of damage. No one, and I mean no one, uses my weapon to hurt my teammates and gets away with it." Ruby said in a menacing tone. She then switched her weapon to sniper mode and fired a shot at Phantom.

 _Phantom/Liege: 2550LP – 500LP = 2050LP_

"Time to end it. Joanne! Attack Phantom directly! Cursed Cutlass!" Anna yelled.

Joanne then charged forward, with her blade covered in water. She then jumped into the air and delivered a downward slash, causing Phantom to scream in pain. As his life-points decreased to zero, his runner then began to spin out of control, and crash into the road grail.

 _Phantom/Liege: 2050LP – 2200LP = 0_

 _(End BGM)_

Duel Over  
Winner: Anna Yuno

"Oh crud! I think I just killed him!" Anna shrieked, as she slowed down.

"Relax, Ms. Yuno. He tried to crash you. Better him than us. Besides, him crashing is its own form of justice for crashing others." Joanne said. She then reached into her coat for her flask but couldn't find it. She only shrugged and decided to deal with it at some other point in time. "I have to go now. Later." She said before disappearing.

"Thanks for the assist." Ruby said, hoping Joanne heard. She also turned back to her miniature form.

"Good to have you back, Ruby!" Yang said, slapping her on the back.

"Glad to be back. Never want to be in that thing again. I could see what was happening outside." Ruby said, trying to not remember it.

"Anyways, we should probably go question the Phantom. If he isn't dead yet." Blake said.

"Don't say that, Blake! I don't want to be charged with 'Man Slaughter'. He isn't a Grimm, like all the rest!" Anna said.

"Don't worry, Anna. It was justified self-defense. You'll be fine. And yes. I'm sure." Blake responded, before Anna could reply back. Zack and JNPR managed to catch up and immediately followed with the rest to check out the damaged machine. Little did they know, within the machine, something was still active. It wasn't alive, but full of energy.

 _(Grimm Base)_

 **YOU LOSE!**

Upon hearing those words from the machine, Liege let out a sigh of disappointment. "Damn it! I lost. So, close to beating her. This…close." Liege said, as he closely pinched his fingers together. He also threw off his VR headset, angry that he lost.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Liege. We actually did win in our own way." Rodney said.

"What do you mean by that? The Phantom got destroyed." Liege said, as he walked over to the rat Grimm.

"Not all of it. During your duel with the Huntresses, the Dark Dust managed to absorb enough energy. With the built-up momentum in the runner, everything is now in place for the final act of my invention. All we have to do now, IS TO PUSH THE BIG RED BUTTON!" Rodney yelled dramatically, as he pointed at a gigantic Red Button, which was the size of tire, on the wall.

"You actually built a gigantic red button for only this final moment?" Liege questioned.

"Well, I am going to rewire it to my popcorn machine later, but yes. I did in fact installed a gigantic red button for this moment." Rodney said.

"Why?" Liege questioned.

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO!" Rodney yelled.

"Ok, ok! Just calm down." Liege said.

"Sorry about that. By the way, Liege. Care to do the honors? You are our leader after all, and it was because of you that this was all possible. You got all the energy we need in one fell swoop." Rodney said.

Liege paused for a moment. He then grinned and chuckled a little. "I would be honored to do so, Rodney." He said. Slowly, he curled his right hand into a fist, and reeled it back. Letting out a rageful battle cry, he punched the red button activating the last stage of his plan, activating the nearby device.

 _(Duel Lane)_

On the road, everyone went over to the Phantom machine was still upright, but the haul of the Duel Runner was all busted up and all the cards were scattered all over the place. When they got up close, they saw that Phantom's eyes were still open, and he wasn't even moving. Everyone looked at each other with confused and nervous looks. Slowly, Anna reached her hand outward to touch the Phantom. Once she did, steam was then vented out from between the shoulder and the arm popped off, revealing several geared joints. Zack got a closer look and saw that his face had some skin missing, but instead of seeing flesh, he saw metal.

"No way. You were dueling a fricking robot, Anna." Zack said.

Just then, Kirin popped up from nowhere behind the group, startling them. "DID SOMEBODY SAY ROBOT!?" she yelled with her pupils turning into stars.

"Don't scare us like that! I find it quite rude when people do stuff like that." Weiss said.

"Sorry. Like I said; it's a habit of mine. Here, I'll examine it." Kirin said. She then began to scan the robot and analyze it. "Interesting. It appears that this robot was operating on a follow-motion system. The eyes are cameras, a speaker in the mouth, and its head has a radio control system. Also, it utilizes a VR gaming system for most of its controls." She said.

"I guess that means the Grimm were remote controlling it from afar. But why? Did they just do it for fun?" Jaune asked.

"I hardly think that's the reason. These Grimm don't seem like the type to attack bystanders for no logical reason." Pyrrha said.

"Wait. There's something else within it. Signatures of Dark Dust crystals within it. And there's a ton of it." Kirin said.

"Dark dust? Well, that means it's all our now. That's what I call an award for all our hard work." Yang said.

"I don't know, Yang. Seems too, sinister to me." Blake said.

"Oh, lighten up, Kitty Cat. What could possibly go wrong?" Yang asked.

"Don't say stuff like that! You're going to jinx us! Do you have any idea how many times I jinxed Ren on accident!?" Nora exclaimed, Ren only gave a deadpanned look at Nora, as he can confirm he has been jinxed, numerous amounts of times.

Kirin kept analyzing every aspect of the Phantom machine. She then noticed another system installed within the momentum generator of the D-Wheel. Upon closer inspection, her pupils dilated in fear, from learning what it was. "A bomb system." She said.

"Huh?" Everyone replied, slowly processing what she just said. Their faces then showed fear and shock of what they just heard.

At this moment, this was when Liege punched the giant red button. Suddenly, the Phantom's engine began beeping, with each beep becoming faster than the last. Everyone knew what that sound meant. "CHEESE IT! IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" Ruby yelled.

Zack was first to reach his D-Board and immediately sped off from the Phantom. Anna started running to her board as well, but unfortunately for her, the duel placed a lot more strain on her body, causing her to trip from the stress. Since team RWBY had a limited range of movement, they couldn't escape. However, it didn't matter because they went over to Anna to try and help her, as well as stick together.

"Anna! Get out of there!" Zack yelled desperately.

Anna attempted to scramble her way to her board, but it was too late. The last beep from the runner was one that rang out. A bright blinding light then engulfed the Phantom, and began to spread outward, in a dome shape. Anna tried to escape, but the dome engulfed her within the light, along with the rest of team RWBY. Zack and JNPR covered their eyes due to the intense light. The dome stopped growing for a moment. After a while, it immediately collapsed in on itself. When Zack and JNPR opened their eyes, they saw that the road was fine, with no damage done to it what so ever. However, the Phantom was gone, and Anna was gone too, along with team RWBY. Zack, only got on his knees, worried that his best friend got vaporized.

"Can I say a curse word?" Zack muttered.

 _(?)_

Lucky for Anna, she was still alive, but somewhere else. However, she was unconscious for a moment. When she came to, the first thing she saw was a black bipedal wolf, with red eyes, and a skull mask on his face. Anna immediately let out a shriek as she immediately scooted away from the monster. Her back then hit something metal behind her. When she looked up, it was a humanoid droid, with white metal armor, on the legs, arms and upper body, with its black frame exposed in some areas. It had a large visor and had its rifle aimed at the wolf. When she looked around, she saw there were more version of the droids, and more monsters wolfs engaging in battle. After calming down, she took the time to analyze her surroundings. Apparently, she was in a forest with many tall trees. She then saw two human soldiers wearing futuristic armor, one holding a camera, observing the robots fighting the wolves. The weirdest thing was that they weren't moving at all. It was almost as if they were frozen. In fact, everything looked frozen. A nearby twig was in the air, being snapped in half from the battle. A nearby tree about to hit the ground, from being pushed down by a gigantic bear monster with spikes on it's back. Birds floating in mid-air, but not flying at all. When she looked up, all she could see are tree leaves blocking her view. Looking back down, one thing did come to her mind. Where was team RWBY? Her eyes began searching for her companions, and as luck would have it, she found all four members of team RWBY further away from the battle. They were also in their Synchro forms for some reason. Anna then ran over to Ruby and tried to shake her awake.

"Ruby! Wake up! Wake up!" Anna said.

Ruby's eyes began to flutter a bit before she completely woke up. She then sat up and yawn a bit. "Anna? Is that you? Does this mean we're dead?" she asked.

"I don't think so. But, this is strange place. We're in a forest, there are monster wolves, robots, a monster bear knocking down a tear, and everything is frozen. Nothing is moving, except for us!" Anna said, panicking.

Ruby then looked around, and immediately let out a little gasp, covering her mouth with her hands. "No way." She said.

"What is it, Ruby? You know this place?" Anna asked.

Ruby took a moment to calm herself before answering. "I never thought I would be saying this so soon, and under these conditions, but, welcome to Remnant, Anna. My home world." She said.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **Author's Note.**

 **Oh boy. Things are about to get serious here. If there is one thing I haven't been doing properly, is displaying the main goal of what the Grimm are trying to do. Well, I gave you all a glimpse of what their plan involves. Anna and team RWBY are now in Remnant, but things are very different. Everything will be revealed in the next chapter. Almost everything. Now then, many of you have asked me if I would put a Meklord monster in this fic. And I did. However, don't expect anymore of them to appear. Meklord monsters were one of the main villains in 5Ds and they were pretty awesome. But to be honest, they suck in general when it comes to dueling. Anna lives in an era where there is more than Synchro Summoning. She might actually plan ahead and put an XYZ monster in her extra deck. It was fun to write Wisel in my story though, but Meklords can be countered easily. Just use a high-level, non-extra deck monster that is super strong. I also find it Ironic that Clear Wing Synchro Dragon has an effect that protects itself, against the Synchro killers. I know it sounds like I'm being a hard on the Meklords, but to be honest, there are better cards.**

 **For the Huntress card that appeared today, I have created the first Tuner Huntress monster, just in case if Anna needs some tuner support, other than team RWBY. Also, Joanne's effect is inspired of how pirates pillage and plunder. She steals spells and traps, for Anna to use against her opponent. She can also send cards to the graveyard. I thought it would be an interesting idea. Stealing monsters is one thing but stealing spells and traps while they're still on the field. Quite pirate like. If they're useless to Anna, Joanne's second effect uses it as ammo. If you haven't guess it yet, Joanne is based off of Captain Jack Sparrow. I love all The Pirates of the Caribbean movies, from the first to the fifth.**

 **Now to on to answering reviews.**

 **SomeRandomReview: I'm glad you like the fic, and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of my chapters. Also, a Kaiba character is cool and all, but I can't really write a guy like that. Also, I have some plans for a Zwei in the future, just not now.**

 **Gry21: Your story idea is pretty unique. I guess it could explore the ancient roots of duel monster. I might tweak it a little, though, but thanks.**

 **Mario Alejandro: I'll probably not include Ace Fusion. It's too complex for me.**

 **Guest: Glad you like the fic. Link Summoning will make an appearance soon, but it'll be an OVA thing.**

 **Johnathen: The Yugioh heroes idea might require some critical thinking. If it were to be executed, then something like a parallel world idea would work. For Qrow, and Ozpin, I think they won't become duel cards. I'm just going to stick with RWBY and JNPR for now.**

 **Marethyu: Zeronos is awesome. Such tragic and awesome character. I might use the Cardin pun. I even might use it in the next chapter, considering where Anna and team RWBY are.**

 **Your num 1 fan: I'm glad you're enjoying the fic, and I won't abandon it. I may be slow with updates, but I'll manage. The White Fang and Adam will most likely be only mentioned but won't make an appearance in the fic. Don't want to mess with the main story too much. As for the Egyptian God cards, if she were to acquire them, it would be through some kind of mystical hocus pocus. The remaining God cards were destroyed at the end of the original Yugioh series. Incorporating them into the story will also be kind of hard, but I can try. Also, Jaden at one point managed to control the Winged Dragon of Ra, even though it was a fake God card. The RWBY villains will not appeared in the fic as well. Main reason is because I want to make this a separate story from the main RWBY story.**

 **I think that's all I have to say for now. Anyways, I'll give you all a sneak peak of what's to come next.**

 **Chapter 18: Anna vs. Siren**

 **Yep. Next chapter is a showdown, between Anna and Siren. Huntress vs. Revenant. It'll be intense! I'll try to make it intense, of course. Also, I think after finishing Chapter 19 of this fic, I'll go back to my Monster Hunter and Battle Spirits fic. Well, that's all I have to say. Have a nice day.**


	23. Chapter 18 Part 1: Clash of Duelists

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh, and they both belong to their respective owners.**

 **RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami**

 **In the world of Remnant, a duel shall take place that will push each Duelist to their limits.**

 **Yugioh RWBY Chronicles Chapter 18 Part 1**

 **Clash of Duelists**

 _(Remnant: Emerald Forest)_

Ruby and Anna immediately went to wake up the rest of their friends. Once they came to, they were equally shocked to wake up in their home world. It took a while for them to adjust to the current situation, but they eventually did.

"So, this is where you girls live?" Anna asked.

"Not here specifically, but yes, this is our home world. This is the Emerald Forest, meaning that we're in the Vale Kingdom." Weiss said.

"And that means Beacon is close by too. Although, I wish your visit here wouldn't be like this." Ruby said.

"I know what you mean, sis. Everything is frozen in place!" Yang exclaimed.

Weiss then placed her hand on Yang's shoulder. "Calm down, Yang. Instead of talking about how dire the situation is, we should be figuring out how this all happened instead. Our best bet is to explore the area and find anything out of the ordinary." She said.

"Sounds like an amazing idea, Weiss. Good thinking." Yang said.

"Should we split up to cover more ground?" Ruby asked.

Blake only sighed. "No, Ruby. Considering our position, who knows what changes might have occurred after the last duel. I have a hunch that the Phantom was the cause of all this. Sticking together is a sure-fire way to prevent any misfortunate events that may come our way." She said.

Everyone else agreed as they began to explore their current location, seeing what they could find. While Anna was taking in the breath-taking sights of the forest, she was also concerned of how her friend Zack was doing. Right now, the first thing that came to mind was that he was running around in circles and panicking.

 _(Duel Lane)_

That was somewhat true. Zack was actually pacing and panicking, spouting a bunch of random thoughts, of what might have happened to Anna. Even Jaune was doing it, only that he was floating. "This is so bad! Really, really, really bad." Zack stammered.

"I know! They might have gotten disintegrated in the blast!" Jaune said.

"Or teleported to another dimension filled with man-eating monsters!"

"Shrunken to atomic levels!"

"Sent back in time and gotten attacked raptors!"

"Launched in the air and are now falling to the ground, as we speak!"

"THIS IS JUST THE WORST!" Zack and Jaune yelled, facing each other with panicked looks. The rest of team JNPR were worried as well, but we're handling the situation a lot more better.

"Are you two done yet? There are better things to do then panicking." Ren said.

"THIS IS A TIME TO PANIC!" Jaune yelled.

"ANNA, RUBY, WEISS, BLACK AND YANG HAVE ALL GONE OUT WITH A YANG!" Zack yelled. Everyone then gave glares at him at the last part of his sentence. "Sorry. I think Yang's puns are starting to work their way into my brain and leaving some sort of imprint. BUT STILL!" He said.

At this point, Nora was near her breaking point. In fact, she then lost her patience. "WOULD THE TWO OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!?" she yelled. This caused both Jaune and Zack to cease their shouting and pacing. Nora then floated up to both of them angrily, and slap both of them across the face. "Look at the both of ya! You're acting like it's the day of Ragnarok! Jaune! You're suppose to be our leader! And Zack! You're the crazy head duelist! When men face adversity, it's said that their true latent, bombastic, abilities are unleashed! Right now, the only thing that being unleashed, are your inner wimps!" Nora then grabbed both Jaune and Zack by their shirt collars and brought them close. "Scenarios like these require quick-thinking, and the guts to keep moving forward! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Nora yelled.

"SIR, YES SIR!" Zack and Jaune yelled while saluting.

"Good! Now put your brains in high gear and start thinking!" Nora said. She then released her grip, causing both Jaune and Zack to stagger backwards. After taking a couple of deep breaths, she hovered back over to Ren and Pyrrha. "Wow. I never actually thought that reading 'How to Motivate like Drill Sargent' guide would actually payoff." She said, cheerfully.

"That was scary, Nora. But good job though." Pyrrha said. Nora only grinned and hummed at the compliment. Jaune and Zack were now thinking more strategically, and logically now.

"Ok. Anna and RWBY are gone, but that doesn't mean they're dead." Zack said.

"Considering this world's logic, they've could have been teleported to the spirit world, or somewhere else." Jaune said.

"So, in conclusion, if we were to consider the best, we need to get some experts on dimension traveling, or at least travels between dimensions." Zack said.

"In that case, lets call Neos, the Huntsmen base, and Ethan. I have Neos' and the Huntsmen contacts. Our scrolls are updated to contact anyone within the Spirit World now ever since our last visit." Jaune replied.

"And I'll call Ethan. He's technically lives in the Spirit World, so I think he'll know what to do." Zack said. Jaune nodded in response, as both he and Zack began dialing numbers, to call for back-up.

 _(Red Demon's Ramen House)_

Add the ramen restaurant, Ethan, Lu and K were all enjoying a hot bowl of ramen. Luckily for them, not many other customers were there, and the owner didn't mind seeing food disappear into thin air. K had his face buried into the soup broth, Lu was drinking from the bowl, while sitting on the table, and Ethan was almost done with his second serving. At that moment, his D-Tablet began to ring. He saw that the call ID was Zackery. He only rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone to see what Zack had to say.

"Hello. Ethan speaking. Is this an emergency, Zackery?" Ethan asked.

" _YES! Anna and team RWBY disappeared! They either gotten vaporized or teleported to a different world!"_ Zack yelled over the phone.

"Calm down, alright? Team RWBY are fighters in their own right. So, they should be able to survive. Although, I could check in with some connections, and see if anyone has spotted them in the Spirit World." Ethan said.

" _There's no need for that."_ Another voice said, on his tablet.

"Who is this?" Ethan asked.

" _I'm Elemental HERO Neos. Pleasure to speak with you, Mr. Hono. However, I'm not here to have small talk. Jaune called me and told me about what happened. Also, I can confirm that Anna and team RWBY is not in the Spirit World. And before Zack puts out the suggestion if they have been disintegrated, they are not. They were teleported to Remnant."_ Neos said.

" _Remnant? As, in our home?"_ Jaune asked.

"Indeed. Normally, I would just go pick her up and bring her back here, but something is preventing me and Hyperion from traveling to that dimension. Almost as if someone or something is blocking us out intentionally." Neos explained.

"My guess is that your enemy is also there as well." Ethan said.

" _That is possible. Despite all our troubles, there is a way to reach Remnant, but it won't be easy. That's why I'm offering you and the Igknights a job."_ Neos said.

"A Rescue Op? I'll do it. I just need to contact my allies." Ethan asked.

" _We're coming too! Anna needs all the help she can get."_ Zack said.

"Don't you need to get home? It's 6:30 PM?" Ethan asked.

" _OH CRUD! You're right! I can't help Anna if I'm dead. I'm trusting you, Ethan. And thanks for the reminder. Good luck, fellas!"_ Zack said quickly, as he hung up. Right now, he was racing back home before it was too late.

Ethan then let out a deep breath. "Send me the coordinates for your base. My teleportation gear is still acting funny." He said.

" _No problem. See you in a bit."_ Neos replied, as a long buzzing noise soon followed. Ethan immediately got up from the table and gestured his head at both Lu and K. The spirits immediately understood what Ethan was saying and followed him. After paying the check and leaving the tip, he activated his teleportation gear and the three made their way towards Elemental HERO HQ. The shop owner didn't mind that at all. He has seen stuff like that before.

 _(Remnant)_

While traversing the Emerald Forest, Anna couldn't help but marvel at the surrounding environment. However, she couldn't help but be frighten of the all the immobile Grimm that were in the proximity. Luckily for her, team RWBY had their weapons drawn at the ready, in case of an unexpected attack. Eventually, they heard the sound of mechanic gears, being twisted by wrenches, and some sparks as well. Startled by the sound, the group slowly approached to the source of the sound. After pushing aside some bushes, they found two familiar faces. One was the Engineer, Kirin, who was currently dismantling the destroyed Phantom. She was so focused on her work that she didn't even notice the group closing in on her. Anna then walked up from behind Kirin, and lightly tapped her on the back. Kirin jumped a little, as she quickly turned around to see her comrades.

"Geez! You scared the daylights out of me! But I am glad to see more friendly faces in this frozen world. Speaking of worlds, do have a clue of where we are?" Kirin said, getting up on her feet.

"We're in Remnant. It's our world." Weiss said.

"Really? Huh. For a second, I thought I was in the Spirit World. Never knew Remnant had three suns too." Kirin said, while scratching her head.

"Wait. What did you just say?" Blake asked, feeling uneasy at the same time.

"All I said is that I never knew Remnant had three suns. There's a nearby area where you can see them. Right over there." Kirin said, pointing to an open area that allowed the suns rays to shine on the ground. Everyone then ran over to the spot, and then looked up, as they saw what Kirin was saying, was true. In the sky were three glowing suns. Everyone was speechless as they didn't know what to say. Kirin then walked up and smiled sarcastically. "Let me guess. Remnant isn't supposed to have three suns." She asked.

"Nope. I only saw one sun here, before we left." Ruby said.

"Another mysterious thing to add to our list of problems." Yang said.

"Well, standing and staring isn't going to solve anything. By the way, Kirin. Did you find anything interesting while examining the robot?" Blake asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Kirin then walked over to the bot and took off the outer plating of the Energy Reactor. Taking a look inside, there were several Dark Dust Crystals, but they weren't glowing, meaning they lost their power. However, alongside the bunch, was another crystal, but it had a white glow to it. It also had a sword gash across its surface. "Since it's glowing white, I'm going to call it Light Dust. And yes. I know it isn't that creative, but I'm sure that White Dust is already taken. Also, I'm open to any better names. It doesn't have to be now." She said.

"It's fine. However, this dust crystal has a lot of power than most dust crystals I've seen. Aside from the Dark Dust. The big question is, why is it here?" Weiss asked.

"Lucky for you, I have an answer for that. Remember when Joanne dealt the final blow to this piece of scrap metal?" Kirin asked. Everyone replied with a nod. "Apparently, that wasn't the only thing she struck. Her sword managed to graze this little fella, and thus he turned into this. Now, if you're wondering how a simple sword strike did the trick, the answer to that question is really simple. Huntresses that gained their powers in the spirit world have their spirit energy mixed with aura. Thus, every attack that we strike with is infused with aura and spirit energy. You see where I'm going with this?" Kirin said.

"Yep. Aura plus spirit energy, plus dark dust, equals light dust." Ruby replied.

"Correct! Anyways, I'm going to let you guys hold on to this for now. I'm not really into mystical elemental rocks." Kirin said. When she handed crystal over to Ruby, who immediately stowed it away in her pocket, she remembered something else. "By the way, have you seen Joanne around here? She got teleported along with me, but we accidently got separated. Knowing her, she probably gotten in some trouble." Kirin said, thinking of the worst possible scenario.

"We'll keep an eye out for her. Aside from strange dust crystals, are there any other Huntsmen, robots, or civilians around here?" Blake asked.

Kirin thought about it for a moment. "I think I did saw some kind of Army outpost, not too far from here. But if you're planning on talking to them, you might as well forget it. Every living thing here is frozen in some kind of dimensional rift like aura. They are unaffected by any other outside factors. Even the environment. We're not leaving footprints, anything we come in contact with, has no imprint that showed that we interacted with it. In short, you could say that all of Remnant is in a stasis. Making them immune to external factors." Kirin said.

"In other words, no matter what we do, our actions will have no affect on our friends, Grimm or anything else that was here at the time of the explosion from the Phantom." Blake said.

"And that just makes things harder for us." Yang said.

"Yeah, it does." Ruby said softly. She then turned her attention to Kirin. "Despite all of this, thanks for trying to help us. We'll see you around. Stay safe." Everyone then waved to each other. RWBY left Kirin to her hobby of examining and dismantling.

The group then made their way to the direction that Kirin pointed them towards to find the Atlesian encampment. After a long tedious walk, they eventually found it. They saw multiple Atlesian soldiers, on guard, talking and doing other things. However, it looked like everyone was doing the mannequin challenge.

"Um, girls. What are even doing anyway. It feels like were walking around aimlessly and hoping that something will bump into us." Anna said.

"To be fair, Anna, that is exactly what's happening right now." Yang said. "Beacon never had lessons for the event of dimensional freeze rifts. It's neat, but dangerous. Right now, none of us have a plan."

Team RWBY and Anna stopped in place for a moment, as they realized that needed to do something else, aside from walking. After a long pause of thinking they decided to see if there was anything around the base to use. Weiss went searching for the command center tent to see if there was anything to use. Yang decided to stay on watch, just in case if anything else happened. Blake examined the soldiers one by one to see if there was anything of interest going on with them. Anna and Ruby explored the rest of the area.

"Hey, Anna. How come the robots are frozen as well? Didn't the explosion only affected living things, and robots aren't really living. But yet, we can still enter the tents and pick up rocks. How's that possible?" Ruby asked.

"I don't really know, Ruby. I guess it affected that was moving or related to human life. Or maybe whoever caused the blast choose certain items to be affected. The network could be down. There's a lot of theories but only one answer. A real head scratcher." Anna said.

Ruby nodded her head in agreement. "This situation is a PENNY!" Ruby shouted in shock.

"What makes you say that this situation is equivalent to one cent?" Anna asked, slightly confused.

"No. Penny!" Ruby said, turning Anna's head to another area. There, Anna saw a pale skinned teenage girl, and like everyone else, she was frozen due to whatever was causing it. She had short orange curly hair reaching her chin, with an ahoge on top. She also has a pink bow on the back of her head. She wore a white-gray blouse with short gray feminine overalls with greens lines. She also wore a black collar with green lines around her neck. There black stockings on her legs, with green lines going down the sides, but also her foot wear seemed to be metallic. She had two green eyes and freckles on her face. Right now, she was frozen in a combat posture. She was currently slicing several Grimm into pieces with several hovering green swords, which were connected to a small pack on her back. Alongside her were several human Altesian Soldiers, either escorting her or assisting her.

Ruby was feeling both joy and concern. Joy for seeing one of her cherished friends, and concern, because she was in this frozen state. She immediately ran over to her to check up on her. However, in the middle of her hast, she failed to notice a tree root sticking out from the ground, and ended up tripping over it. This caused her fall forward to ground, and to skid on the ground, being several inches away from Penny's legs. Due the force of the fall, the Light Dust crystal fell out of her pocket and rolled its way to Penny's foot.

"Ruby! Are you alright? Is anything broken?" Anna asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just give me a moment." Ruby said, slowly getting up.

"Good to know. So, who's this Penny girl?" Anna asked.

"Oh, she's one of my cherished friends. We met her a couple of months ago. She acted a bit odd at first, but I think that the both of you will hit it off no problem. Penny is very approachable. Also, she's the daughter of Ironwood." Ruby said.

"Who's Ironwood?" Anna asked.

"He's a General in the Altesian army, and a good friend of Ozpin. I met him a couple of times. He's a nice guy, despite his stern looks." Ruby said.

"Huh. Well if that's the case, I wonder who Penny's mother is, because those aren't the looks of a stern General." Anna joked.

"Y-yeah, haha. Her… mother." Ruby stuttered.

Anna didn't fail to notice Ruby's nervousness. "Ruby. Is there something you're keeping from me?" she asked.

"Nope! Nothing at all." Ruby said quickly.

"Ruby." Anna said, with a stern tone.

Ruby only let out a sigh, and actually put on a stern look for once. "Look, Anna. Penny told me one of her special secrets, and I made a promise to keep it. So, no matter what you do, I'm not spilling the beans. Even if you offer me all the cookies in the world." She said, while crossing her arms.

Anna was a bit stun of how dead serious Ruby was. She then let out a soft smile. "Keeping a promise to a friend. I respect that. I won't pry any further." Anna said.

"Thanks for understanding. _As much as I would love Penny to help us, she might be classified as a Machine type monster. That would be a dead giveaway to her secret."_ Ruby thought. She then realized that one of her pockets was empty. Ruby looked down and saw the Light Dust Crystal right next to Penny's foot. "Whew. That was a close one. Wouldn't anything happen to this. Weiss would make me regret for the rest of my life." She said.

Just as Ruby extended her hand outward to pick up the crystal, cracks then formed on it. Ruby and Anna only had blank expressions on their faces, with small smiles, when it happened. After a while, it shattered into tiny pieces, and the rest seemed to dissipated, just like how monsters disappeared in the game. Ruby and Anna now had neutral looks on their faces. There was a moment of silence. _"IT BROKE!"_ they thought, as they made horrified faces on the inside.

To break this silence, Weiss voice was heard. "RUBY! ANNA! WE FOUND SOMETHING! COME BACK TO THE CAMP!" she yelled.

Ruby slowly turned her head to Anna. "Weiss is going to kill us." She said.

"I-I'm sure she won't be that mad. I mean, all we have to do to make up for it is to convert more Dark Dust in Light Dust Crystals. So, yeah. We'll be fine. I think." Anna meekly said.

"I hope you're right. But mark my words. Weiss may be the Ice Queen, but her anger is scalding hot." Ruby said.

Anna only gulped at the thought. She then imagined a furious Weiss in her head, wielding Myrtenaster. _"You shall face divine punishment."_ Imaginary-Weiss said in a deep menacing voice, which was enough to terrify Anna. Ruby saw Anna's face, and knew what she was thinking. Giving her a pat on the back the two then quickly ran back to the other group together to face the music. When they came back, they saw that everyone was huddled around Weiss, who was examining a paper map of the area.

Weiss immediately looked up. "It took you long enough. I managed to find a map of the surrounding area. It should lead us to Beacon." She said.

"Also, there was some disturbance on one of the Soldier's scanners displayed a strange rift not too far from Beacon's location, before the explosion. Meaning that something else might have invaded Vale." Blake said.

"That means we might have to rumble with some baddies. So, lets hustle." Yang said. She then ran off with Blake following in pursuit, in the direction where Weiss pointed. Weiss only speed-walked to conserve her energy. Anna and Ruby then looked at each other.

"Um…Weiss. We have to tell you something." Anna said.

"Can it wait? This is really urgent right now." Weiss said.

"But it's about…" Ruby was about to say, but was immediately cut off mid-sentence.

"Look. Unless it has something to do with the predicament that Remnant is in, don't tell me. I don't want any other worries right now." Weiss said.

She then paused for a moment to calm down. "Do you know how stressed I am right now? A lot a more than normally. Ever since I've gotten to understand all of you, I've been taking steps to becoming an efficient team member of team RWBY, so I can fulfill my responsibilities as a Huntress and lead the Schnee Dust Company in a more respectable manner. Seeing Remnant in this state just makes me scared of what might happen next, and that everything we have done in the past will just crumble. And then there's you guys, running into danger head first. Do you know why I get angry, or scowl at you when you do something incredibly dangerous or even stupid? Because the last thing I want to see is all of you losing your lives before we graduate. I'm not saying that I don't have confidence in your abilities, nor saying that each of you aren't capable of taking care of yourselves, but if there is one thing that Duel Monsters has taught me, which I find to be a surprise, is that flow of our lives can change easily with one simple action. Now, we're here, with the stakes higher than ever. Remnant is in danger, and I'm just trying to watch out for all you. We all do it for each other, but I feel like we are getting dragged into something even bigger than what we originally thought we were dealing with, and I think we need to have a different mindset about it. Also, it's not just you I'm worried about. It's all of our friends and family living here in Remnant. They're stuck like this, and I'm worried what'll happen to them in the future if we don't do something right now. So, please. Don't make me any more stressed or worry about anything else. This a lot for me to take in." Weiss finished. Anna and Ruby only looked at Weiss, not knowing what to say. Ruby then approached Weiss with a compassionate look.

"I understand how you feel, Weiss. We all do. But I guess after everything we put you through, calling you Ice Queen, and being reckless, I would say you have every right to be cranky right now." Ruby said.

"I'm not cranky. I'm stressed." Weiss said.

"Yeah, whatever, but if it makes you feel any better, I'll be more careful in the future. Cross my heart." Ruby said, crossing her heart.

Weiss smiled warmly. "That means a lot to me, Ruby. Ozpin made the right decision. Now come on. We've got ground to cover." She said, as she continued to walk forward, but stopped for a moment. "Same goes for you, Anna. You're a lot more vulnerable here." She said.

"Will do. You can trust me on that." Anna said. Weiss only nodded and smile as she walked away, feeling refreshed after getting her thoughts off her chest.

Ruby and Anna smiled at each other, knowing how Weiss felt. "She's still going to kill us when she finds out we broke the Crystal." Ruby said.

"Well, like she said, let's not have any other worries right now, and solve this problem first." Anna said.

While Ruby, Weiss and Anna caught up to the rest of the group, everyone was unaware of a mysterious event occurring. Back to where Penny was, a bright aura appeared around her body, and began pulsing. After the pulsing ended and the light faded, Penny fell face first to ground with her body moving around and her swords immediately retracted into her backpack. She then rolled over, and began blinking her eye shutters multiple times to adjust her eyesight. She then sat up and turned her head to view the area.

"Oh my. Something strange is happening." Penny said. She then got on her two legs and began to take in the scenery, and the problem at hand.

 _(With RWBY and Anna)_

A few moments later, the group made their way through the Emerald Forest, eventually finding the cliff where team RWBY along with several of their classmates began their initiation.

"Wow. This brings back memories." Yang said.

"Yeah. Nothing like being launched off the side of the cliff to start off the school year." Blake said, sounding sarcastic about it.

Everyone, expect Anna, laughed about it. Anna thought it would be terrifying if someone launched her off of a cliff. Just then, Anna heard some noises off in the distance. It sounded like mechanical noises, and some voices talking. She then signaled team RWBY about it, and they heard the noises as well. They then exchanged looks with each other, and proceeded off, quietly, to see what was making the noise. After walking for several more minutes, they found themselves in another encampment, but it was different. There were small black mechanical bunkers, along with tables, chairs and other forms of outdoor furniture. There were also wires lying on the ground showing that there was machinery around. The strangest thing though was that everything looked like it was recently new. Plus, none of the of objects looked like it belonged to any of the nations. Suddenly, footsteps were then heard, as the group quickly duck down into the bushes. What they saw shocked them. Humanoid Grimm were walking around freely. Two of them to be exact, and both resembled Beowolves.

"You know, we never really appreciated the beauty of the environment of this forest. It's really vibrant." One of the Beowolves said.

"Not for me. I actually came from Vacuo. Grimm like me have developed a natural resistance against the heat, meaning we can stay hydrated for a longer period of time." the other Beowolf said.

"Huh. That's pretty neat. Let's move now. Liege wants us to set up some machinery over at that area." The Beowolf said. The two then walked off continuing their conversation about stuff and such, unaware of five intruders hiding in a bush.

After taking time to calm down, and restrain themselves from fighting, everyone then concluded that the Grimm were responsible for this. "Wow. Grimm were always deadly and efficient in the wild, but give them brains, and they can do this to Remnant." Blake said.

"I say we bust those two up and ring out their plans from their throats." Yang said, as her hair flared.

"Or we could follow them quietly and see what we could find. If we're lucky, there will be more bushes like these for us to hide in. Considering that we aren't tiny anymore, I think it's safe to assume that these Grimm can fight us in close range combat. A lot more effective than using a card game." Weiss said.

"Makes sense. And if we're really lucky, we can probably find their leader and take him out with the bushes!" Yang said.

"Alright. Team. Engage stealth mode." Ruby said quietly as she and her team lowered their bodies into deeper into cover.

Due to the excess amount and convenient placing of bushes, team RWBY and Anna managed to sneak their way around the base, attracting few Grimm to their position. Along the way, another Beowolf began sniffing the air and investigated the source of the smell. When he got close the source, he was immediately grabbed by the collar and then dragged in the bush. "Slleeeeeeeeeepp." Yang said quietly, as she was able to make the Beowolf pass out. Blake then grabbed some nearby rope that was on top of a crate, and tied the Beowolf's mouth, arm and legs. Weiss also used some Ice Dust to freeze the rest of his body. Anna and Ruby then carried the body far away from the camp. From that point on, everything else was smooth sailing. They followed the wires, and found something shocking. A huge gigantic portal, and they saw Grimm on the other side, in a lab like area, with Grimm establishing machines and tech to stabilize it. They also saw another humanoid Grimm, with a rat skull mask and a pointy nose who was giving orders to some Ursas carrying some items. Taking a closer look, he had a name tag that spelled out Rodney. Just then, three more Grimm, who had the appearance of teenagers, stepped out of the portal, one female and two males, and they were carrying a human, who had a bag over his head. One had long black hair, wore a black high school uniform and had a blank expression. The second male had shorter black hair, and wore a Dark Red jacket, black pants and had a nastier look. The female had long pink hair with black lines, and wore a blue tank top with Camilla flower designs, a black long-sleeved jacket, and white jeans. Team RWBY and Anna felt like they seen these Grimm before.

"Rodney. We got Liege's package. You know where he is?" Siren said.

"How should I know!? I've been keeping track of every piece of tech here and to make sure that nothing breaks." Rodney yelled. The Hidou and Siren were surprised by Rodney's sudden outburst. Shinrai on the other hand just kept staring off into space, until a small black jay bird landed on his head. He then looked up, and petted Jay, as the bird closed his eyes in bliss. Suddenly, the sound of a large object, hitting the ground was heard. Rodney then turned around to see that a Nevermore and a Beowolf had a dropped something.

"I NEEDED THAT! Gosh, it's going to take forever to repair. And where the heck is Phillis! He was supposed to be here a while ago!" Rodney said, unaware that Phillis was taking a nap, in an ice cube, while tied up far away from the camp.

"Wow. I've never seen Rodney this angry before." Hidou said sounding surprised.

"It's true. I sense such anger and frustration. These emotions are a rare occurrence for him. Interesting." Shinrai said.

"You don't sound interested." Hidou said.

Rodney was really tense right now. "NO! That's the chemistry equipment! It goes over to the area with the picket sign that says 'SCIENCE' in all caps! Are you illiterate or something!?" Rodney yelled, at an Ursa.

"Yes. I am illiterate." The Ursa replied. After hearing that, Rodney only sighed, and put his hand to his forehead. He then reached into his coat and took out a mic. After tapping it a few times, he spoke.

"Attention all Grimm that were tasked with transporting items from the base. Just, stop what you're doing and take a break. BUT DON'T, drop whatever you're holding onto the ground. Set it down gently. Please. We shall resume in fifteen minutes, and you will come to me for new, DETAILED, instructions. Thank you." Rodney said, as he turned off his microphone. He then heard a loud thump noise nearby, but couldn't see it. He immediately turned on his microphone and yelled into it. "WHAT PART ABOUT 'GENTLY' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?" Rodney yelled. He then threw the mic on the ground, and kicked a nearby rock out of anger, sending it flying to the bush team RWBY and Anna were hiding in. Thankfully, no one got hit. Only a few shreds of the side of Yang's hair.

Rodney then took a couple of deep breathes to calm down. He then realized that the trio were still standing right next to him. "Sorry you had to see that. I take science really seriously. Liege is waiting over at his personal quarters. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to color code our boxes and equipment black and gray. Knowing my luck, someone might be colored blind." Rodney said, as he stormed off.

"Good luck with your idiots." Siren said. She felt sorry for the guy. "Alright let's move."

Shinrai then noticed some movement within the back. "He's about to wake up." He said calmly.

Hidou then noticed this, and then punched the person in the head, knocking him out cold again. "Problem solved." He said.

"Don't do that again. Liege said that we need this person's memory intact. Your punches are a bit brutal." Shinrai said.

"As long as he can talk, we're cool." Hidou replied.

"Shinrai. Hidou. Stop talking and start moving. My arms are getting tired." Siren said.

"Normally, I would say something insulting to you about that, but I'm going to agree on that. This guy is heavier than he looks." Hidou replied.

Shinrai then sniffed the head. "I think it's because of his daily intake of mayo." He said. Shinrai then paused for a moment, and began to think.

"Something wrong, Shinrai?" Hidou asked.

"No. But I sense five more emotions in this camp. They feel, different. Yet recognizable. However, I can't identify them because they have left the area." Shinrai said.

Siren also, notice something was off as well. "I get what you're saying. I smell fear. But there isn't much of it. Also, something smells, like it's burning?" She said. Siren then turned her head over to a nearby bush and saw smoke rising out of it. The bush then got lit on fire. The Trio then slowly moved away from the bush, and proceeded to walk away from the fire. They also alerted a nearby Grimm to put out the flames with a fire extinguisher.

The trio then began marching moving away from the portal to Liege's personal quarters. As for the protagonist group, Ruby and Anna were trying to keep Yang under control. Weiss and Blake kept an eye on the trio. Weiss froze her feet to the ground to prevent her from moving. Of course, they moved a further distance away

"Yang! Please relax! We don't time for this!" Anna said.

"Also, we don't want to tell the entire encampment that we're here! That's the biggest no-no in stealth video games!" Ruby said, quietly.

Yang only growled knowing that Yang and Anna were right. It's just that she didn't like it when people ruined her hair. Conflicted about her choice, she had to let it go for now. However, when she gets the chance, she'll punch Rodney hard in the face.

Weiss then crawled over to them. "If all of you are done talking now, let's move. Blake already got a head start. So, let's move already! My knees are killing me with all this sneaking around." she said, as Anna, Ruby and Yang quickly followed.

After regrouping with Blake, the group then followed the trio from a safe distance to remain unnoticed. The trio then arrived at Liege's personal headquarters, which was a canopy like area. There, they saw Liege examining a map and giving orders on a phone.

"Alright. After we set up camp, I'll go over the plan to destroy Remnant…As for Jewel City, I'll have to think about it. Remnant is our top priority…Good to hear. I'll leave it to you. Don't fail me, or else it'll cost you your life….Nah, I'm just messing with you. But seriously, don't fail. I won't kill you, but I'll certainly punish you to a high extreme. Got it?...Great. Glad we're on the same page. As the Espanic people say. Ad yoose….Wait what?...Oh, my bad. Adios." Liege said, as he hung up.

Team RWBY and Anna got a good luck at Liege had mixed thoughts. Was he really the guy calling the shots?

"He's not acting like the villain I imagine we would be. He's got the looks, but the personality is kind of off." Ruby said.

"Appearances can be deceiving. Despite how different he is from your imagination, he's looks like he's in charge here. I mean, he's the only one wearing armor, and has a helmet. Plus, a gigantic red cape is, funny enough, a red flag signifying that he is the leader. No pun intended." Blake said, even though Yang nudged her in the arm after that.

"If he really is the leader, this might be our opportunity to see if he says anything important. Then, we may be able to counter it." Weiss said.

"Great idea, Weiss. I'm so glad you're smart." Ruby said.

"Anybody could come up with a plan like that. Even you, Ruby. But thanks anyway." Weiss said.

Making sure that the coast was clear, the group then made their way closer to the canopy area, to eavesdrop. At that, time the trio had finally made their way to Liege, while settling the body on a nearby table. "Ah. Shinrai. Hidou. Siren. You're back. So, what do you think of the place?" he asked.

"It's neat." Shinrai replied.

"What he said." Hidou said.

Siren just gave a shrug. "But why a canopy like tent?" she asked.

"Eh. I just felt like going for a more natural tone. Machinery may be advance, but nature just has this more relaxing feeling. Aside from that, how's the package?" Liege asked.

"He was very violent, and he kept on screaming on about how he needed to complete his research. That Demon Scientist is nuts. Even more nuts than Rodney, and it's Rodney we're talking about." Siren said.

The bag then began to move again, but Hidou then delivered another elbow strike to the head, knocking out their prisoner again without looking. "So, what do with him now?" he asked.

"Just throw him into the interrogation room. Chain up his limbs, and cover his eyes with a blindfold for now. If he's crazy as the records say he is, we'll have Shinrai talk with him. After all, he doesn't mind doing it. Right?" Liege said.

"Yes. I don't mind. I feel nothing." Shinrai said in a blank tone.

It didn't take long for team RWBY and Anna to recognize the voices of the trio, as they've met them before for a brief moment. "For Grimm, they look a lot more like humans." Ruby said.

"It's kind of disturbing that they can actually blend into society like that." Blake said.

"Forget that! Look at that guy's hair! It's frigging bigger and longer than mine!" Yang whispered angerly.

"Language!" Ruby said.

"That's seriously the first thing that comes to your mind! I'm more concern of the Demons Scientist they captured! Demons and Grimm are a bad combination for us." Weiss said.

"Still. What are they going to do here?" Anna wondered.

Just then, from Siren's Nether Bracelet, two black apparitions shot out of it, causing her to let out a surprised yelp. Hidou jumped up, surprised as well, while Liege only stepped back, before retaining his composure. Jay immediately flew away, due to animal instincts. Team RWBY and Anna's eyes widen, being the first time witnessing this, as they slowly drew their weapons out in case of confrontation. The black spirits then manifested on the ground. Unknown to the protagonist, the spirits were Malisha and Mindy, although their main forms were black shadows, lacking any body detail with only red eyes. While team RWBY and Anna were shocked by the appearance of the Revenants, Blake was even more shock to notice the Faunus traits on Mindy.

"Why hello fellow friends. I suppose you're all doing swell today?" Malisha asked in a playful tone.

"And what are you doing here?" Siren asked.

"No greeting for us? How cold of you." Malisha replied.

"Well, for the record, we don't exactly hang out that much. I've only known you for only for three days, and you barely even talk to me." Siren said.

The two Revenants were silent for a moment, until Mindy spoke up. "She has a good point, Malisha." She said.

"I guess. But we do have our own, private agenda to attend to." Malisha said.

"Why are you here anyway?" Siren asked.

"Simple. I wish to know what you plan to do from here on out. If it weren't for us, we wouldn't be standing here Remnant, in its frozen state. Would be so kind enough to inform us of what you're doing?" Malisha asked.

"You forgot to say please." Mindy said.

"Do you have to so strict with manners, Mindy?" Malisha asked.

"It's being polite. No one likes rude guests." Mindy said meekly.

"Fine then. May you indulge us in what you're doing, please? Needless to say, I'm curious. Especially a couple of our friends." Malisha said. Team RWBY and Anna then closed in, as this was their chance to hear their plan.

Liege thought about it for a moment. "Ok then. Since you did help us accelerated our plan into the late stages, I suppose it's fair to tell you. Take a seat." He said.

Malisha only nodded and smile, as she and Mindy sat down in nearby chairs. Liege then began pacing, as it was a habit to do so, whenever he talks about something in detail. "We Grimm are born into this world with only one objective in mind, which is to destroy humanity. To tell you the truth, we don't know how we ended up in Jewel City in the first place. All we can remember is entering a Galactic like realm, and ended up fighting Neos, a mole, a panther, a dolphin, a humming bird, a scarab, and a….um…a weird glowing moss creature." Liege said, unsure of about the last monster.

"The Neo-Spacians." Malisha said.

"Yeah. Some of us were slain in battle, but a great number of Grimm manage to make it to Jewel City. After that, we gain intelligence, and our bodies became more human like. Learning more about this world, we learned about the Spirit World, and some of us were granted Dark Powers. We then began developing through Duel Monsters, discovering the Spirit World in the process. We then began assembling our base of operations and developed our skill, and I was made leader. Although, I don't know why. I was just crowned leader all of sudden. However, during our time here, we didn't know what to do. What could we do with Duel Monster to destroy humanity, when we couldn't do it in the first place." Liege said.

"Why do you have that mindset, Liege?" Mindy asked.

"Well, think about it. Humans and Grimm are like oil and water in a cup. They don't get along, but they are still in that same cup. No matter how many Grimm or humans are killed, there's still Deadlier Huntsmen and Deadlier Grimm in Remnant. After thinking that, it hit me in the head. We were trying to accomplish something that was beyond our capabilities. We can't kill every single human existence. And the same goes for humans as well. They can't kill every single Grimm in the world. In the end, it's just an endless cycle of killing. Misery. Despair. Death. Hope. Joy. Happiness. It's never ending, and it has no end. So, what's the point of doing something that'll never yield results? Maybe it has something to do with our distinct feature of sensing negative emotions, to be nothing but harbingers of death or to end the misery of others. Or maybe, we're just the interpretation of mankind's sins and their punishment." Liege said.

"Hmm. Sounds like you're thinking very hard about this situation you're in." Malisha said, sounding more interested.

"Indeed. Becoming human, means you tend to think more. After coming to this conclusion, we soon discovered Dark Dust, and its capabilities. It responds to negative emotions and other forms of Dark Energy. Seeing what we could do with it, I came up with a solution to alter the cycle." Liege then paused for a moment to catch his breath. "We're going merge Remnant with the Spirit World." He said.

Team RWBY and Anna had been listening onto Liege's story, and were surprised by a few things he said, but what he just said took the cake. Eventually, they regained their composure and kept on listening to what Liege had to explain. To further clear up any doubts and questions of the plan, he then walked over to another area of the room and brought back a Black Board.

"Liege. This whole idea sounds crazy. Care to explain?" Siren asked.

"Sure. Let this Blackboard represent the Spirit World. Rodney and I have been discussing about it for a while, so I know quite a bit. Now, pretend that this blackboard represents the entire Spirit World." Liege then began to draw circles within the blackboard. "The Spirit World is comprised of multiple dimensions. Some dimensions house different species of Duel Spirits. These circles represent certain Spirit Dimensions, and the smaller circles within represent the certain worlds within. As such, there could be a clan of magicians, living in a world with a land populated by elves, knights and other creatures. Another big circle could be home to demons, zombies and a world without law and order. Others could be home to a mechanize world in the midst of a war. Another example is that there could be other beings that could exist outside of the Circles, being either Space Entities, the Different Dimension or Higher-Ranking Deities. Yet all of these worlds are connected to one another. In the end, the Spirit World, is actually one gigantic web of separate dimensions, explaining the variety of monsters, such as advance warfare soldiers, racers, noble knights of medieval age, and Demon Overlords. Jewel City on the other hand is connected to the Spirit World, but exists outside of its influence." Liege said.

He then took out a piece of paper and wrote the word Remnant on it, as well as drawing a doodle of a human and Grimm on it. "Now, lets assume that this piece of paper is Remnant. It's a world just many others, but is isolated from the entire Spirit World. However, if we take Dark Dust, which is represented by this piece of tape, we can do this." Liege then took the piece of paper and tape and then slammed into the Blackboard. "Boom. And just like that, we've placed Remnant into the Spirit World. And this is how we'll destroy Humanity on Remnant. To certain extent. I'll get to that right now." Liege said.

Team RWBY and Anna were initially shocked of what they were hearing. Although the three suns were a dead giveaway, it wasn't enough, but this just confirmed it. Liege sounded dead serious about it. However, what would that accomplish? That answer would have to wait. While our protagonists were focused on hearing what Liege would have to say next, they failed to notice a little Grimm Jay Bird descending from above. He then began chirping furiously and loudly as he could, alerting everyone else.

"I knew I sense something. Good work Jay. We've found intruders." Shinrai said. Upon hearing what Shinrai said, the Grimm and the two Revenants immediately sprung up. Liege conjured a gigantic sword in his right hand, and Hidou absorbed his deck through his right arm, while shedding one tear. Siren picked up a nearby rapier that was in a weapon stock, while the Revenants just hovered over to side to observe what was about to happen, interested in what was happening right now.

"SHOOT! We've been spotted! Combat stances!" Ruby yelled.

After that immediately order, everyone jumped out of the bush, and brought out their weapons. Anna only fumbled out of the bush, and picked up a nearby stick, while trying to mimic a karate pose with it.

Liege pointed his sword at the group. "Huntresses!? How did you get here!? We Dimension Locked Remnant." he said.

"Dimension Locked?" Siren asked.

"Yeah. To prevent anyone else from entering this dimension." Liege said.

"I know about that. But, it's the name. Dimension Locked? Really?" Siren asked.

"Don't look at me. Rodney was the one who made up that term. Besides, how did you get here!?" Liege demanded.

"Via exploding robot. Aka: Phantom Bomb." Anna said in a serious tone.

"Oooohhhhhhh. That makes sense. You would've of be in the radius of the explosion of the Phantom after our duel." Liege said.

"Wait. You were the one who we were dueling? That means you also hurt those innocent Turbo Duelists!" Weiss yelled out of rage.

"Not really. Rodney was the one who dueled everyone else. I was the one who dueled you." Liege said.

"That doesn't excuse you for what your troops have done! Plus, you used my own baby against my team!" Ruby yelled.

"I suppose that the leader is also responsible for his or her army's actions. However, that is irrelevant right now. What matters now is that I've said way too much in front of you. TIME TO DIE!" Liege said, pointing his giant sword at the protagonists.

"About merging Remnant with the Spirit World? As if! I'm going to punch you right in the face, and force you all to undo all this!" Yang yelled.

"Think again, blondie! I'm going to destroy you, and I'm going to savior every moment of it." Hidou said, as his arm flared up.

"I'll defeat you." Shinrai said.

"Not with that attitude you will." Blake said.

"I don't have an attitude." Shinrai responded blankly. He then picked up a nearby dagger, and spun it around for flare.

Both parties own made nasty faces at each other, except Shinrai. They then charged at each other armed with their weapons raised, yelling to the top of their lungs. Ruby and Liege were fighting each other, with Ruby dashing around him landing quick strikes, only to bounce off Liege's armor. Liege swung his great sword with might, but missed his speedy target. Weiss and Siren were in a common sword fight, but Siren was mostly defensive, while Weiss pressured her with attacks. Shinrai and Blake were clashing with each other at blinding speed and swift evasions. Each attack was so fast, it appeared that one attack was ten. Yang and Hidou threw out their starting punch, with their fists colliding with each other. After their first strike, it felt like punching a titanium wall for both of them, that both of them flinched for a moment and shook their wrists out of pain. They looked at each other, and screamed at each other out of rage, with throwing out multiple punches, with each attack colliding with each other. As for Anna, she was trying to poke Jay out of the sky with her stick, while Jay kept dive bombing her. Malisha and Mindy only observed from the sidelines, while the witch was deep in thought.

"Mindy. Would care to point out the characteristics of each fight? I would appreciate it." Malisha said, kindly.

"Uh…okay. For the red head and Liege, they aren't getting anywhere in their fight. The red one is hitting Liege, but Liege's armor has too much defense. Liege is making strong attacks, but his opponent is too fast for him." Mindy said.

"Yeah. Just like how the Knight class is slow while the thief class is weak in striking power." Malisha said.

"The Icey one and Siren are balanced as well. An offensive stance, vs. a defensive stance. Constantly looking at each other for the right moment to strike." Mindy said.

"In other words, they're playing the waiting game. Very boring if you ask me." Malisha said.

"That's something that Ashley would say." Mindy said.

"Her personality tends to rub off on everyone she meets. I've hung out with her so much back then, that our personalities work off of each other." Malisha said. She and Mindy then ducked to evade multiple missed shots from Ruby's sniper rifle. "Continue, please."

Mindy only nodded. However, she had to take a step back, avoid getting hit by Weiss' fire dust attack. "Shinrai and the Faunus are doing well keeping up with each other. A battle of conserving stamina."

"Well, that's how Saika like to fight." Malisha replied.

"Hidou and fire girl are just battling with nothing but rage. Pure fiery rage. It's almost scary. Imagine if Zerg were battling them." Mindy said.

"I rather not. I not really fond of angry brutes." Malisha said, with hints of disgust.

"Zerg is a nice guy. Whenever he's not angry." Mindy said. She then let out a yelp as Yang sent Hidou flying into the air, towards her. Hidou then did a flip in the air, and propelled himself off the wall and flew back towards Yang. "By the way, the battle with the last girl and bird is just sad." She finished.

"So, in short, we're getting nowhere. Also, I don't have the patience to watch a forty-five-minute weapon-fight. I rather see a battle of wit." Malisha said. The witch then conjured a dark orb in her hand. "Black Pulse." She said, as it then fired off a wave off dark energy towards the Huntresses and Grimm, throwing them off balance. They then all turned their direction where the attack came from. "Now that I have all of your undivided attention, seeing that these little battles are getting us nowhere, I suggest we have a Duel. That is a traditional way to resolve grand scale events like these.

Liege only looked at Ruby, to see what she thought. Ruby only gave a stern look at him, but nodded her head as sign that she would hold off her attacks. Liege nodded back in return and continued talking. "With all due respect, Malisha, can't we just try to kill each other with our swords, guns or fists? In the world of Jewel City, our power was limited, and we could only fight with the Game of Darkness. However, now that we are in Remnant, we can choose whatever form of combat we wish. I prefer to not leave our battles to the luck of the draw." He said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm in agreement. I can use my sweetheart to her full potential." Ruby said.

"Yeah! I got this crazy chaotic arm to cause, well, chaos! And for some strange reason, I can't use it in Jewel City! Plus, punching stuff is fun." Hidou said.

"What he said." Yang said. Hidou and Yang nodded their heads in agreement. Realizing what they done, they sidestep away from each other and shivered uncomfortably.

"I understand how all of you feel. However, dueling and sword fighting is no different. Both fighters are locked in combat, using wits and their strengths to fight. Of course, the drawing of cards may involve luck, but luck is a skill that is used in combat, and dueling is a form of combat. You shouldn't depend on it, but regardless, both Duel Monsters and Physical fighting are the same. Both require intense mental thinking, and tough endurance." Malisha said, in a calm convincing tone.

"Yeah, I get the point. But what can you tell me to change my mind from using my sword over Magical Cards?" Liege asked, as he pointed his sword at Malisha.

"Hey! Watch where you point that thing mister. You could seriously hurt someone on accident with that." Malisha said, as she used one of her fingers to push the sword away from her.

"Or on purpose." Liege said in a more defiant tone.

Malisha only gave a deadpanned look at it. "Right. However, I'm asking for a duel for a more selfish reason. I want to personally defeat the Huntresses with the power of the Revenants. With Siren of course." She said.

"Hey! Don't act like I'm some third wheel for your club!" Siren yelled

"What makes you want to duel us? Have we done something to wrong you?" Anna asked.

"Oh, not at all. Someone else wronged us, but that's another story for another time. I merely want to demonstrate our might. Show our allegiance with the Grimm, and to display our wrath. Besides, every loss and victory so far has been decided with Duel Monsters. It seems right to end it here with Duel Monsters. Wouldn't you agree?" Malisha said.

Liege thought about it for a moment. True ever battle that involved the Huntresses involved the game of Duel Monsters. Call it a matter of pride, but she saw that the Dark Spirit had a point. Also, he knew she wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. He then twirled his sword, and sheathed it behind his back. "Very well then. I shall allow you fight Yuno and the Huntresses on your terms. But know this. Failure will have major consequences. Understand?" Liege said in a serious tone.

Malisha only chuckled. "Then all we have to do is not fail. But thanks for the warning." She then turned to Anna and RWBY who just regrouped. "Do you agree as well? After all, both parties must come to an agreement." She said.

Anna and team RWBY exchanged glances at each other, and came to a decision.

"As leader of the team, we accept your challenge." Ruby said as everyone else's facial expressions glowed with determination.

Malisha only clapped her hands together, pleased with what she heard. "That is most splendid. Siren, get ready. This will change everything." She said. The Dark Spirit then waved her hand in the air, as three portals appeared next to the protagonist, the Dark Spirits and Siren. The portals then moved by themselves, passing over them and teleporting them away somewhere far.

"They just left! How are we suppose to know what happens!?" Hidou exclaimed.

"Calm down, Hidou. Knowing that woman, she'll probably broadcast it to us. Although, I wonder, what makes her think that Siren stands a chance against Yuno?" Liege wondered.

"What do you mean? I sensed great power from those spirits." Shinrai asked.

"Yes, that is true. However, Siren's dueling skills are less developed. Everyone else was dedicated to crushing the Huntresses with the game to a certain extent. Whether it be out of loyalty, boredom, or for pleasure, they played the game with vigor. Siren may be a good unit, but she lacks faith when it comes to dueling." Liege explained.

"Maybe the Revenants think that she's a pushover. She has no faith in dueling, so they might brain control her and take advantage of that weak will." Hidou said.

"That…is a really good point. Alright, while we wait for the news, I have new orders for the both of you." Liege said, as Shinrai and Hidou lined up for their orders. "Shinrai, I need to you to send Jay to look for the Duelists. After that, look up online on how to strengthen mental defense." He said. Shinrai only nodded, as he signaled Jay to come to him. He then walked outside to tell his pet bird what to do. Liege then turned over to Hidou. "Hidou. The order I'm about to give you, is of the utmost importance."

"What are my orders, Liege?" Hidou asked.

"I need you to destroy every bush, patch of really tall grass, and any shrubbery that is unique in the vicinity." Liege said, sounding serious about it.

Hidou only blinked a couple of times before responding. "Say what now?"

"Didn't you see? The Huntresses were hiding in that very out of place bush!" Liege yelled, pointing at the bush that had poison berries on it. "For some strange reason, we couldn't see, nor even sense them in that bush. We were lucky that was Jay's favorite berry bush." Liege said.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Hidou questioned.

Liege only took a deep breath before speaking. "Hidou. I'm going to make this very, very, extremely clear you. WE'RE DEALING WITH MURDER BUSHES! If the huntresses can sneak around undetected in these bushes, anyone can! And in the hands of the stealthiest warriors, we'll be dead without even knowing it! I bet no one here wants to die because of a bush. Also, have every Grimm on patrol be in pairs of two. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Loud and clear, boss. Destroy any plant that our enemies can hide in. But what about other forms of stealth? Like cardboard boxes, hiding around corners, or the trees?" Hidou asked.

"Hidou. Just tell everyone here to use their common sense. You'll be surprise of what difference that can make in a group." Liege said. Without saying anything else, Hidou only walked away to carry out his orders. Liege was now alone, and he then thought of something. Why can't they sense the negative emotions of the humans as well as they did in Remnant? It puzzled him, but he shook it off. He then waited patiently for what the future holds.

 _(Emerald Forest: Ruins)_

Elsewhere, Anna, Siren, team RWBY and the two Revenants arrived at their destination. It was unfamiliar to Anna, Siren and the Revenants, but was memorable to team RWBY. These were the ruins where they first fought as a team, against a Nevermore, while team JNPR fought the Deathstalker.

"Never thought we would be back here. Good times." Blake said.

"Yeah. That Nevermore got the best snack of it's life." Yang said.

"Hmph. I think it's quite symbolic. Ending the fight where we started." Weiss said.

"That's pretty deep." Ruby said. Anna only remained silent to let her friends savor the moment, and to avoid being awkward. She had no idea what happened here, but she knew it must have been intense. Everyone then turned their attention to their opponent. Siren looked extremely confused, since she was just dragged into all of this. Malisha on the other hand was busy admiring the ruins.

"Lovely isn't it? I had some of our own personally minions scout out the area. They found this area, and I thought it looked beautiful. Also, it has the perfect atmosphere for an intense duel." Malisha said.

Anna only stared at the Dark Spirit. She was a complete mystery to her. "Tell me something. Why are you working with the Grimm? You do know what they're trying to do, right?" Anna asked.

"Of course, I do. Although you won't be around much longer to know it, we're helping them for our own personal gain." Malisha said.

"Wow. You sure do know how to gain somebody's trust. It's almost like you want to create discord between us." Siren said in a displeasing tone.

"No, not at all. We chose you for a good reason." Malisha said.

"Really? Mind telling me said reason?" Siren asked.

Malisha hummed to herself for a moment. "Later."

"Urrrrrgghhh! This is why I don't trust you and your club! You don't tell me anything!" Siren yelled out of frustration.

"Even if I did tell you, would that even give me a tiny amount of trust? Hmmmmm?" Malisha asked.

"Well…I'm sure…uhhhh. Ok, I guess I wouldn't trust you either way, but still! You're still being ridiculous!" Malisha yelled.

"Look. All you need to know is that right now, we need each other. You wanted to be strong? We grant you strength. We wanted to be free. You freed us. If you can't trust us, then how about we just use each other?" Malisha asked.

Siren thought about it for a moment. "Working together just for our own mutual benefit?... I can work with that." She said.

"Good. Glad we could come to an agreement. Now, I suggest you prepare. We kept our opponent waiting long enough." Malisha said. Just then, Mindy then appeared next to her and whispered something in her ear. "Oh…Is that so? Alright then. Mindy. Take some of Nether Husk troops and try to make that disturbance doesn't make it here. If all else fails, try to stall as long as possible." Malisha said. Mindy only nodded as her spirit form then faded away.

Anna and team RWBY had their own personal thoughts about these two. Something was sinister about the spirit and this Grimm didn't really look like a Grimm. Surprisingly human looking. However, they all thought of one thing. They have to be defeated, and they were going down. Anna then stepped forward, arming herself with her duel disk. Siren activated her Nether Bracelet as the gem lit up with an eerie glow.

"Anything you want to say before we begin?" Siren asked.

"Why do you ask?" Anna asked, curious about her offer.

"Just wondering if you have something to say to me. I'm not your first Grimm Duelist after all. Just another monster in your eyes that have to destroy." Siren replied.

"That's really sincere of you, for someone who's trying to destroy our home." Weiss said.

"And for that, you shall face the wrath of team RWBY plus Anna!" Ruby yelled.

"Why do you guys keep saying, 'plus Anna'?" Anna asked, sounding a little annoyed from hearing that again.

"Because there's no place to put the 'A'. Otherwise the team name would sound really weird." Yang said.

"Fair point." Anna said. She then turned to Siren. "I'm going to ask you a question of my own then. What does dueling mean to you? I never got to ask any of the other Grimm this. They were busy trying to kill us." She said.

Anna's question made Siren pause for a moment. She kept thinking about for a while. "To be honest, I don't really know nor do I care. Duel Monsters doesn't mean much to me, because I rarely touched it. In short, I don't think about it that much." She said.

Anna was silent for a moment after hearing the response. "I see. Let's do this." She replied.

"Yeah. Lets." Siren replied.

Anna looked at Siren and the tension in her body felt even stiffer than before. She took a couple of deep breathes, but maybe one too many, as the stress was somewhat getting to her. A hand was then placed on her shoulder, as she then turned around to see Ruby smiling at her.

"It'll be alright." Ruby said cheerfully. Seeing Ruby's smile made Anna feel more confident and relaxed. She then put on her dueling face, as she and Siren positioned themselves and began.

"Duel!"

Anna drew her cards manually from her deck, while Siren waved her hand in front of her, as five cards materialized from Dark Energy. Team RWBY and Anna recognized it, and were surprised that it acted like a Duel Disk. They were also surprised of how the cards were made out of some form of Dark Energy. Malisha then silently casted a spell to show Liege, Hidou and Shinrai the duel, as they were now viewing it from an above angle.

Turn 1: Siren  
Anna Yuno: 4000LP vs Siren: 4000LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 5 vs Siren Hand: 5

"My move! I activate the Spell Card, Allure of Darkness! I'm allow to draw two cards from my deck now. In exchange, I must banish one Dark type monster from my hand, or else I'll have to discard my entire hand." Siren said. She then tapped a card in her hand, as it then faded away. Dark Energy then appeared on the field, as it then Materialized into a bigger version of the card. Siren then placed her fingers on the Nether Bracelet and two cards materialized. After drawing them, she let them go, and they materialized in front of her. She then tapped another card as it then dissipated. Ruby thought is was slightly cool.

 _Allure of Darkness  
[Spell: Normal] _

_Siren Hand: 5 – 1 + 2 – 1 = 5_

"The card I banished was Cursed Chaos – Paradox Knight. Whenever this card is banished, I can summon him to my field! Come forth! Paradox Knight!" Siren declared, playing the monster in defense mode.

 _Cursed Chaos – Paradox Knight  
[LV: 10] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Dark-Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 0] [DEF: 0] _

A tear in the fabric of reality started to open up, as two metal hands then began to tear their way through. What stepped out was a disfigured knight with black armor, with half of his face missing, which was replaced with an endless void. Some of his body parts were missing, filled with spectral energy. His remaining skin was discolored, and the upper part of his face was covered by his V-Slit helmet. He also wielded a sword in the reverse grip. Furthermore, he appeared to be half-sane and half-insane.

"What kind of monster is that? It looks so destructive and evil." Blake said.

"It's a Dark-Tuner. One of many monsters that will destroy you. Hopefully." Siren said.

"But what's the difference?" Ruby asked.

"If you stop talking and let me continue my turn, the faster it'll be for the both of us. Since I summoned Paradox Knight using one his effects, he'll return to the bottom of my deck when he leaves the field. I now summon Armageddon Knight to my field! Whenever summoned to my field, I can send one Dark Attribute Monster from my deck to the graveyard. I send Revenant Dracokid from my deck to the graveyard." Siren said.

 _Armageddon Knight  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1400] [DEF: 1200] _

_Siren Hand: 5 – 1 = 4_

"Now, I dark-tune Level 10 Walking Paradox with Level 4 Armageddon Knight!" Siren declared.

"Dark Tune?" Anna questioned.

"What's the difference?" Weiss asked.

"It's negative six." Siren replied. After saying that, Paradox Knight raised his sword into the air, as it then created ten extension dark arrows that flew into the air, and then pierced Armageddon Knight's body. Paradox Knight's armor then began to disappear, as the dimension parts overtook him, and then engulfed Armageddon Knight. The Black Arrows from before then turned into ten stars, and entered Armageddon Knight's body, outlining him as well. After that, eight stars within him collided leaving only six. His body then dissipated as the six black stars remained on the field.

"W-what's going on?" Ruby asked, frighten.

"This a Dark Tuning. By subtracting the level of a monster from the level of a Dark Tuner, I can summon a Dark-Synchro monster whose level is equivalent to the difference of the monsters used for the summoning. Four minus ten, hence negative level six." Siren explained. Before anyone could ask any more questions, a pillar of dark light appeared between the circling stars and grew wider engulfing the stars. "Warrior of brash might! Stand tall and cripple your foes. Dark Synchro! Appear, Star Breaker Revenant – Ashley!" Siren chanted.

 _4 – 10 = -6_

 _Star Breaker Revenant – Ashley  
[LV: -6] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Dark-Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2400] [DEF: 1900] _

From within the Dark Pillar, two sharp end gauntlets pierced from the pillar and then cleaved upwards dispelling it. Ashley then appeared in midair, as she then began spin around in the air. "Yahoo!" She yelled, as she then landed on the ground and thrusted out her right gauntlet out. "Prepare for MAXIMUM IMPACT!" she yelled dramatically.

"I remember her. She was that Spirit on the night we first met." Siren said.

"Yes, she was. Fair warning, she's a bit wild." Malisha said. Siren then took a good look at the Silver Hair puncher, seeing that see was now hopping side to side, while swinging her arms.

"I can see that. I set three cards face-down and end my turn." Siren said.

 _Siren Hand: 4 – 3 = 1_

Turn 2: Anna Yuno  
Anna Yuno: 4000LP vs Siren: 4000LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 5+1 vs Siren Hand: 1

"Alright. My move now." Anna said as she drew her card. _"Dark-Synchro. That does not sound fun. For, now I'll try to put on some pressure."_ She thought. "To start, I'll activate the Graceful Charity Spell card. Now I get to draw three cards, and then I'll pitch White Dust – Ice Element and Necro Huntress – Muerta. Next, I activate the Spell Card, Huntress Soul! With it, I'll revive Necro Huntress – Muerta!" Anna declared. A black portal leading to the graveyard then opened up, as the Necromancer appeared on the field.

 _Graceful Charity  
[Spell: Normal] _

_Huntress Soul  
[Spell: Normal] _

_Necro Huntress – Muerta  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Spellcaster/Effect]  
[ATK: 1600] [DEF: 1700] _

_Anna Hand: 6 – 1 + 3 – 2 – 1 = 5_

"Since Muerta was summoned from the graveyard, I can add one level 4 or lower RWBY Soul or Huntress monster to my hand. I'll add RWBY Soul - Weiss Schnee to my hand. In addition, since you have more spells and traps than me, I can special summon her straight to my field." Anna said. At that moment, Weiss' body then dissipated and then reformed on the field in her tuner form.

"I hate this miniature form." Weiss muttered to herself.

"Now I tune Level 2 RWBY Soul – Weiss Schnee, with Level 4 Necro Huntress – Muerta! Go for it, Weiss!" Anna yelled. Weiss merely nodded, as she then turned into two green rings, and surrounded Muerta.

 _RWBY Soul – Weiss Schnee  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Water]  
[Spellcaster/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 1200] [DEF: 1000] _

"Maiden of Dust of Glyphs. Come forth to vanquish thy foes! I Synchro Summon! Let's go! Snow White Huntress – Weiss Schnee!" Anna chanted. Weiss then jumped from the pillar of light, and landed on the ground. She bowed gracefully, as she drew out Myrtenaster, and pointed it at Ashley.

 _White Snow Huntress – Weiss Schnee  
[LV: 6] [Attribute: Water]  
[Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2400] [DEF: 1800]_

"Hm. Fancy." Ashley said, admiring Weiss' attire.

"Why thank you. However, complements won't make me stand down." Weiss said.

"I wasn't expecting you to do so from the start. Now come here, and get rekt." Ashley taunted, getting into a karate pose.

Anna then examined her hand and continued her turn. "Since I used Weiss as Synchro Material for her synchro form, I get to add Huntress Soul from my graveyard, back to my hand. I now normal summon Aerial Recon Huntress – Amelia." She said, as the Aerial Huntress appeared.

 _Aerial Recon Huntress – Amelia  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1300] [DEF: 1100]_

"Battle! I attack Ashley with Weiss!" Anna said. Weiss immediately rushed towards Ashley, as the Revenant charged forward as well. Once they were close enough, Weiss began throwing out several stabs, while Ashley blocked them with her gauntlets. She then went for leg sweep, but Weiss jumped backwards to evade. "I activate Weiss' effect! Whenever battling a monster with 2000 or more attack points, I can activate one Quick-Play spell card from my deck! I choose to activate Black Dust – Gravity Element! Since I control Weiss on my field, I can target Ashley and halve attack and defense points, as well as negate her effects!" Anna declared.

 _Black Dust – Gravity Element  
[Spell: Quick-Play] _

Weiss then rotated the chamber within her weapon to the Black Dust. She placed her finger tips on the blade, and closed her eyes. Once she opened them, she used her speed glyph to rush towards Ashley.

"Nice try, but I activate Dark Illusion! Whenever an opposing card effect targets a Dark Attribute monster on my side of the field, this card negates the activation and destroys it! Also, Ashley's effect prevents her from being destroyed whenever battling a Level 5 or 6 monster until the end of this battle." Siren yelled, as the trap materialized from Dark Energy in front of her.

 _Dark Illusion  
[Trap: Counter] _

A dark aura appeared around Ashley, as she then evaded Weiss' Gravity Dust attack, and moved around her, while leaving behind afterimages. She then struck Weiss in the left arm, immobilizing it. Weiss then let out grunt of pain, as she dropped her weapon to the ground. She then turned around to see Ashley ready to deal the final blow.

"In that case, I'll just use this instead! From my hand, I play Yellow Dust – Lighting Element! With Weiss on my field, I can automatically end the battle and return my opponent's battling monster back to your hand!" Anna yelled.

 _Yellow Dust – Lighting Element  
[Spell: Quick-Play] _

_Anna Hand: 5 – 1 = 4_

Weiss immediately rolled out of Ashley's attacked, and grabbed Myrtenaster with her right hand, and quickly set the weapon to the Yellow Dust. Ashley then ran towards Weiss, but was immediately struck with a blast of lightning from Weiss' weapon. Ashley was then electrocuted, as her skeleton was shown at some points. After the attack, Ashley looked fried.

"I'm going to take a quick break." Ashley said, as she then dissipated and returned to the extra deck. Siren only growled, frustrated with the outcome of the fight.

"You're wide open now! I now attack you directly with Aerial Recon Huntress – Amelia! Plasma Bombardment!" Anna shouted. Amelia then flew into the air, and fired a barrage of shots onto Siren, who covered herself from the attack. She then stumbled back a bit, and was now kneeling on the ground.

 _Siren: 4000LP – 1300LP = 2700LP_

"Since Amelia inflicted battle damage, I can set one Huntress Spell or Trap from my deck. I set Huntress Aura!" Anna said. Amelia then glowed with a green aura, as the Huntress Aura trap card was set onto the field.

 _Huntress Aura  
[Trap: Normal] _

"I'll set one more card, face-down and end my turn." Anna said.

 _Anna Hand: 4 – 1= 3_

Turn 3: Siren  
Anna Yuno: 4000LP vs Siren: 2700LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 3 vs Siren Hand: 1+1

Siren was still kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily. She felt a bit strange. _"What's going on with me? I feel…strange. Different. It's probably just stress."_ She thought.

" _Oh, it isn't stress. It's something better."_ Malisha said in her head.

" _For the love of something! Can't you just stay out of my head!?"_ Malisha thought.

" _Relax, Siren. What you're feeling is what you desired. Strength. I believe it's now time."_ Malisha thought. Just then, Siren felt a dark pulse of energy course through her body, and the source came from the bracelet. Anna and RWBY noticed this and became a little worried.

"What is this?" Siren asked, staring at the bracelet.

"As a scientist would say; the winning formula." Malisha said.

Siren immediately knew what that meant, and she wonder if this would show if she made the right decision that faithful day. She then got back up on her feet and drew her card. "I'm a bit off track right now. If I want to get back on course, I'll activate this face-down! Needle Bug Nest! Now the top five cards of my deck are sent to my graveyard!" Siren said. The cards that were sent to the graveyard were Nether Husk – Rally Flag, Nether Husk - Lancer Knight, as Nether Husk – Colossus, Double Attack and Magical Arm Shield.

 _Needle Bug Nest  
[Trap: Normal] _

Needle Bug Nest showed several worms, with spikes making a nest in the night. Five cards then materialized in front of Siren, as she only waved her hand over all of them, sending them to the graveyard. "Next I activate the effect of my Revenant Dracokid from the graveyard! If my opponent controls more monsters than me, by banishing two Dark Attribute Monsters from the graveyard, I can summon him back to the field! I banish Armageddon Knight and the Nether Husk – Rally Flag that was sent to the graveyard.

 _Nether Husk – Rally Flag  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Effect]  
[ATK: 900] [DEF: 1000] _

_Revenant Dracokid  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Dragon/Effect]  
[ATK: 800] [DEF: 800]_

On the field, a little, the size of 5-year-old, bipedal black dragon appeared. It wore dark sleek purple body armor, with yellow streaks. Like the Revenants, it had dark eyes, with red pupils. It also wore three horned-crown. Within its hand claws, dark energy pulsed from them. A lance then formed in his right claw, and the dragon kid twirled it in the air, and then swung it down. The dragon then let out a little roar, which was cuter than threatening.

"Aw. Isn't he cute?" Malisha said.

"I suppose so. I activate Revenant Dracokid's other effect! I can pay 500 life points to summon one Dark Tuner monster from my hand or graveyard! In addition, I can then draw one card from my deck. Appear from my hand, Cursed Chaos – Corrupt Tamashi!" Siren said.

 _Siren: 2700LP – 500LP = 2200LP_

 _Siren Hand: 2 – 1 + 1 = 2_

 _Cursed Chaos – Corrupt Tamashi  
[LV: 10] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Dark-Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 0] [DEF: 0]_

The Revenant Dracokid then absorbed some of Siren's life energy and then converted it into an eerie portal. Just then, a Dark Purple flame then shot out of the portal and flew into the air. Two yellow-red eyes then appeared on it, followed by a wicked smile. Two skinny arms then sprouted from the flame, with three claws. There also happened to be a black core on the inside of this corrupted soul. The Dark Tuner then descended from the sky, and hover on Siren's field. Siren then looked at her bracelet, worried about the consequences that would result from what she was about to unleash. However, she gathered her resolve, knowing that this is what she wanted. The strength to defeat her foes.

"Now, that all the pieces are in place, I believe I shall assemble them! I now Dark Tune Level 10 Corrupt Tamashi with Level 2 Revenant Dracokid!" Siren yelled.

Normally, the Corrupt Tamashi would fly into the body of the monster that they were tuning with and enveloped them in its purple flames. However, Dark Tuning with Revenant Dracokid is different. The Dragon kid then raised its lance and the Corrupt Tamashi flew into the lance, filling with dark power. He then spun the lance in the air, and then struck the ground. This then caused a vortex of nether energy to surround the Dragon, concealing him. A total of 12 stars were then seen within the vortex, as 4 of the stars then collided with each other, dispersing. The remaining stars then turned dark, and began circling the field, while still in the vortex.

At that moment, Siren felt great power swelling form within her body, as she then began twitching a bit, at the sudden shock of receiving it. She let out a couple of grunts, as the process was painful. Also, her eyes began to glow purple. Soon, her movement stop and she was still. "Witch of the Netherworld. Unleash the darkness that sleeps within you! Drown this world in chaos. Dark Synchro." Siren said.

A Dark Pillar then appeared within the circling stars, and grew from within. Malisha then began ascend into the pillar, as dark energy began to gather from within. Anna and team RWBY could feel the amount of energy from the monster that was about to be summon.

 _2 – 10 = -8_

"I now invoke the power of the Nether Witch Revenant – Malisha!" Siren said, coldly. Accepting the power.

 _Nether Witch Revenant – Malisha  
[LV: -8] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Spellcaster/Dark-Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 3000] [DEF: 2500] _

The dark energy vortex then dispersed as Malisha appeared in mid-air in the flesh. When Siren saw her, she noticed that her attire changed. She was wearing a black female magician's dress with yellow outlining, with long sleeves. She still kept her golden choker with the red gem. On her waist, was a red belt, with purple runes along it. There were now black stockings on her lower legs, and she wore black short high-heels on her feet. Her long hair was still magenta, but had a strand with a darker tone. On the back of her hands, were engravings of the Spell Binding Circle, but more sinister looking. The witch held out her right hand, and her witch hat appeared. She then spun around before placing on her head. A wicked smile appeared across her face, as she felt thrilled to be on the field. "It's show time!" She said with excitement.

"Careful, Anna. She looks like a hardcore boss monster from those RPG video games." Ruby said.

"That seems accurate enough." Blake said.

Anna only focused on her opponent, while Weiss position herself. She could feel the amount of magical strength radiating from her. Malisha descended from the air, and hovered a little bit off the ground. She then placed the palms of her hands together, and then slowly pulled them apart, creating dark energy in between. She then quickly crossed her arms together, and swung them out, as purple magic circles appeared around her wrists.

"Corrupt Tamashi's effect activates! When sent to the graveyard, I can either regain 1000 life points, or increase the attack of one my monsters by 800. I'll go with regain." Siren said. The Dark-Tuner then reappeared on the field, and passed through Siren's body, revitalizing her. Although she did feel a chill on her spine. However, after summoning Malisha, she did feel more determined.

 _Siren: 2200LP + 1000LP = 3200LP_

"Battle! Malisha cast your chaotic magic on Amelia!" Siren yelled.

The witch only smirked, as she then began to ascend into the air. She then held up her hands forward and began chanting mystic words. Suddenly, four purple magic circles surrounded Amelia, and began charging up energy. Upon seeing this, Anna immediately reacted.

"I activate the trap card, Huntress Aura! Now for the duration of this turn, Huntress monsters can't be destroyed." Anna said.

 _Huntress Aura  
[Trap: Normal] _

The trap then flipped up, as a protective aura then surrounded Weiss and Amelia, shielding them from harm. However, upon activation, Malisha's yellow outlines then began glow pink, as the magic circles on her hands glowed pink as well. Anna and RWBY were a bit stunned by this, wondering what was happening.

"Since you activated a trap card, one of Malisha's effects go off! Whenever a trap effect is activated on the field, I can summon one monster card from my graveyard, with its effects negated. In addition, if the revived monster gains 500 attack points. The downside to this effect is that any damage involving monsters that were revived by this effect is reduced to zero." Siren said. Malisha then used her right hand to create a pink magic circle on the ground to call forth an ally.

"Still, my Huntress Aura trap card will protect my monsters, regardless if I take damage or not." Anna said.

"Oh please. You make it sound like that'll make things harder for me. I activate my Wiretap trap card!" Siren declared.

"No!" Anna yelled.

"Precisely. Wiretap not only negates your trap card, but it also shuffles it back into your deck, meaning you can't banish it for its secondary effect!" Siren said. Anna eyes only widen, as she noticed that Siren didn't used Malisha's effect after activating Wiretap.

"I play my other face-down! Dust Management, and chain it to Wiretap! As long as this card remains face-up on my field, you can't negate any of my Spell-Card effects." Anna said.

Malisha took notice and smiled. "Clever girl." She said softly.

 _Wiretap  
[Trap: Counter]_

 _Dust Management  
[Trap: Continuous] _

"Go ahead and play it! Now that Wiretap has done its job, Malisha can now resurrect a monster from my graveyard. Appear, Nether Husk – Colossus!" Siren declared. The ground then shook as the giant Nether Husk Monster emerged from a pink portal that emerged from the ground.

 _Nether Husk – Colossus  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Effect]  
[ATK: 2600] [DEF: 1000] _

"Damn, that thing is huge!" Anna said.

"That means it'll be easier to knock down and hit." Yang said.

"No, it won't. Malisha grants any Dark Attribute monster she revives with a 500-attack point bonus" Siren said. A dark aura then surrounded the giant skeleton monster.

 _Nether Husk – Colossus: 2600ATK + 500ATK = 3100ATK_

Since the effects of Huntress Aura were disabled, the aura surrounding Amelia and Weiss disappeared. After seeing that their protection was gone, Malisha simply snapped her fingers, as the magic circles surrounding Amelia, shot out rays of dark energy, causing her to scream and dissipate. The surrounding explosion also damaged Anna, forcing her to slide back a bit. Anna could feel the damage that the Witch was doing.

 _Anna Yuno: 4000LP – 1700LP = 2300LP_

"Now, Nether Husk – Colossus! Squash the heiress!" Siren ordered. The Giant only marched forward towards Weiss, making her step back a bit. The giant the raised his hand, and slammed it down onto Weiss. Fortunately for the heiress, she was using a glyph to hold back the giant using both of her hands. However, she began to feel the crushing force of the giant.

"Anna. I would prefer not to be squashed if you can help it!" Weiss said, panicked.

"I'm on it! I discard Steam Huntress Jessica from my hand to activate her effect! Now Weiss gains 1100 attack points!" Anna yelled, quickly discarding the card.

 _Steam Huntress – Jessica  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Water]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1100] [DEF: 1100] _

_Anna Hand: 3 – 1 = 2_

 _White Snow Huntress – Weiss Schnee: 2400ATK + 1100ATK = 3500ATK_

Jessica then appeared on the field as she threw several steam bombs towards the Colossus' hand, causing it to reel back from the chemical reaction it had. Weiss then took the opportunity the get back up and used her glyphs to quickly approach the Colossus. She the jumped up in the air, ran up its arm and delivered a furry of thrusts from her sword to its face, destroying the monster.

"Nice trick. But like I said, any battle damage involving monsters that were revived by Malisha's effect is reduced to zero. Also, monsters revived by this effect are banished instead of being sent to the graveyard. However, Colossus gets to activate his effect! When it's banished or sent to the graveyard from my hand or field, I can summon two Nether Golem tokens to my field, and I'll play them in defense mode." Siren said. The rubble that was left behind by the golem began to vibrate and move around, as two mini versions of the Colossus began to form.

 _Nether Golem Token(1, 2)  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend]  
[ATK: 1300] [DEF: 500] _

"I now end my turn, by playing one card face-down." Siren said.

"Hey, Anna. Why did you play Dust Management so early?" Ruby asked.

"I was testing something. Apparently, Malisha has a different reaction against certain card effects. However, when Siren used that Wiretap trap card, she didn't mention Malisha's effect, meaning that her effect can't be used more than once during a chain-link." Anna said.

"That means we have to chain card effects to each other to minimize the amount of times she activates her effects. And we still don't her other reaction effects. Looks like you'll have to plan ahead to dance around the effect." Blake said, while Anna nodded in response.

Turn 4: Anna Yuno  
Anna Yuno: 2700LP vs. Siren: 3200LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 2+1 vs. Siren Hand: 1

Just Anna was about to draw her card, an explosion was heard in the distance. Everyone then turned their heads to right to see smoke starting to rise into the sky. Gunfire and some magical attacks were also heard.

"Looks like Mindy just met our unexpected guests." Malisha said.

" _Guests? Who else could be here? It's definitely not Kirin, considering all the explosions and gunfire."_ Anna thought to herself. However, she turned her focus back onto the duel as she then drew her card. "I activate the Spell Card, Huntress Soul! Come back from the dead. Necro Huntress – Muerta!" Anna said.

"Since you activated a spell, Malisha's other effect activates! Whenever a Spell Card effect is activated, she gains one Spell Counter. She then inflicts 100 points of damage to you for each Spell Counter on the field! Hex Sword! Siren said.

Muerta did come back from the graveyard, but before she could use her effect, Malisha conjured one dark blue sword, and sent it flying towards Anna, stabbing her in the chest. Anna held back her scream, as she clutched the sword when it disappeared.

 _Nether Witch Revenant – Malisha: 1 Spell Counter_

 _Anna Yuno: 2700LP – 100LP = 2600LP_

 _Anna Yuno Hand: 3 – 1 = 2_

"Only one hundred? That doesn't seem so bad." Yang said.

"Actually, it is. And in more ways than one." Ruby said, grimly.

"What do you by that?" Blake asked.

"Think about it. Anna's field right now is mainly to rush down her opponent with Quick-Play spells. Dust Management and Weiss are able to fetch Anna more spells, but the more spells Anna plays, the more the damage will add up. First 100, then 200, 300 and it'll continue to rise. In a way, she's a bad match up against spell heavy decks." Ruby said.

"Geez. I thought her response to trap cards was bad enough." Yang said.

Everyone then heard Siren scoff. "Actually, it'll stop around 500. I can only place a maximum of five Spell Counters on her. Unless I have other cards with spell counters on my field." She said, letting out a soft chuckle.

"I guess that sounds reassuring. However, we haven't seen what she does against monster effects." Blake said.

Anna shrugged off the pain and gritted her teeth. "That's not going to put me down. I activate Muerta's effect! When summoned from the graveyard, I get to add one Level 4 or lower Huntress or RWBY-Soul Monster from my deck to my hand." Anna said.

"Since a monster effect other than her own was activated, Malisha's thirds effect activates! All opposing monsters lose 400 attack and defense points till the end of this turn! Spell Binding Seal!" Siren declared.

The designs on Malisha's hands then began to glow yellow, as she then began speaking in a mystic language. A yellow circle then appeared beneath under each of Anna's monsters. At first, nothing happened, but then the circles began spinning underneath, shocking both Muerta and Weiss. It wasn't that bad to make them scream, but it did make them feel weaker.

 _Necro Huntress Muerta: 1600ATK – 400ATK = 1200ATK  
1700DEF – 400DEF = 1300DEF _

_White Snow Huntress – Weiss Schnee: 2400ATK – 400ATK = 2000ATK  
1800DEF – 400DEF = 1400DEF _

"Ok. Now I'm really starting to get annoyed with this woman." Weiss said, in a spiteful tone.

" _Now that I've seen every effect for monsters, spells, and traps, I can plan ahead and counter her moves. It's not going to be easy, but I won't falter here. Never again."_ Anna thought to herself. "I add Gear Saw Huntress – Serra to my hand, and I'm going to immediately summon her!" she said, as Serra appeared on the field throwing a couple of kicks and punches.

 _Gear Saw Huntress – Serra  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Earth]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1700] [DEF: 1200] _

"Since I normal summon Serra this turn, I get an extra normal summon for any Huntress or RWBY-Soul Monster. Also, since that was a passive effect, Malisha's effect doesn't activate." Anna said.

"Do you think I care about that right now?" Siren asked.

"I don't expect you to. But this might get your attention! I normal summon RWBY-Soul Blake Belladonna to my field!" Anna said. Without saying anything, Blake immediately jumped to the field, and drew out her Gambol Shroud.

 _RWBY-Soul Blake Belladonna  
[LV: 2] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Beast-Warrior/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 900] [DEF: 1500] _

_Anna Yuno Hand: 2 – 1 = 1_

"Still don't care. Besides, as long as I have another monster on my field, you can't target Malisha with an attack, nor with card effects." Siren said sounding unimpressed.

"I'll just have to mow down your formation. Blake, Serra! Take out those tokens!" Anna yelled, throwing out her arm.

Blake and Serra immediately acted as they both charged towards Siren's field. Serra delivered a roundhouse kick to one, and Blake sliced the other in half, as the tokens exploded. "Now that they're out of the way, your witch is now vulnerable. Take her down, Weiss!" Anna shouted.

"Getting ahead of ourselves, aren't we? I activate the trap card, Pitch-Black Power Stone! When activated, this card places three Spell Counters on this card. Normally, it wouldn't do much for me against your attack, but since I have Malisha on my field, her effect activates! Be reborn, Nether Husk – Lancer Knight!" Siren declared, playing the monster in defense mode.

 _Pitch-Black Power Stone  
[Trap: Continuous] _

_Pitch-Black Power Stone: 3 Spell Counters_

 _Nether Husk – Lancer Knight  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Effect]  
[ATK: 1200] [DEF: 2000] _

_Nether Husk – Lancer Knight: 1200ATK + 500ATK = 1700ATK_

Malisha then created another pink magic circle, as the Lancer Knight arose, taking a defensive stance. "Now you have to attack Lancer Knight first. Shame that his defense points are equal to Weiss' attack strength." Siren said.

Lancer Knight also replied by slamming his lance onto his shield multiple times, as he was ready for any attack. Anna only scowled as she was really feeling the pressure of this duel.

"Deep breaths, Anna. Don't let anger cloud your judgement. We need that head of yours at maximum efficiency." Weiss said.

"Besides. Being the hot-headed angry girl is my job." Yang said.

"Silly me. How could I forget?" Anna joked. "Anyways, if I can't attack, then I'll make it harder for you to attack me! I activate one Dust Management's effects! Once per turn, I can take a Quick-Play Dust card from my deck, and add it to my hand!" she said to Siren.

"Since you activated a trap effect on the field, Malisha revives Corrupt Tamashi from the graveyard in defense mode!" Siren said.

 _Corrupt Tamashi: 0ATK + 500ATK = 500ATK_

"Either way, I still get my spell card, which happens to Red Dust – Flame Element! Next I tune Level 2 RWBY-Soul Blake Belladonna with Level 3 Gear Saw Huntress – Serra!" Anna declared. Blake then jumped into the air and turned into 2 green rings, and surrounded Serra.

"Descend the Black Beast! Defend the world from cruel tyranny! I Synchro Summon! Appear Black Shadow Huntress – Blake Belladonna!" Anna chanted.

 _2 + 3 = 5_

 _Black Shadow Huntress – Blake Belladonna  
[LV: 5] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 1900] [DEF: 2400] _

Blake then jumped out of the pillar of light as she then took on a defensive stance, since she was in defense mode. "With Blake's Tuner form, I get a Black Shadow token!" Anna said. Blake then jumped up to create a shadow, as they then both took a defensive stance.

 _Black Shadow Token (Black Shadow Huntress – Blake Belladonna)  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Beast-Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 950] [DEF: 1200] _

"I play two cards face-down and end my turn! Make your move, Siren. If you dare." Anna said, taunting her.

 _Anna Hand: 2 – 2 = 0_

 _White Snow Huntress – Weiss Schnee: 2000ATK + 400ATK = 2400ATK  
1400DEF + 400DEF = 1800DEF _

_Necro Huntress – Muerta: 1200ATK + 400ATK = 1600ATK  
1300ATK + 400ATK = 1700ATK _

Turn 5: Siren  
Anna Yuno: 2600LP vs Siren: 3200LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 0 vs Siren Hand: 1+1

"I'll take that dare. Draw! _She has a solid formation. Four monsters. Three in defense and one on the offensive. One of those face-downs is the Fire Dust Quick-Play card. It'll double one her Huntress' attack strength, and she can chain if I try to destroy it. Plus, I can't negate it due to Dust Management's effect. The other is a complete mystery. So, if I can't dance around her cards, I might as well make the most of my predicament"_ Siren thought to herself, as she examined the cards in her hand.

"Seems like you're enjoying yourself." Malisha said.

"No, I'm not. I'm just thinking. And would you please be quiet, and let me think in peace?" Siren retorted.

"Difficult. But I'll try." Malisha said, as she pretended to zip her mouth shut with her fingers.

Siren only let out a deep sight and rolled her eyes. "Now then. Time to get back to crushing you." She said to Anna. "And to do that, I'll summon Nether Husk – Stun Shocker."

 _Siren Hand: 2 – 1 = 1_

 _Nether Husk – Stun Shocker  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Effect]  
[ATK: 1800] [DEF: 1200] _

The next monster to appear on the field was wearing dark black metal armor, from head to toe. Its head had an open jaw, that didn't seem to move, with. It saber-tooth like teeth on the sides of the upper jaw. It only had one single red eye, with a black pupil. It also wore a black spherical helmet, covering it's the forehead, back of the head and the cheek bones. The Husk then drew its weapon from his back and swung it to his right. It was a two-pronged sword, with red sharp edge, and generated purple electricity between the two blades.

"He looks like trouble." Anna said.

"Wow. You're a pro at stating the obvious. As for his effect, it's quite beneficial for me. Once per turn, I target one card on my opponent's field and I can lower its attack points by 100 for each level it has. I target Weiss, to lower her attack strength by 600. Malisha's effect also triggers, which means all your monsters lose 400 attack points and 400 defense points.

 _Necro Huntress Muerta: 1600ATK – 400ATK = 1200ATK  
1700DEF – 400DEF = 1300DEF _

_White Snow Huntress – Weiss Schnee: 2400ATK – 400ATK – 600ATK = 1400ATK  
1800DEF – 400DEF = 1400DEF_

 _Black Shadow Huntress – Blake Belladonna: 1900ATK – 400ATK = 1500ATK  
2400DEF – 400DEF = 2000DEF _

_Shadow Clone Token: 950ATK – 400ATK = 550ATK  
1200DEF – 400DEF = 800DEF_

The Stun Shocker began running towards Weiss, and drew his weapon, striking her body. Weiss let out a scream of pain, as purple electricity coursed through her body. Following that up, Malisha conjured more spellbinding circles around Anna's monsters weakening them.

"Ouch. Talk a double whammy." Yang said.

"Weiss! Blake! Are you two feeling okay?" Ruby asked.

"If I'm being honest…not so good." Weiss said, clutching her stomach. There were still sparks of electricity flying off of her.

"And I think it's going to get worse." Blake said rubbing her shoulder.

"We're not even at the best part yet! I now Dark Tune Level 10 Corrupt Tamashi, with Level 4 Stun Shocker!" Siren declared. The Corrupt Tamashi laughed hysterically, as it then flew up into the air, and came back down, and entered the Stun Shocker's body. The Nether Husk's entire body was then lit on burning soul fire, as it then stumbled around it pain. His entire body then started to outline, revealing a total of fourteen stars within, as eight of the stars collided with each other. The stars then turned dark as a dark pillar began to form from within.

 _4 – 10 = 6_

"Return to this battlefield! Star Breaker Revenant – Ashley!" Siren chanted.

"YAHOO!" Ashley shouted as her jumped out of the pillar, and spun her body in the air, before landing on the ground. "Ashley is back in the game! Prepare to rumble, tumble and fumble!" she shouted as she threw out her right Star Breaker.

"Hi, Ashley. Glad you could join me." Malisha said.

"I wasn't going to let you hog all the fun. Besides, someone has to watch your back. Right?" Ashley said.

"Indeed. We all watch each other's backs. It's what comrades do." Malisha said.

Ashley only nodded and then turned to Siren. "Hey, Pink head. Mind if I get dibs on the white one? I want payback." She asked.

"Don't call me Pink Head. Moving on." Siren said.

"You're were right, Mal. She really is prickly." Ashley whispered, while Malisha only replied with a shrug.

Siren heard, but ignore the remark. "I now activate Pitch-Black Power Stone's effect! I can move a Spell Counter from it to any other card on my field. I move one to Malisha, of course. And since a trap effect was triggered on the field, I get to bring back Stun Shocker again." Siren said.

 _Pitch-Black Power Stone: 2 Spell Counters_

 _Nether Witch Revenant – Malisha: 2 Spell Counters_

Malisha then conjured another portal, allowing Stun Shocker to remerge from the graveyard. A purple aura glowed around, giving him strength.

 _Nether Husk – Stun Shocker: 1800ATK + 500ATK = 2300ATK_

"Next, I switch Nether Husk Lancer Knight to attack mode, and he'll take out your token!" Siren yelled. Lancer Knight began marching forward, and threw his lance towards the token, shattering it.

"Up next, Malisha going to melt down your little snowflake!" Siren said.

"Hey!"

Malisha then generated an orb of pure nether energy, reeled back her arms and fired a laser beam of pure destruction. Weiss eyes widen as she stepped back just, while dropping her weapon.

"Weiss use this! I activate Draining Shield!" Anna declared.

 _Draining Shield  
[Trap: Normal] _

A shield came flying out of the trap that revealed itself, and attached itself to Weiss' right arm. Weiss then lifted it up in the air, and blocked the incoming attack. The force of the laser caused her to slide back a bit. However, the Draining Shield opened up and sucked up the energy of the laser, and closed back up. Weiss immediately let out a sigh of relief, and used a glyph to transfer the energy that was absorbed to Anna.

 _Anna Yuno: 2600LP + 3000LP = 5600LP_

"Crud. I gave her life points." Siren muttered to herself.

"Don't beat yourself up over every little mishap. Otherwise, you'll never learn from the mistakes you make in life. It tends to be unhealthy for the mind." Malisha said.

Siren only let out a sigh. She then noticed, Ashley waving her arms, and pointing at Weiss at the same time. "You won't regret it." she whispered.

"Fine. I attack Weiss with Ashley then." Siren declared.

Ashley only smirked as she charged towards Weiss, who was already weakened. The Draining Shield also disappeared as well, and Weiss immediately scrambled to her weapon, and blocked the incoming attack, as the two Warriors were now in a deadlock. However, Ashley then used her foot to kick Weiss back. Ashley then jumped into the air, and began diving to Weiss, with her Star Breaker facing forward.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell card, Red Dust – Fire Element! This card will double Weiss' attack strength to 2800. More than enough to overpower your Revenant!" Anna said.

"That may be true. But there are two points about this battle that you should know. One, is that Malisha's effect goes off. Since you activated Spell card, she gains a Spell Counter, and you're going to take a total of 500 points of damage, since there is a total of five spell counters on my field. My second point is that since Weiss is level six, Ashley can't be destroyed until the end of the damage step.

 _Red Dust – Fire Element  
[Spell: Quick-Play] _

_White Snow Huntress – Weiss Schnee: 1400ATK + 1400ATK = 2800ATK_

 _Nether Witch Revenant – Malisha: 3 Spell Counters._

 _Siren: Total of 5 Spell Counters_

Weiss' weapon was then imbued with the Fire Dust, as she began to push back Ashley and breaking her guard. She then went in delivering several stabs, and then made a fireball, and blasted it at Ashley who was engulfed in the flames. The embers from the blast managed to find there way to Siren, who flinched from getting hit by embers. However, Malisha created five dark blue swords, and fired them at Anna damaging her.

 _Siren: 3200LP – 400LP = 2800LP_

 _Anna Yuno: 5600LP – 500LP = 5100LP_

The fire was still burning. Anna and team RWBY tried to look past the flames to see their enemies. However, two blue eyes glistened from within the flames, as Ashley then jumped out of the flames, with teeth gritted, and delivered a Force Palm Strike to Weiss, sending her flying back into Anna, knowing the two of them on their feet.

"I forgot to mention this. After damage calculations, if the monster that Ashley battled is still on the field, you take 200 points of damage for each level your monster has. That would make it a total of 1200 points." Siren said.

 _Anna Yuno: 5100LP – 1200LP = 3900LP_

Weiss then got off of Anna, and then helped her off the ground. "Stay sharp, Anna. She's a lot more skilled than she looks." She said.

"I'll keep that in mind. By the way, are you holding up well?" Anna asked.

"Barely. I know I won't be destroyed as long as I have attack points, but it's still exhausting after being attacked so many times." Weiss said, stretching her arms.

Siren only scoffed. "Is that how you feel right now? If that's the case, then you can have your breather, because I'm my Stun Shocker is attacking the Faunus!" Siren yelled.

The Stun Shocker then rushed up to Blake, and delivered a single jab to her body, causing her to fall unconscious, without getting a chance to scream. She then fell to the ground face first, as her body dissipated. At this point, RWBY was getting use to seeing their allies fall in battle, although it was still a little bit sad to see them go down.

"And with that, I end my turn." Siren said. She then took a deep breath, and a couple more after the first.

"Feeling alright?" Malisha asked.

"Just…tired." Siren said hesitantly.

"You'll get used to it. A duel is also a battle of stamina in its own way." Malisha replied.

"I hope so. For my mind's sake." Siren said, holding her head. She was starting to feel a little dizzy.

Turn 6: Anna Yuno  
Anna Yuno: 3900LP vs Siren: 2800LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 0+1 vs Siren Hand: 1

"I'm going to make you pay for destroying Blake!" Yang yelled. However, she realized she couldn't. "Anna. Make her pay for destroying Blake please." She said, turning to Anna.

"You did use the magic word and asked nicely, so I'll do my best. My turn now! I draw!" Anna yelled. "Better yet, I have someone better to do the job. Weiss. If you may?" she asked the heiress.

"It would be my pleasure." Weiss said. The turn immediately went into the battle phase. Weiss then used a glyph to rush towards Ashley as their attacks began to collide with one another.

"I activate Dust Management's effect! Whenever a Huntress Monster declares an attack, I can banish one Dust Quick-Play spell from my graveyard and activate the effect! Plus, since the Spell effect wasn't activated on the field, I won't be taking any damage." Anna said.

"I could revive my Revenant Dracokid, but I'll keep him in my graveyard. He's more useful in there." Siren said.

"Fine by me. However, the same can't be said for my cards, because I'm banishing Black Dust – Gravity Element, to halve the attack and defense points of Ashley. In addition, her effects are negated, meaning she's going to the graveyard." Anna declared.

 _Siren: 2400ATK – 1200ATK = 1200ATK  
1900DEF – 850DEF = 850DEF_

Weiss then set her chamber to the Gravity Dust, as she then casted a Glyph underneath Ashley. The Revenant was then lifted off of her feet, and then began spinning around, and around, and around, and around, and around, until she was fling into the air. Weiss then jumped into the air, and delivered a single strike to Ashley, causing her to shatter in mid-air. She then landed back to Anna's field, and she then bowed gracefully for fun, and smiled. Anna, Ruby and Yang then began applauding.

"Encore!" Yang shouted.

 _Siren: 2800LP – 1200LP = 1600LP_

"I set one card face-down, and end my turn." Anna said.

 _Anna Yuno Hand: 1 – 1 = 0_

Turn 7: Siren  
Anna Yuno: 3900LP vs Siren: 1600LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 0 vs Siren Hand: 1+1

"My turn now. I draw." Siren declared. _"Hmmmmm. Not a lot of options here."_

" _Then why don't you use my other effect?"_ Malisha asked.

" _Wait. You have another effect!? Isn't that a bit overkill?"_ Siren questioned.

" _Of course, it's overkill. I'm the main boss monster of this deck. It would make sense that I would have synergy with my own archetype. Don't you see my 3000-attack base power? Plus, are you really complaining about the fact that I seem overkill to you?"_ Malisha asked, via telepathy.

" _N-no. Of course, not! It's just seems a little bit absurd. By the way, how come you didn't tell me this before?"_ Siren asked.

" _You're the duelist. You should figure this stuff out on your own. You do the planning, we do the heavy lifting. It's one of the many relationships of Duel Spirits with Duelists. Now, I know you don't like me being in your head, so, I'll give you some thinking space. I'm not going to keep assisting you like this."_ Malisha said.

" _Thanks. I guess hate you little bit less now."_ Malisha said.

" _Now we're getting somewhere."_ Malisha said, chuckling.

Siren only rolled her eyes, at her conversation with Malisha. "First, I activate the spell card, Burial From A Different Dimension! Thanks to this card, I can return up to three banished cards back to my graveyard. I return Nether Husk – Colossus, Armageddon Knight, and Corrupt Tamashi back to the graveyard." Three cards emerged out of thin air, as Siren then touched them to send them to the graveyard. "Now Malisha gets another Spell Counter, meaning that you get hit with 600 points of damage." Malisha eyes then lit up, as she conjured six blue swords and fired them all at Anna, damaging her. Anna stepped back a bit, due to the increase in damage.

 _Siren Hand: 2 – 1 = 1_

 _Burial From A Different Dimension  
[Spell: Quick-Play] _

_Nether Witch Revenant – Malisha: 4 Spell Counters_

 _Siren Total Spell Counters: 6_

 _Anna Yuno: 3900LP – 600LP = 3300LP_

"Up next, I activate one of Malisha's other effects!" Siren said.

"She has another!?" Anna asked.

"Yes, she does. If I'm being honest here, I think it's really absurd of how much one card can do." Siren said.

After that last statement, Anna began chuckling, and then turned into soft laughter.

"What so funny?" Siren demanded.

"Oh, girl. Trust me, Siren. You have no idea of the number of cards that are just loaded with effects in this game. There are a lot and some of them are really nasty. Some can even go beyond the definition of nasty and officially earn the title of Broken-Top-Tier, as I like to word it." Anna said, while struggling to breath.

"Yikes. Now that's a scary thought for the future. Hey, Malisha. Is this your last effect in this weird game?" Siren asked.

Malisha hummed and thought about it. "I believe so. But you do realize you can just read my card." She said.

"I skimmed through it. As I was saying, once per turn, I can remove three Spell Counters from her and add one card from my deck that lists Revenant or Nether Husk in its name or text. I'll add the Equip Spell Revenant Palm to my hand." Siren said.

 _Siren Hand: 1 + 1 = 2_

Malisha then placed her hands close to her chest, and closed her eyes to focus. Magical energy was then concentrated between her hands, and threw it towards Siren's deck, causing a card to immediately appear in her hand.

"Now this is a neat card. So neat, that'll immediately play it and equip to Malisha." Siren said.

 _Revenant Palm  
[Spell: Equip] _

_Siren Hand: 2 – 1 = 1_

 _Nether Witch Revenant – Malisha: 1 Spell Counter_

 _Siren Total Magic Counters: 3 Spell Counters_

Malisha held up her right arm, as several dark purple markings began forming around it. Energy then began to course through her arm. Everyone could feel that the magical energy radiating off of Malisha, had just increased tenfold.

"With Revenant Palm, I can equip it to a Dark Attribute Monster, and give it 500 attack points. However, if equipped to a monster with Revenant in its name, it gains 1000 attack points instead. If equipped to Malisha, she gains 1000 attacks, and she can unlock this Spell's true worth. Whenever Malisha declares an attack, for every card on the field, I can either increase any monster's attack strength by 200 points for every card on my field, or I can regain 200 life points for every card on my field." Siren explained.

"Don't forget my effect. Hex Sword!" Malisha yelled. She then gained a Spell Counter as she sent a total of four dark blue magic swords at Anna.

 _Nether Witch Revenant – Malisha: 2 Spell Counters  
3000ATK + 1000ATK = 4000ATK _

_Siren Total Spell Counters: 4 Spell Counters_

 _Anna Yuno: 3300LP – 400LP = 2900LP_

"That's sounds like a lose-lose situation for us." Ruby said.

"And a win-win situation for her. This match feels like we're being locked down." Yang replied.

"Then I better find the key card to unlock it…Great. Now I'm making bad puns." Anna said. Yang only grinned at Anna.

Siren then looked at the cards in her hand, field and graveyard and thought about what to do next. "I activate Pitch-Black Power Stone's effect! With it, I can transfer one Spell Counter from it to Malisha. Since a trap effect was activated on the field, I can summon my Nether Husk – Colossus back to the field in attack mode!" she said, as the golem re-emerged from the grave.

 _Nether Husk – Colossus: 2600ATK + 500ATK = 3100ATK_

"It's like they say: The more the merrier." Malisha said.

"Now, Malisha will attack your Huntress! Even if I destroy her, the monsters that I summoned can't do any damage, I'll go with a healthier option. Seeing that there are total of five cards on my field, I gain a total of 1000 life points.

 _Siren: 1600LP + (200x5)LP = 2600LP_

Dark streaks of aura then came off each of the card from Siren's field, revitalizing her. Malisha then casted a spell, which caused a Magic Circle to appear undeath Weiss. It then began generating electricity, and prepared to discharge it all.

"I activate Huntress Defensive Stance! This card equips to Weiss, and switches her to defense mode, and transfer all of her attack points to her defense points!" Anna declared.

"Clever. But that won't stop Malisha's effect! Be reborn! Corrupt Tamashi!" Siren yelled. With that, the corrupted soul once again appeared on the field, and received a power up, for being a dark type monster.

 _Huntress Defensive Stance  
[Trap: Normal] _

_White Snow Huntress – Weiss Schnee: 2400ATK – 2400ATK = 0ATK  
1800DEF + 2400DEF = 4200DEF_

 _Nether Husk – Corrupt Tamashi: 0ATK + 500ATK = 500ATK_

A Black Aura appeared around Weiss, as she then held up weapon, and braced the electricity of the Spell. Using all of her strength, she deflected all of the energy back towards Malisha. The witch then flinched from it, and the blast also damaged Siren.

 _Siren: 2600LP – 200LP = 2400LP_

"Crud. Her defense points are too high to break through. I'll go for your Necromancer instead. Stun Shocker! Take her out!" Siren yelled.

The Nether Husk than ran to Muerta and struck her in the gut, causing her to shatter. "I end my turn with that." Siren said.

Turn 8: Anna Yuno  
Anna Yuno: 2900LP vs Siren: 2400LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 0+1 vs Siren Hand: 1

"Alright then. Let's see what I can do." Anna said as she drew her card.

"So, what's the plan, Anna?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I don't have one that will ensure us a win at the moment. For now, we'll have to rely on Weiss to tank the hits for us. Y-you don't mind, right?" Anna asked.

Weiss only rolled her eyes and scoffed a little. "Of course, I don't mind. A it's the duty of a Huntress to protect the innocent. I'm just not use to being used as a living shield." She said.

"Great. That's good to know. Just keep it up for a bit longer, please." Anna said. Weiss only replied with a nod, as she then resumed her defense stance.

"Keep it up, bestie! You're doing great!" Ruby shouted. Weiss blushed a little after hearing it.

"I-I'll keep doing my best. Just because you asked nicely." Weiss said, stuttering a little. Yang noticed and snickered a little.

After reviewing her options, Anna continued with her turn. "I activate Dust Management's third effect! By sending this card to graveyard, I can return four Quick-Play Dust that are in my graveyard, and banished back to my deck. I'll return, Red, White, Black and Yellow Dust back to my deck, and shuffle." Anna said. Dust Management then began to glow, shattering, as Anna's grave began to shine. The two remaining Dust cards ejected from the grave, while Anna took the took Dust cards that were in her pocket and placed all four them into the deck, shuffling them. "Afterwards, I'm allow to draw three cards from my deck!" she said drawing her cards.

 _Anna's Hand: 1 + 3 = 4_

"Too bad your monster zones are filled up. You could have summoned another monster." Anna said.

"That's a bold thing to say for someone who's out numbered." Siren retorted.

"You're not wrong. These won't even my odds by much, but it's better than something. I'll set one monster in face-down defense position and place this card face-down. That ends my turn." Anna said.

 _Anna's Hand: 4 – 2 = 2_

Turn 9: Siren  
Anna Yuno: 2900LP vs Siren: 2400LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 2 vs Siren: 1+1

"Hmph. Is that all? I'm not really impressed. Normally, I'm not really into games like these. However, I have this strange desire to crush you." Siren said, as she drew her card.

"Thanks for the kind words. I'm touched." Anna said, sarcastically.

"Don't be. Considering that I'll end you this turn! I Dark Tune Corrupt Tamashi with Nether Husk – Lancer Knight!" Siren declared.

The Corrupted Soul laughed wickedly, as it then flew into the air, and then came back down, entering the Knight's Body. Multi colored flames surrounded his body, and his body then dispersed, leaving a total of fifteen stars. Ten of the stars then collided with each other, leaving only five black stars.

 _5 – 10 = -5_

"Cloak the skies with darkness! Rain death from above! Dark Synchro! Appear, Jetstream Revenant – Pythor!" Siren chanted.

 _Jetstream Revenant – Pythor  
[LV: -5] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Beast-Warrior/Dark-Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2200] [DEF: 1300] _

From the Dark Pillar, the sound of rocket jets was heard, as an object than flew out of the Pillar, and into the sky. It circled around the air for a while. The Revenant then flew back down to the field, and began hovering on the field. This warrior was wearing a black military flight suit, with silver metal boots and silver pilot gloves. On his chest, was flight armor, with retractable wings on the sides, and a rocket on the back. On the front of the chest armor, was an energy core, in the shape of a horizontal slit, with more mechanical parts. His entire head was covered by his pilot helmet, which had two red snake-like eyes, glowing from the visor, with a viper's mouth design on the mouth piece. The Revenant than pressed the side of his helmet as it than began to unfold, revealing his face, and he was man. Like all the other Revenants, his eyes were colored dark, with red pupils and were snake like, and he had brown hair then went to his neck. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties. What was unique about him was that there were green scales on his face, meaning that he was a Faunus. For weaponry, he was wielding a high-tech railgun-rifle.

"Pythor on standby, Lady Malisha. Awaiting your orders." Pythor said. He spoke in a cold and menacing tone.

"I told you, Piper. Just call me, Malisha." Malisha said.

"Please refer to my code name. Now, your orders?" Pythor asked, sounding impatient, but polite at the same time.

"Fair enough. As for your orders, ask her. She's the duelist." Malisha said, as she pointed to Siren. Pythor then turned to Siren and looked her directly into her eyes.

"Greetings. My code name is Pythor. I'll lay down my life for this cause, and seeing that Lady Malisha has taken a liking to you, I shall trust you with my life. Your orders, ma'am?" Pythor asked, sounding more direct.

Needless to say, Siren was bit shocked by this new guy's attitude, as she wasn't use to others asking her what to do. _"It's okay, Siren. Piper is always like this. Cold, direct, and calculative. Oh, and loyal as well. Ashley could learn a thing or two from him."_ Malisha said.

Siren only nodded, as she was trying to figure out to do next. "Alright then. I activate Pythor's effect! When Special Summoned, I can target one card on your side of the field and destroy it. Since your trap card protects your Huntress, I'll target your Defensive Stance first!" she said.

Pythor then re-equipped his helmet and flew towards Weiss and began circling her. "Nothing personal, miss. Just doing my job." He said, as he rained down a barrage of missile from his shoulder pieces onto to Weiss. The power of the missiles was able to bypass the trap's defensives, causing it to be sent to the graveyard.

 _White Snow Huntress – Weiss Schnee: 0ATK + 2400ATK = 2400ATK  
4200DEF – 2400DEF = 1800DEF_

"Up next, by discarding one card from my hand for this turn, Pythor's attack strength will increase by 800 until of the turn. A fair trade if I do say so myself." Siren said, pitching a card. Energy than began charging up until it was at maximum charge.

 _Siren Hand: 2 – 1 = 1_

 _Jetstream Revenant – Pythor: 2200ATK + 800ATK = 3000ATK_

"Time to end the show. I activate Pitch-Black Power Stone's effect! Now I can transfer one Spell Counter to Malisha. And with that in mind, Malisha gets to revive a friend. I think I'll bring back Ashley for the third time! Since my Power Stone is out of Counters, it's automatically destroyed." Siren said.

 _Star Breaker Revenant – Ashley: 2400ATK + 500ATK = 2900ATK_

 _Nether Witch Revenant – Malisha: 3 Spell Counters_

Malisha created a portal leading to the graveyard, allowing Ashley to return. She did a couple of stretches to get ready. She then noticed Pythor hovering on the field. "Oh, hey, Pythor. How's your day going so far?" she asked.

"Eh, so-so. You?" Pythor said.

"Well, I got attacked two times today. So, average I guess." Ashley said shrugging.

"Cool." Pythor said calmly.

"So, um, you want to hang out later? I available today." Ashley said.

Pythor was silent for a moment, thinking. "I do have some free time today. Sure." He said.

"Neat. What time?" Ashley asked.

"How about seven?" he asked.

"Seven sounds great." Ashley replied.

The two then noticed Ashley tapping her feet patiently, showing that she was trying her best to put up with their small talk. The two then went back to their combat stances. Siren examined her field, seeing the three Revenants lined up for battle, the Colossus and Stun Shocker, ready to go to work. "Time to end this. Ashley! Take out her Ice Queen!" Siren declared. Weiss only rolled her eyes at that comment. Ashley began sprinting towards her target, as Weiss braced for impact.

Anna only smirked. "Now you've done it. You just triggered my trap card." She said.

"Oh please. What can one little trap card do? I've got five monsters on my field." Siren said.

"I guess you have a point there. Unless that trap card is Mirror Force!" Anna said, revealing her card. The Mirror Force trap began radiating a bright light that blinded Siren and her monsters. Yang gave a pair of sunglasses to Ruby, and both sisters placed them over their eyes for fun, while giving stern looks.

"Ah, nuts!" Siren yelled.

"Mirror Force is simple but effective. You declare an attack, every attack position monster you control goes kaboom. Keep mind that Malisha's effect only protects herself from cards that target her. But since Mirror Force affects your entire field, she's going to go to the graveyard! How's that for a little trap card?" Anna said, while snapping her fingers dramatically.

 _Mirror Force  
[Trap: Normal] _

Ashley's attack connected with a radiating barrier that appeared in front of Weiss, causing it to react. The barrier then shattered into glass-like fragments and then shot out a barrage of light towards Siren's field, bombarding her with destruction.

Ashley only had a painful look on her face and only gave out a sigh. "I don't feel so good. See you at seven, Pythor." She said, as the rays of light vaporized her. After that, the light rays then vaporized the Armageddon Knight and the Colossus causing them to shatter. Afterwards, the remaining reflected rays of light began making their way to Pythor and Malisha.

"Nice trick. However, I have mine own tricks as well! I activate the effect of Nether Husk – Bone Shaman that I discarded from my graveyard! Normally I would discard this card to negate battle damage, but whenever a Revenant, Nether Husk or Cursed Chaos monster would be destroyed by battle or effect, I can banish him from the graveyard to negate destruction. As for Malisha, she can ditch Revenant Palm instead to protect herself." Siren said.

 _Nether Witch Revenant – Malisha: 4000ATK – 1000ATK = 3000ATK_

 _Nether Husk – Bone Shaman  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Effect]  
[ATK: 800] [DEF: 1000] _

The markings on Malisha's left arm then glowed, as they then formed a protective barrier in front of her shielding herself. For Pythor, Bone Shaman appeared in front of him. The Nether Husk was wearing red robes and wielded a staff with a lizard skull on it. It had a dragon-skull for a head, and two horns that curved from the sides. The shaman then threw out several bones onto the ground, and began chanting a mysterious language. The bones on the ground began to glow as they then transformed into a skeletal shield, giving protection to Pythor. When the dust settled, both of Siren's monsters remained.

"Since Colossus was banished, I get two Nether Golem Tokens and I'll play them in defense mode!" Siren said, as the two golems appeared on her field in defense mode.

"Because of your little trap card, I'll have to delay your defeat and my victory. Instead, I'll just crush your monsters! Malisha! Finish what Ashley started!" Siren yelled.

When Malisha looked into Siren's eyes, she saw that they were focus with the intent to destroy. She was curious about her emotions right now, or perhaps it was her Grimm instincts.

Malisha then held up her right index finger, and lit a tiny purple flame on it. She then gave her finger a kiss and then chuckled. After that she pointed her finger at Weiss, and snapped it. The flame then began to ignite its way over to Weiss, in the blink of an eye, setting her on fire. Weiss screamed in agony as she then shattered. Malisha then blew out the flame on her finger. "That felt satisfying." She said in a quiet but yet excited tone.

"Poor Weiss. That looked like it really hurt." Ruby said. Yang patted her sister on the back and comforted her.

"Save the emotions for later. For the record, Pythor can inflict piercing damage. Take out that defense position monster!" Siren yelled.

"Copy that. Engaging now." Pythor said.

The Jetstream Revenant than began flying towards his target, and fired a barrage of missiles at the card. Within the smoke a humanoid figure was seen. Pythor then activated his thermal vision to locate his target. Once he got an image, he zoomed down the grown, and got up close to the monster. He then performed a leg sweep, knocking his opponent to the ground, used his boosters to jump a little higher into the air. He then took his railgun, and slammed down the barrel at the chest, when he landed. Once the gun was fully charged, he pulled the trigger, firing the finishing shot. The blast from the gun the spread to Anna, damaging her.

When the dust settled, everyone saw who was under Pythor's gun. It was Stella, the Scout Huntress. Siren's eyes widen at the fact that there was smoke signal laying next to her before she dissipated.

 _Scout Huntress – Stella  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Flip/Effect]  
[ATK: 500] [DEF: 1800] _

_Anna Yuno: 2900LP – 1200LP = 1700LP_

"Sorry to spoil your fun, Siren. But the card you attacked was Scout Huntress – Stella. Her Flip Effect will activate first. I excavate the top two cards of my deck, and add one of them to my hand, while the other goes to back to the deck." Anna said. Two cards were then revealed from her deck. The first one was Lancer Huntress – Nella. The Second was a new Huntress card: Noir Huntress – Lalah.

"I think I'll add Lalah to my hand. Also, since Stella was sent to my graveyard, I get to summon one Huntress monster with 2000 or less attack points from my hand. Noir has 1600 attack points, so I get to summon her." Anna said, playing the card.

 _Noir Huntress – Lalah  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Effect]  
[ATK: 1600] [DEF: 1400]_

The Huntress that materialized on the field was wearing a white vest, with a black suit on the inside with a red tie. She wore matching white pants, and also sported black shoes. She had pale skin, and her face showed that she was of Asian Nationality, with short black hair and two brown eyes. She also wore a white fedora on her head, that had a black stripe on it. On the right side of her waist, was a holster holding a small pistol. There were also ammo clips on her belt. She also had a pouch on the back of her belt. She didn't speak, since her spirit wasn't connected to the card at the moment. However, Lalah pulled out her pistol and aimed at each of Siren's monsters.

Siren felt a bit frustrated that she couldn't finish off Anna. However, she tried to calm down by taking a couple of deep breaths. "I…end my turn." She said.

"Um…Siren. Did you decided not to use my ability to search your deck for a card?" Malisha asked.

"….AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! DANG IT!" Siren cursed, as she face-palmed out of anger.

Pythor scoffed a little. "Not surprising. A beginner is bound to make mistakes. I suggest dueling different people, or Grimm. Experience is the best way to train your brain." He said.

 _Jetstream Revenant – Pythor: 3000ATK – 800ATK = 2200ATK_

Turn 10: Anna Yuno  
Anna Yuno: 1700LP vs Siren: 2400LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 2+1 vs Siren hand: 1

 _(Insert BGM: Red Like Roses Part 2)_

"Now's our chance! Go get her, Anna!" Ruby cheered.

"On it! I draw! Time to go beyond the limit! I summon RWBY Soul – Ruby Rose to my field in attack mode!" Anna yelled. Ruby then dissipated from where she stood and reappeared on the field in tuner form. She then took out her Crescent Rose, armed for combat.

 _RWBY Soul – Ruby Rose  
[LV: 3] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 1400] [DEF: 700] _

"I now tune Level 3 RWBY Soul – Ruby Rose, with Level 4 Noir Huntress – Lalah!" Anna chanted. Ruby then jumped into the air, and turned into three green rings, outlining Lalah. "Grand Rose that scatters through the sky! Descend to the battlefield, and bring hope to all! I Synchro Summon! Appear before us! Red Rose Huntress – RWBY Rose!" Anna chanted.

 _3 + 4 = 7_

 _Red Rose Huntress – Ruby Rose  
[LV: 7] [Attribute: Wind]  
[Warrior/Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2500] [DEF: 2000] _

From the pillar of light, Ruby came swirling out of it, as a flurry of rose petals and landed on the ground. She then took out her Crescent Rose, and unfolded it into Scythe mode. She then swung it around before pointing it at Siren's monsters.

"Since Ruby's tuner form was used as Synchro material, her synchro form gains 300 extra attack points. Also, since I used Lalah as Synchro Material for the summoning, Ruby gains an additional attack and she can't be destroyed by battle or card effects until the end of the turn. Ruby felt like she was being watched by someone, but didn't know who. However, it felt like a friendly presence.

 _Red Rose Huntress – Ruby Rose: 2500ATK + 300ATK = 2800ATK_

"Get ready, Siren. A storm is brewing. A storm of roses! I now activate the equip spell, Huntress Rose Storm! Normally this card would give a Huntress monster 500 attack points, however when equipped to Ruby she gains 1000 attack points and a wicked effect." Anna said. Rose Attack showed a picture of Ruby holding her scythe behind her back, as rose petals swirled around her wildly.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say 'wicked'?" Siren asked.

"Yeah. Duel Monsters will make you say things that you thought you would never say in your life. Even horrible jokes and puns." Anna said.

"Another reason why I wasn't into stuff like this in the first place. But what I am into is Malisha's effect! Since you activated a Spell Card, Malisha gains a Spell Counter, and you take 400 points of damage!" Siren said.

Malisha then readied her swords and took aim at Anna. "Not this time! I activate Noir Huntress – Lalah's effect from the graveyard! Whenever I would take effect damage, I can banish her from my graveyard and you take the damage instead!" Anna said.

Before Siren or Malisha could react to what Anna just said, four shots were then fired at Malisha's blue swords, destroying them before they could be fired. Siren and her monsters then turned their heads to the left to see Lalah, holding her pistol with smoke coming out of the barrel. The Huntress then aimed her pistol at Siren, and fired a single shot damaging her and walked away.

 _Anna Yuno Hand: 3 – 2 = 1_

 _Red Rose Huntress – Ruby Rose: 2800ATK + 1000ATK = 3800ATK_

 _Nether Witch Revenant – Malisha: 4 Spell Counters_

 _Siren: 2400LP – 400LP = 2000LP_

"Got to admit. She's a good shot." Pythor said.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were the one who got shot." Siren said.

"Lalah does more than that. For this entire turn, I take no effect damage after she's banished. Battle! Ruby! Attack Pythor!" Anna yelled.

"Here we go!" Ruby shouted, as she then charged towards Pythor.

"Ruby's effect activates! When attacking a monster with 2000 or more attack points, I can attack another monster. I'll go for one of your Golems! She may lose 400 attack point, but that's hardly a change.

 _Red Rose Huntress – Ruby Rose: 3800ATK – 400ATK = 3400ATK  
2500DEF – 400DEF = 2100DEF_

Ruby felt a sting in her body from Malisha's spell, but immediately shook it off. A storm of rose petals swirled around her, as she then began attacking both Pythor and the Golem simultaneously. The two monsters didn't had time to react, as they were constantly bombarded from swift scythe attacks. The petals began swirling around the two even faster, until it became a tornado of rose petals. They all then dispersed, as Ruby was seen in the sky and dove towards, both Pythor and Golem delivering a swift finish.

Pythor let out a little cough before uttering a few last words. "Huh. Not bad for a kid." He said, as he then shattered along with the golem. Using her other effect, she transformed her Crescent Rose into its sniper configuration and fired a shot at Siren, damaging her. In turn, Malisha used her magic to weaken Ruby even further.

 _Siren: 2000LP – 600LP – 500LP = 900LP_

 _Red Rose Huntress – Ruby Rose: 3400ATK – 400ATK = 3000ATK  
2100DEF – 400DEF = 1700DEF_

"This storm is still going, because after Ruby destroys her opponents in battle, Rose Storm deals you 500 points of damage and I can then target one card you control and destroy it! So, I'm taking out that last golem!" Anna yelled.

Ruby then transformed her scythe into sniper mode, but stab the tip of the blade into the ground, and pointed the gun right at both the remaining golem and Siren. She then fired three piercing rounds, and the did a backwards trick shot, destroying the remaining golem and weakening Siren even further.

 _Siren: 900LP – 500LP = 400LP_

 _Nether Witch Revenant – Malisha: 5 Spell Counters_

Ruby then landed back to her side of the field. Now it was only the duelists and their aces staring each other down. It was silent, and the tension was rising, and Ruby still had one more attack left. Ruby then turned her head to Anna, and both nodded their heads thinking the exact same thing. _"Time to finish this!"_

"Ruby! Attack Nether Witch Revenant – Malisha! Rose Dance!" Anna yelled.

"We won't back down! Malisha! Strike back! Nether Hex!" Siren yelled.

Ruby armed herself with her scythe, and Malisha casted fighting magic upon herself. The two monsters then charged at each other in mid-air, letting out their battle cries, as steel and magic clashed! The two then began trading blows with one another, with Malisha summoning swords, and firing them at Ruby. Ruby then spun around deflecting all the swords and the charged at Malisha with several scythe swings, eventually reaching a deadlock.

"Tell me. Who taught you how to use such a complex weapon? I'm intrigued to know your teacher." Malisha asked.

"My uncle. He's pretty awesome at what he does." Ruby said, as she then jumped back and fired multiple shots at Malisha.

"Sounds like your uncle is quite the interesting fellow." Malisha said, as she then fired multiple orbs of Nether energy at Ruby.

Ruby began to weave her way past the orbs, and then brought down her scythe for another attack, while Malisha parried her strikes. "Where did you learn how to use magic? I have to admit your spells do look awesome. I could almost admire them." Ruby asked. She then tilted her weapon to have the barrel aimed at Malisha. The witch then noticed it, and jumped up into the air to evade the bullets.

"I taught myself how to use it. A lot of studying was involved. But with hard work and determination, anything is possible." Malisha said.

"Preach!" Ruby replied.

Ruby then charged towards Malisha with another scythe swing. Malisha was prepared to block it, but all of a sudden, gun shots were then heard, as Malisha was now under fire from another person. That person was none other than Lalah, was unloading clips of bullets onto Malisha. As fast as Lalah was pulling the trigger, Malisha was just as fast to deflect the bullets. However, this diversion gave Ruby enough time to land a decisive blow to Malisha. The witch screamed in pain, as Ruby used her scythe to swing Malisha around and hurled her to the ground.

"They have the same attack points! They should destroy each other...Oh, wait. Lalah's effect." Siren said, remembering the effect.

"Glad you remembered it. Saves me the hassle of explaining it again." Anna said.

"Still doesn't mean I'm happy." Siren replied.

With Malisha stunned on the ground, Ruby dove down and slammed the barrel of her Crescent Rose into Malisha and unloaded all the ammo she had, while yelling to the top of her lungs. After that, there was nothing but silence. Malisha then began laughing, and it got louder after a while.

"You're not half bad, for a naïve brat." Malisha said.

"If I'm being honest here, you're pretty awesome yourself. Even though you're a crazy lady." Ruby said.

Malisha only let out a soft chuckle. "I look forward to our rematch." Malisha mutter as she then shattered. Ruby was puzzled by her final words, but she shook it off, as she jumped back to Anna's side of the field

"With Malisha destroyed, Rose Storm will finish you off! Finish her, Ruby!" Anna yelled.

With the final command, Ruby spun her scythe around and aimed the barrel at Siren, and fired a bullet, that was surrounded with Rose Petals. The final strike that would end the duel.

Well…not this time.

"At this time, I summon Cursed Chaos – Zanki Ronin from my hand! During either player's turn, if I control no monsters on my field, I can special summon him from my hand!" Siren declared.

 _Siren Hand: 1 – 1 = 0_

 _Cursed Chaos – Zanki Ronin  
[LV: 9] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Dark-Tuner/Effect]  
[ATK: 0] [DEF: 0] _

A ghostly aura began to manifest on Siren's field, as it then took on the form of a humanoid spirit. Samurai armor then began to manifest around it as it now looked like a ghost possessing Samurai armor. Two red eyes then began glowing eyes from the helmet section.

"On the turn that Zanki Ronin is summoned, all damage dealt to me is halved! Plus, while in attack mode, he can't be destroyed by battle." Siren said.

The Samurai spirit then drew he katana and sliced the bullet in half, causing the remaining parts to graze Siren's shoulder, but it was enough to keep her going.

 _Siren: 400LP – 250LP = 150LP_

 _(End BGM)_

"Drat. We almost had her." Ruby said.

"We'll just hang on a little longer. I'll set one card face-down and end my turn." Anna said.

 _Red Rose Huntress – Ruby Rose: 3800ATK – 300ATK = 3500ATK_

Turn 11: Siren  
Anna Yuno: 1700LP vs Siren: 150LP  
Anna Yuno Hand: 0 vs Siren Hand: 0+1

Siren looked at her field and her hand. She was not in the best situation. _"I know what you're thinking."_ Malisha said in her head. Suddenly, Siren found herself in a dark void, and found herself facing Malisha.

"Can I even win? How am I supposed to get out of this? I'm probably going to lose." Malisha said.

Siren only chuckled. "Well, you are in my graveyard right now. I'm sure that winning is far fetch now." She said.

Malisha only began laughing hysterically. "What's so funny? Is my misery that amusing to you?" she asked.

"N-no. Not at all. I-it's just, hearing those words coming out of your mouth. Oh gosh. It's, it's weird. Just weird." Malisha said.

"Why is it weird?" Siren asked.

Malisha's smile then faded as she then tried to calm herself down. "It's, complicated. Ok. Stay with me for a moment. Tell me. What are the first words that you think of when you hear or think of the word 'fate'?" she asked.

Siren only let out a sigh, even though she wondered if it was sighing mentally in her mind. "I don't see the point in this, but when it comes to the word 'Fate', the first things that come to my head are writing and books." She said. However, once she heard herself say those words, she was puzzled of why she said them. "Writing and books? Why would I say stuff like that?" she asked herself.

"That…. you'll have to figure that out on your own." Malisha said as she began walking away.

"Why are you like this with me? I know we agreed to use each other, but I feel like you aren't telling something that's really important. And if I'm being honest, I actually want to know the more we keep dueling together. So, please. What are you hiding from me?" Siren asked.

Malisha hummed for a moment. "If you win. I'll give you a hint. Have fun. And on a side note, only a fool relies on one method to fight. A lesson that a close friend of mine taught me." She said.

 _(Insert BGM: DMC 3 Vergil fight 2)_

After that, Siren found herself back in the duel. Looking at her bracelet, she kept thinking about 'fate' and 'writing'. "I'll write my own fate in this life of mine." She said as she drew her card.

"And I have all I need to make it a reality. I summon Nether Husk – Rifle Marauder from my hand in attack mode!" Siren shouted.

 _Nether Husk – Rifle Marauder  
[LV: 4] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Fiend/Effect]  
[ATK: 1500] [DEF: 1000] _

The next monster that appeared on the field, jumped into the air, and landed on the ground. It wore black heavy exo-armor on the upper body, and lighter leg armor. Its skull resembled that of a wyvern with two glowing red eyes in the eye sockets. For weaponry, it wielded a heavy-rifle, with a blade attached to the end. Apparently, the gun could morph into a standard sword for melee use.

"I activate Rifle Marauder's effect! I can change its level between 1 and 8. However, I can only use it as Dark Synchro Material. But it's not much of a hinderance, because I now change Rifle Marauder's level from 4 to 2!" Siren said. The Marauder then use the blade at the end of his rifle to cut away two of its levels.

"This duel shall mark your end! I Dark Tune, Level 9 Zanki Ronin with Level 2 Rifle Marauder!" Siren yelled.

The Ronin nodded as he then knelt down and then took out his sword. The Ronin then committed seppuku, by stabbing himself in the chest and then twisting his sword. Darkness then poured out of his body, surrounding the Husk, with 9 stars digging into his body. A total of 11 stars were revealed in the body, with 4 stars colliding with one another, leaving only 7 black stars that circled in the air.

"Warrior of six blades! Walk among the path of sorrow and redemption, and overcome fate! Dark Synchro! Cut down all who oppose us! Six Blade Revenant – Saika!" Siren chanted.

 _Six Blade Revenant – Saika  
[LV: -7] [Attribute: Dark]  
[Warrior/Dark-Synchro/Effect]  
[ATK: 2500] [DEF: 2100] _

Six blades, colored red, blue, yellow, purple, green and brown pierced through the dark pillar and sliced away the shadows. Anna and RWBY recognized the Revenant before as they encountered her before, only this time they got the full picture. Saika was not in usual kimono attire, but instead wearing pitch-black armor, with red outlining around her armor. There were also red orbs on her arms and legs. The legging armor also had claws at the foot. In the middle of the chest armor was a red diamond that glowed brightly with power. Each of her shoulder pads had a spike coming out of each of them. Her gauntlets resembled that of black dragon claws. On her head, was a sharp helmet, which resembled the head of a dragon, which left her face-exposed. The swords that were currently hovering in the air came back to Saika and re-sheathed themselves.

" _That armor. I feel like I've seen it before."_ Anna thought to herself.

Anna didn't had time to think as Siren began making her move. "Saika's effect activates! When summoned to my field, I can banish two monster cards from either of our graveyards, but I think I'll just banish yours!" she said.

Anna's left arm was then forced into the air and forward, as astral spirits of Weiss' Synchro form and Amelia emerged from the grave. Saika then drew her blue and green swords, and sent out two shockwave attacks towards the spirits, vaporizing them.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelled in horror.

Saika re-sheathed her swords, as power began to flow through her body. "One more interesting thing you should know about Saika is that for every face-up monster card that is banished, she gains 100 extra attack points. Right now, there's a total of nine monsters banished, meaning her attack points increase to 3400! _(List of Monsters banished: Lancer Knight, Rally Flag, Ashley, Colossus, Corrupt Tamashi, Stun Lancer, Synchro Weiss, Amelia, Lalah)._

 _Six Blade Revenant – Saika: 2500ATK + 900ATK = 3400ATK_

"Have at thee, Huntresses!" Saika yelled. Ruby only armed herself with her scythe, prepared to face the new challenger.

Siren glared her eyes at her enemies, as her intent to destroy and win grew. "Battle! Saika, silence Ruby Rose!" she yelled.

Saika let out battle cry as she drew her blue and green swords and began charging towards Ruby. Ruby did the same as the two began clashing blades with one another.

"I activate my face-down! Huntress Battle Blast! Whenever a Huntress Monster battles a monster with 2000 or more attack points, this card inflicts 200 points of damage to you! It's over for you!" Anna yelled.

 _Huntress Battle Blast  
[Trap: Continuous] _

"Not this time! Saika's effect is in play! I'll explain this slowly for you since it gets a bit complicated. Each time a monster is banished, Saika gains a certain effect depending on the attribute of the monster, until the end of the turn. Since I banished Amelia with a Wind Attribute, whenever Saika declares an attack, all your spell and trap effects are negated until the end of the damage step!"

Anna only gritted her teeth, as Saika then used her green sword to send wind attacks towards her spell and trap cards, disabling them. The Rose Petals that surrounded Ruby began to flutter in the sky, and she felt weaker. Saika then began to overwhelm her, as Ruby began acting more defensive.

 _Red Rose Huntress – Ruby Rose: 3500ATK – 1000ATK = 2500ATK_

"Now for the cherry on top! Since Saika's effect banished a water attribute monster, all battle damage that she deals is doubled! Go! Silent Edge! This duel is now over! Siren yelled.

With Saika constantly applying pressure with her swords, Ruby's grip on her scythe began to slip. Quickly, Saika let go of her current swords, and immediately pulled out two more swords from her scabbards, and attached to the already drawn swords to her feet. Saika was now attack Ruby with intense speed and fury, as she finally broke Ruby's guard and slashed through her. Making her way to Anna, she delivered a single sword swing, sliding right past her. Nothing happened at first.

Three of Saika's swords re-sheathed themselves, with the final one in her right hand. Slowly, she swung it outward and brushed against the sheath, before stowing it. "This battle…is ours. May your souls know peace." She said. With a click of her sword being stowed, Ruby and Anna were assaulted with phantom slashes all across their body.

As Ruby began to collapse, she turned around to Anna and tried to reach for her, but she immediately shattered. Anna's mind frantically tried to figure out how to solve this situation, but she couldn't. Nothing was in her hand, nothing on her field, and nothing to use in her grave. For she, had lost.

 _Anna Yuno: 1700LP – 1800LP = 0LP_

 _(End BGM)_

Duel Over  
Winner: Siren

Yang watched in horror as Anna fell back, and seeing her life-points hit zero. Anna's mind was flooded with many thoughts of her loss, as she began to lose consciousness. However, Yang immediately went to catch her before she hit the ground. "I got you, Anna. Hang in there. Alright, she's still breathing. That's good." She said. Anna winced in pain as the duel began to take its toll.

As for Siren, she stood still, baffled by the fact she claimed victory. "I…won. He….hahahaha. I actually won!" Slowly, a smile appeared on her face, as she began laughing softly. Her laughter got louder, with the joy of winning overwhelming ever part of her body, the experience of triumph over a foe that was once threatening to her.

 _(Grimm Encampment)_

Liege, Hidou, Shinrai and Jay had seen the entire duel from start to finish, and it kept them all, except Shinrai, on the edge of their seats. They even brought in some drinks and snacks. What was more shocking was the ending. With the defeat of Anna, both Liege and Hidou had their jaws hanging from shock, although' Liege's helmet covered it. After that, Siren began laughing, as the victory was a lot for her to take in. Liege immediately dropped his soda, which spilled all over the floor, and Hidou punched himself in the face to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Ow! Why did I do that?" Hidou asked himself.

Liege finally managed to recover a little form the shock as he was finally able to speak. "D-did Siren actually won?" he asked, Hidou.

"Well, the Red Head fell. And Siren's a Pink Head. Also, that's her face on the victory screen. So, yes?" Hidou said, while shrugging.

The two Grimm then turned over to Shinrai who was still staring at the screen, with his blank look. "Um…Shinrai? Did Siren win?" Hidou asked.

"Yes. She did…..Hooray." Shinrai said.

Hidou and Liege then looked at each other, and then at the Screen showing the victory. They then finally acknowledge that Siren had actually won. "Wait. If Siren won, then how come she isn't claiming the Huntresses?" Liege asked.

"She forgot to put up the Darkness Barrier. The damage that was being dealt to Siren and her opponent was from the spiritual energy coursing through Remnant." Shinrai said, as he then munched on popcorn.

"Ah. Classic Siren. An idiot even in victory." Hidou said.

Just then a dark spirit emerged in the room, startling everyone, except Shinrai, and it was none other than Malisha. "Greetings, Liege. I told you that we deliver, and we delivered. Are you satisfied?" Malisha asked.

Liege only muttered as he was still in shock. "Uh, uh. A-a yes. I-I'm v-very satisfied. Quite satisfied. Only problem is that you forgot to put up the Darkness Barrier." He said.

"Oh. Sorry, I guess caught up in the heat of the moment. That means they might still put up a fight if they try to resist. Aside from that, what do you want to do with them, now that they've lost? Imprisoned, I presumed?" Malisha asked.

"Nope. Kill them." Liege said, coldly.

Malisha tilted her head upward in response to Liege's reply. "Tell me, Liege. You were so desperate to capture them from the beginning, but why kill them now?" she asked.

"The only reason why I wanted them captured was to make sure that I would witness their death right in front of me, after their defeat. Plus, most spirits can only be killed under certain circumstances, and I was worried that team RWBY would be listed under that category. However, now that they are Remnant, it's time for them to kick the bucket." Liege said.

Malisha was silent for a moment, thinking about it. "Your orders are everything right now. Just give the word." She said.

Liege then took a pause to relax himself. "As the Greek Emperors did, a thumbs down for death." He said, as he pointed his thumb down.

"Actually, Liege, it was the Roman Emperors who did that, not the Greeks." Shinrai said.

"Whatever. Just execute them." Liege said.

"Very well. It shall be done." Malisha said as she began to leave.

"Wait." Liege said. Malisha then turned around to see Liege struggling to form his words. "T-thank you. For your services." He said.

"Any time, love." Malisha said, as she then disappeared.

With that, silence filled the room. No one uttered a word for a while, until Hidou was the first to break the silence. "So, should we celebrate?" he asked.

"I-I don't know, Hidou. I should feel happy that we won. But, at the same time, I'm concerned for some reason. Why do human emotions have to be so, complicated?" Liege questioned, as he needed some time to collect his thoughts.

 _(Ruins)_

Yang was now holding Anna in her arms, making sure she was okay. Ruby, Weiss and Blake had just returned from the graveyard and gathered around Anna. She was still breathing, but it was weak. Her body was injured. She then slowly opened her eyes, and saw all of team RWBY staring down at her with scarred, teary eyed, and worried faces.

"I…lost. I'm so, sorry." She said. Her body felt weak, and she couldn't focus on what was going on.

"It's fine, Anna. You did your best." Ruby said, trying to hold back her tears.

"My best…wasn't good enough. It's not fine." Anna muttered. However, before she could say anything else, Blake placed her finger over her mouth.

"Don't talk anymore. Just rest. We'll take it from here." Blake said.

"We'll make sure that you'll get home safely." Weiss said.

RWBY then heard Siren laughing, remembering that she was the victory. Anger quickly began to build up within them, but they held back knowing that now wasn't the time to strike. Suddenly, a black apparition then appeared next to Siren, who waited patiently for her stop.

"Are you done?" Malisha asked.

"Yeah. It's just, I feel different now. More, motivated. It's like everything that once chained me down is gone. I…also feel quite tired." Siren said, as she then began to wobble around a little. Afterwards, she fell forward, with Malisha using magic to catch her and slowly lay her down.

"It's only natural you would feel this way after an intense duel like that. Rest now. You deserve it." Malisha said, in a comforting tone. After patting Siren on the head, she sent her through a magic circle, back to the base to rest. Her face then turned stern, as she then clapped her hands. Soon, she then began to take a more physical form, and began walking towards Anna. More portals began to appear as Saika, Ashley and Pythor followed.

Team RWBY then noticed that the Revenants were slowly approaching. Slowly, Yang lay Anna on the ground and placed her hand on her shoulder for a moment. "It's going to be okay." She said, as she got up.

Team RWBY all stood up, it was harder for Ruby, Weiss and Blake, and they then found themselves face to face with the four Revenants. "Just back off. You won already." Yang said.

"Normally, I wouldn't spill unnecessary blood, but I'm afraid we must end your lives, and Anna's." Malisha said.

From the moment those words exited her mouth, Yang's eyes turned red as she launched herself towards Malisha. However, the witch only raised her hand, and stopped in mid-air. "That's cute." She said, as she then launched Yang back, as she hit a stone pillar and slid down. Luckily, her aura was able to absorb most of the damage. She immediately recovered and fired multiple shotgun shots at the Revenants. Saika only stepped in and sliced the shots. Pythor then aimed his railgun, and fired a shot at Yang, damaging her sending her flying back again. Blake then used her gambol shroud to yank Yang back down, to help her recover.

"We may be equal in numbers, but your bodies are too weak to carry on. Although I do admire your will to fight on. And if I have learned anything from Huntsmen and Huntresses, you all prefer to go down fighting." Malisha said.

"Of course. We won't let hurt Remnant, our friends, family and Anna anymore. We'll defend it." Ruby said.

"Ruby's right. We still have so much to do in this world. As heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, I'll make it my duty to defend this world from you.

"I have made so many cherished memories in this life. I won't let them be destroyed." Blake said.

"Besides, you haven't had a chance to fight me yet. I'm need to pound you into the ground for what you did." Yang said.

"Ah, the vigor of youth. Personally, I'm not against the dreams and ambitions of the younger generation. However, Liege demands your death, and we have to be on his good side for now. So, no hard feelings. I'm a bit worn out after our last battle, but I still have enough energy for a few more spells." She said. A black orb then appeared in her right hand, as she smiled wickedly. "And this one is a favorite of mine."

Team RWBY was not in the best position to fight. Ruby, Weiss and Blake were drained from their last fight. Yang was at full strength, but she probably couldn't take down a team of coordinated fighters. Anna's was down for the count, and now Malisha was preparing her final attack. Things looked bad.

Just then, something came flying from a far. A small canister can fell from the sky, and bounced in front of the two teams. The canister then rolled on the ground, as the words, 'FLASH BANG' was printed on in bright bold yellow words.

"AH SH…" Ashley said, as she was about to curse.

The flash bang then exploded blinding everyone in the vicinity, including team RWBY, Anna, and the Revenants causing a loud ringing sound to echo through their ears. From a nearby cliff, several figures came out running.

"This is Ethan Hono. Team RWBY and Anna Yuno have been located. Moving in to secure." He said into a comm link. Cavalier, Lancer, Templar, Crusader, Lu and K came running in as well to his side.

" _Excellent work men. Alright Igknights. Let's get this job done!" Gallant yelled._

"YES SIR!" the warriors yelled.

 _ **To be Continued.**_

 **Author's Note**

 **I just want to apologize of how late this post was. I'm truly sorry. A lot was going on with my life back then. College classes attacked me with tons of homework. I've been playing a lot of videogames, like XCOM 2, Devil May Cry HD collection, Spiderman PS4, RWBY Aminity Arena, Shadow of the Tomb Raider, Titanfall 2, and watching videos online. I now have a job as well. Making money now, at the cost of my free time.**

 **A lot has happened in this chapter. Anna lost. Not much to it. I've planned this for a while. Well, she has lost before, but I think this is a duel that will affect her personally and story wise. Malisha's card was probably the hardest card I have ever come up with. The effect is basically my view of how I see yugioh now a days. Control. However, I wanted to make a card that had that similar effect, but still let the other player did what he/she wanted. Only difference is that there are consequences to those actions. I did enjoy writing the duel though, as it was fun as heck. Also, PENNY IS HERE! YAY! I'm not sure if I'll make a duel monsters card for her, but she will play a role in the story.**

 **In the next chapter, 18 part 2, it'll pick off where Ethan left off, when he got that call from Neos. There won't be a duel next chapter but a battle. I was originally planning on release both chapters at the same time, but I figure I would just post this chapter immediately. I've kept you all waiting too long.**

 **Now on to reviews**

 **Supergifford: I am a fan of Kamen rider, so I use Masked HEROES as a form of tribute to them.**

 **Guest Quest: I'll consider updating my profile page.**

 **Bat Eagles: Glad you like the story. Good luck with your story as well.**

 **DB-20: Not sure. They might be referenced at some point.**

 **Your num 1 fan: I will definitely do another split personality skit in a future duel, especially with JNPR. As for Anna's rage moment, you might get to see something like that in the future.**

 **Guest: Dark Dust could possibly do that. Maybe.**

 **Johnathan: Overlaying and fusing RWBY and JNPR might be a nice idea.**

 **D3ADPOOK1D: I'm trying to make sure that Liege has a personality. Not a one-note character.**

 **Darth Stigma: The idea of team AZRE is still in my head. And I do have some upcoming characters whose name starts with an R.**

 **Jacob9594: Yes, I did plan for Anna to appear in Remnant.**

 **Your num 1 fan: Not sure if that would make sense. Atem may appear for a brief while, although I still need to think about it.**

 **GearStriker: They know that Blake is a Faunus. She just prefers to keep the bow.**

 **Before I go, I want to give two shout-outs to two people. This first is BatEagles, who is doing his own take of a Yugioh story, with Sword Art Online characters. Keep writing bud, I want to see more of what you have in store for us. The second one is not an author but an artist. She is known as the Pokemon Dutchess, who makes wonderful hand drawn artwork of OC characters from various animes (mostly Pokemon and Yugioh). Her account is found on Deviantart. And I think that's about it. Thank you for reading. That's all I have to say, so, have a nice day folks. See you next time.**


End file.
